Deportación
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: La regla general de la democracia en la sociedad occidental moderna implica que haya ciertas... tensiones. Especialmente en la nación más poderosa del planeta. Desgraciadamente, cuando un idiota pretencioso y megalómano llega al poder, la tensión puede enfocarse en sectores utilizados como estandarte en las campañas recientes (Clasíficado T por lenguaje y temática).
1. Prólogo: I want you out!

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, y licenciado por Jam Filled Entertainment y Viacom.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Cualquier material intelectual referido y/o parodiado aquí pertenece a sus creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de _TLH_ se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas por las inconformidades presentadas, no así de los insultos proferidos hacia mi persona. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Prólogo_**

 **I want you out!**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Tercer martes de noviembre...**

 **Día de elecciones presidenciales.**

La noche era muy tensa en la casa Loud, y no era para menos. Con los más chicos, Lynn y Leni ya dormidos, solo los sres. Loud, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lincoln y Lucy seguían despiertos. En lo particular, Lincoln y Lucy no debieran seguir, de no ser por una tarea especial de la escuela. La señora Johnson y el señor McGrady habían encargado a sus estudiantes estar al pendiente de los resultados electorales, con libertad total de trabajar en cooperación con gente de ambos grupos. Cosa con la que los Loud tienen una ventaja.

-Literalmente, no puedo seguir viendo esto. No es nada agradable ver algo así -se quejó Lori, quien llamaba a Bobby para matar el hastío-. ¡No, no me refería a tí, Bobby!

-No entiendo como podemos ver esto -secundó Luan-. Está tan muerto que hay más alegría en un cementerio.

-¡Buena esa! -exclamó Lynn sr, golpeandose la rodilla.

-No era un chiste -aclaró la comediante-.

-Niñas, a veces la política misma es un chiste. Gente que se siente muy competente que solo busca un pedazo de pastel por el que apenas y tienen que firmar.

-Papá, Luan tiene razón -protestó Luna-. Lo que menos necesitamos son chistes. Ya bastante tengo con que Jimmy Pace tendrá prohibida la entrada al país si Gump es electo.

-¡Si! Es como... un muy mal hombre que odia los gatitos -añadió Leni, quien había bajado por un vaso de leche, sumándose a la discusión-.

-¿Quieren callarse? Algunos necesitamos hacer tarea -se quejó Lucy, algo hastiada de ver que nadie tomaba en serio un suceso que veía por primera vez en su vida-.

-Es en serio, chicas. Algunos tenemos que aprobar, y saben lo pesado que puede ponerse McGrady con algo así -secundó Lincoln-.

-Y que lo digas... suspiro -acordó Lucy, monótona como siempre-.

En pantalla, seguían con la tensión en el ambiente. Si bien la candidata del partido Demócrata, Hilda Lyndon, ganó las generales en New Hampshire y Arizona, eran un escaso botín, pues era cuestión de tiempo para Ronald Gump, rancio republicano que buscaba echar a patadas a "los enemigos de América", aquello que, piensa, le roban el trabajo honesto a los "verdaderos patriotas".

-No se que sea más deprimente. Si el que todo el día se sintiera miserable o esta tarea... gruñido -musitó Lucy mientras dejaba una pluma en la mesa, a la par que Luna abandonaba el punto dulce de la sala.

-No es como si quisiera hacer esto. Tenemos que, y no me hagas querer citar a ya sabes quien en la biblioteca en verano -gruñó Lincoln, dando un sorbo al vaso de jugo que tenía enfrente-. Y no va a ser Hugh.

-Suspiro -replicó monótona Lucy-.

Pasada la medianoche, los Loud optaron por dormir, y Lincoln y Lucy acordaron que su tarea podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Después de todo, ¿algo podría salir mal para alguien?

~o~

En la casa de la familia Santiago, la tensión era mucho peor. Ronnie Anne trabajaría con Liam en su casa, cosa que a ambos preocupaba.

Últimamente, Bobby y su familia habían tenido que soportar toda suerte de insultos raciales, golpes y vejaciones. Frases como _¡Vuelve a casa, Speedy! o ¿Te crees muy macho mexicano?_ eran ya el pan de cada día. Incluso la pizzería donde trabajaba el chico había recibido quejas sobre el personal.

Nervioso, colgó a Lori y fue a la habitación de su hermana luego de otra noche de soportar insultos y propinas brillantes por su casi total inexistencia esta noche.

De no ser por los McBride y los Loud...

-¿Necesitan algo? -preguntó Bobby, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Ronnie, mientras cargaba con el otro brazo un tazón mediano de nachos con carne- Pensé que, tal vez, tenían hambre o sed.

-Gracias, pero estamos bien -respondió ella con cierta reticencia, más concentrada en su informe que en su propia hambre.

-No, no hay problema. Gracias -dijo Liam-.

-Bueno, dejaré esto por aquí y me voy.

Dejó los nachos en el buró de su hermana y fue a revisar los mensajes de su móvil. Mensajes de ambos partidos, una docena de fotos de Lori, mensajes de odio de parte de supremacistas en la preparatoria...

Encendió el televisor y buscó algo que le levantara el ánimo, o que al menos le permitiera dormir un poco. _American Samurai Warrior_ , algunos melodramas, una telenovela brasileña, infomerciales, un aburrido noticiero... _Nightmare Beasts with Viggo Mortensen_... nada interesante. Revisó de nuevo su bandeja de entrada... atestado con mensajes de Lori. Mucho mejor.

Dando la medianoche, el mayor de los hermanos Santiago decidió dejar todo por la paz y se despidió de Lori. Los chicos decidieron dormir (Liam, por supuesto, se fue al sillón de la sala para evitar malentendidos con el señor Santiago), haciendo él lo propio.

Decidiendo ignorar el sonido de aerosoles afuera de su casa, se puso unos auriculares y escuchó algo de música antes de caer profundamente dormido.

~o~

Clyde McBride definitivamente podía sentarse a dormir tranquilo. Él trabajó solo, pues generalmente tenía el apoyo de sus padres.

Desde un principio, en cuanto empezó la campaña presidencial, todas las iras ocultas entre varios de sus vecinos se descargaron sobre musulmanes y (lo que al republicano le encantaba) los latinos, sean migrantes o no. Algo que, en un principio, agradeció hasta que...

Las luces se apagaron. Le guardaba resentimientos a Bobby, y no era para menos. Él salía con Lori, y no soportaba eso en un principio. Seguía sin aceptarlo, pero tuvo que aprender a valorar al latino, y si Lori Loud era feliz, el chico lo sería.

Tomó su teléfono y, quiso contactar con el doctor Lopez...

Nada.

Intentó llamarle otra vez y seguía sin respuesta, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto.

 _Dr. Lopez:_

 _Lamento molestarlo, pero necesito hablar con alguien. Es sobre una tarea que dejaron en la escuela._

Cenó con sus padres, terminó su reporte con la ayuda de Howard (Harold tuvo que salir de emergencia por papel higiénico) y se fue a dormir.

~o~

Padma Shrinivas regresaba de una clase de yoga, relajada luego de tener que soportar otra poco satisfactoria clase en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods.

La causante de su estrés en esta ocasión, curiosamente, no fue Lisa Loud, la pequeña genio de apenas cuatro años que siempre la veía como un simbólico referente de autoridad. Ella recién había logrado formalizar su nacionalidad y estatus tras años de engorrosos trámites. Y el apoyo de vecinos y colegas valió la pena.

Después de haber votado en el Club Rotario de Royal Woods y haber certificado su nacionalidad oficialmente, decidió como pasar el resto de su día. Una sesión de yoga, seguida de una cena ligera y una copa de vino, y rematando con un largo baño de burbujas mientras escuchaba los temas clásicos de los Vee Gees.

Todo ello valía la pena.

O la habría valido si no encontrara la puerta de su departamento vandalizada.

Inscripciones que le exigían largarse, fotos denigrantes, esvásticas, tres letras "K" en la frente del Ganesha pintado en su entrada... si joder a alguien por su ascendencia y creencias era un insulto, acabó recibiendo uno de los peores de toda su vida desde que Lisa Loud usó a toda la clase como sujetos de prueba de un pequeño experimento social relacionado al de Milgram en los años sesenta.

Furiosa, abrió su puerta y se repantigó en su sillón, mientras tomaba una bolsa de frituras y una botella de licor... olvidó ver cual tomó. Sirvió un vaso y, abatida, fijó sus ojos en el pin que llevaba prendido en su chaqueta

 _Yo voté_...

En ese momento deseó no haber votado por Ronald Gump.

~o~

 ** _Ciudad de Nueva York_**

Apenas dieron las 3:00 am, los resultados preliminares aparecieron como una terrible confirmación para muchos habitantes del país. Ilegales, residentes e incluso de generaciones atrás en sus comunidades.

Los considerados estados clave de toda elección tuvieron una aplastante mayoría republicana. Florida, Wisconsin, Carolina del sur, Massachusets, Indiana y Georgia... todos le dieron el triunfo a Gump.

En Times Square, se improvisó un podio, al que el rubicundo presidente electo tomó sitio junto a su familia.

Tomó un legajo con su discurso de aceptación y empezó a leer:

-Hoy, la democracia ha ganado. _¡Dios bendiga América!_ -exclamó a los cuatro vientos- _¡Y vamos a hacer América grande otra vez! ¡La haremos más grande que nunca!_

La multitud, excitada, terminó aclamando, y lo vió así, la inauguración de una nueva edad de oro estadounidense.

Lo que no vieron, o no quisieron ver, en su euforia... era que muchísima gente sería vista como parias.

~o~

No lejos de Times Square, sobre Wall Street, Henry Lopez buscaba regresar a su hotel, tras desentenderse de un chofer bastante malhumorado al que hubiese diagnosticado como un "sociópata funcional con tendencias sexuales brutalmente reprimidas", a riesgo de abrir la boca y haber sido botado en la parte realmente más fea de Queens. Un encantador ejemplar de la para nada encantadora fauna neoyorquina.

Desde que llegó al aeropuerto de Newark en un B-747 procedente de Detroit, notó cuan tensa se había vuelto la ciudad más neurótica del planeta. Bien pudo visitar otros sitios como Shangai (nada que valga la pena rescatar... ni nadie), Ciudad de México (¿Como piede haber gente que sobreviva a docenas de funcionarios incompetentes con la vesícula biliar intacta y los pulmones llenos de humo y hollín?), Kyoto (los obituarios por suicidio no son precisamente raros), Amsterdam (demasiada gente "feliz") o Estocolmo (un dolor en el trasero que ningún psiquiatra desearía tener que visitar), pero... Nueva York era, de lejos, uno de esos sitios desagradables que nunca visitaría en su sano juicio.

Ni el doctor House quisiera visitar un sitio rebozante de cinismo y crueldad humana por gusto, admitió.

Wankdorf Asturian. 5 Estrellas, habitación sencilla, tres noches pagadas por la estatal de Pennsilvania para sus principales ponentes del Congreso Americano de Psicología. El lugar al que debía acudir a solicitud de su _Alma mater_ , directamente desde el citado aeropuerto de Newark.

Llegando al hotel, se topó con un escenario del todo impensable.

Varios empleados del hotel, la mayoría de ellos latinos y de orígen árabe, estaban siendo sometidos por agentes del Departamento de Inmigración, bajo el argumento de que "se presumen actividades terroristas".

-¡Deténgase! -ordenó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, una oficial de policía (latina como él) le estaba esposando.

-¿De que se me acusa?

-Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo dicho puede y será usado en su contra bajo potestad federal -empezó la oficial, con una actitud nada amistosa-. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagar uno, se le asignará uno de oficio...

-¡Suélteme! Mañana tengo compromiso en el Madison...

-Se le acusa de inmigración ilegal -respondió la oficial

-¡Suélteme! ¡Soy ciudadano americano! -protestó, al tiempo que le hacían una revisión. Le fueron decomisados la billetera, varias pen-drive y el móvil, que estaba recibiendo llamada y, a los pocos segundos, un mensaje de un paciente suyo...

Clyde McBride.

A lo lejos, se dejaba escuchar un discurso que a muchos llenaba de esperanza, de sueños cumplidos en el horizonte. Lo sufucientemente fuerte y claro, altoparlantes mediante, como para que una sola frase retumbase en sus oídos...

 _¡... Y vamos a hacer grande a América otra vez! ¡La haremos más grande que nunca!_

* * *

 **Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y por un lado había que empezar. Como toda historia.**

 **Si, se que en FF la política es un tema tabú. MUCHO peor que el más enfermo y retorcido shippeo existente, y algunos por aquí lo saben mejor que nadie. Pero si ya autores como John Grisham han manejado la novela política, ¿Por qué no debe hacerlo nadie aquí?**

 **Por otro lado, el sistema electoral estadounidense es algo... raro. 50 estados, 48 a disputa directa y 2 en proporción. 270 colegios mínimo para ser la persona más poderosa del mundo. Supuestamente creado "para que nadie que no esté calificado ocupe el puesto".**

 **Supuestamente.**

 **Hay quienes se van por las marchas. Otros optan por el vandalismo y no pocos sufren por su vena SJW. Pero yo considero esto algo muy sensato.**

 **Estaré al pendiente de sus reviews. Toda crítica será valorada. Admito que voy a estresarme mucho, pero eso me va a servir.**

 **Solo hay un personaje "nuevo" por aquí. Debutante en _Making the Grade_ , la srta. Shrinivas, docente de la clase de preescolar de Lisa, también hace su debut por aquí. Obviamente desconocemos su nombre, así que vengan la licencia de autor.** **En cuanto al prof. McGrady... sip. OC. Uno que voy a desarrollar bastante, culpa de esa mención en _Mascarada_. Fics no conectados.**

 **No esperen actualizaciones frecuentes. Algo así va a llevarme algo de trabajo. Y, en cuanto a los**

 **Por último, estoy preparando, en paralelo, un proyecto especial para el primero de Abril. Hasta entonces, voy a tener que estudiar política en serio, a la par que escribo.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_.**


	2. Sospecha

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, y licenciado por Jam Filled Entertainment y Viacom.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Cualquier material intelectual referido aquí pertenece a sus creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

Sospecha

Royal Woods, Michigan

2 de Diciembre

7:30 pm

La habitación de Lori Loud

 _Sabes que es una piedra cuando te cae en la cabeza_

 _-Paul Robert "Tad" Williams._

-Bobby... tenemos que hablar.

Una de las frases más temidas en toda relación de pareja, sana o no, es precisamente esa. Y viniendo de una de las chicas más desafiantes de la ciudad, si no es que de todo el continente, es algo digno de encender los focos rojos de cualquier reactor nuclear en plena fusión. Y Lori lo acaba de hacer teniendo practicamente casa sola, con las gemelas en revisión dental con su madre, Lisa y Lily tomando una siesta, Lucy en los ductos dr ventilación, Leni buscando su lampara de escritorio, Luna en una presentación con Chunk, Lynn en practica de soccer y Luan estaba promoviendo su negocio de shows infantiles en el centro comercial.

Suerte para Bobby que sea frente a frente, y no por teléfono o internet.

-¿Sobre que? -preguntó él, ignorante de lo que se avecinaba.

-Mira, sé que eres lindo, y buscas lo mejor para mí o incluso para Linc...

-Eso no es algo que me preocupa, bebé -quiso atajar el latino-. Sabes que si fuera necesario, haría hasta lo impensable por todos ustedes.

-Ése es el problema.

Petrificado ante la respuesta, cualquier argumento que podría esgrimir en cualesquiera de los escenarios que había planeado, cualquier posibilidad de defensa que él podría tener, fue totalmente desarmada con esa frase.

-Yo no... entiendo.

-Bobby, se que eres tierno, un chico muy dulce, pero no tienes que agradarle a mis hermanas. ¿Sabes lo que...?

-¡Corten!

La voz de Lincoln se dejó escuchar tras de una camara, justo frente a la pareja, lo que al chico Santiago sobresaltó de nuevo, tras dos intentos que casi parecían naturales. No era una de las obsoletas cámaras para VHS de Luan, sino una de tantas cámaras digitales que Lori guardaba para sus constantes transmisiones con Bobby.

-¿Ahora que? ¡Literalmente, es la tercera toma! -protesto la primogénita Loud.

-¿Quieres que te digamos? -interrogó el peliblanco antes de tomar uno de los espejos de Leni- ¿O lo vez por ti misma?

Arrebatando de sus manos el espejo, y ante las risas nerviosas de su novio y su hermano, trató de palpar una cosa que en el espejo parecía verde y blanca, misma que al tacto se palpaba suave, viscosa... y con un ligero olor desagradable.

Al darse cuenta de que era, soltó una retahila de insultos. Walt había decidido que Lori era el lugar ideal para dejar sus desechos. Tomó algunas cosas y se fue a lavar el cabello, maldiciendo al canario.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? -preguntó Bobby justo después de que Lori saliera de la habitación que comparte con Leni.

-¿Sobre qué? -devolvió el peliblanco.

-Es algo incómodo -hizo memoria por momentos antes de soltar su pregunta-. ¿Tienes idea de como le ha ido a Ronnie con la señora Johnson?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que si se adapta bien al cambio de grupo.

-¿Por donde empiezo? -pensó un poco su respuesta- Digamos que... no ha hecho muchos amigos además de Clyde.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Yo diría que es la tercera persona que le ha logrado poner un ojo morado a Chandler, y la primera en arrancarle la ropa interior con un calzón chino.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, pequeño Loud -reaccionó Bobby, incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

-Chandler se lo buscó. La llamó -dudó un poco al buscar en su memoria las palabras que el chico usó-... _espalda mojada_.

Si el intento fallido de actuación natural anterior le dejó petrificado, escuchar esa frase de oídos del hermano de su novia endureció su mirada y crispó sus nervios.

-¿Que sabes de ese tipo? -preguntó el latino con un dejo de rabia mal disimulada.

-¿Chandler? Es el chico más popular de la escuela, y desde hace poco no estoy en su lista de favoritos por haberlo plantado el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños en la planta de tratamiento de aguas -respondió Lincoln sin dudar-. Desde entonces ha buscado la forma de hacer que mi día sea un dolor de cabeza.

Dirigiendo la mirada en la ventana, Bobby contempló la vista del vecindario. Algunos niños jugaban en las aceras, mientras que el viejo señor Grousse tiraba de un carrito con vegetales varios, muy similar a la noche que Lincoln viera sin permiso _The Harvester_. Un chico afroamericano, apenas menor que Lincoln, se divertía arrojandole un balón de fútbol a otro, presumiblemente su vecino, como si de Tom Randy se tratara. Veía como Leni se acercaba a un grupo de niños preguntando, seguramente, por su lámpara de escritorio, seguida por Charles.

-¿Piensas en lo que pasó con Ronnie Anne?

-¿Eh? -se sobresaltó, habiendo sido sacado de cavilaciones.

-Perdón, no quise incomodar -respondió Lincoln-.

-¡Oh! Eso... no es nada. Es solo que -suspiró, luchando por encontrar palabras para ello-... lo que ese chico llamó a mi hermana... no lo soporto.

-¿Alguna razón?

-No es un tema del que me guste hablar, Lincoln... es solo que, bueno, tu sabes... ¿Recuerdas como insultaste a Ronnie ese día?

-Trato de olvidarlo -respondió el peliblanco-.

-Pues fue algo peor que eso.

-¿En que sentido? -preguntó Lori desde atrás, vistiendo su bata de baño con una toalla puesta en la cabeza.

-No quería hablar de esto con nadie, pero... ya que desean saberlo... bien. Espalda mojada es un término insultante como no tienen idea.

Sorprendidos, ambos hermanos no supieron como reaccionar.

-Llaman así a todos los migrantes y a sus hijos, legales o no, para hacernos ver como basura, como ciudadanos de segunda.

-¿Y eso por qué tendría que preocuparte? -quiso saber Lori, tratando de tomar el tema con ligereza.

-Por nada -mintió el moreno-. ¿Podemos seguir con esto... otro día?

Comprendiendo a medias el cambio de disposición del chico, Lori se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, sin decir nada en el camino.

~o~

-Y recuerden, chicos. Quiero el lunes en mi escritorio el reporte sobre las causas directas e indirectas de la Guerra Mexico-Americana. Esto vendrá en el examen -recordó a sus alumnos cuando el timbre señaló el final del día en la escuela-. Loud, ¿piedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Disculpe, profesor. Mis hermanos esperan, señor McGrady -dijo monótona Lucy Loud, salmodiante como siempre-.

-Su familia puede esperar. Mientras, toma una galleta -ofreció McGrady, al tiempo que sacaba una lata de galletas cubiertas-.

-No, gracias. Suspiro -rechazó con cierta amabilidad-.

Tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Posición nada cómoda para ella, pues ante alguien como él no había mucho en común. Le recordaba un poco a su padre, salvo que éste era mucho más emocional, padecía de calvicie prematura y no tenía la mirada tan arrogante como su profesor. Además, no era tan delgado.

-Loud, dime. Hasta ahora, ¿no ha notado algo raro?

-No se a que se refiera.

-Desde hace un año. ¿Nota algo raro en el ambiente?

-Hum... ha habido algo en el aire que al resto de personas ha obligado a distanciarse -respondió, algo distante-. Como si alguien quisiera aplastarles el corazón desde adentro.

-No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero si es como dices...

McGrady se levantó de su asiento y observó un momento a Lucy. Retraída, vestido negro con encaje blanco, medias listadas en blano y negro, copete tupido que aparentemente no le dejaba ver nada. Todo un caso si citaba a tan temprana edad a Baudelaire, Allan Poe o Meyer, autores recomendados en su lista personal para el cubo de basura.

-Tienes una tarea especial, Loud.

-¿Que? -se sobresaltó la pequeña gótica, poco dada a ello.

-¿Has leído a Sanchez Andraka?

-Hum... me parece que no -respondió Lucy, recuperando la compostura inicial-.

-Leer a ese escritor mexicano es solo el comienzo. Ya que tanta afición tienes a los libros, ¿por qué no estudiar dos novelas cortas suyas?

Sacó de su escritorio dos volúmenes delgados, casi de risa por ser realmente cortos, y los arrojó a su escritorio, en dirección de Lucy.

-Considérelo una extensión de su tarea en conjunto. Y lo mismo va para su hermano, Linkward...

-Lincoln -corrigió, ligeramente ofendida-.

-Meh... como sea. Es por... fines académicos.

-¿Puedo retirarme? -pidió Lucy, ya algo impaciente.

-Puedes, Loud -se despidió el profesor-. Pero -ella se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta- una última cosa, antes de irse.

-¿Si? -preguntó, impaciente por irse?

-El lunes sin fleco, por favor. Solo le pido eso.

Yéndose rápido como pudo, bajó la escalera y tomó por el pasillo a la salida del edificio. Habría pasado sin incidentes hasta que...

-¡Oye! Ve con más cuidado -le espetó una mujer alta (desde la perspectiva de Lucy) de piel morena ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto negro y ojos pardos, que en ese momento se agachó a levantar los libros que dejó caer por el impacto.

-Lo lamento, señorita Shrinivas -se disculpó Lucy, tratando de ayidarle con algunos de los libros y su bolso.

-Ah... solo eres tu. Gracias, Lucy.

-Supongo que no se alegra de verme -preguntó la niña.

-Todo lo contrario. Si hubo un grupo que gocé por el silencio de un estudiante, el que sea, ese fue precisamente el tuyo.

Ayudando a levantar a su pretérita profesora, le devolvió sus cosas y se despidió.

Saliendo del edificio, fue directo a la minivan familiar y tomó el asiento junto al seguro roto de la puerta, lugar que está opuesto al Punto Dulce hallado por Lincoln hace un año.

-¿Por qué tardaste en salir, rara? -preguntó Lori, molesta por tener que apagar el motor de Vanzilla para esperar a su hermana.

-Tuve que alimentar al pez de la clase -mintió-.

-¿Que el grupo de tercero no tenía un erizo? -cuestionó Lynn, haciendo un poco de memoria.

-Tenía -corrigió Lincoln-. Kat mu... -se trabó antes de recordar que Leni le tomó cariño al erizo del grupo de tercero, años atrás-. se mudó al bosque con su familia -corrigió-.

-¿Porqué no ha respondido a mis cartas? -preguntó Leni

-No ha tenido tiempo -concluyó Lori, rematando la farsa en la que casi todos, desde Lincoln a Luna, crearon para que su despistada hermana no sufriera-. Se ha vuelto un ocupado erizo de negocios.

-¿Podemos ir a pie, hermano? -pidió Lucy- De repente siento que necesito aire fresco... gañido.

Disculpandose con todas, y luego de prometerle a Leni que buscaría como contactar a Kat, Lincoln bajó y cedió el _Punto Dulce_ a Lola.

Luego de tomar un desvío bastante largo, ambos fueron por un batido y un café solo a _Flip's Fuel 'n Food_ , y de ahí andaron a la biblioteca del centro, sin más sonido procedente de ambos que sus respectivas exhalaciones y el sonido emitido por los zapatos de ambos al golpear el suelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -ofreció la bibliotecaria, una mujer afroamericana joven con un ligero aire a la señora Johnson.

-Necesito una traducción de dos novelas cortas -pidió Lucy, con un poco de prisa-.

-¿Conoces el nombre del autor? -preguntó la joven, mientras limpiaba su escritorio.

-Un tal Juan Sanchez Andraka.

-Un momento...

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos sin nada. Quince minutos... veinte...

-Lo siento, Lucy -se disculpó la bibliotecaria-. Los libros del autor que buscas no están en la base de datos reciente.

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando! -protestó Lincoln en voz baja.

-Si fuera una broma, chico, ¿estarías riendo? -atajó la bibliotecaria- Ya que no es ese el caso, te sugiero que reconsideres un poco.

-Él solo está bromeando... gracias por la ayuda -musitó la niña-. Suspiro...

Decepcionada, Lucy tuvo un motivo para relajarse un poco de esa molesta tarea. Lincoln había recibido mensaje de Lori, en el que ella le pedía apoyo para un video.

~o~

Viendo partir a Lucy, Padma hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar como fue que ella misma terminó así. Padeciendo un poco por condiciones laborales, terminando su día tras educar, o tratar de educar, a muchos niños, tratando lo mismo con buena gente que con auténticos cretinos...

Hija mayor de un matrimonio de seis hijos, un programa de intercambio universitario la había llevado a abandonar todo cuanto conocía y trabajar duro estudiando psicopedagogía por la universidad estatal de Michigan. Terminados sus estudios en Calcuta antes de haver el viaje, y viendo posibilidades de trabajo cerca de los Grandes Lagos, obtuvo primero una visa laboral. Aprovechando los pocos momentos de ocio que pudo disponer entre la universidad y un trabajo como mesera en un restaurant en el area del campus, terminó con un promedio sobresaliente, no lo suficiente para obtener mención honorífica, pero que le permitía obtener empleo en una ciudad mediana.

De esto último apenas hicieron cuatro años. Su primer día en Royal Woods, de hecho, estaba fresco en su memoria...

~x~

Ésa mañana un grupo de chicos de segundo había salido en estampida de solo Brahma sabía donde. Había llovido la noche anterior y por poco la habrían arrojado al lodo, de no ser por un

Una imagen de la diosa Durga, cabalgando en un tigre rampante, había salido de uno de sus libros, cayendo en un charco bajo un roble.

-Déjeme ayudarle con eso -escuchó desde atrás a un niño, apenas mayor que aquellos que tiraron sus cosas, a quien observó con detenimiento. Blanco, casi literalmente, con pecas en la cara, vistiendo una camisa tipo polo en color anaranjado y jeans caqui.

El niño, con asombro, estudió la pieza con asombro. Una mujer extraña, con siete brazos y armas en cada una de sus manos, cabalgando a lomo de tigre.

-¡Apresúrate, tonto! -gritó una niña, pecosa como él, pero con el cabello castaño.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, entregándole la efigie-. Tengo que ir por mi hermanita. Es su primer día.

-Gracias, niño -se despidió con cortesía-.

El chico regresó de donde vino y entró a una minivan en regular estado, tratando de animar a una niña de apenas cuatro años. Pálida, cabello negro y un flequillo que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus ojos. Vió que intercambiaron unas palabras y, de la mano, entraron juntos.

Quince minutos después, el director Finnigan le había llevado al salón que, en los próximos años, sería su lugar de trabajo. Cerca de veintidos niños, blancos en su mayoría, estaban formados en fila.

-Niños, quiero presentarles a quien será su educadora los próximos dos años, la señorita Padma... Shine... Shrime, Shkir... -trató de presentar, aunque el apellido se le dificultaba por la pronunciación del mismo- Shmi...

-Shrinivas, directos. Padma Shrinivas -corrigió al director-.

-Si, eso. Gracias, querida. La señorita Shrinivas -prosiguió el grueso hombretón- acaba de llegar, recien graduada de la universidad estatal. Espero que la hagan sentir como en casa.

-Si, señor director -respondieron en coro casi todos los niños-.

-Bueno, creo que este grupo queda... en excelentes manos -espetó, a modo de cierre-. Ahora, diviertanse y no decepcionen a la señorita Shrinivas. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

Viendo que asentían, se dirigió a ella y la sacó del salón un momento.

-Uh, una última cosa, señorita.

-¿Si, señor?

-Cuando termine el receso, por favor envíe al grupo directo al auditorio. Si nota algo extraño entre sus alumnos, llame a sus padres.

-Como diga -contestó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Volviendo al interior, el sitio se había vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Algunos de los niños estaban persiguiendose mientras un chico pelirrojo se puso a pintar con crayones de cera. La mayoría de las niñas se reunió junto a la ventana, empezando a socializar. Y en un rincón, solitaria y casi en penumbra, vió a la niña de la minivan, leyendo ("¿Es eso posible?" se preguntó) "El llamado de Cthulhu".

-¡Muy bien, niños! -alzó la voz para llamar la atención, sin mucho éxito- ¡Niños, en fila!

Obteniendo mejores resultados, casi todos atendieron, excepto una pequeña trigueña que, feliz de la vida, comía su almuerzo.

Pidiendo a todos que hicieran su presentación, avanzó hasta llegar a la letra L de su listado. Únicamente aparecía el nombre "Lucy Loud".

-Me llamo Lucy. Me gustan los lugares oscuros y leer... es todo -se presentó la pequeña y volvió a su lectura.

-Dinos, Lucy, ¿que más te gusta? ¿O que no te gusta? -preguntó la docente.

-Evito socializar y los lugares con mucha luz.

~x~

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Padma? -interrumpió la profesora Johnson, quien vió la escena desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Eh, no, no no. No es eso. Es solo que pensaba en mi familia -mintió-.

-¿Tienes planes para salir?

-Solo la clase de yoga en el centro comunitario. Por demás, estoy libre, pero no deseo salir.

-Ok, nos vemos el lunes -se despidió-.

Llegando a la sala de profesores, buscó su casillero y encontró una nota.

 _Noche de chicas en Railway Tavern._

 _DiMartino._

Extrañada, guardó la nota y se fue a casa.

~o~

Sin apenas despedirse de Lori, Bobby ingresó a su casa. Tenía la noche libre, y los viernes solía dedicarlos a pasar el tiempo con su hermana menor.

Tenía fresco el recuerdo de lo que Lincoln le dijo sobre el insulto que Ronnie Anne recibió de ese arrogante "pedazo de basura", como le dio en llamar a Chandler. Supo por su eventual futuro concuño (ya que él era el único al que su hermana se permitía verla como una persona emocional) que él solía hacerse acompañar por otros dos chicos con pinta de ser unos consumados guardaespaldas... mismos que no habían escapado de la ira de su hermana.

Sin encontrar a su hermana en su habitación, reparó en un saco de arena que él mismo había confeccionado junto a su padre. Algo desgastado, seguía cumpliendo su función como vía de escape, como medio de desahogo para evitar herir a alguien más de la cuenta. No tenía permitido entrar en esa habitación, y ahí estaba. Solo, deseando golpear algo el mismo, con la sangre caliente de tan solo escuchar a Lincoln escuchar esa expresión que a todo mexicano emigrado le ofendía.

 _Espalda mojada_...

Bramó con furia y empezó a golpear el saco, haciendolo tambalearse con cada puñetazo y patada que daba. Le dolían los nudillos y empezó a sudar copiosamente, pero no le importó. Cada golpe, cada patada, cada insulto en los idiomas que conocía, los profería con furia, hasta que cayó exhausto sobre la cama de Ronnie.

- _Roberto... ¡Roberto!_ -escuchó que le llamaban en sueños- Roberto, ¡despierta, por el amor de Dios!

Sobresaltado, vió a su padre y a su hermana sobre él, sintiendo húmeda la frente.

-¿Que demonios te pasa, Bobby? ¿Que demonios hacías en mi habitación? -preguntó Ronnie, con la mirada ceñuda sobre él.

-Yo, este, bueno... -empezó a balbucear- verás, este...

-Ronnie, dejalo en paz un momento -pidió Roberto sr, arqueando la ceja-. Anda. Ve y prepara el baño.

Bufando, abandonó su habitación y fue a encender el calentador.

-Roberto, por favor. Mírame a los ojos -el aludido miró a donde le habían pedido-. Ahora, respira y dime. ¿Que pasó para que apalearas el saco de tu hermana? -señaló el saco, batante más maltratado que cuando lo encontró, con las ataduras rotas y en el suelo.

-Verás... -tomó un poco de aire y se explicó-. Supe por el hermano de Lori... que a Ronnie la insultaron.

-¿El hermano de tu novia?

-Si. También supe por él que ella golpeó a ese chico y a dos amigos suyos -la expresión del señor Santiago cambió, endureciendose-.

-Hijo, voy a hablar con tu hermana. Pero... -se levantó y cambió la compresa- ue te quede clara una cosa. Las cosas se nos van a poner negras, y no podemos ir golpeando a nadie por ahí. Ve lo que le pasó a Ferrer.

-¿El señor Miguel? -preguntó ignorante de lo sucedido al vecino.

-¿No lo sabes? Ésta mañana, mientras estabas en la escuela, un oficial le soltó una descarga -expresó con una visible preocupación en el rostro, sin perder la dureza en su rostro-. Ahora no se como está, pero se llevaron a su mujer y a su hija. Así que hay que ir con calma -remató.

-¿Detenidas? ¿Como? -preguntó Bobby, asombrado.

Temeroso de saber como se lo tomaría, mil ideas le rondaron en la cabeza al padre de ambos, por lo que decidió hablar con la verdad.

-Vinieron los de inmigración.

~o~

La cena transcurrió con calma en la casa de los McBride. Desde que las Loud hicieran perder los estribos a Harold y Howard McBride, éstas habían tenido prohibido visitar su hogar, hasta que una sesión con el doctor Lopez les hizo recapacitar sobre el asunto, y Nepurrtiti ayudó un poco con ello. En ese momento, se hallaban cenando un curry de cordero que los tres habían preparado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Clyde? -preguntó Howard- Apenas tocaste tu cordero.

-Howie, recuerda lo que el doctor Lopez dijo. Hay que darle su espacio.

Apenas reaccionando a la mención de su terapeuta, suspiró abatido y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Clyde? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Harold, mostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, papá. Creo que si necesito... estar solo.

No fue directo a su habitación, sino que fue a su balcón. El balcón en el que tantas veces se imaginó a solas con Lori a la luz de la luna, con ese hermoso vestido azul entallado que él adoraba y ese seductor aroma a uva en el cabello. Sin embargo, no quiso imaginarse de nuevo en esa situación.

Luego de la abrupta desaparición del doctor Lopez, trató de contactarle por todos los medios que le eran disponibles. Colegas, directorios, viejos amigos del doctor en Penn State... y nada, ni nadie, era sabido de la suerte del psicólogo infantil.

El único apoyo que el chico tenía a la mano eran los gatos de la casa, Cleopawtra y Nepurrtiti. Parecían comprensivos... para ser gatos. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ellos o con...

No. Lincoln no era una opción. No esta vez.

-Oso marrón, creo que no debimos mencionar al doctor Lopez -reconoció Howard, viendo directo al balcón-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudo haberle pasado?

-No... no lo se. Quise hablar con su secretaria, pero ni ella está disponible -admitió Howard, soltando el llanto por la impotencia de no saber como ayudar a su hijo-.

-Ya, ya, Howie. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que Clyde se deprimió por culpa de alguien.

Le costó mucho trabajo recordar lo sucedido con Clyde esa tarde que regresó de ver a Lincoln en Jean Juan, molesto, reprimiendo su lamento tanto como pudo. Tomó un litro de yogurth congelado y se puso a ver _Casarse está en húngaro_ , llorando con cada cucharada que atacaba.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Clyde cayó dormido. En ese momento, ambos levantaron al chico, le quitaron la ropa con que llegó de la escuela, le pusieron el pijama y lo depositaron con amor en su cama, todo sin despertarle.

~o~

 **Ok, no esperaba tal recepción. Pero, hay puntos que aclarar.**

 **Ignoro bien a bien como sea el sistema educativo en el estado de Michigan. Muy pocas series (animadas y Live-action por igual) se enfocan en más en escuelas ubicadas en zonas populosas como California y la Costa Este, ignorando en muchos casos los territorios del interior. Así que noa tengo mucho referente de ello. Presento mis disculpas.**

 **Me disculpo, de igual forma, por las faltas de ortografía que puedan existir. Mi método personal, reitero, es la redacción primaria nocturna y revisión parcial diurna. Si algo se me pasa, me disculpo por ello.**

 **Ahora, sobre algunos personajes, en concreto los OCs... he desarrollado cierta manía por desarrollarlos más de lo debido. Algunos lo pueden ameritar, y otros no. En lo particular, McGrady va a darme tantos problemas como cierto psicólogo a Phantom1812** **en su momento.**

 **También hay un punto a discutir, sobre el que hay una... pequeña falla intencional. Quizás Ronnie Anne no esté en el grupo de Lincoln y Clyde, del mismo modo que Cristina se cambió de clase. Así pues, para efectos prácticos, la no-novia de nuestro heróico santo patrono de los lectores en calzoncillos estará en la misma clase.**

 **Originalmente la trama empezaría con lo que actualmente es el capítulo 4. El problema con ello... es que la idea de pasarlo a ese sitio obedeció a una imperiosa necesidad como es el desarrollo temprano de personajes y, desgraciadamente, de arcos argumentales. Algunos personajes ya irán apareciendo conforme se desarrollen sus entramados, hasta el momento de atar los cabos.**

 **Por último, una nota aclaratoria. Aunque me duela, voy a tener que referirme al fútbol como soccer, y al fútbol americano solo como fútbol. Necesidades de adaptación cultural, como quien dice.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, gente. Suena trillado, pero si voy a responder con cada actualización, voy a tomarme mi debido tiempo. Igual acepto críticas de todo tipo, pero, como en la entrada expuse de antemano, ello será enteramente responsabilidad de quien lo emite. De igual forma, danzo bajo la espada de Damocles al escribir éste serial.**

 **Y, hablando de ello, a responder:**

 ** _Slash Torrance_** **...** **wow. Me tomó tiempo y un fanfic (inconcluso de subir pero ya en revisión final) en el fandom de Total Drama** **para que un peso pesado del mismo en su tiempo más reciente me respondiera positivamente. Llego al fandom de The Loud House... y por coincidencia, uno de los pesos pesados del mismo me responde en la misma forma, en el mismo lapso de tiempo desde que creé esta cuenta. ¡Gracias! Espero que la presente... protesta... te agrade.**

 ** _Julex93_** **,** **eterno comentarista. Por desgracia el tabú reside en la temática en sí. La política es un tema fertil en todo menos cosas agradables. Incluso los chistes emanados de ese peliagudo asunto son más propios de un embotellamiento. No te preocupes si hay continuación. Si leíste la palabra "prólogo", es natural que sea el punto de partida de una historia. Así que... si. Puedes dormir tranquilo.**

 **Sobre la perspectiva de los personajes... puedo culpar de ello a Tad Williams. Quien, si mal no recuerdo, regresa a las andadas este año con cierto rey previo pinche de cocina. Si lees Memory, Thorn & Sorrow** **(Añoranzas y pesares** **en la traducción), verás que él usa ese mismo recurso. La diferencia que espero tener es, simplemente, no tratar de abarcar tantos arcos secundarios. Uno de sus puntos flacos, en lo personal.**

 ** _pirata_** **, gracias por tu apoyo. Sobre tu comentario, hay algo cierto. No pocos miembros de algunas comunidades en EU votaron por el imbécil mayor, como decidiste llamarle. Y si, ojalá no me bananeen el fic. Habrá más de Shrinivas en el futuro.**

 ** _J. Nagera_** **, ¿Que debo decir? Hay temas polémicos. No se de que fic hablas enfocado a la diversidad, sexual en ese caso que citas, pero metiste ese gusanillo. ¿Diversidad étnica? Sip. A lo largo de la serie se han visto no pocos grupos étnicos, por lo que asumo que el doctor López es puertorriqueño, Shrinivas es apellido de origen indio (de la India, no el término peyorativo usado para referirse a los nativos dado por los españoles) y en no pocas ocasiones se ha visto a mujeres usando el hijab** **con apego estricto al concepto. Espero mantenerte en vilo. Pero, aún no termino, pues hay algo más adelante que, pienso decir. Una... respuesta compartida, si quieres verlo así.**

 ** _Mmunocan_** **... ¿Que puedo decir a mi comentarista favorita del fandom? Además de la constante difusión, agradezco que tomes un poco de tu tiempo y hayas leido trabajos previos. Ok, si necesito mejorar mi redacción. Con ello me recuerdas bastante a OFIXD, quien, oficialmente, fue quien me dió la primera patada en el trasero para mejorar la narrativa a nivel serial. Trabajo en ello, a la par que estoy leyendo un cierto ciclo de cierta puerta** **sip. El** ** _Ciclo de la Puerta de la Muerte, n-n_**

 **Al respecto de la temática, bueno... J. Nagera y tu merecen una respuesta compartida. Estados Unidos se forjó en base a migrantes. No hablo solo de los esforzados hombres, mujeres y niños que cada día buscan el Sueño Americano** **al cruzar legal (aeropuertos, puertos nauticos y puestos fronterizos) o ilegalmente (balseros, "saltamuros" y "mojados", apelativos que en centro y sudamérica endilgan a los mexicanos). No hablo solo de ellos, o de los inmigrantes irlandeses y alemanes que huían de la gran hambruna del siglo XIX, sino de los llamados "padres fundadores", los colonos fundadores de Jamestown (hoy en el estado de Virginia) y los navegantes del May Flower. Cuáqueros, puritanos (ambos grupos religiosos, esciciones de la iglesia Anglicana, perseguidos en la Inglaterra de los Estuardo) y algunos ladrones. Temática innovadora, posiblemente. Fandom elegido con acierto, lo dudo, pues lo elegí más al azar. Pero, como voy a decirlo aquí y ahora, es muy arriesgado.**

 ** _SirCrocodile22_** **, gracias, pero albergo mis dudas. Dudo que esto llegue a ser un fanfic que rivalice con Requiem, Apex, Familia** **o Ingenio. Quizás pueda rivalizar con el serial de Purga, pero el caso es... que dudo que éste sea siquiera un fic peso medio.**

 ** _Mailmon_** **, acertaste de lleno. Muy pocos hablan de religión y política. Solo espero no marcar tendencia. O peor, ser censurado. Dicho esto, si. Va a ser algo largo.**

 **Ok, las reviews nunca están de más. Pero recuerden. Voy a trabajar esta historia largo y tendido como sea posible.**

 **Ah, lo olvidaba. el último viernes del mes... alguien va a sufrir mucho. Mjajajaja, muajajaja, MUAAAJAJAJA... El proyecto** ** _A-joke-alipsis No!_** **será liberado**

 **Con afecto,** ** _Sam the Stormbringer_**


	3. Temor

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, y licenciado por Jam Filled Entertainment y Viacom.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Cualquier material intelectual referido aquí pertenece a sus creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 **Temor**

 **Centro penitenciario Rikers Island, Nueva York**

 **2 de Diciembre, 10:00 pm**

 **Área de asuntos migratorios**

 _Será interesante jugar este juego... ¡Especialmente cuando no conozco :as reglas!_

 _-Margaret Weiss, novelista estadounidense._

-¡Luces fuera!

El aviso de los guardias le sorprendió de súbito. Sin más fuente de luz que la energía suministrada para las celdas, los pocos internos que seguían despiertos habían decidido matar el tiempo como mejor les pareciera. Viendo fotos de familiares, parejas o alguna revista pornográfica, escribiendo cartas a la luz de alguna vela o linterna, incluso disfrutando de algunas cosas que recibían de contrabando. Naipes, alcohol, tabaco...

Luego de su arresto, al doctor Lopez le requisaron lo poco que le quedaba tras el arresto. Cerca de veinte dólares en efectivo y ropa. Una exhaustiva revisión, uniforme y listo.

"Bienvenido al infierno, Henry", se dijo.

Las primeras horas buscó evitar relacionarse con nadie. Sobre todo en el area de asuntos migratorios, se formaban pandillas a las que consideró evitar. Más para evitar riesgos que para resguardarse, se cuestionó.

¿Qué demonios puede hacer un psicólogo infantil en una letrina como Rikers?

Lo primero que notó al ser ingresado fueron las instalaciones. Camastro bajo y litera alta. Retrete, lavamanos y un pequeño escritorio. Su compañero no era del tipo de gente silenciosa, precisamente, pues en ese momento dormía a pierna suelta. Y peor, pues en su pecho andaba una pequeña gran molestia de la que, de todos modos, podría haber hallado en el Wankdorf.

"Chinches. Asquerosas y pestilentes chinches", maldijo para sí.

El primer amanecer fue demasiado doloroso. En ningún momento de su vida se sintió tan adolorido desde la recepción a los novatos el primer día de universidad. Si bien tardó horas en quitarse la brea y las plumas, no fue nada comparado con la brutal golpiza propinada por varios internos.

"¿Así que estudias niños, eh? ¡Imbécil!" fue el saludo inicial del sujeto que se hacía llamar el "jefe". Acto seguido, le pusieron una manta que le cubrió todo el cuerpo y fue azotado contra la pared, antes de ser arrinconado por media docena de reos, ansiosos de divertirse. Sin manera de informarse del mundo exterior que no fueran aparatos metidos de contrabando o los diarios que les eran suministrados con las visitas...

No podía quejarse. No debía.

Su compañero, reacio a hablar con nadie, era un hombre imponente. Blanco, castaño, musculoso, una chapa de identificación similar a las del ejército... que demonios hizo, no era de su incumbencia. Ya tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

Las comidas, por suerte, no eran tan malas como aparentaban por el cine de prisiones... era peor. Carne apenas pasada, lacteos cercanos a la fecha de expiración, fruta ligeramente pasada... y eso, cuando no tenía que dar la cena como "derecho de piso". Algo que, desgraciadamente, se traducía en palizas si no cedían la comida o algún objeto de valor que hubiesen conservado.

El patio de ejercicios no era precisamente el sitio donde alguien como él debiera estar. Prefería estar entre libros, en su viejo consultorio donde las fotos de sus mastines, filas y dogos rivalizaban con tratados de psicología, novelas ligeras y discos de música neoclásica.

Skinheads, latinos, rusos, afroamericanos, incluso asiáticos, todos se segregaban según ideología y orígen étnico o nacional. Incluso notó a dos o tres nativos amerindios, tatuando en el pecho de uno la imagen de una tortuga.

El tercer día, por fin, le habían dado alguna información de su situación. Una abogada de oficio de tez y cabello morenos había aceptado su caso, habiendo recobrado parte de las posesiones que le fueron decomisadas el día de su detención. El celular había sido destruído, según la oficisl que lo detuvo, por el forcejeo producto de la resistencia al arresto. En cuanto al resto, la documentación de su billetera, así como sus pen-drives, había sido intervenida.

Con elementos así, no fue difícil armar la defensa de su caso.

Amaneciendo luego del séptimo día, seguía sin poder comunicarse con nadie. Soltero,.con toda su familia en San Juan, y sin haber ejercido su derecho a llamada cuando le detuvieron, lo más que pudo hacer fue adaptarse como pudo.

-¿Ha tenido algún problema con una persona en especial? -preguntó el psiquiatra de turno, un hombre bastante gordo de bigote tupido a lo Theodore Roosevelt, calvo y somnoliento.

-No tantos como escuchar su odiosa voz -respondió Henry, hastiado de tratar con ese demente titulado.

Tomando asiento, el psiquiatra encendió un cigarrillo y le dió una calada larga.

-Según su expediente, señor Lopez, usted es psicólogo infantil. ¿Puede decirme que institución es su alma mater?

-La estatal de Pennsylvania. Promoción del '94 -respondió Henry-.

-De acuerdo, empecemos por lo básico. Quiero su nombre, fecha de macimiento, ocupación, ciudad de procedencia, última residencia conocida y, si es posible, cargo que se le imputa.

Tomando un poco del viciado aire de la habitación, respondió a la solicitud del hombre.

-Mi nombre es Henry Lopez, nacido el 29 de febrero de 1988. Psicólogo graduado en 1994 por la Universidad Estatal de Pennsylvania. Nací en San Juan, estado libre asociado de Puerto Rico, y soy residente del condado de Royal Woods, estado de Michigan. Se me imputa inmigración ilegal, expediente...

-Con eso basta, Henry -anotaba antes de expulsar una generosa bocanada de humo-. Ahora...

Sacó un pesado libro, en cuyo lomo se alcanzaba a leer "Còdigo de procedimientos policiales", y ojeó un rato en él. Buscó un capítulo en particular, sin muchos resultados. Bajó otros dos volúmenes (un tratado sobre inmigración y la Carta Magna).

-Puedes retirarte, Henry. Nos vemos en una semana -se despidió, mientras el celador que le custodiaba volvía a colocarle las esposas, antes de trasladarle a la unidad-.

Décimo día, primera audiencia.

Mejor dicho, única audiencia.

Los juicios por inmigración solían durar hasta dos meses, según tenía entendido. Un proceso meramente formal, que le permitía relajarse un poco. La jueza, una mujer delgada que recordaba a la suegra de Robert Flant le declaró absuelto por falta de pruebas, aunque no había visos de recoperar más posesiones que las evidecias presentadas en un plazo de tiempo no mayor a cinco semanas hábiles... o sea que no vería su equiaje hasta después de Año Nuevo.

El noveno día luego de su arresto, recibió más noticias, todas desalentadoras. Su sitio como ponente fue revocado por inasistencia, la reservación el el Wankdorf se había cancelado y llegaron las primeras nevadas. Con ello, la perspectiva de su libertad se vió totalmente empañada entre una cruenta despedida de prisión y la entrega de la ropa que vestía esa caótica noche, solo para terminar durmiendo en una banca de Central Park a la medianoche.

Día once. Fuera de prisión, sin un centavo y mucho menos, acudía a uno de los numerosos albergues que Nueva York podía ofrecer. Cama, comida caliente y un baño. Poco, pero con ello podía subsistir hasta encontrar una mejor oportunidad para largarse de esa letrina vuelta fosa.

~o~

 _Casa de los McBride, Royal Woods, Michigan. 4 de diciembre._

Los días pasaban cada vez más cortos. Y por más que le encantara leer las historietas de Ace Savvy, pensar en Lori o pasar el tiempo con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, el asunto era que necesitaba de un profesional. Uno que supiera entenderle.

Teniendo la casa sola, pues sus padres llevaron a Cleopawtra a su revisión de rutina, no tuvo de otra que buscar ayuda psicológica en otros sitios.

Buscó en el directorio, sin obtener resultados favorables. Los más capacitados quedaban demasiado lejos de su casa, en Hazeltucky o en el sanatorio mental de Silver Lake, a horas de Royal Woods.

Decidido a biscar a alguien, no tuvo mejor opción que...

-¿Clyde? -preguntó Lori Loud, sorprendida y en bata de baño, antes de que él se desmayara en el pórtico de los Loud.

Pasados unos minutos, y con Lori fuera de casa tras el incidente, Clyde notó una cara vagamente familiar. Rubia, hermética... ¿Picoteandole la cara?

Sobresaltado, terminó ahuyentando a Walt, el canario de la familia. Molesto, se fue de la sala.

-Hola -saludó Lana, dejandole caer, sin querer, la esfera de Geo-. Lori me pidió que estuviera pendiente por si... despertabas.

-Gracias, pero... ¿Sabes donde está Lucy?

-Hum -se mesó el mentón antes de poder contestar-. Supongo que en los ductos de ventilación, como siempre.

-¿Me llamaban? -terció una voz monocorde, misma que sobresaltó a Lana y a Clyde.

-Lucy, ¿crees que podamos hablar en privado? -pidió Clyde, aún sin reponerse del susto.

-Sabes que aquí casi no existe privacidad alguna.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa -sugirió el chico-.

-Sabes que no tengo permitido entrar en tu morada por culpa de la inprudencia del resto de mis hermanas... suspiro -se lamentó con un dejo de remordimiento.

-Hablé con mis padres, y me dijeron que solo podía invitar a una o dos, siempre y cuando Lincoln esté enmedio.

Bajo el flequillo, del que en redondo se negaba a despedirse, podría decirse que le brilló la mirada. Quizás la biblioteca particular de los padres de Clyde incluyera las traducciones que busca...

-Lisa, necesito que nuestro hermano me acompañe.

Lucy no estaba segura de lo que Lincoln estaba haciendo en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, si cuidando que Lisa no despertara a la menor de la familia o, por el contrario, estaba prestandole apoyo físico a la niña prodigio en algún experimento social.

-No puede. En este momento está experimentando condiciones mentales similares a las que un simio en confinamiento casi solitario en una habitación insonorizada y sin iluminación -señaló Lisa, mientras el peliblanco daba tumbos por toda la habitación, virtualmente ciego y sin más capacidad auditiva que un sordo -señaló a su hermano, con un aparato de apariencia estrafalaria sobre su cabeza, mismo que le cubría los ojos y oídos-.

-Es por lo de una tarea.

-Se supone que él y tu ya habían terminado con el reporte para la señora Johnson y ese maniático que tienes por profesor, si es que un ignorante que se basa en un sistema de aprendizaje muy atrasado deba tener la descarada idea de impartir su cátedra. Además, él ya tiene compromisos previos.

-¿Que clase de compromisos?

-Veamos... -Lisa sacó una especie de agenda, regalo de su parte a Lincoln en su último cumpleaños- A las tres tiene que acompañar a Lynn a su práctica de fútbol, tiene que cubrir a Lori a las cinco y media por una cita con "Booboo-osito", está la cena y, por supuesto, tiene que ayudar a nuestra madre con Lana para hacerla dormir mientras ella se ocupa de Lola y nuestro padre trate de hacer lo mismo con Lily. Quizá no tiene nada hasta las diez, pero ya sería ridículo que saliera a deshoras.

-¿Crees que puedas cubrirnos? -suplicó monótona la gótica.

-Es algo que quisiera, pero hay un proyector holográfico y un refuerzo auditivo en la habitación de Luna y Luan.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se oyó una potente explosión, apareciendo Luna molesta segundos después en el quicio de la puerta.

-¡Hermana, me dijiste que esta porquería -señalando un dispositivo hecho con la consola de Lincoln, quien cayó sobre la cama de Lisa- no estallaría!

-Debiste calibrar mal la ecualización en Refuerzo vocal, como estaba escrito en el manual de instrucciones. Instrucciones que tuve a bien en redactar en lenguaje mundano -dictaminó Lisa, amtes de que la rockera la alzara del suelo-.

-El trato -sacó un contrato, mismo que rompió en el acto-... se cancela hasta que arregles esto. See you later, alligator!

-Rayos -maldijo la genio, antes de retirarle a su hermano los dispositivos que le había puesto-. Lincoln, ya puedes dejar de agitarte como un simio loco.

El peliblanco, cegado por la luz, se tallaba los ojos, mientras buscaba a su hermana dotada.

-¿Lisa? ¡No puedo escucharte bien! -gritó Lincoln, aturdido por el bombardeo lumínico y sonoro del que se sentía agredido.

-Toma estos -la pequeña le extendió los audífonos aislantes que le tomó prestados hace seis meses-. Están modificados para estabilizar tu percepción acústica en cinco minutos -susurró-. Me disculpo por no haber preparado ningún adaptador para tu vista.

-Gajes del oficio -respondió éste mientras se encogía de hombros frente a la ventana-.

-Ya que la causa frecuente de mi tinitus crónico necesita ajustes para su proyector, te recomiendo que aproveches bien la siguiente hora y media si no quieres que Lynn oblitere tus gónadas con un golpe bien asestado a la región pélvica de tu anatomía -nadie entendió, ganandose todos un bufido de parte de Lisa- ya que Luna me dió trabajo que hacer, será mejor que te des prisa antes de que Lynn patee tu entrepierna.

Aterrado ante la sola posibilidad, corrió solo para darse de lleno contra la pared.

-Por curiosidad -se interesó el moreno-, ¿Para qué querría Luna eso?

-Créeme. Si el programa educativo estatal incluyera salud reproductiva, estarías tan asqueado como yo con ese proceso estimulante.

-O sea... ¿que estaba m...?

-Clyde, por favor, no lo digas -interrumpió Lucy-. No es algo que nos interese.

Nerviosos (o lo que Lucy comprendería como estar nerviosa), los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Clyde.

~o~

Luego de restregarle a Lisa su incompetencia ("¡Y se dice una niña dotada!", pensó para sí), Luna regresó a la habitación que comparte con Luan.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. No era fan de las ideas de aquellas groupies de Ledd Zeppelin, pero necesitaba de verdad resistencia para el teclado con la mano izquierda. Algo placentero que a futuro le fuese de provecho.

Había tenido buenas experiencias, pero nada como eso. Estaba por alcanzar el éxtasis, sin más testigos que las cámaras de Luan (ya se ocuparía de las cintas luego)... y esa porquería estalló.

"Ecualice dependiendo de la actividad que ejecute como distractor", decía el instructivo. Adjunto, venía una tabla.

Ni se molestó en leer los anexos. Tal vez si fue su culpa.

Decepcionada, regresó a la portátil de Luan. No la usaba para ver algún video de Mick esta vez, sino que revisaba la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Boletines, avisos de conciertos en las cercanías, un mensaje de Chunk sobre una tocada en el centro comunitario...

Un mensaje, etiquetado como importante, resaltaba en el listado. Dicho mensaje procedía de alguien que se ostentaba como socio del club de fans de Hailoween, una banda alemana no tan veterana como Mick Swagger pero ya con sus buenos años encima. Abrió el mensaje...

No debió abrirlo.

~o~

-Tu necedad a resistir el cambio no es otra cosa sino el deseo de mantener una situación insostenible -objetó Lucy mientras sostenía a Nepurrtiti en su regazo, adormilada-. Y el que sumes a ello la desaparición de un gran referente de autoridad moral puede llevarte a un desequilibrio que podría encontrar remotamente atractivo si tuviese corazón.

Lincoln escuchaba la larga perorata que Lucy le endosaba a Clyde, mientras buscaba respuestas. Encuestas, notas en los diarios, foros de internet, y nada conseguía explicar, según él, como es que un sujeto insoportablemente pesado, despreciable y misógino habría de ocupar la Casa Blanca. Por momentos, se veía tentado de llamar a Hugh... so pena que fuese Lucy la que perdiera los estribos en casa ajena junto a los dueños.

No. Él mismo, admitió con amargura, estaba junto con sus hermanas en la lista de "Estudiantes conflictivos" de los servicios de tutorías. Dudaba muchísimo que viera a su antiguo tutor, si no es que tuviese una necesidad extrema.

Tampoco estaba dispuesto a recurrir a Lisa. Ya bastante tenía con ser su conejillo de indias los próximos cinco días y haber perdido parcialmente la vista por las próximas seis horas como para pedirle un favor. En cuanto a la audición, ya podría prescindir en ese momento de los auriculares modificados que ella le proporcionó. Y ni hablar de hacía unas semanas, pues por ella terminó siendo un exiliado en la escuela y en casa. ¿Bobby? Mucho menos. No insultaba su intelecto, pero su prospecto a cuñado no destacaba por su brillantez. ¿Lori? No valía la pena. Y cuanto menos buscara que Ronnie Anne se involucrara, mejor para ambos. Chandler debía estar feliz con un suspensorio clínico reemplazando el boxer que regularmente usa. Se lo ganó a pulso, si. Eso había sido excesivo para los estándares de su no-novia. Y ella no era precisamente una mariposa a la hora de golpear.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor -pidió Lucy al término de la improvisada sesión-.

-¿De que se trata? -contestó Clyde.

-¿Recuerdas la tarea que Johnson y McGrady dejaron?

-¿Ef ebsayo fe baf efebfiobes? -preguntó el peliblanco, con la boca llena de jamón.

-Si... gruñido -se quejó ella-.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Es algo... relacionado -le costó mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Verás, me pidió que leyera dos libros, y me preguntaba si tienes...

-¿Es el diario de Lori? -soltó McBride, con los ojos vomitando corazones.

-Desgraciadamente para tí, no es eso -sacó los dos volúmenes que su profesor le entregó hace unos días-. Me preguntaba si tu o tus padres tienen alguno de estos libros traducidos.

-¿No eres buena escribiendo? -cuestionó el moreno.

-Los idiomas no son lo mío -respondió lacónica-. Además, no me sentiría cómoda tratando de traducir sin dar rodeos.

-¿No se te ocurrió descargarlos de internet? -preguntó Lincoln, ya solo parcialmente cegado a causa del incidente previo que fue el tiempo con Lisa.

-Es el mismo problema que te plantee cuando me sugeriste hacer eso con ciertos libros.

Sabedor de que Lucy se refería a los libros de la Princesa Pony, guardó silencio solo por mantener el secreto de Lucy a salvo.

Mientras Clyde empezó a buscar, Lucy preparó su libreta. El chico, inconscientemente, le había proporcionado toneladas de material, por lo que en su siguiente visita a los ductos de ventilación tendría mucho trabajo.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero tienen las versiones condensadas -avisó el anfitrión, quien avanzó al paso de la nueva gata de casa-. Mis papás dicen que no es algo que lea sin su permiso.

-¿Me pregunto porqué? -soltó Lincoln con evidente sarcasmo.

-Gracias. Te debo una -devolvió Lucy, solo ligeramente sonrojada-.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la terapia -agradeció

Dando una vuelta por el recibidor, Clyde se despidió de los Loud, albergando una sospecha sobre los libros que acabó de prestar. ¿ _Los Domados_? ¿ _Un mexicano más_? ¿Que clase de docente puede pedir dos novelas cortas de un escritor mexicano que incomodó a su propio gobierno?

"Supongo que un demente", pensó.

"... o una persona racista", remató.

Agradeciendo la ayuda brindada por su hermano del alma, Lincoln por poco olvidó una cosa. El entrenador Pakowski vería, de nuevo y ahora sin trampa, si el nucleo de los Loud era madera buena... o solo una astilla de pino.

~o~

 _Torre Gump, Chicago, Illinois._

Su escritorio, impecablemente limpio, estaba hecho de pinos del lado oriental de los Apalaches. Madera robusta, bastante pesada y dura de tratar. Bien dicen que las posesiones son como el hombre que las adquiere.

Revisó en su celular su cuenta en Twitter. Mensajes de odio, anuncios, tuits donde fue etiquetado... nada nuevo para quien está a puno de volverse, en cuestión de semanas, en el hombre más poderoso del planeta.

Una infografía de esos tarados de Inktoline... ¡Que ternura! Un duro mensaje de su parte sobre el cambio climático. Esa patraña de los chinos y japoneses para que EPA reciba más fondos... algo que debe desaparecer.

Más mensajes, una alerta de una reunión con ese patético hombrecillo mexicano, Penchyna o como se haga llamar, un video de una entrevista de años atrás...

Decidió reproducir el enlace a ese video en UTube.

Mentiras sobre mentiras, muchas mentiras.

Dió un largo trago a su vaso con Bourbon. Más mentiras hacia ese pobre hombrecito, aquél patético y mentecato pelagatos que hoy se sigue ostentando como presentador de un talk show. ¿Agarrarle la entrepierna a una mujer solo porque él es famoso y rico?

Recordó que así conoció a su segunda esposa. Rubia, un cuerpo fenomenal... lástima que ella se quedó con la nacionalidad. Engañado con amor... solo para dar nacionalidad a una oerda inmigrante checoslovaca. Un apretón en los labios durante una pasarela y por poco pisa tribunales.

El video hacia un rato que terminó. Un poco ebrio, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio.

Cuando lo instalaron, pidió que estuviera mirando al ventanal sur. Una disposición atípica, considerando que su propia oficina se ubica justo debajo del penthouse. A más de doscientos metros sobre el nivel del lago Michigan. ¿Que mejor forma de sacar ventaja total a las inmobiliarias que eran su competencia que sentar a sus enviados justo frente a él, al borde del abismo, y esperar a que den una lucha desesperada?

Decidió leer, de nuevo, un recorte del diario de hace más de un año. El encabezado decía un para nada disparatado anuncio sobre una propuesta de un congresista republicano de Nebraska. "Bienvenidos al Golfo de América", rezaba dicho texto. La idea, pensó, no era realmente descabellada. Nada como arrancarle la potestad de un cuerpo de agua rico en petroleo al país de los "malos men", negarles un sitio en la historia si no es como el país indigno de mención o inclusive existencia que en realidad es.

El discurso en las plantas de Fung... nada mal. Más empleos para americanos que para esos holgazanes. Cuando llegue al poder, lo primero que planeó fue amenazar a todas y cada una de las armadoras automotrices y de maquinaria pesada con pagar un impuesto grande por productos hechos en suelo mexicano. Y, de paso, empezar con las deportaciones.

- _Señor Gump, su hijo Barrel desea verlo_ -llamó su secretaria personal por un intercomunicador.

-¿Que ese chico no estaba en un vuelo al JFK? -increpó molesto Gump.

- _Su vuelo se canceló hace una hora por tormenta de nieve en Nueva York, señor._

-Dígale que si no es sobre su dudoso desempeño en el colegio, mejor espere a la cena con Ivanna.

- _Entendido, señor_ -se cortó la comunicación.

Temiendo un poco lo que a las furibundas organizaciones feministas, tomó su móvil y empezó a tuitear.

" _Mis sinceras disculpas con las orgullosas mujeres de América, que la hacen grande otra vez_ ".

Con tal de que esas gallinas se callen...

" _El Presidente Obana es lo peor que a América le ha sucedido_."

Nada mal. Insultar a un mono elevado de su real condición y salir impune. Así se libró de ir a Vietnam y soportae las durezas de la vida militar.

" _¿Quienes van a pagar el muro?_ "

Mejor. Nada como usar los viejos lemas de campaña como estandartes.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y salió de su oficina después de echar un vistazo al ventanal oeste... otro día de sol en su vida. Otro día más en la bolsa de Ronald Gump.

~o~

-Chicos, quisiera presentar dos nuevas adiciones -saludó el entrenador Pankowsky, mientras salía al campo-.

-¿Que niñitas cree que pueden ayudarnos? -espetó un esquinero bastante fornido, aún para los estándares requeridos.

-Ya que lo mencionas, Roy, uno de ellos si es niña -respondió el entrenador, causando que Roy se ganara sus burlas-.

-Entrenador, una pregunta -solicitó un corredor, moreno como Clyde pero con ka cabeza afeitada-.

-Adelante, Lasky.

-¿Por qué Loud está de vuelta? -soltó Lasky, con evidente malestar-. ¿Recuerda que por su culpa, no se... perdimos el campeonato?

-¿A que Loud te refieres?

-A los dos. Da lo mismo.

Lynn, furiosa, se levantó de su asiento y encaró directamente a Lasky, sujetando con una mano las hombreras.

-¡Porque voy a patear tu trasero si vuelves a preguntar una estupidez! -gritó ella,, llegando a salpicar con saliva el rostro de Lasky.

-Loud, ¡basta! -los separó el entrenador, antes de que se hicieran de golpes-. Se que le tienen resentimiento a Lincoln, pero no por ello es un mal elemento -carraspeó un poco antes de continuar-. El punto es... que necesitamos un segundo receptor, y admitámoslo. Él cumple con el perfil. Él será tu respaldo Lasky.

Dolido por la actitud del entrenador, se repantigó en el asiento que ocupaba.

-Ya conocen a Lynn, por lo que oficialmente queda integrada al grupo -todos, Vickers y Lasky incluídos, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron-. Solo por ello, es nueva. Las dos nuevas adiciones cubrirán a Kaepernick, quien se mudó a Nebraska, y a Allen, en el reformatorio.

Sacando de una caja dos jerseys nuevos, presentó a las dos nuevas caras del grupo.

-Abbas, Santiago, al campo, ya -ordenó a dos figuras ensombrecidas del pasillo que daba a los casilleros.

Lincoln no dejaba de estar impresionado. Por un lado, Ronnie Anne. Dejó de lado la sudadera morada y la cambió por una musculosa blanca bajo un sujetador deportivo rojo, mientras que Abbas, un chico de ascendencia árabe y rasgos ligeramente afeminados que contrastaban con un cuerpo bastante marcado para su edad, vestía las hombreras sobre una remera blanca sin mangas.

-Ronnie Santiago será nuestra nueva pateadora. Rashid Abbas, junto a Tatóupulos en la linea defensiva. Ahora, rompan, busquen polainas de dos kilos, vistan sus hombreras y corran veinte minutos. ¡Ya! -en el acto, soltó un pitido del silbato que llevaba en el cuello.

Pasados los veinte minutos del plazo fijado porPankowsky, todo el grupo cayó rendido, aún Lynn, pues pese a su envidiable condición nunca había corrido con peso adicional encima. Algunos, como Lasky, terminaron vomitando, incluso. Siguieron con ejercicios de empuje, arrastre y terminaron con un juego de prueba. Fueron formados dos equipos, únicamente reconocibles por el hecho de vestir unos el uniforme de local, rojo com vivos en ocre y pantalón blanco, y el de visita, blanco con vivos en rojo y ocre, y ambos jugarían dos tiempos de siete minutos, antes de la novatada y la ida directo a las regaderas.

De un lado, Lynn había quedado del lado "local", junto a Vickers y Ronnie Anne, mientras que Lincoln pasó al otro cuadro, junto a Lasky y el novato Rashid. Y, para hacer más interesante el juego, el equipo perdedor recibiría la novatada junto a los novatos.

El primer periodo fue una pesadilla para Lincoln. Cada vez que trataba de ganar yardas, alguno de sus compañeros lo dejaba solo, o arrojando pases que terminaban en intercepción para el rival. Todos querían que Lincoln recibiera su castigo.

Del otro lado, Ronnie Anne estaba más que muerta de aburrimiento. Tras goles de campo de treinta yardas y un par de devoluciones hacia Cutter (blanco, castaño y de ojos leonados) no le emocionaban como en el equipo femenil de tae-kwon-do un par de derribos en menos de treinta segundos. Lynn, por su parte y pese al cansancio, sacaba fuerzas de solo ella sabría donde.

En el breve descanso, se percataron de algo que les dio a todos un breve adelanto de lo que les esperaba si perdían.

Petardos.

-Escuchen. Loud -dijo Jackson, el segundo mariscal del equipo, señalando a Lincoln- ya recibió su castigo. ¿Alguien tiene un plan? -nadie asintió- ¿Alguna idea?

Nadie parecía tener idea de lo que pudieran hacer para detener a la aplanadora que resultó ser Lynn.

-Ok, escopeta 3-45 a Lincoln. ¡Rompan! -ordenó el pelirrojo, antes de que todos ocuparan su posición.

La tensión era palpable. Si Jackson ordenaba usar una formación de escopeta frente a un abanico abierto, siempre era señal de una jugada desesperada. Una que podría resultar.

-¿Que planea Rudy? -preguntó Cutter.

-Está desesperado -afirmó Lynn, convencida de que el marcador del segundo cuadro se mantuviera en ceros-. Hasta Lincoln sabe que algo así es desesperado.

~o~

Desde que empezó la reunión del equipo para presentar a los novatos, Lucy decidió sentarse debajo de un arce. Por un momento tuvo que ordenar sus ideas, aunque realmente había cosas que le preocupaban.

Primero, y de todo, lo menos importante, la "sugerencia" de McGrady. Todos en la familia tienen algo físico que sirve para distinguirles. El corte casi militar de Lori, las trenzas y la gorra de Lana, el flequillo alto de Lynn, la cola de caballo y la frente despejada de Luan... incluso Lily, quien prometía ser la única en heredar el cabello rizado de su padre.

Sacó un espejo de bolsillo y revisó su propio aspecto, algo inusual desde que se interesó por el hermano menor de Rusty. Su cabello, pensó, era de lo más normal en todo el mundo. Negro, lacio, largo... aunque no sentía desprecio por su cabello. A ella le gustaba, pero de ahí a tomar la decisión de cortarlo...

Sacó uno de los libros que Clyde le facilitó. Ello le llevó a la siguiente cuestión. Era poetisa, por lo que, en teoría, no tendría problemas para elaborar un ensayo cualquiera, si acaso, con ayuda de alguien.

Este no era cualquier ensayo.

A diferencia del reporte que su profesor pidió, la tarea compartida si era un tema amplio. Sabía que el presidente electo era un redomado imbécil, mucho más preocupado por su imagen ante el mundo que por el mundo en sí. Y el discurso de odio le pareció ridículo. "Todos inician solos, nos vamos solos", pensó.

Desechando sus pensamientos, devolvió el libro a su bolso y sacó el cuaderno donde tenía sus escritos, justo en el momento en el que Pakowski puso a correr al grupo.

Estaba releyendo por tercera vez el poema que escribió sobre Hugh cuando ella se acercó.

-¿Hay sitio bajo este futuro despojo o tengo que arrojarte a los muros de bronce que ordenó construir Iskandar? -pregunto una chica mayor, vestida en negro, sacando a Lucy de su lectura.

-Hay tanto sitio aquí como en el inframundo -respondió monótona la gótica-.

-Gracias.

La extraña tomó sitio bajo el arce, mientras Lucy volvía a fijar su atención al campo. En ese momento, habían dividido al equipo en dos. Pareciera que a su hermano lo mandaban prácticamente solo a la línea de golpeo.

-Deportes... nada más que consuelo para la mente ignorante y satisfacción irónica para el sapiente -soltó la extraña-.

-Normalmente estaría de acuerdo, pero he visto que ello da cierta perspectiva de lo patética que es la humanidad... suspiro -devolvió Lucy-.

-Mi nombre es Layla -se presentó la extraña-. Layla Abbas.

-Gracias, pero no pedí la cortesía.

-No te preocupes. Puedo conocer tu nombre o no -suspiró Layla-. Aunque seas una persona agradable para estar sola.

Arrinconada, quiso estudiar rápido a su interlocutora. Un rostro casi perfecto, cabello negro corto como Luna, ligeramente ensortijado, piel morena bronceada por el sol, ojos verdes... para dar la impresión de ser de algún sitio en Medio Oriente, iba muy descubierta, usando un crucifijo sencillo de plata. Un poco más alta que Leni, no obstante no parecía una idiota descerebrada.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -preguntó Layla, rompiendo el silencio.

-Soy la séptima de once -soltó Lucy, sin modestia-.

-Me sorprende que lo digas -rió Layla-. En Alejandría, se de vecinos que han llegado a tener quince, por mucho.

-O sea que... -la gótica se permitió dudar un poco- ¿eres mu...?

-El que sea egipcia no significa que sea seguidora de Mahoma. ¿Tienes problemas con eso?

-Para nada... aunque algunas de mis hermanas podrían tenerlos.

Hablaron por largo rato, hasta que un sonido sordo les llegó del campo. Apenas alcanzaron a ver que era derribado luego de recorrer un largo trecho.

~o~

Todos muestran concentración absoluta en sus rostros. Para Rashid, recién llegado, de Alejandría, el fútbol americano era una novedad en la que se desenvolvía bastante bien. Y, sin embargo, se sentía nervioso.

-Laud -llamó al peliblanco antes de colocarse, como si se dirigiera a un alemán-. Oye, Laud...

-Es Loud. Se pronuncia "Laud" -corrigió Lincoln, sin perder cocentración-

-Lo siento... oye, pase lo que pase... gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... eres de los pocos aquí que no me han mirado con desprecio.

-Oh, no hay problema -sonrió a Rashid-. ¡Suerte!

La señal fue dada. Jackson lanzó un pase profundo directo a Lincoln, mientras la melée se desarrollaba en el area de la yarda diez del segundo equipo. Está libre... está solo...

Como un auténtico demonio, recorrió la mitad del campo en siete segundos, teniendo a Cutter tras de sí. La yarda treinta rival y está a punto del primero y gol... yarda veinte...

Oyó una discusión en sueños. Ya estaba oscuro... ¿Cuanto tiempo tenía que anocheció? ¿Y desde cuando todos estaban vestidos sin el uniforme?

- _¿Creen que esté muerto?_ -preguntó Kurtwood, uno de los line-backers que jugó en el primer cuadro.

- _No se..._ -respondió el entrenador Pankowsky- _¿Como lo ves, Loud?_

- _Se ha levantado de peores. ¡Vamos! ¡Lo he mandado al hospital por más que eso!_ -alegó Lynn, molesta.

- _Buscaré un ataúd_ -escuchó la voz de Lucy, quien se quedó en la arboleda cercana al campo-. _Los buenos funerales no se hacen solos._

- _¿No crees que siga vivo?_ -preguntó una chica... "¿Leni se bronceó y tiñó su cabello? ¿Y desde cuando usa contactos?" pensó el peliblanco, al borde de la conciencia.

-Puedes despedirte de tu dentadura, Arnold -espetó Ronnie Anne, notablemente furiosa-.

-Oye, _Mustang_ , ¿como es que tu hermano soporta tu bestialidad? -quiso saber Lasky, con nerviosismo.

-Años de práctica con diez hermanas, Rudy.

Despertado por la discusión sobre su estado de salud, el peliblanco intentó ver a todo mundo. Todos, tranquilos, se sintieron aliviados al saber que su hasta hoy objeto de burlas seguía con ellos en el mundo de los vivos.

-Eres un tonto afortunado, patético -dijo la latina con algo de sorna-.

-Suerte, _jackalope_ -le espetó Vickers antes de retirarse.

-¿ _Jackalope_? -preguntó el peliblanco, extrañado.

-Vickers tiene sus regalos a los novatos, Loud -aclaró el entrenador, antes de tomar asiento-. Si ve a alguien dotado, le da un apodo. ¿Por qué crees que tu hermana -señaló a Lynn, quien recogía la utilería junto a Ronnie Anne- responde cuando le dicen Mustang?

Levantándose de su asiento, el entrenador le entregó un oficio.

-¿Y esto que es? -quiso saber Lincoln, tratando de hallarle pies y cabeza.

-Tu evaluación, Loud -respondió Pankowsky-. Abres frente a Hazeltucky.

-¡¿E-e-en serio?! -tartamudeó el chico.

-Por supuesto. Si fueras mas alto y robusto, y estuvieras en edad, te recomendaría para los Leones.

Estupefacto, Lincoln trató de reincorporarse por su propio esfuerzo, aunque no sentía su propio cuerpo. Se acercó Rashid para darle el brazo.

-Permíteme hacerlo -pidió Rashid, al tiempo que brindaba su brazo al caído-.

- _¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO, TERRORISTA!_

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al tratar de procesar la escena, una de las más incómodas en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocer a los Loud. Nada podría compararse a la expresión que Lynn tenía en el rostro. La mandíbula desencajada, los ojos casi desorbitados, el sudor frío recorriendo su rostro... todo ello dirigido a un simple chico alejandrino que, en menos de dos segundos, se deshizo, implorando perdón.

Lynn tenía la más honda expresión de asco que pudo haber mostrado en toda su vida.

~o~

 **Es duro, si. Ver los noticiarios es pesado, y más ver manifestaciones, discursos, negociaciones... y todo ocasionado por una persona que ha sido diagnosticada por psicólogos del mundo como un, y cito, "narcisista malvado".**

 **La idea, por sí sola, es compleja. _Demasiado_** **compleja como para dejarlo en los ocho capítulos, prólogo y epílogo. Lo reconozco. Así que... esto podría prolongarse más de lo planeado.**

 **Un pequeño punto sobre el que me hicieron pensar fue en ICE. El cuerpo policial encargado de Migración, ciertamente, han incrementado sus redadas. No hay mucha información precisa, pero lo visto hasta ahora es poco desde el incidente en el Pulse. Hecho aislado, totalmente. Aún así, contando con ello, siempre hay un elemento vinculatorio.**

 **Otra cosa a destacar, gracias a alguien que hizo el comentario, fue la mención a Juan Sanchez Andraka, ensayista. Como ya reseñé lineas arriba, "Los Domados" (me lo encargaron en secundaria también, de nada) y "Un mexicano más" (tarea de Historia de México en el bachillerato) fueron los encargos de McGrady. Convengamos en que Lucy busca la traducción al inglés por... obvias razones. Y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que, pese a ser historias independientes, es probable que estén conectadas por alguna premisa argumental.**

 **A propósito... me permito adelantarles un poco del siguiente episodio. McGrady _en serio_ va a tocar demasiado las bolas de alguien, cuyo nombre empieza con _L..._ y termina en _N_.**

 **En cuanto al vecino de los Santiago... si. Fue intencional. Un pequeño guiño al gran actor televisivo Miguel Ferrer, a últimas fechas conocido como el director adjunto de la oficina de NCIS en Los Angeles Owen Granger. Fallecido hace ya un tiempo.**

 **Otro punto a tratar... desgraciadamente es la traducción. Es todo un problema cuando en el doblaje se hable del doctor Lopez mientras que en los episodios subtitulados se trate a la doctora Lopez. Eso, y pueden o no estar de acuerdo conmigo, es una monumental patada a la entrepierna. Creanme, he recibido varias, incluida una tan dura que casi me dejó como un castrati. Así que me apegaré al doblaje y no al subtitulaje de la serie. Lo siento por eso.**

 **Hablando de ello, convengamos en que Lucy busca traducciones al inglés. Ya que considero la barrera impuesta por el idioma de la serie, mas no el lenguaje del fandom, pueden tomarse la misma libertad que yo. Traducirlo del lenguaje cotidiano mexicano a un español neutro... lo mejor que podamos. Y, para no gererarme muchos problemas, no voy a citar mucho de ambos. Solo lo necesario, sin dar muchos detalles de ambos libros referidos.**

 **Parece que mi ansia por crear y desarrollar OCs se me fue de las manos ahora sí. Ni bien desarrollo al profesor McGrady y los hermanos Abbas han visto la luz por primera vez. Me disculpo por ello, pero en algunos arcos, me temo, van a ser necesitados. Y el chico (que aclaro aquí y ahora, es cristiano copto) va a sufrir un poco de la amabilidad de Lynn Loud jr.**

 **Por último, sobre la apertura de los arcos de algunas hermanas. Es forzoso, y no tengo justificante. Salvo el de Lucy (si, algunos literatos tienen visión política, solo vean a los Allende en Chile y a Octavio Paz en México), son solo arcos complementarios.**

 **Esta vez quise enfocar, de forma un tanto verídica, dos puntos de vista de dos personajes que considero centrales, y el eje de todo esto. En esta situación, no obstante, voy a serenarme un poco. Y, por decirlo de una forma decente, doy a conocer ciertas experiencias que nadie debe sufrir en uno de los ambientes más hostiles que la mente puede desafiar... el mundo penitenciario. Un mundo del que me basta reconocer que he probado su amarga hospitalidad hace ya unos años, y del que no quiero hablar más de lo preciso... ¿Cuatro años hace de ello, ahora que escribo esto?**

 **Es hora de responder reviews.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , me alegra que comentaras sobre Sanchez Andraka. Si leiste _Los domados_ ****y _Un mexicano más_ , sabrás un poco más sobre... creo que es demasiado spoiler. Y ciertamente voy a andar un poco sobre los pasos de no pocos escritores que establecen un escenario y una situación que debe someterse a un punto de quiebre que, muy sutilmente, nos es mostrado. Gracias.**

 ** _Sir Crocolile222_ , si es la patada en el trasero que crees que necesito, bueno, gracias. Pero yo no soy de los que alberga una certeza de éxito inmediato. Y el que me suma en pensamientos negativos es, por suerte para mí, un combustible tan efextivo y peligroso como un reactor nuclear hecho en México con planos estadounidenses y materiales chinos. Hasta la fusión, o la fisión (depende de que pase en fics y obras futuras), veré de que demonios estoy hecho. Y, ¿sabes que es lo gracioso? Que hace dieciocho años era perezoso para escribir, mal redactor y mejor lector.**

 ** _Julex93_ , me alegro bastante que te instruyas. Si estudiando materiales de terceros, sean fanfics o libros, buscas como desarrollar un escrito e incluso una narrativa más que decente, adelante. Y si. Las cosas se van a poner FEAS. Si los arcos de Lynn y Luna no te dicen nada, voy a mandar al carajo las sutilezas la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sin más detalles que la revisión final del (esperemos) último mal chiste de Luan Loud, me despido.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the strombringer_**


	4. Desprecio y redención

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, y licenciado por Jam Filled Entertainment y Viacom.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Cualquier material intelectual referido aquí pertenece a sus creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Desprecio y redención**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **2 de diciembre, 8:30 pm.**

 **El comedor de los Loud.**

 _Aquél que rompe las reglas es escoria. Pero aquél que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria._

 _-Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka japonés._

No sabía si alegrarse, enfurecer o simplemente caer rendido en su cama después de dejar que Leni lo bañara a causa de su extremo agotamiento. Su día, por extraño que le pareciera a sus padres, distaba de ser bueno. Incluso regular estaba lejos de su propia expectativa, aunque para Lynn y Rita Loud al fin algo les saliera bien con su único hijo.

Para ellos, el día fue excelente. Para él, y sin morderse la lengua, el día fue una mierda

No importaba que hubiese terminado su ensayo para la señora Johnson, haya tratado de cubrir a Luan en un videochat con Giggles, servido de conejillo de Indias para Lisa o como acompañante de Lucy a casa de los McBride. Terminó hecho puré y será titular en el juego inaugural de la temporada. Dudó por un momento si Lynn se alegraría por él, pero...

Rashid.

Durante el juego de pruebas, apenas intercambió palabras con ese extraño chico, intimidado por no pocas miradas de odio contra él, si no eran de desprecio. El chico, por lo visto, vino de quien sabe donde y le costaba aclimatarse a la vida en otro continente, con otras costumbres y con gente de distintos tipos. Y, en cambio, Lynn lo recibió con lo peor de su arsenal.

 _"¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO, TERRORISTA!"_

Tal vez Lori y Luan conozcan a su hermana deportista mejor que él, pero apostaría su colección completa de Ace Savvy: Infinite Decks' Crisis y la remera autografiada por Smooch de su primer concierto a que el exabrupto de Lynn no fue producto de la casualidad.

Esa noche, gracias a él, no hubo división en mesa de niños ni adulta. Todos se sentarían en la misma mesa por primera vez desde que Lucy entró a la escuela.

Cuando Lynn sr. hizo el anuncio de la titularidad de Lincoln, casi todas las presentes empezaron a chillar por la excitación de saber que su hermano por primera vez superaba a Lynn en su terreno. Ella, por su parte, ni siquiera fue a cenar. Tan solo entró a su habitación y no permitió que nadie, ni siquiera Lucy, entrara.

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada, él notó algo de movimiento en el pasillo, insomne pese a haber estado a un paso de quedar como las viejas caricaturas que sus padres veían de niños.

Descalzo, y apenas vistiendo unos calzoncillos y una remera blanca, se asomó y notó que Lynn había roto su bloqueo.

Recordó una historia que su madre les había contado hace tiempo, sobre el (pensaba) supuesto ataque a las Torres Gemelas. Un evento que ni siquiera Lori o Bobby podían recordar de primera mano.

Había sido durante el viaje que se habían regalado cuando fue su primer aniversario. Lori apenas había cumplido cuatro meses de nacida y, sin saberlo siquiera, Leni ya estaba en camino. Se hallaban a escasos kilómetros, afuera de la pastelería Valastro, en el barrio de Harlem, cuando el aire de la zona se había vuelto casi insoportable. Se hablaba de cientos de muertos y de un avión estrellándose en el WTC. El propio Lynn sr. se negaba a hablar de ello, aunque Rita sabía bien porqué. Un amigo suyo de la infancia había sido una de tantas víctimas. No de los impactos ni de la caída de las torres. Mucho menos de aquellos infelices que respiraron el polvo y enfermaron meses más tarde.

Fue de los pocos que saltó desde los pisos superiores.

Lynn fue la primera, junto a Lincoln, en escuchar la historia de esa mañana, hace ya casi seis años, de la mano de su madre. Las mayores tenían una vaga idea, y Leni nunca entendía el porqué.

La encontró en el comedor, comiendo directamente de una bolsa de harina. En otras circunstancias, Luan habría soltado un mal chiste, Lola le habría recriminado por tocar la harina con la mano que usaba para rascarse el trasero y Leni se habría tomado la molestia de tratar de distraerla con un comentario realmente estúpido. Para su infortunio, ni Luan soltó un chiste, ni Lola apareció, ni mucho menos Leni estaba despierta.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -ella gruñó- Lynn -siguió llamando, recibiendo un nuevo gruñido-.

Lynn definitivamente se veía patética. El jersey del uniforme titular de los Gallos estaba lleno de harina en el anverso, mientras que el cabello, apenas arreglado en una coleta alta, yacía suelto sobre sus (en ese momento) cansados hombros. La mirada, perdida en algún punto de la pared, se mostraba tan inexpresiva que pareciera carente de toda vida.

Renunciando a todo intento de llamar su atención, el peliblanco quiso retirarse a su habitación, cuando sintió una suave presión en su pantorrilla derecha.

-¿Estás bien? -se dignó a preguntar, luego de soltarse del agarre de ella.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró Lynn, sonando mucho más monótona que Lucy- ¿Por qué tienes que restregarme en la cara tus intentos de agradarle a todo mundo? -Por un momento, Lincoln se quedó pensando su respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te conozco de toda la vida, tonto -soltó la castaña, con un leve crescendo en su voz-. Lincoln Marie Loud, el chico del plan, el que trata de hacer que los terroristas dejen de serlo. El cabrón que olvida que a papá le duele cada vez que suenan las campanas en septiembre. El maldito pedazo de jamón en un sandwich de problemas. ¿Sabes algo? -trató de levantarse, resbalando a causa de la harina en el suelo- No te preocupes por mí. Tienes a Rudolph Lasky o al maldito nuevo para cubrir tu trasero, ¿No?

En el acto, sacó su móvil de la funda que solía llevar en el brazo, abrió la bandeja de entrada y lo deslizó en dirección a su hermano.

-Léelo.

Sin más opción, obedeció a su hermana.

 _Hasta nuevo aviso estás fuera, Loud._

 _La familia de Rashid amenazó con demandar._

-¿El entrenador te... de verdad te cortó?

Sin más respuesta que ofrecer, la deportista se abalanzó sobre él. Temiendo lo peor, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo... solo para encontrarse a su hermana, siempre ruda e inquebrantable, tan aplastada como si de una bola de masa a la que hubiesen pasado encima el rodillo se tratara, llorando como nadie tenía idea que Lynn podía hacerlo. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue tratar de levantarla a como diera lugar y llevarla al Punto Dulce de la sala. Acto seguido, buscó una frazada y la puso sobre su cuerpo, laxo como estaba tras caer dormida luego de sobrellevar su llanto.

~o~

No lejos, a dos kilómetros de allí, una camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa Santiago. Los ocupantes, nerviosos, no parecían preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarles.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! -una de las figuras habló dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes- No tenemos toda la maldita noche.

-No sé, viejo. ¿Crees que se enteren que el amargado nos pagó por esto? -susurró uno de ellos, grueso y alto.

-Corey, tu solo cállate. A nuestro... "amigo"... le interesa que algunos se controlen. Mientras más se larguen, mejor -comentó la primera figura.

-¿Y por qué demonios tenemos que escondernos? -respondió la última figura, un chico bajo y robusto

-Oye. Loud se lo debe. Mientras más le entreguemos al gobierno, el hijo de perra nos pagará más -se sinceró el llamado Corey-. Todo sea por los verdaderos patriotas, ¿No, Burt?

Burt se mostró titubeante, como si no tuviera falta de remordimiento.

-Supongamos -Corey tomó su billetera y sacó un billete de cien dólares, mismo que depositó en las manos de Burt- que Franklin te invite al Burpin' Burger. Ahora dime. ¿Eres un patriota de verdad?

-Todo sea... por la gente honesta -Burt tragó saliva.

-Ahora, ve allí y destroza su patio. Que sea una advertencia para esa gente -remató Corey. ¿Nos sigues, Josh?

-Por mí, que esa chica pague por lo que le hizo a todo mundo. ¡Que sepa lo que pasa cuando te metes con un americano en casa! -respondió la tercera figura, a la que no le importaba si le pagaban o no.

Al resguardo de la noche, destrozaron el huerto y realizaron numerosas pintas por toda la casa.

Al amanecer, Ronnie Anne tenía siempre una rutina. Cada mañana, salía a correr cinco kilómetros antes de bañarse y ayudar a su hermano con el desayuno. Si tenía un poco de mala suerte, podría encontrarse con Lynn y compartir kilómetros extra.

Esta ocasión, la rabia salió a flor de piel.

Luego de llamar a Bobby y a su padre, los Santiago se toparon con la más desagradable de las sorpresas.

De nuevo tendrían que sacar el solvente, pues ni bien habían terminado con las pintas anteriores, a estas se sumaban varias más. El jardín de entrada y el trasero, con los setos de las azucenas arrancados de cuajo, y docenas de latas de frijoles (todas pasadas de la fecha de vencimiento, como pudo apreciar el señor Santiago) estaban dispersas por toda la entrada.

-Chicos, háganme un favor. Antes de que salgan con los solventes y los paños, cúbranse los oídos -pidió con la ira a punto de estallar-. Por... favor.

Obedeciendo, los dos se refugiaron.

Recorriendo el traspatio, leyó algunas de las pintas nuevas. "Casa apestada", "América antes que nadie", "Vuelvan a casa, frijoleros", algunas esvásticas... vio el huerto de Bobby destrozado. Las azucenas, los narcisos, las gladiolas, los crisantemos... arrancados desde la raíz. Y ni hablar de las matas de tomate y el pequeño limonero que Ronnie le había regalado.

Todo lo que hizo fue tomar aire y empezar a vocear maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

~o~

-¡Loud! ¿Con esa boca besas a tu mujer? -preguntó molesto el viejo señor Grousse, escandalizado por un voceo bastante potente.

-No soy yo, vecino -contestó Lynn sr. sin mucha convicción-. Eso se oye desde bastante lejos.

Aguzando el oído, creyó escuchar a alguien, realmente furioso, lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡... Malnacidos! ¡Cabrones, _hijos de la chingada_! _¡Pendejos!_

-Creo que merezco una disculpa, vecino -resolvió Lynn-.

-¡Como sea! -protestó molesto el señor Grousse, quien entró a su casa y no le tomó importancia al asunto.

Extrañado, Lynn sr. regresó a la afinación del motor de Vanzilla.

~o~

-Leni, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Lucy sabía que confiarle a su segunda hermana mayor el cuidado de su cabello era oficialmente la crónica de su suicidio asistido. Después de todo, las probabilidades de que siquiera mantuviera la boca cerrada eran tan grandes como calcular cuantas almas condenadas habría en el infierno o cuantos caracteres habría escritos en todos los libros de una biblioteca.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? -respondió la rubia.

La habitación que compartían Leni y Lori siempre era un enigma para ella. Demasiados colores apastelados y chillones, de un lado afiches de Boys will be boys, del otro posters de los hermanos Hornsworth en poses sugerentes. Retratos de Bobby Santiago en un lado, reglas de costura en las paredes del otro lado. Tonos azules de un lado, decorados verdes del otro.

-Necesito que cortes el flequillo -pidió sin dudar la gótica-.

-¿Porqué? Te ves adorable como un perrito -soltó Leni-.

-Es porque... -le costó mentir al respecto- Rocky quiere verme directo a los ojos.

-¿El chico raro que vino con Lincoln? -demostró un sincero interés, propio de una mente ingenua.

-Su hermano menor... suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Contigo me pasa lo mismo que con los chistes de Luan. No los entiendo.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Eres como que muy... gótica. Nunca he entendido como la gente puede vestir de negro si no es en un funeral.

-Lo explicaría en "leninés", pero no hablo bien tu idioma...

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Leni? ¡Tal vez sea maestra allá! -preguntó la ingenua, ansiosa de saber eso.

Desesperada por la ingenuidad de su hermana, abandonó la habitación.

-Por cierto... -Lucy asomó su cara en el quicio de la puerta- No hay ningún país llamado Leni -cerró la puerta-.

Frente a esa verdad, lo único que Leni pudo hacer fue arrojar un cojín a la puerta... con tan buena puntería que golpeó un retrato de Bobby y Lori.

-¡Rayos! -maldijo para sí-.

~o~

La única suerte que Lincoln tenía, y Lori le agradecía, era que su habitación tenía un pequeño ventanal, mismo que estaba dirigido hacia la casa de Bobby. Aprovechaba cada vez que podía, y que su hermano no estaba, para dirigir un telescopio que (supuestamente) se le estropeó a Lisa y vigilaba los pasos de su Booboo osito bonito. Novia celosa, sí. Pero celosa con muy buenas intenciones.

Esa mañana, habiendo salido del baño, aprovechó que había fila para el mismo e instaló el telescopio. Por poco Lisa le descubría (y aun así, ya tenía preparada una excusa válida) y se dirigió al otrora armario de blancos. Posicionó el aparato en paralelo a una muesca que hizo en el marco y apuntó a la ventanilla del cuarto de baño de los Santiago.

Esperando ver a Bobby en traje de Adán (cosa que por suerte nadie, ni siquiera Lincoln, sabía) se topó con otra cosa...

Una esvástica en negro cubría dicha ventanilla.

-No. Literalmente, ¡No puede pasarme esto! -susurró implorándole a cualquier cosa, a quien sea, que lo que estuviera pasando fuera uno de los peores chistes de Luan.

El jardín destrozado, las paredes y ventanas pintadas con mensajes obscenos y racistas, una grotesca caricatura de algún héroe de historietas sujetando una cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha... todo ello mientras su futuro suegro empezaba a maldecir.

Faltaba poco para que pudiera entrar al baño. Un poco de gel para el cabello, la colonia de la marca personal de Mick Swagger que Luna le regaló la Navidad pasada y, por supuesto, la carga de desechos para el baño. Algo que, invariablemente, tendría que cubrir de las cámaras de Luan y Lisa.

"Solo un poco más, Lincoln", pensó antes de tener que esperar a Luna salir. "Ya... no... aguanto..."

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su camisa, derribándole en el acto. Lo arrastraba de vuelta a su cuarto mientras Luna, con un tic nervioso y siendo la última en la fila, entraba triunfante. Acto seguido, ése alguien cerró su puerta.

-¡¿Que... fue eso?! -preguntó furioso el peliblanco.

-Linc, necesito que veas algo y me contestes -interrumpió Lori,

Lori se apartó de su telescopio, y Lincoln puso el ojo en la mira. Viendo lo mismo, empezó por el dibujo que Lori había visto, escuchando, a la par, las maldiciones del señor Santiago.

-Espera... ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO?!

-Yo misma esperaba que me respondieras eso.

-¿A dónde está apuntando? ¿Y por qué el Capitán Yahtzee está sujetando una cabeza con un sombrero?

Acorralada, no tuvo de otra.

-Linc, siento que tuvieras que ver eso, pero tu ventana es la única que veía al baño de la casa de Bobby.

-O sea que... -el chico, desgraciadamente, se hizo una imagen mental. Si era el baño de Bobby, entonces lo que Lori vería era... - ¡Eeewww! ¡Eres una enferma!

-Soy celosa, y él lo sabe -se excusó-. Pero eso compensa las veces que has entrado sin permiso a mi... ugh, ¡Ése no es el punto!

Tomándolo del brazo, bajaron, fueron a la cochera y tomaron la ex-bicicleta de Lynn, siendo Lori quien pedaleaba, mientras que su padre les gritaba que regresaran.

Sería una mañana muy larga.

~o~

Ciudad de Nueva York

Pocas cosas pasaban por el beneficio a la comunidad como que se organizara una redada de la gente de ICE, el cuerpo policial a cargo de los asuntos relacionados a migración.

De nuevo, Henry volvía a acercarse a la banca de Central Park que ocupó la primera noche luego de salir libre y absuelto. En sí, no tenía mucho consigo, además de la ropa que llevaba puesto cuando le detuvieron, cerca de veinticinco dólares (merced de improvisadas consultas que daba en dicha banca), una libreta, un bolígrafo y la ropa que en el refugio le habían brindado.

Algunas de las personas que se le acercaban eran sobre todo jóvenes. Gente entre los dieciséis y los treinta que habían tenido un mal día, parejas de recién casados vueltos de su luna de miel, uno o dos pandilleros, incluso un policía que se había detenido a exigirle sus papeles...

De nuevo echó un vistazo a la zona donde estaba dicha banca. Un vagabundo le había dicho que los peores lugares eran los cercanos al lago artificial de Central Park, más que nada, por la humedad y el paso constante de algunos policías montados.

Ciertamente, el hombre tenía razón. El mejor lugar para alimentar a las aves, el peor para pasar la noche.

Cavilando un poco, se llevó a la boca un perro caliente. No era precisamente la forma ideal de comenzar el día, pero había escuchado de un local en las cercanías. El bocadillo (servido con cebolla caramelizada y col agria), patatas y un batido de papaya con melón era todo cuanto compró por desayuno.

Descartó de tajo volver a Detroit por avión. La aerolínea, con suerte, le reembolsó el dinero del viaje de vuelta, lo que le permitió rentar un pequeño departamento en la calle 53. Poco mobiliario, baño compartido y vecinos de todo tipo.

Con lo que sobró, no podía hacer mucho. La casera no era precisamente del tipo amable, pero era soltera y sin compromisos de ningún tipo. Además de la renta, le ofreció uno o dos meses de terapia, dependiendo como resolvía la situación de sus objetos en la comisaría donde fue detenido.

Un segundo mordisco a su bocadillo. No sabía tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

Repasó mentalmente su situación. Apenas con poco más de veinte dólares en el bolsillo. Una renta que pagar a una mujer china a la que le resultaba tan buena una consulta al cuarto del costo de una sesión regular como el dinero en sí. Una improvisada consulta en la banca del parque urbano más grande del país, sin más material que su propia iniciativa y la suerte de un veterano ebrio del Golfo. ¡Vaya suerte la suya!

Guardó las patatas en el bolsillo de su gabardina, dio buena cuenta de lo que quedó del perro caliente y el batido y retomó sus actividades.

-Disculpe... ¿Es usted el psicólogo del lago? -preguntó un chico que le recordaba un poco al amigo de uno de sus pacientes, un chico de (pensó) apariencia similar a cualquier adolescente de Mayagüez.

-Puedes llamarme doctor Lopez.

~o~

Dos kilómetros. Dos... jodidos... kilómetros sin parar.

La casa de la familia Santiago apestaba a solvente, y todo parecía prometer que ni Bobby ni Ronnie Anne irían a la escuela.

-Disculpe -saludó la mayor de las chicas Loud-, ¿Se encuentra Bobby?

-Ah... buen día, Loud -el señor Santiago devolvió el saludo-. Adelante, está en el patio de atrás.

Ya iban avanzando cuando a Lincoln lo detuvieron.

-¿Y quién es este chico? Si no fuera por sus ojos, diría que es un conejo -rió el cabeza de familia-.

Lincoln no podía dejar de sentirse impresionado de conocer al fin al señor Santiago. Daba un aire al novio de su hermana, aunque no parecía tan bonachón como Bobby. Ceñudo, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y solo ligeramente más fornido que su propio hijo, pese a ser de la misma estatura.

-Espera -le llamó el hombre desde atrás-. Chico, a ella la conozco. ¿Tú eres...?

-Olvidé presentarlo -se disculpó Lori, abochornada entre la pena y la rabia-. Es mi hermanito, Lincoln.

-Que espere aquí, hija -ordenó el señor Santiago-. Tengo que hablar con él a solas.

Nervioso, y sobre todo, ansioso por no haber descargado en casa, Lincoln tuvo que sentarse sobre la acera, junto a la bicicleta.

-Creo que iré al baño a vomitar -saludó fríamente Ronnie Anne a Lori, antes de levantarle el pulgar-. Dudo que no se pongan más melosos.

Cerrando la puerta del baño, Bobby tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana de la sala, con una expresión grave y llevando sus manos al rostro.

Pocas veces, Lori entró a su hogar, pero siempre al cuarto de baño o a la habitación del latino, pero nunca reparó en los detalles. El sofá, gastado, aún era funcional, exhibiendo un color verde algo sucio por los años de uso. El sillón, por otro lado, estaba en mejores condiciones, frente a una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas. Las cortinas, generalmente plegadas cuando no había nadie, estaban extendidas, mostrando un color rojo también algo sucio. El librero frente a la barra, atestado por textos tanto en español como en inglés. Las paredes, por su lado, apenas y tenían fotos familiares, y las existentes eran en su mayoría de cuando Bobby y Ronnie Anne eran más jóvenes.

-Lori... necesito hablar contigo, y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Atribulada y distraída por el aspecto solo ligeramente descuidado de la sala, se sentó junto a su novio y trató de verle a los ojos, sin éxito.

- _Bebé_... ¿Pensabas que iba a pasarnos algo así?

-¿Por qué... lo dices? -titubeó la rubia. Sencillamente, ella ignoraba el porqué había quien odiara a cualquiera que se relacionara con ella por su origen- Yo... no se a qué te refieres.

-No nací ayer.

Tomando un poco de aire, prosiguió.

-Sabes lo que Lincoln me dijo. Has visto las pintas que hay afuera... ¿y aun así lo ignoras?

-Bobby, literalmente no tengo idea de lo que me dices -la mayor de las Loud sostuvo con firmeza-. Sinceramente... no tengo idea.

-¡Escúchame!

En el acto, Bobby se levantó y volteó el sillón, frustrado. Lori le siguió y le contuvo en un abrazo que el chico trató de rehuir sin éxito.

-Lo... lo siento... he q-querido ocultártelo, pero ya no, puedo... ¡No puedo seguir con esto! -gimió mientras ella lo conducía de nuevo al sofá.

-¿Contarme qué?

-Así que fue eso lo que hirió a Ronnie ese día.

Roberto Santiago sr. no se tenía por hombre muy paciente, en especial cuando trataba con gente que había causado problemas a los suyos. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de impresionarse por la simpatía que a su hija le despertaba, aún cuando ella buscaba con quien desquitar sus frustraciones.

-Si, y me disculpo por ello. No sabía que era su hija, ni mucho menos la hermana de Bobby -se sinceró el peliblanco-. Por un tiempo pensaba que la habían criado unos trolls bajo un puente.

-Chico, sabes que no debes buscar al toro si no quieres los cuernos -recriminó el padre de los Santiago, sin tener de Lincoln el menor entendimiento-. Mira, voy a contarte algo que prometí a mi hijo no contarle a nadie.

Cuando Roberto tenía apenas seis años él no sabía como tratar a la gente de aquí. Yo ya había obtenido mi residencia luego de cinco años de trabajar duro en un auto lavado de Albuquerque, y otros dos intentando que él no sufriera de las burlas de los otros chicos.

-¿Qué clase de burlas? -preguntó Lincoln, interesado, mientras se sentaba en la acera para escuchar mejor.

-Todo tipo de burlas. Lo llamaban "brownie", "frijolero", "espalda mojada" y otros insultos que lo dejaban como el hijo de un ilegal. Roberto... solo se dirigió al patio trasero a la semana de haber empezado las clases, y se escondía en la caja del refrigerador.

-¿Esconderse? ¿De qué?

-Él creía que, en esa caja, podía esconderse de la gente que lo maltrataba.

Luego, un chico de la escuela lo vio y corrió la voz que mi hijo jugaba a que la caja era el convento de El Álamo.

-¿El Álamo? -se asombró Lincoln, pues recordaba de la clase de historia una mención al respecto.

-Supongo que ya conoces la historia real de lo que allí pasó, y no es el punto -el niño asintió, pues Ronnie Anne le contó la versión mexicana de lo que pasó en dicho asalto-.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, antes de seguir.

-Roberto terminó harto de ese chiquillo, un niño rubio llamado Gerald Deeks. Un chismoso, flojo y arrogante mocoso al que le encantaba molestar a quienes no eran como él.

Un día, sin más motivo que ver como aquél niño se ensañaba con una niña, lo golpeó hasta que se cansó.

"¿Bobby, golpeando a alguien?" Lincoln creyó que nunca escucharía de boca de nadie semejante disparate.

-Ese día, me llamaron de la escuela y me contaron lo que pasó -interrumpió un momento para dar otra calada-. Ahí estaba el padre del chico... mi jefe.

-Eso... no lo sabía.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabemos, Loud -dio una última calada al cigarrillo, que apagó con la suela de su zapato-. El punto es... que él no me despidió. Al menos, no ese día.

-Alto. Si el hijo de su jefe fue golpeado, ¿por qué no lo despidió?

-Porque juzgó mal a su hijo. Lo tuvo por una perita de dulce y resultó un cabrón.

En eso, escucharon el ruido de un objeto grande volteándose, cayendo con estrépito.

Asomándose por la puerta de entrada, vieron a Bobby hablando con Lori, deshecho por la impotencia, mientras contaba, casi palabra por palabra, la misma historia que Lincoln había escuchado hacía unos momentos.

Viendo su reloj, y luego que Bobby terminó de hablar, el señor Santiago entró y carraspeó un poco.

-Chicos... creo que algunos tienen asuntos que atender en otro sitio -espetó el señor Santiago-.

Lori revisó su móvil, y vio que tenía un mensaje de parte de Luan.

¿Dónde están? Papá los está buscando.

Lori escribió rápido su respuesta.

Dile que Lincoln y yo no iremos a la escuela. Surgió algo serio en casa de Bobby.

-Disculpe, pero ¿le sirven dos pares de manos más? -ofreció la rubia- Le acabo de avisar a papá.

Pensativo, solo asintió.

"Si Roberto la eligió, no pudo elegir mejor partido" pensó el señor Santiago mientras Lincoln entraba con prisa al baño.

~o~

"Simplemente... perfecto", suspiró Lisa para sí.

Sabía perfectamente que su grupo no le tenía mucho aprecio pese a evitar que se propagara una epidemia en la escuela. Sabía que las pocas personas que le apreciaban fuera del altamente reactivo núcleo familiar eran Rusty y Liam, esos raros especímenes conocidos de su hermano que salieron huyendo de un intento de pijamada el verano pasado. Y, sin embargo, no tuvo control sobre las variables emocionales de sus hermanos mayores.

Algo de lo que, por desgracia, ignoró el proceso de manipulación. En general y en particular.

Saliendo de la habitación que compartía con Lily (opuesta al barandal y contigua a la de Lori y Leni), se dirigió a la mesa de los niños para tomar su desayuno, cuando oyó un silbido procedente de la habitación de Luna y Luan.

Sin tomarle importancia, ignoró el llamado, bajó al comedor e ingirió su comida. Salchichas asadas con un huevo frito, jugo de toronja y una rebanada de pan tostado. Nada fuera del algún hipotético otro mundo.

"Otra mañana en esta casa de locos", pensó para sí.

"Sin embargo, no hay mucho ruido".

Regularmente, las mañanas son siempre un caos entre semana. Un caos que, no obstante, esta mañana carecía de ese algo particular que tres personas aportaban. Sabía que Lori y Lincoln habían salido con urgencia, solo sabrá la Ley de Posibilidades a donde. Pero... faltaba algo más...

"Repasemos. Lori y Linc no están. Luna afina su guitarra acústica, Leni habla su sarta de estupideces, Luan saca sus pésimos intentos de hacer reír al mundo, Lily juega con su desayuno, Lynn está deprimida por..."

Lynn.

Lisa no era muy entusiasta de los deportes, y el anuncio de que su hermano empezaba de titular y Lynn no le dejó abiertas dudas. De hecho, la única vez que se interesó por una actividad deportiva, Lynn terminó enviándola al hospital por un corte en la ceja, producto de un balonazo directo a la frente.

Entró a la habitación que Lynn y Lucy compartían, y lo que veía, era poco menos que patético... si es que lo que sus cámaras grabaron en el curso de la noche anterior servía de algo, además de material de referencia.

Observó como Lynn estaba en posición fetal, sin dejar de sujetar una bolsa vacía de harina (si no era la misma de la madrugada) y su móvil. Se acercó a leer el mensaje, cosa que su hermana le negó.

-Supongo que no recibiste información que alegr...

-¡Largo de aquí! ¿No basta con que el tonto me arrebate MI lugar? -interrumpió Lynn, antes de tomar a su hermanita y echarla de una patada del lugar, antes de bloquear la puerta de nuevo.

Adoloridas las posaderas, Lisa llegó a la conclusión que algo debió pasar con el "Sujeto de pruebas 5", algo lo suficientemente grave como para elevar sus niveles de estrés de forma drástica. Algo en lo que, y Lynn le dejó muy en claro, Lincoln tiene la totalidad de la culpa.

Habiendo llegado a la escalera, se había dispuesto a bajar cuando algo, o alguien, le tomo por el cuello del suéter.

De no haber sido por las cortinas, habría jurado que la habrían jalado a la habitación de...

-¿Que significa tanto drama de tu parte, Luna?

~x~

No debió haberlo abierto.

El mensaje que abrió tenía un link que, por simple curiosidad, decidió abrir, pese a la advertencia de seguridad.

El sistema colapsó. Esa maldita pantalla azul le acabó jodiendo el sistema interno.

Sus fotos, las de Luan, sus videos, trabajos... todo se fue al drenaje.

Se preguntó que haría su hermano, aunque desechó esa idea. El mes pasado pasó casi por lo mismo y él trató de recrear todo el material perdido, sin éxito. ¿Chivo expiatorio? No. Casi todos tenían coartadas sólidas, dos incluso contaban con testigos. Luan estaba dando un show con el respaldo de Lana y algunas de las mascotas, a instancias de Lincoln. Lola fue a otro concurso. ¿Lisa? Le dio trabajo que hacer. Ni soñar con Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lori o Lily. Su padre en la oficina, su madre con Lola...

Lo único que le quedó por hacer, no fue hablar con la verdad antes de. Quiso hacerlo en el momento que se revelara ese amargo pastel que le horneó.

Pasaron los minutos. Luchando como pudo, reinició el equipo, esperando que todo siguiera como antes. Sin imaginar que su hermana menor directa, mínimo, le arrancara la cabeza, la encogiera e hiciera a la "Señorita YOLO" con ella, como una suerte de novia de ese muñeco ventrílocuo.

"No... dejemos eso para Lincoln" -pensó luego de abofetearse-. "Ya bastante tengo con escuchar sus planes como para pensar en lo que no va a pasar".

Por desgracia, y sin que nadie mas que ella, lo detectaran, un spyware desarrollado por algún programador desconocido había sido sembrado y diseminado, junto con un mensaje particular. Un sarcástico reto a quien sea que programara un muro tan formidable.

"Gracias por votar. #HagamosGrandeAméricaDeNuevo"

~x~

-Y es por eso que no supe como reaccionar.

Luna estaba sudando frío. Solo tres cosas, además de un contagio de gripe, le hacían sudar así. No había recibido algo similar a "la charla" en meses, ni estaban en temporada de exámenes finales... pero parecía que sí había hecho algo realmente gordo, peor que la vez que haberle pedido a Leni que la cubriera y desencadenara que Lincoln colapsara por cubrir a Lynn, Lori, Lily, Leni, Lucy, las gemelas, ella misma y Luan, o la vez que Bobby desarmó su engaño para sacar de la oficina de seguridad del centro comercial para que no se perdieran el concierto de Smooch.

Posiblemente... había comprometido la seguridad de Luan.

-Luna, los accidentes de tipo informático suelen ser comunes. Ergo, no tienes nada que temer si no hay programas maliciosos.

-Pero...

-Si hay algo que pueda pasar el firewall que vendí el año pasado, dudo que sea un desarrollo lo suficientemente potente como para que incluso el gobierno tenga acceso a semejante protección.

Ligeramente aliviada, aunque también nerviosa, tomó a Lisa y ambas bajaron en dirección a la vieja Vanzilla. Con tres lugares disponibles (ya que Lynn alegó sentirse mal), los asientos traseros (la "tierra de nadie", según Lincoln) estuvieron totalmente libres como para que Lisa disfrutara a sus anchas.

Ya recriminaría a sus hermanos mayores por no tomar clases. Por ahora, a disfrutar del espacio disponible.

~o~

Aparcando su viejo Macer, el profesor McGrady no tuvo problemas para bajar y ordenar sus papeles y algunos materiales.

Viendo algunos grupos de cursos superiores, tuvo suerte de que no hubiese tanta diversidad. Estudiantes normales en pequeños poblados, algo que algunos estudiantes alegremente desafiaban, como esas pequeñas ciudades estado frente a los persas antes del desastre de Marathon.

Vio algunos chicos de sexto, discutiendo si Tony Sparrow seguía dando de qué hablar en el mundo del skateboarding o si debía retirarse. Un par de chicas de octavo, con el cabello pintado en colores chillones, parecían complacidas por sus actitudes relajadas, hablando de punk. Una chiquilla (debía ser de otro grupo de quinto, pensó) parecía vestida como si fuese a trabajar al circo.

"Maldito seas Finnigan".

Calculó sus posibilidades. Si enviaba al superintendente un reporte conciso sobre la incompetencia del director y, quizás, se postulaba a sí mismo para ocupar el cargo, ya tenía su plan de trabajo.

Cero distinciones. Cero seudoculturas urbanas o nacionales. Igualdad absoluta.

Y no solo entre alumnos.

Vio al entrenador Pankowsky bajar de su auto, con algunos papeles, dirigiéndose a la dirección. No lejos, DiMartino y Johnson parecían divertidas de un chiste Shrinivas. Y hablar de Finnigan, es asunto muerto.

"No he estudiado sociología en la universidad comunitaria y me gradué con honores en balde", se dijo a sí mismo. Se recordó cuantos problemas de integración tuvo tras años de haber estudiado en una pestilente casa rodante por todo el país hasta que empezó a cursar la preparatoria.

Sentía un particular menosprecio hacia los artistas. Su primera novia, de hecho, lo era. Pálida, ligeramente robusta, aficionada a la fotografía erótica, moral relajada... no. Tenía que dejar a un lado sus prejuicios. Al menos, de momento.

Minutos después de haber sonado el timbre, los estudiantes se dirigían directamente a sus salones. McGrady, ya instalado, empezó a pasar lista.

-Kearney...

-Presente.

-Kelly...

-Presente.

-Lane...

-Presente.

-Loud...

-Pres...

-En la oficina del director Finnigan en cuanto termine el pase de lista .

-Pero... -protestó, antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Sin peros! Toma tus cosas y a la oficina del director. Ya me tomaré la molestia de llamar a tus padres.

-Sí, señor -suspiró resignada.

-McLein...

-Presente...

La oficina del director era, para Lucy, un lugar tétrico. Demasiada luz, colores claros, muebles negros... si no fuera por esa sensación de poder implícito en ella, habría jurado que se trataba del despacho personal de Stephen Quinn. Sentía como el estómago parecía querer estallar tan solo por una visita allí.

No prestó atención a lo que discutían su padre (fue él quien atendió, pues dejó la oficina donde trabaja), el director y McGrady. Más bien prestó atención a los tonos.

Su padre... parecía un tanto conciliador, aunque ella no era precisamente su hija favorita. Por momentos pareciera estar a punto de estallar, mas lograba recuperar la compostura, sin usar su comedia bufa.

Ese pedante culto, por otro lado, de verdad se escuchaba furioso. No era normal escuchar a nadie a quien ella sacara de sus casillas, pero podía decir, sin remordimiento alguno, que bien podía irse a tomar sus argumentos y meterlos donde le cupiera a ese adicto al orden.

El director, sin apenas haber dicho nada, se escuchaba molesto. Más bien, fastidiado, como si le hubiesen sacado de alguna bagatela burocrática para sumergirlo en un asunto que bien podía resolverse sin su ayuda.

-Puedes pasar, Loud -llamó la secretaria del director-.

-Gracias... suspiro.

Apenas entró, no pudo evitar disimular sus nervios. "Reserva y modestia", se dijo, recordando un pasaje de la Crónica de Edwin, en el que Gustav, el Nosferatu renegado, caía mortalmente herido luego de ser brutalmente empalado por el propio Edwin al pretender traicionarle.

-Sabe por qué está aquí -dijo el director Finnigan. No era una pregunta-.

-De verdad, lo se perfectamente -respondió Lucy, monótona y cortante-.

-Entonces, supongo que no será necesario... -terció el docente, con una mal disimulada expresión triunfal en el rostro- que recordemos el código de vestimenta de la institución. Artículo dos, sección IV, inciso b, establecido en 2005 y ratificado en 2007.

-¿No fue derogado en 2015? -preguntó el director.

-Por suerte, fue reactivado desde el consejo de padres de familia hace tres semanas, dadas las quejas de... algunos padres preocupados por las influencias que los estudiantes pudiesen recibir.

-Oigan -intervino Lynn sr.-, a todo esto, ¿qué es lo que dice ese... código?

Dando un sorbo a su taza de café, McGrady esbozó una sonrisa.

-En líneas generales... que no es permisible la presencia de subculturas urbanas. Y las sanciones pueden llegar incluso a la expulsión, siempre que se demuestre la existencia de antecedentes penales, o un núcleo familiar poco comprometido.

-Armand, lo que quieres decir es que... -expuso el rollizo director- la señorita Loud, aquí presente, ¿no pueda asistir si pertenece a una minoría sociocultural por una normativa derogada... promovida por unos cuantos inconformes elitistas?

-¿Como que inconformes elitistas?

-Me refiero a que ha habido quejas de algunos estudiantes sobre compañeros suyos. Estudiantes que, odio decírselo en la cara -continuó Finnigan con sorna-, son procedentes de familias bien acomodadas. Familias que ven con desprecio a quien sea mejor que ellos... y sean de clases más bajas.

La expresión de McGrady cambió en menos de un segundo. De una expresióm triunfal, por un momento se volvió un cuadro de frustración surrealista, para dar paso a una de calmada resignación.

-Así que, hasta que no haya nada concretado al respecto, ella puede venir como guste... apegándose a protocolos, desde luego. Después de todo, queremos evitar incidentes como el del entrenador Deschamps en el '98 -sentenció el director-.

-Me retiro -acto seguido, el docente azotó la puerta, frustrado.

-¿Dije que podían irse? -Lynn sr. y Lucy estaban por hacer lo mismo, cuando el hombre los detuvo.

-Normalmente -soltó Lucy-, si el profesor se retira, el asunto queda zanjado, si mal no recuerdo.

-No he terminado con ustedes.

Se levantó del escritorio y fue a un archivero, buscando una carpeta.

-Éste -extendió una carpeta nueva en color verde- es el motivo de aquella tarea conjunta que dejaron la profesora Johnson y el profesor McGrady.

El señor Loud leyó tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Un concurso organizado por la Casa Blanca?

-No es exactamente lo que yo hubiese recomendado. No a estudiantes por debajo del séptimo grado. Pero, en vista de las circunstancias, no queda de otra que compitan -apretó un botón en su escritorio, para dar un aviso- A todos los estudiantes de tercero a octavo grado, se les espera en el auditorio después del almuerzo. Sin excepciones.

Apagó el aparato.

-Siento muchísimo que haya tenido que venir. Pero... hay algo que quiero saber de usted. Lucy, por favor, espera afuera -ordenó el director, obedeciendo ella en el acto-.

Las profesoras Johnson y Smith reportaron que dos de sus hijos no... se presentaron.

-Creo saber de quién se trata...

-¿Puede decirme por qué? -inquirió Finnigan.

-Lincoln tuvo que acompañar a mi hija Lori. No me dieron muchos detalles, pero creo que era algo serio. En cuanto a Lynn -carraspeó un poco-, me dijo que se sentía mal.

-Es justo de Lynn de quien quería hablar.

~o~

-¿Quién, que no sea Lisa, puede decirme por qué llueve?

La clase transcurría sin problemas. Lisa no tuvo inconveniente en escuchar las tontas respuestas que sus compañeros daban. Los ángeles regando las plantas del Paraíso ("Cuesta creer la imbecilidad de algunos"), Dios orinando ("Si así era, soy un presentador de telerrealidad"), Dios lo ordena ("¿Dónde están Luna y su estúpida fijación por la música estridente y repetitiva cuando se le necesita?"), las nubes lloran porque están tristes, ("¿Les cuesta mucho discernir entre la basura de los cuentos infantiles y la verdadera ciencia?")... todas respuestas muy bonitas, pero demasiado ingenuas.

En el curso de la misma, Padma no se cuestionaba sobre sus métodos. Flexible, apegada a programas, sin mucha injerencia en temas sensibles para un niño. Lo mismo procuraba respetar los contenidos y la enseñanza como la tomó que compartía un poco de su propia inventiva.

Observó por un momento a Lisa. Hastiada, inquisitiva, aparentemente insensible. Cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manitas, era siempre objeto de estudio si reportaba alguna utilidad alternativa a su uso original. Tan distinta del resto de niñas Loud que tuvo en su clase, como Lucy (silenciosa, lectora y tal vez, solo tal vez, una posible paciente del síndrome de Asperger), Lola (engreída, altanera e insoportable) y Lana (hiperactiva, dedicada a los animales y bastante aventurera). ¡Dioses! Ojalá no haya más Loud. Con seis (pensó) a los que había tratado, tenía demasiado para toda la vida.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos una película antes del almuerzo? -preguntó a su clase, misma que estalló en júbilo.

-Normalmente -bufó Lisa- soy incapaz de aceptar algo que rebaje al nivel de un bufón a grandes autores, pero creo que un estímulo audiovisual podría servir para afianzar la retención de conocimientos intelectuales de casi cualquier tipo.

-Ya que tienes tanto interés, ¿puedes ir a solicitar un dvd de "El Correcaminos"? -pidió la docente a su alumna más aventajada.

Visiblemente molesta, Lisa se levantó del cojín sobre el que estaba sentada, tomó el pase que se le tendió y salió.

No le incomodaba tener una niña prodigio en clase. Toda su vida había transcurrido tras conocer, de una u otra forma, a más de una persona considerada como prodigio. El único detalle de Lisa Loud que le desagradaba, era su personalidad. Podía ser humilde si quisiera, pero resultó ser, por lejos, la más inquietante. Jactanciosa de ser insensible, arrogante, soberbia, todas cualidades que apenas le iban a reportar algún bien si no desarrollaba algo de empatía. Pese a ello, seguía siendo una niña... una que le salvó de un lío legal gordo por negligencia sanitaria.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! -coreaban varios niños, apenas se distrajo.

-¡MURPHY! ¡PARA YA! -berreaba un chiquillo de ojos achinados, mientras forcejeaba con un castaño regordete.

-¡OBLÍGAME! -el chico, referido como Murphy, se negaba a soltar algo que parecía un sándwich.

Resignada, tuvo que volver a ser mediadora en un pleito, otra vez.

~o~

"No puedo creer que nos rebajemos a tratar de reír con la peor representación de la ley de Murphy en la existencia", pensó la pequeña dotada mientras se dirigía al almacén de material audiovisual. "¿Cómo puede un coyote antropomorfo comprar demasiados materiales de alto riesgo para cazar un ave apenas más tonta que Leni y seguir vivo? ¿Que acaso no puede ordenar algo?"

Pensando en la eterna pregunta que ni siquiera ella sería capaz de responder si se interesara en la cultura popular, terminó tropezando con algo a las afueras de la oficina del director Finnigan.

-Hola -saludó Lucy, sin siquiera despegar del suelo su mirada-. ¿A donde ibas?

-Solo iba al almacén. Al parecer, a la señorita Shrinivas le interesa ver como un Canis latrans anteopomorfo sufre con materiales de riesgo para su integridad física tan solo para obtener su cena... nos hará ver una tonta película del Coyote y el Correcaminos -respondió, bastante molesta-. Y, a todo esto, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés afuera de la oficina del director?

-Una tonta orden del profesor McGrady sobre mi corte que terminó cancelada... ahora están hablando con nuestro padre.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?

-Es sobre Lynn. El entrenador Pankowsky la cortó del equipo de fútbol por insultar a un chico por querer ayudar a levantar a nuestro hermano... suspiro -salmodió la gótica-.

-Normalmente no me preocupo por almacenar recuerdos aleatorios para asuntos de nulo interés científico. Pero... necesito que me des los detalles.

En el acto, Lynn sr. salía de la oficina, visiblemente molesto. Apenas se molestó en despedirse de Lucy sin notar que Lisa estaba presente.

-Loud -espetó el director, dirigiéndose a la gótica-, espero consideres mi oferta de visitar a la doctora Schiller. Solo... para desahogarte.

-Gracias, pero puedo enfrentar a mis propios demonios.

-Claro... Cualquier cosa que el profesor McGrady desee discutir contigo o con alguien de tu grupo, puedes venir aquí. ¿Qué hace aquí, Loud? -se dirigió a Lisa.

-Iba por material audiovisual -respondió, ligeramente intimidada-.

-¿Tienes tu pase? -la pequeña exhibió la tarjeta que le dió su profesora- perfecto. A clase las dos.

Viendo a Lucy partir a clase, Lisa solo tenía una pregunta en mente. Y llegando a casa, Lincoln hablaría sobre lo que pasó con Lynn.

~o~

 **Éste capítulo... trato de encontrar algo de perfección, cosa que a nadie le es fácil. Revisar noticias de Diciembre en adelante, ver los noticiarios, encontrar y crear paralelismos... y, sin embargo, tengo fallas. Como todos. Como cualquiera.**

 **Y, pese a todo, sigue sin gustarme.**

 **Tengo problemas con el arco de Luna. Lo admito. Y el arco de Lisa, que es con mucho bastante complejo en el futuro, va a darme una jaqueca crónica.**

 **En cuanto a Lynn, voy a manejar un canon base que, duele aceptar, es odioso por sí solo aunque muy común en una sociedad que ha desarrollado una aversión a lo extraño por falta de entendimiento. Digo, no es poco común que una comunidad religiosa que se ha mantenido unida desde prácticamente sus inicios sea confundida con una de las, en opinión popular de muchos ciudadanos amparados en valores como "democracia y libertad" ( _tradúzcan libremente_** ** _eso_ ), religiones más conflictivas de la historia de la humanidad. Quizá el que la iglesia Copta tenga su sede en un país de población musulmana no ayuda mucho.**

 **Si. La iglesia copta es de las más antiguas separaciones monoteístas. Del tronco común de la cristiandad, podemos dilucidar dos corrientes. La Iglesia Romana (la madre de divisiones como el catolicismo, el ortodoxismo, el protestantismo luterano, el anglicanismo (con sus divisiones) y "herejías" como el arrianismo (negación de la naturaleza divina de Cristo), el maniqueísmo y otras menores), que sigue las enseñanzas dr Pedro (No le escamoteo el San. Igual me dirijo a ateos y creyentes); y la Iglesia Copta, con sede en Alejandría (los seguidores de Marco). De ésta, apenas y tengo idea de su existencia, por lo que decidí ahondar tanto como pudiera. De los tres grandes troncos (Catolicismo Romano, Ortodoxismo (cuyo Patriarca cabeza debiera ser el de Constantinopla/Estambul) y Coptismo), ésta es relativamente estable pese a la persecución.**

 **Ok. McGrady se la ha jugado en grande. Ese tipo si que tiene una manía obsesiva. Y, aunque creo que lo desarrollé bastante, hay algo más. Tal vez lo deje pendiente, hasta que encuentre un momento que realmente justifique su proceder.**

 **Los Santiago... sobre ellos ya hay un cartel en la espalda con la palabra "DEPÓRTAME" bien grande. No tengo nada contra ellos. Pero... así como hay gente de verdad castrante para tratar a las minorías étnicas, hay gente que se atreve no solo a darles la mano, sino levantar su escudo. Y, admitámoslo, ha habido, hay gente, que se da en los casos de ataques a particulares. Los cegados por el fanatismo xenófobo y los... simples mercenarios. A unos los mueve el afán de "cobrar" deudas pendientes, y a otros les mueve el beneficio que ello pueda reportarles. Un simple asunto de fanáticos y mercenarios.**

 **Antes que la clásica respuesta, dos noticias. Una mala y otra regular. La regular, ya que se avecina Semana Santa, es posible que no actualice. No es nada personal. Más bien, considerenlo un pequeño hiatus. Lo que me dará algo de tiempo para escribir y editar después.**

 **Y... la mala. Más por necesidad que por gusto, el capítulo que sería el inicio original se va a retrasar. Dos o tres capítulos, máximo.**

 **Ok, a responder reviews...**

 ** _Yourefired_** **, si algo así te divierte, bueno *se encoge de hombros*, no... entiendo el sentido de tu carcajada. Podré ser un novato, y dirán que estoy mal informado. Pero... te permito darme el beneficio de la duda. Para algo están las responsivas.**

 ** _J. Nagera_** **, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo. ¿Por donde empezar a responder?**

 **De hecho, la premisa de algunos nombres de Savino la he tenido que emplear. Caso consulto, Mick Jagger/Swagger. Y... si. Al ser aquél-que-no-debe-ser-mentado como alguien rubicundo, lo imaginé un poco como chicle mascado.**

 **¿Noticias del doc? Oh. Clyde las tendrá. No de inmediato, pero las va a tener.**

 **Sobre el arco de Luna tendrá su razón de ser. Si Fabio Lione (Eternal Idol, ex-Rhapsody of Fire, ex-Labyrinth) pudo componer su primera canción política con Angra, quizás... solo quizás...**

 **Lucy, puedo adelantar que va a ser fundamental. Una especie de... ok, lo dejaré a tu imaginación. Y lo de Lynn... en dos capítulos (no seguidos) tendrá su razón de ser. Y aclaro, Rashid no lo dejó semiinconsciente.**

 **Y, si era necesario que te abrieras un poco, no lo se. Lo que sí, en línea es casi imposible encontrar Los Domados. El caso... es que alguien va a SPOILER ALERT!**

 ** _Julex93_** **,** **gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leer la pasada cita. Sencillamente, la introducción de Luna no ha sido tan difícil como suena. La más sencilla, de hecho, para algo gordo. Gump, si. Él, su actual consorte Melanie y sus monstruos (Ronald jr, Ivanna y Barrel) son una calca fiel de Quien-No-Debe-Mentarse-O-Va-A-Hacer-La-Muralla-China.**

 **Comparado con el arco de Luna, el de Lynn va a ser todo un reto. Y mucho me temo... que va a romper la regla crucial de la mesa de los mayores en algún momento.**

 **Y sobre Clyde y los Abbas, su presencia será fundamental en algunos arcos. No pienso tratarlos como si de Gary Stu o Mary Sue (el típico personaje que cae bien a todos y no se granjea odios es muy aburrido) se trate.**


	5. Redes

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** :ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Redes_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **11 de Diciembre, 5:30 pm**

 **Estacionamiento del centro comercial**

 _La educación no puede tener como base la embriagez_

 _-Juan Sanchez Andraka, escritor mexicano._

La semana siguiente a su incidente con aquél chico fueron un verdadero martirio para Lynn, pues apenas llegando el resto de la familia, todos atendieron sus asuntos. Salvo por Lori y Lincoln, nadie había querido abordarla para hablar de lo sucedido hasta que sus padres llegaron, y ni así se animó a hablar. Llegados ambos, menos había querido llegar a cenar, por lo que, hasta nuevo aviso, Lucy y Lincoln tendrían que compartir habitación.

Habían pasado casi seis días cuando Lynn decidió salir de nuevo, y su aspecto era lamentable. Apestaba en serio a sudor y suciedad, la ropa tenía ya una costra de harina y otras cosas y ni hablar de la enorme cantidad de vello que la deportista necesitaba afeitar con urgencia. Más por necesidad de salir a tomar aire y acomodar sus ideas que por gusto, ella decidió que no valdría la pena molestar a Lori (ocupada por una videollamada con Bobby), Luna (afinando su guitarra favorita) o a Lincoln (ausente de la casa).

Fue una suerte que nadie le prestara mucha atención. Se escabulló directo al baño y desnudó su cuerpo, antes de entrar a la tina.

Meditó un poco su situación. Pankowsky le había cortado del equipo de fútbol, y, a juzgar por la poca atención que puso a la larga perorata que su padre le endosó por sermón, también estaría fuera temporalmente de los equipos de lucha, soccer y boxeo. Por su parte, la profesora DiMartino (quien lleva a los equipos femeniles de gimnasia, atletismo y balonmano, a causa del despido del entrenador Dean) sugirió que el veto solo fuese en disciplinas de contacto. Al menos, hasta que la situación se calme y hallen una explicación convincente.

Sobre las actividades del centro comunitario, no había mucho problema. ¿Escuela? Sin tanta actividad, buscaría arreglar sus problemas de calificaciones. Iba realmente mal en álgebra con Haldberg y necesitaba al menos de una B+ en el proyecto final para salvar ciencias con Squadrani.

Respasó de nuevo su asunto escolar. Las suspensiones, si bien le ayudarían a tratar de reponerse, le costaría muchísimo tiempo y trabajo. Después de echar a patadas a Lisa, y recordando que gracias a ella y a sus hermanas, era imposible contar con algún tutor. Lisa renunció tras dejarle un pequeño aviso con un dibujo suyo colgándole de un patíbulo y la leyenda "la venganza es mía". Y el asunto con Hugh colocó a todas las chicas Loud como "estudiantes conflictivos" ante los estudiantes de la universidad comunitaria.

La lista de estudiantes brillantes que conoce se reducía. Clyde quedaba descartado de antemano. Polly ya tenía sus problemas para mantenerse en el club de roller-derby. ¿Esa chica rara japonesa? Ugh. Ya bastante gótica tenía con Lucy en su vida.

Fastidiada, comenzó a afeitar sus axilas. Si iba a volver como la bestia ganadora que siempre había sido, primero no debía parecerlo.

~o~

La clase de quinto grado a cargo de Agnes Johnson parecía bastante encantada con la nueva adición.

-Niños, un nuevo estudiante se integra con nosotros. Por favor, ¿puedes presentarte? -preguntó al chico que tenía frente a la pizarra.

-Me llamo Rashid... Abbas -se presentó el chico, vistiendo una remera de manga corta azul bajo una musculosa blanca y bermudas en color arena-. Nací en El-Iskandariya, en el delta del río Nilo, y vine a América porque a mi familia le dieron asilo.

-Profesora... -Liam alzó la mano.

-¿Si, Liam?

-¿Que es eso de El-Isk.. Alisk... El-lo que sea que dijo el nuevo?

-¿Puedo responder? -ofreció Rashid.

-Adelante.

-El-Iskandariya es el nombre que le damos a una de las ciudades que fundó cierto rey de la Antigüedad. Una que conocen como... Alejandría -terminó pronunciando lentamente la tranducción al nombre original-.

Asombrados, algunos de los presentes se abalanzaron sobre él, acribillándolo con prefintas de todo tipo. Comida favorita, cosas de los faraones (tema que quiso evitar), música, color favorito...

Solo Rusty, Liam, Lincoln, Polly (que había solicitado su transferencia a instancias de Lynn) y Clyde se mantuvieron en su asiento. Particularmente, McBride no estaba seguro de aceptar una novedad. Rusty y Liam ya habían tenido el gusto de conocerle, y Polly compartía algunas reservas con Lynn.

Luego de la presentación, la clase entera se redujo a continuar la lección de Historia de la semana pasada. Rashid no estaba seguro de querer integrarse tan rápido al grupo, por lo que tomó un sitio entre la patinadora (segunda fila, tercera columna), Molly (tercera fila, primera columna) y Ronnie Anne (primera fila, tercera columna). Y tener cerca a una conocida bravucona con quien comparte tiempo en el estadio le reporta tanto beneficio como riesgo. La latina le inspiraba un poco de confianza luego del incidente con Lynn en los casilleros, y siendo relativamente nueva en el grupo, podía serle una especie de guía.

En cuanto se refería a Lincoln... no sabía que pensar. Sabía que era el hermano de enmedio. Sabía (o creía saber) que tenía dos hermanas, a las que podía ocasionar problemas. Junto a Ronnie Anne Santiago y Rudolph Lasky, no le había tratado con desprecio. Sabía que Layla había hecho migas con Lucy, esa estrafalaria niña que parecía sacada de un manga. Pero...

~x~

Después de haberse disculpado como doce veces, todos se le habían quedado viendo como si en verdad fuera un palestino o un miembro de _Al-Talib_. Odió esas miradas. Esos ceños fruncidos... le recordaron el día en que el presidente Mebarak, hace años, había sido derrocado, la gente señalando a su padre como un héroe primero y como un traidor después al apoyar abiertamente al régimen militar.

Nada lo había preparado para lo que su "nuevo hogar" le reservó.

Ni bien se levantó, Lynn había avanzado, queriendo golpearlo. Típica hipocresía americana. Hablar de tolerancia, democracia y libertad en tierras apenas diferentes al delta del Nilo, cuando la verdadera cara son gente asustada, incapaz de comprender al extranjero.

-¡Calmate! -Rudy detuvo en seco a la castaña, recibiendo un puñetazo en el ojo- Apenas tiene en el país cuatro días y ¿vas a hacer tu acto de heroína nacional?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ese pedazo de basura iba a golpear a mi hermano!

-No vale la pena. El chico solo quiso ayudarlo a levantar a Lincoln -recriminó Lucy, quien sujetaba con un intento de llave sus piernas.

Asustado, sintió que tiraban de su brazo.

-Nos vamos -sentenció Layla, visiblemente fastidiada por lo sucedido.

Se alejaron del estadio lo suficiente como para que nadie les siguiera el rastro y pararon en una gasolinera. Allí, fue entrado al sanitario y se empezó a lavar.

-Hermano, la verdad no se que decir -soltó la morena, con una expresión grave en el rostro-. ¿Como puedes permitir que te llamen terrorista?

-Diría que es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra -respondió, sin dejar que las lágrimas llegaran al suelo-. Pero...

-Sin peros. ¿Tienes idea de lo que mamá tuvo que pasar con tal de llegar hasa aquí?

-Lo se... y creo que se equivocó, pero sigo pensando que Inglaterra era mejor opción.

Ayudando a quitarse de encima las hombreras, Layla tomó aire y siguió.

-Rashid, por favor. Prométeme que no vas a buscar a Lincoln o a sus hermanas.

-¿Laud?

-No Laud. Loud. Suena "laud" pero es como en alemán, "ou" suena como "au". Si esa bestia -dijo, refiriendose a Lynn- es hermana suya, no quiero imaginar como es ese niño raro.

-El me agrada.

-No sabemos como sea él... o su familia. Seguro son como Ronald Gump, o peores. Por favor, ¡dime que no te meterás con ellos! -sentenció, tomandole por los hombros.

-Está, bien. Lo prometo.

-¡Oigan! ¡El sanitario es solo para clientes! -protestó el dueño del establecimiento, un hombre viejo de caracter avinagrado.

-Lo se... sírvame dos de esos _Flippees_ -hizo un cucurucho con un billete de cincuenta dólares y se lo lanzó-. Y algo de carne seca.

Sin chistar, el viejo se retiró.

~x~

La primera mitad del día pasó bastante rápido, por lo que durante el almuerzo quiso sentarse solo.

Todas las mesas ocupadas, menos una.

Resignado, pues la mesa solitaria resultó ser la mesa pegajosa (el infame sitio a donde Lincoln y Lisa habían ido a parar hacía tiempo por la arrogancia de la genio). Sin nada mejor que hacer antes de la segunda parte de la jornada, decidió limpiar el lugar.

-¡Miren nada más! -se dejó escuchar una voz detrás suyo- ¡El nuevo conserje se hace un altar a La Meca!.

Demasiados chistes tuvo que soportar Rashid desde que llegó a Royal Woods. Demasiadas afrentas...

 _Terrorista..._

 _Chico Jihad..._

 _Cerdo..._

 _Refugiado..._

Estuvo a punto de estallar, si no fuera porque al chico (un niño de tercero, pelinegro y bastante torpe, al parecer) alguien ya lo tenía cargando del cuello de la remera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó Ronnie Anne, furiosa. El chico negó- ¿Sabes al menos si tiene algo de malo? -de nuevo negó- Tienes suerte de que estemos almorzando, idiota. No golpeo a nadie cuando como.

Arrojó al chiquillo al cubo de basura, mientras éste, aterrado, huía despavorido de la cafetería mientras dejaba un rastro de basura.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! -increpó a los demás presentes, intimidados por su actitud.

Sin pensarlo, Lincoln se acercó a tratar de ayudar a Ronnie con su chaqueta, que cayó al suelo.

-Gracias -se inclinó Rashid, mientras ella se ataba a la cintura la sudadera-.

-Oye. No me gusta que se metan con los nuevos -alegó, al tiempo que le descargó un puñetazo leve en el hombro-.

-¿Y que me dices de ese sandwich picante en mi primer día? -protestó el peliblanco- ¡No pude sentarme por días!

-Eso fue por una apuesta. Nada personal.

-¿Y que hay de mi primer encerrona en un casillero? -se quejó Clyde.

-Ese fue en cuarto.

Recogiendo su almuerzo, estaba dispuesto a sentarse cuando Lincoln lo jaló hacia la mesa que compartía con Clyde y la chica Santiago.

-No tienes por qué comer solo -le aseguró Clyde-. El que seas nuevo no implica que tengas que hacerlo por pena.

-Clyde, ¿cierto? -el moreno asintió- Oye, no es necesario que seas amable. Me gusta comer solo... me da perspectiva.

-Rash, Clyde tiene razón. Si necesitas algo, puedes decirnos -le prometió Lincoln-.

-Lo siento, Laud -espetó Rashid, con algo de resentimiento-, pero Layla me prohibió hablar o juntarme contigo -tomó sus cosas y se fue a otro sitio, lejos de allí-.

Ronnie Anne y Clyde, estupefactos, solo atinaron a mirar a su camarada que, extrañado, veía como Rashid abandonaba la sala.

-¿Que dije? -preguntó el peliblanco, obteniendo solo hombros encogidos como respuesta.

~o~

-Buen día a todos -saludó Layla a su nuevo grupo-. Mi nombre es Layla Abbas, y solo espero que a nadie se le ocurra mirarme el trasero mientras comparto un tiempo con ustedes.

Leni se extrañó realmente de ver una "yo" en su versión morena. Casi el mismo corte, un vestido similar (aunque de color negro), la misma cara, casi las mismas sandalias... pero nunca los ojos verdes. Salvo esos detalles, la nueva y ella misma serían gemelas.

Layla tomó asiento junto a Leni, por lo que la rubia estuvo a punto de empezar un bombardeo de preguntas... de no ser por el hecho de que la clase había dado comienzo.

Terminada la clase, y dispuesta a ir por alguna bebida, Layla reparó en que la rubia junto a quien se había sentado le perseguía. "Dios, nunca me habían perseguido así desde que prestaba servicio social en la biblioteca", pensó. A su paso, no pocos estudiantes (la mayoría chicos y una que otra chica) la contemplaban con interés, como si de Lya Khalifa se tratase. Incluso una profesora se quedó en shock al compararse a sí misma con una estudiante recién llegada.

-Hola -saludó Leni, dando alcance a Layla antes de entrar a la biblioteca escolar-.

-Y ¿tu eres...? -preguntó la egipcia, con cierta aspereza.

-Me llamo Leni. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte? ¿A donde? -preguntó de nuevo, sin cambiar el acento.

-Podríamos comer algo.

La oferta, aunque tentadora, podía ser una trampa. Estudió a su interlocutora. Expresión ingenua, vanidosa pero extrañamente amable. Si la basura de Hollywood a la que su hermano era adicto le servía de algo, nunca había que confiar en una rubia. Y menos en una que aparentara tener solo una pelusa por cerebro... hasta que un gruñido procedente de su estómago la sacó de ello.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Leni arrastró a Layla directo a la cafetería, compartiendo en minutos su almuerzo.

~o~

-... y entonces me dije "como que esa blusa te queda más para cubrir un traje de baño" -conversaba Leni, antes de que Layla le arqueara una ceja-. ¿Me sigues?

-No puedo imaginar como puedes ser tan malditamente superficial -alegó la egipcia-. ¿Cómo puedes contener tanto vacío en la cabeza?

-¿Vacío?

-Que no tienes nada importante que decir. Solo... solo reaccionas. No das mas que acciones. Como si fueras a espantar aves en una plaza -respondió fastidiada la morena, a lo que la rubia respondió con cara de cachorro a medio morir-. Oh, vamos, ¡no es tan malo!

-¿D-de ver-dad c-c-crees que solo tengo aire en la cabeza?

-Escúchame. Eres agradable, pero no puedo entender cómo es que nadie se desespera de tu estu...

-¿Que... le hiciste... a mi hermana? -interrogó una persona detrás de Layla, quien ni siquiera prestó atención -¡Voltea! Quiero ver la cara de quien se metió con mi hermana.

Girándose, se topó con una castaña, bastante furiosa al parecer. Corte de estilo tomboy, remera sin mangas, sombra morada, botas que le recordaban vagamente las que usaban los militares, collar de perro tachonado y una cuidada dentadura que reforzaba el ceño fruncido.

-¡Anda! ¡Vamos! Run to the hills! Run for your life! -amenazó.

-Si está llorando, es porque no supe ir con tacto -se excusó Layla-.

-Dame una razón para que no te haga ver las estrellas.

-¿Vale decir que "es su primer día? -intervino Leni, apenas conteniendo a Luna, quien se sorprendió por la súbita revelación por un momento.

-Si las americanas son como tú, no quiero imaginarme al resto de los chicos -rió por lo bajo, antes de dar un trago de agua-.

-No todos son así -cortó Luna con frialdad, amagando con irse-. ¿Vienes, Leni?

-No, descuida. Estaré bien -sollozó la rubia, ya más repuesta-.

Aún visiblemente molesta, se marchó de la cafetería y miró atrás. Solo para asegurarse. Vió a su hermana mayor abrazando a esa extraña. Si alguien, quien sea, le agradaba a Leni, una de dos posibilidades. O es alguien muy ingenua como ella... o solo era una tutora.

Reanudó su marcha, mientras silbaba para sí Spread your wings y movía su mano derecha a la par de la melodía.

~o~

Luan no sabía que pensar.

No supo como reaccionar a una evidente intrusión a su cuenta de Facebook, la desaparición de varios videos en Luan Out Loud, ni mucho menos la subida de varios mensajes "suyos" en Twitter.

 _No soy marxista de tendencia Groucho, soy americana tendencia realRonaldGump_

 _¿Mujeres al poder? Solo dejen que coman pastel._

 _Feliz de apoyar el muro. ¿Quien lo va a pagar? #HagamosAméricaGrandeDeNuevo_

 _Si me pagaran por reir de las propuestas de Hilda Lyndon, no pagaría impuestos_

Cerca de doscientos tuits referentes a la misma mierda. Y ella lo dejó demasiado en claro cuando empezó la campaña presidencial. Había un video, si. Video que ya no existía por la purga sufrida.

Cabía una pequeña posibilidad. Luna era la única persona con acceso a su portátil. La única persona a quien le había confiado los materiales ya digitalizados, pues no le agradaba mucho saber de formatos 3gp, mp4 o gmv.

Se decidió a borrar los mensajes cuando notó algunas respuestas, entre supuesto apoyo y no pocos insultos... y algunas de esas respuestas eran bastante desagradables.

 _LuanOutLoud a madie le importa la #BasuraBrowny #HagamosAméricaGrandeDeNuevo_

"¿Basura brownie? ¿A que se refieren?" pensó.

 _No entiendo como LuanOutLoud caiga tan bajo para apoyar al #AgenteNaranja #LuanOutOfBusiness_

"¿Agente naranja? ¿No era eso un deforestador?"

 _LuanOutLoud ¿Ofreces servicios especiales? Se ve que Gump te folló duro jajaja_

"Es el colmo. Esos servicios distan de lo que ofrezco."

 _LuanOutLoud no causa tanta gracia como los tuits de realRonaldGump_

"Ese hombre es tan gracioso como Lincoln repitiendo su rutina de caídas en una fiesta emo"

 _Conociendo a LuanOutLoud, me extraña que ella sea racista_

"¿Racista?"

Detestaba la política. La última vez que hizo un chiste político, la profesora Johnson le había suspendido el espectáculo, pues no sabía que el entonces presidente Busch no tenía problemas de alcoholismo durante un festival cultural promovido por el ayuntamento. A ello sumó una semana de detención y trabajo social en la piscina comunitaria durante el verano. Algo excesivo por un incipiente debut del Señor Cocos.

Eliminó sospechosos, desde Lincoln y Lori (Ellos tenían sus equipos) hasta Lisa (usaba una tableta que Lori le donó para compensar un telescopio desaparecido) y Lucy (detestaba la sola idea de descargar cualquier cosa de internet... no obstante que Luna le regaló una carpeta con canciones en mp3 de Bauhouse, Nightwing, Sonata Antarctica y Lacrimogena). Así que, por proceso de eliminación...

~o~

-¡¿Como se te ocurre formatear el ordenador?! -preguntó furiosa la comediante, abriendo la puerta de la cochera de una patada mientras ella estaba afinando su guitarra..

-¿De que hablas, hermana? -preguntó Luna, extrañada de la brutal entrada que hizo su hermana menor.

"¡Mierda!"

-No. Me. Salgas. Con eso de "¿Que pasó, hermana?" que eso no te va a servir -replicó Luan, ridiculizando el acento británico que la rockera suele usar-.

-De verdad no sé lo que te pasa hoy.

-¿No sabes? ¿Y por qué en mi correo encontré un mensaje de la campaña de Ronald Gump agradeciendo mi voto? ¿O por qué aparecieron amenazas de boicotear _Negocios Graciosos_?

-Conoces bien mi historial de navegación, y lo último que ví fue... -se sintió arrinconada, pues lo último que vió antes de abrir "ese" mensaje fue un video erótico de los primeros años de Keith Blanchard y Mick Swagger.

-¿Que... fue lo que viste? -inquirió Luan, lívida de rabia.

-Un... video de cachorros de labrador. -mintió-.

Luan dudó por un momento. Pelear con su pariente más cercano por un asunto fuerte no era material para chistes. Mucho menos para romper totalmente.

-Te creo... -soltó luego de un minuto de silencio- pero escúchame bien. Hay ojos donde menos lo esperas, y no solo los que tú conoces.

Salió del garage, apenas contenida su furia. Acto seguido, sobó su rodilla y muslo derechos. No era Lynn, precisamente, para hacer una entrada violenta, por lo que fue a buscar hielo a la cocina.

~o~

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy y Lincoln se hallaban trabajando como locos. El ensayo para Johnson y McGrady se entregaba antes de las vacaciones de fin de año y tenían el tiempo en contra.

Tras haber dado cuenta en menos de una hora ambos libros (ya que cada uno no pasaba de las doscientas páginas), empezaron a redactar, primero por su cuenta y luego comparando concordancias para aligerar el proyecto, como si no tuvieran un mañana.

 _Las políticas del presidente electo Gump_ -anotaba Lucy-, _en lo que toca a la diplomacia, es sencillamente una aberracion justificable desde el punto de vista ultraconservador. Expone que los grandes males del país son atribuibles a las grandes masas de las minorías étnicas. ¿De quienes habla? De aquellos inmigrantes venidos de países de los que, y el propio Gump lo denuncia, han tenido trato demasiado generoso gracias a los tratados comerciales. Países a los que acusa de enviar criminales y drogas a una tierra que ve solo para quienes la merecen._

 _El principal punto que debe remediar en sus políticas, invariablemente, debe ser su postura respecto de construir una pared ridículamente cara que solo va a acrecentar el odio entre quienes ya habían enterrado ese mismo odio bajo el polvoriento pasado._

 _Habla de México como si de un apestado se tratara. Y, en cierto modo, es verdad. Décadas de gobiernos incompetentes o atraídos por el lujo y la prosperidad han causado mucho más daño que bien. Desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pudieron haber sido el contrapeso continental. Pudieron, mas la política del llamado "compadrazgo" y la vinculación de familiares a órganos de gobierno, sumado a pésimas administraciones desde 1964, lo han impedido. Eventos masivos, nacionalismo rancio y una cultura primigenia de la que los "escritores" se aprovechan para obtener más a costa de lo que sea son el determinante para decir que la sociedad mexicana ha salido perjudicada con la enorme mayoría de los acuerdos que sus legados han firmado._

Por su parte, Lincoln se encontraba batallando con sus ideas, hasta que...

 _Tengo una experiencia personal con latinos. No he visto que el novio de Lori me tratara mal. Incluso ó un tiempo por mi culpa, porque él es el mayor de dos hermanos. Él lucha por mantener su casa en buen estado, ayuda como puede con las tareas en casa y, aceptémoslo. Para él, la familia es primero. Tal y como puede esperarse de muchos pueblos latinoamericanos. Si llegan a separar familias de origen latino, lo único que van a lograr es que todos estén de malas. Familias separadas, gente incompetente en trabajos que antes habrían hecho las minorías por menos de la mitad de la paga que dicha gente recibiría, y el efecto que las propuestas migratorias que Ronald Gump busca sería como un barril de pólvora._

 _No se porqué odiar a otros países. Si nuestra familia sirviera para comparar..._

-Por favor, hermano. No uses a nuestra familia para compararla con políticas poco menos que egoístas -espetó Lucy, habiendo leído sobre el hombro de Lincoln cuanto escribía-. Aún no olvido ese video.

-Bien... -corrigió el chico.

 _... Si las familias con cuatro o más hijos pueden servir como comparativo, el que tengan un hermano (o hermana) que vea primero por su interés no quiere decir que sea una familia en pleito. A menos que ese hermano tenga razones que él considera válidas._

-Mejor -susurró Lucy, tras leer las nuevas líneas y haber dado un mordisco a una galleta-. Como siempre, tus dotes me dejan pasmada cuando de prosa se trata -abandonó la habitación de su hermano, pasadas varias horas desde que llegaron de la escuela... el peliblanco bien pudo olvidarse de AAARGH! por una noche, mientras que el club de poesía a donde iba Lucy debía esperar otra semana o dos.

A Lincoln no le agradaba tener que pensar en despedirse de los Santiago. Por un lado, Bobby. Lo vio necesitado, en su momento, de un hermano menor, sin importar que Lori fuera la mayor afectada en todo ello. Por su parte las cosas con Ronnie Anne no habían llegado a consolidarse de una relación matón-acosado a una relación de pareja. Su primer beso fue, ciertamente, una anécdota divertida si se omite el entrometimiento de las chicas. Y el segundo... si no hubiera dicho lo de lamer el piso del baño...

Revisó de nuevo el horario que acordó con Lucy. 3:30 a 5:00 serían para las tareas de sus respectivas clases o los entrenamientos de Lincoln con Pankowsky. Tiempo suficiente para que Lucy tome tutoría con Lisa. Hasta las 7:00, trabajarían en el ensayo, y después de la cena, una hora más. Sin distracciones, sin más contacto con el mundo exterior... con suerte, el peliblanco llegaría hecho trizas para terminar hecho polvo.

Reparó en los fines de semana. Hasta que empezara la temporada en febrero, estaría atestado de actividades varias. Acompañaría en las mañanas a las gemelas con su gupo de exploradoras, tendría dos o tres fiestas que cubrir con Luan (y pensó seriamente en renunciar al pastel y la paga razonablemente equitativa, descontando insumos, mantenimiento y rutinas extra) y tendría que ayudar a Leni como modelo masculino de tallas chicas.

Dejó la matrícula y echó un ojo a lo escrito por Lucy.

... un cierto escritor mexicano sostiene que la educación no podía partir de la embriaguez ("¿Embriaguez?" pensó el chico). Partió de la idea de un ensayo propio basado en las posibles vivencias de algún adolescente en un poblado mexicano cualquiera. Un pobre diablo cualquiera que tenía una asombrosa capacidad de memorizar cualquier escrito que se propusiera... sin pensar siquiera en lo que quería decir realmete. Un chico solo ligeramente atolondrado que terminó enrolado en las apretadas y hambrientas filas del partido político en el poder, que en cierto momento reencontró su camino gracias a un profesor enaltecido como modelo a seguir... mismo que fue despreciado por una juerga que serviría para el "mantenimiento" de la secundaria del pueblo. ¿Y que fue del chico? Perdió camino de nuevo y decidió deslumbrarse con la ilusión de riqueza.

Todo ello deviene en la decadencia moral de un grupo que se ostenta como cabeza de todo un país que, hoy por hoy, tiene todo el desprecio de no pocos ciudadanos...

Dejó de leer.

Impresionado, fue sencillo para él comprender un poco las lecturas que le habían asignado. Si el profesor McGrady era tal y como describieron Lucy y su padre, definitivamente necesitarían un plan. Y rápido.

~o~

No hubo necesidad de que Clyde estuviera nervioso. Lucy y el doctor Lopez le habían hablado sobre su necedad al resistirse a los cambios. Y ni hablar de la espantosa decoración del consultorio. Paredes pintadas en verde, la foto de un gato cartujo al que le pusieron una lebita y un saco con un graciosa corbatita junto al librero, el cesto, una copia de un paisaje idílico... y allí estaba. Abriendose a una mujer madura, blanca y con el cabello teñido en rubio platinado.

Le habló del último tema que discutió con su otrora terapeuta, su intento de relación ficticia con Lori y la negativa a los cambios de consecuencias graves.

-Así que... -revisaba en su libreta las anotaciones que hizo- tu anterior terapeuta se fue sin el menor aviso previo. Sientes afecto por un apoyo moral que aligere el trauma de... tener dos padres gay. Te muestras inseguro sobre una ficticia relación con la hermana mayor de tu mejor amigo... y te aterra la posibilidad de un cambio. ¿Es cierto eso?

Clyde dudó un momento, pues, salvo lo del trauma de ser hijo biológico de Harold y legal de Howard, lo demás es cierto.

-No me preocupa que mis papás sean lo que son, y lo que busco con Lo... la hermana de mi amigo, ¿cómo lo supo?

-McBride, la sesión de ayer lo dejó muy en claro. Y no es normal que sangre tu nariz al verla. ¿O acaso crees que no me dí cuenta cuando esa chica pasó por su hermano en una furgoneta destartalada? -confrontó la psicóloga, tratando de mantener una postura neutral.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrió un poco la ventana, permitiendo el paso del aire.

-No puedes imaginarte lo pesado que puede ser para alguien amar o enamorarse de alguien que, por principio, ya tiene novio.

-¡¿Como sabe que Lori tiene novio?! -exclamó Clyde, asombrado por la declaración.

-Por tu reacción en éste momento. Y veo que esa... Lori... es tu interés. Dime, ¿que crees que piense ella si sabe de tu infantil enamoramiento?

Dudando sobre responder o no, abandonó indignado el consultorio.

Definitivamente, esa bruja, pensaba, no era como el doctor Lopez. No.

Sus padres estudiaron a los psicólogos del área, entre particulares, los del hospital universitario y el asilo psiquiátrico de Silver Lake. Entre sujetos cínicos, despreciables buitres y recién graduados que optaron por ejercer para el doctorado, no había mucho que hacer, por lo que recurrieron a la psicóloga escolar, Henrietta Schiller.

El doctor Lopez trataba de sonar familiar, ligeramente analítico. Un conciliador aventajado en planteamientos avanzados con los que pudo renovar su licencia. Pero... esa bruja...

Apenas era más alta que Luan. Pasaba de los sesenta y seguía ejerciendo sin adecuarse a los cánones que todo mundo, menos ella, aceptaba ya como una verdad en el mejor de los casos, o una verdad a medias en el peor. Anquilosada, lo más moderno que el afroamericano pudo apreciar era una "Guía de enfermedades mentales" de 1972. Aparentemente de interés, pero que a no pocas personas, Harold y Howard McBride incluídos, les habría escandalizado al saber que en esos años la homosexualidad se trataba como si de una enfermedad se hablara.

Salió rumbo a la acera. Las clases ya habían terminado y necesitaría los apuntes. Ya más tarde se los pediría a Lincoln o a Ronnie Anne.

Instintivamente sus pasos le llevaron al consultorio del doctor Lopez. El mismo estaba instalado en una de las calles más céntricas. Cerca tenía el parque, a donde iba a relajarse un poco después de cada sesión.

Llegando al edificio, no quiso dar fe de lo que estaba pasando.

Las cosas del doctor Lopez estaban siendo embaladas en un camión de mudanzas. El escritorio, los libros, las repisas, el diván... todo era acomodado en cajas que irían quien sabe donde.

-¿A donde llevan eso? -preguntó el chico.

-El casero nos pidió que todo va para afuera, niño -respondió un hombre de color, fornido e imponente-. Ahora, ¡largo de aquí! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

En el acto, usó un taladro para retirar el rótulo del pretérito dueño y colocar la placa de la nueva dependiente.

 _Henrietta Schiller_

 _Psicopedagoga y psicóloga marital._

 _Sin pago no hay consulta_

~o~

Coliseo Alameda, Oakland, California.

Faltaba poco para rematar su discurso. Haciendose acompañar de Melanie y Ronald jr, al presidente electo Ronald Gump solo le faltaban unas líneas más. Nada difícil, en realidad. Ya usó el discurso en el pasado, puede volverlo a usar sin perder vigencia. Así fuera -y de hecho, así es en este momento- en un escenario abiertamente hostil frente a la población del estado más duro contra sus polítcas.

-Los empleos honestos hacen hombres honestos, pero si esos hombres no lo son, esos puestos se corrompen -se deja escuchar una serie de vítores y aplausos mientras se quitaba la gorra de encima-.

"Hay muchos malos men -posiguió-. Hombres malos que buscan sangrar a América de todas las formas posibles -la multitud calló-. Tratados injustos en los que América está como un cadáver puesto para alimentar a los buitres. Delincuentes. Criminales. ¿De donde salen tantos criminales?

-¡De México! -respondía a coro la enardecida multitud.

-¿De donde vienen las piezas mal hechas de la perfecta maquinaria americana?

-¡De México!

-¿Quien va a pagar el muro?

La respuesta, de nuevo, no se dejó esperar.

-Ahora, ¡Tú! -señaló a una mujer obesa de la primera fila-, Dime, niña. ¿Bajo que fachada vienen los terroristas que castigan a la vieja Europa?

-¡Vienen como "refugiados"! -respondió exaltada por el discurso.

-¡Si! ¡Se dicen refugiados! -bramó un anciano, no lejos de la primera mujer.

-¡Asesinos! -empezó a corear un grupo.

-¡Terroristas!

-Así es, mis amigos -retomó Gump-. Se dicen "hartos" de la guerra, ¡cuando ellos son quienes traen la guerra! -se renovaron las ovaciones y aclamaciones- ¡Si de verdad estarían hartos, entregarían su petroleo! ¡Y vamos por él! ¡Hagamos grande a América de nuevo! ¡Más grande que nunca!

El estruendo, sencillamente, era reconfortante para quien hasta hace poco denigraba a la clase política.

Abandonando el lugar, tomó nota de Melanie y de su primogénito. Gestos bien cuidados, el vestido de su consorte resultaba sobrio. Lineas sencillas de Karl Scagerfeld, zapatillas Brada exclusivas... cabellera rubia natural, curvas pronunciadas, aparentando ser no demasiado lista... todo un trofeo.

Ronald jr... no era muy parecido a él, en realidad. No le tenía mucho afecto, pero ha demostrado valía. Poseedor de uno de los viñedos más exclusivos del valle de Sonoma, Ronald Gump jr no era alguien a quien tomar por estúpido, así compartiera su desprecio xenófobo.

Revisó Twitter de nuevo. Mensajes de odio de todo mundo que tendría que bloquear, amenazas de empresarios...

Reparó en un tuit que recibió no pocas respuestas en el area de Michigan.

No soy marxista de tendencia Groucho, soy americana tendencia realRonaldGump

La autora se hacía llamar LuanOutLoud. Decidióver un video de su canal de videos... ¿una chica castaña con frenillos en un show infantil? Se veía tentador. Pocos recursos, bastante ingenio para entretener a bastantes niños, entre inadaptados y normales. ¿Cuanto cobraría por sus servicios?

Trató de contactarle por Twitter...

El usuario al que busca ha bloqueado su perfil y ya no es accesible.

Una lástima. Seguramente es de esas chiquillas emprendedoras americanas. Bien pudo pagarle lo suficiente para pagarse la universidad, darle una beca para la Universidad Gump o incluso abrirle un sitio en su talk-show... Mejor así.

Después de todo, su imágen sería ideal para cuando se acerque al área de Detroit. Ya veía los carteles. Esa chica y dos modelos serían estupendo negocio.

~o~

Después de clases, y sin la molesta presencia de Lucy Loud, se dirigió a su Macer tratando de evitar al director Finnigan a toda costa.

Recorrió las calles cercanas. Temía que le estuvieran siguiendo y decidió tomar una ruta muy larga, para desalentar a sus potenciales perseguidores. De haberlos tenido, habría logrado su cometido.

Bajó de su auto y se introdujo en una cafetería que solía frecuentar en sus años de estudiante, en la intersección que daba al centro comercial. Ordenó un café americano cortado, un expresso, un sandwich de atún y un bagel vegetariano.

-¿Llego tarde, Armand? -preguntó una voz madura, casi senil.

-Para nada, Schiller. Por favor -extendió McGrady una silla a su interlocutora-. Me tomé la molestia de ordenar por tí.

-Espero que no hayas sido tacaño esta vez -se quejó la mujer-. Sabes que detesto a quien no sabe ser generoso.

Gruñendo, sacó el recibo y se lo extendió.

-Toma el sandwich. No me gusta el atún.

-Vayamos al grano, Henrietta. ¿Loud ya ha pasado a visitarte?

-Para nada -respondió Schiller-. Tengo entendido... que esa niña es un problema serio. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué tienes interés en que trate a esa... mocosa?

-Voy a ser claro. Loud pasa por una de esas... crisis de identidad. Lecturas inapropiadas para su edad, conductas antisociales, bajo rendimiento. Quizás una trabajadora social deba hacerle una visita.

-Soy psicóloga, no una niñera. Si de verdad esa niña es tan rara como dices, seguramente no me necesite. Tal vez... debas buscar la ayuda de algún conocido en la zona. ¿El doctor Lopez, tal vez?

-No creo. Tiene demasiado tiempo que no lo veo.

-¿Hace cuanto de eso?

-Desde el tercer grado.

La doctora Schiller se levantó del asiento, terminó su bebida y se retiró.

"Mierda. No salió como esperaba".

~o~

La calma no era algo usual en la casa Loud. Mucho menos en la hora de la cena.

En la mesa de los niños, Lisa apenas tocaba sus nuggets de pescado, desganada. A su derecha, Lucy mantenía una charla con Lincoln sobre el ensayo que ambos manejaban. A su izquierda, Lily trataba de hacerle comer una salchicha embadurnada con puré de zanahoria. Frente a ella, Lana y Lola parecían tener una discusión ridícula que terminaría, para no variar, en una guerra de comida que terminará en una guerra total.

Por su parte, la mesa de los grandes estaba en focos rojos. Leni y Lynn estabam ausentes, y Lori había ido a cenar a casa de los Santiago, por lo que a la mesa solo estaban sentados Lynn sr, Rita, Luna y Luan. La comediante apenas y se dignaba a mirar a su hermana, mientras que la rockera tenía la mirada perdida en el (pensaba) insípido albondigón.

Abstraída en lo que sucedió en la tarde, el padre de ambas quiso romper el incómodo silencio.

-Toc-toc.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó Rita, temiendo que Luan siguiera la corriente con un chiste malo.

-¿Puedo levantarme? No estoy de humor para reír -pidió la comediante-.

-¿Hay razón para ello? -quiso saber su padre.

-No tengo hambre -se levantó sin esperar siquiera al permiso para ello y se fue.

Extrañados de la actitud de su hija, Lynn sr tuvo que dejar incompleto el chiste, y Rita no tuvo de otra que levantar la mesa sin más ayuda que Luna.

Mientras lavaba los platos, Luna se puso a pensar sobre lo pasado recientemente.

"¿Más ojos de los que conozco? No puede ser que tenga otra cámara en la cómoda." Conocía a Luan de toda la vida, y desde que empezó a jugar con una Dony Handmera dsc-t400, análoga, no sintió que un aparato tan obsoleto pudiera hacer reír a miles de personas en varios rincones del país. Casi cien mil personas no eran mucho para los estándares de un sitio que ya ofrezca ganancias por tal cantidad de videos o de suscriptores, aunque para una adolescente de Michigan eso era más que suficiente.

Antes de la cena, quiso revisar las redes de la comediante. Bloqueada totalmente antes de la cena. "¿Que demonios le pasa?"

Terminando y cediendo lugar a Lincoln y a Lucy, notó que había mpvimoento en el piso de arriba. Mucho movimiento.

Subiendo, se percató de algo que nunca habría esperado ni en sus peores pesadillas familiares. Instrumentos fuera, su ropa, perfectamente arreglada, estaba en bolsas, miebtras su amplificador estaba debajo de todo ello. Las cajas con sus cds, vinilos y acetatos, toscamente cerradas, con una fotocaptura de Luna sobre el ordenador de Luan a la que adjuntó una nota.

 _Video mata palabra._

 _Suerte con la mudanza_

~o~

 **Rashid tenía sus motivos. Layla puede ser impulsora y San Lincoln, patrono de las familias desmadradas, parece que va a pagar los platos rotos. En cuanto a Lynn, no será tan complejo como esperaba (y a Dios gracias que así fue por ahora). El sistema de alerta de Hermana-ciclón reporta nivel 5 de alerta. Si no hay resguardo, quizá se venga una guerra civil.**

 **Por otro lado, cuando a Armand McGrady le da por visitar al psicólogo... la doctora Schiller no es precisamente su mejor opción para recomendar sus servicios. Si, más manía por los OCs. Gracias a Dios, Schiller no se verá demasiado.**

 **Luan... hasta yo me sorprendí de la reacción. ¡Y estoy escribiendo esto! Pero el caso... es que hay una fractura en su relación con Luna.**

 **Y hablando de la fan más enconada de Mick Swagger, ahora está entre una espada, un pay y la pared.**

 **En cuanto a Gump... _Quiera Dios seguir bendiciendo América_.**

 **Hora de las reviews, socios...**

 ** _gabomon01_** **, Mmunocan ya me lo ha comentado. Que yo haya elegido el fandom para publicarlo (sus palabras), para ella fue acierto. Para mí, fue más un producto del azar.**

 **Sir Crocodile222, gracias por la laaaa(cinco minutos después)aaarga review. Veamos... Lynn tiene sus motivos, motivos parcialmente explicados. ¿Hay reportes de vandalismo hacia casas ocupadas por minorías? Si, y lo vuelvo a decir. Cuestión de fanáticos y mercenarios.**

 **McGrady... más que estirado y estricto, lo contemplo como algo peor. Mucho peor. Algo que se verá más adelante. Y jodió a un Loud cuyo nombre iniciaba en L, terminaba en n... y en medio iba yn.**

 **Tanto Quien-no-debe-ser-mentado-o-dejará-en-vergüenza-la-Muralla-China como Gump están más preocupados por un beneficio quimérico que por una realidad prometedora.**

 **Trato de verlo por los cuatro lados implicados que veo. El pueblo mismo, los latinos -sean legales o no-, los refugiados -que no necesariamente son todos musulmanes- y la élite...**

 **Gracias de nuevo. Y gracias por develar el fondant de la referencia, por cierto. No olvides los bizcochos.**

 ** _J. Nagera_** **, trataré de bajar un poco el ritmo sin perder atención. Ok, Lori podrá ser una pervertida de closet en este UA, pero de que el asunto del vandalismo le pegó, le pegó. Lo de Luna... hay una experiencia personal. La última elección federal me llegó un mensaje de apoyo a "Quique Copetes" (Si eres mexicano ya sabes a quien me refiero"), aunque sin comprometer mi info personal. Lo que hizo Lisa... bien. Para un loco...**

 **Sobre un Loud relacionado, bien puede ser un encargo o (más probable) un ajuste de cuentas. Sobre Armand... not comments in this moment, thanks.**

 **El buen doc... el que su situación haya mejorado ligeramente no implica que Murhpy y su ley se dejen sentir en más de una forma.**

 **Y de nuevo los Santiago en general, Bobby en particular. No muchos niños crecen sin el esrigma de ser insultados. ¿Ronniecoln? Lo pensaré... pero puedo adelantar una cosa. Alguien los va a sabotear a la Iscariote. Y las posibilidades son de pronóstico reservado para el resto.**

 ** _Julex93_** **, el plan ahora fue bajar un poco el ritmo externo, pues no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas en el seno familiar. Justo esa es parte de la intención de los arcos de Luna y Luan. Y creo que malentendiste un poco lo de Lynn. El equipo (y por tanto la escuela), no ella, sería el demandado.**

 **El hiato se confirma, gente. Después del viernes previo al Domingo de Ramos (en proceso un one-shot donde habrá mucha Leni), solo volveré para comentar. Procuraré que las actualizaciones de éste fic sean en lunes. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, para sacarme la dulce espina que tengo en otro fandom (si seré masoquista...) y seguir mejorando.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores de diálogos de la actualización anterior. No contaba con que ciertos símbolos (Como los que están a la izquierda de la Z en el teclado) no fueran a ser leídos por la página. Espero no repetir el error.**

 **Por último, ya saben a qué página van los agradecimientos, cof, cof,** ** _Mmunocan_** **cof cof... por la difusión. Y un fuerte abrazo a** ** _Slash Torrance_** **por el reciente añadido a su palmarés. Un gesto inocente. No soy muy fan del loudcest, pero... fue tan hermoso. Una de las joyas del fandom.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer**


	6. Aviso de HIATUS (IGNORAR SI YA PASÓ))

_**Hola a todos.**_

 _ **Los saluda su políticamente incorrecto compinche/contemporáneo/camarada/socio,**_

 _ **Sam the stormbringer.**_

 _ **Verán, se supone que el capítulo de hoy, con título a debatir aún, se retrasará porque OBVIAMENTE no está terminado, por lo que oficialmente el hiatus de su fanfic político favorito, odiado, y de hecho el único (Que yo sepa), da comienzo. Ésto para sincronizarme con las vacaciones de mis sobrinos, mismas que inician el viernes próximo.**_

 _ **Entre otras cosas, puedo darles unos cuantos avances:**_

 **Layla podría estar ocultando algo a medio mundo.**

 **El pequeño lazo de McGrady con Schiller se va a tambalear por una bocazas.**

 **Hablando de bocazas, alguien va a fastidiar bastante a Lynn... jr.**

 **Y el esperado "inicio original" será publicado como anexo de la idea final.**

 **No, por favor no se molesten en dejar reviews a éste anuncio. Podré volver como comentarista en dicho hiatus, pero no saldrá nada más hasta el 17 de abril, después de la Pascua. No soy muy religioso, pero ése será el plazo.**

 _ **Con afecto y algunas cosas para relajarme y descansar un rato,**_ **Sam the stormbringer.**


	7. Reservas

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 **Advertencia** : soft yuri en éste capítulo. Si sangro narices, no me hago responsable de daños.

 ** _Reservas_**

 _Royal Woods, Michigan_

 _Tercera semana de diciembre_

 _La habitación de Ronnie Anne Santiago._

 _La ironía será la justicia que encuentres en caso de que dejes la fábrica de nubes._

 _-Tony Kakko, cantautor finés._

La tarde se cernía sobre las calles de Royal Woods, y las dejaban las calles más como una suerte de riachuelos que como vías nevadas. El aire estaba húmedo y, por consiguiente, el invierno prometía ser frío.

Desde que Lori y Lincoln se habían ofrecido (en realidad, al chico lo ofrecieron) para ayudar a limpiar los muros y arreglar el huerto de la familia, los vecinos les veían con un mudo respeto, cosa que a la rubia no le interesaba en particular. Apreciaba el hecho, pero no se permitía gozarlo.

Habían pasado ya siete días desde que vandalizaron la casa de los Santiago cuando recibió una llamada, recién llegada del empleo de medio tiempo que su hermano le había conseguido en el Gus' games 'n grub y cambiándose el pantalón por sus pantaloncillos de siempre.

-Diga

- _¿Lori?_

-¿Quien habla?

- _¿A quien más crees que el t..._ -corrigió- _que Lincoln le dió tu número?_

-¿Ronnie Anne?

- _Necesito que me hagas un favor..._ -se escuchaba algo asustada- ¿puedo verte en casa?

-¿Que necesitas

- _Bueno... esto... ¿puedo decir que son cosas de chicas en general?_

-¿Estás en tu casa?

- _Bobby salió a trabajar, y papá fue a renovar su licencia de manejo._

-No te muevas de allí ¿Ok? -colgó.

Tomó un abrigo y los jeans que se había quitado, algunas cosas y se fue sin avisar a nadie.

Mientras caminaba por el vecindario, notaba como la gente seguía preparándose para las fiestas. Veía como el señor Grousse jalaba de su omnipresente carrito con las compras hechas para recibir este año a su familia para Navidad, mientras un grupo de niños se divertía en un lodazal jugando fútbol, pues la nevada de la mañana parecía más aguanieve que el crujiente polvo que solía caer en esas latitudes. Por un momento le pareció ver a Lana con un grupo de amigos atacando un castillo de nieve ocupado por Lola y algunas amigas suyas, con tanta oportunidad de regresar el fuego como de ver a Luan de contar un buen chiste en casa.

Llegando a casa de su novio, la hermana de éste ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, vistiendo un grueso pantalón y su usual sudadera con una expresión nerviosa. Algo en lo que Lori no reparó, fue que la casa estaba bastante mejor que como la habían dejado. Si bien el huerto no se podía renovar hasta dentro de dos meses, la casa no había sufrido de algún ataque en mucho tiempo.

Entraron al hogar y Lori fue entrada directamente a la habitación de la latina. El saco de arena que la niña usaba seguía tecargado contra la una esquina. No era muy diferente, además de los obvios detalles y la decoración, a la de su hermano.

-Bien, ve al grano.

-¿Es... normal que sienta asco de mí misma?

La pregunta confirmaba las sospechas de Lori...

~x~

Tenía solo doce años. La clase con la profesora Johnson se estaba poniendo tediosa sobre las causas del calentamiento global.

En ese momento, Lori solo tenía ojos para un chico nuevo. Piel morena, cabello rizado corto, una dentadura que le pareció hermosa... pasar el almuerzo en el casillero quizás no le haga daño. Tenía fijación por él, aunqur sus últimos intentos no fueron nada sutiles. Pegamento en la silla, un sandwich en el calzoncillo, una cajita con un sapo dentro... y nada. Pareciera como si nada le hiciera entablar conversación con ella.

El almuerzo. Sus padres le habían puesto dos sandwiches de carne, uno picante, porque pensaban que la chica tendría un apetito bastante acelerado.

Estaba a punto de embutir el sandwich picante en el trasero del chico cuando sintió un olor bastante extraño. Como si algo tibio se hubiese caído y empezara a apestar...

-¡Eeeeewwww! ¡Loud se va a morir!

-¡Oye, Lori! ¿Que apesta?

-¡Hey! ¿Alguien invocó a Bloody Lori?

Asustada, echó un vistazo al piso, y lo que vió le repugnó.

Sus pantaloncillos, de un color arena inmaculado, tenían una mancha oscura. Sus piernas parecían salchichas frescas, mientras que en el suelo habían unas gotas en un brillante color rojo oscuro.

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue que se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. De todas las personas en el mundo, a ella, precisamente, le tenía que tocar.

Pasaban de las tres y seguía confundida. No sabía si sentirse asqueada por la breve explicación de la profesora Johnson, avergonzada por las posibles burlas que recibiera en casa o furiosa consigo misma de no haber evitado ese incidente.

-Hola.

Reconoció esa voz. ¿Que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese chico?

-Oye... se que no estamos bien, pero toma -el chico le extendió una camisa verde, abierta-. No es un pantalón, pero seguro esconderá lo que haya que esconder.

-¿Por qué me ayudas, Santiago? -preguntó molesta.

-No me agradas, pero no me gusta que la gente se sienta mal por algo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

La rubia se ató la camisa a la cintura, cuidando de esconder las pruebas de su accidente, mientras Bobby se alejaba.

-¡Oye, Santiago!

-¿Si? -el chico volteó, intrigado por la llamada.

-¿Quieres... tomar algo luego?

-Lo pensaré. ¡Nos vemos!

~x~

-Eso... es algo normal -respondió la rubia-. Asqueroso, pero normal.

-¿Como puede ser normal?

-Mira... es algo complicado. Por ahora ve a cambiarte.

Por un momento, Ronnie Anne se sintió algo turbada. Por lo visto, tendría mucho que aprender. Y, por una vez, se sintió agradecida de conocer a una chica mayor que entendiera su problema.

~o~

-¡Vamos, Lisa! ¡Déjame entrar!

Luna estaba desesperada. Desde que Luan la echó del cuarto que hasta hace poco compartían, buscó asilo donde pudiera para no pasar tanto frío en la noche.

Había considerado dormir junto al calentador, aunque ni bien pasó una hora para que terminara con la cara llena de hollín. Lori y Leni se negaron en redondo. Y si bien Lynn se mostró accesible, terminó saliendo de dicha habitación a causa del golpeteo de pelota que la deportista acostumbra como sedante. Ya no podía pensar en Lincoln. Hasta nuevo aviso, comparte bastante tiempo con Lucy su habitación.

-De ningún modo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es dormir con una persona con ciclos circadianos y fases de sueño REM altamente inestables por necesidades fisiológicas? -viendo por un espejo que puso bajo la puerta, Lisa vio que, como siempre, no entendió- ¿Tienes idea de lo que es dormir con alguien de sueño ligero por cualquier cosa?

-¡Ignora eso! ¡Prometo no causar molestias!

-Si no fuera porque Lucy hace que la habitación de nuestro hermano esté en la misma situación que la Islandia medieval, te enviaría con él -respondió la genio con su acostumbrada insensibilidad-. Además, piensa en las veces que no he deseado que un B-747 volara bajo cuando estoy cerca de tí en la camioneta.

-Pe... pero...

-Sin peros. Es la tina del baño, arreglar las cosas con Luan o dormir en tierra de nadie, por consiguiente, la habitación de Lana y Lola.

Resignada, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la sala.

"¿En verdad así es como Lincoln se siente cada vez que comete un error? Ja. Después de esto, el video no fue tan malo", pensó. Y en cierto modo, tenía razón. Era tan flexible como una gimnasta olímpica, y nadie en el equipo de porristas podía hacer un split perfecto sin necesitar un masaje tiempo después... aunque ello le costó unos leggins, el respeto de varios de sus conocidos y un poco de dignidad.

Olvidandose de ello, recordó que no solo los materiales digitalizados de Luan se perdieron. También sus propios archivos, partituras, letras, canciones... incluso fotografías de la familia de las que habían olvidado su existencia, como una de ella y Luan durmiendo en el sótano cuando Luan tenía dos años y ella tres. Sintió, por ello, algo de empatía con Lincoln cuando borró accidentalmente sus propias fotos, de las que su favorita personal era la primera vez que él y Lucy subieron a un caballo mecánico del centro comercial junto a Luan.

"Si tan solo supiera que yo también salí afectada..." pensó mienteas una lágrima caía de su rostro.

~o~

Apenas era medio día y Padma no se sentía bien. Los domingos por la mañana solo deseaba pasar una bonita tarde en el estanque del parque bajo un árbol, distrayéndose sin prestar más atención al entorno que practicar un poco de yoga antes de comer algo de pollo con curry.

En ese momento vestía ropa apenas abrigada. No era que en Calcuta llegase a nevar, pero agradecía que el parque estuviera solo por el frío. Muy pocas personas, en realidad, se animarían en salir temprano un domingo de diciembre, si no era porque tenía trabajo que hacer o algún pendiente doméstico.

Por momentos extrañaba a su familia. De seis, ella había sido la única que logró salir a otro continente. Podía tratar de contactar con Ravi, pero no debía. No al menos hasta que se graduara como lingüista en Oxford, así fuera que tuviera que realizar una pasantía en alguna biblioteca.

No, por ahora no lo valía.

Luego de media hora, no se sentía mejor. El frío había hecho mella, por lo que sentía helado el poco sudor que había producido. Quizás era una mala idea salir en un día nevado a ejercitarse por su cuenta, pero no para pasear un rato por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad.

Hacia la tarde, se percató de una cosa. Sabía que la dra. Schiller no era precisamente una fanática de las relaciones personales, pero ¿verla con el subdirector Huggins? Tal vez conocía de años al viejo, pero hasta él debe reconocer que esa mujer es un auténtico repelente.

~o~

La última semana de clases del año. Nada como tres días para tratar de limar asperezas antes de las fiestas.

Amanecía de nuevo, y la tradicional fila para el baño no se había hecho esperar. La pimera en entrar en esta ocasión.

La comediante se negaba en redondo en admitir de vuelta a Luna en su habitación, pese a las protestas de Lincoln, con quien había compartido habitación el viernes y sábado, ahora que Lucy fue admitida de nuevo por Lynn. Admitió por un momento la posibilidad de recibirla bajo nuevas condiciones, encontrando peros a todas ellas en su mente.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, recibiendo de la tina de baño un chillido como respuesta.

-¿Lincoln? -se sorprendió Luan, usando un camisón- ¿Que haces en la bañera?

-Disfrutando la vista del techo, antes de quemarme con agua -respondió con sarcasmo-. ¡Me quedé a dormir aquí!

-¿Algún tiem-popo-sible de calidad? -rió con algo de sorna.

-Mira, alguien tiene los pies muh fríos de noche y ronca. Y su nombre rima con "vacuna".

-No voy a aceptarla de nuevo, Linky.

-¿Que?

-Que no la voy a aceptar de nuevo. Se metió con mis cosas, ahora que pague el precio de su "gran error".

-¿Al menos vas a escucharla de menos?

-Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso, quizá te invite una noche de cine con Giggles.

-Ése no es el punto. ¿Al menos puedo confiar en que hablarás con ella? -suplicó mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-No prometo nada -respondió torciendo los ojos-. Pero... ¿puedo confiarte algo?

-Si es sobre los mensajes que recibiste, créeme. Hasta mamá los vió. Y no solo tu los recibiste.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que demonios hacen allí dentro?! -berreó Lola desde afuera- ¡Algunas personas necesitan el baño con urgencia!

-¡No es mi culpa que el lodo sea tan frío! -replicó Lana.

-Entonces...

-Bien, trataré -aseguró la comediante-. No prometo nada.

Sin más que objetar, el peliblanco salió y fue por sus cosas para tomar su sitio en la fila. Vió a las gemelas peleando porque Lana parecía no querer entrar a bañarse, a Lynn ("¿en serio?") con un par de navajas de afeitar y a Lucy con un patito de goma con la cara de Edwin.

En su habitación, encontró a Luna durmiendo a pierna suelta. Pareciera como si la rockera tuviese una de las peores noches de toda su vida. Cayó dos veces de la cama, le pateó otras tres y en la tercera, fastidiado, fue arrojado de su propia cama. Ni siquiera Lynn era tan problemática a la hora de dormir. Al menos, con la deportista se podían esperar actitudes molestas como un horno danés a medianoche o el constante golpeteo con una pelota de tenis que usa para dormir. Lucy, por su parte, se cansó de soportar los ronquidos de la rockera y tuvo que ponerse los auriculares aislantes que Lisa había modificado... cosa que no le ayudó mucho al ser bajada de una patada de la cama de su hermano, aplastándolo la tercera vez que éste cayó.

El problema con Luna era que, al parecer, buscaba evadirse de algo o alguien. Muy probablemente de Luan. Como si algo peor que un "protocolo" se tratase. Sabía del altercado porque ésa noche encontró a su hermana tratando de acomodarse en la sala. Habló con ella y supo la causa. Lo único que prometió fue tratar de razonar con Luan... y asilo por una noche. Una noche que ya se había cumplido.

Apenas la sacudió un poco, la rockera regresó el favor con un puñetazo que hizo ver a Lincoln las estrellas, justo en donde a ningún hombre le gusta recibir golpes de ningún tipo.

-¿Estás bien, hermano? -no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Vamos! ¡Lynn te ha golpeado más fuerte!

-Esperaba que me golpearas -respondió con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal-, ¡pero no donde lo acabas de hacer!

El chico, adolorido por el golpe a su zona más blanda, terminó rodando, mientras Luna se levantó de la cama.

-Ups...

-Lincoln, necesito que vayas por... -sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, Lori había entrado con el telescopio de Lisa, dejandolo caer en el acto-... ¿Estás bien?

-Dame... cinco minutos -trató de levantarse-, y estaré bien.

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? -le preguntó Lori a su hermana.

-Fue mi culpa... sabes que odio los lunes y que me despierten.

-¿Era necesario que Lincoln pagara el precio? -señaló a su hermano, quien se retiraba con una toalla, un cambio de ropa y un peine- Y más importante. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Pensó un momento su respuesta. Sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero no quería intrusiones como cuando Lori y Leni pelearon por haber comprado el mismo vestido, o la discusión que Lincoln ocasionó sin querer entre Lynn y Lisa por mencionar que la deportista debía usar un parabrisas cada vez que hablara con la genio.

-Sabes que Luan me echó de nuestra habitación -la rubia asintió-. Sabes que ella no es de las que guarda rencor.

-Ve al punto -urgió Lori-.

-Me llegó un correo que no debí abrir.

-Luna, hasta Leni sabe que no hay que abrir spam. ¡Y es Leni!

-Venía de una dirección que tenía por confiable -respondió mientras bajaba la mirada-. Lo abrí y...

-¿Qué pasó?

-... se perdió todo.

Lori solo pudo palmear su propia frente. Le tomó un mes convencer a Leni de la necesidad de tener respaldos. Dos semanas para que Lincoln aprendiera que su habitación era territorio prohibido a menos que ella o Leni le dieran permiso. Incluso necesitó unos minutos para hacer ver a Lisa que quedaría como un mini-pretzel humano si volvía a tomar muestras fecales de Bobby cada vez que él venía. ¿Y no pudo tomarse tiempo para hablar de ello con Luna?

-Luna... eres un desastre.

-No fue mi intención -se escudó Luna en esa vieja frase-. ¡No sabía que hasta las redes de Luan y mías estuvieran tan mal! ¡No es como si alguien nos hubiera hecho votar por alguien con cara de trasero! -terminó enterrando su cara en el cuello de su hermana mayor.

-Wow, wow, wow. Detente -Lori tomó aire por unos segundos-. ¿Dijiste votar? -la rockera asintió.

Salió de la habitación de Lincoln. Lisa tendría algo que explicar de su "potente" cortafuegos.

~o~

-Atención, clase. Mañana es el último día para entregar sus reportes sobre las pasadas elecciones -aseveró el profesor McGrady, vestido en esta ocasión de jeans, camisa verde lima y remera de manga larga azul rey-. Por lo tanto, será su última oportunidad de elevar su calificación anual.

El grupo protestó. Algunos estudiantes pidieron más tiempo, mientras que otros sencillamente agacharon la cabeza.

-Sin excepciones. Nos vemos después de gimnasia. Loud, espera un momento.

La multitud se abrió paso directo a los vestidores, dejando a Lucy sola con el docente.

-¿No le bastó con arruinarme la semana entera por una normativa caída en desuso? -preguntó la gótica, evidenciando un ligero resentimiento.

-No, Loud. Esto no tiene que ver con normativas de vestimenta. No ésta vez.

Sacó de su escritorio un libro ligeramente más pesado y lo puso en las manos de la niña. La pasta se veía un poco gastada y el papel un poco amarillento, pero aún podía leerse sin problemas.

-¿ _La Rosa Blanca_?

-Una pequeña novela, Loud. Una... crónica, si lo quieres ver así. Si, está traducido. La escribió un conocido de mi abuelo en México.

Abrió el libro y notó que, fuera del aspecto exterior, estaba bien conservado.

-Supongo que es una disculpa.

-Sinceramente, no. Pero... me recuerdas a una mujer que conocí hace tiempo. Y ése libro fue lo último que me regaló antes de que... -meditó un momento, antes de cometer un error hablando más de lo debido-...: fue el regalo de una ex-novia.

-¿Y por qué me da algo que le fue regalado?

-Porque... -de nuevo buscó una respuesta-... una persona me dijo que debía desprenderme de lo que me haría daño a la larga. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad.

La chica, un poco perturbada, guardó el libro en su mochila y salió a dar alcance a su grupo.

~x~

 _Estacionamiento del Estadio Wrigley's, Chicago_

Había pasado San Valentín. La fecha, poco más que propicia para tratar de arreglar un malentendido con ella.

Vestía más para ir a un juicio que para una cita, y en cierto modo era un poco de ambas. Esmerandose en dar una impresión de formalidad, estuvo a punto de llegar tarde. No era alguien muy puntual, pero más le valía llegar temprano.

Llegó al punto acordado de antemano. No era un aficionado a los deportes, mucho menos al beisbol. Por amigos que habían visitado Chicago, sabía que algunos de los mejores bares estaban a las afueras de algunos estadios.

Eligió uno a media cuadra de la casa de los Cachorros. Bien ubicado, ambiente relajado aunque ligeramente sórdido. El dueño no parecía interesado tampoco en el progreso de algún deporte en paeticular. De hecho, en la pantalla gigante del fondo se transmitía un noticiero.

Una encíclica del Papa... un anuncio de perdidas en Wall Street... Grecia se colapsa y pide rescate bancario... bagatelas que a pocos importaban en el bar, realmente.

Recibió un mensaje de texto, y abrió el mismo. Su cita, su ex-novia... había sido apuñalada por resistirse a un asalto.

Enterarse de ello fue lo peor que le habían hecho en su vida.

~x~

De vuelta a la realidad, se decidió a hacer una pequeña visita a Schiller. Como si no tuviera más que hacer que soportar los comentarios carentes de ironía de esa vieja bruja.

Golpeó la puerta, a sabiendas que no era precisamente horario de consultas. No obteniendo respuesta, volvió a golpear.

-Adelante -respondió la voz de . Schiller-.

-Hola, Henrietta -saludó cortésmente el docente-.

-¿No tienes estudiantes que torturar, Armand?

-Fueron a tomar Gimnasia, ¿que esperabas? -tomó asiento en el diván.

-Lo último que supe era que acordamos no jodernos mutuamente en éste lugar -espetó la mujer-. Así que hazme el favor de largarte.

-¿No puedes hacerlo como un favor entre colegas?

-Si así fuera, trataría más a menudo con algunos compañeros que ya eatán muertos. Además, no me puedo permitir cancelar cita con Loud en este momento.

-¿Por fín aceptó mi consejo?

-No me refiero a esa niña que piensas que es un dolor en el trasero, Armand. Sabes que procede de una familia... demasiado numerosa.

-¿Puedo pasar? -se escuchó una voz femenina tras la puerta.

-Un momento, niña. El profesor McGrady ya se iba.

Fastidiado, tuvo que resignarse y salió, encontrando a una chica peinada con cola de caballo y uniforme deportivo que no le prestó atención.

-Adelante. Toma asiento, Lynn.

~o~

Luan no supuso que los mensajes recibidos le darían una nueva reputación en la escuela. Antes, era tratada como una bufona, como una chica que lo único que quería era tratar de hacer reír a todo mundo con rutinas poco más que malas, la demente que tenía un negocio de fiestas infantiles que, a últimas fechas, venía tirando.

Pero ahora, por todos lados le veían como algo que ella no quería. Por toda la escuela surgieron rumores que, decían, hizo un espectáculo sin cobrar a algunos chicos de padres neonazis. Que en sus rutinas imitaba perfectamente a algunos dictadores, e incluso que explotaba a sus hermanas y hermano para que complementaran sus actos sin pago alguno.

Siendo su último año antes de entrar a la preparatoria, buscaba sacarse algunas espinas.

Por principio de cuentas, su problema con Luna. Que ella le hubiera mentido de forma descarada sobre lo último que ella vió en la portátil era una cosa. Que la formateara ya era otro cantar. Podría aceptarla de vuelta, pero de hacerlo tendría que establecer nuevos límites. Sus cosas, sus reglas.

Cuando Lori habló con ella en el estacionamiento antes de entrar, supo por lo que pasó Lincoln luego de su pequeña charla. Golpeado donde más le dolía a todo hombre. Agua helada, huevos quemados en el desauyuno por error...

Los mensajes que había "escrito"... de ellos, Luna también tendría la culpa la primera vez. La tildaron de racista, algo totalmente incompatible con su ocupación si no hay chistes raciales.

Entre otros mensajer recibidos, halló una imagen suya como si estuviera vestida de saco, pantalón y gabardina con el cabello rubio y la piel algo rojiza, como si estuiera imitando a...

Si iba a arreglar las cosas, ¿quién mejor para ayudar a una comediante en problemas que otra comediante?

~o~

Si hay un calzado en particular Lori odiaba a muerte, ése eran precisamente las botas de tipo militar. Y allí estaba, bajo la severa mirada del encargado (regordete, tatuado y con una pañoleta en la cabeza) mientras Luna seguía sin decidirse entre unas botas de corte inglés y unas réplicas de Jean Jett. No podía comunicarse con Bobby, pues estaba en horas de trabajo en la pizzería de Ramsey, mucho menos buscar a nadie.

-Literalmente, no puedo creer que te gusten esas botas horribles -soltó Lori, mientras Luna se probaba unas botas militares-. Si quieres atraer la atención de algún chico, no tienes que aparentar ser ruda.

-No quiero a nadie aún en mi vida, hermana. Cuando sea eso, va a ser la noche de un día duro. ¿O no recuerdas tu primera cita?

-Necesitas dejar de guardar tu mente donde tienes las plumillas.

-¡Y tu dejar de vomitar idioteces! Antes di que les hice un favor al traerlas aquí.

-Si con eso quieres decir que tuviste que pagar la gasolina y tratar de matarnos en plena nevada, dudo que cuente como favor.

Resignada a tener que escuchar a la rockera, decidió callar. Podía soportar a sus hermanas, y quizás Lincoln pueda responderle en caso de necesitar una segunda opinión, pero, de todas, sabía que necesitaba usar una disciplina casi ferrea... u otro enfoque.

Hizo memoria, y el desastre que la pequeña "dictadura" de Lincoln seguía fresca en su memoria. Inmovilizada, atada a una silla, escuchó una bicicleta rodar, el auto de Lola volcándose de forma estrepitosa, una severa cantidad de pañales sucios estrellándose contra las paredes y un estruendoso riff que casi deja sordo a medio vecindario. Todo terminando con su hermano suplicándole apoyo.

También recordó, y en forma mucho menos grata, algunos incidentes de sus hermanas. Lynn, expulsada del equipo de fútbol por un estúpido incidente racial. Luna y Luan, peleadas seguramente por un error que le costó caro a las dos. Leni tratando de hacer migas con una chica que le llamó, muy sutilmente, idiota, a la que Luna amenazó. Y ni hablar de la estúpida tarea que a Lincoln y Lucy les habían dejado. La última semana no pudo conectarse con Bobby, ya que ambos necesitaban, junto a Lisa, ocupar la conexión de un modo más brutal que ella nunca lo había hecho.

-Nos vemos en quince minutos en la zona de comida rápida.

-Vale... "deja que coman pastel", dijo María Antonieta.

Ajena al pequeño pleito de sus hermanas, Leni se hallaba en una tienda de telas, buscando algunos materiales que iba a necesitar para un conjunto de pijama negro... en su propia talla.

Originalmente tenía planes para una bata negra de polar con bordes de encaje dorado, idea que desechó. Sabía que Layla le había llamado idiota. ¡Gran cosa! Sabía que Luna quiso protegerla, aunque ella no sabía si iban a golpearla o era en broma o algo por el estilo.

Despues de ese incidente, había notado que coincidían en casi todas las clases, excepto literatura y ciencias. De igual manera, ella parecía un poco distraída cuando algún profesor pasaba lista. Apenas prestaba atención luego que ella fuese mencionada primero, pues solía preparar sus cosas. De modo que, cuando llegaba a la L, estaba mucho más centrada en poner en orden sus bolígrafos que en saber quien se apellidaba Loud o Miller.

Llegando a la zona de comída rápida como Lori le había ordenado por un mensaje, vio a Layla salir de una librería que Lucy solía frecuentar. Últimamente había sentido aprecio por la recién llegada, cosa qhe incluso algunas amigas suyas le recriminaban. No solo porque fuera bonita, sino porque ella pareciera ser una chica bastante exótica.

Luego de su pleito con Luna, la oriental tuvo a bien hacer algunas aclaraciones. Incluso encaró a una amiga cercana a Leni sobre un rumor bastante estúpido sobre la rubia que, sinceramente, le había afectado.

-¡Oye, Layla! -voceó la rubia, llamando la atención de la morena- ¡Aquí!

Habiendo escuchado a Leni, por un momento quiso ignorarla.

-¡Layla! -la morena, resignada, se dejó abrazar por Leni -¿Que llevas ahí? -preguntó la rubia, sorprendida de verla allí.

-¿Esto? Ah, este, bueno... es un regalo que quiero hacerle a alguien bastante especial -sonrió bastante satisfecha.

-¿Es un chico? -la morena titubeó un poco, mientras Leni se estaba excitando por la curiosidad.

-Uh... no exactamente, porque... ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro -la rubia se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía antes de dar un trago a una botella de agua.

-Verás... digamos que prefiero salir con chicas... hacer... cosas de novios con una chica. ¿Me sigues? -se confesó en voz baja mientras su piel se sonrojaba de manera alarmante.

-O sea que...

-Si...

-No te avergüences. Los papás del mejor amigo de mi hermano son gays.

-Wow, espera. ¿No... vas a decir nada? ¿Que es inmoral ni nada?

-Claro que no. ¡Espero a que los conozcas!

Bajó la mirada y notó que llevaba un libro. Curiosa, quiso leer el título de la portada.

-¿El incendio de Alejandra? ¡Pobre! -chilló la ingenua, cambiando el tema para no incomodar a Layla- Espero que no se haya quemado mucho esa chica.

-No Alejandra. A-le-jan-drí-a -corrigió ella, riendo en el proceso-. Te comiste la "i" en Alejandría.

-Y ¿es de una chica que se quema? -quiso saber Leni, a lo que la morena solo torciólos ojos.

-No conozco a nadie llamada como mi ciudad natal -la rubia dudó-. En Egipto.

-¿No es ese lugar donde hay momias?

-Hay más que momias en Egipto... ¿Sabías que las reinas de la antigüedad tenían que hacer su maquillaje? -preguntó Layla, habiendo dado de lleno en uno de los temas de mayor interés de la rubia.

Saliendo de la tienda de instrumentos, con repuestos para su Wes Paul y unos platillos Zildjian, Luna Loud se había dirigido a la zona de comída rápida. No prestó atención en su camino hasta que tropezó sobre alguien... una de las últimas personas que quería ver en ese momento, tirando las cuerdas, trastes y platillos que cargaba sobre Leni.

-¡Cuidado por donde tropiezas! -se quejó la morena, levantando su bolso.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi...! -se empezó a disculpar hasta que reconoció a la chica que estaba con su hermana- Ah... eres tú.

-¿No puedes despegarte de Leni ni un día?

-¿Como quieres que me despegue de mi hermana? ¡Nadie le dice idiota a mi hermana mayor y se sale con la suya! -amagó la rockera, viendole directo a los ojos.

-¿Y de cuando a hoy llamé a Leni idiota? -la rockera estaba tronandose los nudillos, mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa.

-Cuando llegaste aquí.

-Oigan, sigo aquí -interrumpió Leni, aunque una mirada de Luna bastó para callarla.

-Si así cuidas a tu hermana, me recuerdas un poco a mí.

-¿Crees que no se cuidar a mis hermanos? ¿Y como quieres compararte? Seguramente eres hija única.

Visiblemente molesta, sacó de su bolso un móvil un poco obsoleto. Tardó unos segundos antes de darselo a Luna. En la pantalla, Layla aparecía con un chico de facciones algo afeminadas, cabello negro y vestido de camisa parda y jeans. Ambos sonreían, pues estaban en un juego de soccer entre el Al-Ahly y el TP Mazembe, un equipo del Congo.

-Ése es mi hermano -dijo Layla, sin modestia alguna.

-¿Cuantos años tiene? -preguntó ilusionada Leni.

-El mes entrante cumplirá doce.

De un momento a otro, Luna sintió ganas de ir al baño. Sin previo aviso, quiso correr directo a los sanitarios, aunque un suave agarre le detuvo.

-Espera... -atajó Layla, tomando a la castaña por el brazo y girándola sobre sí misma...

Estupefacta por lo que acaba de suceder, Luna salió huyendo de la cafetería. Turbada, no. Perturbada por la actitud de una nueva estudiante.

A su lado, Leni quitó la atolondrada expresión de su rostro.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? -le invitó la rubia, al parecer comprendiendo lo que sucedió.

-Me... encantaría -aceptó la ojiverde, esperando de nuevo a probar algo más que los labios de aquella extraña chica, antes de que su móvil sonara por un mensaje-. Oh, lo siento mucho, Leni. Tengo que recoger a mi hermanito.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno... quiero que no digas a nadie lo que pasó. Ni a una persona, cercana o no. ¿Puedo confiar en tí?

-¡Desde luego! No solo hay aire en mi cabeza -juró Leni, sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin prisas, Lori se había acercado. Había visto cuanto pasó... mejor no hablar de ello. Hasta que nadie dijera nada al respecto, discresión total.

~o~

El ambiente en el estadio distaba de ser glacial. Siendo el último miércoles escolar del año, el entrenador Pankowsky había decidido suspender la práctica del día por las espantosas condiciones del campo. Lo más que pudieron hacer fue una sesión de vídeos a puerta cerrada. Los aciertos y, en especial, los fallos, fueron revisados a detalle, con la consiguiente disculpa del conjunto a Lincoln pese a ser el error que les costó el campeonato.

Pese a sus intentos de congraciarse con el resto, solo Lasky, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln (a quien debía evitar a toda costa por instrucción de su hermana) le trataban con algo de respeto. El resto... apenas le veía como un bicho raro, cuando menos. Otros, como Vickers, compartían el punto de vista de Lynn. Tenían sus reservas al momento de expresar su opinión, pues no querían terminar como ella.

Apenas saliendo, Rashid se dirigió a un arce sin que nadie le viera. Allí se encontró sin más compañía que el viento y la nieve y se sentó, como si esperara a alguien en especial. Recargándose contra el árbol, apenas se abrigó y cayó dormido, mientras veía la nieve caer.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo luego de haberse despertado. La habitación parecía una especie de cubículo. La frazada, al menos, estaba límpia. La cama se sentía algo mullida, para ser algo estrecha, mientras que las paredes estaban adornadas con posters varios. La ropa... ¿Donde demonios estaba su ropa?

La encontró doblada sobre su maleta, junto a las hombreras, las musleras, el suspensorio y el casco. Límpia, al parecer. En ese momento vestía un pijama azul cielo, apenas holgado. En la cómoda, al lado de una portátil, había una nota junto a una charola que tenía un vaso de jugo y un sandwich de queso fundido cortado en diagonal.

 _Llamé a tu hermana. Vendrá en cuanto pueda._

 _Lucy._

Sin nada que objetar sobre su inesperada benefactora, se sentó y dio cuenta del bocadillo.

Fuera de dicha habitación, Lucy miró desde el ducto de ventilación. Atenta a cualquier movimiento. No le importó haber ayudado a Lincoln a cargar con él desde el estadio, ni ayudarle a cambiarlo y acostarlo en su habitación. Tampoco pedirle a las gemelas y a Lisa que mantuvieran el secreto... ser sujeto de pruebas por dos semanas, un mes arrastrando el trineo de Lola mientras ella practicaba sus saludos para sus estúpidoa concursos de invierno y una semana limpiando la caja de arena de Cliff bien valdrían la pena.

No hubo mucho movimiento que valiera la pena. Si acaso, Lincoln subiendo junto a Lana y Charles, Lynn entrando a su habitación y Luan entrando a toda prisa a la propia con algunas prendas de su padre y una peluca rubia. ¿El resto? Lisa estaba tomando una siesta con Lily, Lola estaba en casa de unas amigas, y las tres mayores fueron al centro comercial.

Decidió abandonar su guardia e ir por un bocadillo. Nada extravagante, pero que al menos le evitara usar cuchillos. Por muy insensible que los despojos de su corazón le dictasen que fuera, no era inmune a algunas necesidades propias de los mortales.

Buscó en la alacena. No estaba con ánimos de comer galletas o un sandwich. Buscaba algo más amargo, más...

-Gemido -suspiró al encontrar una tableta de chocolate oscuro-. Justo lo que necesitaba mi alma atormentada.

En lo tocante a ella y a Lincoln, pensó, ya podían dormir tranquilos. Trabajos entregados, tareas lo suficientemente adelantadas... bien podía tratar de regresar a la habitación que compartía con Lynn. A menos que le siguiera guardando resentimientos.

El sonido de la puerta golpeando la sacó de tan elementales pensamientos. Si no fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer luego, no atendería rápido. No obstante, Lana bajó y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpa, busco el 1216, pero no se si sea ésta casa, en realidad -Layla se mostró nerviosa-. ¿Aquí vive una niña vestida de negro?

-¡Lucy! ¡Creo que te buscan! -voceó llamando a su hermana mayor- ¿Quiere pasar o espera afuera?

-¿Puedo? No estoy acostumbrada al frío.

-¡Adelante! -dijo resuelta Lana mientras arrastraba a Layla dentro.

La egipcia no se detuvo a apreciar las fotos de los moradores. Se sacó el grueso abrigo gris que llevaba encima y reveló a la niña su condición.

-¿Puedes decirle a... Lucy... que estoy esperando? -solicitó Layla, mientras colgaba su abrigo.

-Iré a busc...

-No es necesario que me busques, Lana.

Ambas, niña y adolescente, se sobresaltaron al escuchar detrás suyo a la pequeña gótica.

-Hola, Layla... suspiro -saludó Lucy-.

-Dijiste que mi hermanito está aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

-Sígueme... y cuidado si ves a una niña parecida a mi hermana con un vestido rosa, cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre que hay invitados le gusta maquillarlos.

Lynn repasó mentalmente lo que la doctora Schiller le planteó. "Una deportista es tan antinatural como ver simios cazando simios. No es sano".

Basura.

Lynn nunca creía en la basura que los psicólogos le decían. Lo mismo hizo una vez cuando acompañó a Polly con el doctor Lopez. Apenas le escuchó decir para Polly que rechazar a quien le inspirase desconfianza es como rechazar a quien proceda de un equipo rival que les arrebatara un campeonato o a un nuevo integrante que prometa ser muy bueno bajo la excusa de parecer un novato en toda regla. Basura, pero al menos mucho más útil que la teoría retrasada de la anciana.

-Dijiste que mi hermanito está aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

-Sígueme... y cuidado si ves a una niña parecida a mi hermana con un vestido rosa, cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre que hay invitados le gusta maquillarlos.

Escuchó a Lucy hablando con alguien que definitivamente no querría ver en su vida. Una cosa es tratar de contenerla a ella para que no toque a su hermano, pero ¿hospedarlo como si de un rey se tratara?

"Paciencia, Loud... en cuanto se larguen, buscaré bombas", pensó.

~o~

 _Central Park, Nueva York_

Una noche. Solo fue una noche.

Henry se convencía en una banca del parque más concurrido del país que lo sucedido la noche anterior era un mal sueño. Un muy mal sueño que debió haber iniciado bien, como una fantasía recóndita en el subconsciente.

No más intimar con la casera después de sesiones.

Hace una semana que estaba en esa situación. En un momento estaba desquitando parte de su renta mediante el acuerdo que alcanzaron, y al otro estaban en un bar o en un sex-shop en un callejón bastante sórdido del Bronx, en una de esas cabinas haciendo de todo menos ver la película.

Por un momento, consideró apegarse al acuerdo antes logrado. Cero sentimentalismos, cero impulsos. Aunque lo peor de todo... fue que se sintió solo por mucho tiempo.

Fue una suerte que encontrara un restaurante con barra de ensaladas. Ya estaba hartandose de una dieta a base de perros calientes y jugos varios del Papaya Joe's. No era que le desagradaran, pero un cambio siempre era bienvenido en una dieta caída en la rutina de la comoda rápida.

-Disculpe, ¿El psicólogo del lago? -preguntó un oficial de policía. Delgado, estatura promedio, blanco, expresión amable...

-Mi nombre es Henry Lopez -saludó al oficial-. Puede que responda por esa denominación, pero prefiero que me llamen "Henry" o "doctor lopez".

-Genial. Necesito que nos acompañe.

-¿Bajo que cargos?

-Como testigo.

"Mierda. Justo cuando creí que mi suerte estaba cambiando"

Recordó a otro de sus pacientes en Royal Woods. Una patinadora, hace seis meses, le comentó del fiasco que había sido el Sadie Hawkins de este año. El chico con el que se vió le había mentido a lo grande, y todo por culpa de su mejor amiga.

Le narró como se había divertido con ése chico, un (y fueron sus palabras) pequeño patán de buenas intenciones. Por momentos, el chico se evadía, y lo mismo le veía con una compañera suya de la clase de Tordiglione, estudiante de una escuela de payasos, que con esa fenómeno pseudo-rockera, Tabby, que con la emo rarita Hai Kog o como quiera que se llamara. Chicas con las que apenas tenía que ver. Y todo para darle gusto a una amiga suya, quien casualmente le contó que su hermano había sido rechazado para dicho baile. ¿El resultado? Se divirtió, de ello no había duda. Pero ese momento de confrontación con el chico, la payasa, la emo y la punketa arruinó la que prometía ser una noche bastante más movida que en el juego All-Stars al cierre de la temporada pasada.

Llegados a la comisaría, tuvo que dejar un cinturón y un bolígrafo. Al menos iba a tener eso de vuelta.

Un interrogatorio de rutina. Solo eso. Acto seguido, se fue directo a su departamento.

Se metió directo al baño. Relacionarse con la casera de esa forma le reportó un beneficio extra como lo es un departamento con baño independiente. Revisó su cuerpo, por si algo anormal estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Nada aún. Perfecto. Ya iría luego a la farmacia.

Encendió el televisor de la pieza. Más basura política. Una empresa de aire acondicionado retiró su inversión en Monterrey, previendo las amenazas de Ronald Gump. Amenazas terroristas, historias de refugiados... y más redadas.

Buscó algo más. Sin hallar nada interesante, se decidió a dormir un rato. Al fin y al cabo, el cambio no siempre era hacia delante, ni hacia arriba, concluyó.

Golpean la puerta... se escucha la voz de la casera... da igual. Esta noche no.

~o~

Para alguien que estaba sometido a la presión de tomar empleos de medio tiempo, la semana previa a Navidad eran buenas noticias para los empleados de la pizzería. No solo por las propinas, la cantidad de gente que venía o incluso la cena que organizaban los empleados.

Bonificaciones. Benditos y dulces bonos navideños.

A diferencia de otros empleos que había tenido (llegando incluso a tener que trabajar para Lori una tarde como salvavidas y una noche como guardia de seguridad junto a miembros del club de roller-derby de la ciudad), Bobby duró en la pizzería mucho más de las seis semanas que generalmente duraban sus incursiones laborales. Seis meses, para ajustar cuentas.

El latino estaba realizando una entrega sobre la avenida Jefferson cuando le llegó un mensaje. Por ética laboral, solo debía responder un mensaje o una llamada si era del dueño de la pizzería. Cosa que pasó.

Realizada la entrega en Franklin, ve a casa.

El sr. Lee tuvo redada.

Redadas... algo que el joven tuvo que aprender a temer. Ya la semana pasada ICE realizó una en un bar, a tres calles de la pizzería.

Menos mal que el viejo Ramsey tenía contactos en la policía.

Dirigiendose a la avenida Franklin, detuvo la camioneta frente al edificio de departamentos a donde debía realizar sus últimas dos entregas. Margarita sencilla mediana en el 35-a y una doble queso familiar en el 29-b.

La puerta del 35-a parecía haber sido vandalizada un par de veces. Aunque ya no era muy notorio, quedaban señales de una violenta talla sobre la cara de ese elefante, y rastros de pintura denotaban la presencia de pintas obscenas presentes en la puerta.

Tocó a la puerta y le abrieron. Una mujer de -pensó- treinta y tantos años, morena y de posible ascendencia india.

Ni bien le entregó su pedido, cerraron la puerta en sus narices y le pasaron el pago por debajo.

-Guarda el cambio -dijo una voz tras de la puerta-.

-Gracias.

Genial. Apenas las siete, le dan la noche libre por miedo a una redada en la pizzería y tenía una entrega más.

Bajó cuatro pisos para llegar a su último destino. Doble queso familiar, en un edificio que, se supone, estaba destinado para personas solteras.

Más tenso por la noticia recibida que por cualquier otra razón, se animó a golpear la puerta.

De ella, salió una exhuberante mujer, aparentemente rondando los treinta. Morena como la residente de la casa anterior, pero con los ojos verdes, el cabello negro ligeramente lacio y una apariencia que, si no fuera por Lori, le haría dar rienda suelta a un fetiche que se guardaba para sí. Vestía un pantalón cyan algo suelto, una blusa en el mismo tono y una chalina tejida; su rostro no llevaba maquillaje, y parecía más bien desenfadada, cosa que le recordó un poco a la señora Loud.

-Buenas noches -saludó, tratando de mantener una postura neutral-. Vine con su pedido.

-Que amable -respondió con una voz suave, casi melodiosa, antes de pagar la cuenta.

"Si Lori me viera, seguro me mata", pensó. Sabía que su posición no era segura, y menos que pasaría por algo así.

-Supongo que no... tienes a nadie con quien pasar la noche -dijo la extraña de forma tranquila-. ¿Quieres acompañarme... hasta que lleguen mis hijos?

-Lo... siento, pero quedé con mi novia de pasar por ella -mintió, tratando de justificarse-.

-Ah... -suspiró la mujer-... si quieres, puedes traerla cuando desees. Podríamos pasarla bien.

-T-t-tengo que irme -le entregó el cambio y se fue-.

Si fuera más tonto que Leni, y estaba seguro de no tener aire y poco más como ella afirmaba, juraría que esa mujer es demasiado... liberada

.

"Genial. Otro chico que se asusta".

Puso la pizza en la mesa y tomó una lata de soda, dando cuenta de ella de un trago largo. Acto seguido, se recostó en el sofá de la estancia.

Una lástima. Peor para él, si no era ciudadano americano. Nada como buscar pareja para su hija mayor. Parecía un buen prospecto, pese a aparentar no tener más que lo que traía encima. Un buen chico... lástima, él se lo pierde.

Tomó una foto familiar. En ella, aparecía ella junto a sus hijos, teniendo de fondo una de tantas tumbas en el Valle de los Reyes. Los tres se veían felices.

Si la maldita Primavera Árabe no lo hubiese jodido todo..

~o~

-¿Listo para irnos, enano? -preguntó Layla, extrañada por haber escuchado la historia de Lucy.

-Un momento... no encuentro mi abrigo -se quejó Rashid.

-Oh... eso. Leni le encontró un agujero en el forro bajo la axila. Dijo que en cusnto regresara del centro comercial lo arreglaría -respondió Lana, más interesada en conocer a la extraña y a su hermano.

"¿Leni? Debe ser una coincidencia," pensó Layla. "¿Cuantas chicas en una ciudad se podían llamar Leni?"

-¡Lincoln! -chilló Lola, recién retocado su maquillaje- ¡¿Donde estás?! ¡Prometiste que asistirías a mi fiesta de té!

-¡Lo siento, Lola! ¡En un momento subo!

-¡Hombres! ¡Todos son unos p...!

Sin previo aviso, Layla soltó un quejido, pues Lola le dio una patada que, en realidad, no iba dirigida a nadie.

-¡Oye! ¡Más cuidado, chiquilla! -protestó la morena, al recibir la patada de la pequeña., quien se escudó en su gemela para protegerse.

-Ups... -atinó a responder Lola, con un ligero remordimiento.

-Si supieras que ella viene de una tierra donde habrías sido desollada hace más de dos mil años si le hacías eso a tu máximo ideal... suspiro -musitó Lucy-.

-Dudo mucho que haya reinas en el sitio de donde ella viene -asumió Lola, temerosa de recibir una retribución.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde vienen? -preguntó Lana.

-Egipto -soltó la morena sin dudar-.

La menor de las gemelas, apenas se enteró, puso una expresión que nadie sabía si era de asco o de emoción. Lana, por su parte, hizo ojitos al enterarse de ello.

Rashid pensó una cosa al escuchar el nombre "Lincoln" por parte de una de las gemelas... él y su hermana estaban en el peor lugar que a Layla se le habría ocurrido entrar por temor a lo que ella temía...

La casa de los hermanos Loud.

~o~

 **Y al fin, el _hiatus_ se rompe...**

 **De lejos, originalmente, éste estaba más proyectado como uno de los capítulos más al vapor que he escrito en mi vida. Y no por nada creo que haya sido algo relevante. No obstante, no fui lo suficientemente profesional como para cumplir con la condición auto-impuesta de ir publicando los lúnes, por lo que el hiato esperado se dejó venir.**

 **Ok, en Making the grade** **se menciona que Huggins es mencionado como director, cosa que pasé terriblemente por alto. Error que, por suerte, estoy a tiempo de revertir, considerando lo poco actualizado que voy *¡Te maldigo, falta de pago de la compañía de teléfonos!*.**

 **Otro de los detalles en los que me enfoco a la hora de trabajar en un fic es la voz que "tomo prestada" para algún OC. No me niego a tratar de recrear a actores y actrices de doblaje (no "dobladores" ni "doblajeros" ni "doblistas". Actores de doblaje). Ya en La Esfera** **dí una muestra de ello al aclararlo en el apartado "A petición del autor". Así, por ejemplo, para lo que a mí concierne McGrady tiene la grave voz de Octavio Rojas (la voz tras Sam el tucán, la primera voz de Waylon Smithers y el spartan Jorge-052 en** ** _Halo: Reach_** **), y la dra. Schiller la manejo con el registro de Magda Giner (Lois Wilkerson en** ** _Malcolm in the middle_** **, Henrietta "Hettie" Lange en** ** _NCIS: Los Angeles_** **(si, Schiller está basada en muchos de los aspectos negativos de su tocaya), Sylvia Fine en** ** _The Nanny_** **). Empero... si tienen otras voces en mente, adelante. Viven en países mayormente líbres y están en su derecho... aunque, personalmente, Armand sonaría raro con la voz de Johnny Torres.**

 **Uno de los puntos que Mmunocan me informó -gracias, chica- es sobre el Doc. Resulta que nació en el '88. Nada raro de no ser por el detalle que pasé por alto... ése detalle. Verán, yo lo imaginaba como alguien más o menos de la edad que tendría Tommy Sherman, personaje secundario de Daria** **cuya muerte fue realmente irónica y estúpida (nacería más o menos en 1972, moriría en 1996). Mucho menos el aspecto que, imagino, se reveló en el transcurso del presente mes/de marzo pasado/de marzo de 2017 (Dependiendo de cuando lean esto).**

 **Una escena dura de construir... si. Ya habrá tiempo de explicar la orientación de Layla. Originalmente iba a ser en su primer encuentro, pero lo admito. Escenas de este tipo no son lo mío. Así que al demonio la zona de confort. Ya verán como desarrollé esto.**

 **Último, y no menos importante... cosa que creo que acaban de notar, los chicos Abbas entraron a la cueva del lobo con familia menguada. Y Bobby tuvo un... ¿Podemos decir "encuentro cliché del tipo repartidor"? con alguien que ya será presentada a su tiempo. Si, más manía OC (ya peguen un tiro a mi cabeza), pero era esto, que ya se veía venir, o un cameo neoyorkino familiar que, pienso, al final dudo muchísimo que no hubiera sido arriesgado. Como el dr. House por parte del buen _UnderratedHero_** **en _Requiem_. ¿Una pista? El actor que interpreta al personaje en cuestión dio vida a uno de los personajes más queridos del universo de Halo.**

 **Fe de erratas: la segunda parte del escrito de Lucy en el capítulo anterior (el que leyó Lincoln estando ella fuera) debía ir en cursiva. Mea culpa, lo sé.**

 **Fun facts: la década pasada una compañía se hizo famosa por fabricar patitos de goma con caras de celebridades. De allí la idea del vampírico patito que Lucy llevaba al baño.**

 **Por otro lado, la cita al inicio de ésta entrega es parte de una de las, en mi opinión, canciones más divertidas de Sonata Arctica, Cloud Factory. Lo cual es extrañamente cierto. De abandonar algo que no podemos dejar, la justicia que encontremos será la ironía.**

 **Hora de responder las reviews. Ya se la saben, acepto críticas de todo tipo. Así sea que me quieran romper las nueces *saca una bolsa con nueces de la India***

 ** _Mmunocan_** **... ok, gracias por el dato. No he leído la ficha correspondiente al doc, y mucho menos visto los episodios posteriores a Making the grade. Aparte, no había muchas apariciones del doc que yo haya visto, así que digamos que no tengo una data fresca. ¿Vale decir que es una licencia ad-ignorantiam? Gracias por tu comprensión y (de nuevo) por la difusión. Desgraciadamente, me enteré de lo sucedido en cierto episodio "Lanacoln". Pero... eso tiene su arreglo.**

 **Sobre la forma que, comentas, aplico, considero que una crónica es lo más pertinente. Digo, hay fechas, y por consiguiente algunos arcos pueden suceder al mismo tiempo que otros, o ligeramente después. Puedes agradecer a mis influencias literarias (Weiss, Hickman, Williams, Eddings, Tolkien, incluso el ya antes mencionado Sanchez Andraka) por ello.**

 **A propósito, sobre el estilo que, apuntas, adquirí, si. La crónica es el formato que pensé para ello, aunque debo ajustar bastantes pautas argumentales.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por la crítica. El problema de pasar de un documento trabajado en un móvil a la página, es (y ya me he dado cuenta de eso) la pérdida de palabras en el texto antes de subirlo. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el hiato.**

 **P. D. Volví. Con armas y munición.**

 ** _J. Nagera_** **, "Hettie" es de la vieja escuela... muy vieja escuela, en la que lo mismo masturbarse que la sexualidad alternativa (lo que hoy es el movimiento LGBTTT) eran enfermedades mentales. Sobre su vida personal, por suerte no diré mucho, a diferencia de McGrady. De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, Lynn y Layla bien pudieran hermanarse... natraleza humana, creo que le llaman.**

 **Llegando a su tiempo, tendrán que hacer las paces, pero por ahora digamos que van a tener su guerra fría. Y, veremos a donde lleva todo el asunto de Luna-Gump.**

 **Respecto a la realidad que dices, si. Apesta. Pero es la triste realidad.**

 ** _Julex93_** **, dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Y, a saber, Linc. tuvo una buena, Lynn y Luna dieron lo suyo... especialmente. Luna, Lucy... parcialmente se identificó (no olvidemos que Layla tuvo contacto directo con Lucy). Tocante a Leni, ¡Es Leni! Para ella odiar es tan sencillo como la teoría cuántica. Y por ahora, a ver que sucede. Mientras Luan no salga con chistes como el de "Alí y José"...**

 **En cuanto al resto, ya dejé una pista sobre el plan de McGrady. La demanda sería problema de la escuela y no de Lynn. Y por ahora sabemos que Luna será, por un tiempo, refugiada en su propia casa. Extraño, ¿no?**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_** **, se agradecen los saludos. Bien, entre tu y J. Nagera dieron un buen resumen de la tensión Loud-Abbas, aunque Layla ha tenido relaciones más... mixtas. Traga a Lucy, Leni le agrada pese a su... ingenuidad (y mira que hasta ahora no sabía que se apellidan Loud, o siquiera el nombre de Lucy), Lynn no es precisamente su favorita y parece que, con lo de esta entrega, a Luna cabe poner en el péndulo. ¿McGrady? bien lo dijeron, es un estirado. Pero, como dicen en los bajos mundos, "vendrán cosas peores..."**

 **Antes de irme, quisiera informar algo que ya algunos autores dieron fe. Busquen _The Forum Loud_ , el primer foto _TLH_ en español.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	8. Tensión

Disclaimer 1: Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

Diaclaimer 2: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

Responsiva: ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Tensión_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Tercera semana de diciembre**

 **La entrada de la casa Loud**

Había cerca de siete mil millones doscientas mil personas en el mundo, casi trescientas cincuenta mil en Estados Unidos contando turistas, migrantes y gente sin infornación alguna en las bases de datos del gobierno... más de cinco millones de kilómetros cuadrados de territorio continental estadounidense, y tenían que acabar en el sitio más prohibido por Layla.

Los Loud... de todas las familias que ella y su hermana mayor debían evitar, tenía que ser su casa, a donde una niña (o una chica, pues no estaba seguro de la edad de su benefactora) le había arrastrado. La familia de esa bestia racista, de la chiquilla rara y del chico que parecía ir sobre la marcha... habiendo ignorado que podrían ser más.

-¿Layla?

-¿Si?

-Mejor arreglo el abrigo en casa.

-¿Estás seguro, enano?

-Oye, no soy tan inútil.

Levantandose de la cama, Rashid buscó sus tenis y se calzó, tomando sus cosas. Bajando a la sala, se disponían a irse, cuando un sonido bastante asqueroso se dejó escuchar bajo uno de los pies de Layla.

Un cojín de flatulencias.

-¿Habrás sido tú? -preguntó Layla, abochornada por haber "soltado" un gas.

-No.

-Como sea... ¿Por qué la prisa en irse?

-Layla, te explico luego. Nos vamos.

-¿Alguna razón que tengan para irse? -terció una voz monótona tras ellos.

Sobresaltados, Lucy apenas se inmutó por la reacción que ambos hermanos habían sufrido.

-Mira, niña. Layla me dio buenas razones para no confiar en ustedes. En todos ustedes. ¿No es así? -objetó, viendo a su hermana a la cara con miedo.

-Oye, si ella se portó amable, no creo que nos debamos...

-¿Olvidaste el incidente del día del primer entrenamiento con Pankowsky? -se quejó, sin darse cuenta que casi todas las chicas Loud y Lincoln estaban presentes- Si son todas hermanas de esa tipa, más nos vale alejarnos de ellos.

-En realidad... -Lucy empezó a hablar, mas Rashid abrió la puerta y arrastró a Layla... un par de metros. En el acto, una de las tablas del pórtico se venció bajo el peso del chico, ocasionandole un fuerte dolor.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Seguro era una trampa!

-Pisaste con fuerza, tonto -aclaró mientras sacaba el pié de su hermano del agujero-. Si fuera una trampa, no tendría un corte tan irregular.

-Como sea... vamonos. De seguro mamá nos espera con la cena.

Mientras se alejaban, Rashid dirigió una última mirada a la casa. Vio a varias figuras en las ventanas de la planta baja, algunas con tristeza, otras con extrañeza... y una en el piso de arriba, dirigiendole a ambos una mirada de odio nada disimulado. En sentido contrario, se iban acercando trea figuras que, no obstante, apenas y él les prestó atención. Una de las figuras, quizá reconociendo a Layla, se encogió discretamente.

Definitivamente, era uno de los peores días de su vida en Royal Woods.

~o~

Recién llegadas a casa, lo primero que hizo Luna fue algo que Leni había previsto en su ingenuidad. Ni bien se sacó la sudadera, subió escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de Lincoln, bloqueando el paso.

-¿Crees que Luan nos acepte? -Lincoln miró aprehensiva a Lucy, obtenieo un encogimiebto de hombros y un suspiro como respuesta- Iré a ver que pasa...

Siguiendo la misma ruta que Luna, la única que asomó al pasillo fue Luan.

-¿Ahora que pasó? -preguntó la comediante, vestida en un horroroso saco gris de su padre y usando base de maquillaje de color terracota y un peluquín rojo.

-Si supiera que le pasó a Luna, te diría.

-¿Acaso ya pagó por lo que hizo?

-Si te hizo algo, es algo que te diría a la cara -suspiró el peliblanco-. Creo que es por algo más serio.

Lo único que recibieron de respuesta fue un quejido ahogado de la habitación invadida.

-¿Vas a permitir que regrese?

-Si va a seguir con eso, espero que Lori sea una mejor asistente cuando la contrate para el siguiente evento -amenazó Luan, ignorando que Lori ya tenía empleo.

-¿Al menos hasta que pasen las fiestas?

Rematando con su mejor sonrisa, olvidó que el gato Cliff estaba acostado junto a la puerta de dicha habitación, causando que ambos fueran atacados por el minino.

-Bien -aceptó la comediante, antes de sacarse las mandíbulas del gato del zapato-, ya que no hay de otra para que puedas dormir tranquilo...

-¿De verdad?

-Si, como sea, Linky -cambió su adolorido semblante a algo más cómico-. Necesito que me ayudes con algo grande.

-¿Grande "patas arriba" o grande "la broma maestra"? -la castaña asintió a ésta última, antesde arrastrar a su hermano dentro- Bien... dime de qué se trata.

~o~

Su primer beso...

Luna se imaginaba en un concierto de The Moving Stones. Mick Swagger cantando Paint in black, con un chico, quien fuera, antes de llegar al coro, en medio de los fuegos artificiales del escenario. Para ella, el escenario sería inmejorable como lo concebía en su mente.

En su lugar, un posible pleito que derivó en un relativamente ameno intercambio de acusaciones, mismo que pasó a ser un pequeño confesionario, ocasionó que tuviera que recibirlo en el centro comercial, frente a media ciudad, a menos de dos metros de Leni. Y fue una chica recién llegada de quien sabe donde, apenas mayor que su hermana mayor inmediata, quien se lo diera.

Se dirigió a la cama de su hermano, bloqueó la puerta lo mejor que pudo y se recostó. Sintió que algo le molestaba en la espalda. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era Bun-bun. Como si el viejo conejo de felpa de Lincoln fuera a responderle a lo que le preguntara

Estudió la situación lo mejor que pudo. Sacó de su mochila una botella de agua y la vació completamente sobre su cabeza. Apenas llegaba al patio de comída rápida y tropieza con una de las personas que menos quería ver en el mundo. La encara y resulta ser una chica... fría, racional y dura. Una chica morena que, de no ser por su piel, cabello y ojos, sería un clon de su hermana.

Su primer beso... si sus hermanas o Lincoln o Tabby o incluso sus padres se enteraban...

~u~

Se imaginó a sí misma en el mismísimo escenario del Hyde Park, en medio de una concurrida audiencia. Todo mundo parecía atento a lo que aconteciera en el escenario... mas no estaban sus ojos en el escenario, sino en las pantallas gigantes del espectáculo, con una recreación de ese beso.

-Luna, literalmente, esperaba más de ti -acusaba Lori, sentada en una roca, salida de quién sabe donde.

-Normalmente no haría caso de las emociones humanas, pero ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡TE DESPRECIO -declaraba Lisa mientras bebía de una taza... hecha con la propia cabeza de Luna.

-Yo... esperaba entregar a la novia el día de tu boda... y... -sollozaba su padre, quien se enterró en el seno de su pareja.

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste a tu padre! ¡Ahora la familia tendrá dos novios! -lloraba Rita, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Lynn sr.

-Te verás tan bien de negro que no se quien va a ser el hombre -rió Luan de su mal chiste-. Pero en serio. No quiero preguntarme quien lleva los pantalones.

En el acto, Luna se vió a sí misma usando traje de novio, con corbata de moño, zapatos de ante y camisa de seda.

-Si van a la cama, no habrá nada para nadie. ¡Necesitan más pelotas! -soltó Lynn jr, al tiempo que lanzaba docenas de consoladores y vibradores.

-Solo... entregate -suspiró Lucy, quien besaba a Haiku con ardor.

-¡No otra más! -se quebró Lynn sr, arrodillándose y suplicando clemencia al cielo.

-¡¿Cuantas más, Luna?! -suplicó su madre, en idéntico ademán- ¿No puedes ser normal?

-¡Por algo las chicas tienen novios! -berrearon a coro las gemelas.

-Una... Po-pó -balbuceó divertida Lily, a la par que sacaba un pony de peluche y una de las muñecas favoritas de Lola, haciendo que sr besaran.

Tabby, sin decir una palabra, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero plástico que llevaba encima y la arrojó al suelo sin decir nada, dándole la espalda.

-Luna... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Lincoln, sin más vestimenta que un calzoncillo, y sujetando un comic de Ace Savvy.

-No... Tu no, hermanito...

-Luna... Luna...

~u~

-¡Luna, despierta! -sacudió alguien los hombros de la rockera.

-¡No es lo que...!

Lo primero que vió fue esa cara... que apartó de una bofetada.

-¡Luna, ya despierta! -rugió Lori, quien estaba detrás de Leni.

La escena no podía estar peor. Había abofeteado a Leni, quien no tenía culpa de absolutamente nada. Tuvo un día horrible, no sabía que hora era y Lori solo le dirigía una mirada que daba lugar a una severa reprimenda.

-Vamos a cenar.

-Escuchen. No fue mi plan ir con ustedes a esa hora, pero...

-Hablaremos de eso luego, Luna. A solas. Literalmente, a solas -espetó Lori.

-Está bien... _We can work it out_.

~o~

Estacionó la camioneta de la pizzería en la entrada de su casa y bajó rápido de ella. Cerca de doscientos dólares, sin contar otros cuarenta y tres con setenta y dos centavos de propinas... en media hora, debía ir a entregar cuentas de forma discreta.

Quiso hablar con álguien en ese momento, pero tenía casa sola. Ronnie Anne se había ido a casa de Clyde, y su padre había ido por algunas cosas más para pasar Navidad en familia. Siendo pocos comensales, incluso un pollo era bastante para tres personas. Ni hablar de la pasada Navidad, pues estuvieron esperando a Bobby bastante tiempo, hasta que supieron que se envió y envolvió para Lori.

Lori... si se enteraba de lo que pasó con esa mujer, era hombre muerto. Y ni hablar de Lincoln. Ya tenía bastante de situaciones incómodas para su virtual concuño como para plantearle la idea de una infidelidad.

Buscó en su habitación algo seco. Los pantalones que llevaba estaban húmedos, y la chaqueta estaba algo sudada, cosa que le desagradaba con el frío.

Estaba por salir, cuando abrió y se encontró con su jefe.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó su jefe, un hombre alto, rubio y entrado en años.

-Adelante, señor Ramsey.

Habiendo tomado asiento, el viejo tomó la palabra.

-Estás "despedido" -señaló sin titubeos, dibujando comillas.

-Si... ya sab... espere. ¿Qué?

-Roberto, ¿Como te explico esto? No estás despedido... despedido -tomó un trago de una licorera que llevaba en los bolsillos-. A lo que quiero llegar es algo más delicado.

-Espere... Si no me está despidiendo, ¿por qué viene a mi casa y lo dice con toda tranquilidad como si lo estuviera haciendo?

-Porque me importas como empleado -se excusó.

-¿Le importo? ¡Vaya consuelo! ¡Grita como un demente y me viene a restregar que sus empleados le importamos! ¡Paren las prensas! -voceó sarcástico el latino, mientras paseaba por la sala y gesticulaba.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita sea! -Bobby paró en seco.

Dió un largo trago hasta vaciar su licorera. Eructando, prosiguió.

-Por lo que más quieras, escúchame bien, hijo. El viejo Lee sugirió que... "tengo ojos". No se como ha logrado que su restaurante funcione, pero cada que ha habido redadas, él es el único que ha echado a uno o dos... todos latinos.

-¿Y como puede soportar eso?

-Gordon, mi sobrino, hizo su semana de internado laboral, y había escuchado que a un amigo suyo lo detuvieron en plena redada. Dijo que el viejo hizo tropezar a un amigo suyo sobre un oficial de migración, y a los diez minutos ya iba esposado como si de un criminal se tratara -estupefacto, el latino golpeó la pared, frustrado-.

Por un momento, se detuvo. Recordó que en la clase de Crespo habían explicado algo sobre las etapas y condiciones del fascismo... si Lori no se hubiera sentado junto a él ése día...

-Hijo, voy a serte franco. Legalmente debería despedirte. Mas no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué debo creerle?

-Porque eres el mejor repartidor que me queda. Habría contado con Josh y Corey, pero siento que esos dos andan en algo. Por eso, y porque no me agrada que lleguen amenazas de boicot por algo tan estúpido como la raza de mis empleados..

-¿Como puede estar seguro? -inquirió Bobby, antes de sentarse.

-Hace semanas los escuché celebrando que vandalizaron una casa de latinos -se rascó la nuca-. En su momento quise reportarlo, pero pensé que luego la siguiente redada nos tocaría a nosotros.

Levantándose del sillón, Bobby echó mano de su jefe para que éste hiciera lo propio.

-Por cierto, Rob... mañana entrego los bonos. ¿Te sirve eso? -el latino amagó con entregarle la cuenta del día, aunque él lo rechazó- Guardalos. Considéralo un obsequio de Navidad.

-Entonces...

-Si... ya que tienes libre la víspera de Navidad, te sugiero que llegues mañana temprano.

~o~

Basura... más basura... ensayos tras ensayos. Ninguno rescatable.

-¿Que mejor forma de pasar la noche que... sacando la basura escolar? -rió de su propio mal chiste, mas la profesora Johnson no tragaba.

Ni siquiera Luan Loud tiene tan malos chistes, pensó la docente.

-¿Que tal tomar tu chiste y meterlo donde entre mejor?

-Tranquila, Agnes... de todos modos no hay material aquí para mandar a Washington para despedir a Obana.

-No dudes de tus estudiantes. Puede que seas aún el nuevo, pero tienes demasiado que aprender -dio un sorbo a una taza de té-. ¿Crees que expreso dudas de los míos?

-Haces demasiado mal en ocultarlas. Y no soy precisamente un profesor fácil de manejar.

McGrady tomó un par de ensayos. En la portada del primero leía "Elecciones presidenciales y lo que se teme, por Liam Fitzgerald y Ronnie Anne Santiago". "¿Escrito por una latina? Seguramente es la segunda peor cosa que encuentre hoy", pensó. Aún permeaba en la memoria un desastroso ensayo repleto de basura racial y muy malos chistes de Ronald Gump y Hilda Lyndon, "Hora de sufrir, por Polly Pain y Giovanna Gonzalez".

Nada trascendente, el trabajo de Liam. Santiago... al menos reconoce un punto neutral. No hablaba maravillas del presidente electo, pero no dejaba de criticar ideas absurdas como un muro o eliminar Obana-Health, uno de los "peores riesgos" que al presidente saliente pudo habersele ocurrido, de forma sencilla.

 _El presidente Lyndon, en su momento, habló de un muro. Busch habló solo de sumar más vigilancia. ¿Obana? No niego que ordenara deportaciones, pero al menos buscaba la apertura de ciudades santuario. O buscar un buen pretexto legal para las deportaciones._

 _Puede que Gump sea el hombre que busca el pueblo americano, según él. ¿A qué costo? ¿El de verse forzado a usar un tonto traje de ardilla por una estúpida superstición que lo es tanto como un ridículo baile cosaco? Habla de muros, en México hablan de túneles más profundos para pasarlos. ¿La guardia nacional? Ya muchos quieren que un narcotraficante sea presidente y le declare la guerra al país como si de tontos se tratara. Por momentos, dudo mucho que un delincuente sepa de política, por generoso que sea._

Nada mal... honesto, pero simple. Hasta ahora, algo bueno entre la porquería.

El otro ensayo que tomó, "¿Llega la noche de Gump? por Lincoln M. y Lucy Loud", le revolvió los intestinos. Prometía ser una serie de incoherencias sobre la oscuridad que tanto odiaba, y un conjunto de tonterías varias.

Buena estructura, un conciente estudio de la política mexicana bastante simplificado, un discurso conciso aunque bastante... avanzado, para ser hecho por niños.

El cierre, escrito presumiblemente por Lincoln (ya que la letra no era la elegante floritura y desliz al que Lucy le había acostumbrado), sencillamente lo descartó. Como si ambos lo hubiesen escrito en un borrador y él tuviera que explicar su punto de vista.

Esperaba poco de los hermanos Loud... y ni así decepcionaron.

Armand tenía sus reservas sobre el ensayo. Sabía que una familia enorme era imposible de olvidar, y menos una donde hubiera tan profunsas diferencias entre sus integrantes. Sabía de cierta profesora india que era la mayor de seis, pero nunca escuchó hasta el año anterior de una auténtica manada de problemas.

¿Llamar a un conocido que es trabajador social? Ni hablar. Le debe demasiados favores como para pedirle algo así. ¿Schiller? Otra prueba de la imbecilidad de Finnigan al querer ahorrar en personal, aunque en el fondo ahorrarse unos cuantos dólares no suena tan mal. ¿Alguna dependencia federal? Ni loco se fiaría del gobierno. No ahora.

Resignándose, se despidió de la profesora Johnson y subió al "pedazo de mierda", como afectuosamente llamaba a su auto.

El cierre que le habían dado los Loud a su ensayo dejaba en la lona todo lo que ese chico McBride hizo solo. Antes de encender el motor, decidió releerlo.

 _Los únicos aventajados en la realidad que nos espera no serán las minorías. No gente diversa, no quienes rezan a otros dioses o quienes son influyentes en los medios. La ventaja la tienen los hombres ricos, los empresarios que juegan sucio o que están de acuerdo con las ideas de Ronald Gump. Solo vean el gabinete. El dinero que ellos ganan en un mes bastaría para comprar una casa para nuestra familia, una habitación por cabeza, lo suficientemente grande como para perdernos en el armario. Si hay intereses de por medio, éstos serán, al final, la razón por la que hasta los niños veamos una guerra como nunca la vieron nuestros padres._

Si los expedientes que Henrietta le había proporcionado le servían, quizás ninguno de los dos hizo el ensayo. Aunque... tampoco era descabellado que ellos no lo hiciera.

Arranco su auto... solo para terminar arrollando a un hombre sin saberlo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por saber quien era, solo se fue.

~o~

Pasaba de la medianoche y nada. No había granadas, bombas ni nada remotamente parecido por toda la casa que pudo revisar. Lo cual implicaba que solo había revisado la cocina, el sótano, la sala, el baño ( donde, de paso, destruyó las cámaras de Lisa y Luan)

Buscó de nuevo en la sala y en el patio de enfrente, vestida con un pantalón grueso y una sudadera roja. Había desistido de buscar minas, pues no había tiempo ni herramientas para hollar en el suelo helado. Para colmo, había empezado a nevar.

Oyó ruidos a dos casas de la residencia del viejo señor Grousse, como si arrojasen algo. El aire estaba cargado de maldiciones e insultos hacia los ocupantes de una furgoneta en peor estado que Vanzilla. Sonaba como piedras y basura, amén de algunas cosas desagradables de las que, preferiría, no haberse enterado.

Una de las bolsas que arrojaban desde la furgoneta cayó directo en su cara, teniendo la boca abierta. Sorprendida mientras el vehículo se movía a toda velocidad sobre la avenida Franklin, apenas reparó en lo que tenía en la boca.

Sabía terriblemente asqueroso. Se sentía tibio, húmedo, como si algo hubiese masticado pasto y...

Vomitando, tuvo que regresar al interior del hogar, teniendo que ir directo al baño y lavarse lo mejor que pudo, pues la bolsa que le cayó en la cara tenía excremento, salido de quién sabe donde. Fresco, oloroso e inmundo excremento de caballo.

Había visto la furgoneta antes. Sabía que era propiedad del entrenador, y solo él tenía las llaves.

Amenos que...

~o~

 _Estudios Panafonix, Boston, Massachusetts_

La filmación del episodio especial de Navidad de su Talk-Show es prioridad. No importaba que las acusaciones de Obana sobre interferencia rusa se vieran parcialmente confirmadas, sino que incluso, y ello lo daba por sentado, eran falsas noticias.

Veía por sí mismo los progresos de la filmación. Si es que los había.

De entrada, la actriz que interpretaría a Luan Loud. Vio los chistes de la verdadera chica y aceptó que eran buenos juegos de palabras sin una pizca de gracia. En cambio, la chica que iba a interpretar a la comediante más popular de Michigan era manifiestamente estúpida y quejumbrosa. Alegaba no soportar más los frenillos de utilería ni usar una cola de caballo, ni hablar de un conjunto tan anticuado, tan 2003. Blusa blanca con una banda morada sin mangas, falda amarilla a cuadros, zapatos de correa y velcro y una flor de agua que era espantosa. Al lado de esa chica, se dijo Gump con pesar, Luan Loud era graciosa a matar.

Se replanteó algunas de sus promesas de campaña, vacíos estandartes que pronto, muy pronto, serían realidad.

Obana-Health, adiós. ¿Como puede un programa de salud sangrar al país más rico? Estaba mal planeado.

Eliminar restricciones para extraer petroleo de Alaska... América necesita, quiere, petroleo. ¿Qué demonios importan Canadá, unos nativos y unos cuantos animalejos cuando se tiene petroleo y, naturalmente, dinero?

Eliminar programas de cambio climático... razonable, si. Los chinos y los japoneses han estado viviendo demasiado tiempo manteniendo esa mentira.

El muro... nada va a cambiar eso, ni la maldita ONU. ¿Y quién va a pagar?

Deportar a los criminales. Y eso se extiende a latinos, seguidores de religiones propensas al radicalismo y terroristas.

Negociar un ridículo tratado de libre comercio... América primero, América siempre. Otro de sus lemas de campaña.

Una llamada de Ivanna le sacó de un ligero ensimismamiento. ¿rechazaron en una cadena sus diseños? Si se meten con Ivanna Gump, se meten con el presidente, se recordó. Y lo mismo para quien moleste a Barrel y a Ronald jr.

-Puedo retirarme a casa? -pidió uno de los maquillistas- De seguir aquí otra hora presentaré una queja al sindicato.

Se levantó y empezó a hablar.

-Dejen todo por hoy... Mañana seguimos.

Todo el personal amagó con abandonar el set, mas el presidente electo les detuvo.

-¡Esperen! Recordé algo... ¿Qué es hoy... sino el mañana del ayer?

En cuanto hizo la pregunta, se hizo presente un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que nadie quiso romper.

-Por eso América prosperó antes de aceptar a un actorcete como Reagan. Por eso América resistió a los dos Roosevelt. ¡Por eso, nadie deja este maldito set antes de terminar al menos la primera maldita escena! ¿Quieren su sindicato? ¡Bien! Díganle eso... a su plan de salud.

Sin más opción, retomó su sitio tras el escritorio de la escenografía, una réplica de la oficina que tenía en la Torre Gump, en Chicago, y el gerente de piso inició una cuenta regresiva por cuadragésimo primera vez en casi veinticuatro horas.

-Atención, toma cuarenta y uno, escena uno en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

~o~

Uno de los pocos placeres que Lori se reservaba para sí misma era, y le costaba mucho disimularlo, era dedicar, al menos una vez en el mes, un día completo para sí misma. Nada de hermanas, nada de Lincoln, nada de Bobby, ni siquiera algún móvil que no fuera el principal, tablet, trabajo de medio tiempo ni familia. Un día entero dedicado a sí misma.

Sabía que, por la nieve, el mini-golf estaba cerrado. Las tiendas ya sentían los síntomas de las compras de pánico y existía la posibilidad de tener que hacer fila para un macchiato.

Un paseo por el parque, luego de sopesar opciones, no era una mala idea, después de todo.

Al llegar, vio algunas caras conocidas. Algunos amigos suyos se divertían lanzándose bolas de nieve, algunos chicos jugando hockey en el lago congelado, Clyde sentado y miserable en una banca, un profesor suyo paseando a su corgi...

¿Clyde? ¿Qué demonios hace solo en el parque?

La única vez que le pidió algo, se recordó con amargura, tuvo que echar mano de Lucy en pleno verano, el día de la feria del condado. El pobre había estado en un shock tan contundente que disputar con Lincoln a Bobby para celar a éste último era el menor de sus problemas.

Tomó el móvil y marcó directo a su hermano.

- _Está llamando a la habitación de Luan Loud. Si buscas a Lincoln, está ocupado preguntando por qué es de la realeza siendo un real payaso_ -respondió Luan.

-¿Que haces con el móvil de Lincoln?

- _Por ahora Linky no puede contestar, Lori. Me está ayudando con algo bastante grande_

-¡Si no me pasas a Linc en este instante, juro que, llegando a casa, te volveré un puto pretzel humano! -amenazó la rubia... ignorando que Luan puso el altavoz.

- _¡Lori! ¡Luego hablamos de tu vocabulario, jovencita! -se escuchó a la madre de ambas, molesta por el exabrupto de Lori._

-Solo... solo dile a Linc que nos vemos en el parque -colgó.

"Ahí va mi día", se lamentó.

Minutos después, Lincoln y Luan hicieron acto de presencia. La comediante parecía algo afectada por la forma en que Lori se dirigió a ella hace un rato, y tenía restos de base en la frente y los pómulos.

-Y bien... ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-De hecho solo debías venir tú, tonto. Pero... creo que, mientras más, mejor.

-Bien... como Atila cuando lleva amigos.

-¿Trae hunos?

Ignorando que Lori mató el chiste, los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba sentado Clyde, aunque el chico apenas notó a Lori. Más que miserable, el chico se veía desganado, sin la menor noción de que haya pasado mucho tiempo.

-Hola, Lincoln -saludó McBride, quien apenas volteó sin prestar atención.

-¿Podemos? -pidió la comediante con algo de cortesía.

-Qué más da -devolvió monótono el moreno-. Da lo mismo.

Los tres tomaron asiento, siendo Lincoln y Lori quienes rodearon a Clyde con un medio abrazo cada uno.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? -soltó Lori, algo intranquila.

-No hay noticias del doctor Lopez.

Lincoln tenía una vaga idea de lo que Clyde pasaba. Su mejor amigo hacía tiempo que no hablaba de sus habituales visitas al consultorio del doctor Lopez, lucía algo ojeroso y, en una ocasión, terminó insultando a la doctora Schiller, hecho que le valió su primera detención, justo antes del receso de fin de año.

-Y eso es... ¿malo? -cuestionó la comediante, llevándose un mechón de cabello a la boca. Clyde asintió.

-No estés tan mal. Si quisiera visitar algún psicólogo, definitivamente no sería a esa bruja.

-No quiero hablar de esa... de esa...

-Solo escúpelo -exhortó Lori, algo impaciente.

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESA PSICÓLOGA DE MIERDA! ¡¿DE VERDAD CREEN QUE ESA MUJER PUEDE AYUDAR A NADIE CON UN DISCURSO VULGAR?! ¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO! -sentenció antes de quebrarse

Impresionados con la reacción de Clyde, los tres se levantaron lentamente... solo para rodearlo en un abrazo colectivo. Luan, en particular, tomó la mano izquierda de Clyde y entrelazó sus dedos con los propios.

-¡Clyde! -llamó una voz profunda que se escuchaba bastante preocupada.

-¡¿Donde estás, osito marrón?! -se dejó escuchar otra voz, más aflautada.

Lincoln levantó a Clyde sobre sus hombros, lloroso como él estaba, y fue a donde habían salido ambas voces, seguida de cerca por sus hermanas.

Se trataba de Harold y Howard McBride, quienes parecían ansiosos por no hallar a Clyde en casa.

-Hola, señor McBride. Hola, señor McBride -saludó Lincoln, no sin cierto esfuerzo, al tiempo que se tropezar en la nieve,cayendo justo bajo Clyde.

-¡Por Dios, Lincoln! ¿Estás bien? -exclamó con preocupación Howard.

-¿Los tres necesitan algo? -secundó Harold, sacándose el abrigo de encima y colocándole el mismo sobre el chico.

-Pfroyh bnn -balbuceó el peliblanco, antes de levantarse del suelo nevado y escupiendo nieve en el proceso-. Dije que estoy bien.

-Me alegra saber eso... ¿Todo bien, Luan? -preguntó desinteresado Howard, asintiendo ella como respuesta.

-¿No quieren venir a tomar chocolate caliente? -ofreció Harold, teniendo a Clyde en brazos como cuando era más pequeño.

-Eh... no, gracias, señor McBride -declinó Lincoln.

-Gracias, pero... quedé de ver con alguien -mintió Lori.

-Perdonen, pero estoy trabajando en un proyecto para mi canal de videos -se evadió la comediante-. Por cierto, ¿Como dieron con nosotros?

-Escuchamos a Clyde gritar obscenidades de una psicóloga -respondió Harold-. ¿Sabe algo de eso?

Lincoln narró, lo mejor que pudo, el incidente de lo sucedido con la psicóloga escolar. Habló lo mejor que pudo, aunque guardando una o dos cosas que, de alguna forma, seguía procesando.

~x~

Salieron a almorzar. Por alguna extraña razón, Ronnie Anne no las acompañaba esa mañana, sino que Polly les había dado alcance. No era raro que no buscara la compañía de Lynn, pero era martes, y los martes la Loud deportista buscaba desquitar su frustración en el gimnasio durante el almuerzo.

Ambos la miraron con cierto recelo, aunque la mirada de la morena se centraba en la ex-mesa pegajosa.

-Así que... ¿El nuevo y tu, eh? -preguntó Polly, hablándole a Lincoln por primera vez desde que se había cambiado de grupo.

-No, no no no... Rashid y yo apenas y nos hablamos. Por su hermana cree que soy una amenaza gracias a Lynn.

-Y ella... ¿Como ha estado?

-Bastante mal -respondió el peliblanco-. Apenas está aceptando que Pankowsky y DiMartino la cortaron de algunos equipos.

-No entiendo como es que Lynn se puso loca -secundó el crespo-. Por lo que dijeron Lincoln y Lucy, él solo trataba de levantarlo y ella le llamó terrorista.

-Y de la peor forma -concluyó el peliblanco.

-No veo que Lynn no tenga razón -alegó la patinadora-. Digo, ¿Viene de Medio Oriente?

-Egipto -corrigió el moreno-. Dice que viene de Alejandría.

-Supongo... -terció una voz femenina, bastante vieja, desde atrás de ellos-... que la señorita Loud vio una agresión donde solo hubo cortesía mal intencionada.

Los tres voltearon a ver y se toparon con la escrutadora mirada de la doctora Schiller. En ese momento, había teñido su (aparentemente) cabello canoso en un encendido rojo, y no llevaba su bolso.

-Espero verle al final del día, señor McBride. ¿Considera pertinente... una sesión de grupo con otros niños como usted?

-Espere, ¿Qué? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-A usted solo lo conozco por su expediente, señor Loud. Familia numerosa, noble y notablemente distraído -recitó un resumen que había hecho de Lincoln, en de encontrarse con él-. Se presume potencial... si no fuera porque sus hermanas demandan su tiempo. ¿Ha considerado mudarse con algún pariente que no sea un enfermo?

-¿Enfermo? -preguntó Lincoln, algo nervioso.

-Enfermo, desviado. Considere esto una... invitación a acudir a la terapia de grupo. Nietszche afirmaba que vivir entre tantas mujeres es algo... nocivo.

-No.

Quien había soltado esa negativa no había sido Lincoln. Girandose, vio a Clyde directo a los ojos.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Como puede hablar de enfermos cuando muchos son casos especiales? -cuestionó Clyde, visiblemente furioso.

-Son niños que están en núcleos familiares negligentes.

-¡Algunos son hijos de divorciados! -estalló el moreno- ¡Otros solo viven con uno de sus padres, o son como yo! ¿Y sabe algo? ¡Estoy orgulloso de tener dos papás! ¡Así que tome su homofobia y métala en su...!

Fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida al lado de Clyde. Usó insultos tan elaborados que sacó un diccionario para saber si palabras como "culo", "verga", "cabrona" o "bastarda" podían usarse en una conversación normal.

-Esto le va a costar muy caro, McBride -suspiró la psicóloga, furiosa hasta obtener una palidez cadavérica-. Cuando el director Huggins termine con usted, pasará en detención hasta que obtenga algún posgrado. Y yo voy a encargarme... personalmente... de joderlo... cada... segundo.

-¿Que pasó con el director Finnigan? -preguntó Polly, aterrada por el tono glacial que Schiller adquirió.

-El idiota fue transferido a una primaria en Flint. Ahora, acompáñeme, McBride.

Tomó al niño del brazo y lo arrastró, ante el asombro y el terror de cuantos estaban presentes. Hasta alumnos tan dispares como Chandler, Rashid, Rusty, Liam y Giggles observaron, con un temor casi reverencial, como Clyde era arrastrado a la oficina del nuevo director.

~x~

-Y eso fue lo que pasó

Estaban los seis en un café cerca del parque. Pese a haber rechazado el chocolate, terminaron cediendo y ahora estaban sentados a una mesa, con algunas tazas de café y dos malteadas sin haber sido apenas tocadas.

-Por favor... -suplicó Lori-... no lo castiguen. Si así fue, literalmente ya tendrá demasiado con lo que esa bruja amenazó.

-No teníamos intención de hacerlo... aunque lo aprobara el doctor Lopez -afirmó Harold McBride, murmurando para sí la última parte.

-Ni en broma lo haríamos -juró Howard, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su bebida, desganado como Clyde.

~o-

- _En otras noticias, el cantante y compositor británico, Mick Swagger, externó, a través de su cuenta de Twitter, que las posturas del presidente electo, Ronald Gump, son una idiotez. Afirma que los únicos muros que podían rockear eran aquellos que la historia se encargaba de destruir. Ésto en referencia al vocalista de Spiders, Klaus Baine, y sus Vientos de Esperanza. Volvemos contigo, Patchy_.

Ni las opiniones de Mick Swagger parecían animar a Luna. Apagando el televisor, quiso distraerse un poco como fuera.

Lincoln oficialmente la sacó de su habitación y, al menos por un tiempo, le consiguió algo del mismo con Luan. Al menos hasta que pasaran las fiestas, ambas volvían a compartir habitación.

-Estaba viendo eso -protestó Lucy-.

-¿Y que te puede importar lo que diga el resto del mundo?

-A veces, la miseria que sufre el mundo es una buena fuente de inspiración para cualquier cosa

La gótica tomó un poco de aire y continuó.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Ya lo estamos haciendo, hermanita.

-Es algo delicado... suspiro -suspiró la pelinegra.

-¿Es sobre ése chico? -Luna vio a su hermana con expresión pícara, olvidando que el día anterior pasó por un momento súmamente incómodo.

-Em... ¡No es sobre Rocky! -perdió un poco la compostura- Él y yo, bueno... Es algo personal.

-Claro -dijo de forma pausada, sin perder picardía-. Si no es sobre él, ¿entónces sobre qué quieres saber?

-Política.

Perdiendo el color y la expresión de la cara, Luna arrastró a Lucy al patio de enfrente, y la llevó al único sitio donde hasta Lucy se sentía incómoda, mientras los dos Lynn se sentaban en el punto dulce para ver el juego de los Pistones de Detroit.

El subnivel bajo la entrada. El único sitio que causaba escalofríos a Lucy.

-Hay tres cosas de las que no se puede hablar dentro de la casa con mamá cerca -empezó Luna, con cierto estrés derivado de lo dicho por Lucy-. Política, porno y los Pistones de Detroit.

Mientras, de la sala se escuchaba el juego de los Pistones contra los Toros de Chicago.

-¡¿Está ciego, referee?! ¡Fue una jodida falta personal! -maldecía Lynn sr.

-¡Meta ese "foul y cuenta" por el culo! -acompañó Lynn jr.- ¿Necesita un p...?

Tomandose un respiro, Luna se calmó, mientras que, en la sala, su madre tomaba a ambos de la oreja para negarles el preciado juego.

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar de ello?

-Porque -Luna cerró la portezuela y encendió una lámpara- piensa que los Pistones son todos unos fracasados.

-Hablaba de lo otro.

-Piensa que saldrá vello de las palmas de las manos si nos...

-¡Asco! -la gótica sintió una ligera arcada ante la sola mención del vello.

-Oh... hablabas de política -la pelinegra asintió-. Es porque a mamá le molesta por alguna razón.

-¿Alguna idea del por qué?

-Solo lo ha hablado con el abuelo, y no quiere que lo sepamos.

-¿Le preguntaste? -Lucy se vio interesada.

-Me cambió el tema -respondió Luna, resignada.

Antes de salir, Lucy tomó a su hermana del tobillo.

-Supe de tu problema con Luan.

-Hasta el gato lo sabe.

-Creo... que puedo ayudarte.

~o~

Luego de la cena (normal en la mesa de los niños, silenciosa en la mesa de los grandes por el incidente del partido), llamaron a la puerta, siendo Lincoln quien atendió. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con una nota de puño y letra de Ronnie Anne y dos paquetes envueltos como regalo.

En uno de ellos se leía De Osito Bonito para mi maravillosa Nena, envuelto en papel rojo, mientras que en el otro, envuelto de verde y listón naranja, se enunciaba De Ronnie Anne Para el tonto -"¿En serio?" se preguntó el peliblanco, antes de terminar de leer-. Alias, Lincoln.

Extrañado, escondió lo mejor que pudo en su ropa ambos paquetes. No eran excesivamente grandes, pero le impedían moverse con la facilidad que hubiera deseado.

Evitó a Lana y a Luan, quienes eataban desternilladas de la risa viendo Los animales más tontos del planeta, antes de que Lynn lograra embestirlo y derribarlo en el proceso.

-¡Eso es por tomar mi lugar, tonto! -espetó la atleta, aún resentida pero bastante más animada.

-¿De... qué hablas? -tartamudeó un poco mientras recuperaba el aire que su hermana mayor inmediata le sacó.

-Ah, no se... ¿Mi puesto en el equipo, tal vez?

-Eso fue asunto tuyo. ¡No debiste llamar al nuevo "terrorista" solo por parecerlo!

-¡Te iba a golpear!

-Quiso ayudarme a levantar. ¿Creíste que iba a matarme?

-Sabes lo que pienso. Si se meten contigo, me buscan.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y donde estabas cuando me golpearon por tratar de cubrir a Ronnie Anne cuando le llamaron...? -el peliblanco estuvo a punto de irse de lengua, antes de corregir- ¿Donde estabas cuando Chandler iba a golpearnos a Clyde y a mí por no ir a su estúpida fiesta en la planta de tratamiento de aguas?

-Y-yo no lo sa-sabía -se intimidó frente al inusualmente determinado chico que tenía frente.

-¿O cuando la doctora Schiller insinuó que sería un misógino en potencia, sea lo que sea que eso signifique? ¡Crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, Lynn! Pues adivina que. ¡Solicité al entrenador mi renuncia si no podías jugar con Rashid! Así que, si no te gustan las personas de otros países, puedes irte directo a comer...

-¡Lincoln! ¿Puedes subir un momento? -llamó Lisa desde el piso de arriba.

-Tu y yo no hemos acabado, Lynn -el peliblanco le señaló bastante furioso con la mirada, antes de subir.

Lincoln guardó lo mejor que pudo los paquetes que llevaba, ahora estropeados gracias a la atleta, y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y guardar en su cajón ambos paquetes en el cesto con su ropa sucia.

Ya en la habitación de la niña prodigio, ésta le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos hablar con tranquilidad?

-Diría que exageras con una inútil paranoia, producto de lo ridículamente delgados muros de esta casa, pero me tomé la molestia de aislar de ruido las paredes de este aposento en particular, lo que en cierta forma es algo estimulante para ambas partes al neutralizar tanto ruido.

-¿Como demonios lo hiciste? -quiso saber el peliblanco.

-Viruta de corcho comprimida como refuerzo en las paredes por dentro.

-¿Y como es que pudiste conseguir...?

-Los restaurantes de la ciudad desperdician cerca de dos kilogramos de tapones de corcho... -Lincoln se quedó sin palabras, ya que desconocía la equivalencia en libras-... son alrededor de 2.28 libras. Como sea, necesito preguntarte algo sobre un... invitado tuyo reciente.

La pausa que Lisa se tomó solo le indicó una cosa...

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? -le mostró una ampolleta, en cuya etiqueta se alcanzaba a leer "Pentotal sódico".

-Um... -se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta provocarse una herida-... ¿Algún químico raro?

-Cerca, pero no. Es lo que vulgarmente se conoce como "suero de la verdad", y si eres tan amable, Linc, quiero que me digas lo que sabes de ese chico. No trates de negarlo.

-¿Como es que sabes que era un chico?

-Intervine las cámaras de Luan. Y por favor, ¡Deja ese hábito de preguntar "cómo es que"! Es algo frustrante.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Lincoln.

-Limítate a no hacerlo conmigo. Ahora... ¿Me puedes decir que tienen que ver tú y ese chico?

-¿Puedo mandar un mensaje a alguien antes de empezar? -pidió el chico.

-Tienes treinta segundos.

~o~

Luego de un día que se fue por la borda, lo último que quería Lori era que la molestaran en el único momento de absoluta intimidad que tenía en casa. Y con el ambiente invernal que ya estaba en el aire, la rutina del baño se alteraba drásticamente. Seis temprano, cinco tarde, todo por sorteo.

Por suerte, para Lori, le tocó reservarse el baño de noche. Ella, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, y Lily habían salido sorteados para tomar una ducha en la noche, excepto Navidad y Año Nuevo. El resto, resignadas, debían atenerse a sufrir un resfriado si salían recién bañadas en la mañana.

Fue justo ella la última en la fila ese día hasta el momento, y lo único que buscaba era relajarse y descansar un rato en la tina. Por desgracia, Lola había chantajeado a su hermano mayor sobre unas revistas de dudoso gusto que le "encontró" debajo de su cama, cosa que le valió casi terminar con el agua caliente de una sentada para su "sueño de belleza", algo que a nadie le agradó.

El móvil vibró un poco. Cosa que no le gustó. Atendió sin ganas y leyó un mensaje corto de Lincoln.

Cuando termines busca en mi cesto de la ropa sucia. Es importante.

Estoy ocupado con Lisa.

Sumergió su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua, en cuanto la bañera se llenó. Nada como el suave cosquilleo del agua cuando el cuerpo está suelto bajo ella.

Sabía que Ronnie Anne no le guardaba ningún aprecio desde que ella y Bobby empezaran a salir. Mucho menos desde esa desastrosa cita doble. Consideraba a la hermana meno de Bobby solo como una chiquilla problemática, aunque reconoció que fue tierno el que ella, precisamente, le pidiera auxilio con su primer periodo. Asqueroso, pero tierno. Y el que su relación con Lincoln fuera por un camino relativamente bueno era garantía de una ligera cordialidad en el futuro cercano.

Meditó un poco en el asunto de Clyde. Sabía que la psicóloga escolar era una vieja amargada, ya que al salir ella a la preparatoria el encargado había sido detenido por un asunto delicado relacionado a un cierto entrenador, mucho antes de que ella misma naciera. El problema fue, y ello lo consideró obviando que lo contado por su hermano fuera algo parcial, el hecho de que esa mujer viera en el chico que se babeaba por ella un delicado caso de trauma por padres gay. Si no fuera porque esa bruja era una anciana...

Tomó una toalla, se vistió el sujetador, las bragas y la bata y salió directo a la habitación de su hermano, que en ese momento era apenas un desorden.

Buscó al lado de la cómoda el dichoso cesto y encontró dos paquetes junto a una nota, escrita por su futura cuñada.

Espero que a tí y a Lori les guste como cocino.

Mañana en casa, 4:30 pm o cenarás mi puño en un sandwich.

P. D. XOXO de "Booboo osito bonito" para Lori.

Sin saber qué sentir, si rabia por la amenaza o algo de felicidad por la invitación, tomó el obsequio que estaba destinado para ella y lo abrió.

Lo último que pudo recordar, antes de que Luna la despertara, fue el contenido.

Un vestido añil corto y un anillo grabado con una misma frase en español e inglés...

 _Siempre tuyo, pase lo que pase._

~o~

 **Hora de ponerme serio, gente.**

 **La noche que empecé a escribir la cita que hoy nos reúne, resulta que cierto personaje molde ordenó un brutal ataque en Siria, en respuesta a un igualmente brutal ataque con un agente neurotóxico derivado del gas sarin. Lo que me ha hecho pensar. ¿De verdad vale la pena apretar el paso, seguir con esto o solo dejarlo inconcluso? Y me respondo... debo hacerlo. Por respeto a lo que está sucediendo. No estoy a favor de una guerra si no es ficticia, llámese como se llame. Así sea ciencia ficción, cine bélico o fantasía. Así que... el asunto será algo gordo.**

 **En asuntos del fic, si. Una escena como lo que pasó con Luna en el centro comercial me es difícil de preparar. Y estaba planeado para ser insertado, completo, en el "primer contacto Luna-Layla". De hecho, aquí está la segunda parte.**

 **Por cierto, si no lo notaron, aquí hay una segunda referencia referente a shows de comida... ya que la primera la adivinaron... digamos que para ésto de las referencias a personas, no soy muy listo que digamos. Digo, si ya revelaron la referencia previa a la pastelería Carlo's... supongo que les dejé esta bastante regalada. Y hay una leve referencia a un fic ya terminado.**

 **Por fín ví, en temas relacionados a la serie, el peor episodio de _The Loud House_ , alias _No such luck_ , y ¿saben? Creo que Lynn si puede ser cretina. Pero, y me tomo mi tiempo explicar, en _No such luck_ nos muestra a una Lynn bastante más egoísta, y _Butterfly effect_ da la pauta de lo rabiosa que puede ser si la cortan de uno o todos los equipos a los que está en el listado titular en plena temporada. Así, con ésta base, me respondí una pregunta sobre una escena ya antes manejada aquí. ¿Como actuaría Lynn jr si es cortada ANTES de empezar una temporada? Creo que la respuesta la tenía antes de preguntar. Abandono, harina y depresión ( _Sir Crocodile222_ , gracias por ayudar con ello). Lynn podrá ser egoísta como para abrirse a delinquir junto a una desfigurada Lola, o propagar un estúpido rumor que le jode la vida a San Lincoln Loud en un 50% (la otra mitad fue su culpa por agarrarse de ello para zafarse de compromisos por tomarse tiempo para él). La breve referencia en el ensayo de Ronnie Anne va a ser todo cuanto toque del tema.**

 **Y ahora, el momento que nadie que se llame Nadie quería... Responder las reviews:**

 ** _t10507_ , gracias por el apoyo, pero sigo con algunas escenas futuras en mente, escenas inconexas en los arcos menores que deben pulirse y construirse y, sobre todo, una data cada vez más desactualizada. No obstante, me arreglo con lo que tengo por ahora. Y, hasta nuevo aviso, no me considero un peso pesado si comparo éste fanfic con material de peso pesado como _Requiem_ , el serial de La purga Loud y la historia del psicólogo menos "Marty Stu" del fandom, _Familia del caos_ e _Ingenio infinito_. Empero, puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con tu progresiva mejoría. ¡Suerte!**

 ** _Mmunocan_... ok, acepto el jalón de orejas sobre los OCs, la aparente falta de planificación (lo bueno es que hay escenas futuras ya concebidas con necesidad de construcción, mismas que dan pie al ensamble del desarrollo previo) y la escena del diálogo repetido. Un descuido de mi parte el no haber separado, si. Pero hay una muy sutil conexión que es producto de la paranoia de la atleta. Digo, vives en medio de familias WASP (White Anglo-Saxon Protestant) y alojas a alguien de otro grupo étnico, el vecino o algún integrante de la familia teme lo peor de dicho grupo. Lo se de mano de primos que viven en el área suburbana de Los Angeles desde hace tiempo. Lástima que perdí contacto con ellos en 2013 por razones estúpidas, a. k. a. me pelee con mi tía, su madre.**

 **Y, a todo esto, doy una pequeña explicación técnica que, dudo mucho, sea convincente. No escribo precisamente en una tablet o una PC/Mac, tablet o mini laptop. Todo en un LG E612F al que le agarré cariño. Dicho modelo ya viene con la opción para descargar Polaris Office. No es un software tan intuitivo como Microsoft Word u OpenOffice org Writer (el equivalente en un SO Linux), pero al menos me es de utilidad. ¿Crees que pueda arreglarme con lo que tenga para el guión largo? Sin sonar arrogante, pienso que sí. ¡Gracias, chica!**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , pese a los pequeños problemas de planificación de la historia (una razón secundaria del hiatus tomado), Layla es, de hecho, un personaje duro de desarrollar desde ese punto en particular. Sobre su reacción, es algo que dejaré reservado para luego. Y Leni es más o menos una confidente para ella. Espero que no te hayas infartado con la fantasía traumática de Luna. Si así fue... por favor, no me envíes la cuenta del hospital.**

 **Respecto del par "lu", hay un vector común que, seguramente, ya habrás notado. El resultado, odio admitir, sigo sin tener la menor idea. Por lo pronto, ellas y el doc no se van a mover casi de sus respectivos "Relojes del Fin del Mundo"... como el final del Aces High de Iron Maiden, "two minutes for the midnight".**

 ** _Julex93_ , ¿has considerado ser autor? El hecho de hablar de un tema en particular es algo aburrido cuando lees o llevas una historia. Algunos toques de vida cotidiana humanizan un poco en el buen sentido algo que ya es terriblemente humano en el sentido desagradable (Si no hay conformidad, puedes culpar al finado David Eddings, autor de algunos de mis libros de cabecera). Sobre Luna, originalmente iba a emplear una vivencia muy personal... ok, si, me caí de la cama. Nada grave, a menos que fuera una litera y duermas en la cama alta como ella o tu servidor. Sobre la idea de la preferencia de Layla ya estaba clara a la hora de desarrollarla, y podría considerarlo un ensayo para preparar lo que viene. Y, considerando como empezó la cita de hoy, puede abrirse a posibilidades un tanto predecibles pero interesantes. Solo espera a que "la manada se reúna".**

 **Sobre el libro que recibiría Lucy, es real, y el autor es el alemán naturalizado mexicano Bruno Traven. Sobre Lynn, es otro factor. Al fin y al cabo, ella es de las que está dispuesta a escuchar consejo, no de tomar y aplicarlo, por lo que hemos visto en la serie. ¡Gracias, viejo!**

 **P. D. ¡Ganen, Bulls!**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , he notado que tú y Julex93 comentan conforme van leyendo. Y me alegra que vieras la comparativa Loud-Santiago. Concuerdo en que Bobby es un buen sujeto... un buen sujeto al que le pasarán cosas de lo raro a lo terriblemente malo. Luna... sip. Creo que sufre de una enfermedad llamada empatía, algo bueno a la larga.**

 **Sobre Hettie... entre más conozco a mi cuñada psicóloga más material me brinda, aunado a la explicación anterior. Y si, Lynn podrá ser atleta, pero ese mal chiste de capítulo la deja como una niña muy supersticiosa, cretina y muy mala perdedora. Ahora entiendo a _Phantom1812_ cuando el doc Paul la pasó a consulta.**

 **Y el asunto Layla... bueno, Leni podrá ser ingenua, idiota, torpe, lenta... pero si hay algo que le reconozco además de su creatividad (cosa que demerita su idiotez) es su nobleza. El problema vendrá cuando los prejuicios causen estragos... más de los que yo pueda manejar a nivel autor. Siento que la visita a la casa Loud fuera rápida, pero... en eso, las ideas previamente establecidas van a tambalearse poco a poco. Quizás para bien... o para mal.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. ¡Nos vemos la siguiente actualización!**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	9. Dudas pt 1 Perímetro de la tormenta

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Duda**_

 ** _Parte 1_**

 ** _Perímetro de la tormenta_**

 **Royal Roods, Michigan**

 **Víspera de Navidad**

 **6:30 am**

 **La habitación de Ronnie Anne Santiago**

 _El gobernante que necesita protección cuando está con su pueblo no merece ser llamado gobernante._

 _-Tlacáelel, estadista y sacerdote mexica._

Un mal sueño... Solo un maldito mal sueño.

 _Sentía todos los golpes que le daban. Uno a uno, todos los chicos de su clase habían pasado con un bate de béisbol o un garrote para aporrearla. Sentía el dolor de todos y cada uno de los golpes, como si de los tubos con los que en su vida se había golpeando en su patineta o de pelotas de softbol se tratara. Una lenta vorágine dolorosa que parecía infinita, sin piedad sobre su persona._

 _-_ Vamos, Lincoln, es tu turno _-le dijo al oído del peliblanco Bobby, mientras veía, horrorizada, como su hermano le entregaba el bate._

 _-_ ¡Dale duro, bobo! - _alentaban a coro Lori y Lynn, quien llevaba la cabeza de otra piñata en las manos, con una mirada casi inexpresiva suplicando por piedad... ¿La hermana de Rashid?_

 _La multitud voceaba como si de una fiesta se trataba. Lincoln titubeó un poco, por lo que alguien que nunca había visto se dispuso a golpearla. Un niño regordete, rubio y de tez rojiza, se dispuso a masacrarla a palos hasta desgarrar su vientre y destrozarle la columna, dejando caer algo que le aterró._

 _Dulces... dulces por montones._

 _Como si de una feroz refriega se tratara, muchos de sus compañeros, vecinos e incluso las hermanas menores de Lincoln se abatieron sobre el delicioso botín, a la par que Lori descolgaba su eviscerado cuerpo con hastío._

 _Mientras la primogénita de los Loud llevaba su cuerpo al bote de basura, pasó junto a la destartalada minivan de los Loud y miró su reflejo en el cristal, solo para descubrir que su cuerpo era una piñata. Una perversa y sanguinolenta piñata._

 _Lincoln solo se acercó al bote. Vio al interior y, con cierta tristeza, puso la tapa, como si de una baratija a la que le hubiese tomado aprecio se trataba._

Los muros de su habitación seguían violáceos, sin más mancha que los restos de sudor que tenía por el costal de boxeo del que se deshizo gracias a Bobby. La cama estaba desprovista de las frazadas, mientras que su remera estaba en el suelo.

"Tonta, solo fue un estúpido sueño", pensó la latina, a la par que buscaba sus cosas para el baño. "Un sueño demasiado ridículo, del tipo de idioteces que puede pensar..."

Lincoln.

Replanteó un poco su relación con él y, por extensión, su familia, mientras dejaba correr el agua sobre su cuerpo. De la típica liga bravucón-acosado, la inoportuna intromisión de la familia Loud le costo muy cara, al precio de algo que toda chica espera con ansias e ilusión... Su primer beso, su primer ojo morado en el historial.

De todas las hermanas Loud, solo tuvo oportunidad de convivir un poco con dos de ellas. Luan le agrada. Pudo reírse de Lincoln un rato, pero fue un tierno detalle que limpiara la casa de bromas para recibirla. Al final, ése Día de las Bromas la broma fue casi toda para la comediante... tuvo suerte de no subir a esa minivan destartalada. Lori terminó quejándose de encontrar jalea incluso donde regularmente nunca le daba la luz solar.

Y hablando del rey de Roma... la rubia era la responsable directa de que el ya reducido tiempo que Bobby pasaba con ella se redujera todavía más. Empalagosa, idiota, ridículamente cursi... casi por un segundo agradecía que el peliblanco dijera, en su cara, que preferiría lamer el piso del baño antes que besarla. No contó, para su desgracia, ni con el hecho de que su hermano demostrara un sentido de familia muy fuerte, amén de una notable falta de cerebro-, ni con la cita doble que la entonces ex-novia había organizado. Buena comida, mejores chistes hasta que pasó lo que no debía pasar... una clase de moral de Lori para el rubio hecha discurso empalagoso, rematado por su segundo beso... y una merecida retribución el siguiente lunes.

Y ni hablar del desastre del anterior baile Sadie Hawkins. Lincoln supo decirle como todo había ido de mal en peor con otras cuatro chicas. Todas conocidas de por lo menos alguna Loud. ¿Olvidado y perdonado? Solo una ronda de Dance Dance Resurrection y unos nachos lograron aplacarla.

Para rematar, el que Lori y él terminaran ayudandoles a limpiar las paredes de su casa y arreglar lo que quedó del huerto antes de las primeras nevadas bien podía significarle algo. Podría ser un tonto, un debilucho, un Don Nadie que busca hacerse de un lugar en el mundo como todos. Pero, y de eso bien no tenía duda, era honesto. Un poco torpe, pero honesto.

Ya vestida para un día bastante largo, se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la radio. Supuso que su padre tuvo que atender un inventario sobre insumos en el autolavado, su madre posiblemente se quede haciendo guardia en el hospital y Bobby iría a atender la tarde más pesada en la tintorería del año. De todos modos, ¿acaso alguien le haría compañía hasta la tarde?

Encontró a Bobby en el comedor, bastante agotado y con rastros de haberse montado el desayuno lo mejor que pudo.

Encontrar buenos ingredientes para una comida mexicana decente en el norte de Estados Unidos es bastante difícil, por no decir caro si no se sabe donde encontrar un precio razonable. Y la visión que tenía ante sí no dejaba de impresionarla un poco. Ella tenía planeado hacer unos waffles, hallando huevos rancheros, tal y como su padre le describía mientras recordaba su infancia en Tijuana, en casa de sus abuelos. Junto a éstos, había algo de melón picado y algunas quesadillas de pollo que, no obstante, le recordaron un poco la cena de la noche anterior.

La comida parecía recién hecha, por lo que la niña decidió tomar un plato y se sirvió un huevo, repitiendo la operación para despertar a su hermano y hacerle "tomar su veneno".

Un bocado...

"Oficialmente, Bobby es un buen hermano, pero parece tener el paladar en la lengua de Lori", se dijo con amargura. El huevo estaba demasiado salado.

~o~

-Y eso fue lo que pasó con Lynn esa noche.

Lincoln estaba turbado. Más que turbado desde aquella vez que los echaron de la piscina pública de Royal Woods por la "sopa de pollo" de Lana, o la vez que vio sin permiso cierta película de terror que aún le causa pesadillas.

-Déjame ver si entiendo -Lisa paseaba por su habitación mientras sujetaba en su mano un bolígrafo-. Dices que Lynn insultó de la peor forma posible a un chico nuevo...

-Ajá...

-... solo por ofrecer su hombro para servirte de apoyo luegi de recibir el golpe de un bruto comparable a un Loxodonta africana con retraso mental... -el peliblanco dudó ante la denominación-... comparable a un elefante africano tonto, ergo, amenazó con estrellar sus falanges flexionadas en posición flagrantemente ofensiva...

-Me perdiste en lo de las falanges.

-Quise decir que, por consiguiente, nuestra primitiva hermana mayor amenazó a ese chico con golpearlo solo porque su instinto de protección a sus semejantes se impuso a su escasa capacidad de raciocinio, derivando que la expulsaran de un equipo en el que, a la larga, solo alimentaría su ego.

Lincoln sintió, para su malestar, que un enorme peso era puesto en su espalda. No solo por haber tratado con dureza a Lynn aunque lo mereciera, sino por haberse sincerado con Lisa sobre un asunto que, en realidad, era extremadamente simple y delicado.

-Diría que la solución la tendrías bailando desnuda frente a tí todo el tiempo, pero eso sería tan absurdo como improbable -en el acto, la pequeña sacó un gorrito, parte de su pijama, de uno de los cajones bajos.

-Gracias por remarcar lo obvio -comentó sarcástico el peliblanco, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No obstante...

-¿No obstante qué?

-Quizá si te tomaras la molestia de revisar las noticias deportivas del diario, podrías tener una de las razones por las que detesta a la gente de ascendencia africana nor-oriental, quizás incluso su motivación última. Ahora, no es por pretender ser una especie de aprovechada, pero ¿podrías cederme tu sitio en el baño hoy?

-No puedo. Lola amenazó con acusarme que tengo revistas como las del cajón secreto de papá si no le cedía ése puesto.

-¿Será que ella las tiene solo para incriminarte? Además, conociendola, puedo avanzar que las tiene escondidas justo entre el tanque del excusado y la pared.

-¿Volviste a plantar una cámara en el baño? -preguntó el chico, evidentemente asqueado.

-No -la castaña quiso encubrirse, prolongando su respuesta.

-Lisa... -le reconvino Lincoln, suavizando su asco inicial.

-De acuerdo -bufó la niña, bajando la voz y acercando su cara al oído de su hermano-, si. Pero ¡No le digas nada a nadie!

-Bien, no diré nada si me ayudas a desmentir a Lola.

Saliendo de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, se dirigió a su propia habitación. Esperaba encontrar a Lori, pero allí también estaba Luna, tratando de sacarla de su habitación.

-¿Podrías decirme que haces en mi habitación? -preguntó, aún molesto por el hecho de ver a la rockera cargar a su hermana mayor- Se supone que ya podías regresar con Luan.

-Explica esto -la castaña sujetaba un anillo y un vestido en una de las que el peliblanco había subido.

-¿Sabes que es de mal gusto abrir los paquetes ajenos?

-Ya estaba abierto -se defendió la rockera.

-¿Al menos leíste la nota que venía incluída? -Luna leyó y, acto seguido, sacó a Lori de la habitación del chico.

-Eso... es...

-¿Extraño? -preguntó Lincoln.

-¡Grandioso! -Luna le gritó al oído tan duro que casi le revienta los tímpanos, al tiempo que soltaba un chillido de excitación. Por suerte, para ellos, una explosión procedente de la habitación de Lisa y Lily opacó el grito inicial.

Haciéndose a un lado, Lincoln empujó a la rockera hasta la entrada.

-Lo siento, Luna, pero creo que eso es algo personal. ¿Puedes comprender eso? -amagó con cerrar la puerta.

-Lo se, pero...

-Exacto. Ahora, necesito algo de espacio. Hoy Lucy regresa con Lynn y al fin tendré de nuevo mi santuario.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta.

~o~

Detestaba tener que declarar en una comisaría. De verdad lo odiaba.

Tuvo que pagar una generosa compensación a aquel desagradable dueño de una gasolinera y mini-mercado, Flip. Las lesiones no eran graves, pero el viejo supo exagerar sus sufrimientos, apostando a que el juez tragaría la farsa. Y tragó.

Dio un breve paseo por el centro comercial, esperando no encontrarse con el nuevo director de la primaria de Royal Woods o con Schiller o con quien quiera que sea que trabaje con él.

Volvió a recordar un poco a su segunda novia. Dibujante para algunas revistas, no era precisamente una belleza. Delgada, morena, siempre vestía decente. No obstante, ella le dejó solo porque supuestamente entorpecía su desarrollo como artista.

Artistas... ¿Quien los necesita?

Sabía la verdad sobre no pocas cosas del ex-director Finnigan. Incompetente, aparentemente tacaño, pero nunca encubriría a gente que haya tenido antecedentes. Había preguntado al conserje que había visto en los últimos veinte años que había estado trabajando en la escuela, cualquier cosa extraña.

Por ese viejo supo del incidente del entrenador Dean, detenido por posesión de drogas y pornografía infantil, las multas de Pankowsky por estacionarse en la entrada de la bodega de la cafetería, los extraños gemidos que venían del laboratorio de ciencias después de clases y las cajetillas vacías que encuentra en uno de los salones del quinto año. Fuera de eso y los retrasos de Lucy Loud, nada inusual. Por ello, le extrañó el (por él deseado) despido

Encontrarse con el personal en la cena de Navidad era extraño. Se sabía ateo, por lo que las fiestas en familia, en su opinión personal, le daban asco. Ya ni hablar de las fiestas de origen religioso. Pascua, Halloween, San Patricio... todos pretextos inútiles para desahogarse de una vida menos que mediocre. No le agradaba para nada encontrarse con Johnson y su maternal apariencia, o DiMartino con su perfecta silueta y su ahuecada cabeza. Tampoco es que quisiera toparse con Pankowsky y sus típicas sandeces en aras de un deporte que, muy en el fondo, detestaba.

Ni siquiera Shrinivas era de fiar.

Pensó un poco en la docente encargada de uno de los grupos de preescolar. Mente fría y racional, si. Apegada a una absurda tradición, posiblemente. No le sabía ignorante, pero al menos era cortés, algo que cierta psicóloga no era.

Meditó un poco el asunto reciente. Las grabaciones de las cámaras fueron usadas en su contra. El viejo Flip se salió con la suya, sacando una buena tajada de su propia pensión. Y todo para no mantener una tienda que parecía un verdadero chiquero.

Tal vez los Loud puedan esperar un poco. Un inspector de salubridad, por otro lado...

Pensó en ello mientras se dirigía a la tintorería.

~o~

Bobby se había zafado del trabajo en la pizzería, mas no se escapaba del mismo en la tintorería. Precisamente en una de las tardes más pesadas del año, se lamentaba de no tener siquiera un rato para sí mismo, y ni siquiera Lori pensaría en ello.

No es que él no disfrutara de y con su novia, pero por muy enamorado que estuviera de ella, necesitaba tiempo para los suyos, y ya ni siquiera disponía de mucho del mismo.

-Veamos, un par de esmóquines completos, una chaqueta con relleno de pluma de ganso, un abrigo de terciopelo... -ennumeraba a la par que entregaba dichas prendas-... un sombrero de piel de oso y un vestido de satín. Por favor, pase a la caja.

-Gracias, chico, muy amable.

-No hay de qué, ¡Siguiente!

Pasó la tarde entre recepciones y entregas, y el día no pudo ser más brutal. Se había frustrado su desayuno con Ronnie Anne, el cual le dejó muy en claro que estaba salado. Un chofer con complejo de Napoleón casi lo arrolla, se quemó con el vapor de una de las planchas y, para colmo, tuvo que cubrir a Pam en su hora del almuerzo.

Por momentos desearía estar solo.

No sabía como es que había sobrevivido a la familia Loud los primeros días de su estancia en Royal Woods. Mucho menos como es que una chica que pareciera odiarlo terminó siendo su novia. Calzones chinos, humillación pública, sandwiches en los calzoncillos... solo para que en cinco años él se atreviera a dar el paso que ambos, pensaban, debían dar tarde o temprano.

Su primera cita había sido un desastre. Sin lugares en el restaurante Jean Juan, se habían resignado al italiano-mandarín Giovanni Chang, donde ella casi se ahogaba con el chop suey a la putanesca. Una pésima salida a la "colina del besuqueo" y un incidente donde terminó con una tetilla atorada en el cierre de su chaqueta remataron el desastre.

Un hombre, ligeramente parecido al sr. Loud, se había impacientado con su pedido. Un traje pardo con una corbata verde y una camisa de licra de algodón ligeramente almidonada... solo esperaba no haber confundido los pedidos.

Sabía que no podía esperar ver a su madre en Navidad. De antemano sabía que tomaría el turno nocturno por la cantidad de accidentes que solía haber en las fiestas, entre ebrios, algunos disparos o incidentes con la cena. De todos modos, reconoció con pesar, Lori era una de dos chicas con las ue cabía ser un D'Artagnan de Coeur.

Una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara, y de inmediato supo quien había sido la responsable. Todo un clon "mejorado" de Lori que lo tenía todo... menos algo de amabilidad en la sangre.

-¡Limpia eso, Bobby! -se burló Carol Pingrey, vistiendo una chaqueta de la marina y jeans deslavados en color arena, mientras agitaba su mano en un burlesco ademán desde un BW Vesta descapotable.

-¡Esto no se queda así, Pingrey! -en el acto, le regresó el golpe con una bola de nieve... que acertó de lleno en la nuca de la rubia. Acto seguido, el vehículo hizo reversa y se detuvo donde el latino. Carol se veía sumamente molesta por la respuesta.

-¿No te cansas de rascarle el trasero a las sobras de China, Roberto? -preguntó Pingrey, soltando todo el veneno que le fue posible en ese momento- ¿Divertido con mi copia de imitación?

-Cuida bien tus palabras, Carol. Tu lavandería será el menor de tus problemas cuando Lori termine contigo.

-Hasta cobarde eres -se burló la rubia mientras encendía un cigarrillo mentolado-. Te dices macho, pero deseas que la pobretona de tu noviecita te esconda bajo los jamones que llama piernas mientras trata de mancillar mis perfectos pómulos.

-Al menos mis padres criaron a un caballero, no a un idiota como el mono con el que salías -se defendió Bobby-. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Cadmon? ¿Tyler?

-Aceptalo, Santiago -se vio vencida en su juego-. Cuando me pruebes, Lori Loud te parecerá poca cosa, una vil calle...

Carol no vio venir el golpe que le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca. Una mano morena había cruzado su rostro, casi derribandole en el acto.

-Acabas de cometer un error, perra -vio a una chica extraña, vestida en negro y con el cabello corto-. ¡Odiarás haber tocado el perfecto rostro de Carol Pingrey!

-Lamento desilusionarte, cariño, pero ya lo estoy haciendo. ¿Tu cabeza está hecha de acero cubierto de teflón? Creo que me rompiste la mano.

-¡¿Que sucede aquí?! -tronó la voz de la dependiente, furiosa por el alboroto.

-Nada... de todos modos ya me iba -se excusó la rubia y regresó a su auto, con la marca de un puño en la sien izquierda.

-Luego ajustamos cuentas, Santiago. ¿Y ustedes que miran? -preguntó tensa la obesa mujer, antes de volver al interior.

Extrañado, vio que la chica que impactó su puño con la cara de Carol en la cara colocaba algo de nieve en los nudillos. Se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó asombrado el latino.

-Porque no me gustó la actitud de esa... mujerzuela -le costó trabajo a la chica decir la última palabra-. Solo estaba retrasando la fila.

-Bueno... gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por sacarme a esa bruja de encima. Gracias... este...

-Puedes llamarme Layla.

-Gracias por eso, Layla.

-Por cierto, vine por unas cuantas prendas. ¿Tienes algo a nombre de Sheila Abbas? -El latino buscó las prendas encargadas.

-Servido.

-Gracias por el trabajo... ojalá nos veamos luego. Pareces agradable.

-Ya tengo novia -se apresuró a aclarar, bastante nervioso.

-Si es así, me gustaría conocerla.

-¿En serio? Quieres... puedes ir a mi casa en la noche -ofreció el latino, abrumado por la interesante propuesta.

-Bien... nos vemos luego, Roberto -se despidió Layla.

-Espera... -llamó el latino- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Por esa bruja. ¡Nos vemos!

"Estoy muerto", pensó mientras la veía marcharse con paso serio.

~o~

Si hay algo que entre los Loud no había que solucionar, activan un Protocolo especial. Lo que implica que, de haber disputas, éstas quedaban suspendidas por lo que restaba del año.

Luan tuvo que resignarse a tener que apresurar la subida de su proyecto personal, habiendo concluido con los doce chistes de Navidad antes del mediodía. Todos soltados durante el desayuno más animado.

Revisó una vez más su video, subido hace hora y media. Como no podía ser de la mejor manera, había soltado un breve adelanto de lo que _Luan out Loud_ cargaría el año entrante. Tenía, así mismo, en carga pendiente la subida del primer especial navideño del canal, mismo del que Lincoln había realizado la presentación. Le costó unos dólares extra de lo que ella usualmente le pagaba por asistirle en Negocios Graciosos, pero el resultado había valido la pena.

En pantalla, apenas se había iniciado la primera reproducción de su video, con Cliff maullando, bajo un marco con la leyenda _Loud Loudia Loudis_ nimbando el marco, mientras que al pié del mismo estaba el nombre del canal en colores chillones. El fondo de la habitación, visto desde la entrada, estaba decorado como si fuera la sala de prensa de la Casa Blanca, solo que en lugar de la insignia de la oficina y residencia presidencial estaba, perfectamente delineado y en vivos colores sobre un manto azul, el logotipo de su negocio de entretenimiento.

De un momento a otro, aparecía "Donald Tramp", personaje que Giggles le había ayudado a crear. Una suerte de hombre rubicundo y bastante grueso que poseía, como el original, una enorme papada y ya estaba afectado por la edad.

- _Ciudadanos de América_ -empezó su discurso-, _es un gusto hacerles saber que voy a ser el presidente númeru cuarenta y seis..._

- _Cuarenta y cinco_ -Corrigió Lincoln, estando fuera de foco.

- _... de éste grandioso país donde vivimos... ¿Que? ¿Tengo una ardilla en el cabello? Oh, es mi peluquín y mejor amigo, Adolf Nutter_ -sacó a Geo del peluquín. El cuyo tenía un peinado remanente a cierto dictador alemán, además de un mostacho recortado pegado bajo la nariz.

"Donald" le dio un largo trago a una botella de "bourbon" (en realidad era jugo de manzana en una de las botellas de licor de un cajón que su padre tenía oculto en la alacena), para refrescar su garganta.

- _En campaña les prometí muchas cosas, como deportar los chistes de latinos_ -se oía una enorme multitud grabada de un partido entre Leones y 49ers grabado por Lynn- _y las bromas estúpidas de terroristas. ¡Voy a construirles dos muros!_ -más vítores grabados- _. Uno para que no pasen y otro para que se queden. ¿Saben quien va a pagar el muro?_

En escena, un "migrante", que no era otro sino Lincoln con maquillaje pardo y un sombrero charro que Ronnie Anne le había prestado en octubre para el proyecto de Naciones Unidad, apareció cargando una alcancía con forma de cerdito.

- _Perdóneme,_ siñor Tramp . No es mucho, pero deseo contribuir pa'l muro.

- _No, no no no, malo man. Ningún latino va a pagar mis muros. Que lo paguen los ricos y famosos._

- _Gracias,_ _. Es usté muy amable_ -agradeció el "migrante" antes de salir de foco.

- _Los chistes de "gringos" van a pagar los muros ¿Quien va a pagar el muro?_

Fuera de foco, aparecían tomates podridos lloviendole a "Tramp", quien salió de foco con la botella de "licor", terminado el video con un mensaje claro.

 _Luan Out Loud, las personas asociadas al canal_

 _y a Negocios Graciosos Inc._

 _se declaran abiertamente apolíticos._

 _Los mensajes dispuestos en redes sociales_

 _fueron colocados por gente ajena a_

 _dichas entidades, mas no por la propia_

 _Luan Loud._

 _El presente video_

 _ha sido grabado como respuesta_

 _a esa gente que no sabe_

 _como invertir su tiempo_

 _y dinero._

El resultado, para la comediante, valió la pena. En segundos, numerosas respuestas llegaron de distintos puntos del país, sin darle tiempo a ella para leer todo el material que le llegaba de continuo.

 _Nada como burlarse de Hitler 2.0 y sus idioteces jajaja_

 _¿Me presentas al migrante? ¡Es tan lindo! XOXO_

 _Ronald Gump cada que se levanta lava su hocico con vodka, bebe tequila en lugar de jugo y se baña en cerveza antes de dormir._

 _Tan real que Gump parece una copia._

 _¿Donde podemos contactarte? Si así de buenos son los sketches, seguro el show me mata de risa_

 _Esta mierda va para favoritos LOL_

Demasiados comentarios tan solo en diez minutos, hasta que bajó la mirada hasta el más antiguo.

 _Si me pagaran un melón por cada mala parodia de Ronald Gump que he visto, me haría una ensalada de frutas con el tuyo_.

Una respuesta más, la última en esa hora... curiosamente procedía de Giggles. Su canal, Gigglity Gigglity ha!, no era de los más populares de la región, pero es de sus suscriptoras más antiguas. Razón por la que le extraño el comentario.

 _Un aplauso para la llave a muchos problemas._

Adjunto a la respuesta, había un enlace. Enlace... que decidió no abrir.

Extrañada de ver una liga dentro del sitio, decidió guardarla. No fuera a ser que cometa el mismo error que Luna.

~o~

De nuevo nada.

Por más que Lynn había buscado bombas en su hogar y en todo el vecindario, no ha habido indicio alguno de bombas fuera de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, todas allí pañales cargados y prototipos que la niña dotada había creado para servir de munición para ciero tanque limpiador de nieve.

"¿Que dijo Lola sobre la evidencia?" pensó tratando de hacer memoria del día que Lola amenazó con decirle a su madre sobre una de sus peores fechorías. "¿Que dijo sobre la evidencia?"

Si no puedes hallar evidencia...

Buscó en la habitación de Lisa cualquoer cosa que le recordara una bomba. Armazones, aletas, cascos... nada fuera de los cartuchos de solución salina concentrada del tanque.

-¿Que se te ofrece, hermana mayor? -preguntó monótona Lisa, recién llegada de su bre incursión infructuosa a la cocina por un bocadillo.

-¿Quien? ¿Yo? -devolvió, fingiendo inocencia y empezando a sudar copiosamente por el nerviosismo- Solo necesitaba... necesitaba... ¡mi disco de hockey? -tomó uno de su bolsillo y lo exhibió, falseando un gesto triunfal- ¿Ves? ¡Aquí está!

-Entiendo... -murmuró la pequeña, sin entender por qué ocultaba un elemento tan incompatible con esa habitación en particular.

-Bien, yo... ya me iba. ¡Gracias!

Sin dar tiempo a una réplica, Lynn abandonó dicha estancia, encerrándose en su habitación. De lo que no se percató fue que dejó evidencia de su paso. Un detonador desarmado había caído del jersey que la atleta usaba como pijama. Pieza que dejó caer al suelo.

~o~

Presurosa, conducía a Vanzilla de nuevo esos odiosos cinco kilómetros. Lori solo llevaba a dos pasajeros, uno de los cuales se les había sumado de última hora.

Tras el asiento directamente posterior al del piloto, Lynn se había sumado al par. Podía soportar tener que rehacer el programa de pilates de Lori, pero de ningún modo tendría que soportar que, por ser el copiloto, eligiera la música para el trayecto, punto con el que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Lori cuando de Smooch se trataba.

-¿Al menos podrías usar audífonos, tonto? -exigió Lynn, fastidiada de _Big city bites_.

-Literalmente ya la has repetido dos veces -se quejó la rubia-. ¿No puedes escuchar otra cosa? Me conformo con Blarney.

-Bien, elige tu -accedió sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Esperen... ya llegamos -informó Lori, frenando en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Ya en el interior, Lynn se excusó con haber quedado de ver a Polly en la zona de comída rápida, y Lincoln fue directo a la tienda de cómics para adquirir, antes que nadie, la antología de _Ace Savvy: Devil in a casino_. Ello le dejaba tiempo para buscar un collar que hiciera juego con el vestido que Bobby le había enviado.

En el momento en el que consideraba una gargantilla con una cuenta de turquesa, sintió un leve tirón del hombro.

-Lincoln, te dije que...

-Hola, Lori. ¿Buscando como impresionar a ese perdedor? -saludó Carol Pingrey, con una voz nasal, producto de algún incidente.

-¿Que demonios vienes a echarme en cara?

-Oh, nada, querida. Es solo que... Bobby ha sido un poco despreciable conmigo.

-Me pregunto por qué alguien, literalmente, se me adelantó para romperte la cara -no era una pregunta.

-Como sea... me da igual que tu "osito bonito" se revuelque con la primera segundona que viera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que... la árabe que se besuqueó con tu hermanita es tan accesible en la cama con todo lo que se mueva -sugirió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa presuntuosa-. Si deseas buscarla, se metió a esa tienda de cómics.

Dicho y hecho, vio como ésa chica se metía a la misma tienda a la que entró su hermano.

-Por tu bien... espero que sea cierto lo que me dices.

Lori decidió esperar. No tanto por su hermano, sino por aquella extraña. No era que desconfiara de nadie en general, pero de todas las personas del mundo, Carol Pingrey era una de las excepciones a la regla. Para esa bruja, ella era solo una copia, un despojo que usa por blusa una faja de segunda mano hija de una ninfómana o de una mormona.

En cuanto a como veía la primogénita Loud a Carol, la respuesta era obvia. Una chica tan idiota como Leni, malvada como Lola podía aspirar a ser y demasiado afecta a presumir sus nuevas conquistas, a las que bota igual que un perro hace sus necesidades.

Pasaron los minutos. Apenas vio a su hermano salir con esa chica que Carol le había señalado. ¿Como se atrevía?

De improviso, vio a Lynn correr hacia ambos.

"¿Que demonios se propone esa loca?" pensó

~o~

4:10 de la tarde... "¿Por qué no llegan?"

Ronnie Anne se hacía esa pregunta. Sabía que Lori era extremadamebte puntual cuando de Bobby se trata, y Lincoln generalmente tendría un plan para llegar incluso antes de lo previsto para una cita.

-Huele bien, Nini, ¿que preparas? -saludó una voz desde atrás de la niña... una voz que todas las Navidades brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Mamá?

-No, soy la señora Claus -respondió la señora Santiago con un deje de sarcasmo-. ¡Claro que soy yo, cariño!

-¡¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?! -se impresionó Ronnie de ver a su madre en casa para las fiestas.

-Me dieron el día libre. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Quiero que descances un poco mientras termino con la cena. Vienen Lincoln y... Lori -respondió, bufando un poco al mencionar a su virtual concuña.

-¿En serio?

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora.

Pensativa, su madre asintió, retirandose a la recámara que comparte con su cónyuge.

De nuevo, la niña puso su atención al horno. Ni media hora había pasado desde que metiera esa pierna de cerdo y parecía que nunca se iba a cocinar como debiera. Revisó de nuevo la ensalada de manzana que tenía hecha desde la mañana... menos leche condensada. La pasta necesitaría pronto del horno, por no decir que el pan seguía ausente... ya Bobby tendría que traerlo.

"4:32... el tonto cenará puño a la Santiago con salsa de Lori".

~o~

-Si, madre. Llego en cuanto Rashid me regrese la llamada -hablaba por teléfono, en un fluído árabe, batallando con la ropa que llevaba desde el incidente de la tintorería-... ajá... si, ya tengo la ropa... nos vemos en la noche. Mantén caliente la cena.

Luego de colgar, se dió in breve descanso. Una tarde agitada tan solo para ir por un ejemplar de La montaña dentada para su hermano, la ropa que su madre había dejado en la tintorería hace una semana y un conjunto de ropa íntima para ella. Y el hecho de casi romper su mano en la cara de una chica bastante jactanciosa ayudó un poco a liberar tensiones.

Por un segundo,.volteó a ver detrás suyo. Alguno que otro visitante le veía el trasero, mientras que la mayoría se decidía a ignorarla. Sin embargo, se sintió vigilada... y no tanto por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de cómics. Sabía de... ciertos contenidos. Contenidos que en Egipto eran tachados de inmorales. En teoría, su patria natal era una república islamista, aunque en tiempos recientes el poder aparentemente cambiaba de manos como ella de pantaletas.

Sin miramientos, tomó valor para entrar...

Pasaron cerca de diez segundos para que la clientela habitual del establecimiento se quedara extasiada. Nunca habían visto que una chica, mucho menos una chica realmente exótica, entrase en un establecimiento como ese. Cabello corto, unos ojos verdes que a más de uno le arrancaron un suspiro, un rostro hermoso...

-Disculpe -saludó al dependiente, un joven delgado con el rostro afectado por el acné-, ¿Sabe dónde puedo hallar... algún manga yuri?

-Esto... bueno... -nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar. Sabía que algunos de los clientes habituales tenían gustos contradictorios a su apariencia, lo mismo una niña gótica con preferencia por los cuentos de la Princesa Poney que fanáticos del cine de super héroes americanos que pedían bajo encargo figuras en resina de los personajes de Spear Art Online. Pero... frente a una chica pidiendo esos contenidos, era algo para lo que no estaba capacitado-... s-s-se-sección M-17, s-señorita.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a dicha sección, para desencanto de la mayoría de los clientes del lugar.

"Ugh... demasiados tentáculos... bonitas líneas de bronceado... ¿De verdad puede hacerse eso?" Esos y otros eran los pensamientos de la egipcia cada que veía algunos de los títulos.

Estaba por pagar en caja por tres de los ejemplares que tomó cuando tropezó con alguien que, en ese momento, quería encontrarse.

-Lo siento, déjeme...

-El error fue mio, chico, no te...

Tenía buena memoria. El incidente con esa niña racista, el cabello blanco, la persona que aquella noche llamaba una niña en casa de Lucy... algo en su cerebro relacionó todo, causando que perdiera un poco la compostura al reconocerlo.

-¡Tú! -se señalaron mutuamente, asombrado el chico y asustada la adolescente.

-Oigan, si no van a...

-¡Cierra el pico! -exclamó Layla, interrumpiendo al dependiente.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí? -preguntó el peliblanco, ante la extrañada mirada de la chica.

-Iba a preguntar lo mismo -reviró la egipcia,

Ambos se levantaron, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Ahora sí, ¿que demonios haces aquí? -preguntó Layla, un poco más calmada sin perder la cautela.

-Soy cliente frecuente -respondió Lincoln-. ¿Puedo saber lo mismo?

-Cosa privada... -al ver que el chico arqueaba una ceja, buscó un pretexto para sacárselo de encima, sonrojándose de manera notoria-... Rashid me encargó algunos mangas, ¿Ok?

Lincoln no pudo evitar observar las publicaciones que la chica tenía entre manos, con un aviso que rezaba "para mayores de 18 años". Por prudencia, decidió no preguntar.

-Escucha... dudo mucho que te agrade, pero quiero que pongas atención. Solo... aléjate de mi hermano -exigió con una suavidad impropia de ella.

-¿Lo dices por esa vez, cierto?

-No se como sean las cosas en América, pero a Rashid ya le hiciste un favor al darle una muestra de...

-Odio interrumpir, pero él... él está mal.

-¿Como?

-Cree que mis hermanas pueden hacerle daño como Lynn.

-¿Lynn?

-Es mi... -por vez primera, desde el incidente del video, se avergonzó de admitir a Lynn como su hermana-... es una de mis hermanas mayores.

Layla lo miró extrañado.

-Se que esta mal que lo diga, pero casi ninguna de mis hermanas es tan... terca sobre ese tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque fue Lucy quien lo vio el miercoles bajo un árbol.

-¿Lucy?

-La mayor de mis hermanas menores. Si no fuera por ella... -tragó saliva al pensar las posibilidades-... bueno, quizás no estaríamos aquí.

Ambos pagaron sus cuentas y salieron.

-Dime exactamente... ¿Cuantos son en realidad?

-Once -respondió Lincoln sin titubear.

Acto seguido, el peliblanco vio a alguien salir de la nada...

~o~

Después de dejar a Lincoln y a Lori, buscó como dejar un paquete sospechoso. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo... lo que tiene que hacer una patriota por amor a su país...

Lynn estaba convencida. Podía llevarse bien con Bobby si quisiera, y apoyaría a su hermano para que pudiera declararse en público a Ronnie Anne. Los latinos eran una cosa... pero de ahí a que Lincoln, su hermano menor, su mejor amigo en la vida, se relacionara con terroristas...

Apenas vio a la hermana de Rashid, decidió seguirla a los negocios que visitaría. Empezando por una librería.

Si había algo que ella despreciaba, eran los libros. Peor si eran cómics. Para Lynn Loud jr, los lectores de dichos materiales eran menos que holgazanes. Simples y tontos de las cosas que le desagradaban de Lincoln, además de leerlos en ropa interior. Y el objeto de su escrutinio salía con un tonto libro de cómics.

Siguió con la tintorería, y le tomó un tiempo alcanzarla saliendo del centro comercial cinco cuadras al norte sobre la calle Adams. Vio como Bobby y una rubia discutían, y como ella se recibió un duro golpe de la oriental.

"Uy, eso dejará marca", pensó mientras comía un submarino de pollo y tocino. "Si pudo romperle la nariz de un golpe..."

Siguiente punto de vigilancia... de vuelta al centro comercial. Por el frío, decidió tomar el autobús, aunque tuvo que apurar el bocadillo, dando cuenta de dicho submarino de dos mordidas.

La tienda de lencería... perfecto.

Desistió de dejar su intento de bomba, mismo que no supo armar ni de broma. Adios al plan de hacerla ver como terrorista, hola el plan b... la clásica braga en el bolso.

Escondida detrás de un maniquí vestido de una sexy señora Claus, buscó la oportunidad de evidenciarla como una vulgar ratera de mercado. Tomó una tanga de los remates con asco y la metió en un bolso... que resultó ser el de la doctora Schiller.

Al sonar la alerta del arco de la tienda, el guardia revisó a la psicóloga, sacándole la tanga del bolso de mano.

-Lo siento, señora. Tendrá que acompañarme a la oficina del jefe de seguridad -dijo el obeso guardia, el viejo jefe de Bobby.

-¿Insinua que voy por la vida usando una de esas cosas? -cuestionó la pelirroja de tinte.

-Como sea. Andando, abuela.

En medio de protestas, Lynn se maldijo por haber fallado su plan y continuó su acoso.

La siguió hasta la tienda de cómics que Lincoln suele frecuentar, algo demasiado raro. Las únicas chicas que conocía su gusto por algo tan nerd eran Ronnie Anne y, tal vez, Lucy. Después de todo, ¿quién le dibujó un cómic completo luego de que su hermano tapara el retrete tras perderse un estúpido evento?

Pasaron los minutos. Vio a Polly patinando por la zona, mientras una anciana en un carrito eléctrico huía de un guardia del centro comercial bastante obeso. Algo así se veía divertido...

De nuevo sus ojos en el umbral de esa tienda. Estando escondida tras un árbol navideño, no dudó en ir directo hacia Lincoln... no. Hacia esa chica. Si era terrorista, al menos sabría defenderse de forma brutal. ¿Y que mejor que una consumada peleadora como ella? Boxeo, lucha libre olímpica, lucha grecorromana, lucha libre mexicana, karate...

Salió con toda la intención de golpear. No contó con que Lori estaba cerca, ni con que su hermano la vio en el último segundo..

~o~

 **Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...**

 **Otra Navidad en Royal Woods. Y si. Algunos personajes no tendrán precisamente carbón o ajos bajo su árbol por ser mal portados.**

 **¿Por qué un capítulo de Navidad siendo Mayo? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué un episodio de dos partes? Porque hay una pequeña sorpresa de por medio... una que pondrá en marcha el inicio del fin de un arco secundario.**

 **Antes que nada, un pequeño mensaje para Cartman 6x61. Una escena difícil de plasmar en un escrito, en lo personal, son los sueños, y, ya que querías ver a Ronnie Anne sufrir, bueno, fuiste quien proporcionó el combustible, amén de tus peticiones a otros autores. Me disculpo por ello, pues tengo la costumbre de leer las reviews después del fic a leer. Ojalá... que no te moleste la descripción del sueño que, aunque breve, casi me hacía devolver al exterior mi cena del Sabado de Gloria pasado, fecha en que empecé con ésta cita.**

 **Sobre el trabajo de Roberto Santiago sr... ok, más licencias, aunque para esta en particular me apegue a la historia de Bobby, ya antes referida, sobre el tiempo que estuvo trabajando en Nuevo México. De igual forma, la matriarca de la familia Santiago (aparecida en Shell shock), sabemos que es enfermera, razón por la que no se le ve mucho.**

 **Sobre Carol Pingrey, la wikia en español no es muy ilustrativa. Aunque aparecida en The whole picture, no hay una data precisa. Solo que ella y Lori son muy parecidas en su estilo, le ganó a Loud para reina de un baile y Lincoln quiso que ella tomara el lugar de Lori en una foto... ok, arena, te invoco a ue te metas en mis calzncillos y me arruines el día. Así que, literalmente, es un personaje de desarrollo amplio por un vacío en sí. Si no agrada la prepotente chica plástica que, siento, es esa chica, por favor hagamelo saber. Al menos con ella cuento con el aspecto oficial.**

 **Uno de los puntos que me percatado en algunos fics centrados en hacer sufrir a los Loud es el factor sufrimiento moral per se. Algunos van directo tras construir el escenario en uno o dos capítulos. Otros se quitan de idioteces y al carajo. Directo al infierno. Los más construyen el sufrimiento partiendo del final mismo y lo dejan como un rompecabezas que debemos armar. No me molesta eso, pero para algunos es sumamente frustrante.**

 **¿Cual es mi método según algunos? Solo diré que una persona lo descifró, y hasta que nadie más lo haga o se de cuenta, no voy a hablar.**

 **De lo que si me permitiré hablar es de un pequeño referente sobre el mundillo de un pequeño inserto. No soy un fan de los cómics de Marvel, DC o Vertigo, pero conozco algunos títulos indispensables. Cuanto más sufra un protagonista por un vicio en lo moral, mejor. Si la persona tras Ace Savvy sufriría por una ludopatía, ¿pueden adivinar de donde surgió la idea?**

 **Y hablando de referencias, quien conoce la obra de Alejandra Gámez sabrá a qué me refiero con La montaña dentada. Su trabajo es digno de alabar. En Facebook pueden hallar su página como The mountain with teeth. De historias depresivas de su vida a cuentos geniales y personajes simpáticos es el repertorio que ella maneja.**

 **Como anexo cultural, dos cosas:**

 **Un huevo ranchero, por regla general, es un huevo estrellado servido sobre una tortilla frita y servido con salsa roja o verde.**

 **Y no. Una quesadilla NO NECESARIAMENTE lleva queso, pero si debe ser con tortilla de maíz, no de harina. Si la RAE lo establece con una fuerte base, es de ley.**

 **Y ahora, la sección que uno, como autor, debe atender... si han visto _Historias Horribles_ (Derechos reservados MMX-MMXV para la BBC), favor de repetir la música de fondo de las Muertes Estúpidas. ¡Música, maestro!**

 ** _Cortas o largas son_**

 ** _A responder Reviews_**

 ** _Ju ju..._**

 ** _Largas son de lo mejor_**

 ** _¡Y el próximo eres tú!_**

 ** _J. Nagera_... no estoy seguro de ser tan bueno como dices. Cierto, no soy un UnderratedHero (¿Donde se habrá metido, hablando de él? Hace casi un mes que no le vemos ni el aire) con todo y su carga de drama, ni un Banghg, fanático del gore ni del terror psicológico simultáneo, muchísimo menos un maestro como Slash y su gusto por el suspenso. Y tengo que pulir muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, sobre el resto... espero que Flip haya tenido su karma alineado. Layla... no pienso dejar cabos sueltos con ella, y espero que la cizaña sembrada por Carol se arranque rápido, antes de que eche raíces. Por ahora dejaré al doc y... ok, me disculpo, mas no me retracto, de la advertencia sobre Bobby. ¿Fantasía rikolina (sic)? Originalmente el breve cameo de Tabby no estaba planeado, pero es Luna de quien hablamos. No hay rockstars sin groupies. ¡Solo ve algunas citas de Tori Amos sobre Led Zeppelin!**

 ** _Julex93_ , si concentrarte en ser dibujante es lo tuyo, ¿quien soy yo para cuestionar el deseo personal? Por otro lado, de alargar la review, alargué la respuesta.**

 **Ahora, el que a Leni no se le de la diplomacia no implica que ella la haga de puente. Y me decidí a algo que bien puede ser predecible ya en este punto. Sobre Luna... muchos la dan por alguien abierta en ese tema en particular. Así pues...**

 **De todas las escenas contempladas, la de Bobby con su jefe en la pizzería salió totalmente al vapor. Producto de una noche muy larga. Y hoy dejé en claro a quien arrolló Armand... así que a pillar la cena, que tiene que durar una semana.**

 **Gump... bueno, ya sabemos de antemano de quién es calca. Peeeero... cuando sepa que Luan dio el primer golpe, le va a doler como una patada en los kiwis (humor de Drama Total, perdón por eso). En cuanto a Clyde, me temo que el pobre va a pasarla muy mal, y una detención va a ser el menor de sus problemas.**

 **Sobre Lucy y los tabúes en la casa Loud, bueno, hay ciertos prejuicios sexuales considerando que es Michigan, parte de los EU rural e industrial. Y aceptémoslo. Los Pistones de Detroit deberían largarse de la ciudad que es su base de operaciones.**

 **Dicho sea de último, Lynn. Como pudiste apreciar, la deportista al fin va a saber lo que es una paradoja... de la peor forma posible. Acá entre nos... es mi forma de hacerle pagar el 50% de la culpa del periodo de Karla Sakas Shropshire al escribir cierto episodio. ¡Saludos desde la apestosa Ciudad de México!**

 **Bien, recuerden. Si tienen algo que comentar, dejen review. No me molesta recibir PM, pero es algo engorroso por ahora para mí.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	10. Dudas pt 2 Dies Irae

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Duda**_

 _ **Pt. 2**_

 ** _Dies Irae_**

 **Royal Roods, Michigan**

 **Víspera de Navidad**

 **4:21 pm**

 **Centro comercial de Royal Woods.**

 _Da buena acogida al extranjero, porque algún día serás extranjero._

 _-Proverbio griego._

Por un momento, el tiempo parecía congelarse para Lori Loud, quien hacía un solo segundo empezaba a sospechar de Bobby, su Bobby, por culpa de esa arpía e imitadora. Y ahí estaba... viendo como Lynn estaba a punto de embestir al dolor de cabeza que Carol le había brindado y a su único hermano, quien solo empujó en el acto a la extraña.

El sonido producido por el impacto fue brutal. Pareciera como si un toro fuera embestido por un tren de carga, o la carga de los jinetes de El Rey de los Aros cuando ayudaron a levantar el Sitio de Cuernoburgo. En ese momento, el instante en el que Lynn quiso frenarse para evitar el choque, el rostro de la atleta había adquirido una expresión similar a la que un condenado al patíbulo tomaba antes de que accionaran la trampilla del mismo, una palidez mortal.

Ya en el suelo, Lincoln se encogió por el dolor producido por el golpe de Lynn, a la vez que ella parecía aturdida.

-¡Lincoln! -alcanzó a gritar la rubia, dando alcance a su hermano y revisar si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Layla, reponiéndose del susto causado por el empujón que le dio el peliblanco.

-¡Mi... mi pecho! -se quejó Lincoln, retorciendose por la conmoción del impacto.

-Lori... de verdad lo...

-Tu... ve. A casa. Espero que estés feliz de haber atacado a tu propio hermano -musitó Lori, apenas conteniendo la furia que de ella manaba como agua de un manantial en el desierto.

-Yo solo... ¡Déjame ayudarlo!

-¡Ya hiciste demasiado por él! ¡Dejanos solos! -cargó torpemente a su hermano, aceptando la ayuda de la morena para llevarlo al servicio médico, dejando sola a Lynn.

Anonadada, y bastante adolorida, la atleta se olvidó del dolor de su cuerpo, sintiendo una opresion terrible en el pecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

~o~

Ronnie Anne se impacientaba. Hacía ya un rato que Bobby llegó de la tintorería con tres barras de pan, su padre estaba en su recámara arreglándose y su madre dormía un poco tras la pesada jornada en el hospital. Y ahí estaba ella, pendiente de que la cena no se quemara mientras se servía un vaso con agua.

Un exabrupto procedente de la habitación de Bobby, sumado al hecho de que su hermano saliera de la misma, sacó a la niña de su nerviosismo.

-Nos vamos, Ronalda -ordenó Bobby a su hermana. Solo le llamaba así cuando se trataba de algo serio o estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Lincoln. Está grave en el hospital.

Ronnie Anne soltó el vaso, que se estrelló contra el azulejo del piso.

-¡Vuelvo en un rato! -anunció Bobby, mientras su padre terminaba de arreglar un árbol a la orilla de un pesebre, mismo que le tomó arreglar dos días.

-¿Puedo saber a donde van, Roberto?

-Lori llamó. Quiere... quiere vernos en el hospital.

-¿Es urgente?

-Papá... -reconvino Ronnie, torciendo un poco la mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero no tarden.

Salidos ambos, volvió a lo suyo. Siguió acomodando las esferas hasta que...

-Roberto... ¿El rojo o el blanco? -se dejó escuchar una voz provocativa- Creo que los niños van a tardar.

-Pásame aquella caja de esfe... oh... -rió un poco pervertido, al ver en su uniforme a su consorte- ¿Qué me recomienda, enfermera?

~o~

Para ser Navidad, Luna no estaba animada. No tenía idea alguna para la letra de su clásica canción navideña, y trabajar con Lucy no era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, ambas ha habían caído en una de las trampas de Lana para atrapar a los renos de Santa, y la gótica había caído en el patio del señor Grousse. Habría esperado que, al menos, éste saliera gritando sobre su propiedad en cuanto algo cayera en su patio trasero. No esta vez, ya que su familia le regresó la cortesía de la Navidad anterior, y el anciano estaba de mejor humor.

Carca de las 4:30 no esperaba que su madre saliera y tomara un taxi. Nadie tomaba un taxi, a menos que hubiera que hacer una compra de última hora, haya pasado algo serio con Vanzilla...

La rockera se detuvo a pensar. Sabía por Tabby del incidente con un chico nuevo, aunque no tenía claros los detalles relevantes... si es que su groupie sabía lo que en realidad pasó. Lincoln parecía renuente a hablar con ello, y la única vez que lo hizo, creyó que él y Lynn estaban ensayando una obra de teatro como la vez que negociaron acompañar a sus padres a un spa con tal de no quedarse con la tía Ruth...

Suspirando, solo deseó que Lucy pudiera bajar del árbol de enfrente. Detestaba que Lana pusiera esas trampas por razones como esa en particular.

~o~

-¿Henrietta Matilda Schiller? -llamó el custodio en la jefatura de policía, un latino bajo pero bastante robusto.

No había pasado ni media hora para que la llamaran. Pero ¿tenían que usar el nombre completo?

-Si, soy yo -respondió solícita la psicóloga.

-Pagaron su fianza. Ya váyase.

-Es muy amable, considerando que su hijo es un enfermo que no quiere reconocer sus problemas -desafió al custodio con un bien disimulado desprecio-. Considere que el chico pueda ver pornografía del peor tipo.

-Oiga, puede ir a prisión por eso.

-Si esto fuera 1983, a usted ya lo habrían encerrado por negligencia. Sabe que soy de la tercera edad.

-Solo hago mi trabajo. Espero no verla por aquí, vieja -soltó un bufodo, harto de lidiar con la mujer.

.

-No sabía que me tenías tanto aprecio. ¿Tan desesperado estás como para tener sexo con una anciana? -preguntó Hettie, en un tono mordaz.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Henrietta -declaró McGrady, visoblemente molesto por haberle hecho un favor-. A mi no me importas ni un ápice como para soltar dinero y ver que se convierte en insultos.

-¿Insultos?

-Supe lo del chico McBride. Será un buen estudiante... pero aadmito que tiene agallas para desafiarte.

-El chico va a sufrir. Créeme -esbozó una sonrisa perversa-. Dos meses de detención y servicio comunitario harán milagros por ese muerde almohadas.

-Solo es un niño, Henrietta. Sabes que su preferencia no está determinada aún.

-Es el hijo adoptivo de dos homosexuales, Armand. ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que se enamoraría de una bonita niña y criaran a un par de delincuentes o algo peor? -disertó con todo el desprecio que le fue humanamente posible.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que sigues manteniendo tu licencia -miró a su onterlocutora con severidad.

-Tu trabajo es tu asunto. ¿Quieres dejarme hacer el mío en paz?

Ambos entraron a una cafetería. Si la gente hubiese podido interpretar la tensión que ambos emanaban, habrían creído que era una madre peleando con su hijo por la soltería voluntaria de éste.

-Entiendo que nadie debe hablarle asi a sus superiores, pero habría pagado por ver tu cara en ese momento -celebró el docente, sin dejar su perenne expresión seria.

-Espero que puedas hacerlo con provecho. Hay videos de eso en internet.

-Es posible que lo haga.

-¿Desea ordenar algo? -solicitó la mesera, más por rutina que por otra cosa.

-Un americano solo, por favor -pidió McGrady-. ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

-No caigamos en un estúpido cliché -murmuró Schiller, quien no ordenó nada.

La mesera, extrañada, se fue a atender dicho pedido.

-Será mejor que no cometas errores, Armand. Recuerda que puedo... ver más allá de esa supuesta afición por los libros que tanto profesas -sonrió la pelirroja de tinte, antes de levantarse-. Y espero que esta noche vayas sobrio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La noche es joven y larga. Solo medita eso.

Abandonado, solo prestó atención a la mesera con su pedido y contempló su bebida. Solo, mas no miserable...

-Pensándolo bien... -pidió a la mesera, despreciando las palabras de la psicóloga-... tráigame un sandwich de pavo y una rebanada de tarta de manzana.

~o~

La sala de espera del hospital no era, precisamente, uno de los mejores lugares para estar en Navidad. Pareciera que toda la carga depresiva acumulada en todo el año resumara como las aguas negras en medio de una inundación. Y los pacientes de ingreso reciente eran sobre todo accidentados. Quemaduras, cortes accidentales, incluso una pareja de mujeres a la que debieron darles su espacio por haber protagonizado una absurda pelea por un pavo, eran algo de rutina.

Y ahí estaba. Anestesiado, relativamente consciente y atontado, viendo al techo como si fuera una enorme nube de malvavisco. Vaya forma de pasar Navidad.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que responder un familiar mayor de edad -hablaba una enfermera, bastante robusta, que estaba muy apegada a protocolos.

-¿Ni siquiera por ser víspera de Navidad? -protestó Lori, visiblemente molesta y agitada ppr todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Al menos puede hacer una excepción? -suplicó Layla, tendiendole un billete de veinte dólares.

-Tienen media hora -resolvió la gruesa mujer tomando el billete, dando a ambas paso franco.

Avanzando ambas en silencio, ninguna hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para romper uno de más incómodos de la vida de la oriental. Lori ya había tenido demasiado en qué pensar gracias a cierta persona, sumado al golpe que su hermano recibiera de parte de Lynn. Y Layla estaba nerviosa. El escenario que se le presentaba era demasiado improbable como para creerlo, por lo cual solo debía ser honesta... si es que ello podría ayudar un poco.

El ala infantil del hospital lucía bastante animada, a diferencia del resto. Además de Lincoln, había otras dos niñas castañas de la edad de Lucy jugando con muñecas de tela, tres chicos de doce en una partida multijugador de Bang Team Racing en una vieja consola y un chico de cinco, dormido luego de pasar por el quirófano.

-¡Hey! Pero si son Leni morena y la Reina del No -rió el peliblanco, vendado e inmovilizado en la cama -. ¿Ya vino Bun-bun a tomar el té?

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Layla, absorta por el radical cambio del chico.

-Lincoln, literalmente hicieron puré con tu cerebro de ese golpe.

-Descuida, Lana... Luna me invitó al té de las treinta y media y no tengo que ponerme.-siguió con la risita, incomodando a Lori-. ¿Han visto a Anne Ronnie?

-¿Anne Ronnie? -la rubia trató de recordar algo importante... como si ambos debieran estar en otro lugar.

-Oye... -la morena se dirigió a Lori con calma- lamento ser aguafiestas, pero creo que el sedante lo dejó algo tonto.

-Dímelo a mí... una vez me dejó una carta en el baño llamándome... -en el acto, un interno entró con la madre de ambos hermanos, histérica por saber como quedó su "bebé".

-Oiga, Doña Conejo... ¿Vino Bun-bun al té de las cuarenta y doce?

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? -interrogó Rita a quien sea que le pudiera responder, mirando a Lori, al interno y a Layla.

-Es un efecto secundario del sedante, señora Loud -afirmó el interno, quien tenía un aire al un tal doctor Caleb del teledrama May's Anatomy-. El chico presenta una fuerte conmoción craneal y tiene un par de costillas rotas. Además, deberá pasar la noche en cama y sin ningún alboroto.

-Ya basta de parloteo, doctor McDreamy -soltó riendo Lincoln, a la par que el interno pasaba a la señora Loud una hoja de diagnóstico-, y deme mi sombrero.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera? -pidió Layla a Lori, bastante incómoda, mientras interno y madre discutían sobre los efectos del sedante.

.

La sala de espera, pese a la atmósfera general del hospital, era un lugar más animado pese al ambiente deprimente del contraste entre las paredes y las decoraciones. Las puertas de los consultorios estaban adornadas con vistosas guirnaldas, mientras que los listones y el oropel colgaban de los muros, vacíos y deprimentes por lo regular.

Ambas bebían un café de la máquina expendedora de la entrada. Layla habría aceptado algo más fuerte, pero al menos el calor de la bebida la reconfortaba.

Pensativa, miró a la rubia por un momento. Apenas lograba adivinar el parentesco. Tenía una versión más perfilada de los pómulos y labios de Lucy, y una mirada determinada como aquella niña. No obstante, la forma y color de los ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Leni -cosa que le hozo sospechar- y el mentón era parecido al de su hermana menor. Su cabello parecía más el de las dos gemelas y, sin embargo, era muy distinta del chico convaleciente y atontado.

-¿De donde conoces a Linc?

No esperaba que Lori rompiera el silencio con una pregunta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los ví salir de la tienda de cómics -confesó la primogénita Loud-. A decir verdad, una chica me dijo que estabas queriendo acostarte con mi novio -en el acto, Lori apretó los puños, mientras sus nudillos tronaban.

-¿Como era ella?

-Viste casi como yo, pero... ¿Me estás evadiendo?

-Solo quiero saber como era la chica que dijo eso

-Bien... -Loud tomó aire-... Es como yo, pero lleva el cabello a media espalda...

-Esa bruja -maldijo la egipcia entre dientes.

-¿Perdón?

-No... nada. Solo creí que era alguien que conocí en la tintorería hace poco. Había arrojado nieve a la cara de un Roberto.

-Creo saber de quien hablas -se convenció Lori, dando un sorbo a su café... el cual tenía un horrible sabor a agua de remojo de calcetines de gimnasia-. ¡Puaj! ¿Quien hirvió sus calcetas?

-Bueno, una pregunta merece un respuesta... conocí al chico hace tiempo, cuando mi hermano menor se presentó con el equipo de fútbol americano -la rubia, extrañada, no entendió.

-¿Americano?

-Perdón, pero en casa le llaman fútbol americano a... esa cosa donde persiguen un ovoide de cuero de cerdo.

-Oh... no sabía.

-Como sea... esa tarde, en los vestidores, tu hermano se veía gracioso. ¡Nunca había visto a nadie tan pequeño entre bestias enormes! -dio un generoso trago pese al mal sabor- El caso...es que esa demente llamó terrorista a mi pequeño.

-¿A quien llamas demente? -quiso saber la rubia.

-A esa chica que nos embistió...

-Lynn -no era una pregunta.

Lori se mesó el cabello, considerando algunas cosas al respecto. Ya hablaría luego con Lynn, si no era que la deportista le endosaba un gancho a la mandíbula. Por lo pronto, Lincoln podría dormir con ella un día o dos en cuanto salga. Sobre Luna...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -soltó Lori, saliendo de sus pensamientos, sin más opción que acorralarla.

-¿Salir de la tienda con tu hermano? Solo había ido a comprar...

-No me refería a Lincoln. Literalmente me refiero a...

-¿A quién? -la rubia no supo como decirlo, mientras la morena terminaba de un sorbo su bebida.

-A Luna -suspiró, saliendo de su momentáneo bloqueo.

-¿Luna?

-Una de mis hermanas -se exaltó, viendo a los verdes ojos de la oriental-. Alta, cabello castaño corto, usa botas y un collar de puas para perro, blusa morada... mi segunda hermana menor.

-Alto... Eres... ¿Eres hermana de Leni?

-¿Cuantas Leni Loud crees que hay en el directorio telefónico de la ciudad?

Sorprendida por la marejada de revelaciones, solo se frotó los ojos y al fin pudo ver el parentesco. La familia a la que Rashid no debía acercarse... y resultó que una o dos eran cizaña en medio del cereal.

-Con... con Leni no tengo problemas, ¿sabes? Puede que sea algo distraída... idiota quizás, pero es una de las personas más gentiles que he encontrado en este lugar -en ese momento, ya sus ojos de deshacían en un torrente de lágrimas-. ¿Tienes idea de que te llamen puerca o puta yihadista sin que lo seas? ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que es ser echada?

En el acto, sacó una cruz copta, ligera y adornada con algunos cristales.

-Ésta cruz... es lo que me queda de mi padre. Me dijo que la usara con orgullo donde fuera.

-Eso no explica lo de Luna.

-A ella no la conocía de nombre, pero desearía que no me viera como una matona... no como una persona despreciable solo porque ha sido acosada por no pocos brutos siendo les... ¡una chica diferente!

Se dirigió a la salida, aunque Lori la detuvo en el quício de la puerta. Algo impensado, pues ella sabía de sobra lo que era tratar con gente sexualmente diversa. La egipcia solo enterróla cara contra el pecho de Lori, mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza, tal como hacía con las gemelas para arrullarlas con tal de que pudieran dormir antes de empezar a salir con Bobby.

Pasaron los minutos, y tanto Bobby como su hermana habían llegado a la sala de espera del hospital. Vieron a Layla, hundida en el cuerpo de Lori, en medio de estertores arrítmicos que iban decreciendo. El latino, viendo a los ojos de Lori, comprendió que ellas necesitaban estar solas. Ya más tarde hablarían largo y tendido.

~o~

Llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, se percató del clima de calma que imperaba en el ambiente. Sacó su abrigo y cubió el hermoso sari que Ravi le había comprado en el mercado de Calcuta hace tiempo.

-No esperaba verle aquí hoy, Shrinivas -saludó el director Huggins-. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

-No tan tranquilo como quisiera, pero al menos no me molesta apelar a lo que dicen. "A la tierra que vayas..." -rió ligeramente despreocupada.

-No creo que sea su primera cena de fin de año.

-Para serle honesta, es la primera a la que asisto -suspiró Padma, bastante relajada ante la perspectiva.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar al resto -rió Huggins, al tiempo que se sacaba el sombrero de la cabeza y revelaba el paso de la calvicie sobre su cabeza.

El gimnasio había sido generosamente decorado. Algunas ramas de fresno y roble colgaban de los muros, y algunas de las mesas ya estaba ocupadas. Al fondo, estaban ultimando los detalles de un toro mecánico al que le pegaron unas espantosas astas de reno, y ya algunos de los profesores estaban entonados.

-El "reno" fue idea de Johnson -admitió el viejo director.

El ambiente, aunque alegre, no dejaba de reflejar ciertas tensiones. Tres semanas de receso invernal no bastaban para un cambio irrefrenable, pues el viento estaba cargado de fuertes divisiones.

División. Una palabra que le disgustaba demasiado. Recordó a un chico cuyos padres se habían peleado en el supermercado, solo porque el niño no pudo conseguir un cereal. Ambos progenitores, molestos, empezaron a discutir, siguieron los insultos y bravatas, solo para terminar en una visita a una comisaría junto a un trabajador social.

De nuevo meditó mientras veía a la profesora DiMartino ser lanzada del "reno" mecánico hacia una de las profesoras de grados superiores, una rubia ligeramente robusta que en ese momento usaba un vestido negro de manga larga holgada a la altura del codo.

Si fuera por...

-Buenas noches -saludó una voz vieja detrás suyo.

"Perfecto... de toda la gente que menos desearía ver..."

-¿Disfrutando de una absurda tradición pagana, niña? -Henrietta Schiller se encontraba detrás de ella, sujetando una copa de brandy sin apenas vaciar.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de mí? -Padma se sentía incómoda. En especial cada vez que se encontraba con la psicóloga escolar.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Ya he tenido demasiado trato con idiotas de una vez.

Toda vez que Padma se encontraba con la doctora Schiller, la india solo deseaba, y Durga la perdone con su bendición, romperle la cara a la "vieja arpía" por sugerir que Lisa Loud debía estar en un grupo de niños "especiales"... para "evitar riesgos" por sus nexos en la NASA y el Departamento de Defensa.

-Sabes que es mi trabajo... el aconsejar y orientar a los niños sobre su bienestar a futuro -empezó la mujer mayor-. ¿Sabías que una de tus estudiantes es un peligro para la humanidad?

-Por favor, Henrietta. Vine aquí a escapar de los pleitos de mis vecinos. La fiesta en sí me importa tanto como a Ganesha cabalgar a lomo de rata.

-El concepto de... "divinidad"... -dijo esto con asco evidente-... procede de la incompetencia colectiva del ser humano para comprender la naturaleza del mundo que le rodea. La natural propensión a permanecer aislados en sumisa ignorancia. Para todo sacerdote, sea cual sea el culto que profese, era un serio... inconveniente... que un campesino se cuestionara sobre el porqué llovía o que un guerrero decidiera abandonar su puesto como guardia de un templo... gracias a una ridículez como pensar que toros y vacas son dioses.

-¿Ridiculez? ¿Llama a todo mundo ignorante solo porque uno vive como le da la gana hacerlo?

-No los llamo ignorantes, Shrinivas. Pones las palabras donde solo existe el pensamiento preconcebido -vació de un trago su copa-. Ése es tu problema, y te niegas a aceptarlo.

Fastidiada, la morena tomó rumbo en dirección al "reno" mecánico, haciendo a un lado a la profesora Johnson. Esta, extrañada de la actitud de Padma, soltó un silbido.

Los primeros tres segundos fueron una auténtica gira. En su mente solo había una idea bastante descabellada, y esa era confiarse a todos los dioses que pudiera recordar. Brahma, Shiva, Visnu, Parvati, Durga, Ganesha... tiempo suficiente para que terminase siendo catapultada del armatoste en dirección a la valla instalada alrededor.

-Eso le va a dejar una marca -comentó DiMartino, abrumada por la temeridad e imprudencia de su colega.

-Al menos no vomitó -reconoció Agnes, impresionada más por la cantidad de salchichas cocteleras que el entrenador Pankowsky podía meterse en la boca.

-¿Han visto a mi pájaro Garuda? -parloteó la docente india, antes de caer noqueada.

~o~

Lucy creía saber lo que hacía Lisa.

De todas sus hermanas, era con quien guardaba cierta animosidad. La gótica veía en la prodigio un alma seca y torturada por eones de furioso conocimiento mundano, una entidad que solo era feliz entre aparatos y libros de vulgar sapiencia mortal. Lisa, por su lado, veía en la escritora una simple ignorante volcada a temas tan inútiles como las artes adivinatorias, la parapsicología y un enorme compendio de idioteces nigrománticas sin sentido. No obstante, necesitaba que le hiciera un pequeño favor antes de Navidad.

-Con toda la pena que podría no sentir -empezó la niña con su diagnóstico-, temo que encontré una verdadera red que logró violar un programa tan seguro como el fuero civil permitiera utilizar.

-En lenguaje mundano, por favor -pidió la pelinegra en forma monótona.

-Que encontré un nido de ratas informáticas. Sombreros negros a sueldo, para ser más precisos.

-¿Que son sombreros negros? -preguntó Luna, impaciente por terminar de una ves por todas con ese asunto.

-Espero que no sean empleados de una funeraria... -salmodió la pelinegra.

-Desgraciadamente no, hermanas mayores. En el lenguaje de los bajos mundos de Internet se les denomina así a los criminales informáticos, es decir, los llamados hackers, que operan con el fin de sabotear redes y robas información con fines de legalidad cuestionable a priori. Ergo, son como carteristas... aunque lo que buscan vale más que el dinero.

-¡Vamos! ¿Que puede valer más que el dinero? -cuestionó la rockera.

-Información. Cuentas bancarias, fotos sugerentes, contraseñas, incluso ubicaciones como las de algunos amigos en la NASA que se vieron envueltos en casos de filtraciones -remató dando un trago a una botella de agua-. Incluso se rumora que pueden intervenir a la hora de colocar a gente incompetente en altas esferas del poder legal.

La pequeña dotada empezó a teclear con velocidad, mientras que en la pantalla de su tablet aparecían extrañas combinaciones alfanuméricas y en código binario que no pudieron entender.

Pasados más o menos veinte minutos, Lisa pareció dar con la dirección de los servidores de donde procedió el vínculo que Luna había abierto semanas atrás. Lo que encontraron, interviniendo la cámara del ordenador del que dependían los servidores solo duró un segundo... tras el cual el equipo que la niña manejaba sufrió una caída de sistema.

-No puede ser, ¡Me acaban de desconectar!

Frustrada, tomó una almohada y la empezó a acribillar a golpes lo mejor que pudo, lo cual se traduce en que no acertó de ninguna forma a la almohada.

-¡Carajo! -se dejó escuchar desde la habitación de Luna y Luan.

-¿Hola? ¡La pantalla de mi móvil se apagó y ya no enciende! -se quejó Leni.

-¡Lisa! ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó furioso el jefe de familia.

Para Lucy, pese a no ser una entendida en cuestiones de informática, le quedó muy en claro que había pasado...

"Dicho en palabras simples..." concluyó la séptima hija del matrimonio Loud, "queriendo golpear, terminó apaleada".

~o~

Generalmente, las visitas a la casa del entrenador no eran un problema para Lynn, mucho menos si se trataba de dar apoyo a su mejor coequipera.

La atleta Loud, no obstante, estaba moralmente aplastada. Su hermano, su mejor amigo, le salvó el pellejo a esa... cerda... de un castigo ejemplar por meterse con su familia.

La idea de un castigo era demasiado razonable. Para Lynn, toda la gente que llega del Medio Oriente no son mas que idiotas machistas, terroristas o (en el remotamente mejor de los casos) gente extraña. No importaba mucho en realidad que llegase a haber un deportista respetable allí... tarde o temprano sería el siguiente suicida que se pone un chaleco con kilos de explosivos para infundir miedo a la gente en medio de sus actividades más comunes. Por eso, en su mente, ése chico había querido golpear a Lincoln. Por eso era que la chica que besó a Luna debía escarmentar...

~v~

Estaba en uno de los ductos de ventilación. Últimamente le parecían un lugar para prepararse mentalmente para sus siguientes exámenes. Ya que Lisa se negaba en redondo a seguirle brindando asesorías en ciencias y matemáticas, debía irse con pies de plomo en eso.

"Si un tren que va de Des Moines a Atlanta va a 93 km/hr y otro viaja en dirección opuesta a 109 km/hr, ¿en qué punto de la vía se interceptan? ¿Cual es la ciudad de importancia más cercana a dicho punto respecto del mismo y cada punto de partida?"

"Considerando que A es un mcm de 343, B es divisible entr es igual al cubo de 3..."

"En promedio, la velocidad del sonido es de 209 mts/s. A dicha velocidad, calcule el ángulo que requiere un proyectil para acertar las dianas de las figuras A, B, C y D en 21, 43, 750 y 1,156 mts, respectivamente. Considere que las dianas miden 1.50 mts. Para aumentar calificación,convierta metros a yardas (una yarda equivale a 0.9491 mts)."

"¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no se callan allí abajo?" pensó Lynn, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensando en algo más que los deportes o su desprecio hacia la proferora Squadrani.

Para su mala suerte, estaba en la escotilla de la calefacción que daba a la habitación de Lori y Leni. Si la descubrían, Lori creería que era Lucy quien espiaba desde dicha posición.

-Ahora dime. ¿Por qué, literalmente, casi le arrancas la cara a Leni de una bofetada? -Lori trató de mostrarse comprensiva con la rockera, quien parecía bastante perturbada.

-¿Acaso importa? -escupió la castaña, sin importarle que cayera sobre su propia bota-. No es como si de verdad te interese.

-Sabes que no me gusta ver sufrir a mis hermanas por sus estupideces. Además, si puedo hacer algo por tí...

-¿Hablas de hacer algo por mí? ¡Pues dime cómo ser una bruja repelente con las chicas! Seguro que nadie se acerca a Bobby por tu tierno deseo de hacerlos pretzels humanos.

Vio que Lori sacaba algo de su lado del armario. Pareciera un montón de revistas, por su apariencia. Algo desgastadas, pero aún se podían leer.

-¿Sabes que es esto? -preguntó la rubia, sin perder la seriedad del momento- No, no respondas -puso un dedo en los labios de Luna, quien retrocedió por reflejo.

-Ve al grano.

-Son algunas revistas que tuve que confiscarle a Bobby.

-Mamá te mataría si las encuentra.

-Puedo esconderlas. El señor Grousse me cobra por guardarlas. ¡Nunca se sabe cuando pueden servirme con mi "osito bonito".

Luna echó un vistazo a algunas de las revistas. Algunas tenían una suerte de página expandible que, por suerte, Lynn no pudo ver. En la cuarta revista que vio, no obstante, encontró la foto de una pareja de chicas en pantaloncillos de mezclilla y camisas de franela ceñidas al busto compartiendo un beso. Al ver eso, la castaña arrojó la revista al suelo, haciendo una arcada bastante fuerte queriendo vomitar.

-¿Por qué mierda haces esto? -preguntó la rockera, molesta y con ganas de romperle una guitarra en la cabeza a su hermana.

-Solo para confirmar algo... ¿Te gustó?

-¡Invadió mi espacio! -explotó Luna- ¡Esa chica metió su lengua en mi boca! Seguro debes pensar que soy rara.

-Por favor. ¿Crees que por ser besada por una chica vas a ser un fenómeno? Te he oido masturbar con videos de Jimmy Pace mientras ejecuta un solo. ¡Has visto a los papás de Clyde!

Por un momento, Lynn se apenó por la suerte de su hermana. No por ser besada por otra chica, sino por como Lori la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Al menos sabes su nombre? -preguntó la primogénita, nerviosa.

-Leni me dijo que se llama Layla...

"¿Así que de eso se trataba? La cerda islamista besuqueándose con Luna... frente a Leni y a Lori."

Con una cólera negra, la deportista decidió escabullirse. No quería tener nada con gente de países árabes. Mucho menos con gente que se metiera con su familia, sea quien sea...

~v~

Se animó a tocar a la puerta de la casa del entrenador Pankowsky cuando vio una nota en la puerta.

 _Por favor no dejen el diario._

 _Volveremos de Chicago en una semana._

Venía firmado por el padre de la patinadora.

"Sola en Navidad... vaya mierda".

Regresó a casa cayendo la noche, donde sin duda le esperaba una reprimenda. Quizás un castigo duro. Y lo último que quería era ver a la cara a sus padres mientras contaba lo sucedido en el centro comercial, mientras Lori la veía desmoronarse.

Lo que encontró fue algo totalmente distinto.

Apenas abriendo la puerta trasera, se encontró con que su padre estaba pensativo, bandeja de budín de higo al lado y cerveza en mano, sin esperar a nadie en particular.

-¿Estás bien? -musitó Lynn, rompiendo el silencio.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero no lo estoy. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me dijo Lori?

La pregunta de su padre fue como agua helada en lo más crudo del invierno. Por un cruel momento, pensó que su hermana había contado todo lo que pasó hace rato, hasta el más ridículo detalle.

-Vamos, campeona -Lynn sr. trató de animar a su hija-. Lori invitó a una amiga de Leni a cenar junto a la familia de Bobby. Y es posible que tu hermano salga del hospital. ¿Puedes creer que le salvó la vida?

-¿De... de qué? -dudó Lynn jr.

-¡De un asaltante! Lori me dijo que Lincoln fue todo un caballero como su viejo padre -rió eufórico el sr. Loud-. ¡Nunca pensé que actuaría así!

-Si, claro -rió nerviosa la castaña-, todo un héroe...

-Bueno... te dejo -en el acto, sonó una campanilla-. Debo revisar el jamón del horno.

Con algo de prisa, subió a su habitación. Sabía que lo que contóLori era toda una farsa, como si se estuviera guardando algo peor que la vez que le dijo a su hermana que no había pan en la alacena y terminó siendo molida a punta de golpes con una baguette. Sería mucho peor, pues al parecer volvería a tener que soportar a los hermanos Abbas... quizás con su padre, a quien imaginó como un hombre alto, fornido y con un espeso bigote.

Por primera vez, desde el asunto de Lori y el pan, sintió miedo.

~o~

-¿Puede saberse por qué llegas tarde, jovencita?

Layla sabía que, cuando ella misma solía tardar, su madre, Sheila, era una mujer bastante dura de tratar. Rashid, por su lado, leía una revista, despreocupado, mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-Surgieron unas... complicaciones.

-¿Que clase de complicaciones? -preguntó la madre de ambos.

-Bueno, resulta que una chica me invitó a cenar esta noche en su casa.

-¿Y por qué habrías de aceptar?

-¿Te acuerdas de Leni?

-Ah, si. La chica que me hizo la bata de algodón. ¿Sabes si tiene un hermano?

-¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de buscarme marido? Pareces la casamentera de la calle Nasser.

-¡Perdón por velar por el futuro de mi hermosa hija! -sonrió ante su propia costumbre- ¿Acaso no quieres que sea abuela?

-Mamá, por favor... conocí a la hermana mayor de Leni en el centro comercial, y me pidió que llevara a su hermanito al hospital.

-¿Es atractivo? -preguntó interesada la mujer.

-No es eso... al pobre le rompieron algunas costillas, y ella quiere que vaya a cenar a su casa... con ustedes, si quieren ir.

Pensativa, Sheila Abbas consideró la idea. Tal vez el pretendido "hermanito" de Leni no sea tan menor como le había dicho su hija mayor. Posiblemente sea bastante... atractivo para su hija. Por otro lado, no eran muy afectos a estar en grandes muchedumbres. No después de haber enviudado.

-Si no hay remedio... ¿Al menos sabes donde viven?

-En el 1216 de la avenida Franklin

Rashid tenía una fuerte preocupación. De escuchar que sería allí, tendría que ver ciertas caras. Seis caras de seis personas a las que desearía no haber conocido... quizás solo a dos, si Layla no le hubiese influido sobre los Loud.

~o~

Después del bochornoso espectáculo que dio Lynn y la incomodidad de ver a Lincoln en una cama de hospital diciendo incoherencias gracias al sedante, Lori tuvo que pensar en algo. Y su madre no estaba de mejor humor.

Para Rita, ver a su hijo dormido, con Bun-bun en su regazo, era duro. Cuando su hija mayor le comentó cuanto había sucedido, no dudó en considerar un castigo especial para Lynn. Los deportes, naturalmente, no estarían prohibidos debido a lo que había pasado la última reunión de padres y maestros. Pankowsky y DiMartino habían dejado en claro su postura.

En especial, el grueso entrenador de los Gallos le remarcó la severidad con que Lincoln le había solicitado una baja condicionada. Frente a una situación así, los directivos de la liga del condado tenían reglas muy específicas, pues el solicitante de la baja no estaba en posición para negociar. Con Lincoln fuera por lesión y Lynn en baja temporal por ofensa racial, a la señora Loud le ofrecieron dos alternativas para la chica.

La botarga o la expulsión definitiva del equipo. Ambas opciones desagradables.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella? -preguntó Lori, quien en ese momento acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.

-¿De qué serviría? Sería como hablar de tacos con un mexicano -dijo Rita.

-Lynn literalmente lastimó a Lincoln.

-Déjame pensarlo un poco...

Lori sabía de segunda mano lo que Layla había pasado desde que había llegado a Royal Woods, y no era novedad gracias a Bobby. Sabía que la gente podía ser idiota, y que tanto podían bajar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Invité a Layla... -confesó Lori, sin razón aparente.

-¿A quien?

-La... amiga de Leni -le costó un poco de trabajo definir a la oriental, pues realmente no sabía que pensar de ella por la conversación de la tarde

-Sabes que Lynn puede ser agresiva... pero ella tiene sus razones. Para empezar, tu padre debió guardarse... -la madre dudó un momento, pues era reacia, a diferencia de su marido, a contar una tragedia personal que orilló al nombre de Leni-... bueno, no debió contar lo que pasó esa mañana.

-Era algo que no debemos olvidar.

-Si hablas de olvido... bien. Creo que Lynn va a tener la peor Navidad desde que las gemelas le rompieron un diente antes de que naciera Lily.

En cuanto el jefe de piso le informó a la señora Loud de la condición de Lincoln, soltó un bufido. El chico pasaría Navidad en el hospital.

-Entonces... ¿No hay posibilidad de que mi hijo salga hoy? -cuestionó Rita, esperanzada de pasar una fiesta en familia, por muy ruidosa que fuera

-Siento mucho que lo diga -contestó sin titubeos el jefe de piso, un hombre afroamericano frustrado de no poder pasar la noche en cualquier otro sitio-, pero hasta el lunes se le puede dar de alta. Esta noche ya tenemos bastante trabajo.

En la esquina, Lori estaba nerviosa. Siendo Navidad, la idea original era que ella y Lincoln fueran a la casa Santiago, pasar una bonita velada y, quizás, romper una piñata. En lugar de eso, debía esperar a que le dieran a su hermano el alta médica... cosa que no sería posible.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -Lori había dejado su móvil, pues había dicho en la tarde a Bobby de que no podían ir, y en su lugar llevaran todo a su casa, al haber invitado a Layla (a quien Bobby ya conocía, a juzgar por lo que ella le dijo) como disculpa por el incidente con Lynn.

-No esta noche -resolvió su madre-. El doctor dijo que mañana podemos visitarlo, pero hoy nadie debe quedarse.

-Fue mi...

-Lori, se que quieres a tu hermano, pero culparte no te hará bien. Vayámonos a casa.

-¿Que le diremos al resto?

-Solo Lynn, Bobby, su hermana, tu, esa chica y yo sabemos lo que pasó. Lo que respecta a tu padre... -meditó su respuesta un momento-... ¿puedes apegarte a lo que le dije?

-Si.

-Entonces vamos a cenar. No... queremos que nos echen en falta como a mi conejito.

~o~

De verdad Luan tuvo que tragarse su satisfacción inicial. A las pocas horas de subido su video, la conexión se cayó. Había ido con Lisa, quien solo le respondió con evasivas al respecto.

Sin más opción que esperar hasta que la señal de wi-fi se restableciera, tuvo que apresurarse a tomar un baño tibio y arreglarse. Su padre les había dicho que habría invitados, y con todos sus chistes navideños contados, decidió guardarse. Sería algo tonto no reservarse, pues Giggles ya le había comentado que borraron su video "por derechos de autor" reclamados por una cadena de tv de paga.

Al menos, ahora tuvo la precaución de guardar los respaldos en una nube.

Había recibido un elevado numero de comentarios positivos, así como insultos, amenazas y quejas de ciertos inconformes. Nada fuera de lo normal en casos así.

Fue a la sala y prendió el televisor. No era tan fanática de los talk-shows, pero siempre que buscaba ideas para mejorar sus rutinas de comedia stand-up, suele ver a gente como Chelsea Roberts, Melissa McCarthyy, Paget Brewster y Jim Parsons. Particularmente disfrutaba de la obesa McCarthy, pues sus parodias a figuras públicas y algunas películas suyas habían valido, para ella, cada centavo.

Solo por curiosidad, cambió de canal hasta que encontró algo que le sacó de sus casillas.

El presidente electo, sonriente, frente al publico mientras "reía" a pierna suelta con una vulgar imitación suya.

Diez infernales minutos... se desairó inclusive cuando vio a esa falsa "Luan" patearle el trasero a un japonés. ¿Cuando ella usaba comedia física en sus presentaciones que implique maltratar a sus anfitriones y a sus invitados? Ni siquiera cuando le dio a Ronnie Anne Santiago un show folk de cortesía hizo algo tan enfermo...

Pasado el mal trago, tuvo que cuidar un poco las formas. Con Lily en brazos, se dedicó a matar el tiempo haciendo bizcos, morosqietas y pedorretas sobre el vientre de su hermanita, sacándole una risotada y un poco de "relleno".

Fue mientras cambiaba el pañal de Lily que Lynn cruzó la sala y subió directo a la pieza que ocupaba con Lucy. Le siguió y cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba, la atleta solo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"Esa chica necesita un reno-mbrado conductor", pensó para sí... "Rayos, una décimo tercera broma".

~o~

-No sé cómo rayos dejé que me convencieran -gruñó Rashid, abrigado hasta dejar apenas espacio suficiente para respirar siquiera.

-Mi niño, considéralo una bienvenida -reconvino Sheila, tratando de sonar conciliadora sin dejar los nervios de lado-. Además, ya viene siendo hora de que conozcas más gente.

-No, gracias. Ya tengo demasiado con Ronalda -en ese momento, el chico resbaló junto a un auto, mismo del que se sujetó.

-Te convencí porque querías una revista -en el acto, Layla se jaló el cuello del abrigo negro que cargaba encima-. Date por bien servido, porque el hermano de Lucy me salvó de...

-¿Si? -

-Él... me salvó de un ladrón -mintió-, y le rompieron un par de costillas. Por eso.

Al chico la sola idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que la familia Loud le aterraba, pero no por ello. Pero... si algo le dejó muy en claro su madre, es que una deuda es una deuda, y un alejandrino terminaba honrando sus compromisos.

-Bien... -señaló Layla, con ciertas reservas-... Franklin 1216.

Layla golpeó la puerta, ya que recordó que el timbre no funcionaba bien. Quien abrió la puerta fue quien menos esperaba...

-Hola, Layla. Si tuviera corazón, se hincharía de felicidad por verte -saludó Lucy, viendo en la entrada a la familia Abbas.

-¿Podemos pasar? -pidió Layla, al tiempo que Lynn sr. entraba en la sala junto a Luna. La rockera solo se estremeció del nerviosismo, mientras que el jefe de la familia empezó a balbucear... tal y como sus niñas lo habían hecho con Hugh meses atrás.

-Adelante -dijo la gótica, mientras Rashid trataba de esconder su rostro.

El chico no pudo evitar ver las decoraciones. Su familia no solía celebrar la llegada del Salvador en éstss fechas, mucho menos consemejante entusiarmo. Vio a Ronnie Anne mientras la pasaba en grande junto a una chica extraña de cola de caballo y falda amarilla. La había visto, pero nunca le tomó atención, ni siquiera la vez que Lucy y Lincoln le habían traído. La chica del cabello corto junto al calvo... ella parecía nerviosa de ver a su hermana. La rubia del vestido verde, al contrario, se mostraba efusiva con Layla, y su madre se deshacía en halagos... ¿la tal Leni?

No había prestado atención a otras tres figuras, una de ellas con los anteojos más desproporcionados que había visto. A las otras dos las recordaba vagamente, un par de rubias que eran todo menos idénticas. Mucho menos a una mujer rubia, madura, que estaba con el hermano de Ronnie Anne, sentado junto a una chica aparentemente mayor.

Sin previo aviso, se dejó escuchar una guitarra acústica y una voz que se alzaba en el ambiente.

Entretanto, vio a esa rubia, la del vestido azul, subir las escaleras. "Quizás... solo sean amables por ser Navidad según Roma", se dijo a sí mismo. "¡Qué mas da! Si alemanes, ingleses y franceses hicieron una tregua en plena guerra, tal vez les de una oportunidad a todas. A todas, menos..."

~o~

-Lynn, ¿vas a salir?

Lynn estaba poco más que aterrada. De lejos, ésta prometía ser la Navidad más incómoda de toda su vida. Mucho peor que cuando tenía cinco años y provocó que a su madre se le rompiera la fuente, ocasionando que Lucy naciera un mes prematura, o la vez que hizo que Lola se tragara un gusano por una apuesta con Luan que perdió.

Lori abrió la puerta, vistiendo un hermoso vestido corto azul y usando un collar del qie colgaba una pieza de turquesa.

-Escucha. Algunas personas... -paseó por la pieza, mientras abajo sonaba The war is over de John Lennon, a cargo de Luna- ... sabemos lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué deben creerle a una...?

-¿Ramera musulmana? -la rubia empezó a enlistar con malestar- ¿O qué te parece chica yihad? ¿Una cerda terrorista, tal vez?

El coro, realizado por las gemelas y Lucy (quien, pese a su monotonía, daba un aire especial a la pieza), estaba alcanzando un crescendo que raya en lo sublime.

-De verdad, Lynn, me darías asco si te refirieras a Bobby como jardinero, narcotraficante, lavaplatos... o si dijeras que tu amiguita Polly -al mencionar a la patinadora, lo hizo con gran sarcasmo- fuera una pizzera adicta a reparar cañerías.

-Yo... yo solo...

-No hables. ¡Dios! Parece que, literalmente, hablo con Leni... no. Al menos ella tiene el suficiente cerebro como para saber que lo que hiciste a esa chica y su hermano está mal. ¡Ellos la han pasado terriblemente mal desde que pusieron un pié en el país!

Viendo a Lori tomando un palo de hockey, Lynn no pudo evitar preguntarse si iba a estrellarlo en si cabeza como aquella vez que pelearon por el "Punto Dulce".

-Será mejor que te arregles y bajes, Lynn. No hagas esperar a los invitados.

-Buenas noches -se recostó furiosa sobre su cama, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana mayor.

-Bien... -haciendo acopio de todo el desprecio que le era humanamente posible, lanzó las dos palabras que en ese momento eran el estribillo del cierre de la improvisada presentación que Luna y las menores prepararon en menos de dos horas-... _Feliz Navidad_.

~o~

 **Y así es como se cierra este vergonzoso capítulo.**

 **¿Saben? La idea original era una verdadera monstruosidad a la que ni yo los tendría acostumbrados. Una intervención meramente simbólica de Carol Pingrey en la primera parte causaría uno de los mayores esfuerzos que a nivel autoral he realizado. Nada menos que unas 37 páginas que tuve que partir casi a la mitad.**

 **Hay un par de cosas que, debo admitir, hay que aclarar. Primero, sobre Sheila Abbas. La madre de nuestros hermanos es una mujer bastante simple, algo anticuada si consideramos que busca esposo para su hija. Y lo que pasó entre ella y Luna, bueno, es normal que en una familia de creencias muy arraigadas suele ocultarse.**

 **Por el otro lado, la psicóloga más despreciable que mi mente pudo haber parido. En éste punto, siento que si fue un error terrible haber concebido a alguien así. Pero... digamos que vendría a ser el tercer doc del fanon en español. Y espero... muy sinceramente... que sufra lo que Albert Stimbelton (el misántropo psiquiatra de La purga Loud: Asylum, cortesía de Banghg) debiera sufrir y Paul Siderakis (el cínico y simpático psicólogo tullido creado por Phantom1812 para su obra) padeció sin justicia.**

 **Para aquellos a quienes había despertado el morbo, la he estado pensando un poco. Si publicar la idea original del inicio de éste serial como anexo en éste fic... o abrir un apéndice que incluyera ideas originales por capítulo, un perfil más detallado de los OCs y material extra. De más debo decir que, tras mucho considerarlo, la idea quedó descartada. Si será un anexo, mas no necesariamente canónico en este AU, y será publicado con la pertinente nota al respecto.**

 **Respecto a Lynn... es oficial. En ÉSTE capítulo en general tocó fondo. La discusión qie tuvo con Lincoln fue, en realidad, el causal del nexo que me orilló a dividir en dos ésta cita. La forma en la que definitivamente pagará para mí ese mal chiste de episodio. Muhos hemos querido lincharla, el amo del gore de éste fandom la ha hecho sufrir peor que nadie... he aquí su descenso. Ahora, solo le queda subir. Y es una paradoja que me fue sencillo construir. Ella, la más cercana a Lincoln de todas sus hermanas, termina agrediéndole por error. Una de las más crueles ironías que he concebido. ¿Pueden imaginarme escribiendo terror partiendo de eso?**

 **Un detalle curioso... siempre he visto a Lori como una persona difícil de manejar fuera del canon. Es como una galleta sandwich. Dura, quizás crujiente, pero con un relleno cremosito y espero que no me hayan oído decir eso. El joven Santiago puede destriparme vivo. Tal vez por eso es que le empiezo a tomar cariño. Podrá ser una persona con autoridad que se deshace frente a su osito bonito, pero es, al final, una diplomática no tan generosa como Leni.**

 **Ok, lo que salió con el matrimonio Santiago si fue intencional y salió de últina hora. Total, ¿quien de los nacidos en septiembre no es producto de un pequeño juego navideño? Mis disculpas por la... "hora feliz", por el "momento zukulentho" (sic). Lo que hicieran con sus hijos fuera lo dejo a su imaginación. Digo, si el 40% aprox. está atestado de Loudcest en todas sus formas...**

 **Por último, debo confesar algo. No soy alguien que le guste Navidad. No soy un devoto católico sino creyente, y esa fecha, siento, se ha tergiversado hasta cierto punto. Regalos, fiestas, amigos... pasarla bien. Muchos olvidamos que, sin importar que seamos católicos o testigos de Jehova, pentecostales o coptos, ortodoxos o luteranos, toda la cristiandad sirve al mismo Señor. Por algo, decidí trabajar bastante en las escenas finales de esta cita. La miseria humana a la que Lynn se ha condenado, llegando a una encrucijada (Lori mediante) contrasta con la tensa tranquilidad que hay por... bueno, una cierta rockera. Ciertamente, la recepción me hizo llorar un poco. Y tuve que improvisar otra vez. Sobre la canción presentada, no conozco muchas más allá de los villancicos, y el bueno de Winston (John Winston Lennon... si, el mismo de Imagine) dio al mundo una de las más hermosas... espero que no haya quedado tan mal.**

 **Como siempre, la crítica es bien aceptada. Por lo tanto, es hora de responder reviews:**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , oficialmente cuando lleguen a febrero será un alto total al canon, por lo que voy a adaptar un poco aprovechando el salto temporal. Y, dicho en el capítulo anterior (estaba muy de buenas, por eso la melodía de las Muertes Estúpidas), me gustan largas. SIN ALBUR, que luego mis compatriotas y yo lo tomamos en doble sentido.**

 **Sobre el hecho que mencionas, hay de personajes genéricos a genéricos. Como lo tengo entendido, los más tomados en cuenta son las conocidas cercanas de las chicas Loud (Tabby, Haiku, Giggles y Polly Pain en Dance dance resolution, la propia Carol Pingrey en The whole picture, miss Shrinivas en Making the grade) ya que por su aspecto, orígen étnico y la data proporcionada en la serie podemos deducir de inmediato sus preferecncias, mientras que sobre otros aparentemente menos o nada relevantes (Maggie en Funny Business, la enfermera y la mayoría de los ancianos en The old and the restless) son apenas una nota al margen sin más detalles que los proporcionados en su "medio natural".**

 **Ahora, dejé cabos sueltos, até otros dejando más enredados como extensión navideña...y si has visto los casos de brutalidad policial en la frontera, ya tienes un spoilersote del tamaño de los cristales de la caverna de Naica (y si, esos cristales son enormes).**

 **Por cierto, lo pasado con Flip en Intern for the worse (sobreexplotación laboral y chantaje) y lo aprovechado que demostró ser en Butterfly effect (el comercial y la queja para y de Lisa) me hicieron pensar en alinear su karma aunque sea un poco. Espero no volverlo a trabajar. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , recuerda que ésta es una cita de dos partes. Y hay algunos gustos de lectura que a Layla le dan bien. Yuri (del que no habrá ejemplos) poesía (recuerda el primer contacto L7) y novela histórica (el libro que cargaba cuando se dio el primer beso de Luna pertenece al género). Lobby por ahora está a salvo. Y en cuanto a Luan... bueno, ya ves que pasó con su sketch. Lección aprendida, viejo: por algo existe la nube... y el sol, la luna, las estrellas, las aves... (Trooooooolololololololoooooo). Ya, en serio. Para algo existe la nube.**

 ** _cartman6x61_... no soy precisamente un tipo duro cuando de gore se trata. Si hay algo "soft gore" (y creeme, leyendo a Banghg estos días puedo admitir que el término si puede aplicarse) que recomiendes, adelante. Espero no devolver mi cena como la primera vez que leí cierta mutilación genital en Asylum. ¡Un placer, viejo!**

 ** _Julex93_ , si algo he aprendido de mis lecturas, es que algunos personajes pueden llegar a hacer una introspección, tratando incluso de ponerse en situaciones OoC. Y lo dicho. Hay demasiado poco para desarrollar en Carol sin una data más profunda, lo que podría chocar con una eventual aparición a futuro. Si las gemelas ya tuvieron un episodio para ellas solas (y si, en algún momento me será de gran utilidad), entonces ¿Que podríamos esperar de Lori?**

 **Respecto al corte, ya en Negundo alguien preguntó si voy a entrelazar acontecimientos. No es algo que suela emplear, pero he aquí mi respuesta para él/ella (En serio. Los nickname no dejan muchas pistas sobre el sexo del autor). Así pues, he aquí una pequeña confluencia de sucesos, en este caso tres arcos que chocan. Espero que Mmunocan no me cuelgue por ello.**

 **Ya para finalizar, de nuevo quiero agradecerle a Cartman6x61 por el "combustible" proporcionado para el sueño que representó la introducción al capítulo. Espero no haberle decepcionado por la interpretación como yo casi terminé bloqueado. Y quisiera pedirles que, por favor, no envíen PM a menos que lo consideren oportuno. No me molesta, pero por ahora no puedo responderlos... no tan rápido como quisiera.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**


	11. Choque frontal

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

Responsiva: ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _Para Sir. Dark._

 **Choque frontal**

 **Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York**

 **Cuarta semana de Diciembre**

 **3:42 am**

 **El apartamento de Henry Lopez**

 _Lo peor no es estar solo, sino estar con gente que te haga sentir solo._

 _-Robin Williams, actor estadounidense_

Era inusual que el doctor Lopez se corriera una borrachera. Incluso los padres de muchos de sus pacientes reconocían que una copa de vino blanco o medio vaso de cerveza lo dejaban extremadamente atontado.

"Por Dios, juro que es la última vez que bebo así", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama que ocupaba junto a su casera. No le importaba que ella le diera ya ciertos privilegios extra a cambio de "sesiones de recámara", como jocosamente ella les llamaba a las horas de sexo desenfrenado.

No recordó varias cosas que sucedieron en las horas previas. Sus pantalones estaban en la sala, mientras que su camisa yacía en el televisor, cubierto de marcas de labios de lapiz labial en el cuello y el pecho. Junto al saco había... ¿Una menor?

Salvo por la edad, la chica era muy parecida a su casera. Podía tratarse de su hija, incluso. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de haber hecho algo incorrecto con ella, y ya tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para que en una semana tuviera que responder por sus cosas y en tres por un lío del que, en realidad, no tenía nada que ver en lo absoluto.

Fue al espejo del baño y se miró a los ojos. Estaban algo enrojecidos, producto del licor y las horas de sueño que dejó interrumpidas de tajo.

Vio al edificio vecino, cruzando la calle. Se veían numerosas patrullas del departamento de policía y vagonetas de la agencia de inmigración. A una mujer asiática, tailandesa a juzgar por su baja estatura y piel bronceada, la estaban arrastrando en ropa interior como si de una delincuente se tratara. Oponía una feroz resistencia pataleando, hasta que tres oficiales lograron inmovilizarla y esposarla.

"Y pensar que ésta es una Ciudad Santuario".

Pese a seguir algo aturdido por lo que pasó, decidió volver a la cama. E incluso allí, pensó en sus posibilidades actuales.

De todo el estado de Michigan, sabía que muy pocas ciudades en el estado tenían abierta tolerancia a la presencia de migrantes. Des Moines, Detroit, Royal Woods, Daisy Hill... ninguna siendo Santuario, debido a la reciente quiebra que el ayuntamiento de Detroit declaró hace tres años. Sabía que las redadas en Royal Woods eran esporádicas, y siempre en las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad.

Tomó el movil de su vecina y consultó un mapa de las Ciudades Santuario en el país. Lo que vio fue desalentador, pese a saberse un ciudadano.

En el área de Royal Woods las poblaciones estaban en rojo.

~o~

 _Residencia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan._

La mañana trajo buenas noticias para los Loud. La condición de Lincoln, aunado a la inusual cantidad de accidentes domésticos de gravedad en la pasada fiesta, le permitió regresar a casa durante la noche. Hasta dentro de dos semanas el chico no podía realizar mucho esfuerzo físico que no fuera imprescindible, y las tareas que él debía realizar fueron "repartidas"... lo que, para Lori, se tradujo en que Lynn debía sumarlas a las suyas.

-Tonto Lincoln, ¿por qué tuvo que empujar a esa perra? -se quejaba en voz alta mientras sacaba la basura de la velada.

-¡Sigue así, Loud! -rió sarcástico el señor Grousse, mientras recogía su diario.

-¿No tiene otro lugar para decir estupideces? -preguntó Lynn con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé... ¿No tienes costillas que romper? -devolvió al tiempo que sacaba un cubo de costillitas agridulces, resto de la cena que tuvo en familia, extendiendole el mismo a la atleta, como si fuera una especie de broma de mal gusto.

-No estoy de humor -intentó rechazar, pese al inevitable reclamo de su organismo en ayunas.

-Bien, como quieras. Ven y toma asiento.

La castaña saltó la cerca y se acercó al viejo vecino de la familia, tomando asiento en el quicio de la puerta del traspatio mientras él tomaba una costilla y la despojaba de carne y salsa.

-Supe lo de tu hermano -soltó el viejo, mientras limpiaba la salsa de las costillas con una servilleta.

-No me lo recuerde. Lori me lo restriega cada que puede -en el acto, bajó la mirada y quozo ocultarse.

-Bah, no eres la única -volvió a atacar la costilla que tenía en la mano, y arrojó el hueso al cubo de basura que tenía junto a la puerta-. Cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial un chico alemán frecuentaba mi casa, y tomaba lecciones de boxeo con el viejo.

El punto era que el chico no me agradaba, y lo tildaba de nazi o de perrito faldero del mariscal Rommel. Una mañana le llamé "Oye, Heinrich, ¿vas a formar un Eje de Reich-titud con tus amigos nazis?"

-¿Y que hizo él?

-Terminé con un par de dientes menos -dejó monda otra costilla-. Al día siguiente, Heinrich no me guardó resentimientos.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque... -arrojó el último hueso que atacó a Charles, quien olfateó el grasiento desayuno del vecino-... al menos sabía que su familia huyó de las SS cuando empezó la guerra. Tiempo después se mudó a St. Paul y no tuve noticias de él hasta esa tarde de Boston.

La joven, comprendiendo al vecino, se limitó a abrazarlo, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

Terminando de limpiar la salsa de su cara, se estiró y le pasó el cubo a Lynn.

-Piensa en lo que acabo de contarte, Lynn.

-¿A donde va? -preguntó la castaña.

-Voy a dejar a mis hermanos y sobrinos a la terminal -Lynn hizo ademán de devolverle el cubo con otras cinco costillas, mas el venerable las rechazó- Terminalas. Y dile a tu padre que no use tanta mostaza la próxima vez.

~o~

Con las primeras luces, Clyde salió a caminar en medio de la nieve. Después de la explosión de los días pasados, el chico parecía de verdad mucho más animado que de costumbre, pues el hecho de haberle gritado una larga serie de insultos a una persona despreciable le remordía un poco la consciencia.

Insultar a una persona mayor nunca había estado en sus planes de vida sino hasta la vejez, imaginando una pelea risible con Bobby por conservar las cenizas de Lori. Quizás antes, si Lori llegaba a tener una hija con el latino y terminara siendo su suegra en una tortuosa y apasionada relación clandestina.

El chico no era tan amigo del ejercicio como otras personas que conocía, mucho menos si llevaba a Cleopawtra a su revisión mensual del oído arrastrando un carrito con todo y la "jaula del tiempo fuera".

Giró en Washington Park hacia la derecha, donde estaba el consultorio del veterinario. Aunque no era tan temprano el horario de servicio, el niño fue bien recibido. La gata no tardó mucho, por lo que tuvo un poco de tiempo para detenerse en un puesto atendida por campistas de una tropa Blue Bells... sin mucho éxito. Esperaba encontrar obleas de vainilla, cuando solo tenían roscas de menta, sandwich de avellana y (lo que más le desagradó) esferas de salvado con quinoa y amaranto.

Sin más que hacer por la zona, el chico no tuvo más opción que retirarse a casa con todo y gato.

-McTarado...

"No él... ¡Cualquiera menos él!"

Por una infeliz casualidad, Chad apareció de la nada. Del antes popular chico con las fiestas más geniales de la historia escolar de Royal Woods, lo que veía era apenas una sombra de lo que fue antes de la paliza que Ronnie Anne le arreó junto a sus guardaespaldas. Éstos ahora brillaban por su ausencia. No obstante, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por la ira, y ya no usaba el suspensorio ortopédico al que la latina le había condenado, no obstante que dejó el paso arrogante que tenía.

-No hables, tarado -ordenó molesto, antes de seguir-. Por culpa tuya y del "Cabo Copito" despidieron a mi papá de la planta de tratamiento de aguas. ¿Quieres saber porqué? -Clyde negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia la jaula de Cleopawtra- Lo despidieron porque un par de idiotas le dieron a la hija del alcalde una de las invitaciones.

En el acto, el moreno recibió de Chad un fuerte golpe en el hígado que le sacó el aire y lo obligó a inclinarse del dolor.

-Veo -rió con malicia- que hay algo en esto que me gusta. ¿Así se sintió Santiago al golpearme? -asestó una patada directo a su vientre- Ok, yo me llevo esto, y dale mi mensaje a la espalda mojada y a tu novio.

Chandler reía mientras se alejaba, satisfecho por haberse tomado una revancha personal. El afroamericano, entre tanto, yacía en el suelo sin más auxilio que los maullidos de su mascota. Con la patada, había caído sobre su móvil, estrellando la pantalla.

Satisfecho por su proceder, tomó una de las galletas de McBride. Ni despidieron a su padre ni mucho menos la hija del alcalde había tenido que ver. Ni siquiera él saldría con alguien tan poco agraciada aunque fuera la hija del presidente.

~o~

Más allá de la pueril satisfacción por haber recibido como regalo algunos libros, a Lisa le hacía un poco de gracia el compartir un momento a solas con su hermano, viendo un dvd las primeras horas de la mañana.

-De verdad no puedo creer que un grupo de cocodrilos pudieran ser tan cerebrales para tener un cerebro tan reducido -comentó Lisa, al tiempo que daba un mordisco al sandwich que Luan le preparó, poca jalea sin orillas y con caritas felices dibujadas con crema de avellana-. ¡No puedo concebir que sepan donde atacar!

-¿Que esperabas? Le enseñaría esto a Lana, pero sabes que piensa mamá de enseñar animales desangrándose -acotó el peliblanco, mientras uno de los reptiles en pantalla arrancaba, girando sobre sí, un trozo de la pata de un ñu.

-Todos creceremos algún día, Lincoln. Las cosas que antes nos asombraban o aterraban pronto nos serán tan interesantes como una especie animal extinta hace miles de años.

-¿Cómo què?

-Veo que sigues con la necedad de los "cómo" -limpió sus lentes y suspiró-. Bien, ¿Recuerdas esa serie de gladiadores a la que nuestra progenitora era fanática?

-Creí que olvidaríamos ese tema. Aún sigo si sacarme de la cabeza esa máscara de piel humana -recordó Lincoln, asqueado.

-Bien... luego que terminó la temporada final se interesó en un "grupo de genios" -la niña remarcó dibujando comillas en el aire con sarcasmo- que supuestamente usaban sus cerebros para salvar al país o al mundo, implicando en ello los necios lazos emocionales en dichas situaciones y complicando demasiado un problema que podrían resolverse en segundos -chasqueó los dedos para dejar el punto en claro.

El peliblanco hizo lo posible por levantarse y estirarse aunque sea un poco, olvidando por un segundo la atroz acometida de un cocodrilo hacia una cría de cebra. Soltó un quejido, consecuencia de haberse estirado un poco más de la cuenta.

-Sabes demasiado bien que no debes molestar demasiado esas unidades costillares -reprobó la castaña, terminando con el bocadillo.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender como fue que L... -se contuvo al recordar que tenía que apegarse a la historia que Lori y su madre le habían pedido que mantuviera.

-¿Cómo fue que...? -inquirió la niña.

-Que sigo sin entender cómo fue que las costillas se me rompieron -trató de mentir, sin demasiado éxito.

-Puedes dejar de mentirme, Lincoln. Se que hubo otra cosa que sigo sin dilucidar sobre la verdadera causa del por qué tu actual condición.

-Puedes preguntarle a Lori.

-No me obligues a usar algo que detestaría usar -en el acto, sacó de su pijama un cierto frasco con pentotal sódico.

-Lo siento, pero es algo en lo que debo insistir.

Molesta, Lisa se cansó de discutir y trató de estrujar con un abrazo la caja torácica de su hermano, sin lograr mas que otro quejido del mismo.

-La lesión misma confirma una de mis sospechas.

-¿Qué sospechas?

-Que no fue... -Lisa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-... un atacante muy alto. Muchas gracias por el estímulo conductual herpetológico basado en sus primitivos impulsos alimenticios y la charla. Has servido a mis propósios más allá de la convivencia planeada esta mañana.

Tras ver a su hermanita abandonar la pieza, siguió viendo como una cría de hipopótamo era empujada por su madre a una desenfrenada tarascada de los cocodrilos, indiferente a lo que ésta pudiese sufrir.

"Como una especie animal extinta hace miles de años", pensó.

.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación, Lisa realizó una anotación en su diario de campo.

 _El Sujeto de Experimentación Humana no. 6, designado legal y familiarmente como Lincoln, evidenció malestar en la zona de las costillas reale diestras y falsa 1 diestra, producto de un fuerte golpe a una velocidad estimada de 29,3 km/hr con una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para ocasionar semejante daño. Posición demasiado improbable si el ignoto, denominación clave: Agresor, fuese alto como el SEH no. 1, designado Lori, describió ante la Unidad Parental Femenina._

 _Aunado a ello, la desaparición de numerosos componentes para el prototipo del misil climático, denominación clave Alpha Ceres, ha evidenciado una intrusión exitosa a mis aposentos compartidos con la SEH no. 10, designado Lily. De dicho prototipo, armado pendiente, solo se han preservado la ojiva de CO2-N ionizado, no localizado por el intruso, y el detonador terrestre, reuperado de manos del SEH no 5, designado Lynn jr._

 _De encontrar una conexión, y se encontrará, el responsable pagará muy caro dicha intrusión, así sea un sujeto con el que comparta vinculación sanguinea._

Repasando su inicial apunte, la genio solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Por ahora, dicho proyecto sería cancelado, quizás olvidado. Ahora quedaba esperar y deducir con fundamento en lo que pudiese encontrar.

~o~

El haber vuelto a su habitación solo le ocasionó un serio problema. Ya no podía disponer del ordenador de Luan, por lo que debió despedirse de las "sesiones jam con Mick y Keith". Lo mismo pasó con sus instrumentos, la mayoría de los que estaban en la cochera. Los únicos que pudo preservar fueron un par de guitarras, un amplificador y una batería. Y ni hablar del closet. A regañadientes, la comediante evacuó buena parte de las cintas con nuevo material y permitió que guardara su ropa en él de nuevo.

Por ahora, era medianamente feliz de regresar a su habitación. Al menos hasya que pasaran las fiestas.

-Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí arriba... suspiro -dijo cierta gótica desde el ducto de calefacción, peovocando que Luna cayera de la litera alta.

-¿No puedes ser más cuidadosa? Me sentí como un martillo cayendo.

-Lamento interrumpir tus reflexiones personales, pero una voz me dijo que necesitarías esto -Lucy le extendió una hoja de papel, con la leyenda "GummyFartbag" escrita en ella.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es la ayuda que prometí. La contraseña que Luan puso.

-¿La bisabuela Harriet te lo dijo? -preguntó la rockera.

-En realidad, fue producto de algo tan fortuito como espiar mientras escribía un cuento oscuro sobre la fragilidad de la vida de una mosca. Nos vemos... -en el acto, Lucy desapareció en la relativa oscuridad de su habitat natural.

Sin perder tiempo, y aprovechando que Luan estaba desayunando abajo, dio un vistazo rápido a la sesión que dejó iniciada. Sin señal de Wi-fi todavía a causa del incidente de la pasada víspera de Navidad, vio que en el editor de video estaba un proyecto inacabado intitulado "La amarga balada de Luna Loud".

Lo que pudo ver fue material de la caja que la comediante guardaba con recelo, entre _Tesoros de Lincoln_ y _Lana-turaleza salvaje Loud_. Material con el que estaba a punto de romper su "regla no escrita".

"Ahora se por qué Linc nos hizo ver como idiotas", rió con cierta malicia en su voz interior, antes de ver siquiera el trabajo de su hermana menor inmediata. En pantalla vio algunos de sus mejores momentos entre ambas. El primer carrusel de Luan, el primer pastel en la cara de su vida sobre Lori cuando tenía cinco, la primera guerra de comida de ambas, ambas compartiendo un helado, ella misma ayudando a Luan a dar sus primeros pasos...

La expresión de malicia inicial en la cara de Luna dio paso a una de franca incredulidad, y esta a un abatimiento moral como el incidente de Eric Lapton que le orilló a componer _Tears in Heaven_.

Arrepentida, decidió suspender la sesión y bajar a desayunar sin mucho entusiasmo, más que nada por el especial del día... refrito de la cena de Navidad.

~o~

Lisa seguía preocupada. La reciente intrusión de Lynn hace casi cuarenta y ocho horas, la desaparición de varios componentes de un misil prototipo que estaba negociando con la FAO para destinarlo a regiones áridas de África, la aparentemente inexplicable lesión de Lincoln (reacio a confesar la verdad del asunto) y la llegada de una familia invitada por Lori le llevaron a extrañas conjeturas.

Tuvo poca oportunidad de entablar conversación con el chico que Lucy y Lincoln habían sacado de la nieve en días pasados, resultado de uns breve intromisión suya que casi terminó alejándole de ella misma por culpa de Lana. No habló siquiera con la mujer mayor, y en cuanto a la otra chica, solo hubo un relativo rechazo de Luna y una gran aceptación de Leni. Pero, si los pocos instantes de su breve existencia dedicados a la lectura de Freud, Jung y las tesis de varios psicoanalistas de la universidad comunitaria le han sevido de algo, es que esa familia no encarnaba ningún peligro a nadie. Quizás para Luna, por razones meramente hormonales, que no era el caso.

Dejaría eso por ahora. Generalmente inmune a las necias emociones humanas, no por ello lo era a las aún necias necesidades metabólicas. El bocadillo que Luan había subido para que ella y su hermano desayunaran no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba algo con una menor carga de carbohidratos... al menos tendría la certeza de que esta noche dormiría como un lirón en ese instante.

~o~

No era un vendaje perfecto, pero al menos eso bastaba.

Layla se sentó en la mesa, tratando de sujetar el lapiz mientras daba cuenta de algunos problemas de trigonometría. Su madre salió a trabajar temprano y Rashid... bien, seguía dormido y bastante abrigado, más preocupado de mantenerse caliente en una ciudad bastante fría.

No dejaba de pensar en lo caótico que fue el fin de semana. Ése chico, Lincoln, empezaba a agradarle. No en un aspecto íntimo, pero si ella había cavado una zanja profunda, al menos reconocía su esfuerzo por tender un puente.

Luego estaba el asunto de las hermanas del chico. Al menos sabía que Leni era más confiable que ninguna persona que había conocido desde que tenía uso de razón. Tenía bastante afinidad con Lucy,y Lori parecía demostrar sensatez bajo esa petrea cara... por no decir de un amor a su familia. Las niñas... Lisa le dio un poco de miedo, las gemelas que presentaron como Lana y Lola eran demasiado dispares y no le convencieron mucho, y Luan no parecía tomarse nada en serio si no eran sus bromas... demasiado simples, de hecho.

Lynn... si era esa niña que quiso agredirle en el centro comercial, parecía ser realmente estúpida, cuando menos. Había tenido sus roces con chicas deportistas en su visita a El Cairo antes de viajar a su "hogar en el exilio", llegando incluso a la cama con una basquetbolista. Pero ella...

Se olvidó de la deportista y recordó un poco ese dulce olor a uva en el cabello, esa cabellera sedosa y corta, esa sedosa piel que las reinas de la Antigüedad le habrían envidiado, esos perfectos y bien delineados pómulos...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No de nuevo!

Miró su cuaderno y se frustró. Era la tercera vez que dibujaba a la razón más reciente de sus sueños húmedos en una semana. No era una gran dibujante, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para delinear un rostro, no importa lo deforme que quede al final.

Arrancando la hoja, hizo un cucurucho de ella y la arrojó al cubo. No tenía nada en común con Luna Loud, pero ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?

Hastiada, decidió dejar su trabajo escolar y buscó algo de menta seca para preparar té para ambos.

~o~

Había calculado cualquier posibilidad de no haberse equivocado. De no haber tenido la más mínima falla esa tarde. Y pensó que algo si salió terriblemente mal.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -preguntó Padma, quien llevaba su usual sueter verde y un pantalón de terciopelo a juego.

-Porque necesito hablar con alguien que no fuera esa demente -dijo Armand, bastante molesto.

-¿De quién hablas?

-¿De quién más, si no? -McGrady dio un bocado a un sandwich de pollo, ante una mirada de relativo menosprecio mutuo.

-Esa mujer... de verdad no se como recomendó a Wilbur para director -en el acto, bebió un sorbo de té, haciendo a un lado el sandwich de queso que le fue invitado.

-Tiene contactos, ¿qué esperabas?

-En eso tienes un punto.

-Siendo sincero, Huggins no cubre el perfil -apuntó el castaño, mientras terminaba su sandwich-. El tipo no es mas que un viejo perro de caza.

-Mira quien lo dice. Armand McGrady, el bibliófilo que no acepta individualismos porque ha tenido malas experiencias amorosas.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? De verdad lo último que quiero es que Henrietta sepa que estoy aquí.

-¿Tengo motivos para creerte un poco? -miró inquisitiva a los ojos del docente.

-Uno, y bastante grande. ¿Te suena el nombre de Lucy Loud?

De haberse enterado en otras circunstancias, Padma no se habría quedado un minuto más. Pero, en vista de que su colega mencionara a una de sus estudiantes favoritas ya podrían ser palabras mayores.

-¿Que puedes saber de Loud que me interese?

-Lo suficiente como para catalogarla de brillante, si no fuera por esa depresiva tendencia -respondió McGrady en voz baja-. Ella... podría ser de utilidad en el futuro.

-¿Y a quien se supone que sirva? Si es feliz siendo quien es, no deberíamos meternos en su vida sino como consejeros. No guías ni capataces. Consejeros.

Admitiendo su derrota, McGrady solo pagó la cuenta por los dos.

-Gracias por el té -agradeció la india-, pero la próxima vez, cuando pidas, no me ordenes nada con queso.

-¿Eres vegetariana?

-Intolerante a la lactosa.

-Ah...

Vencido en su propio terreno, se limitó a guardar el sandwich... después de todo, cierto tendero estafador le arruinó el plan de retiro.

~o~

La tarde estaba particularmente preciosa. Un cielo rojizo contrastando con la blancura de la nieve y el negro espejo en que se convirtió el estanque del parque. Las ramas de los arces, abetos, pinos y robles dejaban una sombra majestuosa, acentuando lo sombrío del estanque.

Una tarde preciosa que Lori debía gastar en el arcade.

No era una de las jornadas más concurridas, y no había mucho trabajo más allá de la limpieza del estanque de pelotas, limpiar las mesas y mantener calientes las salchichas que, invariablemente, en jornadas así terminaban en la basura o en la mesa de los empleados. Empero, la tarde no había sido improductiva.

Mientras hacía la limpieza en el estanque, encontró cerca de sesenta dólares en monedas, un par de teléfonos y unos auriculares en buen estado. Todo para "objetos perdidos".

Junto a Lori, Luan no parecía muy animada para sus recurrentes malos chistes. Pese a haber impugnado (y recuperado) la disponibilidad de su video, los mensajes no cesaban de llegar. Algunos mensajes, sin embargo, fueron bastante hirientes como para que la comediante se deprimiera.

-¡Loud! -llamó el dependiente.

-¿Si? -dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-La comediante -apuntó el hombretón-. Tu ve a limpiar la goma de las mesas.

Bufando, Lori solo torció la mirada y buscó una espátula y el aceite de naranja.

La oficina de Gus no era como Luan se habría imaginado. Parecía un lugar bastante depresivo para ser el centro neurálgico de un sitio destinado al entretenimiento. Las paredes, más allá de la licencia y dos fotos de la familia del dueño, estaban vacías como solo el corazón de un abogado podría serlo.

-Tome asiento, Loud -solicitó el viejo-. Ahora. Dígame cual es su rutina habitual.

-¿Por donde empiezo?

-Por lo básico, niña. Y se breve -dijo con cierta brusquedad.

-Bien... hago rutina medieval, mímica, show de payasos, malabarismo, ilusionismo, prestidigitación, globoflexia, comedia stand-up, ventriloquía, improviso...

-Ok, ok, creo que tienes un repertorio bastante amplio -le detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar-. Verás, he considerado una noche de talentos jóvenes de Fin de Año, y a petición de tu hermana... bueno, supongo que tienes experiencia como animadora. ¿Doscientos por ello?

Luan consideró por un momento. Era cierto que una parte de sus ingresos se iba para sostener un poco a la familia, junto con las ocasionales patentes exitosas de Lisa y la mitad del sueldo de Lori. Por otro lado, las contrataciones que se dieron por toda la zona a raíz del último video subido le dejaban agenda llena hasta el verano, amen de lo accesible de los paquetes que armó para organizarse mejor.

-¿Aceptas o llamo a otro? ¡No tengo todo el día!

Luan solo tuvo que tender la mano... craso error.

~o~

Encerrada en la cochera, se dedicó a dejar que su guitarra cantara tan amargamente como le era posible, gracias a lo que vio en el ordenador de Luan. Apenas abrigada, con suerte lograba ignorar el frío. La canción estaba en español, idioma que apenas hablaba, pero podía comprender, merced de una escasa convivencia con Bobby. Y más extraño, la había compuesto un italiano. Extraño para Luna, ya que ella los consideraba demasiado perfeccionistas con la música. Demasiados arreglos para una pieza que debía ser simple.

 _La verdad llegará_

 _brillará y luz será_

 _En infinito vibrar._

Por un momento, recordó su primer noviazgo. Un chico en clase de arte con el que tuvo una discusión bastante fuerte antes siquiera de dar el primer paso.

 _De verdad_

 _Es mi amor_

 _Con mi destino me voy_

 _Volar sin dolor_

Fue en este punto que había dejado a un lado la guitarra acústica y tomó a su fiel Wes Paul, sin cambiar la plumilla.

 _Quedate aquí,_

 _Dulce amor_

 _Viento en mí serás_

 _Sobre la inmensidad_

Por un momento recordó un viejo amor de infancia. El típico "ratón de biblioteca" al que solo le interesaban sus estudios. Si él hubiese vacilado un poco o ella acercado más...

 _De verdad_

 _Es mi amor_

 _¡Con mi destino me voy!_

 _Volar sin dolor_

Un breve instante le vino Hugh a la mente. Todo un caballero que terminó intimidado por ella y sus hermanas. Un apuesto caballero que era todo lo que la rockera había soñado y más.

Durante el solo, en su mente el rostro de Hugh se había transformado. Un rostro parecido al de Leni, esos intoxicantes ojos verdes, el cabello corto y la voz suave...

 _De verdad..._

 _Es mi amor_

 _Con mi destino me voy_

 _Volar sin dolor_

Con ello en mente, repitió el coro. Por un momento no le importaba. Según Mick, la música es para divertirse. Y Tabby le había contado de lo pasado con Lincoln, habiendo quedado solo un poco adolorida. Como regalo, terminó arreglando una carta como canción... pero de ahí a sentir algo romántico por una chica...

De verdad

Es mi amor

¡Con mi destino me voy!

Volar sin dolor...

Sin reparos, guardó ambas guitarras y golpeó un saco de arena que Lynn había desechado. Sintió una punzada de dolor al golpear dicho implemento, ya que sus propias manos no estaban hechas para golpear algo que no fuera un instrumento de percusión. Una molestia menor, muchísimo menor, comparado con lo que la amiga más reciente de Leni le hizo aquella tarde en el centro comercial.

-¡Te odio! -musitó Luna mientras rompía en un llanto silencioso, sin saber que su madre estaba en la puerta.

Si Rita supiera lo que afligía a su propia hija...

~o~

Al abatirse la noche del jueves sobre el "Estado de los Grandes Lagos", Ronnie Anne había pedido permiso para salir a casa de los Loud, pretextando una tarea que olvidó con Lincoln. Por si acaso, había llevado un saco de dormir si la nieve le impedía regresar a casa.

Habiendo dado alcance a su destino, se limitó a golpear la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor Loud -saludó la latina al jefe de familia-. ¿Se encontrará de casualidad Lincoln?

-¿No es tarde para que salgas de noche? -se preocupó Lynn sr, más por la posibilodad de que se repitiera un desastre de pijamada.

-¿No es temprano para su clase de tango? -la niña estaba al tanto de las actividades del centro comunitario.

-Touché -se limitó a responder, permitiendo que la niña entrara.

Hacía un rato que los Loud terminaron de cenar, y ya algunas de las hermanas estaban preparadas para dormir, Lori entre ellas.

Subió las escaleras. Si bien no era la primera vez que entraba en el hogar de su dolor de cabeza y su no-novio, era la primera vez que prestaba atención a algunos detalles. Una cerradura electrónica en una de las habitaciones, un prototipo de drone salía disparado de una habitación que, concluyó, era de Lisa...

Si bien algunas de las hermanas de Lincoln mantivieron su distancia, otras sencillamente decidieron darle su espacio. En lo particular, tres de las cuatro implicadas en el desastroso incidente del baile mantivieron cierta distancia. Exceptuando a...

-¿Necesitas algo Linc-do? -saludó una voz detrás de Ronnie.

-¿Qué? -la niña se sobresaltó al escuchar a Luan, riendo del mal chiste -¡No! bueno, si... es que... -terminó bufando, al encasillarse un poco.

-Tranquila. Tu secreto está a salvo.

-Ajá, claro -la latina recobró su habitual aire duro-. ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo. ¿Orinita vienes? -volvió a reir, obteniendo una sonrisa franca y un golpe amistoso de parte de la morena.

-Si. Regreso luego a este pedazo de cielo -rió mientras entraba al baño.

Acto seguido, la comediante entró directo a la habitación de su hermano. El chico ya estaba dormido luego de haber tomado un baño. Tranquilo, un poco rígido mientras abrazaba a Bun-bun, su conejito de felpa. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

-¿Puede saberse que haces en el umbral de la habitación de Lincoln? -preguntó la monótona voz de Lucy desde el ducto de ventilación.

-Solo iba a despertarlo. Ronnie Anne está en casa.

-Me preguntó qué es lo que nuestro hermano podría estar soñando. Quizás con la promesa de un nuevo amanecer en que no deba esconderse al afrontar la realidad de un amor prohibido, de un sueño tan inalcanzable como el supuesto anhelo de vencer a la Muerte en su propio juego de una vez por todas...

-¿Has estado viendo cine sueco de nuevo?

-Me encanta la perspectiva que brindan. Lo ven de disinta forma que quienes piensan que todo va a salir bien -se defendió Lucy.

-Mientras no saluden a Chú...

-¿A Chú?

-¡Salud! -rió como histérica de su chiste, provocando que la gótica se fuera- ¡Estoy en llamas!

Acto seguido, Ronnie Anne usó el extintor del baño sobre Luan, terminando la carcajada.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?

-Si estabas en llamas... -la latina rió secamente.

-Eso no fue gracioso.

-Lo fue para mí. ¿Crees que sea buena idea despertarlo?

-Pensandolo bien, mejor no -reparó en que cargaba una bolsa de dormir-. ¿Y eso?

-Le dije a mamá que lo usaría si la nieve me impedía volver .

-Perfecto... Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo y... Luna.

-Hecho. Pero antes...

Tomó un marcador y le pintó, al revés, la palabra "Torpe" en la frente. Hecho eso, las dos se retiraron a la habitación de la comediante y la rockera.

~o~

 _Casa de campo de los Gump, a las afueras de Boston_

La nieve caía como si de plumas se tratara. La leña en la chimenea de su estudio privado crepitaba mientras veía su vaso con bourbon en las rocas.

Cuando no estaba trabajando o promocionandose en redes, le gustaba ir de cacería. De hecho, si estaba en su casa de campo era para divertirse un poco. Lo que se traducía en salir a cazar, beber un trago o dar un breve paseo en el bosque.

No solía pasar tiempo con sus hijos. En este momento, Ivanna y su yerno estaban de visita en un resort en Lausana, mientras que Ronald jr. atendía el negocio familiar en Chicago. Lo que le dejaba con Melanie y Barrel.

Contrario a lo que los demócratas pensaran, él se dijo un hombre terriblemente simple con necesidades igual de simples que la clase trabajadora. Y, sin dudas, sentía tener la razón sobre todo y sobre todos.

Su secretaria le había entregado una serie de oficios. Entre documentos legales, estadísticos y gráficos se fueron agolpando en su despacho. En tanto, su asistente le había preparado una agenda con el programa del día siguiente. Reunión con sus ejecutivos a las 6:00, desayuno con su futuro secretario de estado, un par de entrevistas a medios... despues de eso, tendría el día libre desde las 16:00. Tiempo suficiente para ir de caza con su familia.

Gump no es reacio a una buena comida, pero detestaba la idea de cazar para alimentarse. Su padre, un viejo perro de guerra en el mundo inmobiliario, no desdeñaba la idea de cazar, enseñandole a disparar para dar una muerte rápida. Un neoyorkino común con gustos extraños. Empero... él no era como su viejo y difunto padre.

Bajan sus activos en Dow Jones, suben sus acciones en Nasdaq... una demanda de tantas por la clausura de la Universidad Gump... ratings de la pasada emisión de su talk-show...

No le interesaban tanto las audiencias. Esa actriz tuvo su buen impacto, en especial a la hora de desquitar su sueldo en esa minifalda. De última hora, sus productores desecharon el guardarropa original de Luan Loud, decantandose por una actualización. Minifalda lisa amarillo canario, blusa blanca sin mangas sobre una blusa stretch lila de manga larga, una rosa de broma, un botón de choques y una cola de caballo con flequillo cayendole sobre la sien derecha. Toda una comediante en lo físico.

Escuchó una franca risotada proveniente de la sala. Extrañado, fue allí para ver que era la causa de las inusuales carcajadas de su consorte y su vástago.

-Perdóneme, siñor Tramp -interrumpió un falso "migrante", momento que un sujeto sospechosamente parecido a él aprovechó para dar un trago generoso-. No es mucho, pero deseo contribuir pa'l muro.

-No, no no no, malo man. Ningún latino va a pagar mis muros. Que lo paguen los ricos y famosos.

-¡¿Que demonios es eso, Barrel?! -preguntó furioso el rubicundo viejo.

-Creo que tu empleada se adueñó del personaje.

-No te sulfures, Ron-ron -trató de calmar una rubia oxigenada, delgada y aparentemente no muy lista, al hombre-. Seguro quiere una tajada más del pastel.

-¿Como que una tajada? ¡Esa pequeña estúpida me está acribillando por la espalda!

-¡Oye! -el obeso chico se quejó cuando el viejo tomó su tablet y la arrojó contra el suelo.

-Mañana -tomó su móvil y marcó a su secretaria-... vamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio, niño. Vas a aprender... que quien no sepa disparar no es hombre. ¿Lisa? -habló a su secretaria- Cancela todas mis citas de mañana... ¿Por qué? Necesito pasar tiempo con Barrel, y es probable que me tome el día.

.

El silencio en el bosque podía respirarse. La brisa soplaba, inclemente y helada, contra la cara de padre e hijo. Mal camuflados y usando ropa de colores opacos, los dos avanzaron con el mayor sigilo posible, demasiado inusual para dos personas con evidente sobrepeso y un caracter famoso por su impaciencia.

A Barrel Gump le incomodaba esa forma de hacer ejercicio, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ejercitarse.

Vio un venado ciervo. Como a su padre, le disgustaba la carne de caza. De hecho, detestaba todo lo que se relacionara con ejercicio, pese a los reiterados intentos que su madre contó para realizar dicha actividad. Ingenio para eludirlo no le faltaba, y más cuando Ivanna le enseñó bien.

-Vamos... apunta bien. Imagina que es el venezolano que te golpeó la semana pasada amtes de salir... imagina que es ese malnacido...

El chico, asustado por la inusitada frialdad del viejo, apuntó con nerviosismo y apretó el gatillo...

Un solo tiro. El ciervo, un majestuoso ciervo en plenitud cayó con un disparo a la cabeza.

-¡Le diste! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ése es el Barrel que estaba en mis bolas! -celebró el magnate.

-¿Es e-e-en serio? -preguntó el chico, cobrando su piel una palidez mortal antes de volver el estómago y vaciar el desayuno en un arbusto. Momento que el viejo aprovechó para llamar a alguien sin problemas.

-¿Smith? Tendrás tu paga. El chico disparó al aire. Gracias por matar a ese ciervo estúpido.

~o~

 **Por Ciudad Santuario (término acuñado en el segundo mandato de Barack Obama) se entiende que es una ciudad que mantiene las actividades antimigratorias lo más bajas posible, a menos que se trate de incidencia delictiva, llámese crimen organizado, robo, asesinato, prostitución (fuera de Nevada, donde es legal), tráfico ilegal y traslado y/o explotación laboral. Algunas de las ciudades catalogadas con esa denominación son, a saber, Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco (California), Santa Fe (Nuevo México), Houston, El Paso, San Antonio (Texas), Miami, Orlando, Tampa (Florida), Chicago (Illinois), Seattle (Washington), Nueva York (Nueva York)... hasta donde tengo entendido. Si estoy mal informado, les pido, porfavor, me hagan llegar esa info vía PM. Lo malo... es que la semana pasada el estado de Texas ya firmó una iniciativa de ley que prohíbe las Ciudades Santuario. Dicho recurso legal entrará en vigor en septiembre próximo.**

 **Voy por partes. Al fin Lynn encuentra un eco civilizado donde menos lo esperaríamos. En serio. Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando escribí esto. Lisa empieza a sospechar, más por el saqueo sufrido, aunque inusualmente imprudente. ¿Luan? "Llevas dos". Y todo por un par de chistes, enracharse y apagarse. Ronnie Anne, siendo ella. Y un vistazo al hp (No, ni Harry Potter ni Hewlett-Packard) al seno de su familia... y si. Temo un poco por la comediante. En cuanto a Clyde, se los dije. Una detención será el menor de sus problemas.**

 **Respecto al doc... ok. Me van a desollar vivo *se hace bolita y espera lo peor*, pero creo que ese pequeño inconveniente va a tener una luz en el tunel.**

 **Un punto que me saca de mi zona de confort es el romance. Y, bueno... creo que con esas dos me he pasado un poco. Por un lado Layla. Ama sin ser correspondida. Al otro, Luna. Definitivamente no se guarda nada cuando la usual válvula de escape le evoca a la persona que más le incomoda.**

 **Al respecto, tenía una serie de canciones en mente para Luna en ésta ocasión. Desde Michelle y Yesterday (The Beatles), Angie, As tear go by (The Rolling Stones), One (U2), incluso Chiquitita (ABBA... eeew!). Pero... Volar sin dolor (Rhapsody of Fire) se me hizo algo especial. Primero, por ser la única canción en español de la banda originaria de Trieste; segundo, por ser la tercera composición de Fabio Lione, vocalista pisano (si, de Pisa, Italia) de dicha banda desde 1996 hasta agosto pasado; y tercero, por ser, de hecho, la última canción del propio Lione junto a Rhapsody of Fire. Amén de una peleada elección personal. Admito que quizá rompí un poco el canon de Luna, adicta a los ingleses. Pero... en cierto lado leí que la música no es de donde viene sino de donde viene. Es decir, no importa donde, el compositor, sino de donde, el corazón.**

 **Me disculpo por lo breve del capítulo. Algo lento para lo que les tengo acostumbrado, y creo que va para ser "relleno". Si hay algo que mucha gente odia... es justo eso. Muchísimo contenido relleno que, por odioso que sea, es necesario. Y estoy empezando a considerar un cambio de clasificación. Si avanzo o retrocedo... es algo que voy a pensarlo.**

 **En fin... a responder las reviews, gente:**

 ** _J. Nagera_... es la primera vez que alguien me arranca una carcajada en días, considerando mi historial personal reciente de publicaciones en una semana. Visualicé a esos tres en un vochito cuando lo leí... no suelo reir de la desgracia ajena, pero Hettie lo vale.**

 **Por razones argumentales que decidí prever, la reunión en sí no aparecerá en una tercera parte, sino en flashbacks.**

 **Si, como lo dije, una cruel paradoja para Lynn. La hermana más cercana a Linc terminó apaleándolo. Algo que hoy muchos llamarían "pan con lo mismo".**

 **De último, Bobby y Luan la vieron negra. Pero... siempre hay una luz al final del tunel. Y muchas veces esa luz no trae nada agradable. ¡Suerte!**

 **P. D. Si las chicas babeaban por Hugh, ¿cómo esperas que Lynn sr. reaccione ante una mujer exhuberante que no sea Rita?**

 ** _Junior VB_... estoy abierto a sugerencias. Si tienes alguna, solo dilo. Lo que sea, menos Loudcest. Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a incluir Loudcest. Se agradece la honestidad.**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , seré franco. Lo más brutal que he visto en materia de animación es Hellsing y Hellsing Ultimate: la serie corta (si, las ocasionales apariciones de Carlos Segundo (la voz tras Piccoro en Dragon Ball), Carlos Olizar y Oscar Flores (El Rey Helado en Hora de Aventura) le dan al trabajo del doblaje underground un plus bastante bueno), y a nivel Live-action, Spartacus... lo cual no me ayuda mucho en el departamento del mole. Espero, en un futuro, salir de mi área de confort sin tener revuelto el estómago (lo que implica entrar de lleno, en este orden, en romance, gore y sci-fi). Gracias de nuevo, viejo.**

 **P. D. ¿No crees que sería mejor usar un buitre? Son mucho menos... quisquillosos a la hora de hacer su trabajo, para ser aves un poco estúpidas. A la hora de comer suelen llegar a ser un tanto brutales.**

 ** _t10507_ , si hiciera un trabajo fabuloso, no haría ediciones de última hora. Admito que he tenido errores a salvar, y errores que ya no puedo remediar, tanto por dedazos imprevistos como por premura al subir. Gracias.**

 ** _Julex93_ , Lynn va a tener que usar cuanto tenga a la mano a partir de ahora para redimirse... lo que, dicho con simplicidad, será una suerte de ruleta rusa muy retorcida. Seis huecos en el barril... y uno vacío.Y si. nobleza obliga, pero no debe ser gran inconveniente. Los Santiago... bueno, ya quedó dicho. "Casa sola..."**

 **Lo que si no me costó trabajo fue el "viajesote con diazepam" de Lincoln. ¿Quien no ha estado idiota con un anestésico? Lo de Lisa, solo diré que esta vez fue una contraofensiva potente, lo suficiente para colapsar una red doméstica. Y lo dicho a J. Nagera. La reunión va a tener que presentarse en regresiones.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , cuando leí tu review no saqué de mi cabeza la voz de Oscar Flores (la voz de Uno en KND: Kids Next Door, el Rey Helado en HDA, Paradox en Yugi Oh!: lazos más allá del tiempo... La Película Corta) cuando mencionaste el encanto que es Hettie. Pues bien que mal, la red colapsó con los Loud. Puede que haya más de una... previsible consecuencia del chistorete de Ronnie Anne. Y, sobre lo del reno, sip... un guiño a 11 Louds saltarines. Por lo pronto, con miras al negro futuro... a partir de este punto léase con la voz de Johnny Torres como Chris McLean solo te anticipo que alguien en el futuro inmediato saldrá muy, muy lastimaaado. Y su nombre empieza con L...**

 **Por último, bueno, creo que esto si me va a llevar tiempo. Algo lento, pero más de uno va a salir muy lastimado. Hasta el siguiente lunes... o antes, si me viene algún one-shot a la cabeza.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_**


	12. Vacío

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Vacío_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **30 de Diciembre**

 **5:13 am**

 **La habitación de Layla Abbas**

 _Nadie ha llegado tan lejos_

 _Sin habilidades_

 _Eres el más grande de todos ellos_

 _Robas, mientes, traicionas_

 _No sientes..._

 _-Michael Weikath, guitarrista y compositor alemán._

Dicen que el primer día de trabajo es todo romance, como si del amor de toda se tratara. La primera semana, cuando mucho, antes de que la cruel realidad le aplaste la cabeza a cualquiera.

Sin hacer ruido, Layla caminaba descalza sobre el piso frío de concreto de su nuevo hogar. Si bien las paredes estaban atestadas ya de fotografías de la familia antes del exilio, a la egipcia le parecía que les faltaba algo. Un poco más de vida.

Una de las razones por las que ella había querido salir de Egipto fue precisamente su preferencia. El haberse acostado con la capitana del equipo de basquetbol de su escuela no le ayudó mucho para que el director la expulsara, obligándole a dar tutorías a varios chicos de los puestos del zoco al sur de la ciudad de Alejandría. Si bien era una tutora que, de entrada, no garantizaba una calificación elevada (razón por la que no poca gente buscara sus servicios), al menos se hizo de una buena reputación por su relativa honestidad y una tasa de aprobaciones de, al menos, tres de cada cinco estudiantes.

Su madre había recibido docenas de ofertas de matrimonio, muchas de las cuales rechazaba sin miramientos. Y no era para menos, pues su principal preocupación era, y es todavía, hallarle un marido estable. Bien posicionado, si ello ayudaba un poco.

Por momentos se había preguntado si su madre tomaría bien su orientación, llegando abla posibilidad de que le arrojara a palos. Sabía de vecinas que habían sido lapidadas por "infidelidad" o por "crímenes de honor". Una estupenda excusa para mantener reprimida a una juventud cada vez más cosmopolita que lo mismo llegaba oliendo a cigarrillos americanos que comían hamburguesas y leían publicaciones occidentales tildadas de obscenas que adquirían en el mercado negro.

Una vez le planteó la idea a su madre, y ésta le dijo (en una forma nada sutil) que lo mejor que entonces podía hacer era buscar pareja mientras terminaba sus estudios.

Tomó su bolso, un abrigo y unas botas con forro de piel, antes de salir aún descalza.

Abajo, ya con las botas puestas, sacó su móvil y vio la hora. 5:34. Todavía tenía tiempo, bastante, antes de empezar como conserje en la biblioteca. Quizás tendría tiempo de visitar a alguien y, tal vez, hablar una hora.

~o~

Todavía furioso de que no le hubiesen dicho nada de la pijamada improvisada de Luan con Ronnie Anne, Lincoln trataba de lavarse la palabra "TORPE" que su no-novia le garabateó en la frente. Y lo duro del marcador indeleble era que tardaba bastante en lavarse si uno no sudaba.

-¿Estás bien, Linky? -se oyó la voz de Luan desde atrás.

-Dile eso a mi frente -le enseñó la misma con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Sabes si está despierta?

-Se fue a trotar hace diez minutos.

Molesto, trató de sacarse encima dicha marca, a la par que la comediante no dejaba de reir en silencio por lo gracioso que se vería su hermano haciendo eso en video... recordaría cobrarle a Lynn por la cámara destruida.

-¿Ya usaste agua tibia? -preguntó Luan.

-¿Qué?

-Que si usaste agua tibia y jabón.

-¿De qué jabón hablas?

-Iré al fregadero. Espera.

Bajando por las escaleras, se percató de un par de cosas. Por un lado, Ronnie Anne misma. No negaba que podía tener buenas ideas, pero ello no le impedía no enfocarlas a ser una bravucona. Y el estar sola en casa mucho tiempo no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su actitud. No obstante, podía ser bastante agradable... una vez que superara su humor a veces brutal.

Por el otro, algunos estúpidos rumores en su curso. Nadie dejaba de hablar de Luan Loud, la enferma por la comedia, la bufona del desastre, la hija no reconocida del payaso Pogo que se acostaba con su hermano... ya una vez trató de satirizarlos en la fiesta de un tal Shawn Bennett, amante de las rutinas de Stand-up y un tanto misántropo, con resultados desastrosos que terminaron en una exhibición del grupo de teatro de la escuela, intitulada "La gracia de Amanda", que narraba el descenso a la locura de una chica que deseaba tener a su hermano. Una buena idea... si no fuera porque el director expulsó al guionista por "daños" y suspendió a Luan por dos días, al dar cabida a algo así.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que dejó de lado sus ideas en ese momento. Vestida solo con su camisón y unas pantuflas, asomó por la mirilla de la puerta.

~o~

-¿Cómo siguen las costillas de tu hermano? -preguntó la egipcia mientras caminaban sin dirección aparente sobre la avenida Franklin.

-Estará bien -respondió Leni mientras daba un sorbo a su café-. Mientras no diga tonterías como cuando llegó, creo que se le pasará rápido.

-¿Te refieres a que seguía sedado? -Leni arqueó una ceja- O sea, ¿que le dieron medicinas que lo hicieron tonto y hablador?

-¡Si! Eso. Decía cosas como que cambié de color y que Bun-bun no llegó para tomar el té.

-Por curiosidad, ¿quién o qué es Bun-bun?

-Es el conejito de peluche de Linky. ¡Como que es lindo con su camisita! -sacó su móvil y le enseñó algunas fotos del peliblanco desde que él tenía cinco, edad en la que recibió el peluche.

-¿Once años y sigue con un animal de felpa?

-A veces como que sigue queriendo aferrarse a él -admitió la rubia mientras un ciclista, distraído a causa de ambas, terminaba chocando contra una pila de cubos de basura-. Pero me resulta un poco difícil pensar en uno sin el otro.

Siguieron andando sobre la acera. Algunos corredores se detenían o incluso llegaron a golpearse contra algún árbol.

-Y dime... -la morena quiso cambiar de tema-... ¿Como va tu hermana?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Luna.

-Ella como que... bueno -Ambas detuvieron su marcha y se sentaron en una banca-, lo del beso no se lo tomó nada bien. Nunca la ví tan mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?

-Mal como que no le gustó lo que pasó. Ése día me dio una bofetada solo por haberla despertado.

Layla, enrojeciendo, solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Es solo... -fingió una arcada, como si fuera a vomitar-... algo que comí anoche.

-¿Sabes que puede ayudar?

-Creí haber dejado en claro -gruñó-. Nada de smoothies.

-¿Quién habló de smoothies? -resolvió sacando una gran bolsa con lunetas de chocolate de su bolso.

~o~

Rashid no era tan madrugador como Layla, pero con su hermana empezando en la biblioteca y con su madre como instructora de danza árabe por las mañanas y cajera desde el mediodía, tendría el departamento para sí por un buen rato.

Escuchando los sonidos del amanecer a una buena distancia del parque industrial, trató de hacer un esfuerzo mental para recordar su hogar anterior, en el delta del Nilo. Chorlitos buscando comida a las orillas del río mientras las aves canoras saludaban el rápido amanecer de la ciudad fundada por uno de los militares más grandes de la historia.

A él le desagradaba, en cambio, que nevara. Si bien Londres o Manchester estaban en latitudes más o menos paralelas a Royal Woods, la cellisca no le agradaba nada. Ambos puertos eran preferibles a tener que estar en un pequeño valle rodeado por colinas que, a unas horas en auto, daban la otra cara al Lago Michigan. Lo que le había dado un buen punto a favor de mudarse sin escalas a Inglaterra.

Tomó un cuaderno y un libro de historia, se calzó unas sandalias y se fue a la barra de la cocina, más qur nada para apreciar el silencio reinante que para terminar un pequeño reporte sobre la Guerra Civil norteamericana.

"Una de las causas de la misma, -leyó- fue el desacuerdo que los confederados, cuya economía era eminentemente agrícola y esclavista, tuvieron con los Unionistas, industriales. Pronto, la ventaja inicial del Norte sobre el Sur que desaprovecharon fue aprovechada por las tropas de la Confederación, la cual fue el terreno sobre el que lucharon. Por añadidura, los estados del Norte contaban con muchos más efectivos, pero el Sur tenía a los oficiales más competentes..."

Dejó por un momento su libro y dio vueltas al asunto. No estaba realmente familiarizado con la historia de su nueva casa... no. Estados Unidos no era su casa, no sería su tierra de exilio. Estaba mucho más relacionado con la convulsa historia de Egipto, tan vieja como el desierto que rodea el Nilo. Ignoraba nombres como Ulysses S.. Grant, Abraham Lincoln o Robert Lee, y lugares como Gettysbourg y el río Potomac, pero cuando le preguntaban acerca de los Lágidas, Saladino o las incursiones de Rommel y Montgomery en El Alamein, podía dar buena lucha a un estudiante de grados superiores.

Buscó en la alacena el tarro con hojas secas de menta y algo de pan tostado. Si bien le desagradaban las infusiones, no por ello desdeñaba mezclar un poco de jocoque con el polvo que resultara de triturar la menta y aceite de olivo. Buscó también un cartón con jugo de mango y pasó la mañana leyendo, pensando y comiendo.

No sentía ganas de salir, ni de hablar con nadie. Y sin embargo, su teléfono vibró por un mensaje.

 _Llegaré tarde. Layla no responde._

Típico de su madre. Pero todo sea por tener alguna entrada.

Por un momento quiso llamar a casa de Rusty, desechando la idea. El larguirucho pelirrojo no le guardaba rencores, pero por su culpa perdió un almuerzo, compartiendo una hora de detención en su segunda semana. Encima, no le agradaba Rocky, pues durante una tarde que compartieron un proyecto de biología el niño le tomó medida al oriental, usando maqullaje que simulaba grotescas heridas y un corte profundo sangrante. Ello ocasionó que saliera corriendo, pese a que trataron de explicarle que era falso.

Suspirando, consideró que, quien se relacionaba con los Loud, era, o idiota, o necio, o ambos. Y la pasada festividad lo dejó en claro, sobre todo...

~x~

Pese a la insistencia de Layla, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa casa. Hace una hora que quiso darles la oportunidad y se había arrepentido.

Había tratado de hablar con Leni. Reconocía que Lincoln tenía hermanas lindas, pero al buscar a la ingenua, se encontró con la niña de los enormes anteojos.

-Puedo avanzar, sin temor a equivocarme, que eres el hermano menor de la amiga del Sujeto de Experimentación Humana número 2...

-¿Experimentación humana? -la sola idea hizo que el chico palideciera.

-Necesito hacer una revisión -dijo extasiada por la extraña sorpresa-. ¡Un nuevo sujeto de experimentación fisiológica!

Dejándose llevar por el ímpetu de Lisa, ésta ya había llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando Lori los detuvo.

-Por favor, Lisa. Literalmente no hay conejillos de Indias esta noche.

-Rayos -maldijo la niña-... ¿al menos puede...?

-No -sentenció la rubia.

Decaída, la niña dotada bajó la mirada, murmurando cosas tales como "bailaré sobre tu sepulcro" y "Homo neanderthalensis estúpida".

-Ignora a la rarita de mi hermana -se disculpó Lori-. Ella parece inteligente, pero a veces se pasa con el hostigsmiento a los invitados -le dirigió a su hermana una mirada furibunda.

-Suele pasar cuando estás en territorio hostil -el chico dejó patente su paranoia-. Y... ¿tu eres?

-Lori Loud. Soy la mayor de las ocho chicas que ves aquí.

-Layla me dijo que eran más.

-Cierto... mi hermano está en el hospital -apuntó la rubia-. Y Lynn se sintió mal. Dijo que estaba demasiado cansada para bajar.

-¿Cansada?

-Eso dijo.

El chico, temiendo que algo no encajara, mantuvo distancias hasta que se topó con un gato bastante huraño.

-¡Espera! ¡NO LO PISES! -le advirtió alguien... sin ver que dicho gato trepó sobre su pierna hasta alcanzar sus brazos.

-¿Quién eres, amiguito? -saludó a Cliff, que le devolvió un suave ronroneo en respuesta

-Rashid, por favor baja al gato -ordenó su madre, temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer el gato.

-Creo que le caíste bien a Cliff -dijo monótona Lucy, a espaldas del egipcio.

-¿Cliff?

~x~

Dejando de lado sus memorias recientes, decidió regresar a su ocupación previa, olvidando por un tiempo al oscuro gato, a Lori y ese par de anteojos inquisitivos.

~o~

Juraría que, de un día para otro, sus hermanas se habían coludido para dejarle cargas de basura más brutales de lo que Lincoln había soportado. Apenas regresando de hacerle compañía a Ronnie Anne, registró cada habitación buscando basura por toda la casa. Desde una bolsa extra de pañales sucios de Lily hasta kilos y kilos de los excrementos de Fangs y Benedict aparecían incluso en los ductos de ventilación.

Definitivamente no era el mejor invierno en la vida de Lynn.

Mientras arrastraba consigo una caja con artículos de broma inservibles junto con una serie de cuerdas rotas y unos lentes de realidad virtual rotos, vio a Leni, feliz de la vida, regresar de solo ella sabría donde. Como si algo la hubiese animado o si hubiese comido chocolate... mucho chocolate.

Sin previo aviso, una caída de nieve le golpeó la nuca.

-Muy bien... ¡Sal de una vez y terminemos esto! ¡Nadie le arroja nada a Lynn Loud y se sale con la suya!

Buscando un potencial agresor, por un momento vió al señor Grousse.

-¡Es arriba, Loud! -señaló el viejo hacia el techo.

Miró y vio que se trataba de Lisa. La chiquilla estabs instalando un sistema de monitoreo climático de manufactura propia, por lo que no dudó en reir con la reacción tomada por la atleta.

-¡Baja de allí antes de que lo haga yo!

-¿Con qué autoridad lo haces? ¡Por si no te das cuenta, no infundes mucho respeto, precisamente! -voceó la niña, ajustando con firmeza la base al lado opuesto a la antena en el techo.

-¡Con la autoridad de mi puño! -ultimó Lynn, alzando su mano.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por la amenaza, una enorme pila de nieve cayó sobre la atleta. Molesta, Lynn solo retiró la escalera.

-¡Disfruta tu techo! -rió Lynn en voz alta.

-¡Lo haré! -cortó Lisa, al mostrarle un drone de carga.

Entrando, pareciera que últimamente nadie la respetaba. Lincoln se mantenía alejado de ella, Lori se esforzaba por mantenerla ocupada, mientras que trataba de sostener la "caballerosidad" de su hermano. Leni, si acaso, podría intentarlo, siempre que Lori no le acortara la correa como a un perro. En cuanto a Luna y Luan, sus problemas no eran su asunto. Lucy no era precisamente una ayuda, y las gemelas eran muy chocantes para su gusto. Y desde aquél incidente no cabía contar con Lily. ¿Lisa? Tenía sus sospechas.

Frustrada, se sentó frente al televisor.

Basura, la repetición de ARGGH! que daban en las mañanas, una serie sobre un niño con tatuajes de flecha, revistas matinales, un suplemento noticioso...

Sin nada más que hacer, tuvo que resignarse a ver uno de los dvds de aeróbics de su madre, sin importarle que no estuviera tan cómoda para ello. Un pantalón deportivo y una playera gruesa no eran precisamente una buena combinación, pero al menos le ayudarían a poner resistencia.

Por uno de los videos de Luan recordó un accidente de Lincoln antes de que fuera integrado la temporada anterior a los Gallos. Su madre, en aras de que Lincoln aprovechara el verano, se dedicó a que, de menos, se ejercitara un poco en casa. Vio a su hermano colocar un cómic sobre las posaderas de su madre con perfecto equilibrio y todo le había salido bien... hasta que le pellizcó el trasero.

No pudo evitar sonreír al respecto. Algo que no se le podía ir era la expresión en la cara de su hermano cuando le sorprendieron con las manos encima, tan épico que ni en sus más bizarros sueños imaginó.

-Normalmente no presto atención a las necias emociones humanas, pero creo que merezco una disculpa -bufó Lisa, desde la entrada a la cocina.

-¿Disculpa?

-Por negarme el acceso a una ruta de salida o evacuación desde el techo de este inestable hogar. ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me costó cambiar la configuración de Hephaistos?

-La tendría si supiera quién es Hephasti... Hepes... ¡Esa cosa! Y también de seguir con las tutorías.

-Hephaistos es el prototipo de drone operacional de asistencia. Y respecto a las tutorías, esa fue mi venganza por haberme echado a patadas cuando Lincoln anunció su titularidad. Más en específico, por echarme a patadas de tu habitación frente a una segura preocupación por tu estádo psicológico esa noche.

-No hables de eso. Solo quiero recuperarlas.

-Lamento decirte que es tarde para ello -pensó un poco la respuesta-... en realidad, no. Supe que la profesora Johnson se fracturó la clavícula la pasada reunión de Navidad, y voy a proporcionarle un sistema de control que venía trabajando desde el incidente con Hugh.

-¡Vamos! -suplicó la atleta- ¡Te daré lo que quieras!

La pequeña genio se detuvo a pensar un momento.

-¿Dime que tienes a negociar? Considera que Lana ya me ofrece protección a cambio de iniciación musical, Lori el acceso a la ya restaurada conexión a internet y Lincoln me aseguró dos meses completos de experimentación con alto riesgo de contaminación alimenticia a empezar en cuanto se restablezca al menos un noventa y nueve por ciento.

-Información sobre quién robó...

-¿El prototipo de un misil que me costó una semana de trabajo previo a la fase de pruebas?

"¡Demonios! Ya me descubrió"

-¿Me tomas por estúpida al pensar que solo contaría por cámaras como medio de vigilancia?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla ya, carajo! -exigió Lynn, conteniéndose de gritar.

-A que había una cámara térmica, y las lecturas concuerdan contigo -se sacudió a la atleta de un manotazo al aire-. Gracias por arruinar un proyecto extrayendo y perdiendo piezas destinadas a combatir el hambre. ¡Y gracias por costarnos miles de dólares de la NASA!

Quedando sola en la sala, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Quedó peor que antes con Lisa, posiblemente el paquete que dejó en el centro comercial haya sido enviado al Pentágono y quizás termine quedando como aquello de lo que quiso acusar a la familia de Rashid.

Subió a su habitación y empezó a golpear ferozmente su almohada y la de Lucy.

~o~

Era temprano para un trago, pero ¡qué diablos! Además, no es como si su doctor le ordenase no seguir bebiendo. Sabía que, de todos los médicos, los cardiólogos eran quienes violaban primero todas sus restricciones. Se enfocaban en restringir el consumo de carnes rojas a sus pacientes pero no dudaban en ordenar un filete Salisbury con verduras a la mantequilla y un Ostra y Toro Gran Cosecha para acompañarle. Pedían evitar el sedentarismo con la misma convicción que disfrutan de un perro caliente y aros de cebolla mientras van al estadio o comen y beben viendo el mismo juego en casa, dejando que varios aparatos acumularan polvo.

No se guardaba nada. Si bien se mantenía en una escuela obsoleta, daba las gracias a que su sobrino buscara formas de mantenerla "actualizada". Al menos su licencia médica le había durado lo suficiente como para instalarse en una primaria demasiado abierta para su gusto.

Revisó los expedientes de algunos alumnos, y a sugerencia de Armand, tomaría el caso de una cierta estudiante. La foto actualizada del registro escolar exhibía una pequeña de ocho años mirando al frente con un tupido fleco cubriendo unos ojos que debían ser preciosos.. El vestido, negro con encaje, denotaba buen gusto, aunque el perfil brindado por el último psicólogo escolar no ayudaba mucho.

 _La estudiante revela una completa capacidad como escritora, pese a su corta edad. Sin embargo, su natural propensión al aislamiento y la eventual compañía de estudiantes con ideología o gustos similares solo terminarán por atrofiar su capacidad social y cognitiva._

 _Como es de esperarse, la influencia de uno de los padres, en este caso su madre, la inhabilita para establecer un vínculo duradero con dichas entidades o incluso con su círculo social más íntimo. Y su núcleo fraternal no ayuda mucho que digamos. Con seis hermanos mayores y cuatro menores a los que, me atrevo a decir, suele intimidar con sus súbitas apariciones, me atrevo a sugerir que se acercara, de forma paulatina, a entablar una convivencia social más abierta._

 _En lo personal, sus gustos por un serial de romanticismo vampírico denota una necesidad patológica de un amor duradero, aunque dudo mucho que no encuentre a alguien que la comprenda._

Tomó el expediente que había formulado personalmente sobre el chico McBride y buscó las anotaciones previas al exabrupto en el que soltó sus más elaborados y vulgares insultos. De puño y letra, escribió.

 _Nota al margen: la capacidad intelectual del paciente es relativamente peligrosa, en el sentido que legue a emular a Malcolm X. Si no fuera por el hecho de ser criado por dos varones que, encima, le consienten un comportamiento demasiado sumiso, me atrevo a decir, con justa razón, que debe ser puesto en listas de Trabajo Social con mi recomendación. Sus actitudes, en un contexto hipotético, pueden traer como consecuencia una pronta rebeldía misántropa._

Bebiendo una copa de cognac, ni siquiera se molestó en guardar el expediente en el acto. Al fin y al cabo, ella y los Loud tendrían mucho que contar.

Y todo gracias a Clyde McBride.

~o~

Para haber sido lanzada la convocatoria antes de Navidad, no hubo ningún solicitante, mucho menos gente que se interesara. Una cosa es segura... para Luan, el posible final de Negocios Graciosos estaba cerca, sin importar que tuviera reservaciones hasta el verano. Ni siquiera se dignó a cobrar, pues no tenía la cara para ello. No ahora.

Dio un paseo en el área del centro comercial. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que estuvo en completa libertad, si es que la había tenido cuando se trataba de pasear.

La escuela de payasos a la que asistía Giggles recién había cerrado sus puertas, y no había nadie presente en su interior. Recordó aquella noche del baile de Sadie Hawkins, y lo que su amiga más cercana había pasado. En el fondo, ella no estaba para nada molesta ni con Luan ni con Lincoln, pese a haberles mentido de forma descaradamente tierna

Se extrañó de verla sin el traje y la nariz, vistiendo en su lugar unos jeans nuevos y un abrigo de lana bastante abrigado. La payasa había salido de la tienda de artículos de broma, nada extraño si no fuera por el hecho de no estar para nada satisfecha.

Quiso acercarse, pero no contaba con que Giggles fuera tan ágil para su peso. Mucho menos que fuera tan veloz.

La persecución no duró mucho, pues la delgadez de Luan no había dado descanso al robusto cuerpo de la chica.

-Necesito... -jadeó Giggles, al cabo de veinte minutos de cacería-... un poco... de aire.

-¿Por qué corrías?

-No es... nada personal, Luan. Pero mamá me prohibió verlos a tí o a Lincoln.

-¿Hay motivos para que lo dijera?

-Tu video ofendió a mucha gente.

Luan no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada frente a una noticia muy seria.

-¿Cómo puede ofender una sátira?

-¿Recuerdas la Noche de talentos en el arcade?

-Venía de allí -confesó la lacia.

-Bueno... cuando la gente se enteró que ibas a ser animadora, hubo una gran pelea. Incluso la policía tuvo que ir.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que tu sátira no le gustó nada a muchas gentes, mi mamá incluída -sacó un inhalador y dio una bocanada al mismo-. Ella es republicana, e hizo un gran donativo para la campaña de Ronald Gump. ¡Incluso me pidió que repartiera panfletos en las fiestas que animaba!

-¿Y por qué crees que hice ese video? -Luan alzó la mirada y se sentó en una banca cercana- Alguien pensó que sería buena idea joderme con hacerme votante. Si fue Luna o alguien más, es lo de menos.

Pensativa, la aprendiz de payaso solo se encogió de hombros y se limitó a abrazar a Luan. El afecto que le tenía era similar al que debería sentir por una hermana mayor, tal y como veía a la comediante.

-Si es cierto... hablaré con mamá.

-Gracias -se acomodó la ropa y, por no perder costumbre, quiso hacer un chiste- ¿Ya te dijeron que eres un encanto?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu madre es la Maga-ciosa, ¿entiendes?

En menos de cinco segundos, las dos rieron del mal chiste antes de separarse.

~o~

Lisa definitivamente estaba segura de una cosa. Estudió nuevas grabaciones de una cámara que le prestó Luan para ver que las únicas intrusiones a su habitación fueron Leni y Lincoln en la mañana para echarle un vistazo a Lily, Lana, quien persiguió a Charles a lomo del verraco Benedict para darle un baño, Lola para esconder a la rana Hops y su madre, quien se llevó a Lily para que jugara un rato en el patio con Lana, enfundada en el mismo disfraz de ardilla que usó cuando Leni trató de aprender a conducir.

Estuvo a punto de retirar la cinta cuando vio a Lynn acercarse a su cama y sacar algo que le era familiar. "¿Disco de hockey? En tus sueños", pensó.

De nuevo tomó su diario de campo y empezó a redactar.

 _Con respecto a la anotación anterior, datada al lunes por la mañana, decidí eliminar sospechosos de hurto en mis aposentos e instalaciones, con la remota posibilidad de retomar el proyecto Alpha Ceres a la brevedad posible._

 _La responsable es L..._

-¿Qué escribes? -preguntó Lynn, quien estaba a espaldas de la genio.

-Nada que te interese en lo más mínimo -dijo Lisa, tratando de mantener un tono neutral.

-¡Dame eso! -la atleta le arrebató la libreta que conformaba su diario de campo.

-¿Responsable de qué?

-Acéptalo. Lucy y Lori albergando terroristas en casa. Desaparecen tus cosas. ¿No te hace pensar? -improvisó la atleta- ¿Crees que puedes confiar en esa gente?

-No más de lo que puedo hacerlo en una Homo neanderthalensis que cree que controlar sus necesidades fisiológicas de desecho son menos importantes que su tendencia a competir.

-¿A quien llamas Homo nean-lo-que-sea que dijiste?

-Normalmente no sucumbo a las necias emociones humanas, pero una cosa es segura. Puedes meter tus sospechas en una cavidad evolutivamente diseñada para la eliminación y extracción de desechos orgánicos. Y no voy a tomarme la molestia de resumir nada. En lo que a mi concierne, ya sabes demasiado de lo que tenía anotado porque tú eres la implicada.

En el acto, le cerró la puerta azotándole la misma contra la cara.

Visiblemente molesta, decidió descansar un poco respecto de sus proyectos.

Con la conexión restablecida, buscó alguna noticia relevante en cualquier lado. Bajando el cursor, encontró una nota del periódico local.

 ** _Se hallan partes de bomba en centro comercial_**

 _Durante la tarde del sábado fueron hallados componentes de una posible bomba o misil balístico en las cercanías de una tienda de lencería, al interior del Centro Comercial de Royal Woods._

 _Dicho artefacto, armado, alcanzaría apenas una longitud no mayor a las 70 pulgadas, y carecía de una ojiva al momento del hallazgo, así como de un detonador remoto. El proyectil, que parece replicar una versión a escala de un misil Tomahawk, será trasladado a una ubicación clasificada por el gobierno, a fin de estudiar su capacidad destructiva, así como proceder a la destrucción del mismo._

"De lejos, la peor semana del año", se dijo a sí misma.

~o~

Luego de casi cinco días de dar cuenta de la cena de Navidad, la familia agradecía que hubiera algo distinto, aunque fuera un improvisado gulash.

Sin embargo, en ambas mesas el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

En la mesa de los niños, pese a la guerra de comida que Lucy sostenía con Lily y las gemelas, Lisa no prestaba más atención de la que Lincoln prestaba al suyo. Tratando de entablar conversación, Lisa solo bufó y se retiró.

-Parece que no tenía hambre -dijo el peliblanco a su virtual némesis físico, quien se limpió un poco del gulash en la cara.

-Solo tuvo una racha de mala suerte -respondió lacónica Lucy-. Entre hurtos y accesos de mal humor no se puede esperar más que desdicha y abatimiento... suspiro.

-Bueno, dijo algo de mis costillas -un trozo de papa cruzó los aires, dando de lleno en la frente y el plato de Lincoln.

-Se lo mucho que pueden doler, pero ella tiene razón. Necesitas descansarlas un poco.

-¿Tienes idea de como?

La pelinegra no supo que responder. Había llegado bastante lejos.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Saber qué? -Lincoln temió un poco. Una cosa es que Lisa lanzara suposiciones al azar, pero ¿Lucy?

-Será mejor que lo hablemos luego. Aquí no es seguro -la gótica recibió de lleno el impacto de un cubo de carne de cerdo arrojado por Lana que no llegó a su destino- por esto.

-¿El ático?

-El sótano... papá cambió el foco.

-¿Y por qué se van a hablar al sótano? -preguntó Lola, esbozando una sonrisa curiosa... lo que entre los Loud significa problemas.

-Es algo personal -se excusó Lucy, antes de que Lana desatara su ofensiva final sobre su gemela.

-Hum... como si me interesara lo que van a hablar.

-¡Si vas a decir tonterías, entre todos te daremos la cena -gritó Lana mientras que Lola tomó aire para gritar.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡LINCOLN QUIERE USAR A LUCY PARA ENSAYAR SUS BESOS!

Los implicados y Lana, molestos, le dirigieron una mirada asesina y la sepultaron en la cena.

-Creo que ya no podremos hablar en privado -gruñó Lucy.

.

En la mesa de los mayores, la cosa no era muy distinta. Lori (quien terminó apestando a salchichas, soda y sudor) estaba quieta en el cabezal opuesto de la mesa al de su padre, con el plato a la mitad. A su diestra, la silla que a Lynn le correspondía estaba ocupada por Luan, y Luna parecía perdida, habiendo apenas tocado su porción.

Leni, por su parte, no dejaba de lado una sonrisa bobalicona... algo inusual, pues desde la mañana que Layla y ella salieron en la mañana.

-Así que... ¿qué tal tu paseo de la mañana? -preguntó Rita, tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿Que paseo?

-No te hagas la que no sabes -presionó Luna, dirigiendole una mirada inusualmente fría.

-La escapada que tuviste con... -Lori habló, pero estuvo a punto de olvidar a Luna-... con ya sabes quién.

-Solo me pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca -le fue imposible mentir a Leni, pese a saber de quién hablaban Lori y Luna.

-Claro. Como si no quisieras que alguien te sirviera lengua -la rockera insinuó pretendiendo herir a Leni.

-Creo... que iré a lavar los platos -se excusó Lori, tratando de romper la tensión.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡LINCOLN QUIERE USAR A LUCY PARA ENSAYAR SUS BESOS! -se dejó escuchar el potente grito de Lola.

"Uff... salvada por la campana" pensó Lori.

-Iré a ver a las niñas -se resignó Rita, viendo que era imposible atender a dos frentes.

-Leni... ¿Podemos hablar después?

-Lori, Leni, ¿Que es todo eso que dijo Luna? -preguntó Lynn sr, curioso por lo que tenían que decir sus hijas mayores.

Si Lori estaba entre la espada y la pared, Leni estaba a segundos de que la trampilla del patíbulo que alegremente construyó. Ambas vieron como Luna estuvo a punto de decir todo lo sucedido esa tarde en el centro comercial.

Sin embargo, la rockera tenía otros planes.

-¿Que harías si alguien saca las revistas de tu cajón?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Lori solo alcanzó a tragar saliva, temiendo que Luna termine por revelar el sucio secretito de la que guarda el vecino para ella.

-¿Qué saben al respecto? ¡Lori! ¡Luna! -llamó a las dos mayores.

-De hecho, pa -la rockera detuvo a sus hermanas mayores-... es Lola.

~o~

Si hay algo que Lincoln aprecia de sus hermanas, es que siempre hay alguien cubriéndole la espalda, así sea que se apuñalen entre sí. Si en una ocasión Lori engañó a Leni para seguir siendo la única chica Loud con permiso de manejar, él mismo se entregó para que Lucy no sufriera del escarnio por tapar el retrete por una revista de la Princesa Poney y estuvo a punto de perder un pase doble para Lactolandia por tratar a Lana como a Lola, un poco de venganza por delatarla por el fraude del baño... aunque no fue Lisa quien le ayudó a delatarla.

-Puedo suponer que nuestro trato perdió vigencia -murmuró Lisa en el baño, escuchando junto a su hermano y Luna por la ventilación que daba a la recámara de sus padres. Sobre el cómo Lincoln pudo subir solo se traduce en que Luna le ayudó a subir con sumo cuidado.

-No necesariamente -replicó el chico, dirigiéndose luego a Luna-. ¿Cómo sabías de las revistas de papá?

-Solo diré que es mi forma de decir "gracias por ganarme tiempo" -dijo Luna, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que, a la luz de la rejilla del ducto, se veía macabra.

-¿Ganar tiempo de qué? -cuestionó la niña.

-Con Luan. No me malentiendas, Linc, pero duermes bastante mal.

-Si durmiera mal, no golpearía la entrepierna de nadie, ni lo tiraría de la cama -acusó el peliblanco.

-Ups... lo siento.

-Silencio, no dejan escuchar -chistó Lisa.

Abajo, Lola trataba de soportar la peor regañina de su corta vida. Tras la acusación que hizo sobre Lincoln y Lucy y la revelación que hizo Luna sobre las revistas tras el tanqie del retrete, no tenía escapatoria. Habrían llamado a Lincoln, pero por alguna razón no aparecía.

-¿Dónde rayos se te ocurrió que Lucy estaba enamorada de Lincoln? -cuestionó furioso Lyn sr.

-¿Acaso crees que a tí y a tus hermanos tratamos de educarlos como animales? -Rita hizo lo propio.

-Yo... yo... yo solo...

-Nada de "yo solo", señorita -Rita procedió a sacar las revistas de ése cajón en particular-. ¿Sabes que ese material lo lee tu padre por los artículos?

-P-pe... pero yo...

-¡Sin peros, Lola! -la voz de Lynn se dejó escuchar por toda la casa-. No habrá postre la próxima semana, y es mi última palabra -sentenció el castaño-. ¡Y ustedes tres! -señaló al ducto- Bajen ahora mismo.

-¡Rayos! -murmuraron los tres para sí mientras bajaban.

~o~

Tras una larga y mucho más sosegada conversación (misma que terminó con una leve reprimenda para Lincoln por subir a los ductos), Luna pidió un favor personal para evitar un potencial castigo.

Acordó que la siguiente noche ella y Lisa acompañarían a Lori y Lincoln a la casa de los Santiago, a cambio de palear la nieve de la entrada y limpiar las canaletas con Lana en primavera. Conformes con la resolución de la rockera, les dejaron ir.

Subiendo la escalera, Luna se encontró con que Lori le tomó por la blusa y la llevó directo al sótano.

Ya asegurada la puerta, Lori se sentó sobre un cesto de ropa que estaba volteado.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué fue eso? -preguntó la mayor, bastante molesta, mientras veía las revistas de su padre arder hasta volverse cenizas.

-¿Qué fue qué? -la castaña fingió inocencia.

-Todo eso de decir que Lola tenía las revistas de papá -señaló dicho montón de ascuas.

-Le debía una a Lincoln por dejarme quedar en su cuarto -bajó la mirada-... y por tirarlos a él y a Lucy de la cama... y por golpearlo en su zona blanda. Y además Lisa tenía un trato con él.

-No uses a nadie como excusa -espetó la rubia.

-De hecho... -Luna le extendió un papel, mismo que leyó.

-"... de común acuerdo, el negociante... accede a..." ¡Rayos! -bufó Lori- ¡Detesto que, literalmente, lo hagan legal!

-De cualquier modo -objetó Luna-, Lincoln ya no puede negociar ese contrato, y Lisa no tendrá lo que quería.

Lori se quedó pensando un poco sobre lo que planearía hacer. En lo que a ella concernía, Lincoln mantendría su turno al baño, pero alguien de las mayores o Lucy le asistiría para lavar su espalda y evitar que se mueva demasiado. Obviamente no confiaría en Lynn, por lo que quedaba descartada. Y ya estaba al corriente del castigo de Lola. Así que...

.

-Muy bien, chicas. Éste es el plan. Quien tome la brocha más corta -sacó un juego de pinceles y brochas para maquillar- toma el lugar de Lincoln en la noche -el peliblanco, presente en la habitación de Lori y Leni, tuvo que asentir-. Pero... si llega a sacar una incompleta, le toca bañar a Linc -acto seguido, le pasó a Luan el montón de brochas, para asegurar una cuidadosa imparcialidad-. Se pasará tres veces o hasta que alguien encuentre una. Luego -continuó-, quien la haya encontrado debe salir. Las que ya tienen el baño por la noche, se arriesgan a perderle a menos que saquen la brocha más pequeña.

Habiendo terminando de hablar, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lucy tuvieron que aceptar. Y, hasta cierto punto, les daba vergüenza. Es natural que vieran a Lincoln leer sus cómics, pero el verlo totalmente desnudo era algo que solo las dos mayores habían hecho.

Luan pasó frente a todas el conjunto de utensilios, y cada una fue sacando una brocha a la vez.

-Gemido... -musitó Lucy, pues al llegar a ella apareció la brocha corta.

-Que quede claro. Si tenían el nocturno, arriesgaban su lugar. No ganas nada.

-Gruñido...

Siguieron buscando la brocha incompleta, Luan suspiró aliviada, al ver que la suya estaba completa. Siguió hasta Leni... cuya brocha le faltaba el mango.

~o~

Con todos en casa dormidos, Bobby decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al resguardo de la noche.

Era grato para él tener a sus padres en casa. A diferencia de los Loud, cuyas paredes eran bastante delgadas, en la casa de los Santiago estas eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para permitirles tener un poco más de intimidad, cosa que agradeció enormemente cada vez que estuvo a punto de que a él y a Lori los descubrieran en la habitación de Ronnie Anne una mañana que faltaron a clases.

La noche en la pizzería no fue tan mala esta vez. No hubo mucha suerte con las propinas, pero el que Clyde le hiciera una pequeña visita le alegró la velada. Y tanto más sabiendo que el mejor amigo de Lincoln le pidió el número del padre de Dana, a lo que respondió invitándolo a él y a sus padres para Año Nuevo.

Le agradaban los días nevados. No tanto por los recuerdos de Lori y él mismo deslizándose por una colina a toda velocidad en un trineo antes de dar al estanque congelado. Aún no eran novios, pero el que le metiera una bola de nieve en la espalda era un precio justo por todos los sándwiches picantes en los pantalones.

Bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente, no dejó por un momento de pensar en su novia, en su familia y en los amigos que hizo desde que llegó a Royal Woods. Hasta cierto punto, incluso agradecía que Carol Pingrey le enseñase una o dos cosas sobre naturaleza humana.

Miró al cielo despejado luego de trepar al techo de su hogar. Si bien las luces de la ciudad impedían ver el cielo nocturno, no por ello en éste no había estrellas.

~x~

Salió a tomar un poco de aire. Si bien no era la primera Navidad que pasaba fuera de casa, era la primera que, de forma genuina, disfrutaba con su hermana en casa de los Loud.

Fijó la mirada al interior de la casa. Veía como la señora Abbas reía a carcajadas por alguna de las gracias de Luan, a Ronnie Anne persiguiendo a Charles codo a codo con Lana, y a Layla rascando detrás de las orejas de Cliff junto a Leni y Lucy. Entre tanto, Luna y su padre veían con recelo a los invitados. Luna, en particular, se mantenía alejada de Layla, y el señor Loud, mención aparte, pareció babear por la jefa de familia, razón para que su consorte le hubiese dado un sopapo antes de hacerle una seña de ir a la cochera a solas.

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no lo crees?

Se sorprendió de ver a Lori a su lado, radiante en su vestido nuevo y luciendo en el dedo anular izquierdo su nuevo anillo. Ella no se dirigía a nadie en particular, realmente.

-Si -se perdió en la infinidad del cielo nocturno, tomando de la mano a su novia-. Preciosa.

-He querido preguntarte algo.

-¿Si, "Bebé"?

-Es... sobre Carol.

Por un momento el latino contuvo la respiración, sin esperar, de buenas a primeras, que Lori le cuestionara sobre el incidente de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Quien se rompió la mano en su fea cara? -Lori no pudo evitar reir al mencionar eso.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Bobby tomó valor y, sin imaginarlo, cometió un error.

-No me imaginaba que Layla tuviera la mano dura.

-¿Layla? -la cara de Lori tornó en una franca incredulidad- No pudo ser ella. ¿De donde la conoces?

-Es gracioso que lo preguntes. No se de nadie que se presente de un puñetazo si no es Ni-ni.

-Bobby, literalmente no entiendo como es que puedas meterte con alguien que pudoera ser una resbalosa.

-¿Resbalosa?

-Me dijeron que ella se mete con todo lo que se mueva.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-Ca... ¿Sabes? -corrigió- Creo que una nariz rota le va bien con su aspecto.

-¿El aspecto de quién?

-Pingrey -rió Lori con bastante despreocupación.

El latino tomó a la rubia y, sin más, la derribó con suavidad, siguiéndole en su camino al suelo, en medio de francas risotadas.

Sin romper la magia del momento, dirigieron sus ojos al ecuador celeste, viendo justo en dirección a Geminis, instante en el que una estrella fugaz iluminó el cielo nocturno.

-¡No creas que voy a decirte mi deseo! -afirmó el latino, sin despegar la vista del vacío estelar.

-Creo que ya conoces el mío -se colocó sobre él, al tiempo que sellaba sus labios con un tierno beso. No uno como los que solían compartir, sino uno mucho más personal.

~x~

Ya eran las tres cuando decidió entrar de nuevo, sintiendo el frío abrazo del invierno.

Entró a la habitación de sus padres y los miró con añoranza. "Quizá algún día esté así con Lori... llegando a viejos, rodeado de toda una ruidosa familia amorosa", se dijo a sí mismo mientras los arropaba. Sacó su billetera, tomó noventa dólares y los dejó entre ambas almohadas.

De ahí pasó a la habitación de su hermana y recordó un poco su infancia. Desde el incidente con Deeks, no había tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos hasta que se mudaron finalmente a Royal Woods. Si bien le tenía cierta envidia a Ronnie Anne, reconocía que, al menos con ella, cometió el error de dejar de pasar tiempo con ella. Primero por sus múltiples empleos de medio tiempo y luego por Lori.

Sin más, se metió a la cama de su hermana y la estrechó entre sus brazos por largo rato.

-Gracias -musitó la niña, casi despertando y correspondiendo el gesto.

-Duerme, tiempos negros, y quizás sin ustedes llegue a sentirme vacío -dijo, más para sí, antes de perderse en la vacía negrura del abrazo de Morfeo.

~o~

 **Antes que nada... éste capítulo NO estaba planeado.**

 **Cuando subí la cita anterior, me topé con una idea del "borrador" que no debió estar allí. Así que no tuve de otra que adaptarme lo mejor que pude, dadas las circunstancias. Circunstancias que no logré evitar de saber cambiar el documento decentemente. Además, me sirve de puente para la idea final de como debió haber omenzado todo.**

 **Bien, bien, bien... tal parece que algo se me cuece en la cabeza, por lo que será un capítulo más antes de tomar un proyecto... nuevo. Verán, mientras escribía el siguiente capítulo, me percaté de dos cosas. Uno, el show de talentos referido en el capítulo anterior. ¿Donde quedaba? Es el remate de la cita de hoy. La otra cosa... es que un hilo así de pesado y fundamental en el arco de Lynn se quedó sin apenas explicación. Así, pues, vendrá el aparentemente innecesario de concebir una... precuela. Algo... eventualmente necesario que, en teoría, ya estaba concebido desde el tercer o cuarto capítulo. ¿Una pista? Dos edificios horrendos en Neura -perdón- Nueva York.**

 **La otra... y tal vez menos importante. Consideré una mera aparición simbólica de un cierto bromista sádico aparecido en "A-joke-alipsis No!" del que no guardo muchos recuerdos gratos.**

 **Hora de leer las reviews...**

 ** _cartman6x61_... de verdad eres un genio sci-fi. Debo reconocer que para ser ultra-violenta, tu organización es bastante equitativa en el sentido de que no discriminan a la hora de arrancar cabezas y administrar tormentos. Y, como dije en otro lado, si tienes una buena historia de ese corte, voy a arriesgarme. No siempre voy a estar encasillado en una zona de confort. Grazie!**

 **P. D. Eso de la Tecnounión me suena como una facción de Star Wars.**

 ** _Julex93_ , habrá tiempo para aclarar lo de la cena porque tengo previstas las regresiones. Y si, Linky se perdió Navidad. Respecto a lo que halló Luna... creo haberlo dejado bastante claro.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , le diste de lleno al clavo. El problema es que, como dijo mmunocan en su momento, la existencia de numeroso arcos puede dejar información de sobra. Y, teniendo el entramado previamente establecido, ¿quien más crees que haya sido la saqueadora? Aparte, el que Lisa sospechara es algo que era más que obvio que se vería.**

 **Sip... respecto a eso, fue algo descabellado, lo del misil, considerando el tipo de proyecto que es. Lo que si fue algo bastante necesario fue la intervención del vecino. Nunca menospreciemos lo que los venerables puedan ofrecer.**

 **Al cierre, cabe preguntar algo. ¿Donde está Momo? -no es cierto- ¿Hettie va a tener cara de aparecer luego de esto?**

 **Hay algo en el vecino llamado "recuerdos", y como él, muchos venerables tienen muchos de ellos. Por eso el pequeño paralelismo. Y una cosa es segura. Ni loco me arriesgaría a tomar a Cleopawtra en su jaula de tiempo fuera... aunque lo siento por las galletas. Entre una cosa y otra, lo dicho. La cita de hoy no estaba planeada, pero debía soltar unos cabos.**

 **P. D. No va a ser la última vez que la amante de Luna cante... y por amante no me refiero a Layla.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , el que por ahora ya todo se haya calmado puede implicar una sola cosa. Lo de Clyde, salió medio al vapor, eso si.**

 **No obstante, si hay algo con lo que soy bueno, es presentar un eventual trauma. Ya en otro sitio he traumatizado a un chico con, veamos, violaciones reiteradas, heridos de bala, una muerte a sangre fría... traumar a un criajo como Barrel Chicles (jajaja) haciendole creer que mató un ciervo fue pan comido. Espero que el breve flashback de Bobby me ayude un poco a salir de mi ZdC.**

 **P. D. Si, soy de preferencia Ronniecoln con tendencias Haiku y Tabby, XP.**

 **Ya por último, les tengo un pequeño anuncio. ¿Recuerdan el pequeño referente al 9/11 visto en _Desprecio y redención_? Pues bien, de ello irá la, ¿cómo llamarle?**

 **Precuela.**

 **Si, así es. Una precuela que tengo planeado presentar en formato one-shot.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Hasta la siguiente actualización, gente.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	13. Provocación

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Provocación**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **31 de Diciembre**

 **4:20 am**

 **Habitación de Lynn y Lucy Loud**

 _El tiempo de la paz estratégica se acabó._

 _-Jeff Sessions, burócrata estadounidense_

La noche anterior, Lori había decidido levantar el castigo impuesto a Lynn. La atleta parecía alejarse un poco de Lincoln, por lo que ya no tenía mucho sentido. Tampoco pareció importarle que se evadiera por horas incluso de cualquier persona en la casa, ya sea residente o invitado.

Sin embargo, Lynn empezó la jornada sudando frío, retorciendose en la cama que ocupaba.

 _Se encontraba a sí misma en un desierto blanco. Trató de hallarse forma de causarse daño de alguna forma posible, llegando incluso a morder su brazo. Nada funcionaba._

 _Se sentía desnuda, sin más vestimenta que un top y un pantalón corto, ambos blancos y sin detalles en ningún otro color._

 _De súbito, halló un camino y decidió seguirlo. Pero por cada paso que creía dar, retrocedía cinco. Por cada bocanada de aire, parecía exhalar mucho más de lo que inhalaba por la boca y la nariz. Por cada golpe que, parecía, asestó siguiendo el camino, recibía quince._

 _Mientras luchaba por avanzar, uno a uno aparecieron diferentes caminos, recorridos por algunas personas que influyeron en su vida. Sus padres, hermanas, Lincoln, Clyde, los hermanos Santiago, Polly... incluso el entrenador Pacowsky y los hermanos Abbas, a quienes solo reconoció por su piel bronceada._

 _Vio que todos estaban haciendo algo, cualquier cosa. Veía a Lincoln y a Clyde sentados y leyendo cómics en la cuneta del camino. Lori se encontraba desconsolada, con el cuerpo de Bobby tendido en el pavimento, con marcas de golpes e inmóvil, a la par que Ronnie Anne la golpeaba sin misericordia frente a dos personas, alguien parecido a Bobby y una mujer latina, alta, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de aquél individuo._

 _Contempló a sus padres con Lily en brazos, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia una tumba abierta, junto a Lucy ("¿En serio es rubia?" se preguntó) y a Luan siendo esposada por hombres de traje, con una expresión sombría en el rostro. ¿Las gemelas? También llorosas ante dicho sepulcro. Vio a ese chico, desnudo totalmente, ante el entrenador. Éste tenía una mirada especialmente perversa, como si de un enorme tesoro se tratase._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Polly, en una unidad del Servicio de Protección a menores, mientras a una mujer madura, su madre, ser sometida por numerosos oficiales._

 _Lo que más le inquietó fue la ausencia de Lisa. Últimamente no la había tratado bien, por lo que no le sorprendía que la niña prodigio se encontrase ausente. Trató de dirigir sus pasos hacia (o, mejor dicho, contra) aquella tumba abierta. De ahí emergió un ataud, mismo que se abrió con un terrible estallido de luces._

 _Queriendo revisar el ataud, reparó en la inscripción de la lápida._

 _-No... No puede ser..._

Cayó de la cama con estrépito, haciéndose daño en el codo izquierdo. Trató de incorporarse, causando que se resbalara con la pelota de tenis que suele arrojar para dormir.

Levantándose de nuevo, cuidando de no resbalar o tropezar otra vez, fue al baño.

Tras llenar la tina, solo se despojó de jersey que usa como pijama y se remojó hasta donde pudo soportar el calor del agua.

Ser apartada de varios equipos era frustrante, y la harina no ayudó. Tomar componentes de la habitación de Lisa tampoco fue una buena idea al final. Y embestir a esa chica...

"¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Y cuando el tonto se volvió más ágil?"

Estuvo por un buen rato bastante sumida en el agua, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos y nariz apenas sobresaliendo del agua. Casi a punto de ahogarse. Sin meditar mucho en sus pasadas acciones, consideró en su momento que había tratado de hacer bien.

-¿Puedes salir de la tina, Lynn? Hoy tenemos una larga jornada por delante. Una larga y agitada jornada -dijo una voz bastante monótona y desganada

-¡¿Que demonios haces aquí, Lucy?! -la atleta se sobresaltó, ignorando que no era Lucy, sino Lisa, quien la sacó de su reflexión en medio de un chapoloteo.

-Creo que el efecto del agua a una temperatura superior a los 40°C y descendiendo, aunado a una liberación progresiva de dopamina, es bastante contraproducente para las funciones motoras elementales y cognitivas.

-¿Lisa?

-Estúpido Homo atonitus... -bufó la pequeña, fastidiada de tener que empezar mal el día-... Quise decir que el agua caliente te relajó al grado de aturdirte por completo.

-Solo... solo vete.

-De hecho, hay una larga fila para entrar. Son las 7:30, y desgraciadamente a Leni le toca lavar a nuestro hermano, quien por cierto es el primero de la fila en virtud de sus recientes lesiones.

-¿Tan tarde? -la atleta se levantó súbitamente, salpicando a Lisa en el acto.

-Gracias por adelantar mi aseo personal -rió sarcástica la genio-. La próxima vez espera a que yo esté sin mis atavíos...

Lynn tomó su ropa y salió intempestivamente, como si tuviera un compromiso previo y empujando a medio mundo.

-¿No olvidas secar algo? -bostezó Lincoln, con la camisa de su pijama abierta, revelando parte del vendaje.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Lynn! -espetó Lola, desmañanada con unas ojeras profundas.

-Olvidaste secarte -gruñó Lucy, quejándose del reguero de agua que dejó.

-¡Literalmente vas a ser un pretzel humano si no limpias! -protestó Lori, bastante molesta por no tener batería en el móvil.

Ignorando a medio mundo, se arregló en menos de quince minutos y salió de casa, evitando las quejas de todo mundo.

~o~

Leni no podía evitar sentir cierta pena de estar junto a Lincoln estando prácticamente desnudo, y el hecho de estar usando el sujetador y una pantaleta no ayudó demasiado. Si bien se había acostumbrado a verlo leer sus cómics en ropa interior, ello no impedía que su rostro se sonrojara sobremanera cuando empezó a tallarle la espalda.

En cierto modo, le disgustaba haber perdido esa estúpida apuesta.

-¿Como cuanto hace que no estamos solos? -preguntó la rubia, teniendo cuidado de no añar los vendajes.

-Desde... bueno, la verdad no tengo idea -mintió el peliblanco, recordando las desastradas lecciones de manejo que trató de darle por todos los medios posibles.

-¿Sabes? -tomó Leni una expresión ligeramente bobalicona... señal de que al menos se esforzaba en pensar- Eres como que muy lindo con todo el mundo, aunque no sepan verlo.

El chico se extrañó de oir a su hermana más ingenua decir algo así, de la nada, sin tener aparentemente nada para haberlo dicho.

-Hablé con Layla, y me dijo que le terminaste cayendo bien ese día del golpe.

-¿Qué golpe?

-Éste -en el acto, Leni tocó la zona central del vendaje, causando que el peliblanco se quejara un poco-. Fuiste como que un caballero con ella frente al ladrón.

-¿Qué ladrón? -preguntó el chico, bastante desconcertado.

-El que quiso quitarle los cómics de su hermano.

Había olvidado los mangas que la morena había comprado... los de la sección M-17. Sabía que Lori no entraría a comprarle nada de esa sección en particular ni aunque le pagara la mesada de dos años. ¿Rashid tendría esos gustos extraños?

-¿Que sabes de algo clasificado como M-17? -soltó el chico, sin razón aparente.

-¿Es sobre películas o revistas?

-Un poco de ambas.

-No mucho -respondió con sinceridad la rubia-. Solo se que Lori quiso entrar una vez al cine para ver "Cuarenta sombras de May" con Bobby, pero no los dejaron pasar porque podía haber torturadores de perritos -la mención de ello que hizo Leni estremeció a Lincoln-. Dijo que escuchó decir a Carol Pingrey decir que su novio Cadmon frotó un conejito que terminaron ma...

Sin motivo, la gentil rubia solo pudo cubrirse y llorar un poco, ante la sola idea de que un conejo inocente fuera masacrado a palos era demasiado perturbadora. Con cierta torpeza, Lincoln palmeó la espalda de su hermana, quien se había encogido... sin haber entendido él tampoco a qué se refería bien a bien.

"Perfecto, tonto... lo jodiste peor que con Lynn".

~o~

Tras el incidente del centro comercial, Lynn consideraba seriamente buscar a Polly y patinar toda la tarde. Nada como pasar la tarde con una potencial psicótica a la que obligó a Lincoln a ir a un baile, mismo que terminó en desastre multiplicado por cuatro.

~x~

La mañana siguiente al Sadie Hawkins no fue una de sus mejores jornadas. Gracias a los enredos que ocasionó el que Lincoln no lograra invitar a Ronnie Anne, había conseguido que la primera incauta en el centro comunitario lograra convencer por cien dólares... dinero del que con suerte pudo disponer.

Polly la encontró mientras golpeaba un saco de arena, furiosa de que todo el plan que ella tenía para su hermano se fuera por la borda gracias a la estúpida coincidencia de haberse encontrado con las otras tres citas de Lincoln.

-Loud -llamó Polly, recibiendo una serie de gruñidos agitados como respuesta-... Loud... ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

-¿Uh? -Lynn interrumpió su sesión, ante la insistencia de la patinadora- Eso... está en mi bolsa -señalo la gastada y ligeramente maloliente maleta deportiva que usaba, situada sobre una delas gradas del lugar.

Polly había ido a buscar dicha maleta, de donde cayó un cuaderno de pasta dura roja, abriéndose de par en par sobre las hojas, mientras buscaba su paga.

Curiosa, la chica había leído.

 _29 de Septiembre_

 _Lincoln... es... ¡El mejor compañero de cuarto del mundo!_

 _De verdad. Nunca voy a entender cómo es que la demente de Lucy fue mi compañera de habitación. Es... ¡Taaaan deprimente! Siempre tengo que soportar a esa estúpida holgazana. Al menor olor de gas no duda en largarse a los ductos. ¡Rayos! Ha olido peor mierda salir del trasero de Lori o que las pantaletas usadas de Luan. Y la "Señorita Malchiste" no es, precisamente, un modelito a seguir con las... ¿cómo decirles? "manchas de lodo" que deja allí._

 _Como sea, en menos de un día ha hecho cosas que me gustan. ¡Casi me jode la nariz con un horno danés! ¡Mataría por tenerlo como gemelo! Imitó a Lucy y me hizo trampa en la lucha._

 _Debo irme. Iré por un submarino de albóndogas, ya que el torneo de lucha va a ser pesado._

 _En realidad, tengo hambre._

-¿No buscabas tu pago? -la voz de Lynn se escuchó bastante cavernosa en el lugar, debido al eco.

-No pude evitar verlo...-se escudó lo mejor que pudo al saberse descubierta-... solo se cayó y sentí curiosidad.

-¿Pero tenías que leer mi diario?

-No me culpes... si a tu hermano no le dije de nuestro acuerdo, ¿qué te hace pensar que iré a contar lo que leí?

Lynn solo pudo sonreir, por lo que quiso pagar a Polly con un pequeño extra..

-Déjalo así... ¿Quieres dar una vuelta a la pista más tarde?

~x~

Golpeó la puerta dos veces largas, una corta y otra larga, señal que habían acordado hace tiempo para saber quién tocaba a la puerta. La casa de Polly era de una sola planta, pintada en un color blanco casi inmaculado, salvo por una que otra pinta en las paredes.

Abriendo la puerta, la patinadora lucía unas impresionantes ojeras que hicieron retroceder a Lynn un poco. La cabellera, regularmente desordenada, lucía espantosa sobre su cabeza.

-Hola, Lynn -saludó con desgano.

-¿Podemos hablar mientras patinamos?

-No, Lynn... hoy no quiero rodar.

Abrió más la puerta de su hogar y vio varias maletas apiladas a un lado. Las cosas que al parecer llevaban no eran muchas, pero ninguna era un implemento deportivo siquiera.

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó la atleta Loud, al ver las maletas.

-Con tía Millicent, a Chicago -dijo deprimida Polly, sin levantar la mirada del suelo-. Ella es... alguien especial.

-¿Qué tan dura puede ser esa mujer?

-Tan dura como goma de mascar calentada al sol. ¡Es demasiado pegajosa! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener por tía a una fotógrafa de estudio?

-No.

-No importa que hagas, ¡ésa mujer es un real dolor en el culo! ¡Incluso ha sugerido que me enviaran a estudiar a una escuela de modelaje! -la patinadora golpeó la puerta con furia, frustrada por una ambición que no fuera la suya.

-¡Pauline! ¡Ya nos vamos! -llamó la madre de la patinadora desde el interior de la casa.

Resignada, Polly se levantó y tomó a Lynn de la cola de caballo, pretendiendo jalarla.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! -cuestionó Loud al notar el gesto de la patinadora.

-Dale eso de mi parte a Liam -vio la expresión en la cara de Lynn, bastante pertubada-... pelirrojo, bajito, cabello corto... un chico bastante tierno al que le gusta el dolor.

-¿Sabes de alguien que lo conozca?

-Lincoln -respondió la morena.

Ante la sola mención de su hermano, decidió abstenerse de preguntar como contactar a ese chico. Por ahora, y hasta que el incidente del centro comercial se olvide, su hermano era un territorio totalmente prohibido.

-Cuídate, Lynn -se despidió Polly, solo ligeramente más animada, sin dejarde lado la oscura perspectiva que le esperaba.

-Nos vemos en una semana.

Lynn paseó un momento alrededor del parque, sin más compañía que so propia voz. Había tenido un año prometedor. Dos concursos de submarinos (por las fiestas patrias y el día de los fundadores, un subcampeonato en la Liga de Fútbol (gracias a una estúpida lesión que obligó el ingreso de Lincoln), varios torneos en su palmarés...

Y eso, al parecer, se fue al caño. Todo por sus ansias de hacer algo por su país.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, se decidió por volver a casa. Seguramente todos estaban arreglados para la noche.

~o~

Clyde de verdad no sabía que pensar de Bobby. Lo quiere como un hermano, pero le tenía una manía a Bobby por salir con el objeto de su culto. Y ahí estaba. Dirigiéndose con sus padres a casa de Bobby a escasas horas del final del año, con una lasaña boloñesa en la cajuela y algunos presentes.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar? -se impacientaba Howard McBride, que estaba al volante en ese momento.

-Como si fueramos a la casa de Lincoln, unas tres calles a la derecha de la calle antes de llegar -contestó Clyde.

-Porr eso no debes confiarte mucho de un GPS, Howie. A veces no son de fiar -dijo lacónicamente Harold, quien parecía adormilado.

-¿Metimos todo en la cajuela, oso marrón?

-La canasta de fruta va con Clyde -enlistaba Harold, bostezando-. Ropa, sacos de dormir, presentes, lasaña... si. Todo en orden.

-Llegamos -dijo el chico, reconociendo las siluetas de Bobby, Lincoln, Lisa, Lori y (cosa que le sorprendió) Luna.

.

El interior de la casa Santiago seguía deslumbrante por la decoración. Si bien gran parte de los hogares habían deshechado o guardado sus árboles de Navidad (según sea el caso), a Luna y a los McBride les sorprendía ver aún dicho árbol en la sala, a cuyos pies se encontraba un pesebre que recreaba, hasta cierto punto, el nacimiento de Cristo.

-Hermoso, ¿no?

A los señores McBride les extrañó ver que había alguien más aparte de Bobby, Ronnie Anne y los hermanos Loud.

-Roberto Santiago, para servirle a Dios y a ustedes -se presentó el señor Santiago, quien vestía una camisa verde y unos jeans a juego con unas botas, tendiendoles la mano-. Deben ser los padres de Clyde, supongo.

-Harold y Howard McBride -devolvió Harold la cortesía, depositando la lasaña en la mesa del comedor.

-Imagino que son, bueno -el latino se puso nervioso-, ustedes saben...

-¿Está molesto con que seamos gay? -recriminó Howard, rojo como tomate.

-Nah, para nada. Una prima y varios sobrinos en Tijuana se abrieron, y pues, la verdad, valiendo madres lo que sean, son familia -rió el señor Santiago.

-Papá, no me hagas hablar de la tía Lourdes -se sonrojó notoriamente Ronnie Anne, apenada de tener que hablar de una pariente incómoda.

-Olvidé presentar a los chamacos. Roberto -señalando a Bobby, quien había sacado un juego de Turista Mundial (muy parecido al Monopoly) para matar el tiempo antes de la cena)- y Ronalda Anne -señalando con la mirada a su niña, que le arreó un zape en la nuca a Lincoln en respuesta a haber tomado un avión plateado del juego-. Presentaría a mi esposa, pero hoy cubre el nocturno en el hospital.

.

Mientras los mayores socializaban, los chicos no se quedaban atrás. No habían perdido el tiempo, y ya estaban en la tercera vuelta cuando Luna "accidentalmente" volteó el tablero... tras haberse quedado sin fondos en el juego por comprar tres propiedades en las que nadie caía ni de broma, mientras que Bobby administraba pésimamente la banca en deferencia a Lori y Clyde. La pequeña dotada, en cambio, se la pasó leyendo un libro de física que Bobby le había prestado.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó molesta Lori, quien ya había puesto un hotel en Brasil y dos restaurantes en Argentina.

-Ups... -se excusó la rockera, riendo nerviosa.

-¿Quieres empezar el año como un pretzel humano?

-¿Quieres usar muletas mañana? -amenazó Luna de vuelta.

-Oigan, la idea es pasar una bonita noche, con familia y amigos -tranquilizó el peliblanco-. Si quieren, hacemos otra cosa.

-Lincoln tiene razón -sonrió Bobby, bajo la mirada atenta y melosa de Lori- ¿Quieren ver una película?

Tras una para nada disputada elección, dejaron a los mayores (quienes ya estaban en lo suyo con una botella de tequila) y fueron a la habitación del chico.

La habitación de Bobby no se parecía a la de su hermana. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul apastelado, y las molduras recordaban un poco una serie de espirales cuadradas con un costado escalonado. En una serie de ganchos colgaban varios de los uniformes de los distintos empleos del chico, desde la pizzería y la tintorería hasta el uniforme de guardia del centro comercial y una camisa blanca de la Asociación de Turismo. En una mesa estaban buena parte de sus cuadernos y libros, además de una portátil y dos pen drive. La cama, rigurosamente ordenada, se desacomodó en cuanto los jóvenes invitados y su hermana se apoltronaron, buscando un "punto dulce".

La película que vieron se titulaba "Sin manual incluído", aunque Lisa no veía sentido cómo pudo terminar una comedia tan poco ortodoxa en una tragedia que, invariablemente, le sacó un torrente de lágrimas al ver morir a la hija del protagonista.

~o~

Mientras Lynn sr. y Rita despedían a Lori y compañía -pese a que se habían negado en redondo a que Lincoln fuera por el asunto de sus costillas-, la matriarca de la familia no pudo evitar llorar un poco de ver a Lori feliz de compartir una fiesta junto a Bobby en casa ajena.

-De verdad no sé como nos convencieron de llevarse a Lincoln y a Lisa -suspiró Rita, mientras cerraba la puerta... acción interrumpida por una mano enfundada en unks gruesos guantes de piel que recordaban a...

-¡Por favor! -Lynn sr. saltó sobre su esposa- ¡No se lleve mi páncreas!

-¡Oh, vamos, Lynn! ¿Te parece una buena forma de recibir -la figura se despojó del sombrero, descubriendo su identidad- a tu suegro?

-¿Papá? -se asombró Rita, al tiempo que se echaba a los brazos de su progenitor.

-¡El que viste, calza y se descalza! -rió el abuelo Albert.

-¿No se supone que debías estar en el asilo? -preguntó el jefe de familia, luego de caer pesadamente sobre su trasero.

-Solo diré que la enfermera fue bastante generosa en dejar salir a algunos de nosotros -colgó su abrigo antes de abrazar a su hija-, así que tenemos hasta las seis de la tarde de mañana.

En la sala, ninguna de las chicas hacía nada nuevo. Salvo Luan -que se encontraba en su habitación- y Lucy -escondida en algún sitio de la casa-, todas estaban en lo suyo, ya sea persiguiendo a Cliff para aplicarle una medicina a sus orejas, arrojando una pelota jugando con Lily o simplemente al teléfono. Cosa que el viejo quiso aprovechar para llamar la atención con un potente silbido, si no hubiera sido por una suave opresión en torno a su abultado abdomen.

-Me siento feliz de verte, abuelo.

-¡¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no le hagas eso a un veterano de la Marina, Lucy?! -saltó de improviso, antes de cargar a la gótica y estampar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Eres de las pocas personas que realmente echaría de menos,

-¿Quien dijo que el abuelo estaba aquí? -voceó Leni desde la sala, provocando una auténtica marabunta de abrazos.

Con Lincoln fuera y sin nadie que le echara la mano con su siguiente sketch, Luan no tuvo mejor opción que volver a la edición del siguiente compilatorio para su canal. La semana había resultado fructífera, pues sus cámaras captaron a Lincoln cayendo fulminado por una flatulencia de Lisa, Lola cayendo desmayada por oler uno de los gases de Lori, Charles persiguiendo su cola hasta que rodó por las escaleras, Lana oliendo las axilas de Lynn, e incluso Lisa evacuando la sala a causa de que Walt comiera papitas mezcladas con laxante.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía subir nada sin el permiso de los implicados, pero en una de sus grabaciones vio a Luna husmeando donde no debía tras haber recibido un papelajo de los ductos de ventilación.

 _-Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí arriba... suspiro._

 _-¿No puedes ser más cuidadosa? Me sentí como un martillo cayendo._

 _-Lamento interrumpir tus reflexiones personales, pero una voz me dijo que necesitarías esto._

 _-¿Que es esto?_

 _-Es la ayuda que prometí. La contraseña que Luan puso._

 _-¿La bisabuela Harriet te lo dijo?_

 _-En realidad, fue producto de algo tan fortuito como espiar mientras escribía un cuento oscuro sobre la fragilidad de la vida de una mosca. Nos vemos..._

Siguió viendo la grabación, observando como Luna rompía de lleno la primera de tantas restricciones. En un par de minutos, empero, notó que la rockera suspendía sesión y salía con un semblante bastante decaído.

"¿Que habrá visto para sentirse como un pedazo de basura?"

Reparó en la fecha. Lunes por la mañana, una hora después de que Lynn saltara la cerca del vecino al sacar la basura. Tarea que, si mal no recordaba, Lori le pidió que sustituyera a Lincoln para hacerla, entre otras cosas, hasta que él se recuperara.

Revisó la cinta de la cochera del lunes por la tarde. Nada interesante... Lana yendo por una esfera hamster para Bitey, su padre entrando por herramienta...

-¿Que tenemos aquí? -rió Luan, un tanto divertida por ver a Luna encerrándose.

Lo que siguió en instantes, sin embargo, le arrancó de tajo cualquier risa de la garganta.

La cámara grabó a Luan, cantando en español. El rimel se había corrido con las lágrimas de su hermana como un par de chorros de jarabe de chocolate sobre crema batida, a la par que su voz reflejaba un profundo malestar.

De verdad

Es mi amor

¡Con mi destino me voy!

Volar sin dolor...

Gracias a Ronnie Anne, podía considerarse biligüe, pese a no practicar dicha lengua a menudo por la carencia de hispanohablantes en Royal Woods. Por Lori no podía contar con Bobby, y su mentora no era precisamente una persona que no usara insultos incomprensibles y dobles sentidos a la hora de entablar una conversación. Por ello, lo que escuchó fue incomprensible. Y la grabación no terminaba.

Al terminar de cantar para sí, Luna se había abalanzado sobre un saco de box y empzó a golpearlo, susurrando dos palabras que la comediante no sabía a quién iban dirigidas...

 _-Te odio_...

Un tumulto la sacó de ese momento depresivo. Escuchó chillar a su padre.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

-¡Por favor! ¡No se lleve mi páncreas!

-¡Oh, vamos, Lynn! ¿Te parece una buena forma de recibir a tu suegro?

Sin dejar espacio a dudas, salió de la pieza y vio a través de un espejo de mano la entrañable y bonachona figura de su abuelo.

~o~

Hacía tiempo que los problemas de su edificio se habían agravado, y no precisamente porque éste se encontrase a una milla de la zona industrial.

Supuestamente pagaba una cuota de mantenimiento, aparte de la renta, para pagar ciertos servicios. Cañería, cableado, ciertos desperfectos de la entrada... cosas que terminarían pagando de su propio bolsillo, de una forma y otra.

Hace tiempo que ya se había resignado a quitar la imagen de Ganesha de su puerta. Aunque no sentía especial devoción por el jinete de la rata e hijo de la diosa Parvati, por costumbre elevaba sus plegarias al dios antes que a cualquiera de los demás del amplísimo panteón hindú. Aún Brahma y Durga, avatar belicoso de Parvati y gran vencedora del asura Mahishasura, debían esperar por su plegaria.

Conocía de sobra un cuento que, de vez en cuando, compartía con sus pupilos, acerca de una breve disputa entre Ganesha y su hermano, Skanda. El veloz Skanda había retado a su propio hermano a dar una carrera alrededor del mundo. Aceptando, el veloz Karttikeya (como también era conocido Skanda) empezó su andar con paso firme, mientras que el obeso dios, hallándose en un predicamento serio, se limitó sin mas a estudiar escritos santos. Escritos que, para facilitar las cosas, le otorgaron un enorme conocimiento del mundo, por lo que pudo desposar a dos doncellas.

Cuidaba de omitir esa parte, pues, para su desgracia, la primera vez que contó dicha historia fue en su segunda semana. El director había recibido incluso amenazas de parte del reverendo Gianni, por lo que tuvo que cambiar el "supuesto premio" por la comprensión de los mundos material e inmaterial. En otras palabras, el conocimiento era el premio.

Olvidando un poco ello, Padma solo encendió su portátil para hacer un poco de trabajo nocturno mientras tomaba una cena bastante frugal. Arroz y curry con vegetales... nada despreciable, ya que ella había pasado por una mala semana después del golpe que se dio en la reunión de fin de año.

Revisó un poco la evaluación de su grupo. Lisa Loud definitivamente estaba en la cima, gracias a su alta capacidad cerebral y, de forma irónica, nula capacidad sentimental.

"... un peligro para la humanidad"

No comprendía como era que su alumna estrella podía ser una amenaza mundial, si bien sabía si ello podía ser verdad. Admitía que ella le había salvado el pellejo dos o tres veces, y le daba cierta autonomía para desarrollar su potencial... lo que daba a la niña una fama algo peligrosa, a la altura de cualquier matón de los cursos superiores.

Un objeto estalló contra su ventana, llegando a derribar una foto del día de su graduación de la barra. Se trataba de un ladrillo, el cual anexaba un mensaje, mientras se dejaban escuchar insultos varios.

-¡Vuelvan a México, vagos!

-¡América va a ser grande de nuevo!

-¡Gump los va a arrojar a su mierda, criminales!

-¡Mi perro va a orinar tranquilo cuando see vayan!

Bufando, no se molestó sino en devolver dicho ladrillo, el cual hizo blanco en uno de los agresores.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. A su ventana arrojaron un cóctel Molotov, el cual no dio en el blanco deseado. Otra bomba, segundos después de que la primera fuera arrojada, no logró impactar contra la ventana, pero la alcanzó en el brazo izquierdo.

Luego de arrojar otras dos bombas, los agresores se fueron. Y el panorama no parecía ser alentador.

~o~

11:32 de la noche. La mayoría de los vecinos se habían apresurado a oficinas, salones de eventos e incluso a la plaza de la alcaldía, con tal de recibir al año.

Desgraciadamente, para los Loud, el hecho de que cuatro de los chicos estuvieran fuera implicaba que los menores que se habían quedado se hubiesen ido a la cama poco antes de las once. Mientras que las mayores, ansiosas, decidieron hacer una pequeña hoguera en el patio trasero. Al no estar Lori y Luna, y Leni siendo Leni, a Luan tocó hacer los honores en un desvencijado asador de carbón que Lana había arreglado en la semana.

-Bueno, familia -empezó Lynn sr.-. Si tienen algo que hayan querido maldecir, sea lo que sea, tomen un papel y escribanlo. No lo lean ni dejen que nadie lo lea. Para que vean que no hago trampa -sacó una bolsa plástica transparente con algunos papeles-, aquí están las hojas de Lori, Luna, Lincoln, las gemelas y Lisa. Se supone que Lucy debía participar, pero dijo que para esa persona tenía algo...

-Aquí está mi hoja -salmodió Lucy, oculta en las sombras de la casita de Charles, causando que saltara más de uno.

Tomando la hoja y echándola en la bolsa, dio un poco de tiempo a que todos escribieran lo que sencillamente querían que se fuera de sus vidas.

Todas las presentes, al cabo de un minuto, habían hecho tal cual se les pidió. Leni solo había tardado menos de diez segundos, seguramente por un smoothie que le hizo daño en el pasado. Lynn pensó mucho en lo que buscaba anotar, por lo que decidió anotar algo aparentemente al azar.

Luan fue quien tardó más. Sin decir nada, se tomó diez minutos para pensar que no anotaría. Por su mente pasaron el entrometimiento de Luna, el asaltante que le privó de su asistente, la relación que le achacaron en internet... inclusive aquella pésima parodia suya que encontró en víspera de Navidad.

~x~

Para Luan era totalmente nuevo ver gente de medio oriente entre el público. Ella no solía hacer comedia racial, a menos que una ofensa se presentara.

Por eso sus nervios se crisparon hacía un par de horas.

 _-Dime, Luan, ¿de verdad crees que los terroristas deben irse?_

 _-Si me pagaran un millón de dólares por cada bala usada por los marines, les metería a los musulmanes una bomba nuclear por el..._

 _-¡Cuidado, niña, que esto es horario familiar! ¡Mejor danos otro sketch!_

Acto seguido, la escenografía en la pantalla dio paso a un parque bastante bien cuidado, como los que Lola decía que eran el sueño de toda princesa. Un "samurai", armado con una "pesada" mandoble de goma, acuchillaba un arbusto.

Apareció "Luan" vistiendo a la usanza de una empresaria americana exitosa, sujetando una carpeta.

 _-¿Que demonios buscas?_

 _-El gran "Omongus" busca comunistas para comerlos. ¡Tengo hambre! -Se dejan escuchar unas risas grabadas._

 _-Y ¿Por qué no buscas un McConnald's?_

 _-Gran "Omongus" no gustar hamburguesas. Al gran "Omongus" gustar bibinba de comunista a la Kim. ¡Me comería uno gordo!_

Al momento, el "gran Omongus" recibió una certera patada en el trasero de parte de "Luan". Éste, como por arte de magia, se quitó la "armadura" y se reveló a un japonés con un sombrero de mariachi sacado de quien sabe donde.

Apagó el televisor molesta y decidió hacerse cargo de Lily otra vez, pues la bebé se puso en su regazo luego de despistar a Leni.

Fue al poco rato que Lynn subió a su habitación que llamaron a la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a abrir cuando Lucy tomó la iniciativa e introdujo a tres personas muy dispares para ser similares. Un chico más o menos de la edad de Lincoln, ligeramente más alto y delgado, aunque las capas de ropa le hicieron pensar que era más gordo, había entrado junto a dos mujeres que, en su opinión, no le pedían nada a Leni. La mayor, vestida en cyan bajo el pesado abrigo gris que cargaba encima. La menor, por su lado, se despojó de un abrigo negro, revelando un vestido del mismo tono con los hombros descubiertos y un collar del que pendía una extraña cruz que nunca había visto.

Le bastó ver la reacción de Luna para saber que algo andaba mal con ella y, pensó Perú n momento en el chico.

De toda la familia, le extraño que su Linky no estuviese. Si esa chica fue a la que él salvó de un asalto, se veía extremadamente hermosa. De igual modo, escuchó a Luna empezar a tocar, mientras Lori subía para ver si Lynn bajaba. El que su hermana mayor bajara sola y tratando de mantener una sonrisa que no sentía le puso a pensar un momento...

"Seguro solo necesita cargar su batería Lynn-izada", pensó riendo para sí misma.

~x~

En el acto, el viejo Lynn arrojó los papeles al asador. Luan solo había anotado en su papel "el cretino que me quiso arruinar". Notó las caras de los presentes. Sus padres veían, satisfechos, ver como el anhelo nostálgico por "Verónica" y la frustración de ver a su madre y Lincoln discutir por su libro destruído luego de esa tarde en el consultorio del doctor Feinstein se iban como el humo de la pequeña e improvisada hoguera.

Notó por igual como era que Lucy veía como su único enamoramiento "mortal" se desvanecía entre las ascuas. Pero lo que inquietó a la comediante fue ver que Lynn esbozaba una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada... no era buena informándose de lo que pasaba en cursos inferiores al suyo, y era posible que Giggles tuviera una respuesta vaga.

Lynn sr. tomó su móvil, habiendo sonado unos segundos.

-¿Diga? Ok... dímelo bien y con calma... ¡¿QUÉ?! -colgó tras responder-. Todos a la camioneta. ¿Puedes quedarte, Al?

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-Es... del hospital -se le quebró la voz.

~o~

Mientras todos cenaban de forma bastante opípara (apenas dejando algo de la lasaña de los McBride y un lomo ahumado del que Ronnie Anne recibió buenos comentarios, Luna sacó su fiel _Wes Paul_ y se puso a tocar para amenizar el ambiente.

Por su lado, Bobby y Lori competían en una cerrada pelea de almohadas. Si bien el chicano podía bloquear la mitad de los golpes y evadir el resto, no olvidaba que su novia tenía brutales experiencias con cuatro chicas y un chico a los que nunca tomaría a la ligera. Harold ya había caído a causa de un caballito de tequila Cuervo, mientras que Roberto sr. y Howard discutían a brazo partido sobre cera para autos. En cuanto a Lincoln y su no-novia, estaban viendo un programa especial de año nuevo al que bandas como Smooch fueron invirados, luego de quedar empatados en una ronda multijugador de Grinds of Battle: Punishment.

Ajeno a todo esto, Clyde lucía melancólico, como si la alegría reinante en las fiestas de fin de año permeara tanto en él como si se tratara de pasar pasta de dientes en una aduana de aeropuerto. Suspirando como si nadie fijara su atención en él.

-Puedo darme el lujo de suponer que, socialmente, te sientes marginado por todos aquellos que profesan ciertos vínculos emocionales pese a un ambiente muy propicio para una noche de diversión pretextando un ciclo de órbita planetaria concluido sin accidentes... -expuso Lisa, sin que Clyde le prestara mucha atención-... es decir, que luces deprimido y no disfrutas de las festividades de Año Nuevo. Aún así, me veo tentada a preguntar... ¿Estás bien? -el niño afroamericano negó con la cabeza- ¿Necesitas desahogarte de algo?

Como si de la primera gota de lluvia antes del diluvio se tratara, Clyde tomó la manita de Lisa y la llevó afuera.

Sin disponer de la camioneta del entrenador Pacowsky, Corey se relamía los labios. ¡Atacar la misma casa de latinos de hace semanas en plena fiesta! Seguro que su "amigo" se daría cuenta de la hazaña en los periódicos o en Facebook. Y ese edificio en industrial fue apenas el inicio de esa demencial jornada.

-¿Por qué no robaste la camioneta de ese pedazo de mierda? -preguntó Josh, sentado junto a un chico castaño bastante atlético.

-El maldito se la llevó, Lasky -objetó Corey-. Era tomar el auto de tu noviecita o ir por la chatarra de los Loud.

-¡No metas a Carol en esto! -amenazó Lasky, tomando a su "jefe" por el cuello desde el asiento trasero del BW Vesta de Carol Pingrey- Ella pensó que iría por unas cervezas para colarnos al parque durante los fuegos artificiales.

-Ya puedes decirle que te golpeó una banda de latinos.

-Como sea -señaló Josh, fastidiado-. ¿Le damos a esos hijos de puta o no?

-Cuando ese chico de la fiesta inmunda nos lo diga -informó Corey-. Dijo que con esto Loud pagaría por mandarlo al carajo.

Por la ventana vieron dos figuras salir. Ambas parecían infantiles, por lo que Corey envió un mensaje a su "mecenas".

-Parece que los tortolitos salieron

-Que Santiago aprenda a no meterse con sus superiores, y menos cuando obliga a usar ortopédicos.

-Es hora -sentenció el líder del grupo.

En el acto, sacaron globos de pintura, piedras y pintura en aerosol, atacando de forma súbita. Una de las piedras de Cadmon salió con tan buena puntería que le dio a la silueta pequeña en la cabeza... demasiado pequeña como para que fueran sus blancos.

-¡Le diste a una preescolar, imbécil! -tronó Josh, percatándose del fatal equívoco del novio de Carol.

-¡¿Como carajos iba a saberlo?! -se excusó Cadmon, bastante aterrado.

-¡Al carajo! ¡Vámonos! -Corey pisó a fondo el acelerador y, sin aviso, huyeron del lugar a toda velocidad... hasta que chocaron con un auto abandonado.

Los pasajeros salieron volando, pues no usaron el cinturón ni tuvieron tiempo de abrocharlo. La peor parte se la llevó Lasky, quien al salir volando, cayó sobre un hidrante y se aplastó la cabeza contra el duro metal del que estaba hecho.

-Ignora lo que haya dicho mi hermana, Clyde -sugirió Lisa, mientras estaban en , junto al refrigerador-. Tu resistencia al cambio, aunque no lo aparente, podría ser un bien mecanismo básico de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Los pocos textos de psicología a los que tuve alcance me dieron una ligera impresión de como puedo hacer funcionar la mente humana. Solo mira a tu mejor amigo -señaló a Lincoln, quien estrechaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Ronnie Anne sin temor a ser rechazado-. Comparte con ella una curiosa relación. ¿Masoquista? Tal vez. ¿Un tonto? Definitivamente, pero es de las pocas personas a las que me abriría con una relativa confianza basada en una observación empírica.

En ese instante, Luna empezó a tocar algo de Mick Swagger, por lo que Lisa tomó a Clyde de la camisa y lo sacó a la entrada frontal.

-De verdad hay días en los que quisiera estrellarle a Luna su guitarra en la cabeza.

-Eso sonó a una canción -apuntó el chico.

-¿Como que a una canción?

-Lincoln dice que ha escuchado a Lori cantarla junto a Bobby. Creo que decía algo de ponerle esa guitarra de sombrero.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que...

No alcanzó a completar la frase que tenía en mente, pues vio con cierta claridad una piedra dirigirse a Clyde.

-¡Atrás! -chilló antes de interponerse en el camino de la piedra, misma que impactó sobre su frente, acompañada de otros proyectiles varios que se estrellaron contra las paredes de la casa. Lluvia que, así como empezó, terminó de súbito, seguida de un estallido a los segundos de haberse escuchado un auto quemando llanta.

Estático, el moreno veía impotente a la pequeña. La piedra de la que le salvó le había acertado en la cabeza, de la que salía sangre.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, trató de llevarla al interior, mientas gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

.

Estaban a punto de llegar a medianoche, y los chicos, tan incombustibles como estaban, ya se habían alistado. Ronnie Anne, en particular, estaba lista, pues ya había preparado varias copas con uvas... una de las cuales ya tenía claro a donde iban a parar.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Clyde? -de repente preguntó Bobby, con el cuello de la camisa ya atestado de marcas de labios

-¿No estaba con Lincoln? -cuestionó Luna, dejando su guitarra de lado.

-No. Nos dejó cuando Ronnie le arrojó una granada.

-Se fue con Lisa afuera -confirmó la chica.

Sin previo aviso, Luna recibió un golpe en la espalda luego que la ventana que tenía detrás estalló en pedazos.

-¡Cubranse! Ordenó el anfitrión, echándose pecho tierra y recordando el porqué huyó su familia de Tijuana a Nuevo México, en los días de mayor poder del cártel de los Arellano Felix en dicha ciudad.

Tan pronto como empezó la oleada, terminó. Apenas un minuto entre el inicio y el fin bastaron para que ordenaran a los menores y a Luna a la habitación de Ronnie Anne, en teoría la más segura.

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Howard, quien había salido bastante ileso.

-¡Ayudenme! ¡Quien sea, por favor! -se escuchó el lastimero grito de Clyde, entrando con Lisa en la espalda.

Al ver la sangre que manchaba la ropa de Clyde, Luna se desmayó, y Lincoln improvisó una camilla usando su chaqueta, la de Luna y una camisa sucia de Bobby, por lo que a Lori tocó la desagradable tarea de avisar a la familia.

Todos en el hogar se habían olvidado del televisor, a escasos segundos de terminar la cuenta regresiva mientras brindaban a Lisa los primeros auxilios.

- _3...2...1... ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡2017 ha llegado, señores!_ -anunciaba _Hunter Spector_ , el presentador de "ARGGH!" al tiempo que abría una botella de vino espumoso y rociaba con el pegajoso líquido a la gente- _¡No importa que tan solos estén! ¡Celebren esta noche como si no hubiera un mañana!_

Desgraciadamente, para mucha gente, podría no haberlo.

Tuvieron que dejar a Luna, Bobby y los niños en casa. Clyde no pudo quedarse, pues quedó demasiado afectado.

Extenuados, más por la agresión que por la fiesta en sí, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron. Para no incomodar a nadie, Lincoln se acurrucó sobre Luna sin decir nada, a lo que ella correspondió con un abrazo. Gesto idéntico al que Bobby dispensaba hacia su hermana, a quien susurraba una vieja historia sobre una pareja de amantes vueltos volcanes, una historia de amor más allá de la pérdida.

~O~

 **Originalmente tenía planeado romperle una pierna a Lynn... pero meh. La vida sigue y siempre habrá idiotas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ya Lynn debió escarmentar. Y mucho de la idea original se recicló. No obstante, dicho material se va a publicar como anexo.**

 **No, no me malinterpreten por lo del baño. Aunque siento un gusto culpable por el Loudcest, no me animo a escribir un fic de esa naturaleza. Si con un romance me bloqueo horrible, un amor prohibido me dejaría tan mal parado que estoy más en blanco que la cabeza de Lindsay, de _ya saben que reality animado canadiense_. Y si, hablo de alguien que deja a Leni como una intelectual sobresaliente.**

 **Ahora, sobre esto, dejé descansar a unos, cargué a otros y, bueno, como que enredé las cosas un poquito más de la cuenta**

 **El caso con Lisa... me van a odiar. Sobre ella si estaba previsto, desde el principio, que iba a salir mal parada. El asunto fue... que tal vez no me medí. Víctima inocente en un asunto que ella despreciaba, si... pero el karma/la Tercera Ley de Newton se encargó de cobrarse una muy justa retribución con los agresores.**

 **Al respecto de ello, ya viene siendo hora de empezar los apéndices. Notas, ideas previas, data OC adicional... ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Leer lo que Mmunocan me señaló luego del hiatus me dejó en claro una cosa. Si voy a establecer paralelismos, que sean bien colocados. Y ahora le tocó a Luan y a Lisa.**

 **Antes de dar respuesta, va la recomendación de la semana, ya que un cierto peso pesado acaba de regresar de la virtual tumba en que estaba. Sabemos cómo terminó el asunto en _Ingenio infinito_ , pero ninguna historia termina realmente en un "y vivieron felices"... es por ello que el bueno de _Phantom1812_ nos entrega el capítulo final de la historia del OC más desgraciado de la historia, por que, al fin y al cabo, Paul Siderakis es _Tan solo humano_. Definitivamente, si fuera un serial impreso, sería lectura de cabecera.**

 **Y sobre la precuela, creo que me precipité un poco... por lo que va a trabajarse en paralelo. Me arriesgo demasiado, pero voy a ir despacio con ello. Por lo pronto, la siguiente cita va a ser un relax... antes de la tormenta (No por nada el seudónimo).**

 **Review time, my dear people... esperen... ¡¿50 reviews?! *saca la una pala y rompe un ducto de cerveza que iba a Wacken, Alemania* ¡WOOOOHOOOOOOO! ¡Tan pinchi famoso como Negas! ¡A huevo!... nah, es broma... ok, lo del Wacken Open Air 2017 no. Ése lo pueden ver en** _ **watch?v=tMIYbrQAGyE**_

 **Ahora sí, sigamos...**

 **Cartman6x61, si buscara una Luan más como dices (malévola y bromista) no haría un esfuerzo mental grande, y más considerando que ella no es precisamente mi Loud favorita. Lo que si... no sería cosa de magia. Ya me daré tiempo de ver esa imagen. Gracias.**

 **J. Nagera, socio... un proyecto para la FAO (si, la parte de la ONU a cargo de la lucha contra el hambre mundial) SIEMPRE es delicado, grado Monsanto. Y el que me decantara por los flashbacks para armar un capítulo dentro de varios capítulos si va a traerme un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Respecto de Layla y familia, Sugar, dada da dadá da... no le hemos visto hoy. Luan va empezando el Swing de un mundo caído en poco tiempo, y... ¡PFFFFJAAA JAJAJAJA! Ok, no me malentiendas, pero para Lori 2.0 hay planes... planes de verdad inquietantes.**

 **Julex93, reitero. La anterior cita no fue planeada, pero necesitaba atar cabos y enredar un poco, como con Layla. Lynn... bueno, si no es por fuerza bruta, no impone respeto. Primero Lincoln antes de la agresión, ahora Lisa. Y ya era hora de meter en cintura a Lola por su fama de bocazas. Respecto del arco de Luan, ella actua como si le hubiesen insultado, pero que no sorprenda lo de la escuela de payasos porque hay un receso de fin de año. Si, un Bobby un tanto OoC no viene tan mal, pero recordemos que es hombre de familia.**

 **En cuanto a la precuela, me tomaré mi tiempo y voy a alternar el trabajo en ambos. Saludos desde la apestosa Ciudad de México.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_** **, la respuesta de Lisa no era algo inesperado, pero se comprende su malestar. Y si hay quienes muerden más de lo que tragan, ésas son Lynn y Lola. Lo que sí me sacó de mi ZdC fue precisamente lo de Bobby… y él tiene una idea de lo que se avecina. ¡Gracias, viejo! Lo que sí... a algunos voy a darles un respiro. Esta y la siguiente entrega van a ser un respiro para ellos.**

 **Por último, me voy a tener que tomar un hiatus forzado. ¿Por qué? No por mis ganas, honestamente. Más bien por factores ajenos a mí.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer...**_


	14. Convalecientes

**Disclaimer 1**

: Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Convalecientes_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Día de Año Nuevo**

 **11:18am**

 **Hospital comunitario de Royal Woods.**

 _Un rey que no tiene enemigos es porque no está cumpliendo con su trabajo._ _-David Eddings, escritor estadounidense._

"Ésa luz... ésa maldita luz, aunque no soy dada a creer en maldiciones y bendiciones..."

Lisa imaginó que estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo hasta tarde por lo movida que estuvo la noche anterior en casa de los Santiago. Por un instante pensó que Lori la cargó hasta su cama, en casa, con la única compañía de los ocasionales balbuceos de Lily. Arropada, vistiendo una bata aguamarina, con un niño pelirrojo preguntándole sobre si quería jugar damas chinas...

¿Jugar damas chinas?

Se levantó de la cama muy sobresaltada. El chico, quien resultó ser Rocky, le veía extrañado, puesto que era la primera vez que él la tenía tan cerca desde aquella desastrosa noche de cita doble junto a Lucy, Lori y Bobby.

-¿Quieres jugar damas?

-¿Q-q-quién eres?

-Supongo que eres una de las hermanas de Lucy... ¿Lina?

-Lisa -corrigió la castaña bastante molesta-. Y no estoy de humor para un juego de mesa.

-Bueno... Lucy me había dicho que eras demasiado aburrida -se sinceró el pelirrojo.

-¿Aburrida?

-Como estudiar a un tal Gregorio Cárdenas°.

-Definitivamente no pienso darle a ella una satisfacción sobre las pocas diversiones que me permito -la castaña buscó entre las cosas que le habían dejado al lado de la cama, sin encontrar lo que deseaba-. ¿Tienes algún libro, de casualidad? -pidió tan amablemente como pudo... esbozando una media sonrisa y esperando algo que considerase útil.

-La enfermera me los retiró -suspiró abatido el chico-. Dijo que las novelas de terror no son algo que debiera leer.

-Supongo que no hay otras lecturas para aligerar el tiempo que pasamos aquí.

-Pues... fuera de aquella consola y el televisor en la esquina, hay algunos juguetes y libros insulsos -señaló el librero que estaba junto a la ventana.

-¡Vamos! Ningún material de lectura puede ser tan...

-Lo dudo -en el acto, levantó un cómic titulado "Blarney conoce a la Princesa Poney".

Resignada, Lisa le volvió la espalda, dando por terminada la charla.

-Bien... como quieras -el pelirrojo se marchó, dejando a la niña un cubo de rubik.

~o~

En la residencia de los Santiago, el ambiente distaba de ser relajado y festivo. Con Bobby y Ronnie Anne fuera y el señor Santiago rindiendo testimonio en la comisaría con los McBride, los últimos en despertar, por raro que pareciera, eran los hermanos Loud. Más en concreto, Lori y Lincoln.

Luna, por su parte, había pedido permiso de usar la regadera, razón de más para tratar de comprender lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras dejaba correr el agua al enjuagar su cuerpo.

Ella se sentía particularmente responsable. Se había ofrecido a sí misma y a Lisa para cuidar a Lincoln, pues éste solía olvidar el hecho de tomar un analgésico para el dolor. Había prometido a sus padres cuidar a sus hermanitos lo mejor que pudiera, sintiéndose culpable de haber fallado con Lisa.

~x~

Hace apenas dos semanas y media que su madre llegó del hospital. Para ser hija de una familia muy numerosa, la llegada de una nueva hermana era la comidilla en la escuela, y más en la clase de la profesora Johnson. Niñas como Dana Watkins, Talullah Potenza y Juliet Pinkman se reían desaforadamente de la familia Loud, la familia que debió nacer como conejos y no como humanos, la familia de mormones o (y esto ofendía a Luna bastante) la familia que secuestraba y adoctrinaba niños como si fuesen suyos.

De entre todas las chicas Loud, Luna era, además de las gemelas, con quien la nueva bebé menos había tenido contacto. Inclusive Lucy había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la chiquilla, llegando a leerle un cuento. Pero ella misma, víctima de un resfriado, no debía comprometer la salud de su neonata hermana.

Una tarde, mientras redactaba un trabajo sobre la vida de Benedict Arnold, escuchó un estampido causado por uno de tantos objetos tirados por Lynn y Lincoln cada vez que jugaban "captura la bandera". A continuación, se dejó escuchar la voz de la tía Shirley, quien hizo el favor de cuidar a los niños esa tarde, dando una reprimenda a ambos chiquillos por despertar a la bebé. Con Leni fuera por ir a revisión con el doctor Feinstein y Lori en casa de Carol Pingrey por un trabajo en equipo para la clase de Squadrani, ella debía hacerse cargo de Lisa. Pero... ¿Como lidiar con quien nunca trató?

Armada lo mejor que pudo (un par de biberones, Bub-bun, un pañal y un reproductor de MP3 que encontró en un mercado de pulgas), se dirigió a la que antaño fuera la habitación de Leni. Evitando a Luan en el camino, entró con cuidado a la otrora habitación de su despistada hermana mayor y la vió por primera vez.

No recordaba la primera vez que viera a Luan y a Lynn, se enamoró del cabello blanco de Lincoln y se extrañó del oscuro cabello negro de Lisa. Con las gemelas era difícil saberlo, pues Lana le había soltado una descarga de vómito, y Lola casi la dejó sorda. Pero Lisa fue un caso especial. En ese momento no dejaba de llorar, y no tenía idea de qué era lo que podría gustarle.

La pequeña ya tenía una tupida matita de cabello castaño. Sus ojos apenas y se veían, contrastado con su tierna naricilla.

Si bien Lisa aceptó comer en ese momento, al poco rato empezó a chillar de nuevo, con renovado ímpetu. No tenía sucio el pañal, no tenía sueño y ni hablar sobre hacerle repetir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle el conejito de su hermano y poner música... ni Bun-bun ni Mick sirvieron de ayuda.

Sin más opciones, buscó entre los discos de su madre. Entre los clásicos de los '80s y un disco de Beethoven que le había regalado la tía Ruth hace años por Leni, se decidió por éste último.

Con los berridos de la bebé aumentando, ésta se detuvo en el primer movimiento de la Sexta Sinfonía y Luna comenzó a arrullarla, sin notar apenas como la bebita tomó un dedo suyo.

Tras depositar a Lisa con suavidad en la cuna, no se percató que tenía audiencia. En la puerta, la tía Shirley, junto con Lynn, Lincoln y Luan, veían el cuadro que acababan de presenciar.

Luna solo se limitó a tratar de apartarse, a lo que la bebé se negó aferrando el agarre de sus manitas. Encogiendose de hombros, no tuvo de otra sino acostarse en la cuna. El resto, comprendiendo a la niña, abandonaron la habitación.y no dijeron nada hasta que su madre trajo de vuelta a Leni.

~x~

-¿Estás bien? -Bobby preguntó tras la puerta, preocupado.

-¿Acaso importa? -soltó la rockera como respuesta.

-Mira... -el latino tomó un poco de aire- La cosa es... que nadie sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

-Tú no entiendes -protestó la castaña con melancolía-. ¿Puedes dormir tranquilo sabiendo que eres responsable de lo que a tu hermana le pase?

Luna abrió la puerta y, olvidando que estaba prácticamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, encaró a Bobby.

-Quizás ya no tenga una hermana con la que pase tiempo con mis tareas, o peleando por el mejor asiento de ese pedazo de chatarra o por la última rebanada de pizza. ¿Tienes una jodida idea de saberte responsable de que a Ronnie Anne le llamen como le llamen?

Mientras hablaba, Luna golpeaba el pecho de Bobby, quien soportó con paciencia la reprimenda de Luna. Si bien se sabía responsable por haber invitado a Lori y a Lincoln, no por ello se mortificaba.

-Lisa... ella estará bien -dijo finalmente Bobby, rompiendo con su mutismo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Mamá es enfermera, ¿si? -se acomodó una remera blanca debajo de la camisaverde que siempre suele usar-. No está en el área infantil, pero cuando pueda nos mantendrá al tanto. -Gracias.

-Ahora, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Luna.

-Ponte algo, por favor -se sacó la camisa y se la dio a la castaña-. Si Lori nos ve así, querrá hacer un trofeo de caza conmigo -el moreno se imaginó a Lori frente a la chimenea, bebiendo una taza de café y colocando sus pies sobre un tapete de Luna, antes de admirar su cabeza y trasero sobre la chimena.

Reparando en ése pequeño inconveniente, la rockera cerró la puerta y buscó su blusa.

~o~

Era la primera vez que Lincoln no descansó al dormir en toda su vida. Tenía toda la intención de subir al techo o salir al patio a ver los fuegos artificiales que algunos vecinos de los Santiago tenían lista, sin importar los comentarios que hiciera Lisa sobre la inutilidad de la pirotecnia. Tenía toda la intención de reir un poco a costa de su mejor amigo a cambio de uno o dos golpes de Ronnie Anne, incluso calculó la posibilidad de aprovechar para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a su habitación para jugarle una broma a sus hermanos mayores antes de quedar hecho un pretzel humano.

¿Qué tuvo en su lugar? Los únicos estallidos que tuvo en la noche fueron de numerosos golpes contra las paredes de la casa. Los únicos comentarios que escuchó fueron los que se dieron antes de los golpes. Y lo peor, ni Clyde ni Lisa estuvieron junto a él.

Era la segunda vez que Clyde se ganaba su admiración, y la primera vez que sentía tener una deuda con él que no fuera un asunto de dinero. Sobre Lisa, era imposible no pensar en ella sin sentirse como un perfecto inútil. Dos días consecutivos cometio errores con sus hermanas, y ambas salieron mal... no. Lisa salió mal parada. Leni... bueno, solo no midió el alcance de una simple pregunta, y tuvo que compensar prometiéndole que, en cuanto llegue el deshielo, irían juntos a tomar una pedicura con peces en un arroyo. Con Lisa, ya buscaría como compensarle por ser un mal hermano mayor.

Aunque consciente, decidió no levantarse ni abrir los ojos. Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse próximo a sus hermanas. No importaba que hubiese gritado a Luna por emocionarse para el concierto de Smooch o insultado accidentalmente a Lori con esa carta que dejó en el baño luego de un conflicto absurdo porque él irrumpió en su habitación antes de que la rubia destruyera su videojuego. Siempre podría contar con sus hermanas, y ella podrían contar con él.

Aún pensó en el asunto de Lynn. Hablaría con el entrenador Pacowsky sobre ratificar su renuncia definitiva. Ya no por el asunto de Rashid, sino porque no se sentiría a gusto en realidad a causa de ella. El punto que ofrecería es simple: ella fungiría mejor como tackle ofensiva o como esquinera que como mariscal de campo, y el resultado de su prueba en ej juego de práctica fue pura suerte de novato.

Escuchó el obturador de una cámara digital. Podía reconocer el sonido del mismo, puesto que Lori le había obligado a tomarle fotos de cuerpo completo a cambio de una ida a Lactolandia para él y Lana, el vergonzoso fin de semana que la amante del lodo suplió a Lola en un certamen de belleza infantil... y posiblemente el único reconocimiento que él mismo tenía además de aquél trofeo que tomaron prestado de la repisa de Lynn por exponerse al ridículo hace ya tanto tiempo.

Al abrir los ojos, supo en verdad lo que había pasado.

Él y Lori sujetaban sendos marcadores indelebles negros. No podía ver claramente lo que él tenía pintado en el rostro, pero ella lucía un antifaz de mapache, una espiral en la sien izquierda y la frase "ladrona de hermanos"... y estaba despertando.

-¿Qué... fue... lo que hiciste? -la mirada de Lori parecían bombas nucleares a punto de reventar al ver el marcador en la mano del peliblanco.

-Lori -reía nervioso mientras tiraba el marcador-, no creas que te vas impune.

-¿Uh? -la rubia se percató del marcador que apretaba en su puño.

Mientras ambos se amenazaban, la carcajada de Ronnie Anne se dejó escuchar por toda la sala. Larga, profunda y genuina hasta que, entre ambos hermanos Loud, decidieron trabajar juntos para hacer de la chica Santiago algo con lo que Lori amenaza a sus hermanas y hermano, quien tenía pintado un ojo morado, un par de juegos de gato y la palabra "Patético" en ambas mejillas.

-Esperen... deben ver sus caras...

-Lo sabemos, Ni-ni -musitó Lori, dirigiendo a la latina una mirada asesina.

-Esto es por lo del otro día -el chico alzó el marcador con un ademán siniestro, muy impropio de él.

-No irán a... -seguía con su risa, aunque de jocosa se había vuelto nerviosa, terminando en un chillido- esperen, ¡Perdón! ¡PERDÓN!

-Es muy tarde. Lincoln, ¿quieres saber cómo haces un pretzel humano? -

Olvidando un momento el dolor que sus costillas le causan, él solo se encargó de arrinconarle.

-Esperen... no, no quiero saber qué es un pretzel humano... ¡Esperen! ¡NO!

.

Regresando a la sala, Bobby y Luna, ya más repuesta por la charla con el latino, encontraron un escenario casi salido de una cinta de terror japonesa. Hallaron a Lori y a Lincoln sentados tranquilamente (como era posible, dada la situación del a noche anterior) a los lados de Ronnie Anne. Ésta, con la cabellera mojada y acostada sobre su vientre, tenía pintado un juego de gato, ojeras y el eslogan "Más bravucona por docena", mientras que sus brazos y piernas estaban entrelazados.

Como si hubieran tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón del latino, solo alcanzó a reír.

Extrañados, los Loud y la niña Santiago se sorprendieron de escuchar a Bobby reír como loco, antes de tomar el marcador que Lori dejó en la mesita junto al sofá y empezó a dibujar una clave de do, un becuadro y un par de flores en la cara de Luna. Ésta, resignada, solo se dejó hacer. Remató con la palabra "ruidosa". En respuesta, Lori tomó el mismo marcador y dibujó un mostacho fino, una perilla y corazones con la frase "Osito cursi", antes de tomar una foto grupal.

Sin embargo, la rubia no olvidó que Lisa estaba en el hospital.

~o~

Por recomendación del psicólogo del departamento de policía, Clyde no podía acercarse a ninguno de los implicados, por lo que hablar con Lincoln estaba descartado de entrada al igual que Luna. Con Lori a solas cabía únicamente desconectarse, y ni hablar de Bobby o Ronnie Anne. Sus padres le daban algo de espacio, y entre menos pensara en Lisa, mejor podría dormir.

Apuró sus pasos, ya bañado y con la ropa de la noche anterior en manos de las autoridades como evidencia, en dirección al club de poesía, esperando encontrar a Haiku. No obstante...

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? -se preocupó el chico, queriendo ayudar a levantar, aunque fue rechazado por una mano blanca.

-¡Cuidado por donde vas! -una voz femenina con un acento ligeramente británico se quejó desde abajo de algunos estuches y un amplificador. La dueña de dicha voz no tardó en revelarse.

-¿Tabby?

-¿Clyde?

Los dos no esperaban encontrarse en un sitio con fama de deprimente, y además no tenían mucho en común desde aquel desastroso baile.

Luego de visitar a una tropa de Blue Bells que rompieron su rutina (y tras de asegurarse que nadie de aspecto indeseado se apareciera), se sentaron en una banca no lejos de la casa de la castaña, quien vestía falda y leggings negros rasgados, además de su clásica chaqueta, compartiendo unas obleas mientras conversaban.

-Solo sé que a Luna no le ha ido tan bien como uno quisiera. Sigo sin entender que ella sea un imán de chicas.

-Tus padres son gays -Tabby remarcó el hecho con una sonrisa franca-. Creo que tú antes que nadie debiera ser tan comprensivo como tú, en primer lugar.

-¿Que puedes saber de eso? Tienes a media banda escolar babeando por tí -acusó el crespo antes de tomar otra oblea de fresa de la caja.

-¿Media banda? -McBride asintió- No te creo.

-Solo ve cuantos seguidores de la escuela tienes en Twitter. ¡Hasta Liam y Lincoln!

-Ya que lo mencionas... -la groupie tomó una rosca de canela, sin llevarla a su boca y cambiando el tema- ¿sabías que Lynn lo atacó en el centro comercial?

Clyde había notado la noche anterior que su mejor amigo se movía con cuidado de no girarse lo más posible, y a Lisa darle una pastilla de ibuprofeno. Sabía que ese fárnaco no se vendía sin receta, y no era algo usual en el botiquín de los Loud si no era Lynn quien lo tomaba doce horas después de un torneo de kick-boxing.

-¿Lynn... atacó a Lincoln? -Clyde no podía creer el relato de lo que pasara días atrás.

-Cuesta creer, pero así fue -la chica no reparó en los detalles-. Chunk estuvo esa tarde allí, y es un mal mentiroso.

-¿Sabes si le dijo a Luna? -el moreno renovó su interés.

-El viejo sabe guardar secretos mejor que nadie que yo conozca, y la única que sabe eso aparte de Lori y esa chica soy yo.

-¿Qué chica?

-Una árabe que dejó a Luna muy tocada.

Clyde, nervioso, terminó por despedirse de Tabby, prometiendo que el siguiente concierto al que iría con Lincoln estaba abierto a una o dos personas más. Sin embargo, en uno de esos albures extraños del destino, dos personas más escucharon la conversación. La primera de ellas apenas y se habría hecho notar a quemarropa, con un fleco tapándole los ojos y vestida con un abrigo pesado negro, no siendo otra persona sino Haiku. La segunda, desgraciadamente, ya tenía planes para Clyde... y no eran precisamente buenas intenciones las que le dominaban.

-Gracias por el regalo, McBride -rió para sí Chad.

~o~

Lo último que Lisa necesitaba en ese preciso instante, según la pediatra, era un ambiente ruidoso y trabajo mental en casi cualquier escala. Y las visitas que tuvo no ayudaron para nada con una ni otra cosa.

Desde el abuelo Albert y sus padres hasta Lori habían entrado por espacios cortos de tiempo con la niña dotada. Entre los sollozos entrecortados de Lynn sr. y el abuelo hasta Luan (quien falló miserablemente al tratar de hacerla reír) y Lynn (cuya visita no fue nada entretenida), Lisa soportó halagos, buenos deseos y charlas sosas.

Al cabo de una hora, Lincoln hizo acto de presencia con un tablero de ajedrez.

Tras diez minutos, una partida en tablas y tres para Lisa, la pequeña estaba en una pequeña encrucijada. Dejar ganar a su hermano solo para reforzar su volátil ego... o aplastarlo miserablemente.

-¿Has visto la nieve caer? -preguntó Lincoln, dubitativo mientras decidía si acorralaba a la reina en F4 con un caballo dispuesto en E5 o la torre del rey en H4.

-Si lo dices por la nevada anterior, no me he dedicado a reconfigurar la nieve de interiores -colocó un alfil en E5... adiós caballo.

-No hablo de una guerra con bolas de nieve o un iglú -dejó expuesto a su rey al mover a su último peón a la posición del alfil de Lisa-. Hablo solo... de verla caer sin más.

-Si quisiera discutir de un hecho intrascendente en cualquier grado de intelecto humano, buscaría a Leni, y no es el caso -la genio bostezó-. Solo es otra forma de lluvia.

En ese momento, Lisa estaba con la mirada fija en el tablero. Dos jugadas más y el rey negro caería. Un peón en B7 alcanzó la posición para volverse torre, y la reina tenía acorralado al susodicho rey.

-¿No te cansas de ganar en esto? -el peliblanco derribó su propio rey, dando por finalizada la partida y ampliando la racha de su hermana.

-A veces, pero me desagrada hacerlo esperando la inminente rendición de mi oponente, y debo reconocer que estuviste cerca de cortar mi posiblemente infinita racha de victorias.

Reacomodando por quinta vez, ahora Lisa tomó las blancas, aunque no pudoeron empezar la partida.

-Muy bien, pequeña -gruñó una enfermera algo pasada de peso-, es hora de la comida -vio a Lincoln con cierto desdén-. ¿No eres el zoquete que se hizo llamar el gurú de chicas?

-No quería que me lo recordaran, pero sí -el chico se ruborizó... antes de que le palmotearan la espalda.

-¡Habría pagado por lanzarte un pastel a la cara! -rió la mujer, golpeando su rodilla en el proceso.

-Lástima, pero ya pasó tiempo de ello.

-¿Al menos un pay? -ofreció la mujer.

-No lo sé... sigo en recuperación por huesos rotos.

Refunfuñando, dejó la bandeja en la cama de Lisa y fue a atender al resto.

-Imagino que se ve bien.

-No lo creas, hermano -se decepcionó la castaña-. Sabes que por necesidades nutricionales, los pacientes reciben una comida que pudieran soportar... -Lisa puso una cara de asco- Ugh... coles de Bruselas hervidas... ¿no hay algo peor?

-Vamos, niña. No te quejes -pasó la enfermera-, que a otros les va peor con los sueros.

Ida la enfermera, a la pequeña no le hizo gracia tener que comer algo con potencial de causar gases muy pestilentes. En cuanto al resto del menú, un tazón de caldo de pollo con zanahorias troceadas, un trozo de pollo asado sin sal y una gelatina amarilla sin azúcar.

-Lincoln, necesito pedirte un par de favores...

-¿De qué se trata? -Lincoln la miró con naturalidad.

-Primero que nada, que vigiles a Lynn. Ella nunca me ha inspirado respeto alguno, y dado su antecedente reciente, creo que ambos podremos salir beneficiados.

-Hecho.

-Y, ya que estarás una noche en mi habitación, ¿podrás limpiarla?

-No hay nada riesgoso, ¿o sí?

-Solo si consideras una caja con treinta ejemplares de Danaus plaxipus en crisálida como una amenaza mortal... mariposas monarca, ¿bien? -la expresión en la cara de Lisa no dejaba espacio a dudas-. Ya consideraré los emolumentos por tus ervicios.

Tras la última partida (misma que quedó en tablas), Lisa quiso tomar sus lentes para limpiar los cristales, pero su hermano se adelantó como si ella fuese una inválida.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? -la niña quiso recuperar los lentes, antes de que su hermano se inclinara sobre ella.

-Perdón, Lisa...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por no haber hecho nada anoche.

-Eso nadie lo pudo prever, Lincoln. Absolutamente nadie.

~o~

-Habrán nuevas reglas en ésta casa, chicos.

La voz de Roberto sr. sonaba bastante afectada. Durante su estadía en la comisaría tuvo que soportar preguntas sobre su estado migratorio y por un accidente vehicular a cierta distancia de su hogar antes siquiera de tomarle declaración por el incidente de la pasada noche.

-Dado que se me interrogó sobre algunos muertos a menos de un kilómetro de aquí y qué hacían algunos de los hermanos de Lori, solo podrán traer a una persona. Los dos -enunció categóricamente el patriarca de los Santiago, acariciando el sillón-. Tienen hasta las cuatro para llegar de la escuela, y avisen si van a estar fuera.

-¿Qué tal si no cumplimos por alguna razón? -Ronnie preguntó con algo de flojera.

-¿Como qué? -preguntó su madre, recién llegada de una noche muy pesada en el hospital atendiendo quemaduras.

-No sé -la niña pensó que tenía un punto-. Alguna tarea que nos haga ir a la biblioteca o hacerla en equipos.

-Por eso avisen, pero si es por equipos, lo mejor que pueden hacer es que la hagan aquí -sentenció su madre.

-¿Y porqué Bobby no va a...?

-A eso iba, Ronalda -el señor Santiago se mesó el mentón-. Roberto -se dirigió a su primogénito-, tendrás que espaciar tus citas con Lori.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Antes de que digas nada, no me malentiendas -Roberto sr. se sirvió un poco de agua-. Ella se hace querer, al menos a su manera.

-Papá, eso... ¿No puede ser otra cosa? -suplicó jr.

-Es eso o que ella tenga que venir.

-Bien -tuvo que resignarse.

-Y otra cosa, hijo.

-¿Hay más?

-No creas que no nos damos cuenta de tus escapadas con Lori aquí o a su casa -su madre tomó la palabra con toda tranquilidad-. Al menos cambia las sábanas o vayanse al sótano.

-Momento -Ronnie Anne estaba sorpredida-. O sea... que por eso ¿mi cama apesta?

-Moderaría esa lengua, Ronnie, pero si -sentenció el padre de ambos.

Bobby, apenado y sonrojado peor que un tomate a punto de maduración, solo se encogió sobre sí mismo, mientras que su hermana, asqueada, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Luego que cada quien fuera a atender sus asuntos, (Roberto sr. fue a arreglar el auto familiar y su mujer a terminar de lavar sus uniformes), ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Él apenado y ella asqueada por la revelación de las eventuales fugas para tener intimidad de su hermano, permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato.

-Escucha, Ni-ni... -el chico rompió el silencio luego de una hora-... sobre eso...

-Cierra la boca, tonto -la niña le puso la mano en la boca, retirándola al hacerse una idea de donde pudo estar-. En lo que a mi concierne, mi habitación está prohibida para tí.

-Escucha antes de hablar, ¡demonios! -por poco Bobby pierde los estribos-. Mira, sé que para tí puede ser... -pudo ser peor para él, pues recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Voy a pedirte esto como tu hermana. Solo no... me des ese discurso.

Quedando solo en la sala, y con una mala impresión de su hermana para con él, Bobby solo pudo pensar una cosa.

"¿Cómo puedo recuperar a mi hermana?"

~o~

Otra de esas jaquecas de campeonato.

Y lo más extraño, ¿cómo demonios terminó en el departamento de DiMartino?

Si algo es innegable para Armand McGrady, es el hecho que no debía estar en ciertos lugares, beber ciertas cosas y, sobre todo, estar con ciertas personas. Y, al parecer, rompió las tres en una sola noche... una que quisiera olvidar y no podría por más que quisiera.

Envidiaba la suerte de algunos. Podían olvidar lo que deseaban, podían evitar que ese gusanillo llamado complejo moral les impediría olvidar. Incluso puede que lo bloquearan hasta que la muerte los arranque de este mundo, a veces de la forma más estúpida posible que la mala suerte podría concebir. Ellos, pero él no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera por ser un docente al que, antaño, le acusaran de ser un soplón aburrido e idiota.

"A quien sea que se le haya ocurrido eso, gracias por dejarme vestido".

Sin deseos de permanecer un segundo más, solo tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja y se fue, dejando a la suplente sumida en un mar de ronquidos.

Mientras conducía, y reconsiderando la cuestión que Finnigan le echó en cara aquella mañana respecto de Loud, concluyó que Huggins no podría ser peor. Sus primeros días, los últimos del recién terminado año, demostró la misma tolerancia que su predecesor, mas no la incompetencia del mismo.

Sintió algo de pena por el chico McBride. Muchos de los comentarios que Johnson le había dado de él eran, sobre todo, enfocados a un innato sentido de rectitud, producto de la mano que (y Henrietta lo niega en rotundo) ejercen los padres del chico, en parte por la educación que ha recibido y aplicado por el hecho de ser hijo único. Una muy prolongada detención, servicio comunitario y, posiblemente, una buena prolongación de sus sesiones de terapia no harían nada bien para algo así.

Al contrario que otras ocasiones, no se dirigió a la cafetería que suele frecuentar, sino a las afueras de la ciudad, a una hora del camino.

El lugar no estaba en buenas condiciones, pues parecía uno de esos burdeles frecuentados por los transportistas y braceros de la región, quienes, ávidos de diversión, por veinte dólares tenían el derecho de hacer lo que les plazca con las "empleadas", muchas veces menores o migrantes ilegales a las que interrogarían sobre su estado legal en el país antes siquiera que tomarles testimonio sobre un asalto.

Solicitó a una mujer en particular, castaña como él y ya entrada en años. Sin embargo, él no busca sexo como la enorme mayoría de clientes. El proxeneta, sin entender gran cosa, la mandó llamar.

A Armand le gustaba mantener ese juego de cuando en cuando. Fingir que tenía sexo desaforadamente con ésa mujer mientras le sacaba tanta información como pudiera, a cambio de una paga "generosa". Cerca de veinte dólares para el proxeneta... y otros treinta para ella. Si ella tenía bocas que alimentar, no era necesariamente asunto suyo sino del hombrezuelo que la explota.

Ésa visita no le reporto muchos beneficios. Para empezar, la información que tenía de Henrietta era errónea totalmente. Un joven vinculado a ella le soltó, ebrio como poeta en día de pago, mantiene en vigencia la licencia de la mujer pese a que ella no debía ejercer más. Por el otro lado, le repitió lo que incluso los noticieros han estado repitiendo desde antes de las pasadas elecciones sobre las reiteradas agresiones a ciertas minorías. La única diferencia con dichos reportes, que hacían hincapié en que los autores eran sobre todo blancos supremacistas.

Sin más por el momento, McGrady partió al anochecer, no sin antes dejarle a su "amante" un pequeño obsequio...

Una cartera con la licencia de manejo de una tal "Margaret Salgado".

Prácticamente, la llave de su libertad.

~o~

 _Casa de invierno de los Gump, a las afueras de Boston._

La noticia lo dejó satisfecho.

Su contacto en Rusia le hizo un último favor antes de mandar a su yerno al diablo. Los nexos de los que era acusado ya no existen más, y no le costó ni un centavo.

Lamentó un poco que así tuvieran que terminar sus asuntos con esa hacker. Ignoraba si tenía familia o algún ser querido a quienes enviar sus condolencias. Admitió que, en campaña, había llamado a todos ellos "perdedores obesos", pero vio en ella algo especial.

Vio con indiferencia el ciervo que Barrel "abatió". Buenos taxidermistas los hay, pero ninguno que trabajara a marchas forzadas más de diez horas contínuas entre químicos y resinas para entregar una obra de arte hecha trofeo de caza.

Vio a su niña llegar de pasar las fiestas en Europa. Junto a ella, su pusilánime yerno, Jared Kirchner. Luego de recibir la noticia, aquél decidió descansar sobre el hombro de Ivanna, como si de un niño se tratase. Y, en cierto modo, lo merece. Tener que ver un mensaje brutal de despedida

Por primera vez, desde que lo eligió como su asesor una vez que ingrese en la Casa Blanca, se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo.

~o~

Luan no soporta bien un ambiente así de tenso.

Con el abuelo en casa y Lisa internada, cenando su hermano y Luna aparte (a petición suya), las cosas en la mesa familiar estaban deprimentes.

Si bien la cena no había sido tocada a raíz de los sucesos de la noche anterior, no quería decir que se tuviera que desperdiciar, y para evitar otra semana de refrito de fiesta, Lynn y Rita se encargaron de preparar una cena solo para dos días, como cena de Nochevieja y desayuno de Año Nuevo. Y aún más, las mascotas también contaron con una suerte de banquete... dos raciones de una sola sentada.

Por momentos, le agradaba no estar junto a Luna, aunque Lynn y Lucy no eran precisamente buenas compañías en la mesa. Aún peor, no disfrutaba de las historias de vida de Pop-pop sobre su propia hija antes de conocer a su futuro yerno. Seguía sin entender como fue que unaa ardilla se le metiera en un pantalón a sus doce años, ni el que conociera de años antes al doctor Feinstein.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? -preguntó el anciano, pues en media hora debía ya estar en camino del asilo- ¿Lynn?

-Nada nuevo -mintió.

-¿Luan?

-Toc toc... -bufó, forzando la risa.

-¿Quien es? -quiso saber Lynn sr, siguiendo la corriente a su hija.

-¿Alguien pidió apoyo?

-No -respondió el castaño-, pero si lo ven, que me dé un muslo.

Nadie, salvo Lynn sr, rió del chiste.

-¿Y porqué no están Lincoln y Luna? -el padre de Rita se molestó un poco-. Todavía no me han dicho nada sobre mi nieto.

-Bueno, papá -empezó a hablar su hija-. Verás, Lincoln logró ser titular con los Gallos, pero...

-¿Puedo retirarme? -Lynn jr. fingió sufrir una arcada- Creo que el queso de la lasaña me cayó pesado.

-Qué extraño -salmodió Lucy a Luan-. Creo que hoy duermo con ustedes.

-Yo paso -respondió la comediante.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Lynn sr. no prestó realmente atención.

-Si.

-Bueno... puedes -autorizó su padre-. Mañana practicamos unos pases, ¿bien? -su campeona ni se dignó en regresarle la mirada.

-Bien -retomó Rita-, Lincoln fue escogido para ser corredor titular en el juego inaugural de la temporada de los Gallos.

-¡Hasta que mi muchacho hace algo bien! -celebró el veterano.

-Pero... hubo una serie de...

-Lynn insultó a un chico nuevo que quiso ayudar a levantar a Lincoln- bufó Lucy-. Por eso el entrenador la cortó.

Como si todo el peso de una montaña se le viniera encima, Lucy supo lo que era cometer un error serio. Relató, sin omitir los detalles que conocía, lo ocurrido esa tarde de otoño. Si la deportista hubiese estado en ése momento, la imagen que tenían todas de ella se desvaneció como uno de los peores chistes de Luan. Las reacciones de las hermanas iban de la incredulidad de Leni al frío desdén de Lola. En cuanto a los señores Loud, la expresión pétrea de Rita se hizo patente, mientras que su marido solo bajó la mirada, avergonzado como solo él podría llegar a sentirse.

Terminada la narración de Lucy, todas tuvieron que ir a sus propias habitaciones, no sin antes despedirse del abuelo Albert. En cuanto a él...

~o~

La habitación de Lincoln no era el mejor lugar para comer si no era chatarra o sopa de pollo en plena epidemia. Sin embargo, el que Luna le ayudara con el traslado de las viandas fue un tanto forzado, más que nada por el hecho de ser aún convaleciente por el asunto de suscostillas.

Regularmente, las veces que todos juntos comían o cenaban en la mesa principal, era casi un hecho que podrían dejarse escuchar las peleas de las gemelas o un mal chiste de Luan, inclusive un silbido ocasional de Luna, evocando alguna canción. Cosa que, para su desgracia, el peliblanco extrañaba.

Una vez que hubieran terminado con la ensalada, la rockera fijó su mirada en el torso de Lincoln. Si bien los vendajes le provocaban molestias, ya no eran tan evidentes, y se movía ya con un poco más de soltura.

-Oye, hermano... -Luna se dirigió a su hermano con algo de pena- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sobre qué? -la cara del chico no podía tener una actitud más relajada.

-Bueno... es algo incómodo preguntar sobre eso.

-Sabes que he pasado por situaciones incómodas... en especial desde que tragué accidentalmente del vómito de Lana aquella vez en Lactolandia.

-¡¿Cuando fueron allí?! -preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

-En septiembre, después de un concurso de belleza que Lana ganó -bebió un trago de agua-. Créeme, no quieres los detalles.

-Lo siento -pasaron cinco segundos antes de que soltara su pregunta-. ¿Hasatraídoalgúnchicoynonoshasdicho?

-¿Qué? -la cara de Lincoln se contrajo en una mueca de incomprensión.

-Mejor iré por partes... Hay una chica -Lincoln asintió- a la cual yo le atraigo.

-¿Y cual es el problema? No es que yo haya visto a dos chicas salir, pero conoces a los papás de Clyde, y eso no debería sonar raro.

-Bien, deja te lo pongo de otro modo.

Luna tomó una figura de resina de Ace Savvy de la cómoda de su hermano y a Bun-bun, y acto seguido los puso de tal forma que pareciera que se estuvieran besando.

Al ver como su fiel animal de felpa era usado para una dramatización que ni los chistes de Hunter Spector salvarían del desastre seguro, no le quedó de otra sino "darle un baño" a su peluche... uno muy largo.

-Espera... ¿Una chica te besó? -ella asintió bastante apenada.

-Lo peor de todo... es que fue mi p-primer beso. ¡Y hubo lengua!

-Demasiada información... ¿Estás segura de no haber fumado la "medicina" del señor Grousse para sus ojos?

-No soy de drogas, Linc.

-¿Sabes? Si hay algo que me enseñaron todas... es que los primeros besos están sobrevalorados. ¿O acaso recuerdas el mío? -Luna empezó a reir al recordar como su hermano regresó a casa con un ojo morado tras darlo.

Mientras hablaban, la lasaña había caído en el olvido.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer... es plantarle cara -sugirió el peliblanco-. Si no eres... bueno, lesbiana...

-¡No digas esa palabra! -se quejó Luna.

-Bien... si no te gustan las chicas, solo díselo y, bueno... -pensó un poco más a fondo-... trata de quedar lo mejor que puedas con ella.

-¿Eso funciona? -preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-Algo así... gracias a ése video Cristina no me habla y se cambió de clase. Pero puedes intentarlo.

Tratando de estirarse un poco, Lincoln no recibió mas que un abrazo de parte de Luna.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Luna! -llamó Lynn sr. a sus hijos desde el vestíbulo- ¡Necesito que me acompañen a dejar a su abuelo al asilo!

Sin objetar nada, ambos bajaron.

~o~

Cayendo la noche sobre Royal Woods, y temiendo un poco lo que pudiera suceder, a Haiku le daba un poco de pena salir de casa con el pretexto de visitar a una buena amiga de toda la vida. O, más exactamente, a ver al hermano de ésta.

Hace tiempo que Lucy no pasaba por el club de poesía. Más aún: sabía que ése reporte que Johnson y McGrady le restaba tiempo incluso para hacerse de una vida social con gente gótica. Agradeció no pasar por el martirio de tener que sufrir con una fanática de los toros mecánicos o con un estirado aburrido e insoportable.

Estaba cansada. No tanto de tener que caminar tres millas a casa de su "hermana de la noche" como de soportar pacientemente los insultos de la gente que ve en los góticos a unos enfermos adoradores de demonios, bebedores de sangre y arrogantes cretinos que no salen a divertirse como la gente normal, tanto más de los partidarios de un desagradable sujeto qur tenía a varios países, su natal Japón entre ellos, como aprovechados de ojos rasgados que enriquecen a un emperador que solo sirve como mera decoración.

Llegó a la irrevocable conclusión de que esa gente no merece ni un segundo de su precioso tiempo. Tanto más si pudieran ser familiares y gente cercana, no les daría ni un ápice de respeto pese a que sus padres y abuelos le educaron para respetar a todo mundo, sin importar que tan corto fuera su entendimiento.

Sobre como conoció a Lucy, es lo de menos. Una de tantas tardes en la biblioteca buscando leer la obra capital de Bram Stoker, después de terminar Melancolía de los vampiros, había logrado tomar el último volumen de la biblioteca... junto con una mano pálida. Desde entonces, han compartido algunos momentos gratos y otros que, sencillamente, pasaban por llevaderos.

Evitó tocar el timbre de la casa Loud, ya que una semana después de ése baile en particular, tuvo que acompañar a Giggles para entregar unos libros que Luan le había prestado. No gustaba de reír a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, pero ver a su compañera de cursos electrocutada un par de veces le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero Lucy no está disponible hoy -se disculpó la señora Loud, todavía sorprendida por la revelación que su sexta hija-. De verdad lo...

-No vine a buscar a Lucy esta vez, señora -corrigió la asiática-. De hecho estoy aquí por su hijo.

Un sonoro chillido se dejó escuchar de todos los rincones de la casa, coreado por los gruñidos de Bemedict y un par de ladridos de Charles.

-¡Literalmente, Lincoln ya tiene novia! -protestó Lori desde su habitación.

-Descuiden -Haiku hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo para aplacar a las chicas de la casa-. Tengo los ojos y el corazón fijos en alguien más -se oyeron gemidos de frustración y una celebración que terminó con un "baile de la victoria" por parte de la primogénita.

.

Pese al hecho de haber perdido el turno de la noche para bañarse, Lincoln decidió perderse un poco en el baño tras dejar en el asilo a Pop-pop. No tanto para bañarse, sino para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Considerando que Lynn estaría castigada y con una potencial sed de venganza, pensó en admitir de vuelta a Lucy. No contó con que fuera precisamente Lynn quien abandonara su habitación, con el orgullo herido de muerte, la que solicitó asilo para esa noche. Ya habrá otra noche, se dijo, para disculparse con ella.

-Buenas noches -saludó una espectral voz que el peliblanco no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! -Lincoln había adquirido una palidez cadavérica, pese a estar acostumbrado a los sustos que su hermana menor inmediata le daba.

-Me disculpo por ello, pero vine a hablar contigo sobre algo que se escucha en las calles.

Recobrando el color, tuvo cuidado de llevar a Haiku a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, bajo la escrutadora mirada de la mayoría de sus hermanas, y una mirada asesina por parte de Lori.

-Iré directo al grano, Lincoln -la asiática tomó asiento en la cama de Lynn-. ¿Qué hay de cierto sobre el golpe de Lynn

-¿De qué golpe hablas? -pese a la pregunta, temió que ella supiera sobre lo que sucedió en el centro comercial hace una semana.

-Creo que mejor lo abordo de otra forma... dudo mucho que tu hermana quiera hablar sobre eso.

Tomó un cuaderno cualquiera de entre las cosas de Lynn y un bolígrafo, mismos que le extendió al chico luego de escribir algo.

 _¿Por qué te atacó esa bruta?_

Para Lincoln estaba más que claro. Haiku no tragaba para nada a Lynn. Consciente de lo delgadas que son las paredes, tuvo que redactar su respuesta, omitiendo algunos detalles.

 _Lynn no sabía lo que hacía. Cree que la familia de un chico nuevo son terroristas o algo así. Tuve que empujar a esa chica afuera de la tienda de cómics para que no la lastimara._

-Si eso es todo, recuerda que la muerte es algo que nos iguala -musitó la gótica.

-¿A qué te...?

-No importa si eres blanco o negro -interrumpió Haiku-. Todos morimos tarde o temprano, y el miedo a la muerte es algo que todos negamos. Así que si ella está escuchandonos, que se grabe esto a fuego: no hay terror más grande que la estupidez y el fanatismo.

Lo que ignoraron en ese momento, y Lynn procuró esconderse en la habitación de su hermano antes de que la descubrieran, es que escuchó buena parte de lo que discutieron.

Luego de dejar a los Loud seguir con sus vidas y tomar un taxi (pues la caminata la dejó un poco cansada y la hora ya era impropia para salir), Haiku pudo esbozar una sonrisa como pocas veces se lo permitía a sí misma. No tanto por hablar con un potencial amigo, sino por dejar en claro su postura a una persona que considera como alguien poco menos que una chica imprudente.

-o~

Durante la noche, Lynn se despertó, sudando frío de nuevo. Abrazada a su almohada, se desconcertó de ver que él estaba profundamente dormido.

En silencio, se levantó de la cama de su hermano. Por un breve instante, se sintió como basura, al pensar que, por tratar de salvarle la vida, podría salvarlo de ser cómplice de una suicida cargada de explosivos.

A punto de salir de dicha habitación, encontró a Bun-bun al pie de la cama y lo puso con cuidado en el regazo del chico y salió de la pieza.

Le tomó media hora acostumbrarse al silencio, pues si bien no era la primera vez que despertaba de madrugada, si era la primera que no despertaba a nadie. Sola, no quería hablar de sus problemas con nadie. Insomne, le importaba un comino que su rostro amaneciera con unas profundas ojeras.

Tomó un par de rebanadas de pan y buscó en la nevera mantequilla de maní y chucrut, solo para ver qué tenía de especial una mezcla extraña para un sándwich... aunque antes de dar siquiera el primer bocado se detuvo. Nadie creería que Lincoln se habría preparado algo y dejado a la primera mordida. Después de todo, su hermano es el chico de los sabores extraños, así fuera un sándwich de jamón y miel, jalea con pepinillos escurridos o chucrut con ketchup.

Repitió el procedimiento al tomar jalea de uva y crema de avellanas. Para ser una "rara vampírica", la atleta llegó a la conclusión que su hermana tenía gustos extraños.

Miró la hora. 3:28... en cualquier momento su padre se levantará por un vaso de agua.

En silencio como pudo, y con los bocadillos envueltos en una servilleta, subió las escaleras e ingresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación de su hermana. Dejó el sándwich que preparó para ella y tropezó con un libro... ¿rosa?

Riendo para sí por su descubrimiento, decidió guardárselo hasta que el momento fuera oportuno o se olvidara de ello. Procuraría no ser tan chismosa como Lola, ni tan torpe como Lincoln, para no caer en sus errores.

-Duerme, Lucy -susurró a su oído-. La próxima vez que tapen el retrete y aparezca algo así, espero recordar... que sueñas con poneys y princesas.

Con Lincoln, no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. No obstante tenía mucho por lo que disculparse con él. Se metió de nuevo en las cobijas de la cama de su hermano y, como si de un tesoro se tratase, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Al fin y al cabo -se dijo-, nadie puede vivir sin una fuerte creencia".

-o~

~o~

 **Cuando subí la cita anterior, no estaba enterado del estreno de _Relative Chaos_ , por lo que la data de los Santiago que desarrollé bien puede irse al traste. Por ello, oficialmente nuestra amada familia latinoamericana ya está totalmente desarrollada y, desgraciadamente, era inevitable su remoción.**

 **No obstante, voy a seguir. Si voy a integrar a los Casagrande, es algo que voy a pensarlo.**

 **¡Dios! Uno de los más largos escritos que llevo en la vida ha sido éste capítulo, y al fin encontré una forma de entrar a mis dos favoritas de _Dance Dance Resolution_. Por un lado, Tabby. Originalmente había pensado en Haiku y en Penélope para ello, pero dado que de ésta última hay tanta data como la existente de Carol Pingrey, decidí descartarla. Espero que, de menos, Herr Savino la considere de vuelta.**

 **Y hablando de regresos de la tumba, Haiku. _Si Spell it out_ no es foma de decir "¡Hey! ¡Sakas! ¡McGowan! ¡Gracias por el favor!" entonces no se que sea. Y, en honor a la verdad, últimamente ha tenido un buen impulso por aquí ( _Hyperion52_ , gracias por el serial _Cuidando de_... es una lectura amena... la recomendación de la semana)** **¿Saben? Antes que nada, me permito hacerles una aclaración. Como capítulos no cuento ni el aviso de hiatus ni el prólogo. Y Dudas es un capítulo doble, por lo que éste viene a ser el décimo primer capítulo. _Mmunocan_ , si lees esto, me disculpo por eso... y lo de la ausencia de la raya de los diálogos. Lo bueno... que técnicamente cuento con ella. Lo malo... tengo que cambiar una y otra vez al hangul coreano. ¡Es tan pinche frustrante cambiar y pasar por tres jodidos idiomas para acceder! Por ello, lo dejo por la paz en ese asunto... por ahora. Me disculpo por el tono y las palabras usadas, y gracias de nuevo por la difusión en es muy valorada.**

 **Y en asuntos serios. El arco de McGrady fue propicio para insertar una brutal realidad. No tengo cifras exactas al día, pero he llegado a saber que ése tipo de burdeles, y peores, operan a lo largo del territorio estadounidense de forma clandestina. La única excepción a la regla, y eso sería curioso en cuanto a ilegalidad, era Nevada, único estado en la Unión Americana donde es la prostitución es legal siempre y cuando sean mayores de edad quienes ejerzan. En dichos sitios, las "empleadas" apenas y son mantenidas con lo básico. Si mis compatriotas han pasado por el barrio de La Merced en la Ciudad de México o la parte fea de la Avenida Revolución en Tijuana, pueden hacerse una idea de lo que refiero.**

 **Por lo tocante a Gump, su molde si tomó a su yerno como asesor en la Casa Blanca... lo que implica una relativa autoridad nominal sobre el "mandamás". Algo impensado desde hace tiempo, si consideramos que el nepotismo es un malestar que en buena parte del mundo se trata de desterrar. Consideré incluir al mencionado contacto de Gump en Rusia, pero ello sería demasiado apresurado, por no decir acusatorio a priori.**

 ** _Fun Fact of the week_ : la frase que cierra el capítulo es el verso final de la estrofa que antecede al coro final de _Far from the Stars_ (Helloween, _Straight out of Hell_ , 2013).**

 ***Gregorio "Goyo" Cárdenas: primer asesino serial mexicano del que se tiene constancia legal, cuyas víctimas fueron, a saber, tres prostitutas y una novia a las que enterró en su jardín. Alegó demencia, mas fue encarcelado en la Penitenciaría de Lecumberri. Tras cumplir condena, publicó dos novelas sin éxito y fue homenajeado en el Palacio Legislativo como modelo de un exconvicto exitosamente reinsertado en sociedad.** **Antes de responder, les daré a conocer uno de los motivos del hiatus. Las ideas se me agolpan entre _Loud 9/11_ (la cara será en breve), los apéndices y un par de proyectos para el fandom, adicional a un trabajo desarrollado antes. Y, les informo: uno de los proyectos confirmados en _Negundo_ será editado en formato One-shot. Más por una formalidad que por otra cosa. ¿Humor escatológico en _Filete a la Leni_? Espero no romper la vara que levanté a nivel personal.**

 **Ahora, es momento de responder a las reviews:**

 ** _Retro1029_ , voy a hacer algo impensado para mí... responder en español e inglés/i will make something never thinked for me... i will give an answer in spanish and english:** **Viejo, honestamente no sé a qué te refieras. Malo por algún fallo, malo por una mala, horrible, patética redacción, pero gracias por ello. Una cosa más: no soy buen traductor, y esperar una versión en inglés no será posible.** **Dude, honestly i don't know what did you mean. Bad for something wrong, bad for a bad, horrible, puny redaction, but thanks about that. One more thing: i'm not a a good traslator, and wait for an english version is not possible.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_ , siento la demora, pero reitero. Suelo actualizar los lunes (como si a la gente le gustara que alguien le joda el inicio de semana). Sobre el hiatus no fue mi culpa y todos los lectores pagaron con su paciencia. Espero y este monstruo no te haya arruinado la comida o la cena... porque en serio. No apruebo que se discutan o lean temas serios hasta después de una hora tras comidas. Si es la primera vez que andas por acá, bienvenido. Si no, también. Saludos.**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , si me pongo a pensar, el que una persona sea realmente malvada depende de tres cosas. Un motivo poco claro como detonante, inteligencia (ambos extremos son peligrosos, y Luan de por sí es perversa cada 1 de abril) y la maldad misma.**

 ** _Jakobs-snipper_ , me honras viniendo por acá. Un punto de las crónicas es el punto de convergencia, y esto va a tomar un rato, así que ponte cómodo.** **Ya que Luna, dices, se ha guardado muchk rencor, te adelanto algo en tres palabras. Protocolo. De. Hermanas. Saludos.**

 ** _Julex93_ , es grato leerte y saber que pasaste al "lado oscuro de la oscuridad oscura... de lo oscuro"... a. k. a. que diste el salto de comentarista a autor.** **Ok, Lynn. Para ella tengo algo más antes de su redención final, y acertaste en que no será nada sencillo. Y si, un diario es personal, por eso Lynn no se corta con eso.** **Un detalle. Técnicamente hubo dos víctimas, porque Luna se llevó un buen golpe por estar, sin querer, en un sitio correcto en el momento correcto. Lo que sí, no requirió hospitalización. Espero que el pretzel humano a la mexicana te haya entretenido algo.** **Y si. En un tiempo daré a conocer el porqué me tomé el hiatus. ¡Suerte!**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , socio, gracias por comprender. Y ya sabes... confessions are not needed... citando a Megan Fahlenbock (Drama Total, Locos 16), "a veces, el universo te da algo como regalo"...**

 **A lo que te truje. Espero que ver a todos lamiendose las heridas te haya agradado. Y el que la falsa Luan haya jodido todo es algo que luego se verá. Lamento el hiatus, pero era algo necesario. Demasiadas ideas, viejo. Y algunas debieron ir para otro lado. Grazie.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_. En serio que ciertas lecturas dan ciertos nombres para cierta area femenina. Y, en honor a la verdad, era usar eso o algo más como "osito" o algo peor... y este gordo tiene cierta clase.**

 **Lo que quería Polly con Linc, bueno, como reza el dicho. La curiosidad mató al gato. Y eso que ella iba por sus "honorarios". Si, Shrinivas está bien... dentro de lo que cabe. No planeo matarla como a otras personas.**

 **Sobre lo de Lisa, reitero. La idea original fue reciclada en su mayoría. Cosas fueron desechadas, otras insertadas, pero si... éste es, en buena parte, el inicio de una serie de sucesos que terminarán en algo *léase de nuevo con la voz de Chris McLean de Drama Total* muy, muy, muy dolorosas.**

 **Oficialmente, ya para finalizar, aún no termino esto pero les tengo una sorpresa para el Solsticio... ¿Una pista? En Kemi, Finlandia, ha dado la novena hora.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer._**


	15. Competencia

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Competencia**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **4 de enero**

 **11:27 pm**

 **La habitación de Bobby Santiago**

 **Un hombre sin ética es una bestia salvaje suelta sobre éste mundo**

 **-Albert Camus, escritor y filósofo argelino**

Con sus padres fuera y Ronnie Anne de nuevo en casa de Penélope por una tarea atrasada que olvidó pedir a Lincoln o a Clyde para Johnson, Bobby tuvo cuidado de mantener una de las nuevas reglas en órden.

Pensando en ella, no pudo evitar pensar las veces que tuvieron algo de intimidad después del trabajo en la pizzería o en el centró comercial. La cochera de los Loud, la habitación de Lori, la de Ronnie Anne... buenos tiempos antes de que Carol Pingrey empezara a arruinarle la vida.

~x~

Saliendo del sanitario, fue directo a los casilleros del gimnasio. Sabía que el entrenador Bristow no se andaría con miramientos a la hora de "impartir justicia" a sus estudiantes... lo que se traducía a tener que realizar sus ejercicios al aire libre, sin importar que nevara, tronara o hubiese amenaza de tornado.

En su casillero, encontró una nota sin firma, con varios corazones azules dibujados.

Tras las gradas después de gimnasia.

No le dio importancia. Las únicas chicas a las que él atrae son las que muchos de sus compañeros tildaban de locas, plásticas o simplemente raras. Y nadie negaba que entre ellas se encontraran Lori y Carol.

Carol... caso duro. Aunque su familia no viviera en Royal Woods Acres, ella actuaba como si su madre siguiera siendo una modelo de la talla de Ariadna Lime y Coco Banks. Seguía siedo una chica reluctante, pero no negaba su atractivo. En cuanto a Lori... su dolor de cabeza desde el cuarto grado. Sandwiches en los calzones, calzones chinos, ropa en la cafetería tras gimnasia... cada amago cayendo en desuso desde el séptimo grado. A partir de entonces, ella se dedicó a dirigirle un arma poco frecuente en esos días, arma que cada vez más cae en desuso.

Desdén. Simplemente, Lori Loud se resignó a ignorarlo, quizá olvidando incluso el día de su primer periodo menstrual. De ahí en adelante, decidió cambiar un poco los roles, de ser la acosadora a la presa.

La clase de gimnasia no duró mucho, pues además de ser la última del día estaba lluvioso. Razón de más para que numerosos padres esperaran a sus hijos en el estacionamiento o bajo la puerta con paraguas en mano.

Decidió no ignorar la nota y fue directo al graderío del gimnasio, lugar más que obvio debido a la lluvia, en lugar del estadio escolar a donde, como todos los estudiantes que, en clandestinidad, acudían a fumar y beber a escondidas.

En el interior del gimnasio, más exactamente, en la bodega de utilería escolar, no contó con que estaría Lori, organizando los balones y las redes.

-¿A que vienes, Roberto? -preguntó Lori mientras arrastraba una red con balones.

-Bueno, alguien me dejó esta nota en los casilleros. ¿Sabes quién pudo ser?

"Atrapada", pensó Lori, mientras estudiaba la nota... había dibujado corazones azules, a diferencia de Carol, quien había comprado una tarjeta a alguien en el acceso.

-Bueno... este... yo...

-¿Quieres... ir a mi casa? -preguntó el latino- Mi hermanita hace unos estupendos tacos.

-Creo que sí... Osito bonito -selló la boca de su nuevo novio usando sus labios.

Los dos abandonaron el gimnasio y salieron con rumbo al estacionamiento, pasando de lejos la zona del estadio, ignorantes de que una chica se sentía mortalmente herida en su orgullo cono mujer, mojada y aplastada.

~x~

La noche había llegado a su máximo, y empezaba su lento retroceso para dar paso a la mañana.

Se dedicó a tratar de conciliar el sueño mientras repasaba varias fotos suyas con Lori, Lincoln o alguna de sus otras hermanas. La noche de monster trucks, la cita doble en el Jean Juan, el aniversario de cien días en el Giovanni Chang... incluso la noche que trabajó como guardia con los Loud. Prácticamente, buenos tiempos.

Se detuvo en dos postales. La primera fue de la Navidad anterior, aquella bonita velada en que le alegraron las fiestas al señor Grousse. Aunque no estuviera presente en la noche, acompañó a los Loud para despedir a su vecino. Si bien Lori no estaba en su mejor presentación, no pudo pedir nada mejor, pues ya la había visto en ropa invernal, veraniega, formal y traje de baño.

La segunda foto en la que se detuvo fue de la pasada Navidad. Misma fecha en el calendario, distinto contexto. Los Loud se habían mermado por Lynn, quien no bajó, y Lincoln, internado y con las costillas rotas gracias a la atleta. De igual forma, él y Ronnie Anne figuraban junto a la familia de Layla. Aquella mujer del otro día había resultado ser su madre, y junto a ellas estaba un chico bastante nervioso. Si lo que su hermana dijo aquella noche era cierto, ya tenía algo armado.

Por una vez, la actitud de Lynn le desagradó.

~o~

Si bien los estudiantes tenían unos días más de descanso, el cuerpo docente regresó a las actividades. Faltando solo Shrinivas (quien envió una foto de su brazo, habiendo sufrido quemaduras de primer grado), el director Huggins había llamado a junta de consejo escolar.

Henrietta abandonó la oficina del director, luego de presentar una lista con algunos estudiantes que consideraba problemáticos. Estudiantes que, de una u otra forma, estaban vinculados con Clyde McBride.

Empezó con Lincoln Loud. No era un estudiante modelo, pero se había hecho de cierto renombre como un chico bastante ingenioso. Diez hermanas, seis estudiando en el plantel. De ellas, tres en preescolar, una estaba atorada con McGrady y dos ya estaban en grados superiores previos a la preparatoria. Algunos chicos cercanos a él le llamaban "L. train".

Consideró descartar a las hermanas menores del chico, pero renunció a la idea en cuanto se refería a un par de monstruos llamados Lana y Lola. Empero, Lucy (por sugerencia de McGrady) y Lisa (contraviniendo indicaciones de Shrinivas) suenan como prometedoras mentes a moldear. Una por su expediente permanente, la otra por considerarse una seria amenaza mundial.

Sobre las hermanas mayores, ya atendía a Lynn. Sobre la otra chica Loud mayor en la institución, leyó algunas notas dejadas por los docentes.

 _Luan no presenta mejora en clases. Apenas hace vida social y aturde con un prodigioso exceso de chistes realmente malos. L. Haldberg._

 _Incorregible. N. Carragher._

 _Su obsesión por las bromas y chistes afectan su desarrollo académico. Si no fuera porque trabaja duro, solicitaría a sus padres ponerle fin a su empresa de entretenimiento. S. Squadrani._

 _Si demostrara su ingenio para escribir malos chistes en la redacción de ensayos, no me molestaría aprobarla con honores. F. Tordiglione._

No desdeñaba la comedia. La desprecia. La única vez que alguien quiso contarle un chiste durante sus estudios universitarios, al "payaso" le endosó un sermón sobre la inutilidad de hacer reír a la gente, partiendo de la premisa del origen de ésta como el sufrimiento del pasivo y la ignorancia, si no malicia, del activo. A partir de entonces, muchos estudiantes que reían divertidos que, quizás, la vieran en los pasillos desean evitar hacer un chiste en su presencia. Tal vez el director Huggins les permitiera soltarle un chascarrillo de vez en cuando mientras no le ofenda directamente. Pero cuando ella estaba cerca, la comedia debía desaparecer.

Revisó los expedientes del resto, de quienes ya habían salido de la jurisdicción de la escuela.

 _Lori Loud... tendiente a tomar el control. Una adicta al poder dada su posición como primogénita de la familia. Se aconseja apartarla de cualquier aparato no escolar en clases._

 _Leni Loud... diagnóstico en extremo reservado... Se presume ingenuidad excesiva, mas no se descartan atención dispersa, retraso mental y déficit de atención con hipoactividad._

 _Luna Loud... Melómana, le encanta el rock británico y casi cualquier alusión a Inglaterra. No obstante su sentido de familia y autoridad, suele ser un poco rebelde. Posible fijación por los hombres maduros... Se sugiere una formación musical completa._

Si los Loud serán fáciles de trabajar, perfecto. Ello podría valer bien escribir sobre la patología psiquiátrica de las familias numerosas.

~o~

 _Edificio de la Suprema Corte, Ciudad de Nueva York_

"Solo dos semanas... solo dos semanas más..."

Henry Lopez puede dar las gracias a que el fiscal de distrito actuara como un imbécil, y ello le costó el puesto a la oficial que lo detuvo por excederse en sus atribuciones.

-La corte falla a favor de Henry Lopez -la jueza había dado su veredicto tras cerca de cuatro horas, tiempo en el que la oficial había cometido el desliz de evidenciar su puesto como oficial y no como miembro de ICE-. En cuanto a usted, será cesada de sus funciones e inhabilitada para prestar servicios públicos de cualquier tipo.

La sentencia no tenía visos de apelarse. En cuanto a la deliberada manipulación de sus efectos, se pudo demostrar que muchas de las fotos encontradas no tenían más uso que la identificación de pacientes, y no una serie de códigos encriptados con direcciones a sitios de la red oscura.

Satisfecho, quiso celebrar en algún sitio discreto. No con su casera, no con alcohol ni algo elaborado.

En cuanto a su trabajo previo, al fín pudo contactar con su secretaria. Lo único que pudo agriarle un buen día fue el hecho de que arrojaran sus cosas a la calle, para que una mujer entrada en años ocupara el consultorio qur venía ocupando por años.

Una cosa es segura. Si hay alguien que no esperaba que volviera, podría considerarse un redomado idiota. Tanto más si pretende abusar de su propio ego.

No le costó trabajo encontrarse con su casera unas horas después. De todos modos, estaba demasiado exhausto incluso para recibir. Ella, comprensiva, optó por no molestarle esa noche... aunque él hubiese preferido que no fuera hasta la siguiente semana, la última del alquiler que tenía contemplada de su estancia.

Se sentó en la sala de su departamento, encendió el televisor y se puso a ver un noticiero. Otro ataque contra inocentes en Siria, tensiones y hambruna en Venezuela, las pesquisas en México por atrapar a un gobernador prófugo acusado de enriquecimiento ilícito, la presidencia vacante en España, el inicio de las negociaciones de la Unión Europea con Gran Bretaña sobre la salida de la monarquía del pacto...

La política no es su fuerte, pero al menos puede desentrañar lo que a muchos regentes les hace falta o sobra.

Por ejemplo, Enrique Penchyna. El presidente mexicano adolece de un profundo sentido de surrealismo, agravado por el grupo de -y decidió no guardarse nada- sucios perros lamebotas con los que se rodeó antes de su elección, y no pocas personas lo consideran un asesino. Los incidentes en la zona del estado de Guerrero, los bosques cercanos a Valle de Bravo y la progresiva descomposición social eran prueba de ello. De sus competidores, sabía que el más viejo ya sufre accesos de demencia senil. Los otros dos, una funcionaria que en fechas recientes era tildada de corrupta e incompetente, y un idealista con un aparente sentido de responsabilidad desaparecido del radar hace tiempo, parecen mucho más competentes que el actual gobernante.

En cuanto a otros mandatarios... Theresa Bay parecía haber sufrido de enuresis a los once años, Nicolás Madariaga, enfermó de poder en Venezuela mientras su pueblo está en pleno levantamiento. No soportaría escuchar las alabanzas al nieto del norcoreano a su propio delirio de persecución, y entre menos hable de los dirigentes de los grupos terroristas de Medio Oriente, mejor.

Por un momento, llegó a cuestionarse sobre sus propias terapias. Por completo aborrece disciplinar a los niños, comprenderlos antes que reprenderlos. No obstante, sabía que no pocos padres de sus pacientes consideraban aplicar un correctivo físico, como último recurso.

Antes de dormir, se permitió dudar si fue buena idea prescindir de la disciplina en sus tratamientos.

~o~

 _Centro de Inteligencia George Busch, Langley, Virginia_

Extrañamente, al mismo tiempo que se resolvía la audiencia del doctor Lopez, un atribulado empleado ingresaba al edificio que alberga al centro neurálgico de las operaciones de la CIA.

Ésa mañana, el susodicho estaba tenso, y no era para menos, pues su labor esa mañana, aunque simple, en ésta ocasión no era para menos su nerviosismo. Y el paquete ya estaba comprometido por dos minutos.

Llegando a su destino final, entregó su cometido al presidente electo.

Un café americano sin azúcar y doble crema.

Ronald John Gump, presidente... no sonaba tan mal. El primer empresario que alcanzaba la presidencia. El gigante inmobiliario neoyorquino. El único magnate que podía presumir, hasta la pasada Nochevieja, de conducir su propio talk show. Él, un líder y político sin experiencia, había derrotado a numerosos políticos, conectándose con el pueblo al buscar responsables de los grandes malestares del país, usando un discurso sencillo pero eficiente.

Una máxima que aprendió de sus años en la escuela de comercio de la Universidad de Pensilvania venía de un entrenador de fútbol. "No me gusta ver a mis enemigos vencidos. Los quiero ver destruidos". Por eso la disposición de su oficina es como es. Con sus competidores no tenía piedad. Y los grandes empresarios, como los grandes militares, no tenían piedad.

El discurso frente al personal de la CIA, no obstante, le llevó a ir de lleno contra mandos presidenciales. En especial, respecto de la autoridad que tendrían a futuro sobre asuntos similares a filtraciones de información, clasificada y no clasificada. Si los mandos de la NSA eran forzados a guardar silencio en numerosas investigaciones de gobierno, era su obligación hacerles hablar, en especial si de seguridad nacional se trataba. Y tanto más cuando se trataba de terrorismo radical.

El concepto le agradaba, aunque lo que conlleva es muy desagradable. Desde Busch, y en especial desde el 9-11, la idea de que Estados Unidos sea atacado por quien sea ha permeado en la sociedad. Nada como tener un pueblo sometido por el miedo a lo que podría sucederle y no a lo que puede estar sucediendo. ¿Terrorismo de estado? Gump no lo ve así. Solo es, como ostenta, un hombre sencillo de gustos sencillos...

Dos minutos tarde y el café seguía perfecto. Ojalá pudiera recordar el nombre de ese sujeto. Al fin y al cabo, es difícil hallar buenos asistentes.

~o~

La expresión en la cara de Lisa en ese momento era de total frustración. De furia, si ello cabría.

Lynn encontró, al igual que Lincoln, una forma de evitar visitar a la tía Ruth. La única diferencia... a ella si le funcionó inventarse un compromiso, quedándose sola en casa, mientras que el resto de la familia, su padre y Lily incluídos, se expondrán a los horribles guisos, la humedad, el moho y el penetrante y nauseabundo aroma a suciedad de gato.

No negaba que su tía abuela fuera una mujer desagradable en toda la extensión de la palabra. De hecho, la cicatriz de una mordida en el pie izquierdo por pisar accidentalmente a uno de sus queridos gatos durante la última visita le había hecho considerar llamar a los servicios de protección al menor en el peor escenario posible, o revisar si, al menos, ella era adoptada en el mejor caso.

-¿Y por qué Lynn se tuvo que quedar? -Leni lanzó esa pregunta con una brutalidad muy impropia de ella.

-Porque fue a pedirle a su profesora de ciencias una tutoría sobre reacciones de oxidación y reducción -su madre ya había repetido media docena de veces esa respuesta, bastante fastidiada como para hacerlo de nueva cuenta-. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa, niños?

-¿Qué me dicen de lo feliz que estará la tía Ruth cuando sepa que a Lola le toque lavarle los pies y tallarle los callos? -Lana rió con malicia al comentar respecto del castigo adicional por acusar a Lincoln y a Lucy de incestuosos.

-Gracias por... por... -Lori no pudo terminar de dar su opinión, pues terminó bañando en vómito a Luna, sentada en el Punto Dulce de Vanzilla- ¡Esto lo tiene que saber Bobby!

-¡Bien hecho, _Princesa del Vómito_! -felicitó con sarcasmo la rockera.

-¡Gracias por matar el Punto Dulce! -protestó Lana, habiendo recibido parte del desayuno de esa mañana por cortesía de Lori.

-Genial... ya es el asiento vomitástico -recriminó el peliblanco desde el fondo, sentado entre Lucy y Lola.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Llegamos! -anunció Lynn sr, estacionando a Vanzilla en la puerta de la casa de la nada adorada tía.

.

-... Y esa fue de la vez que subí a un cabrio en San Antonio -la gruesa mujerona había vuelto a pasar las aburridas diapositivas de sus viajes, y el turno tocaba a Texas, cuando Rita apenas era una adolescente y ella no estaba tan obsesionada con los gatos-. A Rita le sentó mal el chile y tuvo flatulencias incontrolables todo el camino... ¡Ése es el callo, hijo!

Hasta Lucy estaba fastidiada de esas malditas diapositivas y anécdotas. Ése viaje a Texas en particular era bastante molesto, pues no dejaba de narrar esa estúpida anécdota. Vio cómo Lola sonreía por haber evitado lavar y masajear los pies de la tía Ruth, siendo Lincoln el que pagó los platos rotos del jarrón que "rompió", y a su madre lanzar una mirada asesina por contar un viaje que, para ella, fue un verdadero suplicio.

-Tía, ¿Quieres dejar de contar eso? -suplicó Rita, conteniendo tanto como pudo lo que pensaba de ese accidente nuclear hecho viaje.

-Vamos, mi niña. ¿No crees que Bertie se divirtió las veces que tropezaste con el trasero de un burro? -rió mientras. Lana empezaba a aplicarle una pomada para los juanetes.

-Menos mal que, al menos, alguien se divierte -bufó Lana, queriendo tener a Lynn dos dedos de frente para dirigirle una mirada asesina.

Y no era para menos. El tono mordaz con el que se dirigió Rita a su tía evidenciaba con claridad que a ella le divertía tener esas atenciones por parte de sus sobrinos nietos mientras recordaba sus viajes sola o en familia. Por una vez, y eso lo notó, nadie se salió con la suya... bueno, casi nadie.

-Lola, ¿puedes alimentar a mis bebés? -señaló a una pequeña manada de gatos que peleaban por una bola de estambre.

-Por supuesto, tiíta Ruth -la princesita abandonó la sala, seguida por los mininos, esbozando una falsa sonrisa que la mujerona tragó completa.

-¿Ves como ella me quiere? -exclamó la obesa mujer- Ojalá el resto la imite.

~o~

A petición del entrenador, los miembros del equipo que estuvieran disponibles debían acompañar a Rudolph Lasky en el funeral de su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo fue que murió? Algunos de los vecinos de la calle Saint Florence acusaron que él y unos amigos suyos apedrearon y vandalizaron la casa de los Santiago. Algo impensable, pues la familia Lasky es afroamericana, y Rudy simpatizaba bastante con Ronnie Anne.

Para desgracia de Bobby, quien acompañó a su hermanita, entre los dolientes estaba cierta rubia que le arruinó una tarde en la tintorería. Durante el sermón del pastor, Carol Pingrey no dejó de enviar mensajes o lo que fuera que hiciera en toda la ceremonia. El latino consideró un grave insulto a la memoria del difunto que su hoy exnovia prefiriera dar cuenta de su "dolor" en Instagram a rendirle aunque sea un desabrido homenaje. En contraparte, fue un alivio que se encontrara con Layla. Como precaución, los Santiago se sentaron no muy lejos de los Abbas, advirtiendo a la rubia que no intentara nada.

Durante el entierro, Ronnie Anne vio por el rabillo del ojo que algo no estaba bien. Vio a uno de los compañeros de Bobby en la pizzería entre la multitud, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras hacía guardia de honor.

El entierro, aunque solemne, no estuvo exento de cierta hipocresía. Bobby sabía que Cadmon Lasky no era precisamente el favorito de varios profesores y alumnos, dado su afán por competir y sus ansias por demostrar cierta superioridad. Y el hecho de frecuentar algunos sitios con los pocos amigos que hizo en vida no le ayudaba mucho, en especial desde que empezó a salir con Carol.

Cuando el ataúd fue bajado a la fosa, la rubia se dejó caer, implorando al cielo que fuera ella y no el difunto. Ello a Bobby le resultó ofensivo como nunca esperó nada de ella.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos, Ni-ni? -el latino encontró patéticos los chillidos que la némesis de Lori profería, aduciendo desesperación- Gracias a una persona el ambiente se puso rancio.

-Los acompaño -Layla se acercó, interesada por la queja del chico-. No soporto esos pujidos. Parece que esa chica -señaló a Pingrey- tuviera un acceso de diarrea y se pusiera un tapón de papel higiénico.

-¿Que hay de Rashid? -Ronnie Anne se fijó en Rashid, que en esr momento hacía compañía al ahora hijo único de los Lasky junto a Vickers.

-Estará bien -la egipcia se estiró un poco-. Mamá vendrá por él en media hora, y aproveché mi descanso en la biblioteca.

-¿Trabajas en la biblioteca? -Bobby arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por ello.

-Andaban algo cortos de personal, y necesito ese extracurricular para la universidad.

Mientras ambos adolescentes conversaban sobre cosas que para ella eran aburridas, se percató de que Layla no veía a su hermano como lo hace Lori. En cambio, recordó un poco lo que viera semanasa atrás...

~x~

La nieve había imposibilitado que los hermanos Santiago y los Abbas abandonaran la casa Loud, por lo que, terminada la cena, los Loud se apresuraron a colocar una vieja litera en el sótano, y sacaron suficiente ropa de cama para arreglar la sala.

Siendo ya de madrugada, Ronnie Anne había subido al baño. Defintivamente, el relleno del pavo que Lynn sr. preparó junto con las costillas para la cena del vecino era bastante potente.

-¡Dios! No vuelvo a repetir ese relleno de salchichón y pan integral -se maldijo a sí misma, tras dejar una frangante nota pestilente.

Dado que Bobby compartiría la litera del sótano con Rashid, a las tres invitadas tocaba compartir la sala. Desde el barandal, la latina notó que, de dos bultos frente al televisor, faltaba uno. Se aseguró primero de ver quién faltaba. Dado que la señora Abbas seguía dormida, era más que obvio. Y, extrañamente... la puerta de la habitación de Lori y Leni estaba abierta, y solo estaba Lori.

Sin buscar a nadie en particular, primero fue a la cocina. Sabía lo que podía traerle el escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pues escuchó voces procedentes de la cochera. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar ello. Como decía ese refrán...

-¿... esperas que no lo haga? -la voz de Leni se escuchó al interior del garage.

-Leni... por favor. ¿No crees que Luna sea como yo? -la voz de Layla se notaba algo quebrada, como el día que llegó de la escuela y contó a su hermano el cómo Lincoln prefería lamer el piso del sanitario a besarla de nuevo.

-Ella es como que le gustan más los chicos. Solo le conocí un novio, pero no habló mucho de él.

-Ah... -suspiró la egipcia, abatida- Supongo que... puedo seguir intentandolo.

La niña vio que Leni puso su mano en el rostro de Layla, como si de un teledrama barato se tratara.

-Seré tonta, puede que un poco idiota, pero... sé cuando mis hermanas o Linky sufren, a veces por pensar y hacer cosas estúpidas que a él se le ocurren... pero, mientras seamos felices, él lo es.

-O sea que... tu hermano es causa y solución... como unos zapatos feos que son útiles -concluyó la morena, tratando de hacerse entender.

Ella asintió.

Considerando que tenía demasiado riesgo de contraer diabetes tan solo de mirar a esas dos, dejó el garage y se fue a meter entre las mantas. Antes de lograr cerrar los ojos, escuchó entrar a las dos, sin evitar escuchar a las dos.

-Leni...

-¿Si?

-Gracias... no serás la persona más inteligente que conozca, pero... gracias.

-No... -interrumpe la rubia-... gracias por creer que no soy tonta.

Escuchó lo que parecía ser un beso rápido, y a Leni subir las escaleras. Conociéndola como podía conocer a las hermanas de Lori, concluyó que Layla pudo ser una solución al problema que pudo ser Lori en un principio.

Pero ahora...

~x~

En el parque, los tres permanecen en silencio. No tenían mucho en común, y sin embargo habían pasado por mucho en los últimos meses. Por un momento, apenas un breve instante, Bobby trató de sujetar la mano de su hermana... a lo que ella respondió retirándola. Aún seguía dolida por (creer) saber que su propio hermano usó su habitación como el cuarto de un motel de paso.

~o~

La comida en casa de la tía Ruth seguía insoportable. De hecho, su para hechos demostrables nula actividad física, la dieta del cardiólogo y el que tuviera que eliminar el gluten de su dieta ocasionaron que Lisa tuviera que meterse, solo para que la obesa mujer la hiciera a un lado y repitiera su insufrible "puré especial de riñones con alcaparras y col de bruselas". Por lo general, y Lincoln lo sabía perfectamente, ése puré era como si le hicieran comer dos kilos de la cacerola de hígado, salchichas, camarones y mayonesa caliente de su padre en una cucharada.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? -pidió el peliblanco, tratando de disimular el profundo asco que le daba el oxidado sabor a riñón hervido y pulverizado.

-Puedes, pero te queda medio plato -la obesa mujer le dio el anhelado permiso-, y sabré si lo devolviste. Así que si veo un pedacito minúsculo siquiera, terminas la cacerola completa.

Mientras las demás chicas suspiraban, molestas, él tuvo cuidado de no regresar el contenido, haciendo un sobrehumano trabajo para no tener que pasar por ése suplicio particular.

En el (para la tía de Rita) estrecho cubículo, trató de recordar el número de Clyde. Recordó un par de cosas: su viejo móvil fue destruído en Nochebuena por Lynn, y no podía disponer de los aparatos de Lori, Leni, Luna o Luan. Eso, y la profunda desaprobación de Ruth por casi cualquier tecnología que pasara de 1997. De hecho, ella prefería memorizar cada dirección web antes que usar un buscador para elegir nombre para las crías de sus queridos gatos.

Resignado, tuvo que beber un vaso de agua del grifo del lavamanos antes de volver.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, la mujerona fue para revisar que su sobrino nieto no hiciera trampa con el repulsivo guiso, del que casi todas le sirvieron una cucharada de sus platos.

-Así que... ¿Qué tal todo, Ruth? -Lynn sr. trataba de mantener una apariencia amable

-Con tantos de mis niños, es una suerte que cocine para mí -rió socarrona, sin ignorar que ambos se guardan un mutuo menosprecio-. Por eso es que cocino dos veces por semana.

-Veo que a tu hijo le encantó el puré, Rita -el puré adicional en el plato de Lincoln no pasó desapercibido y se dirigió al chico-. ¿No crees que sea mucho para tí?

-Cfeo... -tragó el bocado, antes de seguir hablando-... que fue demasiado. Pero gracias -se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Ven, niñas? ¡Al fín alguien aprecia mi cocina! -sonrió antes de servir una generosa ración extra a cada uno de los comensales a excepción de Lola, pues ya no alcanzó mas que una cucharada del plato-. No dudo que Lynn hace lo que puede, pero véanse. Están en los huesos.

Frente al comentario, Lynn sr. no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

Terminada la comida, y con Luan bastante aturdida por la "genial idea" de darle un extra a Lincoln, éste optó por escabullirse un poco y tomar aire fresco.

-Siento lo de la cucharada extra -oyó la monocorde voz de Lucy tras de sí.

-No hay problema, _Luce_...

-Sabes que odio que me llamen así... suspiro.

-Y tu debieras saber que amo los purés de la tía Ruth -dijo sarcástico el peliblanco, cuidando el tono y su elección de palabras.

Los dos suspiraron, relativamente hastiados por la suerte de Lola.

-¿De qué hablaste con Haiku? -la pregunta de Lucy fue al azar.

-¿Uh? -el chico se desubicó un poco.

-Se que fue a casa en la semana, y solo suele hablar contigo si hay algo interesante que le puedas contar.

-Oh. Eso. Ella solo me preguntó como pasamos las fiestas -trató de falsear un poco la verdad.

-Que raro. A ella no le gustan las chillonas decoraciones de Navidad.

-Siento interrumpir lo que podría ser una gran elucubración kantiana, pero las unidades paternas requieren de nuestra presencia- Lisa no se hizo esperar-. Dicen que es hora de dejar, y me complace decirlo en términos simples y despectivos, éste cuchitril.

~o~

Para ser una persona que no era buena estudiante, el plan de Lynn para quedarse en casa fue digno de ganar una copa Stanley con temporada invicta y sin recibir un solo gol. Sencillamente tuvo que buscar los viejos cuadernos de Lori y Luna y copiarse de ellos lo suficiente como para salir un rato.

O eso creía.

-¿A donde vas, Lynn? -la voz del señor Grousse la detuvo en seco mientras sostenía un balón de soccer y una portería.

-Voy a practicar mis tiros en el parque -confesó la castaña.

-Escucha... tu hermana...

-¿Cual de todas?

-Lana... ella suele palear la nieve de mi entrada y el patio trasero por cinco dólares.

-Y...

-Olvidó hacerlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Tentadora oferta viniendo de la persona que hace poco les requisaba todo cuanto cayera en su patio.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Estoy riendo?

-De acuerdo... ya que no tengo nada mejor por hacer...

Tomando una pala, Lynn empezó con la faena. Algo que no tenía nada de deportivo, pero que le beneficiaba para empezar a retomar forma para los pocos deportes que le quedaban.

Al respecto, si bien ya estaba arrepentida por lo de esa noche, no dejaba de mntener su principio. Mantener distancias, es la clave. Al menos mantenerlas de su dolor de cabeza. No estaba precisamente orgullosa de eso, pues esos dos solo le trajeron desgracias numerosas. Degradación de genio deportivo a comparsa racista, pérdida de respeto de Lincoln y Lisa, sospechas por un tonto cohete (según ella), e inclusive llegó a romperle huesos a su hermano. Todo ello por demostrar que eran terroristas.

Terminado el imprevisto trabajo y habiendo cobrado, fue al parque. Siendo ya mediodía, consideró ya innecesario el llevar su red y su balón. De todos modos ,el soccer en la nieve era tan entretenido como una partida de ajedrez para ella.

Llegando a la esquina de Franklin y Jefferson, a unas ocho cuadras de casa, vio a la doctora Schiller entrar en un consultorio, por lo que decidió darle alcance... de todos modos, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Buen día, mi niña -saludó Schiller con algo de amabilidad.

-Buen día, doc...

-El que no estemos en la escuela no implica que no sigamos en posiciones similares, Loud -espetó la mujer-, por lo que te pido, de la manera más atenta, que mantengas las formas.

-Como sea -bufó Lynn.

-Puedo suponer que vienes aquí por algo... ¿Problemas con la familia?

-En realidad -tosió Loud-, es algo más personal... pero antes, ¿acepta trece dólares por la consulta?

-La oferta me halaga, pero... dejemos por la paz mis honorarios -la propuesta de la psicóloga no estaba a discusión-, al menos por ésta vez. Considera esta sesión como una cortesía.

~o~

Con sus padres durmiendo, ella manejando y con una adormilada y afectada Luan como copiloto, la tarde de Lori no pudo haber sido peor en casa de la tía Ruth.

La obesa mujer confiscó, sin esperanzas de recuperarlo, su móvil; uno de esos demonios que tiene por gatos le mordió el brazo y, para colmo de males, aplastó con su espalda la caja de arena de uno de ellos, y no estaba tan vacía como parecía. En síntesis, tuvo un día de mierda.

Vio por el espejo retrovisor a sus pasajeros. Por filas, sus padres y Lily, durmiendo. Lucy se pasaba dibujando a la incómoda pariente siendo devorada por sus propios gatos, y Luna no dejaba de incomodar a Lisa tratando de usar a la "genio de bolsillo" como una suerte de almohada. Y al fondo, Lola contaba su inesperada fortuna por enésima vez mientras Lana y Lincoln le dirigían una mirada que decía "ojalá que Walt haga sus necesidades en un nido de billetes".

Cansada, por fin vio la familiar casa a la que, por casi dieciocho años, ha estado atada. La misma para nada tranquila casa en la que había transcurrido, salvo contadas excepciones, toda su vida. Estacionando la van en la entrada, apenas se molestó en despertar a sus padres y ayudarles en cargarlos a ellos y a sus hermanas, las que ya habían caído dormidas, directo a su habitación. En cuanto a los que seguían despiertos (Lincoln, Luan y Luna), bastó con recalentar algo rápido para quitarles el mal sabor del puré de riñones y mandarlos a la cama mientras se daba un baño y quemaba su blusa. Incluso consideró pedirle a Lynn que se deshiciera de la blusa, a cambio de ser su sparring de judo.

No contó ni con que Lynn siguiera fuera ni con que, terminada la cena, un sujeto muy parecido a su padre se presentase a la puerta.

-Disculpe -se presentó el extraño-, pero ¿es este el 1216 de la avenida Franklin?

-Lo que faltaba... otro de los Testigos-bufó Lori.

-Me temo que soy ateo, señorita, pero no tengo mucho tiempo -le extendió un sobre con un oficio-. ¿Esta es casa de Lucy y Lincoln Loud?

-Soy su hermana.

-Tal vez se lo creería si no fumara tanto, pero necesito que le entregue esto a sus padres.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿quién es usted y qué es esto? -la mirada de la rubia se volvió un tanto inquisitiva.

-¡Qué modales los míos! Soy el profesor McGrady, del grupo de tercero al que acude Lucy. Y esto -se refirió al sobre- es por parte del gobierno estatal.

Apenas le entregó el sobre, amagó con irse.

-Oiga. Literalmente, ¿qué es lo que quiere el gobierno de ellos? Siempre buscan a Lisa.

-¿Lisa?

-Mi hermana genio -gruñó con el puño cerrado-. NASA, Pentágono, ¡Da lo mismo!

-Bueno... cualquier cosa -anotaba un número en una tarjeta de motel-... éste es mi número.

-Pe... pero...

-Bien puede darle eso a sus padres. No quiero hacerle eso a su autoestima. Buenas noches.

Viendo como el extraño se iba, tomó el sobre y fue al sótano antes de mostrar el contenido a los implicados.

~o~

Mientras McGrady avanzaba hacia su Macer, no podía dejar de pensar una cosa.

¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, viviría cerca de una casa atestada de niños y adolescentes y no reportar a los servicios de protección al menor?

Sacó del interior de su saco una cajetilla y tomó un cigarrillo. Lo prende y da una buena calada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Trató de accionar su auto, sin éxito. "Nota mental: recordar el maldito anticongelante en la gasolina."

Sin más éxito, trató de hacer avanzar su vehículo, por lo que decidió realizar una larga caminata. Después de todo, su departamento en el centro no tenía motivo alguno para irse, ni mucho menos.

~o~

Contra todo sentido común, subió directo a su habitación, evitando una pelea entre las gemelas y Lincoln. La idea de revisar el correo de otras personas se le antojaba algo inmoral, por no decir riesgosa. Tanto más si de asuntos de gobierno se tratara, y eso tuvo que aprenderlo por la mala. Meses atrás, tratando de intervenir el correo que Lisa recibió desde el Pentágono, al día siguiente ya tenía que vigilar por encima del hombro, hasta que, al irse a dormir, una de sus sandalias emitió una descarga eléctrica. Ello termino por concluir que con el correo de su hermana, al menos el de órganos de gobierno, no de andan con juegos.

"Pero ello no infiere con el correo de los demás ni el gobierno del estado, ¿no?"

En el sobre, encontró un par de cartas. Tomó la primera, redactada en papelería de la oficina de nada menos que el gobernador y comenzó a leer.

 _Estimado(s) sr. y/o sra Loud:_

 _A nombre del Departamento de Educación, me congratulo en informarles que su(s) hijo(a)/(s) -se dejó un espacio en blanco, llenado a mano-, Lincoln Marie y Lucy Loud, fueron seleccionados, por la alta calificación a nivel estatal obtenida por su ensayo, para ir en representación del estado de Michigan, para despedir al saliente presidente Obana._

 _A la brevedad, en cuanto termine el receso de invierno, se les darán indicaciones sobre el poceder que han de tomar sobre el eventual viaje a Washington DC._

 _Respetuosamente:_

 _Desmond Romney, gobernador del Estado de Michigan._

Por un momento, Lori consideró la posibilidad de hablar seriamente con Lincoln y Lucy, sobre entrar a una competencia nacional, antes de volverlos un pretzel humano doble, idea que desechó en el acto. Al fin y al cabo, ella era quien llevaba los asuntos escolares de las gemelas y Lisa, a la par que debía rendir cuentas a su padre al respecto.

La otra carta, en una simple hoja blanca, procedía de un consultorio, y estaba totalmente escrita a mano.

 _Estimados sres. Loud:_

 _Debido a ciertos conflictos de y con sus hijos el pasado semestre, la oficina del director Wilbur Theodore Huggins me autoriza a brindarles consulta extramuros a sus hijas Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa Loud, misma que será pagada del presupuesto escolar._

 _De ser posible, envíen al resto de sus hijas mayores y acudan personalmente a mi consultorio en la escuela. Por cortesía, la consulta de sus hijas mayores será gratuita._

 _Con mis mejores deseos para éste año_

 _Henrietta Matilda Schiller, psicóloga escolar de la primaria Royal Woods_

La palidez inicial de la cara de Lori, mientras leía dicha carta, fue evolucionando violentamente a un enrojecimiento mortal, como si la hubiesen ofendido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Quienes estén despiertos, a mi habitación, ahora! -llamó la rubia, bastante furiosa.

Quedando Luan y Lincoln despiertos, y sumando a su madre (quien iba a bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua), dicha reunión tuvo que prescindir de la comediante, más que nada para evitar algún chiste.

-Muy bien, Lincoln -Lori empezó, con el ceño fruncido-. Quiero que me digas qué rayos es esto -le arroja la carta del gobernador.

-"A nombre del..." -comenzó a leer, por lo que le costó trabajo comprender un poco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? -Rita se mantenía expectante.

-D-dice que... Lucy y yo... nos vamos a DC.

Rita contuvo un gemido, mientras que Lori mantuvo una pétrea actitud frente a eso. La habitación de las dos mayores ahora se sentía, para el peliblanco, demasiado pesado.

-En serio, tonto -la primogénita se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su hermano-. Literalmente tienes que decirnos quién te metió en ese embrollo, y más te vale que hables.

-Si lo supiera, lo diría -el chico de verdad no sabía a lo que había entrado,

-Niños -la matriarca de la familia se levantó de la cama de Leni-, si es por eso que discuten, su padre ya me había hablado de eso, pero no pensé que se fueran a inscribir.

-Un tanto para mí -el peliblanco sonrió, un tanto nervioso.

-Eso no explica nada -Lori seguía molesta

-Lo menos que pueden hacer es irse a dormir -Rita puso orden, pues Lincoln ya estaba con un pié en la salida-. Mañana hablaremos los tres... Lincoln.

~o~

 **¿Así que esas eran las intenciones del buen Armand "hijo de puerca" McGrady? Ok, si. Pero, en mi defensa, puedo esgrimir que ya una pista demasiado evidente la dejé plantada hace tiempo. Y les invito a que den una nueva revisión.**

 **La carta que McGrady llevó a la casa Loud... era el punto final de la idea original. Lo que desencadenaría todo. Sin embargo, y por extraño que fuera, decidí ubicarla en este punto porque bien lo sabemos. Año Nuevo, resaca idéntica.**

 **Una de las personas más desagradables con quien hemos sufrido hizo su aparición al fin. Y, para su desgracia (y mía), no... va... a ser... la única vez que la veamos. Así que, si son alérgicos a los gatos, no me culpen.**

 **En cuanto a "Miss S", tengo la ligera, ligerísima sospecha de que la cagué EN GRANDE. ¿Por qué? Pues resulta... que el sábado me disponía a relajarme como un chulo viendo Hermanas Encubridoras con mi sobrina (quien sigue traumada por el final de _Pets Peeved_ ) y... SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER! La guionista del episodio fue nada menos que Sheela Shrinivas... y creo que hice la conexión en menos de un segundo. Puedo suponer que se trataba de la misma querida profesora... ¿Ignorarlo? Tentador. ¿Obviarlo como segundo nombre? Mejor que mejor. ¿Cambiar todo el texto desde el prólogo? NEVER! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

 **La verdad, estoy MUUUUY tentado de hacer un par de cameos bastante extraños, y los tengo contemplados. ¿Donde y cuando van a aparecer? Bueno, solo les diré una pista del primero... va a ser quien menos podrían esperar de conocerme. Del otro, les dejé una pista regaladísima hace tiempo.**

 **Fe de etarras -digo- de erratas : no fue _Spell it out_. Fue _Out of the picture_ el jadeo desesperado (y bien valorado) de Haiku para llamar la atención...**

 **Hora de darles respuesta a sus reviews, gente.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_ , trato de hacer interesante el asunto tanto por una relativa documentación como el formato que voy dando. Y, por lo corto de las reviews no te preocupes. En cuanto llegue a la tercera semana de febrero... entraremos en la recta final. Saludos, man.**

 ** _Cartman6x61_... (antes de ver Fool's paradise) bueno, la temporada pasada a esa chica le hemos visto a que grado de maldad pura puede llegar. No puede ir más lejos..**

 **(Luego de ver Fool's paradise) Bromas... crueles... Luan... mala... me come... mucho... miedo... bromista... zorrillos... Leni... grillos...**

 ** _Julex93_ , como siempre es grato leerte, viejo. Iré por partes.**

 **Reitero. En el original, Lisa iba a salir mal parada, pero me decidí a suavizarlo un poco. No obstante, el que haya salido rápido obedeció más a que no fue tan seria una contusión. Y el que la culpa carcoma un poco a la "Princesa del Vómito" y al Santo Patrón de la ropa interior cómoda era de esperarse. Lo del "Pretzel humano a la mexicana", si fue para aligerar tensiones antes de estirar un poco más.**

 **Ok, me pasé con Ronnie, pero aceptemos una cosa. De los burdeles, sabiendo buscar, sacas algo más que placer y venéreas... me dijo un primo. Por ahora, el doppelganger se volverá a ver en un futuro, y el que la cena haya sido aburrida, a veces se sacan interesantes conclusiones. Y de Lynn... la redención puede llegar... o no. Saludos, viejo.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , viejo... no fue Rusty, sino su hermano. Y las chicas de cierto baile ya entraron todas a escena. Ahora, veamos...**

 **Hay detalles serios (Caso consulto, los Casagrande y la rivalidad Loud-Pingrey), y detalles menores (la alergia de Lana al ruibarbo, la adicción de Agnes Johnson por los toros mecánicos). Y, conforme uno nota que la serie avanza, obtiene una data mucho más completa (¡Dioses habidos! No esperaba que Lisa usara peluquín).**

 **Uuuuh... parece que alguien quiere sangre... a su tiempo. Por ahora, Lynn pareciera ir con la abogada del diablo hecha psicóloga, y digamos que San Linc es pío, mas no imbécil. ¿Clyde? tu solo aguarda a ver e efecto bola de nieve que el Beato patrono de los amores imposibles causó sin querer.**

 **De último, _Loud 9/11_ va a esperar un poco más. Pero si, tengo algo que, creo, es de escala nuclear ya que SPOILER CENSORED.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , digamos que vuelvo... y no vuelvo. Ésto por razones que, doce horas después del Solsticio (este año, en México, entra el 20 de Junio a las 23:14 hrs), daré a conocer... la segunda razón del hiatus. Si, lo que muchos llaman Fiesta de la Música.**

 **Ahora, lo bueno: Lisa se quedó poco tiempo. Lo malo: ahora apesta a gato. Lo feo: habrá más de Ruth y sus bebés. Lo horrible: necesito un curso de _Dialecto Punk for Dummies_.**

 **Los dos sabemos que a Armand le desagrada ella, pero descuida, no garantizo que no haya pasado algo entre esos dos.**

 **Ah, sobre el Lorigate... daré luego TODOS los detalles. Cualquier cosa, hasta entoces, será válida. Pero... Lynn no me preocupa tanto su redención como cierta bruja y su terapéutica tan 1960. Y no te desanimes. Por ahora sabemos que es algo posible que Luna ande pedaleando en bici ajena. A diferencia de los Casagrande (a algunos si tengo planeado insertar de lleno, porque Carlota, ja), a Sam no tengo ni la más remota idea de como insertarla, o si incluso tiene que ver con Carol Pingrey. Hasta no tener una data concluyente, estoy tan escaso de ideas al respecto como Lana tiene inmunidad al ruibarbo...**

 **Lo que si es un hecho, esta semana me romperé el esquema. Bastante. Saludos, y gracias por traer a tan sádico invitado.**

 **P. D. Muchas veces, la mejor info se saca de los peores sitios. Bares y prostíbulos incluidos.**

 **Al cierre, todo lo que se ha venido suscitando desde finales de mayo arroja material. Material del que, por desgracia, no voy a hacer mucho uso.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**

 **En serio. La bisabuela Harriet ¡es bien pinche genial!**


	16. Ambigüedad

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Ambigüedad**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Segunda semana de enero**

 **7:30 am**

 **El interior de Vanzilla**

 _Sólo un imbécil puede vivir toda la vida sin ofender a nadie._

 _-David Eddings, escritor estadounidense._

La segunda semana del año marcó, en teoría, el inicio del fin del receso invernal, pero una serie de nevadas copiosas no dejaron de caer por todo el norte, desde la frontera y los lagos Michigan y Ontario hasta el sur del país.

Dichas nevadas, no obstante, no fueron impedimento para que casi nadie tuviera que quedarse dentro de casa, y el que Lincoln acompañara a su madre a realizar las compras de la semana con Lynn no lo puso de mejor ánimo. ¿La razón? Mientras que el chico ya estaba en fase de rehabilitación por sus lesiones y, debido al esquema que Lisa recomendó, la actividad cotidiana debía ser paulatina pero consistente, Lynn tenía una razón bastante más complicada. Entre su falta de desodorante y el que Luan le encargase artículos varios entre baterías, una bomba de mano para inflar globos y shampoo para el cabello, no tenía otro motivo, por lo que su madre le había pedido que le acompañara en cuanto terminara su faena con el vecino.

Lo curioso era que ambos mantenían sus distancias. Mientras el peliblanco estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Lynn prefirió el fondo de Vanzilla, la usual tierra de nadie. Peor aún, la madre de ambos no parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido semanas atrás aunque ya el daño estaba soldado.

Lincoln trató de contenerse. Aparte del regalo atrasado de Navidad de Pop-pop (cincuenta dólares que, invariablemente, su madre le ayudaría a administrar, contaba con otros cien de sus ahorros, entre mesadas, el sueldo que Luan consideraba además del pastel de las fiestas en las que trabaja como su asistente y lo que quedó de su infructuosa incursión en el mercado sentimental. La idea era, en sus palabras, cambiar su viejo móvil, dañado por el impacto de la caída ocasionada por la embestida de Lynn. Y, si sobraba algo más, conseguir la edición especial del (en casa infame) Zombie Bran, que ahora prometía una leche "más sangrienta".

Dado que el camino estaba siendo abierto por una pala de nieve, el viaje se hizo largo y bastante tedioso para los tres, por lo que la atleta aprovechó para dormir una siesta.

-Ahora sí -Rita vio por el retrovisor que su quinta hija estaba recostada en el asiento-. Quiero que me expliques algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Esa mujer de la carta, la psicóloga escolar.

-¿La doctora Schiller? -la mirada del peliblanco se torció, sintiendo malestar- Según Clyde es el diablo mismo. Una vez me ofreció ir a una sesión grupal porque cree que... -tomó aire y remedó la forma pausada de hablar de la mujer-... "vivir entre tantas mujeres me hará un misógino"... sea lo que sea eso.

-¿Sabes de alguien que vaya con esa mujer?

-No mucha gente, en realidad -vaciló por un momento-. Algunos de sexto, otros de cuarto, una chica de séptimo... tal vez de la clase de Lynn. Se supone que Clyde fue un tiempo, pero... -se le formó un nudo en la garganta a causa de lo pasado la única vez que su amigo se rebeló.

-¿Sabes si puedes confiar en ella? -el peliblanco calló- Ya llegamos. ¿Puedes despertar a...?

-Estoy bien, ¿si?

Los dos miraron a Lynn, bostezando mientras se desperezaba al término del viaje.

Las salidas de compras a la tienda no eran precisamente del agrado de Lynn, pero el haber escuchado en sueños la mantuvo alerta. Sabía de primera mano que la doctora Schiller no era precisamente su persona favorita, pero lo poco que ésta le había dicho era un tanto contradictorio hasta para ella.

~x~

Lynn se sintió un poco desanimada porque la psicóloga rechazó su oferta. Cierto era que no tenía muchos pacientes, pero pese a su avanzada edad aún realizaba ciertas labores administrativas de manera competente, al grado de avergonzar a la secretaria del director Huggins.

-Y bien... dime, Lynn. ¿Qué te trajo a mi despacho? -la pelirroja de tinte se arrojó sobre su propio diván, pues preferiría escuchar a sus pacientes acostada antes que encontrarse sorpresas desagradables en casa.

-Mi familia cree que estoy mal -la castaña empezó a pasear en el despacho de la mujer-. ¿Está bien querer proteger a mi tonto hermano de... fulanas árabes?

-Por lo general hablo primero de las bases -Schiller tomaba nota-. Hablar de tu familia puede servirme como punto de partida.

-Bueno... soy la quinta de once hermanos, y solía llevarme bien con mi hermano.

-Y el chico se llama...

-Lincoln.

-He tenido oportunidad de tratar con el antes del... receso de fin de año -mintió descaradamente, pues la única ocasión que tuvo para tratar con él recibió insultos de parte de Clyde-. Un chico bastante encantador.

-No como su estúpida costumbre de leer cómics estando desnudo en casa... bueno, no... leerdesnudo, desnudo -se corrigió-, sino desnudo en ropa interior.

-Dices que tienes otros hermanos... ¿tu madre no conocía de planificación familiar?

-Supongo que no -la atleta se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, puedes hablar de ellos ahora, o sólo de cómo te relacionas con ellos.

-Con ellas... Lincoln es el único chico.

La anciana se levantó del diván y buscó en su librero, un pesado armatoste de madera de olmo tallado con cierta maestría, en cuya cima se distingue, con claridad, la figura de un águila con las alas extendidas y el pico mirando a su derecha.

-Puedo permitirme el lujo de suponer que no eres el centro de atención -Henrietta meneó la cabeza.

-Solo cuando tenía mis partidos o un juego importante. El resto del tiempo... -suspiró mientras veía el águila de la cima del librero. "¿Donde he visto esa cosa antes?"

-Lynn, los deportes duros no son para que una chica linda se desgaste. Pero... sigamos con tus hermanas.

-Bien... si las conociera de primera mano, se hartaría de convivir con la "Duquesa de la Oscuridad" o con la "Doctora del Desastre" -escupió al mencionar a Lucy y a Lisa-. No soportará ni cinco minutos los chistes de Luan ni a la "Reina del No", Lori. Y mejor ni le hablo de Leni.

-Una familia llena de lindezas -la psicóloga esbozó una media sonrisa-. ¿Que detonó que vinieras aquí?

-¡Ya se lo dije! Lincoln trató de quitar de en medio a una fulana árabe que le quiso hacer daño y le rompí unas costillas. ¿Que tiene de malo proteger a ese tonto?

-Por contextura física, los hombres son guerreros, y ellos deben defenderse. Si dejan que alguien más lo haga, y peor si es una mujer quien lo hace, queda peor que un idiota del que todos se puedan aprovechar.

La mujer se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el diván de nuevo, a lo que Lynn respondió amagando con sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-En cuanto a su clasificación mental, solo veo tres tipos de hombres. Los ganadores, los invictos... y los perdedores -Dijo esto último con desdén-. Ahora, dime que hay del resto. Supongo que no son muy diferentes como para aprovecharse de un pobre idiota. Más en específico... de la mayor inmediata a la menor con quien pueda razonar.

-Bueno -tomó aire antes de enlistar-. Luan, mi cuarta hermana mayor. Ama la comedia...

-Detesto a los comediantes -observó Schiller.

-Los menores... Lincoln, de quien ya le hablé...

-Para ser un holgazán se ve muy correcto.

-Lucy... con ella todo es vampiros y muerte.

-Una obsesionada con el peor pecado de todos...

-Las gemelas... Lola es toda una "Señorita Yo-lo-mando"...

-Una niña mimada...

-... y Lana, una reina del lodo.

-Problemas con las machorras, ¿no es así?

-Y está Lisa... una genio a la que no le importamos.

-A ella quería llegar... una niña prodigio, tengo entendido. ¿Me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto. Con ella he tenido más problemas que con nadie en estos días.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Desde Noviembre no la he tratado bien, y he hecho lo que pude para proteger a mi familia. Incluso le robé partes de un cohete para inculpar a...

-¿Ésa fulana?

La cara de Lynn reflejó una franca incredulidad. Una cosa era que hablara de su familia, y una muy distinta que hablara de alguien más.

-Niña, también pasé por algo similar -dijo la pelirroja de tinte con un poco de nostalgia-. Tratar de dar caza a la amenaza que, mis vecinos alegaban, venía de... ciertas personas.

-¿En serio?

-Por ahora, dejemos todo hasta aquí, Lynn -tomó a Lynn por el hombro-. Para... la siguiente sesión, quiero que escribas un diario.

-¿Por qué me pide eso si ya tengo uno? -la castaña acusó.

-Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que vayas a una fecha en particular... ¿Qué tal el pasado Halloween? -Lynn asintió- Eso puede ayudar. Nos vemos en cuanto termine el receso invernal.

~x~

-¡Ojos al camino, chica idiota!

La confusión que Lynn provocó se debió a que, mientras estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, fue a dar contra una pila de latas de desodorante en oferta, y la eventual colisión del carrito no se hizo esperar, destruyendo el ensamblado.

Fue llevada por una empleada directamente a la gerencia, donde su madre y su hermano esperaban una buena explicación para darle al gerente.

-Mierda -maldijo para sí.

~o~

No solo estaba furiosa. Luan estaba decepcionada de que Lynn no trajera sus encargos. Y por mucho que se excusara, la trigueña le cerró la puerta en la cara a Lynn.

Encerrada en su habitación, decidió que la retribución que Lynn se había ganado era algo muy drástico. Quizá... demasiado. Y sobre eso, Lincoln lo sabía demasiado bien, pues lo hizo ya hace tiempo.

Publicar sin pedir permiso. Nada como romper su regla no escrita.

De entre sus materiales, y no precisamente del apartado de "buenos tiempos", Lynn tuvo una pequeña sección, comprendida en un acumulado tan pequeño como el de Lily. Dos cintas eran todo lo que las cámaras registraron de Lynn. Pero nada, casi nada, como para que ella recibiera humillación suficiente.

La caída de Lynn a un chapoteadero lleno de soda, cortesía de Lincoln, no bastaba. Verla afeitar una importante cantidad de vello era demasiado personal incluso para sus estándares de crueldad humana. Pero dos tomas más si valieron la pena.

Toma uno. En el baño luego de un juego de tenis, pasó a oler una de sus axilas. Creyó que nadie se tomaría la molestia de ver aquello, llegando incluso a disfrutar de su propia fragancia corporal antes de usar un pantalón del pijama de Lucy sucio para secarse el sudor de dicha zona.

La segunda fue más allá. En la sala, días antes del incidente que Lucy señaló durante la cena, llegó a soltar un sonoro eructo junto a Lori, causando que su hermana mayor se aturdiera por el sonido.

Luan rió un tanto maliciosa. Si Luna se había ganado eso y no lo publicó, ¿que garantiza que Lynn no estuviera a salvo?

El golpeteo de su puerta la sacó de su anhelo vengativo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pidió Luna.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo, pero necesito estar sola -Luan se dejó escuchar bastante cortante.

-Es sobre lo del otro día.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie a nivel de su campo visual, aunque sintió un par de brazos estrechando sus piernas.

-Muy bien, Luna. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que no me vas a perdonar por lo del otro día.

-Eso es más que...

-Pero -la castaña cortó a la trigueña- si hay algo en lo que te puedo compensar, vamos. Aquí estoy, aguardando por el trueno*. Di lo que me quieras pedir... pero no quiero perder nada más allá de mi propia dignidad contigo.

Aunque se escuchó una explosión procedente de la habitación de las gemelas, y una pequeña trifulca entre Lucy y las gemelas, a ambas artistas, comediante y música, pareció que las rodeaba un silencio de muerte. Como si todo lo que ellas amaban se pusieran frente a frente al compás de una furiosa danza que llegara a un punto en que toda forma de desprecio convirtiese en una parodia de marcial cortesía.

Ante Luan, ahí estaba. Luna, esperando un castigo por algo de lo que, tras haberlo pensado a fondo y de modo imparcial, debiera haberle sucedido a un monumental imbécil. Por un segundo, ahí tenía a su hermana, resignada.

Empero, si arriesgaba su dignidad, era mucho peor que someter a alguna de sus hermanas o a sus padres a una broma tan repulsiva que los volvería en seres que emanan un odio enfermizo hacia la comedia.

Tentada a reír de la postura que Luna adquiriera, se deshizo de ésta y se encerró, atorando la puerta usando su burlesco trono, reservado para el Día de las Bromas.

Al otro lado, escuchó un sollozo amortiguado, seguido por un constante castigo contra la puerta. Un asalto directo a las puertas que cesó dos minutos tras haber iniciado... solo para oir el inconfundible sonido de tornillos siendo extraídos con herramientas. Por un segundo, pensó que Lana decidió echarle una mano a Luna, cosa con la que falló de lleno.

En su lugar, Lori fue quien desarmó la puerta.

-En serio, Luan. Literalmente -la rubia decidió no guardarse nada-, no es gracioso echar a nadie de su habitación. ¿En qué rayos piensas?

-¿En que tal vez se metiera con mis cosas para sus asuntos?

-Esa es una idiotez y todas lo saben.

-¿Crees que perder videos y fotos es gracioso? -la trigueña empezaba a molestarse- ¿Se te haría divertido que Lynn o Lincoln te arruinaran tus fotos y videos con tu "osito bu-bu" para joderte la vida con propaganda de gente sin escrúpulos?

-No metas a Bobby en esto -los dientes de Lori ya estaban sometidos a una tremenda presión-. Y, para que te quede claro, Luna tenía más razones para echarte.

-¿Porque es la mayor? -la sonrisa de la comediante se torció en una mueca mucho peor que en la antesala del Día de los tontos- No me hagas...

-¿Reír? -Luan notó en Lori una tranquilidad que distaba de ser calma- Si que te voy a hacer reír, porque en sesión extraordinaria, todas votamos una cosa.

La comediante veía como la sonrisa de Lori se ensanchaba. Y sabe que, cuando eso pasa en una situación tensa, solo auguraba una cosa si llegaba a mencionar "sesión extraordinaria".

-Cuatro a favor, dos abstenciones y dos en contra. El Protocolo de hermanas cambió.

-¿Cómo puede cambiar otra vez? -Luan increpó molesta.

-Sugerencia de Lisa. Deja que Luna tome algunas cosas y haz lo mismo. La habitación se sella.

~o~

-No puedo creerlo -Ronnie Anne no estaba de humor para bromas, mucho menos para soportar a quien, de toda su familia, le resulta uno de los peores chistes de la Historia.

-¡Se ven tan lindas juntas! -la tía de los Santiago, Frida Casagrande, tomó una foto con su vieja cámara a su hija y sobrina- Va para el álbum, Ronalda...

-¿Mf pfdef qftaf tuf...? -a la niña le disgustaba que su prima le abrazara, pues su cuerpo no era precisamente el de Lori.

-Vamos, Ronnie... -animó la chica Casagrande- Debes tener algo más que esas sudaderas para lucirte. ¿Sabes en qué están mis tíos?

-Mamá se quedó haciendo turno doble, y papá de nuevo fue a hacer un inventario de insumos.

-¿Sabían que las hembras de cuco ponen sus huevos en los nidos de otras aves para no tener que criarlas? -el tío Carlos estaba leyendo un libro de aves invasoras del continente europeo.

-Oh, vamos. A nadie le interesan las aves por aquí -Carlota expresó molestia.

-¿Y cómo están los abuelos? -a la chica no se le pasaba que ellos tuvieron que quedarse con sus primos varones.

-Papá sigue con la bodega -apuntó el académico-, y ya sabes cómo es mamá con los chicos. Un momento los tiene comiendo y al otro persigue a Lalo porque se llevó la tarea de Carl...

-¿Puedes repetirlo, Bobby? -importunó Carlota, quien llamó a su primo para avisar que ya llegaron- Ronnie tenía la radio a todo volumen.

Puede que Carlota fuera un dolor de cabeza, pero al menos reconoce que, allí donde fuera, si no era sus padres o Bobby (con todo y su secreto ya no tan oculto), familia es familia.

Nunca, ni siquiera en Navidad, se empleaba tan a fondo en la cocina. La abuela Rosa siempre busca que, y Ronalda Anne Santiago lo sabía mejor que nadie, sus comensales estuvieran bien alimentados, así estuvieran en un hospital muriendo por un infarto. A diferencia de ella, prefería que sus invitados se recrearan, y no solo se sintieran satisfechos durante una comida.

Encontrando apenas tortillas de harina, los restos de un pollo rostizado, una salsa del desayuno y algo de queso, improvisó unos burritos con los que nadie tuvo queja. Y, si bien no hubo postre, lo menos que pudo hacer fue servir algo de fruta.

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? -pidió Carlota, quien ayudó a su prima con la losa.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra -Ronnie amenazó-. La última vez que alguien entró a mi habitación dejó mi cama perfumada con algo asqueroso.

-Ok, la habitación de Bobby.

Dado que la habitación del mayor de los Santiago era un sitio muy privado, era algo acogedora siempre que él la arreglara. En ese momento, los uniformes de la tintorería y la pizzería se hallaban ausentes, por lo que ambas decidieron conversar allí en privado.

-Y bien -la chica se sentó sobre la cama, dejando caer sus posaderas-, ¿De que querías hablar?

-Bobby nos dijo sobre tu idiotez -la mayor no se guardó el comentario-. De todos los deportes que hay, ¿tenías que elegir jugar americano?

-¿Y qué esperabas? -Santiago no se quedaba atrás- El fútbol no acepta equipos mixtos, y Pacowsky dijo que necesitaba de una pateadora porque el director anterior canceló la sociedad de patineta de la escuela porque "costaba mucho reparar los daños" -dibujó unas comillas aéreas e imprimió sarcasmo en las palabras del antiguo director Finnigan.

-Como si una no supiera que... -Carlota notó algo en el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Como que nuestro Roberto está enamorado -Casagrande esbozó una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-No me recuerdes eso, ¿quieres, Lotta?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- protestó Carlota con vehemencia.

-Tú me llamabas "Ronanna". Es lo mismo -se defendió

-¿Al menos vas a decirme que se hizo Roberto?

-Bien -suspiró antes de hablar y sacó una fotografía de Lori, tomándose una selfie con Bobby, torciendo los labios para la "cara de pato" en un restaurante-. Se llama Lori, comparten varias clases y trabaja en el arcade.

-¡Dios! Ésa chica necesita que la hagan más linda -Carlota rió con sorna.

-Deja eso. Además de mamá, es la única chica con quien podía hablar... -tragó algo de saliva- de ésos temas.

-¡Ronalda Anne Martinez Millán Ruiz Santiago Casagrande! ¿No irás a decirme que tú lo has...!

-¡No he caído tan bajo! -bramó molesta la aludida- Y encima no. Tengo. Novio.

Furiosa, Ronnie Anne fue a su habitación, tomó su patineta y fue a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, m'ija? -la tía Frida estaba en el sillón, revisando qué fotos se iban a imprimir y cuáles serán borradas.

-¡A donde nadie me hable de sexo! -escupió la anfitriona y azotó la puerta con fuerza.

El tío Carlos, ajeno a todo ello, se limitó a bajar su libro.

-Ronalda necesita que dejemos de presionarla para que se busque novio -sentenció el académico.

~o~

Padma detestaba su virtual condición de invalidez. Era temporal, debía ocultarla de sus vecinos y, para colmo, le recordó lo que una prima padeció cuando rechazó a su primer pretendiente. El maldito, un comerciante de especias, le roció combustible y casi la mata por "haber insultado su honor".

Una triste realidad que, en una de las economías más importantes de Asia, era la supuesta maldición que acarrean las mujeres solteras.

La enfermera que le atendió junto a la jefa de piso se mostró bastante amable. Una pena, pensó, pues era una "criminal" según el discurso de Ronald Gump. Una criminal, una apestada del futuro nuevo sistema. Resultaba paradójico. Una futura paria ayudando a que sus quemaduras fueran más discretas.

No podía evitar sentir pena por ella y, si la tiene, su familia. Posiblemente ella misma era una enfermera a la que su marido arrastró en busca de algo mejor para los suyos. Extorsión, hambruna, desiertos, posiblemente el río Grande y el rechazo de sus propios compatriotas. De seguro ella y los suyos pasaron por ello tan solo para llegar y cambiar un suplicio por otro. ICE, discriminación, hallar rápido un nuevo hogar... inclusive obtener un empleo, por mal pagado que fuera.

Y ella, al votar, los había sentenciado.

Estaba bastante agradecida con la hija de su vecina. Sin duda, pensaba, era musulmana de moral relajada, lejos de las enseñanzas de los imanes suníes y su rígida pero sencilla disciplina. Ahora sabe que es cristiana, quizás seguidora de uno de los cultos que abundan entre Egipto y la región de Darfur, en algún punto entre Somalia, Sudán y Sudán del sur.

Esa tarde, luego de haberse cambiado la ropa por algo más cómodo, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Entre el casero, algún repartidor y uno que otro colega, no solía recibir visitas. Al menos, no alguna agradable.

-Buenas tardes -saludó amablemente un chico, moreno como la hija de su vecina-. Detesto sacarla de... ¡wow!

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi vendaje?

-No. Disculpe si dije algo malo -el chico se inclinó y puso una rodilla al suelo-. No creí que Layla dijera que su brazo estaba tan mal.

-¿Layla?

-Mi hermana.

-Entonces, tú eres...

-Rashid Abbas, a sus órdenes -se presentó.

-Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?

-Mamá me pidió que le preguntara si tenía un poco de azafrán y cúrcuma que le pudiera prestar.

Padma fue a la cocina y buscó en la alacena. No tardó mucho, pues no tenía cúrcuma, y tenía un frasco con azafrán en polvo, mismo que entregó al chico. Agradecido, inclinó su cabeza y se fue.

Parecía bastante agradable, y sin embargo, le había visto poco en la escuela antes del receso de invierno. Solo, retraído... y bastante intimidado. En la práctica, no pareciera que hiciera grandes cosas, y el entrenador Pacowsky no era precisamente un hablador cuando de nacionalidad se trata. A ese hombre solo le interesaban los resultados que pudiera obtener o, llegado Abril, terminar con el pesado trabajo que implica elaborar los anuarios.

Lo que si es un hecho, era que debía enviar ya su plan de estudios a la oficina del director Huggins. Tuvo que obviar un poco a Lisa, pues desde que ella entró a su clase había propuesto establecer una clase "para niños prodigio". Finnigan se negó en redondo, y el nuevo director podría argumentar que los demás sentirían un gran favoritismo hacia los engreídos prodigios. Y lo mismo se trataba con los casos "especiales", los "trastornados" que necesitaban ir a su propio paso. Ya fueran retrasados, autistas, obsesivos e incluso aquellos que estaban calificados de problemáticos.

Si no fuera por gente como Henrietta Schiller...

A su mente, vino el recuerdo del primer día de esa mujer. Había solicitado que Lisa fuera a su despacho, cosa a la que ambas se negaron en redondo. En respuesta, Schiller había creído oportuno que era el momento y lugar oportunos para arruinarle el día.

Molesta por tener que rememorar una fecha tan aciaga, abrió una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. No era un buen brebaje... pero, tal como diría un borracho cualquiera, un trago es un trago.

~o~

Bien Lori pudo arruinar la semana. Bien pudo, en junta extraordinaria, cambiar las directrices del protocolo. Pero si hay algo por lo que Luan estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo lo malo sucedido en una semana conflictiva, era la oportunidad de obtener un poco de gratitud de su público.

Por poco que fuera el trabajo del día, igual necesitará de uno o dos pares de manos extra. Y otros dos o cuatro de patas.

El primer trabajo a realizar era un cumpleaños en la calle Saint Florence, tres casas a la derecha del hogar de los Santiago. La cumpleañera, de origen griego, era amante de las rutinas con animales, razón por la que, además de Lincoln, Lana con Charles y Geo se unieron a la plantilla de "Negocios Graciosos" como asistentes de emergencia.

Mientras veía a Lincoln balancear al hámster con todo y esfera sobre su cara, el bulldog hacia cuanto estuviese en sus cortas patas por entretener al público. Equilibrio sobre una pelota de Pilates, salto de obstáculos... e incluso dejó que Geo lo cabalgara, como una suerte de jinete de perros. Entre tanto, los hermanos intercalaban su actuación con un repertorio de chistes varios. Entre los clásicos de "toc-toc" y algunos que Lana y Lincoln habían improvisado, la actuación terminó en punto de las dos, y media hora después, habiendo sido alimentadas las mascotas, fueron a casa para dejar a Lana bastante bien pagada, con la mitad del pastel y del dinero recibidos por la labor del día.

La segunda y última fiesta para amenizar en la tarde era un verdadero reto. Era en la zona más exclusiva de Royal Woods Acres, en un salón al lado de una casa de estilo colonial.

A Lori le desagradaba tener que dejar a sus hermanos cerca de una casa que le recordara a su némesis, y más sabiendo que, a causa del funeral del novio de ésta, las tradicionales vacaciones de su familia en Aspen tuvieron que cancelarse. A ello, podía sumarse el hecho de un pequeño detalle que Lincoln se había guardado desde el último Día de las Madres.

Pese a ello, no le incomodaba que a su hermano le debiera un favor. Tanto más si era algo potencialmente desagradable como obligarla a tomar su lugar en algún momento que a él se le antojara. Así fuera como su acompañante si él lo decide.

-Solo no tarden mucho -recomendó la rubia-. En cuanto terminen, llaman y paso por ustedes.

-Supongo que no querrás que prepare tu ropa de la clase de gimnasia -suspiró resignado el peliblanco.

-No ésta vez, Lincoln -se dirigió a la trigueña-. Recuerda, Luan: perfúmala con flores de lavanda en el centrifugado.

-Lo tendré en menta, ¿entiendes? -rio de su chiste, sin arrancar nada. La sola idea le desagradaba, pues a Luan le gustaba más que su ropa estuviera al natural.

-Solo... -bufó Lori- Solo no tarden mucho -arrancó el motor de Vanzilla y fue a otro sitio.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos?

-Veamos -sacó una agenda y echó un vistazo-. Caleb Pinkman, 12 años. Es... ¿crees que no te puedas asustar?

-No puedo equivocarme otra vez y caer a propósito, ¿o sí?

-De hecho... es fan del slapstick. Caídas, golpes... comedia física

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! -se escuchó la voz de Chad a sus espaldas- ¡Pero si no es mas que Laurie Loud y una de sus hermanas.

En ese instante, el acaudalado chico vestía un anorak rojo con vivos en verde, unos jeans de diseñador, unas botas de montar y unos guantes de cuero que hacían juego con el anorak.

-Dime, Loud, ¿qué se siente trabajar en una zona residencial exclusiva y no disfrutar de la fiesta?

-Después de considerarlo mucho, bastante mejor que ir a una fiesta en la planta de tratamiento de aguas negras.

-Todo un popo-blema -el chiste de la trigueña no se hizo esperar, haciendo que Lincoln contuviera la risa-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Ah, dulce e inocente Loud. Dime. ¿Qué tiene agradable vivir de las sobras de diez hermanas? -buscó provocar al peliblanco- De seguro nunca sabrás lo que es estrenar ropa nueva.

-Y tú necesitas cambiar de cerebro a cada rato. ¿Te aseguras de lavarlo cada que tienes una idea? -ante la pregunta de su hermano, Luan rompió a reir. Prácticamente, humilló a Chad en su propio juego.

-Entonces, disfruta la función, Linka -se despide el chico-. Seguro tu hermana te romperá unos cuantos huesos -se aleja riendo con malicia.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Linky? -el tono de Luan pasó de jocoso a uno de reproche.

-No es nada -Lincoln se encogió de hombros-. El show debe continuar, ¿entiendes?

Mientras Luan y Lincoln se alejaban, el elitista chico los seguía con la mirada a la distancia, conteniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-De haberlo sabido... qué más da -rió para sí-. Es hora de que empiece tu peor semana.

Sosteniendo un proyector, esbozó media sonrisa, viendo a la pantalla de su móvil. En ella, en pantalla se mostraba un video de lo sucedido en la plaza comercial.

-Ésta es... por plantarme y preferir a esa zorra que tienes por hermana.

~o~

Entre los muros de la sala de empleados de la biblioteca, se llegaron a escuchar risas adolescentes. Layla ya había terminado su turno, mas no se iba todavía. Y Leni había ido a hacerle compañía, por lo que ambas se hallaban bastante divertidas de las imitaciones que la oriental hacía de algunos profesores.

Al margen de todo ello, Lucy se encontraba en un rincón dibujando una visceral interpretación de uno de los poemas de Layla. Un buque de velas anchas estrellándose en un arrecife, con la infortunada tripulación cayendo por los barandales al oscuro océano, mientras un faro estaba apagado, anunciando la ruina a quienes osen surcar los mares.

-Y Tordiglione... -la egipcia tomó aire e imitó un burdo acento de italiano avejetado-. "Loud, tu tarea era una lectura a algunas cartas, no traer las cartas de hermana"

Era natural, pues la clase del italoamericano era una de las más aburridas. La rubia, captando luego de diez segundos, estalló en una ligera carcajada.

-He querido preguntarte algo -musitó Lucy al terminar la carcajada de Leni.

-Suelta lo que tengas que decirme.

-¿Consideraste leer tus poemas en público?

-No siento que valga la pena leerlos para un bando de idiotas que se jactan de ser buenos autores a quienes complace escuchar su propia voz -el sarcasmo en la voz de la morena era apenas palpable.

-Hasta Leni puede entenderlos -señaló a su propia hermana, quien había tomado su cuaderno y había empezado a leer-, y es raro que lea algo que no sean juveniles, modas y demás banalidades.

-¿Y lo dices porque...?

-Hoy es la primera noche de micrófono abierto en el Gato Negro, y hoy casi nadie se anima a ir al escenario.

-¿En serio? -la curiosidad de Layla despertó.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa bastante macabra.

Siendo que Leni no debería llegar sola, y estaban a media hora de cumplir el tiempo límite, a las tres no les había costado llegar al Gato Negro. El lugar estaba abarrotado como pocas veces, pero casi nadie se atreve a subir

Ocasionalmente, y al igual que en algunos sitios donde se tocaban rap y hip-hop, llegaban a darse batallas. Las únicas armas con las que cabía atacar, naturalmente, eran las palabras y su potencia vocal. Algo impensable era que los "combatientes" llegaran a serlo en el más simple y vulgar de los sentidos.

Haiku había bajado del escenario para cuando las hermanas Loud y Layla llegaron al club, por lo que apenas saludó antes de irse, visiblemente extenuada.

-Ugh... apesta a falsedad hipócrita por aquí -gruñó Lucy al ver a una rival de toda la vida.

-¡Pero si no es más persona que la Luminosa! -saludó con orgullo altanero una figura de baja estatura, cabello teñido en un profuso tono violeta oscurecido y vestida con una blusa de red y un pesado abrigo de cuero, ambas prendas en un deslumbrante e inmaculado blanco.

-Imogen -la gótica Loud no se dejó intimidar por la blanquecina y espectral figura que trató de asustar con su presencia.

-¿Acaso quieres desafiarme y caer con tu métrica de falsa comprensión de la psique de los mortales?

-No tengo ánimos de buscar luchar contigo, saco de despojos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos -sugirió Leni, nerviosa de estar enmedio de tanta gente vestida en formas diversas, desde sencillas camisasy pantalones hasta atuendos victorianos, todo con una común base en colores negros, rojos y púrpura.

-La idiota tiene razón, Lucy -acusó Imogen-. Tu lugar debe ser con estúpidos poneys y princesas de cuentos de hadas.

Una cosa era que agredieran a la primera persona en toda la ciudad que la trató con decencia, y una muy distinta que se metieran con esa persona y una muy buena amiga.

-Eres una sucia, pestilente, mal vestida... -la voz de Lucy fue en un desafiante crescendo que Layla pudo contener a duras penas.

-Basta, Lucy... esa bestia salida del vientre oscurecido del trasero de la diosa Sekhmet no vale la pena.

-Y yo que creí que los musulmanes niegan a todos los dioses paganos -rió la teñida, exhibiendo su desprecio-. Bien, si vas a pelear -se dirigió a la morena-, que sea allí arriba. Solas tu y yo.

-Como gustes -de sus ojos parecían salir chispas de ira asesina.

El escenario del club tuvo que ser adecuado, y no pocos de los concurrentes tomaron una prudente posición a dos metros del mismo. Era una ocasión como muy pocas que vieron en su vida, y nadie tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia de no ver algo así.

Imogen empezó, con firmeza, a improvisar.

Tientas a la suerte, hija del yermo.

Los buitres anhelan ahondar tus restos

Y las hienas solo aguardan, solo esperan,

De tus despojos abrir un cruel banquete.

Layla escuchó esas palabras, rebosantes de un odio feroz. Sin ánimos de enfrentar a una persona jactanciosa, apenas responde con soltura.

Convocas a tu inmunda tropa.

Gran alivio para las bestias

Saber que su señora desea,

Ansía, que profanen su inmundicia.

La espectral figura, sintiendo que la insultaron, tuvo que recurrir a una burla sutil.

La vastedad de las arenas no oculta,

No resguarda a sus invitados de honor.

Clamas por el jinete en los eriales

De los que has sido expulsada.

La egipcia apenas responde

¿Acaso deseas ser domada?

¿Dhu al-Qarnain busca a Roxana,

La inmunda perra de Bactria?

¡Que guarde su idiotez al sátrapa!

Por cada insulto proferido contra la africana, éste le era devuelto con ferocidad.

Tus reyes yacen insepultos en descampado,

Inclemente condena de la corrupta carne

Para aquellos que osen burlarse

Del helado abrazo del miedo que inspiras.

Layla seguía con los brazos cruzados y esos ojos verdes, mirando con desprecio a su rival.

Acusas de tener rey alguno

A los incompetentes y mediocres.

De la palma los dátiles caen

E inseguro es tu entierro.

Siguieron así por más de diez minutos, hasta que Imogen, la figura que pretendió insuflar miedo con su aspecto, cometió un error de estilo del que Lucy estaba segura que no era un error.

Obligas a tu adormilada hueste

Para que... hum, y dol di do...

No se qué de...

Por prudencia, la egipcia decidió callar. No quiso arruinar un triunfo total por demostrar superioridad.

5:48... Layla había ganado. Y las Loud ya deberían estar en casa.

~o~

-Y díganme -Luan tenía la voz chillona por inhalar helio, a la par que Lincoln preparaba un pastel para que le arrojaran a la cara tras hacer malabares con él y dos pinos-. ¿Como llaman a una ardilla ladrona? -nadie del público responde- Una a-villana, ¿entienden?

Las risas de tan selecto grupo de invitados no podían compararse al frío desprecio por parte de uno de los invitados.

Chad estaba sentado en un rincón cercano a un proyector que estaba bien oculto, esperando el momento de atacar la reputación de Lincoln. De todos los Loud, si le era posible.

-Las clases de historia enseñan que los reyes caen -Lincoln también había inhalado un poco del gas noble, aligerando su voz-. ¿Será igual con esta pelota?

En el acto, arrojó dicha pelota, una pesada bola de softbol, misma que atrapó la trigueña a duras penas. En respuesta, Luan tuvo que deshacerse del pastel... lanzando el postre a la cara de su asistente.

-¿Y saben como se les dice a los fracasados? -preguntó Chandler al público- ¡Familia Loud!

En el acto, encendió el proyector que estaba guardando. Unas bocinas, situadas en las esquinas, hacían vibrar una melodía cómica mientras, en la pantalla que se desplegó tras ambos hermanos, una serie de videos que exhiben a algunas de las Loud.

Desde los gases de Lori y la torpeza de Leni hasta un ridículo baile de Lincoln en un traje de marinero a sus cuatro años en un festival escolar, pasando por Luan depilándose las piernas con cera y Lana buscando imitar a Lori, ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Loud se salvó de semejante acto de humillación gratuita.

-¿Cómo fue que obtuvo esos materiales, si eran clasificados hasta para tí? -susurró la comediante a Lincoln.

-¿Crees que lo sé?

Sin obtener respuesta, Luan bajó del escenario, totalmente destrozada por semejante exposición. No solo a ella, sino que incluso las mascotas "salieron bailando".

-¡Y ahora! ¡Por qué ustedes lo pidieron! ¡El gran final!

En pantalla, obtenida quien sabe cómo, estaba la grabación de aquella tarde anterior a Navidad. Lynn, furiosa, embestía a Lincoln a toda velocidad. Una y otra vez, en un bucle que parece no tener fin.

Una cosa que aprendió el peliblanco en su vida, y no para bien, concierne exclusivamente a la venganza misma. Quiso olvidárla, mas no podía hacerlo.

Quien se mete con un Loud, acaba de abrir las puertas del infierno.

~o~

Lori no cabía de su furia. Ni siquiera el día que encontró en el baño de la casa aquella carta o la vez que Lincoln causó su primer y segundo rompimientos con Bobby podían compararse a algo de semejante magnitud en la Escala de Riesgo de Lisa.

Lori estaba, por sí sola, en "Estampida de tiranosaurios con rabia".

Sucedió mientras cenaba en casa de Bobby cuando recibió llamada de ése dolor de trasero llamado Carol Pingrey. Al menos ésta reconocía cuando está a un paso de romper la barrera del perdón, pero... lo descrito por ella era demasiado, incluso para sus estándares.

Encontrar a Luan no le fue difícil. Carol le había dicho que estaba atrás del salón donde se realizó la fiesta que, supuestamente, iba a animar, al tiempo que tenía entre manos un bote mediano de helado de fresa. A varios metros de allí, vio a su hermano. El auto-proclamado "hombre del plan" sostenía contra su cara una bolsa con hielos, mientras trataba de explicar a los padres de la festejada que lo acontecido no era, en ninguna forma, parte de la rutina.

Sin decir nada, solo pudo esperar. Si eso no era un lapsus de amabilidad de su némesis, debía de ser el favor que adeudaba a Lincoln.

Ya sobre el camino, no habló con los dos. Si el hombre bajito calvo de perilla y frac era familiar de la festejada le habló con la verdad, pudo hacerse una idea clara. Un asunto de venganza por quien sabe qué asunto de una planta de tratamiento de aguas. El supuesto ofendido proyectó un video que hacia ver a toda su familia como monstruos que comían de la basura y respiraban gases como si nada. Visto en retrospectiva, ni siquiera Lincoln se había pasado tanto de la raya.

Ya iban a dar las siete cuando llegaron a casa, y la regla era explícita. Llegados al ponerse el sol, pasarían un mes sin salir.

Con esfuerzo, Lori tuvo que cargar con Luan, mientras que Lincoln tuvo que descargar el equipo y parte de la compensación por los daños físicos que Chad había ocasionado. Dicha indemnización constaba de dos bolsas de regalo a cada uno, el piso superior del pastel y cien dólares adicionales a lo convenido. Excesivo para los moretones y el ojo morado de Lincoln, pero muy poco para el ánimo despedazado de Luan.

Sin abrir la puerta, escucharon las voces de sus padres, y un resquicio en la cortina les hizo ver que no eran los únicos en problemas. Lucy y Leni, acompañadas de Layla, soportaban el típico sermón sobre la regla.

Una tercera persona apareció de la nada. Lori de inmediato la reconoció como la madre de Layla, y al igual que sus propios padres estaba molesta. Si el motivo era evidente, debió ser una buena razón para que ambas cabezas de familia cooperaran. No tardaron mucho tiempo, y mientras Layla y su madre abandonaban la sala rumbo a la puerta, Lori estuvo a punto de caer con todo y comediante.

Al abrirse la puerta, los presentes al interior se percataron del cuadro que se presentaba ante ellos. Lori, cargando sobre su espalda a una aturdida Luan, y Lincoln, con todo y carga, con un ojo morado y algunos moretones.

Para Lori, pudo haber sido peor. Para Lincoln, era el fin.

~o~

La visita de Carlos Casagrande y su familia, se había extendido más allá de lo previsto, en parte porque tenía que ponerse al día con su hermana, en parte porque necesitaba hablar con Bobby, cosa de la que no tuvo muchas oportunidades por la carga de trabajo de su sobrino.

De buenas a primeras, le habría planteado que existe la posibilidad de que todos se mudaran, pero su cuñado no era una de las personas más fáciles de tratar en ese aspecto. Lo sabía terco, y el que ostentara un título universitario no era precisamente un buen punto de partida.

Aprovechando la tarde del sábado, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su sobrino. No más de cinco minutos, pero ello no le bastó, en realidad.

Fue cuando éste regresó temprano de su cita con Lori que trató de hablar con él, aunque se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Podemos hablar, Roberto?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Parece que a alguien se lo comió el tiempo -Ronnie Anne rió con algo de sorna mientras entraba a la pieza de su hermano.

-¡Al menos no me contuve cuando me envolviste de regalo para Lori!

-Te dije que era una mala idea, tonto.

-Casi. Me. Muero.

-Te pregunté si necesitabas comida o algo más y me dijiste que no.

-¡Porque no sabía qué se iba a tardar tanto en abrir el paquete! ¡Gracias por recordarme mi miedo a tener claustrofobia! -sacó a su hermana y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya bebé que tengo por hermano mayor -gruñó antes de retirarse a su propia habitación.

Molesta por tan patente comportamiento infantil de su hermano, quiso hablar con su tío. No era la persona más sensata, pero comparado con el resto de los Casagrande, era mejor que nada.

-Tío, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Sobre qué, Ronalda? -preguntó el académico sin despegar sus ojos del volumen que trajo de casa- ¿Aves? ¿Conductas de mamíferos?

-Algo así como... -buscó en su mente palabras que el hermano de su madre pudiera entender-...conductas de primates. Primates tontos -añadió.

-No es mi fuerte, pero dime lo que necesitas saber.

-¿Cómo es que una persona puede perder la cabeza por buscar pareja y... eso?

-Oh, creo que ya sé a donde quieres llegar -rió por lo bajo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, sobre eso... María ya me habló sobre tus "problemas de cama" con Roberto.

-No era...

-No te preocupes, sobrina. Tuve el mismo problema que ahora tienen tú y Roberto. De hecho -Carlos se acercó al oído de su sobrina-, tu abuela casi echa a patadas a tu padre cuando los encontró tras el tanque de agua de la azotea.

-Ugh... no era necesario eso -Ronnie Anne no tardó en imaginarse a su madre, contando veinte años, recogiendo su ropa, mientras el abuelo Hector perseguía a Roberto Santiago con una escoba, ante la mirada de los vecinos.

-Eso no es nada -Frida habló desde el baño-. Rosa casi se infarta cuando los encontró en...

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! Solo hacen que me sienta mal. Si me disculpan, voy a estar encerrada un rato.

Dicho y hecho, volvió a su habitación, donde encontró a Carlota... haciendo limpieza.

-De verdad no entiendo como puedes vestir esto -la adolescente ya tenía tres montones de la ropa de su prima.

-Me siento cómoda con eso. ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

-Bueno, podemos pasar el tiempo de otras formas -Carlota sonrió ansiosa.

-¿De qué se...?

Vio que Carlota sacaba, de su bolso, un paquete de tela y un pote con uno de los más horribles instrumentos que a la industria cosmetológica pudo haber inventado.

Cera para depilar.

Con una mueca de terror en su cara, la chica Santiago solo atinó a maldecir, en español y perfectamente audible.

-Me lleva la verga

~o~

El nuevo "Protocolo de hermanas" estipulaba una serie de cambios en las resoluciones y grados de riesgo. Tras la desastrosa incursión de Lincoln, se acordó que las escalas se veían con dos nuevas categorías, una de ellas especial.

Cuando se trataba del "Bromacausto Nuclear", era la alerta preventiva del Día de las Bromas. Y luego del desastre hecho por Lincoln, habían añadido "Estampida de tiranosaurios con rabia". Pero, dados los sucesos recientes, incluso a Lori no le pareció mala idea que Lynn votara, pese a que ella y Lincoln no estaban cerca de mejorar su relación.

"Pandemia rabiosa". El nuevo grado de riesgo en el gráfico de Lisa.

Se decretaría si una de las implicadas, o Lincoln si tenía que ver, se negaba en redondo a aceptar disculpa alguna por una falla que la parte ofensora admitiera, fuera cierto o no, cometiera. Y, para degracia de ellas, Luna y Luan fueron las primeras que llegaron a semejante escala.

La medida, curiosamente sugerida por Leni, era una variación del protocolo tradicional. Ambas partes irían a otras habitaciones para pasar uno o dos días por mucho. Hasta nuevo aviso, las habitaciones de las implicadas se sellaban para ambas partes. Pero, si era una habitación común, no habrá nada para nadie y ambas partes buscarían asilo.

Dado que Luna no podía ser alojada por Lincoln debido a que él tendría que cargar con Luan, Lynn y Lucy tuvieron que adaptar su habitación para hospedarle. La gótica no tuvo problemas en cederle su cama a la rockera, pues en la misma tenía un ataúd, y no le incomoda dormir allí de cuando en cuando.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede, Linc -Luan había llevado apenas lo necesario. Cosas de la escuela, efectos personales, el Señor Cocos y su móvil.

-Sabes que siempre estoy para ustedes, aunque no quiera -suspiró con pesadez el chico-. Solo no me fumigues, golpees abajo o me eches de mi cama.

-No hay cuidado. Sabes que solo podría contar algún...

-Chiste dormida, lo sé -completó el peliblanco.

Ambos ya vestían sus respectivas pijamas, y Luan puso del lado izquierdo sus pantuflas de conejo por si necesitaba algo más tarde.

-Oye, he querido preguntarte algo -la trigueña ya se había acostado, y empezó a acariciar instintivamente la afelpada cabeza de Bun-bun.

-¿De qué se trata, Luanática?

-Es algo... delicado -la comediante tomó aire y esperó unos segundos.

-Paredes delgadas -le recordó el peliblanco.

-Bien...

Tomó su móvil y repitió casi la mísma mecánica que Haiku aplicó la semana anterior.

- _¿Quién era esa chica?_

- _La hermana de un estudiante nuevo. Creo que va con Leni_

- _¿Qué hizo ella para que Lynn la quiera golpear?_

- _Por su hermano la cortó el entrenador. Piensa que son terroristas._

-Lucy nos dijo algo parecido.

Por un momento, Luan quiso sacarle un poco más de información, pero decidió hacerle una pregunta mucho más personal

- _¿Perdonarías a quien te destrozó, sea o no de nuestra familia?_

Ésa pregunta fue una que Lincoln decidió no responder. Al menos, no con palabras. En el acto, puso a su conejito de peluche entre los dos y los abrazó.

Al parecer, ésa era la respuesta que Luan necesitaba para Luna. Pero para ese chico, decidió planear algo... muy especial.

~o~

 **Y así, dos de tres fases del _Protocolo: Estigma Fantasma_ se han realizado.**

 **Antes de que digan "te copias de Phantom por las consultas en Familia", "que poco original" o similares, les informo. Se que no soy el único que va con un psicólogo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me estoy copiando de nadie. En éste punto y futuros donde la bruja de Hettie tenga que ver, haré un pequeño ejercicio de memoria sobre mis propias consultas para dar una interpretación de dicha labor.**

 **Más allá de lo que se pudiera sugerir, me precipité al insertar a algunos de los Casagrande. Más en específico, Frida (a quien terminé odiando), Carlota *pone mirada chingüengüenchona* y Carlos (ja... salvo por la complexión, es una calca casi perfecta de su servidor). Y creo que metí la pata un poquito... apenas la semana previa a la cita pasada vi Relative Chaos y L is for Love la semana pasada. Y creo que la CAGUÉ con Luna y la familia de Maria Casagrande Santiago.**

 **Otro de los puntos a tratar... hace años, digamos, pasé por una fase de poeta. Admito que mis versos no eran lo bastante buenos, pero los de la presente cita salieron sobre la marcha. Y no, no tengo intenciones de compartir algo salido de mi pluma en tinta verde.**

 ***: la expresión (en inglés: waiting for the thunder) alude a que se espera un castigo. Algo interesante dado que se emplea más como un desafío y no como señal de resignación.**

 **Hora de responder a sus reviews, gente.**

 **Un Guest Mas... si una visita a Ruth es peor que la muerte más atroz que puedo concebir, debió ser horrible. Por ahora, puedo darme el lujo gracias a La Novena Hora. Y no puedo negar que el Distrito de Columbia no sea un buen lugar. Hoy por hoy, lo gobierna gente idiota que se hizo mala. Suerte, y disfruta el viaje.**

 **Cartman6x61, si aplicara una tortura de tipo sexual, ahí si tengo una idea demasiado brutal en ese apartado -nota mental. No volver a ver algo como _Euphoria_ -. Eso implicaría uno de esos consoladores neumáticos, una modificación a la punta de este, unas esposas para bondage y... ok, creo que este no sea el sitio para hablar de BDSM extremo. ¡Dios! Tanto Porn-Flakes no es tan bueno XD.**

 **Julex93... a veces es necesario hacer regresiones... aunque creo que exagero un poco con ello.**

 **Un recurso que he visto con el psiquiatra al que acudía era entrevistarse a menudo con quienes me acompañan a cada sesión. Razón externa (parcial) por la que Hettie planeaba ello, por la que en la presente Lynn se fue de lengua.**

 **Si, sobre eso... al doctor Lopez le hace falta sacarse un asunto del que fue testigo. Así que ponte cómodo.**

 **Si revisas bien, recordarás que a uno de ellos le fue bastante mal, lo suficiente como para pagar por llevarse el auto de Carol con creces. Recuerda de quien Gump es calca, y no es la primera vez en la historia mundial que algo así pasa.**

 **Conviene recordar que Lynn jr ya acudía a terapia, por cierto. Y lo dije. Una pista la dejé previo al cambio de administración.**

 **Por ahora, espero que el inicio del fin del arco de Luan haya sido... amargo. Gracias.**

 **Arokham, ¿yo en el Olimpo? Nah. Lo dudo. Tocas tres puntos, así que voy a ahondar un poco.**

 **La idea original tras el prólogo, dispersa entre los capítulos 13 y 15, surgió tras haber escrto el prólogo. ¿Sencillo? Relativamente, pero créeme. Es algo pesado ver noticieros y buscar ciertas noticias que perdieron validez. Si, entonces un desastre eran _La Casa Verde_ y _Estudioso_ , pero eran desastres divertidos.**

 **¿Abadía? Más bien la siento una iglesia novohispana del siglo XVI. ¿Narrativa ligera? Pues agárrate, porque ya se viene la artillería pesada.**

 **Personajes... el que de entrada mucha gente vea a los Loud y a Clyde como personajes ya plenamente desarrollados y de por sentado que hay momentos en que, al menos, alguno de ellos, no pueda actuar de tal forma u otra, temo decir que ÉSE es el mérito de algunos de los peores episodios de cualquier serie. Explotar la naturaleza humana. Como dije alguna vez, los secundarios incidentales son un relativo lienzo del que se pueden intuir gustos y ciertas actitudes mientras el canon ofrezca una data escasa. Ello puede ocasionar problemas que deben sortearse, sea por adaptación o por descarte.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , de verdad que la tía más odiada desde Patty y Selma Bouvier es dura de trabajar. Una aparición y una mención en _Pets peeved_ han dado toda la data necesaria. Ya puedes hacerte una idea de donde no va a dormir. Y ya que se ve que quieres sangre ya, te pido paciencia... ya tendrás algo del mole que deseas en una cita parcial. Y las consultas, bueno, ya acabo de dar una pequeña probadita.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , sobre una de las cartas de McGrady ya había dejado una pista bailando en tanga con un fajillo de billetes hace tiempo. Y sobre la actitud de Hettie, más bien es la de una mamba negra. Tan cariñosa como abrasiva... preferiría lamer la pata de elefante de Chernobyl que ir a tomar un café con ella.**

 **Olvidas que todavía el doc tiene un pequeño asunto antes de volver... y ahí va uno de los cameos que tengo planeados. ¿Quieres sangre? agárrate, que esto se va a poner feo las siguientes dos citas. Un par de cosas son seguras. Uno: Lori tuvo una mierda de día, lo cual justifica su opinión. Dos, Ruth va a hacerles pasar un muuuy mal rato.**

 **Ya para cerrar, si. La visita de Carlota es un poco extraña, corta incluso, pero un poco necesaria. Lo bueno de todo ello, es que no trajo a sus hermanos. Si no, ¿quien se encarga de la bodega con Hector? Y a Sam... a ella si no la tengo demasiado en claro como insertarla. Es algo bastante problemático cuando accidentalmente uno se adelanta demasiado a los eventos canónicos tomando una ruta alterna. Gracias, viejo. Suerte con la "inseguridad laboral".**

 **Gracias, viejo... eso de que los astros nos sonrían sonó un poco a alguna canción feliz de Sonata Arctica. ¡Saludos desde la apestosa y caliente Ciudad de México!**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	17. Nueva Administración pt I

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Nueva administración**_

 _ **Pt. 1 El ojo del huracán**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **18 de enero**

 **8:37 am**

 **Oficina del director Huggins**

 _Nuestra nueva política comienza aplicando estrictamente las leyes norteamericanas_

 _-Donald Trump, empresario y político estadounidense_

Para Lincoln, la semana no pudo empezar peor. No recordaba cuanto sus padres le endosaron, pero idéntico castigo cayó para él, Luan y Lori.

Una semana sin videojuegos, el cierre temporal de Luan out Loud en ese tiempo y ninguna comunicación con Bobby que no fuera en la escuela. A eso, puede añadirse el mes entero sin salir a ningún sitio. Una semana, si en ese lapso reportaba cada uno buena conducta.

Las nevadas, mismas que habían retrasado la vuelta a clases, al fin comenzaron a remitir. Mientras el sol dejaba sentir sus rayos, el martes había sido aprovechado como último día de nieve por casi todos, excepto por las excepciones que ya eran de dominio público entre los Loud. Por consiguiente, el miércoles empezó la segunda parte del año escolar.

La oficina del director Wilbur T. Huggins era distinta a lo que fue cuando Dennis Finnigan fungía como director. En lugar de la pecera llena de gupis y cíclidos, había un feo perchero sacado de alguna subasta. Los reconocimientos por parte de la alcaldía destacaban por su inusual ausencia, a diferencia del título como psicopedagogo y un cuadro con una isla en el centro.

Para Lincoln, era la primera vez que visitaba dicho despacho, y nada lo intimidaba más en ese momento que estar allí. En cambio, era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Lucy. No era la primera vez que ella acudió a esa oficina en particular, pues el profesor McGrady ya la había enviado a fin de que se "hiciera normal". Lo que ella bien debía temer, en realidad, debía ser el nuevo administrador en jefe de la primaria Royal Woods.

Al lado de ambos hermanos, su madre estaba esperando una buena explicación sobre las cartas llegadas hace tiempo. Sobre un concurso al que, supuestamente, entraron sus hijos, y la misiva de la psicóloga escolar.

-Gracias por venir, señora Loud -saludó cortésmente el director, medianamente conservado.

-El gusto es mío -Rita devolvió el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo.

La rubia cabeza de la familia Loud se acercó un par de sillas, mientras que Lucy y Lincoln se veían algo pálidos, aunque el término, muy dudosamente, podría aplicarse a la escritora. El director, amable, ofrece algo de café, el cual ella rechaza.

-¿Sabe por qué la mandé llamar?

-No, señor -Rita tardó un poco pensando la respuesta, aunque en realidad la conoce.

-Bien, deje la pongo al tanto -se levanta de su silla y observa a la pista de atletismo que rodea el estadio-. Mi predecesor, el señor Finnigan, había inscrito a los grupos de tercero en adelante para un concurso de redacción.

-Supuse lo mismo hace cuatro años, y Leni no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Leni?

-Mi... segunda hija -se disculpó la señora Loud-. Pensaba que el presidente era una barra de chocolate, y tuve que decirle con palabras que ella pudiera entender que el... presidente... era como un amigo de Lincoln.

Ante esa mención a Clyde, Lincoln no sabía como reaccionar. En casa, casi nunca, hasta tiempos recientes, no se hablaba de racismo si no se estudiaba la Guerra Civil o la Lucha por los derechos civiles. Y él detestaba que a su hermano de otra familia le llamaran "negro" o "afroamericano".

-El punto es, señora Loud -prosiguió Huggins-, que el profesor McGrady tiene fuertes sospechas de que su hija menor fuese la responsable de dicho ensayo. Duda que la profesora Johnson no comparte en lo más mínino. Sheryll -llamó por el intercomunicador-, haga pasar a Shrinivas, Loud, Johnson y McGrady, si es tan amable.

-En un momento, director.

Pasaron apenas dos minutos cuando entraron cuatro personas. La señorita Shrinivas (quien ese día iba más cubierta de lo usual, al revelar parte de un vendaje), la encargada del grupo de Lincoln (quien vestía su eterno cuello de tortuga y falda verde oscuro), el citado docente de la clase de Lisa (vestido en un impecable traje negro con una corbata en azul Prusia) y una cuarta persona que, contraviniendo la petición del director, acudió sin ser invitada. Una mujer ya en su sexta o séptima década, cabello rojo por un tinte y gruesos anteojos rematados en punta.

-Sheryll, te pedí a Lisa Loud para mi oficina.

-Lo siento, Director. Está en el consultorio de la doctora Schiller -se excusó la secretaria.

-¿Puedo sugerir que esto deba tratarse sin los estudiantes implicados, señor? -la sugerencia de la psicóloga sonaba más como una órden que como una petición.

-Temo que no, doctora -la posición del funcionario no cedería terreno esta vez-. ¿Que hace aquí, por cierto?

-Temo que... una estudiante valiosa... no debe ser expuesta a un juego tan complejo como son cuestiones de política -Henrietta expuso con aparente sensatez.

-Perdón que interrumpa, señor -intervino la india-, pero no creo que Lisa no esté preparada para estudiar algo que, si ella quisiera, sería un juego de niños.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión en este asunto, Sheela -silbó la psicóloga, lanzando una mirada incendiaria contra la oriental.

-Si Wilbur pidió su asistencia -interrumpió McGrady-, no veo por qué debas estar acusandola de entrometerse como ciertas personas -de su abrigo, sacó una botella de agua y dio un largo trago.

-¿Que tienes que decir a eso, "Matilda"? -Padma lanzó un par de dagas por mirada. "Si la anciana atacó con su primer nombre..."

-Armand tiene razón, Schiller. Puede retirarse y enviarme a Lisa Loud -el tono del director no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La psicóloga, apenas conteniendo la rabia, abandonó la estancia.

-Armand -pidió el funcionario-, por favor...

-Terminemos con esto -luego de dar otro sorbo a su botella, empezó a exponer-. Durante la revisión de su ensayo, encontré numerosas inconsistencias. En algunos puntos sonaba a un discurso redactado por el propio general Winfield Scott, en otros apenas y había algo rescatable. Mi duda es sobre el primer punto

La oficina estaba en un relativo desconcierto. Mientras el castaño exponía sus razones para someter aquel ensayo a un escrutinio más imparcial, las dos profesoras veían con recelo al educador.

-Entonces su punto es... -el director parecía estar fastidiado del asunto.

-Que ambos no viajen si hay pruebas.

La incredulidad entre los presentes solo podía compararse con el recuerdo de aquella alucinación que seguía fresca en la memoria de Lincoln pese a haber transcurrido casi nueve meses por jugar con un yoyo y dejar que se estrellara contra los matraces, soportes, tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado de Lisa.

Entre lo que Schiller abandonó la oficina y llegó Lisa, los docentes y la señora Loud seguían discutiendo sobre dicho ensayo, y los dos niños estaban al margen de la disputa.

-No siento ningún interés por las ciencias sociales que resulten producto de una observación analítica del panorama político -a McGrady no le hacía gracia que una niña lo pusiera en su lugar-, pero debo reconocer que mis hermanos mayores no precisaron de mis servicios mas que en el suministro de la papelería.

-¿Puedes probar eso, Lisa? -pidió la profesora Johnson.

-Hasta para la entidad mentalmente más limitada de mi familia el uso de marcas de agua resulta evidente -la preescolar puso a contraluz una de las hojas sobre las que se redactó dicho documento. Dicha marca consistía en el monograma LML en fuente Vladimirian script, escrito sobre un matraz Florencia, todo nimbado con la leyenda "Propiedad de Lisa Marie Loud; evita el fraude"-. Y la señorita Shrinivas conoce de sobra mi letra cuando escribo a mano.

-Es verdad -confirmó la morena.

Armand no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado. Si bien en un comienzo sintió un sincero respeto por los autores de dicho trabajo, posteriormente albergó sus dudas, y tenía un buen fundamento para sus sospechas. Mismas que, en ese momento, vio derrumbarse desde los cimientos.

-Pueden retirarse -indicó Huggins-. Ustedes no, Loud. Señora, Lincoln, Lucy... -corrigió.

Ya con la oficina más libre, no hubo mucho tiempo para ponerse cómodos, pues ingresaron a dich oficina dos hombres vestidos en traje azul rey y corbata del mismo tono sobre una camisa blanca. Uno de esos dos hombres, con el corte casi al cero, era latino, con la cara angulosa y el mentón partido. El otro, de piel bronceada y cabello corto, tenía un tatuaje sobre la mejilla derecha que constaba de un diseño típico de las tribus que habitaban en Samoa. De haber estado Lisa presente, habría deducido que se trataba de una suerte de tiburón vuelto dios.

Ambos hombres habían precedido a una tercera figura. Se trataba de una mujer de piel morena como DiMartino, un rostro poco agraciado y cabello negro, corto hasta las orejas; y vestida más para ir a una reunión de economistas que para trabajar en una oficina gubernamental.

-Les presento a la teniente retirada y asistente personal del gobernador, Gwendolyn Cameron -la oficial morena saludó a la familia como si de un superior se tratara.

Rita extendió la mano, esperando un apretón de manos que nunca llegó.

-La teniente Cameron...

-Permiso para hablar -solicitó Cameron en tono marcial, como si continuara en el servicio.

-Concedido -bufó el director.

-Gracias -avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó a las espaldas de ambos niños-. Seré breve, señora Loud. Vine por sus hijos y sus acompañantes.

-¿Lo... lo dice en serio? -Rita seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-En efecto. Si es posible, ahora mismo debieran estar ya en camino.

~o~

El consultorio de la psicóloga escolar seguía manteniendo ése aire de austeridad depresiva. No era el mejor ambiente para tratar a un estudiante, pues el espacio, de por sí exiguo al ser un cubículo de nueve metros cuadrados, estaba mermado por un pesado diván gastado, un librero de madera de ébano, su escritorio y un archivero. El resultado era que solo disponía de nueve metros. No los suficientes para tener una consulta grupal, pero si para que su ocupante habitual ejerciera su profesión.

-Puedo deducir, por la exigua explicación del diploma que ostenta su muro y la placa de la puerta...

-Una persona es lo que es, en parte, gracias a la discreción de la que sus impulsos y planes, y el como es que suele ejecutarlos, Lisa -Henrietta interrumpió a la niña, causando en ésta una ligera, casi imperceptible para el más observador, molestia-. Estoy al corriente de tu título universitario, y no me intimida en lo más mínimo.

Se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y dio un sorbo a una taza con infusión de ginseng.

-De hecho, los hallazgos físicos son meras entelequias que denotan el más anticuado interés de la humanidad -expuso la psicóloga.

-¿Y por qué dice eso?

-No soy una fanática de los escritos de Jung, pero no dudo que estés familiarizada con algo tan simple que, me imagino, lo descartarías por su supuesta falta de utilidad.

-Citar a un psicoanalista de planteamientos de los que desconfío por encumbrar una necesidad existencialista no la hace una mejor manipuladora.

-Quien ve afuera sueña. Quien lo hace dentro, despierta.

-Tan aburrido como leer las obras de Aristófanes de Bizancio -se quejó la niña-. Y tanto más considerando que el individuo llegó a escribir una comedia sobre una huelga de mujeres.

-Tal como supuse antes de que entraras -volvió un poco a su bebida-. Una niña engreída que ve al resto del mundo como meros sujetos potenciales de pruebas. Negarlo -sentencia- es la principal señal de tener una mente peligrosamente... amoral.

Schiller tenía preparado todo para anticiparse a una mente prodigiosa. Entre un cuñado ajerdecista, un sobrino que estaba vetado de por vida del Tropicana en Las Vegas y una madre que huyó de Leipzig antes de que se levantara el Muro de Berlín, estaba preparada para cualquier contingencia.

-¿Cree que soy amoral? -Lisa arqueó una ceja, extrañada por el hecho de

-¿Alguna vez supo de la Unidad 731*?

Lisa no ignoraba la existencia de dicba unidad de investigación del ejército imperial japonés, considerada como una de las mayores atrocidades que la ciencia pudo ofrecer al mundo.

-Odio decepcionarle, pero, tal como usted indicó, su elemental uso de las ciencias sociales para sacarme información no me intimidan, y no funcionará estudiar mis reacciones.

-Ah, ¿y puedo avanzar que, en realidad, asume que no estoy sacando nada... cuando usted es un libro abierto? -la molestia de Lisa se hizo evidente- Mucho me temo, doctora -dijo con un sentido de mofa y desprecio- que usted es un peligro para sí misma. Y una persona peligrosa para sí misma... es un peligro para la humanidad.

Lisa de verdad sintió nauseas de tratar a esa mujer. Una cosa seria era que insinuaran sus ocasionales experimentos en sus familiares, pero una muy distinta es el que la tachen de ser amoral y mostrarse como un libro. No pasó ni media hora del segundo semestre y el medidor hormonal que se implantó hace días ya estaba a punto de registrar niveles alarmantes de cortisol.

-Lisa Loud -se dejó escuchar en los parlantes de la escuela la voz de la secretaria del director-, favor de reportarse junto a los profesores McGrady, Shrinivas y Johnson a la oficina del director Hugginns. Lisa Loud, Armand McGrady y Agnes Johnson, a la oficina del director.

-Si me disculpa -Lisa amagó con levantarse-, solicitan mi...

-Usted no se mueva de aquí -ordenó Schiller con aspereza-. Hasta que yo regrese, no se mueva de aquí. ¿Quedó claro?

-Como cristal -silbó la niña prodigio.

Mientras veía a la psicóloga abandonar el despacho, decidió estudiar sus efectos personales, a riesgo de ser descubierta. Primero, el escritorio. Un mueble bastante macizo de alguna madera rojiza, quizás cedro o alguna variedad de pino europeo extinto hace tiempo. No tan pesadas como el ébano del librero pero si lo suficiente para representar una dura tarea el moverlo.

Revisó algunos de los pesados volumenes del librero. Abundaban materiales previos a 1980, e incluso había un tratado de "Enfermedades mentales de origen sexual", redactado por un tal Stavros Gianakopoulos, primera edición de 1963.

A Lisa no le resultó difícil interpretar eso como una seria señal de una terapéutica demasiado anquilosada. Demasiado atrasada, incluso.

Al estudiar el librero, notó que las molduras tenían un curioso diseño que solo veía, por lo regular, en los libros de historia con fotografías de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Más importante, el águila que coronaba el mueble era muy similar a la de un cierto tipo de estandartes que vio en los libros de sus hermanas mayores cuando hicieron sus tareas de dicho periodo.

-Interesante -dijo una voz glacial a sus espaldas-. No pensaba que los gatos fueran curiosos en demasía.

Lisa volteó para ver a la psicóloga tras de sí.

-Salón 4-c, segundo piso a las tres, señorita Loud -susurró Henrietta-. Si no quiere alargar su detención, le sugiero que deje de husmear.

-¿Bajo qué pretexto tiene un librero de la Alemania Nazi?

-Se lo compré a un vecino hace años en Vermont -espetó la doctora-. Recuerde... que la curiosidad mató al gato. Ahora, váyase a la oficina del director.

Abandonó dicha oficina con su medidor prácticamente en corto circuito. Crispada por los nervios como nunca antes lo estuvo desde su primer Bromaggedon, Lisa solo pensó en ina cosa.

Nadie tiene por casualidad un mueble de la Alemania del periodo de entreguerras. Al menos no sin modificar.

Henrietta se dirigió a su escritorio y terminó con su infusión. La bebida ya se había enfriado, por lo que tuvo que tragar de una sentada. Ella tenía un motivo para odiar las bebidas frías. Y las infusiones que hayan quedado olvidadas estaban a la cima por el simple hecho de tener, para ella, un sabor sumamente desagradable.

De nuevo revisó el historial de Lisa Loud. Solo dos visitas a la oficina del anterior director, una bajo el nuevo régimen... y hasta hoy no tenía antecedentes.

De puño y letra añadió:

 _La estudiante se enfoca en los supuestos beneficios que su intelecto pueda encontrar para la humanidad. Es altanera, imprudente y presenta un cuadro patológico de tendencias antisociales que remiten a una burbuja en extremo inestable, lo que ocasiona un total desconocimiento de los conceptos de bien y mal._

 _¿Recomendación? A título personal, sugiero seguimiento y tratamiento con estimulantes, actividad física y un total y definitivo alejamiento de cualquier actividad científica por los próximos nueve años, y una vigilancia rigurosa a perpetuidad cumplido dicho periodo._

-Sheryl -llamó a la secretaria del director-, por favor, envíeme a Luan Loud terminado el almuerzo, y a Clyde McBride media hora después de ella, por favor. Y procure que no se encuentre con su hermana menor, Lisa.

Satisfecha, su cuenta con McBride podía iniciar

~o~

Teniendo que pedir un permiso especial al doctor Feinstein, Rita tuvo que sacar a Lincoln y a Lucy de la escuela para preparar sus valijas, siempre acompañada por la teniente Cameron. La militar retirada se relajó un poco, sin dejar de lado ese aire marcial tan propio de ella, mascando goma mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto de una vagoneta del estado.

En el asiento trasero, y con una ligera satisfacción por haber prolongado unos días más sus vacaciones, Lincoln estaba pensativo. Ya que Lori tenía que estar a cargo en ausencia de su madre, y su padre era responsable en lo escolar de Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy, debía acompañar a ambos a DC.

Washington. A su mente acudían demasiados planes de lo que haría una vez terminados sus asuntos en la Casa Blanca. El ala aeroespacial del Smithsonian, el monumento a Abraham Lincoln, la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido... numerosos lugares y tan poco tiempo, y a expensas del gobierno. Desde el incidente con la limusina, por un momento sintió que estaba casi en el cielo. ¿Qué pensará Lucy? Ni idea, concluyó para sí.

Llegando a casa, ambos recibieron instrucciones de empacar una muda casual y una de gala, además de algunos efectos personales como cepillo dental, hilo, un par de historietas para él y Secretos Inmortales para ella. Por otro lado, Lucy debía olvidarse del busto de Edwin, y ambos no podían llevar dentrífico, perfumes, colonias, implementos de aseo considerados de riesgo y electrónica. Típicas regulaciones portuarias implementadas desde 2013, con el incidente en la maratón de Boston.

Habían preguntado a la asistente del gobernador si podía acompañarles alguien más, a lo que ésta contestó afirmativamente. Ya que el viaje era para los menores y sus padres, y Lynn sr. no consiguió el permiso en su oficina, quedó abierto un lugar disponible.

Ambos hermanos sopesaron rápido sus opciones. Lucy de plano se negó a que Haiku la acompañase por una mala experiencia previa con grandes aglomeraciones de gente. Clyde también quedaba descartado, y entre menos hablaran de Bobby o los McBride, tanto mejor. Uno por tener compromiso en la pizzería, los otros por temor a que Lucy llegue a ocasionar un infarto. Ni siquiera cabría pensar en María o Roberto Santiago. Pero...

-Lincoln, de verdad te tengo aprecio. Pero ¿no crees que pides demasiado?

Al ver la van negra estacionada fuera de su propiedad, Roberto sr. temía que fuera gente del departamento de Inmigración y Aduanas, dados los sucesos que desde noviembre pasado han estado padeciendo.

-No es mucho lo que le pido, señor. Solo quiero que le permita a Ronnie Anne acompañarnos. ¿Puede venir con nosotros? -el peliblanco puso rodilla en tierra y suplicó, tal y como hizo con sus hermanas la semana del medio ambiente, solo que sin mostrar la foto de un cachorro de oso polar.

-Hijo, con todo esto, de verdad no sé si mi Ronalda esté segura aquí o con Mamá Casagrande.

-De verdad no le va a pasar nada -trató de convencer Rita-. Le doy mi palabra de que tendré cerca a su hija.

La idea seguía sin agradarle mucho. Si de por sí temía cada vez que su mujer e hijos iban a visitar a sus suegros en Illinois, que su hija menor vaya a DC sin más compañía que dos de los hermanos menores de Lori y la madre de éstos era una locura.

-Creo... que hablaré con ella y arreglaré sus cosas -suspiró resignado.

Media hora después el grupo ya estaba en camino al aeropuerto de Detroit, tras recoger a Ronnie Anne a la escuela directamente.

~o~

-¿Cuando empezó su obsesión por el sufrimiento humano, señorita Loud?

La pregunta fue totalmente inesperada para Luan. Ya otros psicólogos trataron de analizar la fascinación de la trigueña por las bromas y los chistes. De hecho, el último terapeuta que la atendió terminó por largarse, pues cometió el error de agendarle cita un primero de abril, recibiendo docenas de puntos por la agresión de un glotón que solo Dios sabrá de dónde lo sacó.

-No entiendo -la comediante se recostó sobre el diván, causando molestia en la pelirroja de tinte.

-Me refiero a su obsesión por causar sufrimiento a la gente solo por "hacerlos reír" -acotó la doctora- ¿No es eso de lo que ése falso arte histriónico se trata?

-¿Cómo es que hacer reír al mundo es causa de sufrimiento?

-Algunos colegas sostienen que es necesario reír. Y el planteamiento de un colega en particular me resulta ofensivo a priori -comentó con un dejo de molestia-. Para sacarle una sonrisa a alguien, decía el pobre diablo, depende de la sorpresa, el ánimo del escucha y el chiste per se.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero yo prefiero esperar el momento para aprovechar el chiste -dijo Luan tras pensarlo detenidamente.

-La comedia, niña, en realidad depende de dos cosas. Primero, la idiotez o la malicia y la confianza que el activo se atreva a hablar.

-¿Insinúa que soy idiota?

-Un comediante, de facto, es un tonto que nadie tomará en serio. Y ya que usted acaba de demostrarme que no parece ser tan idiota como creí, debe ser bastante maliciosa.

Sirvió en la misma taza de la primera sesión otro poco de su infusión y dio un sorbo, sin siquiera agregar azúcar.

-El segundo factor que desencadena la comedia no es el chiste ni la sorpresa, sino la capacidad del activo para hacer sufrir al pasivo, es decir, la eliminación de trabas éticas y morales que, de otra forma, le impiden relacionarse de forma sana con sus similares.

-¿Qué tanto mal puede causar un chiste? -la pregunta de Luan sonó bastante sincera.

-Supongo que tiene un pequeño... negocio de fiestas.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-El tener acceso a su expediente permanente es uno de los privilegios que gozo, Luan -informó Hettie-. Y, para serle honesta, sus profesores no le tienen mucha estima. En lo particular, Squadrani y Tordiglione no se muerden la lengua.

Le pasó a la trigueña una copia de su propio expediente para comprobar dicha afirmación, por lo que no le costó trabajo a esta reconocer las rúbricas de los docentes de ciencias y literatura.

-¿Tan mal creen que estoy? -la mirada de Luan estaba casi apagada.

-Temo que si, niña -palmoteó la mujer la espalda de la estudiante-. Yo en tu lugar, consideraría abandonar el negocio del espectáculo y enfocar mi mente y recursos en algo más... productivo.

-¿Como qué?

-Hay chicas de tu edad que trabajan como niñeras, o como empacadoras en los supermercados -apuntó Schiller-. No se gana mucho, pero puede ser el primer paso para una vida mucho más respetable. Lejos del escarnio que los actores deben enfrentar.

Levantándose del diván, Luan se dirigió a la puerta bastante fastidiada.

-No hemos terminado.

-Lo siento, pero si ser una anciana amargada es señal de ser una persona exitosa, me alegrará mucho estar bajo un puente con mis chistes y bromas -salió sin despedirse.

Lo último que Luan buscaba era que la gente sufriera por la carencia de risas en su vida. La comedia, sabía bien, es el arte histriónico más difícil de todos. Uno podía hacer llorar a la gente, escribir novelas con un absoluto drama que terminará siendo tan monótono como una mala cinta. Pero eran muy pocos los que se esforzaban por escuchar una genuina carcajada.

"Tal vez ya sea hora", pensó. "Hora de subir la apuesta".

~o~

El aeropuerto de Detroit no estaba tan abarrotado como en otros días, y el paso por los arcos de seguridad no fue tan duro para el quinteto, pues la asistente del gobernador Romney tenía la instrucción de permanecer en todo momento junto al grupo.

-Gracias por sacarme de encima a mi prima, señora Loud -agradeció la niña latina, al tiempo que frotaba sus adoloridas piernas en el asiento del avión que recién abordaron-. Un poco más y no la contaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Ronnie Anne le mostró sus piernas, enrojecidas por la reciente depredación que Carlota había hecho del escaso vello de sus piernas- Lo siento.

-No se preocupe -soltó un quejido al subir de nuevo sus calcetas-. Ya volverá a crecer.

-¿No se le pasó por la cabeza que podías afeitarlas?

-¿Eso duele?

-Es molesta la comezón los primeros días, pero ya una se acostumbra -rió la rubia-... excepto en el área del bikini. Esa sensación si es molesta en serio.

Ronnie Anne solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos ante semejante información. Si se enteró de la peor forma de lo que hace su prima por vanidad, el impacto de enterarse de lo que hace la madre de su "pichón" pudo ser peor.

Dos filas más adelante, y bajo la atenta mirada de la teniente Cameron, los hermanos no la pasaban tan mal. Si bien Lucy tuvo que entregar un bolígrafo adornado con un grabado de calavera a la que le brotaban alas de los costados, pudo documentar su libro como equipaje de mano.

-¿Que lees? -preguntó la morena a Lucy

-Secretos Inmortales -dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-Seguro que es otra de esas novelas de vampiros relucientes de día -bufó la funcionaria.

-En realidad, no soy tan fanática de los vampiros de Mayer. No son como Edwin... suspiro.

-Claro -dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla, viendo a la izquierda la cada vez más lejana masa de agua que eran los Grandes Lagos. Atrás quedaron los lagos Michigan, Erie y Ontario, todos compartidos con Canadá-. A los trece años era una verdadera enamorada de los vampiros.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Por desgracia, me llamaban "bruja" y otras lindezas por el estilo, porque los no-muertos que amé... eran todo un sueño -Gwendolyn suspiró con añoranza-. Leer e imaginar como un Nosferatu seducía a una policía herida de muerte, hacerla su sierva, recrear las indescriptibles matanzas de comunistas no-muertos remedados... todo un sueño.

Ante semejante descripción, la escritora no supo como reaccionar. Cierto era que Edwin no era precisamente un inocente, pero hasta él tenía límites para la brutalidad y barbarie con que la funcionaria describe su viejo amor de infancia.

De la comida, ambas niñas no se podían quejar. Un emparedado de atún, una bolsita con maní tostado y una lata de soda de cola eran bastante para un vuelo que salió de la terminal a la 1:30 y tomaría hasta las 5:00, ajustando el cambio de horario.

Por una coincidencia, ambas tuvieron necesidad de ir al baño mientras sobrevolaban Nueva York. Ya que de una de las cabinas se escuchaban algunos golpes, jadeos y gritos, la latina hizo a un lado a Lucy y entró a vomitar. Aún le quedaba el recuerdo de aquella charla en la que Bobby quedó expuesto como un saltaclases pervertido.

-¿Tienes algo... -la morena siguió con las arcadas-... para el vómito?

-Tenía unas tabletas de bromuro de bismuto, pero se quedaron en el aeropuerto -la gótica se lamentó de su suerte mientras veía a Santiago vomitar.

-Hazme un favor, y no dejes que Lincoln tenga novia.

-¿Puedo adivinar? -la latina asintió- Bien. Seguro fue algo incómodo con Bobby o lo que... sea que pase allí dentro -Lucy señaló la cabina ocupada. Ronnie Anne volvió a asentir.

-De verdad eres buena.

-Años de práctica... incluso asumieron la máxima prueba de amor carnal en la cama de Lynn.

-¡Asco! -la latina volvió su atención al retrete.

La latina sintió que, si su estómago no se había descargado, terminó por hacerlo. Simplemente no cuadraba en su mente como es que una niña de ocho años le habla de ello con cierto romanticismo mientras que ella, tres años mayor, no se atreve a aceptar que su hermano mayor tenía ciertas necesidades que atender.

-¿Por qué lo haces, vida? -pregunta Ronnie Anne sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-Dinos eso a mí, a Lincoln o a mis hermanas -Lucy no estaba de humor para una charla de ese tipo, aunque creyó oportuno sacar el tema a colación.

-Me pregunto por qué -Ronnie Anne rió con sarcasmo y un mal sabor de boca.

-Así pasó hace tiempo que descubrí así a mis padres en el desván una vez... fue horrible, pero tuve que aceptar eso.

-Demasiados... -soltó otro quejido a causa de la irritación causada por Carlota-... detalles.

-Atención, pasajeros, favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y colocar sus respaldos en posición vertical. Comenzamos nuestro descenso en el aeropuerto JFK. Gracias por viajar con nosotros.

Sin darse tiempo de terminar su charla, ambas se retiraron a sus asientos.

-¿Algo nuevo en el baño? -preguntaron Lincoln y su madre al mismo tiempo, ignorando la coincidencia.

-Solo una vomitiva charla con Ronnie Anne... suspiro -respondió la pelinegra a su hermano.

-Uh... nada interesante, señora -la latina hizo lo propio con la cabeza de familia.

~o~

En el momento en el que los Loud, su invitada y la asistente del gobernador volaban sobre los Grandes Lagos, Luna estaba esperando a que Leni y Lori salieran de sus respectivas clases, pendiente de cualquier movimiento de ellas dos... o de alguien más.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio salir a Leni... con una sorpresa demasiado intimidante.

Notó que Leni no tenía sus lentes de sol sobre la cabeza, sino en el cuello de la blusa. Y aunque la nieve estaba remitiendo, seguía vestida de leggins gruesos y abrigo. Layla, por su lado, seguía con ese pesado abrigo, tan poco habituada al frío de tales latitudes.

Recordó un poco las palabras de su hermano. Aunque sonaran bien, eran una bonita manera de decir una cosa.

"Bien, Loud... hora de hacer de tripas corazón" murmuró para sí, antes de sentir ganas de vomitar. "Vamos, no es tan difícil. ¡Ni siquiera cuando papá sacó su cencerro frente a Mick y toda esa gente!",

-¿Crees que les gusten los smoothies con menta? -oyó decir a Leni.

-Preferiría el té -respondió animada Layla-, pero supongo que a mi jefa le guste.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solas? -la rockera dio alcance al par, antes de separarse.

-Bien, se cuando no me...

-Leni... por favor. ¿Puedes esperar en Vanzilla? -interrumpió la castaña a la africana- Esto es... algo personal.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la van familiar para esperar a Lori.

-Suerte -gesticuló la modista a Layla, a quien Luna llevó del brazo.

Desconcertada, Layla no esperaba semejante actitud de Luna. En el mejor de los casos, tal vez quería agitar las aguas. En el peor, y que Dios le guarde, iba a exponerla y golpearla. Humillarla, si se presentaba la ocasión.

-Escucha -empezó la castaña, habiendo llegado a las gradas del estadio-. Se que...

-Olvidate de pedirme disculpas -interrumpió la egipcia, cortante como en sh primer encuentro-. Hice lo que hice porque...

-No, no... yo solo...

-Lo hice porque...

Siguieron así por un minuto, tratando de hablar sin dejar a la otra hacerlo. Fue hasta que Layla se contuvo.

-Supongo que quieres hablar de, bueno... lo que pasó esa tarde -a Layla se le complicaba hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-No es solo sobre eso... sino sobre mi hermana.

Layla se sintió como si un peso del que quisiera deshacerse le fuese arrancado, solo para que le impusieran la mismísima cruz donde, hace casi dos milenios, un buen hombre fuese sometido a la ley de su pueblo por el simple hecho de predicar con el ejemplo y el amor. Un peso a todas luces inmisericorde.

-Ahora, escúcha bien mis palabras, chica -la voz de Luna era tranquila, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento negativo-. No diré que no me gustó lo que hiciste esa tarde. No diré nada que te incomode, pero... me gusta otra persona.

Si la Cruz era ya un peso enorme, una montaña habría sido mucho peor.

-Al principio dudé. Y solo me hiciste ver una cosa -la rockera sostuvo su aliento el tiempo suficiente como para que valiera la pena.

-¿De... qué hablas?

-No es que no me agrades... pero una persona muy cercana me dijo con hechos que, si vas a humillarte por amor a alguien, hay muchas posibilidades de ser rechazado.

La cara de Layla reflejó un completo abatimiento. Nunca en su vida había sido rechazada de forma tan extraña. Gentileza por delante, sintió como el tremendo peso que la rockera puso sobre sus delicados hombros de pronto se viniera abajo, aplastando su humanidad en el proceso.

-Pero ello no quiere decir que debas renunciar a ello. O al menos -esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro- ir por alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

Vio a Leni y a su hermana mayor en aquella vieja van. Le extrañó que ambas salieran antes que su propia hija.

Después de aquella Navidad, supo valorar a la mayoría de la familia Loud. Por su breve charla con Rita, supo que la mayoría de sus hijas eran bastante tolerantes sobre ciertos temas, incluso otras tradiciones. Por ejemplo, Leni. Ya la han tratado bastante, y dos conjuntos de pijamas que ella confeccionó estaban en su armario en ese momento. Lori trató con gentileza a Layla esa tarde; en cuanto a las niñas, eran bastante adorables. Incluso esa chiquilla vestida de negro le resultó simpática, pues le recordó su propia infancia en Alejandría.

De esa familia, solo no trató a dos personas.

Por Layla supo que la quinta hija de esa familia su retoño fue acusado de querer golpear a un extraño chico de cabello blanco, sexto hijo y único varón de los Loud. En respuesta, había amenazado con demandar a la escuela por causa de aquella chica.

Por el otro lado, el chico de cabello blanco. No recordaba bien el nombre del chico al que Rashid quiso ofrecer su hombro, pero desde el percance que sufrió su hija mayor en el centro comercial, la opinión que tenía de él había mejorado sustancialmente. Inclusive ya escuchaba las campanas de boda en su mente, contando historias y preparando junto a Layla la cena de un batallón de nietos, mismos que sus retoños traerían al mundo. Poco importaba que fueran mestizos, mientras llevaran su sangre corriendo en sus venas, e incluso no le importaba que alguno de ellos tuviera espuma en la cresta de la ola.

-Buenas tardes, chicas -saludó Sheila a las hermanas mayores Loud.

-Buenas tardes -devolvió Lori, antes de regresar a los mensajes con Bobby.

-¡Hola! -Leni la abrazó como si de una vieja amiga se tratara- ¿Por qué salió temprano?

-Tuvimos fiesta en el centro comunitario y algunas de las niñas se intoxicaron con la comida -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Juro que es la última vez que le compro salchichas a ese viejo idiota de la estación de servicio!

-Alguien debió decirle sobre Flip -Lori no despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su nuevo móvil, mismo que compró a espaldas de sus padres hace un par de horas.

-En fin, ¿no han visto a Layla?

La pregunta dejó helada a Leni. Sabía que ella misma no era muy lista, y tenía el mismo problema que Lincoln a la hora de mentirle a todo mundo. Simplemente no era una buena mentirosa. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad bajo presión para soltar una mentira, si no decente, cuando menos creíble.

-Creo que dejó algo en la cafetería -contestó sin miedo-. Seguro esa tal Alejandría ya se quemó.

-¿Alejandría?

-La chica de su libro -sonrió inocentemente-. Ojalá esté bien.

-Leni, es solo... olvídalo. Solo... iré a buscarla.

Tras despedirse, fue a la cafetería de la escuela. No era normal que su primogénita olvidara nada, mucho menos siendo que el siguiente viernes estaba feriado por el cambio de poderes.

Evitó pensar en ello, y se concentró en su asunto. Al no encontrar a nadie, se dedicó a buscar en algunos otros puntos, empezando por el estadio.

-¿Puedes vivir con eso?

De la cara de Layla apenas y asomó una breve sonrisa. Tal vez Luna no le correspondía, pero le ofreció dos opciones igual de improbables.

Seguir intentando y ser rechazada de formas menos dulces... o desistir e intentarlo con otra persona.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto -la oriental tomó a Luna por los hombros y se aferró a su cuello-. Nunca pensé en ser rechazada por una chica hermosa.

-¿Y que tal ser rechazada por una amiga sin beneficios?

-Si... -el rostro de Layla se encendió como los rojizos destellos de las arenas del Sahara al amanecer- puedo vivir con eso.

Layla abrazó a Luna sin reparo. Por una vez, se supo rechazada... y estimada. En cuanto a la rockera, tal pareciera que sus problemas empezaban a salir del oscuro túnel en que estaba metida. Un paso a la vez.

Sin previo aviso, lo primero que vio la egipcia fue a su madre. Y, a juzgar por los rasgos de su cara, tuvo suerte de que no escuchara nada.

Al parecer.

~o~

 _Aeropuerto JFK, Washington DC_

Ronnie Anne no salía de su asombro. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más alocados vio un sitio con tan buen potencial para ser una pista de skateboarding interna como un aeropuerto internacional. Lucy, por su parte, estaba visiblemente aterrada ante la visión de tantos colores claros. Temor irónico viniendo de una niña que es hermana de un chico con "nieve en el tejado", como al viejo Albert le daba decir en broma a Lincoln cada vez que se veían.

Para ser las cinco, hora de la Costa Este, ya el cielo, de por sí encapotado, empezó a soltar una nevada que, por fortuna, ya solo faltaban un par de tramos. Del aeropuerto al hotel Fritz para instalarse, y de allí a la Casa Blanca directamente.

-Bueno, Loud... y Santiago -la teniente había reparado un poco después en Ronnie Anne con un poco de desconcierto-, el transporte nos espera en la puerta dos -anunció con un poco de molestia.

-Gracias -los cuatro se encargaban de recoger sus maletas. Por Bobby, hace tiempo supo que no pocas personas eran detenidas bajo cargos de narcotráfico en los aeropuertos por la intromisión del personal, que en ocasiones podían ser comprados por ciertos sindicatos del crimen, que introducían paquetes con drogas o dinero.

-¿Alguna vez han viajado en limusina? -la asistente del gobernador preguntó sin esperar respuestas. Los dos chicos Loud alzaron la mano, recordando como Lord Tetherby fue rociado con mostaza hace ya bastante tiempo- perfecto. Solo nos queda esperar allí a los enviados del gobernador de Wisconsin y nos vamos al hotel.

Esperaron por casi media hora hasta que Lucy alcanzó a ver cuatro figuras. Dos hombres mayores, una chica de, al menos, trece años, y un chico de catorce.

Uno de los hombres era de ascendencia latinoamericana. Un poco pasado de peso, lucía su cabeza afeitada con orgullo, vistiendo una rompevientos verde y pantalón azul de terciopelo. La chica, por su parte, vestía un conjunto bastante más al azar, usando tenis blancos, unos jeans algo gastados, una chaqueta verde lima y una gorra de los Empacadores. El otro hombre era de piel blanca, cabello negro con algunas canas, una nariz afilada y una amploa frente y llevaba sombra de barba, e iba vestido con un anorak azul oscuro, pantalón de color arena y tenis blancos. El otro chico era bastante larguirucho para su edad, y era bastante parecido a su padre salvo por las canas, llevando una flor en el bolsillo de una chaqueta gruesa negra a juego con un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca de licra de algodón y botas.

A Lucy no le interesaron mucho las presentaciones. Apenas se tomó la molesria de saludar a la chica, que respondía al nombre de Anwar Pierce, oriunda de Point Place, y al chico larguirucho, quien atiende al nombre de Roman Dragulescu, hijo de migrantes rumanos nacido en Lawndale. Éste último le desagradó bastante, pues al momento en que Lincoln le soltó un generoso chorro de ketchup de la manga de su camisa blanca y una descarga eléctrica. En síntesis, un bromista con el que debía tener cuidado.

Durante el trayecto al hotel, los chicos de Michigan evitaron a toda costa tratar con el oriundo de Lawndale. En cambio, la chica de Point Place se mostró intrigada por tener enfrente a un chico con el cabello blanco, lo que a Lincoln puso a un buen nivel de empatía con Cristina. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde septiembre, pero la pelirroja seguía aterrada por aquél video en que él mismo se humilló para complacer a sus hermanas.

Ronnie Anne ya tenía cierta experiencia con Luan, por lo que se previno de intimar con Roman. Había tratado de evitar sus bromas, e inclusive había tenido la osadía de regresar a la trigueña el favor que Lincoln le hizo al limpiar la casa de bromas aquél día. Pero las bromas de aquél chico de un pueblo del que no sabía mucho se le antojaban más propias de un transtornado mental que de un verdadero amante del humor negro, y eso ya superaba sus estándares de malicia. Ni siquiera Michael, el escritor que concursaba en El Bote del Amor, le parecía tan repulsivo en su carácter como en su trato.

Apenas llegados al hotel, pudieron estirarse un poco, pues a pesar del espacio de la limusina, estuvieron un poco apretados. Un vehículo hecho para ocho personas maduras no era precisamente un patio de juegos, y tanto Roman como Anwar pudieron ir a sus anchas... lo que para la chica se puede traducir como "cazar al conejo".

-¿Han visto a Lincoln? -Rita se preocupó de no ver a su hijo cerca.

-Parece que esa chica rara tiene preferencia por el cabello de mi hermano -Lucy se encogió de hombros, mientras que Ronnie Anne se limitaba a tronar los puños.

-Si esa rarita le llega a poner las manos encima, no sabrá qué la golpeó -amenazó la chicana.

-Tanto amor que le dispensas es algo tierno... suspiro.

-Creo que ya entiendo por qué tu hermano es así de patético -la morena puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Si pudieran atender, señoritas -Cameron llamó a las tres-, ya podemos subir a nuestras habitaciones. Quinto piso, habitación 351.

-¡Lincoln! Ya vámonos -Rita llamó a su vástago, oculto quien sabe donde.

Al llegar al hotel, lo primero que hizo Lincoln fue tratar de esconderse de Anwar. De entrada, le cayó bastante mal, ya que por su culpa, Ronnie Anne le dirigió varias miradas hechas dagas. Y entre latinas la cosa no pareciera ir sino a pique. Una de hondas raíces mexicanas, la otra más de tipo sudamericano, la cosa no podía ser peor.

-Vamos, guapo -llamó la morena, quien tenía el cabello lacio y teñido completamente verde-. Se que el conejito quiere su hierba.

Casi nadie lo consideraba atractivo. Solo dos o tres personas fuera de su círculo más inmediato tenían su atención fuera de su familia, Ronnie Anne y Clyde. Desistió de tratar de tener una charla civilizada con Polly Pain desde aquella mañana en la cafetería, Tabby y Haiku lo consideraban lindo y agradable, y Giggles lo tenía por un chico bastante gracioso para ser hermano de Luan. Pero, fuera de ellas, nadie se interesaba por él.

-¿Dónde estás, mi conejito de azúcar? -se acercó ella demasiado a su escondite.

-¡Lincoln! Ya vámonos -escuchó que su madre le llamaba. Casi estaba perdido.

Casi.

-Señorita Pierce, su habitación espera -le llamó Roman, con un tono bastante ligero-. Ya puedes comerte a besos a ese caramelito luego.

De no ser porque a ella también la buscaban, no pudo haber escapado de esa loca.

~o~

Detención. Una palabra que no había cruzado por la cabeza de ambos.

La doctora Schiller no parecía de aquellas personas dispuestas a negociar, mucho menos a dialogar sobre una medida disciplinaria de gran calibre que, a todas luces, era algo anticuada. Sin embargo, a Clyde su periodo iba a resultarle muy largo. Y su primer día sería para olvidar. Sin Lincoln, con la propia psicóloga como encargada esa primera semana, y encasillado con varios bravucones de cursos superiores, no la tendrá nada fácil.

Se sorprendió de ver entrar a Lisa. Ella, la hermana de su mejor amigo, por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba en ese agujero.

Le obligó a entregar cuanto fuera utilizado como "distracción", por lo que la niña prodigio tuvo que despedirse de algunos prototipos de bolsillo en fase de pruebas, mecanismos de defensa y una pen-drive que, sin miramientos de ningún tipo, aplastó con la punta de uno de sus tacones.

-Que quede claro, Loud -escuchó decir a la psicóloga-. Sin distracciones de ningún tipo. ¿Entendido? -a niña solo le dirigió una mirada asesina, recibiendo una mucho más implacable en respuesta- Junto a McBride, por favor.

Se levantó de su escritorio y dio un breve paseo antes de ver a la secretaria del director en la puerta.

-Todos ustedes están aquí por una razón simple -empezó Schiller con su discurso-. Fueron demasiado... imbéciles... como para intentar estar sobre el sistema educativo, sobre el órden establecido. Y saben bien que aquellos que luchan contra el sistema, terminan cayendo aplastados... por querer usar sus redundancias en contra.

Fue al escritorio, mismo del que tomó una taza con infusión de flores de azahar.

-Por consiguiente -prosiguió-, ustedes ya no son parte del sistema, sino basura del sistema. Y la basura... debe... reciclarse. Por ello, van a permanecer aquí, redactando el porqué terminaron aquí. Sheryll -llamó a la secretaria-, que no salga nadie hasta las seis... y requisa y destruye sus aparatos móviles.

-¿Alguna razón?

-Sus padres se van a enterar por mi persona, y no por esos... juguetitos costosos.

La rolliza mujer llevó a cabo su desagradable cometido, obligando a los estudiantes a entregar sus móviles bajo la severa mirada de Henrietta.

En la pizarra, la doctora había escrito la normativa de su régimen de detención.

 _Sin hablar_

 _Sin distracciones_

 _Salida hasta las 18:00 hrs GMT -6_

 _Sin descanso_

 _Sin comida_

 _Cualquier distractor será requisado y destruído_

 _De acudir sus padres, estos serán notificados._

 _Trabajo comunitario obligatorio dos veces por semana_

 _El incumplimiento de estas normas, sea necesario o no, añade dos días_

 _De reincidir, se solicitará su expulsión definitiva._

Diez minutos, una hora, dos... el tiempo se deslizaba entre las manos de los estudiantes detenidos. No podían hacer nada excepto contar los minutos y atendiendo al trabajo que les encomendó.

De nuevo, Lori no cabía de sí misma, al grado de buscar un donante de hígado. O los que fueran necesarios. Y, para su desgracia, su padre era quien la acompañó esta vez. Ya eran pasadas las 4:30, y estaba empezando a declinar el atardecer, sin señal de que Lisa saliera. Si algo así olía mal, solo cabía una posibilidad por la que solo Luan, Lynn o Lincoln habrían pasado.

Cuando Lynn sr. preguntó por Lisa, el director Huggins ya había abandonado las instalaciones, y los únicos trabajadores que quedaban a esa hora eran la secretaria Sheryll, la doctora Schiller y el conserje.

Casualmente encontraron a la doctora mientras ésta había salido a tomar un poco de aire. Por su aspecto, parecía una de esas adorables abuelas del cine familiar, con las que el propio señor Loud pasó buena parte de su infancia.

-Buenas tardes, señor... -saludó Henrietta, tratando de mostrarse amable.

-Lynn Loud sr, señora -saludó amablemente el cabeza de familia -. Disculpe la...

-¿Loud, dice?

-Si, en efecto...

-Me alegra saber eso.

De su gabardina, sacó una carpeta con los historiales permanentes de Lisa y Luan.

-Como puede ver -la doctora mantenía una sonrisa que a leguas gritaba "perra con pedigrí"-, sus hijas no son, precisamente, unos angelitos.

-Escuche, anciana -increpó Lori, ya bastante furiosa por ver como exhibían a sus hermanas-. Usted...

-¿No tengo autoridad? Me temo que se equivoca... Lori, ¿cierto? -la rubia no se dejó intimidar- Puedo apreciar que es usted una amargada miserable adicta al control, una sádica...

-No vuelva a dirigirse a mi hija de esa forma -la voz del varón sonaba desprovista de toda emoción positiva-. Si cree que mis hijas o mi hijo tienen problemas, es algo que no le importa en lo absoluto.

-Ya veo... usted es el motivo por el que sus hijas, sobre todo Lisa, sean un peligro.

La cara de Lynn sr. reflejaba una honda indignación, y Lori ya estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre esa odiosa mujer.

-Su obsesión por llenar el mundo de idiotas le ha llevado a volcar sus sueños de infancia y juventud a sus hijas, y por consiguiente, busca satisfacciones morales a través de ellas. De verdad, es usted admirable.

-Lori, ve por Lisa. Cuanto antes nos alejemos de esta...

-¿No le he dicho? -Schiller esbozó una sonrisa que, vista con la luz adecuada, sería un monumento viviente a las películas de terror- Su hija está en detención.

-¿Tiene un motivo para eso? -Lori estaba a punto del colapso.

-Se metió con mis posesiones.

~o~

Uno de los problemas que una persona tiende a enfrentar es el rechazo por parte de sus padres. Y, por extensión, el de su familia. Años de amor incondicional se transforman en días de amargura en el peor de los casos. En el mejor...

Layla solo esperaba que la larga perorata de su madre durante la cena terminara lo más pronto posible. Anhelaba el cálido perfume que varias de sus pretéritas amantes emanaban, ahora que Luna la babía rechazado.

No podía permitirse el lujo de ser esquiva. Ya antes de salir aquella tarde del mes pasado se estaba cansando de tratar de ocultar su preferencia, por mucho que el miedo le ganara al final. Y lo peor de todo, ya cierta bruja rubia había propalado a los cuatro vientos que la nueva le rompió la nariz usando a Bobby como escudo humano para protegerse de una posible respuesta. Rumor que, al menos, la enorme mayoría del plantel no creyó. Sobre todo, compañeros suyos, amigas de Leni, varios rockeros y el saliente consejo estudiantil.

Toda la mañana le habían insistido para que se presentara a la elección para la segunda parte del año escolar, teniendo que verse obligada a dar muy buenas razones para ello. Razón de más para seguir ocultando todo.

Terminada la cena, que consistió en un cuscús y un plato con cordero, Layla hizo amago de levantarse y salir a su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar -la voz de Sheila no dejaba lugar a buscar refugio-. Rashid, retírate.

-Si, mamá -el chico sabía que algo gordo se iba a dar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto -la mujer de ojos ámbar no se contuvo al sacar un manga que, a Layla, le resultó terriblemente familiar.

En la portada, podía leerse el título "Lesbo Patrol", y exhibía a un par de oficiales de policía en una situación bastante cariñosa, por decir lo menos.

Si Layla sabía de expresiones de asco, su madre daría buena cátedra de repudio.

~o~

 _En algún hotel de Washington DC_

Ya todo estaba ultimado.

Con Barrel dormido y la ropa directo de la tintorería, Ronald Gump sentía que ya estaba listo. Supuestamente era un hombre que no bebe licor, ni una sola gota. Y la realidad, distinto a lo que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos, era otra.

De verdad mataría en ese momento a su yerno por haberle retirado todas las botellas de licor que estaban a su alcance.

Sintió ya la enorme presión que, desde aquél momento en que George Washington asumiera la responsabilidad de cargar con los destinos de la gente de Estados Unidos, habían soportado sus diferentes predecesores. Washington, Jackson, Lincoln, Wilson, Garfield, los dos Roosevelt, Kennedy, Nixon, Reagan, la familia Busch... incluso ese "pigmeo" a quien sucederá. Todos ellos políticos, en la medida de lo posible y lo tangible, hábiles y taimados hombres que hicieron lo suyo. Pelear por su libertad, por mandato de la Providencia, por la unión de su patria... inclusive desde la Sala Oval demostraron agallas, aunque sea por causas oscuras. El "crack del '29", la supuestamente "secreta" información del ataque a Pearl Harbor, los nexos de Kennedy con la mafia, el asunto Watergate, la guerra contra el terrorismo... todos hechos que enlodaban el renombre de la más grande nación del mundo.

Y ahora, él fue ungido para ser el presidente no. 45 de un país, según él mismo, venido abajo por los terroristas, las desastrosas políticas de los últimos treinta años y, en especial, por los "malos men", hombres y mujeres que llegan por el río Grande a arrebatarle el pan a esforzados y decentes ciudadanos americanos.

Sonrió al recordar una de sus promesas más exageradas de campaña. Una por la que mucha gente votó por él. Y, ahora que lo piensa bien, es demasiado ridícula.

Pero, él no prometió. Juró. Y un juramento no se toma a la ligera.

Se fue a la cama, sobrio y con los nervios a flor de piel. Riéndose de su juramento más absurdo.

Ganar para él un dólar anual.

~o~

 **Entre el Olimpo y los más recónditos antros del Tártaro que es la naturaleza humana, es bastante pesado para haber llegado a uno de los eventos principales. Y ¡por todos los dioses existentes del mundo!**

 **No más juegos de niños en esta cita, señores. Y no hay plazo que no se cumpla. Gump va a sentarse en el Trono de Hie... ups, eso es de otro sitio. Pero es serio. Y el panorama no se ve nada alentador para muchos.**

 **Si, ya sé. Más OCs. Pero... uno es un viejo conocido, y es bastante sádico. Las otras dos... bien. Algunos OCs por aquí fueron creados ex-profeso para esto. Por consiguiente, no los veremos... demasiado esta vez. Ya en los Apéndices (que serán publicados al final de todo esto) habrá razones de ello.**

 **Un dato curioso. Más bien, una anécdota. Durante la elección presidencial estadounidense, me dediqué a dar caza con una cámara a un ave de rapiña. Más en concreto, un caracara, o carancho, según como le llaman en Norte, Centro o Sudamérica. En punto de las 6:17, dos halcones de Harris disputaron al residente su "trono", y de sobra está decir que no he visto al caracara de nuevo. Ello lo tomé como una señal de mal augurio. No soy dado a creer en las artes adivinatorias, pero ello me significó el advenimiento de cosas desagradables.**

 **Ahora, creo que algo así de monstruoso es el preludio de un par de cosas. Una guerra personal... y una mayor tardanza para entregar su dosis semanal. Solo espero que la revisión final de La Novena Hora no me haga una mala pasada.**

 ***: la Unidad 731 de la Armada Imperial japonesa fue un cuerpo de investigación que se ganó el repudio mundial, debido a realizaba experimentos en y (sobre todo) seres humanos. Dichos procedimientos harían ver al alemán Joseph Mengele como un simple estudiante.**

 **Hora de responder reviews, gente.**

 ** _Un guest mas_ , gracias por el ánimo. De verdad que, para ser de pocas palabras, eres directo.**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , nada como un ésta o ésta para someter a chantaje y tortura. Y, para serte honesto, "Luanatic" habría quedado más de huevos/perrón/a pedir de boca. Gracias, bro.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , definitivamente tienes razón. _L is for Love_ si me jugó en contra. De hecho, _The Loudest mission: Relative Chaos_ no me asestó una buena patada en la entrepierna como _Love_... -visualice al autor, leyendo tranquilamente las reviews de _La Novena Hora_ , siendo pateado allí por Carlota Casagrande... el autor cae al suelo, retorciendose de obstante, buscaré la forma de incluir a Sam... o simplemente omitirla. Capacidad de adaptación, creo que le dicen.**

 **De todo esto, puedo dar por sentado dos cosas. Uno, las estrofas son de mi autoría. Y dos, mi cuñada y el psiquiatra al que veía hasta hace poco fueron buena fuente de material. Ambos... personas bastante desagradables, manipuladores y (en el caso de ella) arteros. Y... la venganza se servirá tras el pase de lista. Si esto es señal de baja de calidad, entonces voy a espaciarme un poco. Mientras, disfruta del expreso Schiller... población: tres.**

 ** _Julex93_... -suspira un poco-... ciertamente Lynn va a necesitar un pequeño tropiezo final, ya que hablabas de redención. El que tuviera que tomar ciertos cambios del PdH, ok, siento que me extralimité. Carlota... mmm... si no fuera un dibujo animado, necesitaría un balde para la saliva**

 **Sobre el mini-arco "Loud-etta", solo puedo asegurar que la retribución no será bonita... no, ese pollo de goma no va ahí. Y solo espera... Luan va a ganarse su sitio en el Valhalla de los comediantes.**

 **P. D. No, viejo. Las quemaduras no se enyesan, se vendan con cuidado.**

 _ **Sir**_ _ **Crocodile222**_ **, el que todo se complique es parte de algo más complejo. Descuida, ya todo va a tomar su cariz más amargo cerca del final, viejo. Muchas coincidencias... pocas para mejor. Si omitir a Sam o insertarla de alguna forma, me la pienso muy en serio.**

 **Ya para terminar, ésto va a tomarme más aún de lo planeado. Voy a espaciar más las actualizaciones, para no tener que avisar de más hiatus imprevistos.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_**


	18. Nueva Administración pt II

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Nueva administración**_

 _ **Pt. 2 El dedo en la llaga**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **18 de enero**

 **8:43 pm**

 **El departamento de los Abbas**

 _El secreto es el paso esencial en los asuntos de Estado_

 _-Armand Jean du Plessis, Cardenal Richelieu, eclesiástico y ministro francés._

Layla nunca había visto a su madre tan furiosa. No desde que se enteró que Rashid había quebrado sin querer un florero que le regalaran el día de su boda. Y, de ser ciertas las palabras de un cantautor italiano, acabó asaltando las puertas mismas del infierno.

-Explícame, Layla. ¿Qué hace... esta porquería... en mi casa? Y más claro, ¿qué hace en tu cuarto?

-Fue idea de...

-¡Para que sepan, no se qué sea eso! -voceó el chico desde su habitación.

-¡Gracias, Iscariote! -dijo sarcástica la adolescente.

-No hablamos de tu hermano -Sheila se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Qué demonios hace esta cosa inmoral en mi casa? -en el acto, tomó la publicación del lomo y la hizo trizas.

-¡Era para una tarea de ciencias sociales, madre!

-Layla, hace tiempo tenía ganas de decirte... que no me tomes por una estúpida.

La bofetada que la adolescente recibió fue el primer golpe de verdad que recibía en toda su vida. Tan duro fue el impacto que sintió que se le rompía un diente, y empezó a escupir sangre. Ella, que se preocupó por su hermano desde que llegaran a América, estaba siendo tratada como un guiñapo por la autora de sus días.

-¿Que acaso no me quieres dar nietos? ¿Acaso quieres que tu hermano siga un ejemplo despreciable?

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?! -la adolescente estalló- ¿Qué rayos puedes saber de mí? ¿Que no soporto la idea de tener hijos? ¿O es que quieres que me arruinen la vida como a tí, madre?

-¡Estás a un paso, Layla! ¡Una más, y por San Marcos que no sales de aquí hasta que termines la universidad por Internet?

-¿Todavía no te enteras? ¡Me expulsaron del liceo en casa por tener relaciones!

-¡Vamos! ¡Al menos tendré un nieto ahora!

-¡Soy lesbiana, madre!

Lo último que recordó antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro, fue el puño de su madre, mortalmente insultada, cruzando por sus hermosas facciones.

~o~

Pese a que Lincoln, Lucy y su madre no estaban en casa por ir a DC, Luan tuvo que seguir a rajatabla con el Protocolo. Debido a dicha complicación, mudó sus cosas, las que pudo cargar, a la habitación de las gemelas.

Definitivamente, no fue su mejor día. Esperando hasta las seis para sacar a Lisa de la escuela, perdió un maratón de Mr. Pea, se enteraría que la tía Ruth estaría todo el fin de semana en casa y en la escuela todo fueron burlas. Algunos insultos eran bastante creativos, pero otros, como el que su madre le fue infiel a su marido con un perro lanudo o que las abejas se extinguen por su demanda de cera, ésos si eran hirientes.

Y la cereza del pastel. Lisa les hizo pasar un muy mal trago pasando por su primera detención. Algo que, si se ponía a pensar de sobra, era a todas luces algo bastante ilegal. Particularmente, la psicóloga le trajo un muy mal sabor de boca. Renunciar a lo que amaba era tan antinatural como ver a Lucy leyendo los libros de la Princesa Poney, a Lynn jugando mahjong por gusto o a Leni declarando inútil la física newtoniana.

Todos esos insultos tenían nombre y rostro, un nombre dado por Lincoln y un rostro que Lori tenía en su lista de espera para cobrarles un favor si no querían ser un ejemplo de pretzel humano.

Chad Chandler. El hijo del dueño de la planta de tratamiento de aguas negras.

Pese a tener ya buenas referencias de sus vecinos, los Chandler definitivamente no la contrataban, por ser una simple estudiante que "se contenta con las migajas". Y con razón, según él. Luan llegó a la conclusión de saber que el mocoso estaba demasiado consentido, incapaz de confrontar la derrota y, muy especialmente, distaba de tener lo necesario para sus efectos. Como si de una versión repulsiva a nivel humano de Lola se tratara.

Fue ella quien tuvo la mala suerte de recibir a la gruesa mujer, y entre ella, Leni y Lynn tuvieron que cargar con sus cosas a la habitación de sus padres. Había traído, además, al viejo Puffytail, el gato favorito de la anciana, una suerte de mezcolanza de cartujo, bobtail americano y persa. Apenas lo vio Lori, ésta tuvo una fuerte hiperventilación, pues fue él quien causó que, en su última visita a casa de Ruth, cayera a una de las cajas de arena.

Mientras todas cenaban (la mujer tuvo suerte de que la cena fuera pastel de carne), no pudo evitar terminar rápido. Lo hizo más por la molestia que la tía de su madre ocasionaba a todas que por el hambre que sentía, la cual no era mucha. Tuvo cuidado de ir y lavar su plato, vaso y cubiertos, dado que la tía Ruth no toleraba que ninguna pariente suya no se encargara de sus propios trastos al terminar de cenar.

Había tenido cuidado de sacar la portátil de Lincoln, a quien le pidió permiso de usarla mientras no estuviera cuando su madre les avisó que se iba a DC con Lincoln y Lucy.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo? Seguro que conociendo a nuevas gente de todo el país, disfrutando del ambiente, mientras que mamá espera en la habitación del hotel revisamdo que no haya nada que los ame con 'chinche-ridad' en demasía".

Rió con ese chiste, aunque fuera una broma por demás asquerosa. Ni a Lana le gustaban esos insectos, por la horrible sensación de tener a uno de esos animales caminando, rasgando y succionando.

Volvió a lo que en ése momento ocupaba su atención. Tenía ya varias cosas a la mano, pues a ella nadie, absolutamente nadie, quien la humille, se sale con la suya. Había reservado un contenedor de doscientos litros con una mezcolanza nauseabunda para el siguiente Bromaggedón. Aguas residuales del baño de Lana, la lavandería de Lynn y las pedicuras de Lori, líquido de una fosa séptica, los desechos del sujeto que vive en el granero de la familia de un amigo de Lincoln, orina de zorrillo, grasa del Burpin' Burger gasolina quemada de Vanzilla, todo crudamente emulsionado y fermentado desde agosto. Una pena, porque ése líquido ahora sería usado con un fin más... justo.

El único inconveniente de trabajar en la pieza de las gemelas no era tener que entretenerlas. No le importaba ser la mucama de las fiestas de té cuando "Linkington" se ausentaba, ni tener que hacer de cuenta que Hops e Izzy buscaran compañía en su regazo. Solo le incomodaba un poco que, cuando rezaba, Lana se tomaba, y bastante, su tiempo para pedir por todos y cada uno de los animales de la casa, desde Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo, hasta las habitantes de su granja de hormigas y su circo de pulgas. Un molesto pero necesario somnífero para Lana, pero un suplicio para el resto... quizá el siguiente Día de las Bromas sería el disparo de salida.

Decidida a cobrar venganza, se preguntó qué haría aquél cabrón. "Que disfrute su victoria. Ya va a pagar muy pronto".

Fue a lavarse, porque la noche siguiente será bastante larga.

~o~

Llegando a casa, no lejos del salón donde se consumó la segunda parte de su venganza, subió a su habitación si detenerse a dar cuentas a sus padres.

La pieza que ocupaba recordaba más a una discoteca de las zonas más cosmopolitas de Florida que a una habitación de un acaudalado chico de una pequeña ciudad. Un juego de luces, mismo que encendería si quisiera, estaba ocioso. A la par, una esfera disco estaba inmóvil, colgando del techo.

En el segundo nivel, estaba la habitación propiamente dicha. Un pequeño santuario del que, en realidad, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos, aquellos chicos que por lo general le servían como guardaespaldas o como sus "prestamistas" cada vez que iba a divertirse, tenían acceso a él. El mobiliario, para ser alguien de buena posición económica en una ciudad pequeña, era más bien minimalista y, ostensiblemente, caro. Si acaso, un ordenador de última generación Maulett-Nacar, su cama y un librero donde tenía unos cuantos libros, coleccionables y cómics eran lo más pesado. Las paredes, por el contrario, destacaban por la total ausencia de pósters, banderolas o cualquier otra decoración.

Tuvo un poco de suerte de que sus padres se ausentaran de casa. La pareja se fue a vacacionar unos días a una pequeña posada en el Lago Superior, al norte de la frontera, y confiaban plenamente en que su muchacho se comportara y no hiciera fiestas demasiado ostentosas.

Ciertamente, Chandler se montó una pequeña y muy personal fiesta. ¿Laurie Loud o como sea que se llame, el "hombre del plan? Él acabó de demostrarle lo que vale el dinero a la hora de orquestar un plan. Y fue una feliz coincidencia que esa "comediante de pacotilla" se encontrara con él.

Tomó una soda importada del frigobar que tenía junto a su cama. No era que no le gustara la producción local, sino que, para él, era exclusivamente para ocasiones especiales, y esta, sin duda alguna, lo era. Golpeó personalmente a McBride, y Loud pagó con creces al humillarlos a él y a algunas de sus hermanas. Que obtuviera un ojo morado y varios moretones, era un riesgo calculado. Y le haría pagar por su atrevimiento. A él y a su "noviecita espalda mojada", la fulana que le condenó a usar ortopédicos por calzoncillos. Para ella, tenía un plato... especial. Y una venganza especial para alguien que valoraba a su familia por encima de todo, era golpear a su familia.

Encontrar información a buen precio en internet le bastó para armar una buena obra de arte. Materiales pertenecientes a "Luan Out Loud" eran una baratija, pero para humillar a su dolor de cabeza, era más que suficiente. Ese dinero, al fin y al cabo, tuvo bien uso. Y un buen destino.

No le importó ser golpeado por el idiota de vejez prematura. Los golpes físicos sanan, y los moretones pueden esconderse. Los golpes al orgullo, a la dignidad... esos nunca sanaban. Los golpes morales no podían difuminarse. Ya solo le faltaba dar el golpe maestro.

Y Ronnie Anne Santiago le será de utilidad para cumplir su venganza.

~o~

 _Bar del hotel Fritz, Washington DC_

En un rincón, bastante alejado de la barra, Rita pasó un mal trago. Lejos de casa, de Lynn, de las demás... incluso agradecería escuchar una de las incontables quejas del señor Grouse. Habría aceptado por válida la queja interpuesta por el profesor McGrady para asistir esta noche a la clase de baile de los jueves, y esa semana tocaba lambada.

Quizás por alguna ilusión, por el hecho de haber bebido un poco más de la cuenta o por cosa de haber creído ver algo, vio una silueta bastante familiar pagando su cuenta.

"¿Luan?"

Sorprendida, se talló los ojos, pensando que vio a su comediante, y volvió a poner su atención a la barra.

Nada.

.

No tenía nada de malo lo que estuvo por hacer, menos considerando que su madre apenas resiste una pinta, dos máximo, de cerveza.

Recordó la última cita que tuvieron tras el desastre de anarquía que su hermano mayor dirigió. Su padre cargando a su consorte, que apestaba de ebriedad, directo a la cama. Otro buen libro de la Princesa Poney en el retrete, una noche de pesadilla para Lana y la Gran Berta, y una semana de castigo para Lola. Nada como un poco de retribución para una sucia chismosa. Y su madre, habiendo vomitado la cena. Ella no era una bebedora consumada, y las pocas veces que el alcohol hacía de las suyas, o quedaba dormida, o simplemente contaba mejores chistes que los de Luan... o los mismos.

Al doblar por una esquina que daba a la entrada del bar, chocó con una persona, cayendo las dos de forma estrepitosa.

Por un instante, le parecía que ésa chica era Luan. Cola de caballo alta, frente despejada, pantalón negro ajustado, blusa de rayas horizontales blancas y negras, una boina de estilo francés... pero había algo diferente en ella. Algo que le hizo ver que no era Luan Loud.

Un examen más minucioso le permitió ver que no era, ni por asomo, la nala comediante que era su cuarta hermana mayor. De entrada, Luan tenía los ojos en color avellana, y esa doble los tiene de un profundo color verde. El cabello, castaño claro tirando a rubio, era negro en la raíz. Luan era bastante alta para su edad, y quien tenía frente a sí, con suerte, alcanzaría a Luna si usaba tacones. Y la nariz... sencillamente no podía ser tan recta, casi como la trompa de un cerdo. Por lo demás, era una calca perfecta.

-¿Luan?

-¡Ay, no! Otra maldita admiradora...

Fueron directo a la habitación que la gótica comparte con Ronnie Anne. No tanto porque su madre hiciera caso siempre de Lola y sus chismes sobre una relación incestuosa entre Lincoln y Lucy, sino más bien para que ésta última tuviera un poco más de vida social más allá del Club de Enterradores y la gente del club de poesía.,

La falsa Luan (cuyo nombre en realidad era Mila Robin-Kelly), se desempeñaba, hasta hace poco, como "invitada" de un talk-show que deseaba olvidar. Primero en el fondo de una botella de tequila, y ahora descargando su frustración contando su historia.

Hija de una migrante neerlandesa e hijastra de un oficial de la policía de Quantico, Virginia, supo que fue producto de una violación, despreciada por su propia madre a los nueve años. Repudiada, estuvo en distintos orfanatos en un año, mismos que la rechazaron porque el servicio escolar simplemente no toleraba a una revoltosa de gran capacidad creativa.

-Una mañana -continuó narrando la falsa Luan-, mientras vagaba a las afueras de una instalación federal, ví a un hombre ser sometido. ¿Cual fue su delito? -las anfitrionas no respondieron- Solo tratar de ganarse la vida. El viejo, que Dios lo tenga en su gracia, me vio cuando lo esposaba.

'Yo era su única audiencia, y estaba tentada de darle mi último billete cuando se presentaron. Pedí que no lo arrestaran, y me mandaron al diablo'.

Mientras oía semejante historia, Lucy tenía dudas. Algo no encajaba allí. No sabía qué era, pero le recordó aquella mañana que toda la familia disputaba el "tesoro" de Sharon DeMonet. Las cartas, Lincoln buscando las pistas, ella misma exigiendo el dinero a su espíritu... algo pareciera no encajar.

-Perdón que la interrumpa -la gótica intervino, al tiempo que Ronnie Anne daba un mordisco a una rebanada de pizza-. Pero... ¿qué interés tenía en parecerse a mi hermana mayor?

La actriz, en definitiva, se quedó en blanco. Su padrastro se había empeñado en darle una educación esmerada, centrada en la franqueza. No supo, por tanto, mentir a esas dos chiquillas.

-No es que fuera muy parecida. Solo... necesitaba el empleo.

-¿Qué clase de empleo? -la latina no dejó espacio para mentiras.

-Trabajé un tiempo para ese cerdo que tendremos por presidente. Ése grandísimo cerdo... -se puso a juguetear con la lata vacía de agua mineral de la que estuvo bebiendo mientras hablaba-... No creerían lo demandante trabajar para un empresario neurótico. Tener que usar frenillos de utilería y un guardarropa tan soso para darle gusto a un montón de mentes vacías. Es como si... como si Napoleón se siguiera aprovechando de Snowball para azuzar a los habitantes de la Granja Animal aunque el infeliz ya estuviera muerto.

Mientras Lucy y aquella extraña discuten, Ronnie Anne empezó a descifrar un poco aquel entramado que resulta ser la naturaleza humana. Sus sutilezas y recovecos, las oscuras razones por las que una persona puede obrar más allá de la simple diferencia escolar entre deportistas, plásticos, patinadores, nerds y góticos. En Lucy, vio una oscuridad que no era tan mala, como si de todos los lamentos vueltos estrellas se trataran. Vio en Mila, aquella imitadora de la primera chica Loud con quien simpatizó, una simple mercenaria, una persona como muchas que deseaba ganarse la vida, así fuera teniendo que ir contra sus principios más elementales.

Se maldijo a sí misma por varias cosas. Por aceptar que Carlota le depilara las piernas, aceptar viajar a DC, e incluso por escuchar una conversación que, por fortuna, deseaba que terminara ya.

En su habitación, Lincoln esperaba impaciente.

No era tanto que su madre demorase tanto abajo, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que soportar una noche de ansiedad. Tenía a Bun-bun, claro, pero con una loca acosándolo, su conejito de felpa no era garantía.

El poco rato que estuvo en la sala de juegos del hotel se la pasó evadiendo a Anwar y a Roman por igual. Se escudó en un par de gemelos de Nogales para sacarse de encima al bromista de Wisconsin, solo para terminar en medio de una pelea entre una chica de Springfield, Vermont, y un imponente joven de ascendencia alemana procedente de Springfield, Arkansas. Ambos discutían, casi llegando a los golpes, sobre qué Springfield era mejor.

Fastidiado de todo ello, regresó a su habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido.

~o ~

El segundo día de detención con la psicóloga fue de trabajo comunitario. Uno por demás muy desagradable como lo era lavar, a mano, los uniformes de los deportistas en la escuela. Los Gallos, las Ardillas, entre otros equipos escolares, deben tener ya para dentro de dos semanas la utilería lista. Y Lisa no la pasó nada bien. A punto de quebrarse, estuvo a punto de denunciarla ante el propio entrenador Pacowski, de no ser tanto por el hecho de que casi nunca lo veían como por la rapaz vigilancia a la que Schiller sometía a sus detenidos. Al menos, y de ello estaba agradecida, la siguiente semana de detención estaría a cargo de uno de los docentes del tercer grado.

De todas las personas que pudieron haberla visitado, solo dos alcanzarían el grado de ser mucho más inferiores que Leni. Y su segunda hermana mayor no era muy despierta que pudiera decirse.

De mala gana tuvo que admitirlo. Echaba de menos a sus hermanos mayores. Necesitaba un hombro en el cual descargar su frustración por estar en detención, o un par de oídos y una mente que divague entre los recovecos de la filosofía que tanto desdeñaba. Incluso su madre, a quien no muy a menudo le pedía un poco de atención, la echaba de menos. Y apenas habían pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas desde que salieron para Washington.

Tras vencer por tercera vez a Lori jugando ajedrez, y viendo que tendrá que compartir habitación con su padre, necesitó despejar su mente. Hacer que Cliff persiguiera un apuntador de láser era una cosa. Sentir necesidad de interacción con alguno otro de los demás "sujetos de pruebas no-humanos", era otra cosa. Y una más, tener que permitirse alojar a los reptiles de Lana, con sus respectivos bocadillos.

Detestaba el sonido de los grillos. Por más racional que fuera, la comida de Izzy y Hops le desagradaba. El chirriante frotar de sus patas con la parte trasera de sus alas, las largas antenas, esos ojos quitinosos que estaban desprovistos de toda humanidad...

Había decidido usar el pentotal sódico con Lynn. Jugar un poco con ella y sus temores, los más profundos temores que su psique pudo revelarle en casi tres años de convivencia doméstica. Hasta donde sabía, la oscuridad no le aterraba, pero si las connotaciones negativas que la noche trae consigo. Muerte, desolación, ruina, murciélagos...

El pobre Fang... el quiróptero tuvo que ser engordado para que no pasara hambre. Lynn se mostraba renuente de mirarlo, y a Lana no le gracia tener que pedirle a Luna que hiciera una pasta con mango, melón y arándano rojo para alimentarlo. Pero... el aspecto del mismo bastaba para darle una idea de lo que podría hacer.

Solo había dos budines en casa, y para evitar que hubiera interferencias inesperadas, usó ambos. Eventualmente, Lynn se comería uno en el transcurso de la noche. En cuanto al otro... que ruegue por no estar acompañado las siguientes seis horas tras su ingesta o caer dormido tras la misma.

En cuanto a la fase dos... Fang había servido a su propósito. Una reproducción de los ultrasonidos del mismo la despertarán seguro.Y, si la conoce bien por sus estudios coprológicos, Lynn necesitará comer algo dulce para mitigar el nerviosismo.

Dirigiendo sus paso hacia las escaleras, oyó el crujir de unos pies en la escalera. No fue como el día que su padre les recriminó a todos por dejar la casa insegura, o la ausencia de aquellos expedientes de idas al baño en julio pasado, el día que Lincoln confesó haber tapado el retrete con un cuento de la Princesa Poney. Fue más bien como una de las apariciones de Lucy... aunque de sobra sabía que ella y Lincoln fueron a DC.

Apenas y vio la silueta que avanzaba hacia la puerta, apenas reconociendo una larga cola de caballo. Si era Lynn, su plan se fue por la borda. Si era Luan... quizás necesita pasear.

Retomando sus pasos, tuvo que preparar sus fosas nasales para cualquier eventualidad sensitiva. Lily, los calcetines sudados de su padre... o ese odioso gato, dándose un festín con las mascotas escamosas de Lana.

~o~

Tuvo que infiltrarse a la habitación de Lincoln, más por necesidad.

Aguardó a que todas estuvieran dormidas para tomar del "Cofre del Encubrimiento" un vestido y una peluca negros, unas medias listadas a blanco y negro y algo de pintura blanca. Para otras ocasiones, era maquillaje, pero para esta noche... era pintura de guerra.

Optó por tomar algunos de los viejos artículos usados el pasado Bromageddon, aquellos que Lincoln no se molestó en desactivar en el ático, el sótano y el garage. Aquella bomba con orina de zorrillo debe apestar horrores, y las palancas con botas a la altura de la entrepierna de Bobby le serán de extrema utilidad. Después de todo, los comediantes del área no se tentaban para comerciar con y del Emporio de Bromas de Fanny.

Bajó lo más silenciosa que pudo, cuidando de disfrazar el sonido de sus pasos con sus pantuflas de conejo. Un crujido y una pequeña figura chistó a la comediante.

Tan solo se trataba de Lisa. Si ella tenía sus planes, allá ella, pues no sabe a donde iba. Ni parece interesarle.

Por unos instantes, pensó si llevar su vagón, la bicicleta de Lincoln, la de Lynn o Vanzilla incluso. Todas con sus ventajas, pero ninguna que sirviera a sus propósitos. De entrada, necesitaba llevar carga, pero el side-car que Luna había adaptado para llevar a Charles había sido vendido aquella tarde que Flip les vio la cara a todos. No tenía ni edad ni licencia para llevarse la van familiar, y ni siquiera podía considerar su vagón. El armatoste, encima de ruidoso, era muy inestable si lo remolcaba a alta velocidad.

Teniendo que dejar el equipo pesado, Luan se dirigió a cobrar venganza. Por ella y por su familia.

~o~

Lejos de allí, en la casa de los McBride, reinaba una calma chicha. Tarde, sin móvil y en detención.

El chico no dejó pasar absolutamente nada ni a nadie a su habitación, pues un cambio desagradable, concluyen no pocos expertos, es un asunto que debiera manejarse con la misma discreción que debe manejarse la muerte de un familiar. Algo bastante escabroso, en realidad, pero bastante necesario.

Clyde no era fan de odiar a nadie, en realidad. Le guardaba resentimiento a Bobby por tener a Lori, pero fuera de ello puede considerarlo un amigo cercano. Ronnie Anne ni se tomaba la molestia de tocarlo, no desde la tercera encerrona en su casillero en cuarto grado. Y ni hablar de Zach, Liam y Rusty. Tal vez Zach tuviera un pequeño problema porque su madre le tiene cierta aversión a los gatos, pero en general era una buena persona.

Pero... nadie como Henrietta Schiller.

Por culpa de esa mujer, incluso perdió el hábito de desconectarse cada vez que veía a Lori. Y eso no se lo podrá perdonar ni aunque el Papa, los Patriarcas otrodoxos y coptos y el Dalai Lama se lo pidieran de rodillas. Para ello, solo veía dos opciones. Fármacos o matrimonio con Lori.

Por un instante pensó en Lincoln. Su mejor amigo y Lucy habían obtenido un buen promedio del ensayo dejado por no pocos profesores a inicios de noviembre para ir a la Casa Blanca, según anunció el director Huggins esa mañana. A solo una centésima, quedó él mismo, solitario.

Esté donde esté el "Sargento Crema", deseaba hablar con él. Sobre cualquier cosa.

Hablar, por lo regular, le confortaba. El que no pudiera hacerlo con Lincoln no implicaba que no podía hacerlo con alguien más, por tonto o despistado que fuera. Sea Penélope, Cookie, Mollie, Paige o Haiku, no le molestaba. De la pelirroja no tenía duda que discrepaba de esa bruja. Paige, Cookie y Mollie no le dirigían mucho la palabra, y Haiku bien se daría el lujo de esquematizar demasiado su opinión.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente.

-Hola -se escuchó la voz del peliblanco-. Llamas a la extensión de Lincoln Loud. Si necesitas algo, habla después del tono

La segunda, la línea del consultorio doctor López, se había cancelado y olvidaba, a menudo, cambiar la marcación. Las siguientes tres veces, obtuvo respuestas similares de Liam, Zach y Rusty. No obstante, tenía tres intentos más.

Fue en el sexto que al fín obtuvo respuesta.

- _Hola, residencia Santiago, Carlota Casagrande al habla_ -se dejó escuchar la voz de una chica

-¿Se encuentra Bobby? -pidió el moreno.

- _¿Bobby? No conozco a ningún Bobby. ¿Puede ser más específico?_

-Busco a... -el crespo no lograba recordar el nombre completo de su dolor de cabeza, si no fuera porque tropezó con una bolsa de doritos-... ¿Roberto?

- _¿Roberto Santiago Senior o Junior?_

-Junior, por favor.

- _Si... uh... un momento_ -se oyó como dejaban el auricular en algún lado-. _**Bobby, un rarito te busca**_

- _Hola, Bobby Santiago al habla_

-¿Podemos hablar? Soy yo.

- _¿Clyde? ¿Qué necesitas, hermano?_

-Solo necesito hablar con alguien, y ya que Lincoln no está, pensé en hacerlo con Ronnie Anne o contigo.

- _¡Que mal, amigo!_ -se lamentó el chicano- _Ni-ni salió para Washington para acompañar a Lincoln y Lucy con la señora Loud._

-¿De verdad?

- _De verdad._

-Bueno, supongo que mañana podemos vernos en algún lado.

- _Puedes venir mañana a mi casa. Nuevas reglas, ya sabes._

-Supongo que sí. ¿A las nueve?

- _Mientras no hablemos de... p-o-l-í-t-i-c-a,_ -deletreó Bobby- _, todo está bien. Mis tíos... son muy sensibles a ése tema en particular, y los tengo que dejar temprano en la terminal de autobuses._

-Es una cita, entonces -Clyde amagó con colgar, antes de recordar una cosa-. ¡Ah! Por cierto... ¿Te habló Ronnie Anne de la psicóloga escolar?

- _No quiere hablar sobre esa_ hija de la chingada -añadió el mayor de los Santiago-. _Hasta mañana._

-Nos vemos -se despidió el moreno.

Extrañado de la frase con la que Bobby se refirió a la doctora Schiller, quiso ir al estudio de Howard.

Ya para ésa hora, Harold McBride estaba tan dormido como un oso, mientras que Howard preparaba la declaración fiscal. Y, por la cara que tenía en ése momento, estaba más tranquilo de lo usual.

-Oye, papá...

-¿Si, Clyde?

-¿Qué quiere decir... _hijo de la_...?

Al escuchar la frase, en perfecto español mexicano, la tez de Howard McBride, a menudo pálida, casi igualó el tono encendido de su bien peinada cabellera.

Recobrando un poco la compostura, solo le dedicó una mirada aprensiva a su hijo adoptivo.

-Cielo, no se de dónde escuchaste eso, pero... ¿cómo decirte esto con suavidad? -se tomó un respiro antes de proseguir- hijo de la chingada es como decir... "hijo de puta".

En el acto, Howard se abofeteó. Crecido en una familia un tanto conservadora, no se permitía, más por autocontrol que por otra cosa, un insulto o una obscenidad al año. Y justo acabó de gastar esa obscenidad.

~o~

De todas las formas que Lincoln pudo apreciar a su madre gastar su tiempo antes de dormir, no esperaba que siguiera escribiendo su novela. " _California Butler y el carruaje del emperador_ ", era el título del borrador que estaba redactando como loca, y él ya tenía la primicia.

La teniente Cameron les había informado que el clima estaba lo suficientemente duro como para no salir a pasear, por lo que, tras el almuerzo en el comedor del hotel, cada quien se fue por su lado. Por añadidura, les había recomendado que descansaran para reponerse del desajuste horario.

Acostumbrado más a la ruidosa calma de su familia, buscó la forma de escabullirse sin que sus dolores de cabeza lo encuentren. No era que le incomodaran, solo que lograron lo que nadie en toda su vida lo ha forzado desde aquella primera visita de Ronnie Anne a su casa.

Por un lado, Roman. En un primer momento, le parecía agradable, pero en cuanto la primera broma se soltó, llegó a la irrevocable conclusión de que no debería encontrarse con Luan, mucho menos contactarla. Alto para su edad, escuálido, y de un humor que raya en la hospitalización potencial de sus víctimas, no deseaba verse las caras con él.

Sobre Anwar, la situación no era muy distinta. Amorosa como Cristina antes de esa prueba de redención propia ante sus hermanas, abrasiva como Ronnie Anne cuando estaba de malas, e incluso más atrevida que Lynn y Lola juntas. No negaba que era atractiva como Miss DiMartino, pero de verdad no la soportaba. No era agradable como Paige, del grupo al que Cristina pidió ser transferida, ni justa como Ronnie Anne. Ella parecía haber tomado lo peor de todas ellas y lo hubieran revuelto en una licuadora del mal.

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, para asegurarse de que no estuviera aquella loca. No había nadie, así que asumió que la peliverde se cansó de esperar.

Volviendo a la cama, escuchó tres golpes cortos y uno largo en la puerta. Fue de nuevo a la entrada y se asomó

De nuevo nadie, aunque en el suelo había una nota. "Del escritorio de Lucy Loud", rezaba la hoja en la parte superior, aunque los trazos eran más de Ronnie Anne.

 _Patético:_

 _Nos vemos en la sala de juegos en diez minutos. La loca se fue._

 _R. A. S._

Por desgracia, el chico se apresuró sin leer el reverso. La escritura era bastante suelta, y la fluidez de movimientos era notable.

 _Te estaré esperando, mi dulce conejito blanco._

 _Con amor, Anwar._

Luego de avisar a su madre a donde iba, el peliblanco salió al sitio donde lo habían citado.

~o~

Por mucho que a Lynn le aterre la idea de dormir "con el enemigo", lo cierto es que Luna sentía por ellos una curiosa atracción. No la mórbida fascinación que Lucy sentía hacia ellos o el interés que Lana tiene por su excremento en labores del jardín, ni la curiosidad que en Lisa o en Lincoln pudiera despertar.

 _Strictu sensu_ , sentía un poco de piedad por la mayoría.,

Sabía de ciertos intérpretes que decapitan murciélagos a dentelladas en sus conciertos, músicos enfermos que lo hacen solo para satirizar a los grupos cristianos que llaman todavía al rock como "la música de Satán". Grupos que se empeñabam en reproducir canciones de varios músicos al revés y "encontraban" mensajes del Señor de las Tinieblas. Sabía de sobra que Ozzy Osmourne, el disléxico vocalista de Black Saturday, les arrancaba la cabeza de una mordida limpia.

Ver a un Fang bastante regordete por la comilona a la que Lana sometió al animal era algo chistoso, aunque el pobre animal debía largarse por el desagrado que la tía Ruth sentía hacia él. Y no era para menos. Durante su último viaje, a la Formación Morrison en Wyoming, la obesa mujer cayó en una cueva que a una enorme comunidad de murciélagos de la fruta le servía de refugio. Ello, además de causarle una importante fractura en la clavícula derecha, le dejó secuelas muy desagradables.

Dio un vistazo a sus problemas recientes y los analizó tan imparcial como, en su momento, debía hacerlo.

Primero, y menos importante, Layla Abbas. La charla que tuvo con ella en el estadio de la preparatoria quizá haya zanjado un poco sus diferencias. Y, aunque en otras circunstancias habría aceptado tratarla como creyó que mereciera, hablarlo con Lori tras Navidad le había hecho pensar en sus asuntos sobre ella. Por Lori, supo que ella y su familia eran virtuales enemigos de Estado o algo así. Y Layla, por ser como es, la había pasado peor. Esa charla, en sí, pensó que sería un buen bálsamo para que ambas pudieran dormir tranquilas.

Luego, está el asunto con Luan. Era obvio que su hermanita ya no confiaba nada en ella. Y, peor, fue por una imprudencia demasiado grande. Hasta Leni sabía que ella reconociera semejante error sobre abrir enlaces o correos que procedan de direcciones extrañas. Buscó disculparse, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, y al pedir la intervención de Lori, el efecto no fue precisamente el mejor. Y ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de disfrutar del baño en paz, pues Luan era, junto a Lincoln, la últina persona en entrar, lo qie significaba que toda satisfacción salida de la ducha, por pequeña que fuera, se esfumaba al salir.

Último, y tal vez el menos importante, el asunto de los correos que le costó la confianza de Luan. Era bastante evidente que la dirección, según lo dicho por Lisa, era de origen chino, rebotado por varios servidores en el mundo. Y, si ello le servía de algo, había logrado hackear la cámara de la fuente de uno de los correos. Lo poco que Lucy había visto solo les pudo revelar una cosa.

El emisor, o mejor dicho, la emisora, trabajaba en algún lugar donde usaban un alfabeto raro. Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Serbia, Rusia incluso.

Desechó ese dilema al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Más en particular, un tono procedente de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?

- _No tengo tiempo para bromear_ -la voz de Luan se escuchaba cascada por el nerviosismo-. _Solo ve y ponme a Lori en la línea._

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste al karma, hermana?

- _Estoy en la comisaría._

Por mucho que Luan la detestara en los últimos tiempos, no dejaba de ser su hermana. Y tal como dijo su padre aquella vez que malinterpretaron una discusión sobre sus horribles corbatas, no van a dejar a nadie.

Por un momento dirigió su atención hacia el cajón donde tenía su ropa, y más en concreto al fondo de dicho cajón. ¿Sacrificar sus ahorros para una guitarra nueva por obtener su redención con Luan? Si eso servía de algo, habrá recuperado parte de la confianza de ella.

~o~

¿Qué podía ser mejor que saberse a salvo de una loca y acosadora?

Pasar una velada con su bravucona, en paz, mientras la vencía por primera vez en _Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter VI_ y compartir un tazón de nachos con extra queso y tiras de pollo.

Mientras hacía su "Baile de la Victoria" y sacudía su trasero, no pudo evitar sentir una pueril satisfacción. Era la primera vez que su amiga y bravucona lo veía actuar así, arrancando de ella una sonora carcajada. Algo que no pudo nunca sacar de Cristina ni de nadie más. Los pocos chicos que allí se encontraban, de igual manera, veían divertidos a la pareja.

Bueno, casi todos.

-¿Me disculpas, Lincoln? Necesito ir al baño -pidió la chicana, antes de ir al sanitario.

-Saca lo que tengas que sacar -dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo-. Nos vemos en la mesa de aire.

Fue en un instante de descuido que sintió un tirón del cuello, arrastrando al peliblanco a un armario de mantenimiento. En la puerta del mismo, trató de asirse del marco, aunque su captor era más fuerte, por lo que terminó en el interior de dicho armario.

-¿El conejito ya tiene hambre? -Anwar preguntó de forma coqueta, mientras inmoviliza al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -el peliblanco se sentía tan atrapado como si aquél Sadie Hawkins se repitiera en un bucle muy desagradable.

-Oh, no es mucho lo que quiero de tí, "Loudoln Linc" -la peliverde rió de su propio juego de palabras al deformar el nombre del chico-. Solo quiero divertirme un poco con-ti-go -esbozó una sonrisa pícara, antes de relamerse los labios.

-¿Divertirte?

-Si, sobre eso... los chicos de Point Place son todos unos palurdos. O son unos idiotas o unos pervertidos que no salen del Hub.

-Yo... este... -Lincoln buscaba una excusa para sacarse a Anwar de encima.

-¿Tienes novia? -rió la latina con sequedad- Cuando pruebes este plato de arepas, los tacos dejarán de gustarte.

-¿Donde estás? -llamaba una voz desde el exterior- ¿Lincoln?

"Por poco y termino mal", pensó el chico con nieve en el tejado. Ahora que sabía que Ronnie Anne lo estaba buscando, empezó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, a fin de que alguien lo escuchara.

-¡Cielo! ¡Creí que no volverías del baño! -chilló emocionado de ver a su no-novia.

-¿Estás bien? -la chicana arqueó una ceja, incrédula frente al trato del que era objeto.

-¡Por mi seguridad, actúa como Bobby frente a Lori! -suplicó susurrando el chico.

-Si muy tortolitos -la voz de Anwar se sentía ofendida-, quiero que me prueben hasta donde se aman.

-¿Qué prueba quieres, niña? -Ronnie Anne no se dejaba intimidar.

-Dense un beso francés -exigió la peliverde.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -la protesta de los oriundos de Royal Woods al unísono se hizo sentir.

-Dije... que quiero que se den un beso francés.

-Me debes una grande, Patético -susurró la menor de los Santiago-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirnos eso?!

-Es cierto. Mi _Taquito de Cochinita_ nunca me perdonaría que le diera un beso así -Lincoln tomó una de las manos de Ronnie Anne y la estrujó, siendo correspondido.

-Si, idiota. No me gusta que mi _Vaquita Marina*_ se tome esas libertades. Preferiría lamer el piso de un baño que tener su lengua en mi boca -recordó aquella frase hiriente que escuchara del peliblanco al empezar el año escolar.

Anonadada y derrotada, la peliverde bajó la mirada y salió del armario, no sin antes agarrarle el trasero a Loud.

-Habrás ganado esta vez, niña machorra -Anwar se mostró digna-. Pero sepan que Anwar María de la Purísima Concepción Margareth Pierce Pinciotti se sale con la suya siempre. Hasta mañana... conejito.

Mientras abandonaban la sala de juegos y se dirigían a sus habitaciones, ambos se miraban con cierta reserva. Una cosa era, para ellos, un absurdo beso en un restaurante de cocina fusión instigado por la estupidez de unos cuantos chicos que se mofaron de Lincoln y ella dos veces, y otra muy distinta que una chica lo hiciera solo para añadir una rara presa en su historial.

-Así que... ¿ _Taquito de cochinita_? -preguntó Ronnie Anne.

-¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! Y lo de " _vaquita marina_ " no fue mejor, que digamos.

-¿Y qué esperabas, tonto? Tenía que sacarte a esa loca de encima -la expresión en su bronceado rostro reflejaba cierta satisfacción maliciosa.

-¿Al menos sabes si eso existe? -el peliblanco se mostró un tanto escéptico al escuchar semejante nombre, e imaginando una suerte de vaca miniatura a la que le hubieran puesto aletas de buzo.

-Solo sé que parece una marsopa -Santiago se encogió de hombros-. Por cierto... te guardé algo del avión. Solo... cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

-No -Lincoln se la pensó un momento.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Me diste razones.

-Si no lo haces -amenazó ella-, regresarás a casa con ajonjolí en el trasero.

-Bien... -el chico no tuvo de otra ante ese tono.

Sin dejar de vista su objetivo, no pudo dejar de ver a kos dientes del chico. Blancas perlas en una ostra rosada que, por un segundo, había querido tirar luego de aquella tarde que fue citada en su casa, frente a todas sus hermanas. Sacó una barra de chocolate con maní, la metió a la boca de Lincoln cuidando que no tocara el interior...

... Y le cerró la boca desde abajo con fuerza.

~o~

Una cosa era colarse en _Royal Woods Acres_ para animar una fiesta infantil, otra hacerlo como el invitado de honor de alguna de las distintas personas que allí residen, como en su momento fue Lincoln por aquel detestable potentado. Pero una totalmente ofensiva es el colarse de forma ilegal.

Encontró una barra suelta a dos metros de la caseta de vigilancia, lo que le permitió ingresar sin problemas. Ingresó con varios objetos ligeros, entre ellos globos con orina añeja de zorrillo, un par de globos con polvos pica-pica, una bomba compacta con chinches que Giggles le brindó por una vecina cuya casa quedó infestada, una plantilla con la leyenda "L es por Infierno Loud" y un cartucho de pintura en aerosol fosforescente. Sabía que este plan era descabellado, y posiblemente enfrente consecuencias penales. Un riesgo realmente calculado si quería ajustar cuentas con ese desgraciado e impresentable majadero.

Tuvo que sortear a un pastor alemán, al que le dio el contenido de un paquete de salchichas. El can no rehusó semejante dádiva, lamiendo la mano de la comediante tras dar cuenta de los embutidos.

-Vuelve a la caseta -chistó al perro, quien se repantigó en la puerta de la caseta.

Del vestido sacó la bomba de chinches, apenas ubicó la casa del pelirrojo y tuvo cuidado de activarla. Trató de ubicar la ventana del chico y, rogando a todos sus modelos a seguir, que esos infelices animalejos cumplieran su cometido.

Vidrio estrellado. "Que comience la función".

Dejó pronto la marca que tenía planeado pintar en la puerta principal, antes de dejar un clásico como era la bolsa del almuerzo con desechos en llamas. Y, a falta de la suciedad de Charles o Cliff, tuvo que improvisar, antes de tocar el timbre y esconderse.

-¿Quién es el que...? -se asomó Chad, mordiendo el anzuelo y pisando la bolsa- ¡Que asco! ¡¿Quién dejo esta porquería aguada?! ¡Nadie se mete con un Chandler y se lava las manos!

Un siniestro silbido acompañó su queja, recibiendo uno de los globos con orina añejada, impactando directo en su cara, cayendo una importante cantidad defluidos pestilentes en su cara.

Chandler tuvo que moverse rápido y marcó a la línea de emergencias.

-Novecientos once, ¿cual es su emergencia?

-Vandalismo y agresión al interior de Royal Woods Acres -detalló el chico.

-¿Cual es su ubicación?

-Lexington y Marsh, al interior del complejo.

-Se enviará una patrulla y una...

-¡Mande al ejército si es posible! -exigió, sin reparar que era una autoridad a la que llamó.

Escuchar esa risa estridente, casi maniática, le dio la pista que necesitaba antes de colgar.

-La agresora es conocida. Usa frenillos y cola de caballo castaño claro, casi rubio. Responde al nombre... de Luan Loud.

Terminadas sus operaciones, trató de salir tan rápido como pudo, desgarrando el vestido en la reja el tiempo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

De súbito, una luz cegó su visión, aturdiendole por un momento. Al recobrar la vista, el vestido del baúl estaba rasgado desde la mitad de la espalda, había perdido su mochila y la peluca estaba perdida, delatando su cola de caballo.

-Queda detenida bajo los cargos de vandalismo, asalto, lesiones y agresión agravada -escupió el oficial que la detuvo, el mismo que había detenido a Leni cuando tuvo su incidente con la monja, el repartidor y el hidrante-. Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en su contra. Si no puede costearse un abogado, el estado le proporcionará uno.

Mientras era subida a una patrulla, esposada, vio a Chad por el rabillo, sonriente y demasiado pagado de sí. Estaba pestilente, pero en su rostro la satisfacción era palpable en su cara.

-¿Quién ríe ahora, payasita?

Mientras soltaba una sarta con lo más florido de su léxico, no pudo evitar sentir una ira asesina que haría ver la batalla por el mejor asiento de Vanzilla como un paseo por el parque en un día soleado.

~o~

Al salir en dirección a la parada del autobús, no podía permitirse que alguien más la reconociera. Ya bastante tuvo con una de las hermanas de la verdadera Luan Loud y una chica bastante perceptiva como para que alguien más la reconociera. Entre los chicos de ese estúpido evento presidencial y dos o tres personas en el bar, estaba harta de dar autógrafos y posar para no pocas selfies, la vida de celebridad televisiva y de internet a través de una persona distinta y con posibilidades de entablar una demanda por usurpación de identidad.

Ni siquiera era graciosa, en realidad. A diferencia de aquella a quien debía imitar, su repertorio era mucho más apto para una ronda de micrófono abierto en algún bar de mala muerte que para una transmisión nacional. La verdadera Luan era multidisciplinar: stand up, ventriloquía, equilibrio en monociclo, malabares, prestidigitación, ilusionismo, comedia temática... ella, por su parte, se visualiza como una mera actriz y comediante aficionada.

Reflexionaba un poco las palabras de aquella niña rara.

~x~

Terminando de exponer su vida, a Lucy no le quedó de otra. Tenía que evidenciar al fraude que Mila había montado. Ronnie Anne ya había salido a tomar aire, y solo ellas dos quedaban en la pieza.

-Fue una bonita farsa lo que montó, señora -la gótica no parecía haber tragado la parte final del relato de Mila, sobre su despido tras el show de Nochevieja-. Lo que no entiendo es que una mala comediante se rebajara a remedar a una peor.

-¿Una peor? -la teñida no cabía de la sorpresa, pues había visto el repertorio completo en distintas grabaciones de internet.

-Mi hermana Luan no es de las personas que sepan cuando algo deja de ser chiste dentro de un chiste. Nada como la futilidad de resuscitar del eterno flagelo que es la risa.

Remató con una detallada exposición de las peores bromas de Luan. Las ingentes cantidades de gelatina comprada para el último Bromaggedon, los mapaches, los pasteles que eran desperdiciados como objeto de bromas, el eterno golpeteo con pollos de goma, el vómito falso... y mientras más hablaba, no negaba, para sus adentros, que era una parte de su propia vida.

-La quieres, pero detestas lo que hace, ¿a que sí?

-Desgraciadamente -Lucy se encogió de hombros-, es una forma simple de decir lo que siento por ella... suspiro.

~x~

De la misma forma, Mila no podía negar que ella seguía amando a su madre. No le interesaba que, sea cierto o no, haya sido deportada a los Países Bajos y pase sus días prostituyendose en la Zona Roja de Amsterdam, en el peor de los casos.

-Suelta el bolso, preciosa -sin previo aviso, un brazo delgado y blanco salió de la nada, atenazando su cuello mientras un cuchillo de cocina era apuntado hacia su cara-, si no quieres dejar este mundo.

-¡Suelteme, pedazo de...! -un rodillazo le hizo caer de bruces contra el pavimento mojado.

-¡Pero si es esa chica, la de Luan Out Loud! -el sujeto que le asestó el golpe, un sujeto blanco con un evidente problema de obesidad, se mofó de la actriz, casi inconsciente- ¡A ver si te mofas de Ronald Gump, pedazo de mierda.

-¡Ésto es por usar una puta rata como peluca, ramera!

Procedieron a subir a Mila a una furgoneta desvencijada y se pusieron en marcha. Y, mientras el chofer conducía sobre la avenida Pennsylvania, esos dos se dedicaron a golpearla y ultrajarla, hasta dar, luego de una hora, con el hotel donde se alojaba Ronald Gump.

El magnate, contra lo que se esperaba, no sabía absolutamente nada de ello. Y Mila deseó que cualquier persona, inclusive su último jefe, se hubiese preocupado por ella.

~o~

Las últimas veinticuatro horas en casa no han sido las más sencillas desde que se habían instalado en Royal Woods. Al menos, no las más sencillas por alguna absurda disputa interna. Tenía a su hermana mayor para protegerlo, para no cuestionarle nada y para apoyarla cuando lo necesitara. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? A la menor nube en los ojos de Layla, la abandonó a su suerte, afrontando lo más remotamente parecido a la ira de Dios en la tierra.

 _¡Soy lesbiana, madre!_

Las palabras de Layla, producto de la noche anterior, resonaban en su mente.

A él nunca le dieron mucha consideración a la hora de elegir pareja. Y el no tenerla fácil en un continente tan vasto como América solo era una prueba irrefutable más para afirmar, con muy sobrada razón, que Inglaterra era una opción mucho mejor que Estados Unidos.

Por años, desde su más tierna infancia, no cesaron las noticias de los actos del ejército estadounidense en Afganistán, Iraq, Siria y aún en Líbano, colaborando con el Estado de Israel. Y, con demasiadas fuentes, Rashid no tenía realmente a quién creer. Los medios judíos en su tierra natal promovían la expansión hacia el Sinaí. Aquellos seguidores de Al-Baghdadi, el "califa" del Estado Islámico de Siria y el Levante, afirmaban que los americanos eran la punta de lanza de los infieles europeos, aquellos enemigos de la Verdadera Fe. Los medios oficiales apenas estaban más informados que él, y los auto-nombrados "patriotas" solo buscan que la población se confundiera más de lo que ya estaban, en un clima de incertidumbre.

Por ello, una vez muerto su padre y arreglados sus papeles, su madre dejó a la suerte el sitio a donde formarían su hogar en el exilio, tirando unos dados. Si caía par, se iban a las Islas, Gran Bretaña o Irlanda, con seguridad. Si caía impar, América. Si no eran bien acogidos en Estados Unidos, intentarían establecerse en Canadá.

Un siete y un once decidieron dicha fortuna.

Sabía de sobra que su hermana no la estaba pasando nada bien. Luego del golpe que la dejó viendo estrellas, su madre limpió de "libros pecaminosos" el pequeño librero que Layla tenía junto a su armario. Mangas, novelas e incluso películas pornográficas fueron directo al contenedor debasura, a la espera de que se llevaran toda esa podredumbre decadente. Tras llevarla a su cuarto, a la cerradura le puso un candado por fuera y una portezuela lo bastante grande para permitir el paso de un plato. Y solo dos veces se abrió. Una para sacar los desechos y otra para servir una mísera ración que debería durarle todo el día. Si necesitara bañarse, solo dispondría de cinco minutos con agua helada, una vez a la semana. Para rematar, había dispuesto que un tío la inscribiera en un internado militar en El Cairo en menos de un mes.

Ella le había ayudado no pocas veces, incluso en su exilio. Y le pagó dejándola a su suerte.

Ya había terminado de cenar y su madre estaba dormida. La mañana en el centro comunitario fue pesada, y en la tienda se desataron compras de pánico, temiendo que se replicaran en Royal Woods las manifestaciones anti-Gump que se darían en buena parte del país. La atmósfera estaba tensa, y no cabían dudas sobre la potencial tormenta que se desatará sobre las minorías. Latinos y gente de países mayormente islámicos, en especial. Gente como él y su familia, ya de por sí acusados de ser terroristas por varios ignorantes (y Lynn Loud a la cabeza de todos ellos) se verán forzados a recluirse en casa.

Fue a la ahora sellada habitación de Layla, desarmador en mano, y empezó a desatornillar el candado que había sido puesto, rezando a todos los Santos en el Cielo por que su madre no despierte.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Layla seguía despierta. Ella estaba totalmente abatida, si la palabra pudiera utilizarse para definir la ruina moral en que ella estaba estancada. Adolorida, golpeada en todos los frentes y sin más distracciones que unos cuantos disfos y una Bíblia, no tenía nada con qué matar el tiempo de su encierro.

Encierro. Una palabra que define la mitad de su vida. Encerrada en su infancia en Alejandría para poder entrar a un liceo cristiano de amplia demanda, encerrada en sí misma para escapar del mundo, encerrada en un país donde apenas y cuatro a nueve personas le agradaban con franqueza. Lucy, Leni, Lori, Lincoln y Luna Loud, Roberto Santiago, su jefa en la biblioteca... si acaso, la hermana de Roberto. Las únicas personas con las que cabría abrirse con sinceridad, mostrarse como un ser humano débil que aparenta fortaleza.

Escuchó un sonido amortiguado al otro lado. Temiendo que su madre la fuera a golpear otra vez, solo se recostó en posición fetal hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿A qué viene Judas Iscariote, ya que vendió a precio de plata a su Maestro? -las palabras de Layla sonaron heladas, contrastando con la dureza que dirigía a quién le ve el trasero o la relativa suavidad con que trataba a su hermano.

-Vine...- titubeó un poco-... vine a disculparme.

-¿Por dejarme sola en la estacada? ¿O tal vez por ser demasiado sumiso y buscar apoyo en lugares equivocados?

-Por todo.

Esa risa que Rashid había amado de su hermana, musical al viento, ahora sonaba discordante y estridente, lo bastante fuerte como para haber despertado a su madre de haber podido, si esta no durmiera como una piedra en ese momento. Y su aspecto no estaba mejor. La cara hinchada, ojeras bastante pesadas para haber transcurrido apenas más de un día, la mirada perdida... todo lo que era en ese instante era poco más que una sombra de lo que era antes de revelar su preferencia sexual.

-¿Tú, pidiendo perdón? -siguió riendo- Eso ya es demasiado de alguien que se disculpa por todo con todos. Eres demasiado generoso con todos, y por ello se aprovechan de tí.

-Por favor, hermana... -las lágrimas en la cara del chico fluían abundantes- solo quiero enmendar lo que hice. De verdad te amo aunque seas una enferma.

De improviso, sacó la maleta donde guardaba sus protecciones del equipo de fútbol. En ella, el chico había metido algo de comida y dinero. Ella, sin decir nada, quiso rehusar pese a la insistencia del chico. Él, por su lado, creía hasta hace poco que todos los homosexuales eran unos degenerados, aunque el hecho de conocer y tratar a los padres de Clyde en la semana bien pudo cambiar un poco su percepción.

En silencio, y con tres mudas de ropa, Layla no tuvo de otra sino captar las opciones que su madre y su hermano le hacen tomar. Abandonar el hogar en el exilio y buscar fortuna por su cuenta desde cero... o regresar a casa, virtualmente encadenada como un criminal.

Sin más opciones en mente, la chica se alegró por considerar las opciones. Y esperaba no equivocarse mientras dejaba el pequeño departamento donde pasó apenas un par de meses. Sin más perspectiva de a donde iría en lo que le quedaba de existencia. Todo porque cometió el error de confesar sus gustos en la cama a una mujer conservadora en exceso.

~o~

 **Toda una vorágine de sucesos, ¿no lo creen, mes amies?**

 **La rueda gira de nuevo. Arcos se cierran y otros prometen una seria transmutación. Y todo ello... en lo que Santos Lincoln, Lucy y Ronalda están no-tan-de-farra.**

 ***(Not so) Fun fact of the week. La vaquita marina (Phocoena sinus) es un mamífero marino endémico del Alto Golfo de California, parecido a las marsopas. Es el cetaceo más pequeño del mundo, midiendo solo 1.60 metros de largo máximo. Está en peligro crítico de extinción debido a las redes de pesca abandonadas y a las redes que usan para la pesca ilegal de totoaba. Hacia Junio pasado se contaron solo 32 ejemplares... de 150 censados hacia 2010.**

 **Seré rápido con las reviews, gente... rápido como me permita:**

 ** _ianolivia_... that was the idea. A political drama... with a few surprises.**

 ** _cartman6x61_ , eso suena por demás interesante. Ya las imagino en un retorcidamente sádico SPOILER ALERT!**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , citando al Mayor en Hellsing Ultimate: la serie corta (preferiblemente el doblaje mexicano)... "¡Wow! ¡Mató la diversión! Ya mejor metela en un campo de concentración". Y no es la primera vez que alguien topa una referencia, en un fic con una referencia mínimo.**

 **Planeo que este capítulo de tres partes sea un parteaguas. Descuida, ya hay algo planeado para el canto de cisne de cierto arco chicloso. Y no, no esperes que sea que reciban a Ronald Chicles, XD. Lo cierto es... que todo se va a complicar. Demasiado. Suerte con tu thriller, viejo.**

 **P. D. Es curioso que no captaras dos referencias que bailaron D-E-S-N-U-D-A-S de los chicos de Wisconsin. Solo trata de ubicar Point Place y Lawndale... en los distintos universos ficticios.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , ciertamente algunas lecturas me dejaron su impronta. Caso consulto, Ala de Dragón, del Ciclo de la Puerta de la Muerte (lo terminé hace cinco años). Más en especial, la descripción de los hábitos de una orden de monjes. Ello influyó en mi regla principal para reir: no hacerlo, a menos que sea un personaje animado el que sufra.**

 **¡Dios! Denme el premio a las Referencias Obvias. Necesito dejar de ver Hellsing. No niego la calidad del doblaje de la primera serie, pero escuhar a Jhonny Torres en plan filosófico es algo raro... considerando su historial reciente.**

 **Henrietta... ni yo mismo la respeto, y eso que estaba basada inicialmente en los aspectos negativos de Henrietta Lange, directora adjunta de la oficina de NCIS en Los Ángeles (NCIS: Los Angeles). Grazie.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_ , no hay prisas. Una cosa es ser satánico y una muy distinta ser nazi... pero estamos lejos del final, y créelo, va a ser toda una cruel paradoja. Suerte con la puesta al día.**

 ** _Julex93_. ¿Qué puede decirnos Schiller que no sepamos ya? Aunque lo restriegue peor que cierto doctor sociópata de cierta saga inconclusa. Al menos Albert es más cínico. Puede que Luna y Layla terminen un poco mejor de lo que empezaron, pero lo que ésta última pueda sufrir va a complicarlo.**

 **De Ni-ni, ya sabremos, poco a poco, como le va en srmejante odisea. Y... si. Ése Roman es el mismo jodido Roman de A-joke-alipsis no! El rollo... apelaré a una idea, más bien, concepción, de cierto autor multiversal. Cada fic, cada one-shot, son distintas realidades y dimensiones. De nuevo, gracias, viejo.**

 ** _theunknownloud_... diría "ya te tardaste", pero nunca es tarde, a menos que el fic ya esté terminado. Pero, si te sirve de algo, llegaste en buen momento. Igual, nunca es tarde para empezar, por lo que he podido apreciar. Gracias, viejo.**

 ** _SG-1 johnshepard_ , A. K. A. _Thedarkestdivision25_ , el artista antes conocido como _theunknownloud_... diría "ya te tardaste", pero nunca es tarde, a menos que el fic ya esté terminado. Pero, si te sirve de algo, llegaste en buen momento. Igual, nunca es tarde para empezar, por lo que he podido apreciar. Gracias, viejo.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , gracias por comprender un poco, pero la única ayuda que les proporcionó fue el suministro. Comprensible... pese a que él mismo les echó una manita. Dentro de poco, sabremos más de Hettie, y no va a ser agradable, especialmente cuando se enfrentan a alguien con semejante historial familiar.**

 **Ok, si en el canon tuvo pegue con "raritas" calibre Sadie Hawkins" (si, Giggles y Polly Pain se me hacen demasiado raras) o con primas y amigas de sus compinches (Hattie "Spoilers Locos" y Renée "Ace Savvymaniaca"), que no tenga pegue con una psicótica que avergüence a una loca canadiense de nivel Drama Total. Tal vez su leucismo tenga algo que ver.**

 **Seré franco. Voy a tener que hacer ajustes serios. Y tal vez haga uso de un recurso que no tenía contemplado usar en el otro estelar de mi cartelera... digo, si en su primera aparición me dejaron MUY confundido sobre quien era Sam hasta la aclaración final... pero si creías que el arco de Luna terminaría, me permitiré una carcajada como cuando volaron la "casita" de Chris McLean...**

 **P. D. ¡No era una casita!**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_**


	19. Nueva Administración pt III

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Para todos los venezolanos, que aguantan a un militar que, en honor a la verdad, dejó que la gente de su pueblo soportara a un verdadero hijo de sesenta mil putas. Duele reconocerlo, pero con Hugo Chavez al menos no se morían de hambre. No como con el PENDEJO que le sucedió en el poder. Señor Maduro, chingue a su madre.**_

 _ **Nueva administración**_

 **Pt. 3 Incertidumbre anunciada**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **20 de enero**

 **2:17 am**

 **Departamento de Policía de Royal Woods.**

 _Y así muere la libertad... con un fuerte aplauso._

 _-Natalie Portman, actriz estadounidense._

De entre todos los sitios a donde pudo haber caído, o al menos contemplado caer, una celda de alguna comisaría o de algún departamento de policía era, dentro de su lista personal, el lugar número nueve de la misma. Quizás no por vandalismo, sino por conducir ebria o por actuar como fiera en el camino. Y ahí estaba, compartiendo el espacio con la vieja Rayos Oxidados, una mujer caucásica europea en sus cuarenta y tantos y una chica castaña con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos que, al parecer, iba en la clase de Luna en la preparatoria.

-¡No me van a tener encerrada! -protestaba la anciana- ¡¿Qué acaso no tengo derechos?!

-Tiene el derecho de ¡permanecer en silencio! -escupió la guardia, una mujer de piel blanca y rasgos orientales.

Así estuvo la anciana por espacio de veinte minutos hasta que cayó dormida. Cosa que las demás detenidas agradecieron. De verdad esa anciana era insoportable hasta cuando no hacía nada, pues una vez empezó a roncar, todas las detenidas acordaron ponerle una mordaza hecha con la mascada de la propia anciana.

-¿Luan Loud? -llamó un oficial afroamericano- Tiene derecho a una llamada.

La comediante, quien apenas y se entretenía botando una pelota contra la pared que solo ella sabía donde la tenía metida, atendió de inmediato a la convocatoria.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba al área de teléfonos públicos, la sonrisa que había recuperado tras ser subida a una patrulla desapareció, dando lugar a una veintena de posibilidades sobre el cómo le diría a su familia que puede enfrentar incluso el reformatorio, si Chad presentaba, y los presentará, una acusación formal por los cargos que se le imputan. Rogaba que quien contestara fuera quien sea. Cualquier persona, excepto...

- _¿Hola?_ -Luan se maldijo por no calcular que sería Luna.

\- No tengo tiempo para bromear -la voz de la comediante se escuchaba cascada por el nerviosismo-. Solo ve y ponme a Lori en la línea.

- _¿Y ahora que le hiciste al karma, hermana?_

-Estoy en la comisaría.

Sin obtener respuesta por dos minutos, escuchó los pasos de Luna subir por las escaleras y el abrir de dos puertas. Ahora sí, pensó, estaba realmente jodida. Y todo por devolver un golpe que excede el atrevimiento de Lincoln de haber rehusado una invitación a un cumpleaños en una planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales, y todo por Lori... pensando mejor en ello, Luan se arrepintió de haber pedido que le conectaran a su hermana mayor.

- _¿Qué... fue lo que hiciste?_ -si. La había cagado en grande.

-¿Recuerdas a un chico pelirrojo que se aprovechó de tu trabajo en el arcade de Gus? -rió nerviosa la trigueña.

- _Dime que, literalmente, no te metiste con él_ -a Lori, Chad no le trajo ningún recuerdo grato, pues por ése mocoso casi pierde un baile en el que Carol le había robado descaradamente el título de Reina del mismo.

-Bueno, el fin de semana nos...

- _Pon mucha atención, tonta_ -interrumpe la rubia-. _No vayas a declarar todavía. Luna y yo iremos a sacarte, y después vas a estar tan encerrada que vas a necesitar compañía_ -colgó, poniendo fin a la llamada.

-¿Te cortaron, niña?

-Diría que me dejaron colgada, pero va a ser por un rato. ¿Entiende? -la guardia soltó una carcajada, pues el chiste carcelario le causó bastante gracia.

-Perfectamente -sonriente, la guardia le aflojó un poco las esposas antes de devolverla a la celda-. Si puedes, ¿crees poder animar la fiesta de mi sobrina en abril?

-No espere que lo haga el ocho -se disculpó la comediante-, y de ninguna forma puedo hacerlo el primero.

-¿Por qué no el primero?

-Ese es un día muy especial para mi familia -esbozó una sonrisa macabra que inquietó a la celadora.

~o~

 _Sala de interrogatorios de la estación 12 de la Policía de Nueva York, Manhattan, Nueva York._

El ambiente en la sala, pese a lo lúgubre, no distaba de ser tranquilo. Paredes pintadas en un tono mate, un espejo en la pared, una mesa y un par de sillas.

Frente a él, había dos personas. Uno, puertorriqueño como él, cabello negro apenas creciendo sobre la cabeza, presumiblemente afeitada antes; lampiño, ojos pardos y cara ovalada, y vestido con camiseta negra, chaqueta de corte militar, jeans y botas. El otro, caucásico, cabello impecablemente peinado a la derecha, castaño, de rostro ligeramente triangular y ojos azules, usaba una chaqueta de algodón de diseñador, camisa de manga larga azul sobre una camiseta blanca y un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, evidencia de que se había casado hace tiempo.

-Henry Lopez, ¿cierto? -el isleño comenzó el interrogstorio.

-En efecto.

-¿Puede decirnos de dónde es?

-Royal Woods, Michigan. Había venido por un congreso de psicología el año pasado, pero me habían arrestado solo porque parezco extranjero.

-Si, eso se nota -bromeó un poco el interrogante latino.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí? -el blanco, a quien vagamente recordaba, fue quien soltó la interrogante.

-Sinceramente, señores, creía que era por algo relacionado a peleas de perros -aseveró el psicólogo-. Ergo, con algún muerto.

-Veo que no estás tan desorientado -el afeitado no demostró tener sentido del humor-. ¿Sabes quien era Arthur Benoit?

El blanco le pasó una foto del susodicho. Caucásico europeo, castaño, treinta y tantos, corte en la sien derecha y marcas de acné en su juventud. Por su rostro, pensó, diría que era originario de Halifax, provincia canadiense de Nueva Escocia. Los ojos, inyectados en sangre, bien se debían a drogss, alcohol o incluso a un sueño muy inestable.

-Era un vecino del edificio donde vivo por ahora. Solía organizar peleas de gallos en una bodega de la calle Lincoln, a tres cuadras de donde vivo actualmente. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Que bueno que preguntas -el latino, poniéndose rudo-. Benoit está muerto.

-Lo hallaron en el Hudson con numerosas cuchilladas -dijo el blanco, sin mucha presión.

-¿Deliras otra vez, Castle? -el afeitado increpó al sujeto que llamó Castle, hastiado de estar en esa sala.

-No es mi culpa que tenga otro bloqueo creativo -el castaño respondió sin divagar-. Es como si Beckett estuviera de nuevo en Quantico, con el FBI.

Mientras hablaba, sonó un móvil, mismo que Castle atendió en el acto.

-¿Si? Bien... se lo diré cuando tenga oportunidad... ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ryan...? Javier no ha logrado sacar mucho, pero el testigo dice que Benoit tuvo algo que ver con esas peleas de gallos en... Voy para allá.

-¿Quién era, Castle? -preguntó Javier.

-Beckett -respondió el blanco-. Dijo que hallaron a nuestro hombre enfrente de la Zona Cero.

-¿Está vivo?

-Tan vivo como una piedra -respondió el castaño con ironía.

-¿Puedo retirarme? -el psicólogo levantó sus brazos, mostrando unas esposas.

-Hazte cargo, Castle -el latino salió de la sala.

-Expo, ¡tienes las llaves! -el aludido se hizo el desentendido.

Mientras ambos sujetos discuten sobre sus respectivas obligaciones, López llegó a la irrevocable conclusión de que se trataba, nada menos, de aquél escritor de segunda quien acompañó a su interrogador. El supuesto genio de la novela criminal, Richard Castle. El perturbado hijo único de una actriz de teatro soltera, cuya hija era una simple chica mimada a la que, esperaba, cerraran su canal de videos.

Si... otra noche larga. Y sus asuntos en la Gran Manzana llegaron a su fin.

~o~

 _Hotel Fritz, Washington DC_

Contra lo esperado, los hermanos Loud estaban saliendo ya de sus respectivos baños, perfectamente aseados y arreglados, mientras la asistente del gobernador había decidido ir por ellos a las 5:30 de la mañana... una buena hora, de acuerdo a su experiencia castrense en el campamento de entrenamiento, y una hora regular durante su servicio en el cuerpo de Marines hace tiempo.

Lincoln y Lucy consideraban despertar a su madre y a Ronnie Anne, aunque al final solo Rita había accedido de mala gana. En cuanto a la chicana, bien Lincoln podía cobrarse de la broma que le hizo hace tres semanas, cosa que Gwendolyn impidió.

-Lo siento, niños, pero el aún presidente nos espera. ¿Nos disculpa, señora Loud?

-Adelante -asintió Rita, quien, soltando un bostezo, fue al baño a arreglarse.

En el restaurante del hotel, la mesa del buffet estaba realmente repleta. Panqueques, waffles, huevos servidos de diferentes formas (aunque ninguna que le agradara a Lucy), tocino, fruta variada, doce sabores de yogurth, jamón, cubiertas varias para los panqueques y waffles, sándwiches, distintos tipos de cereal... de tan solo ver la legión de alimentos dispuestos en fuentes atendidas por el esforzado personal, por un segundo les parecía que ello era lo más remotamente cercano al paraíso en la tierra. Para Lincoln, solo faltaba que el resto de su familia estuviese allí. Para Lucy, quien encontró algunos frascos con algunas cubiertas que bien serían un sustituto de costras de sangre, era casi como si la mismísima Griselda dispusiera de un banquete para una apoteósica boda entre ella y Edwin.

-Coman de todo un poco, Louds -sugirió su chaperona-. La jornada va a ser muy pesada.

-¿Que hay de nuestra madre y la novia de mi hermano -salmodió Lucy su pregunta.

-Por milésima vez, Lucy, ella NO es mi novia -gruñó su hermano.

-Bajarán más tarde, debido a su status como compañía, como los acompañantes del resto -informó la exmilitar-. Como dije, de todo un poco. En descanso.

Lo único que de verdad estropeaba el buen humor y el pozo que era el apetito de Lincoln, eran dos cosas. No había chucrut. Y...

-¡Buenos días, conejito! -saludó Anwar, bastante melosa, mientras que, de la comisura de los labios, escurría un poco de jarabe de chocolate blanco. Debido a la ocasión, peinó su cabello en una muy elaborada trenza, y usaba un vestido que envidiaba mucho de los diseños de Leni.

-¡Aquí hay lugares, Michigan! -Roman, el sádico bromista de Lawndale, invitó a los Loud a sentarse junto a él.

-Dragulescu -se dejó escuchar una voz femenil con un fuerte acento sureño tras del chico de ascendencia rumana-, deja al chico. Es... -miró de reojo a los Loud-... gente que tuvo suerte de llegar tan lejos.

La chica que habló altanera estudió con la mirada a Lincoln y a Lucy, como si de alguna baratija útil se tratara. Tenía la piel blanca como porcelana, un cabello corto a las orejas lacio, de un furioso tono escarlata natural. Vestía una blusa blanca bajo un suéter abierto de color negro, una falda del mismo color que el suéter y tenía zapatos negros con calcetas de un blanco tan inmaculado como su blusa. Si la vista al peliblanco no le fallaba, se veía apenas un año menor que él.

-Dejemos las cosas en claro, rarita -la extraña se dirigió a Anwar-. El chico se ve demasiado gay como para que le guste a una chica, así fuera el esperpento que le acompaña. No es que ellos sepan lo que es... tener clase. Y, de tenerla -dirigió una mirada al peliblanco cargada de desprecio-, el fenómeno con leucismo* iría con una cadena y un bonito collar para perro.

Mientras la chica altanera se iba, ambos hermanos fueron, más por gusto de Lucy que por otra cosa ("aunque la necesidad de no llamar la atención también era útil en ese momento", pensó Lincoln), a un sitio junto a la mesa del buffet, relativamente oscuro y bastante discreto.

La mesa apenas y estaba ocupada por dos chicas de apariencia reservada, por lo que, apenas llegados los Loud y su chaperona, ambas apenas y se inmutaron y siguieron comiendo con relativo desgano unos waffles con jalea de uva y algo de tocino.

A Lincoln ya no le importaban casi las burlas que su cabello le había ganado. Las pocas chicas que se habían interesado en él, o eran locas como Anwar o terminaba aterrandolas como a Cristina. Mucha gente estúpida como Zack antes de tratarlo mejor o la propia Ronnie Anne le habían puesto numerosos apodos, algunos de ellos bastante graciosos. Pero que se metieran con él solo porque su cabello pareciera una enfermedad, eso era demasiado exagerado.

Terminando el jugo de mango que se había servido, se excusó de que tenía que atender ciertos asuntos en el sanitario. Avanzando a paso veloz, hizo lo que tenía que hacer hasta que sintió un jalón desde atrás.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? -vio a Roman, tras saber que ambos estaban en uno de los cubículos del sanitario.

-Escucha, Michigan -la voz del pelinegro sonaba muy distinta de lo que era por lo regular-. Ésa chica de verdad es muy peligrosa para todos los hijos de migrantes aquí. ¿Sabes que te echaste a la bolsa un dolor en el culo?

-Algo me dice que no debo creerte -el peliblanco torció la mirada.

-Hablo tan en serio como me gustaría meterle a esa chica un buen golpe en su fea cara -Roman rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y tomó una cámara digital, con la que le mostró algunas fotos que sacó de la habitación que Anwar comparte con ella.

-¿Y que rayos hacías con su ropa interior? -Lincoln se puso en blanco, pues la primera foto era de unas bragas.

-¿Notas el bordado?

Acercando un poco la toma, le pareció ver una etiqueta cosida en que se leía "Katrina Andrews". Cambió la imagen y vio una portátil con el fondo de pantalla decorado con una foto suya al lado de Ivanna Gump.

-Esa fulana -continúa Roman- es una miserable supremacista, y era mi vecina hasta que se mudó a Moose Lake, y cree que todos los parientes de inmigrantes deben largarse. Gente como yo.

-Me pregunto por qué.

-No digas idioteces -el pelinegro se ajustó una corbata roja, misma que al fondo, justo arriba de la hebilla del cinturón, tenía el dibujo del nuevo presidente, limpuando su trasero con una bandera de Naciones Unidas-. Esa chica es peor de clasista de lo que era Ceaucescu* en su vida privada.

-No te entiendo, pero te creo.

Al salir del baño, se topó con aquella chica, quien ni siquiera se dignó a verlo. Si era como ese loco le describió, Lola sería como aquella actriz anoréxica de Grave Raider.

~o~

A lo largo de sus quince años de vida, Luna había visto lo necesario en su familia para saber cuando lo echó a perder, cuando podía redimirse y cuando cruzaría la delgada línea que separa la redención del perdón denegado. Y ahí estaba. Sentada en el Punto Dulce de la sala, sentada junto a Luan y Lori, soportando el sermón de la tía Ruth. La gruesa mujer sostenía un ejemplar del Morgan News, en la sección de las noticias del condado. Entre el encabezado sobre la fuga de Chris Savino de la prisión estatal y la noticia de una tal Karla Sakas Shropshire rompiendo el record de comer un burrito de dos kilos en quince minutos, destacaba una nota que no dejaba a los Loud en buen sitio.

"Para ser una mujer perezosa si que se levanta temprano", pensó Luna con amargura.

-De todas las estupideces que han hecho, ¡ésta es la peor, niñas del demonio! -mientras hablaba, la amante de los gatos escupió varios pedacitos de carne-. ¿Tienen una idea de lo que van a decir sus padres cuando lleguen?

-De verdad que no sabes nada -bufó Luan, fastidiâda y vestida con una bata, pues apenas bajó de tomar un largo baño con jugo de tomate. La gruesa mujer le soltó una bofetada, estampando la marca de su pesada mano en el rostro de la comediante.

-Nunca. Cuestiones. Lo que dicen los diarios, mocosa estúpida -le enseña la primera plana, con el encabezado "Negocios (nada) graciosos" y la foto de Luan tras las rejas.

-¿Puedo hablar? -pidió Lori.

-Te creía con más sentido común, Lori, pero veo que no puedes controlar a una redomada imbécil. ¡Pero claro! Tu "osito bonito" te importa más que tener el control mientras no estoy disponible.

Ante esto, la primogénita de la familia se tuvo que callar.

-Esto es lo que haremos. Hasta que llegue el inútil de su padre, van a limpiar el ático, el sótano y los patios usando sus cepillos. Y, para asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, terminando eso se irán derechito al sus habitaciones sin teléfonos, bromas ni nada. No van a salir, hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos moverse de sus sillas. ¿Quedó claro en esas cabezas huecas? -al preguntar, golpeó la cabeza de Luna con los nudillos.

-Como cristal -respondieron la rockera y la rubia al unísono. Luan solo bufó como respuesta.

-¿Y ustedes que fisgonean? -Ruth se dirigió a Lynn y a Lola. La atleta estaba bastante oculta, mientras que la princesita se dirigía al baño, por lo que ambas se fueron por su lado- ¡A trabajar!

Sin chistar, y dirigiendo miradas incendiarias a Luan, fueron a someterse al castigo que la obesa mujer les impuso.

Pasados quince minutos, Luna ya estaba realmente fastidiada. Apenas había empezado a mover el baúl de la bisabuela Harriet cuando le entregaron su cepillo de dientes para realizar tan agotadora faena. Ya las rodillas le dolían horrores y el saber que Luan era por completo responsable de ello era demasiado para su lastimado ego.

Por ahora, no podría hacer mucho para que su situación mejore. Sacrificando una nueva guitarra para la fianza de Luan y ni siquiera eso le importó. "Gracias, Lori. Eres la mejor", fue todo lo que escuchó como agradecimiento en el camino por parte de su primera hermana menor. No recuperaron, empero, el carro que Luan arrastra los fines de semana y varios de los objetos que salieron del baúl que Lincoln guardaba bajo su cama, junto a varias cosas que le habían sido heredadas.

Y justo el día que su habitación dejaba de estar sellada.

~o~

El nerviosismo ya estaba patente.

Mientras la asistente del gobernador vigilaba que subieran al autobús, ambos hermanos se sentaron en uno de los asientos centrales. Lejos de cierta pareja de Wisconsin. Al frente, tenían a un par de gemelos de Arkansas, afroamericanos. Y, por lo visto, procedían de un suburbio igual que ellos. Del lado derecho, Lucy reconoció a una chica gótica de Arizona y a un chico bastante pudiente de Hawaii, pesadamente abrigado. Ambos, al parecer, habían hecho migas. Atrás, pudieron ver a un chico con una cámara, preparando su aparato para la visita, ante las imprecaciones de su acompañante. Una chica que, si Lincoln podría confundirse, se parecía demasiado a aquella del grupo de Cristina que frecuentaba el arcade, Paige.

Para su desgracia, atrás de esa agradable pareja se encontraba, solitaria, esa chica del desayuno, Katrina. Por lo que Lucy pudo apreciar, Lincoln mediante, la única chica que asiste procedente de Minnesota era tanto o más engreída de lo que el tal Chad Chandler pudiera ser. Dado que ella le llamó esperpento, de entrada le cayó demasiado mal. No caer mal como Lynn al pelear por la pasta dental o como Lisa y sus absurdas exposiciones en un lenguaje antitético a lo que ella misma representaba. Simple y llanamente, esa chica era lo que Lori llamaría "grano en el trasero", y con razones suficientes.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo, Lucy se percata de algo a todas luces usual. Sobre un móvil que haría ver a Carol Pingrey como una pordiosera, la chica empezó a escribir sobre la pantalla del aparato. Escuchó algunas voces que le eran conocidas, y ella reía como si de algo gracioso se tratara.

-¡Miren esto! ¡El fenómeno de Michigan respiró un gas de su hermana!

Repitiendo todos los que podían la misma operación, encontraron un cierto video. Algunas personas, en especial quienes estaban más cerca de los Loud, se alejaron de ellos.

-Creí que habías borrado esos videos -arrastró Lucy cada palabra.

-Lo hice, si te refieres a ésos donde las expuse y donde me puse en ridículo -Lincoln solo apretaba los dientes mientras las risas sobre ellos seguían lloviendo.

-¡Oye, Michigan! -la voz de Roman se dejó sentir- No sabía que tus primas eran tan graciosas.

Por un momento, Lucy deseó tener algo, lo que sea, para golpear a esa furcia. O que, al menos, a ella y a su hermano se los tragara la tierra.

Les tomó media hora de recorrido. De acuerdo al itinerario, a las ocho serían recibidos, a las ocho y media serían trasladados a una base militar cercana, donde despedirían oficialmente a Obana, al mismo tiempo que los altos mandos del Ejército, Marina y Fuerza Aérea al mediodía. Y, dado que los museos y dependencias de gobierno estarán cerrados hasta el sábado, no tendrían mucho qué hacer antes de irse.

~o~

Puntual como siempre, Clyde le dio alcance a Bobby en casa, antes de que pudiera dejar a sus tíos y prima a la estación de autobuses. El chico de crespa cabellera se acercó sonriente y con el ánimo bastante repuesto de sus primeros días de detención. A petición del mayor de los Santiago, tuvo que esperar a que sus parientes abordaran el autobús a Chicago, única escala que Carlos Casagrande y familia tomarían para ir a casa, por lo que Clyde no tuvo muchos inconvenientes para tratar con Carlota.

Durante el trayecto, al afroamericano le costó un poco de trabajo entender como una familia puede adaptarse a vivir cerca de una ciudad con un clima horrible en invierno, a la orilla del la punta entre Michigan e Illinois y con la constante amenaza de vecinos que, si no trataban con cuidado, podrían solicitar que un agente de inmigración les tome nota sobre su situación legal en el país. De igual forma, Carlota no podía creer lo nervioso que su pequeño nuevo "psicólogo de cabecera" llegaba a estar en presencia de una chica que, pensó, en sus manos debía ser una verdadera obra de arte que en nada debería envidiar a no pocas nietas de las amigas de la abuela Rosa, en la sureña Caborca.

-Y ¿cómo es que conoces a Roberto? -Carlota parecía un poco distraída mientras pintaba sus uñas de un escandaloso rosa nacarado.

-Es raro que lo diga, pero es... el novio de la hermana de mi mejor amigo -arrastró palabra por palabra el final de su respuesta.

-No creo que con ese estilo que tienes puedas llamar la atención de nadie... ¿no pensaste en usar contactos?

-¿Como lentes de contacto? -el chico se puso a tomar nota mental de lo que la diva latina le aconsejaba.

-Si, a esos me refería. No puedes ocultar tus ojos tras unos fondos de botella. ¡Pareces ñoño!

Los siguientes cinco minutos, Carlota trató de hacer todo lo que pudo para mejorar el aspecto de Clyde. Desabotonar su camisa, subir las mangas por encima del codo, ocultar sus pecas e incluso le puso un tatuaje temporal en el brazo izquierdo con el nombre "Consuelo". No pudo hacer mucho por su cabello, pues creyó que le daba un marco bastante atractivo para ser de piel oscura.

- _¡Chiquito pero picoso! ¡Papi chulo!_ -la expresión de Carlota parecía genuina, pese a ser un trabajo enteramente suyo- ¡Así nadie se te resistirá, guapetón!

El aspecto de Clyde apenas cambió, dado que la artillería pesada de la morena estaba en el maletero. Si bien los lentes seguían presentes, las mangas recogidas realzaban un poco su casi inexistente musculatura. Los bucles le caían un poco a los lados, pese a lo rebelde que era su cabello. El tatuaje era más un trabajo improvisado, pues las rosas del diseño original eran demasiado elaboradas, por lo que improvisó dibujando un par de margaritas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sin dudarlo, _bonito_.

-¿Hasta...?

-Tampoco te emociones -Carlota le detuvo un poco el ímpetu-. Ronalda me dijo que esa Lori solo tiene ojos para Roberto.

Avanzando hacia la taquilla, un oficial los había detenido, so pretexto de una "revisión de rutina". Salvo Clyde, todos comprobaron su estatus como ciudadanos estadounidenses, por lo que pudieron retirarse un poco tensos.

-Ojalá tuviera el gusto de poder visitar la tumba del genio al que se le ocurrió la idea de los pasaportes -bufó molesto Carlos Casagrande.

-¡No estamos de humor para tus cosas de maestro! -recriminó Carlota, visiblemente fastidiada tras diez minutos de buscar su credencial escolar-. Ya podrás molestar a CJ con eso en casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -la cara de Frida no dejaba espacio a la curiosidad casual.

-No suelo decir nada mal de las malas ideas, pero quien inventó ese documento no supo del daño que ha causado con su obra. Además, quisiera escupir en su tumba -agregó molesto.

-Carlos, estás por ganarte un lugar en el sofá con Lalo -reprendió su consorte.

-Si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría -el académico solo se encogió de hombros-. Además, esa idea centenaria no debería aplicarse, de no ser por el miedo a los nacionalismos de hace un siglo.

Si hubiese sido un despistado, y el chico McBride no lo era de ningún modo, no se habría dado cuenta que, más que la política en sí misma, era lo que podría venir, lo que va a pasar a partir de la toma de protesta del nuevo presidente, aquello a lo que algunas minorías nacionales y étnicas temen en realidad.

Tras despedirse de su parentela y hacer y recibir no pocas promesas de visitarlos en Illinois, los Casagrande se separaron de Bobby y tomaron el autobús que los trasladará a Chicago. Una despedida bastante cálida, en palabras de Clyde.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, ambos estaban muy silenciosos. Bobby, por un lado, no sacaba sus ojos del camino. Se lo veía melancólico, razón por la que el chico no quiso molestar. Por su parte, McBride no se animaba a romper el hielo. El efecto del llamado "Lunes Azul" ya estaba iniciando a causar estragos, y debía seguir un poco bloqueado por lo sucedido aquella ya lejana noche de Año Nuevo.

-Y... -el chicano tuvo que romper el hielo-... ¿qué necesitas, hermano?

-Bueno... creo que tengo un problema con... -suspiró-... estar en detención.

-¿Con esa cara? Dudo que seas material para ello -rió Bobby, ignorante de las circunstancias de la misma.

-La psicóloga de la escuela tiene que ver.

En aquel instante, frenó con violencia. Tal como hace tiempo con Lori y Lincoln, Bobby sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Las cosas que había escuchado de aquella mujer de labios de su hermana eran ya demasiado inquietantes como para ponerlo con la guardia demasiado alta.

-Dime que no ofendiste a esa anciana -el latino temblaba con violencia, y el niño asintió-. Clyde, de verdad fuiste un tonto al hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque -el chicano tomó un poco de aire- esa bruja estuvo a cargo de las mesas de votación de la elección instalada en la preparatoria, y no dejó votar a mis papás por "ser inmigrantes ilegales". Lo mismo fue con otros vecinos, y exigió que no dejaran votar a los latinos y a la gente de color.

-Pero...

-Ahora ponme atención, Clyde -el tono de Bobby adquirió bastante seriedad-. Vive en mi calle. Nadie en todo el vecindario le tiene confianza porque ha estado en varios sitios donde han habido redadas. Si sabes bien lo que te conviene, no te metas con ella. ¿Queda claro?

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero no puedes confiar en esa bruja.

-De acuerdo -el chico, bastante más aliviado, se relajó sobre su asiento.

-¿Ya comiste algo? -ofreció Bobby, recibiendo una negativa por parte de su interlocutor- Lo...a hermana innombrable -se corrigió temiendo que Clyde se desconectara- me dijo que por aquí venden un buen yogurth. No es el mejor desayuno, pero peor es nada.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, pasaron por un vaso de yogurth batido para cada uno. Granola con trozos de fresa para Bobby, natural con hojuelas para Clyde. El chico, concluyó para sus adentros, que si Lori podía ser feliz con él, apenas debería meterse en su relación, sin perder esperanzas.

Si el doctor Lopez lo viera...

Terminando su almuerzo, los dos fueron a la tintorería, punto donde se separaron y atendieron cada quien sus asuntos. Bobby entró para aprovechar el feriado trabajando, mientras que Clyde se fue al arcade, habiendo quedado de verse allí con Zack y Liam.

~o~

Por tradición, era menester que el nuevo presidente se quedara en la Casa Blanca, para no dejar el 20 de enero al país sin presidente en funciones residiendo. Y, sin embargo, él rompió el protocolo. Llegado al cuarto para las ocho de la mañana, decidió no hacer esperar a nadie. Su momento ante la Historia había llegado. Y no quería fallarle a sus compatriotas. De ninguna forma deseaba traicionarlos, al menos no como político.

Antes del almuerzo que se serviría, notó un par de cosas del todo desagradables. Melanie, su Melanie, entró tras él... de la mano del ya ex-presidente. A aquél hombrecillo insignificante lo sabía venido de un último evento con estudiantes. Obana, un simple hombre que dejaba un poder inmerecido, tocaba a su trofeo. Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de... ¿como la llamó aquella mujer de Nuevo México en internet? esa "primera dama sin clase ni glamour".

Lo segundo que notó le resultó ofensivo ene extremo. Sabe de la costumbre de su predecesor de saludar con cordialidad, amabilidad incluso, al personal que labora en la Casa Blanca. Sabe que la mayor de sus hijas trabaja como camarera y cajera de un restaurante de comida rápida. Una verdadera majadería, pensó, a la honorable tradición de quienes han sido alojados en los muros del edificio construído por esclavos para alojar al jefe de Estado y de Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Obana llevó al país como si de su hogar se tratara, pese al desastre hecho con la NSA, las filtraciones de dos traidores sobre documentos del Pentágono, la CIA y el FBI, las negociaciones con Cuba y (lo peor) el trato preferencial que daba a los inmigrantes.

No se arrepentía de su discurso, pero no se disculparía por su propia familia. Ni Ronald jr. por haberle solicitado mano de obra migrante, ni porque una cadena de tiendas amenace con dejar de vender la mercancía producida con el sello de Ivanna. Mucho menos por haber explotado a migrantes polacos para demoler la Torre Gump en Nueva York hace años.

Las cosas van a cambiar en el país. Para bien o para mal. Y ello empezará justo cuando jure ante el Congreso y el Presidente de la Suprema Corte.

~o~

Gracias al incidente con Katrina, la única persona capaz de permanecer junto a Lincoln y a Lucy, para desgracia del peliblanco, era Anwar. Para ser de una población con un relativo contacto nulo con el mundo exterior era bastante abierta a discutir sobre su "bonito pelo de conejo". Amén que ella tenía una fama bastante cuestionable como una "chica fácil" bastante bien posicionada entre los estudiantes.

Debido al aparato de seguridad que, por protocolo, debía ser desplegado, entraron por una ruta alterna. Ésta conducía por la parte trasera de la Casa Blanca, directo por uno de los caminos que seguía la ruta del automóvil presidencial. Por ello, Lincoln no dejó de preocuparse por la gran cantidad de personas que sostenían pancartas con consignas contra el nuevo presidente. "Gump no es mi presidente", "Gump es el asesino global", "Tu muro, tú pagas", "Ricos y traidores con Gump", "América es un continente", eran algunas de las leyendas escritas, incluso garabateadas, en las pancartas que muchos manifestantes enarbolaban como si se tratara de armas. Los cuerpos de la policía apenas y se daban abasto para proteger el perímetro con apenas lo suficiente en ese sector.

Uno de los manifestantes, un afroamericano bastante grueso con una expresión furiosa, logró alcanzar con una lechuga podrida la ventana en la que estaba el peliblanco, justo sobre una de las llantas. El sujeto parecía lanzarle insultos o algo peor, pero no le interesaba tanto lo que decía, sino la forma en que lo hacía.

-Hermano, por favor -llamó Lucy, bajo la mirada medio acaramelada de la peliverde-. Cuidado con esa gente. No parece que estén de humor para confrontar la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es esa verdad, rara? -la voz de cierta pelirroja elitista se sentía bastante peligrosa- ¿Que el país puede vivir sin la basura que viene de Medio Oriente o del río Grande? ¿Que la mano de obra americana no es buena? -a Lincoln esto lo incomodó- Acepta eso, chiquilla. Gump es lo mejor que al país pudo pasarle. Y esos criminales... van a pagar.

Con apenas un segundo para reaccionar, Anwar apenas y contuvo a ambos hermanos, usando manos y piernas como si se tratara de una muralla adherida a los tubos de los asientos del autobús. Mientras, Katrina se alejó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Acéptenlo, pueblerinos. América no necesita a nadie que no sea blanco -la pelirroja supremacista se alejó riendo.

-¡Para tu información, nuestra hermana mayor sale con un latino, _pendeja_! -el peliblanco sacaba espuma de la boca, sin llegar a exagerar.

-Déjenla, niños -Roman pareció encantado de ver bajar a semejante persona-. Es solo una idiota.

Molestos, los Loud se encontraron con la asistente Cameron, quien se hallaba leyendo un pesado volumen de pasta dura, ignorante de lo que pasó hasta que fue puesta al tanto.

-Escuchen, chicos. Voy a ser muy clara en esto -la ex-militar se puso seria-. No estamos en Royal Woods. No estamos en Flint o en Detroit. Ésto es DC. Esto... es la letrina política del país. ¿Pueden calmarse por favor?

-No prometo nada -Lincoln se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay calma en medio de un huracán si no es en el ojo -la gótica silbó, deseando que todo esto terminara.

Avanzando el contingente en una formación cerrada, los estudiantes avanzaron hacia el interior de un edificio bastante imponente, una de las más icónicas vistas de todo el país que Lisa incluso les envidiaría por el resto de su vida.

Al fin entraron en la Casa Blanca.

~o~

El desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria para Ronnie Anne y la señora Loud. La latina, poco acostumbrada a un sitio demasiado ordenado y elegante como era el restaurante del hotel, solo podía limitarse a degustar unos panqueques, un poco de huevo revuelto y algo de tocino. Más por necesidad que por tener verdadero antojo.

No pudo evitar extrañar su hogar. Recordó una tarde que Bobby llevó a Lori y a Lincoln a su casa hace tiempo, poco después de su desastroso segundo beso. Ambos niños la pasaron viendo películas mientras que los dos adolescentes seguramente estaban empalagosos el uno con la otra. No pudo evitar sino burlarse de Lincoln cuando una de las películas que escogió fue la precuela de El Rey de los Aros. Aquél tipo de la rama por escudo, interpretado por un tal Richard Armitage, había dicho algo demasiado afín a su actual situación.

 _¡Está perdido! Extraña su cama caliente. Extraña su casa y su jardín._

Al fin pudo comprender esa frase sobre Billy Balsas, aquél despistado y pomposo gnomo al que sacaron de su hogar para tratar de recuperar un tesoro custodiado por un dragón. De verdad se sentía lejos, extirpada como una rosa del huerto que, sin duda, habrá terminado entre la basura de los Loud. En verdad estaba lejos de sus padres, ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo por tratar de darles a ella y a su hermano, si no lo mejor, al menos lo elemental en cantidad suficiente. No despreció el gesto que Lincoln tuvo para con ella, pero lo hizo sin considerar realmente lo que implica hacer un viaje tan largo en distancia.

-¿Te sientes bien? -la pregunta de la rubia madre de los Loud la sacó de su virtual melancolía.

-¿Puedo... confesarle algo, señora Loud? -la cara de la latina reflejaba lo que sentía en ese instante.

-¿Tiene que ver con Lincoln? -la niña asintió- Si te hace feliz, habla.

-Creo que merece una disculpa.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Él... admito que es un chico genial, pero no debería estar aquí.

-¿Él?

-Yo.

Para Ronnie Anne, era algo incomprensible que se abriera un poco a alguien que es una virtual desconocida. Apenas y sabía de las hermanas de Lori y Lincoln hasta aquella tarde, y la única mujer con la que se abre era su propia madre... al menos las veces que no estaba trabajando o durmiendo. Y allí estaba. Hablando casi como si nada con la causa de su dolor de cabeza y la madre de su presa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no entiendo que el chico que me detesta por algunas veces que me porté mal con él sea demasiado amable

-Vamos, Ronalda -la rubia tomó un bocado de melón antes de seguir-. Lincoln es más rudo de lo que parece. ¿Sabes lo que es el Punto Dulce? -de no haber tomado un bocado antes, habría sentido una molesta acidez estomacal, pues el solo recuerdo le causaba justo eso.

-Si lo supiera...

-Es así como llaman al mejor asiento de Vanzilla -la cara de la latina seguía con la duda de qué era eso-. De la van familiar.

-Ah...

-Como sea, tuve que preguntar a todas qué era eso el día que Vanzilla fue hecha pedazos antes de volver a armarla. Cuando Lisa confesó que fue idea de Lincoln... de acuerdo, tuve que castigarlo junto a sus hermanas por no decir nada. Una semana de castigo y salió como si nada.

-¿Castigo? -preguntó Ronnie Anne incrédula.

-No me malentiendas, por favor. Sin internet ni videojuegos, tuvo que buscar otras formas de entretenerse. Al final, incluso adelantó un proyecto del sistema solar por un par de meses.

-¿Uno que hizo con Rusty? -la madre de los Loud asintió- Los reprobaron por no entregarlo.

-¿Puedo saber el porqué?

-Larga historia- la latina solo se encogió de hombros.

Sin desear prolongar su charla por más tiempo, ambas féminas decidieron terminar con su desayuno y retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

~o~

Tras terminar la ruda tarea a la que la tía Ruth las confinó, decidió encerrar a las tres en sus respectivas habitaciones. Por Lori, no había mucho problema, pues Leni dijo que ese día no saldría para nada. La rubia, por desgracia, no puso al tanto de cómo estaban los problemas en casa cuando llegó. Por tanto, en ese instante cualquier disposición tomada en cualquier reunión de hermanas carece de toda validez para la gruesa matrona.

No recordaba la última vez que Luna y Luan pelearan con semejante frialdad. Lo más cercano a ello fue el primer concierto de la comediante, justo una semana después del paso de Smooch en Royal Woods. Ella, esperando a que Lincoln le acompanase, no contó con que Luna quisiera sumarse, sin importarle siquiera que fuera Lady Gaga quien se presentara. El resultado... nada para nadie, pues se cruzó el asunto de la venta de garaje, la mantita de Lily y la gran estafa de Flip.

Habría querido hablar con Bobby, pero la noche anterior habló de pasar un tiempo con Clyde luego de dejar a sus tíos y a su prima, sea como sea que se llamara, a la estación de autobuses. Whitney no estaría disponible porque Tyrone la acabó de cortar luego que éste le encontrara fotos de Bryn en la tarjeta de memoria. Ya ni siquiera cabría hablar con Carol, en el más absurdo e improbable de los casos, pues aceptó que Bobby dejó de interesarle en cuanto comenzó a "rascarle el trasero a China", forma en que se refiere a lo que en la escuela ya era conocido como "Bori".

De verdad que la tía Ruth registró hasta el último recoveco para confiscar, hasta nuevo aviso, los numerosos aparatos con los que mantiene cierta comunicación con su novio. Tabletas, móviles sin tarjeta SIM, la portátil de Leni... de verdad odió a la hermana de Pop-pop.

Sin esperarlo siquiera, sintió que unas patitas se acomodaban en su regazo. Un bulto pareció salir, cubierto por el pantaloncillo que ocupa en clase de gimnasia desde el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-¿Gary? -se sorprendió al ver que el conejo de Luan estaba allí -Literalmente, no deberías estar aquí.

El animal le devolvió una mirada compasiva. Sin pensarlo, la rubia comenzó a acariciarle el lomo al roedor, recibiendo un afectuoso mordisquito en la otra mano y haciéndose bolita sobre sus muslos.

Un estruendo procedente de la pieza frente a la suya la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni diez minutos pasaron para que su relativa calma se viera perturbada. Y lo que sus ojos veían era algo a todas luces inconcebible incluso para las probabilidades que Lisa dio para ello...

Una en doscientos noventa y tres mil setecientos quince. La única probabilidad de que algo saliera de forma tan catastrófica por cualquier razón, por absurda que fuera, fue la que se daba frente a todas las presentes, aterradas por dicha imagen.

~o~

De verdad que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Y era, ya a estas alturas, algo bastante natural entre ellas dos. Pareciera como si a su hermana no le importara que tendría que esperar a ahorrar más tiempo del previsto para comprar una Gibson o una Sterret nueva, o que Lori tuviera que echar mano de los ahorros de Lincoln y los propios para completar el pago de su fianza.

Ya ambas se asegurarán de que su hermano sea compensado con creces. O, al menos, de que no se molestara. Ya de por sí una vez estuvo considerando la idea de ahorrar para una casa frente a la de Tabby, de no ser por el inconveniente que un vecino de la zona presentaba.

Sus rodillas estaban casi destrozadas. Un poco más, y el vecino de enfrente llamaría a los Servicios de Protección al Menor para canalizarlos a todos con un trabajador social. No soportaría la idea de tener que ser alejada de la mayoría de sus hermanas. Quizá le permitieran quedarse con Lynn, Lisa y las gemelas en caso de que la emancipen, y Lori podría quedarse con Lincoln, Lucy, Lily, Leni y Luan.

Vio a su hermana menor inmediata. Arrojaba una pelotita de goma contra la pared, rebotándola una y otra vez contra la foto de un pelirrojo de aspecto bastante adinerado. La expresión en su rostro era de una furia contenida, como si de Lynn perdiendo un campeonato se tratara.

-Espero que estés contenta con lo que hiciste -la voz de Luan arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que rompieras la ley? -la rockera se trató de evadir.

-¿Quién más dejó que se robaran todo el material que iba a subir esa semana?

-Te lo advierto, hermana -Luna no dejaba la amenaza al azar-. Quise disculparme, me arrojaste de aquí, y mientras alguien te puso en tu sitio.

-¿Disculpa? -la trigueña se sorprendió de notar que su voz iba in crescendo.

-Supe de lo que pasó en tu último evento, y me alegro de que alguien te baje de tu pedestal.

-Hablas de pedestales, cuando sabes que nunca saldrás de este lugar, música de pacotilla.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, payasa de mala muerte! Ya estamos todos hartos de tus chistes sin gracia, tus intentos por matarnos y tu negocio que se fue al carajo por atacar a ese mocoso creído. ¿Sabes que la tía recibió correo de un abogado? No, ya debes saberlo -mientras hablaba, bajó de su cama y la confrontó cara a cara-. ¡La familia de ese chico quiere verte tras las rejas, y ni tu ni yo vamos a poder pagarle a Lincoln y a Lori por tu fianza!

-No metas a...

-Ah, ¡claro! ¿No te lo hemos dicho? -la castaña sacó un frasco donde, hasta hace horas, tenía ya una buena cantidad de dinero- ¡Entre los tres pagamos la fianza para sacarte de allí!

-¡NO TE CREO!

Tomó la comediante una guitarra acústica y, en el acto, hizo algo a todas luces algo que nadie, nunca, se había atrevido en su vida. El alboroto ya tenía audiencia, siendo Lynn la primera en abrir la boca.

-¡¿Qué rayos ven?! -tronó mientras Lynn, Leni, las gemelas, Lisa y Lori estaban expectantes frente al vergonzoso espectáculo que tenían ante sí. Luan, con la mirada desorbitada, sujetaba el brazo de la guitarra de madera que había pertencido a Luna, mientras la caja, hecha astillas, colgaba por las cuerdas que penden del brazo. La rockera, tumbada contra la pared, yace con la frente ensangrentada, casi inconsciente.

Luan le estrelló el instrumento a Luna en la cabeza.

~o~

Los nervios que pudiera sentir se esfumaron. A su derecha, Lincoln parecía realmente intimidado. Y no era para menos, pues la única vez que trató de meterle un susto, un guardia del Servicio Secreto le detuvo, convenciendo a la gótica de que realmente estaba en uno de los sitios más vigilados del planeta. Había escuchado cosas de la Zona Desmilitarizada de Corea, la isla de Surtsey y las increíblemente bien escondidas instalaciones del Mosad, el servicio de inteligencia israelí. Casi ninguna de ellas le resultaba creíble. Al menos, hasta esa mañana.

Pasaron de largo de la Sala Oval, pues en ese momento los decoradores trabajaban a marchas forzadas para terminar de acomodar el mobiliario, metido durante la madrugada para ultimar los detalles.

Por un momento, Lucy se detuvo, separándose del grupo, deteniéndose frente al retrato de un hombre bastante carismático en apariencia. Bien vestido, la corbata roja bien arreglada, expresión seria, el cabello bien peinado hacia su derecha, con la bandera tras de él. No era tan diferente de muchos de sus predecesores y sucesores. El rótulo, en la parte baja del marco, enunciaba, con letras grabadas en bajorrelieve, _JOHN FITZGERALD KENNEDY_

 _Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América (1961-1963)_

-Un sujeto simpático, ¿no lo crees? -llamó un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Demasiado pomposo, en realidad -devolvió Lucy, sin voltear a ver-. Más bien... mediático.

-Todos tienen algo que los ha hecho famosos... aunque Jack sea un sujeto trágico.

-¿Por qué dice que es un sujeto trágico?

-Kennedy... tuvo sus altibajos en poco más de dos años. No fue como el viejo Abe -el sujeto se refería, sin duda, al Republicano más famoso de todos los tiempos-. Amoríos, nexos presumibles con la mafia, el asunto de Bahía de Cochinos... pese a todo, hizo lo posible para dejar un país fuerte. Toda una pena que ese cabrón le pegara un disparo en Dallas.

-Supongo que todas las personas ocultan algo mal bajo esa sonrisa... suspiro.

-Todo presidente ha tenido sus lapsus de idiotez. Jackson y su intromisión en Texas, la incompetencia de Grant, la hipocresía de Taft y Wilson, la lentitud de Busch... todos han tenido su punto negro -el individuo seguía sin voltear.

-La política no debe ser asunto de quien no sepa estar preparado -comentó la pelinegra.

-Creo que tu grupo te dejó atrás, niña -el extraño puntualizó, viendo hacia el pasillo a donde los últimos miembros del grupo giraron-. Van a la sala de prensa.

-Gracias por su... -al fin Lucy volteó para agradecer al sujeto, quien ya no estaba-... creo que al fin tengo una idea de lo que pasan todos cada vez que salgo sin avisar de la nada... suspiro.

Por poco la sacaban incluso del edificio. De no ser por la identificación que les entregaran nada más subir al autobús, el trayecto al hotel habría sido un verdadero suplicio, en el peor sentido de la palabra. Manifestantes, asaltantes, incluso algún animal asilvestrado podía significar un enorme peligro en una fecha tan turbulenta.

-¿Dónde estuviste? -Lincoln se oía preocupado.

-Me detuve a visitar el retrato de un conocido tuyo, hermano -susurró Lucy-. Y me dijo que no haces mucha honra a su nombre -mintió la pelinegra.

-Damas y caballeros -enunció una bocina-, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Barry Obana.

Un tanto nervioso, Lincoln zanjó la charla.

~o~

Dulce y deliciosa tensión. Eso había pensado cuando vio que tres de sus hermanas mayores estaban en una situación muy gorda y delicada. Pensaba que el asunto que Luan tuvo la semana pasada se habría olvidado.

Craso error.

Cuando Luan golpeó a Luna con su propia guitarra, "Lynnette" estaba atendiendo a Lola como la mucama de turno en otra de sus aburridas fiestas de té. Era algo que detestaba con toda su alma, pero no había nadie disponible. Leni tenía a Lana modelando, a regañadientes, un "hombretardo" mini, y Lisa, bueno... era imposible saber en qué rayos estaba.

Aprovechando un breve descanso, fue al refrigerador para buscar un bocadillo. Más en específico, un budín. Sabía que, de una charola con seis, dejó dos. Uno para ella, otro por si a Lola se le ocurría enfurecer de tal forma que lograra que un cuchillo de goma penetrara un balón de baloncesto. Si el de soccer que Pop-pop le regalara por Navidad a sus nueve fue demasiado duro, algo peor podía desatarse si molestaba a Lola, aunque sea un poco.

Yendo a la cocina por budín, se encontró con que no había. Peor aún, pareciera que los postres en casa hubieran desaparecido para abrir paso a varias... asquerosidades. Muestras de orina, medicina para oídos de gato, purés varios y desagradables, medicinas inyectables... la mujerona hizo del refrigerador de su sobrina una extensión de su hogar.

Furiosa, la atleta abandonó la cocina, mientras que Lisa veía, desde el tiro de la chimenea, como sus planes fueron desarticulados desde el principio.

"Puedes agradecer que la tía Ruth tirara tus budines, Homo sapiens con exceso de testosterona. Ya confesarás luego".

~o~

Mientras hablaba, a Lucy le parecía que aquel hombre con el que hablara hace minutos no podía ser sino el propio Obana. Aquél individuo al que Leni confundiera, según Lori, con una barra de chocolate. Y, físicamente, podía ver el porqué. Alto, bastante delgado y de piel morena. La cabellera, negra y bien recortada casi al rape, ya exhibe una prematura vejez, pese a que se mantiene en gran forma. Un sencillo traje y corbata azules, ésta última en azul eléctrico, y una camisa en azul claro, eran todo su ajuar.

-Ustedes representan a los millones de niños y adolescentes que tendrán a cargo a esta gran nación -continua con su discurso, tras un saludo un tanto prolongado-. Ustedes son hijos de aquellos que dan su esfuerzo para mantener vigentes los principios sobre los que esta Nación, éste Estado, se ha fundado.

"Unión", "deber", "verdad"... todos bonitos conceptos que, para muchos de los asistentes eran casi carentes de validez. A estas alturas, ella solo deseaba terminar con esto. Por casi veinte minutos, la perorata se le hizo un poco llevadera. Volteó para ver a su hermano, pues este seguía nervioso.

-... sobre todo, recuerden que ustedes son aquellos sobre quienes recaerá el deber de servir a su patria. El deber de servir a una América que ya es grande y siempre lo ha sido -interrumpe para dar un sorbo de agua-. La verdad no los hará del todo libres, pero es la llave a la libertad que las naciones anhelan.

Dando punto final a su discurso, sin la presencia de la prensa, el dentro de unas horas ex-presidente abandonó la sala de prensa. Tras de él, su consorte (vestida en un sencillo vestido de terciopelo granate) y el resto de su saliente gabinete le acompañaron.

Mientras eran formados para abordar los autobuses por segunda ocasión en el día, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por quienes se someten al duro trabajo que implica la política en un nivel elevado. Sacrificar su vida personal para servir, o hacer como que sirven, a las masas.

-¿Pasa algo? -el peliblanco apenas atinó a preguntar.

-Si eso sucediera, no es algo que a nadie deba importarle -Lucy solo estaba viendo al piso antes de abordar en el primer autobús.

-¿Es por lo que dijo el presidente? -ella negó pese a mentir- ¿O tiene que ver con aquella chica?

-Gruñido -gruñó ella, al saber que se refería a cierta pelirroja.

-Te dije que te cuidaré la espalda. ¿Recuerdas las lecciones de besos que Lori me dio usando una cabeza de maniquí después del golpe de Ronnie Anne?

-Eso fue asqueroso, pero creo entender el punto.

-Creo que es hora de poner en marcha la operación "sacarme a una loca de encima besando a alguien que de verdad detesto, y buscar..."

-Solo déjalo en "operación: Barón Besucón", ¿quieres?

Lincoln solo asintió.

~o~

-Yo, juro solemnemente que ejerceré con fidelidad el mando de Presidente de los Estados Unidos, y que en la medida de mis capacidades, preservaré, protegeré y defenderé la Constitución de los Estados Unidos -repitió Ronald Gump la centenaria fórmula que cuarenta y cuatro personas antes que él pronunciaron desde los días de George Washington cuando le votaron tras el final de la guerra de Independencia.

Tras el almuerzo en la Casa Blanca, se había dirigido al Capitolio a tomar protesta a los nuevos congresistas con algo de reluctancia. Ahora, frente a una gran multitud, y con el Presidente de la Suprema Corte sujetando dos Biblias, una perteneciente al Congreso y la otra de su propiedad.

Sabía que su asunción al mando del poder ejecutivo de los Estados Unidos sería concurrida. Recordó las dos veces que su predecesor recorrió por ese mismo camino, ambas ocasiones muy concurridas. Los viejos y nuevos congresistas, el Senado y gente que tuvo que pagar para acceder por semejante acontecimiento. Vio, con una cierta tristeza, que había mucho menos de la mitad de gente que lo esperaba, tal vez marchando el resto en su contra.

Su yerno y ahora asesor personal le había aconsejado ser mucho más discreto. Por ahora, la presión para el muro fronterizo. Mantener la columna vertebral de su campaña en un bajo perfil. Insinuaciones, presiones sutiles, si acaso uno que otro veto directo... todo sea por parecer más amigable con aquellos a quienes ha tratado de parias. Los latinos, pensó, no pueden ser tan peligrosos como pensaba... lo que se reduce a que pueden ser tan hostiles como un terrorista de oriente medio.

Loas y vítores... ¿Qué significado pueden tener para quien de verdad lo tiene todo? ¿Qué sentido tienen cuando el país del que ama su dinero al grado de buscar recovecos legales para no pagar impuestos se ve invadido por inmigrantes ilegales que buscan arruinarlo?

Mientras daba su discurso, rebosante de palabras que consideraba esperanzador bálsamo para mucha gente, no pudo evitar poner su mirada sobre un grupo de estudiantes de universidad. ¿Era ese el futuro de América? ¿Hijos de latinos, negros y chinos dirigiendo los destinos de una nación blanca?

\- ¡Y haré a América grande de nuevo! ¡Más grande que nunca! -voceó para rematar su discurso de aceptación.

Al demonio con los delirios de otros gobernantes. América primero y siempre.

~o~

Con la esperanza de encontrar alguna tienda abierta, lo único que hallaron fue la fría recepción de algunos oficiales que les exhortaban a abandonar las calles. No era para menos, pues en varias estaciones de radio y en los diarios recomendaban a la población y a los turistas no salir a las calles por temor a verse envueltos en una marcha.

No era tan fanática de visitar un centro comercial, a menos que fuese fin de año o fin de cursos, o necesitara refacciones para su patineta. Por ropa ya tenía bastante con lo que pudo hallar en diciembre junto a Bobby, y le desagrada la idea de visitar una playa, por lo que no necesitaba de un traje de baño para ir a visitar a sus abuelos y tíos en Illinois. En cuanto a las piezas, estaba ya lo bastante surtida. No era necesario, por tanto, que la arrastraran allí, ya que, en lo que a ella respectaba, preferiría salir al parque.

La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, por lo que no había muchas opciones para pasar el tiempo que no fuera ver catálogos de alfombras, darse un recorrido por tiendas de ropa o practicar yoga, esta última actividad bastante aburrida para ambas. Rendidas por no hallar nada en común, solo se limitaron a regresar al hotel.

Estando a dos cuadras, ambas notaron que en dos calles al norte de la avenida Pennsylvania había dos grandes conglomerados de gente. Dicha avenida estaba de camino al hotel, pero optaron por usarla como atajo.

-¡Oiga! -llamó una mujer de apariencia europeo sudoriental- ¿Acaso no sabe que su pueblo está suprimiendo las libertades de las minorías?

-¡Asesina! -corearon no pocas personas, secundando a la instigadora- ¡Negrera!

-¡Para su información, es la madre de mi mejor amigo, tarados! -vociferó Ronnie Anne a la chusma.

-Hablas bien para ser la hija de la criada -devolvió aquella mujer.

-¿No se cansa de impartir "justicia"? -Rita dibujó comillas en el aire, respondiedo a la mujer.

-¡Yo a usted la conozco! ¡Es la madre de la fascista Luan Loud! -uno de los manifestantes, un tipo blanco pelinegro con cara de rata, reconoció de inmediato a la matriarca de la familia Loud.

-Si mi hija fuera fascista, ¿tendría tantas visitas a su canal en Internet? -reviró Loud.

-¡Su hija está muerta! -voceó la primera mujer que le confrontó- ¡La hallaron ayer en la mañana! -en el acto, exhibe un ejemplar del Washington Herald, aquel tabloide sensacionalista que pretende competir con el Post, con el encabezado "Sin Loud para Gump". Dicho ejemplar le fue arrojado, mismo que la morena latina guardó en su sudadera.

Maldiciendo a aquella mujer, Rita y Ronnie Anne abandonaron la zona, en medio de una lluvia de insultos raciales para la mujer madura.

Definitiva y totalmente, eso no era Royal Woods.

Cansadas, y sin ánimo de comer algo en el restaurante del hotel, ambas se fueron a un local de Black Castle. No muy distinto a Burpin' Burger, pero les parecía un muy pequeño remanente de casa. Nombres alusivos a la imagen, pero por alguna extraña razón todos los sabores eran vagamente familiares. Ensalada para Rita, una Doble Escudo con lanzas de papa para Ronnie Anne. El problema... ambas estaban desganadas. Rita por los insultos recibidos, la chicana por saber cómo terminó aquella Luan apócrifa. En una cama de hospital en un coma del que, posiblemente, nunca despierte del todo.

-Tu padre tenía razón -soltó Rita, mientras jugueteaba un poco con las hojas de lechuga de su ensalada.

-¿Sobre venir aquí?

-No es que él no quiera ocultarte nada, pero a él le importas.

-¿Tanto como que a él le interesa que no lo deporten? -sumergió una de las papas en la catsup- He oído cosas peores de mis vecinos. Echaron a los Ferrer, la psicóloga de la escuela vive sobre la misma calle que mi familia... ya nada me sorprende, en realidad.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ya nada te sorprende? -la rubia se llevó una rebanada de pepino a la boca.

-Con todas las agresiones que hemos sufrido, no me extraña que papá piense que seamos los próximos.

-¿Agresiones?

-Después de Acción de Gracias, Año Nuevo, los insultos en la escuela y en los trabajos de Bobby -terminó de enlistar-... no creo que me guste saber que nos echen siendo ya ciudadanos.

Comprensiva, Rita dejó de preguntar y, como en la mañana, terminaron de comer en silencio.

~o~

Dos de la tarde. Para Lincoln, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. En realidad, tenía la mebte en dos puntos que necesitaba desprenderse de una vez por todas.

Por un lado, no es que fuera vengativo, pero ya tenía un pequeño expediente. Su manejo de las citas del Sadie Hawkins, por ejemplo, fue una contramedida desesperada, pero venganza al fin y al cabo. La tarde que besó por primera vez a Ronnie Anne, la noche que rechazó ir a la fiesta de Chandler, la guerra de bolas de nieve que Lisa regresó... un bagaje bastante halagador de venganzas para quien era un pacifista declarado.

Tras ver que el ahora ex-presidente Obana y familia abordaron un carguero que los trasladará a un helipuerto cercano con conexión al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a las Bahamas, sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Echó una mirada hacia la limusina que trasladaría al nuevo presidente y, tal como hasta Leni le pidieron que no hiciera, lo estudió con rapidez. Traje azul, camisa blanca, corbata roja por debajo de la hebilla del cinturón, arrugado, piel casi como (y ello le causó gracia) un chicle de durazno masticado, cabello que pareciera un peluquín... frente a un hombre imponente al que Luan parodiara, no podía hacer mucho. La familia del individuo no resultó mejor a primera vista. Un sujeto en los treintas casi vestido como él, no tan arrugado y con el cabello rubio oscuro... bien puede ser su hijo o su asistente. Aquella mujer que parecía su hija mayor, definitivamente necesitaba que Leni le abriera un hueco... o dos en su agenda para enseñarle a vestir. Clase, no le faltaba, pero ese vestido azul cielo le quedaría mejor a Lori o a aquella otra chica, Carol. La menor... pareciera diez años mayor que Luan. Linda... si no tuviera una cara como si oliera un postre tras otro. Por último, un chico de... ¿diez? ¿Doce? que era una versión más joven del ahora mandatario. Un chico... que le devolvió la mirada con un dejo de desprecio.

.

-¿Podemos irnos? -se quejaba Barrel, más ansioso de ir a uno de los bailes oficiales que su padre presidirá tras firmar su primer órden ejecutiva.

-No te quejes, tonto -reprochó Ivanna, vestida en un conjunto enteramente a juego con sus ojos azules.

-Oye, no todos los días el viejo se hace presidente -defendió Jr. a su medio hermano-. Es su día, después de todo.

-Ronnie tiene un punto -reconoció la rubia.

-Gracias, Ivy.

-¿Quieren apresurarse? Necesito terminar con esto de una vez -ordenó el viejo Gump.

Impaciente, echó un vistazo a la "chusma" de estudiantes que despidieron al mandamás precedente. No pocos afroamericanos, un pequeño número de latinos y orientales, incluso una chica que, odió admitir, era bonita para usar "esa jerga terrorista" en su cabeza y cara.

Entre el conjunto de blancos, resaltó un chico que, imaginó, era excesivamente blanco. Si era rubio platinado muy exagerado o albino, no le importaba. Pero pareciera que estudiara a su familia, y peor, a él. Se veía simplón, un Don Nadie que vio el inicio de una nueva Era... quizá, si llegara a conocerle, le ofrecería trabajar para él.

Desechando tales pensamientos, subió a la famosa "Bestia", aquel lujoso transporte blindado de uso presidencial obligatorio desde aquella aciaga tarde de Noviembre del '63 en Dallas.

.

-Supongo que esto fue todo -subía Lincoln al autobús.

-No todo, hermano. Esa mujer dijo que nos esperaba en el hotel con algo de su parte.

-Ya tuve demasiado de este lugar, Luce, ¡y ni siquiera hemos visitado otros sitios!

-Como tu mismo dijiste alguna vez, no todos podemos tener lo que queremos, y menos en nuestra familia.

Retomando su lugar, y esperando a que el resto subiera, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron. Él se dispuso a dormir un poco hasta que vio la lectura que su hermana trajo consigo desde el aeropuerto de Detroit.

-"La Princesa Pony y la fuente de la verdad" -alcanzó a susurrar el peliblanco.

-¿Tienes algún problema de nuevo?

-No, pero ya que lo mencionas... -dijo Lincoln, dejando en suspenso sus pensamientos al respecto.

-Conozco esa mirada, y es posible que adivine lo que tienes en mente. ¿Cambio de planes? -el peliblanco asintió- Ojalá sepas que me deberías un ejemplar de colección.

-Solo necesito unas copias y algo de discreción.

La sonrisa de Lincoln en ese momento fue una de las cosas más hermosas y aterradoras que pudo haber visto de él. Chocaba de lleno con su remordimiento moral, pero era algo necesario para sacarse de encima a Anwar y a Katrina.

Esa sonrisa era un tanto maquiavélica.

~o~

 _Prisión del condado Maricopa, Arizona._

Podía sentirse orgulloso de su hazaña. Dos fugas exitosas de prisiones de capital privado y una de la infame prisión de San Quintín, aquél atolladero de chicanos y blancos en California. Ahora, podía sumar una nueva prisión en su palmarés de fugas, y nada menos que el infierno que dirige aquella bola mantecosa, Joseph Arpaio. Y en sus propias narices.

La primera vez que cayó fue a sus quince años, por posesión. El reformatorio estatal en Oregon. Siguió la penitenciaría de Sacramento, ahora por robo a una tienda. Recapturado, fue insertado en la antesala de las deportaciones. Al escapar de allí, se dio rienda suelta en Tucson y asesinó a una actriz de cine para adultos que nunca pudieron comprobarle.

¿Qué le ganó ese viaje a Maricopa, al infierno de Arpaio? Una simple infracción de tránsito, castigada con extremo rigor para ser una nadería.

Estudió no pocas fugas en la historia. Prisiones como Carandirú, Almoloya, Isla del Diablo, Puente Grande, Alcatraz, Rikers, todas tenían sus fallos. Personal corrupto, fallas estructurales, horarios rigurosos, ninguna prisión era perfecta. No era como aquel sujeto que interpretó Stallone, un "checador" de prisiones. A él no le pagaban por fugarse.

Los perros se oían cerca. Tuvo suerte de robar un auto del estacionamiento de empleados. Lo abandonará en el primer poblado que encuentre y tomará otro. ¡Qué más daba!

De su bolsillo sacó una foto bastante gastada, pero aún bastante definida. En ella, había una casa bastante espaciosa. Dos pisos, patios frontal y trasero, garaje independiente... ¿Treinta años de la foto?

Se vio al espejo. El tinte rubio se le estaba cayendo. Eso era algo malo. Necesitará retocarlo, y ocultar sus tatuajes. Igual, los años de bronceado podían serle de ayuda.

Guardó la foto. Igual, se esforzaría en llegar a la frontera con Canadá. Y necesitará llegar por un trecho largo. Ya tenía planeada su ruta. Salt Lake, Wyoming, Montana, Chicago, Detroit, antes de tomar con rumbo a Toronto. Alegaría persecución política. Los canadienses tragan, pero no digieren, pensó.

Un tren de carga directo a Detroit. Mejor que mejor. Dejó el auto en la estación y abordó. El destino final... y una llave a su libertad en el norte.

~o~

 **¡Cómo me alegra regresar por aquí! _La Novena Hora_ si fue un viajesote, pero... de vuelta a la carga.**

 **Por cuestiones protocolarias, aunque no sea obligatorio, el futuro presidente se queda en la Casa Blanca la noche del 19 de enero para asumir el cargo al mediodía del 20, a fin de no dejar al gobierno de los Estados Unidos sin jefe del poder ejecutivo.**

 **De igual forma, y esto si es obligatorio, el presidente entrante jura frente a dos Biblias. Una del entrante y otra perteneciente al país, siendo el presidente de la Suprema Corte quien toma la palabra frente al Capitolio, la sede del Congreso (instaurado por James Monroe en 1817). La firma de una orden ejecutiva (explicación en la siguiente cita) es opcional, no así que el nuevo mandatario presida un desfile militar, bailes oficiales (James Madison, 1809) o elija entrar como un militar o un hombre del pueblo.**

 **¡Dios! Esto me llevó demasiado tiempo. Ojalá no vuelva a hacer algo así. Poco más de 78 páginas sin contar notas y respuesta a las reviews. Poco más de un mes y medio para este capítulo de tres partes. Fuego por casi todas partes, rupturas, el cierre casi total de un arco, la apertura de un arco complementario bastante oscuro... ya hasta me dieron ñañaras... comezón en el ano, pues. Y no por hemorroides, que no tengo.**

 **Una de las cosas de las que me he dado cuenta en fechas recientes en el fandom, ya hay una "regla no escrita pero si decretada que todos debemos seguir a rajatabla". La regla de "No tanta Karla". ¿De qué va? Simple. Episodio malo de los guionistas (Kevin Sullivan, Whitney Wetta (ja, se apellida como se llama un insecto neozelandés), Karla Sakas Shropshire, Eric Acosta, Darin McGowan y los que vengan), episodio que desata el odio de los fans (uy, qué orignal). Es decir, capítulo malos del corte No Such Luck deben ser bien pinches enterrados en toneladas de fics. No importa la calidad, sino la cantidad, para sepultar tal episodio. Ya habrá otros peores. Total... "vendrán cosas peores", dicen que dice la Biblia.**

 **¿Recomendación de la semana? (Ya extrañaba esto) Hoy paso a dejar tres joyitas.**

 **La primera, _El amor está en ruso_ ( _Transgresor3003_ ) acaba de llegar a un punto de quiebre. Nada como un conflicto de mafias que se maneja con gran soltura. ¿Que tal que, para complicar las cosas, la hija de un jefe de la mafia rusa sea la nueva novia de Lincoln y se parezca muchísimo al peliblanco?**

 **La segunda, de la mente de una novata. Ya que tocamos el tema Linka, ¿qué tal un travestido Linky para ponerse a rockear? Si. Leyeron bien. Linc travestido para ¡ROCKEAAAAAR! Gente, la novata _Reila Vann_ nos presenta _Rock 'n Loud_. Disponible donde los novatos desean entrar como teloneros y salen estelares.**

 **Tercera pieza, más para los que tienen a Luna de su... ¿waifu? Si la quieren ver en plan heróico patea-traseros, el socio _khada GALM_ (el autor de _El ruso y los Loud_ ) supo cumplir con creces al traernos un (ni tan) pseudocrossover TLH-LoL. _Acordes y sangre_ para todos los que querían ver al Trebol Nocturno rompiendo cul...pabilidades culposas.**

 **(Not so) Fun facts of the date:**

 ***: Leucismo. Enfermedad genética que, a diferencia del albinismo, ocasiona que quien la padezca presente falta de melanina en ciertas áreas o tejidos del cuerpo. Generalmente aparece, a nivel genético, como un carácter recesivo.**

 ***Nicolai Ceaucescu (pronunciado, mas no escrito, "Chechescu" al español) dictador rumano auspiciado por el Partido Comunista Rumano. Quiso casar a un hijo suyo con la gimnasta Nadia Comaneci. Al caer la Cortina de Hierro, trató de huir con su esposa. Fue muerto en Bucarest antes de lograrlo.**

 **Más para ridiculizar _Rio_ , el lugar de origen de Katrina Andrews es, nada menos que Moose Lake, Minessota... el mismo lugar de origen que la "dueña" del protagonista.**

 **Por último... ¿recuerdan que mencioné la posibilidad de un cameo? Uh... ¿Sorpresa? ¡Richard Castle y Javier Esposito, señores! Si, les había dejado una pista con un personaje que el actor que encarna a Castle, el canadiense Nathan Filion, interpretó. Había imaginado distintos contextos y situaciones, pero eso me pareció mejor. Un tanto burla del buen Javi (Jon Huertas).**

 **A darle respuesta a sus reviews, gente.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_... dormir si es importante. Al grano. A veces, los cambios apestan. Apestan pero son necesarios. Y, lo peor (para mí), es Anwar. Amorosa abrasiva como la sosa cáustica.**

 ** _SG-1 johnshepard_ , gracias por la aclaratoria de ello. No, no fueron los dos, sino Layla. Sobre el resto... citando a muchos otros, "la tormenta ya viene". No solo cito a "Juan Nieves", ¿ok? Saludos, brosky.**

 ** _cartman6x61_... ¿consideraste muy seriamente ser escritor y dibujante? La idea suena sacada de la retorcida mente de Mike Diana, el autor ultracensurado de _Boiled Angel_ (cómic que se distribuía por correo hace unas décadas hasta que un ejemplar fue encontrado en manos de un oficial de la policía de Florida). Fuera de eso, en lo meramente argumental consideré una de las promesas de campaña de "Donnie Chicles": prohibir las religiones tendientes al fundamentalismo. Algo paradójico, considerando que todo culto, mal encausado y/o peor dirigido, se orienta en esa dirección. Caso consulto, Nueva Jerusalén, en (y me da vergüenza admitirlo) Michoacán, México. Además, lo del hierro al rojo se ve algo difícil, casi imposible, porque la carne se quemaría al contacto. Créeme, el gore puede ser algo instructivo si se sabe extraer la enseñanza implícita.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , por ahora dejaré a Layla en suspenso. ¿Asilo con Luna? ¿No consideraste el factor Lynn? Me disculpo por el tono que pudiera resultar "refrescante".**

 **Bueno, referencias. Lawndale, digamos que ese sitio dejado de la mano de Dios tiene mucho sarcasmo de por medio. Point Place... si el nombre completo de Anwar o el sitio que menciona no dicen nada, tal vez los nombres Eric Foreman y Steven Hyde lo digan. ¿Problemas de cama fría? Tres palabras. Taco de cobija.**

 **Ok, siento que la interacción Bobby-Clyde te haya decepcionado (o no). Las gemelas y Lily... apenas anecdóticas por aquí, pero lo que es Leni... solo digamos que su arco es un poco complementario a los de Layla y Luna. Grazie.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , decididamente si me precipité demasiado. Y, ciertamente el comprar tiempo me resultó en un tiro por la culata.**

 **Oficialmente, entre artistas ya hay ruptura, orgullo mediante. El que Linc tenga pegue... oficialmente ya le ganó antipatía de una niñata. Y el que Rashid la "corriera" solo obedeció a un impulso de moral. De afrontar consecuencias a permitir la huída a alguien pidiendo perdón, ¿qué harías, siguiendo la premisa del llamado Efecto Lucifer, el cuestionamiento del primer impulso moral? Puede que los patriarcados coptos sean más abiertos en cuanto a libros bíblicos aceptados, pero en algunos puntos son tan reluctantes como Roma o los ortodoxos. Suerte, viejo.**

 ** _Julex93_ , hay varias cosas que pones a considerar. Evidentes unas, otras no tanto. Pero hay una que tomé en cuenta. Inserción cultural de un polo virtualmente opuesto.**

 **Por raro que suene, aquí ya un arco terminará muy pronto, y no de la mejor forma. Y, sobre Ruth, lo prometido... es una tortura. Si, todos queremos a Hettie... en una bolsa negra, navegando Potomac abajo. ¿Crees que el arco de Luan se cierra? PFFFF *se convulsiona de la risa*. Y, del exilio de Layla, misma respuesta que a Jakobs-Snipper. El factor Lynn Lunática no ayuda mucho para ir con los Loud. Oh, si... los heridos apenas empiezan. Suerte, viejo.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_... tsss... si. Al rojo vivo y sin Lynnarina de por medio. Ok, me pasé demasiado perfeccionando ese asalto, y valió cada gota de café. Confieso que Luan no es mi favorita... Fool's Paradise, gracias por eso. Cierto, sabremos pronto a donde fue Layla, pero por ahora...**

 **Resulta gracioso que a San Lincoln lo emparejen, fuera del Loudcest, con "fenómenos" (que son bastante interesantes), secundarios que ni pío (Cookie, por ejemplo) o con OCs variopintos (Casos consultos, Anwar "Sierra 2.0" Pierce y Ana Apex).**

 **Ok, las cosas si se han puesto volátiles... espero que te haya sorprendido esa brevísima referencia a una cierta canción de Los Auténticos Decadentes, en un "Furious the Luan-y Girl"... chiste basado en una clave del AoEII. Gracias.**

 **P. D. Uno de mis primeros trabajos en FF... me lleva. Debo terminarlo. No sea que en sueños se me aparezca Sierra y vuele mi casa como hizo con el "Chris Force 3"... vaya que me ensañé chingos con el Codesmeister antes de maaaaaaatarla del aburrimiento.**

 ** _coven_ , recuerda una cosa. Proceder de Egipto y países adyacentes (Etiopía, Djibouti, Libia) no implica que sean islamistas. Suerte, viejo y veremos como el chico se (medio) arregla.**

 **Nos leemos en una semana, gente. Porque la cosa dista de estar en calma.**


	20. Parias

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Parias**_

 **Ubicación desconocida dentro de suelo estadounidense**

 **21 de enero**

 **11:53 pm**

 **En medio de la zona rural.**

 _No hay peor odio que el que surge del amor traicionado_

 _-Virginia Cleo Andrews, escritora estadounidense._

 _Que vergüenza, pretenden ser patriotas pero no lo son._

 _-Terry McAuliffe, político estadounidense*_

Apaleado. Ésa era su retribución por tratar de darle a un par de mujeres una vida lejos de los abusos de numerosos campesinos, legales o no, que pagaban por divertirse a costa de un negocio demasiado redondo para desaprovechar el dinero que se gana. Un dinero tan infame como el que procede del narcotráfico y las extorsiones.

Cuando salió de la escuela, el jueves por la tarde, un par de hombres lo habían abordado y llevado a un callejón. Allí, un tercer sujeto le tapó el rostro con una bolsa de supermercado y lo inmovilizó. De ahí, lo subieron a algún vehículo y pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de detenerse en algún sitio, donde le quitaron la bolsa y empezaron a golpear sin miramientos. Sentía como varios huesos en el pecho y brazos tronaron, a la par que le escupieron encima. Como remate, aquél proxeneta se limitó a orinar y escupirle encima, como si de un infeliz pedazo de basura se tratase.

-Vuelve a acercarte a mis chicas, mierda. ¡Vuelvo a verte el culo plano, y yo mismo haré que Bishop te vuele la cabeza con su cetro! -amenazó el sujeto, un hombre bajo caucásico europeo-. ¡Nadie quita del negocio a Goldie Greenfield!

El sol del amanecer se negaba a darle calor. Ese sujeto y sus matones le despojaron de la billetera, sus heridas eran de consideración y necesitaba urgentemente un baño, una muda de ropa y algo que comer. Un escenario demasiado complicado, dado que le era difícil tan siquiera sostener su propio peso y su aspecto era bastante deprimente. Lo suficiente como para que la gente no le reconociera y le tomara por un vagabundo, un don Nadie zarrapastroso que se perdió demasiado al fondo de la botella. Illinois, Michigan, Idaho, Wisconsin... solo aquella entidad en la que muchos idiotas creen sabría donde estaba, pensó.

Pese a su estado, avanzó al menos un par de kilómetros al norte, estando desorientado sobre su actual ubicación. Vio los campos, yermos todavía por las pasadas nevadas. Hirsutas cabezas de ganado rumiaban con perezoso ademán los rastrojos de la pasada temporada de cereales, y los pocos cerdos que veía se arremolinaban entre sí, buscando el calor de sus cuerpos. Amén de la poca gente que veía a lo lejos, más ansiosa por mojarse la garganta por dentro que por soportar una de las épocas más inclementes del año.

Llegó a un pequeño poblado de dos mil habitantes al caer la tarde. A juzgar por la nula humedad del suelo, estaba bastante lejos de casa. Sin dinero ni transporte, llegó a un albergue para pasar la noche y, con algo de suerte, atender sus heridas.

Cerrado. Escuchó a mucha gente en un bar decir que Ronald Gump empezó fuerte al firmar su primer orden ejecutiva, urgiendo al Senado a retirar a los Estados Unidos de un tratado comercial "injusto". Un viejo, al parecer de ascendencia hispana, decía que el sujeto era lo mejor que al país le pudo pasar desde que Abraham Lincoln fuera asesinado tras la Guerra Civil, e incluso se atrevió a invitar la siguiente ronda a los lugareños. Naturalmente se habría ganado una rechifla, pero nadie rehusa a que un vecino tan idiota invite la siguoente tanda de cerveza, bourbon o cualquier otro brebaje.

Siguió su marcha antes de dar con un edificio que podría ser de la policía. Ya sin nada que perder, se recostó sobre la escalinata, esperando a que, por lo menos, se dignaran a arrestarlo por lo que sea. Al menos, para estar seco.

~o~

 _Zona rural de Royal Woods._

Sus primeras veinticuatro horas en las calles fueron algo desastroso. Al avanzar al centro de Royal Woods trató de descansar un par de veces, y en ambas trataron de asaltarla. La primera fue a las afueras de un sitio con decoración inglesa que no pudo reconocer. Allí, tuvo suerte de que no lograran sacarle mas que el susto. Eso, antes de buscar un departamento cercano a la biblioteca. La segunda vez... lograron sacarle la maleta de su hermano. El sujeto era bastante veloz, por lo que tardó bastante en recuperar la mayoría de sus cosas. Sola, sin dinero y con menos comida de la que Rashid le pusiera, cambió de táctica.

Al menos no se llevaron su visa ni la credencial que la identificaba como empleada de la biblioteca. De perderlas, no tenía idea de qué harían con ella en un centro de detención para inmigrantes ilegales. Algo bueno dentro de lo malo

Por su hermano, sabía de algunas granjas al exterior, por lo que tomó sobre Pansy Creek road y siguió de largo. Tenía pocas opciones, tras pensarlo con detenimiento. No podía regresar a casa para probar las condiciones de su madre, no sabía donde viven los Santiago, y la casa de los Loud estaba descartada desde el principio, con todo y las tres hermanas mayores de la familia. El refugio estaba cerrado a esa hora y realmente no conoce bien a nadie.

Ya estaba despuntando la aurora tras tres horas de caminar desde ese bar. De verdad, esa fue una muy mala noche, si no es que la peor de su vida. Extenuada, se metió en el segundo silo que encontró, pues el primero, dejado atrás un par de kilómetros atrás, estaba infestado de ratas, animales por los que sentía una natural antipatía. Los únicos habitantes allí eran, por lo que su vista pudo apreciar, tres vacas, un toro, siluetas que le parecieron un pequeño rebaño de ovejas y, si sus ojos no le fallaban, un perro que debía ser un pastor belga.

Pese al cansancio, no podía dormir. No sabía a qué se arriesgaba Rashid, pues enderezar su propia traición abría la puerta a que tuvieran que cazarla. No podía ir con Luna, a riesgo de tener que soportar a cierta persona. Y no se permitiría alojarse en casa de algún extraño, a riesgo de que la entregaran con alguien de Migración o decida aprovecharse de su situación actual.

Por lo pronto, esa granja sería su hogar. Al menos, hasta que el dueño la eche.

Vio la hora. 6:40. Como pudo, se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre el heno. Sabía que los horarios en el campo eran un tanto diferentes respecto de los núcleos urbanos, ya que el trabajo allí empezaba más temprano.

"¿Dónde rayos dejé esa maleta?"

La penumbra le permitió ver que la dejó a dos metros de una de las vacas. Una vaca que avanzó hacia el heno ni siquiera se molestó en tocarla. La puerta se abrió, permitiendole a la egipcia ver a un chico bajito, con la cara un tanto redondeada y el cabello rojo cobrizo.

-¿Que es esto? -el chico, que no era otro sino Liam, vio la maleta y la revisó. Sacó, para desgracia de la oriental, un sujetador y una pantaleta de encaje, prenda última que le causaba un fuerte sonrojo.

El perro se levantó con algo de pereza y fue con su dueño.

-Tranquilo, amigo -murmuró Liam para su perro-. Si dejó algo así por aquí, no está lejos.

El can, con pocasvganas de ir de cacería, fue directo al sitio donde Layla estaba escondida. Ésta se maldijo, aunque no tanto por el animal... que se acostó sobre su regazo.

-Vamos. Necesito ordeñar a las vacas, y Beth no dará nada si tenemos público -ordenó el chico. El chucho no respondió al llamado, por lo que empezó a tirar-. ¡Vamos, Towser!

Por el esfuerzo, Liam logró arrastrar a su perro... despojando a Layla de su escondite.

-Por favor -comenzó a suplicar ella-, ¡no digas nada a nadie!

-Creo que mamá entenderá -el pelirrojo lo pensó con detenimiento-. no puedo esconderle nada, pero puedes confiar en mí... seas quien seas.

Así, comenzaron los días de Layla en casa de Liam.

~o~

Si lo que buscaba era una prueba de la existencia de Dios, seguramente las pesadillas que le despertaron durante la noche podían ser una ruda prueba de ello.

Se soñó en su natal Leipzig, contando apenas cinco años, vistiendo un harapiento vestido que, de estar más aseado y en mejor estado, habría sido violeta con olanes de encaje y flores blancas. No podía hablar, sino que estaba como simple espectadora de los hechos que se llevaron a cabo aquella mañana de invierno de 1945. Su madre, una hosca mujer castaña regordeta, la ocultó bajo una trampilla en el vestíbulo de la casa, un refugio para los bombardeos soviéticos.

Por una rendija en la trampilla, puso atención a lo que estuvo sucediendo. Un corpulento soldado del Ejército Rojo entró por la puerta, buscando algo que llevarse a casa como botín. Joyas, dinero, lo que fuera, con tal de haber demostrado "valentía" frente a la "bestia nazi". Su madre, haciendo un patético esfuerzo por impedir que se llevaran una cajita donde estaban algunos anillos, trató de repeler, si no matar, a aquél miliciano.

Escuchó al hombre llamar a varios conmilitones, quienes entraron en tropel y empezaron a ultrajar a su madre. Ésta, gimiendo de dolor ante las reiteradas embestidas que sufría a manos de aquellos "animales", como a Hitler daba en llamar a la gente de todos los rincones de la URSS, no dejaba de evitar voltear a la trampilla.

Despertó sobresaltada, al borde de un infarto. Agitada, no pudo evitar recordar que tenía una botella de cognac sobre una mesita de noche. Celebraba a su manera el cambio de poderes, pues había dado generosos (en la medida de sus posibilidades) donativos para la campaña de Ronald Gump. Si el voto era secreto, se alegraba de ello.

"No más alcohol antes de dormir", se dijo, antes de tomar algunos legajos. Era obvio que la siguiente semana de detenciones corresponde a Armand McGrady, por lo que no gozará concluir con la detención de Lisa Loud, mucho menos el suplicio al que estaba sometiendo a McBride. Decididamente, había quebrado al chico, pero la niña... decididamente, si no podía quebrarla, la quebrará de la peor forma posible.

Sabía que otros estudiantes habían ido a su consultorio. Algunos regresaban, pero la mayoría se iban al cabo de dos o tres sesiones, como aquella chica, Tabatha Adlon, o el chico Chandler. Le habría gustado contactar con aquél conocido en Vermont que le vendiera aquellos libreros, pero hace tiempo que su familia le exigió que se alejara de sus vidas.

Tener que soportar estudiantes varios en una escuela pública... ello le desagradaba. Sus primeros años creció con fé ciega en la superioridad blanca. Primero de la llamada raza Aria, después en la superioridad de los grupos blancos. Bálticos, escandinavos, centroeuropeos, mediterráneos... siempre que fuera blanco, tanto mejor.

Con el tiempo, recordó, tuvo que aceptar la idea de ver a africanos y sudamericanos dominando cada vez más las calles. Así sea Gelsenkirchen, Munich o la propia Berlín, primero Matilda, su madre, para luego emigrar ella junto a su padrastro y el bastardo medio hermano que engendró siendo violada, Gunther. Si bien le perdieron todo rastro a ella, no por ello guardó un fuerte resentimiento contra quienes no pensaran como ella. Así fuera el canciller Kohl o aquella inepta que estaba como canciller.

Abandonando la ensoñación sobre sus horribles memorias de infancia, quiso contactar con McGrady. Sin obtener resultados, optó por volver a la cama. Ya pensaría cómo romper a los Loud y moldearlos.

~o~

 _Hotel Fritz, Washington DC._

Durante la tarde y la primera parte de la noche, Lincoln se sentía ya mucho más aliviado, por lo que, llegados al hotel, lo primero que hizo fue subir directo a la habitación que comparte con su madre y organizó las copias que Lucy le facilitó de su libro. Era algo estúpido, posiblemente Ronnie Anne se parta de la risa... quizá la asistente del gobernador se moleste. Ya había tratado de pedirle su apoyo para sacarse a Anwar de encima, pero lo único que le dio fueron unas mentas.

Terminado semejante trabajo, no contó con que cierta persona estaba detrás suyo. Tan solos, tan cerca...

-¡Conejito! -la peliverde saltó desde solo ella sabrá donde, emocionada por tener la pieza solo para ellos dos por ahora.

-¡¿Q-q-qué rayos haces aquí?! -Lincoln no evitó girar sobre sí, tratando de ocultar su proyecto de venganza.

-Vine para tenerte a solas, Conejito Bonito, y veo que preparas algo para la personita que amas -sonrió sin recato alguno-. ¿Puedo ver que és?

-Te dejaría verlo -rió nervioso-, pero si lo ves ya no sería sorpresa.

-Oh, ¡vamos! -se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar saltitos- ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!

-¡No, y es mi últina palabra! De verdad eres peor que Ronnie Anne cuando la conocí en tercer grado. ¡Eres tosca, abrasiva y testaruda! ¡Preferiría lamer el piso del baño de un estadio al terminar un juego a besarte!

Sin contemplaciones, Anwar sintió que algo se quebraba en ella, por lo que abamdonó la estancia. Sin más público que él mismo... y otras tres personas.

-¡Muy bonito, Lincoln! -espetó su madre en el quicio de la puerta.

-¡De verdad... de verdad lo hiciste, Patético! -Ronnie Anne se convulsionaba de la risa, revolviendose en el suelo alfombrado por semejante ataque.

-Creo que la bisabuela Harriet te echó la mano para deshacerte de esa loca... -su hermana gótica no se quedó atrás- Ja, ja.

-Creo que necesito estar a solas con él, niñas -"pidió" Rita, bastante molesta por tener un mal día.

Sin dejar de reir, festiva la latina y lo que Lucy podría considerar una "carcajada", Rita cerró la puerta, dejando a su hijo sándwich sin escapatoria, sin planes de fuga posibles.

-Bien, ¿exactamente qué rayos fue eso? -la mujer exigió una explicación convincente.

-¿Puedo...?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, jovencito, y dime qué pasó para que esa niña se fuera llorando de aquí.

-¡Es lo que trato de decirte! -el peliblanco solo tenía una carta para jugar, y la desplegó- Esa loca lleva acosándome desde que llegamos, y no como Ronnie Anne lo hace.

-¿Acosando?

-Los calzoncillos que Lola me compró ya no aparecen, ¡y eran mi último par limpio! Y eso sin mencionar esta carta que dice -carraspeó y empezó a leer la epístola.

 _A mi amado Conejito, Lincoln Loud:_

 _Desde el segundo en el que puse mis ojos sobre tí, no he dejado de pensar en cómo..._

-¿Y por qué te detienes? -quiso saber Rita tras cinco segundos de pausa.

-Creo que me voy a saltar esa parte. Es demasiado subida de tono.

Siguió leyendo.

 _Ansío consumar mi naciente amor puro en bajo la luz de la luna cuando nos volvamos a ver, en la primera semana de vacaciones. Ojalá mamá acepte mi propuesta de mudarnos a Royal Woods con tal de encontrarnos durante el verano para nadar en algún lago des..._

Otra pausa, pues el peliblanco no quiso leer eso.

 _Con amor e inocencia, Anwar Pierce._

-Las partes que no leí, bueno... -le extendió la misiva a su madre, confiando en que pudiera comprender.

Con la mirada intrigada, comenzó a leer por su cuenta. Mientras llegaba a la primera parte donde su retoño hizo pausa, en su rostro enrojecido había una vergüenza que nunca sintiera en su vida, ni cuando Lynn la viera por primera vez desnuda en un hotel a semanas de casarse. Y en el punto de la segunda, solo tuvo que cubrirse la cara por la pena ajena que sintiera en su momento.

Cuando terminó de leer, Lincoln estaba de vuelta en sus asuntos antes de que Anwar hiciera su súbita aparición.

-¿Crees que algo así es motivo para que humilles a alguien? -recriminó Rita.

-Ya había tenido esta charla con Lori, así que... si. Esta vez lo vale -se encogió de hombros cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si, señorita Cameron? -preguntó Rita a la exmilitar, quien pasó a la habitación sin tener la atención del chico. En sus brazos llevaba una caja mediana.

-Solo digamos que Lincoln tiene... un paquete de cierta mocosa fastidiosa.

En el acto, volteó la caja, dejando caer el contenido. Mayormente eran cosas de Lincoln, aunque incluyera objetos que el peliblanco, al parecer, había tocado. Cubiertos, platos, servilletas, un cómic de Ace Savvy, una pen-drive y un broche que Lucy usó.

-Me pidió -se dirigió a Lincoln, algo adolorido por el diluvio- que te leyera esta nota.

 _Espero no volverte a ver en mi vida, Conejito._

 _Anwar._

-Al fin te sacaste a una loca de encima, pero por algo fueron las mentas.

-¿Es alérgica a la menta? -preguntó Lincoln con escepticismo.

-Más bien es hipersensible al mentol y al aspartame. No preguntes cómo sé eso -añadió-. Si había besos de por medio, mejor prevenirse comiendo una. ¡Pueden pasar, niñas!

Como si atendieran al llamado, Lucy y Ronnie Anne cargaban una enorme sonrisa cada una en sus cara. Al parecer, y a juzgar por las dos cajas de pizza y una botella de soda de lima que cargaban ambas, una cosa podía asegurarse.

Por el momento, Lincoln podía dejar de lado su venganza contra cierta pelirroja. Ya se ocupará de ello junto a Lucy y Ronnie Anne. Por ahora, dejará que el queso fundido pase por su garganta.

~o~

No evitaba sentirse miserable. Por más que daba vueltas al asunto, Sheila no daba crédito ni a la confesión de su hija mayor ni al hecho de que esta se fugara de casa. Ella y, hasta su muerte, su marido, habían hecho todo lo posible para que ambos productos de su matrimonio fuesen gente que pudiera ser considerada honesta y, sobre todo, digna de honra. En su lugar, pensó en un inicio, tenía a un timorato chiquillo y a una enferma, quizá una pervertida en potencia que terminaría algún día en una fosa séptica, tal y como sus padres le aleccionaron en Alejandría qie sucedería con aquellas mujeres que confesaban su abierta preferencia hacia las mujeres.

Una ironía. Procedía de una ciudad abierta a toda clase de intercambios desde hace molenios... y las viejas usanzas que hace mil seiscientos años importaran San Teófilo y San Cirilo eran lo más usual dentro de las familias alejandrinas, fuesen judíos, musulmanes o cristianos.

Para Rashid, el ver a su madre derrumbarse era algo desolador. Había entrado en el equipo de fútbol porque la temporada de soccer no empezará hasta abril, a instancias de su "necesidad" por ganar algún respeto en suelo americano. Si bien no obtuvo mucho de eso, al menos ya no teme a algunas represalias.

Recordó aquellos felices días antes de que comenzara la Primavera Árabe. Layla al fin lograba enseñarle a no perder el equilibrio sobre una bicicleta. Si bien ella odiaba a muerte el montar en una por las molestias que le ocasionaba cuando salía al zoco, no le importó compartir una o dos cosas con él.

Extrañaba ver a su madre como siempre. No le importaba que en ese instante estuviera durmiendo la primer borrachera de su vida. No le importaba que la pequeña celebración de su cumpleaños cayera al olvido. Mucho menos le importaba que su madre amenazara con sacarlo del equipo para compensar el que le ayudase a escapar de casa. Él solo quería a su hermana de vuelta. Quería regresar a casa, a todo lo que conocía en Egipto.

Escuchó un golpe seco que vino de la habitación de su madre. Creyendo que otra vez tendría un acceso de furia, hizo lo posible por no ser visto. Había visto de primera mano cómo se podría poner, por lo que se limitó a asomarse por el quicio de la puerta.

La encontró dormida, apenas envuelta en un par de mantas y en su ropa de noche. A juzgar por las pronunciadas ojeras y lo intranquilo de sus facciones al dormir, ya lo peor había pasado. Ello devino en que pudo acercarse y acurrucarse contra ella, como suele hacer cada vez que la veía mal desde que la llevaran a reconocer el cadáver de su padre en el servicio forense. En sueños, aunque sin reconocer el gesto, solo atinó a estrechar la figura que se había acercado a ella contra su seno.

-Said... -alcanzó a escuchar el moreno susurrar a su madre el nombre de su difunto padre-... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

~o~

Sábado por la mañana. Normalmente, otro día para pelear por un lugar en la fila del baño para Lincoln y Lucy. Por obviasr razones, no podían tardar más de quince minutos para asearse. Sin embargo, no era este el caso. Nada como las ventajas de tener el baño para ellos solos por media hora o más. Algo que, al menos hasta que Lynn se fuera a la universidad, no podrán repetir.

Debido a los sucesos con Anwar, por los que gracias a su madre tuvo un remordimiento de conciencia, tuvo que cambiar de plan para ajustar cuentas con Katrina Andrews. Por Roman supo de su (según él) humillante gusto por los poneys. A cambio de dicha información, tuvo que dar de comer a las aves migas de pan y papitas revueltas con laxante, con el consabido resultado del eventual bombardeo fecal.

Si bien las copias del libro de Lucy sirvieron para montar un fascículo bastante convicente, la idea que Ronnie Anne le proporcionó fue bastante atrevida. Por lo tanto, el plan original (darle la copia del ejemplar de la Princesa Pony en el desayuno junto con un ramillete de lirios amarillos) fue ajustado por una verdadera forma de desquite.

En la pieza que ocupaba, y con las maletas a medio hacer, Katrina estaba aún en pijama, leyendo un libro de La Princesa Pony. Un gusto del que ni su propia madre estaba enterada. Absorta como estaba, apenas y tuvo tiempo de arreglar su cabello de forma bastante informal y volvió a su empalagosa lectura.

Llamaron a su puerta y, al ver que no hacía nada, su madre, una gruesa mujer con algunas hebras de plata en medio del cabello rojo, decidió abrir.

Sucedió demasiado rápido, pues Lincoln dejó el paquete y la susodicha mujer levantó el paquete y lo abrió... cosa que no debió hacer, pues bajo la copia, había un poco de polvo pica-pica que terminó rociándole.

-¡Debió ser aquel chico idiota! -vociferó la mujer- ¡Kat! ¡¿Qué hablamos sobre aquel chico idiota?!

Mientras corría, no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. Su primera broma realment hiriente contra alguien que quiso tratarlo como basura, y la primera persona que estaba fuera de su círculo que realmente detestaba... se salvó a medias.

Con las desventajas que tuvo sobre ella, olvidó por conpleto a una tercera persona, misma con la que chocó.

-¡Cuidado por donde andas, Michigan! -soltó Roman, ya vestido de forma más holgada, con pantalón deportivo verde y playera blanca con vivos en negro.

-Lo siento, solo fui a dejar un paquete -se excusó el peliblanco con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Oye, sobre lo del aeropuerto...

-Ni me lo recuerdes -de recordarlo, Lincoln no se reponía del susto-.

-... solo disculpa a Anwar. Ella realmente no tenía amigos, ¿sabes?

-Para esa rara solo tengo tres palabras. Robó. Mis. Calzones.

-Eso si es enfermo.

-¡Ahí estás! -por un momento, aquella voz inundó el tiro de la escalera. Katrina había bajado solo para sujetar del cuello al pelinegro y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba como pudiera- ¡Ahora mismo irás a mi habitación y te disculparás con mi madre, cerdo!

-¡Hey, que no tengo nada de qué disculparme contigo! -forcejeaba el adolescente, mismo que no lograba soltarse, ¡Oye, Michigan! ¡Una manita por aquí! ¡Michigan!

-¡Me llamo Lincoln, y ya no me debes nada!

Mientras ambos subían, Lincoln bajaba, incrédulo ante su buena suerte. Tres dolores en el trasero en menos de veinticuatro horas. Ni el día en el que ignoró por completo a sus hermanas con los audífonos silenciadores le había salido tan bien. Y a diferencia de ese día, al menos pudo correr a su habitación y empezar a sacarse la ropa para leer. Al menos hasta que...

-Rayos -maldijo por lo bajo, luego de abrir la puerta.

Ya estaba solo en ropa interior cuando entró. Para su vergüenza, su madre, la asistente del gobernador y Ronnie Anne estaban en la pieza, ya con las maletas listas. Su madre y su no-novia estaban rojas como tomates por la pena que les invade en ese momento, mientras que la ex-militar ni se inmutó por la práctica desnudez del chico.

-Tal vez su hijo necesite estar solo un momento, señora Loud -soltó con toda tranquilidad Gwendolyn-. Solo no tardes, chico, porque el avión sale en tres horas, y ya conocen lo tediosos que son los procedimientos de abordaje.

~o~

Mientras el avión despegaba, había pocas cosas que los niños lamentaban. Por principio de cuentas, Ronnie Anne. Había tratado con una imitadora de Luan, y no le cabía aún que esta terminara como un vegetal. Mercenaria como casi todos en la vida, se limitó a no hablar nada en el trayecto de regreso.

Por su parte, Lucy no dejaba de sonreir. Al enterarse de lo que Lincoln hizo horas atrás, no pudo evitar sentir alivio. Una cruda venganza con importantes daños colaterales, sumado a que su hermano podía estar más tranquilo, bastaron para que pudiera dormir una ligeras siesta durante el vuelo, abrazando su ejemplar de Secretos inmortales.

Por su parte, el chico Loud se lamentaba de no haber disfrutado mucho del viaje. Entre la pequeña odisea que fue su vida social fuera de Michigan, el acoso al que estuvo sometido y aquel chico en la base militar, apenas y puso atención a DC. Durante el trayecto, apenas y se habían detenido frente a la tumba del Soldado Desconocido, aquél raro monumento dedicado a la memoria de aquellos soldados caídos o perdidos en acción en todas las guerras en que Estados Unidos luchó... o se entrometió. Independencia, angloamericana, las de Texas y Mexico-americana, la Guerra Civil, la Hispano-americana, las dos Guerras Mundiales, Corea, Vietnam, las dos del Golfo, la llamada Guerra contra el terrorismo... tuvo suerte de que Lori les prestara una cámara digital, a condición de que él le hiciera una pedicura y Lucy hiciera un retrato de ella y Bobby con vestimenta de la Inglaterra de los Tudor para el baile de graduación, para darle a Leni una clara idea del tema central.

De las pocas cosas que el Ronnie Anne pudo gozar, desde luego fue el breve tiempo pasado con los Loud. Sea barriendo el piso con Lincoln, matando el tiempo con Lucy o la salida con la madre de ambos hasta toparse con aquella protesta, no disfrutó mucho del sitio. Todovlo contrario. Para ella, bastaba con salir de aquella cloaca, como pensaba que era, y regresar a casa.

Para no agobiarlos, Rita cambió de boleto con Lincoln para que pudiera relajarse el tiempo suficiente, a fin de que entre los tres pudieran descansar de sí mismos, cosa un tanto imposible para él, pues el que estuviera ansioso de leer de cabo a rabo un cómic le salió bastante caro. De entrada, su madre no sabía de ese hábito del peliblanco, y Ronnie Anne no dejaba de dirigirle miradas cargadas de nuevas ideas para algunas bromas. Lucy solo volvió a su lectura en cuanto la chicana cesó con los chistes un tanto crueles.

-¿Le enseñaste los calzones al presidente? -el último comentario de la latina fue bastante gracioso, para su suerte.

-Si así fuera, ya estaría en camino a Guantánamo -respondió el peliblanco, bastante más animado-, y habría... ¿cómo se dice cuando lo echaste a perder?

-Que habrías valido madres o verga -aclaró la morena con sorna.

-Oigan -llamó un turista delgado, quien estaba en el asiento frente al peliblanco-, si no quieren que se los cargue la chingada, dejen de decir mamadas y callense.

-¿Que dijo? -preguntó el chico.

-Que se callen -tradujo Lucy, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Cómo es que sabes español? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Lori ha visto demasiadas telenovelas mexicanas en ese idioma desde el mes pasado -la gótica se explicó.

-¿Crees que...?

-Te va a costar si quieres estudiarlo, hermano, así que mejor... -carraspeó un poco-... cerrad la boca, antes de que cometais un error que os costará caro -frente a ello, la morena no pudo armar ninguna defensa y calló.

Tres filas atrás, ambas mujeres mayores dormían una siesta, ignorantes de las "clases de español" que el chico recibió de su hermana y su bravucona.

~o~

No hay perdón esa noche.

Luan meditó un poco sobre las acciones del día anterior, y llegó a la conclusión de que en serio se acabó de joder por completo. La venganza contra aquél chico le salió terriblemebte mal, tía Ruth la castigó de la peor forma posible, le asestó a Luna un duro golpe en la cabeza con la guitarra acústica y su padre, puesto al tanto de los pormenores por la propia mujerona, dejó sentir todo el peso de su autoridad, al prohibirle toda actividad fuera de la escuela por tres meses. Nada de Luan out Loud, Negocios Graciosos, A-broma-lipsis ni cualquier actividad escolar donde la palabra "comedia" estuviese implícita.

Ni siquiera el consuelo de mantener su habitación le quedaba, pues ahora casi nadie deseaba darle asilo, y el único lugar donde podía ser recibida tenía un precio tan alto como ofrecerse de voluntaria para ciertos experimentos de ética altamente cuestionable.

La otra alternativa que le ofreció Lisa, el bunker, resultó demasiado cómoda como para que fuese cedido unos días de buena voluntad. Los únicos requisitos que la segunda menor le hiciera firmar eran demasiado simples. Cesión de materiales audiovisuales que no le resultaran graciosos, el no tocar los proyectos que tuvieran los logotipos de aviso de radioactividad y riesgo biológico y, muy especialmente, tener cuidado con las provisiones que venía acumulando para un ya cancelado Día de las Bromas.

Tomando lo poco que le permitieron tomar de sus cosas y uns bolsa de dormir, fue directo hacia el bunker. El lugar no era muy espacioso, pues apenas sus padres y Lisa cupieron con esfuerzo en ese sitio. Un pequeño retrete, una nevera, un horno de microondas y una serie de monitores, al parecer pagados por el gobierno, eran todo el mobiliario existente. Al menos, el que le pernitieran ver.

Durante la noche anterior, Ruth la envió a la cama sin cenar, pues las palabras de Luna habían sido dolorosamente ciertas. Daños, lesiones, vandalismo... todo ello castigable, y todo fue confirmado, con una visita al reformatorio. Libertad condicional si bien le iba en el juicio, o si tenía buena conducta. El oficio le fue extendido, mientras el resto cenaba una cacerola de brócoli, asaduras de pollo y pimiento.

Después de aquél sermón, del que su padre había resuelto su sentencia, había buscado a Luna para pedirle perdón, sin más resultado que unos platillos que seguían resonando en sus oídos. Una cruel ironía, pues en una pequeña crisis, ella misma armó un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas. Ahora que su mundo se colapsaba realmente, estaba por completo sola.

Lo único bueno de todo ello, si es que había algo bueno, es que ya tendrá tiempo de explicarse con su madre en cuanto llegara. Tenía pruebas, pero no le dieron oportunidad de defenderse.

Sin nada más qué hacer, se dispuso a calentar una pizza congelada, tomó una botella de agua y un pastelillo. Por ahora, era mejor eso que nada. Y era preferible nada a la cena del resto.

Ni bien terminada su cena, escuchó un sonido que pudo haberla sacado de sus pensamientos antes de dormir. Fue a la escotilla y vio una van blanca, de la que bajaron algunas personas con quien, de verdad, necesitaba hablar.

~o~

Cuanfo tocaron tierra, tres horas después de haber despegado, algo no estaba como debiera, a juzgar por las expresiones de desencanto de la propia ex-militar.

De la van negra que el gobierno estatal había destinado para el traslado en la ida, el cambio no fue menos formal. Una van blanca apenas menos espaciosa que la anterior en color negro, ostensiblemente más cómoda, era el transporte que les fue destinado.

-Disculpa, viejo, ¿sabes donde queda el sitio de taxis? -llamó una voz tras de Lincoln.

-Sigue por allí unos cincuenta metros -señaló a su izquierda-. Está poco antes de la zona blanca, no hay pierde.

-Que amable, viejo. ¡Sam, papá! -llamó a un par de personas a lo lejos- ¡Es del otro lado!

-No hay de qué.

-Si no es indiscreción, ¿sabes donde queda Royal Woods? -preguntó de nuevo la extraña.

Lincoln reparó un poco en aquella chica. Delgada, cabello rubio claro ligeramente despeinado como Joan Jett, un mechón estaba teñido de azul, calzaba unas Converse y vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, un poco rasgada, con la insignia lateral de la Real Fuerza Aérea en el centro, leggins morados y unas botas Converse del mismo color. Y, a juzgar por sus ademanes, pensaría que tendría, por mucho, quince años.

-Solo sigue esta van. Nosotros también vamos para allá.

-Gracias. Te debo una.

-Ni lo menciones -devolvió con una cansada sonrisa, mientras ella iba con su familia directo a donde le indicó.

-Despierta, Patético -llamó Ronnie Anne-. ¡Tierra a Patético!

-Deja que sueñe despierto, Ronalda -espetó Lucy-. Todos los hombrea pueden ser unos desconsiderados cuando ven una chica linda, o a una a la que le profesan su más insomne devoción... suspiro.

-Oigan, ¡estoy bien! No creerán que soy como tú -se dirigió a Lucy- o el resto de las chicas cada que Hugh se aparece en la cuadra, como aquella semana que la profesora Johnson se rompió una pierna.

-¿Quien es Hugh? -preguntó su madre.

-De acuerdo, Lucy, suelta esa foto de la contraportada -exigió el chico con nieve en el tejado.

-¿La foto de Edwin? -la pelinegra se negaba a prestar su libro, aunque su hermano fue más rápido y sacó la foto de la contraportada... bajo el retrato de Edwin.

-Meh... poca cosa -escupió Gwendolyn, al ver la susodicha-. Sinceramente, no le veo lo lindo.

-¿Y cómo es que conocen a ese monumento a los blandos? -la chicana, al parecer, era inmune a los encantos del tutor anglófilo.

-¿Programa de tutores de la universidad comunitaria? -Rita tampoco se veía emocionada.

-Si -bostezó el peliblanco.

Luego de media hora de camino, se detuvieron a comer en un restaurante con decoración más bien rústica. Más con desgano y necesidad que por sentir hambre, a Lucy le pareció que el perro caliente que pidió le sentó bastante pesado, y a la latina el burrito le prometía una sesión de aromaterapia.

En silencio, y con Lincoln y Lucy bastante cansados, Ronnie Anne solo se dejó usar de almohada para Lucy. La única molestia fue que Lincoln quiso imitarle, ganándose él que su madre lo colocara contra el cristal de la ventanilla. El resultado no pudo ser más hilarante, pues de reojo pudo ver a algunas personas tanto del grupo que dejó como de la clase de Johnson. Las caras de Chandler, Cristina y Renee, a quien la latina conoce por ser la chica con quien de vez en cuando hace negocios por ejemplares raros de Ace Savvy, fueron de horror, mientras que otras como Zack, Rusty y su hermano, Giggles y una chiquilla de apariencia gótica de primero a quien Lana llama Mildred eran de franca incredulidad.

Al menos agradeció que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Ya se lo diría el lunes.

Al tomar por la calle Saint Florence, Ronnie Anne despertó, ocasionando que ambos hermanos hicieran lo propio. No pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila, pese a que al ver su casa, ésta estaba sola.

-Aquí es -indicó la latina-. Gracias por todo.

-Cuando gustes, Ronalda -se despidió Rita.

-Puede llamarme Ronnie Anne -ofreció la menor.

-Admito que no pasamos mucho tiempo -dijo la ex-militar-, pero cualquier cosa que tú o tu familia precisen -tomó un libro que estaba detrás suyo, un volúmen delgado de pasta amarilla donde hizo una breve anotación-, puedes llamar a mi oficina y sabré que hacer.

-Uh... gracias -la morena no sabía que decir, pues nadie, además de su tío Carlos, le había obsequiado un libro.

-Nos vemos el lunes -se despidió Lincoln.

-Nos olemos luego -le corresponde con un amistoso golpe.

-No si yo te huelo primero.

Tras asegurarse de que entrara en casa, el chofer puso rumbo a la avenida Franklin. Ambos hermanos tenían bastante qué contar, aunque primero debieran esperar a descansar.

-Nada como revivir un poco los viejos tiempos en el campamento de entrenamiento -suspiró la asistente del gobernador-. Todos levantandose temprano, las comidas frugales, la rutina pesada...

-Eso no se oye tan mal -comentó el peliblanco.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, chico, pero la vida en el campo de batalla no son solo marchas, honores y un divertido tiroteo, si pensabas en ello.

-Puedo hacerme a la idea -añadió Rita-. Papá llegó a contarme lo suficiente de lo que vivió en el Golfo.

-Sabe que, si él fuera condecorado, pudo entrar a West Point, ¿cierto?

-La verdad, el ejército no es lo mío. El doctor Feinstein ya ha tratado a varios militares y algunos no son lo bastante cuidadosos.

-Algunos no lo saben manejar.

-¿Manejar qué? -quiso saber Lucy.

-La vida en el campo de batalla no es lo que pintan -expresó con un tono sombrío Gwendolyn-. No sabes si la siguiente bala que pueda tocarte sea incluso nuestra. Las marchas son bastante duras, el calor y el frío son las únicas seguridades... no es algo en lo que un niño deba pensar, menos con un padre a quien llorar cada Día de los Caídos.

-¿Habla de...?

-Si -interrumpe a Lucy-. Una granada en Kuwait se llevó al mío cuando sirvió a las órdenes de Norman el Asaltante.* Les pido que no cometan ese error.

Durante el resto del trayecto, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

~o~

Libres al fin.

Cuando Ruth recibió aquella llamada del aeropuerto, Lisa fue directo a la habitación de Lincoln junto a Lori, pese a que la mayor estaba en castigo compartido.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -Lori estaba un poco molesta, aunque aliviada de no estar encerrada sin comunicarse con Bobby- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

-En lo absoluto, Lori, aunque el término es tan relativo que si lo ves con la óptica adecuada sabrás que incluso el ser humano más "cuerdo" está loco.

-Sin tantas, vueltas.

-Eso no amerita traducción -la castaña limpió los cristales de sus anteojos-. Sobre tu primera pregunta, estamos bastante a salvo, ya que Lana está en el sótano alimentando al conejo de Luan, y Lola fue bastante dura de sobornar. No quieres los detalles, créeme. Tocante a ello, tengo... ciertas sospechas sobre Lynn.

-¡Por fín! -aliviada, Lori se dejó caer sobre la cama de su hermano- Alguien se atreve a deducir lo que pasó antes de Navidad.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si no tenía ya un pretexto para hacer de Lynn un pretzel humano sin problemas, ahora lo tengo -celebró antes de girar y caer de cabeza-.

-¿Te refieres a que sí fue ella quien le rompió las costillas? -Lori asintió- Pásame esa almohada, por favor.

Lori accedió, aunque no debiera. Los siguientes diez minutos, le escuchó decir las más horrendas blasfemias en español, inglés, sueco, mandarín y ruso. Algunas tan ininteligibles que palideció cuando se expresó en español.

Cuando terminó, vio que Lisa se sentía más tranquila, aunque ignoraron que Lola había entrado cuando empezó a maldecir en sueco.

-Santos... ¡CHISMES! -el rostro de Lola estaba más pálido que el de Lucy, si ello podía servir de algo para comparar- ¡Eso es mucho peor que todo lo que Lincoln ha hecho junto!

-Solo había traído aquí a Lori confirmar mis sospechas, y decirle que la tía Ruth ya se iba en media hora.

-¡¿A quien le importa lo que esa bruja y su demonio hecho gato haga?! -Lori no se midió- Hoy, Lynn caerá.

-¿Desde hace cuando lo sabes? -preguntó Lola.

-Saben que estuve ahí, y mamá me pidió que guardara silencio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que podrías obligar a Lynn que haga? -la princesita ya se frotaba las manos de solo pensar en el chantaje al que buscaba someter a Lynn.

-No voy a obligarla a nada... solo voy a hacer lo que debí hacer en un principio -se asomó y vio a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, mientras una pelota de tenis salía al pasillo, perseguida por Charles-. Voy. A domar. A la bestia.

-Ocho y media, niñas -oyeron vocear a la obesa mujer-. Diez minutos para ir a lavarse los dientes y a la cama -ordenó.

Mientras salían, Lisa ya tenía un último plan de acción. Y no sería agradable.

~o~

La van se estacionó justo enfrente al garaje, y el cansancio abandonó a ambos hermanos por un rato, al menos el suficiente para que pudieran subir sus cosas lo más silenciosos posible. Tarea en la que la propia teniente prestó un poco de ayuda por cortesía.

-Hasta aquí se me autorizó a prestar mis servicios, Loud -jadeó un poco cansada Gwendolyn-. No obstante, fueron una mejor compañía que muchas personas que conozco.

-¿Por qué lo dice? -Lincoln se dejó caer sobre el sillón por un lado del mismo, dejando colgadas sus piernas del lado derecho.

-Admito que son un tanto pretenciosos, pero ello no impide que se hagan querer a su manera.

De una bolsa que sujetaba, sacó tres paquetes medianos y uno bastante más pequeño.

-Cuando necesiten algo...

No pudo terminar, pues Lori embistió con fuerza a la propia funcionaria. No fue una carga como la que rompió las costillas a su hermano, sino más como si de Bobby con un ramillete de rosas blancas para ella se tratara. Dicha carga le derribó por la sorpresa misma, no tanto por la fuerza.

-Supongo que debes ser Lori -la aludida asintió, ayudando a Cameron a incorporarse.

-¿Usted es quien se llevó a mis hermanos?

-En efecto -tenía la mirada baja mientras se sacudió la poca suciedad que se le impregnó-. Teniente segunda Gwendolyn Cameron -saludó a la usanza militar.

-Como sea -Lori subió por la escalera-. Cuando terminen, necesito hablar contigo, Lincoln.

-Que encantadora -suspiró con sarcasmo para sí-. En fin, como con la joven Santiago, si necesitan algo, dejé mi número en el interior.

-¿Donde está nuestro padre? -preguntó Lucy.

-Tuvieron suerte de irse -gruñó la adolescente-. Literalmente, tuvimos que aguantar a la tía Ruth, y papá tuvo que llevarla a casa.

Se escuchó un prolongado claxon desde el exterior. Debido a ello, la ex-militar se retiró a la puerta, acompañada por la propia Rita.

-Fue un honor haberles escoltado a DC, señora -hizo un gesto bastante curioso, chocando su puño izquierdo contra el pecho a la altura del corazón.

-El gusto fue nuestro, señora -la rubia madura le devolvió la cortesía con un saludo marcial.

-Suerte a todos, Loud -subió a la van y abrió la ventanilla antes de cerrar la puerta-. Cuidense.

Mientras la unidad se alejaba, ambos niños subían a sus habitaciones. Lucy, sintiendo ya todo el cansancio, solo se dejó caer, ignorando los profundos ronquidos de Lynn. Lincoln, por su lado, tomó a Bun-bun y se recostó. La pieza, sin embargo, no estaba tan solitaria como pensó

-¿Es en serio? -bufó la rubia- Literalmente se van sin apenas avisar, se divierten y no se preo...

-Problemas con una acosadora, un bromista sádico... nada que haya manejado en mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que es que te roben los calzones? -devolvió el peliblanco mientras Lori se sentaba sobre el colchón.

-Oh... eso no lo esperaba.

-Tampoco me esperaba una loca elitista que lee a La Princesa Pony, y salí ileso.

-No me digas. ¡¿Le fuiste infiel a Ronnie Anne?! -casi gritó.

-Por millonésima vez, Ronnie Anne NO ES MI NOVIA -explicó el chico-. Esa chica -sacó de su maleta la cámara de su hermana y le mostró la foto que cierta peliverde le obligó a tomarse con ella- fue tan pegajosa como... como Clyde cada vez que pierde el sentido cuando estás cerca.

Lincoln se levantó, tomando a su animal de felpa y amagó con ir a la habitación de las gemelas, aunque su "invitada" lo detuvo.

-Detente, torpe.

-Lori, estoy cansado y voy a...

-¿Te sirve un regalo atrasado de Navidad?

En el acto, Lori sacó una caja que había quedado olvidada desde diciembre, un paquete verde con un listón anaranjado. Para el tiempo que había pasado, el envoltorio ya estaba un poco maltratado, pues luego del incidente de la carga de Lynn éste quedó casi olvidado en el lado de Lori del armario.

-Lori, esto es...

-Lo que tu novia te dejó... -el peliblanco iba a replicar, pero la primogénita le puso un dedo en los labios-... Recuerda lo que ella pasó para ser un pretzel humano. Abrelo.

Sin más opciones, el chico obedeció sin miramientos y sin importar que dañe el paquete. Lo que estaba dentro...

La cadenilla estaba chapada en plata. De ella, colgaba un pendiente con filigrana bien elaborada, siendo no mayor de media pulgada de largo y ancho. El diseño era similar a, si bien podía recordar, lo que hay al centro de una moneda de diez pesos mexicanos. Un rostro de apariencia amenazante de cuya boca salía algo parecido a una navaja. A ambos lados, encerradas en sendos pétalos, surgían unas garras. En las cuatro direcciones diagonales había cuatro efigies que, Lucy le explicó alguna vez, representaban las cuatro eras de la humanidad en la mitología de los pueblos del centro de México, y los fines del mundo que los hombres sufrieron. Inundaciones, bestias hambrientas, lluvias torrenciales y vendavales que impulsaron a la llamada Quinta Era del Sol, todo ello extrañamente representado por el conjunto en sí.

-Necesito... estar solo -pidió Lincoln, guardando el pendiente en su caja.

-Hay algo más, Linc -confesó la rubia-. Luan... estuvo presa, y Luna tomó tus ahorros y los suyos para pagar su fianza. Se que puedes estar molesto con ella y conmigo, pero...

-Adelante. Solo dime y vayamos a dormir.

-Bueno, pensaba reponer el viejo móvil que tenías para compensar lo que tomamos prestado, y... -Lincoln arqueó una ceja-... bien, mañana a primera hora en mi habitación. Necesitas aprender a usar un móvil de última generación.

Lori salió de la pieza, dejando a su hermano arropado y con su conejito de felpa al lado. Ello le seguía pareciendo infantil, pero no podía dejar de pensar en varias de las cosas que le ocultó a su Linky. El punto más álgido del conflicto entre artistas, las sospechas confirmadas por Lisa, las horribles horas con la tía Ruth...

Su móvil vibró un poco. Creyendo que era un mensaje de Bobby, saltó sobre su cama y revisó su bandeja.

-Que bajo cayó tu hermano -era un mensaje de voz de ó todo el diario de Carol.

Junto al mensaje, venía anexo un enlace a un sitio.

"Para mi Cadmon", se leía en la página. Lori sabía que el novio de su némesis se había matado en un accidente en Año Nuevo. Pero, bajo el encabezado, rezaba "El diario de Lori Loud".

Mientras leía, se enteró de ciertos problemas que Carol padecía, como su necesidad por usar un parche de nicotina, su mal aliento crónico y el hecho de que, cada vez que sienta nervios, contenía las ganas de vomitar hasta que pudiera hacerlo en la bolsa de quien estuviera más cerca.

De igual modo, la bandeja de entrada se estaba saturando de mensajes enviados por la propia Pingrey. Fastidiada, solo respondió con un simple texto.

-Lincoln estuvo fuera desde el miercoles por la tarde, y ese no es su blog, idiota.

Aliviada por -pensaba- sacarse una espina de encima, Lori durmió con toda tranquilidad.

~o~

Era difícil ser una Blue bell veterana. Sabía que los grupos de exploradores eran algo tonto e infantil, y detestaba ser jefa de tropa. Pero... esas actividades extracurriculares le ganan puntos para ir a Georgetown. La facultad de Derecho era, al menos, algo que deseaba alcanzar si quiere ganar puntos, y tanto mejor si no estaba cerca de Lori.

Desde aquella tarde que vio sus aspiraciones de sumar a un latino a su historial, Carol empezó a actuar como si la mayor de los Loud fuese una zorra a la que debía rebajar a su condición. Sabía del problema de gases que Lori padece, pero de verdad necesitaba ir con ella para sacarle información del bruto que publicó su diario... y, si acaso, sacarle unos dólares. El que sean relativamente enemigas no quería decir que no pudieran comerciar de vez en vez, o que pudieran tomarse ciertas cortesias.

"No pensé que volvería a este sitio", pensó. "Igual, debo dejarle algunas cosas en claro sobre ese chico".

Golpeó la puerta, esperando a que, de menos, alguien que no fuera Lori o cualquiera de sus hermanas.

-¡Voy a casa de Clyde! ¡Regreso a las cuatro! -escuchó hablar a cierto niño con cabello blanco al abrir la puerta. Sin fijarse por donde iba, éste chocó con ella.

-¡Cuidado por donde...! -su mirada se congeló, pues era la segunda persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, y la segunda con quien necesitaba ajustar cuentas.

-Lo siento -quiso ayudar a levantar a la rubia, que aceptó el gesto a regañadientes- ¿Estás bien?

-Tanto como un grano en mi piel -se quejó Carol-. Pero eso no es a lo que vengo.

-¿Macarrones de mantequilla con canela? -preguntó Lincoln, con un brillo en los ojos al ver las mercaderías que la rubia trajera consigo.

-Si... espera... ¡No! -se corrigió antes de seguir- Vine justo por esto -sacó su teléfono y abrió en el navegador.

-"Para mi Cadmon, el diario de Lori Loud" -leyó el chico-. Julio 31, Detesto que me huelan los...

-¡Cállate! -exigió la rubia.

-¡Sigue leyendo, Loud! -desde la ventana de arriba, el señor Grousse estaba atento, mientras atacaba los restos de una bandeja de lasaña.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? -escuchó vocear a Lori desde la escalera.

-Te la dejo, es alguien que quería verte.

Con prisa, el peliblanco abandonó el pórtico de la casa y se fue a casa de Clyde. Por su lado, al interior, Lori tuvo que sortear el jeep de Lola y un par de palos de hockey.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu diario? -Lori fue directa al asunto-. Sabía que tenías mal aliento, pero no que las pantimedias te producen urticaria en la en...

-¡Ya tengo demasiado con que el mundo sepa toda mi vida! -Carol cerró la boca de Lori y protestó- Totalmente, tú y el rarito de tu...

-Como si Lincoln actuara así... otra vez. Y, de hacerlo, se pondría en ridículo de nuevo.

-Da lo mismo, porque ese renacuajo lo publicó a las cinco y media.

-¡Estaban literalmente en un avión! -explicó Lori- ¡Me basta con que sepas que no puedes usar nada electrónico en pleno vuelo!

-¿Puedes explicar al idiota de la portada? -La foto, si bien era de Lincoln, al pie tenía mal algunos datos del chico.

-Si sabes donde vivimos, ¿por qué pone Jackson Road y no Avenida Franklin? -cuestionó la residente-. Además, tiene como nueve meses que cerró su blog.

Sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue irse, mientras Lori le había puesto en entredicho que aquel chico pudiera abrir sus secretos al mundo. La urticaria, el mal aliento, la cita que lograra para que le agrandaran el busto...

De hecho, pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien más accediera a él. Alguien como... ¿si viera en los Loud algo enfermo?

Solo conoce a un puñado de personas que ven a esa familia como un cáncer. Lord Tetherby, imposible. Es demasiado orgulloso para algo tan infantil como exponer todos los secretos de una adolescente. Flip, el vejete de la estación de servicio, tuvo su dosis de karma en octubre, y ni hablar de la tal Lindsay Sweetwater. Quizá ni siquiera esa mocosa supiera leer. Las únicas opciones que le quedaban...

Cristina DiMaggio. Por el incidente de aquellos videos en los que el chico Loud terminara humillando a sus hermanas y a él, sabía que ella le tiene miedo... algo perturbador ver a un chico besar un busto al que pegó burdamente una foto suya, pero nada para desquitarse de él atacando a sus hermanas.

Por proceso de eliminación, decidió dar por terminada su ronda. Por un momento, quiso agradecer que Lori le dejara su foto en el muro de la Lista Negra.

~x~

-Como sea, toma tu uniforme y deja tus cosas en la sala de empleados -Lori terminó de "capacitar" a su nueva subordinada.

Se sentía molesta. Sus padres se negaron a comprarle una Vespa, pues no podía darse el "lujo" de ir en el autobús escolar. Molesta porque la pusieran a trabajar en un apestoso arcade. Y, sobre todo, molesta porque su superior directa era nada menos que Lori. La misma Lori Loud que tanto despreciaba.

No queriendo dejar su bolso en dicho sitio, quiso dejarlo sobre el mostrador. Lo único que quería era sentarse a esperar a que terminara uno de los peores días de su vida. De todos modos, no hay nadie entre los clientes usuales que se interese en lo que guarda una chica en su bolso. Sabía que su diario estaba a salvo.

Apenas dos horas después, estaba realmente fastidiada. Su uniforme apestaba a banderillas y pizza, un par de atolondrados pelos de zanahoria le rociaron soda de uva sobre la falda y la mesa tres fue cubierta de vómito por una pelirroja de lentes. Si, la Ley de Murphy fue implacable con ella esa tarde.

Antes de salir, vio a un chico pelirrojo. Si cursaba quinto o sexto grado, no le importaba, pero llevaba consigo un bultito bajo la chaqueta.

Llegando a casa, no pudo evitar pegar un grito, pues le robaron nada menos que su diario. Recordó al chico y su foto en el tablero de los "vetados".

~x~

Ese chico, Chandler, tendrá una velada muy interesante. Una muy interesante y dolorosa visita por invadir su total privacidad.

~o~

Mientras todos cenaban en la mesa de los mayores, Lynn no dejaba de sentirse observada por Lori. Ambas sabían perfrctamente de qué riesgo se exponía a correr si su hermana hablaba, pero ello no fue la única cosa de lo que debería preocuparse.

La cena, a "petición" de Lola -lo que se traduce a una rabieta de tres horas mínimo- eran costillas asadas a la barbacoa. No pudo dejar de observar a Lisa, tratando de pinchar a Lincoln con un hueso mondo de su plato en la zona donde antes se las había roto. Tampoco a Lori, ayudando a Lily a limpiarse la salsa, pasando por su cuello otro hueso mientras la veía precisamente a ella.

No estaba Luna presente, por suerte. Desde hace dos noches, temía que Luan le rompiera otro instrumento en la cabeza, por lo que esta había pedido que Lori la disculpara con cualquier excusa. Ésta le había dicho a sus padres que iría a tocar al _Bangers & Mosh_, pero igual pidió que mantuvieran caliente su parte.

-¿Qué celebramos? -la atleta quiso romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Que tu madre y tus hermanos están en casa -le respondió Lynn sr, mientras soltaba una nalgada a su mujer por lo bajo.

-No enfrente de los niños -sonrió Rita, mientras golpeaba el hombro del calvo.

-Ah, es solo que -suspiró un tanto decepcionada- pensaba que iban a celebrar que empezaba la temporada de balonmano, y DiMartino me permitió entrar.

-Estás en un error, Lynn -corrige Lisa-. La temporada inició ayer, y los _Halcones_ recibieron su peor paliza en la historia a manos de los Celtas de Daisy Hill por marcador de 27-2. Y debo añadir que Margo realizó una anotación al estilo Lincoln -todos se quedaron callados ante esa afirmación-. Metió autogol -tradujo-. Y no permitieron alinearte por registro a destiempo, por lo que la sanción que registraron se cumple en dos semanas más.

-Muchas gracias, genio -gruñó Lynn.

-Temen que rompas las reglas de nuevo -la niña prodigio presionó, acentuando el gesto dando una mordida a la costilla que sostenía en ese momento.

Lynn conenzó a sudar. Si Lori sabe como poner nerviosos a sus hermanos, era mediante pequeñas insinuaciones. Entoces, la atleta lo comprendió todo. La cena de esta noche, los gestos de Lori, la estadística que Lisa proporcionó, todo concordaba.

-No olviden que en una semana Linky va a regresar el pastelazo que dio -ríó Luan, pese a su castigo-. ¿Entienden? Pero en serio. No quisiera que alguna bestia le rompa las costillas.

No quisiera que alguna bestia le rompiera las costillas. Las palabras de Luan resonaron en su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, las gemelas guerreaban con algunos grissini, blandiendo los mismos como si de espadas y lanzas se tratara. El crujido del palito de pan que sujetaba Lola se quebró en ese instante, causando una pequeña conmoción.

-Me rompiste las costillas -se "quejó" Lola.

-¡Falta la sangre! -Lana contraatacó bañando su grissini con algo de la salsa de las costillas.

-¡YA BASTA! -el grito de Lynn rompió toda la calma que pudiera haber en la cena y soltando una precisa nalgada a Lola, quien estaba sentada a su siniestra- ¡CALLENSE, QUE NO FUE MI CULPA QUE LE ROMPIERA LAS COSTILLAS A LINCOLN!

Si la nalgada a la princesita los golpeó en su dignidad, la confesión dejó lívidos a todos. Buscó, al menos, a alguien que la comprendiera, encontrandose con un verdadero súper-huracán de repudio. Ahí estaba Leni, consolando a Lola y sobando su adolorido trasero. Lana se limitó a escupir una severa expresión mientras su inocente gemela la sujetaba con un brazo. Del otro lado, Lincoln solo atinó a esconder su rostro y abrazarse de Lori y Luan. La mayor quiso proteger a Lily y al peliblanco al mismo tiempo, a la par que la trigueña realmente quería asesinarla. Para colmo, Luna había llegado, pensando que ya habían terminado de cenar, y vio todo el cuadro.

Las miradas que de verdad le dolieron, fueron las de sus padres. Lynn se veía furioso, queriendo azotar a "su campeona" por todo el asunto. Rita, pese a estar al tanto, contuvo a su consorte.

-Creo... -fue la rockera quien rompió el hielo generado por la tensión-... que perdí el apetito.

-Por primera vez en meses estoy de acuerdo contigo -sentenció la comediante.

-Todos menos Lynn, a sus habitaciones -ordenó Lynn sr con voz trémula-, y terminen de cenar arriba. Hablaremos de tu castigo en el sótano, jovencita.

Mientras todos subían como podían, Lincoln echó una última mirada a Lynn. Estaba, y ella lo pudo adivinar por instinto, demasiado decepcionado como para, siquiera, dirigirle la palabra.

.

Lo peor para Lynn vino a la hora de dormir. Mientras todas iban directo a sus habitaciones, todas las miradas dirigidas hacia Lynn nostraban un frío desprecio. Habían resuelto su castigo, y la noche apenas comenzaba.

Buscando ingresar a la habitación que comparte con Lucy, se topó con que la entrada estaba bloqueada. Si bien Luan seguía siendo una rechazada, al menos toda tensión por ella generada se desvió hacia la atleta, un verdadero alivio para la comediante. Desistiendo de abrir, la entrada se desbloqueó, saliendo la propia Luan.

Queriendo entrar, la deportista fue detenida.

-¿Es un chiste? -preguntó Lynn- Porque no me hace gracia.

-¿Como el sonido de las costillas de Lincoln rompiéndose? -el comentario de Luan sonaba realmente helado.

-Ya déjala, Luan -pidió Lucy, bostezando.

-Ahora ponme atención, imbécil -la comediante se puso seria, quizás mucho más de lo que había sido en toda su vida-. Lo que pasó entre Luna y yo al menos estaba justificado, pero tú... acabas de cruzar la línea, junior.

-Pero yo...

-¿Querías proteger a Lincoln? -la trigueña estaba fría- Todas hemos hecho cosas horribles entre nosotras de vez en cuando. No solo Lincoln. Pero de ahí a golpear a una de nosotras por una estupidez como un juego... de verdad me das asco. Nadie de nosotros había llegado a necesitar usar algún castigo físico, y cruzaste la línea.

-Suerte con tu exilio -Lucy sacó un ataúd al pasillo y lo levantó-. Disfruta de tu compañía, paria.

En el acto, la tapa del ataúd fue abierta, dejando caer los balones y pelotas que había dentro del mismo. Acto seguido, Luan cerró la puerta, dejando a Lynn completamente sola.

~o~

 **¡Me quieeeero volveeer chango! diría Álvaro Cueva, crítico de televisión.**

 **Ok,, por orden.**

 **Una orden presidencial, en Estados Unidos, es un bando dictado de forma unilateral al Poder Legislativo (Congreso y Senado federales) y firmado por la cabeza del Poder Ejecutivo, es decir, el Presidente. En todo su mandato, Barack Obama firmó alrededor de 276 Ordenes Ejecutivas. En sus primeras semanas, "Don Chicles" había firmado ocho, de las que dos fueron impugnadas y presentadas ante la Suprema Corte. Éstas fueron, que yo recuerde, un veto migratorio a siete países de mayoría musulmana, y un acuerdo sobre los exiliados de Cuba. Cualquier información que me corrija, es muy bienvenido.**

 **Al fin, terminó el Arco de Washington, mas no será la última vez que veamos a la teniente. Ruth se ha ido, y... *suena de fondo La canción de Inglaterra, pieza compuesta hace un siglo* nos enteramos un poco más del escabrozo pasado de la Doctora a la que tanto queremos (matar) y amamos (imaginarla cayendo desde el monte más *cesa la música*. Lo feo... si. Quienes querían la redención de Lynn "siempre gano porque se me hinchan los ovarios" Loud jr, aquí ya empieza el tortuoso camino a la misma.**

 **Una cosa que _DE VERDAD me jodió esta vez_ , es sobre el doc Lopez. Ok, soporté el madrazo de _Caos familiar_. _L is for Love_ me jugó mal, pero... _ARGGH! you are real?_ , eso SI me chingó. ¿Por qué, gente? Cuestiones del doblaje. Por eso... y porque está confirmado que _es mujer_. Ello me obliga a tener que adaptarme al canon polaco. Sin albur.**

 **¿Recomendación de la semana? Ok, _La Novena Hora_ fue algo bastante bien aceptado. Pero no pienso hablar de eso, porque el bueno de J. Nagera nos trajo una joya Lynncoln (si, el ship está agotado, pero supo meterle jugo). Tras una pijamada a la que cierta amante de ponys de closet asistió, digamos que el contacto entre atleta y peliblanco _Tan solo se dio_. Lectura ágil, buena narrativa, mejor recreación mental. Y lo mejor, cosa que agradezco, es que hay motivos. Si hay algo que me llegara, fue este fic.**

 **Como bonus track, si. _Reila Vann_ la hizo de nuevo. Ok, tiene mucho a pulir, pero _Destello Blanco_ vale la pena, a menos que sean padres de familia... digo, por el trauma que implica que el hijo de cualquier persona sea secuestrado y horriblemente mutilado para traer algo mejor...**

 **(Not so) Fun facts:**

 ***Norman el Asaltante (Stormin' Norman), apelativo con el que suele referirse a Norman Schwarzkopf, oficial estadounidense a cargo de la Tormenta del Desierto. Prestó servicio como raso en Vietnam y coordinó el desembarco de las fuerzas de una coalición internacional contra las tropas de Saddam Hussein.**

 ***La segunda cita que marca apertura fue sobre lo acontecido recientemente en Charlottesville, Virginia, donde una marcha de supremacistas y neonazis fue embestida por un auto. Sobra decir que hubo muertos. ¿La causa? El ayuntamiento local había decidido remover una estatua del general confederado Robert Lee, una de aquellas grandes paradojas de la historia militar como Anibal Barca (el del asunto de los elefantes en los Alpes en la Segunda Guerra Púnica), Erwin Rommel (si, el de El Alamein) o Erich von Manstein (oficial que combatió en la Batalla de Kursk). Confederado, si. ¿Esclavista? Dado que es oriundo de Virginia, estado confederado en la Guerra Civil, ello puede ser altamente cuestionable, dado que ése estado poseía un doble gobierno que se ostentaba, cada uno, como legítimo.**

 **Review time, gente:**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , eso es material para una obra distópica de calidad. Y, de llegar a saber de ella por aquí, espero leerla con ansias.**

 ** _J. K. Salvatori_... hum... una review larga que no pide respuesta. Esto es nuevo, al igual que una nueva crítica 50/50. Abarcas puntos de los que adolesco un poco, pero voy a tomarlo con la misma calma como la que Andrés Manuel López Obrador (político compatriota) se toma para perseguir una paloma... sí, así de calmado.**

 **Tengo en cuenta que muchos por aquí tenemos familiares al norte del Bravo/Grande. Hasta ahora, lo había tratado como el original (si, Ronald Gump es un Trump satírico). Si, exagero un poco los puntos autoproclamados fuertes, y pronto van a venir los puntos flacos. Hasta donde sabemos, su virtual victoria sigue siendo cuestionada por la (no comprobada pero factible) intromisión del Kremlin. Citando a un cierto venezolano radicado en Argentina, "las izquierdas y derechas en la política no existen". Idiotas, hay por ambos lados, usando esa óptica. Yo, por ejemplo, voté en 2012 por la candidata oficialista y salió ganando un reverendo pendejo manipulable. Si, hay una falta de imparcialidad, y veré cómo me arreglo.**

 **Madurez... otro punto por el que a Linc y a Bobby los coloco un poco fuera del personaje. Sobre Lincoln, es una de las razones por las que vino al mundo Schiller. En cuanto a Bobby... si, el que Victor Ugarte sea quien doble al mono (lexico del doblaje) no ayuda mucho a que suene más maduro, pero sí. Al ser un chico de familia (un tanto infantil, pero bastante apegado a su familia), se adquiere un poco de perspectiva. Ya le tocará su momento de volver un poco IC y tomar decisiones que... ok, me adelanto demasiado aquí. Ya hubo una mención a cierto cártel, si lo olvidas. Y pronto veremos algunos claroscuros.**

 **Katrina... un dolor de culo crearla, porque, sí, me vino mientras hice algo repugnante en el baño. No hay prisas, porque ésta fue su última aparición.**

 **Por último, gracias por decir que soy un tipo culto, pero no es tanto eso. Trato de informarme mejor al respecto en ciertas áreas. Es un gusto leerte por acá. Saludos hasta la hermana Venezuela, que buenos actores de doblaje no le faltan. Majo Estévez, Jhonny Torres, Eder La Barrera, Karina Parra, José Fumero, Frank Ribeiro... no le piden nada a Beto Vélez, Paty Acevedo o a Magda Giner.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , ciertamente eso estaba planeado desde el demencial principio. Iba a haber una breve, brevísima, interacción Linc-Chicle mini-me, pero ello habría replicado una interacción en un libro de Antonio Velasco Piña (autor de Tlacáelel, el Azteca entre los aztecas). Por ahora, dejaré de lado a los Tudor -perdón- los Gump. Siento que, entre la bravucona favorita de todos y la dueña de un tankini (que me suena a una especie de bikini con una tanga que llega a los hombros y la hace medio de top... que cochinote, eh, Kevin Sullivan) dejé un hueco... me las voy a arreglar, considerando que me acerco en este momento al comienzo del fin.**

 **Algo que, he visto, solo UNA persona ha hecho ( _t10507_ ) es aprovechar un poco los gags del _Morgan News_ (para Lynn padre) y el _Morgan Herald_ (para Rita). Lo sé, algo random, pero me sirvió para aligerar un poquito la tensión... antes de meterlo todo al infierno. Pero... por algo el título de esta cita. Nada como las reconciliaciones en medio de una eventual turbulencia. Empezando por el que Luan hiciera a Luna usar su acústica de sombrero. Y haré saber más sobre... cierto criminal. Por lo pronto, tanto los mapas de Rand McNally como Google me fueron de ayuda para armar su arco. Uno que va a afectar irremediablemente a dos personas en particular. Gracias por ser un espectador del destierro de Lynn.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_... leyéndolo bien, creo que suena un poco como Regular Guest (si esa era la idea, me causaste tanta gracia como ver a Lindsay de Total Drama insultar a Heather... "como que eres traicionera, mentirosa, BEEEEEP").**

 **Si, el cameo de Castle ya estaba previsto. Incluso había dejado una pista. El siguiente... no, demasiados criminalistas o escritores por ahora. Eso irá casi al final. No, quien salió de la infame prisión de Maricopa no es Chris "amo ver arder al fandom por mis kiwis" Savino, pero me colgué un poco de los gags de los encabezados (como en A Tattler's tale y Health kicked). Y aguas, porque a Lynn ya le salió lo Lunática por nalguear a Lola.**

 **Clyde... si, el chico merece que le haga un poco de justicia por lo de La Novena Hora. Y Ronald Chicles, bueno, por ahora lo dejaremos hacerse bolas con sus nuevos poderes.**

 **Para el comienzo del fin, solo aguarda, bro. Solo aguarda. Por mientras, sigue añorando esos desayunos.**

 **Sobre las dudas que sembré, respondo. 1, ok, trabajaré en ello, mas no prometo nada. 2, a partir de un capítulo en especial situado en febrero, unos seis capítulos, de los que uno es doble, un retrospectivo sobre una fuga y el epílogo. Más o menos... nueve contando desde la siguiente cita. 3... disculpame un momento *busca una almohada y se pone a gritar cuanta obscenidad recuerda en español, inglés y japonés*. Ok, asunto corregido.**

 ** _Guest_... que presumiblemente sea _coven_ , no he podido imaginarlo a menos que fuese con Frank Miller (muchos pleitos gráficos en slow motion), Quentin Tarantino (si, un cameo suyo sobre el haciendo un buen café pese a ser un maldito soluble), James Cameron (Nick se iría a la quiebra tan solo por promoción y el primer episodio), Michael Bay (quiebra por explosiones) y Woody Allen (Lynn sr. sería el segundo marido de Rita y se casaría con Leni). Quizás por Robert Orci (al demonio Michigan, Hawaii es lo de hoy).**

 **P. D. Hola**

 ** _SG-1 johnshepard_ , esta vez no hay tranquilidad inmediata. Entre la revelación de Lynn y su explosión, toda la calma que pudiera haber se fue al caño.**

 ** _Julex93_ , todo a su tiempo, parce. A estas alturas ya van dos capítulos terminados, uno en redacción y otros tantos en planes.**

 **Al menos date de santos que Lopez estará preparando su regreso. Si, la gente ama a los acosadores (ajá), pero ya ves como lo resolvió Linc. Y Roman... bueno, le acabo de hacer un poco de justicia por la paliza que recibió hace tiempo XP.**

 **Sobre Ruth, toda la data necesaria y solo aparece una vez. Pero no sería la primera vez que alguien topa con alguien duro con la disciplina.**

 **Luan... ¿Qué puedo decir? Todos llegamos, en un conflicto, a nuestro punto de quiebre ,Ahora, a subir la cuesta. Si, todos apapachen al dueño de... ¿Consuelo? Oh, tu solo espera, que acabamos de abrir una oscura llaga en el pasado de la Perra de Leipzig. Pero lo de Mila... hay cosas peores que la muerte, y muchas se sufren en vida.**

 **Lo dicho a otros, lo digo. Tal vez sea el primero por aquí que hace uso del gag del Morgan News en forma. Si en un capítulo a Savino le dieron silla eléctrica y en otro su juicio ha dado un giro...**

 **Todo a su tiempo, que la Operación: Barón Besucón tuvo fuertes y sustanciales cambios y... bueno... todos apenados, ¿no? Gracias, viejo, que no se te quemen los tamales en el comal.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_... para ser la review #100, (No, coven, las replicaciones no cuentan) lo resumiste como no podía tener idea de la simplicidad. Digo, el cameo no planeado de Javier Exposito y el planeado de Richard Castle si salió algo aleatorio, pero necesario para acercarle al final de su arco.**

 **Sobre Luan, si. Pronto (en el canon) va a recibir su castigo, y en este sitio lo va a tener. Espera a que Hettie tenga su... sorpresa. Si, planeo algo muuuuy feo con y de ella. Espero y los abruptos cambios en la "Operación: Barón Besucón" hayan calado tanto como la nalgada a Lola.**

 ***En otro negocio...***

 **No es normal que responda reviews de otros fics por acá, pero si. Todo debe tocar a su final. Y es un hecho que aquellos que se alzan tras de nosotros lo harán con valentía. Tal como el día que un pez saliera del agua.**

 **Suerte, brosky. Fue un gusto haber terminado mi primer Long-fic.**

 _ **Con afecto, y unas costillitas BBQ a la cerveza, Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **Ay, ¡que malpensadas, Loud! *comenta mientras ve de nuevo Job Insecurity***


	21. Muros y aguacates

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Muros y aguacates**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Últimos días de enero**

 **6:45 am**

 **La habitación de Lori y Leni Loud**

 _No me digas, beaner, Mr. Puñetero_

 _Te sacaré un susto por racista y culero_

 _No llames frijolero,_

 _Pinche gringo puñetero..._

 _-Micky Ruibarbo, rapero mexicano._

Era extraño, por no decir inquietante, que Lincoln diera un salto tecnológico descomunal. El viejo móvil que usaba, hasta aquella horrenda tarde, seguía en perfecto funcionamiento pese a los años. Quizás debería enviar las gracias a los finlandeses que lo ensamblaron. Una reliquia de la que, en tono de broma, se decía que podía haber causado la llamada Gran Mortandad, aquel periodo de la historia de la Tierra en el que la vida fue casi borrada en su totalidad. Se decía que pudo causar semejante cataclismo, pero ahí estaban los restos, en el cesto de la basura de la acera. Y el hombre del plan debía ajustarse a las nuevas tecnologías a marchas forzadas.

-No presiones demasiado la pantalla, tonto -señaló Lori, tan paciente como podía serlo tras lo sucedido la semana anterior. La ausencia de dos de los menores y su madre, un fin de semana con la tía Ruth, el punto más crítico de la tensión entre Luan y Luna, la primera detención de Lisa, el arresto de Luan, con sus inevitables consecuencias y la encantadora cena del domingo, con un saldo mucho peor de lo temido.

-Eso trato, pero sigo sin entender este azulejo -se quejó el peliblanco. Si en la escuela se burlaba de que poseía un ladrillo, no se imaginaba qué diría la gente de verlo tan actualizado como un cavernícola al que le dieran el mando de una central nuclear.

Tuvieron suerte de haber llegado una hora después de que su padre se llevara a su tía abuela, pensó la rubia. Tanto más, considerando que, la mañana siguiente a su regreso, quiso echar una mano a Clyde para relajarse de su primera detención. Sabe mejor que nadie del porqué aquella mujer le hizo pasar en las sesiones, pero al menos se pusieron al día.

-Lincoln, por eso están los manuales -ella tomó el aparato y lo reinició de nuevo-. Ahora, puedes hacerlo tú solo.

-Ok, ya entendí. No es como si Pacowski aceptara mi renuncia al equipo de fútbol -siguió, paso a paso, con semejante "proeza".

-Sobre eso... no renunciarás -soltó Lori

-Lo sé -confirmó mientras anotaba la contraseña de su correo electrónico-. Ya agoté todo recurso posible, y lo único que saqué es que me prometiera que vería el menor tiempo posible, lo que no me salva de los entrenamientos.

-Solo trata de no hacerlo como la última vez, o serás mi taburete en cuanto vaya a la universidad con Bobby -la mirada de la rubia alfa no dejaba de vomitar corazones al mencionar al chicano.

-¿En serio voy a ir a la universidad contigo? -él sonó entusiasmado.

-Claro que no, tonto -se burló ella, mientras comenzó a aplicarse esmalte en las uñas.

-Lo sé... ¡Lo hice! -celebró el peliblanco, pues al fin pudo operar el regalo que Lori le había comprado para Navidad, aunque dado lo sucedido, había quedado arrumbado en su lado del armario.

-Es natural... quizá Leni te ayudara, pero para ello necesitarías traducir directo del Leni.

-Gracias -quiso abrazar a Lori, aunque esta lo impidió.

-No tan rápido, tonto. Te falta, por ahora, saber bloquearlo. Eso antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Rayos -maldijo el chico.

De nuevo, puso manos a la obra para poder manejar lo que, para él, era un artilugio venido de otro mundo.

~o~

La mañana pudo ser peor, pero era la segunda vez que usaría un suspensorio ortopédico para remplazar su ropa interior habitual. Y ya era oficial. No podría entrar, aunque quisiera, al arcade de Gus.

Por un momento, creyó que publicar el diario de una de las hermanas Loud sería una estupenda idea, un mero calentamiento previo al golpe que le daría a Santiago... y, sin embargo, faltaba más. En ese momento, tenía un pequeñísimo problema que, desgraciadamente para él, se agrandó como para que le prohibieran la entrada.

Carol Pingrey, una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria, había tenido la osadía de querer meterse con alguien tan bien parecido de primaria. Por un momento, llegó a pensar en abrir un meteórico historial para presumir en la escuela que salía con una chica linda de cursos superiores. Con lo que no contaba... era que esa chica supiera manejar a sujetos como él. Estaba sola desde la muerte de su novio, pero no era una desesperada. Mucho menos una inocente palomita con la que cabría meterse.

No encontró a sus guardaespaldas. Y de verdad los necesitaba.

Vio a Ronnie Anne entrar sola a la escuela. Por ahora, precisaba no molestarle, pues deseaba estar entero para ver la cara de aquella latina retorcerse del dolor al ver como llevan a su familia al chiquero de donde salieron. Deseaba estar en un palco, para ver el acto final de esta pantomima en el mejor lugar posible.

~o~

El regreso desde la ribera del lago Huron pudo ser peor. Había pedido un viaje a una conocida suya del santuario de mascotas _Green Mile_ , por lo que no cabía dudas de cómo iba a devolver ese favor.

Golpeado, y ya bastante repuesto de su malhadado e inesperado viaje, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitará un baño, atención médica y un tiempo a solas de sus amados libros. En casa, había revisado su buzón. Facturas, una infracción de tránsito, eran toda su correspondencia. Toda una cálida recepción en casa, un crudo recordatorio de lo dura que puede ser la vida de un docente de primaria.

Tras salir del baño y, con esfuerzo, haber lavado las heridas de nuevo, Armand encontró una carta bastante extraña, pues era del Departamento de Educación de Michigan. Era raro que algo así le llegue, pues rara vez presentaba problemas de cualquier tipo. Tanto más si era algo de carácter urgente.

Empezó a leer.

 _Estimado Armand Oscar McGrady:_

 _Debido a las quejas presentadas por la Junta de la Sociedad de Padres de Familia de la Primaria Royal Woods, sumado a una solicitud de la psicóloga escolar de dicha unidad, se le notifica de su despido, procedentea partir de los próximos ocho días hábiles. Ello se debe a un presumible caso de negligencia académica._

 _De ser confirmado este acto, se le hará acreedor a una inhabilitación de por vida y una posible multa de usd.$5.000,00._

 _Atentamente: Helen Wahlgren, secretaria de educación del estado de Michigan._

Fue directo a su sala, buscó el teléfono y llamó al director Huggins, para discutir sobre el contenido de aquella misiva.

~o~

-Muy bien, chicos -llamó la atención de su clase-, acérquense todos y formen un círculo.

Sin excepción, Padma vio como su clase seguía dicha indicación. Algunos con más hastío que otros, pero obedecían sin chistar. Si bien su brazo seguía en recuperación, ya puede moverlo con un poco más de libertad. No obstante, no deseaba mostrar sus heridas. Hasta aquella noche, creía que una cicatriz no avergonzaba, a menos que la historia tras ella fuera causa de vergüenza. Ahora, enseñarlas era motivo suficiente de ignominia.

-Y, ¿qué quiere que hagamos? -preguntó un rollizo niño de ascendencia coreana.

-Es bueno que preguntes, Ahn -puntualizó la docente india- Esto fue idea de la doctora Schiller -mencionó a la psicóloga con una disimulada familiaridad-, quien me pidió...

-¿Usarnos como grupo de control? -interrumpió Lisa, hastiada de tratar con aquella mujer.

-¿Qué es un grupo de control? -preguntaron varios de los niños del grupo.

-Lisa, de antemano me pidieron que te abstengas de participar de esto, pero... que demonios -Shrinivas se encogió de hombros-. De todas maneras, de ella no sale mi salario. Ahora -empezó a separar niños de niñas- quiero que las niñas se pongan del lado de la puerta, y los niños del lado de los ventanales. Cuando terminen, construyan un muro con todo lo que encuentren en el centro del salón, y una puerta al centro.

Presurosos, los chiquillos hicieron tal cual les fue indicado. Las sillitas, mesas y mantas fueron utilizadas como un burdo material de construcción, por lo que dicho "muro" se terminó rápido.

-Ahora, cada grupo elegirá a dos miembros que van a asegurarse de que nadie del otro lado pase por ningún lado que no sea la puerta. El resto, pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre que no necesiten salir del salón, y terminaremos esto en hora y media. Comiencen.

Por espacio de media hora, no pasó nada relevante. Por las niñas, votaron a Lynnette, una chiquilla de cabello cobrizo, y Rochelle, de ascendencia francoargelina. Los niños eligieron a Ahn y a Joey, un chico nuevo de tez blanca con una actitud que al resto de docentes de preescolar dejaba mucho qué desear.

Pasada la barrera de los treinta y cinco minutos, cayó el primer niño. El propio Joey fue a buscar, en el guardarropa, una cajita de jugo. Había eludido su responsabilidad, por lo que él fue el primer "detenido" enviado al "corral" que las niñas habían formado. No tardó mucho tiempo para que otro cayera, Stan White, por ir y buscar su almuerzo.

Sorprendentemente, Lisa solo estaba enmedio. No era como que este extraño juego no le incomodara, pero detestaba ser el conejillo de Indias de aquella bruja. Al menos, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ver a la doctora después de la escuela.

Pensativa, la propia docente se percató de algo relativamente inusual. Los "detenidos" del grupo de los niños solo eran devueltos, mientras que a las niñas les pasaban a empujar por la pierta para que no cruzaran de nuevo. Todo ello en relativa calma, hasta que el propio Joey usó una cuerda para jalar a Lisa y obligarle a cruzar.

-¡Suelta eso, Homo sapiens testarudo! -protestó la castaña-. ¡Eso es ilegal!

-Como tú, nerd -soltó el moreno.

-¿Y porqué alegas que soy ilegal?

-Porque los nerds son tontos, y tu apestas.

-¡Sueltame, simio sin vello!

-¡Suficiente! -Padma detuvo la dinámica, al ver esto- Joey Barnabas Hicks, ¡Ése no es motivo para que trates así a tus compañeros!

-¡Usted no es nadie para decirme qué hacer, Maestra Mono!

-¡A la oficina del director Huggins! -tomó a Joey por el brazo y salieron del salón rumbo a la dirección.

Avanzando, la propia docente estaba realmente ofendida. No era la primera vez que la insultaban, pero ello siempre era en base a que la tildaban de ser una tirana con tantas emociones como una piedra. El chico, empero, cruzó la línea al usar un insulto racial. Peor aún: la comparación con los monos le parecía realmente obscena, pese a que el panteón hindú contemplaba a los monos como encarnaciones vivientes de algunas divinidades.

Definitivamente, era la última vez que haría caso de la psicóloga escolar.

~o~

La mañana fue todo un suplicio para Lynn. Desayunó separada del resto, se bañó última, los murciélagos de Lucy habían llenado de guano sus libros de estadísticas deportivas y, justo cuando pensaba que le habían dejado el asiento vomitástico (el otrora Punto Dulce), Lori la dejó atrás intencionalmente. Y eso fue solo el principio.

En la escuela, Halberg sometió al grupo de Lynn a un examen sorpresa, el cual reprobó. El "almuerzo" que le prepararon fue un sandwich de lechuga orejona con quinoa y germinado de trigo, y alguien propagó a los cuatro vientos el rumor de que ella golpeó salvajemente a sus hermanas la única vez que perdió un partido de hockey sobre pasto. Ello llevó a Pacowski a obligarla a tener que ingresar a Lynn de la única forma que le fue posible admitirle en algún equipo.

Sería la mascota de varios equipos. Y, lo que era peor, las botargas de gallo, ardilla, y halcón apenas y eran poco menos que asfixiantes hornos en cualquier época del año.

Veía con envidia a sus ex-compañeros corriendo, alineándose, ejercitándose, incluso bromeando entre sí durante la práctica del lunes. A todos, menos a la causa de, según ella, todas sus desgracias.

Por ningún lado apareció ese tipo, Racimo o como quiera que se llame. Y hacía bien. El sujeto no se veía por ninguna parte. En parte, lo agradece, pues de verdad no quería verle a la cara. Por él, sus problemas iniciaron, y llegaron a un punto crítico dos veces. La pasada víspera de Navidad, donde le rompió algunas costillas; y la cena de la noche anterior.

Los últimos equipos que le quedaban, los de tenis, balonmano, karate (que le admitió bajo reservas) y softbol, aún tienen cierto tiempo de espera. El sensei Takeshi había avisado que, por molestias de una vieja lesión, no podría asistir a las prácticas por un mes. Entró con el tiempo justo al registro de la nueva temporada de tenis y softbol aunque debiera esperar otras dos. Y ni hablar por la temporada de balonmano. El registro tardío le costó un castigo de dos semanas, lo que, sumado a la derrota en el primer juego en el que no tomó parte, suman tres.

En otras palabras, necesitará buscar culpables. Eso, o tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el hecho de hacerse cargo de sus propias acciones.

Durante la sesión de esa mañana, la doctora Schiller le había sugerido, y eso era demasiado raro hasta para la anciana, que dejara pasar un tiempo para que todo se asentara y tomara curso. Una soberana estupidez, pero ella, concluyó, usa la bata, y no hay que cuestionar a quien use la bata en un consultorio.

Toda la tarde quiso evadirse de su familia, mas Lori debía mantenerla vigilada. Apenas Lincoln le dirigía la palabra, e incluso Leni, la siempre amable y gentil Leni Loud, le dedicaba fuertes miradas de reproche. Y ella era de aquellas personas que perdonan y olvidan en cuanto a los cambios.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento fueron un submarino de carnes frías y un poco de paz. Con algo de suerte, tuvo el primero, pero la segunda apenas y no supo conservarla.

 _¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermano, terrorista!_

Esas palabras, una por una, acudieron a su mente como si el destino le jugase una mala broma. El tono con el que sonó en su cabeza fue distinto a como lo profirió aquella noche de otoño. Y un timbre muy distinto se dejó escuchar en aquellos oscuros recovecos de su mente.

Guardó el bocadillo y fue directo a casa, con una sola pregunta en mente.

¿Quién era realmente el terrorista en casa?

~o~

Una de las pocas cosas que los hermanos Santiago disfrutaban de los lunes por la noche eran las cenas en familia. Bobby había renunciado a su trabajo en la pizzería, aduciendo problemas familiares, y su antiguo empleador le pagó una compensación por las quejas que recibieran de él por el tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada, y la antipatía que despertó en algunos vecindarios el ver a un repartidor latinoamericano.

Por el otro lado, Ronnie Anne se había visto obligada a hacer un pequeño ajuste, pues con Bobby y sus tíos y prima en casa, era inevitable que Carlota hiciera algo de verdad estúpido como botar sus sudaderas en su ausencia. Al menos sus piernas estaban recuperando la fina capa de vello que la diva depredó con cera.

Saliendo de la escuela, había parado a hacer unas cuantas compras para la semana. Tomates, cebolla, ajos, un par de latas de jalapeños y otra de chipotle (algo caras, pero se lo podían permitir una vez al mes), un galón de leche, dos cajas de cereal, una bolsa de harina, fruta, aguacate, algunos embutidos, pan de caja... no es que fuera una derrochadora, pero de vez en cuando su familia agradece esos detalles.

Buscó como loca en el anaquel, mientras la gente pasaba. Quiso llamar la atención de un empleado de la tienda, pero este le señaló un letrero sobre la caja.

 _Esto es América_

 _Se le atiende solo en inglés_

-Soy ciudadana americana -espetó la chicana.

-Disculpe usted, pero creí que era turista guatemalteca o algo por el estilo -se excusó el susodicho, un tipo de cabello largo y perilla de tez morena clara-. Si gusta, puede llevar...

-Gracias, pero busco aguacate.

-¡Ah, si! Eso -el sujeto parecía algo lerdo, pero captó la idea-. No tenemos aguacate por ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No ves las noticias, niña? -preguntó el hombre, a lo que ella negó- Dicen que no dejaron entrar un cargamento pesado de aguacate en la frontera, porque había ilegales embarcados. Era eso... o que venían contaminados por el agua de riego -añadió.

Maldiciendo, tomó sus cosas y fue directo a la caja. La mujer que le atendió apenas y parece interesada en lo que hacía, por lo que no se molestó siquiera en señalarle aquel letrero. Pagó y fue al estacionamiento, donde su hermano ya la esperaba.

Le costaba creer que, de todas las tiendas existentes en toda Royal Woods, la única que distribuye aguacate mexicano no esté surtida. No negaba que el nacional fuera grande, pero sabía, abuela Rosa mediante, que un aguacate perfecto era pequeño o mediano, no importando el tamaño sino el olor que desprende y la consistencia de la cremosa pulpa que rodea la semilla. Firme, consistente... si estaba aguado o demasiado duro, debía botarlo y esperar a que se ablandara, para saber si estaba ya en su perfecto punto de maduración.

-¿Que tal la escuela?

-Algo pesada -responde ella-. Algún tonto robó las ranas del salón de ciencias, y el director Huggins preguntó sobre quién fue el héroe de las ranas.

-Es raro que lo digas, porque ví al Pequeño Loud y a Lana correr con algo de moco en la camisa hace rato.

-¿Y exactamente qué rayos hacías allí?

-Este... -el latino se puso nervioso, pues no quería darle la sorpresa a su hermana de que trabajará en el arcade- ¿saltando... clases con Lori? -sonrió nervioso.

-Un momento -Ronalda marcó un número en particular-... ¿Lori? -puso el altavoz.

-Literalmente, estoy ocupada -rugió la rubia por el altavoz-. ¡No encuentro a Bobby desde que lo ví en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria!

-Estoy con él, y me dijo que se saltó el día estando contigo -declaró la chicana, ante la mirada aterrada de su hermano.

-Luego ajusto cuentas contigo, Bobby.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Cómo sea -colgó molesta.

-¿Saltando clases?

-Bueno... ¡Es algo que no te incumbe! -se descargó golpeando el claxon y frenando.

-Ok... creo que mejor me voy caminando -tomó su mochila y bajó del auto, dejando a su hermano con las compras.

.

Durante la cena, los cuatro Santiago parecían algo callados. No era para menos, pues los lunes eran, generalmente, noches de guacamole. No el aguacate aplastado que en distintas series vendían como tal, sino una salsa pastosa con base de aguacate. Y, si hay algo que Rosa Casagrande enseña con dureza a su estirpe, es a preparar, de menos, un guacamole decente. Cebolla, sal, chile serrano y cilantro. Todo tan proporcionado como para no profanarlo agregando algo más. Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba destacando por su ausencia.

Roberto sr. apenas y tocaba su pechuga empanizada. Para él, era una verdadera herejía que faltara algún aderezo picante sobre su cena, y los lunes no perdonaba el tazón. En cuanto a María, podía tomarlo con más calma. En cuanto a su prole, al menos era algo que no les preocupaba mucho.

-¿Pasó algo nuevo? -Bobby rompió el silencio.

-Nada serio, si a eso te refieres -respondió su padre.

-No querrán que cuente lo que pasó en Urgencias -confesósu madre.

-Su madre tiene razón, chicos -confirmó el propio Roberto sr-. Cuando su madre me dijo, no pude parar de reir.

-¿Tiene que ver con alguien cayendo de una camilla? -la sonrisa de Ronnie Anne se hizo un tanto inquisitiva.

-No voy a soltar nada -María se resiste a contar sobre lo visto por ella.

-¡Vamos, solo cuenta...! -Roberto se detuvo, colocando su brazo derecho sobre la mesa.

-No, no, no. No voy a... ¿Roberto?

El cabeza de familia solo se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado, avanzando en dirección al cuarto de baño, buscando el botiquín. Su mirada estaba perdida, como la vez que se trató aquella hernia.

-¿Estás bien? -Bobby sonó afectado.

-No es nada, _m'ijo_. Solo... no siento... mi... brazo izq...

La caída fue dura. Nadie en casa esperaba eso, pues pese a estar en su cuarta década, apenas y tuvo problemas más allá de una hernia y dos bajas en la presión, la última de ellas cuando se enteró de que sería padre de una niña.

Ronnie Anne se sentía de verdad impotente. Mientras su madre trataba de reanimarlo y Bobby marcaba al 911, ella no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer frente a algo así.

~o~

El que hayan acordado mantener a Lynn como una paria por un tiempo apenas y fue el principio, mas no así fue señal de una pronta reconciliación, y el que Luan durmiera en el bunker de Lisa hasta nuevo aviso no ayuda mucho. De hecho, todo lo contrario, como una vez que dejó una máquina de niebla junto al Sr. Cocos y Lori se ausentó por ir a comprar zapatos con Leni. Ambas le habían exigido al chico que intercediera por ambas, aunque terminó saltando por la ventana, incapaz de tomar una resolución coherente. El resultado: que el traje del títere estaba dañado y uno de los brazos se le encogiera lo suficiente como para recurrir a un "transplante" de emergencia, siendo el Coronel Galleta el donante.

Por ahora, tenía que acostumbrarse a usar jeans. Las secuelas del castigo impuesto por la tía Ruth seguían visibles, y las costras en sus rodillas tomaron mal aspecto. No podía ocultar completamente la venda que rodeaba su cabeza, producto del golpe que Luan le había propinado, a menos que usara un gorro, y casi ninguno de los que tenía combinaba completamente.

Una cosa era segura. En cuanto tuviera a Lynn dos dedos de frente, y estuvieran a solas, ajustaría cuentas con ella. No la culpaba de nada, en realidad, pero ella misma no era capaz de perdonar a nadie que lastimara siquiera un pelo de Lincoln. A menos, claro, que fueran ella o sus demás hermanas, y solo si estas tengan un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para ello.

El día fue bastante raro. Primero, no vio a Leni pegada a Layla, y eso que la egipcia le empezó a agradar. De hecho, no la había visto desde el jueves. Y eso inquietó bastante a su hermana mayor inmediata. Parecía que Leni no era tan despistada junto a ella, llegando a sugerirle incluso trabajar en el Jean Juan o el Aloha Camarada, aquel anto de fusión ruso-hawaiano que recién abrió.

Segundo, y esto bastante más serio, al grupo que se reunía en la cafetería escolar para tocar de vez en cuando se les sumaron dos personas más. Un chico de cabello corto, castaño, vestía chaqueta de cuero, jeans, playera camiseta blanca y botas como para ir a un concierto de metal, y una chica delgada, rubia, que vestía chaqueta de mezclilla, blusa blanca con el logo de la Real Fuerza Aérea, leggins morados y botas de cuero. El estilo de ambos le agradó, pues a legua se veía que Robert Plant y Mick Swagger dejaron en ambos su impronta.

No dejó de pensar en una pequeña lista que tenía en su billetera, por lo que la revisó por enésima vez. "Besar a un chico en un concierto de Mick", "llevar a la cama a Hugh", "ir a un juego de soccer en Inglaterra", "tocar en el Hyde Park junto a Mick", esas eran algunas de las metas que Luna se había fijado a largo plazo. Otras, como "hacer que mis hermanas gocen su primer concierto" y "lavarle la boca con jabón a Lincoln" estaban por demás tachadas. A estas alturas era imposible que Luan le permitiera acercarse a ella siquiera, a menos que precisara algún material.

Otras metas eran ya de por sí ridículas. "Salir con alguien que me doble la edad" estaba fuera de discusión, "saltar por la ventana" se la arrebató Lincoln, aunque él tuvo suerte de que Lana dejara esa ventana abierta. Ni hablar de "probar chucrut con crema de maní". Los gases que esa mezcla le provocaron noquearon a Lana, y la "Princesa de lo apestoso" era toda una autoridad a la hora de apestar.

-Fui una entusiasta, una soñadora, ¿verdad? -se preguntó en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Tomó los restos de su guitarra acústica. No era un mal instrumento, pensó, pero ahora era un montón de astillas, metal, cuerdas y sangre. Sabía de algún guitarrista que armó su propia guitarra desde cero, usando piezas extrañas. Una caja y el brazo de caoba salida del marco de una chimenea, trastes hechos con botones y desechos sacados de una vieja motocicleta, una conexión de una vieja Telecaster y una moneda de cinco peniques fueron todo su materia disponible.

Desde luego, ni loca se atrevería a ir al deshuesadero por materiales. Mucho menos ahora, con la tensión que en ese momento se respiraba en casa. Sabía que era bienvenida en casa de Tabby y con Chunk en el centro, pero necesitaba compensar tres cosas.

Desde luego, sabía que su hermano estaba para ella cuando menos una décima parte de su tiempo peae a su cercanía. Y quizás lo necesitara ahora. Necesitaba compensar de alguna forma el que tomara sus ahorros para sacar a Luan de su visita al Departamento de policía.

Necesitará compensar a Luan por haber arruinado su carrera, aún si eso implicara salir de su zona de confort y humillarse al más puro estilo de un payaso. Después de todo, ella misma conocía otras formas de llegar al corazón de las personas, y tal vez algunas canciones que suenen bastante divertidas surtirían efecto para sacar adelante a Negocios Graciosos.

Y, sobre todo, necesitaba compensar a cierta persona que merece una disculpa.

~o~

No sabía que odiaba más. Si haber sido obligada a tomar consulta, la fama de esa mujer como una retrógrada con menos emociones que el vacío existente en la oscuridad o el que su decoración se destaque por dos nuevos cuadros de gatos con vestiditos tiernos y corbata, contrario al librero que dominaba la vista.

En verdad, si fuera mayor de edad, le arrancaría la cabeza a McGrady por haberle ofrecido esa mujer.

Henrietta, por su lado, sostiene entre manos el expediente de Lucy y lo lee antes de hablar.

 _La estudiante revela una completa capacidad como escritora, pese a su corta edad. Sin embargo, su natural propensión al aislamiento y la eventual compañía de estudiantes con ideología o gustos similares solo terminarán por atrofiar su capacidad social y cognitiva._

 _Como es de esperarse, la influencia de uno de los padres, en este caso su madre, la inhabilita para establecer un vínculo duradero con dichas entidades o incluso con su círculo social más íntimo. Y su nucleo fraternal no ayuda mucho que digamos. Con seis hermanos mayores y cuatro menores a los que, me atrevo a decir, suele intimidar con sus súbitas apariciones, me atrevo a sugerir que se acercara, de forma paulatina, a entablar una convivencia social más abierta._

 _En lo personal, sus gustos por un serial de romanticismo vampírico denota una necesidad patológica de un amor duradero, aunque dudo mucho que no encuentre a alguien que la comprenda._

-Así que... Lucianne, ¿cierto?

-En realidad, es Lucy -salmodió la gótica-. Lucy Loud.

-Veo que, según su expediente -observó la foto actualizada anexa, donde ella sujeta un libro de un tal Bela Le Ghosty.

-¿Y por qué se empeña en aislarse de las demás personas?

-Parafraseando a una escritora cínica, no es que tenga baja autoestima -arrastró su respuesta-. Solo la tengo por el resto de los mortales.

-Cinismo y sarcasmo -Schiller meditó un poco sus palabras-. Dos principios que se contraponen y complementan como armas destructoras de relaciones. ¿Puede decirme a quién o quiénes puede atribuir esa cita?

-Puede ahorrarse la búsqueda de esa información, doctora -la poetisa se mantenía estoica-. Dudo mucho que goce sabiendo la respuesta... suspiro.

-El reemplazar con palabras algunas acciones corporales es algo incorrecto, Lucy. Tanto más si consideras que muchas de las "subculturas urbanas" surgieron debido a perversiones en sí mismas de un... tronco originario, si quieres verlo así.

-No es necesario que esgrima lo evidente.

-¿Sabías que -dio un sorbo a su taza, servida en ese momento con té de jazmín- la denominada cultura gótica surgió a inicios de 1981 como una refinación al movimiento oscurantista de mediados de los años setenta?

-¿Refinación?

-El... movimiento oscurantista... -prosigue la terapeuta-... era una corrupción satírica de todo lo que el rock representaba, como una natural oposición al movimiento Punk de 1976. El punk busca un matiz político, material mientras que aquellos opuestos aprovecharon los rumores que etiquetaron a la música rock como" satánica a priori", venerando incluso aquello a lo que quisieron ridiculizar. El movimiento gótico... solo asimiló y veneró dicho camino, obviando toda suerte de... aberraciones. Desecharon lo grotesco y refinaron ese supuesto amor por las sombras.

Por Armand, sabía que esa chiquilla sería un hueso muy duro de roer, y tenía razón. Si el docente no pudo lograr que se cortara el flequillo, ¿qué logrará ella con semejante piedra?

-Sus argumentos no me convencen. Por cierto que sea ello, ni siquiera puede compararse a...

-No estamos hablando de una quimera a la que le concedieran un don maldito, Lucy -espetó la psicóloga-. Es sobre usted y sus... tendencias misántropas.

-No desprecio por completo a la humanidad. Solo a aquellos que abrazan la luz y a los relucientes objetos que ello trae consigo.

-¿Y no son los libros que lees uno de tantos objetos que trae la oscuridad que tanto adoras?

-No quiera torcer mis palabras, doctora.

-Solo brindas la idea, niña. Y tarde o temprano la idea se vuelve palabram antes de ser acción.

-Sinceramente, usted y mi quinta hermana mayor se parecen demasiado -escupió Lucy-. De verdad creen que lo que aman es aquello que impulsa las olas de un mar negro en medio de un huracán -mientras observa a la pelinegra dirigirse a la salida, decidió jugar su últina carta.

-El viernes durante el almuerzo, por favor. Y, de ser posible, traiga a su hermano.

Desde hace tiempo, Henrietta quería comprobar si las personas más cercanas a Clyde eran la llave para quebrarlo. Y, para su consternación, dicha teoría fue imposible de debatir con hechos. Hasta ahora, nada funciona como debiera funcionar, pensó moentras bebía otro sorbo de su té.

~o~

Las clases habían finalizado, y Lincoln recién regresaba a la escuela tras ejecutar, junto a Lana, un rescate descabellado como era salvar a dos docenas de patos de ser relleno de enchiladas. El chico con nieve en el tejado no se sorprendía, pues no era la primera ocasión que terminaba en detención.

Salon 4-c a las tres. Ya el director Huggins se había encargado de hacer saber a Lori que llegará tarde gracias a su "heroico" acto de salvamento batracio. Una o dos horas, pues sabía que esa semana corresponde al profesor McGrady. No era un docente al que, absolutamente, convenía sobornar de algún modo.

Apenas llegando al salón de detención, vio salir a Clyde. El crespo, algo afectado, apenas y saludó a Lincoln y se fue.

-Ya era hora -espetó el encargado, que exhibe de forma discreta los últimos rastros de su inesperado encuentro de la semana pasada-. Lyndon Loud, ¿cierto?

-Es "Lincoln" -corrigió el peliblanco.

-Tome asiento en la segunda fila, tercera columna -indicó el castaño calvo.

Se sentó en dicho sitio, estando prácticamente solo. Junto a él, se sorprendió de ver a Haiku (ocupada con sus versos) y Lisa, centrada en perfeccionar un aparato de rastreo.

-¿Lisa? -se sorprendió Lincoln- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-No alzes la voz, Lincoln -chistó ella a su hermano-. Ya estaba harta de tener que lavar suspensorios.

-Por suerte para ustedes, niños -habló McGrady-, los que permanezcan en detención esta semana no van a tener servicio comunitario que implique preparar equipos para la temporada de fútbol. Los lineamientos -señaló a la pizarra- están escritos.

El docente, al igual que Schiller, había escrito en la pizarra los lineamientos de su régumen de detención.

 _Salida a las 17:00 hrs_

 _Silencio si hay trabajo, pero el ruido debe ser mínimo_

 _Dispositivos en la puerta. De sonar, avisen su situación. En caso de emergencia REAL, se autoriza su salida, siempre y cuando entreguen pruebas._

 _El trabajo asignado debe ser entregado antes del cierre_

 _De ser terminado antes de las 16:00, se pueden retirar después de firmar_

 _Dos rondas a la semana de servicio comunitario en el santuario de mascotas Green Mile_

 _Ingesta de alimentos. Intolerable antes de las 16:30_

 _Se prohibe la goma de mascar_

 _De llover o nevar con intensidad, deben retirarse lo más probto posible._

 _La regla aplica de ser emitida alguna contingencia._

Mientras leía, otras tantas personas entraron. Reconoció a Tabby, Zack, Lasky, Jackson y, cosa extraña, a una chica del grupo de Cristina. Rubia oscura, nariz un poco chata, cabello a los hombros, blusa amarilla de tirantes, ojos como chocolates en una caja, sandalias azules con tiras amarillas... si ella era Paige, definitivamente el cambio le hizo demasiado bien.

-Si algunos de los presentes han terminado de navegar por los ríos de Babalonia -McGrady rió con disimulo sobre ese chiste, a lo que Lincoln se percató de que había un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios-, voy a pedirles un ensayo de doscientas palabras sobre alguna cosa que les guste -tomó una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. No aceptaré películas, héroes de historietas, videojuegos, cosas asquerosas ni poesía. Tienen hasta las cuatro si quieren irse temprano a casa.

"¿Doscientas palabras? Pan comido", pensó Lincoln. Y, para él, realmente sería sencillo. Podía hablar de su colección de monedas. Algo aburrido para mucha gente, pero no necesariamente aburrido si se tiene el interés para conseguir y conservar monedas de todo el mundo.

-Disculpa, Armand -llamó Henrietta a la puerta-, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Resignado, el docente fue al pasillo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Schiller? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? -escupió McGrady.

-De eso quería hablar, idiota -la psicóloga estaba molesta-. ¿Sabías que el chico McBride tiene mes y medio en detención?

-Fue a petición de Wilbur -respondió lacónico-. Y ha detectado otras anomalías sobre tu régimen. Anomalías que, me pidió, corrija de inmediato.

-Una cosa es perdonar a un estudiante que insulte a un profesor o a algún empleado, y una muy distinta exculpar a una ladrona.

-Vamos, ¡adelante, Henrietta! Sigue con tu caza de brujas, porque yo mismo voy a cazar una muy anciana.

-¿Insinúas que soy una anciana? -protestó la pelirroja de tinte.

-¡Tú solo pones las palabras a la idea, Henrietta! -bramó el profesor- ¡Te crees demasiado superior cuando una niña de ocho años te puso contra las cuerdas!

-¿Cómo demonios supiste que esa estúpida mocosa me puso en jaque?

-Si supieras interpretar gestos, habrás tenido una clara idea de lo que esa niña hizo.

-Veo -quiso cambiar de tema- que tienes a cierto chico.

-No se te ocurra arrastrarlo contigo, Matilda -el calvo trató de tomar las riendas.

-Mucha suerte con eso.

La psicóloga entró al salón, esperando a encontrar a cierto chico afroamericano, sin éxito. Empero, tuvo suerte al encontrar a alguien que le onteresaba para quebrar a McBride.

-Lo espero el viernes en mi despacho, Lincoln- anunció Henrietta.

El principal interesado apenas e hizo caso del anuncio.

~o~

Había pasado mediodía y ambos estaban consternados. No era nada halagador saber que el hombre que consagró su vida para dar lo mejor de sí a la siguiente generación estuviera postrado en una cama de hospital. Tanto peor, si se considera que el único cardiólogo disponible en el nocturno se negaba a atender al marido de una de las enfermeras del hospital. Tuvieron que esperar hasta que un interno lo aceptara.

Por una semana, la cabeza de la familia Santiago debería guardar reposo. Dieta blanda, grasas al mínimo y bastantes líquidos, eran el complemento de semejante rutina. El infarto, por suerte, no era de los grandes, pero deberán tener cuidado de no agitarle demasiado.

-¿Qué no fueron a la escuela? -cuestionó Roberto sr, al ver a Bobby dormido en el sillón de la pieza que compartía con un herido de bala.

-Solo Ronalda -contestó María, más aliviada pero no por ello más descansada-. Bobby no quiso separarse en toda la noche-. Está algo... afectada.

-¿Y quien no? -rió secamente el mayor- Papá no era el hombre más delgado que conocí, y hasta que se enteró de que sería abuelo por segunda vez, no padecía ningún mal del corazón.

-¿Estuviste a punto de morir y bromeas con mi suegro de ello? -la morena expresó incrédula- De verdad eres perverso.

-No más que tú, mujer. No más que la enfermera con la que me casé.

-De todos modos, no es como si Ronalda lo hubiera matado.

-María, el hombre era un macho. ¿Por qué crees que a Lourdes no la contempló en su testamento?

-Creí que no ibas a sacarme eso nunca -la mirada de la mujer se ensombreció-. Sigo sin entender lo que hizo.

-Solo se sentía incómoda, por eso... el viejo la repudió. No le csbía en la cabeza que una mujer quiso cambiar se sexo.

Mientras María acomoda la almohada de su cónyuge, Bobby no pudo evitar escucharlo todo. El adolescente había escuchado toda la conversación, y de verdad quiso no haber escuchado que su abuelo paterno, a quien recordaba como un hombre bastante severo, no deseaba a una niña por nieta, ni a una tía, con la que perdieron contacto, que cometiera el "error" de ser hombre.

~o~

De ningún modo Clyde se perdería una clásica tarde en casa. Los martes por la tarde tenía casa sola hasta las cinco, y anhelaba disfrutar de una tarde con su "hermano de otra familia". Anhelaba, porque en ese instante no estaba disponible para nada hasta que saliera de detención. Tuvo suerte de que McGrady le permitiera salir. Sabía por Lucy que el individuo era bastante pesado, y el tono diplomático que solía usar era prueba de ello. Amable, muchas veces dispuesto a negociar, pocas veces perdedor en la mesa.

Había otras personas, desde luego. Rusty y Rocky, su hermano, tenían la tarde libre en cuanto terminaran de echar una mano a su padre. Liam solo podía estar por media hora, a causa de que la distancia entre ambas casas es larga. Zack está en detención por haber vomitado por accidente su pizza de palomitas de maíz sobre el nuevo hábitat de las ranas del laboratorio, y Lincoln por el robo de las ranas que ahora estaban en dicho hábitat.

Le habría causado gracia. Por recomendación del médico, no se le tenía permitido diseccionar nada, y las ranas no le agradaban demasiado. Ni siquiera cuando Seymour vivía o cuando llegó Hops a casa de los Loud le agradaban. De hecho, la última vez que sus padres lo llevaron a cenar ancas de rana, el pobre tuvo que ser hospitalizado porque, creyendo que eran piernas de pollo, nadie le dijo hasta que encontró una anca que estaba a medio cocinar, y tenía un sospechoso aroma de charca lodosa. A partir de entonces, era raro que estuviera cerca de alguna rana.

Decidió dar cuenta de las sobras del desayuno. Últimamente no había podido comer tranquilo, en parte por la detención y sus efectos, en parte por culpa de la psicóloga escolar, en parte, y más reciente, por que Lincoln no estuvo para brindarle apoyo moral. Entendía perfectamente que tuvo un asunto pendiente por atender desde el miércoles pasado, aunque agradeció que lo pusiera al día.

Volvió a ver las fotos que el "cadete Crema" tomó en DC, y notó que en varias había una chica morena de cabello verde. En una de las fotos, estaba a lo lejos, vistiendo un conjunto azul claro estando en un complejo militar. En otra, durante lo que parecía ser el desayuno del jueves, esta quiso abrazarle, y nadie le había dicho.

Era oficial. De todas las personas que su mejor amigo ha conocido, aquella chica merecía el distintivo de ser la más rara. Y por mucho. Se le hacía raro que Tabby aísle las paredes con cartones de huevo como su cita ideal, de igual modo que a Penélope le guste la Princesa Pony o a Giggles le preocupa saber cuantos payasos puede meter en un auto compacto. Incluso Cristina tenía sus fallas, como su alergia a los gatos o su visceral terror a los vampiros. Pero aquella peliverde, de todas, era la más rara. Robarle la ropa interior, tomarle fotos desde el conducto de ventilación, tratar de alimentarlo como a un bebé...

Dando cuenta del tocino, escuchó sonar su móvil.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Clyde?_ -se escuchó la voz de Lincoln al teléfono, un poco más tranquilo que cuando entró al salón 4-c- _¿Estás en casa?_

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer.

- _¡Que alívio! Creí que no terminaría ese ensayo_ -celebró el peliblanco.

-¿Qué ensayo?

- _Uno que dejó McGrady para salir antes de tiempo_ -se escuchaba aliviado- _, pero tengo un... pequeño problema._

-¿Qué clase de problema? ¿Alguien más robó tu ropa interior?

- _Iré al grano, hermano_ -escucha al peliblanco tomar aire- _. El viernes tengo que ver a esa bruja antes del entrenamiento con Pakowski._

El afroamericano jadeó tan súbitamente que, por la impresión, comenzó a hiperventilar. "¿Enfrentar a esa mujer? ¡Lo van a hacer polvo!" pensaba el moreno. Si estuvo a un paso de hacerlo con él hasta esa mañana, no quería imaginarse lo que a él le esperaría.

- _¿Estás bien?_ -preguntó Lincoln al otro lado de la línea- _¿Clyde?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, colgó y salió corriendo, sin importarle que casi arrollara a algunos peatones que iban caminando. Por un momento, olvidó que no traía el repuesto para su inhalador. Pese a ello, siguió en su demencial avance al 1216 de la Avenida Franklin.

.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Clyde?

Oyó que le colgaban, luego de un minuto completo de escuchar jadeos. Pese a que Clyde se negaba, sabe que si eso pasaba una cosa estaba segura.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Abre la puerta! -escuchó vocear a Clyde desde el patio del frente.

El ver a su mejor amigo desfallecer por una hiperventilación, una carrera prolongada y un verdadero diluvio de sudoración le hicieron saber que tenía algo gordo que contar.

-¿Estás bien? -la pregunta de Lincoln era más que innecesaria, aunque no lo fuera.

-Dame... un minuto... -Clyde jadeaba con fuerza, pues se negaba a creer que pudo hacer semejante trayecto en tiempo record.

-Todo el tiempo que requieras.

Tratando de refrescar al chico, no se dio cuenta de que Lori salía para su empleo de medio tiempo en el arcade. Cosa que, por desgracia, el moreno pudo ver. Ello le causó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un "colapso de sistemas".

Todo un buen tiempo sin esas reacciones tirado a la basura.

~o~

 _Phoenix, Arizona_

Cinco días bastaron para llegar desde la población de Maricopa, a media hora del "Infierno Arpaio", a Phoenix. Había tenido que cambiar de convoy y ropa en Picacho hace tres día, pues el tren que tomó iba para El Paso, directo a las aduanas... y a los federales.

Scott no hizo mucho en la escala de Picacho. Era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien hasta la muerte solo para quitarle la ropa a uno de los empleados de la línea. El pobre infeliz, al parecer, estaba bastante bien pagado, pues en su billetera había poco menos de novecientos dólares. No lamentaba para nada que el sujeto tuviera bocas qué alimentar. El mundo, pensaba, debería pertenecer a los fuertes, a los duros.

Glenn Sandoval, rezaba en su licencia de manejo. No eran muy parecidos, pero algo es algo, en especial cuando de regresar a la vieja Michigan se refería. Alegaría que se hizo cirugía, por si planeaban detenerle. Extrañarían en casa al desgraciado, no lo negaba. Pero en lo que a él respecta, solo fue un estorbo necesario.

El tren que le llevará al norte daba por no pocas escalas. Gallup y Belen en Nuevo México, Pecos, Odessa antes de tomar otro tren en Sweetwater, en Texas, e ir al norte rumbo a Wichita, seguir a Kansas City, tomar un autobús que le lleve a Chicago y, si era necesario, robaría allí un auto hasta Detroit, antes de tomar otro autobús que lo lleve a la frontera. Mucho más elaborado que ir y tomar el tren a San Diego o a El Paso y cruzar a Tijuana o a Ciudad Juarez.

Le alegró ver un cartel pegado en la zona, tras dejar a su víctima.

 _SE BUSCA_

 _Scott Aguilar_

 _Raza: mestizo latino-caucásico_

 _Estatura: 5' 7"/169 cm_

 _Peso: 116 lbs/53 kg_

 _Cabello: negro natural, teñido rubio, rizado_

 _Ojos: café oscuro, avellanados_

 _Piel: morena clara_

 _Fugado de la prisión del condado Maricopa. Visto por última vez en un tren de carga con destino a Ciudad Juárez, México. Se presume que pueda cruzar la frontera._

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. El no quería ir a México. El no deseaba saber del lugar del que vino su padre, un sujeto que fue deportado cuando fuera niño que decidiera casarse con su madre, una neurótica y alcohólica mujer blanca que rompió todo lazo con ellos y entregarse a las piernas de la primera mujer que se le cruzara en Veracruz.

Mientras el tren a Sweetwater avanzaba, dio una mordida al trozo de pollo frito que consiguió media hora atrás. El viaje a Michigan sería muy largo, y necesitará toda su fuerza para cruzar rumbo a Canadá.

~o~

Algo de verdad andaba mal con Ronnie Anne. No hubo martes de hamburguesa, por lo que no tuvo que sacar ajonjolí de su trasero. Nada de basura en su casillero, ni un calzón chino, mucho menos una solitaria goma de mascar en el cabello. No obstante, no extrañaba eso.

Vio a su bravucona, sola y cabizbaja, en el comedor. Apenas y picoteaba su almuerzo, ya de por sí, pensó, bastante miserable. Una especie de fritura de maiz con un relleno de algo que pareciera carne seca y adobada con cilantro y cebolla por aderezo, fruta picada de forma tosca y una botella de soda de cola. La fritura, le pareció, se estaba empezando a quemar cuando la sacaron del fuego, y la cebolla se veía como si en vez de picarla la hubieran mordido. Y del cilantro, ni hablar.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pidió cortés el peliblanco.

-Meh... -apenas gesticuló ella, dejando que se sentara a su lado.

La actitud de la latina se vio reflejada en las acciones de algunas personas. Algunos, como Cristina, Mollie y Cookie, pasaron de largo y cuchicheando al respecto. Clyde, Liam, Rusty y Zack, por su lado, le hicieron compañía, pese al desdén con que ésta los trataba generalmente. Otros, como Tabby, solo pasaban de largo. La punk se fue de largo, pues ella y la latina apenas y se conocen. Pasando al lado de Lincoln, ésta dejó, sin que él lo supiera, una notita en la bandeja de su almuerzo.

Hubo alguien, sin embargo, a quien le complacía el cuadro.

-Mmm... nada como perdedora -enfatizó Chandler al atravesar hacia la barra- fresca por la mañana.

Nadie respondió. El acaudalado chico se acercó a donde Santiago estaba sentada con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Dime, Ronalda -el tono de su voz era bastante melifluo como para no pasar desapercibido ante nadie-. ¿Algún familiar tuyo no ha sido expulsado del país? ¿No has sufrido nada?

-¿Ahora qué quieres con ella, Chad? -Lincoln se levantó molesto.

-Ah, si... el fenómeno albino -sonrió despreocupado el aludido-. ¿Viste la joya que hay en mi canal de videos?

-¿Fuiste tú? -el peliblanco, furioso, le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico, preguntando por aquellos videos que cierta pelirroja le mostró hace casi una semana.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Solo me trajo medio millón de visitas... en todo el mundo. ¡Nada como humillar -susurró entre ambos, para que Ronnie Anne le escuchara- a un fenómeno antinatural y a una mojada!

Sin previo aviso, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se lanzaron sobre Chandler. Los brutos que tenía por amigos y guardaespaldas hicieron el amago por separarlos, ocasionando que el centro de la cafetería se volviera una batalla campal a dos bandos. Chandler y sus camaradas de un lado, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Zack, Liam y Rusty por el otro, dando tumbos y golpes a diestra y siniestra.

La gresca habría pasado a mayores de no ser porque el entrenador Pacowski hizo sonar su silbato, dando fin a las hostilidades.

-¿Puede decirme alguien qué demonios sucede aquí? -gritó el rollizo entrenador a todo mundo.

-¡Esos dos -Chandler señaló al peliblanco y a la latina, entre protestas- me atacaron sin razón válida!

-¡Razones válidas mi trasero! -Rusty quiso intervenir.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! -bramó Liam, quien tenía la camisa verde a rayas rasgada.

-¡Si es cierto eso, yo soy un renacuajo! -Zack añadió con ironía, abusando del seseo porque se mordió la lengua.

-¡Lincoln solo quería...! -el afroamericano fue interrumpido desde la mesa pegajosa

-El... miente, entrenador -Rashid habló con calma, aparentemente ajeno a lo que pasaba-. No sé que les dijo para que actuaran como fieras, pero llegó insultandolos a ambos, y le dejo algo a Lyndon sobre unos videos.

-¿Es cierto eso, Abbas? -Pacowski se mostró molesto.

-Dijo... -jadeó Lincoln-... que yo era un fenómeno, y que Ronnie Anne era una mojada.

-Todos a la oficina de Huggins al terminar las clases -espetó el entrenador-. Retrasaré el entrenamiento una hora. Chandler, de una vez, para ahorrar problemas de fuga.

Luego de que Pacowski se llevara al acaudalado fuera de la cafetería, sus compinches, prudentes, salieron de allí. El resto trató de volver a sus almuerzos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, o decidió que no tenía tanto apetito luego de ver tan indigesto plato.

Lincoln vio con pena los almuerzos de sus amigos. Pedazos de jamón, pan blanco y verdura que eran los sándwiches de Rusty y Zack habían volado junto con la fritura de Ronnie Anne, que terminaron pisoteadas junto a una pasta extraña que trajo Liam y sus propios sándwiches de salchicha asada con chucrut.

-Nos vemos al rato... _Patético_ -suspiró Ronnie Anne, mientras salía del lugar. La sudadera morada estaba cubierta de restos de comida y sangre.

-Ahora sí -Liam se lamentó-, lo echamos a perder.

-Eso no es nada que no haya visto -rió Zack-. Es como la vez que Renee y yo peleamos por un ejemplar de Ace Savvy... no recuerdo cual era.

-Vamos -intervino Rusty, siguiendo la corriente-. No puede estar...

Como si la charla fuese a tener un giro de mal gusto, Haiku caminaba hacia la barra por un postre, resbalando al pasar por el grupo. En su caída, arrastró a Lincoln, sujetando al peliblanco del cuello de la polera.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! -el hombre del plan se deshizo en excusas, pues por la caída terminó besando a la oriental.

-No te preocupes -soltó la gótica, con toda la calma del mundo-. Quizás alguna ley tuvo su demostración, como el hecho de que terminaremos como el rey y el peón en el ajedrez -ambos se levantaron, limpiando ella un poco el desastre-. No suelo comer cosas de Medio Oriente, pero ese hummus estaba bueno. Disculpen -reanudó su camino y tomó una natilla, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su lugar.

-Rusty, acaso ibas a decir... ¡¿Peor?! -Lincoln estaba avergonzado.

El larguirucho solo se encogió de hombros, tomando sus cosas y regresando al salón. El resto, fastidiado por lo sucedido, siguió sus pasos.

Tras ellos, Rashid seguía atento al grupo. No era un chismoso, ni mucho menos un fisgón, pero escuchó a aquella rara la palabra "hummus". Solo conocía una persona que, hasta hace poco, le ponía por almuerzo hummus, jocoque con aceite de oliva y menta picada, y trozos de pan tostado cortado en triángulos.

Se guardaría sus sospechas, en parte porque no había ningún lacteo en el suelo, y en parte porque, pensaba, la madre de Liam quizás decidiera experimentar con comida extranjera. De todos modos, no era su asunto, por lo que volvió a poner su atención a su tabouli. La segunda parte de la jornada será bastante pesada.

~o~

-¡No, no, no, Jackson! ¡Se supone que debes estar al pendiente del campo! -maldecía el grueso entrenador Pacowski, al ver que su ahora primer mariscal de campo no seguía indicaciones.

-¡No es mi culpa que Lincoln sea muy rápido! -se quejó el moreno, pues durante sus ejercicios de precisión, el peliblanco era un objetivo casi inalcanzable, acertando solo una de trece veces.

-Gracias por hacerles arrastrar llantas, Rudy -salpicó de saliva al mariscal-. ¿Qué esperan a su madre con chocolate caliente y su osito de peluche? ¡Las llantas, ya! -se dirigió por igual a mariscales, corredores y receptores.

La sesión de entrenamiento ahora era mucho más dura. Con la baja definitiva de Rudy Lasky por su mudanza a Crystal Lake, al noroeste del estado, y la deserción de dos esquineros, aunado al asunto que lo llevó por primera vez a la oficina del director Huggins en su vida, Rashid estaba lo bastante nervioso como para tratar de mantenerse en su puesto como tackle defensivo. Las amenazas de su madre siempre dieron marcha atrás, con la condición de que debía demostrar que aquel (para ella) extraño deporte vale la pena

La sanción para aquél sujeto, Chandler, había sido bastante ejemplar. Con tantos testigos y testimonios en contra, al infeliz le dieron dos semanas en detención, una en terapia y una carta de aviso fueron suficientes para amedrentarlo y saber que, no importando qué trabajo tenga su padre, no era ni más ni menos que cualquier otro estudiante. Al menos, eso parecía.

-¡En formación! -exigió a voces el entrenador- ¡Listos! ¡Carguen!

Lo extraño para el egipcio era que, no importando la posición que juegue, todos por igual debían someterse a una aparente crueldad. Al otro lado del campo, pudo apreciar que los dos corredores restantes, los esquineros y los receptores estaban recibiendo una cátedra de lo que el agotamiento representaba, arrastrando llantas de camión por buena parte de la zona de anotación. De su propio lado, veía a Ronnie Anne desquitando su furia con los balones que pateaba. La latina ya había roto, a patadas, dos balones, y el entrenador no se lo discutió, pues sabía de primera mano lo que sucediera en la mañana durante el almuerzo.

Media hora después, durante el juego de práctica, a los tres los colocaron del mismo lado, vistiendo el uniforme de la visita. De hecho, jugar en blanco no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pues el color le agradaba.

Dos mitades, esta vez de quince minutos. Ahora, a diferencia del primer juego de práctica, era más para enfriar, y estaba más parejo. Por ahora, vio que Jackson había sufrido dos intercepciones, ambas a manos de Lincoln, y habían logrado un par de goles de campo de cuarenta yardas, todo un record escolar infantil. A contraposición, la defensa estaba dejando mucho que desear, pues salvo Rashid y Vickers estaban llevando al grupo al desastre, lo que les costó un par de anotaciones y otras tantas conversiones. El marcador final (24-27, a favor de los "locales") era prueba de que tendrán que hacer del propio estadio una verdadera fortaleza en una semana, pues abrirán la temporada de visita en Hazeltucky.

En las duchas, el ambiente no pudo estar más relajado. Si bien tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para que Ronnie Anne, ello no quiso decir que ella no estuviera exenta de las charlas y pronósticos de lo que sucederá el sábado. No faltó el idiota que escupió su pronóstico sobre Lincoln, alegando que no durará ni dos minutos contra la línea de golpeo. Ello le ganó sus burlas por parte de la mayoría, aunque el aludido ni siquiera prestó atención.

Finalmente, antes de que pudieran salir, el propio entrenador les comunicó que mañana no habrá entrenamiento, bajo la premisa de que los necesitaba realmente frescos para abordar el autobús el sábado por la mañana. La noticia fue rwcibida con júbilo por la gran mayoría.

-¡Oye, Laud! -llamó el egipcio, al ver salir a Lincoln.

-Por cuarta vez, es Loud, no Laud -corrigió el peliblanco.

-Este... quiero disculparme... por todo -Rashid se puso nervioso, puesto que tenía bastantes cosas en mente.

-Solo una persona debe pedirte disculpas -externó el peliblanco, cansado-, y lo está pagando muy caro.

Tras decir eso, Lincoln abandonó los vestidores. Perplejo, tenía un par de preguntas que hacer... y eso tendrá que esperar.

~o~

 **Antes que nada, una MUUUUUY mala noticia.**

 **Ok, tengo ya tres capítulos acabados contando éste, pero mientras salía del baño, en plan de "a leer y dormir" luego de bañarme, surgieron... dificultades técnicas. Es decir, se me cayó el móvil al suelo y el display de la pantalla se blanqueó como Lucy bañada en blanqueador. No tendría problema con ello, de no ser por una cosa...**

 **ALLÍ... ESTÁ... TODO... MI PINCHE TRABAJO. Y lo peor... cuando subo, lo debo hacer desde un cibercafé. Algo que debo hacer a contrarreloj, pues pago antes de iniciar. No por jodido, sino porque me estoy quedando solo con una sobrina.**

 **Por ello, al menos hasta que se me terminen los capítulos o lo lleve a arreglar, me voy a hiatus. Si, otra vez. Por fallas técnicas, si me entienden, ¿no? Así que, hasta que no se solucione esto, no voy a poder seguir.**

 **En otras noticias, estoy evaluando cambiar la clasificación, porque en serio. Tengo ideas bastante oscuras en mente para dos arcos en particular. Ojalá no me linchen por ello. Igual, aplica para la subida. No es por la cantidad, sino por cierta necesidad. Así que, si tienen una idea de qué día sea mejor, envíen directo PM. Los que no, ok, es válido. Redes sociales, en mi perfil, por favor.**

 **Ok, no me cabe duda. Si Henrietta es despreciable, no quiero imaginar a donde quiero llegar con el arco que abrí para joder a... ¿esto suena a spoiler?**

 **Bien, no mucha calma, más bien Guerra Fría... Cascos Azules entre los Loud, una ofensiva que salió de tiro por la culata, otra que acabó en un Stalingrado, una más que de verdad no se dónde va a parar y una posible redención al estilo Ptolomeo Sóter... si no saben de él, creo que El Incendio de Alejandría (del astrónomo Jean-Pierre Luminet) es para ustedes. Una pequeña condensación de la historia de Alejandría desde la muerte de Alejandro (ni tan) Magno hasta la conquista hecha por Amr ibn Al- en 642... si, es el libro que mencioné capítulos atrás.**

 **¿Saben? Había pensado dónde terminar el canon. Cierto episodio centrado en las gemelas iba a ser el punto final, pero me vino a la mente _Free frogs_ (si... lo de los patos fue bizarro en el sentido CASTELLANO de la palabra). Nada como una Lanita impune por su acto de generosidad batracia. Otros puntos que consideré (no escritos) fueron _No Such Luck_ (tentador, pero no, y además no quise tocarlo de nuevo), _Making the grade_ (Muy tentador empezar desde la Lisa relax), _Pets peeved_ (hasta que recordé que ya manejaba una línea de tiempo escindida de ahí) e, incluso, _The Loudest mission: Relative chaos_ (nada como hacer absoluto un caos relativo... hasta que naciera Scott). Pero... no hallaría momentos para sincronizar, así que como dijo el chef Sergei, NIET... que es no. Si acaso, _Shell shock_ podría ocupar ese sitio.**

 ** _Fun facts_ : la descripción del almuerzo de Ronnie Anne se ajusta para un antojito que .a este lado del Usumascinta conocemos como gordita, si está frita. Si es asada en comal y es rellena de chipilín (una hierba común de Centroamérica), ayocotes o es sola, si mal no recuerdo, se llama pupusa.**

 **El almuerzo de Liam es, ciertamente, hummus. Una pasta hecha a base de garbanzo cocidas que suele acompañarse de pan pita tostado o falafel, croquetas de garbanzo. Comunes en la llamada Media Luna del Mediterráneo.**

 ** _Frijolero_ (letra por Micky Huidrobo, Paco Ayala y Randy Ebright) ha sido usado como canción de protesta desde 2010, año que, en Arizona, se quiso implementar la _SB-1070 Act_ , ley considerada por muchos como anti-inmigrante.**

 **Hora de las reviews, gente, ya se la saben:**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , si no fuera tan lento, creo que tratas de construir una historia mediante sondeos. Algo poco cuestionable pero valido. Ahora, si hiciera un primer contacto, dudo que la _Wonderfun_ fuese la primera nave en visitar cualquier mundo, a menos que sea ofrecida como un soborno. En este orden, sería _New Horizon_ - _Eden_ (misión conjunta de estudio-salvamento), _Lightspeed_ , _Invader_ y _Pacific_. Nada como un primer contacto desastroso que termine en carnicería religiosa.**

 **Mi estimado _Un Guest Mas_ , mis disculpas si te hice sentir mal, pero eso, sin querer, me vino como si de _Regular Show_ se tratara. Y, para equilibrar la balanza, debo confesar que algunos viejos por aquí me pasaron a cambiar el seudónimo. Los que más he gozado fueron ...the Stormbrighter y ...the Stormbird. Y no es tan dable dejar de pensar en tonterías, porque es preferible pensar eb una idiotez a no pensar.**

 **Dudas... ok. Katrina, dejé claro, no volverá. En cuanto a Roman y Anwar... sigo viendo eso, pero si nos ponemos a revisar, las groupies de bandas como The Beatles y Led Zeppelin hicieron merito con lo justo para perturbar a las buenas conciencias de América, a. k. a. los Guerreros de Justicia Social... creo que voy a tomarte la palabra. Si acaso, la data no relevante (ejemplos: Lana alérgica al ruibarbo, el amor oculto de Pacowski, las flatulencias de yoga de Lori, el refinado gusto de Lisa) puede y será tomada en cuenta. Gracias.**

 ** _Julex93_ , ahora sí, como bien dices, ése fue un buen hundimiento. ¿Recuerdas que había mencionado que para Pingrey tenía algo especial? Pues... de arco complementario a a pasar a ser un arco relevante, una vez que me digne a cerrar un arco de manera definitiva. Y por Layla, no te preocupes, que el bajito cobrizo no hará nada... aún. Dios, vaya forma de incluirlo y darle algo de relevancia. Esto me pasa por ver _La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos_ antes de irme a dormir.**

 ** _Arokham_ , eso fue bastante profundo. Mejor lección para un paria no pudo haber llegado de manera más vil, y menos tratándose de personas que, simplemente, eligen car un paso en falso a la peor hora y en el peor lugar posible.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , antes que, no recomiendo casi nada al azar. Ahora, al grano, paisano.**

 **Aun veremos a futuro algo de Anwar, pero no ahora. Dobre el pasado de cierta loca, irá fragmentado, pero una cosa es segura de donde me colgué. Durante la IIGM, en los días previos a la caída del III Reich, episodios como el descrito (Y aún más espeluznantes) han ocurrido. Crímenes sexuales en la guerra, no han faltado de ambos lados. Sobra citar el caso de Zoya Kosmodemyanskaya, partisana de la que los nazis afirmaron, con lujo de detalles, cosas que hasta a _Banghg_ le causarían repulsión. Y, en cuanto a Lynn... solo queda subir.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , digamos que al bueno de Armand le fue bien. Hay otros que les va peor. Y, muchas veces, es en el pasado que uno suele tener sus supuestos (o no) justificantes sobre su conducta. Por ejemplo, tienes a los nacidos del tiempo de la IIGM en Noruega. A ellos, los suelen tratar de apestados.**

 **Ok, hay OCs que desprecio desde su concepción, y creo que Katrina se ganó a pulso su "sáquese". Otros... ok, no merecen ni la forma en que los eche a patadas. Pero una cosa es segura. Schiller va a sufrir de severos dolores de cabeza. Unos muy ruidosos.**

 _ **ACTUALIZACIÓN al 29/08/17:**_ **Me lleva el cuerno. Se perdieron dos capítulos completos. Por lo pronto, solo me queda uno y medio. Y apenas puedo avanzar algo.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**


	22. Ironías

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Ironías_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Jueves 26 de enero**

 **6:45 am**

 **La habitación de Lori y Leni Loud**

 _Si la individualización del castigo es un tema que no se discute, con mayor razón debe admitirse la individualización del tratamiento educativo de cada menor._

 _-Juan Sanchez Andraka, periodista y escritor mexicano._

-Entonces, ¿por eso es que llegaste golpeado?

La madre de Liam, una mujer portentosa y simple, se negaba a creer que su bebé estuviera en medio de una trifulca que no le costó mas que una camiseta, un ojo morado y un labio partido. No soportaba que el chico que le ayudaba llevar la granja y se despertara para ayudarle con el desayuno se metiera en una reyerta digna de una taberna.

-No tenía de otra... ¡Eso duele! -se quejó el chico cuando le rociaron yodo sobre un raspón en el brazo.

-Nos habríamos ahorrado esto si te hubieras alejado -la delgada y bajita mujer de pelo cobrizo le aplicó un filete sobre el ojo-. ¿Qué tal el ojo, Layla?

-No se ve tan mal -la egipcia, vestida con jeans azules holgados y una blusa negra de manga larga, examinó rápido el ojo del chico-. Tres o cuatro días y se verá mejor.

Desde que la egipcia fue presentada a la madre del pelirrojo, ésta fue de gran ayuda al tener cierta experiencia con niños, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo. Refugio a cambio de fungir como niñera. En parte por la necesidad de albergue, en parte porque el chico se quedaba solo de noche. Por ello, para la señora Miller (ya que recién se separó y retomó su apellido de soltera) fue una gran ayuda.

-A mí me pareces un dalmata -rió Lara, la hermanita de Liam, pelirroja como el chico aunque no tan pecosa.

-¡Lara! -espetó la madre de ambos.

-Está bien, mamá -la disculpa el pelirrojo con una sonrisa honesta-. No es como si fuera a ladrar, o algo.

-Ten tu premio -bromeó la preescolar, usando un "premio", a lo que la madre de ambos bufó.

Tras atender sus heridas, ambos vieron como la solitaria dueña de la granja salía de la pieza con la pequeña, solo para volver con la cena, misma con la que Layla le había dado algunas sugerencias. No era tan buena cocinera como su abuela, pero siempre tenía alguna carta bajo la manga. Así, las papas con jengibre y cayena, el tajine de pollo y una suerte de limonada con pepino y menta estuvieron aceptables para ella, y excelentes para sus anfitriones. Unas rebanadas de pan tostado untadas de mermelada de uva y queso fresco redondeó la cena como un postre ligero.

Mientras ella y Liam cenaban, la oriental se percató de la relativa dureza de la vida del campo. No había sido el anterior un buen año para los granos en la región norteña de las Grandes Planicies, cosa que en las poblaciones cercanas apenas y se notaba por los precios que se manejaban en tiendas, pero que en el campo se resentía entre los productores, y la producción de la granja Miller no era la excepción a la regla, pues, por décadas, la familia materna de Liam se dedicaba a la siembra de trigo y a los lácteos a pequeña escala.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -pidió Liam.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, niño -dijo Layla, antes de dar un mordisco al pan-, pero hazlo.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Eso no es algo que importe, pero... -la norteafricana respiró hondo, calmando sus nervios-... si quieres saberlo, puedes ponerte cómodo. No fue agradable para mí, pues papá había muerto. Una bala perdida en los disturbios, y los vecinos le acusaban de traicionar Egipto.

"Por entonces, a mí ya me habían expulsado del Liceo de San Teófilo, por haber tenido sexo con una compañera".

-O sea que fue por...

-Mira, si vamos a hablar de mis...

-¡No, no, no! -se corrigió el pelirrojo, sonrojado- Iba a decir que si fue por un lío de faldas

-No todos los lugares del mundo son América -devolvió con sequedad tras terminar los restos de su pan-, ni todos los credos son iguales en el mundo.

"El caso es que por un pequeño juego de azar, terminamos aquí, habiendo llegado para hacer escala en Boston, antes de llegar a Detroit y llegar aquí, la semana que comenzaron los entrenamientos de americano.

-¿No querrás decir fútbol? -de nuevo, Liam quiso corregir.

-Lo que entiendo por fútbol es lo que aquí llaman soccer- aclaró la morena.

-¡Nueve y media! -anunció la señora Miller- ¡Tienen media hora para acostarse!

Dando fin a la conversación, ambos fueron al baño. A Layla no le importaba esperar a que Liam terminara de atender a su higiene, pero a éste le preocupaba bastante que ella no se lavara.

-¿No vas a entrar? -pregunta el chico, inocente.

-No estoy acostumbrada a lavarme de noche con un chico viendo -confesó Layla.

-No es tan malo -declaró el chico-. No tengo tanto problema, aunque todos piensen lo contrario.

Desconcertada, pasó a ocupar un lugar junto a Liam. Al fin y al cabo, el fin de semana será largo.

~o~

Cuando esperaba que los primeros pacientes de su lista fueran bastante amables, se dio cuenta de que cometió un grave error de cálculo. Una relativa vieja conocida y un chico que, en su primer contacto, pensaba como un buen niño. Y ahí los tenía. Dirigiendo sus ojos como dagas con abiertas intenciones de abandonar el lugar de buenas a primeras.

Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su infusión de jazmín. Apenas abrió las puertas, ambos hermanos entraron hechos un auténtico terremoto, despedazando el imperturbable orden imperante en la pequeña sala. Hasta que reventó una bolsa de papel, ambos se separaron.

-Necesito que me explique, cualquiera de los dos -la psicóloga estaba lívida por la furia mal reprimida-, ¿qué demonios pasó para que ustedes dos entraran como animales?

-¡Se comió el último panqueque! -berreó Lincoln.

-¡Se terminó el tocino! -bramó Lucy al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

-La semana pasada los dos me parecieron bastante maduros, pero veo que son unos mozalbetes sin remedio.

-¡Dígale eso a la Reina de la Noche! -acuchilló el peliblanco.

-Y ahora me escupes tus blasfemias, Cremoso -la respuesta de la gótica no fue menos brutal.

-Les exijo que se callen -tronó Henrietta-. ¡Lucy, usted comience, y no interrumpa, Lincoln! -ordenó.

-Verá -la escritora se puso cómoda, pese a su enfado-. En una familia numerosa, los tormentos suelen ser constantes. Por algo es que me gusta subir al ático o a los ductos de ventilación de la casa -la psicóloga asintió-. Allí es donde me gusta plasmar mis ideas.

-A-bu-rrido -rió Lincoln por lo bajo.

-Señor Loud, lleva una -el peliblanco se contuvo.

-Como decía, plasmo mis ideas como poemas, y es Lincoln quien, por lo regular, los revisa. Fuera de ello, llevamos la misma relación de hermanos que todo mundo.

-Eso no es ser hermanos, Lucy -la psicóloga se cruzó de brazos-. Es más bien de animales.

-Animales como su rata voladora -añade el peliblanco, con remarcado desdén.

-¿Quiere que lo llame por separado? -amenazó Schiller.

-Más allá de mis poemas, cuentos y dibujos, no convivimos mucho, porque el animal es él -descargó la gótica-. Y el desayuno es la prueba.

-Yo no tengo acné en la espalda por tanto tocino, Luce -dijo el hombre del plan con sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso insinuas que soy Lori? -desafió la pelinegra.

-Silencio, niños -pidió la doctora-. Por lo que puedo apreciar, el conflicto es la forma en la que se relacionan, y no les importa herir a otros en el proceso...

El siguiente minuto fue incómodo. Tal como si de un suspiro de ultratumba se tratara, el silencio se adueñó de la estancia. La mañana, se dijo a sí misma, fue demasiado excitante como para permiirse otro día así.

-Lincoln -la pelirroja de tinte rompió el silencio-, por favor.

-Pues solo imagine lo que es vivir con once mujeres en casa, todas con distinto rango de edad -mientras hablaba, le parecía que Lincoln parecía decir algo entre líneas-. ¿Tiene idea de lo que es soportar seis de ellas con esa arma de destrucción masiva?

-¿Habla del periodo menstrual? -el chico asintió, a la par que su hermana le apartaba de su campo visual.

-Mi punto es -el peliblanco prosiguió- que no tengo más opciones con las menores, y Lucy no hace nada por hacer algo normal.

-¿Como leer historietas desnudo? -escupió la gótica.

-O acabarse los panqueques y escupir pedacitos de ellos en mi cara -replicó el peliblanco.

-Creo que terminamos por hoy -la psicóloga zanjó la consulta, sin haber sacado absolutamente nada de ambos-. Está más que claro que sus padres deben acudir. Los dos -aseveró la mujer.

-Como sea -se despidió Lucy, molesta.

-No creo que vengan -sentenció Lincoln, harto de esa mujer-. No después de cómo trató a papá.

-Solo váyanse, niños -ordenó Henrietta-. Ha sido... un gusto.

Cuando vio a los Loud salir, soltó un suspiro. Ellos dos la agotaron. Para efectos prácticos, la vencieron en su propio juego. Y no pudo evitar notar dos cosas. No quebrará a McBride por sus personas más cercanas, y urgía que algún trabajador social visitara a los Loud. No confiaba para nada en la capacidad de los señores Loud para una paternidad responsable.

Buscó el número del trabajador social del condado. Tomó su directorio, y no encontró lo que buscaba.

 _Mejor manejo de las leyes de probabilidad para la próxima._

 _L. Loud_

Abatida, se recostó en el piso alfombrado. Doblemente derrotada, aunque la segunda derrota fue demasiado súbita como para poder aceptarla.

A menos que...

.

Al salir, dejaron esperar un tiempo hasta llegar al rellano de la escalera, en los salones de primero a sexto grados. Ambos mantuvieron una pétrea faz hasta que, en el área de casilleros del piso, Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ja, ja -"rió" Lucy, arrastrando un poco su "carcajada".

-Nunca creí que alcanzaríamos a hacer lo mismo que las gemelas -sonrió el peliblanco, bastante relajado.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero fue tu mejor plan.

-Destruir el consultorio de esa mujer si que me dejó agotado.

-¿Salida al club de poesía al salir? -ofreció la pelinegra.

-Hoy no, Luce -suspiró su némesis físico-. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Ambos se separaron, dirigiéndose cada quién a su respectiva clase.

~o~

Por ahora, era como si le incomodara tratar con él en particular. Aceptaba que le debe un favor grande por haberle ayudado, por un momento, a sacarse de encima a una rara como la tal Anwar. Aceptaba que su propia vida amorosa no era tanto del interés del peliblanco, como al peliblanco le debería importar un comino la propia. Lo que no aceptaba, y era muy distinto, era que su padre sufriera justo del corazón, y no precisamente por su madre.

A mitad de semana, desganada, había escuchado decir a su madre y a Bobby discutir sobre lo que ella misma debería saber, y habían acordado no comunicarle absolutamente nada sobre el infarto del lunes pasado. Un paro cardiorrespiratorio casi fulminante derivado de complicaciones de la hernia operada meses atrás, o algo parecido. ¿Qué tenía que ver? No estaba estudiada en menesteres médicos como su madre, ni tenía un conocimiento avanzado de anatomía como su tío Carlos, pero tenía la certeza de lo que "fulminante" quería decir.

No había querido decirle eso, no al menos en público. Por ello, toda la semana había estado bastante decaída. Y, encima, el incidente con Chandler vino a joderle el humor. El individuo se metió con su familia, con su acosado y la familia de éste y su potencial cuñada. Si lo que deseaba era arruinarle una semana completa, lo logró por completo. Todavía tuvo que reventar tres balones durante la práctica, y el sueño hasta la noche precedente no fue el más tranquilo que tuviera en la vida.

Tras el aviso de Pacowski para descansar antes del sábado, solo tuvo un par de opciones. Ir directo a casa y ver el feudo que Pain entabló con Suffering desde que la mujer de éste le fuera infiel con su entonces pareja de relevos australianos. Era eso, o desquitarse en el arcade, con la posibilidad de encontrarse a Lori y a Bobby.

Sin muchas opciones, solo se le ocurrió habrir una nota que le dejaran a Lincoln en la bandeja del almuerzo. Durante la trifulca, esta había caído a su mochila, junto con los restos de su almuerzo, y no se acordó hasta que llegó el momento de vaciar.

 _Café Bangers & Mosh al salir de clases._

 _Tabby_

Caminando rumbo a su clase, lo vió conversando, decaído y aterrado, junto a Clyde y Zack. Mientras el afroamericsno exhibía un vendaje en su mano derecha, el pelirrojo estaba aún con la cara hinchada y un corte bajo el párpado derecho. Por su parte, el peliblanco estaba algo amoratado, más allá de los nervios por el juego inaugural. Por lo que pudo apreciar, el que Pacowski hubiese dado marcha atrás sobre su arreglo gracias a la mudanza de Lasky le afectó mucho.

-Hola Clyde, Tomate, Patético -saludó, tratando de sonar casual.

-Hola -devolvió el afroamericano.

-¿Que cuentas? -el pelirrojo hizo lo propio. El peliblanco no respondió.

-Creo que sé que puede animarlo.

La latina tomó un escarabajo y lo intenta meter en la polera del peliblanco... quien solo se limita a detener en el último momento.

-Al fin reaccionas, tonto -dijo ella con sorna.

-Pues discúlpame por no encontrar una nota que me dejaron ayer en el almuerzo -gruñó Lincoln.

-¿Hablas de esta nota? -la chicana rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dicha nota- "Café Bangers & Mosh al salir" -leyó-. ¿Quién es esa Tabby?

-Una amiga de Luna -aclaró Clyde, sacando el expediente que tenía de ella desde el Sadie Hawkins.

-¿Sigues guardando eso? -Zack pareció un tanto asqueado.

-Solo por si acaso -dijo el crespo en voz baja-. No es que sea un acosador o algo por el estilo.

-Dile eso a Lori -agregó Lincoln.

-No sé de que ha... -Clyde fue interrumpido, ya que su hermano de otra familia estaba más que preparado para...

-Hola chicos -saludó la salmodiante voz de Haiku por detrás-, Ronalda.

-Hola -devolvió Zack, asustado.

-Buenos días -saludó el moreno, no menos aterrado.

-Hola, Haiku -correspondió Lincoln con los nervios crispados.

-Haiku -Ronnie Anne hizo lo propio.

-Tabby me envía con un mensaje para Lincoln -dijo la nipona, algo hastiada-, por si se perdió el que dejó en su bandeja del almuerzo. Quiere que, saliendo, vayas directo con ella. Supo del desastre que tú y Lucy armaron en el despacho de la psicóloga, y quiere que vayan...

-Al _Bangers & Mosh_ -interrumpe el peliblanco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó ella, a lo que los cuatro implicados solo se encogieron de hombros-. Como sea. Me pidió que le diera el mismo mensaje a Lucy, pero al parecer está ocupada. Si me disculpan... -la oriental se abría paso entre el resto del grupo, buscando la salida.

Como si de un chico cualquiera se tratara, Ronnie Anne vio a Lincoln como si de un hermano menor se tratara. Un pequeño idiota con el cual cabría meterse solo si hiciera algo realmente estúpido, un simple chico patético del cual mofarse si busca algo con alguien más y al que, irónicamente, debe cuidar de sus propias idioteces. Sabe de Tabby, a quien prefiere llamar por su apellido, porque era su pareja en clase de la profesora Winslow antes de que su madre solicitara su pase a la clase de Johnson, lo ruidosa que puede ser y, en especial, lo molesto que es su manía por subir el volumen de la radio por encima del once, por lo que aquella rara podía, si quisiera, meterle tanta lengua como quisiera... una paradoja, porque preferiría que lo hiciera una persona para ella desagradable que al menos conoce a que lo hiciera una acosadora con fuertes problemas personales.

-Eh... -el balbuceo de Lincoln la sacó de sus pensamientos-... creo que mejor -la sonrisa del chico era de nervios- me voy de aquí.

-Solo dale esto de mi parte a Adlon -en el acto, tomó al peliblanco por el pantalón y le metió una hamburguesa con ajonjolí, pepinillos y chile habanero fresco en los calzoncillos, y empezó a reir como una maniática antes de irse.

-¿Necesitas yogurth o algo, Linc? -preguntó Liam, quien vio el rostro de Lincoln algo desencajado por el chile.

Sin responder a ello, una cosa era segura. Ronnie Anne Santiago volvió como bravucona a lo grande.

~o~

 _Belen, Nuevo México_

Detestaba que en un pueblo perdido casi en medio de la nada se atrevieran a revisar los vagones de carga. No es que un cargamento de piezas de maquinaria destinadas a Kansas no fuera importante, pero algunos funcionarios de verdad podían ponerse pesados. Migrantes, vagabundos, criminales fugitivos... nada se escapaba de su control. Inclusive alguno que otro cadáver, producto de la deshidratación, pasaba como "control de rutina".

A Scott le desagrsdaba aquella perspectiva. El mundo, ciertamente, era otro a como entrase hace seis años, entrando a la correccional. Cuando entró, la telefonía móvil apenas salía de las pantallas de 2", los teclados de las Cranberry y los primeros intentos de dar multifunción a dichos aparatos. Cámaras, reproductores multimedia, internet 2G, juegos, convertidores de medida... ahora, las pantallas eran táctiles, las funciones se ampliaron demasiado, las redes sociales tomaron preponderancia y ahora eran extremadamente delicados aparatos cuya batería duraba, cuando mucho, cuatro horas con uso moderado. Fuera de ello, era, a efectos prácticos, la misma mierda.

Pasó la noche anterior en un motel cercano y pidió los servicios de una prostituta. La chica, para ser de un lugar perdido en un punto dejado de las manos del Creador y de Lucifer mismos, no era fea ni por asomo de frente. Castaña, un par de buenos duraznos por senos, cubiertos por pecas, quizá un poco de vientre extra, pero eso lo compensaba un trasero fenomenal. El cabello, corto, le recordaba a un champiñón. Por ahora, se la podía permitir con todo y acné en la espalda.

La noche transcurre, teniendo sexo por horas hasta que esta cayó rendida, ansiosa de tener una buena noche. Lo que le esperaba a aquella mujer no le interesaba, y menos todavía cuando amaneciera. Quinientos dólares, un móvil de modelo reciente, un par de pulseras baratas, toallitas húmedas, preservativos, lubricante, algo de cambio... le agrada su plan de acción. Las escalas serán eso. Puntos para descansar, pasar la noche, comer algo caliente, incluso buscar nuevas presas para proseguir con su plan de escape.

Recordó la tarifa del motel. Ochenta dólares la noche. Un verdadero robo, pensó, mientras vaciaba el efectivo de aquella mujer. No tenía que temer, después de todo. Pecos no era opción viable, pues el convoy que tomará no lo contempla como escala. Odessa, en cambio, sonaba prometedor, en especial considerando que las meretrices podrían ser mejores y más baratas que esa mujer a la que acabó de robar antes de entregar la habitación. Por lo pronto, el tren de las nueve y cuarto no lo esperará siempre.

~o~

-Les tengo dos noticias, clase -saludó Armand por última vez a su clase.

Desde que llegó a casa con la noticia de que será removido de su cargo e inhabilitado por algún tiempo, había buscado la forma de dar a sus estudiantes semejante noticia, recién empezado el segundo semestre del año escolar. Ése día, por primera y única vez, ocultaba su calvicie con un peluquín que le causaba una molesta urticaria en la coronilla, traje verde, camisa azul y unos mocasines impecablemente alineados sobre unos calcetines negros.

-La mala noticia, es que, por problemas ajenos a mí -mintió a medias-, han decidido removerme del cargo, así que, oficialmente, ya no soy su problema.

Entre sus alumnos, el regocijo no se hizo esperar. Una franca risotada brotó de aquella veintena de chiquillos de entre ocho y nueve años, como si de un tumor se estuviesen librando. La única excepción que rompió la regla, Lucy, apenas y se inmutó. Ajena a sus posibilidades, alejada de todo cuanto amaba ahora y, sin embargo, cercana a todo lo que ahora despreciaba, a lo que sus pretéritas amantes representaban.

-La buena... voy a revisar las últimas tareas que dejé en la semana -las risas se convirtieron en gruñidos y quejidos-. No dije que fuera buena para ustedes, niños -se burló del estudiantado al devolverle una franca risotada, gesto por demás inusual e impropio de él.

Durante el tiempo de clase, las lecturas a los últimos ensayos dejados sobre el ingreso de los Estados Unidos a la Primera Guerra Mundial a instancia de Woodrow Wilson no se hicieron esperar. No faltó quien tildara al egresado de Yale como un simple catedrático vestido de oficial militar, un perro de guerra demasiado torpe e incluso un tanto cobarde que arriesgó demasiado al probar nuevos equipos para perseguir a un simple bandolero como Pancho Villa. Las siguientes tres horas, entre un examen sorpresa de gramática, una hora de lectura y una ronda de matemáticas terminaron por volver locos a sus hasta ese día pupilos.

El paso del tiempo se le hizo eterno, a la par que sentía una abrumadora necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos una maldición para Schiller. La anciana, piensa, es la verdadera responsable de su propia caída.

La segunda parte del día, sin embargo, decidió dar por concluída la jornada. Ya no tenía sentido que siguiera impartiendo clase, pues la sentencia estaba echada. Incluso decidió que podían irse a casa si quisieran, habiendo pedido autorización al director.

A Lucy le desconcertaba que, de buenas a primeras, el individuo que hiciera de sus mañanas un suplicio de verdad insoportable diera el aviso de que fuese despedido. En el fondo, no le guarda rencores, pero no siente que le deba nada en particular. En lo general, tal vez, pero no sentía tener deuda específica con el ahora ex-docente.

Hizo memoria del primer día que ella ingresara a aquél salón de clases. Recordó cómo ése hombre les habló, directo y sin mucho aprecio por nadie que fuera un desastre. Y la idea de que amara los libros no ayudó mucho, pues al compartir uno de los primeros trabajos de Bela Le Ghosty, abrió sin sutilezas el cubo de basura y lo arrojó sin escalas. Lo devolvió a su dueña, pero le hizo jurar que no volvería a llevar escritos similares durante el curso.

Vio cómo paseaba por la estancia. Como si todo dejase de tener sentido, vio como es que el calvo tomaba asiento, para empezar a dirigirse a aquellos que decidieran permanecer. Sea para no despertar sospechas en casa, para hace tiempo o simplemente porque en casa no hay nada mejor que hacer,

-No -responde Armand, bastante atribulado-. De haberlos querido grabar, habría sido antes de Halloween, aunque considero esa fiesta como un desperdicio de tiempo. No me malinterpreten por favor, niños -se excusó, al sujetar una pelotita de espuma de hule-. Detesto admitirlo, pero crecer en una familia de honda tradición católica no es algo que pueda negarme.

-¿Qué tiene que ver su familia? -preguntó Grace, una niña afroamericana delgada con lentes de fondo de botella.

-La familia -expone el docente- no es lo que muchos tienen entendido. La religiosidad que emanan no es lo mismo que los valores que sus acciones pregonan, pues el buen Gregor McGrady no era sino un maldito apostador empedernido, y su mujer, Dakota, no era una santa a la hora de honrar sus votos matrimoniales.

-O sea que... -empezó a interrumpir Ritchie, un obeso chico rubio.

-Si... las parejas toman sus votos en serio los primeros días, pero hay una parte con la que mi madre se tomaba muy a la ligera. En la riqueza... y en la pobreza. Y ella se negaba a vivir con austeridad.

Antes de proseguir, sacó un par de paquetes que se reservaba para cuando estaba solo, y los restos de la clase. Nada menos que dos cajas de soda surtida, mismas que pasó a distribuir entre los nueve estudiantes restantes. Lucy lo miró las latas con cautela, pues no solía beber soda a menos que hiciera demasiado calor, si estaba visitando a su abuelo o si le urge quitarse el mal sabor de boca de las comidas de la tía Ruth. Por cortesía, limpió una de las latas y bebió de ella.

-Mi santa madre -recalcó "santa" con sarcasmo- era una desperdiciada en materia de dinero. Gastaba lo que mi padre no apostaba en los naipes, comprando ropa y maquillaje antes que comida. Y el viejo no lo hacía mejor. Le era imposible mantener un empleo estable como contratista, hasta que una mañana amaneció sin vida frente al orfanato de la Divina Providencia de Huntington Oaks. Desde entonces, no he querido saber nada de aquel Dios al que medio mundo venera -dio un largo trago a su bebida-. Definitivamente, nadie necesitaría de una divinidad para ser una buena persona, aunque su familia tenga mucho que ver.

-No todo el mundo puede comprender lo que sus predecesores establecen, pero lo creen de todos modos -dijo Lucy, reflexionando sobre ello.

-Mejor expuesto, imposible, Loud... interesante, sobre todo considerando la suerte que tienes -responde hierático Armand-.

Sin previo aviso, la campana sonó, marcando el fin de clases por aquella semana.

-No se levanten todavía -pidió más que ordenó el calvo-. Solo me resta decirles una cosa.

Los pocos estudiantes que habían quedado atendieron, un poco impacientes por irse ya a casa a terminar sus tareas, ser libres y descansar el fin de semana. O, en el caso de la gótica Loud, pasar por una serie de batallas campales solo para llegar primero a la regadera y a desayunar los primeros panqueques frescos del día.

-Me siento un poco... decepcionado por ustedes. no por lo poco que han cambiado o acumulado este año, sino por la poca comprensión que obtuve de ustedes -sacó de su saco un frasco con analgésicos-. Aún así, gracias por lo que pudieron enseñarme. Ya pueden irse.

Mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían, Lucy tardó un poco más. La gótica no había pasado por una interrupción tan abrupta en ningún año escolar desde que, hace dos años, ella y Luna contrajeran varicela y las llevaran con Pop-pop, las únicas que corrieron con esa suerte.

-Disculpe -llamó Lucy-... tengo solo una duda, profesor.

-Ya deja de engañarte, Loud. Oficialmente dejaré de ser eso cuando saque mis cosas del casillero de la sala de maestros -suspiró McGrady-. Puedes llamarme como te plazca.

-De acuerdo... ¿Por qué quiso que tomara terapia con esa bruja? -preguntó la niña.

-Porque guardo un fuerte resentimiento contra los artistas -confesó el castaño calvo-. O, si lo pongo bajo un ojo más atento, con mi juventud. Dos novias, a la primera la apuñalaron en Chicago, la segunda solo se fue a Portland. Ambas góticas, una fotógrafa, la otra escritora -expuso-. Por eso es que me he guardado demasiado, por algo... trato de balancear mis acciones. ¿Has leído el Heraldo del martes pasado? -preguntó, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-No -arrastró la gótica.

-Encontraron una mujer latina en la cuneta del camino a Grand Venture. Una... prostituta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted?

-Quise ayudarle a tener una vida mejor, sin miedo de que algún bruto campesino del área abuse de ella pagando veinte o treinta dólares a un proxeneta que apenas las mantiene a ella y a otras como ella con menos que lo justo. El jueves, un par de matones me hallaron y llevaron a solo ellos sabrán donde, golpeado e inconsciente. Suma a eso que cierta persona me denunció ante autoridades estatales, y tendrás una idea clara.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta -recriminó Lucy.

-Supongo que vi potencial de tu parte, Loud -declaró McGrady-. No solo podrías sorprender a más de uno si dejaras de obsesionarte con temas que no deben tocarse. Si quisieras, podrías convencer de cualquier cosa a medio mundo, y la otra mitad te buscaría para trabajar a tu lado... o borrarte del mapa. Si quisieras, el mundo sería tuyo, sin más necesidad que leer y hablar con tacto.

-Lo siento, pero el poder no me llama la atención -suspiró Lucy-. Alguien tuvo un sueño de hermandad... y terminaron asesinandolo.

Lucy estuvo a punto de salir cuando McGrady la detuvo. En sus manos, tenía un paquete de color azul profundo con un pequeño listón anudado.

-Conserva esto, Lucy -dijo con un deje de pesar-. Conservalo, pero no lo abras hasta llegar a casa y estés sola.

-Gracias.

-No... gracias a tí, en particular.

El mayor se inclinó y, sin preámbulo, la abrazó, tal y como ella recordaba que Lori solía hacer cuando alguna de sus hermanas menores necesitaba consuelo. Lo que la gótica no lograba adivinar era que, para ser un profesor bastante estricto, le tomó un poco de afecto. Cosa que, en el fondo, no le desagradó.

~o~

El platón de pescado y papas estaba frío. Quince minutos desde que se lo habían servido y apenas había probado un bocado, suspirando más por los nervios del juego de mañana que por otra cosa. Junto a él, Ronnie Anne y Clyde estaban bastante aburridos, pues al otro lado estaban Haiku y Tabby.

La latina había ido a regañadientes, pues era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar a su no-novio por la hamburguesa de la mañana. Apoyarle con una cita realmente inesperada previo a un juego que se le antojaba brutal en todo sentido. No le importaba saberse nueva como chaperona, pero al menos el menor de los problemas de Lori era tan buen acompañante como cualquier otra persona. Y lo mismo puede decirse de Haiku. Tenía de callada con Winslow lo que la punk era de ruidosa.

No ignoraba las charlas de aquel extraño cuarteto. Clyde hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Lori con Haiku, cosa que a la nipona tenía sin cuidado. Tabby, por su lado, animaba al peliblanco tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa. Éste, aún tan pálido como su cabello, apenas se molestaba en devolver a la punk una tímida sonrisa.

-Supe lo de aquella fiesta -escuchó decir a Tabby, pasando por una memoria bastante amarga.

-No fue mi culpa -se defendió el chico-. Solo fue porque a cierta persona le dolió que Clyde y yo cambiamos una de las mejores fiestas del año por una noche remplazando a Lori en el arcade.

-¡Wow! ¿Rechazaron una fiesta de Chad Chandler por cubrir a tu hermana? -Tabby sonó impresionada, por lo que Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar escupir un poco de su cerveza de raiz- Viejo, eso fue gordo.

-De seguro quiso llenar su vacío con una innecesaria bagatela con una fiesta nauseabunda -estimó Haiku, indiferente, mientras jugueteaba con un dedo de papa-. Hum... ahora entiendo por qué venden estos en cucuruchos de periódico.

-Si no te gusta lo que comes, al menos puedes leer el plato -objetó el moreno, arrancando una risa a Tabby y una sonrisa a Haiku.

-Al menos -habló Ronnie Anne- fue mejor para ambos limpiar porquería que tratar de serlo.

Si lo que Lincoln esperaba era que le sacaran una carcajada, Santiago llegó a dar de lleno, pues de la postura rígida que tenía al llegar, empezó a soltarse en una risa convulsa, disipando un poco sus temores. Lo malo de ello fue la extraña carcajada de Haiku, que casi sonaba forzada.

-¡Buena esa, Ronalda! -rió Tabby, escupiendo unos cuantos pedacitos de pescado.

-Es lo malo de tratar con comediantes -respondió la latina-, y más si una va a ser la cuñada de tu hermano.

-¿En serio? -la punk dejó de reir.

-Sabes que Lori sale con su hermano -repuso Clyde, un poco dolido por ello.

-¿Quién es esa Lori?

-La hermana mayor de Lincoln -informó la oriental.

-¿Que no era solo Luna? -repuso Tabby.

-Son cinco y cinco -apuntó la morena.

-Oigan... -llamó Lincoln-, ¿qué esa no es Luna?

Todos voltearon a ver en dirección a una de las mesas que estabn al otro lado del lugar. Luna estaba un poco cabizbaja, mientras daba cuenta de un pequeño pastel de carne y un té helado. Algo inusual, pensó el chico con nieve en el tejado, porque la bebida que la rockera más detestaba en invierno era precisamente ésa.

-¿Quieres que vaya? -preguntó la niña del mechón rosa.

-No creo que quiera compañía, Tab -dijo Lincoln-. Debe ser por lo que me dijeron que pasó mientras no estaba en casa.

-¿Hablas del...? -intervino Clyde, aunque recibió un codazo de parte de la chicana.

-No seas imprudente -reconvino Ronnie Anne.

-Detesto ser predecible -habló Haiku-, pero seguro tiene que ver tu hermana en esto.

-¿Cual de todas? -quiso saber Tabby.

-Lynn.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó la víspera de Navidad?

-Es algo mucho más delicado -confirmó Lincoln, mientras veía que Luna pagaba su cuenta y se iba-. ¿Me disculpan?

Sacó su billetera y dejó su parte del pago por el pedido hecho hace un rato, dejando a su cita, chaperona y acompañantes confundidos, tratando de seguirle el paso a su hermana por un buen trecho de la calle.

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje, Adlon? -preguntó Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué mensaje? -la punk observó a la latina con curiosidad.

-Olvídalo -respondió hastiada la morena, antes de tomar un filete de pescado rebosado y dar una mordida. La salsa con la que éste estaba bañado, y de ello la punk se dio cuenta, escurría por la comisura de sus labios, como si de sangre se tratara.

~o~

Si había un momento en el que un chiste pudiera animar a Luan, el momento había llegado. No era tan sencillo volver a ver a la cara a su hermana mayor más inmediata sin recordar la expresión de la misma cuando le estrelló su guitarra acústica en la cabeza. Le dolió reconocer que su castigo era tan implacable como el saber que a Luna le afeitaran la zona de la herida para tratarla mejor, y otra sección del lado opuesto para establecer cierta simetría.

Obtuvo su venganza, pero el costo fue brutal. Si bien pudo apelar a su sanción casera, no por ello pudo salvarse del castigo impuesto, reducido a dos meses por el asunto de los videos. Y, si bien no podía retomar Negocios Graciosos por un tiempo, al menos administrará desde fuera. El único problema... el día siguiente sería fiesta en casa de los Sammet, allí donde Lincoln comprometiera la bien cimentada fama de su negocio. Y el partido de fútbol era a la misma hora.

Compromisos sin cumplir, y ni siquiera Lincoln podrá echarle una mano. No podíq imaginarse peor escenario que este. Sabía que al chico le gustan las temáticas aterradoras, pero su hermano no era precisamente fan de dichas historias, desde aquella semana de Halloween en la que, había registrado en video, viera una película de terror sin permiso y luchara por permanecer despierto el mayor tiempo posible. Lucy... no podía darse el lujo de recontratarla, debido al factor trauma que ocasionó en su única presentación como parte del staff. Ni hablar de Lynn, a quien definitivamente puso en su lista negra, o de Lori, ocupada ya con su empleo.

La única alternativa que tenía, si de verdad la tenía, era cancelar por tiempo indefinido, al menos el suficiente para que a Lincoln le tomara que lo echaran del equipo de fútbol. Por tanto, en todas sus redes sociales publicó un breve mensaje.

 _Debido a motivos personales, tanto_ Luan out Loud

 _como_ Negocios Graciosos _cerrarán sus puertas._

 _De momento, pueden contactar el servicio que_

 _Giggles ofrece._

 _._

 _Pronto, volveremos con nuevo material._

 _Luan Loud_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera que dar no pocas respuestas. Algunos de sus potenciales clientes le demostraron algo de apoyo moral, mientras que otros preguntaron sobre todo por los causantes de dicha interrupción.

Uno de los mensajes de apoyo procedía de Lawndale, Wisconsin. Lo supo porque la foto de perfil del chico aparece el rótulo del estadio local, Tommy Sherman. El chico preguntó si era la prima de un tal Michigan. Le pareció tan ofensivo que solo lo ignoró.

Unas dos personas más la tildaron de aprovechada y estafadora, ninguna de ellas era de Michigan. Supo de inmediato quién era la primera persona. Nada menos que la activista ultrafeminista Jen Suleyman, aquella mujer que veía en los hombres y en mujeres poco empoderadas un verdadero cáncer que debería ser extirpado con un bisturí oxidado y sangrante.

 _Puedes tomar tu orgullo feminazi_ -escribió- _y vete al carajo._

Acto seguido, la bloqueó de todas sus redes sociales.

La otra persona, una chica con el cabello bastante bien cuidado y de color rojo bastante encendido, sencillamente se burlaba de ella por ser la hermana de un fenómeno que era una vergüenza para la naturaleza. A ella, símplemente la bloqueó, pues no merecía una respuesta más tajante.

Por su lado, una de las personas que le demostraba su apoyo, _Pure Pinch-my-Butty_ le había escrito un mensaje demasiado sugerente, rogándole que subiera más de aquél "migrante" de cierto video subido en la temporada navideña. Contenidos bastante sugerentes. Ya le pediría a Lincoln cuentas de ello.

-¿Puedo ver qué haces? -oyó la voz de Lincoln detrás suyo, causando que cayera de espaldas.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta? -preguntó Luan, frotando su adolorida cabeza por el golpe que se dio.

-Lo siento, pero estaba abierta -se disculpó el hombre del plan-, y vi que estabas subiendo algo nuevo.

-No voy a subir nada por un tiempo -suspiró la comediante-. Entre otras cosas. Por cierto -cambió de tema-, ¿quién es Pure Pinch-my-Butty?

Tomando el asunto con calma, Lincoln dio click a la foto de perfil de la dueña de dicha cuenta y abrió en la página principal de ése canal, reproduciendo el video más reciente. En pantalla, había una chica que le era tenebrosamente familiar al peliblanco. Piel morena clara, cabello teñido en verde...

Lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue parar la reproducción del video y cerrar la portátil de su hermana, jadeando aterrado por saber quién era ella.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a esa loca?! -el peliblanco tenía los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Apenas iba a responderle, pero no me diste tiempo por aparecerte como Lucy -dijo la trigueña con sorna-. ¿La conoces?

-¿Conocerla? -la risa del chico con nieve en el tejado se tornó nerviosa- ¡Ella se la pasó acosándome como si fuera una loca obsesiva! ¡Casi se roba estos! -en el acto, se bajó el pantalón, mostrando aquellos calzoncillos que Lola le había comprado pese a perder su apuesta de los malos hábitos de cada habitante en casa.

-Sabía que traerías algunas chicas que se mueren por tí, pero estás muerto de miedo, ¿Entiendes?

-Eso fue enfermo -bufó Lincoln-. Por cierto, necesito que me prestes tu ordenador.

-¿Qué pasó con el tuyo? -preguntó Luan.

-Lo dejaste con las gemelas y Lola está en una fiesta de té con algunas amigas suyas -se quejó el chico-. En línea.

-¿Y para qué lo necesitas?

-Estaba entre las cosas que me robó -del bolsillo sacó una pen-drive de dieciséis gigabytes, con una etiqueta en uno de los bordes con la leyenda "para mi Conejito" escrita en tinta verde aguamarina-. ¿Puedo ver que hay? -suplicó.

-Ya que insistes -se resignó Luan, mientras Charles perseguía a Gary en el pasillo.

El contenido de la pen-drive resultó ser variado. Fotos, imágenes, videos, música, incluso cuatro compilatorios de Ace Savvy en formato PDF y una carpeta membretada como " _Contraseña Loudoln-Linc_ ".

La carpeta que abrió fue precisamente aquella, mostrando un archivo comprimido. Sin preguntar, Luan tecleó la contraseña que pedía para descomprimir el contenido, mismo que se fue a una carpeta que Luan había creado para no comprometer su equipo.

La primera impresión de Lincoln fue un fuerte sonrojo, pues eran varias fotos de la peliverde en ropa interior. Luan, por su lado, fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, tomó su almohada y soltó una sonora carcajada, amortiguada por la misma.

-¿Qué te causa gracia? -preguntó molesto el chico.

-Que... que esa chica navegaba los ríos de Babalonia por tí. ¿Entiendes? -se burló la comediante.

-Borra eso, por favor.

-Espera -la comediante paró de reir casi por completo-, que también hay un video.

Sin más, dejó correr la grabación. El escenario, al parecer, tenía el Monumento a Washington de fondo, y Anwar estaba vestida con el mismo conjunto con el que fueran a la Casa Blanca.

- _¿Está grabando?_ -preguntó la peliverde.

- _Sabes que sí, loca_ -se oyó la voz de Roman, antes de aparecer en escena, con la corbata desatada y el saco al hombro, como si fuera Frank Sinatra.

- _¡Hola, Conejito!_ -saludó ella, con una sonrisa radiante- _Si ves esto, es que logré colar mi regalito..._

- _Nuestro, Anwar_ -corrigió el hijo de rumanos.

-... _Si, nuestro regalo. Como sea, espero disfrutes del regalo que acabas de abrir. Una personita en especial me ayudó sin saberlo al saber qué te gusta... tú._

En ese momento, la peliverde se acercó y besó la lente de la cámara, dejando una marca de un lápiz labial parecido al coral. Retrocedió a su posición original sin haberse tomado la molestia de limpiar la cámara.

- _Ojalá nos volvamos a ver, Conejito bonito_ **-el video terminó, y Lincoln sabía que cometió un error muy grande, pues todas sus hermanas, Lily incluso, pensaban que Ronnie Anne era su novia, la futura Ronalda Anne Loud.**

Aterrado por lo que podría suceder, el peliblanco intentó sacarse sus temores de encima. No obstante, la cara de su hermana comediante exhibía unasonrisa bastante frívola, como si de un personaje de un libro que Lori le había prestado para una tarea en tercero.

-¿Ésa es la loca de la que me contó Ronnie Anne anoche? -Luan mantuvo su sonrisa. Lincoln asintió, nervioso- Se ve un poco...

-¿Estrafalaria? ¿Rara? ¿Peligrosa?

-Yo diría nada graciosa, pero creo que tienes un punto -agregó ella-. ¿Puedo ver qué es esa carpeta? -señaló una carpeta en el documento comprimido membretada como "Comidas exóticas".

-Solo si no formatea nada.

Esperaron a que se descomprimiera esa carpeta, la cual contiene un recetario y...

-¡BORRA ESO! ¡BORRALO! -chilló Lincoln, mientras Luan trató de borrar esa imagen en particular.

Era una foto de la peliverde en una enorme tanga que, en su apenas desarrollado cuerpo, con poco y le cubre los pezones.

~o~

Para ser una despistada, Leni no era de aquellas personas que guardasen rencor, ni aunque se metieran con su familia de una forma u otra. Así fuera su propia familia la que alzara el brazo contra sí misma. Por ello, llegó a pensar mientras caminaba hacia el parque industrial que Lynn cruzó la línea. Peor aún: la cruzó, quiso enmendar las cosas con Lincoln y las empeoró al ir directo sobre las no tan inocentes posaderas de Lola. Rogó por asilo esa misma noche, pero, y Lynn creyó que Lori le ordenó eso, Leni, la dukce e ingenua Leni Loud, le negó tajantemente el paso, pues si le rompió las costillas a su hermano y atacó a Lola, no quería saber a donde llegará si le ponía una uña encima.

Le gustaban los sabados. Si bien no le molestaba ayudar a Lori con la lavandería, su hermana mayor le había pedido que dejara los platos del desayuno en el fregadero. Dicha labor era sorteada, y las últimas veces había tocado a ella misma y a Lucy. Empero, con lo suscitado en la semana, algunas tareas fueron puestas como castigo a Lynn.

Paralelo a la modista, Rashid se dirigía a su hogar. Desde que Layla se fugó de casa, al chico le tocaba llevar la limpieza y las compras del departamento donde vive junto a su madre. No era tan bueno como su hermana para escoger los vegetales, pero al menos el chico era lo suficientemente avispado para buscar formas de hacer rendir el dinero que le era asignado para el gasto diario. Si bien el que sea sabado no le molesta en lo absoluto, debía dejarlo todo en perfecto estado. Pasaría por su madre en casa y, de ahí, ambos irían a Hazeltucky, a su primer partido en suelo americano.

Dando vuelta en la intersección de Pansy Creek rd. y el boulevard Adams, sujetando sus compras, chocó con lo que, pensó, era un bulto de carne que no debería estar suelto en la vía pública.

-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! -soltó el joven egipcio, molesto por haber tirado las bolsas con la despensa de la semana.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Leni, tratando de alzar las cosas del chico.

-Creo que te conozco -Rashid tuvo una muy ligera sospecha-... ¿No eres amiga de Layla?

-¿La conoces? -la cara de la modista se iluminó.

-Soy su hermano -quiso hacerle recordar, sin éxito, mas siguió intentando-. ¿Estuve en una fiesta de Navidad? -nada todavía- ¿Le gusté a tu gato?

-Tienes un nombre medio raro... ¿Said?

-No, ése es el de mi padre.

-No sé, pero como que es algo de esa película de Antonio Banderas... esa en que es un gatito con botas.

-Me llamo Rashid, señorita -se presentó, un poco hastiado y sarcástico.

-¡Oh, si! -tardó cinco segundos para reaccionar- ¡El chico que Lynn insultó por querer ayudar a Linky!

-Algo así -gruñó el moreno-, aunque no sé quién sea ese Linky.

-Es mi hermanito, Lincoln.

La mente del chico tuvo que unir bastantes puntos con lo que, por recopilación, aquella rubia le diera. Solo conocía un Lincoln, solo estuvo un par de veces en su casa, y una de ellas fue en Navidad, Layla tiene uba amiga que es hermana de Lincoln... si, unir los puntos dados fue, para él, como si le enseñaran matemáticas a un perro.

-Oye, me gustaría hablar contigo -dijo Rashid-, pero hoy estoy un poco apurado

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -pidió Leni.

-Como quieras.

El trayecto fue breve. Tal vez porque la subida de las escaleras se le hizo ligera a Leni o por lo agradable que fuese aquella adolescente, no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al departamento que la hoy fragmentada familia Abbas ocupa. El cuadro que Leni no esperaba encontrar ni en sus más horribles pesadillas provocadas por Lucy estaba ante sí.

En la entrada, sentada en un mullido sillón y vestida con un camisón cyan con encaje azul apastelado, se encontraba Sheila Abbas. La mujer tenía en la cara las evidentes secuelas de lo que sucediera hace solo una semana. Ojeras profundas, ojos enrojecidos, una hediondez producto de días de descuido, la comisura de sus labios tenían rastros de saliva, producto de los balbuceos que emitía la noche anterior antes de dormir. El cabello, aquella larga cabellera negra de la que estaba orgullosa por un impecable brillo, estaba muy mal cortado, exhibiendo dos zonas que apenas y se recuperaban de un brutal tirón. Frente a eso, el chico tuvo que avisar al centro comunitario y al gerente de la tienda donde trabaja su madre que estaba enferma. Cierto, era algo lejos de la realidad, pero, y eso lo pensó, era mejor que nada como excusa.

-Adelante... Leni -invitó la egipcia, con un tono retador-. Ven y toma asiento para que te puedas mofar de mi tragedia.

-¿Cual tragedia? -pregunta inocente la rubia.

-Me disculpan -Rashid fue a su habitación, para ultimar las cosas que llevará en una hora.

-No te... hagas la que no sabes, Leni -eructó la morena, desconfiada por la cara de la chica.

-De verdad, señora -la chica Loud sonó sincera-. No se de que tragedia habla.

-¿De verdad... no lo sabes? -hipó un poco la egipcia- Si tú lo dices...

Fue directo a la nevera, de la que sacó algo de hielo. Tomó dos vasos bajos y sirvió el hielo con un poco de un licor oscuro, que Leni no pudo reconocer sino de una botella como la que su padre tenía marcada con una etiqueta que rezaba "NO TOCAR, ESPECIALMENTE LENI Y LUNA". El olor a madera de roble impregnado en la bebida, provocó que Leni sufriera una arcada, pues reconoció el fuerte aroma del brandy. Más por cortesía, bebió un sorbo, que le quemó la garganta.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa -Sheila arrastró sus palabras-. ¿Desde cuando mi hija está enferma?

-¿Está enferma? -Leni derramó su bebida, alarmada- ¿Tiene resfriado o varicela o algo?

-Algo... parecido... ¿Quien hizo que a mi hija le gustaran las mujeres?

Si Leni hubiera sido un poco más descuidada, estaría buscando cualquier excusa que, sencillamente, no tragaría ni Lily.

-¿Es contagioso?

-Mucho -alegó Sheila, algo ebria-, sobre todo si son bonitas.

Ello puso a pensar. Sabía que Layla era lesbiana desde antes de que su madre se enteró. Su amiga no le había pedido que no hablara de ello con nadie, pero si se lo dijo fue porque ella se ganó su confianza.

-¿Sabes... -dijo hipando la egipcia-... dónde puede estar Layla?

-¿Por qué me pregunta algo que no sé?

-Porque... amo a mi bebé, pero alguien le contagió lo... lo... -le era imposible a la mujer decir esa palabra en particular- ¡Eso!

Sin aviso, Sheila cayó al piso, llorando histérica. Su cordura, en ese instante, de deshizo tal como si fuera mantequilla untada en demasiado pan mal cortado. Lo único que Leni pudo hacer, y buscó de inmediato el motivo para no ir a Hazeltucky y avisar en casa, fue avisar a Lori que Dakota Jenkins estaba enferma.

Ajeno a esto, Rashid consideró que la única cosa que podía hacer, sin más, era retirarse. Conociendo a su madre, el proceder que tomaría con su hermana seguirá en pie, a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón para mantenerse en dicha línea.

Empacó sus cosas en la mochila de la escuela. Vistiendo las hombreras para minimizar el problema de espacio en la mochila, se mentalizó y rezó a todos los Santos y Profetas que conocía para que no lo aplastaran esa tarde en la línea defensiva

~o~

Era extraño para ella estar en la banca, calentando las piernas para algo que, eventualmente, nunca llegará. El marcador estaba a favor de la casa por 6-27, faltando dos minutos en el reloj, y todo porque Rudy Jackson falló la conversión de dos puntos tras la única anotación de los Gallos.

Habían probado de todo para romper el marcador, incluso metiendo a Lincoln de forma prematura. La única vez que anotó el chico y fallaron miserablemente al tratar de ampliar la ventaja que tenían en el primer cuarto, ventaja que fue cómodamente aprovechada para realizar una intercepción y devolver, con un gol de campo de treinta yardas.

Lo único bueno de esto, puede decirse que Lincoln si había estado trabajando duro. Si bien sabía que sus padres trabajarán turno doble y Bobby está acaramelado de Lori en casa, el contar con apoyo moral de otras familias era un consuelo magro. Las hermanas de Lincoln, con las excepciones de Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn y Lily, los padres de semejante manada, los McBride y Tabby se habían esforzado para que la chicana no se sintiera sola.

Ignorando a los comentaristas, que hacen burla del incidente del Estadio Loud en el verano pasado, se percata de que Rudy está bastante disperso, como si sus planes se desmoronaran en la primera oportunidad. Como si la defensa fuera una muralla de piedra maciza, los tackleadores ofensivos se estrellaban una y otra vez, y los esquineros no hacían tan fácil la tarea a los receptores y corredores.

Pistola 3 a 45, es decir, pase medio a Lincoln, en cuarta y nueve por avanzar y con el reloj en el reloj apenas un minuto y cuarenta y cinco. La chicana ya estaba realmente impaciente de que esto terminara de una maldita vez. Si para esto se sometió a los entrenamientos...

-¡Maldita sea, Loud! -bramó Pacowski- ¡No sueltes el balón! ¡No lo sueltes!

Igual que en aquél juego de practica, Lincoln pisó el acelerador a fondo. No eran los mismos jugadores bestiales que los actuales campeones alinearon la temporada pasada, pero jugaban tanto mejor que sus predecesores. Yarda veinte rival, se avanzaron trece y un golpe mandó al chico hasta la dieciocho, obteniendo primero y diez. El primer avance del último cuarto. Y, lo peor, solo tenían un tiempo fuera para hacer que el día no empeore, o al menos no sea un fiasco total. No dejó de ver en todo ello una cruel ironía, pues ella misma estaba impaciente por descargar su potencial, mientras que Lincoln, deseoso de estar en cualquier otro sitio, trata de hacer aquello para lo que fue obligado.

-¡Pido tiempo! -llamó el grueso entrenador, quemando dicho tiempo fuera-. ¡Todos a mí, chicos!

Reunidos, apenas y el reloj se detuvo en 1:24. Imposible para realizar una remontada, no tanto para anotar o realizar un gol de campo.

-¡¿Que cuerno les está pasando?! -Pacowski no cabía de su molestia.

-¡No es mi culpa que "Dedos de mantequilla" -Jackson señaló a Vickers, furioso- no sepa lanzar lo que arroja!

-¡No me digas! -soltó el aludido con sequedad- Tal vez un kiwi atrape mejor que tú, ¡y ni siquiera tiene manos!

-¿No pueden dejar de pelear, montón de brutos? -espetó Ronnie Anne, molesta.

-¿Saben qué? -explotó Pacowski, al borde de reventar una úlcera- ¡Al cuerno con las excusas! Formación cerrada, tres a veintisiete engaño cuarenta y cinco, ¡rompan!

Con lo justo para mantener el primer intento y diez por avanzar, los once ofensivos adoptaron dicha formación. Del poco tiempo que Lynn le había suplido a escondidas, logró comprender la naturaleza de algunas formaciones, y la adoptada por sus rivales definitivamente era una trampa.

-¡Tres veintiseis! ¡Veintisiete! ¡Cuarenta y cinco! -escuchó Lincoln vociferar a Vickers, comprendiendo enseguida que cayeron en la trampa.

El peliblanco avanzó al lado derecho del mariscal, cinco yardas paralelo a la ruta del engaño. Harán creer que será Jackson quien lleve por tierra el ovoide, pero será él, el autor accidental de aquella fatídica tarde en Royal Woods, quien corra con el balón. Todo se hizo silencio para el hombre del plan...

Y un árbitro arrojó un pañuelo al campo desde el lateral.

-¡Número veintisiete de Royal Woods! -anunció el citado, un grueso hombre de color que parecía una cebra con obesidad mórbida- ¡Realizó una salida en falso! ¡Cinco yardas de castigo!

Los visitantes intentaron reclamar, cosa que les ganó otras cinco de castigo adicionales por conducta antideportiva. Ahora, si necesitaban de una patada moral en el trasero, no pudo caer de peor forma.

Misma formación, misma estrategia... ambos receptores avanzaron, pero los vigentes campeones encontraron el engaño e hicieron saltar la trampa. Ambos, Jackson y Loud, se toparon con sendos esquineros, cayendo en la trampa. Embistieron a Lincoln lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle las costillas de nuevo si no llevara protecciones, cosa que quiso agradecer antes de caer en las sombras.

.

Sentía el viento correr en su cabello. Las voces, apagadas, eran ininteligibles, pues un zumbido en sus oídos, mientras era cargado hacia una puerta que daba a una estancia que le recordaba mucho a su sala. Creyó ver a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, vestidos ya de ropas más casuales, arrastrar sus mochilas, viendo sobre todo a Rashid en uno de los extremos frente a Ronnie Anne.

Por un momento, sintió celos del oriental en su semiinconsciencia, pues le pareció ver que ambos, egipcio y chicana, se entendían. Ambos tenían el semblante grave, pues era la primera vez que lo veían mal y al momento. Cierto, su bravucona lo había visto en víspera de Navidad, pero estaba atontado por los efectos del diazepam con el que fue sedado como para recordar la sarta de incoherencias que llegó a balbucear.

Las voces se volvían más nítidas, pues su padre y Pacowski parecían discutir. Lynn sr. se escuchaba furioso, mientras que el grueso entrenador sonaba imperturbable frente a la ola de insultos que recibía.

-El riesgo es del jugador, señor Loud -se escuchó parlotear a Pacowski-. Odio admitirlo, pero su hijo es mejor de lo que parece.

-¡Ese no es el caso! -bramó Lynn, mitad acomplejado mitad molesto- ¡¿Quién cuerno manda las ovejas al matadero?!

-¿Disculpe?

-Sabía que era un truco, y aún así los mandó a la defensa, ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-Medidas desesperadas se dan cuando no hay mucho qué ganar, y no habríamos pasado por esto si Lynn no hubiera insultado a...

-¡¿A un nuevo?! -interrumpe el cabeza de la familia Loud- Junior ni se va a molestar en volver hasta la siguiente temporada, a menos que se disculpe con el árabe.

La discusión degeneró en un intercambio de puntos de vista hasta que el entrenador, hastiado, se retiró del lugar.

Si bien ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos, descansó un poco. No le molestaba, en realidad, estar solo., ya que era justo lo que necesitaba... o eso creía hasta que sintió un par de brazos cerrarse sobre su pecho.

-¿Que es lo que...?

-Al fin despiertas, tonto -suspiró aliviada Ronnie Anne, sonando algo preocupada.

Tratando de levantarse, vio a su padre, dormido con una revista Wired cayendo sobre su regazo. De la bolsa en la que habían puesto su ropa sobresale un sobre, puesto sobre un ejemplar de Guys of the Army y un sándwich que lograron meter de contrabando.

-¿Que hay en el sobre? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Es del entrenador -respondió Ronnie Anne, relajada-. Quiso que tu papá te la diera, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, abrió el sobre y procedió a leer.

 _Para Lincoln Loud:_

 _En vista de tu actitud en el campo, la Comisión Disciplinaria de la Liga Juvenil de Fútbol del condado acordó revisar los testimonios de los árbitros del partido entre los Gallos de Royal Woods y los Hockers de Hazeltucky. Mientras, se acordó una separación temporal de su equipo por una semana._

 _Firma, Alec Schwimmer, presidente de la Liga Juvenil de Fútbol del Condado Morgan._

-Supongo que no se referían al empujón de la primera mitad -rió nervioso, toda vez que leyó tres veces el oficio.

-Eso fue tan accidental como la suciedad de perro que pisó Jordan el lunes -la menor de los Santiago siguió la corriente.

-¿Chico o chica?

-La rara que se sienta con Mollie y Cookie en el almuerzo.

Viendo que su padre estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, ambos se escabulleron a la cocina. No era que no le dejaran la cena tibia, sino que, más bien, habían sido sándwiches de albondigón, cosa que ambos agradecieron.

-Le pedí permiso a mamá de dormir esta noche aquí -apuntó la latina.

-¿En serio? -el chico casi se atraganta con la cena.

-En realidad solo le avisé -corrigió ella.

-Creo que dormiré con Luna -bostezó Lincoln.

-¿Y eso? -ahora fue la chicana quien casi se atraganta.

-Supe por lo que pasó con Luan mientras no estábamos -dijo el peliblanco con cierto pesar-. Sabía que Luan tiene la mano pesada, pero no que fuera a ser detenida.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Digamos que adelantó un poco el Bromageddon en casa de Chandler... creo.

Luego de arreglarse, ambos fueron directo al piso de arriba. Si bien apestaban a sudor, no era tanto eso sino la frustración con la que debieran lidiar. La escasa actividad que ella viera y el knock-out que él pasara fueron suficiente sedante para que, Lincoln en la habitación de Luna y Luan, y Ronnie Anne en la del peliblanco junto a la comediante, cayeran rendidos, sumidos en el confortable abrazo de Morfeo.

~o~

 **Cascos y protecciones fuera, los uniformes al utilero, por favor...**

 _ **ALERTA SÍSMICA... ALERTA SÍSMICA**_

 **¡Aaagh! ¡PUTA MADRE!**

 **Ok, disculpen el exabrupto, pero resulta que iba a subir el capítulo ayer porque iniciaba la temporada regular de la NFL porque, ya saben, nada como ver caer a mis _queridos_ (Ajá, como no) Patriotas. Pero... debo añadir que éste fue el último capítulo que se salvó. Y solo tuve que hacerle unos pequeños cambios respecto del documento original.**

 **Empero, cierto movimiento telúrico alteró todos mis planes porque, literalmente, me pasaron a dejar con más temblorina que un chihuahua. Y eso es mucho, ¿saben? 8,2 en escala Richter si es mucho, vivan en una zona sísmica o no. Y si hay alguien que lo sepa mejor que los mexicanos y los japoneses, esos son los chilenos. Mis respetos para ellos por soportar huevadas como las de 1961 antes del mundial de fútbol.**

 **Sentí esto un poco largo, pero creo que lo vale. Y, con razón, era hora de ajustar cuentas. Al fin, se cierra un arco. Arco que, admito, deja cabos sueltos para uno de los arcos mayores.**

 **Esta cita, contrario a la anterior, fue uno de los momentos más largamente planeados. Y la introducción de un arco complementario al de NOMBRE RESERVADO es algo que, si bien no estaba planeado de inicio, decidí darle un pequeño espacio. Algo... especial que alterará el curso de los sucesos de aquel arco que complementará.**

 **¿Saben? Durante este hiatus técnico he tenido media docena de ideas nuevas, ideas que se suman a un proyecto donde, y será la única licencia de spoilearlos que me voy a permitir, Lynn va a empezar realmente desde la porquería de la sociedad. Y créanme: quien ha estado en el infierno sabe la clase de mierda que abunda, la mierda en la que voy a ahondar.**

 **A darles respuesta, gente...**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , no estoy muy versado en IAs malignas, por decirlo así. Si descontamos a Cortana (Halo) por el simple hecho de que es una replica digital basada en matrices cognitivas biológicas creada a partir de un organismo vivo (La dra. Halsey) y las matrices de los monitores de los Forerruner ( _ídem_ ), que al parecer son implantes neuronales biológicos en constructos mecánicos, no sé mucho de IAs. Una IA no puede ser malvada _per se_ , a menos que se inserte un algoritmo que desequilibre los factores conductuales.**

 **¿Por qué no Cortana? Es malvada, si. Pero ella cree que una utopía es posible. Uno de los mejores pretextos para una meta noble, humana o de otra especie, que cualquier ser vivo racional pueda justificar.**

 **¿Por qué no los monitores de los Forerrunner? Siguen protocolos, a menos que estén corrompidas (Como 2401 Penitent Tangent) o estén basadas en implantaciones neuronales humanas (Como 343 Guilty Spark),**

 **¿Sirve eso, viejo?**

 ** _Transgresor3003_ , esto va a tomar más tiempo del esperado por cuestiones té el asunto de los aguacates debía meterlo porque, y tenía entendido, México era casi el único productor de aguacates además de EUA. ¿Cuales son los otros? A saber, Guatemala, Israel y Perú. Pero aguacates como los de México, solo en Michoacán... México. _Spasivo_.**

 ** _SG-1 Sheppard_ , algunos de los efectos de la posguerra seguirán latentes hasta que el último de los niños de esa generación, sean alemanes, franceses, británicos o que apoyaron al Ejército Rojo, termine en la tumba.**

 ** _Un Guest Más_ , ok, gracias por hacerme bnotar mi error otra vez. Espero no cometer errores de nuevo, aunque sabemos que no será así. Al grano. ¡Felicidades! El de McGrady va a ser el primer arco finito, ¡Ding a ling a ling! Ok, el arco de Scott (Si, es el nombre de aquel infeliz), solo voy a avanzar, será _CATASTRÓFICO_. ¿Una pista? Nah, no es por ser gandalla, pero no esta vez. ¡Suerte en tu viaje a DC!**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , brosky, siento que la sesión fue algo... soso. Pero... no será la última vez que Henrietta tenga que ver al chico que todos... ¿queremos y amamos? _¡Dios! Espero que Savino tenga apagada su alerta de Loudcest._ Ok, adelantaste una conclusión, viejo. No puedo recriminarte, pues fue tanto mi culpa como ser demasiado obvio. Ese es uno de mis defectos. A veces voy demasiado directo, otras me voy demasiado por las ramas.**

 **Sobre el prófugo, sip. Otro maldito OC. En serio que se me da crear a cualquier, y lo digo sin reparos, hijo de puta. Y no solo será el tiempo que necesite, sino el que deba esperar para avanzar.**

 ** _Julex93_ , mucho me temo que éste fue un capítulo que se fragmentó. Pude salvarlo, si. Pero no como quisiera. Admito que fuera un poco prematuro, pero apenas pude rearmarlo para tener una entrega más o menos apegada al original en un... noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento. De nuevo, gran resumen, aunque debo admitir que... si. Una nube muy negra ( _duh!_ ) se les viene encima a los Santiago, y es más que un hecho que va a haber consecuencias catastróficas.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**


	23. Naturaleza humana

**ANTES QUE NADA, y por aniversario de cuenta... el** **PRIMERO**... para quienes dijeron _este wey/parce/weon ya no vuelve,_ les tengo una sorpresa... _favor de reproducir_ _/watch?v=iLIopwA8m-Y en YT._ He vuelto.

 **Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Naturaleza humana**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Primera semana completa de febrero**

 **6:30 am**

 **La habitación de Bobby Santiago**

 _Todos los hombres quieren poder. Forma parte de la naturaleza humana._

 _-David Eddings, escritor estadounidense._

Tras una tarde agotadora en la tintorería, en donde le descontaron medio día de pago por haber quemado sin querer una pashmina, y una cita con Lori en la que terminaron bañados con una Pavlova de piña en el Aloha Camarada, fue directo a la regadera. Estaba molesto, pues le llegó un mensaje de Ronnie Anne, avisando que se quedará con los Loud. Su padre regresará tarde y su madre hará otra vez un turno doble, por lo que estará solo hasta las once.

El cabello seguía oliendo a piña y a huevo, por lo que no pudo evitar lavarlo primero. Y dado que no pudo conseguir algo mejor esa noche, las sobras del desayuno fueron su cena. Ronnie Anne, ya desde hace tiempo, le había dejado muy en claro que la cocina no era su dominio, por la simple y llana razón de ser, literalmente, un negado para las artes culinarias, sin importar qué tan duro trabaje en ello. Huevos, panqueques, sopas... no importa qué tratara de cocinar, el adolescente es un total negado.

Habiendo reflexionado ello, y estando medianamente comido...

 _Estaba inmerso en una suerte de lago, mas en concreto, en el embalse de una presa que, si mal no recordaba del primer viaje de vacaciones de su hermana, fue donde ella, con seis años, estuvo a punto de ahogarse por un salvavidas que reventó sin quererlo. Solo que él era quien, en su cuerpo y edad actuales, era quien se ahogaba, no importando qué le arrojaran. Todo era alejado por un ser deforme que nadie lograba ver, un ser que profería insultos a diestra y siniestra. La criatura, para su desgracia, era demasiado parecida a él, aunque lo más correcto era decir que era una versión horriblemente mutilada de él mismo._

 _Veía como Lincoln, Clyde, sus primos y amigos arrojaban cuanto era posible para sujetarlo, y aquel engendro luchaba para que no lo sacaran. Sus padres, impotentes, solo podían ver cómo su chico podría hundirse en el fango que se acumulaba junto a la esclusa de la presa, en la parte alta. Ni siquiera una mujer morena, una total desconocida, pudo ayudarle de nada. La única que pudo serle de utilidad, Lori, logró arrojarle una cuerda, misma que ese repulsivo ser alcanzó. Mientras el latino se hundía en aquella viscosa mezcolanza de limo, algas y suciedad, el engendro se dedicó primero a tratarla con amor y agradecimiento, para luego comenzar a desgarrar su cuerpo hasta no dejar sino una mancha en el suelo. El resto, ignorantes de lo sucedido, solo atinaron a congratularse, ignorantes de su amarga realidad._

Un severo golpe contra el piso lo despertó. Lo peor de todo, su hermana estaba en su habitación, totalmente sonrojada por el cuadro que el chico ofrecía. Desnudo de la cintura para abajo, trató de cubrirse, aunque ella vio todo lo que no debería ver en directo hasta que entrara en secundaria.

-¡¿Que es lo que haces aquí?! -preguntó Bobby, molesto por semejante intrusión mientras buscaba unos calzoncillos... o algo que cubriera su desnudez inferior.

-Solo vine porque papá me pidió que te dijera -contesta ella, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente- que el desayuno está listo. ¿Por qué demonios dormiste sin pantalones o nada debajo?

-No me di cuenta hasta que entraste, Ni-ni -se excusó el joven, tomando unos calzoncillos amarillos con dibujos de chiles jalapeños rojos-. ¿Puedes salir? -rogó.

Sin esperar objeciones de ningún tipo, Ronnie Anne abandonó la habitación de su hermano, aún avergonzada por lo que viera.

Su sueño fue demasiado lúcido, pues recordaba no pocos detalles del mismo. Los intentos de salvamento, Lori siendo masacrada por aquel "Bobby" degenerado, los rostros y exclamaciones de alivio... por si acaso, decidió anotarlo en una libreta sin usar de la pizzería donde trabajó hasta hace poco, al menos los detalles más oscuros y los que pudo recordar. Después de desayunar, lo trataría de bloquear como fuese posible, deseando que la tortilla de huevo no le supiera demasiado insípida.

Desde que a Roberto Santiago le diera un infarto, no les quedó de otra a ambos que adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades. No más empanizados, frituras o carnes rojas, aun magras. El consumo de cualquier bebida gaseosa se había vuelto algo raro, y ni soñar con alguna comida pesada al estómago por, al menos, seis meses. Para rematar, el médico con el que fuera canalizado restringió el consumo de huevo, solo por si acaso. Tres meses solo con una yema por cada dos claras, el resto bien podían ser una tortilla, por mucho.

Escuchó un sonoro ronquido de la habitación de sus padres. Sabía que el viejo Roberto roncaba, pero en ese momento no estaba en casa. Es de aquellos hombres a quien se dice que tome reposo por dos semanas, haciendo caso, cuando mucho, diez días máximo. Algo que, detestaba admitir, heredó de él.

Por suerte, para él, la fuente de los ronquidos es su madre. Recordó aquella mañana, antes de mudarse de Nuevo México, en que, durante la venta de pasteles de la iglesia de la Divina Providencia, una vecina le rompió la nariz por las acusaciones que hiciera de una receta para Pan de Muerto. Aquella mujer sostenía que la levadura hidratada con cerveza oscura era mejor que la mezcla de la misma hidratada con agua mineral pura, mientras que a Maria Santiago le preocupaba, al menos por un tiempo y sin fundamentos luego de un tiempo, que los niños se emborracharan al dar una mordida a dichos bizcochos. Desde entonces, tomaban ciertas precauciones en dichos eventos, yendo más como compradores que como vendedores. Como en toda venta de comestibles, los conflictos entre vecinos eran constantes, en especial cuando una receta familiar es puesta a discusión.

Por lo que supo, la noche anterior fue bastante pesada. El juego de softball de las Ardillas degeneró en una trifulca, donde incluso la profesora DiMartino salió golpeada. Ello derivó en la cancelación del juego con los Leones de Hazeltucky, y la suspensión de no pocos jugadores. Brazos rotos, un par de luxaciones y varios cortes superficiales dieron bastante trabajo, y aún más cansancio. Pero... todo sea por tenerlo todo en orden, pensó, mientras se dirigió a la cocina por un tazón de Zombie Bran. Si su hermana se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal, solo le diría que es una tarea de Literatura.

Sin más recursos que el auto de su madre, tuvo que llevar a Ronnie Anne a la primaria, luego entregaría el vehículo y tomaría el autobús. Muy poco práctico, pero era la única alternativa que tenía.

~o~

Una de las cosas a las que Layla no puede acostumbrarse aún desde que Liam le diera refugio es el tren de vida en el campo. Despertando con la aurora, la granja adquiría nueva vida, empezando con la ordeña de las vacas y la recolección de huevos que madre e hija realizaban. La egipcia, acostumbrada a un ambiente urbano desde que hiciera uso de razón, no dejaba de pensar que, quizá, una granja no fuese la mejor idea. Cierto, el ambiente del campo es muy tranquilo, incluso idílico como el cine pretendiera que era la vida campestre, pero las tareas no eran una innecesaria bagatela que aquellos nacidos en las ciudades creían que era.

Del mismo modo, ahí estaba, vuelta a clases, con apenas rastros del pleito que tuviera con su progenitora y con un animo poco menos que resuelto, cambiando el vestido por una blusa negra de manga larga con una flor de loto bordada en el hombro derecho, unos jeans un poco ajustados y unos botines negros, de las pocas cosas que pudo sacar aquella noche de casa, y arreglando su cabello con una pequeña coleta.

Buscó en la cafetería a Leni con la mirada. La egipcia, un poco turbada por tener que regresar a la escuela, se percató de una cierta castaña de cabello corto mirando embobada a un par de personas, un par de mesas más allá.

Luna Loud no era precisamente la persona con la que hablaría en ese momento. Durante las horas de encierro antes de su fuga, incluso llegó a considerar que le contó a su madre del beso en el centro comercial, hasta que recordó cómo las evadía en Navidad, cuando su relación no estaba en buenos terminos. Notó que estaba un poco cambiada, pues cambió la falda corta y el cinturón de cuero por unos jeans, usaba un gorro y, si bien pudo darse cuenta de ello, usaba una venda en la cabeza. Pero... era mejor que nada.

-Parece que alguien está comiendo bizcochos -rió Layla, a modo de saludo.

-¿Que? -si ella buscaba que Luna saliera de su ensimismamiento, acertó de lleno- Ah... hola -saludó la rockera con desgano.

-¿Problemas en el corazón?

-Algo así -respondió la blanca.

-¿Tiene que ver uno de esos dos? -la morena señaló a la mesa que miraba Luna hace un momento.

-¿Importa? -cuestionó la castaña.

-Hum... -la egipcia estudió a aquellos dos-... No me gustan los chicos -declaró mientras echaba un vistazo al castaño-. Pero de ser así, no me negaría a darle un beso negro.

-¡Mentira! -dijo asqueada la rockera.

-¡No me malentiendas! -repuso Layla, con una evidente perversión en su tono-. Así como me ves, los he dado y recibido... incluso debo decir que una vez...

-¡Está bien! -interrumpe Luna- ¡Entiendo tu punto! Es solo que... bueno... me da un poco de pena.

-¿Hablar con alguien como si quisieras salir?

-¿No es obvio?

-Dudo que proponerselo a un chico sea mi especialidad, pero si está en mis manos ayudar, podemos hablar.

-Gracias -dijo Luna con algo de sequedad.

Escuchando el timbre, la rockera se despidió y fue rumbo a su segunda clase del día, Historia Universal. Recordar tantos nombres que, para ella, carecen de importancia, era algo de verdad tedioso. Se acordó de la última vez que entregó un trabajo al profesor Puga, todo un desastre, considerando que el tema a tratar era la Guerra de Independencia escocesa del siglo XIII, y entregó algo lleno de maldiciones para Robert Bruce y William Wallace, a sabiendas que Eduardo I el Zanquilargo no era precisamente un monarca reconocido por su gentileza. Necesitaba acreditar para ir a algún conservatorio y afinar sus habilidades, pero no por ello debería entregar un ensayo tan chapucero que la mande a Alaska. No fue sino hasta que llegó a su casillero que se topó con una sorpresa desconcertante.

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde puedo tomar Historia Universal? -preguntó una voz femenina tras la puerta de su casillero.

-¿Qué grupo?

-Busco la clase que imparte... -sacó ella una papeleta, exhibiendo unas manos blancas-... Miguel Puga.

-Dobla por el bebedero a la derecha, salón cua... -Luna no pudo terminar de indicar, pues cerró su casillero y ahí estaba. La causa de su delirio matinal.

-¿Estás bien? -la rubia preguntó, pues Luna se hiperventiló al tenerla cerca- Creo que mejor le pregunto a alguien más.

Viendola retirarse, Luna se golpeó contra el casillero. Si Hugh estuvo a punto de desequilibrar su mente, ella lo logró sin esfuerzo.

.

-Atención, clase -un hombre de piel morena clara, peinado de raya en medio y vestido con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y camiseta negra, estaba empezando sesión-, el viernes tendremos un pequeño viaje al Museo de la facultad de ciencias sociales de la Universidad Comunitaria. Las salas a visitar son correspondientes...

La puerta se abrió de improviso, pues Luna estaba sudorosa por la carrera que tomara desde la zona de casilleros del tercer piso al aula, misma que se encontraba en la planta baja.

-Loud, ya conoces las reglas -espetó Puga-. Sin gorros en mi clase, por favor. Y lo mismo para usted, Williams -señaló a un chico rastafari, que luce un gorro polícromo sobre unas incipientes rastas rubias.

Sin decir nada, entregó una nota médica. El docente leyó y la coloca en su escritorio, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Puede tomar asiento, Loud -determinó el moreno-. Pero vuelvo a ver ese gorro o cualquier otro, y no vuelve a... -la puerta se vuelve a abrir,

-Disculpe la interrupción, Miguel -la subdirectora, una mujer de aire afrancesado, trigueña, entró con cierta rubia tras de ella-, pero esta chica es nueva, y parece que esta es su clase.

-¿Tiene algo que lo compruebe? -la chica extendió su horario, mismo que el académico leyó- Puede presentarse, señorita -indicó.

-Mi nombre es Samantha Castleton, y realmente no espero hacer muchos amigos aquí. Los que haga, espero que sean de los que duren. Gracias.

-Tome asiento junto a Loud, por favor -ordenó el profesor.

-Gracias.

La siguiente hora fue todo un martirio para Luna, ya que apenas intercambió palabras más o menos amables. Sam, como aclaró que dieran en llamarle, sonaba bastante segura. Y ello desequilibró a la castaña. En su vida, jamás había considerado que alguien, desde el incidente con Hugh, pudiera interesarse en nadie, y menos en nadie de su mismo sexo.

Durante el descanso que representa el almuerzo, encontró a Layla junto a Leni. Por increíble que pareciera, su rubia hermana no estaba cepillando su cabello, como era costumbre antes del almuerzo, sino que ambas adelantaban una tarea de ciencias. Ello le dejó con la boca abierta, pues sabía que Lisa le imparte un par de tutorías. Ciencias los lunes y pre-cálculo los miércoles y viernes, ambas antes de las que Lola recibiera la propia de Pintura de dedos. Lisa tiene bastante paciencia con ella, aunque en ocasiones no se molesta siquiera en traducirle a idioma Leni por mucho que quisiera.

No obstante, lo peor fue durante el fin de la clase. Ella debía llevar a la nueva a su clase final del día. Ética con Briat. Y la "Reptiliana descerebrada", como le daba en llamarle, no tenía paciencia para con los nuevos. La castaña, por su parte, iría a pre-cálculo con Koch. Salones y pisos diferentes, pero ello implicaba cruzarse en el camino con Lori, que tomaría Biología con van Dyke. Por ello, el senil docente le descontó un punto sobre promedio final.

Más relajada, poco después del toque de salida, encontró a Leni y a Layla en los casilleros. La rubia seguía un poco aturdida por la aplastante clase de gimnasia, y lo mismo podía decirse de la morena.

-Leni -interrumpió la castaña-, ¿me la prestas un momento?

-¿Que te preste qué? ¿La bufanda? -en el acto, la modista le extendió una bufanda de estambre lila-. La estuve tejiendo para Lily.

-Creo saber a qué te refieres -intervino Layla, disculpandose con Leni-. No tardo.

~o~

De verdad que las cosas no pudieron ir peor, como si la ley de Murphy le sacara el guante, lo llenara con hierro y pasara a abofetearle encima y frente a todos. Y todo por un nuevo video salido, aparentemente, de solo Luan o Lincoln sabrían. Por toda la sección de la secundaria circuló el mismo video que algún gracioso subió.

A estas alturas, no era tanto ya una desterrada para sus hermanas. Si bien la rabia o (en el caso de Leni, Lincoln y las gemelas) el miedo había remitido, no fue así con la frialdad con la que era tratada. Esta mañana, cuando quiso cargar a Lily y acercarle su osito de felpa, Luan la distrajo un momento y se la arrebató del alcance de sus brazos, llevando al susodicho animal al sótano para lavarlo. Durante el desayuno, intencionalmente Luna le sirvió más avena de lo usual, solo para enterarse que el resto había comido waffles, y Lori solo se limitó a pedirle a Leni la jarra de café, quemando a la atleta por accidente, a lo que la primogénita respondió con una risita nerviosa. Sobre el transporte, concluyó para sí que ir trotando le ganaba un poco más de tiempo que ir en el "asiento vomitástico" de Vanzilla.

Para colmo, la regla le había llegado con mayor virulencia que la acostumbrada, por lo que tuvo que ir a su habitación mientras Lucy se distrajo en la fila del baño para tomar su último tampón y regresar.Y un periodo menstrual en alguien que, por sus actividades, secreta más testosterona de lo usual, es una verdadera bomba de relojería. Y ahora buscaba sobre quién o quiénes desatar el infierno.

Durante la clase de ciencias, Margo le puso sobre aviso de un chico de la primaria. Dado que no se metía en los asuntos personales de Lincoln, ignoró el nombre del chico hasta que le mencionaron sobre una invitación a una nueva fiesta en una planta de aguas residuales. Recordó una noche que Lori llegó apestando a pizza y banderillas, sobre la que ésta se quejaba. Alegaba que por culpa de Lincoln y un amigo suyo del que no sabía nada se perdería un baile para el que habia sido coronada como reina. Un incidente que él supo manejar y acabar con creces. Lo feo del asunto fue que él regresó apestando a una fosa séptica, y Lisa probó en su ropa un detergente tan potente que incluso blanqueó su piel, razón por la que, al menos una semana, usara base para ocultar su pequeño problema.

Mientras iba pensando en como torturaría a aquél pobre diablo, un compañero suyo hizo un comentario muy desastroso acerca de las veces que ella casi mata a sus hermanas. El infeliz terminó convertido en una prueba viviente de la resistencia de una chaqueta de cuero al ser convertida en una camisa de fuerza. Y en un claro mensaje para quienes quieran burlarse de ella o su familia.

Para su desgracia, Chandler estaba a metros de ambos cuando sucedió ello. Si bien él estaba suspendido, ello no le eximió de tener que pasar por algunas tareas y pasar a las sesiones obligadas con la psicóloga escolar.

Algunos de los videos subidos eran precisamente de ella, y en particular aquél donde atacó a su hermano había sido, en su momento, la cereza del pastel de humillación servido a Luan. Ahora, era la lápida de su tumba, concluyó para sus adentros. Por tanto, convino en ir directo hacia la zona de primer año. Sabía que nadie se metía con los de primero, a menos que ellos se lo buscaran. Y eso es bajo, realmente bajo, para cualquier bravucón.

-Miren nada más -dijo con evidente alegría junto al contenedor de basura- ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! Una comedora de basura -señaló a Lola, sin saber realmente lo que pasaría.

-Yo no -carraspeó la gemela malvada- como nada de la basura. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Matando el rato, mientras veo a una cochinada hablarme como su igual -bostezó y limpió sus uñas contra la camisa-. Oh, espera... ¿No eres la niñita que hizo su numerito rascándose el trasero y bailando como idiota?

El orgullo de Lola se mantuvo firme. Si el pelirrojo esperaba que algo encendiera a una de las niñas Loud, definitivamente no eligió la mejor forma para hacerlo. Inclusive ante Lindsay Sweetwater admitió que fue ella quien lo hizo, pese a que, un tiempo después, ésta se cobrara su merecida revancha.

-¿O la que se tragó un gas de aquella cerda con la boca abierta? -remató el chico.

-Eso es... -intervino Lana, saliendo del peor lugar en el peor momento de cuantos era posible, siendo que buscaba su bocadillo después de clases.

-Tú no te metas, traga-basura -Chandler empujó a la niña, cerrando el contenedor.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio envuelto en una nueva trifulca. Aunque, en esta ocasión y en apariencia, tenía un par de cosas a su favor. Una estatura que mantendría alejados a algunos menores, y el poco aprecio que muchos de los niños de primer año sentían por Lola y, por consiguiente, Lana. Pero, de haber volteado detrás suyo, se habría percatado de que estaba exactamente en la misma posición que una leona enfrentada a un ternero de búfalo... uno cuya madre embestiría a toda velocidad.

La única advertencia que Lynn hizo al chico, además del sordo sonido de sus pisadas en plena carga, fue un bramido que emitió solo segundos antes del impacto, mismo que no fue suficiente para derribar a Chandler, aunque sí para que éste dejara en paz a Lola.

-¡¿Crees que puedes venir y jodernos la vida por tu estúpida fiesta?! -a cada palabra que la castaña soltaba con la pregunta, el chico era sacudido con violencia contra la pared.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? -devolvió el pelirrojo, frente a lo que ella se detuvo- Tu estúpido hermano se atrevió a rechazar una buena oportunidad. Solo... -interrumpe solo para escupir sangre y lo que parecía ser una muela-... les regreso el favor a él y a sus hermanas.

Chandler no pudo decir más, pues ni bien Lana había salido del contenedor y el adinerado chico fue a dar a él, cayendo al fondo, junto a una bolsa con desperdicios de la cafetería.

-Vuelve a acercarte a mi familia de cualquier forma, o de verdad, _y esto va muy en serio, desearías nunca haber nacido_ -remató su amenaza escupiendo a su cara.

-Dile eso a esa comediante de quinta cuando las vea en la corte -pese a haber quedado maltrecho, el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica que la castaña no alcanzó a ver.

Limpiando apenas el sudor de su frente, se acercó a las gemelas. Uno de los dobladillos del vestido de Lola estaba rasgado en el hombro, y una de las tiras del mismo colgaba sobre su espalda. Lana, por su lado, no había pasado más allá del susto y un agujero en su overol a la altura del glúteo derecho.

-¿Están bien? -la pregunta, pensó, estaba trillada, pero nunca estaba de más.

-Ni siquiera te acerques -amenazó Lana, queriendo proteger a su hermana menor más inmediata. Lola solo asintió como respuesta-. ¿También vas a golpearme? ¡Vamos! -desafió la reina del lodo- ¡Acerca tu fea cara!

Frente a semejante desafío, la castaña no tuvo más opción.

-¿Les parece que vayamos por un helado? -ofrece Lynn, con lo que la ruda expresión en la cara de Lana se suavizó- Hay un lugar en el centro, y podemos ir al parque luego.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una rebanada de pizza a medio comer en la cara, arrojada por Lana. Acto seguido, la mayor se quitó el jersey y se lo puso encima a la gemela sucia, para ocultar el hueco que exhibía parcialmente su trasero, siguiendo ambas a Lynn a la "tierra prometida".

~o~

-Recuerde, señor Chandler. Necesita un pasatiempo bastante alejado de su agitada vida social- ordenó Henrietta, antes de dar un sorbo a su infusión de ginseng-. ¿Ha pensado en algo más... silvestre?

-Papá va cada dos semanas a un club de caza en Huntington Oaks -dijo jactancioso el chico.

-¿Y por qué no practica con él?

-Lo hacemos cada mes.

Terminada la sesión, vio al chico acercarse, tal vez sin saberlo, a Lynn Loud. Cierto, un asunto con su hermano menor le valió a su último paciente hasta ahora una nueva serie de visitas a su consultorio. El pesado librero que estaba antes fue retirado apenas el fin de semana, dando paso a un par de repisas que liberaron un poco más de espacio del reducido despacho. Consideró, a profundidad, que un mueble así sería un excelente objeto de investigación por parte de visitas incómodas. Visitas con memoria fotográfica, por añadidura.

Revisó la lista de pacientes del día. DiMaggio, Brombowski, Helmandollar... y, a la cabeza de los nombres sin tachar aún, McBride. Junto a su taza, encontró una pen-drive negra. Dado que no le interesaba saber lo que contuviera el dispositivo, mucho menos saber cómo utilizarlo, lo tiró a la basura.

Lo peor de todo para la ahora castaña de tinte, al menos en lo particular con Clyde, era su familia. No le conoce más parientes directos que Harold, afroamericano como el chico. Howard bien podría pasar por alguien normal, pero era... demasiado afeminado.

"De haber vencido el Tercer Reich -pensó-, esos enfermos deberían estar en un zoológico". Cierto, recordó una de las pocas veces que su padrastro fue considerado con ella y Gunther. Antes de abandonar Europa para siempre, se detuvieron en Bruselas. La pequeña estaba encantada de haber salido de Leipzig, por lo que rogaba a quien supliera a su padre que los llevara al zoológico humano de la ciudad. Grande fue su desilusión cuando supo que había sido cerrado, a pesar de que se violaban los derechos de aquellas personas rebajadas a una escala infrahumana.

Un pedazo de su infancia tan muerto como podía estarlo su propia madre, sentenció para sí.

Cuando hizo pasar al matrimonio McBride, la dentadura debía de estar gimiendo de dolor por la tremenda tensión que sus poros transpiraban en ese preciso momento. Los estudió con prisa. Howard si parecía ser lo que aparentaba bajo esa sonrisa nerviosa, un timorato con quien no perdería su tiempo. Harold... el robusto hombre, si ella pensaba que merece semejante distinción, no parecía nada complacido con la visita.

-Supongo que están al tanto del porqué los hice venir aquí, señor y... señor McBride -su habla tuvo que tornarse sosegada.

-De hecho, es por algo que nos preocupa sobre Clyde -dijo Harold con firmeza-. Desde hace tiempo parece muy apegado a algunas ideas.

-Ideas un poco raras -completó Howard-. Algunas como no ayudarnos a calcular el deducible de impuestos cuando terminamos de cenar, o empezar con algunos juegos de mesa y no terminarlos antes de...

-Me sorprende que hayan acudido a mí en hora de clases, y no en consulta externa -interrumpió la psicóloga con un dejo de sarcasmo que la pareja no detectó-. En especial si el director Huggins solicitara que Clyde ya no acudiera aquí.

-El problema con Clyde -explicó Howard, a lo que la mujer atendía bebiendo otro trago- es que siempre ha sido un chico retraído, pero nunca como para que evite contarnos.

-Tal vez si su familia fuera un poco más... adecuada -la doctora tomó una naranja y un cuchillo, empezando a pelarla-, un poco más correcta, el chico crecería en un ambiente más ideal, más real.

-No irá a decirnos que- intervino Harold, incómodo ante lo que escuchaba- Howie y yo no somos perfectos padres para Clyde, ni mucho menos a decir que es un niño raro solo por tener una familia amorosa.

-No una familia amorosa, Harold -expuso Henrietta con frialdad-. Una familia anormal. Éso es lo que menos necesita un niño a cualquier edad. Y debo añadir que el progreso social por progresar es algo reprobable en extremo. Más a mi favor, si pueden revisar los libros de historia, hubo un degenerado en Roma que prometía una fortuna al un cirujano que lo convirtiera en mujer, se prostituía a los hombres y terminó dilapidando el erario imperial.

Tratando de contener su molestia, Harold quiso evitarse la vergüenza de soltar los peores tacos que se le ocurrían en ese momento, mientras Clyde solo observaba cómo los pilares de su vida resistían los embates de aquella mujer. En tanto a Howard, pasional como es, solo deseaba cerrarle la boca de una buena vez a la doctora.

-Debe ser grato vivir solo, doctora -Harold logró sobreponer, por poco, las ganas que comparte con Howard de callarla-. Deseando que un rayo de luz ilumine sus días y le cueste mucho aceptar que nadie soporta la sola idea de no hablar con nadie, aunque sea para insultarle.

-Por ideas así es que el mundo se ha reblandecido, señor McBride -alegó la teñida-. Uno puede vivir solo, con toda la calma del mundo, antes que cruzar palabra alguna con alguna persona que, bien pudiera, no use su cerebro como debiera.

-Es posible, pero no seguro -contestó el pelirrojo-. Uno puede pretender ser fuerte, pero solo lo es por la seguridad que demuestre si no es fuerte en realidad.

Siendo tiempo de que los McBride se fueran, Henrietta suspiró aliviada. No esperaba buenas respuestas de una persona a la que mira como si se tratara de un simio afeitado y amaestrado para bailar por unos pistaches salados en una plaza pública. Mucho menos de una persona que, a su juicio, debía ser encerrada en algún sitio.

Dio un largo trago a su bebida y, dejando su despacho, fue a buscar al conserje. No era un hombre que le inspiraba la menor confianza, pero al menos cumple con lo que se le pide.

Lo halló enmedio de una partida de poker con un par de estudiantes de secundaria. Al parecer, el sujeto tenía una buena racha, pues los dos chicos casi no tenían ya nada qué apostar con el individuo.

-¿Dígame, doctora? -preguntó el sujeto, un larguirucho hombre con el cabello oscuro y una perilla bajo la boca, un poco alargada, vestido con un uniforme azul oscuro.

-Siento molestarle, señor van Dyke -llamó la psicóloga, golpeando un poco con su puño la espalda del empleado escolar-, pero necesito que lave el moviliario de mi despacho.

-Doctora, el moviliario de su oficina fue lavado apenas el viernes. ¿Algún chico vomitó ahora? -rió con cierta malignidad, mientras mostraba una flor corrida a sus atribulados oponentes. Uno de ellos, un conocido de Luan, mostró triunfante una flor imperial, con lo que el hombre tuvo a bien en aceptar su derrota.

-Algo así. Si puede hacerlo, claro está.

-Lo siento, señora -repuso el hombre-, pero el director me puso un tope desde la última vez que usted me pidió quemar un taburete solo porque lo tocó un chico de color.

-¿Usted me está cuestionando?

-¿Acaso no sigue órdenes del director Huggins?

Molesta, tuvo que resignarse y esperar la siguiente consulta, rogando a que la siguiente estudiante creciera, al menos, con su madre.

~o~

Luego de avisar en casa que llegaría tarde, Luna le había pedido prestados a Lisa veinte dólares, esperando que nadie se enterase para qué eran. Y sobre tal asunto, concluyó, no debía confiarse de decirle ni a Lily. Su hermanita era, concluyó, demasiado perceptiva para su edad. Por momentos, y eso lo notó, balbuceaba o incluso soltar una que otra palabra. Solo si ella estaba realmente molesta, como la vez que creyó que Lincoln había vendido su mantita, articulaba oraciones perfectamente entendibles.

No pudiendo evitar recordar a su hermana más joven gritar "¡Lincoln malo! ¡QUIERO MI MANTITA!" en aquella venta de garaje, riendo un poco sobre el hecho. Quizás, solo quizás, pueda dedicar su vida a tratar de comprender e incluso manipular a la demás gente. Y eso, si no terminaba en desastre.

Dejando de lado añoranzas familiares, siguió hasta la biblioteca, donde cierta persona ya la estaba esperando.

~x~

Luna había arrastrado a Layla directo a los baños. A juzgar por las expresiones en la cara de la gente, pareciera que la rockera al final iba a golpear a la egipcia. Algunas personas, Lori incluída, se apenaron de la potencial victima, mientras que otros celebraron que, al fin, iban a entregar a una terrorista directo a Guantánamo. Sabía que fue un error arrebatarla así de Leni, pero era algo que tuvo necesidad de hacer. Tal vez no con las intenciones que el resto del mundo esperaba, o tal vez con la posibilidad, abierta, de que ella decidiera terminar con su vida de inmediato y sin remordimiento alguno.

Entradas a los sanitarios, la única persona presente en el sitio era Carol Pingrey. La chica no tenía motivos para salir, y la rockera ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién o quiénes quedaron en los cubículos, por lo que ignoraron que estaban siendo escuchadas.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -pregunta la morena, turbada por la acción de Luna.

-¿Tanto se nota que quiero dejar mis problemas atrás? -la castaña hizo lo propio.

-¿Cómo dejar tus problemas atrás?

-Solo... botarlos -Luna meditó un poco-. Solo quiero abrir mis alas y volar lejos. Y mis hermanas son como jinetes en la tormenta

-Ok... espero que tenga que ver con lo que hablamos hace rato. Tal vez sobre esa rubia de la mañana.

A Luna le incomodaba que alguien le hiciera ver ésa perspectiva en particular. Sobre cómo sabía de la chica nueva era obvio, pero de ahí a que se dieran cuenta de que tenía fijación por otra chica...

-Wow, wow, wow... espera. ¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, Luna -picoteó Layla-. Pude ver a kilómetros que la chica te dejó babeando.

-¡Mentira!

-No miento -se escudó la morena, mientras se acomodaba la blusa-. Yo misma lo he visto y vivido.

-Si tú lo dices... -por ése instante, Luna trató de sopesar sus posibilidades. Que la nueva le dejó con las hormonas a tope, era debatible, pero no debía notarse tanto.

Una idea, por muy descabellada que sonara, le vino a la cabeza. Reconocía que Hugh, el tutor que Lincoln llevó a casa, causaba que los sueños donde éste apareciera fueran plácidos. Había querido tener experiencias más o menos decentes en la cama después de una tocada, aunque no pocos de quienes la buscaban eran menos que patanes. Incluso una que otra chica ebria se le había insinuado, más allá que estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Aún así, dicha idea sonó muy descabellada en su mente.

-¿Quieres... -la rockera preguntó como si la lengua le fuera a ser atropellada-... salirconmigoestanochecomoamigas?

-L-lo siento, no puedo entender lo que dices -la oriental se mostró confundida, por lo que esperó a que su interlocutora se calmara un poco-. ¿Qué?

-¿Noche de chicas? -volvió a ofrecer Luna.

-¿Como una cita?

-Si, solo que obviando "eso" -aclaró la castaña su ofrecimiento.

-Tendré que avisar a... -Layla estuvo a punto de cometer un serio error. Podría decirle a Luna que ya no vive en aquél departamento del parque industrial, mas no podía traicionar la hospitalidad de los Miller, a menos que la presionaran o decidiera abrirse-... a la casera del departamento que estoy rentando en el centro.

-¿La señora Vance?

-¡Si! Ella -respondió nerviosa la egipcia, queriendo adornar una media verdad.

-Por ahora te creo -sentenció Luna, seria-. Pero sé cuando alguien me miente.

-Entonces... ¿siete y cuarto en el pórtico de la biblioteca? -ofreció Layla.

-Nos vemos entonces, socia -la tercera Loud golpeó socarrona a la morena.

Saliendo del cubículo, se percataron de que tenían a dos espectadoras. La propia Carol, ocupada en sus propios asuntos en el espejo, y una chica asiática que Luna reconoció como Whitney, aquella amiga de Lori que se llevaba al menos una séptima parte del gasto total del servico de telefonía en casa junto con Bobby.

~x~

-Y ¿cómo luzco? -preguntó Layla, al ver llegar a Luna. No había cambiado su vestimenta, pero retocó el maquillaje de su rostro

-Esto va a rockear, chica -quiso chocar puños con la oriental, quien la dejó colgada.

-No suelo hacer eso -replicó en el momento justo en que sonaba su móvil. Si bien el anterior se perdió aquella noche, al menos pudo reponerlo comprando uno en un mercado de pulgas instalado en la alcaldía-. ¿Si...? ¿Señora Miller? Necesito que me permita llegar algo tarde -pidió a su anfitriona-... ¿10:00 pm a más tardar...? Hecho. Espero que no le moleste... Gracias, nos vemos -colgó.

-¿No decías que rentabas cerca de aquí? -se quejó Luna.

-Bien -bufó la egipcia-, me estoy quedando en una granja, en la zona rural. La dueña es una mujer algo estricta, pero reconozco que es buena.

Considerando por un momento el tono en la voz de la egipcia, Luna decidió no hacer más preguntas por ahora. La noche estaba despejada, la luna en creciente dejaba ver una sonrisa complaciente, el aire seguía frío... por lo pronto, las dos se disponen a disfrutar la velada.

~o~

Mientras Luna salía, avisando que llegaría tarde, las cosas con Luan, al menos para la mayoría, estaban de nuevo en calma, por lo que, dispuesta a pasar una noche relativamente entretenida, quiso invitar a algunas de sus hermanas y a Lincoln a "su habitación", es decir, el búnker de Lisa. Dicho llamado tuvo poco eco, pues Lori temía que a ella o a Leni les estrellara al Señor Cocos en la cara, las gemelas estaban anormalmente tranquilas desde la tarde que llegaron, y Lynn ni siquiera fue invitada. Solo Lucy, Lincoln y Lisa habían respondido afirmativamente, ya que a la prodigio preescolar le daría un momento de ocio racional, la poetisa no tenía nada qué hacer y sufrió de un bloqueo, y el hombre del plan tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Por los juegos de esa noche, no había mucho problema. _Settlers of Cat-land_ , una baraja inglesa y otra española, un tablero de ajedrez... y suficientes bocadillos y bebidas para no salir hasta que su madre llame para irse a dormir. Algunos de ellos, por suerte, a expensas de la preescolar.

-¿Alguien necesita un apuntador láser? -pidió Lucy, casi a punto de salir del juego gatuno.

-Solo si tengo un par de rascadores -respondió Lincoln, quien se alió a la comediante.

-No -sonrió Lisa, como un buitre ansioso por desayunar león.

-Apúntalo a mi cuenta, ¿Entienden? -rió Luan, ganandose unos bufidos y una lluvia de rosetas de maíz en respuesta al mal chiste- Pero ya, en serio. No tengo. ¿Tienes arena para gato, Linc?

-La que necesites -el peliblanco cedió un par de naipes con la imagen de una caja de arena.

-De verdad no comprendo una cosa en particular -Lucy quiso romper un poco la aparente tensión que el colonizar Catland causaba.

-¿De nuevo experimentando con la patraña de la adivinación del futuro? -gruñó Lisa.

-No me refiero a eso -apuntó la gótica-, al menos no en parte.

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Lincoln, que había tomado un naipe con la imagen de un ratón de goma, a la par que Luan daba un bocado a su parte del submarino que él mismo preparó.

-A la reacción que tuviste cuando Lynn expuso su naturaleza bestial sobre Lola -respondió la pelinegra, antes de dar un trago de su café.

Lincoln no recordaba mucho después del golpe. Si bien había visto que Lynn iba directo sobre Layla, no la había reconocido mas que como un manchón rojo, blanco y pardo. Solo veía a una Lori furiosa, a Layla bastante afectada y a Lynn, a aquella promesa deportiva con la que una vez compartiera la tina del baño, siendo echada de su lado, mientras el dolor en sus pecho era insoportable. Y, por lo que le contaran Lori y su madre cuando despertó después de Navidad, había dicho una verdadera sarta de sandeces como una salida al té con Bun-bun, decir que Lucy era una estrellita muy blanca o que su propia madre era un conejo.

Comprendiendo aquella noche que Lynn había sido la causante de que se perdiera una Navidad, solo alcanzó a imitar, en su momento, a Lola. Ahora, pensándolo mejor, concluyó que no fue tan buena idea como creyera.

-Suele pasar -dijo el peliblanco, tratando de no esconder un leve resentimiento contra la que, pensaba, era su hermana más cercana-. Es lo más lejos que cualquiera pudo hacer, en especial ella.

-Una infortunada coincidencia, si me permiten decirlo -Lisa no quiso quedarse atrás, aunque no tendría nada relevante que quisiera hacer público-. No es como si tu encuentro con aquella loca en ése viaje coincidiera con una serie de desastres.

-¿La doctora Schiller tuvo algo que ver? -murmuró Lucy, antes de pasar a Lisa una bola de estambre a cambio de hierba.

-No mencionen a esa bruja en estos muros reforzados -protestó la castaña, molesta de verse atrapada con dicha pregunta-. Ya bastante tuve con tener que lavar suspensorios a mano con agua helada.

-¡¿Los obligó a hacer eso?! -preguntaron los tres mayores furiosos, botando Lincoln su soda sobre el camisón de la comediante, haciendo que Lucy dejara caer un pastelillo y Luan se cayera de espaldas contra el suelo del búnker.

-Ésa mujer oculta algo, y no voy a descansar más de lo necesario hasta que esa anciana se descuide un momento -declaró la niña prodigio-. ¿O notaron el librero de su consultorio en la escuela?

-Solo noté que era una amargada sin sentido del humor -la trigueña exprimía su camisón, antes de que el reloj del juego declarase el final de la partida a base de maullidos.

-Terminó el juego -informó la castaña, solo ligeramente molesta por el resultado de la partida-. Hermanos, detesto congratularme por una victoria demasiado estrecha, dejando aLucy al fondo.

-Los juegos de estrategia no son lo mío... suspiro -salmodió la gótica.

-¡Debiste cometer un error! -protestó Luan.

-Fue un margen muy estrecho -repuso Lisa, enfatizando con un gesto de los dedos-. Diminuto.

-No le pasamos nada a nadie al terminar -gruñó la comediante.

-Luan, ése resultado lo marcaron cuando me cambiaste dos bolsas de alimento para gato por cinco bolas de estambre -la expresión en la cara de la trigueña se suavizó cuando reparó en su error.

-Supongo que podemos jugar otra cosa -sugirió la poetisa-. Me cansé de ver demasiados gatos además de Cliff.

Atendiendo a la sugerencia de Lucy, optaron por jugar con uno de los mazos que llevaron al lugar. Era claro que cometieran un error al dejar que ésta cargase un mazo español, pues es, además de Lisa, la única que estilaba dos o tres juegos, y uno de ellos caído en desuso como el rentoy*.

Mientras estaban jugando la segunda partida de tercias, Luan retomó el hilo de aquella charla interrumpida por la alarma del juego de Lisa, como si quisiera hablar pestes sobre ciertos sucesos recientes.

-¿Algún mensaje de aquella loca, Linky? -la trigueña sabía bien a quién se refería, pues al mencionarle, el peliblanco se estremeció.

-Ojalá se quede en Wisconsin -dijo el peliblanco con malestar-. Tuve que bloquearla de Facebook.

-¿Acaso esa chica rara te sigue acosando? -Lucy levantó la mirada de la mano que poseía, dirigiéndose a Lincoln.

-¿Que chica rara? -la mirada de Lisa, normalmente desdeñosa con los asuntos del corazón de Lincoln desde que le dejaran al chico un ojo morado, se tornó curiosa, más bien inquisitiva.

-Una rara que Lucy, Ronnie Anne y yo conocimos en DC que hace ver a Ronnie Anne tan adorable como un perrito -respondió el chico, bastante molesto, antes de sacar una carta del mazo-. ¡Demonios! -maldijo por lo bajo hasta hallar un dos de oros y tirar tercia de dos.

-Tan desastroso como siempre -Lisa hizo lo propio, tirando una tercia de copas del dos al cuatro-, no obstante que no fue el único...

-Coló entre mis cosas una pen-drive con fotos suyas -se quejó mientras Luan tomó una carta y tirar cincos-. Algunas demasiado subidas de tono.

-Eso no supera el hecho de que Luan tenga que ir a la corte el jueves -sentenció Lisa, recibiendo de la comediante una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? -Lucy preguntó con relativo interés. Acto seguido, mordió un muffin, pues los pastelillos se habían terminado.

-Tiene que ver con ése chico, Lincoln -la trigueña solo se encogió de hombros, al saberse atrapada-. Solo digamos que al pobre tonto no lo va a besar ni su madre.

-Mientras no uses la orina de zorrillo que tienes almacenada en el sótano, no importa mucho -suspiró Lisa-. La estaba utilizando para crear un repelente de cucarachas que terminó siendo un pegamento terriblemente poderoso -ver directo a los ojos de su cuarta hermana mayor le dio una idea clara-... ¿En serio la utilizaste? -la comediante asintió- ¡Por el gato de Schrödinger!

-Esa fue buena -rió Lincoln, dejando caer su mano sin querer-. Debió ser mejor que la detención con McGrady.

-Ja, ja -Lucy rió, si se le puede llamar risa al arrastre que hizo.

-Hablando de viejos demonios, supe que despidieron a ese pedante letrado -comentó Lisa, dirigiendo sus palabras a la gótica-. Supongo que por eso tardaste en salir de clases hace unos días, hermana.

-Solo supe que alguien cavó su tumba -gruñó la poetisa- . Qué suerte.

-Y supongo que el tope de la puerta fue su regalo de despedida, ¿no? -la genio avanzó dicha posibilidad, a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza.

-Solo fue un dvd con una película -confirmó.

-¿Podemos verla? -pidió Lincoln.

-Para tu desgracia, Lincoln, es algo que va más allá incluso de los límites de la miseria humana que Lisa podría soportar. Al menos hasta que estemos en secundaria.

-¿Al menos puedo saberlo? -Luan se impacientó.

-Tal vez, pero creo que es algo demasiado crudo sobre un tren a Polonia.

Estremecidos, tanto los dos mayores como Lisa dieron por terminada su pequeña reunión, por lo que dejaron a una Luan bastante pensativa. En su mente, se formuló una pregunta que llegó a ser una suerte de somnífero.

¿Qué tan miserable debe ser una persona para que haga miserables a otros seres humanos?

Sabiendo que el sueño la vencería tarde o temprano, dio cuenta de los restos del trozo de submarino que comía minutos atrás, limpió un poco y se tendió a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Luan -había tomado al Señor Cocos y lo hizo hablar-... buenas noches, Señor Cocos.

~o~

Para Layla, descubrir el lado amable de Estados Unidos fue casi como una revelación que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar del todo. En su memoria seguía presente el desdén de sus viejos vecinos, el dolor que significa abandonar para siempre su hogar y buscar, donde sea, una vida mejor. En Egipto, cuando ella y su familia abandonaron la otrora tierra de los Faraones, seguía habiendo cierta inestabilidad, y Estados Unidos tenía una opinión popular tan buena como las simpatías de los pueblos árabes hacia Israel.

Si bien Royal Woods es una ciudad diversa, la mayoría de la población la constitiyen descendientes de italianos, irlandeses, anglosajones y afroamericanos, con una ligera presencia latina, asiático oriental y europea oriental. Unos cuantos pobladores de Medio Oriente e India completaban el crisol de mundos que llegaban a coexistir en el condado. Ello, lejos de poner nerviosa a la egipcia, le excitaba de tal forma que pareciera una niña en una dulcería.

Ella y Luna se habían detenido en un parque. El frappé que la norteafricana bebía con toda calma tenía un ligero sabor a arándanos y limón, mientras que el de la rockera daba un regusto a moras y mango.

-¿Quien estaría tan loca como para robar un mechón de cabello en pleno concierto? -preguntó la egipcia mientras la rockera solo se encogió de hombros, ocultando un poco la naciente vergüenza de habet hecho eso la última ocasión que Mick Swagger se presentara en la ciudad.

-Alguna desquiciada, quizá -mintió Luna, alegando un poco de demencia.

-Bah, de todas maneras los hay peores. Como si de un dios se trate -Layla dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de seguir-, la gente suele olvidarse que la gente que admira son solo mortales.

-Hablando así, suenas como Lucy -rió la castaña ante su propio chiste.

-Lamento mucho la comparación, señorita -bromeó la morena, parodiando un acento inglés-, no volverá a suceder.

Ambas rieron por espacio de un minuto. Luna había encontrado semejantes imitaciones bastante graciosas, a diferencia de las que Luan hace a menudo. Incluso podía agradarle romper su linea para llegar un poco más tarde a casa. Y habrían permanecido así de no ser por una persona que se había quedado, expectante, ante semejante espectáculo.

-Perdón, Luna, pero no sabía que estabas aquí -dijo Sam, quien paseaba en ese momento por la zona.

Sin previo aviso, la cara de Luna perdió todo color, solo para adquirir un tono más intenso que un tomate y derramar su bebida justo en su regazo.

-Oye... solo iba a buscarte para que me pasaras la tarea de ese pesado del señor Puga. ¿La tienes?

Sin detenerse mucho, sacó su móvil y le pasó los apuntes de Historia de la tarde anterior.

Dando las gracias, la rubia se había retirado, dejando a Luna más que turbada y a Layla, quien ya había revelado lo que habia debajo del glaseado.

-Es ella -dijo Layla-. Definitivamente es ella.

-No, no... -quiso evadirse-... Castleton no es mi... -la mirada de la oriental se cerró, ensanchando su sonrisa- Ok, es ella, ¿Si?

Layla tenia su respuesta, de no ser porque, en aquel momento, vio a su madre. La misma que quiso regresarla a Egipto y hacerle estudiar en una escuela militarizada por ser quien y lo que era. Por suerte para ella, el autobús de la linea que lleva al parque industrial llegó puntual, lo que arruinó por completo su día.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya me entró el frío en la piel -ocultó la verdad de lo sucedido lo mejor que pudo-. Además, olvidé que tenía una tarea de literatura que tenía pendiente.

-Te entiendo, socia. No todos los días tienes a alguien que sea como un arcoiris.

-¿Paso a dejarte a casa? -ofrece Layla- La granja donde me estoy quedando me queda de paso.

-Solo si pasa un taxi.

Durante el trayecto, Luna se cuestionó sobre Lincoln. Era evidente que él bien fuera el eje de su vida y las de sus hermanas, como ellas eran las partes del motor que representaba la suya. Pero... el verlo con amigos en el Bangers & Mosh... antes de dejarlos para tratar de hablar con ella. Había escuchado de una loca que lo acosó, pero ¿tener más confianza en Luan que en ella para hablar sobre eso?

-Tal vez ser un puente sea cansado -murmuró la rockera.

-¿Perdón? -la pregunta de Layla le sacó del pensamiento.

-No es nada -minimiza la castaña-. Solo... pensé en voz alta sobre mi hermano.

Sin sacarle más respuestas a Luna, Layla no dijo más. Si bien extraña a su hermano, siente que no debería verle. No, al menos, hasta que su madre comprenda quién y qué es su hija mayor. Luna, por su lado, concluyó que si Lincoln no le tenía confianza sobre algunos asuntos, ¿qué podría hacer ella?

~o~

 _No hay marcha atrás... impulsaste una maquinaria y ya no puedes detenerla, niña._

Ronnie Anne despertó gritando. Hasta entonces, tenia un sueño tranquilo, sin mas sobresaltos que haber perdido una partida de _Muscle Fish IV: Revenge of the Armored Seaslug_ con Renee en sueños. Luego, sin aviso, estaba con sus padres y hermano. Los tres le eran apartados, y un muro los separaba. Sus padres de un lado, ella y Bobby del otro. Su hermano, sin previo aviso, primero se fue con una silueta a la que apenas pudo reconocer, justo antes de que se lo tragara la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno.

Escuchó unos pasos presurosos tanto de la recámara de sus padres como de la habitación de Bobby. Su famila, intempestivamente, entró en tropel.

-¿Que pasa, cariño? -su madre, apenas vestida con un camisón y una bata, le tomaba la temperatura.

-¿Estás bien, Nini? -Bobby solo preguntó para saber si su hermana estaba bien.

-¿Que ocurre, Ronalda? -la pregunta del señor Santiago fue un poco más impersonal, mas no por ello estaba preocupado.

-Solo... solo fue una pesadilla... no era para tanto -dijo la niña, restandole importancia al asunto.

-Vamos, _m'ija_ -trató de animarle su padre-. Si hay alguien que se haya metido contigo en la escuela, sabes que lo último que debes hacer es romperles la cara. No ahora... ni en los próximos ocho años.

-Como si alguien quiera _partirme la madre_ -susurró Ronnie Anne.

-¡Ésa boca, Ronalda! -alcanzó a escuchar su madre.

-Mamá, déjala -pidió Bobby-. Si ella quisiera...

Estaba por terminar de hablar mas su padre le dirigió una mirada, pidiendo que no lo hiciera.

-Nos vemos en la mañana, niños -se despiden sus padres.

-Hasta más al rato -devolvió el primogénito Santiago, sin dejar la pieza todavía y se sentó-. Tenemos qur hablar.

-¿Sobre cómo tú y Lori se enredaban en mi cama? -reviró furiosa la chicana- No, gracias. Para eso existen los moteles de paso.

-Era orina -dijo Bobby.

-Si, cómo no.

-Hablo en serio -se quiso justificar el chico-. Es lo que quedó de limpiar los orines del gato de los Marshall.

-Si eso es orina de gato yo soy Carly Shay -acusó sarcástica Ronnie Anne-, y tú ese artista de segunda que tiene por hermano.

La niña, furiosa, tomó su patineta y amenazó con ella a su hermano, sacándole de su pequeño espacio personal.

-Vuelve a decir esa estupidez, Roberto, ¡por Dios que te mando a la chingada!

-¡Ronalda! -llamaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Tras semejante episodio, Ronnie Anne se quedó digiriendo su furia. Era comprensible, pues que de buenas a primeras quisiera sacar un tema que quiso olvidar. Era preferible decir la verdad a salir con una soberana idiotez para escudarse a la menor oportunidad. "Aunque..."

Hizo un acopio tremendo de valor para oler aquella mancha del borde. Si bien el trabajo de limpieza no era bueno, al parecer no dejó casi señales aparentes. Solo un poco más...

La peste, por minúscula que fuera, bastó para que Ronnie Anne fuera a vomitar al fregadero. Para su desgracia, le debía una larga disculpa a su hermano, a Lori... y una buena tunda al Sr. Bigotes en cuanto lo vieran.

~o~

 **Primero, mis disculpas por el hiatus forzado. No fue nada que quise, no fue algo esperado, pero me ayudó a definir algunos escenarios y sucesos futuros.**

 **Segundo... ya todos saben lo que sucedió el 7, el 19 y el 23 de Septiembre. La jodida placa de Cocos fastidió a no pocos compatriotas desde Oaxaca y Chiapas hasta el oeste del Estado de México e Hidalgo. Y, siendo franco, no me molestan las figuras salidas de las sombras como Frida, Evil y Titán, perros rescatistas. Me molestan las figuras ensombrecidas por la política que se aprovechan de cada tragedia para ganar votantes. Lo mismo aplican huracanes, sequías, tornados y volcanes, con todo lo que conlleva cada eventualidad.**

 **Tercero... tsss. Cerrarenos fuerte la segunda temporada, y el desastre intitulado Yes man se anota como el requiem a No such luck. No le deseo mal a nadie, pero... si Alan van Dyke vuelve a ejercer cierta regla, ojalá le reboten el cheque cuando le paguen.**

 **Ahora, un punto que muchos habrán notado en la serie, y más en TLMRC, imagino, es Bobby. Cuando tiene un Loud cerca, puede llegar a ser un poco idiota, aunque se hace querer. Un tonto simpático, y ello se le agradece a Victor Ugarte en AL. Pero... saquen a Lincoln o a Lori (por ejemplo) de la ecuación y tenemos a alguien que, pese a su carácter un tanto infantil es como una esponja. Cualquier conocimiento lo puede asimilar y aplicar de forma mecánica. Algo que muchos, quizás, tenemos en común. Ello si me ha servido para ponerlo un poco OoC.**

 **Por último, y antes de que lo mencionen... sobre algunas citas iniciales. Más en concreto, tres o cuatro que proceden de un mismo autor.**

 **David Eddings (1931-2009), escritor estadounidense, es relativamente famoso por su obra. En particular, la llamada "Historia de Garion" (condensada en _The Belgariad_ y _The Malloreon_ ) es, ante todo, un condensado equivalente a lo dicho por Nicolás Maquiavelo en cierta obra capital suya. Una suerte de ensayo político transfondado en un mundo donde hombres y dioses batallan entre sí. Dicho esto... doy mi palabra de que ésta es la última cita del sr. Eddings. _nota mental: nunca tratar de comprobar si un papel mojado sigue inflamable._**

 **(Really?) Fun facts:**

 **Eduardo I de Inglaterra (1239-1306), apodado _el Zanquilargo_ (trad. inglés: _Longshanks_ ). Si no me falla, sometió a los galeses y venció en la guerra a los escoceses dirigidos por el primer Robert Bruce, y estableció una alianza con los franceses. En sus últimos años, al menos se da por sentado (Gracias, señor Gibson) que estableció el "derecho de primera noche" en Escocia, cosa que bien desató la guerra en Escocia, viendo vencidas a sus tropas en Stirling Bridge poco antes de vencer a las tropas de William Wallace en Falkirk, apoyado por los nobles escoceses, franceces y mercenarios galeses.**

 **Heliogábalo, emperador romano del siglo III, si estuvo dispuesto a pagar una cuantiosa suma para ello. Se casó con un esclavo liberto y su muerte... solo digamos que pueden añadir una Guardia Pretoriana muy inconforme con su paga, una fosa septica y una horrible agonía. Imaginen ello, pues.**

 **El rentoy es un juego estilado durante el periodo colonial en la América hispana, mismo que podía jugarse por equipos. La base para contar el valor de los naipes es, a saber, puede ser un poco confusa. Fue bastante popular hasta mediados del siglo XIX.**

 **Hora de responder y aclarar, pues.**

 ** _cartman6x61_... ok, eso es brutal. Sin más comentarios.**

 ** _t10507_ , el hiatus técnico fue brutal, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Y sí, leer a SPOILER ALERT hacerle SPOILER ALERT a SPOILER ALERT fue demasiado para este servidor.**

 ** _J.K. SALVATORI_ , gracias por la visita. El tratar de meterme en la mente de un personaje ajeno si puede ser agotador, sobre todo cuando se escribe de noche. Sobre Hettie, todos, incluyéndome, la queremos (matar) y le deseamos lo mejor (para que sufra). Gracias por los saludos, que Septiembre estuvo muy movidito por aquí.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , gracias de nuevo por la review. Los del 19 estuvieron peor... si. Los dos. Uno en Rabosa, Puebla (Richter 6.8) y otro en Morelos (Richter 7.1).**

 **Al grano. Si... cuando algo que queremos pese al prejuicio nos bota, eso duele. Y de nuevo mis disculpas. Las siguientes consultas, y lo tengo planeado, serán acreedores a la leyenda que reza sobre cierta puerta. Siempre he sido alguien de despedidas, y plasmar una es algo con lo que estoy inmunizado.**

 **Ok, el pack lo contemplaba desde otros personajes, y Anwar fue lo más que se me ocurrió, en especial desde Health kicked y la mención del tankini que Rita usó tras su boda... ba ba booo. Lamentablemente, ésta fue su última aparición. Lo siento.**

 **PD: Odio despertar con la maldita alerta sísmica.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_... ok, si pudiera, me largaba a Saltillo. Ya me harté de los temblores. El del 7/9, los dos del 19/9 (macabra coincidencia) y el despertador del 23/9 dan fe de ello. Y espero hayas disfrutado el viaje a DC, con todo y María, que fue a buscar al pendejo de José por haber pintado los cuernos a Irma con la zorra de Katia, de seguro para abrirle el trasero con un nopal. Reitero, la nueva fecha de publicación la dejo en sus manos.**

 **Por partes. Ok, el punto de quiebre de Luna y Luan... fue lo mejor que pudo obrar el hamster que habita en mi cerebro. Lo que no deja de sorprenderme, pues tomar lo que tengas más cerca y hacerle usar esa cosa de sombrero sería el primer (o a veces) único movimiento en casos así. Por tanto, no es tan dibujos animados de 1930... es como teatro belga de marionetas. Ya sabes, nada de abrir packs con nombres de shows televisivos, que Linc pagó caro. Leni... ok, siendo Leni. Pero el partido, éso fue un... pequeño campo de pruebas. Como Alamogordo, Nvo. México.**

 **Recuerda, una piedra fuera de lugar ocasiona un alud, y Bobby puede serlo. Sobre ese punto, es algo que me voy a reservar. Situación, escenario, momento... me lo guardo por ahora. No, recuerda que hay personajes relleno que aparecen más seguido que muchos secundarios de interés, como los amigos de Maggie, los de Sam, la madre gorda de Negocios Graciosos o ese tipo barbudo del especial de Navidad... si, el mismo de los gags del Morgan News.**

 **Layla, al menos cayó en blandito, si. Schiller... si, todos la queremos ver nadar con zapatos de concreto. En cuanto a Scott... el maldito se va a cruzar con alguien, y me lo guardo. McGrady... buen elemento, pero ya debía salir de escena. Tocaste un punto, y es menester aclararlo. Salvo por la "profesión" de las victimas, nada que ver.**

 **PD: Ya estoy hasta el culo de sismos.**

 ** _Julex93_. Gracias por el apoyo moral, que Septiembre, aparte de ser mes patrio (¡Tacos para todos! ¡Que Trump los invite!), creo que fue mes del complejo de perro chihuahua. 25% maldad de políticos, 75% temblorina.**

 **No, no hubo nada más en lo que me metiera en esa cabeza blanca que el plan y la manía que despierta en las raras. No creo factibles los cambios, pero voy a presionar a ese hamster *le pone grano extra en su ruedita*.**

 **El partido, para rematar, fue un pequeño campo de pruebas para un cierto proyecto dado a conocer hace poco. Saluti, mio caro.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_... el susto... ¡El mes! ¡Septiembre, mes del complejo de perro Chihuahua!**

 **Rashid ya tiene pistas. Vagas, pero pistas al fin y al cabo. Y un contacto mas o menos cordial. La farsa... puede que si, puede que no. Pero una ecuación está dada, y el resultado... ya me muerdo las uñas. Y no creo que Layla y Sheila queden tan bien.**

 **Scott... puede cruzarse en el camino de alguna Loud. Y se perfectamente quién es. Anwar... a Dios gracias que no vuelva a tocar a esa loca. Armand... mala semana, mal final. Su regalo... un tanto predecible como acabas de leer.**

 **Ok, magullado y todo, pero Lincoln estará bien. Nada que un poco de descanso... y un sueñito de medio día no puedan remediar. Y fue conveniente que recordaras la predicción de Luan. Suerte, viejo.**

 **Por último, y esto va para todos, llegué a una conclusión. Todos saben que los mexicanos nos reímos de la muerte. ¿Por qué? La creemos amiga, si. Pero... es una a la que realmente le tenemos pánico. Mientras más chistes hacemos de ella, más miedo le demostramos tener de ella.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **En serio, ¡amé la viñeta inicial de _Friend or faux?_! Karla se ganó su huesito.**


	24. Memoria

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _Para el pueblo de la Generalitat. Tot honor i glòria al poble catalá!_

 _ **Memoria**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Jueves de la primera semana completa de febrero**

 **5:20 pm**

 **Biblioteca de Royal Woods**

 _Cobarde es quien usa el poder del estado para desmantelar la democracia y arremeter contra su propio pueblo_

 _-Luis Videgaray Caso, burócrata mexicano_

De lejos, la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de toda su vida. Quizá no hubo nada para ella, pero el sermón que la señora Miller le hizo escuchar valió la pena por ello. Y, con todo, el que le confíen el cuidado del hogar en la granja, pese al desastre del desayuno causado por una rata junto a la panera, le demostró que podía estar tanto como lo necesitara.

El unico punto en el que ambas mujeres no comulgan entre sí, es la forma en que pasaban su tiempo libre. La egipcia, por un lado, mataba su tiempo libre como siempre. Leyendo, escribiendo, o, si estaba aburrida y totalmente sola o con la seguridad de que nadie la viera, viendo cine erótico o leyendo mangas que iban en la misma dirección. La única diferenia a como los guardaba en casa, y de ello era consciente, era que ahora los escondiera en la habitación de Liam, bajo un tablón suelto debajo de la cama del pelirrojo. Su anfitriona, por su lado, se daba el lujo de ver películas viejas. Filmes como Casablanca, Murieron con las botas puestas, El acorazado Potemkin o El Bueno, el Malo y el Feo dejaban escuchar sus dialogos cuidadosamente planeados, los efectos bien colocados o (en el caso del trabajo de Errol Flynn) las mentiras históricas los fines de semana.

Al respecto, y en una charla a puerta cerrada, habían llegado a un acuerdo, a raíz de un pequeño incidente con Lara el lunes (la infante, inocentemente, preguntó si la profesora Shrinivas y ella se abrazaban como en los cómics de su hermano, a sabiendas que eran de su huésped) que daba por sentado que, por cada vez que ella viera una película clásica a su lado, Layla tendría un tiempo a solas si los niños no estaban. Para la divorciada, el trato era bastante conveniente, por lo que si deseaba tiempo para ella, debía sufrir un poco.

La tarde en la biblioteca había estado realmente concurrida. Con los exámenes finales y las solicitudes universitarias en puerta, habia visto a Lori Loud con su pequeño grupo de amigas. Bobby había entrado solo, pues necesitaba una serie de copias de documentos personales, y a aquella bruja rubia Pingrey, para variar, llevando más libros de los que podía. Una natural antipatía mutua ya era un hecho, pues por cada insulto que Carol le endosaba, ella misma podría recordarle el principal motivo de sus ronquidos crónicos.

-Con un demonio... -maldecía por lo bajo-... ¡Goma! ¡Maldita goma de mascar!

Con semejantes "rezos", para algunos estudiantes no les quedaban ganas de trabajar seriamente. Un trozo de goma de mascar, recién escupido, cayó en el piso cerca de las mesas desde la planta alta, causando que el café de una castaña que parecía sufrir de una crisis nerviosa con un libro de física se derramara sobre su trabajo.

Para desgracia del resto de la gente presente, dicha crisis se desató. Layla detestaba intervenir en ese tipo de situaciones, no por falta de caridad, sino porque la presión de tener que controlar a esos pobres infelices ya era suficiente como para que ella misma se viera reflejada. En particular, le desagradaba que lo expuesto en varias películas de corte estudiantil que viera con Leni fuese un poco exagerado con el ambiente escolar. Alcohol no faltaba, pero celebrar por celebrar, y eso hasta su rubia amiga lo sabía, era algo tonto. Incluso el hacer una fiesta para demostrar clase era una excusa válida, llegó a pensar.

Su hora de salida no parecía próxima a suceder. Ya iban a dar las siete, hora del cierre, y quedaba limpiar las mesas y pasar el trapeador. Comparado a la tensión de las horas previas, misma que promete repetirse hasta que empiecen las vacaciones de primavera, eso sería demasiado sencillo.

Cuando estaba limpiando las mesas, se percató de la cantidad de móviles olvidados. De hecho, la mayoría de objetos perdidos u olvidados iban a parar, en teoría, a la dirección de la biblioteca, pero no faltaba el empleado que decidía que su móvil estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para ahorrarse unos dólares y excusarse con un simple "debería llevarlo con usted en la chaqueta". El engaño a veces era descubierto, pero ya a partir de una semana del extravío no se podía hacer nada más sobre el asunto.

Suspirando, todavía le quedaba el asunto de Luna, otra vez. No guardabar rencores si no era necesario, y aquella rubia definitivamente era linda. El mechón azul solo era como un adorno, y apenas tenía trasero y busto. Con suerte, pensó, practicó gimnasia de niña.

Decidió olvidar el asunto. Las mesas no se limpiarían solas, y eso sería lo último que haría en todo el día antes de pasar tiempo con los Miller.

~o~

Jueves por la mañana. Una de las cosas que los Loud no esperaban con ansía, y había una calma... anormal.

Antes de dormir, Luna se aseguró primero de que Luan estuviera dormida. Un somnífero del botiquín, usado por Lisa, había desaparecido de la nada, al mismo tiempo que la rockera le permitiera regresar a la habitación. Ello no dejó muy satisfecha a Lori, pero al menos, juzgó la primogénita, era un inicio. Sin embargo, les dejó caer una advertencia. Algo estúpido por parte de cualquiera de las dos que afecte al resto, y las dos serían algo que hiciera de un pretzel humano una sesión de masajes en un spa de cinco estrellas.

Durante toda la madrugada, Luna usó buena parte de los videos que su padre, en los primeros dos años de Luan sobre la tierra, grabara de ambas. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, pues algunos videos, en sí, eran mucho más graciosos que los actuales chistes del presente.

Fue duro. Ver en video cómo la Luna de dos años embarraba en la carita de la trigueña el puré de pera de Leni en medio de grandes risotadas le dolió tanto como verse haciendo a Luan un "muñeco ventirolcuo". La comedia no era su fuerte, pero puede responsabilizarse a sí misma que cada año, desde que ella misma cumpliera diez años, Luan quiera matar a toda la familia cada primer día de abril, en especial desde que le puso un cojín de flatulencias un día así. Aquél día, durante la cena, mientras Lynn y Lincoln armaron una verdadera guerra de comida que afectó a la cuarta niña de la familia. Molesta la trigueña, peinada con una corta trenza, Luna aprovechó el momento para poner un cojín frente a la mirada divertida de su padre, estando su madre distraída batallando con el puré de chícharo de las gemelas. La pedorreta del cojín fue tan sonora que la víctima pensó que Lori tiró un gas. No fue sino hasta que ésta les dijo del cojín. Por ello, Luan comenzó a reir y a contar chistes que, en poco tiempo, perdieron su gracia.

Por ver la duración y el que ése video salía sobrando, decidió omitir el clip. Con los que tenía dentro de la duración, era más que suficiente.

Terminando de editar a las cuatro y media, la rockera solo alcanzó a bostezar y se sentó en el puf que estaba a los pies de la litera. Cerró los ojos y cayó en el profundo abrazo de Morfeo.

 _Despertó en medio de la sala de su casa. Estaba perfectamente arreglada, como si fuera el cumpleaños de Pop-pop, mas la casa estaba sola._

 _Fue a la alacena por algo de pan para hacerse un sándwich. Mostaza con orégano, jamón y queso fundido. No era de sus favoritos, pero era como si alguien la impulsara._

 _-¿Crees que se de cuenta si lo hacemos? -habló una voz masculina juvenil, ligeramente aguardentosa._

 _-¡Bah! ¡Estoy hasta los cocos de tus estupideces! -otra voz, mayor por lo que escuchó, se contuvo de hacer saber su opinión de forma dura- Igual se dará cuenta de lo que hagamos, lo quieras o no, cabeza de hueso._

 _-¿Insinúas que tengo astillas en el culo?_

 _-Insinúo que eres muy novato para esto -el viejo se hizo el compungido._

 _-¿Quieren callarse? -se quejó un tercero, de voz grave- No me dejan ver el Canal del Conejito._

 _Decidida, fue a la sala, donde tenía lugar la conversación. Por un instante, quiso darse un buen pellizco que no le dolió, siendo un plano onírico. Se sorprendió al ver a quienes conversaban tan animadamente._

 _En el Punto dulce de la sala, viendo al televisor y sin el bloqueo parental, se encontraba Gary, vistiendo una bata y pantuflas de conejo. En el sofá, estaban el Señor Cocos y el Coronel Galleta, discutiendo sobre algún asunto tonto._

 _-Acaso... ¿me engañan mis ojos? -preguntó el amaderado pelirrojo- ¿Es la chiflada anglófila?_

 _-¿Y a quién esperabas? ¿A Bun-bun? -cuestionó sardónico el peludo._

 _-Tiempo sin verte, chica -saludó el Coronel-. ¿Sigues llorando porque Nate nunca quiso besuquearse contigo?_

 _-Estás atrasado, apolillado -Cocos no se quedó callado, fingiendo un tono dramático-. Al nerd lo botó y le dio justo en su orgullo._

 _-Oh..._

 _-¿Quieren saber lo que es mi pata en sus traseros? -desafió Gary a ambos muñecos de ventrílocuo. Los dos negaron- Oye, corta... siéntate a mi lado. No muerdo, si no son las pantuflas de Luan cuando me acuesto con ellas._

 _-¡Asco! -exclamó la rockera, tomando asiento y distancia del blanco lagomorfo._

 _El conejo, sin prisas, ofreció una bandeja con hojas de espinaca, tallos de acelga y tallos tiernos de césped, los cuales la rockera declinó._

 _-Así que... problemas con la chiflada de Luan -no era una pregunta del conejo._

 _-Fue algo accidental, viejo._

 _-Accidente o no, finalmente aceptaste la culpa, pero no supiste manejarla -dijo Gary, filosofando mientras mordía un tallo de acelga-._

 _-No en un principio, pero sí._

 _-Mira, Luna, seré honesto. Actuaste como yo la vez que hice mis necsidades en el casco de tu hermana y no se dio cuenta hasta que lo aplastó en su cabeza -relató el blanquecino animal-. Tu hermano metió la pata hasta el fondo, y en un inicio le negó toda ayuda hasta que supo un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito, pero de suma importancia._

 _-¿Lincoln puso en juego todo? -preguntó la fan de Mick Swagger._

 _-Exacto. Si no fue porque algo serio se desató con algo que ella amó, habría sido el final de Negocios Graciosos... y el que yo fuera a la cacerola._

 _Relajado, el lagomorfo apagó el televisor y fue al regazo de Luna._

 _-Esto... fue extraño._

 _-¿Extraño? -el conejo empezaba a desvanecerse junto a los muñecos- Deberías ver como deja Lana los tacones de tu madre..._

Despertó de súbito, creyendo que Luan se había despertado. Nada de eso, pues seguía oscuro, y el único sonido que reinaba en casa eran los ronquidos de Lola y Lori, los gañidos de Lana ("debe soñar con que es un perro", pensó Luna) y el agua gotear del fregadero en la cocina.

-De acuerdo. No más del cereal de Lincoln antes de subir a la cama alta de la litera.

Nerviosa, deseó que su plan diera resultado, pegando un poco de cinta a una nota de papel. Con cuidado, lo puso sobre la frente de la comediante.

-¿Qué dijo el koala en su trabajo? -preguntó la trigueña en sueños- Estoy bien koalificado para ello.

Por poco y caía, casi despertando. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar la reacción de Luan, pues éste era su último tiro antes de lo que pasara con aquél chico adinerado.

~o~

 _Estacionamiento del estadio Arrowhead, Kansas City._

El alba apenas despuntaba, y muy pocas personas residentes de las cercanías no prestaban atención a lo que el mismo trajo desde el sur. La zona suburbana donde se halla la casa de los Jefes de Kansas estaba bastante retirada de las rutas de los pesados trenes de carga, y él ya estaba cansado de andar sin rumbo.

Scott calculó mal su plan. En Wichita, de donde tuvo que salir con prisa, encontraron el cadáver de un pobre diablo en uno de los vagones, putrefacto y con la piel decayendo a pedazos. La humedad, producto de las nevadas en las Grandes Llanuras que constituyen el infame "Callejón de los Tornados", había ralentizado la deshidratación del mismo, por lo que la identificación por ADN no corrompido era una labor imposible. Tocaba, pues, reconocimiento por historial dental.

Temeroso de que "le aventaran el muerto", abandonó el convoy en el que viajaría a Kansas primero, y tuvo que robar una minivan estacionada en las cercanías de la zona de bodegas. Si bien el golpe al cristal de la ventana del copiloto le dejó mal el codo derecho, fue suficiente para sacar al perro del interior, animal a punto de fenecer por un golpe de calor. Una noble acción, pero inútil, pues igual prolongó el sufrimiento del can mestizo.

"Necesito llegar a mi hogar antes de largarme, ¡mierda!" pensó. Buscó hacer contacto por cable, sin resultados. Frustrado, su siguiente intento fue un auto de un servicio de rentas. El arrendatario había dejado las llaves en el interior, por lo que emprendió la graciosa huida con rumbo a su siguiente destino.

Gran error, si. Mas era uno que podía enmendar botando el auto en Kansas City, lo que le llevó a su nuevo predicamento. Los moteles aledaños estaban cerrados, y fuera de los bajopuentes llenos de desesperados y vagabundos, la zona no ofrece refugio a precio asequible. Las tiendas de 24/7 abiertas tenían cámaras, aunque no hubiese anuncios ofreciendo una recompensa por su cabeza, y asaltarlas no era su primer opción.

Revisó su escasa impedimenta. Cerca de dos mil dólares en billetes de distintas denominaciones, tres móviles de reciente modelo, otros seis de modelos no tan recientes, una navaja balística que consiguió en una tienda de armas y un par de aerosoles de gas pimienta a medio uso. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta mitad de año... o para dar un buen soborno en el cruce de la frontera.

A su paso, encontró a un chico afroamericano bastante despistado. El pobre iluso estaba haciendo alguna idiotez con su móvil, quizá enviando fotos a su novia o enviando un mensaje. Tal vez...

El movimiento de una patrulla lo desalentó. Por los encabezados de los diarios del día anterior, sabía donde golpear y donde evadirse. Y Arrowhead en el amanecer es un buen lugar para morder, siempre que no hubiese policías cerca. Decidió apostar por una locura. Si daba resultado, saldría bien cargado hasta Canadá. Si no... otra prisión a su historial.

-Hey... ¡Hey! -llamó a los oficiales, un novato rubio y su acompañante, de ascendencia polaca de cabello castaño claro- ¡Oigan!

Sin pensarlo, vio al novato susurrar algo. No pudo entender, pero mantuvo su guardia alta.

Por fin, la veterana se animó a bajar de la unidad y se acercó, luego de dos minutos.

-Oiga, oficial -"suplicó" Scott-, ¡aquél negro me amenazó con un puñal y se llevó mis cosas! -señaló al chico de hace unos momentos, sentado en una de las vallas de seguridad del estadio.

-No le creo -sentencia la mujer, antes de sentir una fuerte punzada en el abdomen.

-De acuerdo, no me crea -el criminal cambió de tono bruscamente-. Solo acérqueme a su unidad, y no hable nada. ¿Entiende, perra?

La oficial, sintiendo un flujo tibio correr por su piel bajo el uniforme, tuvo que obedecer, tratando de pensar en una contramedida. Y, al parecer, ya no tiene mucho tiempo.

-Central, aquí Bane -contactó el rubio, viendo andar raro a su compañera junto a Scott-. Reporto agresión a oficial en el ala norte de Arrowhead. Repito: agresión en estacionamiento norte en Arrow...

Sin poder terminar la alerta, una hoja de frio acero penetró la carne, cortando el cuello del infeliz servidor público.

Dejando a ambos oficiales morir, se dedicó a revisar qué podía llevarse. Las pistolas de uso reglamentario quedaban descartadas de antemano. Los toletes eran demasiado voluminosos, por lo que fue directo sobre otros efectos.

Otros dos móviles, casi cien dólares más, un taser y una cajetilla de cigarrillos fue cuanto podía cargar. Para ser de mañana, no le fue tan mal. Y, sin embargo, le iría mal si permanece un tiempo más.

Debía abandonar Kansas City ahora mismo.

~o~

Padma de verdad no encontraba a gusto en ése café. En especial desde su única charla con McGrady, el sitio le era desagradable. No mucha de la comida que servían le era comestible, pues la mitad del menú era carne de res, tres cuartos contenía lacteos y era el sitio donde a veces él se reunía con aquella bruja.

Al castaño no le guardaba rencor alguno. Que la psicóloga le haya costado el empleo solo por darle a un chico un indulto por un castigo excesivo para una infracción mayor, era altamente cuestionable a priori, de no ser por ella.

La encontró en un sitio cercano a la barra. La cafetería en sí le parece, con la rockola acumulando polvo y el mobiliario forrado en piel plástica, una mala copia de aquellas cafeterías de 1950 vistas en cintas como Vaselina y Hairspray. Por mucho, un establecimiento de carretera donde los especiales del día siempre eran una hamburguesa doble con queso o un filete Salisbury mal preparado y vendido a precio de robo. La anciana, leyendo un ensayo de un tal David Rossi, ya se había tomado la molestia de ordenar.

-¿Sabía usted -la doctora no saludó de forma deliberada-, Padma, que semejante idiota acusa que muchos asesinos seriales tienen un punto común en sus antecedentes personales?

-No veo por qué no creer en ello -la india toma asiento, ya bastante tensa por el hecho de tener que dar cuenta de un sandwich de roast beef y queso como para discutir de algo tan trivial como las conjeturas de un perfilador del FBI-. Maltrato, tortura de animales y mojar la cama son algo comprensible para saber si alguien se puede desequilibrar con algo que lo detone.

-Me atrevo a cuestionar que el señor Rossi se apoye en el trabajo de un chico con antecedentes de demencia, Sheela -comenta la germana, usando el primer nombre de su interlocutora-. Más a mi favor, de un supuesto niño prodigio cuya madre es en extremo inestable.

-Y lo dice el viejo cuco que presenta las tesis de su sobrino como propias para mantener su licencia -gruñó Padma, ya con cierto malestar con tan solo dos mordidas al sándwich.

-Son aves despreciables, niña -detuvo Henrietta a la morena-. ¿Te atreves a compararme con un usurpador de nidos y familias?

-No tanto como mis alumnos se quejan de tí, Matilda. ¿Sabes por qué Lisa Loud teme la hora de la siesta en mi clase? -cuestiona la educadora.

-El que busque entre mis efectos personales como una vulgar ladrona deja muy en claro que no inculcas disciplina en esos monstruos que llamas alumnos -comenta Henrietta en tono mordaz-. Necesitas una vara en las manos, y ellos en el trasero, Sheela. Necesitan sufrir para aprender. ¿O vas a cuestionar mis métodos?

-No crea que olvidé el resultado de su pequeño experimento con mis niños- dijo la india con molestia-. Por su culpa, expulsaron a uno, cinco van a terapia y otra ya solicitó su cambio de escuela.

-No hay muchos psicólogos infantiles en el condado.

-Los padres prefieren ir a Hazeltucky o tomar consultas en internet que acudir con usted -Shrinivas ya sentía más una fuerte necesidad de salir directo al baño y regresar el bocadillo por donde entró.

-Si prefieren pensar que es mejor recurrir a gente a la que no le interesa realmente sus problemas, no veo que mi profesión tenga sentido.

Sin aguantar por mucho tiempo más, Padma fue directo a volver el estómago. No soportaba ni el hecho de tener carne de res, anatema entre los hindúes por siquiera maltratar un toro o una vaca, ni tener queso en el estómago.

-Seguro le sentó mal la carne -murmuró Henrietta, riendo con ligereza ante la desgracia ajena-. Quizá estaba más vieja que yo

No alcanzó a llegar a un cubículo. Apenas entró en el servicio, fue directo al lavamanos y empezó a descargar su estómago. Le tomó cerca de un minuto vaciarlo, ante la mirada de un par de mujeres.

"Vas a pagarme ésta, Henrietta" -pensó, antes de sentir algunas miradas acusadoras, mientras veía con odio el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo del servicio.

~o~

La mañana, para Lucy, había sido demasiado rara. Primero, el semblante de Lynn. La paria de la familia ni siquiera se arregló para ir a clases, sino que iría con su madre a pasar el día de suspensión al que se hizo acreedora por golpear a Chandler. Y más inquietante, que las gemelas le empezaran a tratar con más consideración. Según Haiku, el tarado, apelativo que se ganó demasiado a pulso, había empujado a Lana al contenedor de basura y estuvo a punto de golpear a Lola cuando Lynn lo estampó contra la pared una y otra vez hasta arrancarle un premolar.

Segundo, y más extraño, Luna. Notó que la rockera estaba agotada, pese a que dejó a Lincoln casi al final de la fila para bañarse. El chico habría quedado al final, de no ser porque las gemelas empezaron a discutir sobre meter a Charles y aprovechar para darle al bulldog un baño, lo que afectó a la castaña. El peliblanco, simplemente, se coló al lugar que las rubias ocupaban, justo después que ella misma. Las dos niñas rubias, molestas, solo se resignaron y mandaron a Luna al final, tan solo por haber caído dormida.

Luna no era precisamente su favorita, mas no se atreve a dejarla sola en lo que cabría apoyarle. Dentro de poco, ocuparía el lugar que Lincoln ocupa en cuanto Lori se vaya a la universidad. Si bien su parentela le considera un poco espeluznante a causa de sus apariciones y desapariciones súbitas, no por ello la ven como si de un fenómeno se trate. Lucy pensaba, y tal vez la primogénita estará de acuerdo con ella, que un poco de dureza relajada no les vendrá mal en cuanto deje el nido, siempre que Leni no sea dejada al mando. Concluyó que, de estar la segunda rubia al mando, el resto bien podría, ella misma incluída, aprovecharse de ello y amargar a una inocente.

Último, y menos preocupante, Lincoln. Reconoce que su hermano es demasiado simple para que el mundo le afectara. Ha tenido unos cuantos cambios, si. Pero nunca un cambio con sus efectos personales. No el móvil, porque sabe que es de las pocas cosas nuevas que le conoce, sino un pendiente extraño colgando de su cuello. Intentó prguntarle, pero el chico, sin tomarle importancia, le comentó que era un regalo de Ronnie Anne.

"¿Desde cuando usa esa cosa?" pensó. "Ese pendiente me inspira temor... miedo y respeto". El pendiente, recordó, era como una de esas monedas que la señora Santiago le enviara a través de Bobby la tercera vez que el chico visitara su hogar. Buscó en la biblioteca de la escuela sobre el grabado de una de ellas, y encontró una gran coincidencia en un monolito enorme que, si mal no leyó, resposaba hoy en un museo en Ciudad de México.

Olvidando todo ello, y terminados sus huevos, el resto había votado el orden de los asientos del día. Le correspondía el asiento al fondo, en Tierra de Nadie, entre la ventana derecha y Leni, dejando vacío el asiento del copiloto. El resto, vale decir que Lincoln se las ingenió para no tener que lidiar con el asiento del resorte, atornillando una tabla al asiento usando las herramientas de Lana, Lisa sufrió con el hedor del Punto Vomitástico y el asiento pegajoso se quedó vacío.

En la escuela, si hay una cosa que detesta Lucy de los días que se quedaba sin profesor, es tener que soportar a la cabezahueca DiMartino. El cómo dejaba imbéciles a sus compañeros, su seguimiento al programa de forma demasiado laxa hasta para ella, incluso el aroma a melocotón del shampoo que, se rumora, es su favorito personal. Todo ello le causa ciertos inconvenientes las pocas veces que en clase tiene que trabajar en equipos.

Cuando entró a su salón, sus compañeros ya hacían apuestas por demás absurdas. Quien le diera la primera manzana del día, el primer cumplido, quién le cargaba los libros hasta el estacionamiento... no faltó el pequeño pervertido que quiso apostar sobre si lograría ver qué color era su pantaleta, si es que usaba.

Decidió ignorar a aquellos chicos. Le desagrada la forma en que adulan a la suplente. No niega que ella tuviera su forma de impartir clases particular, pero la sexta chica de la familia Loud afirmaba, tal vez con arrogancia incluso, que hay incluso chicas más bonitas en los grados superiores. No tan accesibles, pero si más bonitas. Pensó en Luan, con todo y los frenillos, o en aquella chica emo del grupo de Lynn, Margaret Sammet, bastante desarrollada como para que creyeran que ya estudia en preparatoria. Su mente le jugó rudo cuando llegó a pensar en Lynn. Con todo y su recientemente adquirida fama como la "golpeadora de niños", tenía a dos o tres chicos babeando por ella... antes de que sucediera el incidente del centro comercial.

Cuando dio inicio la clase, pasaron cinco minutos para que el director Huggins entrara con un anuncio. El calvo director, tranquilo como la tempestad de la que Edwin rescató por primera vez a Griselda en aquel cementerio.

-Buenos días, estudiantes -saludó el director.

-Buenos días, director Huggins -devolvieron los chicos que conformaban aquella clase de tercer año.

-Como ya deben saber -comenzó a exponer-, el profesor McGrady fue cesado de sus funciones por cargos de irregularidades en el ejercicio de las mismas. Irregularidades que están siendo investigadas.

Lucy escuchaba atenta aquellas palabras. No sentía nada particular hacia su pretérito mentor, excepto un respeto que se ganó pese a tener opiniones encontradas. Sin embargo, no evitó ponerse en sus zapatos, expectante por algo que fuese... nefasto.

-Por lo mismo -continúa Huggins-, me apena mucho notificarles que la profesora DiMartino no estará disponible para ustedes hoy, ya que se reportó enferma.

En cuanto dijo "enferma", todos los varones de la clase estallaron en protestas. Ello emocionó a la gótica.

-Es por ello que quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor -se detuvo, no sin cierta teatralidad, antes de volver a abrir la puerta.

El nuevo profesor, para desencanto absoluto de Lucy, no era ni por asomo todo lo que Lucy habría quetido de un nuevo docente en el caso de que el estirado de McGrady se fuera. De hecho, era todo menos propenso a la oscuridad. En simples palabras, irradiaba una enfermiza aurora de confianza. El cabello, castaño claro tirando a rubio, contaba ya con algunas hebras blancas. La camisa blanca definitivamente le decía a todo el mundo "puedes hablar con toda confianza", mientras que el pantalón arena y los mocasines pardos estaban tan bien cuidados que el hombre lucía como un buen samaritano, un rayo de luz en medio de la más oscura de las horas.

-Mucho gusto, niños -saludó afable el recién llegado-. Pueden llamarme señor Howick, y de verdad ansío en que pasemos bien lo que queda del año escolar -dijo, en medio de suspiros entre la mayoría de las niñas.

"Esto me va a doler", pensó Lucy.

-El profesor Gareth Howick -detalla Huggins- vino procedente de Arizona, luego de un malentendido con sus superiores en la preparatoria Flagstaff. Por esa misma razón, se mudó aquí y solicitó un puesto con alguno de los grupos de primaria. Por cierto -el cano se dirigió a Howick-, ¿hay alguna razón por la que solicitara semejante condición?

-Ninguna relacionada con asuntos ilegales, señor -respondió el trigueño, manteniendo esa sonrisa confiada.

-Muy bien, niños, esperemos no haya tantos inconvenientes entre ambas partes. Los veré el lunes.

Luego de la salida de Huggins, el recién llegado indicó que todos despejaran un círculo en el centro del salón y empezaron una mecánica de interacción, para hacerle fácil el ubicar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lucy, quien se negó en rotundo a participar, pese a la reiterada insistencia del optimista docente. Éste, teniendo una particular experiencia con adolescentes conflictivos, la citó para el final del día... con alguno de sus padres o hermanas mayores. El lunes.

Durante el almuerzo, la poetisa de la familia Loud llegó a una extremadamente dolorosa conclusión. Gareth Howick llegó para quedarse... y promete ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero mucho peor que cien Lynns.

~o~

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ése pequeño cabrón le robara su diario. Por culpa de ese mequetrefe, media preparatoria confirmó sus sospechas. Y la otra mitad, ya de por sí con animadversión hacia ella, empezó a meterse con ella. Sobrenombres como "Dedos Suizos", "Lechera", "Ne-perra-titi", hicieron mella en cuanto supo que la muerte de Cadmon Lasky en Año Nuevo le importó un comino en cuanto fue sepultado. Las Blue Bells le expulsaron en cuanto supieron que aumentó de forma "discreta" los precios de las galletas que la organización vendía, para sacar un dinero extra para sí. Ni siquiera le tuvieron lástima cuando el infeliz Puga tomó el móvil de Whitney y leyó en público, para el horror incluso de Lori, que Georgetown y el Tecnológico de Massachusetts rechazaron su solicitud de antemano, causando que vistiera toda una semana jeans por las estrías que aparecieron en sus muslos tras comer dos kilos de helado de pistacho y beber medio litro de jarabe de chocolate.

En su mente, los tormentos que había concebido para la hija mayor de los Loud decidió planearlos para aquél niño. Deseaba encontrarlo. Quiere hallarlo, para tener el placer de darle un baño en aguas residuales en la planta de tratamiento de su padre. Todos los suplicios para Lori, si le fuese posible, los descargaría, y más si el mocoso llegaba a revelar la página del día nueve de Enero, la penúltima. La última, del día que su padre le encontró trabajo en el arcade, no importaba mucho, realmente, pues está incompleta por obvias razones.

Solo hay dos o tres locales que manejen semejante rubro. Del Gus Games 'n Grub, sabe de sobra que estaba vetado de por vida por varias estafas, no solo en la primera de Lori, sino desde mucho antes. Del establecimiento del centro comercial, no sabía nada.

Por lo que muchos rumores le apuntaban, y de ello se enteró por chismes sobre las Loud, había salido suspendido por agresión racial previo al primer juego de la temporada infantil de fútbol, y había sido golpeado por una de las "ratas" con las que Lori vive. Ya que en casa se lo negaban por creer que era aquella copia suya, las únicas opciones que ella misma se dio eran la tienda de cómics en el primer piso, el arcade y la tienda de ropa del tercer piso, un local bastante costoso para ella ahora que formaba parte de las filas del proletariado.

Buscando en el arcade, lo encontró en la bolera, solo y lanzando pelotas de tenis para arreglar sus puntajes cada que la bola golpea los pinos. Sin resultados positivos, como podía ver la rubia.

.

No es que fuera un niño malo, pensó. Él solo apelaba a ciertos derechos que, pensaba hasta hace bien poco, reivindicaba. Libertad de expresión, libertad de defensa, libertad incluso de circular libre por donde se le plazca, siempre que la ley misma dijera lo contrario. Le importaba un comino si lo vetaban de un sitio, siempre que otros le den paso franco.

Con sus padres, ausentes la gran mayoría del tiempo por trabajo, no tenía precisamente una mala relación, sino que apenas un "buen día, hijo" o un "¿qué tal la escuela, campeón?" bastaban para que estos se sintieran los mejores padres del país, obviando los caprichos y las necesidades que Chad Chandler pudiera cubrir.

Por un instante, camino al arcade del centro comercial, el adinerado chico pensó ir a la armería de Stockton, cruzando la calle Anderson frente a la oficina de correos. Comprar un pequeño arsenal, desatar un poco de caos en el siguiente juego de los Gallos en casa frente a Daisy Hill, tal vez sentirse un francotirador de élite como aquél a quien Bradley Cooper interpretó en aquella película, o el anciano que en un teledrama asesinó a varios doctores y guardias por haber dejado morir a su esposa.

Pidió unos zapatos del talla cinco, una soda de cola y una fuente individual de nachos sin jalapeños. Estaba solo, pues sus guardaespaldas lo mandaron al cuerno por atacar a niñas de cursos inferiores. Algo que, entre bravucones, era doblemente inaceptable. Que un niño moleste a una niña, sin importar edades, y que tratara de golpear a alguien de cursos menores, rompe toda normativa de cualquier código de honor entre bravucones existente, si es que hay quien crea que entre ellos haya algo remotamente parecido al honor.

Los nachos le supieron apenas mejores que cartón corrugado bañado en cera, y la soda no hizo nada por mejorar un poco el sabor. Si ello le consolaba en algo... ya podía inventar qué demonios eran aquellos citatorios por parte de Huggins y Schiller, y lo que debiera decir de los Loud.

Le desagrada mucho pensar en ése apellido. Larry... o como quiera que se llame ése perdedor, las hermanas que le conoce (algunas por los puños en su cara) y las cosas desagradables que le han devuelto a cambio de su generosidad. Una casa vandalizada, un par de ojos morados, los últimos dientes de leche y numerosos moretones y heridas que serán cicatrices que nunca podrá explicar en las visitas en casa de su abuela en Washington, amén de amenazas varias...

-¡Tú! -escuchó que alguien le llamaba, con los ojos vueltos ascuas.

Chandler no habia escuchado en su vida a una chica casi universitaria furiosa, mucho menos una con la que no había escapatoria.

-Tú debes ser... Laurie Loud, ¿cierto? -notó que la rubia no estaba para juegos.

-¡Eres el cabrón que robó mi diario! -si los ojos de Carol eran ascuas que amenazan con hacerse volcanes, el tono glacial terminó por aterrar al chico.

-Oye, yo no robé tu estúpido diario -se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y que carajo hacen tus publicaciones con texto de mi diario? -Pingrey está a punto de tomar su cuello, cuando el pelirrojo se logró evadir del agarre- ¡Ven acá, hijo de perra!

-Ah, ah-ah... -negó Chandler con cierta premura-. ¿Quieres que la gente sepa que engañaste a Cadmon Lasky en el verano con cinco chicos... al mismo tiempo?

Carol Pingrey bien puede ser cualquier cosa, mas no impulsiva, cuando se trata de sus propios secretos. Tanto peor si son historias sobre las que su memoria, aún al momento de redactarse, era muy confusa. Y peor: si eran historias que podría no haber plasmado ni de broma.

-Claro que... la oferta es por tiempo limitado, chica -mientras hablaba, jugueteaba con un nacho, demasiado abstraído sobre cualquier cosa-. Y créeme. Si no deseas que se enteren de los granos en tus glúteos con relleno, puedes servirme.

La cara de la rubia expresaba furia. La del chico, toda vez que el miedo a ser torturado desapareció, reflejó ingenio... un ingenio que destinará, según lo mira el chico, a una causa noble y justa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, mocoso?

~o~

Leni no sabe qué pensar. Reconoció que no era tan tonta como dos o tres veces en casa se lo habían dicho, pero esto era demasiado simple incluso para que ella lo puiera entender. Una cosa era que supiera de la animosidad que le presentaran algunas personas por considerarla retrasada ("¿Por qué estoy retrasada, si fui más puntual que Joy?", les respondía), y otra muy distinta que la llamaran "chica Jihad" cuando ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

En días recientes, con lo de algunos ataques en Europa, habían empezado a hostilizar a quien venga de cualquier sitio donde, algunas personas creían ciegamente, haya terroristas y asesinos. Y, naturalmente, a quienes se relacionen con ellos.

La propia Leni no era excepción a dicha regla. Todo el mundo sabía que la más hermosa de las chicas Loud se relacionaba con cierta chica egipcia que le rompiera la nariz a Carol Pingrey. Pero lo que ignoraban era que ésa misma chica no era musulmana, no era, dicho en el vago y a veces contradictorio lenguaje estadounidense, una enemiga de la democracia, una sucia militante de los terroristas que asolaban las vastas extensiones desérticas de Siria e Irak. A eso, desgraciadamente, equivale ser musulmán en Estados Unidos. Y quien simpatice con ellos, lo es en automático.

-¡Cuidado! -un estudiante de cabello negro, quizá mucho más estúpido que Leni, voceó apenas viendo a esta entrar junto a Layla a la clase de Briat- No hagan enojar a Loud, que seguro esconde una bomba en sus boobies.

-¿Quieres callarte? -un amigo suyo, de cabello castaño y vestido con ropa deportiva rojo y blanco, trató de calmar el ánimo de semejante idiota- Seguro que Leni no es de esas que usan velo.

-¿No escuchaste a la tarada de Fern? -el primero quiso dar aconocer su punto- Dice que las mujeres musulmanas usan velo -procuró que su voz sonara bastante fuerte- porque son espantosas, horriblemente mutiladas.

-¿Crees que nuestra Leni sea una de ellos?

-¿Una de quienes? -terció Leni, bastante llena de curiosidad.

-E.. es ella, Douglas... -se alarmó el pelinegro-... es l-l-la t-te-terrosista de las boobies...

-No soy la terrorista de las boobies, soy Leni.

-No nos malinterpretes, Loud -el llamado Douglas quiso intervenir-, pero es por tu amiga que te tratan como una... una...

-¿Una qué?

-Como si no tomaras un baño en semanas -el castaño tuvo el suficiente tacto como para que la rubia no lo pasara desapercibido-. Te tratan como...

-¡Como una zorra e idiota yihadista, Loud! -el idiota arruinó todo con un alarido- ¡Tú y tu amiga terrorista se deben largar!

Ni bien entrada la profesora Briat, una mujer gruesa de actitud dura, cabello rubio cenizo y tez blanca, Leni salió apresurada al baño, hecha una tempestad de lágimas. Tras de ella, vio que Layla iba tras de ella, dejando ambas sus cosas atrás.

-Muy bien, estudiantes, expliquenme una cosa -la obesa mujer solicitó, molesta de tener que soportar un nuevo desplante de su tercera estudiante menos brillante-. Quiero que me digan... ¡¿Por qué demonios Loud y Abbas dejaron mi clase?!

-No soportó la verdad, profesora -el pelinegro que inició todo solo se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabe como son los retrasados.

La clase celebró, ignorante, semejante chiste, dado que Leni no era sujeto de burlas frontales. Si bien la docente le tiene un poco de simpatía, no por ello se dice que es su favorita.

-Arlington, hágase un favor y largo de mi clase -sentencia la mujer-. El resto del año. No pienso soportar a un bruto incompetente como usted, mucho menos a uno que se sienta poderoso solo porque se mete con personas más talentosas que usted.

-Mucho interés que el grupo tiene en su clase, ¿verdad, chicos?

Callados, la mayoría de quienes se burlaran de Leni decidieron darle la espalda, bien por prudencia, bien por vergüenza o por desentenderse de las burlas inferidas a la rubia.

-Como sea -dijo el sujeto, desdeñoso del resto de sus compañeros.

.

-¿Vas a dejar que un pobre mono ignorante sea superior a tí? -Layla hablaba con cierta dureza a uno de los cubículos, del que escucha a alguien sorber sus propios mocos por la nariz- ¿Donde diablos quedó la Leni Loud que no deja que la llamen cabezahueca que conocí?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser una burla solo porque creen que tienes aire en la cabeza? -la voz de Leni se escuchaba cascada por la impotencia- ¿O de lo que es que por una amiga cercana lo hagan?

-No, y si -dijo resuelta la morena-. Pero sí la tengo de imbéciles, y tú no lo eres, que se sienten tan... patriotas -profirió ésa palabra con desprecio-... como para querer romperles algo más que el miserable pedazo de porquería que les cuelga en la entrepierna.

No obtuvo respuesta del cubículo donde está Leni.

-Al menos escucha, Leni. No soy lo que soy por necesidad, sino por algo tan simple como haber nacido así -siguió hablando la norteafricana-. Es como si a Luna le echaran en cara que su vocación es tan estúpida como la tuya de hacer ropa bonita o tallar madera sin descuidar unas manos tan suaves. Vuelvo a preguntar -la egipcia tomó un poco de aire-. ¿Vas dejar que un idiota te llame idiota?

Pasaron más de cinco minutos sin respuesta alguna. Si la egipcia esperaba una en ese estado, y ello Luna lo dejó bastante claro, debía esperar por lo menos un minuto, en lo que digiere lo dicho. Quizás más, hasta cinco minutos, lo que a mucha gente le causaba gracia. Por lo mismo, la llamaban "Leni Downy Loud" a sus espaldas, creyendo que nació con síndrome de Down... aunque ello no implica un forzoso retraso mental.

Diez minutos después, la "reptiliana descerebrada", como a Luna dio en llamar a la profesora Briat, se encontraba fuera del cubículo donde Leni se había encerrado. La gruesa mujerona ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pretender ser amable. Lo único que pudo hacer, al menos en su condición como su superior, fue prometerle un poco de apoyo moral cuando viera al psicólogo. Sin obtener respuesta, la docente se hartó de esperar y se fue. Algo oportuno, pues Layla no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ambas perdieron la clase, cosa que la egipcia agradeció bastante.

-Leni -llamó la morena, recargada contra la puerta-... si ya estás mejor, golpea una vez. ¿Quieres?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la puerta se abrió. Ello la forzó a entrar de espaldas, siendo que la modista le ayudó a levantarse y cerró la puerta

-¿Qué tienen tú y tu familia con los espacios pequeños? -preguntó Layla.

-Hablé... -la rubia al fin rompió su mutismo-... hablé con tu madre... me dijo que... que...

-¿Te dijo algo... sobre mí? -Leni asintió- ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

-Dijo que eras una... enferma. Y lo creo -antes de que la egipcia dijera algo, la rubia puso la punta del dedo en sus labios-. Pero... antes ser una enferma... como cree ella... que dejar que me llamen terrorista e idiota en la cara por salir contigo, siendo como que la gemela que quise alguna vez.

Extrañada, ahora Layla no sabía qué hacer. Leni, la primera amiga que hiciera en tierra ajena, le demostró una cosa con firmeza. Prefería contagiarse de algo que su madre le previno a no tener siquiera un poco de dignidad. Tener muy poco y aferrarse antes que permitirse todo y perderlo.

-Nos queda tiempo antes de salir -dijo Leni, bastante más repuesta, con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres ir por un té de menta?

-No me vendría mal.

Acto seguido, ambas chicas salieron, sin temor a lo que la gente dijera, sin miedo a críticas pese a la fama que a ambas les causó un estúpido malentendido y un comentario aún más estúpido.

~o~

La promesa de una tarde aburrida de viernes no hizo ver mas que una cosa que Luan detestaba en serio, tanto o más que su celebración favorita del año se quedara en nada. Sin eventos que animar, las tardes de los fines de semana prometerían ser bastante aburridas.

Tercera en fila, pues no parece que Luna se quiera levantar. Durante la pequeña batalla campal que fue ver quien entraba primero, Lola fue la moneda de cambio de la comediante. Amagó con golpearla con un pollo de goma si no dejaban entrar primero a la princesa, por lo que ésta, dejando segunda a Lana como garantía, le permitió usar la ducha, siendo su turno para bañar a Lily.

Se sorprendió de encontrar una nota en su frente, pues muy pocas veces alguien lo hacía, por lo general su madre el día de su cumpleaños. Dos detalles, sin embargo, delataban a su autora. Primero, la letra estaba un poco desordenada, pues vio que fue escrita con prisas sobre la palma de la mano. Y segundo, la hora. Solo Lisa, Lincoln y Luna citaban con hora.

 _En la portátil a las 3:39._

 _L. L._

Desechó a Lisa, pues su letra era muy ordenada y la genio no dejaba pasar nada al azar ni de chiste. Y Luna, todo lo contrario. Sabe mejor que nadie que la rockera era muy buena improvisando. Tareas, versos, excusas, mentiras... cualquier cosa menos una nota. Ello era señal de haber sido planeado.

El sueño que tuvo, bastante relajado, decidió plasmarlo en su diario, apenas terminara de vestir a Lily. Un pequeño cuaderno de pasta dura con la imagen de un panda con gorrito de fiesta, en cuyo interior había una foto de ella con toda su familia.

 _Última vez que bebo cerveza de raíz antes de cenar, Chelsea_

 _No es que me preocupen los gases que pudieron salir en la noche, si salieron. Sigo sin entender cómo es que soñara con que Gary estuviera viendo un canal para adultos si es un conejito tan lindo como Lincoln... cuando sus planes salen mal. Lo raro es que usó una bata y pantuflas de conejo. Siempre pensé que usaría pantuflas de humano. ¿Entiendes?_

 _Voy al grano. Gary me dijo que me tomé muy personal, demasiado, los problemas con Luna. Ya decían que los artistas somos demasiado pasionales._

 _Me remarcó que Luna se había tragado su orgullo, e incluso había buscado una manera honesta de disculparse. El problema... y eso me lo dijo el Coronel Galleta, es que no pienso en lo que pase. No sé quién tiene razón, pero no puedo decir mucho. Si me pongo a negociar mis opciones con mi conejo y un muñeco viejo, debo de estar un poco loca. ¿Debo aceptar?_

 _PD: debo pedirle a Leni una batita para Gary._

Por un instante, dudó si de verdad le pediría a su hermana una prenda así. Por un lado, se vería gracioso, y sería un excelente material de comedia gráfica... una vez que Negocios Graciosos se levante de nuevo, si es que lo hacía. Por el otro, algunos padres terminarán por relacionarlo a cierta publicación relativamente obscena. Por no decir de aquellas personas que les ha dado por censurar numerosas cosas por internet solo por proteger al público.

Decidió ignorar la nota y esperar a que llamaran a desayunar. Al menos hasta media tarde solo estarán ella, Lincoln, Lana, Lola y Leni. Lori quizá salga con Bobby después de trabajar, Luna saldría con amigos, Lucy iría a casa de un tal Silas por una tarea y Lisa y Lily tienen exámenes médicos. En cuanto a Lynn, iría con sus padres para ir después a un grupo de manejo de la ira y ver si podía inscribirse, lo quiera ella o no. Por lo regular, lo que en casa nunca sobra es el dinero, pero siendo Lynn alguien que ya tiene antecedentes de agresión familiar, se realizarán ajustes... siempre que la atleta sea inscrita.

Para su desgracia, cambiaron la fecha de su audiencia al viernes, por lo que ganó un poco de tiempo. No obstante, tendrá que soportar a Lynn, pues fue más allá que ella misma al golpearlo,

Apenas salieran las dos menores, Lynn y sus padres, fue directo a la cocina. Había ignorado la voz chillona de Lola, ya que la comida se había pasado. La casa, por ahora, estaba a las órdenes, más bien simples peticiones, de Leni. Algo que a nadie incomodaba, en realidad, pues era preferible darle la mano a alguien amable a cargo que estar en una virtual dictadura militar.

Encontró a Lincoln y a las gemelas en la mesa. El peliblanco, como siempre, debía hacerla de mediador, pues peleaban por la última ronda de tocino. Lana abogaba por que Luan se sirviera de ella, alegando su edad, mientras que Lola decía, y en palabras nada delicadas, que quien se tarda se prepara su comida.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? -Luan zanjó la discusión, que ya estaba tomando el rumbo de una guerra a dos frentes.

-Solo si les dices que me das tu tocino -chilló Lola, poniendo una mirada rayana entre la codicia y la venganza.

-Te escucho -dijo Lincoln, quien usaba una espátula para mantener a raya a su tercera hermana menor.

Teniendo que resignarse, cedió de mala gana la mitad del tocino, ya frío y duro, y se puso cómoda.

-¿Que es tan importante como para que me hayas dejado una nota en la frente? -la trigueña preguntó directamente y sin comicidad en su voz.

-¿Una nota? -el peliblanco tomó una rebanada de pan y untó una palada de mantequilla de maní en ella.

-Estaba pegada cuando desperté -dijo Luan, un tanto intranquila.

-"En la portátil a las 3:39... L. L" -leyó, antes de buscar chucrut en la nevera-. No... ésa no es mi letra y la conoces -negó con la cabeza.

-Ef ba betda de Dunba que fay eb fu fiadio -afirmó masticando Lola, antes de recordar que no debía decir eso al decirlo y tragar-... supongo.

-Si es algo importante para que lo veas, no creo que debas dejarlo para luego -sentenció el hombre del plan.

-¿Que hora es? -pregunta Lola, antes de dar un generoso trago de ponche de frutas.

-3:53 -contestó Lincoln, levantando la mesa.

-Entonces tengo el tiempo contado, ¿entienden?

-Más bien te pasaste -dijo la gemela menor-, y eso hasta Leni lo entiende.

Frustrada, solo tomó los panqueques que quedaban, ya fríos y un poco sudados, los restos del tocino y algo de huevo revuelto que Lincoln le había reservado. No era precisamente el desayuno que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada.

Con extremo cuidado, tuvo que esquivar a Leni, quien perseguía a Lana para tomarle medidas porque, sencillamente, quería hacerle un vestido a Lola y un hombretardo mini, cosa a lo que la pequeña plomera se negaba rotundamente. Era obvio que tenía algo más importante que hacer perder a Leni tiempo con algo ridículo como hacer ropita para mascotas.

Dejó su almuerzo a un lado, encendió el ordenador y esperó. Con la confirmación que le hizo Lola, no tuvo de otra sino esperar a saber qué era lo que Luna tenía que decirle, si no a la cara, al menos de forma honesta. Deseó, aunque sea por un momento, que todo ése problema con su hermana mayor y otrora mejor confidente nunca hubiese ocurrido, que todo se quedara en un absurdo malware luego de ver porno vintage de Mick Swagger.

-¡Luan Loud! -llamó su padre desde el patio- ¡Date prisa! Tenemos que irnos.

Obligada a ello, la comediante optó por dejar para despues el video. De todos modos, Luna estará fuera un buen tiempo.

.

La primera cita en la corte del condado dejó huellas visibles en el ánimo de Luan. Dado que Lynn sr. se tomó en serio la premisa "familia grande, poco presupuesto", aceptaron un abogado de oficio. El individuo, un sujeto de ascendencia latina, parecía haber librado el inicio de las hostilidades, pese al aspecto que Chandler presentaba.

El litigante que representa los intereses del ofendido acusó que Lynn, a quien también llamaron a comparecer por "lesiones con alevosía y ventaja", afirmó que las dos hermanas habían golpeado al hijo de su cliente en ambas fechas, cosa que había sido desmentida por algunos testigos. Lo cierto es que, pese a su deseo de venganza, el chico mantuvo una expresión confiada, misma que no se mantuvo en cuanto se dio fecha para la presentación de testimonios. Lo único que el tinterillo pudo conseguirle fue lograr que las gemelas Loud no testificaran por ser familiares y, por consiguiente, simpatizantes de las ofensoras.

En casa, la comediante subió a ver de nueva cuenta el montaje que Luna terminó de editar por completo hace pocas horas. La rockera no era precisamente un genio de la edición de video, pero la presentación le sirvió para decidir arrancarle un tremendo peso de encima.

 _In the year of '39 assembled here the Volunteers_  
 _In the days when lands were few_  
 _Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn_  
 _The sweetest sight ever seen._

El video, bastante entretenido en otras circunstancias y con otra banda sonora, resultó demoledor. Abrió con un pequeño clip de los primeros minutos de la trigueña en casa. Entre Lori y Leni acaparaban a la recién llegada, haciendo a un lado a una pequeña de apenas once meses de edad vestida con un mameluco morado que quiso conocerla.

 _And the night followed day_  
 _And the story tellers say_  
 _That the score brave souls inside_  
 _For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas_  
 _Never looked back, never feared, never cried._

- _Queyo cagá a bebé_ -decía Lori entre balbuceos y palmadas de Leni.

- _¡O cago bebé!_ -parloteó la entonces futura modista.

- _No, niñas_ -dijo Lynn con ternura, cargando a Luna-. _Mami y yo estamos para las cuatro. ¡Ven acá, Lori!_

Sin dilación, el no tan calvo padre de familia alzó en su brazo derecho a su primogénita, lo que le costó trabajo, pues trataba de cargar, al mismo tiempo, la cámara, a Lori y a Luna, mientras que Leni se hacía un hueco, entre las risas de su cansada madre.

 _Don't you hear my call though you're many years away_  
 _Don't you hear me calling you_  
 _Write your letters in the sand_  
 _For the day I take your hand_  
 _In the land that our grandchildren knew._

El siguiente clip ya mostraba a las entonces hijas menores, un poco mayores, tratando de hacer que Lori despertara para jugar con ellas. La castaña y la trigueña, juntas, causaron un desastre, pues sin querer tiraron encima de su hermana un vaso de agua.

- _¡Maldita!_ -gritó la pequeña rubia, peinada con una trenza, antes de que las menores salieran corriendo... o mejor dicho, una corriendo y la otra gateando tan rápido como sus bracitos y piernitas se lo permitieron entonces. Al fondo, Leni estaba jugando con un pequeño gatito negro, Cliff. La persecución terminó con Lori atrapando a Luan, que se limitó a hacerle un puchero a su hermana mayor.

 _In the year of '39 came a ship in from the blue_  
 _The volunteers came home that day_  
 _And they bring good news of a world so newly born_  
 _Though their hearts so heavily weigh_

- _¿Donde aprendió a decir eso, Lynn?_ -se oyó la molesta voz del viejo Albert, quien recriminó a su yerno.

- _¡Me traté de controlar, suegro!_ -se excusó el aludido, al mismo tiempo que Rita entró a la cocina con una cacerola que terminó cayendo en su pié.

 _For the earth is old and grey, little darling we'll away_  
 _But my love this cannot be_  
 _For so many years have gone though I'm older but a year_  
 _Your mother's eyes from your eyes cry to me._

- _¡Maldición!_ -maldijo Rita a todo pulmón, a la vez que Luna y Luan aplaudían y repetían.

-¡Madita! ¡Madita! ¡Madita! -Luna trataba de dar saltitos, mientras Luan se puso en pie y trató de andar sus primeros pasos, antes de caer sobre sus enpañaladas posaderas.

 _Don't you hear my call though you're many years away_  
 _Don't you hear me calling you_  
 _Write your letters in the sand_  
 _For the day I take your hand_  
 _In the land that our grandchildren knew._

Conforme avanzó el video, las niñas avanzaron poco a poco en su desarrollo hasta que fue el primer día de escuela de Luan, justo fuera de la escuela.

- _¿Cómo me veo, papi?_

- _Padece pollito_ -se burló Lynn jr, quien iba de la mano de Lori y Rita.

- _¡Eres una mala, Lynn!_ -defendió Luna, vestida con una falda morada y blanca a las pantorrillas y una polera morada.

 _Don't you hear my call though you're many years away_  
 _Don't you hear me calling you_  
 _All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand_

- _Niñas, no se peleen_ -calmó Rita a su prole, a la par que empujaba una carreola en la que Lincoln, apenas con un año de venido al mundo, se removía tomando una siesta.

- _¡Edes la mala, Luan! -_ dijo la pequeña Lynn, confundida sobre quien era quien.

- _¡Aquí estoy!_ -dijo la trigueña- _No seas tonta._

Al pasar el video, minuto a minuto, a la comediante le dolió recordar cada momento en el que su hermana le cubría la espalda. Tal como le escuchó decir a Lincoln cuando él no libró su castigo por tapar el inodoro para Lucy, o como veía a Lana proceder cuando Lola tiene algún problema, no importando molestar a su hermano en el proceso. Luna siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

 _For my life_  
 _Still ahead_  
 _Pity Me._

La presentación terminó con una foto de la primera noche que compartieron juntas la habitación con Lincoln. El niño seguía aterrado entonces por una noche tormentosa, de las primeras que pasaba solo desde que Lucy y Lynn empezaran a compartir pieza.

Tal como Luan recordó, hasta altas horas de la noche ambas hermanas se apoyaron una en la otra para que Lincoln se tranquilizara. Le permitieron dormir entre las dos, en la cama baja de una litera recién estrenada, pues a la castaña, del mismo modo que a su hermano le aterraba quedarse solo, a Luna le inspiraba terror aquella alta cama.

Para cuando la comediante terminara de ver el video por décima vez, la cena ya había terminado, y las luces estarían por apagarse.

Cansada y somnolienta, decidió bajar para asaltar el refrigerador y ver si le dejaron algo, ignorando los sonidos que remataban el final de un ajetreado día. Una explosión menor de la habitación de las más jóvenes, el arrastre de cosas que Lynn hacía al sótano, el click de los móviles de Lori y Leni, la voz de Lincoln leyendo un cuento de hadas del que Lana no sintiera repulsión, e incluso el debil rasgueo de un lápiz procedente de la habitación de Lucy.

Sin tener mucha suerte, trató de hacerse un sándwich de gulash con chucrut. Tal vez Lincoln se moleste, pero ya le compensará de alguna forma. No le gustaba el sabor de la col agria, pero al menos le da algo de balance al preparado húngaro de su padre. Al menos, en el primer bocado. Ni bien dado el tercero, la trigueña cayó dormida.

.

Luna había llegado más temprano de lo que había tomado costumbre. La rockera pasó un tiempo en casa de Chunk, dándole mantenimiento a un par de amplificadores Sterret y a un bajo Nimbocaster, propiedad del grueso hombretón, y haciéndole un poco de compañía.

Por un momento, quiso bajar al sótano y poner sus ideas para nuevas canciones en orden. Un único punto de concordancia con Lucy, al menos. Cuando ambas no están presionadas para escribir, buscan sitios solitarios, aunque Luna no necesariamente busque que sean sitios oscuros. Solo desean que las ideas generales fluyan y corran antes de desembocar en un mar creativo.

-¡... irresponsable cosa que has hecho en la escuela! -oyó gritar a su padre. Sabía que Luan tuvo un citatorio en la corte del condado, pero no era para tanto el tono.

-No es mi culpa que Lana busque comida en la basura como un vago -creyó escuchar a Lynn, molesta. "¿Desde cuando llegan a gritar?" pensó la rockera-. O que ése tarado quisiera romperle la cara a Lola.

-¡No saques a colación a tus hermanas, Lynn! -Sr. definitivamente no estaba de humor para conversar con calma- Hasta que termine todo este asunto, nada de salir de aquí, jovencita. Solo escuela, juzgados y la casa del vecino. Sin tardanza.

-Hasta que pueda probarlo -Jr. sonó retadora.

Decidida a no escuchar más eso, optó por ir a la cocina. Si bien su grueso amigo le invitó a su mesa para dar cuenta de medio balde de pollo frito estilo Kentucky y una buena ración de puré de patatas, el único detalle que ambos no consideraron fue una bebida que no fuera cerveza, y la rockera no pasó más allá de un vaso. No porque no le gustara, sino porque el anfitrión prefería que ella llegara por su propio pie a casa sin apestar a sudor, grasa de pollo y alcohol.

Fue, por tanto, a la cocina por un vaso de ponche de fruta, o de jugo de naranja, lo primero que tuviera a la mano. No prestando atención al camino, reparó en un bulto en la mesita que era la mesa de los niños.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y tras vaciar de un trago su bebida, hizo un esfuerzo por cargar a su hermana menor y, de nuevo, compañera de cuarto. Luna no recordaba cuando fue que Luan se puso tan pesada, o si una tarde de trabajo fue la causante de ello.

Si bien la escalera crujía bajo casi cien kilos de adolescente, ambas tuvieron muchísima suerte de que el peso no la colapsara. Tal vez por los refuerzos que Leni y Lana metieran recientemente o porque estaba bien construida, la escalera resistió a cada paso que daban.

Con calma, la castaña no dejó de jadear por el esfuerzo que significa arrastrar a una persona un buen trecho. Sin dejar de ver su carga, todo cuanto hizo fue meterla bajo las mantas y quitarle tanto la liga del cabello como los zapatos y las calcetas, antes de terminar con la parte inicial de su cometido.

Por un momento, se sentó junto al cuerpo de su hermana. Luna no reparó en que la cara de Luan reflejaba una tremenda preocupación por los sucesos recientes, frunciendo un poco el ceño y torciendo un poco los labios, lo que le daba un cierto parecido a la tía Ruth cuando se molestaba.

Ni bien se levantó después de un rato, tiempo que la rockera pasó acariciando a su hermana y poniendo a Gary en su regazo, sintió un suave agarre en la muñeca, como si quisiera algo.

-No me dejes sola -alcanzó a decir Luan en sueños.

Con cuatro simples palabras, Luna había sido desarmada casi por completo.

-Por tí, lo que quieras, pequeña -musitó, besando la frente de Luan y haciéndole compartir espacio-. Solo... solo perdóname.

Rendida, la intérprete siguió a la comediante al abrazo de Morfeo, teniendo ambas el sueño más reparador desde hace mucho tiempo, olvidando por ahora sus problemas.

~o~

El fin de semana había llegado, y con él una extraña invitación en los casilleros de muchos estudiantes del último grado de la preparatoria Royal Woods. Cosa que hasta el ser más antipático de los cursos superiores apreció, pues todas ellas daban fe de una fiesta que se realizará en la casa de Carol Pingrey. Tal fue la conmoción que incluso Lori había sido invitada.

Para la rubia Loud, la invitación fue demasiado personal. Carol se había tomado la molestia de haber ido personalmente el viernes por la noche y le entregó en la mano, con una sonrisa más que forzada, una invitación a dicha fiesta.

La invitación, leyó Lori por vigésima vez, pensando si realmente Carol, su mayor dolor de trasero Carol Pingrey, la chica que la acusa de ser una copia, la misma Carol Pingrey que fuese su mejor amiga hasta que las dos se interesaran por Bobby en secundaria, le enviara una invitación para una fiesta en su casa. Y, lo más extraño, la misma decía que la temática sería una especie de "pre-Cinco de Mayo". Como si honrase un poco la ascendencia de Bobby o de los estudiantes latinos en Royal Woods.

Encontró a Leni mientras hacía un "hombretardo mini". Ya que su hermano estaba fuera, y lo más remotamente parecido a un hombre en casa es Lana, la pequeña amazona se encontraba muy incómoda. Lo ajustado del spandex y la licra, el tener que usar un calcetín doblado limpio en el área del bikini -para la mala suerte de Lana- y el que la tela se le metiera en el trasero eran buena señal de ello.

-¿Quieres terminar ya? -la gemela mayor estaba molesta, quejándose por una puntada que la modista le dio bajo la rodilla por detrás- Me duele el trasero.

-Apenas estoy con la segunda pierna -repuso Leni-. Cuando termine con el tobillo, vamos por unos smoothies.

-Eso será después -interrumpe Lori, presionada-. Necesito que me ayudes con algo urgente. ¿Quieres?

La mirada de Lori, deshecha en un cariz agrio por la presión de aceptar ir bajo reservas, convenció a su hermana menor inmediata.

-Yo... mejor me voy -dijo Lana, aliviada por sacarse de encima semejante aparato de tortura visual.

-Leni, necesito algo como esto -Lori le mostró la imagen de una mujer vestida en forma sencilla y elegante. De arriba a abajo, la mujer de la imagen, que estaba en blanco y negro, usaba un moño de listón en la cabeza y una cadenilla corta por adorno; vestía una blusa blanca de licra de algodón, una falda larga de popelina y algodón con una crinolina y una suerte de banda de tela a modo de cinturón-. ¿Puedes?

-No sé... -dudó Leni, recordando un poco lo recién pasado en su semana-. Necesitaré telas que no utilizo desde hace un tiempo. Y como que eso se ve tardado de hacer.

-Toma tu bolso -ordenó la mayor-. Nos vamos de compras.

~o~

Entre los Santiago, Bobby estaba nervioso. No tanto por la invitación que Carol les extendiera a ella y a Bobby antes de tomar Economía Doméstica, sino porque Ronnie Anne se quede sola en casa.

Con la mente dispersa, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

-Disculpe -saludó una niña rubia de unos doce que jamás viera pese a vivir en la misma calle-. ¿Aquí vive Santiago?

-Aquí vivo -apuntó el latino-. Roberto Santiago jr, para...

-Entonces ¿es el papá de Ronnie Anne?

-Su hermano, pero... -soltó un aullido, pues la niña le pateó la espinilla- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

-¡Dígale que esto es por el Señor Bigotes! -se alejó la niña, bastante molesta.

En eso, aparece Ronnie Anne, aún en pijama y con una expresión plácida.

-¿Tienes idea de qué le hiciste al gato de los Marshall? -Bufó molesto el chico, sobándose la espinilla donde recibió la patada.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste algo sobre el gato del vecino en mi cama?

-¿Que fue él quien hizo sus gracias en tu cama? -devolvió Bobby.

-Gracias, bobo -le corresponde ella con una palmada en la nuca y revolviendo su cabello-. Lo recordaré cuando empaque tus cosas cuando vayamos con los abuelos.

-Me haces parecer infantil, pero ¿podrías empacarme uno o dos libros de estampas? -pidió el joven.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Le voy a pedir a Lori que me acompañe a recorrer el campus en Chicago -declaró Bobby-. Se lo voy a pedir en...

Se quedó en blanco. Mientras discutía con su hermanita, Bobby tomó la invitación y la leyó. 7:30 en la casa de Carol Pingrey, pretextando un "homenaje a México". Sabe que, desde que comenzó a salir con Lori, dio comienzo a un feudo entre rubias, y con él en consecuencia. Detesta estar en medio, y más tratándose de un lío de faldas. Tanto en la escuela como en los diversos trabajos que ha tenido, ello ha sido motivo de burlas. Incluso su jefa directa en la Sociedad de Turismo y su tutora de italiano bromearon al respecto, sugiriendo que les complique un poco la vida a ambas saliendo con las dos.

-¿Rob? -Ronnie Anne le pasó la mano enfrente de los ojos, antes de tratar de quitarle la invitación de las manos sin éxito.

-Eh... No, no es nada, Ni-ni -Bobby evadió el agarre de su hermana menor, quien le mostró el ceño fruncido-. ¿No has visto el disfraz que usé el último Halloween?

-¿El horrible traje verde de pachuco? -dijo asqueada la preadolescente.

-No, ése es el de papá. El mío era el amarillo de tirantes rojos -quiso corregir el chico.

-Papá encontró chinches y tuvo que quemarlo.

-Bueno, no importa. Puedo improvisar.

Contra lo esperado, no encontró mucho con qué apoyarse con la vestimenta que la ocasión requería. Tuvo que improvisar con un viejo pantalón de licra, una camisa blanca de algodón, un saco algo manchado de pintura, una pañoleta y unos zapatos viejos en buen estado. No era lo que tenía en mente ni de lejos, pero alegaría que buscaba tributar a David Alfaro Siqueiros.

Apenas el reloj marcó las siete de la noche cuando el timbre sonó, cenando ambos hermanos con toda calma un plato de pechuga de pollo asada. Siendo Ronnie Anne quien abriera, la vista que tuvo la sobrecogió sobremanera, como si viera un espectro de los días de Pancho Villa.

~o~

 **Detesto cortar en un punto tenso, pero...**

 **Ok, repasemos. Ya a estas alturas, el asunto del caso Savino es de todos conocido. Acoso. A nadie le gusta ser acosado. Créanme, tengo experiencia en eso, como cazador (mi amor platónico de preparatoria me mandó a volar por ello) y como presa (hostigamiento escolar hace quince años). En lo a que me toca, puedo decir que Chris es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Como el buen Chucho Calderón afirma, más vale corroborar fuentes y no ir por encabezados basura (Más información sobre sensacionalismo en internet: Hablemos de: Clickbait).**

 _ **Al respecto, aunque no desconfío del sr. Calderón, es bueno informarse. Tanto el canal**_ **La Zona Cero _como_ Orange Live ( _independiente de las redes de_ La Zona Cero _)_ _pueden consederarse canales de fiar, mas no debe fiarse al 100%. Dicho por Carlo Rossi, el que duda, piensa. Para conocer el detalle al respecto desde _LZC, _véase_**

 **El Caso de Chris Savino | NOTICIAS LA ZONA CERO** **watch?v=9HSSXPUDVmc _Para Orange Live,_ El caso de Chris Savino y el posible reemplazo de The Loud House, /watch?v=923LtpQOSgk, _y_ Es oficial! Chris Savino fue despedido de Nickelodeon _, en_** **/watch?v=toK_uzbRsMk.**

 **¡Dios! Este capítulo originalmente iba a ser todo un monstruo de treinta y ocho páginas aproximadas. Y, dada mi inveterada costumbre de escribir a altas horas de la noche, salió medio vaporeado, mal hecho. Total, me tomó algo de tiempo medio componerlo.**

 **Como dijera alguna vez, los nuevos episodios (a partir de _Frog wild_ ) me han estado brindando la data complementaria necesaria. Tal vez tome elemebtos canónicos principales, mas no serán relevantes por razones antes explicadas.**

 **Sobre la canción elegida... ok. _'39_ (Queen, 1975, en _A Night at the Opera_ ) si fue elegida más al azar. Pero el que remonte una memoria de tiempo y lugar perdidos para un viajero es una buena analogía, creo yo, sobre la relación que aquí tomaron Luna y Luan. No digo que sus arcos vayan a cerrarse pronto, pero... ok, dejémonos de sandeces, ¿si?**

 **Si subí hoy, fue para pruebas, por lo que la semana entrante NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN. No obstante, les insisto. De ustedes depende que siga en lunes o me mueva de día. Ustedes deciden.**

 **Recomendaciones de la semana...**

 **Primero, del buen peso ULTRAPESADO (si, en negritas y mayúsculas porque lo PINCHES VALE). Sabemos que el asunto llegó a su final, pero _Slash Torrance_ de nuevo culminó un proyecto que hizo lo que Banghg en La Purga Loud. Darnos un final cardíaco. Total, "we are _Living in the Sunlight_ ", my friends...**

 **Y hablando del rey de Roma, el (ahora sí) peso ULTRAPESADO y amo del terror/gore multiversal _Banghg_ salió de su Zona de Confort. El cabro me dejó picado de la curiosidad de saber a quién dejó Linc como postre. ¿Que tienen que ver él y la canción de Helloween _Silent rain_? Para ser un asunto de _Superación personal_ es bastante convincente enviar al chico a terapia por abuso.**

 **Al respecto de la cita, es de un tuit emitido en respuesta a las agresiones de Nicolás Maduro hacia el gobierno mexicano. Vaya con el tipo. Ofrece apoyo moral y se la vive de parranda, pero no desea que le hagan ver la cruda realidad por la que pasa Venezuela.**

 _ **Fun facts:**_

 **Consideré en su momento una conferencia impartida por el propio David Rossi (Criminal Minds), pero ello sería quemar el último cameo que tengo planeado.**

 **Originalmente contemplé a Timothy O'Neil ( _Daria_ ) como sustituto, pero lo mismo... aparte de que lo detesto. Gareth Howick se basó en él, aunque me permito concederles una pista sobre su pasado personal. En la recomendación está la huella.**

 **Antes de responder, me tomo un descanso creativo porque Día de Muertos... y hay algo especial para ustedes. ¿Quieren una pista? Simple.**

 _ **suelen ser un recurso satírico**_ ** _literario_.**

 **Hum... veamos que tenemos hoy con las reviews...**

 ** _MormonStereotype_... i do not understand you, dude... if is your first try to write on spanish language, is poor. Goddamnit! your review is too confuse, too... creepy. "Quesadilla amarillo abajo tres abre muerte como estas?" es demasiado inquietante.**

 ** _cartman6x61_ , tus reviews ahora si son algo normal. Ad hoc para estos días *pone Battle Royale en el DVD*. Ahora sí, que comience el mole de la temporada.**

 **San _J. Nagera_ , sigo digiriendo aquello... sobre la viñeta, me causó diabetes de lo azucarada LOL. Vi el capítulo directo y una cosa llevó a la otra... si, ya me llegó el complejo Banghg. Muchos proyectos, descuido un poco el principal. Más informes en el Tablón de avisos. Y acepto que trabajar a Lisa es un reto, en especial para el cierre parcial de su arco en éste fic.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, Luna. Desde LifL se ha vuelto un predicamento que hace que Lisa se vuelva un plato de chilaquiles en fiestas patronales en la zona rural (por cierto, un abrazo por los 425 años de la fundación de San Luis Potosí capital). Pero voy a esforzarme. Su arco va a ser algo apagado al final, eso lo aseguro de entrada, considerando sus problemas. Lynnarina... creo que cuando publique Kapa o pango me vas a querer pozolear cual puerco. Por ahora, el problema va a ser bastante complicado, hasta para enredarme.**

 **Sobre la pesadilla... las pesadillas... mostradas a lo largo, han sido una serie de pistas. McBride... ojalá. Pero una cosa es segura en un futuro. Antes abrí una llaga *inserte la explosión en el Muro del Bajo, ESDLA LDT*... pronto se abrirá la herida. Y cuando eso suceda... que San Paul Stavros Siderakis, patrono de las familias desmadradas y los cabrones de ingenio infinito se apiade de sus almas.**

 ** _Un Guest Mas_... *lee mientras come migas de pastor, receta cortesía de Pablo San Román para Canal Once de México*... ¡PPFFFFFFJAAAJAJAJAJAJA! MJUJAJAJAJAJA... ¡DEPORTEN A VLADIMIR TRUMP A RUSIA! ¡RONALD MCGOMAS! JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Por partes, si. Dije Guerra de independencia escocesa. Coincidencia: en cierto fic Lunacoln leí "Princesa Vikinga" y comenté con la primera estrofa de Herr Mannelig... hum... que diablos. Al buró. Si, fue planeado sobre la marcha, pero hay algo feo sobre el error. Una de las guionistas es Sammie Crowley. La idea era que Sam se apellidara Crowley... hasta que ví de nueva cuenta Tense Future, donde al iniciar Lincoln dijera que se había vendido la vieja casa... de los Crowley. ¿Solución? Gracias, Ari Castleton. Y de nuevo debo corregir. Noche de juegos... si. Igual lo compraría, si hay pack de expansión... Siegers of the Dog-Mark no sonaría mal.**

 **Sobre el pan de muerto, una tía hizo pruebas el año pasado, y le quedó jodidamente bueno. No ha habido accidentes con ello, si a ebrios te refieres :D ... de hecho, hay panaderos europeos históricos que usan cerveza negra (Stout) en vez de levadura. Más aproximado a los panes medievales. Oh, sobre las pesadillas y sueños (en general), he ido dejando pistas. Falsas o ciertas, pero pistas.**

 **Layla... de primera mano ambos debemos saberlo. Gente de entorno urbano no entona mucho en el campo, a menos que se adapte bien a la rudeza del campo -lo dice un nieto de campesinos, amoldado en el único punto verde particular en el norte de la CDMX-. Hettie... ahora que lo pienso, el Potomac es demasiado generoso para ella. ¿Que tal el río sangriento de Chicago para dejarla con bonitos zapatos de diseño Capone 1931?**

 **Ahora, después de mí:**

 **Vaporeado**

 **Deforme**

 **Improvisado**

 **Mal hecho**

 **Revoltijo.**

 **Dankeschön! Auf Wiedersehen!**

 **PD1: sonaré cruel, pero si quiero saber de sismos perrones (acepción: horrible), me quedo con el de Valdivia en 1961. Si quiero saber de ellos, le pregunto a un chileno o a un japonés. Los tres pueblos hermanados por algo horriblemente necesario.**

 **PD2: Leí de funciones similares. Otros nombres, pero la idea es, en esencia, la misma.**

 **PD3: Por eso cargo libro, celular/móvil y cámara cuando viajo. ¿Por qué una cámara? No me fio de la resolución de una cámara del móvil. Y los desayunos... cuando sea algo sabroso, no importa. Citando... ¿Por qué pelear? Toda la comida es buena (Astrid Lindgren, en Ronja: la Hija del Bandolero).**

 **PD4: Gracias por la referencia a Sparky ( _Frankenweenie_ ), perro resurrecto de... Holland.**

 ** _coven_ , ¿has considerado que muchas veces un episodio podría no alterar la línea temporal dentro del canon, que no sea sino una pequeña divergencia argumental? En lo personal, me gusta el trabajo de Crowley. Sakas Shropshire, ok, ha tenido sus altibajos, y a nivel fandom ya la hemos castigado demasiado por NSL. Pero... van Dyke... se mamó con el manchón. No obstante, no quisiera iniciar una guerra que termine emponzoñando el fandom de habla hispana.**

 **Sobre la reacción de cómo actuarían Lucy y Haiku por el FIASCO de Death Note para Netflix, dudo que siquiera les importe... los del problema serían Maggie y Silas.**

 ** _guestdom_... sin comentarios, por ahora.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , a estas alturas, la salud de Roberto Sr. es el menor de los problemas entre los Santiago. En cuanto a las ironías de la vida... son cosas que suelen pasar.**

 **Lynn... los ascensos ensombrecidos no son precisamente los favoritos, pero el que me haya decidido por uno... ok, no más Arrival (OST Halo 4, la versión para el nivel Medianoche). Eso si, nada que una noche de juegos no resuelva o haga llevadero, je.**

 **Hettie... no coments, please. We hate her. Y, sobre eso... lo del colchón, me figuro algo así:**

 **"A ver, niñita. Ya bájale a los frijoles, cabresta, que anoche soñabas que eras una pinche moto, ¡No mames!"**

 **Suerte, brosky.**

 ** _Julex93_ , sin ofender, viejo. A veces eres algo despistado. ¿Recuerdas la tercera parte de Nueva Administración? Ésa fue la salida a escena de Sam. Que nadie se haya dado cuenta... bien. Chad va a tener los dos momentos cumbre en sus manos. Uno ya está escrito, el otro... solo diré que va a ser un descenso a los infiernos. Infiernos que debieron permanecer... cerrados *guiña el ojo izquierdo y hace mutis*.**

 **Gracias por la idea, parce. Ahora quizá me haga una paja mental por las ideas que diste para cierto trío XP.**

 **Scott... acabo de dar una pista. Como dice el título de la siguiente cita, hay...**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_


	25. Ruina para todos

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Ruina para todos**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Segundo fin de semana de Febrero**

 **4:47 pm**

 **Residencia Loud**

 _Corre si puedes mientras los tambores se baten,_

 _Anciano de los días, soy quien lleva el ritmo._

 _Te haré mío, reparto y divido,_

 _Amo de las manos que te guían._

 _Pues soy yo, el Amo de estas manos._

 _-Tobias Sammet, cantautor alemán._

Sudorosa, y habiendo tenido que obligar a Lori a modelar cerca de tres horas a causa de las numerosas medidas que debía tomar, Leni terminó lo que, para ella, es la prenda más hermosa jamás salida de sus manos, como si de un portento jamás superado y mucho menos igualado se tratara. Y el esfuerzo y dinero invertidos valió la pena, pues el resultado no pudo ser mejor.

Satisfecha, la rubia modista solo se tuvo que preocupar por que alguien entrara y arruinara un trabajo tan impecable. Y mientras Lori se daba un baño rápido, su habitación será tierra prohibida para todos, así sea que usen los ductos.

"¡Los ductos!" pensó Leni, viendo caer un bulto negro caer desde el ducto de ventilación.

-Mi cabeza... -gruñó Lucy-... quejido...

-Como que deberías saber que no puedes entrar aquí, ¿verdad? -recriminó la rubia, ayidando a la gótica a levantarse.

-Por extraño que suene, busco evitar a Lynn -musitó la niña al oído de su hermana-. Desde que golpeó a ese chico frente a las gemelas, se ha vuelto una pesada. Y con pesada, me refiero a una blusa blanca usada todo el verano bajo distintos conjuntos.

-¡Asco!

-Al menos tienes una idea de ello.

Asomándose por el quicio de la puerta, vio a Lynn entrar a la habitación del centro con una bolsa con artículos de una tienda de ocultismo, con una expresión que podría inspirar algo de lástima.

-¿Que crees que quiera? -Leni vio la bolsa con atención poco usual en ella si no es para revisar telas o insumos de costura.

-No dudo que quiera congraciarse conmigo -acotó Lucy, asomando media cara-, pero ni siquiera yo compraría mis velas negras en la tienda de la "Tía Dhalma". Suspiro.

-¿La mujer que parece vagabunda? -la modista sintió un poco de repulsión cuando su hermana hizo dicha mención.

-No es vagabunda, pero es muy buena estafando a sus clientes... -la pelinegra olvidó traducir a idioma Leni, por lo que hizo la traducción-... como que quiso vender poliéster diciendo que es seda.

-¡¿Qué no se supone que es un grimorio?! -oyeron gritar a la castaña, maldiciendo al tiempo que arrojaba escaleras abajo el supuesto libro negro... que resultó ser un libro de La Princesa Pony con la cubierta de un ejemplar oscuro.

Aterrada, la modista metió la cabeza de regreso a su habitación, estrechando a la poetisa contra su pecho con fuerza. Ésta, sofocada, apenas y lucha por respirar.

-nfcido ahde -suplicó Lucy en voz baja.

-Lo siento -retiró a la niña de su pecho, jadeante-, ¿que dices?

-Que... necesitaba... aire... jadeo -dijo agitada la gótica.

-Si ya terminaron su drama -se dejó oir la voz de Lori desde la puerta-, ¿pueden darme algo de espacio?

Sin necesidad de repetir lo dicho, las dos hermanas menores fueron a distintos puntos. Lucy había vuelto a su habitual escondrijo en los ductos, mientras que Leni, sin más, fue directamente a la sala, para hacerle compañía a las gemelas viendo dibujos animados.

Esmerada con los detalles, Lori prestó atención a sus potenciales imperfecciones. Habían unos cuantos puntos negros, un granito en el escote que bien puede ocultar, e inclusive un barro atrás de la oreja al que no tuvo más remedio que reventar, soltando un terrible grito cuando la obstrucción en el poro que ocasionó dicha imperfección salió, dejando un rastro de sangre, sebo y pus que interrumpió con un trocito de papel higiénico y alcohol. Terminando su labor, fue al antaño armario de blancos.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, torpe -encontró a su hermano en ropa interior leyendo un ejemplar de Ace Savvy.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Lincoln, quien se hallaba disfrutando de su suspensión provisional, sin haber volteado hacia su hermana.

-Me preguntaba si es posible...

-Si... -el hombre del plan seguía sin prestar mucha atención a la rubia.

-... si es posible que me prestaras el pendiente que te dio Ronnie Anne -tiró de un mechón del albo copete del chico, llamando su atención.

-Sabes que no... ¿Lori?

La vista que tenía no podía ser más llamativa. Incluso, por un segundo, pensó que la chica que tenía frente a sí realmente no era su hermana. Vestida en un conjunto medianamente ostentoso, la blusa de algodón, teñida en un impecable azul cielo, tenía bien colocados los holanes blancos en los extremos de las mangas, y se ajustaba con firmeza a la silueta entallada. La falda, montada en una crinolina pequeña, resaltaba su cadera, con un sencillo holán fino en la base. El listón de la cintura, hecho con una popelina de color arena y encaje blanco, solo alcanzaba a rematar la ilusión que despertó en el peliblanco. El cabello, peinado, le caía desde una cola alta de caballo, con un flequillo al frente y una rosa al costado.

-¿Qué dices? -el tono de Lori se volvió melifluo. Sin dudar, el chico se despojó del pendiente y se lo colocó en el cuello.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro sitio del hogar, más exactamente en el ducto de ventilación sobre la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores, el bolígrafo de Lucy se separó, derramando tinta sobre uno de los dibujos que estaba entintando, alcanzando una de las esquinas del cuaderno de poemas de la gótica.

-Esta noche será terrible para alguien -sentenció Lucy.

.

-¿De verdad eres tú, Lori? -la chicana no cabía de su asombro, pues, al igual que Lincoln en su momento, dudó que aquella joven tan bien compuesta como una adelita fuese la novia de su hermano.

-¿Sabes si Bobby a a tardar?

-Si eres Lori, dime qué es lo que me hiciste en Año Nuevo -retó Ronnie Anne.

-Le enseñé a Lincoln cómo hacer un pretzel humano, y te lavé la cabeza -rememoró Lori-. Todo porque nos pintaste la cara con un marcador.

-¡Rayos! -maldijo por lo bajo.

Al pasar por la sala, se encontró con una suerte de vago de calzas raídas, un saco con manchas de pintura, un pantalón desgastado por el uso y una camisa blanca. La primogénita Loud, un poco neviosa, echó a reir.

.

-Se supone que es un tributo -Bobby se excusó, mientras conduce por las calles a la casa de los Pingrey.

-No creo que sea a Mario Moreno -Lori seguía riendo, ya no a expensas de su novio, sino por el humor que despertó en ella.

-De hecho es a Siqueiros -dijo apenado el joven.

-¿No es el tipo que está en un billete? ¿El del reverso con el retrato de Frida Kahlo?

-Ése es Diego Rivera, Bebé. Hablo de David Alfaro Siqueiros -corrigió-. Pero vestida así te pareces demasiado a Aída Cuevas.

-¿Aida-qué?

-Olvídalo, _adelita monta-conejos_

-Como quieras, _Clavillazo_.

Haciendo chistes a diestro y siniestro sobre su indumentaria, usos y costumbres, el tiempo pasó con ligereza, llegando rápido a su destino final.

~o~

Es oficial. Carol está hecha un amasijo de nervios fritos. Por un lado, la oportunidad de humillar a Lori era tentadora. La circunstancia era propicia, pero por el otro lado, el plan no era suyo. El afán era la venganza de un estúpido niñito que lo único que quiere es ver arder al mundo. Y todo por culpa del hermano de su némesis, según aquél mocoso le hizo ver.

Vio a Chandler regodearse de su trabajo. Ser forzada a trabajar era una cosa, pero trabajar bajo chantaje, y sin más paga que ver a salvo los pocos secretos que le quedaban... eso es muy bajo, incluso para ella. Y no debería haber margen de error.

Por lo pronto, la fiesta estaba calentando motores. Veinte cajas de pizza familiar, un regimiento de latas de soda y cerveza y docenas de botellas de licores varios estaban dispuestos a guisa de los invitados, vestidos de forma variopinta. Chinas poblanas, adelitas, charros, luchadores -que por alguna extraña razón le divirtió ver a un Mascarita Sagrada derramando cerveza en el suelo, tratando de beber-, incluso varios Cantinflas, pachucos y uno que otro ícono folclórico.

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, mocoso -dijo Pingrey, molesta-. Ahora, dame mi diario.

-Un placer, milady -dijo burlón el pelirrojo elitista.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pagar? -bufó molesta la rubia- Por tu bien, ojalá falles.

-Tranquila, Carol... -Chandler seguía con esa expresión presuntuosa en el rostro-. Como dijera ese tipo de aquella película de piratas, éste es solo un buen negocio.

Vio el auto de los Santiago ser estacionado desde su terraza. Del mismo, veía salir a un posible vago y...

"De verdad la perra lo hizo... ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" pensó la rubia. No solo vestía mejor que ella, obviando un presupuesto limitado como solo los Loud pueden tenerlo, sino que realmente era hermosa. A su lado, sería como comparar una cascada de montaña en Aspen al lado de la parte del Velo de Novia, en las cataratas de Niágara.

Sin previo aviso, y apenas un pie colocado en la propiedad Pingrey, Lori se vio rodeada no solo de su camarilla, sino por gente incluso de otras escuelas de la región. Bobby, en cambio, se mantuvo a la sombra, tal y como la anfitriona esperaba. En lo más profundo de su corazón, no pudo evitar sentir una pueril envidia de su némesis. Siendo hija única, no tenía lo que a Lori le sobraba. Teniendo lo que sus padres consistieron darle, carece de aquello que Loud parece disfrutar.

Hermanos. De tener hermanos menores ella misma tendría una sensación de poder. Y teniendo poder sobre la sangre, razonó, tendría poder sobre más personas de las que quisiera. Poder de decisión, poder de voz. Pero, sobre todo, poder sobre sus semejantes. Un poder del que, y esto lo ignora la propia Carol, Lori no disfrutaba realmente.

~o~

Desde que amaneciera, Luan había madrugado y evitado a Luna todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. De entrada, estaba en conflicto consigo misma,volviendo a tener ése sueño donde Gary y los dos títeres discuten sobre sus problemas. Algo que ni el psiquiatra más diestro pueda interpretar con posibilidad de éxito alguno.

Si en su momento la comediante se sintió liberada al golpear a Luna con su propia guitarra, ahora mismo se sentía una verdadera piltrafa. Aunque no para volver a hablar con aquella bruja de nuevo.

 _Lo siento, pero si ser una anciana amargada es señal de ser una persona exitosa, me alegrará mucho estar bajo un puente con mis chistes y bromas._

Las palabras proferidas por ella misma, comprobó con amargura, se están refutando por los hechos recientes. Sus ahorros apenas y cubren lo elemental para ella y Gary, los clientes de Negocios Graciosos agendados para después de Abril desistieron, y estaba considerando emplearse como niñera de los Rosato. Horario conveniente, paga razonable, la niña es conocida o algo así de Lincoln... por lo pronto, no estaba dispuesta a pasar unas vacaciones de primavera sin fondos. Mucho menos llegar a la Pascua sin haber planificado un evento.

Sobre su castigo... consideró que ya era demasiada tortura la posibilidad de ir a prisión. Sin la comedia como medio de vida, se imaginó como aquella bruja amargada. Sola, amargada y con un gato bastante huraño, usando unos anteojos más gruesos que los de Lisa. Una dentadura bien puede rematar el conjunto. Rió al pensar en ello. El sarcasmo no era su fuerte, si no era para usarlo en un chiste realmente hiriente. Y aquella mujer bien pudo reir alguna vez. Si es que rió alguna vez.

Después de que Lori se fuera, si aquella chica del vestido azul y arena era en verdad su hermana -pensó-, fue a buscar a Leni. La rubia se hallaba un tanto aburrida, viendo "Cirugías bizarras" junto a Lola, cabeceando por el sueño que sentía.

-¿Me prestas a Leni? -pidió la trigueña, bastante decaída.

-¿Puedes traerme algo de pastel sin lanzarlo a mi cara? -Lola hizo lo propio.

-Supongamos que te traigo el pastel -la gemela menor se quedó con la duda-. Supongamos, porque te llevo a él.

En el acto, Luan tomó a Lola de la mano y fueron a la cocina. La comediante sacó la última rebanada y la emplató con una bola de helado de vainilla. Ésa actitud le resultó rara a la princesita, pues lo habitual de la relación Luan-pastel es la misma que un pistolero y su arma.

-¿Conforme? -la cara de la comediante no dejaba ver satisfacción visible.

-Puedes... llevartela cuanto quieras -dijo Lola, antes de llenarse la boca con una cucharada, a partes iguales, de pastel y helado, antes de que su hermana la cargara con todo y plato hasta la sala.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Leni? -la mayor en este momento se encontraba dormida.

-¿Qué, eh? -reaccionó la rubia, apenas luego de unas sacudidas de hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar en tu habitación?

-Si, claro -cedió la rubia, ligeramente molesta-. Aunque me sacaste de un sueño del Mundo Smoothie.

-¿Mundo Smoothie? -cuestiona la trigueña, incrédula.

-Si no tengo pesadillas de moda -aclaró la modista-, es con lo que más sueño... aunque siempre termina contigo besuqueandote con...

-Para la espuma, porque es demasiado en mi vaso. ¿Entiendes?

-No... ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Luan iba a hablar, antes de que la cortaran- No me digas. Es sobre... ¿Luna?

-Si.

-Entonces guardaré el maniquí -se previno, tal vez por algo de miedo-. No quiero que me lo hagas usarlo de sombrero.

-¡No seas delicada! -Luan frunció el ceño- Lincoln ya te obligó a usar una tapa de los botes de basura como sombrero.

-Fue justo -dijo Leni, algo pensativa, al guardar su maniquí de costura-. Ese día nos metimos con la vida amorosa de Linky y terminé con el cabello apestoso.

-Ése no es el tema -la comediante se sentó en la cama de Lori-. Creo... que la traté como mierda.

Lo siguiente no lo esperaba, pues sintió sobre su espalda fue la mano de Leni, palmeando con tranquilidad, clásico bálsamo al que muy poca gente es inmerecedora.

-Si la trataste como la.. cosa que dijiste, es porque alguna de las dos hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió después -las palabras de la rubia, sosegadas, sonaron un poco al azar-. ¿Viste "El Rey León?

-No -respondió la trigueña, antes de recibir una palmada más fuerte en la nuca- ¡Eso dolió! -se quejó.

-Como dijo ese mono raro, duele, pero ya se quedó atrás -rió la modista sin malignidad en su voz-. ¿Sabes si Luna ya se disculpó?

-Lo... -en la garganta de Luan se formó un nudo en la garganta, como si una parte de sí se negara a admitirlo-... lo intentó cuando le rompí la guitarra en la cabeza.

-Eso como que no estuvo bien, pero... solo no lo arruines, como la última fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

-¿Me disculpas? -la trigueña se levantó de la cama de Lori y la arregló.

-¿No quieres otra cosa? -la rubia se mantuvo expectante, como si esperase que su hermana siguiera hablando.

-Solo... necesito salir a pasear un rato -se excusó Luan-. Necesito despejar mis ideas, antes de que se vayan. ¿Entiendes?

Sin esperarlo, Leni soltó una risita. Más que satisfecha, Luan abandonó la pieza de sus hermanas mayores. Leni bien puede ser un hombro comprensivo para desahogarse, se dijo a sí misma, antes de tomar un camino más largo hacia la casa de los Rosato. La niña a la que cuidaría, recordó, es conocida de Lincoln, aunque ella no le tenga aprecio a su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, halló una forma de saltarse el castigo.

Si _Negocios Graciosos_ depende de las fiestas, es momento de ampliarse. "Resistir y morder", como le escuchara cantar a Luna una vez... antes de tirar de la cadena en el retrete. Por ahora, aquella niña, Jordan, se irá a la cama con una sonrisa muy larga.

~o~

Una de las cosas de las que Lori se percató fue la ausencia de Whitney. Últimamente su mejor amiga y Carol estaban en una auténtica zona de guerra, y su mejor amiga no soportaba verla. De la misma forma, y ello era palpable, es de algo que cualquiera se aterra con facilidad.

Sin servicio de red en el móvil.

Buscó a Bobby entre la gente, pues ya empezaba a alarmarse. Las góticas del grupo, que ni se molestaron en atender al requerimiento de la anfitriona, le dijeron que estaba fuera, junto a la piscina del patio trasero.

Presurosa, cruzó la sala, tapizada en un bonito tono azul apastelado y decorada con fotos de la familia, mientras recibe, a su paso, no pocas frases soeces.

-¿Cuando me pedorreas, Lori?

-¿El mojado no te ha roto el culo?

-Me da asco meter a Jr. donde hubo frijoles.

-Oye, Loud, ¿me perfumas la verga?

Si tener que acostumbrarse a los insultos raciales que relacionarse a un latino valía la pena entonces, bien lo seguía valiendo, pero justo al salir de la cocina, donde la capitana del equipo de porristas le insultó llamándole "puta de Revolución", el cuadro empeoró, pues Bobby estaba siendo golpeado, junto a otroa latinos, a la par que los defensivos del equipo de fútbol coreaban una frase que era moneda corriente en muchos lados, mas no esperaba oir en su ciudad natal.

- _¡Construyan el muro! ¡Construyan el muro! ¡Construyan el muro!_ -coreaba en español aquella turba, encendida por no pocos litros de alcohol.

Sin considerarlo, uno de aquellos matones le tomó por la cinta y, como si de ganado se tratara, la empujó a la violenta vorágine, que la tragó como si de un violento huracán se tratara.

Las no pocas descripciones que le hizo Luna sobre lo que sucede en no pocos conciertos de rock, punk, metal... no eran ni remotamente parecidas a algo así. Una chica de su clase de ética, algo pasada de peso, recibía una certera patada en la espalda, a metros de ella. Un chico del equipo de porristas, un amigo cercano de Whitney, trató de saltar la cerca. Craso error, pues el chico fue brutalmente embestido y desnudado. El propio Bobby, cegado por la rabia, buscaba también el modo de salir hasta que logró divisarla. No pocos cardenales eran los que éste acumuló, aunque el era de los pocos que podía devolver algo.

Desde el techo, un chico, aparentemente no mayor que Lynn, soltó un galón de pintura café sobre aquel infeliz grupo de masacrados. Alegremente, arrojó un generoso chorro de pintura sobre la anfitriona, misma que, aunque no estuviese golpeada, ya el vestido de manta estaba hecho girones.

.

Carol tuvo que reprimirse un poco. Creyó, por un instante, que los canticos que escuchaba, procedentes de la piscina no eran lo que parecieran. Una fiesta que solo iba a ser un recordatorio de quién mandaba degenera, para su horror, en un verdadero vertedero social, una auténtica letrina.

Vio un círculo de gente, justo al lado de la piscina. De ahí procedían los gritos y cánticos raciales contra los latinos en general. Y, ahora que lo pensó...

-¿Donde está Santiago? -preguntó la rubia Pingrey a una chica afroamericana.

-¿No estaba con Salgado?

-No seas tarada, Newman -la sacudió por los hombros-. ¡La estúpida de Loud me preguntó por él hace diez minutos!

-Sabes que lo que Lori haga no es mi problema -se desentendió aquella chica, yendo a atacar la botana.

Sin aviso alguno, sintió sobre su cabeza un espeso líquido que le cayó desde el techo. Temiendo lo peor, palpó la consistencia y olió el mismo, antes de voltear al techo de donde huía una cierta persona.

De inmediato, fue a buscar ese pequeño cretino. Furiosa al grado del colapso, tardó demasiado en encontrarle, subido ya a un taxi y sin dignarse a ver el desastre que orquestó. En ese momento, sintió vibrar su móvil. El mensaje recibido no fue más contundente.

 _Tu recompensa está en Internet._

Estando a metros de tener señal wi-fi, entró al navegador, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues Chandler había subido nada menos que el resto de su diario, anexando un video de ella misma teniendo una bestial orgía en la habitación de sus padres, grabado hace pocas horas.

Sin más remedio, y un fuerte remordimiento de conciencia, hizo lo menos que podía hacer.

-911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? -inquirió una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

~o~

La casa de los Rosato no estaba lejos. Siguiendo sobre la calle Olive, caminó dos cuadras sobre esta, llegando justo frente a la iglesia del vecindario. La casa, de una planta, no se veía del todo mal. Luan ya había estado allí, la primera fiesta en la que Lincoln fue su asistente tras el desastre en la fiesta de Maggie Sammet.

Si la memoria no le falló, esa fiesta en particular fue un desastre para ambos. Aún seguía fresco el recuerdo del "gurú de chicas", y Jordan estaba resentida por la falta de tacto de uno de los chicos. Por ello, al saber ella del apellido Loud, quiso desistir del servicio en plena fiesta. Al no lograrlo, el único recurso a su alcance fue el sabotaje, rociando polvo pica-pica en el pastel de crema que se le iba a arrojar a ella. No conforme, soportó todo el spam posible y las recomendaciones negativas que la madre de ésta hizo en redes.

Suspiró antes de tocar, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de los italo-americanos. Empero, no creyó que la propia rubia abriera la puerta.

-¿Si? -Jordan respondió al llamado.

-Busco a la señora Rosato... Jordan, ¿cierto?

-Las dos nos llamamos Jordan -aclaró la menor-, y se quién eres. Terminemos con esto -bufó.

Luan se sorprendió del enorme comparativo entre la ostentación de la fiesta desastrosa y la sencillez del mobiliario. Dado que no se le permitió entrar al hogar, notó que, para ser algo sencillo, el nivel adquisitivo de los Rosato es similar al de su familia. En la sala no había una consola, raro para muchas familias con ingresos similares, sino que el espacio era ocupado por un reproductor de DVD apenas usado y algunos discos. La mesita era algo rústico, de madera de cedro, y el tapizado rosado le daba un aire acogedor pese a la relativa escasez de fotografías de la familia, predominando las de la propia Jordan y su hermano, un chico bastante relajado del curso de Lynn. La cocina no era muy distinta a la suya, pero era evidente que la mayoría de los alimentos presentes eran vegetales, pollo y lacteos.

Lo que a Luan le decepcionó fue la habitación de la niña. Para ser una niña con una vida social promedio, pensó, la habitación era similar a la de las gemelas hasta cierto punto. Una cama rústica como la de Lana, un hogar para hámster ocupado por dos pequeños habitantes, el ropero y un escritorio en el que descansaban sus cosas.

Terminado el recorrido, Jordan le extendió una lista que leyeron en la sala.

-Veamos -empezó Luan-. La cena se sirve a las 8:30 pm, nada dulce antes de dormir...

-Podemos obviar eso si sabes como.

-Luces fuera a las 10:00...

-No tengo problema con eso.

-... por lo que debe bañarse a las 9:30 y arreglar sus cosas para el lunes.

-¿Puedo omitir el baño?

-No lo creo... -continuó leyendo-... Puede rezar, siempre y cuando haya hecho alguna travesura.

-No me gusta hacer eso -murmuró de forma que Luan apenas oyera-.

-Los números del restaurante y emergencias están abajo. Llamamos a las 7:30, 9:45 y 10:15 para cerciorarme de que estén bien.

-Mamá es algo paranoica desde lo de Cristina... ya sabes, por el video.

-Repito. NADA DULCE antes de dormir -la trigueña torció la mirada-. Firmado, Jordan Rosato.

-Ok, si no hay nada más...

-Para la niñera -añadió Luan-, pueden ver una película, pero nada aterrador. A Jordan le dan pánico los... -la adolescente tragó saliva-... filmes de dinosaurios. ¿Es una broma?

-Cuando la maestra Johnson nos enseñó eso en biología... fue horrible.

-¿La presentación que inicia con raptores? -la rubia de trenza asintió- Ojalá no hayan raptado tu valor, ¿entiendes?

-Si, y no es gracioso -detalló la niña.

-Bueno... vaya nochecita que nos espera -suspiró Luan, buscando algo que pudieran ver.

~o~

Para cuando todo terminó, los vecinos, incluidos algunos profesores de la primaria y la preparatoria dieron parte a las autoridades de no pocas quejas de ruido, por lo que hizo falta un grupo de paramédicos en el caso de que se presentaran heridos. Lo que no esperaban era la cantidad, mayormente latinos, un par de chicas caucásicas y un afroamericano.

En la acera, Lori veía como suturaban un corte en el pecho a Bobby, con el vestido que su hermana le confeccionó hecho girones a causa de haber sido arrastrada a aquél torbellino de violencia racial sin sentido. Ella no salió bien librada, pues recibió no pocos golpes en el abdomen, producto de que la sujetaron por detrás y le taparon la cabeza con un costal pese a que, y no pocas personas no dudaron en declarar, peleó como un perro rabioso acorralado.

Estaba exhausta, incluso para sentirse furiosa. Sabía, no obstante, a quién culpar, mas no tenía deseos de verle la cara. Y, sin embargo, ella tuvo las agallas de acercarse a su lado.

-Lori -llamó Carol, quien a pesar de ser anfitriona estaba tanto o más golpeada-... escu...

-Largo, Pingrey -musitó Loud-.

-Si tan solo escucharas lo que...

-Sabemos bien lo que pasó, Pingrey -Bobby tomó posición al lado de su novia-. ¿Esto fue por orgullo? ¿O solo porque no soportas que alguien que desprecias esté encima de tí?

-¿Tienen idea de lo que estaba en juego?

-No me vengas con un sermón de rectitud, zorra -escupió Lori, soltando con cada palabra tanto veneno como le fue posible-. En lo que a mí toca, cruzaste la línea.

-No esperes que te perdone nadie, imbécil -soltó Bobby, con un tono apenas menos mordaz impropio de él-. ¿Tanto ha sido tu desprecio desde que empecé con Lori?

Con un leve, casi imperceptible, asentimiento de su novia, se acercó y la besó con furia. El chicano, asqueado luego de tres segundos, se retiró de los labios de Carol y escupió a la acera. Acto seguido, sacando fuerza de su propia rabia, Lori soltó un feroz puñetazo al hasta hace unas horas perfecto rostro de su némesis.

-Ahora ponme atención, puerca -la voz de Lori se tornó más fría que el viento helado del norte-. Me entero de que vuelves a acercarte a mi familia o a la de Roberto, o que tratas de hacernos daño, hazlo y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los caprichos negados que debas pagarte... _porque me aseguraré, muy feliz, de que no lo hagas._

-Me entero que Lori sufrió por tu culpa, y ruega a Dios porque encuentren tu cuerpo -sentenció Bobby, aún dolido por la golpiza.

Manejando de regreso a la casa de Lori, Bobby tuvo tiempo de sopesar un poco los hechos del día. Tan preocupado por emular a un ícono cultural, ignoró que la verdadera razón por la que se realizó dicha fiesta. No era para honrar la cultura mexicana. Era para denigrarla. Denigrar sus raíces más hondas, considerando a la tierra de sus padres y abuelos como la punta de lanza de violadores, asesinos y narcotraficantes despiadados.

Antes de llegar a la casa de los Santiago, Lori sintió vibrar su móvil. Había recibido un par de mensajes de Whitney que leería luego y uno de Luan, pidiendo que la recogieran a casa de una compañera de Lincoln. La rubia respondió que iría en cuanto se aseara en casa de Bobby, toda vez que se lo permitieran.

-Llegas tarde, Roberto -dijo Roberto sr, quien estaba en la entrada, usando una chaqueta de mezclilla con forro de lana y un pantalón de pijama gris.

-Fue mi culpa, papá, pero...

-No quiero... -se escuchó muy sosegado, para estar molesto-... que digas nada. Hablaremos sobre tu castigo luego, _cabrón_.

-Entonces...

-Tu madre ya me lo dijo todo -se levantó del escalón de la entrada-. El noticiario de las 10:00 lo confirmó. Lo que me pregunto -se dirigió a Lori- es ¿por qué creyeron... en algo así... si no es cinco de mayo?

-Creí que Carol Pingrey... -atinó a decir Lori, antes de ser interrumpida.

-El nombre me dice algo, pero no todo, Lori. ¿Tienes algún pendiente?

-Tengo que recoger a mi hermana -confesó Lori-. Luan trabajó hoy como niñera.

-Me temo que necesitas lavarte primero, hija -dijo el señor Santiago, relajando su postura-. Necesito que me digas cómo fue que Roberto estuvo metido en esto.

-Solo nos separamos unos diez minutos, pero... -Lori estaba flaqueando a causa del agotamiento-... no debimos ir, para empezar.

-Entonces no se diga más -invitó al interior a la rubia-. Si no llevaste una muda de ropa, ya le explicaré a María.

-Pero...

-Insisto, Lori -reiteró el cabeza de familia-. Dile a Ronalda que te preste algunas cosas para que te des un baño. No me lo tomes a mal, pero pareces perro de pelea.

-Um... ¿gracias?

-No hay de qué, hija. Solo no dejes que Roberto haga otra _pendejada_.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta, señor -devolvió Lori antes de entrar.

Tras pedirle a la niña, quien apenas había conciliado el sueño, sus cosas para el baño, fue directo a la ducha. Encontró a Bobby tratando de lavar la sangre de su ropa con agua oxigenada, lo que le funcionó un poco.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Lori preguntó más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Nada en realidad, Nena -contestó Bobby, sin ganas de hablar-. Estoy jodido.

-No digas más, Osito Bonito -la mayor de los Loud calló con un beso a su chico-. Aún sabes a esa perra.

-Escucha... creo que tuvimos suficiente uno del otro por hoy -dijo el latino-. ¿Crees que nos podamos dar un tiempo fuera hasta el jueves?

Tiempo fuera. Si hay dos palabras que una chica teme en una relación, son justo esas. Lori había visto suficientes telenovelas, sola y con Lincoln, como para saber lo que ello pueda implicar. Un romance prohibido, infidelidad, quizás hijos de la segunda... y eso, en el mejor de los casos que su mente le presentaba. En el peor...

-Mira, Bobby -empezó a razonar la rubia-, se que no hemos ido por el mejor de los rumbos, y es posible que en ese tiempo fuera me dejes por otra...

-Después de hoy -refutó eso-, lo dudo.

-... Está bien que dudes, pero no quiero dejarte por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes? -se detuvo y jaló a su novio contra su pecho, ya cubierto solo por el ensangrentado sujetador- Puedo confiar en tí, pero ¿confías en nosotros?

-Lori, yo...

La rubia chistó al moreno, antes de que cerrara la puerta de la ducha.

-Dame solo diez minutos y vamos por Luan -declaró Lori.

-Que sean quince -concede el latino.

~o~

Para Jordan, era realmente extraño tener que tratar fuera de la escuela con algún Loud. Dejó patente que Lincoln no le gustaba, pero apenas sabía gran cosa del resto desde que el peliblanco llevara a sus hermanas como su proyecto familiar. Gracias a Chandler, sabe muchas cosas negativas, como las flatulencias de Lori, la torpeza de Leni y, en fechas recientes, la crueldad de Lynn y la obsesión de Lincoln con un conejito de peluche. Pero tratar a Luan de primera mano sin hostilidad de por medio era algo nuevo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? -pidió Luan, mientras cenaban una suerte de guiso de calabacín picado con tomate y queso fresco.

-¿Lincoln tiene que ver?

-En realidad, es sobre cosas de hermanos.

-¿Peleaste con alguna de tus hermanas o con el raro?

-No es raro, solo es... bueno, él. Pero sí. Diste de lleno -dijo Luan con una sonrisa deprimente.

-Oye, si fue con una hermana, no sé como es que se lleven, pero cada que Matt y yo peleamos... no pasa de los tres días, como mucho.

-¿Alguna vez peleaste con él por algo tonto?

-Moneda corriente, Luan -se burló la rubia-. Moneda corriente. Como la "Fortaleza de ranitas".

-¿Fortaleza de ranitas? -la trigueña se mostró interesada.

-Hace semanas, la maestra Johnson iba a hacernos diseccionar ranas, y el tonto quería que lo hiciera para hacerme ruda -confesó-. Me alegró porque iba a mostrarle que no soy de estómago débil, pero un par de tontos habían robado las ranas del laboratorio.

-Lincoln y Lana -la comediante no preguntó.

-Matt se burló porque prefirieron ver como se comportan, pero a mí me pareció chistoso ver cómo una se subió a la otra e hicieron algo raro... antes de que la maestra lo tapara todo con un mapa.

-Imagino que esas dos quisieron echar un brinco, ¿entiendes?

-Odio la comedia de doble sentido -rió Jordan-, pero eso fue gracioso. El punto es que, igual que mamá, creo en las segundas oportunidades. Y, la verdad, Lincoln puede ser algo... decente.

-Mientras no lea historietas en ropa interior...

-Si no lo hace en público, de menos ya se da a respetar un poco.

-Por cierto... ¿dónde está tu hermano? -la trigueña preguntó solo por preguntar.

-Con su novia -recalcó la rubia-. Dijo que sería noche de chicas.

Pasadas las diez, ya con la menor dormida, Luan puso en orden sus ideas. Era obvio que, si pudieron perdonar a Lincoln por el asunto del video, la piscina inflable, el reto verde del quinto grado -del que ya explico hasta el cansancio que se dejó llevar por su impulso- y otras torpezas, ella podía perdonar a Luna, lo mereciera o no. Bien, lo que hizo Luna al mentirle fue grave, aunque no tanto como haberle hecho perder información. A favor de su hermana, puede decir que se ha tratado de disculparse, tragando su dignidad en ello y apelando a su humanidad e historia juntas. En su contra... por ella se instauró un nuevo Protocolo de hermanas, su hermano salió golpeado cuando fue refugiada y la echaron de su habitación. Todo ello ya demasiado disminuido como para que realmente importe.

Sobre lo que había meditado antes de salir, estaba claro. Saltará el asunto del castigo las veces que haga de niñera, incluso buscará cualquier testimonio que pueda servirle. Quizá esa chica del curso de Lori, Carol Stingray o como se llame, sería de ayuda, ya que fue por ella que Lori fue a recogerles luego del desastre que comenzó semejante guerra.

10:15. Tal como se lo hicieron saber, los Rosato llamaron por última vez antes de regresar de su salida de cada mes. Preguntaron si su niña ya estaba dormida, a lo que respondió que no había de qué preocuparse, aunque ya estaba llegando al límite de llegada nocturna en casa. Al poco tiempo, marcó a Lori pidiendo que la recogieran. Algo innecesario, si no fuera por un perro en la esquina de Franklin con Jackson que suele merodear cerca de casa.

Pasaron los minutos. 10:45, Los Rosato ya habían llegado y le ofrecieron dejarle en casa, a lo que se vio obligada por cortesía. Justo en el límite, aunque no viera llegar a Lori por ningún lado. Decidió, por tanto, enviar un mensaje a Lori, indicando lo sucedido.

Temiendo encontrar a Luna, hizo acopio de fuerzas tan solo para abrir la puerta y enfrentarla, usando lo que Leni y aquella niña le dijeron. Dejar el pasado en donde merece estar sin olvidar, y brindar una segunda oportunidad.

.

Sin Lori para depender de su traslado, Luna avisó a Lincoln que tomaría prestada su bicicleta, así como una suerte de funda para un amplificador pequeño que Leni le confeccionó por Navidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pedaleaba, tanto más porque se había acostumbrado a llevar carga en un carrito lateral. Hacerlo con su guitarra y el amplificador a cuestas, por otro lado, razonó, es un virtual suicidio al volante.

Le agradan las sesiones de improvisación con Tabby, aunque ese sábado en particular la punk notó que ella estaba muy dispersa, adaptándose a los cambios súbitos en el ritmo que la rockera Loud cada vez que fallaba con algún requinto o daba una nota sostenida cuando debía ser bemol.

Sin embargo, lo que a la pelinegra incómoda fue la reacción que tuvo Lincoln cuando le divisó en Bangers & Mosh. Sabía por Haiku y Giggles que los Loud no salían tan bien parados en estos días, y Polly apenas le confirmó lo que sospechaba sobre Lynn, tanto antes de Navidad como a fines del mes pasado. Muchos cabos, y ello no dudó en atarlos, daban en una serie de desastres.

-Hoy no pareces tú misma, ¿no crees?- La afirmación de la punk sorprendió a Luna, que ya estaba guardando el amplificador.

-Ni siquiera Mick se desvirtuó tanto cuando su primera esposa lo botó -la castaña no evitó reprimir su pensamiento.

-¿Como Linc al dejarnos a mí y a otros cuando fue a buscarte?

-¿Por qué me buscaría, si confía más en Luan?

-El solo... -la mente de Tabby no lograba hilvanar la idea tan rápido como quisiera-... es solo que él deseaba tener agallas sobre una acosadora que conoció.

-Ojalá lo intente -resopló la rockera-. Él ya tiene novia.

-Por lo que supe, tu hermano es un imán de raras -la punk empezó a apilar cartón de huevo-. Si no fuimos las cuatro del baile, fue una rara que hizo temblar a Santiago.

-Detente, hermana -Luna paró en súbito-. ¿Una rara?

-Eso fue algo de lo que hablamos antes de que los dos se fueran -la niña del mechón rosa se detuvo, antes de creer que estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado-. A propósito... ¿qué tal todo con la Condesa del Mal Chiste?

Craso error, pues lo último que Luna necesitaba era verse vulnerable frente a una persona que la veía como ella solía ver al propio Mick Swagger desde aquella legendaria noche en que se convirtió en una de las más devotas fans.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de algo que no es tu asunto? -la rockera increpó, molesta por la pregunta.

-Haiku me contó que en casa tenías un aire demasiado pesado. Eso y que tus cosas estaban fuera de tu habitación -respondió la punk-. No hace falta ser un cerebrito para darse cuenta de que algo ahí apesta peor que las axilas de Chunk antes de bañarse.

-Mentira.

-¿Acaso piensas que Lincoln es un bocón?

-No mucho, pero si lo dijera, por alguna razón lo complicaría todo -suspiró la castaña, antes de responder definitiva y tajantemente-. Ahora mismo no sé qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza.

Desde luego, Tabby no deseaba que Lincoln quedase implícito. Él, evasivo con las preguntas que le hiciera entre clases, ni siquiera soltó prenda. Con todo y la poca información que le diera, prefería que el fuese un hombro para soportar las visitas que, de cuando en cuando, hace al aula de detención, si es que lo encontraba.

-Seguro le diste algo duro y no le gustó.

-Sin querer abrí un enlace que no debí abrir -se sinceró Luna-. Por ello creo que ya sabes lo que pasó.

-De verdad que esa chica ve demasiado para ser tan callada -la punk relajó su postura al sentarse.

-¿De quien hablas?

-De Haiku. Ella de verdad es como tu hermana, aunque ése no es el punto -tomó los platillos de la batería y los empezó a pulir-. Solo... deja que salga y no enciendas su fuego... bueno, más de lo que ya está.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Diez y media -indicó la anfitriona-. ¿Necesitas transporte o te quedas?

-Paso, pero gracias, Tab -declinó la castaña-. Puedo pedalear.,

-Dile eso a Chunk -dijo Tabby-. Hace diez años casi lo matan por la cartera a media cuadra de aquí.

-Puedo intentar -declaró Luna, tomando una actitud temeraria.

-Entonces... -la pelinegra dudó antes de dejar ir a su ídolo-... buena suerte, chica.

Si bien la casa de Tabby estaba lejos, no por ello le resultaba pesado caminar. Pedalear con carga era otra cosa, pues de niña le gustaba hacer el recorrido bajando por una pequeña colina que divide la zona del antiguo Casco, donde se hallaban las residencias de estilo victoriano, y los suburbios adyacentes, a medio camino de su hogar.

Tuvo suerte de llegar casi con cinco minutos de sobra. Tiempo suficiente para guardar sus cosas y aparcar la bicicleta de su hermano en el garaje. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, se dijo, arreglaría una o dos cosas con su hermano. Subió a su habitación, esperando que Luan estuviera, o prepararse para cualquier escenario posible.

Sin encontrarse a nadie, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue esperar de rodillas. Si bien la izquierda le seguía produciendo molestias, ya no necesitaba del vendaje ortopédico al que la tía Ruth la sentenció.

Apenas las once y nada. Lo más que escuchara fue un motor, presumible el auto de los Santiago, aunque no estaba tan afinado como recordaba. Apenas y veía una silueta mediana... ¿Lori no se fue vestida como una guerrillera de Pancho Villa?

Pensando que quizá su hermana mayor había ensuciado el trabajo impecable de Leni, del que apenas y estaba enterada porque la vio de lejos, estando ella sobre Saint Florence, la calle donde viven los Santiago.

Dos minutos después, como si el karma quisiera castigarla y escupir su cadaver, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Luan rompió el silencio, demasiado nerviosa como para sentirse en calma.

Un minuto de mutismo, sumado a que sus padres estaban dormidos, al igual que sus hermanas y hermano, dejaba el escenario perfecto para una verdadera adaptación moderna de una tragedia griega.

-Si no me vas a estrellar nada en la cabeza, no veo por qué no -respondió Luna al fin, demasiado tranquila como para notar un evidente nerviosismo.

La comediante avanzó apenas un metro, antes de cerrar. A la par, la cantautora bajó de un salto de la cama alta de la litera, la misma cama que le aterraba de niña. El estruendo pudo ser peor, de no ser porque Luna se había despojado de las botas.

-Vine a disculparme -empezó a hablar la trigueña.

-Te pido perdón, hermana -dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo, causando que ambas callaran.

Decidieron callar otros diez segundos, tratando de evitar sincronizar sus voces, creyendo que la otra decidiera tragarse su orgullo tal como cada una lo hizo. La mirada de Luna buscaba deliberadamente el perdón, como si de un combatiente en plena lucha emboscado se tratase. Los ojos de Luan, por su parte, bien podían recordar a un buen cerdo antes de la matanza en el medio rural.

-Lamento haber actuado como una imbécil -se disculpó la recién llegada.

-Lo siento por joder todo tu trabajo -habló la rockera, de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-Mira -Luan calló a su hermana poniendo un dedo en los labios de su hermana mayor inmediata-. Lamento mucho haberte echado, y estrellar tu guitarra acústica, y haber destrozado tu cuaderno de canciones...

-Ése no era mío -interrumpió Luna-... era un cuaderno viejo.

-Como sea -la trigueña le restó importancia al asunto-. Lamento haberte dado un trato preferentemente de la mierda.

-Siento mucho -fue el turno de la castaña- haber actuado como una cretina de la talla de Keith Blanchard cuando se drogaba, y haberte mentido sobre el historial de internet y lo que pasó con tus videos y demás.

-También se perdieron cosas tuyas -aclaró la cuarta Loud.

-La mayoría eran respaldos y videos de Mick -repuso la tercera-. Esos los puedo recuperar.

Luna se asomó por la ventana de la pieza, mirando a la razón de su nombre. La luna estaba apenas iniciando su fase creciente.

-Solo te pido una cosa -dijo Luan, estirando los brazos.

-Habla, pequeña.

-No vuelvas a abrir nada que se vea sospechoso, ¿si?

-Solo si compartimos cama, hermanita.

Ambas, sin darse cuenta, Luna y Luan habían cambiado rápido por sus respectivas pijamas. Un blusón parecido a las blusas cortas y un conjunto amarillo de pantalón y camisa, respectivamente. Apenas y la comediante se calzara, prefirió andar descalza, pues Gary le dejó una pegajosa sorpresa en sus pantuflas de conejo. Por tanto, hizo del conejo un inquilino interino de Lisa, solo para celebrar que ambas artistas se quitaron un enorme peso de encima.

~o~

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que despertara, pues estaba en sesión abierta de videochat con Clyde, Zack y Rusty con Rocky hasta la medianoche. El peliblanco trató de durar hasta la tal hora, cayendo dormido en la mitad de un capítulo de Operación: Tormenta de Postres. Solo alcanzando a ver como un tipo de Las Vegas derramó brandy por accidente sobre una mousse de fresas, el sueño atacó con todo.

"Luego le pido el capítulo completo a Rusty", pensó el peliblanco. "Si quiso impresionar a Cookie con un volteado que le quemó las cejas, allá él".

Apagó la portátil y se acostó en la cama, tomando a Bun-bun para tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito alguno. Lisa le había dicho, en resumidas cuentas, que era preciso mantener un cuidadoso orden con los ciclos de sueño para que las memorias de corto plazo se volvieran de largo plazo, obviando el hecho de acelerar la entrada a un sueño profundo con leche tibia endulzada con miel de abeja. Cosa que intentó la noche anterior y no funcionó.

Bajó a la cocina por agua. El hombre del plan en verdad tenía demasiada sed como para ignorarla. Sin embargo, la noche le tenía deparados otros planes, como una cruel broma del destino.

En la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de vino tinto, se encontraba Lori. Sabía que, en algún lugar de la alacena, sus padres guardaban el vino y los licores si alguna vez para sus "noches de pareja" lo necesitaban. No le parecía raro que, de vez en cuando, una botella desapareciera de cuando en cuando, pero era Luna, y no Lori, la encargada de esos pequeños hurtos que sus padres apenas notaban.

-¿Necesitas algo, rarito? -preguntó la primogénita, sosteniendo el vaso con el caldo fermento.

-Solo iba a la cocina por agua -confesó el peliblanco.

-Quiero... -hipó un poco, derramando algo del vino-... necesito hablar con alguien.

La visión que tuviera de su hermana horas antes contrastaba radicalmente. Si al salir a una fiesta le parecía una de las princesas de los cuentos a los que Lola es tan entusiasta, con aquél hermoso vestido, ahora le parecía una de aquellas enfermeras del asilo donde vive Pop-pop. El maquillaje, antes impecable y casi sin notarse, destacaba por su ausencia, destacando un pequeño barro en el mentón que apenas y era visible. Había vuelto al soso peinado de siempre, y lo único que quedaba de su regia vestimenta eran el pendiente que le prestara y las uñas, pintadas a juego con el vestido, extrañamente envuelto en una bolsa y con manchas cafés que, notó por el olor, eran restos de la sangre de alguien.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -preguntó con timidez el peliblanco.

-No quiero que te acerques a Carol Pingrey -sentenció la rubia-. No importa que te deba la vida, _no te acerques... a esa vaca._

-No quiero saber por qué.

-La muy puta -dijo esto con asco- hizo que reunieran a todos los latinos del curso, e hizo que los golpearan. A Bobby entre ellos.

-Wow... ¿A Bobby? ¿Nuestro Roberto, tu Booboo Osito Bonito?

-Suenas igual de tarado que Leni -gruñó con ebria honestidad-, pero si. Y, por si fuera poco... se las arregló para que me golpearan.

En el acto, subió la blusa que le prestaran para exhibir, sin el sujetador, los cardenales y moretones que acumuló, producto de la golpiza recibida. Ello impresionó al chico, pues jamás había visto unos senos desde antes de que hiciera uso de razón, y mucho menos sabía que tan salvajes fueron quienes golpearon a esa gente, además de su hermana y su "hermano mayor de otra familia".

-No te estoy enseñando esto para que te diviertas, Linc -razonó Lori pese al alcohol-. Es para que sepas... lo que puedes sacar por enfrentar un odio implacable hacia algo que amas -volvió a bajar la blusa.

-¿Y quién dijo que me divertía? -Lincoln trató de abrazar a su modelo de vida, mas ella no se lo permitió.

-Esto me duele, tonto. ¡Pero más me duele que no haya hecho mucho por Bobby! -en ese momento, Lori se quebró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, estrechando a su hermano pese al dolor de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, Lincoln veía una faceta de su hermana que ésta se negaba a mostrar desde hace cuatro años, faltando pocos meses para que naciera Lisa. Su hermana le recordó, de la peor forma, el día que insultó a Ronnie Anne ignorando que ella estaba en la cafetería. Una chica que, a pesar de la furia desatada, tendía a quebrarse frente a alguna injusticia que le golpeara con brutalidad.

-¿Quieres estar sola lo que resta de la noche? -preguntó Lincoln, totalmente desubicado.

-Si... necesito dormir sola... ¿Puedes prestarme tu habitación?

-Siempre... siempre puedo pedirle asilo a Lucy o a Lisa, aunque después me arrepienta.

Con trabajo, Lincoln ayudó a su hermana a subir sin tropezar y la llevó hasta su habitación. Tuvo cuidado de arroparla e incluso le prestó a su infaltable compañía y protector ante las amenazas oníricas. Ésta, aturdida por la bebida, solo atinó a balbucear un "gracias, Linky" antes de caer dormida.

~o~

Para cuando amaneció, Royal Woods se había cubierto con un nuevo manto níveo, uno de los últimos de la tenporada. Nueve grados Celsius bajo cero, veinte centímetros de nieve y una calma tensa apenas hicieron disfrutable el último día del fin de semana.

Siendo las doce, a Ronnie Anne le parecía extraño que tuviera visitas, en especial con su padre, repantigado en la sala viendo un partido de soccer de la liga mexicana. El aire que notó en él, así como el que Bobby no saliera a desayunar, le indicaba que ambos no habían tenido una buena noche.

Estaba por salir con sus cosas del equipo de fútbol cuando, al abrir, se encontró a Rashid. El chico estaba vestido con un pesado abrigo verde y una gorra negra. El oriental, pudo deducir, sigue sin adaptarse al frío de la región de los Grandes Lagos.

-Vaya frío, ¿no crees? -saludó el egipcio, con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? -la chicana iba a tomar su campera una bufanda listada blanca y morada- ¿No se supone que nos veríamos en el estadio?

-Vengo de allí, Ronalda. El entrenador dijo -mientras hablaba, Rashid se ajustaba el gorro- que el partido se suspendió por la nevada.

-O sea que...

-Tenemos el día libre -el egipcio dejó caer sus hombreras-. Se supone que no hay nada que hacer, así q-que ¿qué tal si me acompañas a casa?

-Lo siento -se disculpó la morena-, pero hoy no puedo. Mamá tuvo una noche muy pesada, y tengo que cuidar que papá no asalte la alacena buscando frituras.

-¿Por?

-Hace poco le dio un infarto, y necesita cuidar su corazón.

Decidió hacer pasar al moreno, sin nada mejor que hacer. El chico se sacó el abrigo, mostrando una camiseta blanca y un chaleco gris.

Teniendo que hacer de anfitriona, el norteafricano declinó almorzar, aún cuando ella estaba por preparar el desayuno de su madre. No rehusó, en cambio, pasarle una tarea de ciencias que él ya tenía algo adelantada.

-Y... -el chico se presionó un poco, estando un poco nervioso-... ¿cómo es que conoces a Loud?

-¿A Lincoln? Desde que empezaron a salir nuestros hermanos mayores -se sincera la latina-. Lori... me desagradaba. Sigue sin gustarme, pero debo admitir que, además de mamá, es la única persona a la que le confiaría ciertos... asuntos.

-¿Como la men...? -sin aviso, la menor de los Santiago le asestó un puñetazo en el brazo-. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-No me gusta hablar de eso con nadie más -Ronalda le dirigió una mirada de reproche, tal como lo hiciera con Lincoln meses atrás en su cita doble-. En fin... con el tiempo supe que él era su hermano y pensé... seguro si le preocupa su hermano, por su bien romperá con el mío. Claro que eso falló, y tuve que conformarme con ser su bravucona.

-Pero igual se gustan...

-¿Lo escuchaste de los tontos del otro grupo? -Rashid asintió, poco divertido- Dicen que es mi novio... tal vez me guste un poco, pero no es lo que la gente piensa -la chicana decidió que, si él quiso incomodarle, no le saldrá tan barato-. ¿Qué tal todo con Layla?

La pregunta dejó aturdido a Rashid. Tiene sus sospechas sobre su hermana, desde luego, pero nadie le preguntó por ella.

-Ella... ella...

-Si algo malo le pasó, mejor no me digas. Seguro estará bien.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Ronalda.

Estando ambos en la puerta, el oriental hizo algo demasiado osado, algo que bien le habría valido a ambos una ronda de azotes solo por hacerlo en público.

Estupefacta, no pudo evitar hacer una comparación. Ambos eran bastante inexpertos, si. Por un lado, y en su mente no pudo evitar sonar cursi, los labios de Lincoln le sabían a col agria, menta de la pasta dental y uvas, algo demasiado exótico como tener cabello blanco. Rashid, a contraparte, tenía un regusto a limón, garbanzo y mango, no menos extravagante que su no-novio.

Contrariada, no sintió necesidad de hacerle compañía a su madre en el almuerzo, pues perdió el apetito a causa de la impresión. Mientras, Rashid de verdad se sentía nervioso. El egipcio, consciente de ello, sabía que su primer beso le supo a tomate, chile y moras. El primer beso que daba en su vida. Y, por encima de ello, se sintió como un patán de primera, ignotante de que los labios de Ronnie Anne Santiago ya no eran vírgenes.

~o~

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Lucy le sorprendieron dos cosas como nunca en su vida. Su madre sería quien los lleve a la escuela, en vista de que Lori dijera que estaba enferma. Y más raro, pareciera que Luna y Luan dieron fin a sus hostilidades, pues entre ambas hermanas sirvieron el desayuno en la cama de todos, como si de lo que escuchara sobre las familias adineradas de hace pocas décadas se tratase.

De nuevo en la Tierra de Nadie, el único consuelo que tuvo fue estar junto a Lincoln y Lana. La gemela mayor no estaba con el ánimo usual, pues Goldie, el pececito dorado de Lola, tuvo un funeral indigno de él, siendo arrojado por el retrete, siendo que la menor pidió que lo enterraran en el patio trasero. En cuanto a Lincoln, el día anterior iba y salía de su habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu agotamiento? -la poetisa arrastró sus palabras, como siempre.

-Lori no se ha sentido bien -dijo lacónico el peliblanco, presentando ojeras profundas-. Desde el sábado en la noche me pidió prestada mi habitación y no se ha sentido bien.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el regalo de tu no-novia?

-Ella no es mi... -empezó a subir su tono de voz hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-... ¿no novia?

-Me tomó algo de tiempo comprender que no son novios aún. Pero esa cosa -tomó la gótica el pendiente de Lincoln- no me gusta mucho. No al menos fuera de tu cuello -aclaró-. ¿No lo habrás prestado?

-Se lo presté... a Lori.

-Sabes bien lo que pasa cuando nos prestamos algo que no es dinero. ¿O acaso olvidas qué pasó cuando Luan te prestó el embalaje del Señor Cocos?

No hizo falta que le mencionaran ese hecho en particular, pues al buscar alcanzar la alacena a los nueve por buscar galletas para él y las gemelas, terminó con el calzoncillo roto y colgando de la portezuela por el pantalón, en un ridículo calzón chino.

Sin hablar más en el camino, recordó con amargura que el profesor Howick le envió un citatorio. Por lo visto, en la vida de ése hombre nada puede ser negro.

El eacritorio que otrora usara McGrady cambió radicalmente. Mientras que en el tiempo del calvo al mando de ése grupo los papeles y utilería estaban en perfecto orden, sin utensilios superfluos, con Howick había un cierto adorno de oficina conformado por esferas que transfiere fuerza a cada golpe y una figurilla de resina de un payasito pescando en un estanque. Dado que Rita tenía prisa por llegar con el doctor Feinstein y Luna tomó las riendas dada la eacasa competencia de Leni, tocó a la rockera confrontar al docente.

-Disculpe -llamó Luna-, busco a un tal Gareth C. Howick.

-El que viste y calza -saludó el profesor-. Gareth Cassius Howick. Supongo que es familiar de Lucy.

-Luna Loud, para servirle -se presentó la rockera.

-De acuerdo, señorita Loud -el trigueño tomó asiento-. Antes que nada, voy a pedirle que encienda la grabadora de su móvil, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Perdón?

-Es por cuestión de rutina -aclaró el docente-. Si los padres de algún estudiante envían a alguien más, creo que merecen escuchar lo hablado.

Sin más preámbulos, la castaña tuvo que proceder tal y como se lo indicaron a regañadientes.

-Voy a ser sincero con usted -empezó a hablar el trigueño-. Lucy debe integrarse más al trabajo cooperativo escolar. No puede ir por la vida rehusándose a trabajar como una loba solitaria.

-Mi hermanita siempre ha sido independiente -contestó Luna-. No es tanto que...

-Ella debe empezar a dejar de verle el lado negativo a todo el mundo -abrió un cajón, del cual sacó un cierto cuaderno-. ¿Sabe que es esto?

-Es su cuaderno de poemas -respondió ella, tratando de sonar neutra.

-No he pasado tratando con estudiantes conflictivos en Flagstaff como para saber que Lucy está transtornada -sentenció Howick-. No digo que sus calificaciones sean altas, pero ella debe mejorar. Mejorar sus habilidades sociales, para empezar.

Con un sencillo gesto, devolvió el cuaderno a las sombras de su oscura prisión.

-Si hay algo que no me gusta, señorita, son los estudiantes antisociales -dijo desdeñoso el profesor Howick-. Por hoy es una advertencia que debe hacer a sus padres. Y, para asegurarme de que cumpla, diga a sus padres que la saquen más seguido a tomar aire fresco. Necesita eso y amigos. Amigos de verdad, y no delirios fantásticos de escritorcetes mediocres.

-¿Algo más que quiera añadir?

-Si su hermana tiene alguna prenda más vistosa que ese atuendo que usa, sugiero que lo use a partir de mañana. Puede retirarse -indicó.

Luna no podía estar más que furiosa. Habían tratado una vez de convertir a Lucy en algo que no era por un chico de aire despistado, con resultados para nada favorables. Pero entonces no se tomaron la molestia de prohibirle ser lo que era al final. Ahora, era totalmente diferente. Ahora se explicaba cómo demonios era que Lucy había sacado otro cuaderno, uno que destinaba más a dibujar.

Antes de salir, se percató que un ligero movimiento. Imaginó que se trataba de cierta psicóloga, aquella bruja que se atreviera a llamar "idiota frustrado" a su padre y "maniática del control" a Lori.

-¿Quieres tratar de no sacarme el corazón del susto?

-Es algo natural que disfrute recordando cómo es ver que la gente se acobarde ante lo inesperado -dijo la gótica, con un dejo de complacencia en su voz.

-No creo que ése viejo amargado disfrute tenerte con esa pinta -razonó Luna-. Tenemos mucho que hacer contigo, hermanita.

-Duela o no en mi cuerpo, presiento que va a doler... suspiro.

Dando un último abrazo a Lucy, Luna se fue corriendo, casi arrollando al director Huggins. La clase de la "reptiliana descerebrada" no era su fuerte, y ser el blanco de los comentarios mordaces de la señora Briat no es nada que le guste.

La poetisa no correspondió el abrazo, fiel a su costumbre de mantener una reputación como una niña endurecida por oscuros pensamientos y el consuelo que el ser una marginada social le brinda. Reputación que le costó trabajo cimentar desde el año anterior.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrío, como si alguien le dedicara una mirada larga, de aquellas que causarían que cualquier niño, en sus cabales, huyera o tratara de luchar. Ignorando de donde procedía la fuente de un temor oculto, solo giró la mirada, buscando al fisgón sin éxito antes de que la campana sonara, dando inicio a un nuevo día de fastidio escolar.

~o~

 _Ciudad de Nueva York_

-¿Por qué demonios... me haces esto?

La última caja del servicio de mudanzas ya había sido subida al camión de mudanzas. No tomará un avión, sino que esta vez se decantaría por un autobús. Cerca de veinte horas de camino, una unidad de segunda clase con servicio de retrete y algunas pantallas conectadas a un reproductor que el DVD del chofer debía preparar a solo minutos de haber salido.

Henry no se dirigió a nadie en particular. Él mismo se cuestiona sobre el por qué la vida le escupió de la peor forma posible a la cara, antes de mejorar su situación. Prisión, golpes, estafas, relativa mendicidad... antes de empezar a dar improvisadas consultas, cobrando primero lo menos que podía a quien lo solicitase y empezar a subir.

Como dijera Malcolm X, no vivió el Sueño Americano, pues él mismo no era americano. No en la acepción más lógica, haber nacido en suelo continental, sino la que James Monroe citara en sus manuscritos, americano como ciudadano de Estados Unidos. Peor aún, si llegaba a ser ciudadano americano en ése sentido, lo sería solo por matrimonio. Hasta entonces, solo es un ciudadano de segunda como un filipino, un samoano americano o alguien nacido en Guam.

Echaba una última mirada al ahora vacío domicilio que ocupaba hasta hace una semana. En poco menos de cuatro meses se las arregló para permitir que le jodieran la vida, para luego adecentar un departamento, hacerse de cierto mobiliario elemental y aprovechar cualquier cosa para maximizar su (en principio) raquítico ingreso, tener una pareja sexual más o menos estable y evitsrse más problemas.

Le dolía dejar gente a la que aprendiera a estimar en esa ciudad. Neuróticos y estresados que necesitaran un hombro sobre el cual llorar o desquitar sus miserables vidas no faltaban. Pero... en las cosas pequeñas que pudo estudiar de primera mano, notó que, con todo y los entuertos que la gente común y corriente estaban reflejadas las ansiedades y temores de sus líderes, sus esperanzas y fallos. Estudió eso antes de presentar su tésis más reciente hacía un año. Lo estudió de segunda mano, por parte de no pocos psicólogos que prefirieron registrar sus expedientes como casos colectivos, mas nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo a detalle de primera mano.

Extrañaría a su casera, por supuesto. Aunque prometieran mantenerse en contacto, seguro se olvidarán mutuamente al paso del tiempo. Días, meses... quizá años. Pero de alguna forma la memoria termina siempre deteriorada como para recordar.

Tomando un taxi a la estación de autobuses, no dudó en tomar uno directo a Detroit, e hizo planes para transbordar en dicho punto. Por impedimenta, solo cargaba una maleta, la misma que le incautaran cuando recién llegara a Nueva York. Y tiene en mente una cosa.

Compró un boleto. Asiento junto a la ventanilla, al centro. Si la película llegaba a ser aburrida, siempre se dará el lujo de contemplar el paisaje. Los campos de cultivo, los huertos y viñedos neoyorquinos, el constante ir y venir de quien busca una vida mejor en los grandes centros urbanos. Vio su reloj solo para consultar la hora. Las siete en punto. Su transporte saldría en diez minutos, según lo escrito en su boleto, y había pocas personas en el autobús.

-Disculpe, señor -llamó una mujer joven, vestida mayormente en tonos pardos-, ¿le importa si me siento junto a usted?

-Solo si no ronca al dormir -dijo el latino con sorna.

-Gracias.

Estudió detenidamente a esa mujer. Cierto, no era precisamente una belleza como Julianne Moore, pero tenía lo suyo. Conjugaba en su rostro rasgos asiático-mongoloides (ojos rasgados, cabello muy lacio, cara ovalada, rasgos finos) y latinos (piel morena clara, frente regular, nariz chata y algo curvada). No parecía ser menor de edad, y por su acento, bien podía ser de Nueva Jersey o incluso Albany, bastante bien educada en la medida de las posibilidades de sus progenitores.

-Por cierto -la morena interrumpe su análisis-. Me llamo Roberta Park.

-Henry López, para servirle -se presentó-. Si no es mucho pedir -pidió el psicólogo-, ¿puede decirme a donde va?

-Solo voy a visitar a una prima -respondió la mujer-. No creo que sepa donde quede Huntington Oaks.

-Créame, señorita... se bien donde queda

-¿Y a donde va usted?

Sin meditarlo, el doctor López tuvo a bien decir su destino a su interlocutora.

-Voy a Royal Woods.

~o~

Una tarde de lunes en un ala del hospital no era precisamente su idea de diversión. El jefe de geriatría, un hombre de ascendencia polaca que le inspiró cierta animosidad, le instó a empezar a usar bastón. Dada su edad, le permitieron elegir un material base y una empuñadura. Misma que le sería entregada el miércoles por la mañana.

Recordó que, en un descuido, la tarde anterior una niña rubia y algunos amigos suyos pasaron junto a ella, siendo perseguidos por una niña, igual rubia. La primera bien se había confundido con un niño, si las coletas bajo la gorra no le delatasen. La segunda, subida en un ridículo auto de juguete, parecía una reina de belleza. "¿Dónde las he visto?" se cuestiona mientras elegía la empuñadura del bastón, un águila con la cabeza viendo a la derecha con las alas desplegadas, como en aquellos blasones imperiales de la Prusia de Otto von Bismarck. Si bien su cadera seguía en su lugar, la recomendación de aquél hombrecillo era difícil de aceptar. Tanto más dura, pues en su infancia Polonia no era mas que parte del "espacio vital del Pueblo Ario".

Contraviniendo a las indicaciones dadas en el hospital, fue por una botella de licor. Para la psicóloga, nada en los domingos era mejor que escuchar a Wagner mientras bebía una botella de algo fuerte. Brandy, cognac, armagnac, tal vez Angostura.

Tomando la botella de armagnac, misma que tenía una tapa de corcho rematada en blanco, dio con una clave sobre una consulta previa.

Todo fue mentira. Una vil mentira.

Estudió cuidadosamente la consulta que tuvo con los Loud. Blanco y negro. Vida y muerte. Persecución planeada y emboscada imprevista... un plan bien coordinado, pero demasiado obvio hasta para ella. Cada palabra. Cada gesto... y mordió el anzuelo de la forma más estúpida posible. Hasta repasó sus expedientes uno a uno, hoja por hoja. Hasta que topó con una disonancia en todo. Obvió una simple regla de lógica hasta para el más imbécil ser humano.

 _En una mentira siempre hay una disonancia._

No importa que tan elaborada o simple sea, siempre hay algo que no encaja. Henrietta desprecia los perfiles, y por consiguiente a quienes los realizan. Mas el tener los expedientes permanentes a su disposición le permitió jugar un nuevo juego, un juego que siempre tuvo por inútil.

Lincoln y Lucy Loud son abiertos pacifistas. Por consiguiente, no pudieron pelear por panqueques y tocino.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Y tenía el escenario perfecto para desequilibrar a un niño tenido por astuto. Astuto, pero muy descuidado. Generoso, pero siempre buscando su beneficio particular. Y, por encima de todo, demasiado compasivo, mas no dudaría en morder si tocan algo que ama aunque le maltraten.

"Nuevo juego, señor Loud, y estamos cincuenta a cincuenta", se dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de Armagnac.

Cuando la copa tocó sus labios, alguien llamó tocando el timbre de la puerta. Tomó su recién adquirido bastón, desnuda la empuñadura, y fue a la puerta para atender a su visitante. Un visitante que, ignoraba, tiene mucho que ver.

Apenas abrió la puerta, el color de su rostro desapareció, dejando caer su bebida. El visitante era razonablemente más alto, rubio, con ojos tan cerúleos como ella misma. De su oreja derecha colgaba un pendiente con el diseño de una pica de la baraja inglesa, y vestía un elegante conjunto en el que el azul y el blanco eran predominantes.

-N-no tú, idiota -balbuceó la doctora-. ¿No deberías estar en Niagara Falls?

-Hola, bruja nazi -saludó con desprecio el recién llegado.

~o~

 **Una de las cosas que suelen ser asociados a las minorías en la sociedad estadounidense son las fiestas. No se puede condensar todo el folclor de un auténtico crisol, sino destinar ciertas fechas a ciertas minorías. Así, los chino-americanos celebran en grande el Año Nuevo lunar, se engloba a todos los latinos el 5 de Mayo (fecha que conmemora la Primera Batalla de Puebla), la fiesta de San Patricio (a quien se atribuye llevar el cristianismo a Irlanda y expulsar a las serpientes de la misma) es juerga irlandesa, los descendientes de italianos se sueltan el 12 de Octubre... en fin.**

 **Si mal no recuerdo, una fraternidad universitaria en Texas (donde, por cierto, ya no hay Ciudades Santuario) realizó una fiesta parecida, a inicios de Mayo pasado. El contexto ya de por sí era volátil, aunque dicha entidad escolar fue disuelta. Dicho suceso rondó en mi cabeza hasta que hallé el modo de acomodarlo. Citando a Adam Baldwin, "según las Sagradas Escrituras, la venganza es cabrona". Y esta vez, creo que me pasé de la raya... de nuevo.**

 **Al respecto, si. Ya llegamos *suena _Minas Morgul_ , _The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King OST_ * a la antesala del inicio del fin. Solo... Un poquito más... Y sí, de nuevo tuve que adaptarme al canon. ¿Recuerdan que Harold McBride mencionó a un Rob? Sumando el doblaje polaco (al que tuve que adaptarme), me vino eso y... bueno... Roberta llegó _Dios mío, pégame un tiro al culo, por piedad..._**

 **Recomendaciones... el último finde de Octubre me tomé la libertad de leer algo del buen _Jakobs-Sniper_ que lo saca fuera de su ZdC. Si un accidente de cumpleaños es una mierda, recuerden que, cuando estén viejos y se quejen por algo, no importa a donde vayan. _Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz_.**

 **Y hablando de cicatrices, _Reila Vann_ no deja de sorprenderme. Ok, fics medio tirados, pero ello no quiere decir que se caiga a pedazos como _La vieja casa Loud_. Todo sea por nuestro orgulloso... ¿dibujante, galanazo, fracasado, divorciado y, sobre todo, buen chico?**

 **Dejemos de lado la miseria, porque _DESTACADO117_ nos toma para ir *suena _Party, party party_ de Andrew V. K.* a una _Noche de rock inolvidable_... antes de aventarnos a la fiesta más pinche grande de Michigan. Denominación clave: _Proyecto X-Loud_.**

 **Reviews para responder, gente.**

 **Abran paso al _Sr. Kennedy_ _suena fanfarria clásica presidencial yanqui..._ curiosamente fue hace poco más de 370 días que este jumento, tu servidor, abrió su cuenta, y el primer one-shot que publiqué sigue ahí, guardando un poco de polvo en un fandom canadiense nacido hace diez años. Sin ir dependiendo de la intención de la cuenta, sabrás bien el uso... ya quisiera ver a Lisa y a Lucy (Loud) filosofando con Linus, o a Linc y Charlie Brown en terapia con Lucy (van Pelt) sobre sus líos con "niñitas colorinas".**

 **¿Walt y Woodstock? Ojalá Charles no la pase tan mal como el Barón Rojo, jo jo jo.**

 **Ok, eso salió tan vaporeado que me coció el tamal, ¿entiendes? Pero si, la última vez que bebí esa cosa en raspado me congestioné y soñé raro. En cuanto a los cereales para el desayuno, ¿qué chuchas es natural, aparte de la avena? *va y le roba la suya a un caballo de la Policía Montada* Si en el plato es negro, en el retrete es verde... puaj.**

 **Cuando hay cambios imperceptibles, muy poca gente los nota, y esa gente son tildados de locos. Leni... es tan delicioso... desarrollarla, no decir que sea mi... ¿waifu? Lynn... pobechita, la próxima ya le tocará ver algo de luz. Resolana, pero luz... Scott... ese cabro tiene algo que me hace disfrutar, a diferencia de cierta bruja. Y sobre Howick, el plan es demasiado escabroso. Lo que debiera inquietar de Carol... pobre. La factura es muchísimo más cara que solo las pizzas y el destrozo de su casa.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , me alegra que toques tanto a Howick (cuyo apellido procede del actor y comediante inglés Jim Howick) como a Scott. Del primero, la pista la dí en relación a la primer estrofa...**

 _ **He is god and he is light**_

 _ **He means everything in life**_

 _ **To her awaking mind**_

 **... y los versos finales del primer puente...**

 _ **... There was wonder, there was fright.**_

 _ **Daddy is coming for a secret playing,**_

 _ **Secret playing...**_

 **Sobre Scott, creo que la cita anterior dejé una pista bailando desnuda... relacionada con su ruta de escape a Canadá. ¿Carol? Oficialmente su pequeño arco va a tocar punto final muy pronto. ¿Henrietta? un poco de karma (llamado su sobrino...) antes de la tempestad que va a desatar. En cuanto a Lynn, dos noticias. He contemplado tres escenarios para terminar su arco... y va a ser dueña casi absoluta del siguiente proyecto por el que querrás amarrarme como puerco.**

 ** _Julex93_ , error mío. Fue en Parias.**

 **Si, me costó darle personalidad a Gary y al Señor Cocos, y resultó bastante divertido, considerando que, cuando lo escribí, Dios y Lucifer competían por convencer a Hugh Hefner de que su mansión era poca cosa (siguen en disputa, jar)... en cuanto a Shrinivas, recuerda. Intolerante a la lactosa e hindú. Chandler... por mientras, inserta Obi-wan Kenobi vs Anakin Skywalker en Mustafar. Y si... a veces, el crimen paga, sobre todo en sitios con cloacas. Pongo aviso. Si hay lágrimas en la siguiente cita, no respondo.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile22_... Sobre Layla, no hay mucho que decir. No, Chandler no necesita terapia con la bruja. Necesita un escarmiento tan duro, tan brutal... que los abogados de los productores del staff-de-una-persona me pueden demandar. Scott... como dije hace tiempo en otro lado, todo OC tiene algo de su creador. Y me permito agregar: todo OC tiene algo de su creador, sea pasado o presente. Luna... cierto, la mayoría de las veces da el primer paso *el asunto en Yes man la tumbó de mi ranking porque Mick Swagger y "canguro mas... cangurito"*, cosa que he querido explotar un poco. Obrigado.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **Dos cosas. _Banghg_ debiera cobrarles a los escritores por la idea del ejército de ardillas. Y... ¡Aaaaaaaaw! *se embeleza por el canguro... y el cangurito. Pinche masoquista de lo tierno...***


	26. ¿Que vas a hacer cuando me vaya?

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **"¿Que vas a hacer cuando me vaya?"**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **16 de febrero**

 **6:23 am**

 **La casa de Henrietta Schiller.**

 _Da esperanza a los Hombres, mas no guardo ninguna para mí_

 _-John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, dramaturgo y lingüista británico._

Una de las cosas con las que Henrietta detestaba lidiar, en todo el mundo, era con su sobrino, el hijo único de su medio hermano y el chico al que le debe mantener su licencia como psicoterapeuta certificada. Julian Schiller, el maldito tahur y apostador compulsivo que basa su tren de vida en la amplia cantidad de posibilidades existentes como cartas en un mazo. El desgraciado que, con la mayoría de edad legal en Nueva York cumplida, sale con una judía, por quien él se derrite de amor y ella por la repulsión que le genera.

El chico se alojó en el cuarto de huéspedes, una habitación totalmente gris con un sencillo ropero, una repisa, una cama y un escritorio. A diferencia de dicha habitación, el resto del hogar era insufrible para el joven adulto. Tapizado verde pistache, un sofá, un sillón con garras en las patas, una vieja radio austera, un televisor que apenas y se molesta en encender, el librero que ordenó sacar del despacho en la primaria y algunos retratos de gatos eran todo lo que tenía por mobiliario en la sala. Aparte del viejo aparato, ya que el control remoto del televisor lo carga siempre, y unos cuantos discos de vinilo, las únicas distracciones en la casa eran el jardín (tan austero como la casa), un tablero de ajedrez y algunos libros que, vale decir, están sujetos bajo fuerte censura.

Henrietta estaba en su límite. El joven se había acostumbrado a estar en presencia de sus virtuales suegros que, la única vez que compartieron la mesa, se limitó a lanzar una discreta plegaria, cosa que a la psicóloga enfureció. El resultado fue que ahora su sobrino luce ahora un morado por la empuñadura de su nuevo bastón.

Llegando a su despacho en la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su bolso y tomar un memorando de parte del director.

 _En mi oficina en cuanto lea el mensaje._

Como si de una cruel broma se tratara, halló a Wilbur Huggins leyendo un expediente que le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Pasa, Hettie -indicó Huggins, moderando su voz frente a lo que ella intuía.

Por la mente de la castaña de tinte cruzaron docenas de ideas sobre lo que el director pudiera decirle. Desde un potencial despido a una promoción a algún sitio con más posibilidad de terminar con un retiro cómodo.

-He recibido unas tres... docenas de quejas -dijo Wilbur, bastante laxo, a pesar de la fama que había forjado sobre sí, un hombre implacable a la hora de poner y hacer respetar las reglas.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?

-Todas son contra tí -dijo sin alzar la mirada-. Hay quienes creen que no debieran permitirte seguir dando consulta.

-Esos niños necesitan dos cosas, Wilbur -la psicóloga alzó una octava su tono-. Dejar de pasar tiempo con sus... aparatos, y una vara de sauce justo en el trasero.

-Tienes suerte de tener aún tus credenciales -añadió el director-. Si no fuera porque tratas de mantenerlas actualizadas, juraría que hay algo sumamente desagradable como... no sé... tu disciplina castrense.

Henrietta, pálida por que descubrieran un mal llamado "punto negro" en sus métodos, optó por cambiar su estrategia. Justificar sus medios no era opción, pero...

-Seguro no pensarás que esos criminales que van a detención no necesitan disciplina, pero quieras o no, hasta el estudiante mejor evaluado necesita un azote -en el acto, sacó de su abrigo tres carpetas-. Tabatha Adlon, once años. Dos días por vandalismo. La encontró Pacowski en el estacionamiento golpeando con piedras los contenedores...

-En su defensa dijo -interrumpe el calvo- que trató de ahuyentar a un perro.

-Loud, Lisa Marie, cuatro años...

-Es ilegal enviar a preescolares a detención, ¿sabes?

-... La encontré tratando de robar en mi propio despacho.

-Así sea robo, hay procesos, los cuales obviaste.

-McBride, Clyde -añadió con particular desprecio-, once años. Cometió agresión verbal contra un docente.

-Es buena la elección de tu particular cacería de brujas -Huggins eligió con cuidado las suyas-. porque los responsables por esos niños están entre quienes presentaron una queja formal frente al Departamento de Educación.

-No atenderé las quejas de gente que tiene algo malo en la cabeza -se rebeló Henrietta-. En especial de... anormales.

Saliendo tan pronto como su bastón le permitiera, la psicóloga azotó la puerta, dejando al director Huggins con la palabra en vilo. El día, pensó, no pudo empezar de peor forma.

~o~

Al mismo tiempo que la doctora Schiller leía el memorando de Huggins, Lori pasaba por un pequeño trance justo después de despertar. Desde el domingo, y eso afectó visiblemente a Lincoln, se quedaba en la habitación del chico y salía todas las mañanas, tan fresca como una mañana de primavera tardía. Como si quisiera esconder algo que, nadie excepto Lincoln y tal vez Lynn sabían, le avergonzara.

La primogénita Loud se maldijo a sí misma por abusar de la generosidad de su hermano. Por eso, y por no haberle dejado un espejo de cuerpo completo que, con un poco de ayuda de Lana o Leni, le ayudaría a cuidar mejor su aspecto. En su mente los visualiza a él y a Ronnie Anne como pareja. Su cuñada, tal y como siempre había sido en una versión estética mejorada, pero su hermano... cada que se arregla para una ocasión formal, se esmeraba por cuidar su aspecto, mas no bastaba con solo el peinado de cola de pavo. Quizá un recorte en las patillas, una cara tan impoluta y libre de vello facial... se imagina incluso como madrina de sus sobrinos, en caso de...

Se abofeteó por tener tales pensamientos. Determinó que era demasiado temprano para morirse de cualquier cosa, sea cual sea la causa. Maquilló lo mejor que pudo las marcas de golpes en su rostro, antes de usar una camiseta de manga larga que cubriera el resto de golpes en pecho, espalda y abdomen.

Saliendo, vio a Lisa tratando de alcanzar algo que estaba muy alto para ella, aún subida a su silla de un lado, y a las gemelas peleándose por la pasta dental.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Lori pasó primero con la penúltima niña de sus hermanas.

-Detesto ser objeto de atenciones tan pronto, pero necesito que me alcances aquella bufanda -pidió la castaña-. Era recurrir a tí o tener que realizar el primitivo esfuerzo de usar un trapeador.

Lori se estiró sobre el estante para alcanzar una bufanda color verde olivo, lo que le ocasionó un pequeño tirón que no pasó desapercibido para Lisa.

-¿Puedo pedirte un par de cosas más?

-Te escucho.

-Primero, necesitó que desnudes tu región torácica para realizar una prueba médica de rigor.

-¿Estás segura? -la cara de Lori refleja incredulidad ante semejante idea.

-No tanto -dijo Lisa en vos baja- como los golpes que recibiste el fin de semana.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Fui al baño poco después de medianoche el sábado -la niña hizo un poco de memoria-, y no evité escucharte hablar con Lincoln. Además, recuerda que, salvo las mías, las paredes de esta casa son como cartón.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que tú y Lily, literalmente, están a salvo?

-Viruta comprimida de corcho.

Mientras Lisa le realizaba tales pruebas, Lori no pudo evitar el potencial que desató la primera vez que la encontró leyendo su libro de química hace dos años. Algo aterrador en circunstancias normales, pero ¿quién ha sido normal entre todos ellos? Lincoln y el cabello blanco, Luan y sus bromas, la hombría de Lynn y Lana, el carácter fuerte y mimado de Lola, e incluso la pasión de Leni y Luna con lo que hacen. Ella misma, le dolió reconocer, nació con pie plano, y trabajó muy duro para tratar de sacarse el acné, y tiene una actitud disciplinada cuando se requiere.

-Dime que más necesitas -dijo la rubia, antes de ver sus piernas rodeadas por los brazos de sus dos hermanas menores-... ¿Y esto?

-Lily solo necesita un cambio de pañal...

-Ori... popó -balbuceó Lily.

-En cuanto a lo que mi persona se refiere, ignoro si tiene que ver con que no estés el fin de semana entrante, y no suelo recurrir a las necias emociones humanas, pero voy a echarte de menos -bajo las gruesas micas de sus lentes, Lori no pudo evitar ver correr gruesas lágrimas por el rostro de Lisa.

-Llego el domingo por la noche -consuela la mayor-. No es para alarmarse tanto.

La calma del momento no pudo evitar ser rota, pues las gemelas no evitaron entrar en una de sus tan usuales como rápidas batallas singulares. Resignada, Lori tuvo que intervenir.

-¿Y ahora por qué pelean?

-¡Su estúpida rana me besó! -chilló Lola.

-¡Hops solo quiso darte los buenos días! -rebatió Lana, quien tenía al batracio en el bolsillo del overol.

-Lana, sabes que no debes dejar sueltos a Hops y a Izzy -reprendió a la plomera-. Lola, si Hops quiere darte los buenos días, no seas maleducada. ¿Les parece que les haga waffles solo a ustedes dos?

Ambas gemelas sacaron a Lori de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, entusiasmadas por el trato preferencial. Lisa, por su lado, no pudo evitar reconocer que sus hermanos mayores son un buen ejemplo de simbiosis social. Lori pone las reglas, Lincoln las hace cumplir. Si faltando él la familia estuvo al filo del abismo, no quería imaginar el camino que los modelos de simulación tomarán en cuanto ella se fuera ese solo fin de semana... por no hablar de la situación real.

~o~

El castigo que Bobby tuvo que afrontar, pese a haber contado con Lori como testigo, fue el tener que realizar la limpieza del patio y el jardín sin herramientas, la revocación del permiso para salir en San Valentín, tener que limpiar el baño e ir directamente a casa cuando termine su tiempo laboral después de la escuela. Nada a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pues con el "tiempo fuera" que él y Lori se dieron entre sí el fin de semana, decidió prepararse para un fin de semana bastante especial. No solo para compensarle el haberse evitado en toda la semana, sino para que ella tuviera un momento que ambos puedan atesorar. Se veía, en un futuro no muy lejano, atendiendo junto a Lori la bodega del abuelo Hector, mientras unos hipotéticos María Lorena y Roberto discuten de la misma forma en que Carlota y Carl suelen hacerlo... aunque fuera el chico quien actúe como modelo.

No podía quejarse, pues, de la situación actual. Podía recuperar el tiempo perdido con Ronnie Anne, pasar tiempo con la familia y dedicarse un poco a sí mismo antes de partir a recorrer el campus de la Universidad de Chicago, alma mater del tío Carlos.

Había despertado antes del amanecer, y la pesadilla del "Bobby" deforme se hacía más vívida, como si fuese algo tangible. Y eso, con todo, le aterraba, tal y como hace poco a Lori le asustaba perderlo a él por pasar tiempo con Lincoln, lo que ocasionó que su hermana se metiera mucho más que antes con su "hermanito", desembocando en ése desagradable incidente.

~x~

No había tiempo para lágrimas. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de confrontar los hechos. Mientras se estaba besuqueando con Lori, justo durante el almuerzo, el movil vibró. Ignora el porqué, el cómo o el dónde estaba Ronnie Anne, mas eso no importó en su momento. Para él, su novia lo era casi todo.

Volvió a sonar, a lo que ésta vez reaccionó apagando el aparato. No creyó conveniente que él tuviera una charla con la segunda mujer en su vida. De tal forma, lo que tuvieran que hablar, lo hablarán en casa.

Para cuando llegó a su hogar, encontró la puerta abierta, lo que temía cualquier escenario. Algún criminal, de ser el caso, tal vez hizo de las suyas y los fue a robar, incluso ulttajando a Ronnie Anne.

No había nada malo. Las cosas que han reunido con el tiempo estaban en su lugar todavía, con excepción de las cosas de la escuela de su hermana. Por igual, libros, cuadernos, lápices, bolígrafos y demás material escolar estaba regado por todo el piso. La sudadera, generalmente sucia del roce con la acera, resultó estar más limpia de lo normal. Y la patineta, aquél transporte que ella amaba por encima de toda las cosas, había sido vuelto astillas, como si le encontrasen polillas.

-¿Estás bien, Ni-ni? -preguntó él, temiendo lo peor.

-L... L... L...

-Vamos, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

-L... Loud -respondió finalmente ella, sollipando por el llanto.

-Mira, si es para que deje de salir con Lori, no va a servirte de mucho.

-F-fue su es-estúpido hermano... -tartamudeó su respuesta, sorbiendo sus mocos de vez en vez-... É-e-el dijo que... que prefiere lamer el p-piso del baño a be-besarme.

Bobby no es ciertamente el más brillante intelecto de su nivel generacional en la familia, pero inclusive él puede permitirse el lujo de pensar con detenimiento. Apenas y salía de ver un pequeño pleito entre el peliblanco y la rubia por su atención, desembocando en una victoria estratégica para el chico y táctica para la joven, y ahora su "hermanito" se metió de lleno con la tercera cosa que más amaba en la vida.

-¿Que tal si vamos por una tabla nueva -pensó Bobby su oferta- y la arreglamos juntos?

-¿Que hay... que hay del tonto? -Ronalda seguía sorbiendo sus mocos al hablar.

-Nadie se mete con los míos y se va con una sonrisa -tomó el teléfono de la casa y empezó a marcar, furioso, el número de Lori-. ¿Lori? ¿Que puedes decirme de Lincoln? Ajá... ¿Sabes algo? Si alguien, quien sea, se mete con mi familia, sabe que no estamos solos... ¡Vete al cuerno! ¡Terminamos aquí y ahora!

Colgó y, por una vez, se alegró de haber escuchado a su hermana. Tarde, pero ella lo miró con respeto.

~x~

Aquella memoria le causaba gracia. De una ofensa hacia Ronnie Anne, ganó definitivamente un hermano y una segunda madre para ella... aunque es más correcto decir una hermana mayor. Ganar ganar, concluyó para sus adentros. El incidente que Lori le contara de cuando Lincoln llegó a casa, la reservación en Jean Juan, un nuevo insulto y el remate, un discurso tan tierno que causó que las siguientes semanas Lori se la pasara "vomitando arcoiris".

A sabiendas de su pésima historia reciente en la cocina, fue a despertar a su hermana. La cara que la niña tenía era la de quien soñaba con algo grande, o con alguna trastada de la que saldría tan impune como político corrupto. Sacudió a la niña, esperando que no lo recibiera con un golpe.

-Ronnie... -llamó-... Ni-ni... ¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?

-Mmm... no, es de madrugada -se quejó Ronalda.

-Entonces ¿las siete son madrugada?

-¡¿Las siete?!

-En realidad, diez para las siete -rió el chico.

-Tonto -la niña le soltó un fraternal puñetazo en el brazo-. Oye, ¿no ibas a verte con Lori?

-No antes del viernes en la tarde. Hasta entonces, quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?

-Aceptémoslo -Bobby se sentó en la cama, pensativo-. No doy una estando solo en la cocina, y voy a extrañar muchísimo tus panqueques.

-¿Hablas en serio? -el joven asintió, abatido-. Bien, solo asegúrate de tener las manos limpias.

-Si... será un duro aprendizaje -dijo Bobby, un poco temeroso de ello.

~o~

Las familiares formas de los edificios no habían desaparecido de su memoria. La estación insalubre de Flip, las escuelas, el centro comercial, con todo y su corporativa falta de sentido común y escrúpulos... incluso el viejo edificio de la alcaldía, con todo y su interior atestado de serviles sanguijuelas que se enorgullecen de tener un puesto administrativo sin mucha autoridad real.

Aquella chica, Roberta, le resultó interesante. De aquellos raros casos en los que el mestizaje físico funcionó a las mil maravillas. No era oriunda de Michigan, pero la prima a la que adujo visitar en Huntington Oaks es una buena amiga suya dentro de su familia. Hija de padre surcoreano y madre salvadoreña, concluyó que tenía un buen olfato y mejor paladar. Las pupusas con kimchi que llevó para el camino fueron por buen camino en su estómago, a diferencia de unos emparedados submarinos de la estación. De lejos, reconoce a varios de sus viejos pacientes. Ninguno de ellos se dignó a voltear siquiera, ocupados en sus asuntos, viviendo sus vidas sin más necesidad de otra cosa que ir a casa.

Los pocos hoteles de Royal Woods estaban abarrotados, pues no pocas parejas se tomaron la molestia de reservar para después de San Valentín, fecha que siempre le brindó fortísimos dolores de cabeza por dos pacientes en particular. Uno de ellos, Clyde. Eterno enamorado de una de las hermanas mayores de su mejor amigo. La otra, una fanática del Roller derby que era muy insegura a la hora de querer relacionarse con alguien fuera de la pista.

-Supongo que aquí es "cada quién por su cuenta" -asume Roberta.

-Es posible, pero... -el doctor López estaba nervioso, por vez primera, desde que tratara con aquella casera en Nueva York.

-Para ser un psicólogo, no creo que estés tan afectado.

-Oh, no, es regla general. En cierta medida, el psicólogo toma algo de sus pacientes.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -la mestiza vio los horarios de salida a varios destinos, hasta llegar a su destino con la mirada- Creo que me voy a tener que quedar.

-Eso, o pagar un taxi -añadió López con ironía.

-No confió en ellos. Como si alguien quiera atacarme cuando salga -confesó la morena.

Comprendiendo por alguna razón su temor, solo le quedó hacerle compañía en lo que llegaba el día siguiente. Y, por lo pronto, estaba de vuelta en casa.

~o~

La sala de maestros no estaba demasiado concurrida. De hecho, al terminar la jornada, Padma notó que solo estaban Squadrani, Tordiglione (de los grupos de secundaria), Winslow, Johnson y el nuevo, Howick.

Cuando fue presentado al cuerpo docente, la india sintió una automática aversión respecto del trigueño, como si se tratara de alguien con serio problemas con la botella. No sabía si era producto de la paranoia que Schiller despertara en ella, el hecho de que fuese profundamente religioso o, incluso, si el tipo ocultara algo muy serio. Sea como fuera, Gareth Howick le inspiraba tanta confianza como un gato en un club canófilo. Por lindo que fuese, al resto no le gustaba.

Apenas y eran sus primeros días, y ya encontraba panfletos de una iglesia bastante agresiva a la hora de buscar fieles, y no era la única.

-¡¿Quién demonios dejó basura en mi casillero?! -bramó la doctora Schiller, furiosa.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. Dado que su casillero estaba al lado de la pieza de Johnson, no había mucha molestia, ya que la castaña era cristiana de mentalidad altamente tolerante.

Viendo a "ése viejo cuco" largarse entre maldiciones, el día promete terminar, si no bien, al menos con una larga sonrisa, por muy apegada a principios que sea. Era empática, mas no inhumana, por lo que no le disgustó la molestia de la psicóloga. Craso error.

-¿Te parece un chiste que reciba basura de una secta de esa burla de cristianismo? -la voz de Schiller estaba bastante aguardentosa.

-Viniendo de usted, Agnes, supongo que lo sería -acusó la teutona.

-Había sido una buena broma de haber sido yo -contestó Johnson-, pero soy lo suficientemente madura como para haberlo hecho.

-A mí no me veas, Matilda -Padma se encogió de hombros, antes de sacar un chal-. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo por ése asunto del café.

La anciana, frustrada, optó por retirarse.

-No creo que hayas sido tú realmente, ¿o sí?

-Hay algo en el nuevo, Agnes, y no me gusta -murmuró la encargada del preescolar.

Ajeno a la disputa, y sintiéndose observado, el trigueño asume que tiene que retirarse, mas alguien le da alcance.

Luego de despedirse de la castaña docente de quinto grado, Padma recorrió el pasillo hasta volver por un chal. Dado que los salones de primaria estaban más adelante, la india se tomó su tiempo para no dejarlo en manos del conserje. No es que le desagrade el tipo, pero esa obsesión que ella sentía por él pese a sus años... sabía que el sujeto se jactaba de ser un amante de primera. Ella esperaba eso, considerando que ella sigue siendo virgen y leyó de cabo a rabo el Kamasutra.

Una foto impresa en el suelo la sacó de tal pensamiento, pues la imagen la estremeció sobremanera. De todas las cosas que podía encontrar en la escuela, de lejos, encontró la cuarta en su lista de las peores, y el dueño de tan despreciable material podía ser casi cualquiera.

Era un niño, desnudo y con la mirada llena de terror en su estado más puro, encadenado a una cama adoselada.

~o~

Durante la noche, a Lori le costó conciliar el sueño. La cena transcurrió con calma. Una calma tensa, pero eso es mejor que nada. Con Luan y Lynn castigadas, y con Leni fuera con Layla, la cena (lasaña de hongos con carne molida de pollo) tuvo un pequeño sobrante. No solo la porción de Leni, sino la de Lori. Lola y Lana estuvieron a punto de pelear ferozmente por ambas porciones, mas Rita tuvo a bien el separarlas.

Una y media. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, la rubia por fin regresó a su habitación y empezó a organozar su maleta. Dos mudas de ropa casual, una deportiva, las prendas que usa como pijama y unas sandalias para el baño. Encima, y para no cargar mucho, decidió llevarse puesta la ropa invernal. De igual forma, optó por llevar lo indispensable. Cargador, cera y tela para depilar, cepillo para el cabello y dental, pasta dental, jabón, shampoo... dudó si meter una lufa. Leni insistía en que una lufa era mucho mejor que una esponja para lavarse la cara, razón por la que ella misma padece por el acné en la espalda. Así mismo, metió desodorante, toallas sanitarias, un par de pantaletas, otros dos de calcetas, un par de libros y un perfume de lavanda con el que Lucy y Lincoln le obsequiaran hace dos años.

Sabía que esto pasaría algún día. La gran mayoría de adolescentes en Estados Unidos recorren universidades, a veces solos o en compañía de padres o novios, antes de los exámenes finales, el anhelado baile de graduación, el anuario de la preparatoria, la graduación misma... todo ello mientras lidian con una marejada de emociones. Alegría porque dejarán el hogar, tristeza por abandonar a su parentela, melancolía por los buenos y malos recuerdos en casa, desagrado por tener que demostrar ser independientes, e incluso felicidad por dejar atrás a la gente que hiciera de sus vidas un infierno, siempre que en internet no se atrevan a exhibir los malos tragos. Y entre ella, Lisa y Leni pasaron toda la tarde recopilando y destruyendo enlaces y archivos comprometedores, aún a nivel de la red profunda. No era una buena forma de despedirse de Leni, pero un rato de selfies para Instagram en el centro comercial y el que compartieran una tarde en una estética compensó con creces la nostalgia por la que su eterna compañera de vida pasaría.

Por alguna razón, tenía planeadas, por culpa de Lisa, ocho despedidas y un ajuste de cuentas. Antes de dormir, leyó un cuento de hadas a las gemelas, soportó un show de comedia con Luan y Lily y, por raro que suene, logró devolver un susto a Lucy.

Ello le causó particular gracia, pues en su vida jamás vio que al remanente se la bisabuela Harriet alguien atenazara su corazón con miedo. Todo lo que hizo fue salir de la nada antes de que la escritora lograse tomar un cartón de leche. Tras el susto, que ocasionó que la gótica tuviera que tomar un baño de emergencia, ambas pasaron el tiempo viendo una maratón de Vampiros de la melancolía, comiendo rosetas bañadas en una suerte de sangre falsa hecha con miel y polvo de sabor fresa.

En su lista, faltaban las gemelas, a quien llevará a Lactolandia por la mañana; Lynn, con quien debe dejar las cosas muy en claro; Lincoln, con el que tendría una "tarde de hermanos"; y Luna.

Con su segunda hermana menor, la aparente cercanía no era tan grande. Luna arruinó su primer concierto, y la carrera de Boys will be boys, al demostrar por accidente que usaban playback. A contraparte, no pocas veces la acusó de su problema de gases, causó que a ambas las expulsaran un tiempo del cine y le arruinó el final de Upton Hall, contándole que, al final, Gabrielle Upton se casaba con el hijo menor del cocinero mientas Cormack tenía un romance clandestino con Miranda, la mejor amiga de la madre de Gabrielle. Razón por la que la rockera dejara de hablarle por mes y medio.

Nerviosa, no quería convocar a una junta de hermanos. No le veía sentido entregar autoridad real a Luna mientras que Leni ostentaba el "silbato de mando" como una señal de autoridad, por simbólica que ésta resulte.

Buscó por toda la casa, hasta que se acordó de una regla general de toda Loud que se interesa por alguna actividad artística. Cuando la inspiración y la pasión se conjugan...

.

Por mucho que deteste el frío, el techo de la casa era, a menos que el tejado necesite arreglos o lleguen fiestas donde la decoración en las alturas sea indispensable, el único sitio donde hay absoluta privacidad. Le costó sobornar a Lucy para que esta noche en particular no subiera, pues necesitaba estar sola.

Luna necesitaba algo de soledad, más que nada, para asimilar la idea. Leni estará a cargo, pese a su manifiesto exceso de bondad. Bondad de la que todas, incluyéndose a sí misma, se han aprovechado al menos una vez.

Una cosa que amaba, pese al frio, era sentir la nieve caer en su rostro, sentir el crujir del blanco manto que cubre el suelo helado, de la misma forma en la que, al menos se rumora, Mick Swagger pasara las Navidades en Saint Albans, en la casa de invierno de su padre. La luna, razón de su nombre, lucía radiante, envuelta en un fino halo en el horizonte oriental, al tiempo que una nube alta, quizá más allá de la ribera occidental del lago Hurón, posicionada visualmente debajo, desprende una suerte de colores fantasmales, como si de una suerte de aurora se manifestara más al sur de lo que debiera.

No tardó en escuchar pasos que suben por la escalera. No sabía que decir, mucho menos quién era. Con el viejo Lynn, una charla sosa bastaba, en especial desde que ella misma explotó por la falta de talento y exceso de entusiasmo con su cencerro el día de la feria donde conociera a su veneración hecha hombre. Su madre, ni soñarlo, pues al llegar de un concierto, apestando a cerveza y licor barato, le hizo pasar la peor resaca de su vida.

-¿Estás ocupada? -aunque tonta, la pregunta de Lori tenía bastante sentido. Cosa que sosegó a la rockera, quien ayudó a su hermana a subir.

-No en realidad -resopló la castaña-. Solo necesito pintarlo en negro.

-¿Leíste los poemas de Lucy otra vez?

-No -la cantautora se quiso justificar, frunciendo la mayor el ceño-... bueno, un poco.

Con problemas, y aún resentida por la paliza del fin de semana, subió poco a poco. Ello pasó desapercibido para la rockera, pues vio que cargaba algo con lo que jamás esperaba encontrarle.

Latas de cerveza

-¿Y a que viene esa ofrenda de paz?

-Me cubriste con lo del vino de cocina de papá -suspiró Lori, pasándole una lata-, y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-De verdad era lo menos, hermana -sonrió Luna-. Esto bien vale que no salga el fin de semana.

Sin prisas, la primogénita mostró cierto desagrado. Aquél vino era amargo, seco como los entendidos daban en decir que no era nada dulce, olía un poco a madera de roble y estaba un poco turbio, mas entonces no le importaba, pues lo necesitaba para desahogar sus penas. La cerveza... le desagradaba el sabor amargo. Seguía sin ver el chiste que su hermana parece hallar en ella. No eran el alcohol, por supuesto, ni el hecho de que parecía refrescar pese al frío. Había algo más...

-Supongo... que debí traer otra cosa -se quejó la rubia-. No sé como aguantas esto.

-Solo... solo deja de pensar que es algo malo -razonó Luna, más acostumbrada.a ello-. A menos que busques pelea o bebas demasiado y caigas borracha.

-¿Te ha pasado eso? Digo, eso de pelear o caer ebria.

-Solo un par de veces -respondió Luna, mirando al cielo que apenas iniciaba a despejarse de nubes-, y ambas fue Luan quien me cubrió.

Luan. Recordó cómo fue que comenzó el conflicto entre artistas, por la falta de prudencia de la rockera sobre abrir enlaces de cualquier correo. Los problemas que derivaron de ello (Luna buscando asilo, el golpe bajo a Lincoln, la reforma al protocolo de hermanas, el problema legal de Luan) eran un costo demasiado elevado. Una guerra civil absurda que ahora ocasionó un conflicto serio, del que la agraviada inicial era responsable.

-Y... -habló Lori tras cinco minutos de silencio-... ¿cómo vas con Luan? ¿Algún avance?

-Solo digamos... que la hice tomar un viaje para darse cuenta de que nada es como cuando empezó -sin más, y con una rudeza tan poco propia de ella, aplastó una lata vacía con la mano, soltando un hilo de sangre causado por una arista cortante del aluminio de la lata.

-¿La golpeaste? -preguntó asombrada Lori, a lo que Luna negó con la cabeza.

-La pobre ya tiene demasiado con que su castigo termine después del Día de las Bromas.

-Luna, ¡literalmente te puso la guitarra de sombrero.

-Dejémoslo así, hermana -se resignó la rockera-. Ya me pagará una en cuanto pueda.

Sin nada más que decir, Lori solo le puso el silbato en el cuello, antes de cubrirse ambas con una manta, mirando al sur, dejando muy en claro que Luna tendrá el mando hasta su regreso.

Al menos, a la sombra de Leni.

~o~

Las veces que Bobby estuvo en la cocina como "amo y señor", si bien empezaban a ser aceptables, distaban de ser lo que su hermana y su madre. No eran lo mismo sus intentos con la carne asada (carbón asado, en palabras de su padre) que los huevos revueltos. Al menos, y la niña lo admite, demostró que su hermano no dejó todo el paladar en la lengua de Lori. Incluso empezó realmente a disfrutar pasar más tiempo en casa.

Las únicas quejas reales que recibió, por simple lógica, procedieron de su madre, las veces que llegaba antes de la media noche tras cubrir un turno doble. O "el carbón tiene carne", "la salsa roja pica demasiado" o "el café está flojo". Aunque tales comentarios eran soltados en tono de broma, la verdad es que al chico lo deprime que su esfuerzo allí apenas sea valorado.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, avisó que él y Ronnie Anne saldrán a caminar por la zona, cosa que dejó tranquilos a sus padres, y aprovechando para dejarles la casa libre.

-Si lo que creo que tú y Lori hacen es repugnante, no me quiero imaginar a mamá y papá haciendo eso -dijo frustrada Ronnie, saliendo saliendo a trotar juntos al amanecer.

-¡Por Dios! -se quejó Bobby- Gracias por dejarme una imagen mental.

-Tenía que cobrarme de alguna forma la que tú me causaste -la niña se encogió de hombros, antes de saltar un tope vial-. Además, no veo otra forma en la que hayamos venido al mundo.

-Demasiada información, Ni-ni -el chico se ruborizó, antes de revolver el cabello de su hermana.

A Bobby le asustaba lo ràpido que su hermanita estaba creciendo. Apenas recordaba el momento en el que, una noche de Marzo, sus padres llegaran del hospital, con un bultito en brazos de María Santiago mientras él y Carlota se peleaban por la atención de sus abuelos, a escasos días del incidente con Gerald Deeks. El entonces niño se había consagrado por completo a velar porque a Ronnie Anne no le faltara nada, ni se intimidara frente a quienes, como a él, la tratarían como basura solo por haber nacido hijos de mexicanos.

Por desgracia, en ello había fallado, pues a la primera que ella fue molestada por su origen por poco y fue expulsada del jardín de infancia. Y aún más, porque al llegar a Royal Woods el que sus padres encontraran trabajo rápido no les ayudó mucho para mantener la calma en casa, tanto más ya que a ambos se les dificultaba hacer amigos.

-Necesito preguntarte algo -la voz de Bobby sonaba algo insegura.

-¿Tiene que ver con que me quedaré sola cuando te vayas? -la elección de palabras que la niña hizo helaron el humor del joven.

-Más o menos... ¿Crees que estés bien cuando... bueno... cuando no esté contigo?

-Tendría que estarlo -Ronnie se cruzó de brazos, antes de negar con la cabeza-. Tal vez invite a algún amigo, pero me puedo arreglar. No como tus huevos -rió ante su propio chiste.

-Ya que lo dices...

Sin más, Bobby abrazó a su hermana de forma espontánea. La acción, que Ronnie Anne no pudo prevenir, la dejó un poco turbada, por lo que se dejó llevar por un momento... hasta que sintió que su hermano le metió nieve en la espalda.

-Esto fue por la primera vez que Lori fue a casa.

Sin más, y teniendo todo el día por delante, empezaron una guerra de nieve como nunca ambos han tenido en sus vidas. Uno por ser el rechazado del grupo, la otra por querer apartar al resto del mundo bajo una careta de insensibilidad y rudeza.

~o~

El plan de Lori de llevar a las gemelas a Lactolandia se arruinó por la nevada, por lo que había cambiando el parque de diversiones por una salida al centro comercial, viendo con ambas una película de Blarney que se había estrenado la semana anterior, y por la que Lola había tratado de convencer a sus padres sin éxito pese a usar todos sus recursos.

Tenía en mente una cosa antes de pasar la tarde con Lincoln, pues por su mente necesitaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Lynn.

El problema que causó que Lynn fuese una suerte de apestada era en extremo sencillo, pues como bien sabía, era quien más protegía a su hermano, pero de ahí a malinterpretar la acción de un chico que solo quiso tenderle el brazo y pensar que iba a golpearle... ni siquiera Lucy era tan capaz de procesar algo semejante sin llegar a pensar que su hermana fuese tan idiota. Y, por lo que Lincoln le comentara y Luan le confirmara, empezó abandonándose y comiendo media bolsa de harina.

Sin tener resultados en el sótano ni en la habitación que hasta hace poco más de un mes compartía con Lucy, resolvió ir directo con el señor Grouse. Si conoce a una persona que pudiera decirle algo sobre Lynn, era el gruñón anciano que tienen por vecino. Y, si quería información del vecino, conoce bien su precio, por lo que llevó una caja de muffins y un frasco de jalea de uva.

Golpeó a la puerta, temiendo que con el timbre ocurriera lo mismo que con el de su casa. Pasó apenas un minuto para que el viejo atendiera a la puerta.

-¡No estoy de humor -oyó vociferar al venerable- para recibir a vendedores, predicadores ni mucho menos a vecinos molestos!

-¿Aunque tengan muffins y jalea?

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al viejo usando el chaleco que Leni le hiciera aquella Navidad y un fez, sujetando una pipa en la mano y el diario del día.

-¿Sabe si puedo encontrar a Lynn? -Lori apenas acertó al preguntar, pues cada que veía a alguien usando un fez lo asociaba con gente mayor de noventa.

-¿Tengo cara de ser empleado de trabajo so...? -el olor de los bizcochos distrae al anciano- ¿Son de naranja?

-Algunos son de naranja, limón, con arándano...

Volteando para asomarse si no había nadie más, temiendo perder semejante botín, el vecino se calmó.

-La vi irse temprano después de palear mi entrada -comentó Grouse-. Por estos días ha estado furiosa, aunque no hace un mal trabajo. Dijo que iría a verse con alguna persona en el centro.

-Muchas gracias, señor Grouse -se despide abrazando al venerable.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita pendiente con una fragante y ardiente... -la cara de la adolescente se crispó de la sorpresa-... ¡Taza de chocolate! Dios, estos jóvenes y sus dobles sentidos...

~o~

-Con tu historia, no puedo dejar de inquietarme, Lynn -el semblante de psicóloga no se veía sereno como en otras ocasiones-. Una cosa es que hayas adoptado el papel de una guardaespaldas, y una muy diferente que quieras recobrar el aprecio de... bueno... tu familia.

Lynn decidió estudiar a detalle, no el consultorio, sino a la doctora. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, tenía las uñas pintadas con un esmalte plateado, amén de verla caminando con un bastón con un águila de acero en la mano. El ave desplegaba sus alas en actitud marcial, y en el rostro de la mujer, podía notarse con claridad que algo no andaba bien, tratando de reprimir un impulso tan grande que tuviera ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Puedo decir que, en lugar de avanzar, esta sesión fue una pérdida de tiempo, Lynn -determinó Schiller, fastidiada por otra causa-. Tu familia se mantiene en una calma llena de mentiras, Luan te arrastró a su problema con la ley e insisten en mantenerte como una apestada solo por disciplinar a tus hermanas... hoy no veo mucho sentido a todo ello, pero honestamente es un problema menor que el mío en familia. Algo que puedo darme el lujo de enviar tan lejos como quisiera.

-Si lo necesita... puede hablar -sugiere Lynn.

De verdad, la atleta ignoraba lo que aquella mujer oultaba. No era que pensara con detenimiento, pero en las noches de juegos no dudaba en sugestionar al resto, tratar de meterse en su cabeza. Si su familia no le tenía aprecio a la doctora Schiller, era natural. Lo que ignoran, es el porqué.

-Si crees que eso va a servir de algo... es por mi estúpido sobrino -empezó a hablar la castaña de tinte, antes de servir dos tazas con infusión de jazmín-. Mi medio hermano Gunther, cada año, me envía a su hijo. Él... -la psicóloga decidió falsear un poco la verdad-... es un vago, un sucio apostador. Siempre lo manda conmigo cada que el necesita esconderse de cobradores, o cada que necesita que le guarde ciertos muebles. El no es mas que un aprovechado, mi niña.

Lynn no pudo evitar dar un sorbo tímido a su taza, aunque le disgustó que la psicóloga no gustara de los sabores dulces o picantes. Por lo poco que pudo apreciar de sus hábitos a la hora de comer, prefiere lo agrio, desdeña lo dulce y desprecia los sabores picantes si no es de una suerte de salsa con la que baña dos o tres salchichas de tipo Frankfurt que, logró notar, no eran como las que se venden en los supermercados o en tiendas.

-Y ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer -remató ansiosa la psicóloga-, debo pedirte que te marches, y le pidas a tu hermano que... lo espero el día veinticuatro... o en una semana.

-Entiendo. Nos vemos -se despide la castaña natural.

Con lo que no esperaba encontrarse, saliendo del edificio, le hizo saber que cometió un error fatal, pues al terminar de palear la nieve de la entrada del señor Grouse se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera. Y, de todas las personas que esperaba que no hiciera eso, resultó ser quien menos esperaba que se metiera en su vida personal.

~o~

La mañana no pudo evitar ser mejor de lo que ella misma había vaticinado. Ya que la nevada de la noche anterior les benefició con una mañana libre, pasaron toda la mañana en el estanque del parque, paseando sin rumbo fijo. Tal y como pasaban algo de su tiempo antes de que llegara Lori. Si no era haciendo juntos sus tareas, limpiando su hogar o jugando en el arcade, paseaban como toda pareja de hermanos.

Bobby y Ronnie Anne habían pasado un buen tiempo de calidad como hermanos. Luego de dejar el desayuno hecho y tibio en el horno, el plan del día fue comenzar un tiempo en el arcade, de ahí pasaron al mini-golf que el joven frecuenta junto a Lori, se detuvieron en el centro comercial para comprar repuestos para la patineta de la niña y finalizaron pasando al local de Burpin' Burger.

Durante el vagabundeo en el parque, tomado para empezar a digerir tan pesado desayuno, es que Bobby se percató del peso que su hermana ejerce en su vida. Obviamente no era como si de diez personas ruidosas y explosivas concentradas en una se tratara, pero ella aportaba el ruido de una parte de su vida. Las pocas veces que podía, ella le entregaba el almuerzo en cualquiera de sus empleos; por ella aprendió a montar en bicicleta, y aún ahora ella le estaba enseñando a cocinar sin salar o carbonizar la comida en el proceso. Apenas se fuera, y ello le costó comprender, está en riesgo de irse al drenaje. Posiblemente la abuela Rosa lo mimará, el viejo Hector le convenza de dejar la Escuela de Comercio por la bodega... y mientras, que Lori y Carlota domen a Carl, a Carlos y a Carlitos, estudiando cada una por su cuenta. Lori en la Escuela de Leyes, Carlota en la escuela nocturna, dado a que sus calificaciones no alcanzan, por ahora, para nada mejor que eso.

-¿Qué planeas hacer en cuanto me vaya? -la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Hablas de este fin de semana?

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

La morena, en realidad, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Había tenido al menos una veintena de ideas que desechó en cuanto supo que tendrá problemas si las realizaba. Llaves de lucha a los amigos de Lincoln, una fiesta con la casa sola, hacer de la sala una arena improvisada... buenas ideas no le faltaron, pero siempre se topaba con inconvenientes. Su padre, su propia fuerza, las posibles lesiones que ocasione, siempre hay algo.

-Supongo que puedo hacer las paces con Lincoln y, no sé -confiesa Ronnie-, salga con alguien que sepa quien soy. Alguien... que sepa que me guste.

-Si eso quieres...

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, tonto.

-Hablo en serio -Bobby trató de ponerse serio-. Si... quieres salir con alguien, no me opondré, pero debo tener cuidado con él.

-¿Lo dices por la vez que me contaste que Lori y Lincoln se pelearon por tí?

-Algo así -dijo el chicano con vaguedad-. Solo no soportaría que te rompieran el corazón o te dejen embarazada y se nieguen a reconocerlo.

-No creas que sea tan ingenua como... como Clyde o como Leni -se defendió la niña-. No he tratado de cuidarte la espalda como para que te lances a los brazos de cualquier chica.

Ambos hermanos dejaron de hablar. Vieron que ya estaban por dar las cuatro, hora en la que Lori había quedado de ir a su casa para ir a la llamada Ciudad de los Vientos, y emprendieron la marcha.

~o~

Miraba su submarino con desgano. Lynn no esperaba que Luan, acompañada por su madre, estuviesen buscando algunas cosas que, pensaban, Lori necesita en Chicago. Toallas sanitarias, material de curación, algo de chocolate con leche, gel antibacterial, incluso condones y anticonceptivos, por si llegaba a intimar con Bobby, ignorando si ya han llegado a algo.

Rita no esperaba hallar a Lynn en aquella zona. Mucho menos que se encontrara en el consultorio de la doctora Schiller. En lo que a Luan tocaba, hoy no había cabida para chistes ni humoradas de ningún tipo, pues la única sesión que la comediante tuvo con la anciana no acabó sino en un desafío cerrado. No al menos uno dirigido a su hermana menor inmediata.

-Y bien -Rita rompió el mutismo en que se hallaban sumidas-, ¿qué fue lo que esa mujer y tú hablaron?

-Cosas de la escuela -confesó a medias la castaña.

-Si no te conociera -dijo Luan-, diría que esa mujer sabe de todos nosotros.

-Debí hacerlo las primeras sesiones, ya que me lo pidió.

-Lynn, rompiste tu castigo, y sabes que ya tienes demasiados problemas para que te metas en uno más -la madre solo meneó la cabeza, en un gesto desaprobatorio-. ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre?

-Mucho que le he importado -murmuró la acusada-. Él apenas y tiene peso. Y con razón -Lynn se levantó y alzó la vista-. Dos chicos... ¿contra once chicas?

-Lincoln... -la trigueña empezó a hablar, mas fue interrumpida.

-Si no fuera por ese accidente, Lincoln no tendría casi nada de atención -protestó la atleta-. Sin él, tu negocio seguiría en orden, y la novela de mamá ya estaría publicada.

-Si no fuera por él, no habrías sido quien fuiste, Lynn -Rita alzó la voz una octava-, y nada de esto hubiera pasado en realidad. De hecho, no estarías visitando a esa mujer.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo saben?

-Dejaste un diario en la cocina -detalló Luan, molesta-. La próxima vez, no lo dejes donde Lola pueda encontrarlo.

Lynn dudó que sea verdad el que Lola leyera su diario. Sabe que su hermanita reina de belleza puede leer, si quisiera, el diario que Luan tiene escondido en el estuche del Señor Cocos. Y esa perspectiva le incomodaba lo suficiente como para recordar que la tiene en un puño.

-Vamos a hacer esto, Lynn. Por lo que escribiste en las páginas finales...

-¿Lo del patán que se metió con las gemelas? -preguntó Lynn. Su madre y hermana asintieron.

-... voy a hablar con tu padre. Hasta entonces, tus salidas solo se limitarán a la escuela y la corte del condado. Y vas a decirme exactamente qué fue lo que le dijiste a... -Rita titubeó sobre cómo llamar a la doctora-... a esa mujer.

Por ahora, Lynn podría alegar que está en puerto seguro. En medio de la tormenta, pero estaba en una situación lo bastante cómoda para empezar a poner un alto a su racha de desastres.

De regreso en casa, y viendo que le era imposible recuperar su diario, quiso matar el tiempo revisando sus redes. Publicidad, mensajes de odio que ni se molesta en leer desde que se supo lo de Lincoln, mensajes de Polly y Margo... y un extraño mensaje de Lori. Un mensaje que dejará para antes de dormir.

~o~

Regresó un poco más tarde de lo habitual de salir a trotar. Para Julian, el hecho de vivir con una supremacista le incomodaba. Tanto más que en las pocas veces que no tocaran el tema de "su" tesis para mantener al día sus documentos, la anciana se metiera con su vida personal y, peor aún, con su vida amorosa.

Por suerte, su "querida tía", como también suele referirse a ella, se encuentra ausente. Cosa que le agradó. Por un momento, detestó que no hubiera Internet. Odiaba tener que trabajar en la portátil sin poder distraerse siquiera al terminar la ronda de trabajo del día. Odiaba la manera en que su tía prepara la col agria y la carne, en particular las asaduras. Entre sus planes de vida incluyó casarse, y el que lo haga con su actual novia implica que su dieta debe ser kosher. Nada que sea impuro, piensan sus eventuales suegros por cuestión religiosa, debe ser ingerido, vísceras y sangre de animales incluidas.

Para cuando la mujer hiciera acto de presencia con la cena, el apostador seguía leyendo un volumen condensado de la vida de Alphonse Capone, bebiendo una botella de soda de manzana y sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Te he dicho docenas de veces que, cuando entres, te laves primero -espetó la anciana-. Apestas a cerdo.

-Miriam te envía saludos, Bruja -devolvió el rubio.

-Sabes que tienes prohibido mencionar a la ramera con la que te acuestas como animal -bufó la castaña de tinte.

-Si, también te quiero -soltó el joven-.

-De no tener la vergüenza de ser mi sobrino, hace tiempo que te habría echado a la calle.

-Tengo tu tesis en físico, si quieres echarle un vistazo.

-En cuanto regreses a la falda de tu zorra la leeré.

-De nada.

Henrietta fue directo a su cocina. En serio que su sobrino era, para ella, un ser despreciable en quien no aplicaba la máxima de la entrada a Auschwitz-Birkenau. En él no aplicaba la frase "el trabajo los hará libres", pues, concluyó, iba y venía a su antojo. Apostaba como si fuese alguien acaudalado, perdía las dos primeras partidas solo para regresar con la cartera más pesada que cuando salía. Sentía una particular debilidad por los daikiríes, pese a ser menor de edad, y el que su plan de vida se resumiera en apostar y ahorrar para abrir un casino en Canadá para retirarse y casarse le parece absurdo, amen que el chico era un redomado tramposo a quien ya le tienen vetada la entrada al Tropicana en Las Vegas tanto por quebrar a la casa como por exhibir una identificación falsa.

-Solo el fin de semana, Henrietta -musitó para sí, apurando su segunda copa de brandy sin siquiera saborearla-. Solo el fin de semana.

~o~

Para cuando recibió el mensaje de Lori, Lincoln no tuvo de otra que sacar un pantalón que detesta usar tanto como el caqui de citas. Tal mensaje no podía ser más claro.

 _En el centro comercial a la 1:30. Cita de hermanos._

Por un segundo había pensado utilizar el traje azul, el mismo que usaba para eventos formales o para sus presentaciones cada vez que necesita convencer a sus padres, cosa que desechó de su mente. La expresión dicha por su hermana era "cita", y el caqui no le agradaba, pues dicho pantalón le había ganado sus burlas en aquella cita doble. De igual modo, no creyó conveniente que pudiera usar el peinado de cola de pavo. Una cosa eran Cristina (de haberse dado una pequeña ventana de oportunidades) o Ronnie Anne (una salida al arcade bastaría para que ambos se divirtieran) y una muy diferente es cualquiera de sus hermanas mayores. Leni se decantaría por el centro comercial; Luna lo arrastraría al Bangers & Mosh. Luan quizá lo llevara al Portal de la Comedia y a una cafetería, algo raro para ella, siendo quien es. ¿Lynn? De ser otras las circunstancias lo llevaría a comer un emparedado submarino para tres y a la caja de bateo o simplemente a una carrera de parkour en el parque.

Más allá de eso, la idea general habría sido que, independientemente de la hermana que sea, ella sea quien la pase bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Ello lo tenía entendido de sobra desde que Lori lo arrastró a ése dolor de trasero hecho cita doble.

Mientras caminaba, a unas cuadras antes de llegar al centro comercial, consideró la idea de comprar al menos una flor. Sabía de sobra que a una chica le gustaba recibir rosas, aunque las favoritas de Lori fuesen los narcisos... ¿o eran las margaritas o los claveles?

Indeciso, decidió adquirir un ramillete de lavandas. No estaban en temporada, pero se acordó de una cosa tan simple que casu la pasó por alto.

 _Cuando esté en la secadora, perfúmala con hojas de lavanda._

A lo lejos, había divisado a Rusty con Jordan. Al parecer, la suerte de su amigo en esas situaciones había mejorado bastante desde el desastre que fue su cita con Polly Pain a las dos semanas del baile anual Sadie Hawkins, pues la rubia no estaba de humor para soportar estar cerca de él o quien tuviera relación con él. Al parecer, era fan de las segundas oportunidades, siempre que las mereciera una persona.

La suerte del pelirrojo, apenas y lo viera unos segundos, terminó abruptamente. Al parecer, la pala pasó a toda velocidad limpiando la nieve de la calle. El pecoso había hecho bien en proteger a su cita... mas no sus zapatos. Tras el paso de la mugrienta ventisca, Jordan resolvió en tomar el paraguas del Rust-man y empezó a golpearlo.

"Regla número uno -tomó nota mental-. Lluvia o nevada, ella es primero".

A la entrada del punto donde se vería con su hermana, no vio a nadie. Al menos, nadie que despertara su interés. A la distancia, saliendo de una dulcería, vio a Cristina, Mollie y Cookie, cuchicheando sobre sus asuntos. Pudo ver a Hugh con una chica de cabello oscuro y formas más o menos definidas saliendo de una tienda de ropa para caballeros, y a Carol Pingrey, bastante mal, sentada en la fuente.

Por un momento, desconociendo la verdad de lo sucedido aquella noche que Lori estaba bebiendo vino en la cocina, odió a aquella infeliz, por un momento responsable de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, al paso de los minutos, consideró que ella tal vez ha tenido una serie de tropiezos en la semana. Algo por lo que no evitó sentir empatía. El asunto del video, su primer beso, la rebelión que impulsó contra Lori, el incidente de la carta a la peor hermana... toda una semana llena de desastres que bien pueden compararse, solos y en grupo, con un pequeño desastre en una fiesta.

1:45. Lori no llega y la temperatura bajó unos grados. Lisa ya le había dicho que el tiempo mejorará el domingo amaneciendo lunes, pronosticando un día templado con posibilidad de suciedad en casa inminente por Lana.

Decidido a esperar, pudo ver, a lo lejos, a Luan y a su madre casi arrastrando a Lynn. Si en algo se equivocó con ella, y dudaba de ello, hablará con ella. Paria o no, tal vez decidiera darle una oportunidad de hablar.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió una presión alrededor de sus hombros. Un peso un tanto grande pero que puede soportar, con un inconfundible aroma en el perfume de la ropa.

Hojas y pétalos secos de lavanda.

-Llegas tarde, Linky -se limitó a saludar Lori, algo melosa como el inicio del día del incidente con la limusina.

-Mira quien habla de impuntualidad, Lo -responde el peliblanco-. Creo que me congelé el trasero.

-Supongo que fue mi culpa. Literalmente busqué a Lynn para decirle una o dos cosas.

-No creo que quiera hablar con nadie hasta que alguien la saque de problemas... son para tí -el peliblanco le extendió el ramillete.

-¡Son preciosas! -la mirada de la "Reina del no" se derritió, pues en contadas ocasiones, las más especiales, Bobby la regalaba con lavandas- ¿Cómo recordaste que son mis favoritas?

-Te encargas de refrescarme la memoria cada vez que necesito ir por algún cómic -Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió nervioso.

Entrando a la plaza del lugar, Lincoln rogó por que su hermana mayor no avistara al apuesto tutor, quien se detuvo junto a su acompañante en una zapatería que ella no frecuenta porque el hedor de pies sudados, las axilas de los empleados de bodega y la rancia pestilencia de cueros y telas atacados por la humedad en la bodega es algo tan insufrible como un gas de la rubia primogénita tras digerir chucrut con quinoa y brotes de soya.

Ya que Lactolandia seguirá cerrada por la nevada, el plan fue deliciosamente simple. Dejaría que Lori eligiera el primer sitio para pasar el tiempo. Y, por raro que suene, sería el mejor día en la vida de ambos como hermanos.

~o~

 _En algún punto de Illinois._

Ser perseguido por la policía de Kansas City no fue duro. Apenas se tomó la libertad de vender aquellos móviles en distintos puntos. No le habían dado mucho dinero por aquellos modelos, pero era mejor que nada. Tanto mejor, pues en un retroceso a Wichita vendió los de aquellos oficiales. A partir de ahí, dejarían de molestarlo, dado que ignoraba que por ellos es que lo estaban rastreando.

Salir por la Interestatal a Milwaukee fue un acierto. El problema de los países con regiones consideradas puntos clave es que muchos caminos llevan a las ciudades importantes, y mucha gente y bienes entran en ellas legal o ilegalmente. Bien podía hacerse pasar por un ilegal o un residente mexicano. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser uno, pero el tinte rubio ya se le estaba degradando, y el alaciado "permanente" se está rizando.

Se detuvo en un pequeño caserío, a pocos kilómetros de traspasada la frontera estatal entre Kansas e Illinois, de poco menos de setenta habitantes. Uno de aquellos poblados donde sus moradores son labriegos en las granjas locales, dedicados tanto al cuidado como a la pizca de grano y hortalizas en la región.

Sin mucha esperanza de encontrar transporte, se detuvo en el único comedor disponible del lugar, un pequeño templo católico donde el sacerdote apenas y se toma la molestia de preguntar por el nombre de quién se acerca a la mesa del Señor, mucho menos por la razón de su presencia.

El criminal apenas y sabe un carajo de religión. Apenas unas dos o tres cosas de la Biblia qie escuchara por los predicadores que hacen servicios sociales en prisión y eso era todo. Su madre apenas y se molestaba en explicar con vaguedad, mientras que el viejo despreciaba todo lo que implica la palabra "religión". Para él, no había peor forma de pasar el domingo que escuchar sermones sobre paz, amor y respeto procedentes de un pastor que bendice a militares que van al campo de batalla, fuese despreciable y se llevara a un inocente detrás del altar para abusar de él.

Mientras daba cuenta de un guiso de pollo entomatado, repasa el plan en su etapa final. Kansas ya no era opción para tomar, por lo que tuvo que improvisar y detenerse en una de las partes más abandonadas del este de Illinois. Bien puede apegarse al plan original. Chicago, Detroit, Royal Woods y algún sitio en la frontera para cruzar desde el Huron. Bien puede ir a Detroit y tomar para Buffalo, o (lo más sencillo desde su ubicación) ir directo a Chicago, tomar rumbo a Milwaukee y cruzar en algún punto y tomar dirección a Regina o a Saskatchewan, ya en suelo canadiense. Ambos lugares en un sitio donde, lo más que le pueden dar en prisión, serian diez años por homicidio y tres por robo a mano armada. Y eso, si la información que tenía era de fiar.

-Siento molestarte mientras comes, hijo -el sacerdote, un hombre viejo y pelirrojo, se le acerca-, pero ¿acaso tienes donde dormir esta noche?

-Esperaba llegar a Chicago esta noche, reverendo -dijo Scott-. Por mucho, no dudo que un motel en la carretera sea tan buen refugio como cualquier otro.

El hombre de fé, sin más por preguntar, decidió alejarse.

Por lo pronto, Scott se tendrá que apegar al plan original. Detenerse en Royal Woods y seguir al norte hasta llegar a un punto de cruce. Dejó el plato con un hueso despojado y pasó junto al cepo de las limosnas. Por un momento, quiso llevarse el dinero allí guardado, por poco que fuese. Empero... ¿acaso de allí no salió para ese caldo? ¿Se atreverá a ser tan infame?

Pensó en lo que su madre le diría. "Toda religión es basura. Dicen ayudar al necesitado, pero cuando lo hacen es para lavarse las manos de los crímenes que cometen los hijos de puta que dicen servir a su Dios". Se sabía una manzana podrida en un mundo dominado por los débiles y tontos, pero ni siquiera llegaría a ser tan infame como para estafar o robar a un hombre de fe.

Sin más en qué pensar, sacó un billete y lo echó con las limosnas. "Ojalá el desgraciado que venga aprecie que el tipo tiene buen gusto", pensó, antes de tomar un autobús con rumbo a Chicago.

~o~

Sabía que Lori era, cuando se lo propone, una chica tan sentimental como cualquier otra. Cuando tomaron camino al cine, Lincoln creyó que irían a ver la película spin-off sobre el origen del Naipe Tiburón, pero cuando supo que verían una comedia romántica de temporada... se arrepintió de haber subido aquel video autodenigrante. Si ver una telenovela cada vez que pensaba que nadie lo veía era algo sobre lo que nadie debía saber que disfruta, saber que por dentro comparte penas con el personaje interpretado por Caleel Harris, nada menos que la voz de Willy el Comodín en la serie de Ace Savvy, era abrumador y agradable. Vergonzoso, pero agradable.

Por su lado, Lori no se sintió tan bien por el final, pues por culpa del histrión de Nikka Futterman fue que el de Catherine Taber se suicidara, causando que el personaje de Collin Dean terminase en un manicomio. Un clásico suicidio a lo Shakespeare, arruinado por un giro a lo Zorrilla que a mucha gente gustara, pero que falló con los Loud. Por ello, resignada a que no tendrá oportunidad de ver a Lynn antes de irse, aprovechó para escribir un mensaje para ella, mismo que envió justo antes de que él regresara.

Hora y media más tarde, habiendo terminado la película, la rubia de verdad tenía ganas de explotar algo. No literalmente, pero sentía la necesidad de volar algo de un disparo. Hacer sufrir a alguien más allá de convertirlo en pretzel humano...

 _Juego terminado_

-¡Rayos! -maldijo Lori, furiosa de no haber terminado con el jefe final de Evil Lieutenant IX Rise of the Ghouls, al ser masacrado su personaje-. Literalmente no sé como la gente pierde su tiempo con esos zombies.

-Cosas del juego -excusó Lincoln-. A veces los creadores no saben lo que hacen para torturar al jugador.

-Siendo sincera, encuentro más sentido a los juegos de carreras.

Para cuando terminaron _Dance, dance, revolution_ , ambos hermanos terminaron exhaustos, y la barra estaba lo bastante libre como para permitirse una comida lo suficientemente abundante para cuatro personas, desde tallos de brócoli fritos con aderezo ranchero a una fuente de nachos con jalapeños extra y pizza con doble queso. La idea, según Lori, era permitirse un monumento a los excesos antes de diez semestres privándose de pan, a la par que ambos se sinceraban sobre lo mejor y peor que hicieran en familia.

-Lo peor... ¿Recuerdas la vez que rayé sin querer a Vanzilla con mi bolso? -pregunta la rubia, jugando con una rebanada de jalapeño en medio de los nachos.

-Dudo que eso deje atrás el intento de cita que tuvo Lucy.

-Hay algo peor -la rebanada de jalapeño desaparece tras sus labios-. Cuando naciste, le dije a Leni que convirtieron a Pop-pop en bebé y que la tía Ruth fue quien te trajo.

-Eso si fue cruel -Lincoln se agarra a la altura del corazón y se hace el ofendido, en medio de risas-. Antes de que naciera Lisa, le dije a Lucy que si llegaba a aterrar a papá en Noche de Brujas se volvería vampiro.

-Y eso que no recuerdas algo más feo que eso.

-Eso fue siendo consciente.

-Literalmente, entre tú y Lynn se acabaron las galletas cuando tenías dos y llenaron el tarro con arañas -se burló Lori-. Tal vez por eso es que Leni les tenga terror.

-Si supieras cual es mi primer recuerdo malo...

-Ya a estas alturas no me sorprendería.

-Le enseñaste a Lynn a hacer un horno danés -bufó molesto el chico-. ¿Y quien fue el conejillo de Indias?

-Perdón por eso, Linc. Pero eso no me hará olvidas tu primera salida al campamento Rascatraseros -la mirada de Lori se cargó de añoranza-. Recuerdo que ese día mamá se cortó mientras hacía un emparedado y quisiste hacerle sentir mejor dandole tu conejito.

-No recuerdo eso -se excusó antes de bañar en queso y ketchup una banderilla.

-Le cambiaste el nombre, y como no hablabas bien, le pusiste Bun-bun.

Al hablar sobre ese recuerdo, Lori recordó otras cosas de aquella tarde. Luan estaba castigada por hacer que Leni usara una hoja de hiedra para los brazos, Lynn se divertía pateando una pelota hacia Luna y ella misma se entretuvo buscando que unos conejos salieran de su madriguera. No era un recuerdo malo por sí mismo, sino porque tuvo que desprenderse de algo valioso para ella. Empero, a su mente acudió algo más.

~x~

Una noche, mientras Luan y Luna visitaban al abuelo, una Lori de nueve años no deseaba estar con nadie. La nueva bebé, parecida a la bisabuela Harriet, prefería esconder sus ojitos con lo que fuera, llegando incluso a fingir estar dormida.

Con Leni en su habitación y Lynn durmiendo en la sala tras haberla hecho un improvisado ring de lucha libre, no le quedaban ganas de nada más que irse a dormir. La escuela fue, y ese día lo valió, una mugre, pues Carol no asistió por contagiarse de varicela, y Whitney se la pasó en la enfermería por algo que le sentó mal en la comida.

Había terminado su tarea y se dispuso a dormir cuando un rayo estremeció la casa. Ello no perturbó a Leni, y Lynn ni siquiera se removió de su improvisada cama, mas algo interrumpe su calma. Un bulto naranja y blanco que entró a toda velocidad en su habitación, llorando y cargando a un viejo amigo suyo.

-¿Que te he dicho de que entres a mi cuarto? -molesta, Lori no dudó en poner sus manos en la cadera, aunque esta vez el miedo del niño por los rayos le ganara al que su hermana pudiera inspirar- Mira... solo quiero...

Un rayo todavía más cercano estuvo por golpear la casa, hecho que hizo que Lincoln se abrazara de ella.

-¡Lincoln!

-¡Bun-bun tene medo! ¡Bun-bun... tene... musho medo! -balbuceaba el menor entre llantos.

Entonces, comprendió que Lincoln no tenía miedo de los rayos, sino porque al conejito le pasara algo malo por protegerle de ellos. Sencillamente, temía que su protector no lo protegiera del temporal.

-Bien, tu y Sno... Bun-bun -corrigió a tiempo, para que su hermanito no le discutiera nada- pueden venir aquí. Ya mañana pensaremos en cómo hacerle perder el miedo.

-¿De... vedas?

-No nos va a gustar, Linky, pero le vamos a ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían despertado molestos. Los sonoros estampidos, golpeteo de cacerolas y el choque de cucharas contra charolas y tapaderas procedente de la cocina arruinaron incluso el sueño de Lucy, quien se puso a llorar por el escándalo.

-¡Lynn! -espetó Lynn sr.- ¡Ya despertaste a tu hermanaa!

-Me duele la cabeza, papi -bostezó Lynn jr, sujetando su cabecita con las manos, desmintiendo a su padre.

-¿Papá trajo a las niñas? -pregunta Rita.

Grande fue su sorpresa, pues Lori y Lincoln se esforzaban en hacer tanto ruido como sea posible para que, según el niño, Bun-bun le perdiera el miedo a los rayos.

~x~

-¿Lori? -alguien le chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara. Estuvo a punto de golpear a ése alguien, si no fuera porque se trataba de Lincoln.

-¿Perdón?

-Creí que estabas llorando por algo que dije...

-¿En serio estaba llorando?

-Tienes delineador en la cara -Lincoln sacó una toallita del bolso de Lori, y se dedicó a limpiar su rostro, cosa que ella quiso impedir-. No, no... déjame hacerlo.

Por un momento, tuvo una fugaz visión de su hermano menor. Primero el regordete bebé que -creyó- una científica entregara una soleada tarde de Mayo, el bebé que se divertía con Luna cabalgando sus rodillas, el goloso que compartía con Lynn un preciado botín y traumó a Leni... hasta llegar al chico que seguía usando en Halloween un improvisado y bien confeccionado traje de Ace Savvy. Aunque, solo por un segundo, recordó al niño que alguna vez temió por un viejo amigo suyo. Ciertamente no eran los más cercanos, pero en los últimos años, y menos en los meses pasados, descubrió aquella relación que ambos tienen con el resto de sus hermanas. Lo mismo ella dictaba reglas que él las hacía cumplir. Le dolería saber que, por primera vez en su vida, estaría muy alejado de diez razones que hacen de su vida un sobresalto constante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en cuanto me vaya? -preguntó Lori, mientras seguían limpiando su cara.

-Podría dormir con Leni -respondió resuelto Lincoln, presintiendo a qué se refiere ella-. Se que ella lo va a pasar mal, y más porque sabe que Luna estará tras ella con el silbato.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-En la mañana lo dejó caer, y creí que ustedes pelearon.

Suspirando, Lori vio la hora. Pasaban ya de las cuatro y media, lo que le hizo levantarse de la barra. La comida seguía allí, tentadora y fría, invitando a que dieran cuenta de una vez.

-¿No quedaste de ver con Bobby en su casa con mamá y papà? -la pregunta de Lincoln terminó con lo trascendente que pudo tener esa tarde.

-Has crecido, torpe -la rubia revolvió los albos mechones del peliblanco-. Ojalá cuides de las chicas y a Ronnie Anne por nosotros. En especial, y te lo pido por Bobby, cuida a tu novia.

-Ella no es mi novia -remarcó el chico.

-Si, si lo es -rió mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Si no... si no te apuras... el autobús los va a dejar -Lincoln se desternilló de la risa, antes de que Lori se detuviera.

En el autobús, Lori se atrevió a hacer una pregunta un tanto incomoda.

-¿Por qué escribiste esa carta?

-¿Qué carta?

-Cuando aplasté sin querer tu tonto juego -recordó ella.

-La escribí para cualquiera -tuvo que obligarse a ser sincero-. Tal vez no para Leni, pero sí para quien me diera un buen motivo.

-¿Luna te dio la idea? -el chico se encoge de hombros. Ella suspiró-. Es sano que lo hagas, pero ¿nadie te dijo que debías calmarte, leerla y destruirla?

-No.

-En cuanto pueda, voy a hablar con Luna.

Juntos, bajaron del autobús. Pese a ver a los padres de ambos y saber manejarse en semejante situación, Lori no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues es la primera vez que llegaba tarde en toda su vida.

~o~

En la casa de los Santiago, el ambiente por la tardanza de ambos hijos matores estaba algo tenso, por no decir que las pocas hermanas Loud presentes estaban curioseando. Es la primera vez que Luan se encontraba en esa casa, igual que las gemelas y Lily. Entre las ausentes, Lynn no podía salir de casa, Lucy decidió hacerle compañía, Leni dijo que se vería con Layla y Lisa alegó que todo lo que tenía que decirle a Lori lo dejó en claro antes del desayuno. Luna, por su lado, estaba sentada entre María y Rita, conversando animada sobre lo que ella podía esperar de su hermana lejos. En la cocina, no obstante, pareciera que estalló una bomba.

-¡No puedo trabajar así, Loud! -bramó Roberto sr, con la camisa cubierta de tomate picado y aguacate, cayendo una juliana de cebolla de su cabello antes de entrar furioso al baño.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que a Bobby le desagradan los pimientos dulces? -Lynn sr, pimiento en mano, salió exactamente igual que su similar latino- ¡Es la primera vez que hago una salsa mexicana!

-¡El problema no es la salsa sino el pimiento! ¿Tienes una idea de lo racista que es servir un Pico de gallo en un pimiento? -siguió gritando el residente- ¡Es bien pinche racista, carnal!

-Roberto, ¡por el amor de Dios, gordo! -se quejó María- Recuerda lo que dijo el cardiólogo sobre tu hipertensión.

-Lo mismo va para tí, Lynn -regañó Rita de igual manera a su consorte.

A Luan se le hizo extraño que, no importa lo delgado que fuera una persona en México. Si estaba casado, palabras como "gordo" no faltaban en la comunicación de pareja sin más afán que el afecto. En su cabeza, pensó en un chico del club de teatro, Benny. No demasiado agradable, pero su carisma le era lo que el habano a Groucho Marx o los dobles sentidos a Adam Sandler.

Las gemelas, por su lado, se encontraban aburridas. Lo único que pudieran tener para entretenerse no se veía, ni remotamente, entretenido, pues si bien a Lana le gustan los animales, no dejó de sentir desagrado por un perro disecado. El chucho estaba totalmente pelón, salvo por una matita de pelo que a Luan le habría parecido graciosa en la cabeza. No se veía más alto que Charles, y el tacto a Lana, por increíble que sonara, le desagradó.

-Veo que encontraron a Gerardo -rió María por lo bajo, una vez que le dio a su marido un frasco con medicina.

-¿Ese perro feo tiene nombre? -preguntó Lola, reacia a tocarlo.

-Era el perro de Roberto antes de casarnos. Mi gordo estaba encantado de ser uno de los pocos dueños de xoloitzcuintle en todo el país, y sus vecinos no lo dejaban de molestar por tener un perro así de feo.

-¿Y como es que acabó disecado? -la pregunta de Lana le sorprendió, pues era impropio de una niña preguntar por algo así.

-No es de buena educación preguntar eso, linda -Rita reprendió a su hija.

-No me gusta hablar de ello, pero fue de antes que naciera Bobby -la latina buscaba una excusa-. Solo se que algún bruto soltó tiros al aire, y uno le...

-¿Están hablando de Gerardo? -la voz del anfitrión se dejó sentir desde el cuarto de baño- ¡Esa reverenda hija de la chingada...!

-¡Lenguaje, Roberto! -voceó la enfermera- ¡Hay niñas aquí!

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó el señor Santiago, apenado por lo sucedido, ignorante de que a Lola le brillaron los ojos por aumentar su florido lenguaje.

Cuando el relos marcaba ya las 4:20, Bobby y Ronnie Anne ya habían hecho acto de presencia. Y otros tantos veinte minutos bastaron para que Lori y Lincoln llegaran haciendo lo propio, cosa que a la pareja de adolescentes les ganó una buena reprimenda por impuntuales. Si bien la comida ya se había enfriado, ésta siempre podía esperar, mas no un clásico sermón antes de salir.

En la habitación de Ronnie, Lori decidió tomar asiento. Su eventual cuñada no estuvo muy de acuerdo en ello, pero no tuvo elección.

-Apenas recuerdo el día que te entregaron en mis brazos, cariño -Rita tomó de la mano a Lynn, mientras que él sacó de sus bolsillos un paquetito de pañuelos desechables-. Solo... Solo mírate.

-Mi pequeña nos deja -lloró Lynn sr, quien sabe si de felicidad por ver partir a su primera hija, añoranza por sus recuerdos o tristeza por su ausencia los siguientes días.

-Solo me voy por unos días -Lori trató de brindar algo de tranquilidad-. Tampoco es para que se depriman.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Me cayó algo en el ojo -el calvo quiso hacerse el macho.

-Lori, si te hace sentir mejor, yo estaba aterrada cuando estaba por entrar a trabajar con el doctor Feinstein antes de que Lucy naciera -el tono de la rubia mayor, si bien trataba de infundir calma, no estaba lejos de quebrarse.

-Una cosa es un empleo distinto, y otra muy distinta es ir solo a recorrer el campus. Literalmente -Lori seguía debatiendo-, ¿qué puede arruinarlo?

.

-Me alegra que lo veas así, corazón -en su recámara, Roberto sr. y María Santiago no dejaban de ensalzar la voluntad de su primogénito-. Solo recuerda que Carlos puede ser un pesado en clase.

-Si piensas aprovecharte de tu tío, lo sabré -el cabeza de familia no estaba dispuesto a que su heredero abusara del parentesco-. Más te vale que trabajes duro hasta que te rompas la espalda, y aún así aguanta.

-Y lo mismo irá si bajas tus notas o llegas a faltarle al respeto a quien sea.

-No soy un niño para que me digan eso.

-Para el resto del mundo, tal vez no lo seas, Roberto. Pero -Roberto sr. estrechó a su hijo en un medio abrazo- acuérdate de que alguna vez te cargué sobre mis hombros.

-Tal vez cambiemos lugares -rió Bobby, casi al punto de llorar.

-Solo una cosa más, Bobby -la autora de sus días se unió al abrazo familiar-. Los Loud te encargarán mucho a Lori en el camino.

-Si algo malo le pasa, eres responsable por ella -meditó Roberto un segundo-. Un poco más, y es casi como tu madre cuando nos conocimos.

-Ahora no, Roberto -interrumpe María, al tiempo que su consorte se acercó a su rostro-.

-Bueno... -Bobby se arregló la camisa y la chaqueta- no hay que hacer esperar a nadie.

Luego de una comida que pasó a ser cena -consistente de tacos dorados de pollo y queso, el caldo del ave con arroz, zanahorias en cubitos y cilantro y una suerte de pan frito con queso fresco y un jarabe bastante dulce-, ambas familias se reunieron fuera y subieron a Vanzilla. Durante el trayecto, no faltó algún chiste malo de Luan o tontería de Lincoln que animaron el camino a más de uno.

-¿Quieren que les traiga algo de allá? -la pregunta de Lori, bastante aturdida por prácticamente una comida bestial de dos tiempos, sonó sincera.

-Con que regreses bien no importa que traigas, hermana -Luna se despidió casi obliterando sus costillas con un fuerte abrazo.

-Con que haga enojar a Lynn me basta -sonrió Lola-, sobre todo cuando sepa que tiene un peluche de los Osos de Chicago.

-Lynn odia a los Osos -informó Lana, recibiendo una sonrisa maquiavélica de su gemela-... oh... ya entendí.

-Si pudieras traer algo de mozarella... -Lynn sr. insinuó su petición, aunque su mujer le silenció con una mirada-... solo decía.

-Bien, veré que puedo traerles -mientras hablaba, Lincoln, con Lily en brazos, se le acercó al oído-... ni hablar, Lincoln.

-Bueno...

Por su lado, los Santiago no la tenían mejor.

-Si ves al abuelo, ¿podrías...?

-No, Ni-ni -resolvió lacónico el chico-. Llegarán derretidas si las traigo.

-Roberto... no dilapides cuando hay necesidad -sermoneó su padre, bastante grave-. Aunque... unas tangas de cereza...

-Recuerda lo que... -interrumpe María.

-María, dije tartas -corrigió Roberto.

-No. Dijiste tangas -Bobby contraofendió.

-Traidor -musitó su padre por lo bajo antes de separarse.

-Mejor si le traes sus tangas -cedió María-. Ya sabes... para...

-¡Eso es asqueroso! -el joven simuló una arcada.

-Entre nosotros, tal vez a...

-No, mamá. No quiero tener algo asqueroso en mente -se evadió el chico, temiendo algo repugnante-. No ahora.

Con sus maletas en las manos, ambos adolescentes entraron en el andén para tomar el último transporte de la jornada rumbo a Chicago junto a los suyos. Un viaje que ambos esperaban con un buen rostro, tan impredecible como cualquier otro.

~o~

 ** _Y aquí es, ante estas murallas, donde se decidirá la suerte de nuestra era..._ el inicio del fin *agita sus brazos como tocando timbales* TA TA TAAAAA.**

 **Ok, fuera de bromas, porque los últimos tres capítulos decidí dejarlos para construir el marco del evento principal. Y siendo sinceros, me tardé porque gordo sentimental. De hecho, se terminó el... 6 de Noviembre a las 2:33 am. Más de nueve días, vaya.**

 **A recomendar... ok, no hay mucho, pero desaté un poco el Lisacoln por ya saben qué fic en este lado. Y ahora, digamos que el buen _Conde Midalight_ me puso a descargar una buena _Actualización amorosa_.**

 **Ya entradotes en gastos, se vino la secuela de _Tan solo se dio._ _J. Nagera _ ahora sí nos la puso difícil, pues _Tan solo sucedió_...**

 **Nota mental. No rematar tarde de _El Señor de los Anillos_ viendo Los _Croods_.**

 **Fun facts: la lencería comestible existe. Hasta donde supe, hay tangas para cada sexo hechas de jalea o caramelo y algo parecido al regaliz. Disponible en su sex-shop más cercana. Solo mayores de edad.**

 **El postre descrito, la capirotada, es originario del estado mexicano de Jalisco. Pan del día anterior (tipo bolillo, baguette o virote) frito con cacahuate/maní, nueces y bañado con miel de piloncillo y queso fresco desmenuzado. Un favorito personal, si me preguntan.**

 **Let's see the reviews...**

 **Ahora, unas palabras para el 35to presidente de los EUA, el _Sr. Kennedy_... curiosamente, la secundaria a la que asistí fue de las primeras en el mundo en honrar a JFK. Diría que Obama sería mi presidente yanqui favorito, pero... al carajo. Jack es el bueno (Happy birthday, mr. President...)**

 **Al grano. Es un jodido martirio, a contraparte, tener que afeitarse o arreglarse la barba y el mostacho (punto para ellas). El acné nos iguala. En serio. Ya solo falta John Lennon cantando Imagine (demasiado barroco hubiera sido) para que ambas tuviesen un bonito cuadro barroco de paz frente a la guerra que se les viene. Neta, ese duende se ve que es el Maestro de Maestros, jar...**

 **Si algo aprendí del buenito de Timothy O'Neil (punto de partida), es que no falta el pelmazo pretendiente a Marty Stu con un secreto. Desgraciadamente, ya di demasiada información las dos citas pasadas.**

 **Sobre el visitante de Hettie, vuelve a las primeras líneas. Lo gracioso de esto... es que Julian fue concebido antes que la Bruja Nazi para un SYOC en el fandom de TD que sigo esperando actualización. Y no. La pasada no era el inicio del fin (Ta, ta, taaaaaaa... *un perezosito rojo toca un xilófono hecho con huesos usando huesos* _gracias, Brazo_ ). Eso... es en la presente.**

 **PD pt I: bien la pandilla puede meterse en Royal Woods por averías en el autobús tras un viaje de campo, bien puedes tomar la premisa del cambio de lugar de veraneo de los Loud.**

 **Pt II: me quedo con la segunda opción, pero no publiques en la Zona Fantasma, conocida en las calles como Crossover.**

 **Pt. III: eyt. Puede funcionar... "¡LINUS MALO! ¡QUIERO MI MANTITA"... PFFFFAJAJAJA...**

 **Suerte, viejo.**

 ** _J.K. SALVATORI_ , se agradece el apoyo, y espero que arranques algunas cabezas cuando menos. Te fallo con el consejo, bro. No cursé la universidad, pero si sirve, relaciona ideas, esquematiza y simplifica a lenguaje cotidiano. Si puedo recorrerme la planta baja del Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia en cuatro horas y retener información así...**

 **Ok, lado A de los pelirrojos, pero... ¿que hay de Liam, Rusty y Rocky, pelirrojos cobrizos, o Zack? Otros puntos... trataré un poco más a profundidad a Rashid, y hay plan basado en lo sucedido recién en la NFL, algo predecible si indagas un poco. ¿Diabólico? Hago lo que puedo, y más considerando los monstruos que últimamente he parido por capítulos (10k palabras aprox).**

 **Sobre el punto narrativo que expones... Dios... puedes intentarlo. Ya antes dejé en claro algunas de mis influencias (Williams, Eddings, Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, Weiss-Hickman, Traven), por lo que quizá amalgamo un poco de cada.**

 **Puedo decir que vacilo entre centros. Más que nada, moderado, pero ya lo han dicho otros. En la política no hay sino intereses particulares en el nombre de los intereses comunes. Suerte, viejo, que sigo esperando lo que Lawless Loud tenga que decir XD.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , el título mismo era ya un anuncio. Carol... de verdad ya tengo trazado su final, y no va a ser agradable escribirlo (ya de por sí la idea me tortura). Y sobre Chad... sigo reservando algo especial. Un poco del Beckett de Piratas del Caribe cuando redacté... oficialmente, odié a René García (la voz mexicana tras Vegeta, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hyoga, Richard Castle y otros tantos más) por prestar su voz al hdp. Siendo honesto, ya era hora de que Luan arreglara sus asuntos, aunque los arcos de las artistas aún no terminan.**

 **Lobby (o Bori)... seguro todo el fandom me va a odiar. Y eso de que dí miedo con lo de Lori mostrando golpes y "lolas"... *inserte Harold (Isla del Drama, ep. 16) en el confesionario tras el ski en lodo*, eso fue dolorosamente necesario. Ojalá que con esta cita quedaran atados algunos cabos que advertiste, y la confrontación que tanto anhelas... un poco más de paciencia, que esto no será tan grato, considerando que Hettie tiene un visitante muy incómodo.**

 **Para cerrar, es curioso, porque ya tengo escrito el prólogo y dos capítulos de dicho proyecto mas el inicio del (medio cachondillo) spin-off, y el prólogo de un proyecto con Lola que a cierto colombiano atrajo. Por ahora, debo centrarme un poco en esto... jar, ahora sé como se debe sentir Banghg con tanto proyecto. Grazie, mio caro.**

 ** _Julex93_... ¿qué puedo decir? por las prisas, había olvidado aclarar que Lori vestiría acorde a lo estipulado por la Federación Mexicana de Charrería (en cuanto a telas) en 2010.**

 **Al chico más bien lo definiría, y lo vale, como un pendejo. Sin más. Pero ya conoces (creo) la expresión del ladrón que engaña al ladrón. El castigo tardará un poco, casi al final. Lo que me sorprende de mí mismo... carajo. Nada menos que debutar en toda regla a Jordan (niña). Digamos que, de todas las chicas del grupo de Linc, es la que más simpática se me hace, con todo y que hubo paralelismos para resolver un conflicto largo.**

 **Del tiempo fuera de Bori... espero no haber arrancado una lágrima (o una risotada). Digo, no los veremos en un rato. Y esperate, que Ronnie Anne la tendrá dura con TODO lo que se les viene. Sobre Gareth... uh... el tiempo se viene encima. No, por desgracia no es Scott. Del cabrón ya sabemos a qué Loud va a joder, y en serio que va a doler. Saludos, tigre.**

 ** _coven_ , mis aclaraciones. 1.- aquí los Yates no tienen cabida. No obstante, no implica que no tengan acomodo en otros proyectos de tu porcino servidor pese a ser la familia de Marty/Gary Stu y Mary Sue, aquellos buenitos que todo les sale bien y caen bien a todo mundo. PD: Bumper Yates sr. me desagrada un poco. 2.-Todos queremos lo mismo con los Santiago. Hacia Junio se había filtrado una foto de los actores de voz que daban vida a los Santiago y Casagrande, respecto de algo gordo. Kevin... ok, es el mandamás hasta que Karen Malach diga otra cosa... mientras van Dyke no salga con otra sandez... 3.- la dejas difícil. Silas y Maggie amarían el gore. De lejos... los videojuegos apenas tienen cabida en la Sociedad de los Enterradores, al parecer. 4.- No consideré eso, pero no creo que atraiga un choque entre una mujer copta y una atea de mano dura. Suerte, brosky.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_

 ***chilla burlándose* a Lynn le gustan grandotes y que le peguen.**


	27. Hermandad

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Hermandad**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **17 de febero**

 **7:30 pm**

 **El sótano de los Loud**

 _He aquí mi última lección: no cometas el crimen por el que se te acusa._

 _-Alejandro Dumas, dramaturgo francés._

Mientras el autobús dejaba la estación con Lori y Bobby rumbo a Chicago, en la improvisada habitación de Lynn -en la parte más alejada del sótano- las cosas no podían apelar a la Ley de Murphy en su peor forma posible.

Por ahora, lo más que debe hacer es permanecer callada. Lucy bien puede revelar aquello que hiciera o pensara en voz alta, o Lisa quisiera extraer la verdad de sus pensamientos de formas ridículas y poco creíbles para el mundo. Permanecer callada, ir y venir y esperar a que nadie la moleste. Como si ser una marginada en su propia familia fuese divertido.

Intentó recrear un sueño reciente. En éste, golpeaba salvajemente a su hermano, ante la mirada azorada de Luna y Luan, y la desdeñosa preferencia al móvil de Lori. ¿Quién desató eso? Quien sabe. Puede que el incidente de las bicicletas se desvirtuara, el mundo se corrompiera como en aquella película bajo el lema "una noche al año la bestia deberá salir"... o quizá por alguna mala jugada a futuro.

Se arrepintió de haber lanzado aquél desafío.

 _Dos chicos... ¿contra once chicas?_

Aunque fuese verdad, no deja de pensar en ello. Con todo, una mujer madura, cinco adolescentes, cuatro niñas y una bebita, apenas contrapuestas a un timorato hombre que apenas entrará en su crisis de mediana edad y un chico a las puertas de la pubertad que, con suerte, tiende a hacer algo bien sin quedar tan mal parados.

Pensó un poco en aquél sueño. Toda vez que Lincoln salió mal, generalmente fue su culpa. Su hermano actuó como un total egoísta el verano pasado con su piscina inflable, se hizo un chantajista de primera con todo el asunto del ahorro de energía, un estafador entre sus amigos con la semana del emprendedor... e incluso un mentiroso en su primera temporada como gallo, un cretino por el asunto del video y un cobarde. ¿Quién demonios se asusta con una película barata de terror? Todo ello bien pudo valer una golpiza. Bien pudo valer eso, y sin embargo, no lo merece. Al menos, no porque trató de enmendarlo.

No tenía intención de golpear a su hermano. Lori le hizo saber, y de una forma realmente amarga, lo que sucedería si, por alguna razón, lo que pasará cada que se pongan la mano entre sí por una pequeñez o por un sinsentido absoluto. Para su hermana, un asunto es una llave para volver a alguien un pretzel humano por meterse en su habitación, otra ponerse una máscara y aplastar al "Loco Linc", y una muy distinta romperle a su hermano las costillas accidentalmente por una cuestión de protección y nalguear a Lola por hartazgo.

Había escuchado a Lucy hablar del karma. Para ella, y lo dijo en palabras simples, es nada menos que lo que se recibe acorde a lo que se da. Al respecto, casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lola tildó ello de estupidez, existiendo solo ganadores que lo toman todo y perdedores que gimotean como cachorros. Por su parte, Lisa se mofa de ello, alegando que tal idea es una pérdida de tiempo y valiosa capacidad neuronal.

Por un segundo se cuestionó sobre Lucy. La última vez que ambas tuvieron un conflicto serio, fue por una mancha de lodo por dejar su balón de soccer en el cesto de la ropa sucia había arruinado el vestido favorito de su compañera de cuarto, lo que derivó en un pleito en que Lincoln se quedó en medio. Trató de ser buena inquilina pero solo logró que, en cuatro días, él terminara mojado y con mal rostro. Invariablemente terminaron por volver a quedar en buenos términos. Seguía incómoda con Fang, a la vez que a Lucy le desagrade no poder dormir con una pelota golpeando la pared para dormir.

No encontró a la gótica por ningún lado, y las gemelas estaban despidiendo a Lori, quien iría a Chicago a recorrer la universidad en donde, Bobby les dijera, su tío da clases. Lo que Leni hiciera en su tiempo libre no era su problema, y menos con su dolor de cabeza. Por tanto, no quedó de otra.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó molesta Lisa-. Sabes perfectamente que éste aposento está más allá de tus límites por el incidente con los glúteos de Lola, y más por ése hurto.

-Es bueno que preguntes -dijo Lynn con toda tranquilidad-. Porque vine a tratar de...

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Lynn. Arruinaste semanas de diseño, y tuve que dar una larga explicación sobre el por qué una organización destinada al combate de la hambruna global no pudo disponer sino de un simple diseño que no fue más allá del papel. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo.

-Pues no lo harás hasta que me escuches -la atleta se interpuso en el camino de la genio-. ¿Sabes lo que es ser marginada por proteger a alguien?

-Por desgracia si.

-Entonces debes saber por qué tomé esas piezas.

-Y con esto, se armó el rompecabezas.

-¿Dis... culpa?

-Lo diré en términos que puedas comprender -la genio tomó sus anteojos y los limpió-. Idioma Lynn, si prefieres.

Resignada, Lisa tomó asiento y buscó su tablet para abrir el navegador para hallar un ejemplo que pudiera utilizar con Lynn. Ésta bo hizo sino sentarse en el banquito que hace las veces de peldaño.

-Tal vez te suene el caso de un tal Cassius Clay -cuestiona la menor-. Nombre por el que creas conocer mejor como Muhammad Alí -la mayor se sonrojó, pues no dijo a nadie que el afamado pugilista fuera su modelo de vida, por no decir su amor inposible-. ¿Alguna idea sobre el porqué cambió su nombre.

-No, en realidad.

-Solo digamos que tuvo mucho que ver el juego que se estaba disputando. Minoría afroamericana versus Leyes americanas de segregación. Mejor conocido como Lucha por los Derechos Civiles. Supongo que viste eso en tus clases de historia.

-Reprobé ese examen el mes pasado.

-Como sea, consideró el bárbaro pasado esclavista de este país. Comprensible dado que los grupos étnicos subsaharianos siempre han sido... tacleadores en cualquier equipo.

-Se bien que eran esclavos -interrumpe Lynn-. Solo dilo como es.

-Bien -Lisa suspiró, aliviada por no tener que hablar un lenguaje deportivo-. Para asegurar la propiedad de un esclavo -la palabra le causó un poco de repulsión-, estos eran bautizados con el apellido de sus amos, no conformes con marcarlos al rojo. Claro que, para mediados del siglo pasado, las ideas de igualdad social entre "razas" -dibujó" unas comillas aéreas- eran un asunto poco menos que polémico, en especial desde el incidente de Rosa Parks. Para agravar más la situación, se convirtió al islam y tomó dicho nombre.

-¿No lo hizo porque suena mejor?

-Meh... fue su modo de protesta contra la Guerra de Vietnam -la niña solo se encoge de hombros-. Si el servicio es obligatorio, la ignorante masa amorfa de creencias rígidas que es la religión puede ser una salida que, usada con cuidado, es tan buena como cualquier otra. Por desgracia, ello le valió ataques por ambos lados. Por ser afroamericano... y por ser deportista.

Aprovechando que Lynn estaba en el banquito, Lisa salió terminando su improvisada exposición y fue a la cocina por un sándwich. Mientras, la adolescente necesitaba pensarlo. La doctora Schiller ya estaba oficialmente en la lista negra de los Loud, Clyde debía estar ocupado y tratando de evitar a Lori para no causarle molestias. Polly y Margo ya np eran opción, y su familia, ni hablar.

Bajando por la escalera, levantó una nota dejada por su cuarta hermana menor. El -al parecer- precio de la consulta le sonó razonable.

 _Un mes como sujeto de pruebas y olvido la agresión a nuestros hermanos._

Avanzando a la puerta, solo quiso estar sola un momento. Por un mero tecnicismo legal, no saldría de la propiedad, y encima podría desahogarse un poco.

-Ni... siquiera lo pienses.

La voz de Lucy, sentada en el sillón de la sala, rompió todo silencio posible. La gótica estaba leyendo un catálogo de ropa que Luna le había prestado.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir afuera?

-El señor Grouse salió por su despensa -la niña sonaba impersonal, pese a lo neutral de su voz-. Yo, en tu lugar, me retiraba a dormir.

-¿Tienes problemas con lo que hago mientras estoy castigada? -la poetisa iba a hablar, siendo interrumpida- No me digas nada. Tal vez... tus ponys lo hagan.

-Lincoln me pidió que guardara sus libros -se evade la pelinegra-. Es un favor que le debo por haberle arruinado un proyecto de ciencias.

-¿Qué quieres? -con la mente un tanto pesada para no tener que lidiar con su hermana, la atleta formuló la misma pregunta que Lisa le hiciera, aunque con diferente propósito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué necesito darte o hacer para que olvides lo de Lola o lo de Lincoln.

-Regresa en el tiempo y trágate tu orgullo antes de malinterpretar un gesto noble -propuso Lucy. La séptima hija Loud tenía, al parecer, una carta para jugar si Lynn llegaba a ése extremo-. Eso, o... suplicar perdón a quienes has insultado.

Lynn no podía creer lo que Lucy le estaba pidiendo. "Sin rendirse, sin retirarse", era la consigna que tomara luego de ver una película vieja con el viejo Albert sobre lo sucedido en Termópilas. La ofensa, ya bastante empolvada, salió a relucir en su mente, tan fresca como la niebla matinal en la periferia de Royal Woods. Lo que su hermana y hasta hace poco compañera de cuarto le pide es demasiado serio como para romper con un mantra que tiene por irrompible.

~o~

El vivaracho padre de Rusty y Rocky Spokes no habia dejado nada al azar, puesto que es la primera pijamada que sus hijos, o más bien, Rusty, habían extendido para con sus amigos. Rocky, bastante poco interesado en hacer vida social, solo pudo llevar a Silas, un chico bastante melancólico, tan poco interesado por su vida social como el pelirrojo tenía interés en el maquillaje aterrador y el gore. Rusty, a contraparte, tuvo mejor suerte. Zack, Clyde, Liam y Rashid estaban bastante máa entretenidos con un juego que encontrara el chico de lentes entre sus cosas antes de que sus invitados llegaran.

Lo que inquietó al viejo Spokes no fue que Clyde llegara un poco afectado -según palabras de su primogénito- por culpa de la psicóloga escolar, ni el que Zack llegara con dos cajas de pizza con rosetas de maíz encima. Lo que en verdad inquietó, y sobre todo incomodó, fue la acompañante de aquél chico nuevo. Y tanto más quienes dejaran a Liam, una joven increiblemente parecida a la madre del primero.

Primero, a las seis, el chico nuevo. Se presentó, con una fluidez en el idioma, como Rashid Abbas, y a su madre como Sheila. La mujer, le parecía, pasaba por un mal momento pese al cuidadoso esmero que puso para lucir hermosa. Ello no pasó desapercibido, pues siendo mujeriego empedernido hasta que naciera Rusty, conocía como ningún hombre heterosexual que, a pesar de la evidente situación de la mujer, lo mejor era poner un límite.

Por su parte, las "niñeras" de Liam. Media hora después de la llegada del primero, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que el chico norteafricano fuera al baño, el bajito amigo de su hijo hizo acto de presencia. La adolescente morena que le acompañó, si bien pasaba por un mal trago, se veía mucho más animada. A la rubia ya la conocía de visfa, pues era cliente más o menos regular de la tienda vecina. Lo peor de todo, además de la edad, era que la morena no cayera frente al "encanto Spokes".

-Recuerden, chicos -tomó por el hombro a cada uno de sus hijos-. No destruyan la casa, o habrá consecuencias.

-¿Como la vez que Rusty llegó a casa con queso fundido en el cabello -Rocky rió por lo bajo- cuando llegó de una cita con esa patinadora?

-¿O la vez que Rocky terminó con melaza en el cabello? -dijo Rusty con sorna.

-Como sea, diviértanse, chicos.

Tras cerrar la puerta, ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí.

-No recuerdo haber llegado con melaza en la cabeza -Rocky se mostró escéptico.

-Sigue de bocazas y papá tendrá un hijo afeitado.

-¡Oye!

-Sigue provocando al _Rust-man_ , hermano.

La noche estaba algo avanzada cuando, de las pizzas que Zack y las latas de soda que los anfitriones sacaron, solo quedaban despojos, entre orillas, rosetas y alguna rebanada a medio comer. La velada, una "noche de caballeros" como Rusty la llamó, dio un giro cuando Silas terminó vomitando parte de la cena.

-¡No seas cerdo! -espetó Liam, con poco recato

-No... -eructó el gótico-... puedo evitarlo. No me gusta que a la pizza le de por luchar sin piedad por escapar del despojo en que se convertirá mi cuerpo.

-Es peor que ver aplastado a un escarabajo en el Nilo -comparó el oriental, recibiendo miradas incendiarias por parte del resto-. No me culpen, por favor. Antes de la guerra civil que llaman "Primavera Árabe" no tenía mucho que hacer fuera de casa.

-¿Donde está el baño, Rust? -pidió Zack- Necesito evacuar.

-Fondo a la... -dijo el aludido.

-Derecha -Liam y Clyde interrumpen al anfitrión mayor.

-... izquierda, tontos -corrigió Rocky, quien fue bombardeado con las orillas de pizza.

Liam no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amigo. Era raro que él no aguantara una "pizza de rosetas" como para ir al baño, a menos que comiera demasiado como fue el caso. Cierto, su amigo no era algo común, pero ¿quien de su círculo social no lo era? Pensó en Rusty y su hermano, criados por un padre soltero; Clyde y sus dos padres, Lincoln con una compañía de hermanas, él mismo, un chico de campo cuya madre se divorció apenas y le dieron opción de ir con su padre a Oregon... y ahora Rashid, virtual refugiado de madre viuda y hermana fugada. Hermana que, y no le costó trabajo armar el rompecabezas, huyó de casa por una cuestión de preferencias.

Mientras avanzaba la velada, los juegos y películas daban para una noche de sábado incombustible. Desde Algo de abejas a Alan the Alien Boy (que no fueron del agrado del egipcio) pasaron en fila, al menos hasta que el grupo se durmiera un rato después que Liam.

Él no era de despertar a altas horas de la noche, dado su tren de vida. Un constante trabajo en la granja y las horas de escuela lo dejaba algo más agotado que al resto, cosa que ya le aseguraba una buena fortaleza física pese a estar condenado a ser una persona apenas más alta de lo que se considera como "enano". Y ahí estaba, a la una y media, sentado en el retrete y mensajeándose con Layla.

Por su niñera, sabe bastantes cosas de Rashid. Sabe que le desagrada la menta como té, el hummus lo volvía loco y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, sentía fascinación por los bailes de salón, la historia y el cine independiente, a contraposición de la ciencia ficción y la fantasía, generos que le disgustan, y el romance que a no pocas chicas sigue gustando.

Decidido a no dejar nada a la suerte, cuando Zack le dijera de la pijamada, le pidió que, sobre el oriental, le mantuviera informado si llegaba antes. Layla le había confesado que no podría ver a su hermanito a la cara, mucho menos confrontar a su madre. Por ello, y no por otra cosa, fue que pidió semejante favor.

Tardó media hora en el baño, cosa que le dejó un poco somnoliento, bostezando al salir de dicho cuarto. Por si acaso, borró todo el historial de conversación, si alguien más rompía el bloqueo de pantalla. Confiaba en sus amigos, si. Solo no confiaba con que guardaran un secreto.

En la sala, despierto, estaba esperando Rashid. El moreno claro no sabe qué pensar sobre el cobrizo, ya que apenas le conoce o sabe de familiares más allá de su madre, su hermana Lara y una prima bastante pesada con la ciencia ficción.

-¿Qué haces despierto? -el norteafricano estaba bostezando, mas no era tan notorio como con Liam.

-Solo fui al baño, es todo -se evade con una verdad a medias.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? -Rashid se levanta y toma sus pantuflas- No confío en el callado.

-Es tétrico, ¿verdad?

El africano no responde, por lo que llevó al chico a la cocina. Por si acaso, había tomado dos latas de soda de las que quedaran intactas, para mantener la garganta húmeda.

-Seguro conoces de vista a Layla -no fue una pregunta ni por asomo.

-¿Así se llama la chica que iba por tí? -el cobrizo, pese a no ser tan hábil como Lincoln trazando planea, se apegó a una idea sencilla. Fingir demencia- Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto.

-¿Seguro? Juraría que el día de la pelea -rememora el moreno claro- alguien de ustedes llevó hummus.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Solo sé de una persona que le pone muy poco comino -detalla Rashid-. ¿Sabes quien pudo ser?

-No, no... para nada -Liam empezó a perder la compostura. El norteafricano se relajó un poco.

-Creo que tomaré tu palabra -dio un trago largo a su lata-. ¿Por qué tardabas en el baño.

-Porque estaba... -"piensa, Liam, ¿qué haría Clyde?", escuchó en su mente-... ¿estaba... viendo fotos de Lori Loud en traje de baño? -"idiota, ¿no tuviste otra idea mejor?"

-Ugh, lo que es estar solo como Clyde -se quejó Rashid.

-Es que tiene -pensó Liam con rapidez, aunque las palabras tardaron en salir- una espalda sexy.

"Una más y te hundes", pensó el cobrizo.

-¡Dios, qué asco! -Rashid torció la boca y la mirada ante la imagen mental que a Clyde le habría encantado tener en ése momento- Solo no me des la mano, pervertido.

Con imágenes repulsivas en mente, la espalda con acné de Lori para no variar, ambos se fueron a los sacos que ocupan en la velada. Liam se quedó pensativo.

"¿Que no le de la mano?" pensó. No entendía realmente a quién se refería su interlocutor, pero el tono no fue convincente. "Seguro cree que agarré estiercol". Empero, para ser muchas veces "la voz de la razón" del grupo, ésta vez actuó muy imprudente. No quería traicionarla a ella. Le agradaba lo bastante como para ser amigo íntimo, a sabiendas de que no avanzará más allá de una línea por ella puesta y por él respetada a rajatabla.

El chico estaba entre la espada y la pared, y apenas la libró, sacrificando su propia dignidad con ello.

~o~

Las cosas no pudieron haberle salido mejor. O tal vez si.

Chandler realmente estaba eufórico, pues al fin vengó la afrenta del desaire de su última fiesta, otra Loud fue humillada. No solo era una Loud cualquiera, sino la que promovió que lo vetaran del arcade. Y, como premio adicional, hasta el hermano de Ronalda Santiago salió herido. No era que deseara daños colaterales, pero en toda la semana Larry Loud y su novia "espalda mojada" estuvieron mentalmente ausentes, y Carol Pingrey no había salido siquiera a reclamar los daños.

Dicho sin remordimiento, la victoria es absoluta, incuestionable y total. Enteramente suya. Dos bajo proceso, un par humillado y otras dos bastante golpeadas. El resto, ni siquiera le tomó importancia. Si hacen algo, ya caerán bajo su propio peso.

Sus antiguos camaradas... teniendo un código de honor... ¿siendo bravucones? Para Chandler, el honor es solo una formalidad. Algo que se presume en reuniones de trabajo y fiestas. El honor solo es un estorbo cuando los fines son una idea concreta, un escrúpulo cuando la guerra está gestándose siquiera.

Paseando por Huntington Oaks, tuvo cuidado de no buscar a nadie que no resultase demasiado listo, tosco e intimidante a metros. Gente como él, solo que más estúpida. Y los únicos que aplicaron, craso error. Quiso contar con dos mastodontes que, sabía, tiene por costumbre arruinar las noches de Halloween de algunas zonas entre la periferia Huntington Manor -la zona residencial exclusiva de Huntington Oaks- y el Boulevard Jackson, un barrio de clase media al otro lado de la calle Olive. Apenas les llamó la atención, aquellos dos terminaron por vaciarle la cartera. Un precio pequeño... e inútil. Hank y Hawk -como se llamaba aquel par de matones- se atiborraron de hamburguesas a sus expensas, haciéndoles creer que comidas así de copiosas serían una constante, al menos hasta la cuarta ronda. Adinerado, sí, pero no tanto como para alimentar a dos bueyes diario.

Despertó en un contenedor de basura, escuchando risas estúpidas. Risas que se burlaban de lo "poco" que comieron a expensas de un debilucho. Y eso no le parecía poco. Dos triples, un par de dobles, respectivas patatas grandes y soda, grande también. Más aparte, su propia orden. Si eso era poco, él entonces tendría que prescindir de guardaespaldas. Ya con el hecho de haber sido golpeado por Lynn Loud, era suficiente. Tal vez meterse con sus hermanas fue imprudente, pero como dijera alguien, no recordaba, eso era "una derrota que abrió la puerta de muchas victorias". Y vaya victorias. Tiene demandados a los padres por la agresión de la comediante, añadió cargos por lesiones contra la deportista, vio golpeada moral y físicamente a la mayor, y causó depresión en el fenómeno.

Por el contrario, si, estaba ya con un pie fuera de la primaria, iba una vez por semana con la doctora Schiller y estaba golpeado. Todo ello no lo previno, aunque era un precio a pagar por cobrarse del pequeño desaire del que fue objeto. Ya lo que pueda sucederle era un riesgo calculado. Y todo riesgo así deja un dividendo proporcional.

~o~

En las últimas. Así puede definirse la cordura de Henrietta. La tésis que estuvo leyendo definía la adaptación de los principios de Montessori a las necesidades temporales de cada periodo histórico a partir de la Guerra Fría. Nada más alejado de sus propias ideas. Para ella, una férrea disciplina y algunas privaciones, particularmente las nuevas tecnologías, eran más que suficiente para que el niño creciera en un ambiente sano, en un núcleo en que al menos contara uno de los padres. Tal tesis era, sin embargo, el menor de sus problemas.

No soportaba a su sobrino. De verdad odiaba al chico. Mermaba sus recursos, su paciencia y se daba el lujo de buscar un pretexto para que Julian se comunicara con una novia a la que, para su desgracia, conociera en su última reunión familiar. Ella misma diría que es de una buena familia de Buffalo... de no ser porque era judía.

-Voy a salir -anunció Henrietta, molesta y con evidente aliento etílico-. No quiero saber que metiste a nadie a mi propiedad, mucho menos en mi casa.

-¿Quieres que mantenga tibio tu desayuno? -pregunta el rubio.

-Antes prefiero que laves tus manos con ácido a que toques de nuevo mi cocina. Ya te contaminaste demasiado con esa fulana.

-¿Acaso digo algo sobre tu única relación, bruja? -la expresión serena del apostador se trocó en enojo mal disimulado- Si Miriam fuera otra cosa, seguro que hasta te agradaba.

-Al menos confiaba en que no cometieras el mismo error que tu madre al casarse por segunda vez, pero ve que saliste igual a Gunther -reprochó a su sobrino-. Un sucio y desvergonzado idiota que calcula al momento y no con antelación todas sus movidas.

Azotó la puerta en la medida que su edad se lo permite, dejando a un molesto joven en casa.

Tomó el autobús que pasaba en la esquina de Saint Florence y Polk, la ruta que pasa por el parque, y tomó un asiento libre, cerca de una chica de cabello corto, castaño y de piel blanca. No parecía mayor de quince años, y usaba una chaqueta morada de cuero plástico. Parecía un poco extraña, pues por única joyería visible exhibe unos clips hechos aretes. Estrafalaria, pero se veía decente, a diferencia de no pocos adolescentes que ha visto en la zona.

Desechó la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Hace poco menos de una semana que la viera entrar al salón que antes ocupara McGrady, junto a Lucy Loud. Apenas estaba al corriente con el personal, pero el que un sujeto demasiado decente mandase llamar a alguien joven...

~o~

Luna al fin se quitó un peso de encima, aunque solo fue para que Lori le impusiera uno peor. Si ambas volvieran a formar una banda, diametralmente distinta del fiasco familiar de hace tiempo, a su hermana de plano le dejaría al bajo. Tal vez el profano no lo note, pero quien tenga buen oído sabe que es el ritmo que imprime el bajista la pauta que el resto de los miembros debe seguir, así el baterista golpee con fuerza o el vocalista esfuerce su garganta para alcanzar una nota alta. Es el trabajo del bajista lo que, en la ejecución, lo que brinda armonía y ritmo a la melodía expresada por el resto. Y entre sus hermanas, Lori siempre ha llevado las riendas.

A ella no le gustaba estar al mando. Con gusto, le dejaría el trabajo de Hermana Alfa a Leni, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que se aprovecharían de su inocente hermana mayor si dejaba en claro que sería generosa. Ya tuvo que hablar con Lana sobre dejar olvidados los "regalitos" de Charles olvidados en la cerca del vecino, e intervenir para que Lisa dejara a Lola ver el show de Blarney a pesar de que la genio tenía en mente estudiar los mercados accionarios como se quedaron el viernes. Ni hablar de la postura que Luan tomó acerca de Lynn tan cercana a una cierta psicóloga que, ya desde el mes pasado, tenía en su lista negra a perpetuidad.

Necesitaba quitarse un poco el estrés que ello le estaba causando. En tan solo cuatro horas de interinato, tenía los nervios de punta, y estar tras de Leni no era opción. Ella solo quería estar libre para sí, sin más reglas que las dictadas por el sentido común, no una autoridad temporal prematura. Lo más que se le ocurriera, con dificultad, fue ir a la parada del autobús. Buscando relajarse un poco, se estiró un poco en lo que éste llegaba, lo que pasó en diez minutos. El centro comercial, iría al estadio por Lincoln a pesar del ofrecimiento de María Santiago, quizá una salida de ambos al parque para relajarse un poco más antes del reporte para Puga sobre la Segunda Revolución Industrial, si es que tener que hacerla de mediadora constantemente le deja un poco de tiempo.

Con dificultad, el autobús estaba avanzando un buen trecho hasta que se detuvo en Saint Florence. Allí, subió una anciana, bastante malencarada como para saber que lo mejor era no hablarle. Recordaría ése rostro, pero no podía buscarse problemas. Ya no.

La anciana se sentó dos filas delante de ella. Hasta su lugar le llegaba el tufo característico de las personas realmente dadas a beber como un poderoso rey de los mitos, tan usual en los días de la primera (a veces única) juventud de muchos músicos de los que presume su influencia.

Ignoró quien era en un principio, aunque al querer bajar en su destino, se sintió observada desde el transporte. La anciana le dedicó una mirada hierática y escrutadora, tanteando sobre quién era ella y qué podía querer de su persona. A su mente acudió una idea que, con la charla que le dieran a Lynn, no era tan descabellada.

Si le servía, Tabby le tendrá que contar quién era la doctora Schiller.

~o~

La licorería que se ubica frente a la estación de servicio de Flip no estaba lo bastante aseada como para que la Administración de Alimentos y Medicinas le diera un sello aprobatorio por su alta higiene. El barrio tampoco era, precisamente, el más cómodo para vivir, ya que la calle Reagan no estaba lejos. El dependiente, un hosco hombre de maneras bastante simples, apenas y tenía tratos con ella. Para él, lo único que hace igual a la humanidad es el color del dinero que le pagan.

Le desagradaba tener que ir al barrio en ciernes, pero le costaba mucho trabajo encontrar un buen vino blanco de precio asequible que no fuera producido en el continente. A las producciones del continente le encontraba siempre el pero. Si el sudcaliforniano era demasiado seco, si el rosarino tenía impurezas, si las cepas queretanas y chilenas no fueron recogidas y tratadas por familias blancas de tres generaciones mínimo, si el mendocino fue elaborado por traidores o era dulce... ya ni hablar de la producción nacional, sea Napa, Sonoma, Nueva York o Nueva Jersey. Si acaso, la producción de Ontario es, en su mente, lo más remotamente parecido a lo que existe en Borgoña, el valle del Loira o el Rhin.

Mientras elegía una botella, no evitó recordar su última reunión familiar. Gunther no había dejado su empleo como tallador en el Tropicana, su sobrino y su madre se distanciaron a causa del segundo matrimonio de esta, y encima presentó a... no. Esa chica, Miriam, ¿la futura señora Schiller? Su hermano le quiso brindar una bienvenida cálida, su cuñada y marido tuvieron sus reservas, pero ella la odió a primera vista. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Gunther... no evitó pensar en él. No lo baja de subnormal, infrahumano, no solo por ser producto de la violación que su madre sufriera, sino porque el tipo resultó ser bisexual, aún peor que un homosexual. Si pensaba que un homosexual, sea gay o lesbiana, tiene una pequeña posibilidad de cura, un bisexual no era sino el anatema en su descripción más gráfica. Un enfermo sin cura posible. Aún peor, habiéndose declarado estando casado y ya con un hijo tardío.

Resignada, tuvo que conformarse con tomar una botella de brandy, pagando y yendo a casa, rogando por que el chico que usurpa espacio en casa se hubiera largado.

~o~

Ahí va otra oportunidad de pedir perdón a la basura.

Pese a que pudo perdonar a Luna, Luan no quiso saber nada de Lynn, estampando la puerta del baño en su cara. No le perdona la nalgada a Lola, el haber ido a hablar con la doctora Schiller ni mucho menos las costillas rotas de Lincoln. Intentó suplicar a Luna, pero esta se había ido sin decir nada, fastidiada. Con las gemelas más que satisfechas, Lisa y Lucy teniendo precio fijado, pensó que sería mucho más fácil. Para su desgracia, faltaban algunas personas más.

Tal y como la mañana prometía, la nevada dejó de causar estragos, y si bien Lincoln mantuvo su suspensión de un juego, no por ello fue al estadio para ver el juego contra Daisy Hill, para distraerse un poco y pasar por Ronnie Anne en lugar de Bobby. Luna había ido a pasear, y Leni cada vez se levanta más temprano, sin decir a donde iba. Aparte, la charla que sus padres tuvieran en cuanto regresaran a casa, aunado al hecho de que Lola hablara a su favor, le redujeron el castigo al que estaba sometida a una semana más, contada a partir del viernes. Lista para, al menos, reintegrarse a algún equipo, sea el de balonmano o el de softbol.

Odiaba permanecer ociosa, sin competencias que no fueran contra ella misma o las mascotas. Si el asunto de la apuesta de hábitos le sacó de sus casillas al ver un par doblado de calcetas de gimnasia de Luna volar por los aires, no quiere imaginarse, y lo está viviendo, el soportar una semana entera más sin deportes.

Paseando en el ático, encontró los álbumes de sus hermanas y hermano. No dejó de sentirse mal por burlarse de Lori por tener el pie plano, ni de haberlo hecho de Luan, que en la foto de su álbum cargaba un pollito de peluche.

Puso especial atención en los libros de Lincoln y Lucy. El primero, con su hermano vestido con un mameluco anaranjado y gorrito blanco, y abrazado de Bun-bun, no tenía absolutamente nada escrito en sus primeras páginas, ni había fotos del día en que naciera. Era muy joven como para recordar que habia sucedido. En cambio, con Lucy (en cuya foto aparece con los ojos cubiertos por una gorra grisácea), recordaba bien el primer día. Semanas antes, ocasionó que su madre cayera después de Navidad, rompiéndose la fuente. Estaba aterrada porque creyó, y todas sus hermanas se lo quisieron hacer ver, ella podría morir y perder a la bebé.

Para cuando llegaran sus padres -siguió haciendo memoria-, ella misma tuvo a bien ir por demasiados animales de peluche para que ella le perdonara, haciendo tantas promesas de cuidar a sus hermanitos menores... solo para que, poco más de nueve años después, le fallara a Lincoln, y para que su relación con Lucy pendiera de un hilo.

Derrotada por su propio ego y su imprudencia, no le quedó de otra. Debía pagar el precio que Lucy le impusiera para obtener su perdón y, si le era posible, poder volver a su habitación. Casi un mes sin las familiares manchas de la pelota que usa para dormir, bulto en la pared, los huecos que sus formas dejaron en su colchón, los libros de reglas y estadísticas deportivas, e incluso los trofeos y medallas más significativos de su vida.

Salió al patio trasero, tratando de hablar con el vecino. Éste, con la mirada gacha, la ignora olímpicamente, para malestar de la preadolescente. Resuelta a tener que esperar a la primera hermana que se pudiera dignar a escucharle, solo se sentó en la vieja resbaladilla del patio.

~o~

Para Lincoln es algo curioso volver a estar en las gradas. Desde aquella desastrosa final, Rita se mantuvo firme en que el chico se mantuviera en el equipo, a pesar de la animadversión que sus compañeros tuvieron hasta hace poco. El frío era lo de menos, e hizo bastante bien en acompañar a los Gallos en espíritu, y en físico a Rashid y a Ronnie Anne. El egipcio de nuevo fue solo desde la casa de Rusty, mientras que a la latina le acompañó su madre.

En el campo, Ronnie tiró para gol de campo desde la yarda cuarenta y tres, convirtiendo para tres puntos en el marcador. Un pequeño aliciente que les sirve para acercarse al marcador.

 **4to cuarto**

 **Daisy Hill 21-19 Royal Woods**

Un minuto y despejan. Un receptor hinca rodilla apenas atrapa el ovoide, para no hacer devolución y encerrarse en la yarda veinte, pese a que un árbitro de línea arrojó un pañuelo, para desgracia de Royal Woods.

-¡Uso inadecuado de manos y falta personal, número cinco de los Gallos! -voceó el central, señalando a Polly Pain- ¡Royal Woods, retrocedan quince!

-¿Qué le pasa? -reclama la patinadora, bastante fuera de lugar al tener que hacer de tacleadora defensiva- ¿Necesita lentes o qué demonios?

Los reclamos no tuvieron efecto, dejando la sanción inmutable.

-¡Esto no es roller-derby, Polly! -Ronnie jaló a la castaña por la careta del casco- ¿Quieres que te coman viva?

-No sabía que no podía golpear a nadie con los puños -se excusó la patinadora.

-¿Quieres seguir o buscamos a Loud en su casa? -Vickers se molestó, golpeando su casco.

Polly no responde, calmandose. Vio a Pacowski, maldiciendo a viva voz, sacudiendo el dispensador, y a Rashid salir al campo, para tomar posición en la línea defensiva. Dicha línea se preparaba en formación cerrada. Un minuto en el reloj, ambos equipos cuentan con tiempos fuera intactos. La tensión era tal que, de poder cortarse, sería como una cuchara cortando un cable de acero al rojo vivo.

Suena el silbato, mientras vuelan los pañuelos. Salida en falso y cinco yardas contra Daisy Hill. Lo que trataban, dedujo Lincoln en las gradas, era consumir tiempo, algo que ni siquiera Lynn haría con tal de ganar.

Nueva formación, veinte segundos, el balón ya está en movimiento. El quarterback de Daisy Hill manda pase profundo que, por suerte para los locales, fue interceptado sin querer por Rashid. El chico ya había tenido la suficiente práctica como para arrojarsela a Vickers, quien corrió directo a las diagonales... antes de ser derribado por uno de los ofensivos.

 **4to cuarto**

 **Daisy Hill 21-25 Royal Woods.**

Diez segundos, el reloj seguía corriendo, aunque las asistencias médicas ya habían ingessado al campo. Algunos de sus compañeros trataron de rodearlo en un círculo, antes de que hubiera espacio para que lo socorrieran. Lincoln, naturalmente, había saltado al campo, pues sancionado o no Rashid es su compañero de equipo y de clase.

-¡Abran paso! ¡A un lado! -el peliblanco trató de abrir espacio, antes de que lo detuviera la señora Santiago. La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, señalando a Ronnie Anne en las bancas. Por su cuenta, ella se sumó al grupo de primeros auxilios.

Como si le hubieran dado una orden de la que dependiera su vida, tuvo que hacer caso, dejando atrás a la multitud que se formó en el campo. La chicana tan solo estaba imperturbable, incapaz de obrar siquiera.

-¿Te pasa algo, Patético? -pregunta la morena, mirando al campo.

-No, solo... -el peliblanco se puso nervioso-... es algo compli...

-Me besó hace una semana -confesó, dejando al chico impactado-. Si, es complicado, pero... por una vez no quiero que alguien se burle de mí.

Por un segundo, trató de procesar lo que acabó de escuchar. Quiso comprender la naturaleza de aquellas palabras juntas. Como si el hechizo de un dragón se hubiera deshecho, creyó que estuviera de broma. Pero el tono casi glacial con que lo dijo, éso fue la señal de alarma para que se diera cuenta de que no lo era.

Del mismo modo, ella esperaba cualquier cosa para la que pudiera estar preparada, estuviera o su madre. Dispuso sus brazos en posición defensiva y cerró los ojos, esperando un ataque que nunca llegaría sino de forma en absoluto violenta.

-Si quieres... ir al confesionario -Lincoln se mostró tímido-, el día de la pelea en la cafetería, Haiku resbaló y la besé sin querer.

La escena, fuera de toda tensión, resultó bastante comprensible. Dos chicos a las puertas de la pubertad abriéndose en medio de un pequeño incidente deportivo en el campo. Algo natural, pero que en otras circunstancias les ganaría una sonora rechifla en clases, mas no era el caso esta vez. Ambos querían en ese instante que la masacre terminara ya, creyendo que se irían sin ganadores ni perdedores.

-Si él se acercó a tí después del primer entrenamiento, no lo culpo -prosigue Lincoln, sereno mientras hablaba-. Seguramente él necesitaba de alguien que estaba igual que tú cuando llegaste, y es natural.

Tranquila, Ronnie Anne se acercó, relajando su postura. Ella no esperaba semejante confesión de Lincoln. Lo sabe un poco persuasivo, pero incapaz de mentir. Si sus hermanas le tienen tanto aprecio, le estaba quedando claro bien una nueva parte del porqué.

Lejos, siendo jaleado por la mayoría de sus compañeros, Rashid no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Había querido que Ronnie Anne estuviera con él. La misma chica a la que le robó un beso, un pequeño consuelo para tratar de superar el que Layla se fuera, estaba con el primer americano que le trató con respeto, el hermano de la bestia que le hizo el primer entrenamiento una porquería de tarde. Si ambos se conocen desde antes, era obvio, pero no sabía que tan bien se conocen. Ni siquiera pareció importarles que él estaba aturdido, pues los vio tomados de la mano rumbo a los vestidores.

A las afueras del estadio, tanto Ronnie Anne como Lincoln y la madre de ésta lo estaban esperando. Agotado pese al baño tibio que se dio, se sentó del lado izquierdo del asiento trasero. No hizo mucho ruido, por lo que el viaje a casa fue demasiado tranquilo. Como aquellos días de mercado en que acompañaba a Layla.

Su mente trabaja a marchas forzadas, tratando de entender a las mujeres. Eterno dilema masculino que, indistintamente del país, es el más grande enigma de la Humanidad.

~o~

Ajeno a ello, el profesor Howick, invitado del entrenador Pacowski, no se sumó ni a la conmoción ni al festejo subsecuente a que Rashid se levantara por su propio pie, aturdido. Le desagrada ver el deporte en sí, especialmente cuando hay sangre de por medio, mas no lograba evitar que ciertos olores le agradaran. Esencias varoniles, jóvenes sudorosos, con un fuerte aroma que tanto gustaba.

Estaba entre dos filos, pero ¿qué persona no lo está realmente? La hoja de una severa rectitud bajo la que fuera educado en el seno de una familia religiosa en exceso, una espada llameante que amenaza con las penas del Infierno mismo... y la cuchilla oxidada de la retorcida necesidad. Una necesidad que una pareja apropiada, independiente del sexo que fuera, pudo haber desterrado. Necesidad que pudo reformar y que no lo lograra.

Recordó la cara que Henrietta puso cuando encontró los manifiestos de la Iglesia Adventista en la que estaba como pastor, antes de salir hecha una tempestad. Alguien debió decirle, no recordaba si Johnson o el propio Pacowski, que la psicóloga no era precisamente un ángel. Una única entrevista entre ambos le convenció de que, supuestamente, la doctora necesitaba del auxilio de Dios. Auxilio que prefería dispensar. Agresivo en sus medios, si. Mas él mismo era una paradoja. Un simple individuo de luz con una sombra muy larga.

Rebuscó en su chaqueta una foto impresa. Una foto de un "amigo especial".

Mientras buscaba, no pudo evitar ver a la pateadora de Royal Woods y un chico extravagante. Cabello blanco... si no era anciano o albino, con seguridad se lo tiñe. Y una niña así...

"No, Gareth... no queremos eso de nuevo. Piensa en Ellie... Ellie..."

Resignado, fue a una estación de servicio. Nada que un batido de moras del bosque no remedie. A menos que...

-Si deseas morir de tifoidea, te sugiero que bebas eso, Howick.

Tras de sí, la doctora Schiller se encontraba con un vaso de café bastante recalentado. El hedor que la mujer despedía le recordaba ciertos lugares, ciertas experiencias.

-Es menester que lo haga, Henrietta -se excusó el trigueño-. Mientras el Señor nos colme de bendiciones, nada le hará falta a la Humanidad.

-Lo siento, pero no he charlado con el monumento a la estupidez que llamas Dios -eructó la anciana-. ¿No es el mismo ente al que ignoras cuando te sodomizan?

-Un hombre de Dios que debe trabajar en un sitio laico puede amoldarse como cordero entre lobos, y no ser un...

-Agustín de Hipona... -interrumpe la castaña de tinte-... era un cretino al que le pagaban por amenazar con el Infierno, así que el testimonio de un mercenario no cuenta ni como abono.

-De acuerdo -Howick se alejó a la caja-. Tu ganas. Aunque niegues a Dios, Él mismo va a sentenciar a los malvados. Y tú, en especial, hiedes a maldad pura. Nos vemos en la escuela -se despide, sin apenas formulismos

-Ojalá no dure mucho el sermón.

Camino al Parque Industrial, su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa impaciente en menos de diez segundos. Al menos, pensó, alguien lo esperará en casa. No muy feliz, pero al menos alguien lo espera.

~o~

La pequeña charla con el nuevo le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca. Como si necesitara de algún ente nebuloso abstracto que le limitara en sus atribuciones con la humanidad. En su vida, Henrietta no tenía más necesidad de ello desde que los rusos entraron en su natal Leipzig, tomando venganza por las "atrocidades" perpetradas por el III Reich en Minsk, Tbilisi, Moscú, San Petersburgo... y Volgogrado.

Le costaba pensar en un narcisista que bautizó una ciudad nada menos que con su nombre, una gran conveniencia para lo que, entonces, era una gran prueba de nacionalismo enfermo y retorcido. Cierto, Hitler no había fundado ninguna ciudad o rebautizado una con su nombre. Algo demasiado sensato, pero que al final les costara la guerra.

Lo único que, en ese momento, respeta de aquél georgiano de bigote ridículo era el particular modelo militar que implementó. El plan de obstaculizar el poderío de la Luftwaffe y la Wehrmacht fue un muy duro golpe, golpe que se debía en especial a la figura del Comisionado político. Un hombre con el poder suficiente como para ejecutar a un oficial y colocar a otro que tema represalias era siempre bienvenido en una estructura totalitaria.

En el autobús, de nuevo vio a aquella chica rara. Ahora que recordaba, guardaba cierto parecido con la foto de un viejo expediente. No lograba reconocerla, pues la presencia de pecas era inherente a muchos estudiantes. Cabello castaño, demasiado corto, pero la confunde con un chico de no ser por dos pequeños senos. Para su edad era bastante alta, y el que use clips por aretes solo le dejó entrever que era otra de aquellas locas, nostálgicas por un tiempo que nunca han visto.

-¿Está ocupado? -quiso sonar amable, aunque la expresión de aquella chica fue un poco repelente.

-Bajo en la siguiente calle, no se preocupe -la rockera se levantó y fue directo al estribo, antes de bajar en el área del barrio donde vive Polly Pain.

La doctora, molesta, tomó asiento y sopló en su mano. Todavía quedaba algo de aliento etílico, y una menta no era opción.

~o~

Luna pasó la mañana y buena parte del mediodía en el centro comercial. Trató de evadirse viendo Unicorn University, más para usarlo como amortiguador que por gusto. Hora y media de su vida que nunca iba a volver, mucho menos había sido bien invertida. Alrededor de veinte minutos de degradación musical y setenta de trama vacía, éso es la traducción de un amortiguador necesario.

"¿ _La Princesa Pony_? Esto es diabetes pura", se dijo a sí misma.

Saliendo del cine, encontró a un chico bastante más apuesto que Hugh. Cabello corto, ojos como zafiros, una perforación de la que colgaba una pica plateada, alto... si la pica era el emblema de Ace Savvy, asumió, debía estar peor que Lincoln. Quizá incluso consideraría preguntar a Layla si tendrá oportunidad con él, siempre que Sam decidiera mandarla a la llamada "zona de amigos", el vórtice social a donde se condena a los solitarios.

Iba a acercarse, mas tuvo un pequeño problema... uno de un metro cincuenta, cabello negro y piel como alabastro, saliendo de una cafetería fusión italo-francesa. Aquella chica lucía un abrigo negro y un chal grueso, logrando escucbar un escueto "me alegra que vinieras, pastelito" de sus labios.

Había recibido un mensaje de la madre de Ronnie Anne y Bobby, a la par que se marchaba del lugar.

 _Lincoln se quedó dormido._

 _¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?_

Una cosa dio por sentado. Lori tenía un segundo hogar. Todas las veces que su hermana llegaba tarde de una cita con Bobby, pensó que era porque ella lo vale, que alguien lograría contenerla. Nada más lejos de la verdad. En la fiesta de Navidad, en Año Nuevo y en la desastrosa velada del Aloha Camarada. La única novedad fue la crema pastelera y la jalea de piña que su hermana venía escurriendo tras aquella ruina de cita, olor que no dejó de despertar chiste tras chiste de Luan mientras ésta enjuagaba su blonda melena.

Mientras no le dijera a nadie, bien al resto le tocará una porción un poco más grande. Que ellos no estuvieran en casa y Lori no estuviera siquiera en el estado, eso bien puede beneficiar a todas las demás. A menos, claro, que se le ocurra arruinarlo todo como con los McBride y sus atenciones generalmente enfocadas a un solo niño.

La parada del autobús en esa calle estaba desierta. El plan era ir por Lincoln, hablar con él sobre lo que Tabby le dijera tanto aquella tarde como para advertirle sobre la mujer y regresar a casa. Sin tardanza, pues el sol ya comenzaba su lento camino hacia la noche.

Un poco cargado, pero el transporte seguía en servicio. Reconoció, en el fondo, a Sam Castleton y un chico bastante delgado. Aunque a buen ritmo, pronto hizo parada enfrente a la estación de Flip, donde subiera la misma mujer de hace un rato.

-¿Está ocupado? -la anciana sonó entre amable y molesta.

-Bajo en la siguiente -dijo con molestia-, no se preocupe.

Acto seguido, fue al estribo y bajó seis cuadras antes de lo previsto.

El problema no era tanto caminar, sino la distancia en que lo hará. Lo bastante lejos de Saint Florence como para hacerlo arriesgado, y en una zona que Lynn suele frecuentar, pues es cerca de donde vive la cita que la deportista arregló para el baile anual Sadie Hawkins. No lograba recordar su nombre, debería ser algo relacionado a dolor o sufrimiento. Mucho, mucho sufrimiento de por medio.

-¡A un lado, lento! -vociferó una voz juvenil, muy excitada, que se dirigió hacia ella, con toda su humanidad.

No tuvo tiempo de saltar o de hacerse a un lado. Una larguirucha castaña de piel morena clara, vestida todavía con un uniforme de los Gallos de Royal Woods, patinó a toda velocidad, golpeando su cara con su maleta. La chica, pues era evidente que lo era, no se detuvo.

-¡Ve mas despacio, imbécil! -el golpe le dejó un morado a Luna. Si Polly, como recordó qie se llamaba, la escuchó, ni siquiera debió hacer mucho caso.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber visto a aquella patinadora. Las veces que Lynn le hablaba de ella, si lo hacía, era sobre las palizas que daban en el roller-derby. A la ofensiva, Polly creaba los huecos para que su hermana anotara. A la defensiva, Lynn acorralaba para que Polly embistiera con fuerza. Dedujo de ello que aquella chica es feroz cuando se encontraba jugando, bastante temperamental.

Se decidió a contestar el mensaje de la señora Santiago. Con que fuera por su hermano bastaba como para no perderse el albondigón en casa. No era su favorito, pero más vale no dejar su cena y la de su hermano a merced del resto. Así sea albondigón.

 _Perdón, pero solo voy por Lincoln._

 _Nos esperan en casa._

 _Gracias por la invitación._

Animada por sus propias palabras, se frotó donde la había golpeado. No fue tan duro, pero no dejó de pensar en Lynn. Si hablará con ella o decide olvidar que cruzó la línea dos veces.

~o~

 _Lynn._

El mensaje que empezó a leer la atleta Loud, hastiada por el encierro, no pudo evitar sonar más perturbador en su mente. En su repisa de trofeos dejó una botella de isotónico sabor lima, que pronto quedó releado al olvido.

 _Dices que, literalmente, has pasado por bastante mierda. "Me expulsaron porque un chico al que insulté iba a demandar". "Le rompí las costillas a mi hermano porque ahí estaba la puta que se lo quiso robar y decidió usarlo de escudo". "Golpee a mi hermanita solo porque me recordó que rompí algunas costillas a Lincoln"_

Bobby diría, y con razón, que eres una hija de tu puta madre.

Las palabras de Lori, en su mente, sonaron como crueles espadas blandidas por el equipo de esgrima de la Universidad Comunitaria.

 _Dices que sufriste mierda. Te tengo noticias, idiota. Esa mierda te la buscaste sola. Te querías hacer la heroína, y ¿que demonios hiciste? Te tragaste harina para ahogar tus penas. Le robaste a Lisa partes que iba a usar. Y lo peor. Le diste a una horrible persona razones para que Clyde se sintiera enfermo. No creas que soy tan ingenua para que no me diera cuenta o como para dejar pasar lo de Lincoln y lo de Lola_

 _Quise ajustar cuentas, aunque se que mamá me ganó. Me vuelvo a enterar que fuiste con la perra que torturó a Lisa y va a hacer lo mismo con todos, y vivir conectada a sueros va a ser tu único deporte. Si tengo suerte, nos vemos el domingo._

Una amenaza vacía, si ella no estaba. Posible si ella llegaba. Pero una cosa era segura por completo. Se terminaron las visitas a la psicóloga. Nada mejor para que todas callaran la boca.

No era una fan de usar redes sociales. Para Lynn, solo son una ventana para presumir triunfos y tomas de sí misma en plena actividad. No le veía sentido, pues amigos tenía por los clubes en los que estaba, y prefiere tenerlos a la cara que tenerlos a una considerable distancia de ella.

Encontró a todos sus hermanos a partir de Lincoln entre sus solicitudes de amistad. No se había tomado la molestia de agregar mas que a Leni, pues a todos los ve diario. Aunque, por alguna razón, la de Lori era la más cercana.

Por un instante quiso pulsar "aceptar amistad", pero desistió de ello. Las fotos más recientes... desde la tarde del jueves, posando sonriente para la cámara de Leni maquillando a Lisa tras pasar dos horas encerradas haciendo no sabía que rayos, hasta unas fotos tomadas hace unas horas, afuera de las oficinas de la Universidad a la que iría con su novio para dar un recorrido por las instalaciones.

A la deportista se le hace una idiotez. Las universidades no eran mas que simples escuelas. Nada más allá de eso, y la enseñanza, piensa, es la misma que la que pueda impartirse en una preparatoria. ¿Por qué matarse por obtener un lugar quién sabe donde por el renombre de la escuela, si al final se enseña lo mismo?

No le interesaba tanto. Sabía que, con calificaciones como las suyas, no iría a una buena escuela sin una beca deportiva completa. El problema de todo ello es que tendrá suerte de que Michigan o la estatal de Indiana la acepten, y tendría que trabajar muy duro para mantener dicha beca, independientemente de su rendimiento deportivo. No quería saturarse como Lisa, ni buscaba complicarse la vida con su vida sentimental como Lori. Quizás estudie algo relacionado con deportes. Medicina del deporte o algo que le permita enseñar.

Leyó los últimos tres estados de Lori, pues ella siempre hace público lo que hace a amigos de amigos, y la única que le aceptó la solicitud fue a Leni. No le hizo mucha gracia hacerlo, pero solo necesitaba saber si le interesaba hablar, aunque sea un poco.

 _No creí que mi #Conejito creciera tanto._

La primera foto anexada fue una selfie que la rubia tomara en el cine. Su hermano lucía su peinado de cola de pavo un poco desarreglado, mientras que la rubia sujetaba un ramillete de lavandas, usando su ropa de invierno.

 _Despidiéndose de la familia junto a Bobby #JuntosxSiempre #BoobooOsito #Nena_

En las primera foto anexa, la pareja de enamorados sostiene sus maletas, rodeados por ambas familias, mezcladas y en relativa paz. Luna, Luan, las gemelas, sus padres y Lily por un lado, del otro una persona bastante parecida a Bobby y una mujer delgada y morena. "¿Son los papás de Bobby y Ronnie Anne?" se preguntó.

La última publicación, empero, fue mucho más austera. No había pie de foto, pero si ésa era una vista de la zona metropolitana de Chicago, le decepcionó bastante. La pareja esraba de frente a una tienda, y ambos estaban con un hombre mayor calvo y una mujer bajita y regordeta con ojos bastante pequeños, también mayor. Ignoraba quienes eran, y sinceramente no deseaba saber más de su hermana por ese fin de semana.

Preocupada, consideró preparar sus argumentos si la llamaban a declarar por lesiones. No dudaba que aquel chico, Chandler, la arrastrara en el proceso de Luan, y más porque ella solo protegió a sus hermanas. Lana y Lola no pueden declarar, su hermanam mayor inmediata se volvió paranoica respecto a ella...

Sabe que hay camaras en el patio de la escuela. Lo sabe desde que en el tiroteo en aquella primaria hace tres o cuatro años en la Costa Oeste las tomas permitieron que el tirador fuese ubicado. Si hay grabaciones, es natural que pueda armar una defensa para salvar su trasero. En cuanto a Luan... no sabe del contexto en que sucediera la agresión, y aún sabiendo que es una bromista, no pocos vecinos se quejaron el último Día de las Bromas, tanto por la cantidad de basura como porque hubo daños a terceros en años anteriores.

Fastidiada, dejó de lado todo ello, tomó un vestido que Lola le dejara en la cama y fue con ella. _Lynnette_ no debería llegar tarde para "recibir" al Señor Sprickles en lugar de _Linkington_.

~o~

La nueva bibliotecaria resulta más dura de tratar. Y con razón, pues le pidió revisar el historial de multas y devoluciones pendientes del mes pasado antes de actualizar el registro en una semana. Con el cabello pelirrojo corto y esos lentes, le recordaba un poco a una turista que viera hace un año en la zona de la Biblioteca, en Alejandría. Por unos días, estuvo fantaseando con ella de todas las maneras posibles, al menos hasta que a su madre se le metiera el gusanillo de empezar a buscarle marido.

En el listado de devoluciones pendientes, notó que el nombre "Loud, Lisa M." estaba presente dos libros por día. Un poco exagerado, pero no tanto como el total de sus multas tanto por atrasos como por moratoria. Nada menos que cuarenta mil dólares. Algo difícil de creer, pero eso ya tenía más de un año de atraso.

Layla no envidiaba a la gente que descansa los domingos. En lo tocante a ella, bien puede darse el lujo de descansar mientras trabaja. Poca gente, más papeleo, sale temprano... bien puede dejar al resto en su rueda de hamster, anhelando los viernes para descansar.

A lo lejos, vio una figura vagamente familiar con su nueva jefa en la recepción. Sabía que había visto unos zapatos anticuados como esos y un sombrero vaquero ocultando unos culos de botella, pero... ¿acompañada por un chico con cabello blanco?

No tardó en reconocer a Lincoln. La última vez que le viera, si no le fallaba la memoria, fue de vista, una mañana que se hiciera tarde para ambos en la escuela. Liam por poco entró, pero la clase de literatura no fue mejor, ya que le descontaron un punto sobre calificación final. Sus calificaciones no eran malas en dicho curso, por lo que obtener una nota alta era sencillo. Poemas, cuentos cortos... había hecho un intento en un portal, aunque los contenidos demasiado sugerentes causaron que le cerraran la cuenta.

No era tanto Liam, quien estaba en la sala de estudio, lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que le contó. Su hermano la extrañaba, y más aún, el hummus del almuerzo. Rashid nunca se quejaba del almuerzo, a menos que fuera por el comino. Y eso le hizo temer un poco. Si la estaban buscando, ese error suyo redujo la lista de sospechosos. Era obvio que por la pijamada, Rusty estaba descartado, Clyde no necesitaba mucha atención más allá de sus padres, y Zack... ambos pelirrojos eran sospechosos a priori. Si no fuera por el indiscreto comentario sobre la espalda de la hermana mayor de Leni y Luna, ahora mismo estaría en camino a Alejandría.

La idea de volver a su tierra natal había dejado de tener atractivo apenas se enterara de lo que su madre planeaba hacer. Vivir en un internado nunca fue su idea, mucho menos en uno militarizado en El Cairo. Por un momento, agradeció que uno de los primeros actos del recién fogueado presidente Gump fuese un veto migratorio contra siete países de mayoría musulmana, Egipto incluido. Al parecer, la nieva administración tendría en la mira dos asuntos prioritarios". Terrorismo, del que la egipcia concluyó que engloba sin distinción a los cultos de origen no caucásico, y proteccionismo mercantilista. El asunto con la frontera sur era algo que trata de enmascarar, pero no dejaba de ensalzar la "estupenda relación" con el gobierno mexicano.

-Disculpe, ¿puede indicarme donde hay algún libro que tenga algo sobre la Gran Depresión? -preguntó una chica bastante... familiar.

-En la sección de Ciencias Sociales si deseas conocer las implicaciones sociopolíticas. Para las consecuencias socioeconómicas a detalle en Economía, por favor -detalló sin levantar la vista.

-Muy amable, gracias.

Layla no había levantado la vista, pues apenas vio las piernas enfundadas en unos apretados leggins púrpuras supo de quién se trataba. No tuvo nada que ver con el asunto de una carta hace casi una semana, pese a que ella misma sugiriera que tomara al toro por los cuernos. Sabe que, de meterse con ella, Luna volvería al punto muerto en que su relación se encontraba hace un mes. Ni siquiera consideraba la idea de llevarlas a la cama al mismo tiempo.

3:00 pm, su salida ya era un hecho. Tomó sus cosas para ir por Liam al salón de estudio y pasar a una tienda por algunas cosas que necesitaban. Tuvo cuidado de dejar lo más avanzado posible su trabajo pendiente. Otro día para el olvido, sin salir de la rutina.

~o~

Para saber que Lincoln había regresado la noche anterior agotado y relajado, Lisa determinó que la partida de Lori no le incomodó demasiado. Su hermano parecía encantado porque Leni tomara las riendas, sin abusar de ella, aunque algo no encaja. De doce mil modelos procesados entre la tarde anterior y esta mañana, tomando en cuenta todas las variables posibles, estimó que su hermana mayor volvería y la casa se mantendría en pie eran las previsiones más correctas, tanto por la cantidad de escenarios simulados como por la ausencia de cualquier incidente más grave que un robo a mano armada.

Desechó, por tanto, toda posibilidad de fracaso o de riesgo. Fue a la sala, donde viera a Lincoln pasar el tiempo con Leni viendo la nueva temporada de El Bote de los Sueños. Habían tirado por la borda a Noah, un tipo bastante docto, solo por comentar que la única cita con Grey había sido una mugre, y el tosco Nate, favorito de Lynn, se anotó puntos al usar sandalias en su primera cita, la cual fue en la playa de San Diego.

Por primera vez, pese al relativo caos, la pequeña genio notó nerviosismo. Lynn estaba matando el tiempo con Lola, seguramente sirviendo el té o haciéndole pasat por una sesión de modelaje. Lily se paseaba desnuda, antes de que Luan le persiguiera para vestirle. Sabe bien que Leni no dejará a Lincoln, a menos que...

Un grito desgarrador terminó con toda la calma. Nada que Lisa no pudiese prever, en especial con dos aracnófobos en casa. Leni seguía junto a su hermano, perdida en aquella telerrealidad. Por tanto, la fuente debía ser su padre.

-¡QUÍTAME ESA BESTIA DE ENCIMA! -seguía bramando Lynn sr.

-¡Solo es una tarántula! ¡No hagas tanto drama! -Rita se dejaba oir con una expresión de hastío.

-¡Lindo peluquín, Loud! -saludaba el señor Grouse desde su ventana, dando cuenta de un muffin.

Si... el caos de todos los días.

-Necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca, si tienes tiempo para ver una repetición del Bote -pidió Lisa, obstaculizando el campo visual de su hermano-. Por si lo preguntas, Neil es el siguiente en ser arrojado por la borda.

-Gracias por el spoiler, genio -repuso Lincoln con sarcasmo, seguido de una rechifla masiva.

-Dije quién, mas no cómo. Ergo, no lo arruiné por completo.

-¿No puedo ir? -pide Leni.

-Dudo que tu capacidad de orientación sea mejor desde el último Día de las Bromas -se llevó la palma a la frente, pues la rubia y el peliblanco se quedaron viendo un tanto molestos-. Lo siento, Leni, pero esto no precisa de tus servicios, aunque se agradece tu entusiasmo.

-¿Y porqué yo? -se lamentó el chico.

-Luna no se encuentra disponible, y temo que Luan tiene demasiado que afrontar persiguiendo a Lily.

-Rayos -maldijo Lincoln por lo bajo.

El traslado a la biblioteca no fue diferente a otras ocasiones. Por costumbre, cada vez que ella y Lori o Luna la llevan, Lisa les pedía que llevaran una mochila para los préstamos que ella solicitara. Más, aparte, uno o dos libros que ellas "piden prestados", es decir, como complementos. Claro que el chico tuvo que ceder, bajo la única condición de que él llevara algo para sí.

Apenas entrando, reconoce de lejos a Layla, atendiendo a aquella chica del aeropuerto, antes de ver que una mujer pelirroja un poco más alta que Luna se les acercaba.

-Supongo que vienen por algo, ¿no es así?

-Hace bien en suponer, señora -saluda Lisa.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué linda niña! -la bibliotecaria estrujó una de las mejillas de la niña- Dime, cariño. ¿Te ayudo a buscar un libro de la Princesa Pony? En la sala infantil tenemos una edición especial de su encuentro con los Lunacornios.

-Lamento desairarla, pero considero que esos libros ralentizan el desarrollo cognitivo y convierten las fantasías en memorias de largo plazo. Ergo, se vuelven id...

-¡Algo de ciencias estará bien! -intervino Lincoln, riendo nervioso.

-Oh... tu cara se me hace familiar... -la mujer miró con detenimiento a la castaña-. Apenas llegué en la semana, pese a no tenerle de frente alguna vez-... bueno, si son conocidos de Lisa Loud, por favor avísenle que tiene demasiados atrasos.

-Cuente con ello, señorita -el chico soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Que encanto! -la bibliotecaria rió agradecida por el halago, marchándose a la sala de empleados.

Alcanzaron un buen sitio en el salón de estudios, ignorando que Liam estaba allí. Lincoln, en particular, no deseaba estar sino preparando una pequeña recepción para Lori. Tal vez Leni se fuera de lengua, pero ello no impedirá que la reciban como merece.

.

El que Luna se haya quedado en casa al mando le estaba cobrando factura. Ya tuvo que ceder ante Lynn, perdonando sus ofensas sin más junto a Leni. El desayuno se le había pasado un poco de tostado y Lucy tuvo que esperar un tiempo para solventar un poco su problema involuntario con el nuevo profesor.

-Solo no me cortes el flequillo, si vas a cambiar mi envoltorio mortal -suplicó seseante, mostrando un poco de nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido a la rockera.

-Solo relájate -Luna hizo lo propio-. No será un gran cambio.

-Si eso es posible...

Luna no era tan buena arreglando a otras chicas. Las pocas pijamadas que pudo organizar terminaron en un desastre que causó sordera a muchos vecinos tres calles a la redonda, antes siquiera de empezar con el maquillaje. Y el cambio de apariencia de Lucy... el esmalte fue su elección, una pésima elección teniendo a considerar que los tonos brillantes claros no van con una piel caucásica pálida. Pero ahora, una pequeña oportunidad para redimirse y traer una nueva Lucy al mundo, reforzando el desafío a aquél hombrecillo.

Por ahora, solo estaban teorizando. La idea base, mantener una base como la que la poetisa Loud ostenta, puede ser demasiado simple. Definitivamente descartaron las medias de red, siendo más para una edad mayor o, para quien la rockera daba un nombre genérico, chicas fáciles.

Desechó algunas ideas. Simone Simmonds era demasiado atrevida pese a ser madre, Sharon den Hadel, exagera en lo barroco. Sandra Squadrani (que no tenía nada que ver con su vieja profesora en secundaria) era muy aficionada en escena a los cortes gótocos recargados, y ya ni hablar de Andy Lee, rayana en lo ridículo rococó, o de Johanna Korkuula, muy rústica.

Finalmente, rendida, no habría muchos cambios. Demasiados peros entre ambas, denostado el vano esfuerzo para mandar al cuerno a aquél demente. McGrady pudo haberse tragado su orgullo, pero Howick era, decididamente, un hueso muy duro de roer.

-Aceptemos la realidas, hermana. Tendrás que quedarte así o tomar alguna cosa de un conocido -bufó Luna.

-Siento mucho hacerte perder tiempo, aunque realmente éste no tenga valor.

-No fue una total pérdida de tiempo, hermana -suspira la castaña-. Por lo menos sé que puedes variar un poco.

-Si lo fuera, no tendría una idea de lo que eres en realidad -la rockera tomó un cuaderno pautado y su Wes Paul, la única guitarra que le queda-.

-¿Crees que soy una rara? -la expresión de duda en la cara de Lucy se tradujo a un pueril estrechamiento de labios.

-Solo eres lo que eres, Luce. Nada más, nada menos -empezó a afinar en si bemol-. Y, si quieren quitarte todo, ¡importa un carajo! Ahí estaremos esperando el trueno.

-¿Estaremos?

-Después de todo -Luan terció desde la puerta-, nadie se queda atrás... aunque lo merezca.

El tono de las últimas palabras de Luan era bastante claro sobre a quién se refería. Ambas, cantautora y poetisa, se percataron de ello. No habría perdón para Lynn, al menos no de ella.

~o~

-Con cuidado, Lynn -indicó el señor Grouse-. No te esfuerces más de lo que debas antes del final.

Una de las cosas que a Lynn le permitieron retomar fueron sus visitas al vecino. Dado que el calor se empezaba a sentir un tanto sofocante por la humedad, realizaba trabajo de limpieza en el patio trasero. No le importaba tener que recortar el césped quemado por el frío o podar las ramas secas del seto tras la reja, siempre que pudieran conversar un poco.

-¿Por qué muchos viejos dicen que los viejos tiempos eran mejores? -preguntó Lynn mientras apilaba las ramas en un contenedor.

-Es raro que preguntes eso -el viejo atacaba un muffin con arándanos-. Pero... suele ser así. Cuando nos toca enfrentar una desgracia, siempre diremos eso, a menos que nos tocara peor.

-¿Como cuando?

-Déjame pensar -el calvo dejó hecho un cucurucho la envoltura del muffin que comía y la guardó en su chaleco-. Mi padre solía quejarse de lo caro que era el chocolate en 1930, y era algo natural. Ya sabes, el "Jueves Negro" y todo eso. ¿No habrás visto eso en la escuela?

-No, señor -mintió, pues había reprobado un examen sobre el periodo de entreguerras.

-Veamos... 1929... todos pensaban que la Bolsa jamás se caería, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era casi imposible hallar vendedores. Vino la Gran Depresión y todo se fue por laa nubes.

-¿En serio?

-Un litro de leche, antes de ese día, creo que costaba veinte centavos, y el chocolate cuatro. Dulce y verdadero chocolate con leche -la mirada del anciano se perdió en la añoranza-. Treinta por ir al cine, y era permanencia voluntaria. Luego, era difícil que la leche no fuera rebajada con agua para abaratar costos. No me tocó pasar por eso -añadió-, pero el viejo solía quejarse de eso. Todo un veterano de la Gran Guerra, y se preocupaba por mantener a su familia antes de tenerla.

-No creo que estuviera tan mal -sonrió Lynn, tratando de dar ánimos a su vecino.

-Por lo menos me tocó ver tiempos mejores después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. A muchos siempre les parece que ayer es mejor que hoy, y a veces así es.

Entre los dos, terminaron de podar los setos y arreglar el cobertizo, para terminar en el pórtico sentados, compartiendo una taza de cocoa. Algo que no pasó fuera del radar para una cierta rubia que jugaba en el frío lodo frente a su casa con el perro de la familia.

~o~

Lincoln de verdad no cabe de su asombro. Sabe que Lisa recibe fondos del gobierno, solicita patentes y lleva la contabilidad de la casa, pero que su hermana debiera semejante cantidad a la biblioteca era ya un asunto serio en extremo. Sabe que puede ocultarlo, aunque no sea por mucho tiempo a menos que otra cosa ocupe su mente. Y ello era el menor de sus problemas.

Luego de ir a la biblioteca y endosar a Lisa un pequeño sermón sobre sus deudas, ayudó un poco a Luan con su agenda expansiva de Negocios Graciosos, violando un poco el castigo de la trigueña; le preparó el biberón a Lily y buscó a Lucy lo mejor que pudo en los ductos, antes de caer estrepitosamente sobre Lynn.

-¿No encontraste otro lugar mejor para caer, Lucy? -la atleta estaba aturdida por el golpe.

-No si eres miope -dijo el peliblanco, solo menos aturdido-. ¿Por qué apestas a pasto quemado?

-¿Lincoln?

La deportista, apenas se levantó, tomó al chico por el cuello de la polera y lo arrastró hacia la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Uno de los pocos lugares en toda la casa donde la privacidad es mayor, sin contar los ductos de ventilación, el techo por las noches y la vieja caldera.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera hablar, Lynn le puso un par doblado de calcetines que encontró en el cesto de la ropa sucia y la mano en la boca. Asqueado, el hombre del plan no tuvo de otra que escuchar.

-¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que he pasado por tu culpa? -el peliblanco cambió el asco de su cara por el contenido de su boca por una de pena... aunque sea una pena poco profunda- ¿Puedes imaginar que alguien te embarre en la cara todos tus malditos errores

"No tienes idea", pensó sarcástico su respuesta, antes de ver correr por la cara de su hermana más cercana lágrimas derramarse por la frustración. "No tienes una idea de eso".

-Trata de proteger a alguien más debil o malinterpreta las intenciones de cualquier persona... ¡Trata de hacer eso, y pasa por la misma mierda que he tenido que tragarme, Lincoln!

-Te entiendo -habló tranquilo el chico, habiendo escupido los calcetines de Lisa mientras su hermana soltaba la pus que existía en su mente, la amarga secreción residual de las heridas sufridas.

Tal como si Lynn hubiera sido derrotada de manera aplastante, la cara de ésta no hizo sino palidecer ante semejante respuesta... no. El tono calmado en el que fuera expresada. Tal como si de un viejo proverbio se tratara, Lincoln no se doblaría, como un alto pico soportando lo peor de una tormenta.

-Te entiendo... y más aún, puedo entender muy bien lo que sientes, Lynn -el chico se soltó del agarre ya no tan duro de su hermana mayor inmediata, causando que ésta se sujetara de la pared rellena con corcho-. No sabes sobre la humillación a la que Lola fue sometida en el verano pasado por romperse una pierna y ver que Lana la suplantó, de la pena que Ronnie Anne me provocó apenas iniciando el año o de la vergüenza que pasé después de la temporada anterior del equipo de fútbol.

Con cada palabra, Lincoln se sometió a sí mismo a una purga emocional. Amaba a sus hermanas, no tenía duda de ello, pero debía dejar las cosas en claro consigo mismo antes de hacerlo con nadie más.

-Entiendo bien que muchas veces he abusado de ustedes -prosigue el peliblanco- y las he explotado en la misma manera que tengo que aprender de mis errores. Ahora dime, y se franca contigo misma. ¿Tu orgullo te dejó tan ciega como para no aprender?

Lincoln se levantó, un poco más relajado. La pregunta, hecha más al azar, no podía ser mucho más clara que todas las sesiones con la psicóloga. En tanto, Lynn supo que su hermano no le guardaba resentimiento alguno. Tal vez algo de miedo, pero no rencor, ni mucho menos

-Solo piensa eso, Lynn. ¿Te mantienes en tu camino o cambias por lo menos un poco?

Dejó sola a Lynn en la pieza, yendo directo al sótano. Odiaba tener que lavar la ropa de Lori, en especial la de gimnasia. Nada como el oloroso perfume de lavandas muertas y pudriéndose bajo el sol para arruinar su humor en otras circunstancias, pero eso no importaba ahora. Buscaba que ella no tuviera pendiente alguno cuando llegara, compensarle por aquella "cita de hermanos".

Durante la cena, la mayoría en la mesa de los niños se mantiene expectante, con la salvedad de Lily. En la mesa de los grandes, Leni ya estaba impaciente por lo que conpartiría con su hermana. Cierto, dormir con Lincoln el viernes la tranquilizó un poco, pero tener un amplio espacio para ella le permitió darse un tiempo para poner en orden sus cosas.

Por su parte, Luna ya estaba realmente fastidiada por tener que estar al mando. Prácticamente hasta Leni se dio cuenta, dejándolo todo en sus manos. Ella deseaba, al menos, haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse a tomar las riendas. Un año o quizás hasta las vacaciones de primavera como mínimo.

Las horas pasaron, y la llegada de Lori no se concretaba. Todos en la casa se mantuvieron esperando tanto tiempo como pudieron. Una a una fueron cayendo todas, empezando por Leni, y siguiendo Lily, las gemelas, Lisa, Luan...

Última de todos, Lynn hizo un acopio de fuerzas para cargar a sus padres hasta su habitación. Ella, más que nadie, deseaba zanjar cualquier malentendido que haya tenido con Lori en el pasado reciente. Quizás no obtuviera su perdón, aunque eso ya era lo de menos.

Resignada, y con poco ánimo para seguir esperando, tomó la almohada y la manta que tenía en el camastro del sótano, yendo directo a la habitación de Lincoln. La pieza, con la puerta entreabierta, deja entrever a su ocupante, demasiado inquieto en sueños y abrazando con fuerza a Bun-bun.

-Lincoln -sacudió al chico, demasiado sobresaltado por una pesadilla que pudo tener-... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Ya qué -dijo bostezando, haciendo un hueco y cayendo de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente, Lincoln logró dormir como nunca. Había paliado un poco sus diferencias la noche anterior, y ya todos se preparaban para una nueva y convulsa semana con ánimo resuelto, esperando que, en última instancia, que Lori hubiese vuelto en el transcurso de la noche.

Ya habiendo quedado último, Lincoln decidió bajar para preparar el desayuno de todos en casa antes de tomar su turno en la bañera. No lo lograría, pues la visión que tenía ante sí en la sala arruinó todas las ilusiones con que se había hecho para iniciar la jornada. En el sillón, sus padres, aquella inamovible pareja que por casi dos décadas compartieran algo más que media vida, estaba destrozada.

-¿Están bien? -la voz del chico sonaba sincera, antes de que su padre lo estrechara contra su pecho.

-M... mi bebé... -sollozó Rita, uniéndose a tan doloroso abrazo-... mi hermosa bebé...

-Llamaron... llamaron de Chicago, hijo -pese a querer aparentar dureza, Lynn, el mismo hombre que por años ha estado cambiando pañales, no podía ocultar la desolación que en ése momento siente-. Llamó la tía de Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

Conforme hablaban, las hermanas que no estaban en el baño o arreglándose para ir a clases se sumaron a tan semejante cuadro. Luan, Lisa, Lucy, Lana y Lola habían bajado y observado, escuchando, atentas, aquellas palabras en boca de su madre que arruinaron toda buena disposición. Palabras que destruyeron hasta los cimientos toda la buena actitud con que, teniendo problemas o no, darían la cara al mundo.

-Los dos no llegaron después de visitar el campus.

~o~

 _ **Contacto perdido.**_

 **Una de las costumbres que tomo, como bien saben, es que escuche música al escribir. Ello libera los potenciales bloqueos que pueda tener, lo cual agradezco mucho. ¿La Novena Hora? Es un buen ejemplo de ello.**

 **De igual modo, nuevas introducciones en la data obligan a los ajustes. Caso consulto, la bibliotecaria y el ajuste a la multa. Suponiendo que el incidente de los cincuenta grandes que Lisa debía hacia septiembre de 2016 (momento del año en que ubiqué el incidente de Spunk E. Pigeon... considerando que para algunos episodios Lola sabía leer y escribir perfectamente). Si, el canon me patea las bolas... o lo haría de no saber adaptarme otra vez).**

 **Fun facts:**

 **Cassius Clay, Muhammad Alí, si dio esos motivos para convertirse al islam, y recibió ataques directos por ambos flancos, a tal grado que una bata (obsequio de Elvis Presley) reza, en su dorso, _La elección del pueblo_ , contraviniendo uno de los motes que los fanáticos del box le dieron: "El rey del pueblo".**

 **Si bien la idea del campus es algo usual, en última instancia la idea surgió de _Daria: Is it college yet?_ Dicha peli marcó el final de la serie.**

 **Revisemos el "buzón de quejas", mejor conocido como reviews...**

 ** _Cartman6x61_ , eso si es retorcido. Especialmente el párrafo final, lo de las fotos. Suponiendo que los tres tienen la misma jodida opción:**

 ***Luna mataría a Lincoln, porque su vida amorosa es intocable. Ya luego se arregla con Sam.**

 ***Lincoln... o se pega un tiro (demasiado amor a la familia) o se lo pega a Sam.**

 ***Sam... al demonio. No mata a nadie. Si se va al demonio, que sea un trío.**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , no, no es una actualización rápida. La anterior se retrasó. ¿Lunes feriado? si acaso en Colombia, que ésta semana a México le toca con lo de la "Revolución" (que no fue sino Guerra Civil)... al grano.**

 **¿Recuerdas que el lunes fue citatorio de Lucy con Howick? Por algo doy ciertas fechas, y esta vez fue el caso. 16 cayó jueves. Si, momentos buenos antes de... eso. Luego retomaré a esos dos. ¿Lynn? Relaja la raja, como dicen por acá, que le están dando precios.**

 **Si tu hermana es agradable, suertudote, que la mía es como un troll de inteligente y malhumorada.**

 **Oh... digamos que la serie de sucesos Santiago me va a ganar el odio de muchos, y el infarto y la fiesta son la retorcida punta de lanza. Tienes razón. Los sueños entrañan algo serio. Roberta... huelo tamales con bulgogi...**

 **¡AAAAAARGH! ¡¿Venganza?! ¡YO LES ENSEÑARÉ VENGANZA! *se defenestra batiendo sus brazos como alas y cae estrepitosamente... el tarado se creyó Smaug* Si hubiera un juego, y no lo hubo, habría premio de por medio... si no fue por la serie de pistas que dí de uno y la obviedad del otro...**

 **PD 1: Deja que la idea fluya. Igual, la boca de Lana tendría gérmenes de perro si lame a Lucy.**

 **PD 2: Seguro que Lisa termina dejando calva a Marcy porque ésta cuestiona sus métodos.**

 **PD 3: Brazo te agradece el premio XD**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , por la tardanza, no problemo. Total, el gran ladrón estafó al raterillo de mercado. Jordan (niña)... a veces, los rellenos dan la sorpresa, tanto como para guiar al extremo. El asunto de la fiesta, ya quedó dicho. La noticia quedó flotando en mi cabeza hasta hallar el contexto ideal para embutirla. Y aceptemoslo. Todos queremos a esa tia que cocina rico y sea la amargada relax. Lástima que al chico le tocara la hija de la gran p... llamada Henrietta.**

 **En otras noticias... Scott. Un gran sabio llamado Anónimo dijo que las casualidades son trazas pequeñas de algo llamado destino. Si llegué al kokoro, lo admito. Por lo visto, cortes emotivos se me dan bien. Pronto veremos si la tragedia está incluida en mi bagaje.**

 **Algo con lo que decidí jugar, al menos con la película, fue con los actores de voz. ¿Pueden reconocerlos? (si, va para todos). Pero con Luna a cargo... ok, el S. S. Loud apenas y está preparándose para un pequeño temporal. Lo que viene... una de dos. Katrina o Central NuclearFukushima.**

 **PD: A Ruffo lo imaginé disfrazado de Darcy XD**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , con los precios dictados, considera que Lynn empieza a tomar camino al perdón. No obstante que deba hacer cosas que su orgullo le impide hacer.**

 **¡Ah, el amor de familia! Cuando no va con "insisto", es reconfortante. Como dijera una vez, siete a ocho capítulos (contando este, incluyendo el último doble) han sido planeados. ¿Ronnie? tu solo aguarda...**

 **PD: ¿Quién chuchas es Barry?**

 ** _Julex93_ , si. A partir de aquí ya tomamos curva al escenario final, ascensos... y descensos. Si... luego de saber de algunas aficiones de Ronalda, ése fue el escenario que más se me pudo haber ocurrido. No, Lopez no amenaza el puesto de Schiller en la escuela, pero... una cosa son los demonios declarados, y otros son como no pocos humanistas cristianos señalan, _agnos inter lupos_ (corderos entre lobos).**

 **¿Qué comes que adivinas? Estar al mando siempre es un peso, y el que Lynn ya conozca de precios es como si alguien regateara en los días de mercado en los pueblos rurales. La idea, en sí, me vino un poco de la segunda película de Daria (Is it school yet?), aunque el giro a darle... puedes hacerte una idea. Dankeschön.**


	28. ¿Traición?

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **¿Traición?**_

 **Washington DC**

 **20 de febrero**

 **3:54 pm**

 **La Sala Oval**

 _¿Como puedes hablar de sentimientos si tienes podrido el corazón?_

 _-Masami Kurumada, mangaka japonés._

Un mes en la Casa Blanca y era la comidilla de medio mundo. Si no era por su postura contra el Calentamiento Global (del que sigue diciendo que son cuentos chinos) o sus ya no tan notorias posturas sobre el muro de la frontera sur (en lo que sigue el consejo de su inepto sobrino), le tildaban de "loco proteccionista" por su salida de un pacto comercial en el Pacífico, o de "idiota xenófobo" por las preferencias que tiene sobre quienes llegan a perpetrar un tiroteo. Si es blanco, promete una investigación a fondo. Si es afroamericano, latino, europeo oriental o cualesquiera que fuesen los grupos étnicos que hay, no se contiene y exige tratarlos como animales.

Ronald Gump no se tienta el corazón. Si es que lo tiene, según piensan sus críticos y detractores. Tuvo que aceptar la renuncia de su Secretario de Estado, pues -se excusó- el FBI lo estaba investigando por la supuesta injerencia rusa en las elecciones. Uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos, Mike Fletcher, lo deja apenas con un mes en su puesto. Habría dicho algo hiriente, pero él ya estaba también bajo sospechas.

"Se supone que el Presidente del país más poderoso es intocable", pensó. No le importaba que lo acusaran de ser un cerdo misógino, monstruo capitalista o un vulgar mono racista. Si algo le enfada, es que lo comparen con cualquier idiota de otras latitudes, de países que no sean los Estados Unidos. Odia que lo comparasen con cualquier tarado de países corruptos, países que antes eran llamados, en tono de burla, "repúblicas bananeras", simples bufones que se debían pasear frente a delincuentes muertos de hambre ávidos de las riquezas del vecino.

No confia mucho en que algunos de sus Secretarios cumplan con tareas simples. Tampoco confiaba mucho en algunos senadores, tanto Demócratas como Republicanos. En particular, los Republicanos que no estaban tan de acuerdo con sus políticas migratorias y fiscales eran incómodos de tratar.

Por un lado, su plan fiscal. Los grupos más adinerados, dicho con cifras conservadoras, se ahorrarían usd. $160.000 anuales. La clase media, por mucho, ahorraría entre usd. $600 y usd. $700 en el mismo lapso. Los menos favorecidos, por poco, pagarían impuestos sobre impuestos.

Por el otro lado, los inmigrantes. En campaña, reconoce, les tiró con todo. Si bien sigue reconociendo en aquellos recién llegados una verdadera amenaza. Se niega a aceptar que, ilegales o no, contribuyen al erario tanto o más que las "masas de honestos trabajadores" que tanto defendió y ahora olvida poco a poco. Los hijos de estos, aquellos beneficiarios de un llamado "programa de acción diferida para los llegados en la infancia", igual sangran a las escuelas de un modo u otro.

Reconoce, sin embargo, que el poder le gusta. Le otorga prerrogativas y estatus por los que, naturalmente, hizo una buena inversión que quiere retirar, con todo y su beneficio. Después de todo, muy pocas personas se pueden dar el lujo de decir que, entre los colados a su boda, estaba nada menos que el dueño del club campestre. Y tanto más que el dueño sea nada menos que el Presidente en persona.

~o~

 _Residencia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan_

Las horas se hicieron infinitamente más largas desde que se enteraron de que Lori no llegó a la casa de los tíos de Bobby. Los vecinos agradecieron que la tarde fuese silenciosa, aunque desconocen bien el porqué de un sepulcral mutismo, mucho más ominoso que cualquier marcha fúnebre que hayan escuchado en sus vidas.

Contraviniendo la orden que a todos habían dado, el matrimonio conformado por Lynn y Rita Loud permitió a su numerosa prole el quedarse en casa, informando a ambas direcciones que no se presentarán ése día. Decisión comprensible, pero algo confusa entre los directores Sullivan de la preparatoria y Huggins de la primaria y secundaria. Por otro lado, el hecho de que los Casagrande, la familia materna de los hermanos Santiago, solicitara una Alerta Amber, tranquilizó un poco a Lynn y Rita Loud. Al menos en eso, y en cierta forma, salieron de su bloqueo.

A su manera, todas las chicas y Lincoln estaban afectados. Leni se encerró y la máquina de coser empezó a sonar como loca, parando apenas por lapsos no mayores a diez minutos. Luna, igual que su hermana mayor, se encerró con Luan. La rockera se dedicó a escuchar baladas y canciones depresivas, mientras que la comediante actualizó todas sus redes sociales, pidiendo ayuda a quienes la seguían en Chicago y zonas aledañas. Lynn, tomándose las cosas con una calma muy inusual, se puso a usar muy a fondo sus aparatos de gimnasio y pesas tan duro como fuese humanamente posible para una adolescente.

Por su parte, Lincoln era quien lo estaba llevando peor. La idea de que su primera hermana mayor se registrara perdida no la consideraba posible. Intentó operar con toda normalidad, tratando de leer alguna historieta o jugando cualquier videojuego, cosas que ya no disfrutaba tanto sin nadie lo bastante madura como para ordenarle que se pusiera pantalones o que apagara la consola, si no estaba de humor, o que le hiciera un espacio de sentirse competitiva.

Entre las menores, nadie sabía si Lucy se escondió en nuevos recovecos de la ventilación o la caldera o el ático. Lola, igual que Lincoln, intentó seguir como siempre, aunque terminaron por quitarle el motor a su jeep. Furiosa, cerró la puerta y no dejó pasar a nadie. Lana no solo no salió de su habitación en cuanto se enteró, sino que, apenas Lola hizo lo mismo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Lisa... nadie adivinaba que podía esconder su mente, si estaba maquinando algo al ver a Lily dar vueltas por toda su habitación sin propósito o si, en realidad, estaba bloqueada.

La noticia de que los Loud no habían ido a clases no hizo la menor gracia, pero el martes, al no ver que ninguna de las hermanas que estudiaban ni Lincoln acudieron, las llamadas se sucedieron en cascada, lo bastante como para que incluso le enviaran, a cada uno, su carga de tarea.

Clyde, naturalmente, no podía estar ajeno a ello. Entre su amistad, si no hermandad, con Lincoln, su enamoramiento de Lori y su relativa relación con Lucy y Lana, tenía tantos motivos para ir y ver por el bienestar de amigos muy queridos por él y sus padres. A petición de la profesora Johnson le encargó ir a casa de su "hermano de otra familia". Lo mismo podría aplicar para Layla (de quien Lynn se escondiera), Sam (quien se sorprendió de ver al "niño del aeropuerto de hace un mes" en cuanto entregó algunas tareas de Luna), Benny (por quien Luan se desmayó), Margo, Haiku (que le pidió dichas tareas a una niña enamorada de su docente) y la propia profesora Shrinivas, quien tuvo que aceptar llevar las tareas del grupo de primero de las gemelas.

Temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control hacia la nada, Luna tuvo que llamar a una Junta de hermanos. La misma empezó tal y como la última que se presentó en condiciones. No faltaron las quejas y remoloneos, pero igual todas accedieron.

-Lisa -pidió Luna, bastante más facultada que Leni-, ¿podemos ahorrarnos escuchar la minuta anterior? Creo que esta es una junta extraordinaria.

-Extraordinaria o no, solo la mayor en turno puede hacer la petición -informó la novena chica-. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a Leni decretar tal estado, a menos que ella lo decida.

-De acuerdo -la aludida ni siquiera levantó la vista de su máquina de coser.

-Bien... comencemos -la niña prodigio guardó en una carpeta la minuta de la junta, al tiempo que la rockera golpeaba con un zapato de tacón bajo-. Tenemos solo un par de puntos a tratar. Cómo vamos a explicar a todos que no está Lori -ante la idea, Lola y Luan soltaron sendos bufidos-, y cómo nos las vamos a arreglar. ¿Si, Lincoln?

-No creo que nos tengamos que ocupar del primer punto -dijo tras alzar la mano-. Ronnie Anne y Luan lo hicieron público en Internet.

-No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados -la trigueña, irónicamente, cruzó los brazos-. Y tu novia no ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Por millonésima vez, Ronnie Anne NO ES MI NOVIA -declaró el peliblanco con vehemencia.

-No estamos para discutir la vida sentimental de nuestro hermano -arrastró Lucy, al tiempo que Fang se posó en su brazo-. Estamos para resolver nuestra rutina sin Lori.

-Me ofrecería a clonarla -sugirió Lisa-, pero aún carezco de la tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada para acelerar un desarrollo correspondiente con su rango de edad actual.

-¿Alguna idea más realista, chicas? -imploró Luna.

-Y... y chico -balbuceó Lana, limpiando su nariz con una servilleta.

-¿Y chico? -añade la rockera, agradeciendo el gesto.

-Si vamos a acostumbrarnos -sugiere Lola-, sea lo que sea, no dependamos de Lincoln.

-¿Dis... culpa?

-Concuerdo con ella -afirmó Lucy-. No es que yo no le agradezca que me cubra la espalda, pero él ya tiene demasiado trabajo con nosotras cinco.

-No me molesta, chicas -reflexionó el hombre del plan-. En serio.

-Por desgracia, no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes -al momento, sacó un gráfico de pastel-. Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, y no es mucho, eventualmente él terminará siendo quien tenga el mando, por lo que Lori no dudó en tenerlo como segundo al mando dada su capacidad de reacción y resolución de conflictos leves a moderados. Ergo, hasta que Lynn deje ésta casa, él siempre tendrá una posición preponderante en nuestra relación fraterna.

-¿Y quién puso al mando al tarado? -protestó Lola.

-Lisa ha dicho "segundo al mando", pequeña, no "voz cantante" -aclaró la rockera-. Y ya todas escucharon a Lisa.

-Como si tus comparaciones sirvieran de algo, Luna -secundó Lynn-. No siempre vamos a depender de él.

-¿Y quién le dio permiso de hablar a la "Rompehuesos"? -se quejó Luan, soltando un bufido.

-No empecemos a pelear, ¿quieren? -pidió Lincoln.

-¿Ven? -señaló Lola- ¡A eso me refiero!

-Si. Él es como que una Lori mejorada -planteó Leni, habiendo terminado un pantalón.

-No soy como Lori -gruñó el peliblanco.

-Definitivamente no sé que hacemos aquí -lloró Lana, saliendo hecha un torbellino de lágrimas.

Si Luna esperaba un consenso entre sus hermanas, desató una conflicto en toda regla. No solo falló en su breve interinato, sino que ahora desató una división de consecuencias no cuantificadas.

Por más de quince minutos, siguieron discutiendo, emitiendo diversas posturas. Dado que Lana no estaba disponible tras salir intempestiva de la pieza que comparten las mayores, a Lola tocó hablar por su gemela y votó por "cada quién por su cuenta". Lucy, mucho más sensata, habló en favor de separar en grupos por mesas de cena, siendo Lincoln un mero recurso extraordinario como venía siendo tras la reforma al Protocolo, postura apoyada por Lisa, Luna y Leni. Lynn, a modo de contrapeso, quiso zanjar disputas tomando el modelo actual, es decir, sucesión por edades, siendo su propuesta ignorada olímpicamente. Luan, por su parte, no respaldó ninguna postura junto a Lily. No por indecisión, sino por no alterar la resolución que se tomara. En cuanto a Lincoln, secundó, no obstante, la propuesta de su primera hermana menor.

Terminada la junta, cada quién retornó a su respectiva habitación, incluso Lynn (a petición de Lincoln), fastidiada de tener que soportar la humedad del sótano y amanecer con flemas. Por lo pronto, podrán tratar de sobrellevar la ausencia de su hermana mayor en lo colectivo. El problema, ahora, será en lo individual.

~o~

Por muchas atenciones que Lola pudiera recibir, a ella le dolía no tener a nadie que compartiera un poco de su tiempo con ella de forma voluntaria. Muy pocas veces Lincoln lo hacía sin tener que recurrir a los chantajes. Lana lo hace de mala gana la mitad de las veces. Y ahí estaba ahora, esperando canapés de dedo que Lynn le serviría con una sonrisa más forzada que nada. No era nada cercana a ella, en especial desde el incidente de la nalgada, pero no le molestaba que le sirviera auténtico Earl Grey a la temperatura adecuada.

-¿Ya puedo descansar? -preguntó Lynn, enfundada en el rol y el vestido de la mucama "Lynnette".

-Aún no, Lynnette -niega la rubiecita-. Primero sirve los canapés de dedo y puedes tomar asiento junto al Sr. Sprickles.

Sin más, la atleta acercó la bandeja con los dichosos bocadillos, los cuales no eran mas que rebanadas de pan sin tostar untadas con queso crema y espolvoreados con azúcar.

-Ahora sí, Lynnette -dijo Lola con un dejo de superioridad generosa-, toma asiento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tan rápido? -pregunta la castaña.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Olvidar que te ataqué -contestó Lynn-. Esa noche me hicieron sentir una... -miró fuera de la habitación, asegurándose de que el resto estuvieran distraídas.

-Puedes decirlo -indicó Lola-. Sabes que no soy la niña tierna que todo mundo ve.

-Bueno... Esa noche me hicieron sentir una monumental mierda -la deportista se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Oye, hago lo que puedo por disculparme con todas, pero algunas no parecen querer aceptarlo.

-En verdad que te metiste en un hoyo -dijo Lola luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-No me di cuenta, genio -repuso Lynn con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez quieren que hagas algo a cambio...

-Lisa quiere que sea su "sujeto de pruebas" por un mes, y Lucy espera que me trague mi orgullo y me disculpe con todos los que insulté desde que Lincoln se hizo titular.

-¿Alguien lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio?

-Lincoln, Leni y Luna, pero no entiendo porqué.

-Leni es Leni, y sabes que es demasiado buena. No sé que pasa con Luna, pero Linky... -se detuvo a pensar un poco en su hermano-... a veces no entiendo cómo puede ser que él no esté loco.

Lola miró hacia el patio frontal. La misma vista del árbol de la entrada, despojado de sus hojas, la misma avenida Franklin, ya casi totalmente limpia de nieve. Por lo regular, la nieve se estaba derritiendo en las aceras y jardines, pero al parecer la nieve del jueves al sábado se había vuelto aguanieve, y el calor empezaba a sofocar un poco. Lana estaría feliz de saltar enmedio de los lodazales que se formaban, pero ahora no estaba sino en el sofá de la sala, sentada junto a Lincoln y Leni. La modista se había limitado a preparar un bocadillo a ambos y un smoothy para ella, dejándose caer sobre su asiento y con el televisor apagado.

A diferencia de su hermano de alba cabellera, Lana bien podía contar con los animales para levantar su ánimo, pero lo que hizo una vez que Cliff se le acercó y se dispusiera a echarse sobre su regazo fue del todo incomprensible hasta para Lola.

-¡Vete de aquí, gato tonto! -gritó la niña amante de los animales, sacudiendo al pobre gato en un arranque de ira.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? -cuestionó el peliblanco, más sorprendido que molesto.

-¡Pasa que Lori no está! -Lana se levantó molesta, derrammando la bebida de Leni- ¡No sabes lo que se siente que no esté ella!

Sin avisar, Lincoln trató de abrazar a su hermanita tan fuerte como puede, cosa que ésta evitó a toda costa.

-Necesito estar sola -musitó Leni, separando a ambos.

Sorprendidos, y dejando su disputa de lado, solo dejaron paso franco a la segunda rubia. En lo tocante a ambos, decidieron salir al patio, dejando a un ofendido minino tomando un baño en la chimenea, lamiendo su zona genital.

~o~

Para Lucy, no tener noticias de su hermana la bloquea como muy pocas cosas. Las ideas estaban demasiado estancadas en su cabeza, lo que le impedía escribir más allá de lo que pudiera hacer por necesidad u obligación escolar.

Cuando por fin el colectivo de hermanos decidió romper su bloqueo, ya era miércoles. Siguen sin acostumbrarse a no tener a Lori en sus vidas. Ya incluso consideró, y sin compartir dicho pensamiento con sus hermanas mayores, la idea de que Lori estuviera muerta. Sabe que no debe hacerlo. Reconoce que, en cuanto su hermano se vaya de la casa, ella sería la última hermana al mando, pero para entonces el habitual ruido se habría difuminado lo suficiente como para que la autoridad fraterna dejara de tener el peso que todas sus hermanas mayores, hasta Lynn, tendrá. Por tanto, reflexionó, para cuando ella se fuera, las gemelas ya habrán madurado y Lily razonaría lo suficiente como para que todo ello se quedara con sus recuerdos.

Las clases con Howick no le agradaban. Ella era especial objeto de su animadversión, pues le sabe un hombre profusamente religioso hasta hartarse. Si antes no creía las palabras de Luna, Luan o Lynn sobre los profesores que tomaban manía con un alumno en particular, ahora ella era la cosa más cercana a ello que tiene.

No obstante, el tipo le daba sensación de que oculta algo. Todo mundo guarda secretos. Ella misma es fan de closet de La Princesa Pony, sabe de la obsesión secreta de Haiku con Boys will be boys, el sitio donde Lola guarda su dinero... pero su nuevo profesor oculta algo. Y siente que no es nada bueno. Había días en los que su perfume era predominante el limón con clavo, otros en que el comino era la nota predominante. Ése miércoles, sin embargo, olía a viejo. Tonos amaderados eran el efluvio olfativo que el docente despedía. Más en especial, sándalo. Y es la primera vez que olía esa esencia en él.

Durante el almuerzo, no dudó en ir a la ex-mesa pegajosa. Necesitaba un poco de consuelo que no fuera de sus hermanas, o al menos de alguien que no fuese cercano. No Haiku, pues ella no se encontraba en la cafetería, o algún otro de los compañeros de Lincoln que ya había tratado y aterrado. Rocky... no. Ni de chiste. Era muy joven para decir que le gustaba en un sentido romántico. Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de hablar con un profesor o volver a hollar la tierra maldita que, para los Loud, se volvió el despacho de la doctora Schiller.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Lou? -saludó Rashid. Justo la persona que él necesitaba.

-Mi nombre es Lucy -corrige la gótica, tan neutral como podía sonar-. Pero... necesito hablar con alguien.

-¿Que hay de tu hermano?

-Es sobre una cuestión de hermanos en general que necesito un hombro -se quiebra un poco.

-¿Es en serio?

-Cada... palabra. Pero tenemos que estar solos.

-Como digas -concede el egipcio-. ¿El armario del conserje?

-Es demasiado obvio, por no decir accesible y sujeto a muchos malentendidos -giró hacia uno de los ductos, bastante pensativa.

-No creo caber allí- pretexta el moreno.

-Es posible que entres -señala ella-. Lincoln pudo entrar sin problemas para sacar las ranas del laboratorio, y mi amiga Haiku sube a los ductos que hay sobre el gimnasio.

Con desgano, ambos dieron cuenta de su almuerzo. Él con rutina, ella más por necesidad, aunque dejó la mitad de sus nuggets. La hora del almuerzo estaba terminando, razón por la que la gótica, se excusó, dejó su comida. Algo que, el chico pensaba, debía relacionarse a lo que quería hablar con ella.

Mientras avanzaban cada quien a sus clases, Rashid escuchó un ruido proveniente del armario del conserje. Ruido que Lucy apenas percibe, pero que a ella llamó más poderosamente la atención.

-Ve a clase -dijo el oriental-. Seguro no es nada grave.

-El tarado me odia -informó ella-. Seguramente me pondrá retardo.

-Eres difícil de convencer, ¿sabes, Lucy?

-Solo mis hermanas o... Lincoln -repuso la pelinegra, al tiempo que ella retorció la nariz, asqueada por una mezcla de olores entre los que reconoce uno muy particular, de forma mucho más tenue.

La puerta estaba con el seguro puesto, pero igual escucharon gemidos y un leve golpeteo, como si de carne cruda siendo azotada al suelo una y otra vez se tratara.

-¡Vámonos! -ordenó Rashid- Eso no me gusta nada.

La gótica no dudó en hacer caso y ambos emprendieron una retirada apresurada, olvidando su mutuo compromiso en los ductos de ventilación.

Al poco tiempo, unos minutos, salía de allí el profesor Howick. El docente, al parecer, tenía necesidades que atender. No era entusiasta de salir a los basureros a fumar o a beber café. Vale decir que su religiosidad la lleva a cierto grado de ascetismo. Sin embargo, lo que hiciera allí dentro era todo menos divino, mucho menos piadoso. Algo que solo puede definir con dos palabras.

Buscó la foto de "Ellie" desde la semana pasada. Creyó no haberla dejado en el casillero de la sala de maestros. Ello hubiera sido... inoportuno. Por no decir arriesgado.

La siguiente clase de su grupo implicaba un tema demasiado engorroso y tabú personal. De ningún modo está dispuesto a enseñar lo que llama "la más grande patraña de la Historia".

~x~

 _En algún lugar del condado de Flagstaff, Arizona._

Estaba más que aterrado. La esposa del pastor no estaba dispuesta a soportar que uno de sus mejores alumnos en la escuela dominical hubiese llevado semejante monstruosidad a la iglesia en un día santo, un Día del Señor. Y sabe bien lo que pasaba por contradecir Su Palabra.

-¿Dime, Gary, qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? -la mujer, una delgada y escuálida instructora que apenas pasaba los veinticinco años de cabello castaño, le exhibió un libro de la Lista de Textos Prohibidos que cuelga de la pared.

-N-no me haga nada, señora Blaine -suplicó un juvenil Gareth Howick, temeroso de lo que sucediera-... por piedad, ¡no me pegue!

-"El origen de las especies"... -leyó en voz alta, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el vesrido por detrás, en la semioscuridad del sótano de la iglesia- Eras un niño tan bueno, un niño tan bueno...

Mientras aquella mujer se desnudaba, no dejaba de tener claro una idea que, a partir de ése instante, gobernará toda su vida. Una vida arruinada que arrastra, desde entonces, un tormento.

-Éste es tu castigo, Gary -del meloso tono seductor pasó a un gruñido rabioso, tomando una pala de cricket y bajando los pantalones del trigueño, antes de azotarle.

-No, ¡No! -gimoteaba él- ¡No me golpee, señora Blaine!

-¡¿Cómo me llamo?! -azotó la mujer- ¡¿Cual es mi nombre, basura científica?!

-E... E... -tartamudea un poco-... Ellie.

~x~

Sabía que en Ohio, hace tiempo, un joven idiota había propuesto una supuesta tercera teoría sobre la Vida. Si pretender que algo puede "seleccionar" al ser más apto no podía ser más risible, alegar que un fantástico ser confornado por espaguetis planta toda prueba de aquella basura llamada "evolución natural" es como creer que hay árboles de caramelos y rios de lágrimas.

Odiaba que los libros de texto contradijeran lo que en su juventud, de la manera más amarga, aprendiera. "Si contradice lo que dice el Evangelio, no vale la pena conservarle". Pastor a los treinta y siete, abandonó para ejercer como profesor en una preparatoria.

Debe hacer algo al respecto. Sabe que lo que hará está mal ante lo aceptado por "educación laica". Pero ello no es, ni remotamente, lo peor que ha hecho en vida.

~o~

Cuando la multitudinaria visita de tareas terminara, Clyde paseó por el barrio. Al chico le había afectado tanto el trato "preferente" de la doctora Schiller como la ausencia de Lori. Se había enterado pocas horas después de que Luan lo publicó en Internet, y esa tarde Ronnie Anne, bastante ojerosa por alguna razón que él dedujo como relacionada a lo que los Loud pasaban, tampoco había asistido.

Caminando cerca de su casa, la encontró sola. La chica estaba cubierta de lodo frío, trabajando el jardín y huerto de su patio trasero, el mismo jardín que hace tiempo fuera vandalizado.

-Largo de aquí, tonto -Ronnie Anne quiso sacarlo de su mente y de su vista, arrojándole un terrón de estiércol.

-Solo vine a dejarte la tarea -se excusó el moreno, evitando dicho terrón, mas no un segundo arrojado tras el primero. Tal trozo de estiércol le dio de lleno en la boca.

-Siento hacerte comer porquería, McBride, pero necesito estar sola -la chicana se dio la vuelta, adolorida por algo más allá del trabajo físico.

-Podemos hablar, si quieres -ofrece él, comprensivo.

-¿Quieres que hable? -pregunta Ronnie, molesta- ¿De verdad quieres hablar? -empezó a reir, subiendo una octava cada carcajada, cada risotada que se escuchaba amarga- ¡Bien! ¡Trata de imaginar que Lincoln se va con una chica a dar un recorrido a una escuela! ¡Vamos! Hazte a la idea, Clyde, ¡y sabrás qué me duele!

Mientras alzaba la voz, Ronnie Anne enfiló directo hacia Clyde. Éste, sintiendo que lo iban a golpear, se echó al suelo y se colocó en posición fetal, esperando un ataque que jamás llegaría.

Por un instante, se encontró totalmente solo. La latina había cambiado de último momento su curso, entrando a su hogar, mucho más solitario ahora que solo estaba ella en todo el día. Levantándose, se sacudió un poco la suciedad y escupió el abono que tenía en la boca. Sin más remedio, optó por lo más sensato. Pasarle una copia de las tareas escolares por debajo de la puerta, esperando que, por lo menos, se dignara a leerla tan siquiera.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ronnie Anne estaba deshecha. No tenía idea de a quién o quiénes culpar de que su hermano mayor desapareciera. No podía achacarlo a su familia, ni a Lori, mucho menos a su ocasional falta de sentido común cuando se encuentra junto a su novia. No cree en la suerte, ni en eso de "nacer con buena o mala estrella", sino en el trabajo duro. Pese a ser bravucona, no descuida sus calificaciones, ni toma las tareas de aquellos que bien considera los blancos de sus bromas.

Abandonando el lugar, escuchó algunos sollozos, mismos que no quiso interrumpir. Él tenía sus propias penas. Lincoln y su ausencia en clases, la ilusión de Lori desdibujándose con cada hora que ésta tardaba en llegar, el desprecio y escarnio al que él y sus padres fueron puestos por ése demonio hecho terapeuta...

Si se pudiera quejar de su suerte, solo faltaría que se soltara a caer aguanieve, imposible dado que el cielo estaba despejado, y que el cliché del perro orinando sobre sus zapatos se cumpliera para que la vida le dijera, en forma nada sutil, que tocó fondo. Eso, si se pudiera quejar.

En el camino a su hogar, vio a lo lejos a Penélope y a Cookie, en dirección al centro comercial. Ya en una ocasión el doctor López le sugirió la posibilidad de dejar de lado la ilusión que despertaba en él su enamoramiento y ver por sí mismo, considerando opciones sin perder de vista el sentido que le daba a su vida. Cierto, el grupo que suele juntarse con Mollie no le tiene precisamente en gracia, Cookie incluida, pero Penélope era caso distinto.

Temeroso de cometer un error, decide no seguirlas. Ya tuvo bastante con haberle hecho pasar por un momento incómodo por ofrecerse a dejar tareas por encima de ellas y la chica Jordan, y haber tirado sin querer el tablero de ajedrez de la pelirroja.

"¿A quién engaño? Me gusta Lori. La amo, aunque no me corresponda. Junto a Bobby, no soy mas que un niño. El día que llegue a interesarle a alguien, seguro termino por rechazarla por culpa de ella", se lamentó. A su modo, cargaba con el pesar de la familia Loud. Comparte una pena ajena, lo último que debería hacer. Sin cuidar sus pasos, terminó chocando con alguien, tirando sus cosas en el camino.

-¡Cuidado, Clyde! -espetó una voz femenina.

-Lo... lo siento... ¿Jordan?

La niña, bastante pensativa, había tropezado sin querer con el afroamericano, cayendo al suelo y tirando su mochila en el proceso. El moreno decidió echarle una mano por educación, levantando a la rubia y levantando sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -la chica de la trenza lo mira, extrañada.

-Solo vine a dejarle la tarea a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne.

-Entonces ¿sabes por qué no han ido a clases? No es que me interese -se apresura a añadir.

-Es... -titubea un poco-... algo de lo que no sé si deba hablar.

-Sabes que Loud no me cae bien. Ya sabes, por lo de Cristina, y apenas le hablo a Santiago. Pero la que me preocupa es mi niñera. Matt dice que no ha ido a clases.

-¿Matt?

-Mi hermano mayor -apuntó Jordan.

-Bueno... su hermana mayor no llegó de ver una escuela en Chicago -la cara de Clyde se oscurece-. Ella y su... novio... el hermano de Ronnie Anne... no aparecen.

Jordan no daba crédito a ello. Los hermanos del chico sobre el que Mollie, ella y Cookie cotillean y de la chica ruda del grupo no aparecen. Un tema en extremo delicado para hablar de ello a espaldas de los interesados, siquiera. Muchas teorías se formaban en su cabeza, todas bastante peligrosas, sobre lo que puede haber pasado para afectar así a una persona, sea quien sea.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -pregunta Jordan, nerviosa.

-Tanto como que tengo dos gatas en casa -afirmó Clyde-. Solo... ¿puedes no hablar de ello?

-No prometo nada, Clyde. Igual se va a saber, como lo que pasó con la casa de Chandler el mes pasado.

-¿Lo del ataque de Luan? -la rubia asintió- Lincoln me dijo que él puso videos humillantes de él y sus hermanas.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando Chandler haga su siguiente fiesta -la niña tomó su mochila de manos del moreno-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana -se despide Clyde, un poco turbado por la charla.

No sabe si comentar aquella charla con Lincoln o con Luan. Corre mucho riesgo al tratar de hacerlo, pero igual puede ser un hombro tan valioso como cualquier otro que los Loud lo necesiten.

Jordan, por su parte, no puede evitar sentir pena. Si lo que Luan le dijo era, al menos, la mitad de cierto, tal vez, solo si se da el caso, dará su brazo a torcer.

~o~

Para ella, todo terminó en el momento en que confiara en ése engendro. Si deseaba venganza, internet se encargaba de mantenerla por completo encadenada de pies y manos. Tan impotente como una roca frente a un cantero, así es como se siente.

Desde que aquella fiesta tuviera un final desastroso, trató, por todos los medios, de mantener un perfil demasiado bajo como para que se tomaran la molestia de ir a la preparatoria en toda la semana. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. ¡Y vaya que estaba bien hecho! Ni siquiera aquellos marginados sociales, sean góticos, emos, nerds o los pocos estudiantes de intercambio, cualquiera de ellos, deseaban tener algo que ver con "la Zorra Alfa".

La acabaron de despedir de su trabajo en el arcade. Sus padres se negaban a tenerla encerrada en casa, sus redes estaban tan saturadas con mensajes de odio que las dio de baja... bien dicen los indios Cheyenne. "En la vida, debes tener cuidado del hombre que calla y del perro que no ladra".

Desde luego, Chad Chandler no era precisamente un hombre. Por sus acciones, concluyó, él era mucho menos que un perro. Era una basura, un simple don Nadie que logró brindarle la máxima humillación en su vida. Apenas y un hilacho en su tejido...

Un hilacho que deshizo todo su trabajo.

Habría querido buscar a Lori Loud, aunque su amenaza sigue terriblemente fresca en su memoria. Y con razón. El beso de Bobby la desarmó por completo, y la muela que su copia le arrancó de un puñetazo bien dado no dejaba sitio a dudas. Si antes el odio entre ambas era cordial, ahora Loud la ve como si se tratara de desechos de hospital. Desechos peligrosos, por añadidura, lo bastante peligrosos como para querer implicar a sus hermanos en ella. Santiago no se quedó atrás, como si su hermana fuera un tesoro.

Ello, para su desgracia, implica no acercarse a Lincoln. El chiquillo, bien hizo en recordar, primero le dedicó el viernes una mirada inusual de odio, misma que se rebajó a un vistazo que, le pareciera, interpretó como un gesto compasivo.

"Si pudiera explicarle a él lo que pasó", pensó con amargura. Necesita encontrarlo solo, cosa imposible en toda la semana, pues estaba hecha a la idea que, entre los entrenamientos, el tiempo en casa y la escuela, apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo. Cuando le conociera, le agradó mucho el trato que le diera por videochat. Para ser lo que Chandler llamaba un "fenómeno" era al tiempo cortés y relajado, por lo que no le costó mucho convencerle de sustituir a Lori para una foto familiar. Obvio, la foto no se dio. Lori se había tomado la molestia de "morder el anzuelo", por lo que le debía un favor. Favor que le dispensó aquella noche que lo viera a él y a su hermana, Loan ("o algo por el estilo", se dijo) humillados tras una fiesta.

Para su desgracia, ni el lunes ni el martes vio a ningún Loud salir de la propiedad. Y el presente salieron en grupos compactos, imposibles de separar. Vio al chico con esa rockera, Luna, y una niña rubia que usaba tiara y un vestido rosa. Era lógico que no le pudiera interceptar solo, y mucho menos en la vuelta a casa, seguido por la caterva de hermanas menores que pudo ver. La misma rubia de la mañana, la gemela marimacho de ésta, esa niña espeluznante y la genio. Y todos en ese grupo, al parecer, estaban abatidos.

Al poco rato, salió acompañado por Luna, cargando lo que parecen ser protecciones para un jugador de fútbol. Tomó la decisión de seguirles, a riesgo de que la descubrieran. Labor nada difícil, pues nadie la reconocería con un conjunto deportivo, una campera gris y el cabello cortado como un chico en casquete medio redondeado, corte por el que, en vano, se decidió para que no la señalaran.

Los sigue hasta el estadio comunitario. Si bien el de la preparatoria parece más que suficiente, el comunitario era multiusos, y el acceso a gradas no estaba tan restringido. No así el paso a vestidores. Ello permitió que ambos hermanos se separaran. Luna a la cabecera oeste, Lincoln a los vestidores.

No era de esperarse que Lincoln fuera el primero en llegar a las instalaciones. Mientras no llegara nadie, el chico no tiene prisa. El peliblanco supo, por Vickers, que Polly Pain se integró de emergencia. Lo que le faltaba. La más peligrosa de sus citas de aquel baile quería cobrarse la humillación de ser el plan B, C o D, o tal vez el presentarle a un tonto no tan resistente.

A Carol le impresionó ver que el responsable del partido más vergonzoso de la temporada pasada en la división infantil estuviera alineado en el cuadro ofensivo como receptor abierto. Tanto más porque se suponía que era quarterback. Pero el semblante del chico... ¿acaso no pasó tiempo con su familia?

-Disculpa -habló la rubia mientras el peliblanco se coloca las hombreras-, ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Por un segundo, Lincoln creyó escuchar que alguien le dirigiera la palabra. Al bajar la protección que debía usar bajo el jersey, resultó ser que era justo quien le pidió Lori que no debía acercarse. Sin ánimos de no violentar el recuerdo de aquella noche, se decantó por ignorarla.

-No estoy bromeando -quiso impedir el paso, pero el chico tenía otro plan-. ¿Es por lo de la noche con tu hermana?

Al decir "hermana", Lincoln se detuvo en seco. No podía permitirse que, como Bobby, se metieran con algo bastante cercano a él, sin importarle qué tan distanciado esté de ése algo. Así sea una de sus hermanas.

-Mi her... mana -atinó a balbucear el peliblanco, antesde tomar aliento-. ¿De verdad quieres hablar? -ella asintió- Bien, entonces explica cómo es que llegó golpeada y herida aquella noche. Trata de explicar cómo es que llegó con la ropa de la mamá de mi única amiga.

A cada paso, a cada palabra, Carol estaba enpezando a temer por su vida. Ya no valía mucho, pero al menos no para una humillación final.

-P... pero...

-¡Trata de ponerte en el lugar de Lori! -gritó el chico, haciendo caer a la rubia sobre una de las bancas- ¡Trata siquiera de pensar en lo que tuve que hacer para consolar a mi hermana, a mi modelo de vida, la noche que llegó de tu fiesta!

Lincoln, furioso, abandonó el vestuario, dejando a Carol mortalmente pálida. Deseaba sacar toda su frustración y rabia causadas esa tarde de cualquier forma. Deseaba tener una salida más allá de la que estaba en el campo. Y, por su bien, esperaba que Ronnie Anne le apoyara en ese trance si acudía.

~o~

Lynn estaba absorta. Debía decirle a Lincoln lo que la doctora le dijera la semana anterior. Debería hacerle saber lo que aquella mujer deseaba, frente a su madre y a solas los tres. No obstante, sus padres siguen bloqueados por la noticia. El doctor Fenstein adelantó las vacaciones de su madre, en tanto que su padre pidió permiso en su oficina para ausentarse por una semana. Ambos tratan de pasar tanto tiempo con su descendencia como les es posible, aún si tienen algún castigo pendiente.

Ella, por supuesto, no fue la excepción. Pese a estar en el mismo embrollo legal junto a Luan, quiso esperar a que Lincoln llegara del entrenamiento. No tanto para reforzar el cansancio, sino para desahogar un poco su frustración por lo de Lori y el que no pueda solicitar su reingreso a la alineación, así sea como pateadora. Pero, antes que nada, buscaba avisar de su cita con Schiller.

Pensativa, Lynn esperó a que Luna llegara con Lincoln del estadio comunitario. Veía a Lana contemplar un lodazal al que desearía entrar. El lodo se antojaba frío, pegajoso, y la menor no tenía interés siquiera en revolcarse. Sujetaba la esfera hámster de Geo, sin echar una mirada al roedor, un poco más delgado para lo que un saludable ejemplar debería estar. Sabe que, de todas las mascotas, el habitante de aquella esfera es la favorita de la rubia, la única que estaba entrenada para atender sus necesidades en el retrete.

Luchó por no dormir en el escalón de la entrada. Estaba demasiado aburrida incluso para respirar, mirar, pensar siquiera... por mucho tiempo imaginó que podía armar una pista de bmx en los pasillos, la sala y la cocina tan pronto se fuera Lori a la universidad, abusando un poco de la generosidad de Leni y la paciencia de Luna. Con Leni al mando, el parkour se volvería una rutina para que Lincoln se pudiera mover con mayor soltura, y un buen ejercicio para las gemelas. Un buen ejercicio...

Despertó en una cama individual. Al lado derecho, era fácil reconocer al viejo Snowy... no. Al viejo Bun-bun de Lincoln. Aquel conejito de felpa por el que su hermano armó un escándalo bajo la excusa de que temía lo que los rayos le harían. El mayor y principal tesoro del hombre del plan, antaño perteneciente a Lori.

-No te muevas -indicó Rita, quien estaba sentada junto a la cabecera. La mujer, al parecer, había salido de su bloqueo emocional.

-¿Por qué...?

-Entre Lincoln y yo tuvimos que cargarte -se quejó Luan, recargada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta-. En serio que tus pies ladran por el hedor, ¿entiendes?

-Luan... -reconvino la mujer.

-Ése fue bueno -tosió la castaña-. ¿Y Lincoln?

-Cenando con el resto -dijo la madre-. Luna me dijo hace rato que no quería hablar con nadie.

-Creo que, de todo modos, me va a tener que escuchar.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, aunque su madre y su hermana mayor más cercana le detuvieron.

-Todavía no, cariño. Si tienes algo que decirle, puedes decirme primero -ofrece la rubia.

-Créeme. Es algo que Luan no querrá escuchar.

-¿Qué no quieres que Luan escuche?

De la nada, Lincoln apareció junto a la puerta. El peliblanco estaba bañado y arreglado para dormir, sin el sudado uniforme que usaba en la tarde. Lynn hizo un esfuerzo por abrazarle, aunque su madre le contuvo.

-Si no quieren que sepa qué es, conozco la salida -la trigueña quiso salir, mas su hermano lo impidió tomando su brazo a la altura del codo.

-Puede soportarlo -la comediante se relajó ante las palabras de su hermano, por lo que se sentó a los pies de la atleta.

-Bueno... -Lynn pensó un poco sus palabras, antes de hablar-... es sobre la doctora Schiller.

Vio antes a su madre, como si rogara ayuda. A sus pies, Luan solo endurece la mirada, mientras que su hermano se prepara para lo que viene.

-Te dio cita para el viernes -soltó por fin.

Al peliblanco le tomó unos segundos procesar semejante bomba. Las únicas veces que confrontó a aquella mujer, desde su perspectiva, fueron la respuesta de Clyde que terminó con su detención y la cita que tuvo con Lucy. En la primera, el resultado quedó en el aire, mientras que en la consulta con su hermana menor, ambos aplastaron a aquella mujer, por no decir parte del mobiliario.

-Mamá, Luan... ¿pueden salir, por favor? -pidió el inquilino de la pieza- Debo pensar eso.

-Solo no dejes que te "chupe la bruja". ¿Entiendes? -tanto Rita como Lincoln rieron por el chiste- Pero, en serio. Cuidado con ésa bruja.

-Buenas noches, niños -se despidió la mujer de sus hijos.

Molesto, Lincoln se llevó las manos a la cara. El chico no podía creer que su hermana más inmediata, la que hasta hace poco era su mejor amiga, le escondiera semejante secreto. Por su parte, Lynn comprende a su hermano. Sabía que la mujer le desagradaba a él, pero guardarse algo así era algo que no debía soltar de buenas a primeras.

-Si te hice sentir mal... lo siento.

Sin avisar, Lincoln soltó una carcajada. Así como si nada, parecía que la noticia que Lynn le diera fuese el menor de sus problemas, aunque por desgracia no será así. Una risa convulsa, demasiado cercano a la demencial risotada con que Luan recibiera a Ronnie Anne el último Día de las Bromas.

-Eso no es gracioso, tonto -intentó interrumpir la carcajada de su hermano en balde.

-¿Sabes... sabes qué me pasó en la práctica? -la pregunta del chico se notaba retórica, a juzgar por el tono- Tuve que gritarle a Carol Pingrey que se alejara. Ella tenía la culpa de que golpearan a Bobby, y Lori le deformó la cara. ¿Sabes lo que es perder a alguien que quieres como tu modelo de vida? -la atleta negó con la cabeza- Y ahora me dices que tengo que ver a esa rara que la escuela tiene por psicóloga, justo cuando la vida no puede tratarnos peor. ¿Al menos puedes decirme algo?

Suplicante, Lincoln se dejó caer en el regazo de Lynn, buscando consuelo de quien fuera. No importaba quien se lo brindara, necesita todo el consuelo que pudieran darle. Así fuera de la persona que le arruinara Navidad.

~o~

De verdad la doctora Schiller no podía estar peor de insoportable. Echó a patadas a su sobrino apenas se enteró de la presencia de su novia. Algo usual, considerando que los encontró en su cama teniendo relaciones. Ello derivó en que se tomara todo el jueves para descansar y tratar de estar lo bastante sobria como para atender tanto en su despacho como en el consultorio.

Revisó las citas del día. Adlon, Wahlgren, McGowan, Loud, Trubisky, Taylor... algunas eran rutina. Mera especulación sobre problemas en casa o consulta de rutina. Se preguntó qué demonios hace el apellido Loud en dicha lista, pues el licor no le deja pensar con claridad días después de su ingesta. Lynn no tenía cita esta semana, Luan y Lisa la mandaron al cuerno, las gemelas no le interesaban... debia tratarse de Lucy, aquella obsesionada con la muerte, o Lincoln.

Bien conoce el viejo adagio. "Al hombre se le conquista desde el estómago". Apenas estaba preparada. Su (pensaba) mezquino almuerzo a base de wurstebrot con sauerkraut bien podía llamarle la atención. Por Lynn, supo que el chico era de paladar extraño, y la col agria bien puede servir a su propósito inicial. Ganarse su confianza antes de quebrarle y rehacer su mente.

No cree que lo comentado por Lynn fuese un juego traidor. Medidas y contramedidas. Un juego del que apenas tiene nociones, aunque ahora puede presumir que puede dominarlo tan bien como aquellos que tuvieran contra las cuerdas a Gary Kasparov o a Bobby Fisher.

Las horas pasaron, y mientras se veía obligada a escuchar las sandeces que una niña tiene que decir sobre su cachorro, deseaba aquella confrontación como nunca deseara otra cosa en toda su vida.

La hora del almuerzo, y nada. Tal vez, solo tal vez...

-¿Puedo pasar?

.

Toda la mañana había estado nervioso. La conversación qie tuviera con Lynn, sumada a las que tuviera con Luan y Lisa, no le dieron nada bueno de la psicóloga, y lo que su padre tuvo que padecer mientras él, su madre, Lucy y Ronnie Anne estaban llegando a DC le demostró que la anciana podía ser verdaderamente cruel cuando se lo propone.

Repasó por última vez el archivo que Lisa le proporcionó sobre aquella mujer.

 _Nombre: Henrietta Matilda Schiller_

 _Nacimiento: 09/05/1939_

 _Origen: Leipzig, Sajonia, Alemania_

 _Alma mater: Universidad de Carolina del Norte_

 _Grado: doctorados en psicología y psicopedagogía. Posgrado en psicología._

 _Sitios de trabajo: Preparatorias Ulysses S. Grant y Western Flint, Michigan. Primarias Andrew Jackson de Lansing y Royal Woods (actual)._

 _Huida a la edad de quince años de la República Democrática de Alemania. Su única mascota conocida era un gamo hasta que comenzaran los bombardeos rusos. Se presume de ideología nacionalsocialista._

 _Gustos: infusiones herbales, particularmente ginseng y jazmín._

 _Disgustos: SIN DATA CONFIABLE DISPONIBLE._

Durante el descanso, evitó a Clyde. Si bien su "hermano" es una voz autorizada a la hora de juzgar a la psicóloga, lo que busca es una voz neutral. Alguien que ya la hubiera tratado. Chandler definitivamente no. Ronnie Anne seguía sin aparecer, y el chico Jordan no le dirige la palabra ni en broma. De verdad necesita un plan serio.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía bien, el conserje le informó que la profesora Johnson quería hablar con él en su aula. Si conoce a alguien del todo imparcial pese a sus alumnos, ¿quién mejor que su profesora, la afable Agnes Johnson?

De camino a su salón, no dejaba de lado sus temores recientes. Sencillamente no podía sacarse la idea de lo que pudiera pasarle a Lori, ni lo que aquella mujer tuviera qué decirle. Si se hubieran tomado la tomado la molestia de insultarle de frente, su reacción habría sido tan sencilla como esconderse en algún cubículo del servicio.

Para Lincoln, era horrible la sensación del miedo. Otras veces sintió un vacío en el estómago, como el día del video humillante para tener su lugar en la vitrina, el terror después de ver _The Harvester_ sin permiso, la tensión previa a la doble cita con Lori y los Santiago... pero el tener que confrontar solo a una mujer antipática hizo que su almuerzo le supiera amargo. Como si cada paso fuera un golpe firme a un tambor en una película medieval.

Encontró a la profesora Johnson en su escritorio, organizando algunas fotos de su fin de semana. Al parecer, tomó el último sábado para una "noche de chicas" con algunas de las otras profesoras en un bar de la zona industrial, y no se veía molesta por sus inasistencias recientes. Frente a ella, había una lata baja y un par de tazas humeantes.

-Adelante, Lincoln. Toma asiento frente a mi escritorio, por favor -indicó la castaña rojiza.

El peliblanco tomó una silla. A juzgar por la mochila, azul celeste con estampados laterales de margaritas blancas, debía ser del pupitre que ocupa Jordan.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí justo ahora?

-Con todo lo que pasó en casa -dijo el chico con nieve en el tejado-, ni siquiera sé a que vine hoy.

-Es justo de lo que quería hablar -resolvió lacónica la docente-. Toma un bizcocho.

-Gracias, pero no tengo ganas -Lincoln rechazó el ofrecimiento, temiendo que fuera una charla en... "¿Donde rayos leí algo así?"

-Supongo que tengo que ir al grano -Agnes dio un sorbo a la taza que tenía frente-. Sabes que el "Viejo Cuco" no me agrada.

-¿Quién?

-Así llama la profesora Shrinivas a la doctora Schiller -la docente se encoge de hombros-. Como quieras llamarla, ella no me gusta.

-¿Y a quién va a gustarle esa loca? -el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos y se encoge en su asiento- Ya tuve demasiado de ésa mujer con enterarme que Lisa estuvo detenida por culpa de ella.

-O sea que...

-Como sea, no quisiera tener que verla hoy -el chico relajó un poco su postura, mas no sus palabras ni su gesto.

-No tienes que hacerlo, aunque debas, ¿sabes? -las palabras de la mujer desconcertaron a Lincoln- No se bien por lo que tú y tu familia están pasando, pero si está en mis manos, espero tener oportunidad de hablar con más calma.

Al escuchar a su profesora hablar de semejante manera, bien poco faltaba para que él se quebrara. No quería abrirse a nadie. No desea hacerlo. Semejante pena era demasiado profunda como para tener que contarla incluso a un amigo íntimo.

-Si... le sirve de algo... si es algo de familia -habló él con nerviosismo-. Es algo muy... delicado.

-No te sientas obligado a contarme, si no quieres -Agnes pensó rápido en algo que quería anunciar para el próximo fin de semana-. Puedes distraerte un poco en una semana.

-¿Qué cree que pueda ayudarme con eso?

-La semana que viene habrá un Festival Cultural por parte de la alcaldía, y el director Huggins solicitará algunos voluntarios. Si lo deseas, puedes inscribirte -exhortó con ánimo resuelto-. Y, si sabes algo sobre Ronnie Anne, puedes decirle. ¿Crees que acepte?

-Tendré que preguntarle en cuanto la vea -dijo el peliblanco, bastante más animado. Si el plan de su profesora tiene posibilidades de salir exitoso... pero primero debía sacudirse de encima a la psicóloga escolar. Y no tenía nada en lo absoluto, menos a dos minutos-. Gracias, profesora.

-Solo no tardes.

Siguiendo por los corredores, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a los rostros de algunos otros estudiantes. Algunos iban ya rumbo a clases, otros que le reconocieron del equipo de fútbol le hicieron señas. Vio a Luan por un instante, tratando de bromear pese a que estaba totalmente bloqueada incluso para sus malos chistes. Por un segundo, un miserable segundo, creyó que le decía "suerte con la bruja" con la mirada al verle.

Llegando a la puerta del despacho de Schiller, titubeó y quiso dar marcha atrás. Se sintió como bien pudo sentirse Lynn antes de su primer partido de soccer, o Lisa antes de recibir el Nobel jr. hace tiempo... ¿un año?

Sin más remedio, sintió que, al dar ese paso y abrir esa puerta que su hermanita empezó a temer mientras él se hallaba lejos, cometía el mayor acto de traición que pudo cometer. Sintió que, sin más, saltaba al vacío.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya era tiempo de que viniera, Lincoln.

La decoración de nuevo cambió desde la última vez que acudiera junto a Lucy. Si bien el papel tapiz verde pistache era algo nuevo, las repisas seguían presentes. El pesado escritorio le recordaba al de algunos empresarios que viera en los noticiarios matutinos. Lo que más le desconcierta, sin embargo, es el retrato de un gato. El minino, un cartujo, usaba una corbatita y cuello, casi parecido al meme del "gato empresario" de internet, solo que la foto era mucho más viejo.

-Veo que Adi es de su interés, ¿no es así?

-Me recordó algo que vi hace tiempo en internet -el peliblanco fingió desdén por el retrato.

-Voy a serle sincera, Lincoln -la psicóloga se alzó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos hacia el chico-. Internet... es una pérdida absurda de tiempo valioso. ¿Ha notado que, hoy en día, nadie se toma un minuto para conversar con alguien?

-Prefiero hacerlo con quien elija -suspira él-. Gracias.

-¿Y no estamos conversando usted y yo? ¿No considera que, al menos, deseo tratarlo como un igual?

-Voy a dejarle clara una cosa, doctora -gruñe el hombre del plan-. Si va a pretender ser otra persona, se bien entonces por qué Lisa le tiene miedo.

-¿Y no le dijo qué deseaba robar de ésta oficina? -la castaña de tinte alzó la voz.

-Conozco a mis hermanas, y ninguna ha robado nada de la escuela.

Dando otra vuelta al escritorio, regresó a su asiento. Henrietta empezó a considerar que su nuevo paciente está poniendo muros, como todos. "Ya veremos si es tan ingenioso como creé", piensa antes de tomar una carpeta, misma que le ofrece al chico.

-Abra esa carpeta -ordenó-. No hay nada malo, en realidad.

En la carpeta estaba la foto a blanco y negro de un niño regordete, más o menos de la misma edad de Lily. El niño miraba, asustado, a un sujeto que parece un interno o un pasante que usaba una tétrica máscara de conejo. Ello le inquieta.

-Llamenos "Manny" al pequeño -inició Henrietta-. El niño fue sometido a un... digamos, experimento cuestionable. Tal procedimiento consistió en someter a "Manny" a una terapia de correlación. Por ejemplo -sacó un ratón de juguete-, un ratón inofensivo le era expuesto al tiempo que...

Sin avisar, de su bata sonó una corneta de aire, sobresaltando a Lincoln. El chico casi cayó con todo y silla, empujando el respaldo.

-Manny fue expuesto a semejante trato en Baltimore -continuó la anciana- por meses hasta que cumpliera los dos años y medio. A esas alturas -se sirvió una taza con infusión de jazmín- ya no se presentaban los estímulos, pero los objetos le fueron presentados. ¿Quiere saber qué pasó?

-Ahorrémonos algo que pudo pasar, doctora -Lincoln se quiso levantar de su asiento-. Y, si le sirve de algo, me enorgullece ser amigo de alguien con dos padres.

Al fin, libre del incómodo asiento, el peliblanco quiso salir. Henrietta, por desgracia, tenía otro plan en mente.

-Supongo que su madre está orgullosa de tener un patán maleducado por hijo -dio un nuevo trago a su infusión-... en medio de tantas hormonas. ¿No se estará volviendo un poco afeminado?

Desde que entrara a la escuela, muchos chicos le habian hecho burla sobre tener un harén para él solo, en especial desde que Lori pasara a la preparatoria. No entendía bien a qué se refería hasta que topara con dicha palabra en el diccionario. Y la idea, desde entonces, le causaba repulsiva. ¿Meterse así con sus hermanas? "Ni en sueños me besuquearía con mis hermanas", pensó desde entonces.

-Si quisiera ser un patán, mis hermanas me odiarían -dijo el peliblanco, ofendido-. Le digo esto de una vez. Rita Loud nunca criaría patanes ni delincuentes.

-Lo espero el jueves dentro de dos semanas, Lincoln -empezó a registrar en el expediente del chico mientras hablaba. El chico, por su parte, cerró la puerta.

Dio cuenta de su bebida y reparó en una bolsa de papel, solitaria y abandonada, antes de volver su mirada a la puerta.

-Vieja imbécil -murmuró Henrietta, molesta-. Olvidé darle mi almuerzo.

Tuvo que volver al engorroso papeleo.

 _Hago constar que, en la primera sesión individual, el estudiante se mostró tan desafiante como en la consulta dual previa. Sin embargo, por momentos se dejó ver inseguro apenas se refiere la cleptomanía de su hermana o si se meten con cualquier miembro de su familia. Así mismo, se mostró altanero en cuanto se le insinuó la posibilidad de una potencial conducta afeminada._

 _En mi opinión, el paciente deberá estar al margen de toda relación entre sus hermanas, particularmente de las menores. Se preven potenciales conductas que conlleven al abuso de menores si no se relaciona pronto._

 _Dicho en palabras simples, o consigue novia pronto o sus hermanas menores corren riesgo._

~o~

Tras el almuerzo, y habiendo tomado ella camino a clase de literatura con Tordiglione, su padre pasó por ella y Lynn. No culpaba a su hermana atleta por tener una cabeza estrecha, sino por actuar con temeridad a sabiendas de que la familia ya estaba en aprietos por un ajuste de cuentas del que ella era la única responsable.

En el trayecto, no dejaba de imaginarse la resolución que bien pedirá el fiscal. Había visto series similares, pero el contexto nunca le importó. Ahora, calculaba como nunca sus posibles escenarios.

En el mejor de los casos, una fianza moderada para ella. Lynn, dada la gravedad de los golpes, iría con seguridad al reformatorio en Flint. En el peor, las dos bien serán juzgadas como adultos, aunque la atleta pueda ser sometida a un arresto domiciliario. Por su lado, Luan ya estaba cerca de cumplir los quince, semanas antes que Luna. Oficialmente ya está a las puertas de visitar y alojarse en prisión.

El tiempo en el camino, como la vez anterior, estuvo exento de risas, inclusive de cualquier charla para relajar el ambiente tan tenso que dentro de Vanzilla se respiraba. Tanto padre como hija comediante no se pueden permitir algo así en la presente situación. En cuanto a Lynn jr, los nervios la traicionaban. Por momentos, Luan asesinaba a su hermana menor con la mirada. Para ella, el que algunas de sus hermanas aceptaran negociar una disculpa o la dieran sin miramientos era inaceptable. Lo ve como si de un muy mal chiste se tratara.

Durante la toma de declaraciones, el abogado de los Chandler se dio el lujo de sugerir que Luan sufre de tendencias psicópatas, sin más fundamentos que el vivir a una cuadra, siendo por tanto un testigo presencial del último Bromaggedon.

Cuando tocó turno de dar testimonio a la comediante, ésta miró primero al jurado. El cuchicheo imperante, a juzgar por los rostros que viera, no podía ser bueno.

-A ver si entiendo -el susodicho, un hombre delgado de ascendencia canadiense, bastante taimado, de cabello negro algo canoso-. Usted refiere que sufrió de una ofensa seria por parte de mi cliente. ¿Puede dar testimonio de ello ante el juez y el jurado?

-Me reservo el derecho -contestó la comediante, recordando lo sucedido hace ya más de un mes.

-¿Con base en qué se reserva el derecho?

-Por derecho constitu...

-¡Se niega a hablar invocando la ley! -corta el tinterillo, dramatizando sus gestos- Invoca la ley que ella misma quebrantó. Damas y caballeros -se dirige al jurado-, les pregunto si pueden confiar el normal desarrollo de una fiesta infantil a una adolescente vengativa que no conoce límites a la hora de ejecutar sus actos.

-Objeción -pide el defensor de oficio, un tipo rubio que apenas aparenta haber salido de la escuela de leyes.

-A lugar -concede el juez, un hombretón ya entrado en años.

-La acusada, si bien puede ser catalogada como una obsesiva de la comedia -Lynn sr. le dirige una mirada tensa-, no implica que todos los días quiera matar a nadie que lo merezca, y los sucesos de dicha fiesta me conciernen un poco.

-¿En qué se basa? -cuestiona el juez.

-En que mi sobrina había sido invitada de aquella fiesta.

-¿La menor se encuentra en esta sala?

-Está en clases -acota el defensor de las Loud-. No creí conveniente que viniera hoy.

Desde su asiento, Lynn jr. notaba la creciente tensión en el ambiente. No creía que un juicio pudiera ser tan agotador para un abogado, mucho menos que hablar fuera tan duro cuando a uno se le acusa, con o sin razón pertinente.

Entre otras cosas, se le cuestionó a Luan sobre sus motivos, métodos, bromas y su vida personal. El mismo proceso se le realizó a Lynn jr,

-¿Cual es la fianza que se solicita para las acusadas? -pregunta el viejo juez.

-Sin fianza, Señoría -exige el fiscal-. El agraviado solicita inmediatamente prisión tanto para Luan Loud como su hermana Lynn Loud jr, además de una visita constante de un trabajador social. Por lo menos -agrega-, pide arresto domiciliario.

-¿Por qué motivos?

-Las acusadas, como ya se ha sostenido -alega el fiscal-, son un riesgo social para su comunidad a raiz de la nula presencia paterna en casa. Debo añadir que el agraviado es apenas un joven de familia ejemplar.

-Una familia ejemplar si se habla de ausencias y frivolidades -interviene el defensor-. El joven tiene prácticamente un salón de fiestas por habitación. Solicito doscientas horas de servicio comunitarios para ambas acusadas, dado que actuaron en defensa de sus seres queridos.

-Seres queridos que son abandonados a su suerte por padres negligentes como ellas.

-Serán abandonados si ambos padres no estuvieran trabajando por mantener a la familia completa.

-Una familia que es la definición absoluta en el diccionario de "irresponsabilidad" -esgrime el fiscal, ya sintiendo que la defensa, en ese punto, era insostenible.

-¡Silencio! -calló el juez, golpeando reiteradamente con su mazo-. Está claro que se empeñan en despedazarse mutuamente, por lo que voy a decretar libertad condicional para ambas niñas.

Lynn respiró tranquila junto a su padre, bastante aliviado de no tener que pagar una fianza. Luan, por su lado, no estaba ni lejos como debiera sentirse. Del otro lado, los Chandler, padre e hijo, no estaban tan conformes con lo dictado por el juez.

-Por lo pronto -continúa el representante de la ley-, ambas señoritas deberán cumplir, hasta la siguiente sesión, con noventa horas de servicio comunitario, así como con una sesión semanal con un psicólogo certificado por el Estado y una sesión quincenal con un trabajador social del Servicip de Protección al menor. Se levanta la sesión.

. Se levanta la sesión.

.

La notificación de la siguiente visita a la corte será dentro de dos semanas y media. Y para su buena suerte, la prensa estaba manejando el caso de la recaptura de Chris Savino en un cierto restaurante fusión italio-mandarín en las inmediaciones de Royal Woods.

Como un pequeño capricho pese al presupuesto reducido, Lynn decidió llevar a sus hijas a una cafetería en el camino a Lansing, al otro lado de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ambas hermanas no sentían hambre pese a estar encerradas en una sala donde las estaban acuchillando con la mirada. Luan recién terminó su sándwich de atún cuando la sacaron de clases, y el emparedado submarino de Lynn acabó por quedar olvidado en Vanzilla, echado a perder.

Lo más que habían dado cuenta Luan y Lynn apenas fue un trago de jugo de naranja y un sorbo a un vaso de agua, respectivamente. El cabeza de familia, por su parte, comía más por necesidad que por antojo verdadero un plato de chilli con carne que ni siquiera tenía chile.

No importando que dijeran las autoridades, Luan ya sabe de antemano que está condenada. Condenada al cliché de la niñera adolescente, al miedo de que su hermano sufra por culpa de la psicóloga, al tener que acostumbrarse, incluso, a usar ropa naranja... tal vez Leni encuentre gracioso eso, pero no por eso tratará de plantar una sonrisa ante ello.

Los Loud abandonaron el local, justo antes de que se dieran las noticias en los televisores del mismo.

- _En noticias de la región, se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un joven latino sin identificar en la zona sur del lago Michigan. El individuo, al parecer, estaba relacionado con la desaparición, en fechas recientes, de varias personas en el sudoeste de Michigan y noroeste de Illinois. No se han encontrado identificaciones que permitan el reconocimiento del ahora finado individuo. Seguiremos informando._

~o~

Durante la cena, una de las más silenciosas de las que se tuviera memoria entre los Loud, la lasaña, solo un poco quemada, apenas era picoteada. Las pocas voces escuchadas, simples "gracias", "pásame la sal" o los balbuceos de Lily solo hicieron de la misma algo insoportable.

Las miradas de todas las hermanas, Lincoln y sus padres eran dirigidas a una silla cercana a la cocina. Y no era para menos. Por casi una semana dicha silla estaba sola y acumulando polvo. Desconocen de la suerte de la pareja, pues desde el primer momento Bobby fue bien recibido por la familia.

No le había dicho a nadie, pero Lincoln había llegado asustado de su sesión con la psicóloga. Él deseaba ocultarlo hasta que pudiera desahogarse un poco con alguien. No le importaba quien, sino el momento. Debía tomar por sorpresa si necesitaba hablar con una de sus hermanas o de sus padres a solas.

-¿Puedo levantarme? -pidió el peliblanco.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Lynn sr.

-Solo no tengo hambre.

-Todos pasamos por lo mismo, hermano -suspira Luna, abatida.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo -dijo Rita-. Espera en el fregadero, voy a necesitar ayuda con los platos.

.

Mientras madre e hijo lavaron los platos, Lincoln se hizo una pregunta a todas luces estúpida, para la que conoce de sobra la respuesta. Sus padres extrañaban a Lori. No solo porque era su primera hija o porque ella era su respaldo cuando no estaban, sino por la simple relación filial. Esperaban de ella su graduación, la primera boda en familia, los nietos, las reuniones, las visitas...

-¿Qué tal tu día? -pregunta Rita.

-Visitar a esa mujer es un asco -se quejó con sinceridad Lincoln-. No sé cómo es que Lynn la soportaba.

-¿Trataste de entrar en su juego? -el chico negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó?

-Insinuó que me estaba afeminando y que educaste a un patán. Además, quiso tratarme como un igual y dijo que Lisa era una ladrona.

Cuando escuchó la segunda insinuación, misma que fue soltada con absoluto desprecio como el resto, el tenedor que Rita sostenía se dobló con un escalofriante chirrido, apenas perceptible. Lo que su chico le había contado le obligó a tomar una resolución.

-No vuelves con esa p... -corrige la mujer, pues no podía, no debía, usar ciertas palabras y gestos frente a los más jóvenes-... con esa mujer.

-Me citó para dentro de dos semanas.

-Luna o Luan irán contigo -resuelve ella con rapidez-. Lo último que quiero es que mi familia sea atendida por una mujer que pintó una esvástica en el consultorio del doctor Fenstein.

Poco después, mientras adelantaba algunas tareas, notó que abrían la puerta. Ya era algo tarde, por lo que no evitó recibir a Lisa, que ya luce su pijama.

-No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con nuestra madre -declaró ella-, y pensé...

-Ve al punto -ordenó el chico, aún con un mal sabor de boca.

-Bien... -se acomodó una de sus pantuflas de conejo-... así como dejaste en claro que no somos delincuentes ni patanes, te sugiero que en tus próximas visitas no trates de meterte en su mente.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Me tomas por Lynn?

-Solo te prevengo con un consejo adicional -sentenció Lisa-. Algo huele mal con esa mujer. Tal vez me equivoque, y más en la actual situación, pero necesito que la vigiles -pidió Lisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Pensativo, consideró seguir la idea de Lisa. Meterse con un psicólogo, concluyó, es dejarse demasiado expuesto, y darles mucho más de lo que necesitan saber. Y tanto más. Si la doctora quería guerra, no pudo escogerla en el peor momento para él o los suyos.

~o~

 **El protocolo de la Alerta Amber se supone sencillo, ya que es bien sabida la rapidez del tiempo en promedio que se comprende entre el reporte de desaparición del menor (la edad varía, según la legislación estatal en la Unión Americana) y la activación de la misma. Por desgracia, ha habido reportes de desactivación por razones varias, ya sea hallazgo de osamentas, poca homologación si la víctima es forzada a salir de un país a otro (no pocos tratantes usan tales lagunas legales en traslados internacionales) o, la más usual en adolescentes, cumplimiento de la mayoría de edad legal de acuerdo al estado.**

 **Otros puntos a reseñar. Al momento de redactar estas notas, la Cámara de Representantes y el Senado discutían la revisión y aplicación de la reforma al sistema de recaudación fiscal. Las cifras dadas son estimados al día de hoy.**

 **En cuanto a sociales, y si quise hacer mofa deliberada... "Donnie Chicles" (J. Nagera** **tiene razón. Aquél si parece chicle masticado, jar) si se ha colado a bodas en clubes campestres de su propiedad. Si, ser un colado en una fiesta es de muy mal gusto, no importa si se es dueño del salón de eventos. Pero eso... ¡Dios! Hace ver a George W. Bush como un ser humilde. Más a su favor, su padre votó contra el chicle masticado.**

 **Dato de la semana: uno de los experimentos límite de la psicología se llevó a cabo en 1920, en la universidad Johns Hopkins. Si bien la primera parte fue descrita, lo que no se supo fue que la madre del niño en ciernes (a quien se cambió nombre), la segunda parte, consistente en la desactivación de tales respuestas, jamás se llevó a cabo. La madre retiró al "sujeto de pruebas".**

 **¿Que puedo recomendarles, mis hermanos?**

 ** _Jairo de la Croix _****nos hace dar un salto para ver si Lincoln ya corta por lo sano después de ser mandado a Botadero. Ojalá que esto de** ** _Volver al pasado_** **no le afecte demasiado.**

 **A darles respuesta a sus reviews, gente.**

 ** _cartman6x61_** **, gracias por la aclaración.**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_** **, ok... *saca algo de yeso y una cuchara para arreglar los huecos del techo*... bien. Lynn trata de salir de un bache... ubicado en un cráter... ubicado en donde una vez tuvo su vida familiar y social. Si, es agradable buscar un poco de aire fresco, tanto más si encabeza un pequeño pueblo ruidoso XD.**

 ** _Not a Loud_** **... *facepalm...* sin duda, y por mucho, mi tercer episodio favorito de toda la temporada (Le superan** ** _Friend or faux_** **y** ** _Frog wild_** **). Y no es la primera referencia que hago a tal episodio.**

 **Una de las cosas que si tuve un poco de ayuda fue el comparativo. Por citar, las propinas que Alphonse Capone dejaba en Tijuana eran de usd $50, el sueldo de una mesera ahí eran mxn $1.50, por lo que homologar y hacer la conversión por tipo de cambio de la época fue pan comido. Pero mejor dicho... todo tiempo tiene oro y mierda. A veces más de uno que de otro.**

 **Chandler, un simple tropiezo, tanto más que es el lapso más corto que he tenido para debutar un personaje canónico reciente (Hank y Hawk,** ** _Tricked_** **, dos semanas, vs Sam,** ** _L is for Loud_** **, un mes, vs Shrinivas,** ** _Making the grade_** **, dos y medio meses). "Al... fin... legué a una choza de lo más pestilente. Le dije al taxista 'ponme aromatizante' Mirando mi reino ya me vi y pensé... van a echarme de Royal Woods... ¡AU!"**

 ***siente una M16 en su sien* Me vas a matar, porque ya antes he dado una pista sobre los casos de brutalidad policial. Y no me importa que uses un UZI o una RPG con una ojiva termonuclear atada a mis calzones. Es algo tristemente necesario. ¿una pista de cortesía?** ** _Ascending to Infinity_** **, track 9 del disco.**

 **PD: Es curioso, porque Paramount es empresa subsidiaria de Viacom. Ergo, Lincoln tiene una compañera parecida a Lucy Van Pelt, uno de los programas aparecidos en** ** _Home spun_** **era** ** _Peanuts_** **y uno de los perritos del santuario de mascotas Green Mile (** ** _Pets peeved_** **) se parecía sospechosamente a cierto beagle jubilado de Metlife. Suerte, camarada.**

 ** _t10705_ , gracias. Solo no me vayas a linchar más tarde por algo que me está costando un huevo y la mitad del otro escribir.**

 ** _Julex93_ , ¿Bajo qué crimen me acusas, viejo? A su tiempo, ya cuando tenga escrito (y subido) esto, sabrás lo que pasó. Por lo pronto, sip, le diste de lleno a Lynn. Es mejor pasar a aprender sobre humildad que sobre orgullo. Poco a poco, Lynn ya tendrá el perdón que ansía. Luna y Hettie... meh, no será la última vez que se vean las caras. Sobre Rashid... ya pronto habrá detalles sobre su pasado y el de Layla en Alejandría. Por hoy, que llore sangre. Layla... por ahora, parecerá que es un arco relleno.**

 **Al respecto, puedo decir una cosa, citando a Tolkien. "No hay canciones ni historias que contengan tanto dolor" ( _El Silmarillion_ , 1974, _De la Quinta Batalla: Nirnaeth Arnoediad_ ) Suerte, y ten la velita prendida.**

 **PD: Mis disculpas si me he estado volviendo plano. Exceso de ideas.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , por ahora, si. Lo advertí como esos tipos que proclaman "El final está cerca". Chandler... una pequeña victoria a la cuenta con lo del trabajador social. Una victoria estratégica, si quieres. Pero... *empieza a reir como un psicótico hasta que vomita una flema muy grande, espesa y viscosa... yuck...*... algo muy feo ya se le viene al pelirrojo.**

 **No puedo decir que no comas ansias, porque perdidos. Y acabo de dejarme una pista muy gorda. ¿Crees poder armar el rompecabezas? Por su lado, si... Primer contacto Luna-Henrietta fue hostil.**

 **PD: Hay peores males que la muerte.**

 **Buen Sir _Crocodile222_ , si. Ya era hora de que Lynn pidiera cuartel *quien tiene un cuchillo lo envaina*, y si. Necesita ayuda, aunque no de Henrietta. No más bruja. ¿Humor? Tal vez, pero lo elegido por Liam no fue sino una medida desesperada.**

 **Por lo pronto, peor parados no pudieron salir estos dos para su "choque de titanes". Uno abatido, la otra amargada. Tu solo espera, que entre confesiones (si, tiendo un mucho al Ronniecoln con toques Tabby/Haiku, aunque en otro lado experimento Paigcoln inicial), dosis mínimas de karma (cortesía Hank y Hawk) y una posible retrospectiva de cierta familia, es bastante posible que haya un cóctel Mo-Loud-tov, get it? Pero en serio. Esto va a estallar. Y a partir de aquí debo dejar de ser tan predecible.**

 **PD: Ese golpe de lindura es como lanzar un perrito a un tigre... un tigre muy hambriento.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta la siguiente cita.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_


	29. Identidad

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Identidad**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **1ero. de marzo**

 **5:30 pm**

 **El granero de los Miller**

 _Guerreros de Texcoco, recuperad el rostro._

 _Resuenen atabales, que vibren nuestros pechos_

 _Y en estruendosa guerra recuperad el rostro._

 _Aguardan impacientes los dardos y las flechas,_

 _las insignias floridas, los tambores de guerra,_

 _los antiguos escudos con pluma de quetzal._

 _Guerreros de Texcoco, recuperad el rostro._

 _-Nezahualcóyotl, soberano, poeta, ingeniero y militar acolhua._

Desde la mañana en que toda la familia se enteró de que Lori y Bobby no llegaron con los tíos de éste, la modista de los Loud trataba de lidiar con su depresión de diversas formas, todas ellas dejando en clara legalidad a Luna como la alfa. Asunto que a la rockera no le gustó en lo absoluto pese a que el verde olivo de aquella chaqueta de Lori se le veía mejor que a cualquiera del resto de sus hermanas.

Por mero tecnicismo, y dado que Layla estaba en la misma posición que Lori, la egipcia había resultado un pequeño consuelo para ella, sobre todo desde que supo que se estaba quedando en una granja de la zona rural.

Leni nunca había estado en una granja, aunque fuera un zoo de contacto, y el hecho de que su amiga le pidiera ir con los ojos vendados no ayudó mucho a reconocer algunos ligeros inconvenientes al llegar, como una enorme plasta de excremento de vaca que estaba aguada o un ladrido bastante nervioso del perro de la familia.

Cuando se quitó la venda de los ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un segundo quiso pegar un grito en el cielo por el hedor de su zapato o llorar por un hecho tan intrascendente como es pisar porquería o asombrada por el lugar en donde su anfitriona la arrastró. Había dicho que irían a hacer algunas tareas, pero remarcaron el atardecer como límite de tiempo.

Lo que ignoran todos en casa, sin embargo, eran los verdaderos motivos de la rubia. Si bien la excusa era válida, en realidad debian entregarla el lunes o el viernes. Tampoco era una posible salida al centro comercial. Ya agotó Leni sus ahorros en telas en los que el blanco, el azul cielo y el color arena eran mayoría, y los smoothies no la entusiasman como antes. Como todos en casa, lo que necesitaba era una válvula de escape a toda la carga que semejante noticia les causara hace ya más de una semana.

-¿Han sabido algo de tu hermana? -aunque sincera, la pregunta de Layla fue directa.

-Como que se la tragó la tierra -contestó Leni, resoplando sobre un mechón de su cabello que cayó sobre su cara-. ¿Cómo es que puede pasar algo así?

-No sé como sean las cosas aquí, en América. Hay pocas escuelas en Egipto donde chicos y chicas pueden cursar juntos, y aún menos las que son laicas para chicas.

-Lori solo quería pasar tiempo con Bobby visitando una escuela, p-pero... -la modista suspiró y tomó aire-... sé que no podía entrar en la universidad comunitaria.

-¿Y porqué no hacerlo? -la morena se dejó caer sobre un montón de paja- Puede tener cerca su hogar, puede ir y venir a su antojo, puede buscarlos para escapar un poco de sí misma para ser ella misma...

-Porque, bueno... hay un chico que fue tutor de Linky -la rubia se acordó de Hugh-. El pobre terminó tan asustado que no podemos entrar.

-Los once...

-No, solo nosotras diez -aclaró la rubia-. Ése hombre es todo un sueño...

De su bolso, Leni sacó dos fotos. Una del citado tutor, la otra del hipotético bebé que tanto sueña, castaño, un poco regordete y usando lentes de sol sobre su cabecita. Ante esto, Layla solo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es una broma? -dijo con sarcasmo- Es posible que solo se parezca al padre, pero su madre debe ser un fenómeno de nariz prominente. Además, puede salir, eh... un poco lento... o loco.

-¡Lo sé! -la mirada de Leni se posó sobre una azada- Es por eso que... hasta que Hugh se vaya... tal vez Luna o Luan puedan entrar. Por él... es que Lori no puede ir a la comunitaria. Por él y porque Bobby es su novio.

-¿El chico de la tintorería? -la modista asintió, sufriendo un poco por su hermana mayor- Acepto que hay buenos hombres que logren hacer feliz a una chica. Pero... la mayoría son basura. O se creen que todas las chicas pueden estar de rodillas frente a ellos, o le tienen miedo al compromiso y solo quieren que una sea suya por siempre una noche.

-No entiendo.

-¿Sabes lo que es el sexo casual?

-No.

-Es... ¿Cómo decirlo? -pensativa, Layla tardó en hallar un buen ejemplo- Es como si quisieras prepararte una ensalada solo porque se te antoja. No la necesitas, pero se te antoja. Y al final -sonrió, convencida un poco de sus palabras-, no hay nada más que un pequeño juego que disfrutas. ¿Me sigues?

-Eso creo -dijo Leni, tomando nota.

-Pero... -prosigue la norteafricana-... hay como... gustos culpables. Si un poco más de aderezo o trocitos de jamón o huevo duro. Si los tomas, puedes engordar. Si tienes sexo así con un chico y no tienes cuidados...

-¿También puedo engordar?

-Peor -la oriental se llevó una hebra de paja a la boca-. Puedes quedar embarazada. Como muchas otras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-La señora Wetta ya me lo ha contado, y lo he leído -la morena dijo sin recato, pues su nueva jefa era un tanto permisiva sobre la lectura en horas de trabajo, no así con las relaciones entre empleados fuera de lo laboral- Bueno... hay chicos que presumen de ser gente bastante buena, aunque, como te digo, no son mas que basura. No son mas que unos cerdos aprovechados.

Para dar enfasis a sus palabras, lanzó sobre sus pies un manojo de paja que después pisoteó.

-Y lo mismo puede ir para algunas chicas -se alzó y se sentó-. No muchas, pero si.

Sin más, ambas permanecieron en silencio. Leni rumiaba lo dicho por Layla, y ésta jugueteaba con otra hebra de paja, cortando en diagonal uno de los extremos. Descansando un poco de las penas de la rubia y el malestar de la morena el tiempo suficiente como para ir a cenar horas más tarde.

~o~

Dado que la tercera semana del calendario de la liga de fútbol había sido de descanso para los Gallos, Lincoln apenas y se había dado un tiempo para considerar la propuesta de la profesora Johnson. Y el que Ronnie Anne se negara a verlo siquiera a la cara era ya algo de lo que le había preocupado por mucho tiempo.

Para el peliblanco, su relación con ella era un tanto conflictiva, pero la última semana se distanció mucho. Ya no se plantaba en el arcade, los patinadores del parque no sabían nda de ella, y las pocas veces que había ido a clases, es decir, desde el martes pasado, procuraba mantenerse de Lincoln tan lejos como pudiera. O, al menos, lo bastante callada para que nadie le molestara.

La mañana anterior, de hecho, al saber que él no le comentó nada, la profesora Johnson no tuvo más remedio que retener un tiempo a ambos. Con tan pocos voluntarios, había decidido tomar medidas drásticas. No solo irían con ella por puntos extra, sino sobre (sus palabras, aunque no fuera cierto) su calificación semestral.

Los pocos alumnos del grupo de Johnson que acudieran (Lincoln, Rashid, Ronnie Anne, Polly, Zack y Penélope) se sumaron, en un grupo heterogéneo, al otro grupo. De este, habían acudido tan solo Chandler, Tabby, Haiku y Kevin, aquél chico enclenque que fuera de los primeros en burlarse del "noviazgo" de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Clyde hubiera ido gustoso, pero la pelirroja se lo dejó bastante claro. Vería como es Lincoln realmente antes de darle su opinión, aunque el hecho de que él tuviera a la mascota de la clase un fin de semana le quitó unos puntos a su favor.

De todo el grupo, Lincoln de verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y Ronnie Anne no quería estar ahí si no fuera porque su calificación estaba amenazada. Chandler, en las últimas semanas, se ganó el aprecio de unos cuantos y el menosprecio de la mayoría. Kevn y Zack congeniaron bastante bien y, en cuanto al resto, quisieron hacer grupo con el hombre del plan, aunque éste las rechazó por todo lo alto.

-La profesora Winslow me pidió que les informara -comenzó Agnes, enfundada en su eterno conjunto verde de falda larga y cuello de tortuga- que los chicos de su grupo pueden trabajar solos. Sin embargo -la celebración de aquellos fue cortada de tajo-, para hacer de esto interesante, acordamos que si hacen su trabajo en parejas o tercias, su calificación sobre este trabajo se verá muy beneficiada. Y, como única concesión que les hago, pueden hacer equipo con quien quieran. ¿Alguien tiene dudas?

-¿Puedo retirarme? -preguntaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne al unísono, hastiada ella y deprimido él.

-Cualquiera menos ésa -reprocha la docente.

-¿Hay límite en el número? -cuestiona Tabby, echándole un ojo a Loud.

-Tres personas -aclara Johnson-. No más.

-¿Sobre qué debemos tomar nota? -la pregunta de Penelope le ganó unas miradas de reproche.

-Si hay algo que les llame la atención, pueden tomar nota -decretó la mujer-. ¿Alguien más? -nadie alzaba la mano- ¿Nadie? Bien, nos vemos en dos horas en la zona del marcador.

Atendiendo dicha idea, ambos grupos se separaron en parejas, con excepción de Chandler, que decidió actuar como un lobo solitario, y Tabby, Haiku y Polly Pain, que intentaron trabajar con Lincoln, que al final, y muy a su pesar, trabajó con la pelirroja vicepresidente del club de ajedrez. La profesora Johnson veía, para su desgracia, que su plan se fue por el drenaje en diez minutos.

A Ronnie Anne y Rashid les costó trabajo encontrar algo que tuvieran en común. El oriental no era de comer picante, y la chicana apenas y le prestaba atención a los intentos de su pareja como para que el esfuerzo valiera un ápice. Por si fuera poco, cuando pasaron junto al puesto móvil de Flip, la única ocasión que pudo ser algo entre los dos terminó con el chico escurriendo un Flypee de moras en la cabeza.

-Solo voy a preguntarlo una vez -Rashid, al parecer cansado de la actitud de la latina, trató de compadecerse-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Puedes preguntarle a Lincoln, tarado -gruñó ella, molesta por el trato que él le dispensa.

-Él... no me quiere decir nada al respecto -mintió-. Solo digamos que una de sus hermanas está más deprimida de lo usual.

-Tendrás que verlo en su casa entonces -Ronnie tomó al egipcio de la camiseta y acercó su rostro al suyo, amenazante-, ¡porque no vas a sacar nada de mí!

-¿A donde vas? -el moreno se soltó del agarre y fue a dar al suelo.

-Me largo -se alejaba a grandes pasos del lugar-. ¡Y no intentes seguirme, porque te irá mal!

Rashid se quedó confundido. Una de las personas que más aprecio le tenía bajo amenaza, solo porque trató de comprenderle. Y no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

~x~

 _Antigua casa Abbas, Alejandría._

Hacía solo días que enterraran a su padre. Siendo hijo de un militar, era mucho más empático sobre lo que cualquiera, en su actual posición, puede ser.

Sabía que la relación entre él y sus abuelos no era buena. Nacido musulmán, debía volverse cristiano copto para poder desposar a su madre, pero igual les parecía a estos un tanto desagradable que se casaran en privado, no obstante él tuviera sus razones para hacerlo.

En contraste, ambos hermanos eran bien recibidos por éstos, dado que, al renegar de su fe por amor, su familia paterna cortó todo lazo con ellos, repudiando a "la maldita estirpe del cerdo". Todas las tardes, desde que él mismo puede recordar y hasta que éste murió, miraba a su padre, de quien heredara su buena disposición y su cabello ligeramente crespo, orar en dirección a La Meca, suplicando que sus padres y hermanas le perdonaran. Un gesto inútil de alguien que solo quería amar a la mujer que le ganó y ser amado por su familia.

Cierto día, ya habían empacado para emigrar. Le dolía demasiado tener que dejar su hogar, los pocos amigos que hizo... sus abuelos incluso, pues ya eran muy viejos para emprender un largo viaje. Si a América o a Europa, era lo de menos. El clima mediterráneo meridional será algo que nunca volverán a sentir, ni el salobre olor del mar, ni sentiría el limo del delta del Nilo. Mucho menos visitaría la nueva Biblioteca, remedo de sus mucho más gloriosas predecesoras en el antiguo Serapeo y la Gran Biblioteca, engullidas por las aguas en el antiguo Barrio de los Palacios.

Vio a Layla regresar de la escuela. Al parecer, ella misma había realizado los trámites para darse de baja del Liceo, y no se la veía sino deprimida. Si dejaba un novio o algo por el estilo, no le hizo gracia, pues él mismo sentía que las revistas que ella guardaba debían ser de aquél pervertido. No haya la gracia de tener que leer una de esas revistas japonesas que se consiguen en el mercado negro.

Fue directo a la habitación de su hermana. La cama estaba junto a la ventana, mientras que el ropero, ya vacío, se encontraba junto a su puerta. Las paredes ya estaban desnudas, pues los pósters de aquellas bandas europeas que Layla venera estaban ya empacados junto con su ropa, mayormente negra y azul. Sobre la cama, estaba el primer amor de su vida.

-¿Te pasa algo, Layla? -preguntó con timidez.

-¿Que si me pasa algo? Te diré qué me pasa, Rashid -la adolescente, acostada, se sienta en su cama-. Pasa que nos largamos a solo Dios sabe donde. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para tener una vida de apestados! ¿Tienes idea de lo que las mujerzuelas del centro dicen de mamá?

-No suelo oir lo que aquellas mujeres dicen.

-Deberías hacerlo. Piensan que mamá y yo no somos mejores que las putas -dijo esa última palabra con orgullo- que se pasean en el puerto. ¡Como si ellas fueran unas santas!

-¿Te han dicho que no te lo tomes tan a pecho? -trató de reir, aunque parecía que se estaba ahogando con su saliva.

-Solo sal de mi... -repuso, recordando que esa era la última vez que vería su habitación-... déjame sola. Necesito pensar todo esto.

-Layla, yo solo...

-¡Déjame sola!

Esa noche su hermana no cenó. Rashid había creído que, tal vez, ella no tenía hambre, o que no deseaba que sus abuelos y su tío le vieran tan mal. Que quizás deseaba que su familia estuviera reunida por última vez antes de salir a tomar un nuevo horizonte más allá del desierto.

~x~

Penelope, por su lado, no comprende cómo es que Lincoln , el siempre afable chico de los planes descabellados para sobrevivir y que estaba orgulloso de sus hermanas pese a cometer errores que llegan a dejarlo peor que como empezó, estaba tan abatido en estos días. Aún sigue dolida porque, empezando Octubre, le tocó cuidar de la tarántula de la clase, y porque, gracias a la idiotez del mismo, la clase perdió la oportunidad de bautizar una cría de oso polar si demostraban que podían contribuir a la lucha contra el cambio climático. No lo odiaba, no lo estimaba, pero no es por ello que no le gusta.

Hasta hace poco era vecina de Chandler. No negaba que su entonces vecino diera buenas fiestas cuando sus padres no están, pero desde aquella fiesta a la que no fue invitada solo porque ella faltó y "vendió" su invitación y la de otra chica de su grado al mejor postor, no quiso tener con él más trato del necesario. Tanto menos cuando supo que ése postor eran el duo Clyncoln McLoud. El chico que menos le agrada y... Clyde.

-¿Podemos hacer algo? -pregunta la pelirroja, hastiada de tener que llevarle la iniciativa al peliblanco.

-¿Como qué?

-Cualquier cosa, ¡algo!

Lo único a lo que Lincoln atinó fue dejarse caer eb una banca, deprimido.

-Bien, podemos olvidarnos de esto -bufó la crespa-. ¿Sabes lo pesado que eres como... como un emo? ¡Mucho! ¡Y ni siquiera le has contado nada a nadie!

-¿Por qué no prestas atención a las veces que vienen por mí y mis hermanas y ves qué pasa? -contesta Lincoln, arrastrando las palabras peor que Lucy- Tú, al menos, no tienes que preocuparte por alguien que te falte en casa.

-No puedo imaginar eso -dijo Penelope con ironía-. Y ya deja de autocompadecerte.

-No lloras todas las noches porque tú nunca has temido por alguien.

-Mira, me estás cansando -la cara de la chica de lentes se endurece-. No entiendo por que mejor no le pregunto a Clyde, ya que no quieres decirme por qué actuas tan infantil.

-Si tienes hermanos, ruega porque no pierdas a ninguno de ellos.

La pétrea mirada de la pelirroja perdió su granítica expresión. Ella no esperaba semejante respuesta ante algo sobre lo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces...

-Lori -en el acto, Lincoln sacó su móvil y buscó en la galería membretada 1-6, misma que le mostró empezando por una selfie que ambos compartieron el día que ella se fue-. Es... la mayor de todos nosotros.

-¿La... -Penelope dudaba si debe preguntar algo así-...¿La mataron?

-Se fue con el hermano de Ronnie Anne a casa de sus tíos en Chicago -contó el peliblanco- para ver una escuela. Ambos... ambos se iban a la universidad el siguiente año escolar. Ninguno de los dos llegó después de eso, y no sabemos que fue de ellos.

-Yo... yo...

-No lo sientas -la disculpó el peliblanco-. Se que no te gusto, y lo mismo va para Clyde. Solo... -suspira-... solo sigamos con esto, ¿si?

-Si no quieres hacerlo, adelante, pero voy a decirte una cosa -Penelope tomó aire y se relajó un poco-. No me agradas, pero no lo suficiente para decir que te odie o te lo restriegue en la cara. Aún así... ojalá que tu hermana y su novio lleguen bien.

-Gracias.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo, si quieres -ella le tiende la mano-. Me llamo Penelope Pessin.

-Puedes llamarme Lincoln -el chico le da la mano, apenas repuesto-. Lincoln Marie Loud... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la risa?

-Mi abuelo se llama Joseph Marie -rió la colorina, abrazando al chico.

Para desgracia de Lincoln, ambos ignoraron que cierta latina los estaba viendo. Asqueada, pero sobre todo dolida por la escena, abandonó el lugar. A grandes trancos, empujó a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. No deseaba que la vieran llorar, y menos con su hermano perdido y un corazón en peligro de ser herido de muerte.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, repararon en la hora. Se pasaron por treinta minutos del plazo que la maestra Johnson les dio para verse en el marcador del estadio por lo que emprendieron el camino a las gradas.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -pregunta Penelope.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Más bien es algo... ¿Tienes el número de Clyde?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-No se lo he dicho ni a Mollie ni a Cookie ni a Jordan niña, pero... -la roja se acerca al blanco y susurra a su oído- él me gusta.

"Si Clyde se llega a enterar, seguro querrá hacerme su padrino" pensó, aunque recordó un detalle importante. "Aunque... eso solo sería si se le pasa lo de Lori."

~o~

Durante la clase de Historia, Luna no dejaba de evitar toda indirecta recibida. A diferencia del resto, escuchó aquella conversación de la otra noche en el comedor. Mucho más claro de lo que Lisa pudo escucharla en el baño, y lo que oyó no le agradó nada. Ella o Luna iría con él a la siguiente consulta de su hermano con aquella anciana.

Lo que había preguntado a Luan y a Lisa sobre esa mujer... su hermana menor inmediata no le dijo nada nuevo, salvo que ella odiaba la comedia y le gustaban las infusiones. Su penúltima hermana, en cambio, le confesó que era la primera persona que le inspiraba terror desde el tiempo que estuvo en detención. Entre otras cosas, recordó ver no locos libros de psicología bastante obsoletos, un tratado de enfermedades mentales anterior a 1970, un ejemplar de Mi lucha en alemán, al parecer primera edición, y un librero que fechó hacia 1931, durante el periodo de entreguerras.

~x~

Tabby estaba temblando. La sola mención de la doctora le causó un fuerte sentimiento de miedo que muy pocas veces había visto desde que su padre pasara por el mismo trauma que Leni con el tarro de galletas, hace ya casi una decada, años más, años menos.

-No te pido nada, chica -protestó Luna-. Solo dime lo que sepas sobre aquella mujer. ¡Nada más es eso!

-Me pides demasiado -temblaba Tabby, como si le pusieran a nadar en agua helada-. N-no sabes lo c-c-criminal que es.

-¿Qué es eso de criminal?

-L-la psicóloga... ¡No sabes lo que es una detención si no has pasado una con ella!

-Puedo hacerme una idea -trató de consolar, mas la groupie empezó a hiperventilarse-. Mi hermanita Lisa...

-A ella le fue peor, Luna -la chica del mechón rosa temblaba con cada jadeo-. Dicen que la encontraron sembrando pastillas en la bolsa de esa bruja, y le tomó manía en detención.

Luna se llevó las manos a la cara. Sabía que a Lisa le tocó media semana con la doctora Schiller, pero al escuchar que le hicieron lavar suspensorios a mano con agua helada la ponía realmente enferma. No presume una relación tan cercana con su hermanita como quisiera, pero lo que Lori tiene de poder y Lincoln de influencia, bien puede tenerlo de empatía.

~x~

-Loud... -llamó Puga, sacándole de su pensamiento-... ¿Puede repetir lo que dije sobre la influencia de la Segunda Revolución Industrial en los procesos coloniales del XIX?

-Em... este, yo...

Sin mediar palabra alguna, le arrebató el cuaderno del pupitre. Aterrada, la rockera Loud empezó a morderse las uñas por los nervios que ocasiona el que un profesor exponga al resto de la clase lo dibujado o escrito en clase.

-¡Vaya joya que tenemos aquí, estudiantes! -el docente de Historia se limitó a arrancar la hoja y colocarla sobre un viejo proyector tras encenderlo.

Lo que Luna estaba dibujando arrancó una sonora carcajada de sus compañeros, Sam incluida. El dibujo, bastante tosco, exhibe a una anciana vestida como un oficial de las SS del tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, masticando a Lisa y sujetando a Lynn con una correa, dibujada con graciosas orejas de perro.

-¿Podemos saber de quién se trata la... puaj... comandante hitleriana? -interroga el docente latino. Luna tan solo suspira.

-Es... -inhala antes de hablar-... una psicóloga con dos de mis hermanas.

Una nueva ronda de carcajadas le ganó el impulso de esconderse bajo el pupitre. Puga, sin embargo, apenas le revolvió el cabello, bastante comprensivo.

-Que quede clara una cosa, clase -alzó la voz el profesor-. Al menos Loud tuvo las agallas para confesar su crimen a detalle -el resto cesó las carcajadas-. Y, gracias a su "hazaña" -dibujó comillas en el aire, sonando bastante divertido-, la próxima semana quiero que hagan una caricatura de alguien que desprecian. La única pauta a seguir -añade- es que tiene que estar representado con un atuendo representativo de algún periodo histórico que estamos estudiando en el presente curso. Y el miércoles quiero su ensayo sobre lo que vimos hoy. Ya pueden irse.

-Pero no ha sonado la campana -reclamó Sam.

-Es cierto, pero ya váyanse -el docente hizo un gesto de despedida, dando por finalizada la clase-. Loud... no quedas exenta.

Dado que tenía una hora libre antes de visitar la letrina que bien llaman Literatura, fue directo a la cafetería. Ya no para buscar a nadie, sino precisamente para estar sola. No deseaba estar con nadie, sobre todo por la presión que se agolpa en su cabeza. Si algo pudiera definir su situación, la frase "necesito unas vacaciones" se queda muy corta.

Durante los últimos días tuvo que prescindir de usar intermediación de cualesquiera de sus hermanas o Lincoln. La semana anterior ya tuvo que separar a Lynn de Luan y a las gemelas de sendos pleitos, actuando abiertamente con mano dura. El resultado fue una nueva implementación del Protocolo entre sus dos hermanas inmediatas y ató a tres pies a las gemelas hasta que se calmaran. Drástico, pero eficiente, pese a las protestas del resto.

Evitó a cualquier persona de su curso. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidar con alguien, por mucho que llegara a estimar.

~o~

Sabía bien el riesgo de que algo así llegara a suceder, aunque los modelos predictivos que diseñó para cada eventualidad no la prepararon para todo el peso que ello representa. No era dada a creer que su trabajo fuese menospreciado, mucho menos despreciado por una cuestión por demás razonable o ridícula, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Cuando toda la familia llegó de la escuela, la correspondencia saturaba el buzón. Cuentas, un aviso de preparación del deducible del año fiscal, un citatorio que ignoró la familia, un par de suscripciones a revistas, un oficio con el sello de la NASA...

Ante ésta última, Lisa fue a la habitación que comparte con Lily. Ansiosa, había deseado que no se tratara de aquello que no pocas personas que laboran en dicha agencia temen, dado el anuncio dado desde la Casa Blanca sobre un ya confirmado recorte de presupuesto para aumentar el gasto de Defensa.

De la sorpresa, Lisa, aquella intelectual y científica que desdeña toda emoción para desarrollar todo su potencial, yacía en su cama, con la puerta abierta, emocionalmente obliterada por el contenido y el formato del correo. En otras circunstancias, se habría tomado como un chiste de mal gusto recibir la misma maldita hoja en tamaño carta de color rosa.

De nuevo, leyó el contenido de la misma.

 _A la dra. Lisa Marie Loud:_

 _Lamentamos comunicarle que, debido al fuerte ajuste de presupuestos al que la Agencia Nacional de Aire y Espacio se ha hecho acreedor, hemos decidido prescindir de sus servicios. No obstante, se le ofrece la posibilidad de laborar cono consultora externa._

 _Con nuestras más sinceras disculpas._

Despedida de la NASA. Casi media vida de trabajo para dicha agencia tirado a la basura. Peor aún. Se le ofreció una posibilidad que, en realidad, no era tan bien remunerada ni tiene los privilegios de los empleados de mediano rango como ella hasta hace unas horas.

Trató de ingresar mediante los protocolos que eran establecidos desde los servidores del sitio, sin éxito. No importaba cuantas veces intentó ingresar, el mismo aviso le era exhibido.

 _Acceso denegado._

Una de las cosas que más temía en su joven vida se había cumplido. No importaba cuantas patentes lograra o cuantos proyectos tenía en fases de planeación, desarrollo o incluso en fase de pruebas, la enorme mayoría de todo eso debe ser abortado. Depurado, si es posible, de su servidor si no fue impreso, o destruido, si estaba ya en construcción o en pruebas.

Trató de buscar en su mente las razones de su despido. No cree que fuese solo por un simple recorte de presupuesto que llevó al de personal, sino, tal vez, otras razones que bien pudo haber dado.

Primero, el hecho de que ella lleva las cuentas en casa. Desde el incidente de la huelga de tareas, ha tenido cuidado de no abusar de los servicios de Janice, enviando cada vez una pequeña retribución por sus servicios. Y el auto que fuera comprado en Saskatchewan, si bien fue desmentido, no fue el único. Otros dos en las pasadas declaraciones mensuales fueron registrados en Vermont, a principios de año, y en Ciudad Juárez, al sur de la frontera.

Ése segundo auto bien pudo ser la causa. Sabe de no pocos contribuyentes que tienden a ser quienes reciban las cuentas de otros, y en todo el país registró a tres Lisa Marie Loud, sin tener siquiera parentesco entre sí. Incluyéndola. Una en Eagle Pass, Texas, otra en Oahu, Hawaii. La texana actualmente, se enteró por revisar el sitio del Tribune de Galveston, se halla en una penitenciaría por evasión fiscal. La otra se encuentra despachando en un food-truck en las cercanías de la playa local.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que recordara otra posibilidad latente. Ya hace tiempo, desde que se le certificó como genio probada, que recibe al menos tres cartas de distintas organizaciones, solicitando sus servicios. El CERN, la Agencia Espacial Europea, diversas multinacionales, incluso gente como Elon Musk (a quien enviara una larga y bastante esquematizada carta donde expuso las razones de su rechazo) y Mark Zuckerberg (a quien tiene en muy bajo concepto) le suplicaban que les proporcionara sus servicios.

Tuvo que desechar toda posibilidad. Si de verdad era un recorte, ¿quién los juzga? Bien puede solicitar un nuevo puesto en unos meses. Si era posible, seguirá ocultando ello a quienes saben de sus negocios con el gobierno. De todos modos, no era como si se tratara de aquellas historias sensacionalistas de los diarios sobre el "piloto" más joven del mundo, radicado en Nigeria con apenas meses de edad. Ella, con base a observación y trabajo, había logrado ése puesto por mérito propio, nada menos.

-¿Estás bien, hermanita? -la voz de Luna se oyó cuando Lisa empezaba a caer dormida, sobresaltando a la genio y causando que cayera de la cama, antes de que la mayor cerrara la puerta.

-Fuera de los sucesos recientes -intentó evadirse-, no veo nada por lo que deba sobresaltarme.

-¿Qué es esto? -la rockera había visto cierto legajo en papel rosa, mismo que la niña intentó esconder-... fuerte ajuste de presupuestos... prescindir de sus servicios... ¿De verdad trabajabas con la NASA?

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¿Acaso fue Lincoln? -preguntó amenazante- Si fue él, ¡voy a...!

-El invierno pasado dijiste que tenías contactos allí -repuso la cantautora-, y esto confirmó mis sospechas. ¿Un pañuelo?

-No preciso de un trozo de papel para evadirme -miró un poco a los lados y al ducto de ventilación, temiendo que Lucy estuviera allí espiando-. ¿Puedes dejarne la caja completa?

-Ven aquí y saca todo lo que tengas, pequeña -ofrece la rockera.

Entendiendo perfectamente lo que su hermana quiso decirle, se sacó los lentes de encima y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Luna, soltando un torrente de emociones como nunca lo había soltado. La quinceañera, por su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse rara. Apenas y había consolado a alguien en su vida además de Luan, Lincoln o las gemelas en familia, mas nunca le tocó hacerlo con Lisa.

De la nada, empezó a cantarle al oído.

 _Hojas de vid_

 _Viento sopló_

 _Cayeron fragiles_

 _Y con gran honor_

 _._

 _Mi soldado hoy_

 _Ya regresó_

 _Muy valiente ha sido él_

 _Ya regresó_

Conforme repetía los versos, dejó que su hermanita se desahogara como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su seno desde que Lana, tal vez por culpa de Lola, perdiera a Seymour, su primera rana.

Cuando terminó de cantar la pieza por quinta vez, Lisa había caído profundamente dormida. Bien puede agradecerle a Lincoln por hacerle ver aquella vieja serie de donde recordara esa canción, escrita para consolar la propia pérdida de quien, en dicha historia, perdió a su hijo único en batalla, y para tributar a un actor de voz que falleciera durante la producción.

Antes de salir de la pieza, Lily estaba dormida junto a la puerta, cubierta solo por su pañal y su mantita. A Luna le parecía que, de todas, es la menor quien está cargando mejor la situación actual. En el mejor de los casos, la única que estaba superando la ausencia de Lori. Inocente, dulce... no dudaba que la integrante más joven de la familia despuntaría con algo que la haría estremecerse.

"Te envidio, Lily. ¿Cómo puedes ir por la vida sin saber casi nada en realidad? Andas feliz por el mundo sin más preocupación que andar libre. Sin más compañía que tu familia, te sientes tan libre como para querer volar juntas algún día."

Recostó a la bebé junto a Lisa. Ambas, concluyó, tienen mucho más en común de lo que se aprecia a simple vista. Curiosas sobre el mundo que les rodea, atentas a cualquier cambio y un tanto ajenas a la realidad, buscando por su cuenta desentrañar la realidad.

Cuando salió de la habitación, no pudo ver que ambas hermanas llegaron a compartir un abrazo, anhelantes por lo que bien pueden pasar. Mucho menos, sendas lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus caritas.

~o~

Durante el fin de semana, Rashid estuvo buscando a Layla en los lugares que, hasta donde pudo suponer, ella frecuentaba. De hecho, ya estaba boletinado de la biblioteca un mes, a causa del alboroto que causó cuando quiso buscarla en la planta alta, y aquél club de poesía fue demasiado deprimente como para querer buscarla allí.

Sobre otros lugares, ni hablar. La preparatoria no permite el paso a niños si no era por razones obvias como eventos deportivos, festividades u obras de teatro. Las tiendas de cómics no le permitieron ver en la sección para mayores de 18, y el centro comercial le daba flojera incluso entrar en él. Ni siquiera sus nuevos amigos parecían saber gran cosa de ella.

Por un momento, en aquella "noche de caballeros", como Rusty había llamado a aquella pijamada, fue tan tonto como para pensar que Liam sabía donde se estaba quedando ella, obteniendo a cambio una información bastante desagradable sobre los hábitos del cobrizo y sus gustos sobre chicas.

Por primera vez, desde que llegaran al continente, tuvo una mañana libre de escuela. Un resfriado, el primero de su vida, lo estaba torturando como pocas veces una enfermedad le ocasionó tal malestar.

Para su madre, fue duro pedir permiso tanto de la tienda donde estaba trabajando como del centro comunitario. En otras circunstancias, y de ello se lamentó, Layla habría sido una buena enfermera, pero ahora ni siquiera contaba con ella. En la práctica, ella ya era una apestada, una depravada a la que habrá que corregir antes de que se volviera tarde. De una forma u otra, pero debía corregirla. La idea de una niñera le desagrada, en especial por el hecho de que había escuchado que algunas no eran, precisamente, unas santas. La última sobre la que leyera, por desgracia, no contaba con información de fiar.

El martes por la mañana, día que le dieron, Sheila notó lo delgado que su hijo se puso desde el domingo posterior al último partido. De nuevo había faltado, ya que en la tienda le negaron el permiso para acudir, y nada le habría gustado más ver que su pequeño hizo una intercepción ("sea lo que sea eso", se dijo) que llevó al triunfo al equipo local. No sabe gran cosa del fútbol americano, pero igual le habría gustado ver eso.

-¿Como te sientes hoy? -preguntó Sheila, tomando un termómetro.

-¿T-t-tú cómo me v-v-ves? -Rashid castañeó por el frío que sentía en ese momento, pues su cama estaba junto a la ventana. Con rapidez, ella le aplicó el instrumento bajo la axila

-Treinta y siete punto nueve -leyó la mujer, bastante preocupada-. ¿Te pasó algo, cariño?

-No cambies el tema, mamá -protesta el chico, antes de toser con violencia-, por lo que más quieras.

-No digo que te haya pasado algo grave -repuso ella-. Me refiero a que si te han estado molestando.

-Solo debe ser el clima -tosió de nuevo, sacando de su cuerpo una nueva flema, más consistente y pegajosa.

-Creo que es por otra cosa. No estarás enamorado de alguien, ¿o sí?

Rashid buscaba que su madre no tocara el tema. Sabe de sobra lo que le tocó sufrir a sus padres por causa de haber nacido en el seno de distintos credos, y a ella cuando su padre muriera hace ya más de cinco meses. Llegó a preguntarse incluso si él tendría el mismo problema. "¿Ronnie Anne será evangelista? ¿Adventista? ¿Agnóstica, tal vez?" Quien sabe. No considera el casarse con ella, pero si un pequeño obstáculo. Uno del que no desea perder una naciente amistad.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿vas a dejarme en paz con eso? -pidió el chico, un poco temeroso.

-¡Mi bebé está creciendo! -rió Sheila, emocionada por semejante revelación.

-¡Ya, mamá! -trató de zafarse del abrazo- ¡Me sofocas!

-Dime, ¿Es bonita? -empezó el bombardeo de preguntas- ¿Sabes si le gustas?

-¡Ya para!

-Espera, ¡déjame adivinar! ¿No será aquella delincuente del otro grupo, la pelirroja?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Es la chica Santiago?

-¡Ya basta, madre! -Rashid detuvo el bombardeo, al saber que ella tocó una fibra muy sensible- ¡¿No ves que por eso es que Layla pudo largarse!

Rashid de verdad no midió el alcance se sus palabras. Desconoce lo que pudo haber en la mente de su madre desde aquél par de noches que definieron buena parte de su vida en América, o lo que ella pensaba de la "enfermedad" de su hermana. Había intimado lo suficiente con Clyde como para empezar a considerar que ambos deben sacudirse algunos prejuicios al respecto.

Impactada frente a las palabras de su propio vástago, Sheila no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte remordimiento de conciencia. Ella desconoce desde cuando su primogénita se "contagió", si esa palabra era válida en realidad, y para ella lo era. Sabe que, no importando qué religión sea en la que crea, una mujer no rehúsa tener vida social con otras mujeres. Pero de ahí a imaginarse a tener una relación que, a ojos vistas, es inmoral y pecaminosa...

Horas después, estando dormido el chico, ella no dejaba de mirar el fondo de su vaso. Consultarlo con una botella no le funcionó, y el abandonarse le había puesto en la mira de sus jefes.

Deseó no haber venido nunca al continente. Con todo y teniendo una mejor calidad de vida que si se arriesgaba a tomar camino hacia Gran Bretaña, Alemania o Irlanda, se arrepiente de haber tomado rumbo a América, pensando que, tal vez, su hija no se habría contagiado de algo tan nefasto.

~o~

Aquellos viejos cuadros con bulldogs, mastines y pugs parece calmarlo un poco. No recordaba cuando había estado tan cómodo en algún consultorio donde ofreciera sus servicios, pero eso bien vale la pena por ahora. Empero, no esperaba que, junto a esos cuadros, se sumaran dos fotos recientes en un cajón del escritorio, y dudaba si debía colgarlas o solo atesorarlas. En ambas, estaba junto a Roberta. Aquella chica ya no quería regresar a Nueva York, prefiriendo ser un pez grande en estanque chico. Frente a eso, tuvo que permitir que ella se quedara a vivir con él.

Frente a él, su primera paciente en días desde que regresara a Royal Woods. Una niña pelirroja que, al parecer, sufre por un evento traumático. Si mal no recordaba, la niña se llama...

-Por favor, Cristina -pide el psicólogo, cruzando un poco sus dedos-. Sabes que nada de lo que digas sale de aquí, a menos que la policía me haga hablar.

-Bueno... si usted lo dice doctor -la pelirroja cruza sus piernas, temiendo que el sujeto que le atiende sea uno de esos pervertidos-. Es sobre un chico.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo es?

-Apenas más alto que yo -dijo Cristina-. Usa una remera naranja, jeans y tiene el cabello blanco.

-Hum... supongo que fue un anciano que quiso pasarse de listo -intuye Lopez.

-Iba en la escuela conmigo hasta que me cambiaron de grupo por un... -la niña no tuvo empacho en decirlo-... por un video.

-No tienes que darme nombres, Cris. ¿Puedo ver el video?

-No, doctor -confiesa ella-. Ya lo borraron porque era para un concurso de videos de la escuela.

Henry paseó un poco la mirada. Ambos estaban solos, Roberta lo esperaba en un departamento a unos pisos de distancia y tiene todo el día por delante. Su paciente, por otro lado...

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que, tal vez, ése "enfermo" buscaba reconocimiento a partir de la automutilación social? -cuestiona el puertorriqueño, abriendo sus manos sobre la mesa- ¿O que fue amenazado para subir el video en cuestión?

-No puedo hacerlo -niega Cristina-, en especial cuando ése raro quiere besar una foto mia pegada al busto de un vampiro mal hecho.

-No puedes negar lo que pasara en algún momento -argumenta el latino-. Puede servir por un tiempo, pero eso no quita que haya sucedido, en primer lugar. Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes decirme qué otra cosa sucedió desde nuestra última sesión de Octubre?

Por espacio de media hora, tuvo que soportar las constantes quejas de la niña. Era increíble la cantidad de tensiones que pudiera guardarse cualquier otra persona que no fuera Clyde McBride, su siguiente paciente.

Se llegó a preguntar si ya habrá superado su enamoramiento platónico por la hermana de su mejor amigo. Detestaba en serio escuchar de "sus hermosos pies" o de "su graciosa risa". Al momento de su detención ya estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio, cuando tomó aquél malhadado viaje a Nueva York. Pero ahora... quizás no fuera tan malo escuchar de ella después de casi estación y media sin noticias de nadie cerca.

Agradeció que Cristina se fuera. No soportó de verdad sus quejas, por lo que le dio cita para dentro de una semana, rogando no verle en ese tiempo. El siguiente...

Cuando vio a Clyde, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el chico, pidiendo que cualquiera de sus padres se quedara. Y, al parecer, sería un dolor de trasero tratar con Howard McBride al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, doctor -saludó jovial el pelirrojo.

-No tanto como ver que Clyde puede haber mejorado en mi... -la palabra que buscaba era, dada su situación, difícil de sacar-... ausencia. ¿Puedo saber que es lo que sucede, Clyde?

El aludido estaba por demás nervioso. No sabe por donde empezar a contarle. La terapia con aquella horrible mujer, la detención, la evidente falta que Lori le hace, las personas que conociera recién... finalmente, decide hablar de algo que no quería hablar.

-La psicóloga de la escuela es una mierda.

-¡Lenguaje, cariño! -reprende Howard con ternura, revolviendo la cabellera de su hijastro.

-No, déjelo, Howard -detuvo Henry, medianamente complacido-. Es justo que él se libere de tensiones.

-Sabe que no puedo soportar escuchar tantas obscenidades en un día -se justifica el blanco.

-Chistes, groserías, golpes a la tierra... todo vale para sacar frustraciones, mi estimado señor -rió el terapeuta-. En lo personal, la risa es un buen mecanismo, pero todo puede servir. Prosigue, Clyde. Por favor, y no te reprimas.

-Bueno, usted lo pidió, doctor -el joven McBride se toma su tiempo para eacoger sus palabras-. Verá, la doctora Schiller es una mujer horrible.

-¿Schiller, dices? -el chico asiente.

-Ella dice que es muy competente en lo que hace -Clyde trata de controlarse-, pero no se preocupa de nada que no sea agobiar a quien... a quien...

-¿No sea blanco? -la pregunta del psicólogo no se hizo esperar.

-¿La conoce?

-La única tesis original suya que leí es de 1969, si mal no recuerdo -el terapeuta hizo algo de memoria-, y lo que en ella argumenta es algo contradictorio a lo que, me temo, me están diciendo. Después de eso... todos sus trabajos suenan como un plagio descarado.

.

Cristina había visto entrar a Clyde toda vez que ella saliera. Sus lentes redondos solo le dan un aire más cómico, pero igual le repugna por un simple hecho de asociación. Si llega a ver a Clyde, por desgracia tiene que ir Lincoln Loud.

Hasta hace apenas una hora, no había querido hablar respecto de él. Las cosas que le dijo Mollie, que lo escuchó de Jordan-niño, que lo oyó de una charla que tuvieran Penelope y Jordan-niña. Según Mollie, las familias de Lincoln Loud y Ronalda Santiago (ya que se negaba a llamar Ronnie Anne a una bravucona) perdieron familiares cuando fueron a ver una escuela en Minnesota, según lo contado por su amiga.

Ronalda Santiago nunca le agradó. Ni cuando la conociera en el jardín de infancia, ni en el tiempo entre cambios de grupo le gustó tratar a aquella niña. La antipatía no era mutua, por lo que ambas solo se ignoran. En cuanto a Loud... el tarado se ganó su miedo. ¿Quien, en su juicio, besaría una foto mal pegada a un busto espantoso?

En lo que a ella toca, el raro Lincoln Loud se merece todo lo malo que le pueda sucederle a él y a su loca familia.

~o~

Rechazado. Así es como Rashid se siente mientras resuelve algunos problemas de matemáticas en la biblioteca.

Cuando se repuso del resfriado, se tomó el dia para descansar. Ya la enfermedad remitió, y si bien ya podía regresar a tomar parte de actividades normales, se tomó un poco más de su tiempo para ponerse al corriente con sus tareas. No está tan concentrado como quisiera, pues el hecho de tener que trabajar en un sitio distinto de casa, amén del cómo le hablara a su madre, lo sacan frecuentemente de balance.

No le gustaba el edificio. Aquellas paredes de color crema le son intimidantes, y las columnas del interior con el techo de madera no ayudaron para que pudiera relajarse. Ello le recuerda la iglesia a la que asistió toda su vida. El aspecto interior apenas había cambiado desde la primera vez que viniera, siguiendo apestando a papel viejo y café soluble de la sala de empleados.

No había acudido solo para ponerse al corriente con sus tareas. Su mente era, en ése momento una masa de ideas con forma más o menos definidas, y necesita hablar con quien pudiera ser de ayuda. La bibliotecaria Wetta no le inspira confianza, pese al aire bonachón que pretende, los pocos empleados que están cerca no se veían de fiar, y tiene la vergüenza suficiente para admitir que Layla ya no era una opción por su propia culpa, con todo y que él mismo le ayudó para escapar a algo que, su hermana imagina, es peor que la muerte misma.

Layla... solo pensar en ella le provoca pena. No sabe donde ha ido, ni donde està viviendo. Las veces que ha estado buscando no tenía respuesta clara, y donde esperaba encontrarla, siempre choca con malentendidos. Zack de plano no supo nada, y las respuestas de Liam terminaron por convencerlo de que la gente de campo en Estados Unidos es muy solitaria como para permitirse ciertas necesidades.

Sobre Ronnie Anne, admite que le gusta, pese a saberlo ya una batalla perdida. Lo pudo comprobar durante aquel festival. La siguió hasta que vio en su cara algo raro. No es bueno tratando de adivinar, pero supuso que fue algo que le causó cierta repulsión de ver, escuchar o incluso procesar. Por ella, habría dado todo para tener algo con ella más allá que simple camaradería, algo que fuese solo la misma relación que tiene un nuevo estudiante con una chica bastante ruda que es linda a pesar de que ella solo lo quería como un amigo.

Cuando recién iniciaba clases al llegar, la profesora Johnson le la había asignado como guía en la escuela. No creía entonces en su buena suerte, pero ahora, si pudo armar las piezas bien, concluyó que no tiene la menor oportunidad con ella. Su hermana le pudo ayudar con eso, al creer toda su vida que Layla había tenido cierta experiencia con chicos hasta aquella noche.

Sintió un golpecito en la nuca. Nervioso, buscó a quien le arrojó una bolita de papel que cayó al suelo luego de rebotar sin más éxito que en su vida amorosa. Si era alguien que quiere tomarle el pelo, ya le expondrá sus razones para que no lo hiciera.

Obligado a renunciar, no tuvo de otra sino abrir el proyectil. Por un momento, le desconcierta que tuviera un perfume con olor a rosa, pero la letra...

 _Sala de estudios, gabinete junto a la puerta._

Intrigado, guió sus pasos a dicha sala. El chico estaba emocionado de ver a Layla por primera vez en semanas. Todo sentimiento negativo que pudiera albergar sobre ella fue dejado de lado. Si su madre no se enteraba, bien. Ya inventará alguna excusa creíble.

Ante la puerta, Rashid duda si es capaz de pasar. Tiene cien cosas que él deseaba saber de ella, se anima al fin a verle a la cara tras mucho tiempo. Por fin se decide a dar el paso...

Vacío. No podía creer que la sala de estudio estaba vacía. La única oportunidad de ver a su hermana en su trabajo de medio tiempo, a la basura.

El único consuelo que tiene, es la ubicación que le dio. Un gabinete donde la gente suele poner sus cosas. En el mismo, hay una caja, envuelta como regalo. No era más grande que el alhajero que su madre tiene en un doble fondo del ropero donde ésta suele guardar docenas de aretes y pulseras que suele usar cada vez que la ocasión lo amerita.

Un poco impaciente, aunque con la ilusión por ver a Layla rota, desenvuelve el paquete y abre la caja. En su interior, había un teléfono nuevo. Cargador, cable y auriculares incluidos. Le suena raro que alguien haya dejado algo más o menos costoso en un sitio público, y más considerando que es en las bibliotecas donde objetos así tienden a olvidarse por eran las cuatro cuando viera a su madre entrar al recinto. Le causó malestar que se metiera con su vida en ése sentido. Por semanas, ambos creyeron que Layla no dudaría en regresar arrastrándose y suplicando por un techo dónde pasar la noche. Él, con gusto para no estar tan solo, pero la admitiría su madre... si ella acepta sus condiciones.

No teniendo más opciones, fue al encuentro de su madre. La mujer se veía mucho más repuesta, por lo que guardó el contenido de aquella caja en su mochila.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, Layla los observa con cuidado. No puede evitar extrañar a su familia, pero se repite, mentalmente, que no piensa volver con su madre. En otras palabras, se dijo, tiene dos opciones. Seguir oculta de ella... o ir a El Cairo y volver casada y con hijos.

Sobre estar casada, la egipcia dejó de creer en el matrimonio. Despertar para ver la misma cara una y otra vez para caer en rutina y terminar siendo infiel o sumisa ante las infidelidades de su pareja... decididamente, una boda era lo último que desea para sí misma.

En cuanto a tener hijos, la idea sigue sin gustarle. Liam y su hermana, al menos, son lo bastante educados para que pudiera llevarse bien con ellos. Pero tener hijos propios no es algo que ella quisiera. No soporta la idea de tener que pasar por un parto, la cesárea se le antoja como a un buey le podría gustar una carnicería y la maternidad por vientre de alquiler, ni hablar. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el donador sea un cretino y la arrendadora del vientre tome cariño por el bebé.

Tan solo de verlos salir, una idea le vino a la mente. La guardaba solo por si algo surge, como el que Liam se pasara de tonto y hablara de ello, o si ella era descuidada y quedara como último recurso.

~o~

No hubo tiempo para preguntas previas. En lo que a él concierne, está más que frito. Peor. Se siente como aquellas patatas o esos trocitos de cebolla que se caen del sartén y pasan de esta al fuego. Se imagina en dicha posición, siendo marginado por la enorme mayoría de los ingredientes del guiso, cayendo junto al quemador de la estufa.

Junto a él, y muy a regañadientes, se hallaba Luna. La rockera en redondo se negó para hacerle compañía a su hermano, por lo que ambos padres recurrieron a sobornarla.

-Cuando estemos en sesión, señorita... Griffin, ¿cierto? -la castaña natural asintió, molesta por tener que usar el apellido de soltera de la madre de Tabby-... tengo tres principios a seguir. Primero, apague los aparatos que cargue encima. Sin excepciones de ningún tipo. Supongo que el niño que tiene a su cargo debía decirle que no me agrada la tecnología moderna.

Ambos tuvieron que apagar sus móviles. Luna estaba molesta como nunca tuvo idea de estarlo, comprendiendo a Luan cuando le hizo el comentario, nada sutil y sin chiste, que la doctora es una vieja tan amarga que el agua de remojo de los calcetines de Lynn era diabetes pura a su lado. Y eso, por la pestilencia que suele despedir en los días cálidos, puede ser tan amargo y asqueroso que ni siquiera Lana lo soporta.

-Segundo principio, y que quede muy claro -la anciana arquea una ceja-, no me gusta que mientan en mi consultorio. Eso lo hace extensivo a éste despacho. Y tercero... no me gusta tratar con terceros, a menos que el tutor lo avale.

-Los papás de Linky -la rockera se ve forzada a sonreir, nerviosa- están trabajando todas las mañanas, y salen hasta tarde.

-¿No trabajará en el despacho de ése... ladrón que llaman dentista, o sí?

-¿El doctor Fenstein? -cuestiona Lincoln- Es un buen hombre.

-Si es cierto eso, yo soy Eva Braun -repara Schiller con sarcasmo, quizá fingiendo desprecio por la última pareja conocida de Adolf Hitler-. Pero no estamos hablando de celebridades controversiales.

Henrietta se sirvió un líquido humeante. Lincoln advirtió que, para cierto desencanto de la terapeuta, había una caja abierta con bolsitas de té rojo, adivinando que aquella bebida no era tan de su agrado como otras infusiones que le viera beber antes.

-Ahora, repasemos, Lincoln -Henrietta dejó de lado la taza de té rojo que estaba bebiendo-. La ultima sesión no progresamos mucho, y parece que la historia del pequeño "Manny" no lo conmueve.

-No si usted lo cuenta -dijo el chico, riendo por lo bajo.

De la repisa colocada a mano derecha, a metros del cuadro del gato Adi, tomó un libro que, a juzgar por las apariencias, era mucho más nuevo que la mayoría de sus viejos volúmenes. La pasta, mayormente decorada en negro, parece que la portada estaba decorada con una silueta como las que ponen en las escenas de crimen donde hay asesinatos.

-Probemos con algo nuevo -la psicóloga extendió a Luna el volumen, no mayor a doscientas páginas.

-¿"Asesinos seriales de México"? -la castaña natural vio con desagrado el título.

-Tengo entendido -empezó la anciana mujer- que su hermana ha sido... secuestrada, o algo así. No me malentiendan -añade sin ocultar desdén por el autor del libro, un tipo de apellido Aquino-. Solo repito lo que he escuchado en los pasillos de boca de los estudiantes de secundaria y algunos de primaria.

Ante la sola mención de que Lori podría estar secuestrada, Luna no pudo evitar lanzarse a agredir a la psicóloga. Prefería tener que aguantar las insinuaciones de algunos patanes en los bares donde toca de cuando en cuando que dejar que insultaran a su hermana. Ello no pasó desapercibido para Henrietta.

-Le ruego que espere afuera, señorita Griffin -ordenó Henrietta-. Ya hablaré con usted sobre los resultados de ésta sesión. Ahora, por favor, salga.

Un poco aliviada, Luna salió al pasillo. Prefería pasar dos horas con la tía Ruth que con aquella mujer.

-Página noventa y seis, por favor, y lea sobre el sujeto que allí aparece -indicó ella-. Ignore el nombre, por favor.

Por diez minutos, Lincoln se sintió torturado. Las fotos de aquellas chicas muertas (que desconoce cómo las obtuvo el autor) empezaron a revolver su estómago. La descripción que se hace del individuo y su forma de operar le hicieron creer que, a partir de ahora, preferiría caminar o salir con sus hermanas a tomar el autobús. Y saber que el tipo estará encerrado largo tiempo, demasiado, no le hace sentir mejor. La fuga y recaptura le parecieron absurdas, en especial por los nombres tan complicados para quien no sea procedente de México. Nombres de sitios como Naucalpan y Tlalnepantla se le hacen casi impronunciables, más por la dificultad de leer en un idioma castellanizado que por otra cosa.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Henrietta al terminar el plazo- ¿Qué le enseña esto, Lincoln? -el peliblanco apenas abrió la boca, antes de ser interrumpido- Yo le diré. Enseña que, mientras más mezcla haya, peor puede ir a uno. Y aquel hombre -la boca de la psicóloga se torció, queriendo escatimar el título al individuo de la foto- al parecer tiene demasiado mezclada la sangre. No se sabe si es de raza amerindia norteamericana meridional, cauc...

-¿Va a hablarme de razas? -interrumpe Lincoln, "devolviendo" la cortesía- No entiendo su obsesión por esa idea. Lisa la llama...

-No me interesa lo que diga una supuesta doctora. Más a mi favor, su hermana no ha visto nada de lo que el mundo puede ofrecer.

Henrietta pasea un poco por la estancia. Analiza a Lincoln por cada ángulo, tal vez buscando algo con qué cambiar su estrategia.

-A los americanos les hace mucha falta ver la magnitud de las cosas de primera mano, Lincoln. Los marines tienen una suerte que, si se pone a pensar, no todos tienen.

-No es mi culpa que nadie en casa piense alistarse en el ejército.

-Para usted, la guerra puede ser un bonito... videojuego, Lincoln. Usted y su familia no han visto nada, en realidad, de lo que es eso. Ahora -indica ella-, diga a su... niñera... que espere un minuto. Puedo ver que ella ama la música.

Con muchas más dudas en la cabeza, Lincoln salió de aquél despacho. Asqueado más por el libro que le hizo leer que por la consulta en sí, se sentó junto a Luna.

-¿Y bien, Lincoln?

-Le gusta pensar en lo peor de la gente que rodea a uno -dijo el chico, bajando la mirada-. Quiere que pases.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Lo haría si fuera Luan hace tres semanas -el peliblanco cruzó las piernas bajo el asiento-. Creo que quiere que escuches algo, además de lo que quiso decir.

Resignada, Luna hizo acopio de voluntad para entrar. Y, por lo que Lincoln está escuchando desde el interior del despacho, parece que hay una marcha.

La rockera parece un tanto decepcionada. Desde un rincón, suena una canción que parece invitar a dar algo por una causa bastante incomprensible para ella. La doctora, un poco más suelta, estaba cantando en su lengua madre, siguiendo la letra y el ritmo.

 _Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,_

 _Trinken wollen wir den kühlen Wein_

 _Und die Gläser sollen dazu klingen,_

 _Denn es muss, es muss geschieden sein._

 _._

 _Gib' mir deine Hand, deine weiße Hand,_

 _Leb' wohl, mein Schatz, leb' wohl mein Schatz,_

 _Leb' wohl, lebe wohl_

 _Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren,_

 _Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland_

-¿Qué se supone que sea eso? -la pregunta de Luna no se hace esperar, antes de que ésta se dejara caer sobre la silla.

-Es una vieja canción que solía cantar mi abuelo -dijo la doctora-. Él era un trabajador en los astilleros del primer Reich en el norte. ¿Le gusta?

-Las marchas no son lo mío.

-Al menos querrá que le haga una traducción... aproximada. El inglés es un idioma un poco ambiguo, y algunas palabras no son bien traducidas.

Sin dar oportunidad a la rockera de negarse, Schiller vuelve a cantar, traduciendo la letra de la tercera estrofa y el coro.

 _Si las noticias que llegan dicen que caí_

 _Duermo en el casillero de Davy Jones,_

 _No llores, mi amor, solo piensa:_

 _Cuando derrame su sangre, será por la Patria._

 _._

 _Dame tu mano, tu blanca mano_

 _Adiós, mi amor, adiós mi amor_

 _Adiós, adiós_

 _Porque partimos, porque partimos,_

 _Porque partimos contra Inglaterra, Inglaterra._

-¡¿Y por qué precisamente Inglaterra, vieja?! -por un segundo, Luna perdió el control.

-Veo que es anglófila -Henrietta tamborileó sus delgados dedos-. Voy a hacerle una pregunta. ¿Acaso sabe qué bienestar llevó Inglaterra al mundo?

-Mejoró el rock...

-¿Ése ruido decadente que solo hace que la gente sacuda sus cabezas como idiotas? -dijo con sarcasmo la anciana- Mi generación pudo haber estado mejor sin semejante aberración.

-Mick Swagger no es una aberración -murmura la rockera, sintiéndose insultada. Por desgracia, la anciana la escuchó.

-Una última cosa -para en seco a Luna, que ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta-. Su hermano tiene cita antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Para entonces, ya debe tener novia -conviene mientras sujeta un expediente.

-¿Y por qué quiere presionarlo para tener novia?

-Solo por precaución -advierte-. No querrá tener un... posible desviado. Puede ser un peligro para sus hermanas. Si es posible, nos vemos en otra ocasión, señorita Loud.

-P-p-pero...

-Usted no sabe mentir -baja la carpeta-. Se empeñó en cuidar muchos detalles para algo tan simple que lo hizo obvio. Buen día.

Abandonando el lugar, Luna solo quería estar sola. El poco buen humor con el que inició el día fue brutalmente reprimido, aunque debía controlarse por sus hermanas.

-No regreso -sentencia ella, avanzando por el pasillo junto a Lincoln-. Esa... ¡Esa perra...!

-Las escuché, y no estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Si tú ya tienes novia!

-¡Ronnie Anne no es mi novia! -recrimina el peliblanco- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lincoln -dejó un poco de lado su acento británico-, no estoy en posición para hacerte favores de ningún tipo.

-Es sobre ella -el peliblanco intentó tranquilizar a su hermana apretando un poco su mano-. Necesito hablar con ella, y es posible que me quede en su casa.

-¿Qué no la has visto? -la castaña, sorprendida, se limita a sacudir los hombros del chico- ¡Apenas la saludé antes de irnos en la mañana y me lanzó una piedra!

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Suerte con eso -suspirando, se limita a abrazarlo-. La vas a necesitar.

De lejos, el plan que tiene Lincoln es lo que Luna, dada la situación, llamaría un suicidio. Y es lo último que cualesquiera de sus hermanas o ella misma quisiera ver, como si de un cerdo yendo al matadero se tratara.

~o~

Desde que se enteró de que Bobby y Lori estaban fuera de radar, los Santiago estaban tratando de sobrellevar toda la carga que ello implica. Entre el envejecimiento prematuro y el hecho de que Roberto Sr. estuviera tratando de cargarse de trabajo contraviniendo las indicaciones del médico, Ronnie Anne no comprende nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No era que sus abuelos fueran apegados o que sus tíos estuvieran tan al pendiente que abrasaban. Ella ama a su familia, pero no quería verlos a la cara. Así la abuelo Héctor llevara la bodega o la abuela Rosa se afanara en casa con la cocina y con sus remedios esotéricos, no quería verlos. El dolor la hace sentirse vulnerable, y el no dejarse ver o sentirse vulnerable le era tan asqueroso que se había vuelto agresiva.

~x~

Pasaba de la medianoche. Con la pena que siente en ese momento, la estación estaba cerrando sus puertas y ni ella ni sus padres parecen un tanto decepcionados de no tener a Bobby en casa. Si fue un retraso o alguna avería, es lo de menos. Ronnie Anne no quería dormir con la idea de que un retraso de su hermano. Al menos, no uno que estuviera justificado.

En casa, ya arreglada para dormir, estuvo a punto de dormir cuando oyó el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose contra el suelo. Había escuchado a su tía Frida que, si eso llegaba a pasar, es que algo muy serio surgió y debe esconderse lo mejor que pueda. Paranoico, pero era el único consejo que ella le dio hace tiempo.

Con recelo, asoma la mirada al umbral de su habitación. Vio el cuello de una de las botellas de la sala, separado del resto de la botella que estaba hecha añicos, y los pies de su madre en el suelo. Temiendo en un principio que su padre se volvió loco y quiso asesinar a su madre por alguna llamada del hospital, tomó su casco y salió. Ella misma, se sabe, no es tan débil como muchos lo pensaban antes de chocar contra la pared.

En la sala, vio a su propia madre viendo al vacío, mientras que su padre estaba aturdido. Contra lo supuesto, no hay rastros de pelea más allá de la botella estrellada contra el suelo.

-Bobby... -repite María, en medio de susurros, sin quitar la vista de un punto fijo en la pared.

Buscó la portátil de Bobby. Por suerte, su hermano es de puertas abiertas sobre ella, a menos que fueran algunas fotos bastante personales de Lori. Sobre esas, ni desea saber cómo luce su futura cuñada fuera de la blusa y el pantalón corto. Ya bastante ha tenido de ella vestida así la mayor parte del año. Accediendo, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de ponerse en línea con alguien en casa de sus abuelos. No le importaba siquiera que Carlitos contestara, con todo y que fuera apenas un bebé que recién cumplió los dos años. Si tan solo alguien, quien fuera...

-¿Ronnie? -un chico, más o menos de su edad, inició sesión. Por lo que la pantalla dejaba ver, era inusual que se mostrara con nerviosismo. Vestía una sudadera roja y jeans.

-¿Cómo han estado, Carl? -saluda la chica, tratando de sonar casual.

A través de la pantalla, Carl se notaba alterado. Para ella, el que un chico rebosante de confianza en sí al grado de la estupidez estuviera nervioso siempre era algo demasiado inusual.

-Oye, ¿puedes ponerme a...? -la sesión se cerró de forma abrupta, pues su primo cortó al bajar la pantalla.

No pudo dormir tranquila esa noche. El que Carl se pusiera nervioso ante una pregunta no era propio de él, mucho menos dejar una pregunta sin completar. Las posibles situaciones que se acumularon en su cabeza no podían ser tan desalentadoras.

Con el amanecer, las ojeras en su rostro eran peores que la primera vez que las provocadas por Lalo la única Navidad que pasara con él en el sofá, apenas con siete años.

Odiaba quedarse sola. Con todo el silencio y, si acaso, los pocos insectos que pueden habitar con ella en su casa. Lo que Lincoln anhelaba en secreto, ella lo odia a muerte. Por ello prende la radio, en lo que sus padres y Bobby llegan de sus respectivos trabajos o, en el caso de su hermano, en lo que él llegaba de besuquearse con Lori. No le gusta la idea de quedarse sola.

Entró en la cocina. Normalmente, a esa hora, si su madre tenía el día libre o si empezaba en el vespertino como ese día, el desayuno estaría listo. O, por lo menos, apenas sale del fuego. En su lugar, encontró a su padre, demasiado pensativo.

-Buenos días, papá -saludó ella, bostezando por la falta de descanso.

-Buen día, Ni-ni -devolvió Roberto Sr. El hombre se veía que apenas dejó de llorar por cualquier cosa que hubiera causado que se reblandeciera.

-¿Mamá ya salió?

-Creo que conoces la respuesta -dijo Roberto Sr. mientras sonaba el teléfono.

-Yo contesto -dijo ella.

-Ni hablar, Ronalda -el moreno se levantó pesadamente de su silla, como si pesara doscientos kilos-. ¿Diga?

-¿Roberto? -se oyó una voz varonil, vieja, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Héctor?

-¿Sabes si Bobby y su novia ya llegaron?

-No han llegado a casa, suegro -trató de calmarse, temiendo verse débil frente a Ronnie-. Se supone que se anoche regresaban de Chicago.

-Ellos... -por el auricular, se notaba que el viejo Casagrande dudaba de dar una noticia-... ellos no llegaron.

-¡¿Qué chingados dices?!

-¿Sabes si está Ronalda contigo?

-Ella ya se iba a arreglar para la escuela.

-No dejes que salga hoy. Temo que le duela.

-Ronalda, ve a tu habitación.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¡A tu habitación! -gritó el cabeza de familia,

Frustrada, tuvo que obedecer. No tenía forma de enterarse de lo que pudo haber pasado. Si hay algo que odia más que quedarse sola, era que no le dijeran nada. Aprendió a vivir con eso, pero lo odiaba.

Esperando, llegó a la conclusión de que algo serio pasó con su hermano y cuñada. Pronto, los hechos confirmaron sus palabras, pues su madre llegó intempestiva. No sabe si furiosa, devastada, deprimida... lo unico que hizo fue abrazarla y llorar a viva voz. Su peor temor se hacía realidad.

~x~

No sabe qué es de Bobby. Las habladurías en la escuela, cada vez más frecuentes, la despedazaban. Algunos rumores, quizá por venganza de alguna golpiza recibida, decían que Bobby fue deportado porque era un ilegal, que Lori lo asesinó y robó, que ambos huyeron con identidades falsas tras robar en una tienda departamental... rumores estúpidos y sin mucjo fundamento. Por mucho, ella y su hermano son ciudadanos por nacimiento y derecho constitucional, Lori es agresiva pero no violenta, y lo único que sabía que robó fue una paleta helada picante que Carlota le pidió de la bodega cuando niños, cosa que el viejo dejó pasar.

Sonaron tres golpes en la puerta. "¿Qué no puedo descansar en paz?" Abrió la puerta. De todas las personas que menos quería ver justo en ése momento...

~o~

Julian estaba inconforme. Aunque le hizo un favor al su tía por hacerle cambiar su colchón, la bruja no quiso saber nada de él. ¿Cual fue su crimen sino llevar a Miriam a su casa, prepararle una cena kosher decente y hacerle el amor en su cama?

Mientras calculaba los daños y beneficios que le reportó ser echado por la "bruja nazi", el tipo que le realiza esa entrevista no parece tan complacido con sus credenciales. Un coeficiente alto, muchas veces, juega más en contra. Dos carreras simultáneas, a modo para conplacer al viejo, para que no termine quebrando otro casino. Psicología, por gusto... y trabajo social.

Sabe bien lo que es la mierda familiar. Padre tallador en Las Vegas nacido de una violación, padrastro ajedrecista insoportable, madre no tan presente como quisiera, tía de ideología peligrosa y terapéutica obsoleta... y su novia. La chica que ama, hina de una familia que lo idolatra pese a sus defectos, sea su fama de tramposo en el juego o su adicción a los daikiríes, se ha sabido manejar.

La pasantía le viene a pelo. En fechas recientes, el personal del condado Morgan escasea, y lo que pueda ganar puede invertirlo... lo que traduce como apostarlo y, con un buen conteo de cartas, retirarlo con una ganancia bastante gorda. No tan de inmediato, para evitar sospechas.

Solo un par de firmas, número de seguro, visa de trabajo... bien logró mentirle a la bruja sobre sus razones. Su último año estudiando trabajo social y requiere experiencia de campo. ¡Y vaya bautizo de fuego! Familia numerosa, dos padres, once vástagos, de ellos diez son chicas. Demanda por agresión, vandalismo y lesiones. Ambas implicadas hermanas.

Odiaba ajustarse a las reglas. Y los Loud, por lo visto, ya estaban en la mira desde hace tiempo.

~o~

Luna se negó a acompañarle en semejante disparate mal llamado plan. Ni bien se fue ella de regreso a clases para pedir alguna tarea que le costó por tomar consulta con él. Demasiado tiempo, pensó, tendrá que darle a solas. Ya todos tienen con el anuncio en casa de la visita de un trabajador social como para que un incidente así pueda pasar.

Estaba nervioso. En el almuerzo, oyó decir a Mollie que su hermana está encarcelada por haber ultimado a Bobby. No podía culparla, pero en los últimos días los rumores estaban afectando a sus hermanas mayores. Lynn, en lo particular, fue suspendida por golpear a un chico que la insultó a sus espaldas, diciendo que tal vez Lisa y Lily eran las hijas bastardas de Lori. Las demás solo trataban de ignorar, en la medida de lo posible, todo ello. En cuanto a otros rumores, no puede evitarlos. Él, como todas sus hermanas, lo achaca a su ignorancia.

Sobre Ronnie Anne, no sabe qué pensar ya. Hasta hace poco, incluso llegó a pensar que le gustaba. No lo evitaba, pero en fechas recientes lo mira como si de un animal peligroso se tratara. Prefería irse a otro sitio a comer que estar en el mismo lugar que él si no era necesario, e incluso en el juego de quemados de la clase de gimnasia se dejó eliminar primero para irse a las duchas. En otras ocasiones, si le dolió que no pocas de las bromas que estuvieran dirigidas a su persona fueran pesadas. Martes de hamburguesa en el calzón, basura en el casillero, agujetas amarradas... era odioso, no lo niega. Pero cuando se lo propone...

Por un momento pensó en la vecina de Ronnie Anne. Paige Marshall no era tan mal parecida, y por poco lograba pedirle su número. De no ser porque esta semana estará en detención con Huggins mismo, bien la puede invitar en una cita doble. Él y Ronnie Anne, ella y Rashid. No sabe si alguna chica llamara la atención del africano. Tal vez él apueste por su no-novia, así que, si él es botado, Paige es su plan b.

Llegando a la casa de los Santiago, repasó mentalmente su plan. Intentar entrar por las buenas, conversar un poco, si ello no servía puede tratar de... no. Posiblemente haga eso primero para desahogarse, y luego podrán hablar, una vez que ella se calme. Podía huir, ya estando en la puerta. Pudo salir corriendo, cuando golpeó con suavidad la puerta tres veces. No pasó mucho para que abrieran.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pidió el peliblanco, un poco nervioso.

-Ya qué -la chicana se hizo a un lado, dejando paso franco-. Solo... porque no quiero estar sola hoy.

No evitó sentir pena por Ronnie Anne. La respuesta, floja y carente de fuerza, bien pudo pasar por una respuesta que diera Lucy. Las ojeras de su amiga eran ya muy notorias, al tiempo que sus nudillos eran la definición de "golpear por impotencia".

-¿Has sabido algo de... -titubeó un poco, pues el peliblanco se complica mucho al hablar de ello-... de ellos?

-Mamá no vuelve hasta dentro de un rato -confiesa ella-. Y papá... usa su trabajo como escape.

-Sonará tonto, pero...

-Dilo.

-Pero...

-Solo -Ronnie aprieta los puños- dilo.

-Bueno. ¿Estás bien?

-No... estoy bien -musitó ella-. Cuando dejes de besuquear a cuanta niña loca se te acerca, cuando dejes de ser tan... tan patético... ¡Cuando no seas un grandioso idiota, entonces voy a estar bien, a menos que mi hermano esté aquí!

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Te vi la semana pasada con la cuatro-ojos de Pessin -empezó a hablar, furiosa-. ¿Acaso éso eres tú cuando te deprimes? ¿Un patán Casanova?

-Ella no me besó -el chico intentó calmarla-. Solo hablé con ella porque no me dejaba en paz.

-¿Ahora así se le llama a desahogarse con otras chicas?

-Si vas a sacar eso, mejor golpea de una vez -retó el peliblanco.

-No.

-¡Te voy a dar una oportunidad única! -su plan está, contra lo previsto, marchando bien- Si vas a golpearne, mejor aprovecha que quiero algo de tí.

-Si solo viniste a decir estupideces -señala la puerta con violencia-, sabes dónde es la salida, idiota.

-Si no tienes las agallas para golpearme...

-¿Qué... dijiste? -dijo la latina, apretando los dientes.

-Tal vez no debí besarte frente a mis hermanas esa tarde -Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ella mordió el anzuelo demasiado bien, pues Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de estallar-. Si tienes las agallas para golpearme cuando no lo deseo, ¿qué caso tiene que quiera ayudarte a liberar tensiones dejando que lo hagas?

Lo logró. Lincoln oficialmente ya puede considerarse hombre muerto, pues la idea que tuvo en mente era que Ronnie Anne, aquella chica ruda, descargara todo su resentimiento contra él. Un plan a todas luces suicida, pero fue lo único que pudo idear.

-Tal vez -remató- eres tan cobarde como para...

Lo vio venir. En menos de un segundo, Ronnie Anne lo mandó al suelo de un puñetazo. Lo vio venir y no hizo nada en lo absoluto para defenderse, pese al impulso que le obligaba a ello.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, Patético! -ruge ella, esperando a que él se levante del suelo.

-Ojalá... -le cuesta trabajo levantarse-... que, cuando él llegue... vea que no eres tan... cobarde -en el acto, recibe una patada en el área del hígado que lo devuelve al suelo.

-¿Con qué derecho hablas de Bobby? -cuestiona iracunda.

-Con el derecho... de quien vió en él a un hermano mayor -pese al dolor, el peliblanco notó que sus últimas palabras cambiaron el semblante de la morena-. El mismo... derecho... que tienes de una hermana.

-¡Grandísimo estúpido! -las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, copiosas, de su rostro, mientras que sus brazos golpeaban al chico tan duro como podía hacerlo antes de quebrarse por completo, abrazando su golpeado torso y buscando verle a los ojos.

Al poco rato, mientras ambos permanecen acostados en la cama de ella, escucharon el timbre de la entrada. A causa del dolor, Lincoln apenas y podía moverse, pese a que Ronnie Anne le aplicó un gel desinflamatorio que su padre usa cuando su trabajo es pesado en serio. Por un segundo, un poco más libre del peso de su pérdida, no quiso separarse del chico, si no fuera porque llamaron otra vez.

Apenas abrió la puerta, libró a su madre del peso que su bolso le significa. La mujer, a causa de la noticia que recibiera, empezaba a lucir algunas canas en su negra cabellera, ojeras algo notables y un ánimo bastante decaído.

-¿Que tal tu día, cariño? -pregunta María, tratando de mostrarse optimista sin éxito.

-Pan con lo mismo, mamá -se queja Ronnie-. Las mismas burlas, los mismos malditos rumores...

-¿Qué hace la mochila de Lincoln en el suelo? -pregunta la mujer- Sabes que ya no puedes traer a nadie aquí sin avisarnos a mí o a tu padre.

-Ups -se encoge de hombros, nerviosa.

Madre e hija se dirigen a la habitación de la niña. En ella, Lincoln sigue acostado sobre la cama, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y cubierto de vendas, tratando de leer un ejemplar de Ace Savvy que le prestara su anfitriona.

-Por el amor se Dios, ¿estás bien͵ Lincoln? -preguntó María Santiago, asombrada.

-No es nada. Solo me caí y Ronnie Anne me trajo para vendar mi torso -mintió el chico.

-Déjame ver -la mujer revisa un poco bajo los apretados vendajes con mirada crítica-. ¿No tienen juego mañana contra Huntington Oaks?

-Es el sábado -aclara la menor de los Santiago.

-Tendrás que tomar un día de descanso antes de poder jugar -la madre de Ronnie Anne se deja caer sobre la cama-. ¿Alguien en tu casa sabe que estás aquí?

-Solo Luna -dijo él, ocultando algo que debería recordar-. Mi hermana.

-Supongo que no hay problemas si llamas a tu casa y avisas donde estás.

En la sala, María revisó la correspondencia. Recibos de electricidad, teléfono, un catálogo que le enviaran por error, una notificación del Consulado...

-¿Pasó algo, señora? -pregunta Lincoln.

-No es nada -mintió la mujer, dejando los sobres en la mesa de la cocina-. Ronalda y yo tenemos que hablar, si no te molesta.

-No tengo problema.

El poco tiempo que madre e hija hablaron en la cocina no resultó agradable de escuchar. Las dos tienen sus dudas si decirle a Lincoln o si callar hasta que esté el jefe de familia para hacerlo.

-Lincoln -llamó Ronnie Anne desde la cocina-. Tenemos que hablar.

Lori ya le había dicho sobre el terror que en los chicos ocasionan esas tres palabras en lo particular. Si no se tiene una relación, casi no causa molestias, excepto si se habla de algo muy delicado, serio... o las dos cosas.

-¿Sabes lo que es un residente legal? -pregunta María, quien tomó asiento en la sala.

-Más o menos tengo una idea -dijo Lincoln, pues uno de los puntos del ensayo que lo llevó a él y a Lucy a DC fue el discurso de Ronald Gump en campaña sobre migración.

-Eso ahorra tiempo -la mujer latina suspira un momento-. ¿Sabes por qué le dije a mi hija que debe avisarnos a mí y a mi marido cuando alguien más esté en casa?

-No.

Buscó en segundos las palabras con que lo diría. Esperaba poder hacer comprender al hermano de la novia de su hijo mayor a como diera lugar. Aquel sobre del consulado... no lo abrió todavía, pero ya se imagina el contenido, aquella guía que daba indicaciones sobre cómo actuar si llegan a cuestionar sobre la situación migratoria de algún ciudadano o hino de ciudadanos.

-Lincoln... el tiempo como residente de Roberto expiró.

~o~

 **¿A que no esperaban un cierre así de bestia? _Para decir bestia en "te quedó de huevos", presione Me Encanta a su foto de perfil en FB. Para decir bestia en "te quedó del carajo, presione Me Enoja en la misma... ok, no._** **Pero ya, en serio. Siéntanse libres de dejar una review honesta. Desde mi primer proyecto largo en otro fandom (Total Drama series, el de origen), éste ha sido en el que más tiempo he invertido. Díganme, tras leer de cabo a rabo, si hasta ahora he cometido un error, dejé algo pendiente o sobró algo. Apreciaré bastante eso.**

 **Sobre el estatus de residencia en EUA, hay tres modos regulares de obtenerlo, de acuerdo al Servicio Americano de Ciudadanía e Inmigración.**

 ***Familiar (Matrimonio, ser hijo o padre de un ciudadano no mayor de 21 años)**

 ***Empleo (capacidades laborales y/o académicas sobresalientes)**

 ***Inmigrante especial (Religiosos, iraquíes o afganos, medios de comunicación, empleados de la OTAN o familiares)**

 **Además de los estatus especiales (Abusos, trata, por registro...)**

 **Ésta bien puede ser la última actualización del año. Esperemos que no sea así.**

 ** _Fun (or not) facts of the week_ :**

 **La canción que canta Luna pertenece a _Avatar: the last air-bender_ (Derechos Reservados 2005-2008, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino, para Nickelodeon) ep. 2x15. Dicho episodio, _Tales of Ba Sing-se_ , o más bien el cuento del general Iroh, se dedicó a la memoria de Mako, actor de voz fallecido durante la producción.**

 **El asesino serial que menciona la doctora, desgraciadamente, es real. Armando Librado Legorreta, "el Coqueto", hoy día purga una condena de más de 200 años. Fue detenido, fugado y recapturado en marzo de 2012. Está acusado por cinco homicidios y seis violaciones, la última de estas producida antes de su primera captura.**

 ** _Das Engelandlied_ (trad. alemán: canción de Inglaterra) tiene su origen en la Gran Guerra, y fue usada ampliamente durante la Operación: Seelow. Forma parte de la banda sonora del anime _Hellsing Ultimate_... maldito Schrödinger, nunca se vio tan lindo como en ese outro.**

 **Hora de revisar las reviews, gente *siente una M16 todavía en las sienes*...**

 ** _cartman6x61_ , tienes bastante potencial para crear. Y gracias por fomentar un nuevo bloqueo creativo por saturación de ideas. Tal vez una data más completa puede ser fundamental para establecer mejor la trama.**

 **Al buen _Sr. Kennedy_ , por favor aumenta la paga de tu secretaria. Ella sabe bien porqué. Así como he estado soltando pistas sobre algunos arcos, vuelvo a darlas, y esa es crucial.**

 **Sobre la idea, si. Es bastante más efectivo tenerlo todo preparado y hacer cambios mínimos conforme se publica que ir preparando todo parte por parte. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Suerte con "Happiness is too Loud, Charlie Brown"... UPS!**

 ** _Julex93_ , de verdad que no tenía planeado, de entrada, hacer que Gump volviera hasta el final (inmediato). Ya has visto a su fuente en los últimos días. Marshawn Lynch en los vestidores durante el protocolo de los himnos en el Patriots vs. Raiders, el atentado en aquella mezquita del Sinaí, el choque con el "Gordito Apocalíptico"... y las fiestas donde no es invitado. Di, el tipo se ha colado a fiestas así, de buenas a primeras.**

 **Considerando lo visto en _Garage banned_ , llegué a la conclusión de que, después de Leni, son las gemelas las más cercanas, más por necesidad que por otra cosa. Digo, ¿quién es responsable de que a Lana no se la lleven los alienígenas chupasangre o de que Lola tenga un cabello impecable? Dios, estuve a poco de volver esa junta de hermanos una sesión de congreso en Singapur... no quiero sonar xenófobo, pero allí pelean más de lo que legislan. Ya sabemos como puede afectar una noticia así, y muchas veces no genera empatía por una simple cuestión de malentendidos y distorsión informativa. Topar con un detonante... mentiría si dijera que siempre quise experimentar con algo así, y el encuentro Carol-Lincoln... si. Dista de ser muy amable. El juicio, por supuesto, entre cierto trabajo de Dick Wolf donde...**

 _ **En el sistema de justicia federal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas**_

 **...y la resolución de no pocos juicios en la ficción, eso igual ha sido apoyo. Lo dicho en la respuesta inmediatamente anterior a esta. De nuevo dejo pistas. Suerte, y buena cacería.**

 ** _J .Nagera_... es oficial. A estas alturas, ya me estoy metiendo en un caldero helado al que van a pegarle fuego... mucho fuego y por mucho tiempo en un día helado. Voy a considerar las consultas con Henrietta como una comida de cinco tiempos, y... apenas he servido, en la cita de hoy, una guarnición bastante extraña. Howick... lo dicho. Manía contra Lucy, pero otros gustos. Chicos, a temblar.**

 **Dejas un ruego, una petición... y ante eso, por desgracia, a partir de esta cita voy a tomarme dos capítulos para terminar el asunto Lobby. Y... tienes razón. Espero no leer actualizaciones en la semana para tenerlo todo preparado. Si tengo suerte, el sitio donde suelo editar y subir podría cerrar el resto del mes, mandándome a un hiatus forzado por las fiestas. En cuanto a los dos últimos puntos... solo aguarda, _cuando despunte el alba del quinto día_... _no muy Gandalf..._ Ok, será cuando sirva el postre. No prometo nada bueno por ahora.**

 **Mein herr _Sir Crocodile222_ , las ausencias duelen. Lo dije al buen Jonás, lo repito. Hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y entiendo eso. Y no creo que Mengele le hubiera guardado simpatías a esa bruja. Y no es la última vez que Linc tenga que ver a la bruja. La siguiente... será algo brutal, el choque. En más de una forma.**

 **No me gusta mucho tratar con abogados, pero en algún momento son necesarios los servicios de dicho gremio. Dicho esto, puedo entender las dimensiones de un choque así. En cuanto a las chicas del Sadie Hawkins... las cuatro... ojalá sepa meterlas de un modo u otro. Suerte.**

 **PD 1: Lana incubando patitos... eso bien puede matarsela el canguro mas... cangurito.**

 **PD 2: Gracias, aunque pudiste explayarte más de aquél lado. Digo... a cada quien le he dado una respuesta más personalizada... nota mental. One-shots con página dedicada a las respuestas.**

 ** _coven_ , las aclaraciones de la semana. 1, Como hace poco dije en FB, "muchas veces la luz oculta cosas peores que la oscuridad". Yo diría que son otros los que se tienen que cuidar. 2, hay capítulos que no he visto. Es cierto, NSL, LTA y Fools' Paradise tal vez no fueron las mejores movidas. Lo que afecta a la temporada, por desgracia, ya son asuntos más allá del control del staff por lo del asunto del despido de Chris Savino. Esperemos que Kyle (Marshall) y Kevin (Sullivan) soporten la presión de tener que ajustarse al plan original y hacer que la serie se mantenga a flote, a menos que a la señora (Karen) Malach se le antoje hacer de la serie un refrito del refrito con las ideas desechadas y episodios a lo Bob Esponja... ¡Dios! Ojalá que se quede en cuatro temporadas y todo ese asunto se supere. 3, no soy seguidor de Korn, viejo. Más en general, voy más por el power metal que por el nu. Lo siento.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , no hay prisas. Todos queremos a Hettie (léase con sarcasmo). Sobre el asunto de Bori (o Lobby, como quieras llamar a la parejita), he dejado pistas. Tanto si he querido o no. La siguiente, voy a darlo por sentado, y voy a apilarlo todo. Saludos hasta el país que cabe en un taco... entiéndase Chile XD.**

 ** _Guestdom_... si tuviera que juntar a los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras del fandom en español en una cumbre, seguro Albert termina defenestrando a Hettie por chochear, Paul, Clinton (aparece en Sangre de Hermanos) y Noxx (Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz) compartirían un trago, para no variar... y dejarán solo al sociópata dando una buena calada a un habano. Al menos así lo concibo. Si sumas a otro de quien no haya leído y a un par más que ya verán luz este 2018, las consecuencias pueden ser tan catastróficas que puedan defenestrar a Stimbelton por piedad. Y eso que no has visto nada.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **No voy a llorar... no voy a llorar... _BUAAAAAAAAA_ *se conmueve por el gesto de Lana***


	30. El nido del Cuco

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **El nido del cuco**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **9 de marzo**

 **6:30 pm**

 **Residencia Santiago**

 _El rey es el mismo. Y la causa, por tanto, la misma._

 _-Jesús Sanchez Adalid, novelista español._

Muchas veces, la vida tiene deparadas sorpresas de todo tipo. No importaba tanto si eran buenas sorpresas, o sean desagradables recordatorios de la vulnerabilidad de una persona, siempre hay sorpresas que nos esperan en la vida.

Ronnie Anne sabe bien de ello. Cree saber de cabo a rabo cómo es que sus padres se conocieron. Ha sido ella misma una sorpresa para Lincoln cuando se conocieron en el jardín de niños. Y sin embargo su madre, la segunda persona en quien puede confiar, le guarda cosas. Sea por seguridad o solo por ganar tiempo con el fin de prepararla para lo peor.

-Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millán Ruiz Santiago, mi esposo desde hace veinte años, vino a Estados Unidos un par de años antes de que naciera Bobby -empezó a contar María Santiago-. Era apenas una estudiante de medicina que necesitaba créditos extracurriculares tan solo para pasar de milagro, cuando...

~x~

 _Santa Fe, Nuevo México_

El Colegio Comunitario de Santa Fe no era un buen sitio para que una persona paseara sola por las noches. Una joven María Casagrande no era lo que se considera una buena estudiante cuando de conducta se trata. Asidua de las fiestas que se organizan cada fin de semana, sus relaciones con el resto de sus compañeros en la facultad no eran precisamente las mejores que cualquiera deba presumir ni de broma. En la escala social escolar, bien entraría como un "animal parrandero", si no fuera porque no tenía la mejor relación con sus padres, ni organizaba aquellos eventos por las constantes quejas de ruido de sus vecinos, también estudiantes de la facultad.

Aquella noche la expulsaron de la única fiesta del fin de semana, organizada por estudiantes de preparatoria. Con veinte años, ganas de parrandear como ella suele hacerlo y necesidad de que no le echen en cara que "Carlos es un prodigio" en Illinois, no sabe que una muy mala broma de cosas sobre las que no se tienen control iba a cambiar su vida.

Doscientos dólares. Todo con lo que contaba para gastos en los dormitorios, es cuanto sus padres le envían. No le importaba comer solo dos veces al día o tener que privarse de ciertas necesidades. Para ella, una fiesta era una fiesta. Así sea una fiesta de uno.

Estaba por entrar a una tienda. Nadie sospecha en los años noventa del siglo XX de una estudiante parrandera. Un six-pack, un par de burritos de microondas, dos bolsas de papas fritas y una cajetilla de cigarrillos eran cuanto buscaba.

-Disculpe -llamó una voz desde atrás. Ella, asustada por la fama de la zona, creyó que iban a asaltarla, girando sobre sí y golpeando a aquel extraño en el rostro con el codo, noqueando al pobre infeliz.

Observó con cuidado a aquel tipo. Se veía como un recién llegado al lugar. Tal vez llegara por Nogales o por el puente internacional de Tijuana. No le importaba eso, a menos que estuviera armado. Si ése era el caso, lo entregaría en Inmigración. Si era un criminal buscado por la Policía en algún otro estado, cobrará la recompensa si es que la hay.

Lo arrastró a una calleja oscura. Con toda la intención, lo revisa de cabo a rabo, sin más posesiones que una pequeña maleta y una carpeta con documentos. Acta de nacimiento de Baja California, carta de residencia, licencia de manejo, fotografías de su familia...

Oyó un ladrido seco. Un perro, bastante feo, se le acercaba amenazante, deseando pelea si su dueño era lastimado. No se lo ve muy listo, y la matita de pelo sobre su cabeza le confería un aspecto cómico, pese a que parecía decirle "¡vamos, humana! Tocas a mi humano, y por los dioses te arranco la mano a mordidas".

-Lindo perrito -intentó calmar al chucho sosteniendo la mirada y alzando una mano en señal de paz.

El can avanzó unos pasos. De lejos, luce como un galgo un poco extraño pero, al acercarse, María pudo notar, para su gracia, que el can estaba pelón. Los ladridos, lejos de amenazar, causaron en ella un pequeño acceso de risa.

-Escucha -le dijo al xoloitzcuintle-. Puedes venir con tu amo. No vivo lejos, pero debes estar muy callado. Creí que era un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

El perro bajó la guardia, mas no por ello la miró desafiante. "De acuerdo -pareció decirle-. Tendrás la casa, pero recuerda que yo soy el de los dientes, chulita".

.

Cuando amaneció, vio que estaba en una cama. La habitación apestaba un poco a ropa sucia, perfume dulce y cerveza rancia. Su ropa había sido cambiada. Al parecer, su agresora lo secuestró, pues las únicas prendas que usaba, además de un calzón con el dibujo de un simpático elefantito, eran un pantaloncillo blanco y una blusa rosada. Ambas prendas le apretaban, pero no podía darse el lujo de no sentirse preso. A no ser que...

-¿Gerardo? -vio al perro acostado en su regazo. El xolo estaba bostezando, ante el movimiento de su amo -¿sabes donde estamos? -obtuvo un par de ladridos cortos y uno largo como respuesta-. Ése madrazo si dolió a madres -le dijo en español.

-¡Ya era hora de que despertaras! -entró María a la pieza, vestida con un camisón blanco y pantalón de tela polar, también blanco. El perro la recibió con un gruñido- Tu perro tiene un poco de manía con tu pantalón y lo puse a lavar.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Tuve que cargarte -cortó María-. Soborné a tu perro para que me dejara cargarte al dormitorio donde vivo.

Viendo al perro, creyó entender que "ella es muy generosa con sus sobornos, pero no le quitaré el ojo encima".

Más tarde, durante el frugal desayuno (consistente en una tortilla de huevo con jamón frito y un vaso de jugo de naranja concentrado), ella no dejaba de echarle un ojo de vez en cuando.

"No se ve tan mal" piensa la morena. Y con razón. No era tan fornido como acostumbran ser los chicos con los que sale, ni luce tan pretencioso como los jugadores del equipo de fútbol. Más bien luce un poco despistado, pero el perro le gana puntos extra. Un poco delgado, piel solo un poco más clara que la suya...

-¿Tengo algo entre los dientes? -pregunta Roberto, sintiéndose acosado.

-N-n-no, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar eso?! -evade nerviosa, roja por la pena al pensar sobre su inquilino- Solo... solo pensaba en tus tele... -"no digas nada de su trasero. ¡No digas nada de ese trasero! Suculento que..." piensa en una respuesta-... sobre tus papeles.

-¿Trabajas con la migra?

-¡No! -reacciona María, bochornosa- ¡Es que creí que vives cerca!

-Dos palabras... eh...

-María...

-Si, eso... Albu-querque -termina Roberto, llevándose la palma a la frente.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Apenas salí de Tijuana, pero creo que tomé el autobús equivocado... ¿Dices que estoy en Santa Fe?

-Si. No en el basurero de México, si a ése Santa Fe te refieres.

El chiste le hizo gracia al recién llegado. No entendía, pero igual rió. Gerardo, el perro, solo bostezó, como si supiera algo que aquellos dos, su compañero de vida y la agresora de éste y anfitriona forzada, ignorasen.

~x~

-Después de eso, no puedo decir que mis calificaciones subieran mucho -sonríe apenada la señora de la casa-. Desde entonces, hemos hecho nuestra vida juntos, aunque a mis padres no les gustara desde el inicio. Y mis días de fiesta terminaron.

-¿Entonces...? -pregunta Lincoln, intrigado por la historia en sí.

-La siguiente vez que vi a mis padres, Bobby ya tendría un año -en la cara de María, una lágrima hizo acto de presencia-, y nos habíamos mudado a Albuquerque. Allí, Roberto encontró trabajo en un autolavado y empecé a ejercer en una clínica local. La paga no era buena, pero por lo menos no nos preocupó eso para formar un hogar.

Adolorido por la paliza recibida horas antes, Lincoln olvidó que, en casa, tenía un muy fastidioso compromiso. Uno que, por desgracia, no debía evitar. María, por su parte, fue a la recámara, dejando solos a ambos niños.

-¿Quieres -ofrece Ronnie Anne, un poco avergonzada por haber caído en un plan tan loco- quedarte esta noche, Patético?

-¿Por qué no querría dejarte sola en lo que... en lo que Bobby y Lori vuelven? -el peliblanco tragó saliva, temeroso de recibir otro golpe.

-Tus padres me dejaron quedarme en tu casa antes de Año Nuevo -la morena se encoge de hombros-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por eso.

-Touché.

-o~

Luan no sabe qué pensar de aquella resolución del juez. Si sigue así, a ritmo de cuatro horas por día junto a Lynn en el servicio comunitario, le tomará una semana para tener que torturar un poco a su hermana si llegan a coincidir. Cosa imposible, pues sus primeras cinco horas fueron trabajo en un asilo de ancianos. Lynn, por su lado, apenas regresó hace diez minutos, agotada y apestosa por el sudor, de levantar basura en la autopista a Flint.

Le sorprendió ver que Pop-pop no estaba nada contento de saber que dos de sus nietas estaban en problemas con la ley, pero al enterarse que Lori estaba desaparecida, fue directo a su habitación, olvidando por completo su molestia inicial. En cuanto a aquella desagradable enfermera... al menos puede asegurar que a la enfermera le gustaron sus chistes.

Subió directamente al cuarto de baño. La comediante trataba de llevar la ausencia de Lori ignorando el hecho tanto como puede, aunque esa táctica no funcionaba tan bien como ella misma quisiera. No era nada divertido tratar de hacer escuchar a Leni los chistes que suele "contar" el Señor Cocos y perseguirla después con una araña de goma, en especial desde el domingo que, sin querer, le dejó un ojo morado. Le costó trabajo maquillar el golpe, por lo cual tuvo que abandonar un poco al apócrifo arácnido.

Lavó un poco la gruesa capa de maquillaje que cubre su ojo derecho, antes de meditar un poco. En tal orden, Leni, Lincoln y Lana salieron peor que nadie tras haberles sido soltada la bomba que fue semejante noticia. La modista, determinó, se negaba a creer que a Lori pudiera pasarle algo malo. Se afanó tanto como le fue posible para hacerle ropa bastante bonita que pudiera usar en cuanto llegue, teniendo que comprar docenas de metros de tela para cortina y sábanas que compensan lo usado por ella apenas agotara todos sus ahorros.

Lincoln era un caso aparte. Se negaba a creerlo también, paralizando casi todas sus actividades. Hace tanto caso a los rumores que se escuchan en la escuela como a Lola le desagrada el lodo, pese a la virulencia de los mismos. Luna le había comentado que, tal vez, su plan del día era prácticamente un suicidio, saliera bien o no, y Ronnie Anne tenía algo que ver. Más allá de eso, sus hábitos cambiaron de forma drástica. Dejó en la mañana un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut sin dar un solo bocado, en todo el tiempo transcurrido no leyó ni compró tomo alguno de Ace Savvy, abandonó un boceto inicial del concurso para conocer a Bill Buck y ser publicado para el "universo expandido" del dicho superhéroe, no se mete en la lucha por bañarse primero e incluso dejó de ir a los eventos del resto.

Con Lana, apenas llegó y notó un cambio brutal, pues las mascotas de la casa estaban apiñadas en la casa de perro de Charles, huyendo de la rubiecita. El motor del jeep de juguete de Lola estaba destruido, la Gran Berta desarmada y, por encima de todo, dejó el lodo de forma irrevocable. La niña estaba intratable, lo bastante como para que Luna mudara a la gemela menor a su propia habitación.

Un trabajador social... se culpó por semejante visita. Castigo demasiado elevado incluso para algún compañero de clases suyo. Supo de un primo de Benny, a quien separaron de sus padres por un incidente relacionado a un pleito de taberna. Al chico, se rumoreaba, lo colocaron en un hogar sustituto en una de las partes más regulares de Maryland, cambiando incluso su apellido.

La idea no le agradaba. Ser separados en cuanto se pruebe su culpabilidad, ella y Lynn en prisión, Leni emancipada junto a Luna en cuanto la rockera cumpla los dieciséis, sus demás hermanas menores y Lincoln en una situación parecida... tal vez a sus padres le permitan conservar a Lily o a Lincoln y Lucy. Pero es seguro que, de ser así, ni en Internet las podría contactar. Incluso, si no termina presa, puede ser separada, alejada de todos... barajando posibles apellidos. Desde Van Pelt ("nada mal") a algo más étnico, si se puede... o a algo demasiado redundante como Doe, Smith, Savino, u opciones demasiado raras como Wetta o Hoefer.

-¡Niñas! ¡Lincoln! -llama Lynn sr, ansioso- ¡Bajen ya! ¡El trabajador social ya está aquí!

-¡Lincoln no está! -gritó Luna desde la habitación qe comparten- ¡Está con los Santiago!

-¡Llamaron hace un rato! -voceó Rita desde la recámara- ¡Pidieron permiso para que Lincoln se quedara!

Las chicas que quedaron fueron bajando, o regresando del patio, según lo que estuvieran haciendo. Luan pudo ver a aquel sujeto. Alto, rubio ojiazul, en una de sus orejas hay un hueco en el que, sin duda, habrá un pendiente colgado cuando está en su tiempo libre. En aquel momento vestía una camisa de licra de algodón blanca, un pantalón de poliéster azul Prusia y unos mocasines que más parecen decir "¿quieres apostar, bebé?". En el brazo carga con un saco y un sombrero Panamá a juego con el conjunto. A la comediante, sin embargo, había algo que le pueda desagradar mucho de él. La forma de la nariz, el cabello, la relativa dureza de sus pómulos... y casi todas se babean peor que con Hugh. Solo Lisa -visiblemente sigue afectada por algo que le afectó en la semana-, Lana y Lucy -quien bajó del ducto de ventilación- parecen ser inmunes al encanto de aquél individuo.

-Familia Loud, debo suponer. ¿No es así? -pregunta el recién llegado, parado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Si, señor -confirma Lynn sr, nervioso mientras usa una horrorosa corbata a franjas verde y morada con el dibujo de un simpático Nessie.

-Siéntase como en casa -ofrece Rita.

-Gracias, pero no me puedo permitir eso -se ajusta un poco el cuello de la camisa y saca un móvil de modelo reciente-. Me presento. Julian Schiller, pasante en pruebas por parte del Servicio Federal de Protección al Menor.

Apenas escuchó el apellido Schiller, Lisa empezó a temblar, y Luan le dirigió una mirada asesina como no dedica desde que Lincoln empezó la guerra civil por el hoy "asiento vomitástico". Por su parte, Luna bajó la mirada, como si recordara algo. Las reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas para el rubio.

-¿Pasante? -Rita estaba que no lo creía.

-Por ahora mis jefes están algo cortos de personal, ¿saben? -el joven Schiller relaja un poco la postura-. Veo que la mala fama de la vieja bruja me precede.

-¿Vieja bruja? -cuestionan ambos jefes de familia.

-Imagino que conocen a Matilda Schiller -el rubio se burló de su propia pariente-. Mi querida y horrorosa tía. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi saco y sombrero, si me hacen la indicación?

Estando todos en la sala, acomodadas lo mejor que pueden, decidieron callar. La mayoría para no perturbar al "bomboncito" que tocó como trabajador social, el resto por razones más que obvias.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Coeficiente intelectual de 143, graduado hace dos años con honores de la escuela de medicina de la Universidad Laval de Québec y publicado en Yale y la Revista Médica de Nueva Inglaterra, modestia aparte -detalla el rubio sus cartas de presentación-. Habría querido estudiar contabilidad, además de psicología, pero mi padre quiso que estudiara trabajo social, ya que no quiere que termine desplumando a media Nevada -añade con sarcasmo-.

-Poca cosa -bufó Lisa por lo bajo desde la boca de la chimenea.

-Tú debes ser... Luna, ¿cierto?

-Ésa soy yo -corrige la rockera, un poco apenada.

-Debí confundir entonces las fotografías anexadas -repuso el pasante-. Además, creo que falta gente... Su hermana mayor... Lori... está registrada entre las chicas con alerta Amber en la ciudad, ¿estoy bien?

La tranquilidad con que dice eso incomoda a todas. Eso desagrada mucho a Luan, que no baja la intensidad de la mirada.

-Mis disculpas si no tomaron mis palabras con cuidado -se disculpa el "invitado"-. Necesidades de esta mugre de trabajo. Aparte, como que falta algo de glaseado. No sé si me entiendan.

-Lincoln se quedó en casa de su novia -suelta Luan, a regañadientes.

-No hay duda. Tú debes ser Lu...

-Si va a hacer su trabajo, termine de una vez -la trigueña, molesta, abandona la sala.

-Si... la siempre tierna tía Hettie dejando su marca -remarca Julian con un dejo de desprecio-. Como sea, pueden presentarse si gustan. Más que nada, para retener un poco de información.

-En fin, señor Skitter -dijo Lynn sr, a quien Rita dirige una mirada de reproche.

-Schiller -corrige el rubio cenizo-, o Julian, para evitar traumas.

-En casa tenemos a Leni -la rubia saluda con una sonrisa a todas luces forzada-, Luna -la primera castaña solo levanta la mano-, Luan, quien acaba de dejarnos, Lynn jr -la atleta solo se acomoda sobre el sofá-, y las menores. Lucy -la gótica empezaba a cabecear, aburrida-, las gemelas Lana y Lola, Lisa -la genio da un paso atrás- y la pequeña Lily...

-Baba -saluda la menor, ofreciendo una mano ensalivada al extraño.

-En fin -el pasante le tiende la mano a Lily sin asco-. ¿Qué? Los sobrinos de mi novia me quitaron el asco por la saliva... bien. Supongo que Lincoln tiene novia, ¿no es así?

-No exactamente -repuso Lucy-. Más bien es algo a medio camino entre una novia, una amiga y su bravucona de turno.

-Nada como el primer amor -dijo con sequedad el joven-. Por ahora, solo quisiera hablar con Lynn, ya que siento que a Luan le caigo bastante mal.

Mientras, arriba, Luan no pudo evitar escuchar al tipo. Por lo visto, las siguientes semanas serán muy desagradables para ella entre el servicio comunitario y el sobrino de aquella vieja bruja.

Por un momento, antes de echarse a dormir, envidió a su hermano. A salvo de otro maldito Schiller que puede separarlos y joderles la vida por algo que, sin deberla, ambos empezaron.

~o~

Sábado por la noche. Nada para mejorar, o tal vez no, el ánimo de la gente como una noche de fútbol estudiantil de divisiones inferiores. El ambiente en los vestidores no puede ser tan malo, pues pese al hecho de contar con Polly Pain en las filas de los Gallos de Royal Woods, no podían evitar darle su espacio a ella y a Ronnie Anne para que pudieran vestirse en privado.

Rashid no estaba tan ajeno a ello. Sabe que, por pudor, no debería entrar a menos que se lo indicaran. No obstante, tenía una cosa en mente que no le dejaba concentrarse en lo que debiera.

~x~

Dudó de decirle a su madre. Era evidente que sabrá tarde o temprano que alguien le hizo un detalle que, a sus ojos, es costoso. Lo que no sabe ella, y lo deseaba así, es que ya venía cargado. Canciones, fotos de su vida en Egipto, un par de películas, algunas aplicaciones que, pensó, pueden serle de utilidad... no había duda de que Layla lo conoce demasiado bien.

No conforme con ello, encontró un video que al chico le parecía extraño. Dudó si compartirlo con su madre, borrarlo o verlo y guardarlo. De verdad no quería olvidarse de ella.

Esperó a que su madre se fuera a trabajar para tener, de nueva cuenta, la casa sola. El solo título lo decía claramente." Ver cuando estés solo". Tal vez sea una de esas películas sobre las que hablaban aquellos detractores de Occidente en los días de mercado, aquellas producciones que les daban en rebajar de sucias, inmorales y desvergonzadas exhibiciones de piel sin cortapisas morales.

Le es difícil tener que habituarse a la nueva tecnología. Él, ya habituado un poco a las pantallas táctiles, le costaba trabajo tener algo así. Presiona un icono en la pantalla, correspondiente al título del video, y se empezó a reproducir.

En pantalla, el escenario se ve algo limpio. Una habitación bastante sencilla pero más espaciosa que la del departamento en el que viven él y su madre. Los muros, pudo notar, eran amarillos, mientras que la cama estaba más o menos adecentada. Sobre ésta, había algunas cosas. Efectos personales, ropa, un par de libros y una mochila. Layla luce preciosa con aquella blusa de manga larga. El cabello, un poco más largo que la última vez que le viera, apenas toca su cuello. Los jeans, por otro lado, era infrecuente que él los viera. Ve en aquella prenda, en lo personal, un estorbo más que una utilidad.

- _Si ves este video_ -empezó a hablar- _, es que encontraste el último regalo de cumpleaños que te hago en mucho tiempo. Eso, y que mamá no está en casa._

"Desde ésa noche -prosigue- no he tenido valor para confrontar aquello con lo que he crecido. Valor para tener que afrontar eso tal y como soy".

Rashid sabe bien eso. Si bien no movió un dedo para ayudarle cuando debió haberlo hecho aquella noche, desentendido del pleito entre madre e hija, le sorprendió aquella súbita confesión, producto del miedo.

- _Es hora de que lo admita, y lo haré con toda tranquilidad, hermanito_ -la adolescente inhala, conteniendo el aliento-. _Yo... soy lesbiana. Y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Más aún. Por ello me expulsaron del Liceo de San Teófilo, medio año antes de salir de Egipto. Por favor, no me odies por ello_ -suplica-. _Ya tengo demasiado con que ella lo haga. Cree que soy una depravada, una enferma. ¿Crees aceptarme como soy?_

La grabación terminó abruptamente. El chico estaba paralizado, conmovido tanto por la súplica de Layla como por la tranquilidad con la que confesara.

~x~

Estaba en conflicto, demasiado disperso. Y su posición requiere que esté concentrado. Un defensivo distraído siempre ha sido causa de errores fatales que ningún equipo debe permitirse.

Cuando entró con el resto del equipo a los vestidores, notó que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne usaban algo que desentonaba con el uniforme de visita. No había dado importancia a los rumores que se daban en su clase, pues los tomaba como pérdida de tiempo. Por consiguiente, apenas escuchó que los hermanos mayores de ambos no aparecen desde hace un tiempo. Algo bastante similar a lo que él pasaba en ese momento.

No tardó en hacer una rápida asociación. El chico de cabello blanco usaba un crespón azul cielo y arena en la manga izquierda, y otro en la derecha, solo que éste era verde botella y azul marino. La chicana, por su parte, solo invirtió la disposición de los listones.

Un incidente que dañó el campo en Huntington Oaks bastó para tener que mover la sede, cosa que obligó a ceder localía administrativa hasta que se arreglara dicho campo, prestado por la preparatoria local. Algo en lo que, según la prensa local, tienen que ver una piara de cerdos, estudiantes ebrios y una casa ilegal de apuestas.

Por un momento, sintió que era observado. Entre la multitud, de nuevo notó que su madre era la gran ausente, a diferencia del padrastro de Vickers, los padres y hermanas de Lincoln que quedaban en la ciudad o la de Ronnie Anne. Ni siquiera la familia de Polly estaba ausente, todos ellos siendo un verdadero gallinero ambulante. Era algo más...

La arenga del entrenador Pacowski no servía de mucho, a pesar de la mala suerte asentada en el equipo rival. De tres jugados y un descanso, Huntington Oaks no había ganado ni uno, mucho menos avanzado más allá de las anotaciones por gol de campo. Su último juego, frente a Hazeltucky, fue una auténtica matanza de 106-3, no menos de veintinueve intercepciones y una ofensiva tan mediocre que las únicas yardas ganadas fueron casi todas por castigo.

Los Gallos, por su parte, vinieron de tomar confianza tras dos triunfos por una derrota y un descanso. El último juego, en el que ni Lincoln ni Ronnie Anne ni Rashid tomaron parte, apenas y se ganó de visita a North Morgan, siendo Polly la villana por muy poco, entre usos ilegales de manos, dos castigos por rudeza innecesaria y una prematura salida en el último cuarto por conducta antideportiva por celebrar una intercepción arrojando el balón a la tribuna.

-¿Listo para dar un paseo, Rashid? -pregunta Ronnie, al parecer bastante mejor de como estuvo aquella mañana.

-No se a que te refieras, pero si.

-¡Dejen la charla, tortolitos! -se burla Vickers- ¡Todos al centro del campo!

-¿Sin resentimiento por lo del otra vez?

-Dejemos eso ya, Ronalda -se resigna el oriental-. No es que me afecte.

Avanzando hacia el centro del campo, no puede evitar sentir un nacionalismo bastante arraigado en la gente de las tribunas. En las ceremonias del himno, llegó a ver, era imposible ver que alguien diera la espalda a la segunda bandera más detestada en Medio Oriente. Incluso aquellos "resentidos" con su país, aquellos pobres diablos que se dicen veteranos de Vietnam o el Golfo y acusan de ineptitud a toda administración que "no los considere mejor" solo por ser veteranos, se niegan a no rendir homenaje a dicho símbolo patriótico. Si hay algo más americano que las salchichas en los estadios, los filmes taquilleros de dudosa calidad argumental y las hamburguesas de cadenas transnacionales, es el patriotismo exaltado como virtud honorable.

-Viejo -llamó Polly, durante el toque del himno-... tienes las cintas desatadas.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Rashid, inocente.

-¡Las cintas! -la patinadora apretó los dientes, sin mala intención- ¡Tienes laa cintas de los zapatos desatadas!

Obligado, no tuvo más remedio que revisar sus cintas. En efecto, si estaban desatadas. Bajó a corregir el problema, ignorante de que se ganaría un sonoro abucheo por hacerlo en pleno protocolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Abbas?! -el robusto entrenador no cabe en su furia, terminado el ceremonial.

-Solo até mis cintas, señor -dijo el egipcio, ignorante de lo sucedido.

-¡Trata de decirle eso a la prensa! -voltean ambos a la banca y se percatan de la gran cantidad de periodistas acosando a varios miembros de los Gallos sobre el asunto- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieren creer que hiciste?

-¡Solo até mis cintas, entrenador! -replicó Rashid- ¡No es para tanto!

-¡Esos buitres -vuelve a señalar a la prensa local- creerán lo que ven! ¡Y la gente termina creyendo eso por ellos!

Tal error le costó muy caro a los "visitantes". Al terminar la primera mitad, el marcador estaba 3-16 en contra de los Gallos, anularon una buena intercepción de Lincoln y dieron por buena una patada de gol de campo espantosa que rebotó contra el poste de gol de campo antes de impactar la red por fuera.

No obstante, al final del tercer cuarto la situación mejoró un poco, a pesar de que Polly salió en camilla luego de un intento de conversión de dos puntos exitoso, dejando el marcador por 27-30.

A mitad del último cuarto, tercer intento y doce por avanzar, debido a que Rashid había sido sustituido de forma ilegal. Royal Woods en escopeta, Huntington Oaks defendiendo en I para eliminar cualquier intento a distancia de los primeros por tratar de anotar. El tablero no se había movido, y ambos cuadros tienen un tiempo fuera más por quemar.

Por un segundo, pensó si vale la pena seguir en aquella zona. Supo de un jugador profesional que tuvo problemas por una acción similar, aunque la suya si fue una genuina protesta de su parte. "¿Que ganaré con eso?" se pregunta, sin más respuesta que el poco viento y el sol quemando el espacio en la piel que ni la ropa ni las protecciones guarnecen de los elementos.

Queriendo volver al campo, y con la cabeza fuera del casco, no reparó en un golpe rápido contra su nuca. Desorientado, lo último que vio fue a Lincoln, en el campo, moviendo las cadenas para primero y gol, antes de ser sometido por alguien tras de él. Por Lucy, sabe que solo hay una persona en la ciudad que usa perfume con aroma de sándalo.

~o~

Ajenos a todo ello, Liam había terminado sus labores del día en la granja. Lara tuvo revisión en una clínica cercana, resultando en que él y Layla tuvieran la casa para ellos dos.

En la semana, el cobrizo cometió un pequeño error de cálculo, pues al leer uno de los poemas de Layla, terminó garabateando en su cuaderno "Layla y Liam Miller" media docena de veces. Eso, si bien los separó un poco, no por ello le causaba vergüenza. Sabe que lo suyo con ella es imposible, en parte por las preferencias de ella, en parte por el simple hecho de no tener muchas oportunidades.

A su modo de verlo, estar solo no tenía casi atractivo. No era tan cercano a Lincoln, pero el ser del grupo de excluidos sociales por alguna razón concreta le es más que suficiente para que ambos se aceptaran.

Un sonido lo distrajo de estar leyendo un cómic del tiraje sabatino del Morgan Herald. Dicho sonido provenía de la habitación donde Layla se venía quedando, al lado de su habitación.

Al entrar, vio a la egipcia. Las pocas cosas que cargó consigo aquella mañana en que se conocieran ya estaban guardadas en esa maleta deportiva, y no pudo evitar ponerse un vestido negro sin mangas sobre una blusa azul. Lo que no cupo o no metió en la maleta yace sobre la cama.

-Adelante -invita ella, sin ver quien era a la puerta.

-¿Por qué empacas? -pregunta el chico.

-Creo que ya he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para salir de aquí.

-¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-No es eso, Liam -Layla se recuesta un poco, envolviendo con un brazo al cobrizo-. De verdad amo estar aquí, donde puedo sentirme realmente libre. Es sólo que... -suspira un poco-... creo que mi madre empieza a sospechar sobre donde estoy, y aunque quisiera verla otra vez...

-No esperas que te acepte -concluyó él.

-Así es.

-¿Y a dónde te vas?

-Tengo pensado ir a Toronto -dijo ella, resuelta-. No es la ciudad más cálida de Canadá, pero al menos nadie me juzgará por lo que soy.

-No tengo problemas con que te gusten las chicas -confiesa Liam, pensativo mientras abraza a Layla-. Pero si quieres hablar en cuanto llegues...

-Se que puedo contar contigo -la africana se levanta, dejando confuso al chico-. Quiero que cierres los ojos.

En el acto, Liam obedece. Ella toma sus manos y las dirige a su cara. El chico solo se deja llevar por el propio movimiento de la chica. Por su rostro, puede decir que lo está disfrutando, pese a que ella no era tan afín a ciertos juegos. Por último, tomó las manos del chico y las puso sobre su regazo, buscando una prenda de entre sus cosas. Tomó una pantaleta negra con encaje, colocando la prenda sobre sus manos.

-Abre los ojos -pide susurrando la africana.

-¿No es...?

-Lo es -dijo, confirmando la sospecha del chico-. La misma pantaleta que sacaste de la maleta en el granero. Quiero que la guardes.

-N-n-no creo que pueda... -temeroso, el cobrizo, rojo como tomate.

-No lo digo porque te crea tonto, pero si. Insisto en que la tengas.

Layla se alzó sobre la cama, seguida por el chico. Ella no sentía especial simpatía por el sexo opuesto, pero puede darse el lujo de tener que hacer excepciones. Tanto más si son chicos que terminaron siendo agradables.

-Todavía voy a estar una semana, pero ya solo será para arreglar mis asuntos en la escuela -agrega-. En una semana, espero poder salir.

-¿Quién soy para decirte qué hacer? -sonríe Liam, repuesto un poco de la pena por semejante regalo.

-Si no fuera por mis gustos, y la diferencia de edades, tal vez te invitaría a salir -envuelve al chico de nuevo entre sus brazos-. Sabes que no me gusta la idea de tener hijos, pero... si llego a cambiar de opinión, creo saber a quién pedírselo.

Sin más, Liam le hizo compañía a la africana durante el camino a la cocina. La madre del pelirrojo no se encontraba en casa, por lo que ambos pasaron una larga noche entre amigos. Una suave despedida que no estuvo exenta de la misma ternura con que, años atrás, Layla arrullaba a su hermano. El mismo amor fraterno que ahora Liam recibía.

El chico nunca supo en qué momento se levantó ella. Ni bien empezaba la aurora, la única chica con la que podría presumir una relación cercana sin ser su novio había partido, dejando una nota en sus manos

~o~

Despertar en un paraje desolado a medianoche es algo aterrador. Peor si no cargaba sus documentos, aturdido y adolorido.

Reconoció las gradas del estadio. El marcador, sin haberse apagado aún, no deja duda de un milagro para los Gallos. 41-33, a favor de la "visita". Haciendo cuentas, una anotación, una conversión de dos puntos y un gol de campo. Lo que no entendía se resume a dos cosas. ¿Por qué lo dejaron atrás? ¿Y porqué le duele el...?

La segunda pregunta la dejó en el aire. Era de esperarse que lo dejaran atrás, pues hincar la rodilla en una ceremonia de himno nacional era en extremo reprobable en cualquier sitio que conociera, no importando la razón dada. Apenas se levantó, su cadera con suerte respondía a los impulsos que no se relacionan al dolor. Como si algo fluyera desde ahí. Espeso, pegajoso y oloroso. No tiene idea de la hora, mucho menos sobre cómo llegó ahí.

Volvió al interior del estadio. Sus cosas siguen tal y como las dejara. Prácticamente estaba solo, considerando que, afuera, solo vagan los gatos, las ratas que buscan los restos de comida dejados por los aficionados y alguno que otro perro, desesperado como los roedores y los gatos asilvestrados.

Era la primera vez que no disfruta de un baño. Peor. Por aquella sensación viscosa en la entrepierna se siente inmundo, sucio más allá de toda higiene. El agua, al menos, cumple con llevarse los restos de sudor, secreciones propias y aquella cosa hedionda, pero ello era el último problema que tenía esa noche. Confuso, busca salir de la zona. Sabe que los alrededores del parque Ketchfield no son tan seguros de noche, en especial para el. Solo y sin documentos, a menos que se presentara su madre.

~o~

Regresaba de la morgue del condado. Ya a estas alturas, sabe que Ronnie Anne necesitaba a su hermano. Lo necesita más que nunca, importando poco los lazos existentes, tanto si está vivo o muerto.

Le duele pensar que a su primogénito le ocurriera algo. Se está hartando de la lentitud de los servicios de la policía local, y ello le hizo un hombre un poco intratable cuando le preguntan por Bobby, inclusive con quienes se preocupan por él de forma sincera. Tanto si fueran los Loud o su propia suegra, el miedo lo está afectando como para que ignore sus recientes problemas cardiacos.

Apenas se enteró de que un latino fue hallado al suroeste de Michigan, en la zona de East Chicago, no dudó en salir hacia dicho suburbio del área metropolitana de Chicago, ya en la confluencia de los estados de Illinois e Indiana, tan pronto Ronalda salió al estadio y María avisó que se quedaba para una guardia nocturna.

A él le desagrada que su consorte se tome tantas molestias. Si bien han mantenido su modo de vida desde que contrajeron nupcias, el dinero siempre supuso un problema serio, en especial cuando de ahorrar para costear dos buenas escuelas se trata. En su cabeza, siempre había rondado la idea de que él es quien debiera encargarse de que sus hijos deben abrirse paso con tanta ventaja como a él le fuera posible brindarles. Bien podía darse el lujo de mal comer en ocasiones, siempre que a María no se le ocurra servirle de más en cuanto se distrae.

En el camino, no pudo evitar distraerse un poco viendo a los lados de la via. Con el cielo despejado, no deja de ver que, en una curva de la Interestatal, había docenas de chicas que, en su mayoría, no eran mayores de veinticinco. Lo mismo rubias que morenas, afroamericanas, asiáticas, latinas, europeas e incluso no pocas residentes del área. Todas estaban por el mismo motivo.

Notó que todas visten de manera provocativa, abundando las microfaldas, los tops sin tirantes, las blusas escotadas o muy cortas, algunos tirantes bastante coquetos, disfraces de enfermeras, colegialas, porristas... todas eran prostitutas.

Una de las razones por las que salió de Tijuana, aparte de huir de los carteles de la droga, fue que su estadía en dicha aduana le desagradaba. Vivía en el vecindario irregular de Lomas Taurinas, y para tener que llegar a su empleo como lavaplatos en un restaurante debía cruzar sobre Avenida Revolución, aquella legendaria calle donde hay tantas prostitutas como luces de neón. No pocas mujeres se le ofrecieron en aquella vía, aceptando una sola vez . Desde entonces, no ha tenido reparos en considerarlas poco más que delincuentes, pues aquella sola ocasión terminó sin su pago quincenal, ya de por sí austero debido al tipo de cambio de entonces.

Decidido a seguir su camino, no reparó en las numerosas unidades de la policía que se dirigen en dirección opuesta a la suya. Si era por ellas, no lo sentiría por ellas.

Kilómetros más adelante, dejando tras de sí aquella curva en la que viera tan seductor cuadro, se detiene en una de aquellas paradas donde, si bien no hay moteles ni hostales cerca, se puede descansar a un lado de la cuneta de la carretera. Un lugar en medio de la nada a la mitad del camino entre Swartz Creek y Perry, a unos treinta y dos kilómetros de Lansing.

Sin previo aviso, antes de apagar el motor, se deja escuchar una sirena. Si hay algo que odia, es que lo quisieran detener sin justificación alguna. No bebió nada de alcohol en semanas, había revisado el auto antes de salir, se siente algo cansado... no daba motivos para ser detenido.

-Su licencia y documentos, por favor -pidió fastidiado un oficial viejo, asiático, apuntando con una lámpara de LEDs.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se me detiene? -pregunta el viejo Santiago.

-Aceleró a cien kilómetros en una zona de setenta, señor -dijo el bisoño oficial de caminos-. Además, en la salida de Flint se pasó un alto.

-Voy a serle honesto, señor -intenta explicarse el moreno mientras entrega sus papeles-. Mi hijo mayor y su novia no han vuelto a casa, y estoy de camino a Chicago, para saber que fue de ellos.

-¿Tarjeta verde?

-Un momento...- rebuscando, logra dar con dicha identificación en la guantera y la entrega.

-¿Ha sido veterano? -cuestiona el oficial de nuevo, aludiendo a un requisito inapelable.

-Realicé mi servicio de 2008 a 2011, en la base naval de Galveston -contesta sin dudar-. Más que nada, trabajo de oficina. Por razones médicas -añade-, no me enviaron a Afganistán.

El oficial, indeciso, revisa la dicha tarjeta, encontrando un pequeño error.

-Temo que deberá acompañarnos -resuelve aquél hombrecillo.

-¿Bajo qué cargos?

-Si iba a Chicago, debió hacerlo más temprano -alega el oficial-. Si tiene familia, ruegue porque no estén en su lugar.

En su mente, un detalle importante debió olvidar. Uno muy grande como es renovar sus papeles. Había tenido que trabajar media vida para garantizar su naturalización, habiendo esperado mucho tiempo para estar en sorteo... y todo se fue al caño.

No podía darse el lujo de culpar a Bobby. No ahora que su propia condición migratoria le hizo una mala jugada.

~o~

La semana no pudo ser peor para Rashid Abbas. Había recibido tantos insultos por ser "antipatriota" (cosa incomprensible, dado que él llegó con su familia en calidad de refugiado) y "terrorista" que presentó su renuncia a los Gallos. Adujo aquella "tormenta de arena" como la causa de su renuncia, aunque la verdad era otra muy diferente.

Una segunda razón, y ella muy distinta, era la cada vez más estrecha relación entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Ambos están afectados, como él, por haber perdido a sus hermanos. La única diferencia palpable era que, por lo menos, él mismo tenía posibilidad de reencontrarse con Layla, mientras que las de ambos sobre su parentela no dejaba de reducirse a cada segundo que pasaba.

Layla, por supuesto, era la tercera y ahora última causa de que su semana se estaba jodiendo. Al buscarla en la biblioteca, la señora Wetta le dijo que su hermana ya no trabaja allí. Los dependientes de los pocos lugares que le conoce eran sus lugares de recreo no la habían visto desde hace poco. Ni los clubes de poesía ni la cafetería del centro comercial recibieron visita alguna de su parte, al parecer.

Jueves por la noche. Apenas estaba llegando a casa, tras otro día de miseria escolar. Tuvo problemas con la goma de mascar que Chandler le pusiera en el cabello, las amenazas de ir a golpearlo frente a su madre por el incidente del partido y el poco -aunque bien intencionado- apoyo que Lincoln y Clyde le dieran, pese a las burlas que el dicho incidente le acarreó por culpa de su descuido y el aviso de este de Polly Pain.

Pensaba en ello cuando, en el estacionamiento del edificio que por fuerza llama hogar, vio una figura bastante extrañ lejos de allí, una figura sucia, famélica y con la vestimenta rasgada, se acercaba lentamente. De haber algo de luz, apenas y alguien le habría reconocido. Aquella sombra estaba en las últimas. No había comido en semanas de forma decente, y su mente le está jugando una cruel broma. Pensó que, quizá, recorrió un trecho muy largo como para no ser considerada una persona desesperada, un ser humano errante que no deseaba sino encontrar un sitio cálido para dormir y un plato de guiso caliente para comer.

El chico norteafricano reparó en su presencia. Creyendo que era uno de aquellos violadores que en las series dicen suele haber, no dudó en arrojarle unas cuantas piedras. Una de ellas, impactando en la cabeza de aquella figura y derribando a la misma. Decidido a no permanecer más en el sitio, corrió tan rápido como le era posible, con todo y su adolorido trasero.

Ignorante de si estaba solo o no, no consideró a alguien más. No creyó conveniente voltear hacia Wilbur Huggins, aquél hombre que hace poco asumiera la dirección de la escuela. El sujeto no dudó siquiera en acercarse a aquella figura en el suelo.

Apenas la vio, el director Huggins no reparó en auxiliar a aquella joven criatura. Había visto su rostro antes, aunque... si era quien creía que era, haría lo correcto. Por lo pronto, el administrador escolar terminará con su miseria.

.

En casa, su madre le esperaba. Sheila Abbas había salido temprano del centro comunitario y se tomó el tiempo para preparar una tajine de cordero, un favorito de Rashid, para compensar, tal vez alegrar, la mala semana quesu hijo pudiera tener.

-No has tocado tu cena, cariño -comenta Sheila.

-¿Eh? Ah, eso... -el chico se evade-... no tengo hambre.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu novia?

-Ya te lo dije el otro día, mamá -protesta Rashid-. Aunque quisiera que ella fuera mi novia, ella prefiere a... a otro. Además, no es éso, si quieres saberlo.

-¿Entonces puedes decirme que es? -el chico no decía nada.

El preadolescente no tiene idea de cómo responder a su madre. Sabe qué responder, pero no sabe como. No tiene idea de cómo decirle a su madre sobre lo sucedido en el estadio. Peor para él, no sabe cómo decirle que soporta en estos días una tensión enorme.

Sheila no cree en los psicólogos. Para ella, no son mejores que un abogado penalista de oficio. Siente que es mejor hablar y reprimir que hablar con un perfecto imbécil que cobra por ello, y el que recibiera una carta de la profesora Johnson con los números de Henry López y Gail Trubisky, una psicóloga de la penitenciaría del condado, no dejaba dudas sobre su postura al respecto. No le importaban las buenas cosas que escuchara de López o lo agradables que Trubisky tratara de hacer sus sesiones. No confiaría su familia a aquellos buitres dementes.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo -dijo el chico-. ¿Puedo dormir contigo ésta noche?

-¿Alguien te hizo daño? -su hijo niega con la cabeza, nervioso- ¿Tiene que ver el amigo de la chica Santiago?

Si él estuviera siendo sometido a un detector de mentiras, tratamiento con pentotal sódico o a cavar su propia tumba al más puro estilo de la mafia de Chicago en la era de la Prohibición, Rashid habría cedido de inmediato. Tal y como se desentendiera de Layla en su momento, ahora buscaba su propia caída en desgracia. En lo que a ella tocaba, buscará al chico Loud para hablar con él, si podía hacerlo.

~o~

 _Penitenciaría del condado Perry, Michigan._

-No se preocupe por honorarios, señor Santiago -aquél hombrecillo no dejaba de ser tan perspicaz, se dijo Roberto Santiago sr-. Vine por parte de una Organización No-Gubernamental que costeará su proceso legal.

Cuando echaron mano de su historial permanente, no solo pudieron verificar residencia reciente en Royal Woods. También hallaron algunas "inconsistencias" con su servicio militar, pues si bien confirmó su baja de servicio activo por una hernia, su baja administrativa se dio en 2010, en circunstancias poco claras que la Marina siempre se negó en aclarar.

-No me preocupa eso -responde el latino, queriendo sonar un poco más rudo de lo que en realidad es-. Los que me preocupan son mi esposa, mis hijos...

-¿Ha dicho -el abogado, blanco de tez un poco sonrosada, abrió los ojos de par en par-... que tiene familia?

-Si, señor -detalla el latino-. Esposa y dos hijos. Roberto, acaba de cumplir los dieciocho en Noviembre pasado, y Ronalda. Va a cumplir apenas doce a fin de mes.

-Voy a sonar impertinente, pero necesito que me diga una cosa -avisa el abogado-. ¿Su cónyuge nació aquí? ¿En suelo americano?

-Es originaria de Chicago, Illinois.

-Entiendo, señor Santiago -el hombre juega un poco con un bolígrafo azul-. Por ahora, es todo.

-Explíquese...

-Verá: con sus antecedentes familiares y los atenuantes que pueden incluso impedir que lo deporten, la posibilidad es mínimo de un dos punto... cuarenta y siete por ciento.

-No me veo de nuevo en Tijuana.

-Le voy a ser honesto -el hombre no se tienta el corazón-. Me tendré que jugar el puesto por usted. Haré lo posible para renovar su documentación. Entre tanto, si exhibo atenuantes y solicita apelación, es posible que se quede unos dos o tres meses. Si no lo hace, micho me temo que será una carrera contrarreloj.

~o~

Para Layla, el plazo que ella misma se fijara para finiquitar sus asuntos en la biblioteca con la señora Wetta y en la escuela con el director Sullivan fue más largo de lo previsto. Era inusual tratar de explicar su solicitud de baja definitiva de la preparatoria, tanto más considerando que sus calificaciones eran poco menos que sobresalientes, casi no tenía problemas de conducta inapropiada, entregó una carta "firmada" por su madre y estaban a semanas de las vacaciones de primavera.

Citó, para una pequeña fiesta de a pocas personas en el cuarto de un hotel que está junto al Aloha Camarada. No hizo muchas amistades en su estadía en Royal Woods más allá de los Miller y algunas hermanas Loud. Dados los sucesos recientes en dicha familia, Leni y Lucy no pudieron asistir. En cambio, Luna había podido acudir. Además de ellas, solo Sam Castleton aceptó la propuesta, para la ligera incomodidad de la rockera.

Se guardó para sí los motivos de la misma. La razón de ello era tan sencilla como el motivo por el que dejó la casa de los Miller, buscando ratificar su salida de suelo estadounidense.

-No hay problema con lo que a Leni le puedan decir -un poco ebria, la egipcia se sinceró-. No es tan lenta como cree.

-¿Eso crees? -Luna no se quedó atrás, comprometiendo un poco su postura- Sigue peinando su cabello cincuenta veces antes de salir, y es algo divertido molestarla por eso.

-Tu familia -Sam, ya completamente borracha, dijo riendo, con voz pastosa- es muy divertida.

-¿Cómo puedes molestar a alguien con eso? -la castaña saca su móvil y pone un video que Luan captó. Hasta ciento ochenta veces el peine pasaba por la blonda cabellera de Leni antes de electrocutar, por estática, a Lisa.-¿Verdad que sí? -secunda la chica Loud, riendo nerviosa.

-¿De donde saca tu hermana tanto material? -la morena quiso saberlo.

-La muy... la muy graciosa... tiene cámaras por toda la casa -confesó Luna, antes de dar un mordisco a un sándwich-. Si quisiera, ya hubiese subido el video de cuando los viejos concibieron a Lisa en el ático.

-¡Asco! -a la rubia del mechón cerúleo se le bajó un poco la borrachera.

-No entiendo cómo la gente se escandaliza por ver a otros teniendo sexo -Layla, al parecer, no había bebido alcohol en su vida-. Es solo sexo, por el amor de Dios. ¡No es la gran cosa!

-¿Que no es la gran cosa? -Sam se levantó con torpeza- Si salgo con George y con... con ella -seguro se refería a aquella otra chica con quien suele verse, pensó Luna-, es porque el tarado quiere un sándwich con éstas.

Dicho y hecho, se alzó la blusa, dejando muy en claro que no usa sostén. Tanto Layla como Luna se sonrojaron, pues era la primera vez que veían unos senos que consideraban perfectos para ser pequeños. Los pezones se alzaban, a causa del frío, rosaditos sobre dos montecillos de piel blanca, erguidos en lo que a Layla le hubiera gustado como una oda a la perfección.

Por desgracia Luna se puso peor de rojo que un tomate ante semejante espectáculo. Ya antes había fantaseado con Sam en sueños, estando la rubia esposada a una cama y usando un curioso cinturón dildo, estando ella en un sándwich bisexual con Hugh.

Sin mediar palabra, y empapada ya en alcohol, lo único que a Layla se le ocurrió fue ir directo a lamer y mordisquear aquellos pequeños monumentos a la perfección estética, jalando a Luna e invitando a la rockera castaña a que hiciera lo mismo. La rubia, ebria, solo se dejó hacer.

Jamás olvidará esa noche. Ni ella, ni Luna, mucho menos Layla.

~o~

Ante sí, la vista que tiene sobre la situación de sus hermanas bien puede ser tan comparada al desencanto que Lisa sintiera cuando la "astachuza" se desenmascaró como un vulgar mochuelo con hastas de venado. El lunes siguiente al partido, Lincoln tuvo que llegar tarde a casa, haciendo compañía a una obliterada Ronnie Anne. Situación que se ha venido repitiendo en la semana, ya que ambas féminas Santiago se enteraron de la detención del viejo Roberto. A ello puede sumar que, ausenre Luna, tuvo que separar a Lucy y a Lana por un pleito a causa de que la gemela mayor se acabara los macarrones de mantequilla con canela, Luan lo golpeara accidentalmente cuando el impacto iba para Lynn al no destapar el retrete tras taparlo por culpa de un emparedado submarino y recibiera una sorpresa desagradable al saber que Lola estuvo a punto de arruinar toda su colección de cómics con perfume. Cierto, Luna optó por prescindir de él, a menos que fuera por algo extremadamente serio. Y los asuntos de esa naturaleza se han vuelto moneda corriente en la casa Loud. Pero, con todo, la familia estaba a flote. A la deriva, pero a flote.

Regresaba a casa de dejar a Luna a la zona del Aloha Camarada cuando chocó con aquella mujer. Por un momento, creyó que era la hermana de Rashid, aunque el color de los ojos y el hecho de poseer unas cuantas arrugas le indicaban que era otra persona.

-Lo siento -dijo nervioso Lincoln, apurado por llegar a casa.

-No hay prisa, pequeño -la mujer voltea y lo reconoce, pese a que él nunca la viera estando plenamente consciente-. Lincoln Loud, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Mi... -Sheila tragó saliva, dudando un poco-... mis hijos me han contado mucho sobre tí.

-Usted es...

-Sheila Abbas, para servirte, Lincoln. Perdón por el atrevimiento -la mujer llevó una mano al rostro del peliblanco-. ¡Por Dios en su Trono! ¿Es natural?

-Si -confiesa el chico, sabiendo que la egipcia se refiere a su cabellera-. Mi hermana, Lisa, dice que es por algo genético.

-¿Eres albino?

-Más bien leucismo -confirmó el chico con nieve en el tejado-. Es algo duro de aceptar, pero dicen que eso me hace ver viejo

-Seguro conoces a un chico como de tu edad ..

-¿Rashid? ¿Le pasa algo?

-¿De donde lo conoces?

-Estamos en el mismo grupo, y hasta ayer jugabamos en el equipo de la escuela. ¿Le pasa algo?

-Bueno, no es él, sino su hermana mayor.

-¿Layla? -se sorprende Lincoln.

-Si, ella... desde hace meses no aparece.

-Me pasa algo similar -el ánimo del chico se fue por la borda.

-Entonces supongo que sabes donde está...

-Rashid me dijo algo sobre Layla, pero no tengo idea de donde está ahora, si sigue en la ciudad.

-¿Puedes estar seguro de lo que dices?

-¿Me creerá si le digo que soy un mal mentiroso? -la oriental arquea una ceja, desconfiada.

-¿Qué dices de mi hijo? -quiso cambiar de tema.

-Solo sé que dejó el equipo -contestó Lincoln-. Polly Pain dijo que él tenía las cintas desatadas, y... bueno... la gente del estadio empezó a abuchearnos mientras sonaba el himno. Ésa noche no lo vimos después del tercer cuarto, y creímos que se fue temprano a casa.

No le parecía que Lincoln mentía. Algo en el relato no concordaba.

-¿A qué hora dices que terminó el juego?

-Más o menos a las nueve. ¿Por qué?

-Solo... -Sheila tardó un poco en responder-... solo me preocupan mis hijos. Rashid, por cierto, llegó pasada la una de la madrugada a casa.

-¿De la... madrugada?

-Y eso no es todo -la mujer contuvo la respiración-. Cuando revisé su ropa sucia, su ropa interior estaba manchada. Manchada con... algo repugnante. ¿Sabes si algún otro chico tiene algo contra él? ¿O el entrenador?

Lincoln no era nada estúpido cuando se trata de algún incidente casero o con amigos. De hecho, incluso había organizado un plan para sus vacaciones de primavera, mismas que, hasta que Lori no aparezca, se cancelan. Empero, cuando las cosas se llegan a escapar incluso de su control y entendimiento, se recuerda que es un niño. Uno que desea comprender aquello que no entiende sin dominarlo.

-Si es lo que creo que quiere decir -el peliblanco trató de encajar las piezas de aquél rompecabezas tan confuso como la obra de Jackson Pollak-, no creo que sea del equipo, o el entrenador Pacowski.

-Entonces creo... que no tienes la culpa de nada, Lincoln -Sheila esboza una sonrisa que, de haber sido él tan viejo como su padre, Lincoln habría tomado como una invitación a salir de noche-. Cuando quieras, mi casa está abierta a tí y a tus hermanas.

-G-g... gracias, señora...

-Puedes llamarme Sheila, o como gustes.

Agradecida por la respuesta, la africana deja al chico, bastante turbado tras aquella charla. Muy poca gente entiende, y ella lo hace por vez primera, que la gratitud es una recompensa de doble filo. Un mal paso tras haber demostrado agradecimiento por un valioso presente o un servicio, supremo o banal, y se abren las puertas del Infierno mismo.

Perturbado, no solo por la revelación que aquella mujer hiciera sino porque a Rashid le pasara algo aquella noche, no dudaría en preguntarle a cualquier persona qué sabría sobre eso.

"Un punto más a la lista de pendientes", pensó.

~o~

-¡Largo de mi propiedad, perra! -bramó María Santiago, furiosa, antes de azotar la puerta contra su cara.

Oficialmente, era su última opción de redención. No esperaba que la dulce mujer que Bobby ensalzara como su madre fuese tan ardiente en su ira como para tener que recurrir a ello. Sabía que, apenas por debajo de aquella mujer y de Lori, había una tercera mujer en su vida, lo suficientemente importante como para que ella misma le quisiera asesinar con la mirada.

Chad Chandler, el mocoso por el que arruinó dos vidas de forma excesiva, se desentendió de forna magistral. No solo negó haber estado allí, sino que incluso sus padres llegaron a un acuerdo extrajudicial para que ella no declarase ni en el juicio sostenido contra dos de las hermanas Loud ni en otros donde el apellido Chandler fuese mencionado. Contra algo así, se dijo con amargura, nada podría hacer ni de brona.

En su vida, apenas y le queda algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse, nada de valor. Ni siquiera había querido salir de su habitación, pues más allá del centro comercial, la escuela y su casa, no tenía vida, en realidad.

Ir de compras ya ni siquiera era satisfactorio. Las tiendas que solía frecuentar cuando su tarjeta no estaba sobregirada ya no la aceptan como cliente siquiera, pues en los noticiarios la fiesta que "organizó" hubo gente herida. En la escala social de la escuela ya ni como rechazada social, cruel ironía en su máxima expresión, era admitida, a la par que recibía no pocas miradas de honda decepción de sus profesores.

Aquella mañana de viernes gastó su última carta a la mano, y perdió la mano. Sus compañeros ni siquiera le dirigen alguna palabra amable, su familia apenas y la nota, e incluso su némesis y su novio se fueron, lejos del alcance de ella. Si se casan en Nevada o alguien daba con ellos, no le ve ya importancia. De verse de nuevo las caras, Loud saldrá triunfante.

Preparó una carta y una caja con sus posesiones más valiosas. Un collar de plata con una amatista tallada, pulida y engarzada que uno de tantos novios le obsequiara, una foto suya al lado de Lori, Becky y Whitney cuando eran niñas de seis años en un campamento de verano, una pulsera que su madre le regalara hace un año... consideró guardar también un mechón de su cabello, aunque se decidió finalmente por un perfume que, alguien a quien no debía acercarse le comentó, Lori deseaba cuando tenían quince años.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la oficina de correos, una idea nació en su mente. Ya no le quedaba nada. Ni amigos, ni familia amorosa, mucho menos una persona que odiara de forma cordial. Y la única persona que odiaba en serio se hizo, para ella, intocable. Ella, Carol Pingrey, era ya una total paria, una desposeída. Un despojo de la gloriosa belleza que pretendiera ser.

Pagó por el envío al lunes. Franklin 1216, a nombre de Lincoln Loud, con la condición de que él, y solo él, abriera dicho paquete.

De nuevo en casa, aquella idea, producto de la desesperación y sufrimiento extremos, degeneró en una sola acción. Algo que, pensaba hasta hace poco, en una salida cobarde inclusive para alguien tan ruin que se sabe perdido.

Con una silla bajo sus pies, una improvisada soga hecha de mascadas entrelazadas colgando de una viga del techo y con una idea en mente, decidida, solo se guarda algo para el final.

-Perdóname, Lori...

~o~

La mañana en el hotel donde Layla se alojó trajo un verdadero caos. Cerca de quince latas de cerveza aplastadas, una confusión de ropa revuelta en el suelo, una cama sin colchón y tres cuerpos juveniles desnudos descansaban sobre el mismo.

Luna no sabía exactamente qué rayos pasó. Tenía a Sam abrazada a su cuerpo, Tal vez, era la primera vez de la rubia, mas no la suya. No al menos con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Traa ella, acariciando en sueños su espalda, yace la egipcia. Si el alcohol les nubló la mente, la forma en que lo hizo debió ser bestial para que las tres hicieran algo así. No podía dejar de notar su cabello negro, apenas más largo que cuando la conociera, de forma poco menos que hostil, hace ya casi unos meses; envidia un poco su cadera, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si podía hacer un split completo con semejantes curvas. Tal vez su cada vez más relajada forma de hablar se deba un poco a ella misma, pero no podía juzgarla. No ahora, ni nunca.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Layla, tomando su propia frente, con una evidente resaca.

-Son apenas las siete -responde la castaña, sin dejar de mirar a Sam, casi tal y como vino al mundo-. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Solo sé que empezamos a hacerlo, antes de quedarme dormida -devuelve la morena-. Nunca supe lo demás, pero la rubia si que sabe tocar, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-O sea que...

-Todo salió de ella, Luna -suspiró Layla, sentándose en el colchón con las piernas en postura de loto-. La chica es bastante flexible.

-¿Crees guardarte esto, hermana? -pidió Luna, tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Sam.

-Ni en un millón de años -dijo tranquila la egipcia-. ¿Crees que puedas llamar a Leni?

-No irás a, bueno... ya sabes... ¿Verdad?

-Siento qur Leni sigue siendo un poco inocente sobre esto.

.

Pese a que era viernes, Luna encontró la excusa perfecta para que Leni faltara a clases. Una excusa tan clásica como pueden darla una receta médica sacada de último momento siempre obtiene buenos resultados, tanto más cuando es de Leni de quien se trata. Pese a su habitual ingenuidad y sus calificaciones, la modista siempre era tenida por confiable, cosa que ayudó bastante para ir a dejar a Layla en la estación de autobuses, sitio donde hace exactamente cuatro semanas, aunque a distinta hora, viera por última vez a Lori y a Bobby. Caso contrario al de Sam, pues la rubia no se podía permitir faltar a otro día de clases.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en los baños, Leni? ¿Sobre permitir que gente idiota te llame idiota? -la rubia asiente- Siento mucho haberte insultado la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-No hay problema -Leni la disculpó, sonriente como pocas veces estuvo en las últimas semanas-. Seguro fue sin malas intenciones.

-Solo no seas demasiado ingenua -aconseja Layla-. La gente suele aprovecharse de las acciones desinteresadas.

-Promete que estarás en contacto -ruega la modista.

-No tan seguido como quisiera, pero estaremos en contacto... Luna...

-Ya no tengo problemas con eso, chica -se sinceró la rockera-. Solo no beses sin avisar, ¿quieres?

-Siento haberte traumatizado.

-¿Sabes? Aquí ya no se sabe que está bien, que está mal, lo que vale un saludo de beso o una nalgada suave... -sin previo aviso, la norteafricana silencia a la castaña, interrumpiendo su discurso-... ups, lo hiciste otra vez.

-Hablas demasiado sin cantarlo -se disculpó la morena-. Solo... llévame a la magia del momento de la gloria...

-... Cuando los chicos del mañana sueñen lejos... -siguió Luna, comprendiendo a qué se refiere Layla.

-... de tí y de mí -terció Leni sorpresivamente, ante la mirada de su hermana y de su amiga-... ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que la cantaras cuando te lavaste las manos, Luna.

-Última llamada para los pasajeros del autobús de las 12:45 con destino a Toronto con escala en Niagara Falls -llaman desde el altavoz-. Favor de abordar.

-Bueno... supongo que ésto es un adios -susurró la oriental.

-Ojalá vuelvas pronto, Lay -se despide Leni, abrazando a su casi clon.

-Cuídate mucho, hermana -Luna hace lo propio, alzando sus brazos a doble mano cornuda.

-No se preocupen por mí, lindas -el gesto que Layla les devuelve no es otro sino aquella señal de victoria que Winston Churchill popularizara durante la más grande batalla sucedida en cielos británicos.

Un último intento de ir y darle alcance estuvo a punto de aflorar en Luna, ya bastante animada. Apenas Leni le tomó el hombro para detenerla, negando con la cabeza y aceptando que, pase lo que pase, ella no podría estar mejor.

Horas más tarde, en los noticiarios, Luna se enteró, para el horror de Leni y Lincoln, presente cuando ambas hermanas mayores llegaran a casa, de la noticia que circulaba como una llama puesta a un reguero de pólvora. Ni los Loud que la conocieran, ni la familia Santiago, ni ningún otro estudiante pudo creer que sucedería. Primero con incredulidad, luego una que otra risa nerviosa para terminar en un frío mutismo.

Carol Pingrey decidió terminar con su miseria.

~o~

-Tengo que salir un rato, Sheryll -informó el director Huggins.

-¿A donde va? -la robusta mujer mostró interés, ya que el único evento que conoce con posibilidad de llamar la atención del administrador era un concurso organizado por la editorial que publica a Bill Buck.

-Es algo personal -se excusa el calvo-. Surgió de último minuto.

Dejando a su secretaria a cargo, condujo su carrito de golf hasta su hogar. No tenía, por desgracia, planeado hacer esto. Pero el mensaje que recibiera era claro. Su callado inquilino parecía estar listo para regresar a casa.

Le incomodaba semejante labor. Apenas unos días le dio para acomodar sus ideas y restablecer su salud y no quiso quedarse para terminar de hacerlo. Por lo que puede apreciar, era un gesto cargado de teatralidad dramática, pues fuera de su casa -una planta, patio impecable y un seto en lugar de una cerca- estaba aquella persona, totalmente cubierta.

Comprendiendo que tenía demasiado qué ocultar por vergüenza, el hombre no hizo sino conducir hasta la dirección que le diera.

~o~

El último dia del invierno dejaba notar que éste no se iría tan fácil y de buenas a primeras, causando una ola de frío que prometía otra nevada , misma que, no obstante, no fue tan dura como las sucedidas semanas atrás. En lugar de los crujientes copos que cayeron entre la Navidad y el llamado Lunes Azul, o la hiriente cellisca que azotó los Grandes Lagos hace un mes, caía pesada aguanieve, haciendo de los caminos rurales un mar de rutas casi intransitables,

Cabizbajo, Lincoln se decidió a ir a pie a la escuela, pese a que votaron por dejar, de nueva cuenta, el asiento de copiloto vacío, y él estaría en Tierra de Nadie, entre la guerra civil que son ahora las gemelas.

A raiz del incidente con el motor del jeep de Lola, ésta se volvió tan intratable como Lana, haciendo que cada salida ésta semana se convirtiera en un suicidio potencial. Por ahora, el hombre del plan no tiene tal intención. Hasta antes de la destrucción del motor, Lola se había tranquilizado al grado de empezar a dar signos de depresión, encerrándose en la habitación de Luna y Luan y hablando por horas, para malestar de la comediante, con el Señor Cocos. Poco después del suceso, ni en sueños está tranquila, golpeando la almohada que le prestaran hasta sacarle el relleno. Prácticamente, la princesita estaba en camino de ser una figura alta para su edad y terrible para cualquier edad.

Lana, por su lado, de princesa del lodo pasó a ser casi una reina de los demonios. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Lisa por querer usar a Bitey como sujeto de pruebas, las mascotas ahora le temen y lo único que llena el vacío que la ausencia de Lori ahora es destruir cosas. Por consiguiente, Bun-bun, el Señor Cocos -si es que Lola no lo tiene secuestrado-, el Señor Sprickles y el busto del vampiro Edwin debían estar rigurosamente vigilados.

Por lo regular, Lincoln habría ido a casa de Clyde cada vez que necesitaba externar sus pensamientos. No esta vez, ya que la muerte de Carol le afectó. En cierto modo, cree, él mismo tiene mucho que ver. La forma en que le hablara la última vez que ella le buscó no fue exactamente el buen tipo que mucha gente ve en él, aunque la circunstancia actual por la que él y sus hermanas están pasando, apenas y es algo justificable a debate. No tuvo, por tanto, el valor de plantarse en casa de la rubia y faltar a clases.

Deseaba estar solo. Por primera vez en su vida, no le interesaba reunirse con Clyde, los chicos o con Ronnie Anne. Tampoco le interesaba saber qué demonios cuchichean Kat, Mollie, Jordan-niña, Joy o Cookie, o los insultos que Chandler murmura cuando el pelirrojo cree que él no observa ni oye.

Ni siquiera la profesora Johnson pudo comprender el porqué lo decaído que luce. Ya en la semana tuvo que enviar a casa a Ronnie Anne debido a problemas familiares que, pese a ser conocidos por él, la clase ignora, y Liam estaba melancólico por razones que ignoraba. Al menos ella busca ayudar, siempre buscando las otras partes de la historia que escucha a menos que le insistan que es algo personal.

Empezó a odiar que lo vieran como si estuviera pareciendo de una enfermedad terminal. Buscaba ya por cualquier medio a su alcance, y no tenía casi ninguno, no ser de aquellos estudiantes que son noticia por algo malo. Entre la desaparición de Lobby (como a muchos les dio en bautizar a la pareja desaparecida), la detención a la que Giggles se hiciera acreedora por un chiste en el peor momento posible y el asunto de Rashid tanto antes como después del partido -lo que se empezó a rumorar tras la renuncia del egipcio- eran los temas que siguen siendo la causa de cotilleo en la escuela. Entre algunas personas, al menos, dejó de ser el tema principal del mismo, aunque ello no evitaba ciertos rumores.

En clase de gimnasia, el entrenador Pacowski dio aviso de que jugarían quemados, separando por equipos. Como ya se hiciera costumbre, Ronnie Anne fue la primera de su equipo en salir, dejando al resto de sus compañeros a su suerte. Y el hecho de tener de su lado a los dos Jordan y a Kat no le ayudó en nada. No porque fueran malos, sino todo lo contrario. Particularmente Jordan-chica no se tentó el corazón en cuanto sonó el silbato y le arrojó otro balón al peliblanco.

Apenas sonó el timbre, se sintió observado. Nada raro, de no ser porque, al voltear, notó la presencia de cierta psicóloga.

-Necesito que me haga un favor, Lincoln -la mujer, algo apurada, jaló al peliblanco a su despacho, sin darle oportunidad de rechazar.

-¿De qué se trata? -pregunta más por trámite que nada.

Durante el trayecto, estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza algo demasiado redundante. Era obvio que todos mienten, al menos, una vez al día. No dudó en ver la cara en el rostro de aquella mujer. Seco, arrugado, como si hubiera olvidado reír hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Y le era imposible ocultar algo.

En su despacho, el retrato de Adi seguía siendo el gran protagonista. Aquél cartujo miraba al vacío ojo de la lente, como si quisiera esconder algo. Hizo memoria de las veces que él y sus hermanas estuvieron allí. Lisa, Clyde y Luan le habían dicho más que nada del mobiliario. Un archivero de tres cajones, un gastado diván, un pesado librero de ébano y el escritorio.

Clyde había comentado en algún momento tras su primera visita que había no pocos libros desgastados, entre algunos tratados de psicología obsoletos, otros que bien pueden terminar en los fondos de un anticuario como mera curiosidad. Lisa puso énfasis en el mobiliario más que en los volúmenes. El librero era de madera de ébano barnizada, mismo que fechara hacia el periodo de entreguerras.

Para saber leer al público, Luan apenas y pudo sacarle algo. En su momento, el peliblanco escuchó a Lola chismorrear con sus animales de peluche sobre la sesión que la comediante tuviera con la psicóloga, resaltando que la comedia le enfermaba a la anciana. En cambio, las consultas recientes le dejaron muy en claro, de entrada, que la doctora tenía realmente mal gusto para la decoración, le gustan las bebidas sin azúcar y puede ser bastante desagradable a la hora de un castigo. Demasiado analítica para su gusto, a pesar de todo.

-Ya que el conserje se reportó enfermo -indica la doctora-, necesito que de una minuciosa limpieza a mis muebles.

-¿No puede esperar a que se recupere? -protesta el chico,

-Lo siento, pero ya no confió en ese holgazán ludópata. Los insumos -señaló hacia su escritorio- están allí.

-¿Algo más?

-Solo no se atreva a robarme algo, Lincoln. O las consecuencias -el tono de Henrietta se volvió más tenebroso de lo que, incluso Lucy, podría sonar- serán desastrosas para usted -ante esto, Lincoln solo tragó saliva, aterrado-. Regreso en media hora.

Tras escuchar los pasos y el compás del bastón de la anciana mujer al caminar, los siguientes diez minutos, el polvo que las repisas y los libros han acumulado hicieron de las suyas. La cantidad era algo extraño, considerando que las repisas no tendrán mucho tiempo puestas, y la psicóloga era una obsesiva de la limpieza, al grado de comprar limpiadores industriales las veces que pidiera al conserje que ordenara su despacho.

~o~

Nervioso, miró alrededor suyo. Le importaba un bledo haber tenido que dar diez en automático en ciencias, aún a Lucy Loud con todo y su blasfema obsesión con la muerte y las patrañas que representan los vampiros. No le importa haber suprimido esa clase para dar paso a algo más interesante para él como enseñar el Evangelio.

Wilbur no tenía por qué enterarse. Pacowski no debería hacerlo. Necesitaba darle um escarmiento ejemplar aquienes quieran flagelar a América con sus infidelidades, su idolatría y sus herejías. Aquél defensivo fue todo un traidor, en su mente. Antes que patria, para Gareth era Dios el principio rector, la verdad suprema ante todo ideal humano.

Volteó al pasillo y vio a Schiller llevar a un chico albino. Sabe que su placer más íntimo era apelar a un adagio del Nuevo Testamento." Dejad que los niños se acerquen"... aunque en ésta ocasión, tener que hacerle eso a un niño musulmán debía ser un acto de justicia. No toleraba que aquellos "violadores de niñas y cabras", aquellos pastores incultos como los llamaba, creyeran que apedrear una roca era "rechazar al Demonio". Las fotos que tomó eran muy buenas. Las guardaría en una pen-drive por si se sentía solo, recordando el placer que le ocasionó "impartir justicia".

Después de todo, "Ellie" había vuelto para atormentarlo de nuevo.

~o~

En cuanto comenzó a limpiar por fuera el archivero, le invadió la curiosidad por saber qué había escrito la doctora Schiller sobre él y sus hermanas. A juzgar por la reacción de Luna hace semanas, la anciana no podía haber escrito algo bueno.

"Se supone que debe ser neutral", pensó mientras reprime su curiosidad al limpiar el marco de Adi con aceite de pino. "De seguro es por algo que hasta mamá odiaría tratar con ella".

Antes de colgar el marco, notó algo demasiado raro. Dos hojas, una de ellas con el consabido gato con su corbatita, pero la otra le desconcertó.

Era otra foto. Una foto antigua donde aparece una niña de cinco, casi seis años, un poco delgada para su edad, con un bonito vestido que, de haber tenido algún color para comparar, sería verde como la blusa de aquella prima de Liam. El cabello, claro, estaba peinado en un par de trenzas, y en su cara había una sonrisa tan larga como solo Lana tenía cada vez que se revolcaba en el lodo.

Lo que más le inquieta, sin embargo, era el pato del que la niña estaba abrazando. Un simple pato con el plumaje blanco y un pico inusialmente negro, a pesar de que las patas del ave parecen de un sano color amarillo. Tras ambos, estaba una mujer que, a diferencia del futuro de aquella niña, luce radiante a pesar de la ruina que hay tras ellas.

-Adi -susurró Lincoln, concluyendo que el gato era un fraude, y el gamo del documento que Lisa le facilitara es un pequeño error tipográfico. Tal vez quiso decir "pato" en lugar de "gamo".

- _¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, NIÑO IDIOTA?!_

El golpe se sucedió de forma súbita, causando en Lincoln un dolor lacerante en la espalda. El horror que le invade en ése momento superaba con mucho al mismo, pues la psicóloga tenía el rostro de verdad desencajado por la más helada ira que jamás pudiera ver en nadie.

El siguiente golpe con el bastón, no obstante, fue muy desviado. La fuerza del golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera de costado contra su escritorio y golpeando su cabeza.

-¡Doctora!

Sintiendo que cometió un error, a Lincoln no se le ocurrió otra forma de intervención. Mientras, en la mente de la anciana todo se difumina, resonando en su cabeza un graznido de pato, acompañado por una alarma que nunca deseó recordar de nuevo.

~x~

 **PARA COMENZAR, y antes de irme a hiatus por fiestas, ¿Qué relación tiene 1989 conmigo?**

 **Centenario del natalicio de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, la muerte de Su Majestad Imperial Hirohito, las secuelas del infame Cachirulazo (Qué vergüenza, Femexfut), la canción celebérrima de Scorpions Wind of Change, la caída del Muro de Berlín, el inicio de la Perestroika y la consecuente caída de la Cortina de Hierro... y las razones por la que no me gusta mucho Navidad y por la que esta cita se diera un 21 de diciembre, en pleno Yule/Solsticio de Invierno boreal/ídem de Verano austral... ¿Adivnan?**

 **Ahora, algo serio, grave, de hecho.**

 **No pocas víctimas de violación en suelo estadounidense son, sobre todo, inmigrantes o hijos de inmigrantes. La razón es más que obvia, debido a su vulnerabilidad legal, al ser chantajeados y amenazados para que accedan a ser objeto de tal crimen.**

 **Así mismo, el último bienio de la administración Peña (en México) se ha basado, en materia de política exterior, en prestar apoyo a los migrantes repatriados y deportados que pudieran probar ser de origen mexicano.**

 **Confirmado. Es la última actualización del año. ¿Navidad? Causa número 1 por la que no me gusta... tener que hacerme viejo, yo, Hijo del Solsticio de Invierno de 1989, nacido a casi mes y medio de la caída del muro más infame de la Historia... escribiendo estas líneas mientras se debate y se hace mofa del Chicle Masticado que siebta su trasero en la Casa Blanca... si tiene trasero, claro.**

 **¿Por qué el marcador para flashback esta vez? Bueno, solo digamos que... *ríe como un psicótico*... voy a ahondar en la coraza que Linc acaba de romper.**

 _ **Fun facts:**_

 **El título es, en sí, una paradoja. Las hembras del cuco europeo no hace nidos, sino que depositan un huevo en los nidos de otras aves, dejando a su polluelo que, simpático el "chamaco", elimina a la competencia y deja que la pareja dueña del nido lo alimente y aloje. Pocas aves llegan a descubrir el engaño, cabe añadir.**

 **La Santa Fe que menciona María Casagrande Santiago es, hoy día, una exclusiva zona residencial al poniente de la Ciudad de México. Hasta finales del siglo pasado, era un tiradero de basura... cuesta creer que allí la renta se calcule en dólares y no en pesos.**

 **Colin Kaepernick, ex-quarterback de los 49ers de San Francisco, hincó en un juego de temporada regular la rodilla durante el protocolo del himno nacional como protesta ante la ola de crímenes de odio. Cortado en la temporada regular 2016, decidió no salir de su retiro. ¿Pueden comprender ahora cierto incidente?**

 **Lomas Taurinas (asentamiento a las afueras de Tijuana, estado de Baja California) se hizo famosa a nivel nacional. En 1994, si mal no recuerdo, se presume que un tal Mario Aburto asesinó al candidato presidencial oficialista Luis Donaldo Colosio.**

 **El suicidio de Carol fue inspirado por _Flaming heart_ , canción de la banda italiana Ancient Bards, escrita por su vocalista, Sara Squadrani... de quien, por cierto, tomé el apellido para cierta profesora de ciencias.**

 **No hay planes de traducción a futuro, pero quise hacer un juego de palabras que, en inglés, es más lógico. En inglés, "Buck" se traduce "Gamo", un cérvido de regiones septentrionales de Europa y Norteamérica, y ya sabemos qué es "Duck". Para aligerar la confusión, quise jugar un poco con ambos idiomas.**

 **Segunda mención a una doctora Trubisky que hago. No tendrá ninguna relevancia aquí, sino en otro lado donde será explorada mucho más a detalle.**

 _ **Review time...**_

 ** _RCurrent_ , me alegra que preguntes. Cinco capítulos, uno doble, y el epílogo. Lo dicho, faltan cosas, pero el final ya se huele.**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , una secretaria así lo vale. Veamos... una granja siempre es un escenario tan bueno como cualquier otro ( _En la granja, McGump tenía una rata cusca, e-i-e-i-o..._ ). ¿Pe-Linc-ope? No era tanto cuestión de shipping, sino de ver como demonios la metía, y esa salida es otra prueba de cierto bloqueo por saturación creativa... igual, me gusta Clydelope. Cosa segura. Si el plan es un suicidio, llame a Loud Inc, y sus operadoras le brindarán asesoría para planes con pocas posibilidades de éxito y muchas de muerte... ok, no recuerdo bien lo del factor "ternura por osito", a. k. a. La Casa Verde *busca descargarlo... el link está pinches caído y se culpa a Chuck Norris, antes de recibir una patada giratoria*. Y cuando el cabeza de familia ya no es residente, si. Todo se fue al carajo.**

 **Si, Cristina es todo un caso. Solo hay que verle la cara de terror con que termina su breve aparición. Sobre la info que ella recibió, existe algo llamado psicología del rumor. El oyente que espera noticias, a la larga, puede terminar con información errónea de una u otra forma. No, el ahora pasante de trabajo social no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de Lobby.**

 **PD: Si... ese duelo de Lucies suena prometedor. Racionalismo vs. Misticismo... curiosamente, el sermón del sacerdote en la misa nocturna del 11/12 iba directo contra ambas en beneficio de la fe ciega... por cosas como esa, no voy a la iglesia el 12. Y por eso mi abuelo me llamaba "judío, masón, rosacruz"... como extraño "pelear" con él... suerte.**

 ** _cartman6x61_... decía una data más completa sobre ciertas entidades. En fin... prácticamente tienes una historia construída. Sobre el otro punto, si está dentro del sitio, podría buscarla. Si en ella Leni es despistada e ingenua por supresores de grado psiquiátrico... wow...**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , espero que el plato fuerte te haya dejado satisfecho. De hecho, la idea de Las Vegas me pasó por la cabeza en el verano. Por desgracia, el asunto no tendría validez. Se me cruzó el asunto de la green card, y heme aquí. Y gracias por echar por tierra la mecánica que estaba planeando para abrir el año (Si... Scottie es un loquillo). Así que voy a tener que apurarme. No... para Sheila ya no hay luz posible. Sobre el suicidio -ejem- plan... es gracioso. Suelo soportar el fuego que debe tocarle a alguien cercano por su idiotez. La idea vino de allí.**

 **Hay algo peculiar que tomar en cuenta. Residencia por trabajo, hijos menores de 21, matrimonio vs. atenuantes legales por historial criminal (si... ya hemos visto que por menos que una helada encima han deportado).**

 **PD: Temporada grande de fiestas del gordo porque se hace viejo el solsticio, Yule, Navidad, Santos Inocentes y Año Nuevo *saca un barrilito de Hei...marca registrada XD* Grazie. Buon Natale e a felice Anno Nuovo, amico!**

 ** _Julex93_ , muchas veces si es necesario tener un escape. He visto de primera mano que, cuando alguien falta, es problemático cuando se entra en negación por varios medios. Yo mismo entré en depresión cuando detuvieron a un primo hace diez años, por lo que si, es fácil comprenderlo. Por un lado. Al otro, cuando la ira se hace presente antes que la negación es bastante peligroso. Que cada quién busque solaz a su manera... así se reciba una golpiza como medio. Sea una charla, un momento melancólico ante un despido o una enfermedad el contexto.**

 **¿Alguien dijo Blitz? Si, Hettie es peor que un grano en el "feferefe". Tal vez la elección de aquella marcha no fue lo más acertado, pero es de las pocas canciones del periodo que puedo reconocer... ¡carajo! creo que estoy abusando del cliffhanger a últimas fechas, pero... ya habrá algo. Feliz Navidad, parce.**

 _ **Con mis mejores deseos,**_ **Samuel Julián Rodríguez García** _ **, el zoquete tras su contemporáneo...**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer..**_


	31. Henrietta

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Henrietta_**

 **Leipzig, Sajonia, Alemania**

 **F** **inales de febrero de 1945**

 **Atardecer**

 **El primer hogar Schiller**

 _La palabra "ideales" no significa para mí otra cosa que derribar ídolos: en esto consiste mi misión._

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche, filósofo polaco_.

Las sirenas, ubicadas en lo alto de los edificios donde se hallaban los refugios subterráneos, no dejaban de entonar su fatal melodía, llamando a quienes desean seguir respirando otro día en éste mundo. Las masas, aterradas, buscan desesperadas acomodo en los mismos, ante la amenaza que suponen los bombarderos soviéticos, y más aquellas infames pilotos, que hacen bien en llamar "Brujas de la Noche".

Entre los vecinos de los Schiller, la situación era por demás angustiante. No aparece Henrietta por ninguna parte, la delgada y única hija de Matilda Schiller, ni Adi, el pato por el que la niña se desvive como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

A sus seis años, la pequeña Henrietta no era una niña tan convencional. Lo mismo pasaba dibujando cuando estaba en un refugio que ir y contemplar los cráteres y huecos dejados por las balas, morteros y bombas que en los últimos días azotaban Leipzig. Lo mismo los Lavochkin de modelo 9 del oriente que los P51-D americanos y los Spitfire británicos que proceden del sur ya estaban atormendo a la Luftwaffe, reduciendo cada vez más los inventarios de Focke-Wulf 90B y Messerschmidt Me-262, aeroplanos potentes y superiores que no dejaban de ser innovadores en su momento. El primero por adaptarse a las prestaciones de un motor de estrella, el segundo por ser el primer avión propulsado a reacción de la Historia.

No tan lejos de la casa, ubicada cerca de la autobahn a Berlín, se encontraba hasta hace unos instantes, la pequeña Henrietta. Últimamente, y a consecuencia de los castigos que su madre impartía, la pequeña se había vuelto algo retraída, pasando largos ratos sin más compañías que una vieja muñeca de trapo que su abuela le regalara en su cumpleaños más reciente y un pato.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, la niña estaba realmente animada. Se acercaba el onomástico de su madre, y la mujer siempre agradeció los collares de flores que ella hacía para tal efexto desde los cuatro años.

-¿Qué tienes, Adi? -la niña le preguntó a su inseparable amigo, que empezó a graznar como loco sin previo aviso - ¿Qué pasa?

A lo lejos, y sin que Hettie no pudiera ver siquiera, una escuadra de bombarderos rusos fijaba rumbo. Normalmente, la flota del Ejército Rojo escatimaba Leipzig como objetivo de sus incursiones diurnas, dejando al 588vo Regimiento de Bombardeo Nocturno las labores de sabotaje a las factorías existentes. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, cambió el plan. El Alto Mando ordenó dicho bombardeo, para dejar descansar a sus "brujas".

-¡Detente ya, Adi! ¡Basta! -gritaba mientras corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permiten, mientras el ave graznaba como loca.

A su paso, no dejaba de recibir insultos, exigencias e incluso algunos oficiales de la policía local intentaron detener a ambos, aunque a los veinte minutos de empezada la carrera del pato, no poca gente empezó a dejarse dominar por el pánico, pues las sirenas empezaron a soltar, por primera vez siendo de día, su mortal llamado a resguardarse.

-¡Tilda! -oyó vocear a su madre, pues así la llamaba para que la gente no las confundiera, dado lo parecidas que eran- ¡Tilda! ¡¿Donde estás?!

-¡Yo la vi, señora Schiller! -dijo un empleado de una fábrica textil- ¡Su hija persigue a su pato hacia el refugio del Mercado!

Por su lado, la niña había dado ya alcance a su ave, yendo ambos al refugio en cuestión. Ya un oficial de las SS, con el que ella no suele tener un trato preferente, veía cómo la enclenque niña sostenía al pato entre sus brazos.

Las horas entre la huída del bosque y el cese al fuego eran demasiado aburridas. A Henrietta no le gustaban los niños de su barrio, tanto menos por imitar, en su forma de andar, a su compañero de vida. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, un grupo de niñas empezaba a entonar sus inocentes cantos para hacer del momento una versión reprimida de su usual estilo de vida, antaño arrogante y confiado hasta que, en la radio, dijeran que un mariscal cometiera alta traición al rendirse en Stalingrado, antes de que ella misma fuera consciente de sí. No lejos, un viejo tenía agolpado a un grupo de niños rodeando su persona, contando sus historias de cuando el Primer Reich se alzaba, orgulloso, sobre el resto de las potencias emergentes, antes de que la idiotez del Kaiser Wilhelm arruiase todo al lanzarse a apoyar al Imperio Austrohúngaro y, por consecuencia, al gran disparate que era la Gran Guerra.

La gente, comprende Hettie, se estaba acostumbrando a los racionamientos de comida durante los bombardeos. Todo cuanto le era menester era dado, siendo prioridad -pensaba, en su infantil mente- aquellos hombres que iban al campo y peleaban contra los malvados judíos y sus esbirros soviéticos. El guiso del día, al que terminó por tomarle un muy particular gusto, era el "pato" a la crema. No porque fuera verdadero pato, cuya carne era reservada a los altos mandos locales, sino una imitación, hecha con manzanas, pedacería de jamones y salchichas, salvia y queso, todo ello revuelto con crema ácida, col y trozos de patata hervida. No faltaban las personas que, codiciosas, ven en Adi un delicioso manjar, hartos de aquel "pato", dispuestos a comer algo que no fuera eso, animales de zoológico o coles hervidas.

Peor aún, y esto muchos hombres lo detestaban, era la imposición del toque de queda y la "leva voluntaria". Las SS habían recibido la orden de reclutar a todo "voluntario", es decir, cualquier persona capaz de usar un arma, lo quiera o no, para los cuerpos de la defensa popular, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la Gestapo. Ello limitaba enormemente la vida nocturna en una ciudad más bien pequeña. Desde luego, había otros blancos, como Colonia y Dresde, pero Leipzig es un paso estratégico a Berlín desde el Sur. Es decir, desde una zona de común afluencia de militares rusos (que se posesionaron de Checoslovaquia), ingleses y estadounidenses (que, de un momento a otro, forzaron Malta y Creta para azotar los Balcanes e Italia).

Su madre la encontró al cabo de una hora desde que sonaron las sirenas. La pequeña estaba exhausta, tras el breve paseo en el bosquecillo cercano a la autobahn, dormida y con su querido pato hecho un ovillo.

Matilda no era precisamente una dulce mujer, habiendo perdido a su marido en una emboscada rumbo a Sebastopol tendida por partisanos ucranianos, a poco de llegar a la península de Crimea. No lo lamentaba, ya que su empleo como maestra de piano le permitió llevar una vida más o menos holgada dentro de sus posibilidades. Pocos clientes, paga razonable, pero la inflexibilidad que tenía con estudiantes torpes era la misma que dedicaba a su única hija.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el trayecto a casa, Henrietta vio el rostro de su madre. No recordaba haberla visto tan extraña en su joven vida. Aliviada por haberla encontrado, frustrada por no lograr hacerle portarse bien, molesta por haber salido sin pedirle permiso... nunca entendería a su madre. Ni siquiera el pato, de poder hablarle, sería un buen consejero al respecto. No importa que tan amigo suyo fuera, su madre lo veía como un animal. Un simple y llano pato que, de un momento a otro, será la cena, bien de ambas féminas, bien de los vecinos, bien de un grupo de soldados, tan hartos de la carne enlatada como los civiles de la magra alimentación a la que se les ha sometido desde que se implementara el racionamiento, haciendo prioridad a la milicia.

-¿Por qué no te casas otra vez? -pregunta la pequeña rubia, durante la cena de aquella noche.

-Porque sigo sin tener noticia alguna de tu padre -respondió Matilda, llevándose a la boca un trozo de pan bañado en salsa de manzana.

-¿Cuando va a volver?

-No lo sé, Tilda -por un momento olvidó no hablar mientras se mastica-. Por ahora, solo podemos esperar.

-¿Los rusos son malos? -Henrietta quiso cambiar el tema, tal vez solo por una infantil curiosidad.

-Son apenas más que animales, Tilda -dijo lacónica su madre-. Apenas piensan, y cuando lo hacen no les puedes sacar la idea de la cabeza hasta que la realizan, o cuando se mueren.

Aquella respuesta de la vieja Matilda no era dada al azar. Era más un formulismo mecánico que una respuesta sincera, ya que no era tan crédula en cuanto a la ideología del Partido Nacionalsocialista. Ante ello, lo mejor que podía hacer era proteger a su pequeña lo mejor que debía. No solo de los horrores de la guerra, sino de lo que pudiera sucederle si los rusos llegaban a las puertas del Reich.

~x~

Luego de tomarle el pulso como Lisa le enseñara alguna vez, Lincoln podía respirar tranquilo. No dejaba de sentir lástima por aquella anciana, a pesar de haber recibido un muy duo golpe de su parte.

Al tratar de darle vuelta, un viejo libro de pasta dura cayó de la bata de la anciana. No le prestaría mayor atención, de no ser porque era un diario de pasta dura. La cubierta, parda, tenía una placa finamente repujada. En la portada, se lee claramente:

 _Tilda Schiller_

 _Memorias_

De momento, al peliblanco se le ocurrió tomar fotografías de cada página, en vez de perder el tiempo leyendo el diario de la psicóloga. Entre tanto, la mujer seguía perdida en los turbios recuerdos de su infancia. Una muy desagradable a partir de marzo.

~x~

 _Marzo de 1945_

Hace un par de días que Adi había muerto. El pobre pato ya padecía de los estragos que la hambruna ocasionaba, al grado que el grano para alimentar a las aves era molido y vendido como harina, dejando que las pocas aves que no fueran requisadas com muy poca comida que no fuera la que sus dueños tuviesen guardadas. Y siendo un ave de buen diente, era de extrañar para las dos Schiller que Adi no engordara en esos aciagos días.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su querido pato bastó para que la niña no se soltara de su madre. Había escuchado de algunas mujeres en los refugios que, en los puestos que eran capturados donde hubiera mujeres alemanas y austríacas, éstas eran violadas sin importar su edad. Tan joven, y ya estaba siendo expuesta a los horrores más brutales de una guerra preconizada como una triunfal campaña de la llamada Raza Aria. Escuchó rumores, que juzgó disparates, de hombres a los que azotaban con alambre de púas y golpeaban hasta que el hueso saliera del despojo que antes eran soldados alemanes. Un vecino, incluso, decía que un primo apenas logró escapar, de milagro, de la horrible jornada en Kursk, hace ya más de año y medio, desertando de la sección del 9no. Ejército de la Wehrmacht al mando de von Manstein. El tipo, enloquecido, solo balbuceaba sobre sus incontables hermanos, despellejados y expuestos en el camino de aquella ciudad ucraniana a Kiev.

Frente a aquellos rumores, la población no hacía sino temer lo peor. Solo los idiotas y los fanáticos estaban dispuestos a seguir creyendo en el Reich de los Mil Años. Cosa que Matilda ya estaba aceptando como un sueño loco de un rematado imbécil en el poder.

A Henrietta le habría gustado que su familia estuviera reunida. Sus padres y ella, juntos y sin más compañía que Adi. No sabe nada de los abuelos, y el pato ya no estaba presente con ella, cosa que no había podido superar pese a que estaba madurando con cierta rapidez. Eso le agradaba mucho a su madre, quien solo deseabs lo mejor para ella.

Las sirenas ya eran innecesarias. Con la población en extrema alerta frente a la llegada del Ejército Rojo, su estridenre llamado sería un fuerte detonante para el pánico absoluto, cosa para la que Matilda Schiller ya estaba preparada tan a fondo como las circunstancias obligaban. Si bien el agua no escaseaba, el combustible y la electricidad fueron el menor de sus problemas, a pesar de ser una medianamente reconocida institutriz. La comida... ése fue el mayor problema, con la moneda devaluada a causa de los gastos de campaña entre Italia, Francia y la contienda oriental. Ni una tienda ni los puestos militares tuvieron a considerar que el pueblo la pasaba mal, pese a los ánimos cada vez más decaídos.

Fue hacia la segunda semana de Marzo que los obuses y los cohetes empezaron a dejar caer su letal armonía sobre la castigada Leipzig. La voluntad de hierro del pueblo alemán por fin se quebró en cuanto los rusos entraron

Estaba mediando el día cuando el temor de numerosas mujeres se hizo realidad. La soldadesca Soviética hizo acto de presencia, sabiéndose autorizada para tomar cuanto quisiera, a quien quisiera y como quisiera. Una proclama de Stalin lo resume a la perfección." Cuanto posee la bestia fascista, es tuyo". A pesar de la resistencia que la tropa ejerció, los pocos soldados y milicias que se megaron a retirarse fueron agrupados y acribillados.

Matilda no había perdido el tiempo. Había hecho de la vieja cava de la familia, entonces en desuso, un improvisado refugio. No importaba ya que debía estar limpio. Lo importante era que ambas estuvieran tan a salvo a como diera lugar. Poca comida almacenada, poco espacio, pero al menos, pensó Henrietta, estarán juntas.

La confusión, afuera, era terrible. Entre los aullidos de los rusos, los gemidos de los heridos y los lastimeros quejidos de numerosas mujeres solo eran el crudo augurio de la tormenta bkanca que se avecinaba. Por un momento, por su ventana, Henrietta creyó ver algunos abrigos blancos que confundió con una nevada tardía.

-¡Quítate de la ventana, Tilda! -ordenó Matilda, furiosa y aterrada por lo que viera.

-¿Es nieve, mami? -pregunta inocente la pequeña rubia.

-¡Son los rusos! -chistó la mujer- ¿No te he dicho que los rusos son animales malvados? -¿Peores que los lobos?

-Los lobos -le dijo la mujer, para tranquilizar a su nena, bajando ambas a la cava- al menos cuidan de sus lobeznos. Los rusos se comen a sus propios hijos.

-¡Tengo miedo! -llora la niña, histérica a causa de semejante revelación- ¡No me dejes!

-Tú solo calla, Tilda -indicó la castaña, dejando a la niña en la cava, bastante bien oculta bajo una trampilla en el recibidoe-. Solo iré por algunas cosas y regreso. No hagas ningún ruido, ¿si?

Viendo que su hija asentía, ella se alejó, cerrando la trampilla. La cava no era un sitio en el que no le gustaba estar, pues era oscura, humeda a causa de la falta de uso, y podía hacer frío si entraba una corriente de aire helado. Por ello fue que, con todo, odiara los lugares oscuros. No soportaba la idea de estar en una tumba, aunque... por otro lado, los sonios que escuchara del exterior le aterraban.

Quiso ver qué era lo que demoraba a su madre. Alzó un par de centímetros la trampilla, oculta bajo un tapete mal puesto, y vio a su madre, a su dura, regordeta y seria madre, abalanzarse sobre un ruso imponente, bastante alto, grueso y armado, un hombre que tenía las manos encima del alhajero que pertenece a su familia.

Entre la patética resistencia que Matilda ofrece y la corpulencia del militar ruso, vestido con abrigo de caza y una ushanka adaptados a la usanza militar del oeste de los Urales, el asunto estaba más que claro para ella. Un certero golpe a la nariz del militar bastó para que Matilda no dudara en alejar dicho alhajero de una patada, lejos del alcance de semejante bestia hecha hombre.

- _Vinográdov! Rismky!_ -el soldado llamó a dos de sus conmilitones, sin poder entender el resto.

Esos rusos, aquellos seres apenas mejores que animales de los que su madre le contara no pocas historias de terror en lo últimos días, le estaban haciendo cosas malas. La estaban sometiendo, le arrancaban la falda y el calzón y, poseídos como las bestias que eran, esraban lastimando a su madre. Ésta, mientras sufría, echó una última mirada a la trampilla, antes de que se cerrara lentamente.

Llorosa, Henrietta no soportó ver que su madre era ultrajada. Fue al fondo del improvisado refugio, a oscuras debido a que su madre no logró instalar electricidad, y a que ella no debía tomar los fósforos. Se encogió contra un rincón y, abrazando sus rodillas, sacó todo cuanto tenía guardado en su infantil corazón.

Horas después, la trampilla se abrió. Su madre, herida y cubierta de sangre, apenas y podía consigo misma. La falda, ensangrentada en la retaguardia, dejó un cruel testimonio de la brutalidad que significa un crimen de guerra impune. Si algo de inocencia había en su corazón, ése algo empezó una muy lenta y desagradable agonía. Una agonía mucho más cruel que la muerte más horrible jamás infligida a nadie.

Algo más murió esa noche. Si antes de que los rusos vinieran creía en un Dios bueno y justo, un Dios que castiga a los perversos y a los malvados desde el Cielo, ésa noche empezó a verlo como un viejo chocho, un vejestorio que apenas es mejor que un niño y una lupa en un hormiguero. Para Henrietta Schiller, Dios dejó de existir a partir de ésa fecha.

~x~

Lincoln estaba adolorido por el golpe recibido. Había sacado quien sabe cuantas fotos, y la memoria externa de su móvil estaba casi a tope de su capacidad. Veintisiete fotos por tomar y todas estaban en alta calidad. Debía borrar una o dos cosas antes de seguir con su improvisada labor. Primero leería lo fotografiado, después se lo pasaría a Lisa, por si tenía algún conocido que fuera psicólogo... demasiado simple.

~x~

 _Berlín Oriental, República Democrática de Alemania, Enero de 1955_

Hace dos semanas que no tiene noticias de su madre. Tuvo que recoger su última carta en la oficina postal en Berlín Oriental.

De la vieja casa que los Schiller tenían en Leipzig, apenas a Henrietta le quedaba el recuerdo. Había sido vendida, dado que la situación familiar se volvió un tanto difícil. Dicha "venta", pues se trató más de un remate, se tradujo en que ambas féminas se tuvieron que mudar, primero a una zona céntrica de su ciudad natal, y luego a un barrio un poco apartado de la Puerta de Brandenburgo, en Berlín Oriental.

A sus quince años, la joven se sentía condenada a ser una mujer muy bajita. Desde sus infantiles noventa y nueve centímetros antes de mudarse, apenas se alzaba un metro con cuarenta y nueve desde el suelo. Tanto peor. Su medio hermano, Gunther Sigfried Schiller, no dejaba de molestar desde que naciera, ocho meses después de su traumática concepción.

Matilda encontró, poco después de la segunda mudanza, a un joven carnicero. Erwin, como se llamaba el sujeto que usurpó el lugar de su padre, no era lo que es tenido por un tipo rudo pese a su oficio. Era demasiado atento con su madre, pero Henrietta nunca se molestó en esconder su odio hacia aquél carnicero de cabello negro. No importaba que tuvieran que comer carne roja a diario -pese a ser, en su mayoría, charcutería y sobrantes- o que gracias a él fuera a una buena escuela. Siempre le trató con desprecio.

Eran ya los últimos días de apertura de Berlín, y la población oriental se ocupó de una cosa, siempre que la milicia "demócrata" o los servicios de seguridad no se enteren. Lo mismo discos que libros ilegales, en especial de influencia estadounidense y capitalista, cualquier cosa que sirva de contrabando. Cosas de las que un joven de la Alemania Democrática se vería privado mientras durase la U. R. S. S. en el poder indiscutido del Bloque Oriental.

Henrietta no escapaba de esa vorágine a su manera. Con tal de que su madre dejara a Erwin, quiso adaptarse a las "corruptas modas de Occidente". Su padrastro no era tan rígido, pero al menos tenía sus horarios. Y odiaba que su hijastra llegara a las dos de la mañana apestando a Gin Tonic y a Medias de Seda, berreando la música que sonaba en los aparatos de radio que captaban las ondas radiales al otro lado del proyectado Muro.

Justo esa noche, Henrietta llegó al edificio que les servía de hogar hasta esa semana. Apestaba a cerveza barata y a currywurst, y estaba cantando algo que un amigo le comentó que se escuchaba entonces en el _Kaiserkeller_ , una taberna de Hamburgo, que era autoría de unos tales The Silver Crickets.

-¿Cual es tu problema, Henrietta? -llamó el pelinegro cuando ella entró, con la blusa manchada de salsa de curry y vómito ajeno que hedía a licor rancio.

-Que tú -eructaba la jovencita, arrastrando la voz pastosa- no eres ni la sombra de mi padre, Erwin.

-¿Tienes idea del ejemplo que le das a Siggy? -volvió a cuestionar, pues para el jefe de familia

-¡A mí que me importa el bastardo! -berreó Henrietta.

-Es tu hermano.

-Medio hermano, Erwin... -rió antes de sentir una arcada en el estómago-... medio her...

-Vamos, Tilda -el pelinegro sujetó la cabeza de ella, quien descargó su vómito en el fregadero-. Siggy...

-Gunther, viejo idiota...

-Bien... Gunther... te quiere pese a todo -dijo calmado, lo que no exentaba del potencial castigo que ella esperaba-. Ella ve en tí a la madre que siempre quiso.

-Tú no sabes nada... mi madre -de desafiante, la adolescente cabeceó un poco sonando un poco afectada, mas no irracional- nos dejó para irse... a América.

-Mira... tu madre no nos dejaría si no era necesario -razonó el carnicero-. Si te sirve de algo, iremos a Bruselas, y de ahí a Nueva York -captó el interés de la joven-. Y, si quieres, podemos buscarla.

-¿D... de verdad?

-De todos modos -sonrió Erwin-, ya estoy harto de que me impongan precios.

Sin más, Henrietta fue a su habitación, una pieza que compartía con Gunther. Lo mismo le daba que el chico se hubiera hecho un ferviente hincha del Dynamo de Leipzig o que se dedicara a bailar al ritmo de Chuck Berry y Elvis, ella sentía desagrado por su meduo hermano.

~x~

Era incómodo tener que atender una llamada estando en el consultorio. Sabe de laregla que la doctora tenía contra todo aparato de telefonía móvil, por lo que no era de extrañar que, de cuando en cuando, viera a quienes salen de detención con ella sin móvil al día siguiente. Destruido, confiscado, daba lo mismo. Para la psicóloga escolar toda tecnología avanzada era motivo suficiente para haber implementado su regla.

-Diga...

- _Voy a ser... clara, Lincoln_ -la voz de Luna se escuchaba anormalmente cascada-. _En cuanto salgas, ve directo a casa._

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- _Me prohibieron... hablar de eso_ -exigió Luna- _. Y lleva a las niñas._

-Tienes suerte de que la doctora Schiller está inconsciente -susurró Lincoln-. Estaba...

- _¡¿Estabas solo con esa rata vieja?!_

-Me arrastró para limpiar su despacho, pero luego...

- _Solo... solo lleva a las chicas a casa, hermano_ -la rockera colgó.

Sin agua limpia disponible, Lincoln quiso hacer una compresa fría. No sabe qué sentir hacia aquella mujer. ¿Ayudarle pese a la agresión? ¿O solo dejarla allí, a su suerte?

Rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró una botella de agua que, pensó, era para sus amargas infusiones. Así mismo, halló en la taza de la anciana un poco de infusión de manzanilla y un trapo. Sumergió el trozo de tela en la bebida rebajada y la puso en su arrugada frente, tal y como Leni le enseñara tiempo atrás, semanas después de la última epidemia de influenza en casa.

~x~

 _Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, Junio de 1955_

Lo habían logrado. Siendo de los últimos "desertores" que pudieron cruzar con libertad, abandonando todo lo que no podían cargar, para su pesar, en Berlín. Libros, discos, aparatos, los pocos amigos que ella misma hiciera y los muchos que Gunther logró hacer... solo papeles, dos mudas de ropa y algunos efectos personales.

El nuevo departamento que lograron conseguir estaba en Queens. Apenas era más espacioso que el "querido cuchitril berlinés" que dejaran atrás en Alemania, o el "agujero de ratas" que ocuparon por un mes en Bruselas, pero al menos estaban libres de la paranoia de Stalin y el supremacismo comunista al que Kruschev era tan adicto. Recámara, dos habitaciones, agua corriente y electricidad... el casero decía haber pertenecido al cuerpo de pilotos de Tuskegee, aunque el hecho de que pagaran contante y sonante los primeros dos meses por adelantado no le incomodó para nada.

Sobre su madre, la última misiva que recibiera la despedazó por completo. La misma decía, con lujo de detalles, que no esperaba volver a verlos. Anexa a la carta, venía la argolla que Erwin le diera pidiéndole matrimonio hace tiempo.

Saliendo un poco a la calle, chocó con una mujer de aspecto anticuado. Aquella mujer vestía una falda y vestido negros con olanes blancos, y usaba un sombrero y bolso de mano anaranjados, además del flequillo de cabello negro que cubría sus ojos. Como si de alguien demasiado importante se tratara, ésta ni siquiera se detuvo a pedirle o exigirle disculpa alguna.

Abatida, fue a una farmacia en la cuadra. Acostumbrada a beber una botella de soda de naranja cuando se sentía mal, deseaba algo que le hiciera sentir en casa. Lo unico que pudo encontrar fue una caja con bolsitas de té rellenas con jazmín, otra con una planta de olor amargo y una tercera con té de ginseng.

No era una entusiasta de las infusiones. Recordaba que su madre, siempre que podía y estaba de buen humor, preparaba una infusión de algo que nunca supo. Consideraba que el azúcar disipa a sus estudiantes, y ello era su distracción. Una infusión sin endulzar era algo que solía disfrutar hasta antes de que la guerra llegara a suelo alemán.

El preparado, si bien no era lo que su madre estaba acostumbrado beber, le gustó. Por una vez la comprende, y no se siente tan abandonada por ella.

~x~

Ajena a todo esto, la profesora Johnson estaba preocupada. Lincoln no había llegado a clases, y ni Clyde ni ningún otro amigo suyo supo responderle sobre su paradero. Todo cuanto pudo saber lo obtuvo de Chandler. Dijo que, seguramente, la doctora Schiller le obligará a tomar sesión de emergencia por lo acomplejado que estaba por su cabello.

Desde que lo conociera, sabe que el cabello blanco no era problema, ya que él estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir burlas por él. Lo que generalmente tiene de mal alumno, lo tiene de intolerante a las burlas.

Escuchó unos sollozos salir del armario del conserje. Apenas y escuchó llorar a algubos estudiantes, pero ése llanto nunca lo había escuchado. "Tal vez sea de los cursos inferiores, o alguien que salió lastimado de gimnasia", pensó.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser peor. Jordan, el chico Jordan, había sido desnudado de la cintura para abajo y abandonado a su suerte en ése armario.

~o~

No sabe como responder a esa llamada. Muy pocas veces escuchó a Luna tan abatida como para mandar al demonio su acento inglés, y las posibilidades de que tenga que explicar por qué tendrá que llevar a Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas en lugar de que Luan o Lynn lo hicieran no estaban a discusión.

~x~

 _Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, septiembre de 1964_

-No es que me importe lo que argumentes como un chiste -la joven Henrietta explicaba todavía su breve discurso-. ¿Te parece de verdad gracioso saber que una chica bajita huyendo del comunismo no esté babeando por nadie? ¿Crees que yo soy tema de chistes estúpidos?

-Yo... y-y-yo solo... -tartamudeaba un chico blanco, bastante alto y fornido, aterrado por la respuesta que la estudiante de psicología le diera hace unos momentos.

-¡Me imaginaba que un cavernícola como tú se quiera meter en la cama de cualquier otra, Sullivan! -gruñó la rubia- Ahora, si queda algo de seso en esa esfera de Magdeburgo que tienes por cráneo, ¡largo de mi vista!

El dicho Sullivan no tuvo de otra sino obedecer. Aquella estudiante de tercer año era demasiado bajita como para no hacer un chiste sobre el clima en las colinas de Seelow. Algo hiriente, considerando que ella no estuvo en la batalla final de la guerra en Europa, ni mucho menos en Berlín antes de Mayo del '45. Tanto peor considerando que cumplió los seis el mismo día en que la Unión Soviética comenzó a celebrarse el Día de la Victoria.

Aquella tarde en particular, estaba excitada, y no de forma buena. Su tesis sobre la ética de la experimentación social en seres humanos había sido desechada por "improcedente hasta no obtener resultados de primera mano". Las palabras de aquel hombrecillo, si su calidad moral le ganaban el mote, resonaron aún en su cabeza.

 _No hablo de ética hacia los sujetos de control. Hablo de ética hacia los controles. La ética hacia los sujetos de control es algo muy poco subjetivo, por no decir irrelevante._

Apenas tuvo noticias de los resultados del experimento de Stanley Milgram, estudió minuciosamente todas las variables, la mentalidad del sujeto (lo mejor que pudo) e incluso los pocos detalles que a muchos, pensó, pudieran escaparse. Y, sin embargo, su tésis fue rechazada como si de ma ganado se tratara.

Mientras iba al dormitorio que ocupaba, no dejaba de mascullar insultos en alemán. Frustrada, lo unico que quería era descansar de aquél fiasco de día. Un trago de brandy de la botella que metió de contrabando, un sándwich de cerdo salado y Carmina Buranna antes de dormir. Buena estudiante, lo era por deber. No por ello dejó el tren de vida que tenía desde los catorce.

Para ser una persona de apenas un metro con cincuenta y tres, ya no tenía remedio para tener que soportar a su compañera de cuarto. Apenas tres semanas desde que se instalara, echó a patadas a una chica rubia que era notablemente más alta, y expuso sus razones al decano para mantener su posición como única habitante de dicho cuarto. El resultado de ello fue la reinstalación de aquella chica y una advertencia de expulsión si no cumplía con ello. Y la chica, estudiante de Arte, resultó ser bastante festiva y chismosa.

No encontrando su botella ("culpa de Eileen", pensó), decidió preparar una infusión, mientras que en las habitaciones del piso inferior sonaban los vibratos y falsetes que popularizaran a Mick Swagger. Si hay algo que odiara más que la comedia desde que oyera un chiste realmente hiriente, eran dos cosas. Los sabores dulces y el rock. Si lo había escuchado años antes, fue solo por tratar de encajar en un mundo que, en definitiva, no sería el suyo, no obstante que le cogiera gusto al licor y a las infusiones sin endulzar.

-¡Apaguen su maldito escándalo! -protestó, sacando su cabeza lo más que podía por la ventana- ¡Hay quienes tuvimos un mal día!

-¡Muérete! -gritó una chica del piso inferior.

-¡Ojalá pueda orinar sobre tu tumba, bruja! -dijo antes de meter la cabeza y cerrar la ventana, justo antes de que se llenara, en el acto, de huevos estrellados.

La pieza, en sí, no era austera. Habitación con dos camas, baño, cocina sencilla y una mesa para dos, además de unos cajones para su ropa y la de su acompañante, un tocadiscos con radio integrado y un televisor. Las paredes estaban pintadas en azul y gris, bastante relajante en consideración hacia los estudiantes, pero en ella había cierta división. Pósters de Mamas and the Papas, The Beatles y Janis Joplin de un lado, una total falta de carteles del otro. Lo mismo coexisten pinturas bastante sugerentes y libros sobre la teoría del arte moderno que tratados de psicología conductual y un libro con los principios y fundamentos de la Gestalt, la llamada psicología de la configuración.

-¡Hola, Tilly! -saludó festiva una castaña bastante más alta, ojos avellanados y piel bronceada, acompañada por un chico afroamericano vestido de cuero.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, Norris? -bufó Henrietta, justo cuando estaba llevándose a la boca la humeante bebida que se preparó- ¡Nada de llamarme "Tilly" o traer chicos!

-¡Discúlpame por no ser una amargada rata de biblioteca! -reclama Eileen, antes de tomar a su compañera de cuarto por los hombros.

-¿Dónde está mi brandy?

-El decano hizo inspección mientras no estabas -repuso la castaña-. El decano Graham desea verte, por cierto.

-¿A mí?

-¿Por qué crees que traje a Tyrod? -la estudiante de arte señala al afroamericano, quien mantiene una expresión hosca.

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Tilly -confiesa ella-, y es por casi echarme a patadas. Ahora, si me disculpas, Tyrod y yo tenemos una sesión de modelaje por delante.

-O sea, te vas a acostar con un _Pantera Negra_ en tus días fértiles, él te bota y terminarás como una ramera en la carretera a Chesapeake -insultó la germana.

-Mejor vete, antes de que sea yo quien te eche... Tilly.

Ni bien empezó ella con su bebida, la echaron. Y todo para que el decano le mandara a llamar por culpa de aquella chismosa. En definitiva, aquella predicción apenas y era lo mejor que le deseaba. Lo peor... alguna infección o, peor, que la mandaran a prestar servicio en Vietnam, asistiendo a los heridos de las emboscadas en los pantanos de aquella tierra.

La oficina del decano estaba revestida por diplomas enmarcados, paisajes al oleo y fotos de los equipos deportivos rodeando a la mascota. Sean Graham, el decano, no reparaba en afeitarse la cabeza a causa de au calvicie, y los cincuenta y tres años con los que cuenta apenas y se notaban.

-Supongo que sabe por qué me citó -llamó la germana a la puerta.

-Adelante, Schiller -invitó el decano. La joven tomó asiento, nerviosa-. Antes que nada, sabe perfectamente que el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas -en el acto, sacó una botella de medio litro que ella reconoció en el acto- está prohibido en las instalaciones del campus. Salones, biblioteca, laboratorios...

-¿Y los dormitorios? -preguntó un poco temerosa.

-En especial los dormitorios -determinó el decano, antes de levantarse y pasear por su oficina-. En circunstancias normales, Schiller, usted sería expulsada y enviada a casa.

-Iré entonces a empacar -la joven adulta decidió resignarse.

-Pero...

Henrietta había sabido interpretar los "peros" de la gente. Desde el momento en que su madre le dijera que esperaba a Gunther, aprendió a valorar esa palabra según el momento. Y el tono paternalista que el decano tomó no era usual. Nada bueno podría salir de ello, considerando que algunos de los hombres que Eileen metía al dormitorio eran maduros, lo que bien explicaba el por qué, mientras desayunaba huevo y tocino o panqueques con una manzana y algo de leche, la nativa de Tampa tenía siempre una copiosa primera comida a base de cereales, salchichas frescas y pollo, o sus cenas semanales con chuleta fresca y champiñones frente a una taza de jazmín o de hierba de San Juan, un bizcocho neutro y (si se sentía de humor) una salchicha envuelta en tocino y bañada en pepinillos agrios molidos o picados.

-¿Pero?

-Me tomé la libertad de leer tu tesis después de que la leyera el profesot Orton -el docente se sentó en una de las esquinas de su escritorio-. Debo decir que, si bien no es el primer trabajo suyo que desecha, no por ello carece de valor alguno.

Dio la vuelta en torno a su escritorio y, de un cajón, sacó dos vasos de cristal cortado, bellamente decorados con una meticulosa talla en el mismo material, sirviendo directamente de la botella de la futura psicóloga.

-Permito añadir -le tendió uno de los vasos a la estudiante- que su conclusión sobre el estudio de Milgram no deja de sorprenderme.

-El tipo solo intentó descifrar un complejo de humanidad, señor.

-¿Perdón?

-En mi tesis -expuso la estudiante- cuestioné la necesidad de controlar personalmente, de manera consciente, el experimento en ciernes. Cometió pocos errores, todos ellos graves, como el ser parte activa.

-Dígame entonces, Schiller -el decano tomó asiento-. ¿Llevaría esa investigación sin controlar de primera mano las variables?

-Solo me limitaría a efectuar un reconocimiento tras la fachada -confesó la rubia-. Daría una relativa libertad de acción a todos los componentes, excepto por el "conejillo de Indias" y el aparato al que éste estaría conectado. Al supuesto controlador -agrega- solo le daría la información que yo estime conveniente.

-Eso suena cruel... -reparó él.

-No obstante que dará mejores resultados.

-Por su exitosa carrera -brindó el decano, satisfecho por la respuesta-, Henrietta.

-Por mi... carrera -titubeó un poco, antes de vaciar el vaso de un golpe.

Desde ése punto, ella pensó que su carrera irá por buen camino. Un largo, provechoso y sin duda emocionante camino.

~x~

-Mike... -susurró la anciana, aturdida y sin recuperar consciencia-... Mike...

Lincoln la escuchó perfectamente. Al "hombre del plan" le costaba trabajo pensar en aquella amargada mujer como un ser pasional, luego de todo lo que pasara desde la primera vez ue tratara con ella personalmente. No la veía como una anciana ya viuda y con nietos y, sin embargo, la oyó susurrar un nombre.

Tomó su memorial y, contraviniendo el improvisado plan que armara, se detuvo en una fecha en particular.

~x~

 _Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, junio de 1966._

Hacía horas que se despojara del birrete y la toga con que aceptara, de manos del decano y con expresión parca de emociones, el reconocimiento que la señalaba como psicóloga certificada por parte de su ahora Alma máter. Absorta en sus pensamientos, solo algo enturbia su alegría... si es que la idea cabe.

Pese a que Gunther decidiera estudiar Economía en el Colegio de Boston, el rubio se tomó su tiempo para ir a ver a su media hermana, dada la imposibilidad de su padrastro de ir a su graduación. Cosa que le amargó el día, junto con el elevado número de oficiales del Ejército que se le acercaran para ofrecerle un puesto en la milicia como enfermera de campaña pese a la derrota americana en Vietnam. Tal vez en el sureste asiático las operaciones terminaron, pero la siguiente década olía a conflictos en el continente. Huelgas sindicales que fueron sofocadas, gobiernos tercermundistas incapaces de manejarse... nada nuevo desde antes de la Gran Guerra.

Deseaba evitar a su medio hermano. El joven ya presumía un candado bajo la perilla, y los ojos grises evidenciaban su marcada ascendencia ruso-germana. Un rasgo exótico que a no pocas chicas de la generación de Henrietta les resultaba atrayente. A diferencia de ella, era un tercio más alto, y el traje sastre que usaba para la ocasión, en un tono verde botella, le venía de maravilla. Cosa que de verdad odió cada vez que la gente los veía al pasar.

-¿Cómo es que la amargada tiene a alguien enorme por hermano? -escuchó a Sullivan, que debía repetir el último año, mientras iba frustrado por su equipaje.

-¿En serio es su hermano? -una chica, a la que no pudo verle la cara, dudó del parentesco.

-De seguro es su novio -una tercera voz, bastante melosa, sonaba enternecida-. Ya era justo que "la Nazi" saliiera con un chico.

En el dormitorio, ya sus cosas estaban empacadas. Pese a los ofrecimientos de ayida que Gunther le hiciera, Henrietta se mantuvo estoica en su parecer, rechazando cualquier ayuda que le fuera ofrecida.

-No puedo esperar a largarme de aquí ahora que puedo -murmuró la ahora psicóloga.

-Ahora que saliste, querrás decir, Tilda -rió Gunther por lo bajo.

-¿Te he dado el derecho de tutearme? -interroga Henrietta- ¿O el llamarme como lo hacía mi madre?

-No es mi culpa que mamá nos dejara -dijo el prospecto de economista, dando una calada a un cigarrillo.

-No la menciones cuando estemos juntos, imbécil -ordenó ella, a punto de sacar a relucir su carácter fuerte-. Tú nunca la conociste en realidad.

-Dicho así, me ofendes.

-Cierra la boca, y apaga esa cosa -exigió, señalando el cigarrillo.

-¿Al menos no puedo tomar mi "danza de la victoria" por tí? -pidió el joven estudiante, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- Ya veo por qué del cariñoso apodo.

-Tienea diez segundos para largaete a Boston, Sigfried -silbó amenazante la rubia, usando el segundo nombre del chico-, antes de que decida donar un cadaver a la facultad de Medicina en éste momento.

-¿Ves? -señaló Gunther- ¡A eso me refiero! Apenas te diviertes si no es despreciando al resto, no tienes amigos y, si bien te va, el único hombre en tu vida va a ser el tipo que te vista el día de tu funeral. ¡Al menos vive un poco, Tilda!

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, maldito mujeriego! -bramó antes de soltarle un feroz puñetazo en el pecho.

-¿Eso quieres? ¡Bien! ¡Te dejaré con tu nube de miseria, Doctora Corazón! -devolvió el bastardo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El hecho, aunque no le causó gracia, le bastó para librarse de una molestia. No entendía para nada a su medio hermano, ni deseaba hacerlo. En lo que a ella concernía, Gunther no es mas que un idiota mujeriego y fiestero, un maldito infeliz obsesionado con una vida lujosa más allá de lo que merece en realidad y las apuestas que puede controlar.

Oyó golpear la puerta de nuevo. No deseando soportar a su medio hermano, fue hacia la puerta, misma frente a la que había alguien que no esperaba.

-¡Ya es demasiado! -amenazó, tomando un parasol verde como arma- ¿Acaso no puedo irme en paz de...! de...

-Busco a una Henrietta Matilda Schiller -el extraño vestía un uniforme del servicio postal. No era muy alto, en realidad, pero se veía, a ojos de la recién graduada, perfecto pese a su piel bronceada y cabello castaño-. ¿No es éste el lugar donde se aloja?

-Si, bueno, este... -Henrietta trató de articular, aunque sea, algo coherente, distraída por el cartero.

-¿La conoce, al menos?

-S-s-soy yo -seseó ella.

-Firme aquí -le extiende una tabla con un recibo y algún documento legal del Servicio-, otra aquí por "recibido conforme a ley" e iniciales en la esquina, por favor -la joven le devuelve dichos documentos, al tiempo que se le entregó un sobre-. Bien, que pase un buen día.

-Igualmente -se despidió, aunque bajó un poco su voz-, guapo.

Impaciente, fue a la que hasta hace un año era la cama de su vieja compañera de cuarto, pues la encontraron sin vida de camino a su hogar en una cuneta de la autopista, mucho peor de lo que incluso Schiller habría querido desearle. Abrió el sobre y encontró una foto suya, siendo niña, abrazando a su añorado pato y con su madre detrás de ambos. Anexada a la foto había una carta de puño y letra de su madre.

 _Para mi amada Tilda:_

 _No pude encontrarme ni con Erwin ni contigo, ni siquiera hasta el final. No es que no los amara o que me haya olvidado incluso de Gunther, pero me he sentido débil. Siempre he odiado mostrarme como una mujer suave contigo, mucho menos desde el fin de la guerra en Europa, hace ya casi veintiún años._

 _Me diagnosticaron diabetes de segundo grado y los tratamientos han sido, perdón por la palabra, una verdadera porquería que me ha mermado demasiado. Incluso ahora tengo que acercar mucho los ojos para acercar mi cara al papel. Cada vez me he sentido peor, y hubiera deseado verte una última vez._

 _Antes tuve que escribir a tu padrastro y a Gunther. A Erwin le devolví el anillo de bodas que me dio cuando uní mi vida a la suya. No para rechazarlo, sino para despedirme de él. A tu hermano, medio por sangre y entero de corazón, le he pedido solo que te cuidara. No niego que él fuera el hijo bastardo de un monstruo, pero hasta un monstruo merece ser amado, ser libre de sí para ser de verdad libre._

 _En cuanto a tí, mi bendita niña, decidí dejarte la mitad de cuanto poseo. Una casa en Detroit y cerca de veinte mil dólares americanos son tuyos. El resto... bien Erwin puede disponer de ello como si fuera suyo._

 _Siento haberme perdido los últimos once años de tu vida. Puede que mi legado no alivie tu corazón por perderme, pero si que haga de tu dolor una pérdida más llevadera._

 _Estas son mis últimas líneas. Se feliz._

 _Tu madre, Matilda Nowitzky Schiller._

Perdida en semejante carta, se permitió llorar como pocas veces en toda su vida. No arregló asuntos pendientes con su madre antes de venir a América, y ella, a través de una carta, prácticamente le suplicó por su perdón antes de un final que se presume corto. Corto, pero muy doloroso.

~x~

Abandonó la oficina de la psicóloga media hora después de haber sonado el timbre. Estaba tentado de hablar con Lisa sobre un hallazgo muy particular sobre el pasado de la susodicha mujer, mas Lola le arrebató el uso de la palabra apenas le vieran.

-¿Tienes idea del tiempo que tardaste, tonto?

-Lo siento, Lo -se disculpó Lincoln-. Ésa vieja bruja...

-Guarda tus desventuras personales para cuando sea mucho más pertinente, hermano -cortó Lisa-. Luan nos pidió que esperemos a que hicieras acto de presencia.

-Ya vayámonos de aquí, Lincoln -pidió Lucy-. No puedo esperar a estar lejos de aquí.

-Y menos con un raro como el señor Howick -añadió Lana, fastidiada-. Los chicos dicen que el tipo se pone muy raro.

Nervioso ante lo que Lana les dijera, y al ver que a Lucy le dio un escalofrío ante semejante mención, llevó a sus hermanas menores a una heladería. Conociendo a sus hermanas, no importa qué tan mala o buena sea la noticia que les diera, siempre la pueden recibir mejor con algo en el estómago. Sobre todo si es algo dulce.

Mientras hacía su pedido, Lincoln no dejó de pensar tanto en el nombre que susurraba la doctora Schiller antes de irse, ni en lo que leyera al respecto antes de devolver el memorial a su lugar. No se podía permitir, por vez primera en su vida, ser empático con una persona en especial.

Lisa no pudo evitar notar que Lincoln caminaba más pausado, como si fuera afectado por algún golpe que, aunque no le dañara al grado de romper sus huesos, sí le ocasionaba molestias. Su suposición había sido bastante acertada cuando él pidió un sándwich helado con todo y envoltura, y más cuando le pidiera a Lana que se lo aplicara en el hombro mientras ella sujetaba su cono.

~x~

 _Calle Edsel Fung, Detroit, Agosto de 1979_

Poco más de trece años después de haberse titulado y enterarse de que su madre había fallecido, Henrietta estaba medianamente bien instalada, merced del dinero y la casa que heredó. Si bien sus primeros intentos en una escuela fallaron, optó por instalar un consultorio en una de las calles más céntricas de Detroit, la llamada con justa razón "el motor de América".

-Puedo asegurarle que los fármacos no ayudarían en nada, se abuse o no de ellos, señor Buck -aseveró la psicóloga, mientras observaba detenidamente al sujeto y estudió detenidamente su caso. Problemas con su matrimonio lo llevaron a la ruina casi total y a relanzar por segunda ocasión la historia de Ace Savvy desde el principio.

-El problema no son tanto cuantos fármacos, sino de qué tipo -el dibujante se escudó lo mejor que pudo.

-Hay mejores formas de recuperar el tiempo perdido en dibujar una fantasía que, por añadidura, incita a tener problemas de apuestas -sugirió Schiller.

-¿Tiene que ver con algo quene aleje de lo que amo?

-La pregunta que debe hacerse, William -dijo la aún rubia natural-, es simple. ¿Su esposa o sus delirios sobre _Steve Nippy_ y _Mack Una-Mano_?

-Son _Spade Nifty_ y _Jack Un-Ojo_ , doctora -corrige el dibujante.

-Puedo apreciar entonces que su matrimonio es causa perdida, William -dijo lacónica Henrietta, mientras jugaba con una pluma fuente-. Algo como esto es en verdad increíble e intolerable. No me compete, entonces, tratar con un redomado niño crecido.

Del escritorio, tomó una tarjeta de presentación y, acto seguido, se la entregó a Bill Buck, antes de dar un sorbo a su té de jazmín. Garabatea un número, pues la mujer no parece sorprendida en realidad por los resultados de medio año de sesiones semanales.

-Le recomiendo que vaya con éste hombre, William -le extiende dicha tarjeta al creador del universo de Ace Savvy-. Apenas cambió su número, y se que puede serle de gran ayuda para abandonar su compulsión por crear galimatías y delirios de justicia ludópata obsesiva.

Al leer la tarjeta, le quedó muy en claro que la mujer definitivamente desprecia su trabajo, ya que el sujeto con quien le mandó no tenía buena fama.

 _Norman Poulsen_

 _Psiquiatra_

 _Asilo Municipal para enfermos mentales_

 _9:00 a 18:30_

 _Martes a Domingo_

-¿Está insinuando que estoy loco? -protestó Bill Buck, molesto por la insinuación.

-No insinúo que esté loco -recriminó Schiller-. Ése es mi diagnóstico final para usted, ya que le falta sentido común. Para gente como usted solo veo dos lugares posibles, tres si contamos un agujero en una fosa común. Los diarios y sus banales caricaturas de mal gusto en los editoriales políticos y las nefastas tiras cómicas... o un asilo.

Molesto, el dibujante y escritor se levantó a punto de echar espuma por la boca. La sesión, si bien debió terminar hace media hora, se prolongó por causa del ambiente relativamente calmado del despacho. Ya entonces tenía aquella foto del cartujo con su corbata, condenado siempre a ser un eficaz bloqueo al crudo recordatorio de su primera juventud.

-Como dijera Ace, señora mía -Bill tomó un poco de aire-, "hay partidas en las que es mejor no apostar por los ases".

-Luego discutiremos mis honorarios, señor Buck -dijo Henrietta, volviendo su atención a un pequeño camafeo. En el acto, el ilustrador cerró la puerta.

No era precisamente la cuestión del paciente y sus nexos con los medios impresos. De acuerdo a lo dicho por su actual pareja, su creatividad en el papel arruina bastante el tiempo que ambos debieran pasar como matrimonio. Y conforme con lo extraído de todo este riempo, Bill Buck no era sino un sujeto con una creatividad que debiera enfocarse a cosas mucho más productivas a nivel sentimental y laboral.

Ella misma resultó ser una paradoja. Psicóloga marital y soltera, una combinación que no era agradable para mucha gente. Totalmente incompatible, y sin embargo eficiente hasta donde le era posible separar entre una vida profesional y su vida personal. Sin deseos de buscar pareja, no se hacía precisamente joven, y los deseos de relacionarse, a sus cuarenta, eetaban fuertemente reprimidos.

Cerrando su consultorio, decidió pasear por el centro de Detroit. Necesitaba despejarse de los delirios de la última sesión. Deseaba sacarse de la cabeza las sandeces que argumentó el creador de Ace Savvy, las razones que aquél individuo le diera para dar preferencia a la vida de un personaje ficticio y no a su esposa.

Constantemente veia a la gente a su paso. Algunos varones trataban de verse a la última moda. Pantalones acampanados, zapatos de ante, espectaculares peinados encrespados o cortas melenas lacadas, chalecos y sacos abierto como si fueran a una discoteca predominan por encima de los jeans y las remeras de estampados psicodélicos para impresionar a las jóvenes, vestidas en ajustados pantalones de mezclilla, minifaldas y blusas que trataban de superar las últimas tendencias que las casas de moda desdeñaban por lucir sin armonía. Lo mismo podía ver a punks con amenazadores mohawks y altas crestas en chaquetas de cuero y mezclilla que a rockeros de vieja escuela compitiendo con la ola glam que despuntaba en el horizonte. Lo mismo Shocking Blue y The Carpenters sonaba en los aparatos de radio que The Sex Pistols y Boney-M. Una dura pugna entre melodías empalagosas, tragedias personales, constante celebración y desafíos abiertos a un sistema que, de una forma u otra, llenaba los bolsillos de las grandes disqueras, y con ello, sus propias arcas se llenaban.

Aceptó que su vida amorosa se fue al drenaje tras acosar a aquél cartero. Supo que el tipo se llamaba Michael Grodzinky, pasaba entonces por la mediana edad y no dejaba de ver el modo de hacerle llegar, al menos una vez por semana, alguna carta y fotos bastante sugerentes de sí misma en lencería o desnudos integrales. No habían pasado dos años desde que se graduara que el sujeto se mudara y no dejase rastro, a petición de amigos suyos y de su ex-esposa. Desde aquella mañana en que se enteró, no se dió tiempo para amar a nadie.

Le importaba un comino que muchos coetáneos le dirigieran alguna mirada compasiva o de desprecio. En realidad, hizo funcionar el dinero que su madre le dejara y ahora su casa le reclamaba. Un perro caliente sin ketchup, una ensalada de col y un poco de Giuseppe Verdi junto con una copa de Angostura bastarían para animarle y cerrar bien la noche antes de irse a dormir.

No tardó mucho en pasar por un callejón que le sirviera de atajo cada ve que prolongaba sus paseos. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener que disuadir a ningún asaltante de que una mujer madura con cierto éxito era un mal blanco para sus fechorías, mucho menos tener que golpearlo o incluso someterlo.

-Se acaba de joder, anciana -sus expectativas no tardaron en ponerse a prueba, pues de la nada una mano la tenía sujeta por detrás. El sujeto estaba enguantado, y el acento que tenía era marcadamente sureño-. ¡Suelte el bolso o no respondo por lo que pueda sucede...!

La amenaza no duró, pues la psicóloga le clavó el tacón izquierdo en el pie al asaltante. Ello ocasionó que la soltara junto con una Smith and Wesson de 9 mm que se disparó hacia un cubo de basura.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar un local de electrodomésticos. El lugar seguía abierto, pero al menos le ofreció cierta seguridad. No una completa sensación de seguridad, mas era eso o exponerse a que ese sujeto la encontrara de nuevo.

Henrietta tomó nota mental del asaltante. Guantes de motociclismo hechos de cuero, pestilencia a cuero, perro mojado y cerveza, rostro triangular y piel morena oscura, africanoide subsahariano. Sabía que, entonces, los afroamericanos ya no eran tan segregados por la llamada Lucha por los Derechos Civiles, pero aún con ello encontró entre sus pacientes a actores secundarios de teatro, meseros, coristas, mecánicos y dos proxenetas. Todos gente de color, para variar, desde afroamericanos a latinos y samoanos. Los menos, uno o dos empresarios blancos.

Apenas saliera de su virtual fortaleza, puso camino a casa. Le disgusta la posibilidad de encontrar a algún otro asaltante, sin importar que vaya armado con una Colt o un cuchillo mal afilado.

En casa, revisó su correspondencia. Facturas del agua y el gas, una oferta para una suscripción a la revista Cosmo, un paquete algo pesado y un sobre de la reunión generacional en Charlotte para octubre, así como un aviso de renovación de su licencia para ejercer. El tercero en su carrera.

El paquete venía de parte de Gunther. El medio hermano de la psicóloga estaba aún dolido por la reciente muerte de su padrastro en un tiroteo al interior de una tienda en Nueva York, y le guardaba algo de resentimiento por no haber ido ella a su graduación del Colegio de Boston y a su boda en Niagara Falls, su nuevo sitio de residencia al norte de la frontera.

En lo que tocó a su renovación, sencillamente recurrió a un truco tan antiguo como era comprar una tesis, cambiar el orden, adornar aquí y allá y enviar por correo. Y dado que solo tenía que mecanografiar por dos semanas enteras, nadie se daría cuenta de su pequeño fraude.

Volvió la atención al paquete. Dado que la vida de Gunther no le interesaba pese a ser parentes, consideró que tal envío no valió la pena. Tanto más cosiderando aquél horrible día, la jornada en que se guardó el más hondo desprecio hacia los rusos y la gente que, su madre pensaba hasta el fin de la guerra, era inferior por muy pura que fuese su raza.

Al abrirlo, no dudó en mostrar su sorpresa más honda. Nada menos que un vestido en color pistacho y un perfume bastante costoso. Chanel no. 5, rezaba la etiqueta de la botella. El vestido resultó estar echo casi a la medida, ya que dicha casa de diseño de modas no contaba con modelos que tenían problemas de baja estatura., mucho menos de complexión bastante delgada, a menos que se hiciera bajo pedido.

Decidió botar el obsequio. Nunca se dio tiempo para verse atractiva, mucho menos para buscar pareja desde su obsesión con aquel cartero. Sencillamente, para ella, ningún hombre estaba a su altura. O eran altos, o simplemente buscaban tomar por la fuerza lo que una dama les daría si se siente del todo cómoda. No era la primera vez que mandaba al fondo de su armario cosas de gran valor, pues la primera vez que él fuera a Las Vegas quebró a la banca de un casino que apenas abría sus puertas, lo que le valió una invitación a Palma de Mallorca que, invariablemente, despreció.

Las pocas cosas buenas que su relación con el mundo no tenían cabida. Si bien tenía una afluencia regular, algunos de sus pacientes terminaban por mandarla al cuerno. Otros terminaban pagando más de la cuenta. Uno incluso se lanzó desde un sexto piso.

Por muy curioso que fuera, ella no abogaba por el derecho de su propia felicidad. Para ella, eso solo era un estorbo, una tendencia que cada vez iba cobrando más adeptos en las cátedras universitarias en Europa en la forma de la psicología humanista o, peor, un proceso mental que merece ser estudiado a detalle como si de ello dependiera la psicología cognitiva.

Un ruido en la sala la sacó de sus pensamientos. Temiendo lo peor, tomó un libro bastante pesado de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de su cama y avanzó con cuidado. Buscaba sorprender a quien fuera el que se quisiera colar a su casa. Nerviosa como un tirador novato, terminó por pisar una galleta que olvidara levantar del suelo en la mañana.

Como si de una bala perdida que diera en un blanco al azar se tratase, un sujeto bastante más alto que ella la tomó por la espalda y la sometió contra una pared. El tipo, estando a oscuras, era irreconocible, pero nunca olvidaría ése aroma de sudor, tierra mojada y colonia barata. El sujeto casi se tomó una libertad que ella misma deseaba no tener que padecer.

Un pisotón bastó para que el tipo la soltara por un instante valioso. Tiempo que a ella le valió para buscar deshacerse de él, empujando al desgraciado contra un pesado librero de caoba. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que, en la caída, el asaltante trató de agarrarse del mueble, sin más resultado que arrastrarlo en su trayecto al suelo y dar de lleno una de las repisas del mismo en la base de la nuca.

Henrietta trató de verlo como un acto de justicia. Buscando desenmascarar al infeliz, le sacó la careta que tenía por máscara. No tardó en hacerse a la idea de quien era, ni en escupirle al rostro en cuanto lo hiciera. Toda una ironía saber que Keith Sullivan, el cretino que hiciera alguna vez comedia sobre su estatura y su ascencencia en la facultad, al final pagó el precio de su idiotez.

Restando importancia al deceso, llamó a la policía y presentó una declaración bastante convincente. Sin embargo, fue un duro golpe para ella. Dado que no tenía intención de vender la casa entonces, su valor se desplomó por el simple hecho de ser escenario de una muerte violenta y una escena policial.

~x~

Al director Huggins se le hizo difícil creer que la doctora Schiller estaba inconsciente. Al parecer, pudo apreciar el funcionario, la caída fue aparatosa, pero ello no ponía en riesgo su vida. Si perdió el equilibrio o si algo la enpujó, fue lo de menos. Debía darle una semana de incapacidad por lesiones.

Apenas regresó de casa de los Loud. Por un momento, meditó si lo que hizo fue lo correcto. No esperaba que le agradecieran, mucho menos que le odiaran. Detestaba ser ave de mal augurio, pero, dadas las circunstancias... era lo mejor. Y muchas veces, casi siempre de hecho, lo mejor no necesariamente debe ser dulce. Amarga y fría. Ésa era la perspectiva de la siguiente mañana en esa familia en lo que a él tocaba.

~o~

De camino a casa, Lynn había recibido una llamada urgente de su madre. Hizo algo de tiempo en la práctica de softball para tomarse las cosas con calma, algo muy inusual en ella, pues prefería que las noticias se las dieran a punto, claras y sin rodeos de ninguna clase.

Luan no se había quedado a esperarla como le pidió. La comediante se aburría en grande de ver la práctica, llegando incluso a hacer malabares con cuatro pelotas mientras equilibró una quinta sobre un bate sobre su nariz. Todavía quedaba pendiente tratar de resolver su querella a causa de Lincoln, y siete semanas de ser conejillo de Indias para Lisa.

Cerca de la iglesia de la calle Olive, frente a la casa de aquella chica de la clase de su hermano, vio a sus hermanas menores y al peliblanco. Al parecer, todos estaban cansados, y tanto las gemelas como Lincoln tenían manchas de algo cremoso en la ropa. Las manchas que él tenía, sin embargo, estaban en la espalda, cayendo en cuenta que algo le pasó.

~x~

 _Preparatoria Ulysses S. Grant, Flint, Michigan, septiembre de 1995_

A sus cincuenta y seis años, Henrietta seguía trabajando como psicóloga. Si bien las parejas que acudían a ella eran menos, no por ello fue que amplió sus servicios como psicóloga escolar. Sin embargo, el estudiante que tenía enfrente no estaba en condiciones de estar a su cuidado.

De hecho, ése era su último día en aquella preparatoria. El chico tenía la espalda llena de cardenales y moratones, producto de una caída de la que, según la rubia, provocara una dedicada estudiante de tercer año. Empero, su suerte ya estaba echada. El testimonio de aquél afroamericano y el que su familia buscara un arreglo extrajudicial la sentenciaron.

Escondida tras una maceta, afuera del que hasta hace unas horas fuese su despacho, se encontraba la causa de su peor fracaso hasta ahora. Detestaba lidiar con una chismosa con delirios de escritora como lo era Rita Talley. Aquella estudiante declaró que, en detención, obligó al chico a lamer la suela de su bota de tacón alto, antes de poner al geupo entero a trabajar en las cocinas de la cafetería. Al parecer, era bastante amiga de dicho individuo, por lo que no era de extrañar que sintiera desagrado por ella.

-Vamos, Talley -ordenó Schiller, con algunas canas en los costados-. Si va a quedarse como un besugo, al menos sea útil y cargue mis cosas hasta la entrada.

-¿Y por qué debo hacerlo? -la entonces adolescente de diecisiete cuestionó a la doctora.

-Es lo menos que puede hacer, ya que usted ocasionó mi despido.

Mientras avanzaban ambas, Henrietta contemplaba aquella vista que, desde hace seis años,se hiciera tan familiar. No dejaba de ocultar su desprecio por aquella corredora e intento de escritora.

Notó que Rita no dejaba de verle a la espalda, y la joven parecía un poco satisfecha por cómo se resolvió aquel espinoso problema. Cierto, no era el priner estudiante en presumir mercancías relacionadas a Mortal Wombat, el primer videojuego de peleas de verdad sangriento de la historia. Para mucha gente una cosa era ver animalitos pixelados peleando entre sí, y una muy distinta era hacer publicidad a un juego que hacía pelear a esos mismos animales hasta la muerte, con lujo de violencia que, para la época, era extrema.

En el camino, evitó a toda costa ver a aquella joven. Al parecer, su cola de caballo no le inspiraba mucha confianza, y el que su padre fuera veterano de la Guerra del Golfo le infundía respeto. Y dado que vivía en un departamento cercano que adquiriera poco después de rematar la casa de su madre en Detroit, el único inconveniente para su edad era que las escaleras fueran una constante.

-Si cree que va a recibir algún pago de mi parte, Talley -espetó Henrietta-, será mejor que lo piense dos veces antes de considerarlo.

-No lo esperaba, de todos modos -dijo la joven rubia.

-Solo le diré esto, y que le quede bien claro -la psicóloga no se tentó en lo absoluto-. El que espere a que un chico idiota que le haga el favor de ser su amigo no le da derecho de pavonearse frente al resto de personas, como si su vida fuera un triunfo envidiable. Así que no olvide su posición en la vida.

-¿Y según usted cual es?

-Se lo diré de forma que hasta el más imbécil puede entenderlo -la mujer deseaba no limitarse para herir de verdad-. Usted solo es una ofrenda a un mundo que está mandando al demonio los nacionalismos. Usted solo es una futura neurótica que, si llega a tener suerte, terminará abandonada en un asilo, sola y feliz, mientras sus imaginarios hijos le hacen más amena la tarde. Y, por su bien, le sugiero que rechace a cualquiera que desee.

En el acto, le cerró la puerta en la cara y fue directamente hacia una estantería repleta de sus libros. No dudó en quemar la invitación a una nueva boda de Gunther, ésta ya con una mujer que no le era tan repulsiva.

No dudó en tomar, una hora después, un ejemplar viejo de un desgastado marco que había en su despacho. Recordó, pese a haber pasado poco más de medio siglo, a su querido y regordete pato, a su madre, tiempos que ella consideraba mejores...

"... y mejores medidas disciplinarias."

~x~

Le tomó cerca de dos horas despertar. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de dejar unas compresas frias y una manta del gimnasio cubriéndole, al lado de una infusión (fría, para su desgracia) de tilo. Le costó recordar lo que pasó antes de desmayarse, de sufrir lo que, parecía, una baja en su presión sanguínea.

Recapituló. Buscó a Lincoln Loud para que limpiara su despacho, se fue a tomar un poco de aire, comió un bocadillo de salchicha con mostaza antigua, fue al sanitario, buscó su memorial, regresó... y vio al chico Loud, husmeando en donde nadie debiera meterse. Le dio un golpe, falló el segundo y cayó.

Una cosa era segura. Ése ladrón de cabello blanco va a sufrir en detención. Va a sufrir de verdad en su siguiente cita.

~o~

Lucy nunca había sentido una perturbación similar en toda su vida. Para ser el último día del invierno, en sus nueve años de vida no había visto nada que le arruinara el día de semejante forma. A regañadientes, Lynn la había alcanzado en el gimnasio, pues los grupos de tercero eran los últimos en pasar por Pacowski los lunes, y le dijo que se tomaría su tiempo para ir a casa yendo a una práctica.

Cada paso, desde que ella, Lincoln, las gemelas y Lisa abandonaran la heladería, le resultaba mucho peor que si el mismo Igor Mussorgsky tocase, desde los más insondables pozos del mismísimo Infierno, su Noche en la Árida Montaña. Pieza ya de por sí aterradora en su primer movimiento como para que ella misma, la por Lynn nombrada "Duquesa de la Oscuridad", llegara a asustarse.

Notó que Lincoln quiso hacer un poco más de tiempo. La casa de los vecinos opuesta a la del señor Grousse daba hacia Olive, pero dieron vuelta pasada una cuadra desde la iglesia. Allí fue que Lynn les dio alcance.

Agotadas pese al helado, Lincoln les hizo ir a casa. El chico ya estaba agobiado, pues el golpe que recibiera lo debilitó lo suficiente como para realizar un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para llegar.

Apenas abriera el peliblanco, el silencio en la casa Loud fue de verdad aplastante, como si una verdadera oscuridad tangible se apoderase hasta del último recoveco del lugar. Un abismo al que ni siquiera Lucy se atrevería a caer aunque Edwin le brindara el don maldito, abismo al cual cayeron en cuanto el hombre del plan abrió la puerta.

En la sala, amparada a los brazos de Leni, Luna y Luan, y cargando a Lily, una joven adulta con el cabello rubio muy sucio de un tinte negro barato, sollozaba por una vida destruida. Un ilusión que la familia buscó en lo más profundo se corrompió hasta ser un golpe de muerte para todos los integrantes.

Lori estaba de vuelta.

~x~

 **Esta y las siguientes dos citas... a nivel narrativo, aplicaré la que los integrantes de la banda italiana Rhapsody (hoy Rhapsody of Fire) aplicaron con su primera saga. Una "saga dentro de la saga", dicen que fueron los últimos cuatro temas del EP Rain of a Thousand Flames. Al drama y el suspenso llegó la hora de agregar un género adicional.**

 **Crimen.**

 **Dicho sea de paso, el siguiente capítulo doble va a ser muy necesario, y por eso les pido un poco mkás de tiempo, que quiero tenerlo todo preparado (Quizás me tome hasta fin de mes). ¿Por qué? Creo que ya dí la respuesta, pero por si acaso... se las iré a dar de nuevo. Retrospectiva. Las dudas, se irán aclarando.**

 **Henrietta... oficialmente casi todo está dicho sobre su pasado. Cierto, en algún momento dije que no se vería mucho, cosa con la que no he sabido cumplir. De un personaje sin apenas relevancia, pasó a ser uno de los ejes fundamentales de este pasquín, al grado de haber ampliado sus consultas en otros dos fanfics. Una breve participación con cierto cirujano alcohólico y con problemas maritales brutalmente franco ( _Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz_ de _Jakobs-snipper_ ), y una sesión con una reinvención obsesiva bastante severa ( _El amor está en ruso_ , cortesía de _Transgresor3003_ ). Si, fue pedida. Señores, ha sido un placer.**

 **Una cosa que dejé muy en claro se lee en los disclaimers, en la responsiva. Las quejas, las puedo atender. No así los insultos. Esto incluye reviews abiertamente ofensivos. Así, pues, advierto por las buenas. Si vienen a insultar, no me voy a molestar en responder. Hay tolerancia, pero también un límite incluso para ella.**

 **Ok... (really not) fun facts of the week:**

 **-El caso de Adi, el pato, está basado en los constantes casos reportados de animales que predijeran, con éxito, los bombardeos aliados. En particular, el de un pato de la ciudad de Friburgo.**

 **-Hablando de bombardeos, digamos que me tomé una libertad histórica. El 588vo Regimiento de Bombardeo Nocturno de la Fuerza Aérea del Ejército Rojo era conocido entre los alemanes como Brujas de la Noche (trad. Alemán: Nachthexen), debido a que quienes realizaban los bombardeos eran exclusivamente mujeres voluntarias, y los aviones que pilotaron (cazabombarderos biplano Ilyushin I-2) sonaban, cuando el motor se apagaba y operaba como planeador, como escobas al ser agitadas, cosa que les ganó el sobrenombre.**

 **-Triste, pero cierto. Dadas las carencias a las que estaba sometido el pueblo alemán, se llegaron a preparar "pato" (si, el falso pato aquí exhibido contaba con tales ingredientes) y, en casos extremos, se comieron los animales de los zoológicos. No, en Berlín no se introdujeron pandas durante la guerra...**

 **-Las violaciones sumarias han tenido su pico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En Europa, solo diré que los rusos "devolvieron el favor". El testimonio más fidedigno corresponde al poeta y disidente Alexandr Solzhenitsyn, Premio Nobel de Literatura de 1970.**

 **-El Kaiserkeller existió. ¿Pueden adivinar de quienes se trataba que tocaron en él? Ladies and gentlemen... *se dejan sentir los alaridos de las jovenes de los años sesenta*... The Beatles!**

 **-El currywurst no es mas que una comida rápida que consiste en dos a tres salchichas hervidas bañadas en salsa de curry, mientras que el wurstebrot es, dicho en contexto, el abuelito del pancho, del shuko, del jocho... vale, del hot-dog.**

 **-El experimento de Stanley Milgram (Universidad Yale, 1961-1963) consistió en que se "electrocutaba" a un actor, a quien se le sometió a un cuestionario. La "descarga" más alta fue de 450 voltios. ¿Resultado? La formulación del "Efecto Lucifer". Para mejor (o peor) información, léase El hombre que impactó al mundo (Blass, biografía de Milgram).**

 **-Conviene recordar una cosa. _Fung_ (la marca de Vanzilla) es una suerte de parodia de Ford.**

 **Revisemos el polvoriento buzón, también conocido como las reviews:**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , si. Luan Kennedy sigue disponible, aunque dependa de que diga Herr Schiller y el juez... lo malo, tantas posibilidades hay de Luan Kennedy que de Lynn Kennedy/Nagera. Lo sucedido en el campo... hasta retomar el arco, que las dos siguientes actualizaciones al fin daré cuenta de una amarga balada llamada Bori Sant-Loud. Hablando de santos, dejé una pista importantísima al filo del camino.**

 **En cuanto al resto... malas noticias por Layla. No la veremos en mucho tiempo (carajo... primer OC al que no mato desde hace un año tras agarrarle cariño). Pero vaya que se le cumplió encamarse con Luna, ñaca ñaca n3n... y más malas noticias. El Viejo Cuco sigue vivo, y Linc se va a arrepentir en serio de abrir las puertas del infierno mismo. Por lo pronto, el velero USS Carajoburgo tiene problemas en irse, y perdón viejo, sin ofender... a la verga. Suerte, y que la Gran Calabaza le cumpla más deseos a Lanita que el gordo vestido de rojo y ríe "jo, jo, jo".**

 **PD: Me fue mejor que a Brian Griffin, ya que tras la barba de Chuck no hay mentón... sino otro puño. Puño que casi lo mata.**

 **Mi buen _Julex93_ , se agradecen los buenos deseos, que al fin dejamos atrás la no-tan-cochinada de año llamada 2017. Por puntos, si. Hay un pequeño, pequeñísimo, atisbo de esperanza para los Santiago. Tal vez sea la luz al final del túnel, tal vez sea la trampa de un pez rana de los abismos. Julian... lo que "Tilda" hace, tal vez no pueda poner remedio, pero sí compensar un poco. Lo dicho, a Layla no la veremos hasta después de un rato, pero de que se le hizo, se le hizo.**

 **Siempre se me ha dicho que el suicidio es la salida del cobarde. Pero... Dios... es la primera vez que realmente manejo algo así desde la secundaria. Otra cuenta más, pero descuida. Chandler va a caer tan bajo que ni Voldemort se la pela. Y espero que las revelaciones que tuviera Lincoln (por el memorial) y la retrospectiva que tuviera Henrietta sirvan de algo para desentrañar al viejo cuco. Ya en la siguiente cita doble (sí, así estaba planeado desde que terminé el "segundo acto", la tensión en DC) sabremos qué fue de Bori. Suerte, viejo, y a guardar espacio para los tamales.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , buen Jonás, gracias por tus buenos deseos tras la no-tan-porquería de año que nos acaba de botar. Primero... Liam. De los cinco el más razonable (nada como oir el trabajo de Laura Torres, vieja conocida de Nickelodeon... muchas pruebas reprobadas... mejor que mocos por repartir) y el último que pensé que se enamoraría de alguien mayor. Ya ni el parecido que les veo a Zack y a la bibliotecaria Wetta. ¿Serán madre e hijo? Eyt, que eso del sándwich sonó a comercial del osito del pan. Ya la veremos de nuevo, pero su arco, por ahora, e finito.**

 **No sé si soy yo o al chico le llamas "Rábano" en inglés. Pero... todo fue por un asunto sin malas intenciones (si, Polly puede dormir más o menos tranquila). No obstante, desató un tornado a futuro. Al respecto, otra idea que se me cruzó fue un reclamo mucho más furioso a Luna y el que provocara su exilio de Royal Woods, finiquitando sus arcos de súbito. Además, no es mi primer rodeo usando la violación como pieza argumental. Es oficial: el tren Santiago de las 3:10 a Lansing ya se descarriló. ¿Imelda Staunton? Desde un principio lo dejé claro. Cierta... mandamás adjunta del NCIS en Los Angeles fue el molde, tanto más considerando que en mi cabeza, cada que imagino sus líneas, suena la voz de Magda Giner (Ah, que con Linda Hunt... si buscan una mujer bajita, talla mini, ella es la ideal sin padecer enanismo). Carol... por las fiestas (va para todos), me permito revelar algo:**

 _ **Los muertos hablan. El paquete... tiene una llave.**_

 **Suerte, y de pavos ni me digas, porque ando rodando los 100 kilos de nuevo. Bendito sea el maldito pájaro gordo.**

 ** _cartman6x61_ , no me malinterpretes. Como dije antes, no suelo estar conectado mucho tiempo, a menos que sea para subir o para vaciar bandejas. Por eso mis disculpas. Sobre lo otro... gracias. Solo espero no decepcionar.**

 ** _Bloodmoon_ , creo que ya es a partir de éste punto que debo agregar un tercer género, afin al "mini-arco", que al menos llamo personalmente, "Pasado doliente" (data cargada al momento: 1/3). No te preocupes ni por Julian (el chico tendrá peso al final) ni por Linc (si, acaba de saltar del sartén al fuego). Gracias y saludos *batalla aún con el recalentado de Año Nuevo***

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **¿Calcetines? ¿dos pares? ¡Yeeeeeeey!**


	32. Amarga balada pt I

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Amarga balada**_

 _ **Pt. I: El sueño vuelto pesadilla**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **17 de febrero**

 **7:30 pm**

 **Estación de autobuses de Royal Woods**

 _No culpo a las personas por sus errores. Pero deben pagar por ellos._

 _-Sir Richard Attenborough, actor inglés._

Estaba emocionada, aunque la idea estaba corta. Ansiosa porque iría a recorrer junto a Bobby el campus de la Universidad de Chicago, curiosa por cómo sería tratar con los Casagrande, la familia materna de Bobby, y excitada por el simple hecho de que, por primera vez en su vida, viajará sola. Sin las exigencias de Lola, los oídos mojados de Lana, las disputas de Lynn y Lucy o la estridencia de Luna, en un asiento sin tener que pelear por el lugar con Luan o Lincoln ni mucho menos soportar el aturdimiento de Leni y las posibilidades de caos que Lisa salmodiaba como un mal augurio.

-¿Quieren que les traiga algo de allá? -la pregunta de la primogénita Loud se dejó escuchar entre el heterogéneo grupo conformado por las gemelas, Luna, Luan, Lincoln y Lily. Aturdida, empezó a escuchar peticiones varias.

Un sincero deseo de que volviera pronto, un peluche de los Osos de Chicago para Lynn a petición de Lola, queso para su padre que invariablemente irá a dar para la cena... no pocas fueron las peticiones que le hicieran. No obstante, lo que Lincoln pidiera, Lily en brazos, estaba fuera de discusión.

-Solo... solo quiero que te cuides, Lori -susurró el peliblanco, a la par que la bebé le tiraba del cabello-. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Ni hablar, Lincoln -bufó la joven, pese al sincero deseo de su único hermano.

-Bueno... -sin previo aviso, buscó en la maleta de Lori unas tijeras y cortó un mechón de su cabello. Nada que, en realidad, lo afectara-... al menos llévate esto.

-No necesita de amuletos, hermano -protestó Luna, al ver dicho mechón.

-¿Y por qué no? -Lori tomó uno de los mechones del oscuro cabello de Luna, sonriendo nerviosa- No lo veo como un amuleto. Más bien es para tenerlos en mente.

-Lori -la castaña frunce el ceño, provocando que la primogénita estrechara a los tres en un abrazo.

Algunos de los presentes se sumaron entre el que le dieran Lincoln y Luna. Faltaban obviamente Leni, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa, pero eso ya era lo de menos. Tomando su maleta y su bolso, Lori se dirigió hacia Bobby, quien estaba bastante rojo por la pena de algún comentario de su madre.

-¿Ya nos vamos? -preguntó Lori, ansiosa por salir de una vez.

-Espero verlos el lunes... Ronnie -llamó el chicano-, hasta que regrese, y si papá no está, eres el "hombre" de la casa.

-Sueñas, torpe -Ronnie Anne tan solo le soltó un amoroso puñetazo en el hombro.

Ya en el autobús, acomodaron sus cosas y se despidieron de sus padres y hermanos desde la ventanilla del transporte. Lori había logrado tener un buen tiempo para tratar de estrechar lazos antes de partir. Bobby... lo que su novia tuvo en cantidad, él lo tuvo en calidad pese al castigo impuesto. Por vez primera en una semana, tendrán un rato para ellos dos solos. Tres horas de camino, entre el sureste de Michigan y la punta nororiental de Illinois, en confluencia con la punta noroccidental de Indiana.

Los primeros diez minutos de trayecto habían sido poco placenteros para ambos, pues Lori soltó, sin querer, un gas que le ganó un sermón por parte de un pastor que viajaba justo detrás de ellos, visiblemente asqueado por el hedor. Quince minutos quelos dejó cabecear a causa de que el hombre citaba los consejos de un buen amigo suyo sobre sus hábitos corporales.

Para cuando el individuo se cambió de lugar, Bobby no pudo mostrarse más hastiado. No soportó el sermón que el pastor les diera. Lori, en cambio, estaba escéptica sobre el hecho de tener que evitar comer cebolla y ajos, razón que el hombre atribuye a la pestilencia de una flatulencia. Aturdida, la primogénita de la familia Loud no tuvo de otra que reclinar el asiento y tratar de dormir un poco por la cantidad de comida que ingirió en la tarde. No quería darle a su novio un motivo para que diera fe de las palabras de Luna al llamarle, con justa razón, la "Princesa del Vómito".

Pronto, el paisaje urbano de Royal Woods cedía paso, primero por los suburbios y luego las granjas que terminaban su actvidad, a un paisaje cada vez más desolado, más asilvestrado. Fue cosa de minutos para que Bobby se percatara de que, bajo la naciente luz estelar, la luna dibujaba una sonrisa hacia el poniente, una fina curva que invitaba a relajarse y consolarse de cualquier imprevisto o de un mal día.

Al chicano le gustaba el paisaje que estaba viendo cada vez con más trabajo. No había grandes pasos de montaña ni barrancos impresionantes como en la Costa Oeste, ni boscosas extensiones donde es fácil perderse que no fueran el parque Grand Venture o el campamento Rascatraseros. La región de los Grandes Lagos se distingue, sobre todo, por la monótona extensión de las vastas llanuras y pequeñas arboledas del Medio Oeste de los Estados Unidos. Le habría impresionado, de tener luz de día, ver los campos de cereales en plena faena para la primera gran siembra del año, las cabezas de ganado que hollaban el campo nevado en busca de comida, y a algunos trabajadores estirar los brazos tras una dura jornada de trabajo, antes de remojarse la garganta por dentro en alguna taberna al lado del camino.

En su mente, de pronto, le vino a la mente una película de Edward Norton. Un simple ilusionista, enamorado de una noble, había sido acusado de asesinarla. La dama le corresponde, pese a que su matrimonio con un conde o un duque ya se daba por hecho. Al final, ella estaba viva, y había sido parte de un elaborado engaño a todo el mundo incluyendo al detective que estaba tras sus huellas.

Pensó un momento en una simple ensoñación de ahí nacida. Se veía junto a Lori, casados y habitando una granja lo bastante grande como para ser autosuficiente. Un huerto con árboles frutales varios, una pequeña extensión para granos, otra para que pastaran ovejas y cabras... tal vez un estanque y un criadero pequeño de conejos o chinchillas y dos colmenas. Sin más contacto con el exterior que internet y una via que conecte con la Interestatal, con dos o tres hijos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Una apacible vida como granjeros no le sonaba desagradable, pese a que Lori es... algo exigente, muy demandante.

Volteó un momento para verle el rostro. Sabe que su familia le es tan importante como a él lo son sus padres y su hermana. Y, además, sabe que no estaría hecha a un trabajo tan demandante, un hogar hecho a medida de sus pretensiones y carácter mas no a su gusto.

Queriendo seguir su ejemplo, el latino le robó un beso y reclinó su asiento. La rubia, en sueños, se encogió y esbozó una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, ignorante de la pequeña fantasía que Bobby tuviera de una vida juntos en el campo.

En un recodo del camino a Perry, antes de poder cerrar los párpados, vio a varias chicas. Muchas se ven afectadas por el frio, pues visten minifaldas, tops y leggins, todo ajustado a sus curvas y a juego con medias y mallas de red, ligueros y blusas cortas. Había escuchado a varios amigos suyos decir que esas chicas eran un descanso de sus novias, e incluso habían llegado a invitarle en una ocasión para sacarse un poco a Lori de encima. De más sabe que rechazar semejante oferta lo dejó como un tonto sin remedio, un perro fiel a su dueña. La ama demasiado como para serle infiel, incluso si tiene que pagar a alguien solo por pretender divertirse.

Queriendo olvidarse de la tentadora vista que tenía en aquellos parajes, tomó una bolsa de la tienda de la estación y sacó un libro de estampas. Por muy atractivas que fueran aquellas chicas, ninguna es como su Nena. Y no la imagina vestida como a ellas.

~o~

Una habitación sencilla en el motel Turquoise tenía las luces encendidas. Dado que no era frecuente ver a individuos solitarios rentando por días, el dueño no le preguntó nada en cuanto pagó de contado. Siete noches, casi mil dólares... la pieza estaba decentemente amueblada para una pareja. Cama matrimonial, cuarto de baño, televisión por cable, una especie de diván que, el dependiente le dijo, era para divertirse en pareja, buró y (cosa que consideró inútil) conexión a Internet.

Scott no entiende para qué demonios la gente pagaría por alguna frivolidad como internet. No le encontraba utilidad a sitios como Facebook, Twitter y Swiftypic, ni sentido a idioteces como los videos de gatos, memes como el Gato Gruñón, o a retos como el Balde de Hielo, la Canela y el Condón. La única "red social" que deseaba conocer era el trato personal, tanto más si él era el único beneficiado.

El lugar, cercano a la frontera del estado con Indiana, no se veía tan mal como en aquellos dramas televisivos. Para ser un motel de dos estrellas, bien valía que contara con una piscina de uso libre. No obstante, compensaba ese lujo el hecho de que no haya comedor. Si un huésped deseaba comer algo, la tienda más cercana estaba a cinco minutos a pie sobre la autopista en auto. Eso, o tenía que ordenar a domicilio.

El mestizo estaba bronceado, un poco afectado por el frío de su camino. Solo unos pasos más y volverá a ver su primer hogar. Tiene una cuenta pendiente con la familia de su madre, originaria de Royal Woods. Y detesta tener cuentas pendientes, en especial con fantasmas de su pasado, de aquellos espectros que su familia arrastra tras de sí.

No dudó de la fama que tiene Chicago. La llaman "Ciudad de los Vientos", y con justa razón, pues el lago Michigan estaba al norte. Miles de hectáreas de agua y el viento, por lo general, llega frío desde Canadá. Mucho más de lo que llega a Minneapolis o a Saint Paul en Minnesota, o seco desde las planicies del centro.

Sus hurtos recientes fueron escasos y bastante magros. Apenas dos móviles recientes y veinte dólares se sumaron a lo que tiene destinado para pagar sobornos en la frontera. Necesita juntar un par de miles de dólares más si deseaba evadir a la justicia estadounidense.

Se sabe afortunado. Desde Belen no había visto carteles policiales sobre su presencia, y desde Kansas no tenía por qué temer en lo tocante a una persecución en el momento que entrara en Illinois. Un último esfuerzo, dos escalas más y al demonio todo. Apenas cruce la frontera, estará a salvo. Sin cargos en Canadá y con cerca de nueve mil dólares, podría hacerse de una nueva vida. A final de cuentas, el sistema judicial en el norte es más blando que en los Estados Unidos.

Con desgano, tomó una rebanada de pizza que estaba en la mesa de noche. Aún tibia, el queso, bastante profundo, chorreó por un momento antes de partirse. Escuchó en prisión de la deliciosa pizza de aderezo profundo, proclamada por muchos como la Joya de la Corona de toda la urbe. Los reos en Maricopa que proceden de Illinois no dejaban de contar las veces que sus familiares y ellos departían alrededor de ellas.

La mordida que diera a la rebanada le decepcionó. Demasiado queso, en realidad, y casi sin otro sabor perceptible que no fuera el de dicho lácteo. El mestizo no entiende cómo demonios le puede gustar a la gente algo tan asqueroso sin más consistencia que la elasticidad del mozarella y el cheddar derretidos en demasía sobre una casi inexistente costra de pan.

Estaba cansado de intentar robar a prostitutas. La última sí había resultado demasiado hábil como para tratar se robarle apenas hace unas noches, horas después de tomar alimento en ése comedor. Una lástima que aquella chica acabase en una cuneta del camino, a cinco minutos a pie desde el Turquoise.

Necesitará ropa nueva. Las zonas donde encajaría mejor, en lo físico, son las escuelas superiores como estudiante, las primarias como sustituto en prácticas, y los restaurantes, tanto de comida mexicana como cualquier miembro del personal como de cualquier otro, como lavaplatos, mesero o cocinero. Las prendas que robara en una tienda estaban en la lavandería del hotel, y las únicas que carga ya empiezan a apestar. La tienda más cercana, pudo apreciar la noche anterior, estaba vigilada las veinticuatro horas.

No teniendo más opciones, Scott tendrá que esperar. Un baño y algo de agua de Colonia, cortesía del motel, son todo lo que necesita por ahora. Tendrá que cambiar sus métodos. Algún sedante que pueda comprarle a algún pandillero chicano de alguno de los bares del centro, una navaja y, tal vez, una Beretta calibre .22 le sitvan de algo.

Si hay algo que siempre ha sabido el criminal desde el reformatorio, es que junto a los centros nocturnos puede obtenerse cualquier sedante de cualquier procedencia. No importa si es legal o no, los mejores se dan en buenos sitios, junto a pandilleros mexicanos, colombianos, salvadoreños y guatemaltecos, sean miembros activos de la Mafia Mexicana o de los cárteles de Los Soles, Sinaloa y Los Zetas o simples traficantes de poca monta.

Prendió el televisor y cambió de canal hasta dar con un noticiero. Ola defrío en Michigan, un político prófugo en Veracruz, las idioteces de los periodistas de espectáculos sobre el posible gran ganador de los Premios Oscar, el hurto de un jersey de Tom Randy durante el último Super Bowl... nada de importancia. Ni siquiera se interesa en saber que el Papa seguía dando un discurso conciliatorio, o queel presidente Gump respondiera, en redes sociales y de forma muy agresiva, a las "patrañas de los Demócratas" sobre la ingerencia rusa en las elecciones.

La política no era tema que a Scott le interese en realidad. Por mucho, su ascendencia le jugaría en contra si viviera en Arizona, Texas o Nevada. Mas no en Chicago, una Ciudad Santuario para los inmigrantes legales e ilegales. Un santuario que verá a su gente temerle.

Fue a la lavandería por su ropa. Detestaba los dulzones hedores del suavizante de telas, por lo que dejó que la centrífuga hiciera su trabajo. Mientras menos olor desprenda, mejor que mejor. De todos modos, primero iría a una tienda de ropa, y luego a un bar. Ése sedante, cualquiera que sea, le servirá.

~o~

Durante el trayecto, mismo que tomó casi tres horas dado que el autobús no podía ir a más de 80 kilómetros por hora, Lori se sintió muy a gusto. No había tenido idea de lo que es un mareo en todo el camino, no sintió náusea y, al despertar, ya eran las nueve. No le molestó ver a Bobby, bastante entretenido, con un libro de estampas en las manos. Una pequeña mancha, pensó, en un chico tan perfecto.

Hace tiempo que no se sentía plena en medio de algún viaje, pues si bien es un tanto egoísta, no por ello dejaba a sus hermanas y hermano a la deriva si necesitan algo. Si conduce, tiene un pequeño pago en la forma de tareas, poemas o quehaceres domésticos varios. Si es pasajera, tiene que soportar la incomodidad de turno. Generalmente le tocan tras los sorteos, desde la "Guerra del Punto Dulce", el asiento pegajoso, el del resorte salido o junto a Lily. Solo dos veces le tocó el Punto Dulce, y por una sola vez que le tocara ir justo en Tierra de Nadie, los asientos traseros, arruinó el preciado lugar y lo convirtió en el "asiento vomitástico", el por mucho lugar más nauseabundo de Vanzilla.

Esta vez, no tenía un asiento que pelear. En cierto modo, su primer viaje sin más compañías que Bobby hizo, por un momento, que sintiera añoranza por sus hermanas. Inclusive Lynn, con todo y los hechos recientes, le merece un poco de compasión. No piedad ni abandono, sino compasión.

-¿Dormiste bien, Bebé? -Bobby no dejó de sonar tierno, como si Lori pareciera un cachorrito juguetón.

-No pude hacerlo mejor, Osito -bostezó ella, arreglando un poco su cabello rubio-. ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-No mucho, en realidad -dijo mientras la besó-. Solo lo que se podía ver con la luz en el camino.

-¿Como qué?

-Uh... lo usual -el latino no ocultó su muchas cosas, además de algunas chicas al lado de camino.

-¿Estuviste volteando a ver a otras? -pregunta la rubia, celosa como ella sola puede serlo.

-No como piensas que lo hacía, Nena -se apresuró a corregir-. Digo, no eran más lindas que tú, pero solo... me preguntaba si...

-¿Si?

-... me preguntaba si quisieras usar medias de red y... ¿tangas de cereza? -era evidente, para Bobby, que cometió un leve error de cálculo.

-¿Medias de red y lencería de cereza? -la incredulidad en el rostro de la chica era evidente.

-Si, bueno... no es que no haya...

-¿Estuviste fantaseando conmigo usando eso? -Lori arqueó una ceja- Literalmente, eso es absurdo. ¡Nunca me verás usando una tanga que termine en tu estómago!

De la incredulidad, el rostro de ella pasó a reflejar molestia. No cabía en su mente usar algo semejante, más que nada por el simple hecho de tener una entrepierna más pegajosa que de costumbre, y porque las medias de red, piensa, son más el estilo de Luna, si se atreviera a usarlas.

El resto del camino, bordeando la zona sur de East Chicago en Indiana, transcurre en medio de un gran mutismo entre ambos. El tránsito, siendo algo pesado hacia las zonas cercanas a los estadios y los puertos lacustres, no estaba muy fluido. Algo bastante normal para ser viernes, usualmente para que los trabajadores, no importa el ramo en que se desempeñan, se relajen de cualquier forma. Ya sea una cena en familia o algo un poco más privado como una noche de copas o una cita, toda gran ciudad pasa por semejante trance todos los fines de semana. Momento en que los dueños de bares, cines, teatros, restaurantes e incluso burdeles (que operan fuera de la ley) afanan a su personal, a fin de saciar las necesidades de diversión variada del resto de habitantes. Algo tan afín a cualquier centro urbano del orbe.

Al bajar de autobús, el mal trago ocasionado por el error de Bobby fue dejado de lado, pues ni bien bajaron, al adolescente lo embiste una figura baja y corpulenta. El "atacante" vestía camisa amarilla bajo un abrigo blanco, corbata de moño negra y un pantalón vaquero, y en su expresión, algo bobalicona, había un fuerte destello de inocencia.

-¡Bobby! -saludó exultante el chico, casi derribando al aludido por la inercia de su carga.

-¡Con más cuidado, niño! -protestó Lori, quien se vio arrastrada por su novio y si fue a dar al suelo, cayendo sobre su trasero.

-¡Mírate, CJ! -respondió Bobby al saludo, cargando con el chico- ¡Si sigues creciendo, pronto tendrás que cargarme!

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes sobre la gente? -recriminó una voz que, para Bobby, era bastante familiar.

-Perdón, Carl -el chico se disculpó, para Lori, con sinceridad.

-No eres mamá para regañar así a CJ, tonto -la voz de Carlota se dejó escuchar desde la entrada. Ella apenas iba cubierta por un pesado abrigo a la cadera, una minifalda blanca y unos leggins térmicos, ambos en azul pastel-. Te ves bien, Roberto.

-No tanto como tú -devolvió el halago.

-Recuerda que yo pienso por Carl -rió la latina con sorna antes de abrazar a su primo, dejando a Lori una primera mala impresión.

-Creo que mi Osito Booboo no nos ha presentado -carraspeó la rubia Loud, llamando la atención... equivocada

-Puedes llamarme cariño, Chiquita bonita -intervino el más joven de los tres, recibiendo un tirón al copete- ¡Oye! ¡Arruinas mi peinado!

-No hagas caso de mi hermanito -se excusó la chicana, a la par que le tiende la mano-. Carlota Casagrande. Mis hermanos menores, CJ -revolvió el cabello del chico regordete- y Carl -al patinador no lo trató con la misma consideración, pues le jaló una oreja-. Supongo que ya conoces a Roberto.

-Salgo con él -Lori se puso a la defensiva, al tiempo que se devuelve cortesías-. Puedes llamarme Lori.

Estudió a aquellos tres primos de Bobby con rapidez. Carl bien puede darle problemas, si no define límites como intentó con Clyde. Un corte de influencia mohicano no muy delgado y peinado hacia atrás, sudadera abierta roja, remera blanca y jeans. Como si de un amante latino se tratara. CJ... no dejó de recordarle un poco a Leni, si bien el chico se ve tanto o más inocente que su hermana más cercana. En cuanto a Carlota, de verdad no tiene idea de cómo calificarla. Un poco robusta, pero lo sabe explotar a la perfección al acentuar sus caderas y piernas. Tiene un aire como si mezclara lo mejor de Lola y Leni con el carácter duro de Lynn y, hasta cierto punto tolerable, un aire de diva diferente al de la antepenúltima hermana Loud.

El camino al edificio donde se encuentra el hogar Casagrande les tomó cerca de treinta minutos a pie, en la zona periférica de la estación Madison-Wabash del subterrá mucho, realmente, de no ser porque el viento procedente del lago estaba helado, y los más jóvenes se aferran a sus respectivos abrigos. Carl, en particular, la pasa bastante mal, pues no llevó ropa por debajo ni ninguna otra protección contra el frío. Ello obligó al grupo a tener que apretar el paso tanto como pudieran.

Siguiendo una calle en paralelo a un paso elevado del tren subterráneo, finalmente llegaron a su destino. A Bobby, la vista de la Bodega Casagrande se le antojaba llena de buenos recuerdos desde que él era un delgado niño que se alojara con su prima antes de pasar, definitivamente, a Royal Woods, un año antes de que Ronnie Anne llegara al mundo.

-¿Creen esperar en la entrada? -pidió el adolescente- Quiero darle la sorpresa al abuelo.

-No creo que se pueda -alega Carl, quien señaló hacia su hermano mayor ir al interior de la tienda.

.

A las puertas de su séptima década, Héctor Casagrande seguía velando por su familia como cuando la empezó al conocer a su querida Rosa, hace ya más de cincuenta años. Casado en su juventud, se siente satisfecho con la vida que recién está viviendo. Sus hijos, razonablemente bien casados, no eran, en el fondo, muy distintos de lo que él es.

Cierto, pensó mientras barría la entrada de la Bodega, Carlos es un prodigio que enseña en la Universidad Central de Chicago, un hombre algo despistado que atesora sus libros como si de dinero se tratara. Un dinero que, juzgó, fue bien aprovechado hasta el último centavo,y seguía dando sus frutos, pese a que CJ tenga que ir a terapia con un psicólogo y Lalo, el perro de la familia, coma por tres.

No muy distinta, María. Ella... si fue el dolor de cabeza que Carlos nunca les diera. Desde joven, aquella señorita solo les había traído problema tras problema. Si no fue golpeando al conserje en secundaria por tratar de propasarse con ella, fueron sus constantes salidas "de fiesta" apenas entró en la preparatoria. Tan pocos progresos hubo con ella que, a la primera oportunidad, no se había tentado el corazón para enviarla a Santa Fe, tanto para descansar de sus trastadas como para dejar que su segundo hijo se desarrollara.

Tal descanso, para variar, se prolongó más de lo esperado. Entre los cuatro años que duraba la especialidad de enfermería en el Colegio Comunitario de Santa Fe y la ausencia de Maria en las reuniones familiares no supo absolutamente nada de su hija, y empezó a temer cualquier cosa. Si la secuestraron, desertó de la escuela, se fue incluso de bailarina exótica, no lo sabía. Hasta hacía unos diecisiete años, durante el cumpleaños de Frida, la entonces novia de Carlos, no pudo haberse dado un reencuentro más raro. Junto a ella, un hombre apenas más atlético que Carlos, con un niño en brazos y una bolsa de maternidad colgando de su hombro. Mayor sería su sorpresa cuando se enteró que aquél hombre le privó del derecho de entregar a la novia, a su hija, en el altar el día de su boda, y que el bebé en brazos de ella no era otro sino su primer nieto. Si eso necesitaba para alinearse, agradeció que Roberto Santiago se apareciera en sus vidas.

Había recibido una llamada de su yerno, diciendo que Bobby pasará un fin de semana con ellos en lo que veían una escuela para ambos. Por un momento, pensó en tratar de convencer a su primer nieto de dejar la escuela y hacerse cargo de la Bodega, toda vez que él mismo se retire. Buenas amistades y clientes fieles no le faltaban, pero solo necesitaba de un paso más.

Sucesión. La palabra, en sí, es algo molesta pero necesaria. Primero pensó en los hijos de María. Bobby... el chico tiene potencial. Mismo que desperdiciaría en una escuela donde le enseñen cosas que él ya sabría por haber sido empleado en varias tiendas y negocios. Ronnie Anne... si no fuera porque debe mostrarse fuerte, tal vez se aprovechen de ella. Supo por Carl que, durante su semana de internado laboral, no le importó terminar apestando a grasa de hamburguesa, yogurth helado y soda derramada. No negaba que las recetas de su Rosa estarán en buenas manos.

"Decididamente", pensó al volver al interior del establecimiento, "Carlota no llevará el negocio". Su primera nieta no se interesa en el comercio, si no es cosa de gastar en chucherías para lucir más atractiva. Siempre puede pasar tiempo con CJ, su nieto más afectuoso, y quizá pueda enseñarle a jugar dominó y damas chinas. Nada complejo, en realidad, considerando su condición. Carl... el chico es demasiado pretencioso para su gusto, y muy entusiasta pese a perder el tiempo con su patineta. Si bien le iba, Carlitos podría ser, si lo demuestra con el tiempo, su tercero al mando, una vez que se le quite la manía por remedar a todo mundo.

La campanilla de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Puede que Vito Filiponio, el vecino del otro lado de la calle, pasara a ponerse al día con él sobre su blanqueo dental o si su nieta, ya decía algo más allá de sus balbuceos, o Frida, su nuera, para tomar un frasco de jalapeños en escabeche o una botella de salsa Tabasco para completar la cena. No le importaba que su familia se tomara ciertas libertades con la mercancía, siempre terminan pagando se una forma u otra.

-Te dije que subieras a comer, viejo -la regordeta Rosa no dudó en regañar a su consorte-. Lalo ya se comió tus enchiladas.

-Sabes que no puedo descuidar la Bodega, mujer -se defendió el calvo, queriendo desviar la conversación-. Por cierto, ¿sabes si Vito Filiponio se va a blanquear los dientes?

-No me vengas con tus chismorreos sobre los vecinos, Héctor, y sube a cenar de una buena vez -ordenó la mujer, dejando en claro que no aceptará un no como respuesta.

A regañadientes, el cabeza de familia empezó a realizar su corte de caja, bajo la mirada de Rosa. Pese a que éstos últimos dias sus ventas subieran, en particular fue mejor que en aquellos días en que Gump asumiera su cargo. Solo por temor a un inexistente saqueo, no abrió en una semana, por lo que apenas se estaba recuperando del daño. Había escuchado de una ola de robos en distintos puntos de México, lo cual le causó nerviosismo y lo orilló a tomar precauciones un tanto innecesarias. Desde luego, ignoraba que los saqueos al sur de la frontera tuvieron doble propósito y una causa. Algunos sectores de la población, temerosos de que los precios de los combustibles dispararan sus precios, empezaron los saqueos en tiendas de zonas específicas para incitar un desorden general. Hecho del que, se rumora, las autoridades se infiltraron en grupos de redes sociales y convocaron a los mismos, resultando en detenciones sumarias de quienes pudieran pescar. El miedo, por lógica, logró pasar de la frontera a raíz de lo propiciado en las urnas.

Terminado su corte y más que satisfecho, el veterano comerciante volvió a escuchar la campanilla, hecho que logró sacarlo de su ocupación de nuevo.

-¿Qué no ibas a acompañar a Carlota para recoger a Bobby? -vio entrar a CJ, sin saber si estaba emocionado o casi congelado, a la vez que recupera su escoba para reiniciar su última tarea del día.

-¿Adivina quien vino? -dijo el robusto chico.

-Si es el repartidor -bromeó un poco el viejo-, dile que tenemos suficiente leche para la semana.

No tardó mucho para que entraran sus nietos en tropel, junto con una chica blanca que, supuso, viene con Bobby.

-Hola, abuelos -saludó efusivo Bobby, abrazando a su parentela.

-¡Solo mírate, m'ijo! -la venerable se negaba a dejar de abrazar a su nieto, una vez lo tuvo a su alcance- Un poco más y casi te aplastamoa

-¡Ya, abuelo! -protestó el joven, riendo al contacto con el bigote- ¡El bigote me hace cosquillas!

-Vamos͵ ¿le vas a negar a tu abuelo una guerra de cosquillas?

Por un minuto, ambos varones, Santiago y Casagrande, entablaron una pequeña batalla singular, cayendo los dos por tierra en el piso de la bodega, bajo la divertida mirada de los chicos y el reproche de ambas féminas. La abuela Rosa, por su lado, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de guardar la compostura ante el hilarante cuadro que tiene ante ella.

-Y es por esto que a Bobby no le hago cosquillas si hay gente viendo -se quejó Lori, más por romper el ambiente que por verdadero malestar.

-Y no lo has visto en sus mejores días -secunda Carlota, llevándose una mano a la boca y reprimiendo una risita nerviosa.

Para cuando terminó la "pelea", ambos varones ya estaban algo sudorosos, y ya algunos de los clientes que entraron tras el grupo se habían ido sin haber comprado ni una goma de mascar, molestos de ver al dueño tener que pelear con algún familiar. Para algunos de los más conservadores, sencillamente, todos los descendientes de nexicanos son igualea cuando encuentran a sus familiares. Tan ruidosos como si estuvieran en un partido de la MLS, mas no por ello peligrosos. Dicha gente no los podía culpar, a final de cuentas, por renovar lazos de sangre.

-Abuelo s-dijo Bobby, ya bastante más repuesto-, quiero presentarles a...

-Mi amor -cortó Carl, quien ya dejó en claro sus pretensiones sobre Lori, antes de recibir una palmada en la nuca que, por lo hueco que fue el sonido, hizo que ella soltara una risita qur a nadie se le pasó- ¡Oye, no te pases!

-¿Te he dicho lo pesado que eres cuando ves una chica linda que no sea yo? -recrimina Carlota, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me digas que...

-Puede llamarme Lori -se presenta la rubia, dando la mano al anciano-, si quiere.

-Mi nieto nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, linda -sonríe coqueto Héctor-. Héctor Casagrande, para servir a Dios y a quien sea... por cierto -volvió su atención a Bobby-, ¿sabes que don Vito Filiponio planea blanquear sus dientes?

-¿Sigues chismorreando sobre los vecinos? -la pregunta de Bobby ofende un poco a su abuelo, quien pensó su respuesta.

-Es eso o hacerlo sobre tu abuela -dijo el anciano con un dejo de cinismo-. Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Suban todos, y cierren la puerta... no sea que los ataque la pandilla.

-¿Qué pandilla?

-Carlota, ya sabes qué hacer -en el acto, el viejo le arroja a su nieta una lata de sardinas en aceite.

-¿Pandilla? ¿Cual pandilla? -pregunta Lori, expectante.

-Tú solo observa -chistó la joven morena, antes de colocarse frente a su abuela.

Terminando de bajar la cortina (labor en la que Lori y Bobby le prestaron algo de ayuda), Carota hizo algo impensable para los recién llegados. Tomó la lata y, sin tener el cuidado de limpiarla siquiera, la arrojó hacia el centro de la acera, a unos seis metros de la entrada del edificio.

-¿Por qué hace eso?

-Por la pandilla -soltó CJ, quien sí parece entender la situación. El chico, temblando, estrechó su mano con la de ella.

Por la reacción de los jóvenes y el abuelo Casagrande, Bobby supuso que era una pandilla de menesterosos que estarán dispuestos a tomar la bodega por asalto. Lori, en cambio, no vio de donde venía un cierto olor a suciedad, por lo que prestó atención a sus oídos. Un sonido que, al haber vivido prácticamente toda su vida con Cliff, pudo reconocer.

Primero fue un suave maullido, luego ronroneos y, sin que Lori y Bobby lo esperasen, surgió de las sombras una verdadera manada de gatos, mayormente negros, que se abalanzó sin miramientos hacia el señuelo que la latina les arrojó.

-¡Todos adentro! -ordenó Carlota, sin importar que estuviera su abuelo presente.

-¿Los gatos son de esa pandilla? -cuestiona el adolescente.

-¡Son la pandilla! -respondió Héctor, abrumado de ver un número mayor de gatos a los que recuerda.

Lori estaba sorprendida. Si su familia se ganó cierta mala fama con los años a pulso, era innegable que en aquella zona de Chicago los Casagrande eran su par. Menos miembros, el mismo ruido que producen los Loud.

"Si así son ellos, no quiero imaginar cómo es el resto", pensó mientras subían al tercer piso, el hogar de la familia materna de Bobby.

La disposición de dicho hogar es bastante extraña para ella. Prácticamente dos de los departamentos pueden considerarse un pequeño santuario mexicano en una ciudad más mexicana que, si ello cabe, la propia Ciudad de México. Y no era para menos, pues Chicago es la ciudad con más población procedente del sur del río Grande en toda la Unión Americana.

Agotados por la corta carrera y la subida, se detuvieron ante una puerta sencilla. El piso, decorado con papel tapiz amarillo canario, no dejaba de resaltar un poco intimidante al extraño, lo que a cierta rubia no incomoda.

Lori no pudo pedir menos por conocer a una familia que, su novio le dejara en claro, es tan valiosa parte por parte como ella lo valora a él por completo. Tanto así que formaría parte de él tanto como a ella lo serían su móvil o sus hermanas y Lincoln.

-¡Ya era hora de que subieras, abuelo! -suspira Frida, ni bien se abrió la puerta-. Ya llamé a Carlota y no me resp...

-No hay bronca, mamá -tranquiliza la primogénita Casagrande-. Ni que no supiera por donde íbamos.

-Sabes que últimamente han asaltado a mucha gente sobre la calle Ochenta y nueve, linda -reprende Carlos con timidez, escudado tras un pesado volumen de "Plagas exóticas del continente americano".

-Lo que importa es que mis nietos están a salvo, Carlos -dijo con obstinación Rosa, antes de que a los recién llegados los deslumbrara una luz.

El súbito resplandor que cegó a Lori por instantes provino de la cámara de Frida. Aquella mujer, concluyó, debía tener una remota idea de lo que era una buena resolución, para llevar semejante "antigüedad" colgando del cuello por encima del blusón.

-Esperen... cerraste los ojos, abuela -se quejó la fotógrafa-, y sobra gente.

-¿Cómo que sobra gente? -pregunta Bobby, tallando sus ojos a causa del flash de la cámara- ¿Contaste bien?

-¡Hola, Bobby! -la mujer no dudó en abrazar a su sobrino- ¿Cómo te fue?

-No hubo problemas, tía -contestó el adolescente-, y menos cuando vengo con Lori.

-¿Qué Lori? -cuestiona Carlos, bajando su libro- Sabes que es ilegal traficar con especies exóticas.

-No hablo de un lori... sea lo que sea eso -corrige Bobby-. Me refiero a...

-Su novia -atajó Carlota, tapando la boca de Carl para que no cometiera un desliz.

-Lori Loud -se presenta Lori, tendiendo la mano al atribulado docente. -Es un placer conocerlos, señor...

-Puedes llamarme Carlos, niña -dijo, devolviendo la cortesía-. Mi esposa Frida...

-¡No puedo creerlo! -la aludida tomó a la rubia por el rostro y lo escudriñó con rapidez- Eres más bonita de lo que Roberto nos contó.

-... mi hijo menor, Carlitos...

El bebé de la casa, un bodoque al que Lori apenas notó, imitaba perfectamente los mismos movimientos y gestos del docente, encerrado como está en su corral.

-... y mis padres, Héctor...

-Ya me presenté hace rato, Carlos -el comerciante bufó, un poco apenado.

-... y Rosa Casagrande.

-De seguro tienen hambre, Roberto -repuso la mujer, mientras estrecha entre sus brazos a su nieto y a Lori-. Están en los purititos huesos.

-Gracias, señora, pero... -quiso excusarse la primogénita Loud.

-¡Yo se cuando alguien, en mi casa, tiene hambre! -sentenció la robusta mujer.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, la matriarca de los Casagrande fue a la cocina y, junto a su nuera, puso manos a la obra, pasando las tortillas primero por aceite hirviente, rellenandolas con pollo deshebrado, enrollando y bañando las mismas con salsas verde y roja, dos a cada lado de cada plato redondo. Acto seguido, ambas pasaron por encima una rociada de crema ácida y queso fresco rallado con cebolla picada, rematando con una porción generosa de lechuga y otra pasada de salsa.

A pesar de las pesadas comidas previas con Lincoln y en la casa Santiago, a Lori se le hizo agua la boca ver cómo ambas mujeres realizan semejante labor. Ya antes había comido enchiladas en una o dos ocasiones, pero eran más un platillo fusión al ser algo más dulces y estar rellenas de pato asado sobre una cama de hojas de endivia. En cambio, las que ambas mujeres preparan eran diametralmente distintas. La salsa roja se le antojaba algo dulce, mientras que la verde se le hacía algo más picante, ignorando cómo o con qué se preparan.

Durante la cena, Carl había buscado sentarse junto a Lori, aunque tuvo que conformarse con estar entre su hermana y su primo, tratando ellos de sacarle cualquier conversación. La chica Loud, por su lado, se había ganado la simpatía de la abuela Casagrande, quien insistió con que ella estaba en los huesos y que, con toda certeza, no come como debiera. Tal atención le dieron que, apenas terminó con su segundo plato, Frida no dudó en tomarle una foto, notó cierta calidez, aparte de algo un poco repulsivo que le recordó, a mayor escala, la lengua de Charles.

-¡Qué rayos...!

-¡Quítate de la mesa, Lalo! -exclamó Carl, desviando la atención de su plato.

-¡Hora del show! -llama un ave que, Bobby temía, sigue viva.

-¡Ya empezó _El Barco de los Sueños_! -secunda CJ, muy emocionado.

-Gracias, Sergio -agradece Carlota, tomando su plato.

-Sigues vivo, Sergio -silbó Bobby, a lo que el psitácido multicolor respondió con un graznido amenazante.

En el acto, toda la familia fue a la sala, plato en mano, acaparando cualquier lugar disponible. Como si de un torbellino se tratara, la familia se reunió en torno al televisor, mismo que estaba en el canal donde se transmite el afamado show de telerrealidad. Como pudo, Lori trató de hacerse espacio en el piso, quedando entre Bobby -quien estaba peleando su lugar ante Sergio- y el perro de la familia, que veía su plato como si de su propia comida se tratara.

Mientras veían cómo es que Nate ganaba puntos con Grey en su primera cita en la playa, la primogénita Loud no dejó de sentirse, y eso la incomoda un poco, como en casa. Amparada pese a ser simple huésped.

~o~

Aquél bar no se escucha demasiado limpio para ser viernes por la noche. Sabe que es un bar, pues no dejaba de sonar la -piensa- horrible música de Katy Perry como fondo de numerosas charlas vacías y vasos chocando. La canción, si eso puede llamarse así, decía algo sobre el amor explosivo como los fuegos artificiales, mientras que no podía ver nada. Vendado, reconoce los efluvios de los licores y distintos perfumes, desde algunos muy sencillos a alguno miy dulce, demasiado empalagoso.

De un momento a otro, Scott dejó de escuchar las charlas y los brindis entre amigos que solo buscan divertirse. La venda de sus ojos le fue retirada, y el sitio le fue revelado. Una oficina austera donde, cosa graciosa, además de él había tres personas. Dos chicas con vestidos muy reveladores, y un sujeto, al parecer su padrote.

Scott estudió primero a ambas chicas. La de la derecha viste microfalda violeta, un top sin tirantes blanco y usa un liguero blanco con medias de red, afroamericana y no se ve que fuera mayor de edad. La de la izquierda, pudo adivinar, estaba apenas cubierta por una blusa parda con bordes dorados, leggins de cuero sintético azul y una chaquetilla del mismo color. Por su aspecto, no pasaba de los quince, y a juzgar por sus rasgos, bien podía ser alguna chica sacada de algún sitio de Paraguay o de algún pueblo mexicano en medio de la nada. Ambas no están felices de estar en ése sitio, por lo visto.

El hombre, empero, no parece amenazante. Cabello negro, piel blanca, un poco bajo de estatura, un traje negro a todas luces muy costoso y mocasines de piel de cocodrilo. En su sombrero Panamá hay una pluma moteada, y en sus manos, cubiertas con anillos de oro, tiene un cetro de plástico, una vulgar baratija. El único adorno visible en la estancia es un portarretratos con el lema _Verde por la pasta, Oro por la miel_ , y el dueño de dicho lugar no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

-Supongo -empezó a hablar el alcahuete- que quisiste venir a mi ciudad a hacerle al chulo, viejo. Ir de aquí para allá a tu antojo tomando alguna baratija o robando a una mujerzuela en las calles de esta ciudad. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -Scott no gesticula nada- Bien... me da lo mismo que vengas a Chicago, hermano. También soy nuevo por aquí, peri tengo un poco más de tiempo.

En el acto, y sin mediar explicaciones, el blanco le soltó un golpe a la cara al mestizo.

-El problema aquí, viejo -prosigue-, es que te metiste con una de mis chicas. ¿Te suena una chica llamada Myra? -de nuevo el proxeneta asesta un golpe, esta vez al pecho- Uno de mis chicos la encontró hace media hora, cerca del motel Turquoise. Como la perra no tenía nada, supuse que alguien la asaltó y asesinó. Y como eres el único soltero del nido de ratas, no fue difícil dar contigo desde que saliste. ¿Quieres saber cuanto me acabas de costar?

-Vete al demonio, perro -escupe el delincuente, antes de que el blanco lo tomara del cuello.

-Myra me costó dos grandes, malnacido -el tipo empezó a hacer cuentas-. Una perra blanca es muy costosa de conseguir. Tenemos otros mil por la ropa y el móvil, y quinientos más para pagarle a uno de mis chicos para botar el cadáver en algún hotel del centro. ¡Lo que me deja tirando tres mil quinientos dólares a la basura por mi chica!

Scott no se intimida frente a los insultos recibidos. Sabe que dejó su tesoro en el motel, en el tanque del retrete. Sencillamente duda de que los matones de aquél hombrezuelo puedan encontrar casi quince mil dólares entre efectivo y aparatos. El proxeneta, por el contrario, en realidad no tiene nada qué perder con ello. Una chica menos no afectará sus negocios turbios, no así adquirir otra a buen precio. Sitios en la Internet oscura le permiten ver a algunas, pero preferiría tratar cara a cara con gente entre Portland, en la Costa Oeste, y los mentideros del Bronx en Nueva York.

-Tienes al lunes para pagarme, hijo de puta -el alcahuete se truena los nudillos-, o no querrás saber que te metiste con las chicas de Goldie Greenfield.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, alguien lo cubre de nuevo, esta vez con un saco de tela. Goldie vio como arrastran al infeliz, antes de tomar a la chica afroamericana y darle un beso por demás lascivo. La menor, sintiéndose obligada, no tuvo de otra. Cuando "su hombre" siente deseos por cumplir, ella o cualquier otra debe cumplirlos a rajatabla. Todo para no ser abandonada sin vida a la mitad del camino.

~o~

Desde que plantó pie en el hogar de su madre, Bobby no dejó de sentirse querido. Las veces que pasaba sus vacaciones allí siempre fue bien recibido de forma genuina, no por compromiso como suele suceder con los hijos de las "ovejas descarriadas" de la familia, y lo mismo valía para Ronnie Anne.

Hasta la medianoche se la pasó jugando con sus primos. Sin importar que fuera ya legalmente un adulto en el territorio de Illinois, no dejaba de tener un carácter un tanto infantil. Lo mismo se las arregló para hacer del sofá de la sala un barco pirata junto a CJ (quien cayó dormido antes del "asalto" al sillón) que hizo lo posible para que Carl se luciera y mantuviera su puntuación alta en Grand Theft Tiger, cosa que no logró.

- _Me carga la fregada, maldito infeliz_ -maldijo el patinador a un rival suyo, chico que al parecer no entiende ni una palabra de español-. _¡Vas y chingas a tu...!_

-Solo fue una partida, Carl -dijo Bobby, un tanto pensativo-. ¿Te crees muy bueno para restregarle en la cara lo mal ganador que eres?

-Ni que tú fueras tan bueno, Roberto -el chico se molestó, pues en las salas multijugador en línea estaba entre los quinientos mejor posicionados del mes.

-Lo sería si no trabajara toda la semana.

-Por eso existe el tiempo en casa.

-Sabes que no paso mucho tiempo en casa.

Los siguientes minutos ambos jóvenes no dejaban de discutir. Entre la postura que tenía Bobby frente a su vida en un pequeño centro urbano y la relativa dejadez de Carl, un tanto ignorante de su entorno, solo acordaron no estar de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista. El mayor le recriminó al menor que ya tenía trabajo asegurado desde el inicio y no lo sabría aprovechar cuando tuviera novia, a lo que éste le reprocha tener diversas experiencias sin siquiera avisar a su familia. Fastidiado, terminó por dejar solo a su primo hacer lo que viniera en gana.

Medianoche. El chico ya había sucumbido tanto al cansancio como al hecho de que Bobby tuviera la razón. Por un momento, quiso hacerle lo que Ronnie le hiciera a Lori y a Lincoln la mañana de Año Nuevo, desechando la idea por absurda. Mucho menos estaba en posición de hacerle algo.

Decidió dejarlo por la paz. No podía culpar a Carl de ser un pesado a veces, o de pretender ser un amante de primera. Por tanto, tomó la PC del chico y se puso a ver algunos videos.

.

Una cosa es depilarse sola, y muy diferente es que alguien más lo haga. Sencillamente no era lo mismo. Tampoco es, por tanto, igual la idea que tiene de lo que puede ser el guardarropa de otras chicas. Toda su adolescencia se obsesionó con darle excusa a Carol para responder con cualquier cosa que resultara ser "más original", y ahí estaba.

Luego del primer encuentro, ambas descubrieron que tienen bastante en común, para ser de comunidades diferentes, a pesar de que Carlota fuera más una suerte de diva latina. Hermanas mayores en casa, no dudan cuando tienen que imponer su ley, se esmeran en verse atractivas para sus chicos. La latina, por lo menos, puede mantener a raya a sus hermanos.

Estaba un poco pensativa sobre el mensaje que le enviara en la tarde a Lynn. Había dado voz a su pensamiento, al no poder encontrarla ni en casa ni con el vecino. Tal vez se merece un poco de dureza por golpear a Lincoln y a Lola, pero el sentido de sus palabras era realmente hiriente. Lo justo, pensó en su momento. Pero ahora...

-¡Ay! -se quejó al sentir el primer tirón en su muslo derecho.

-No seas llorona -dijo Carlota, un tanto burlona, al retirar un trozo de venda encerada del muslo de Lori.

-¡Literalmente eso arde! -se queja la rubia.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser linda y casi parecer un tapete.

-Tienes suerte de que no me guste depilarme las cejas.

-¿Ya tuviste problemas alguna vez? -la latina mostró interés en ello.

-Verás, todos los años, desde que Luan era niña -rememora Lori- se aficionó a la comedia, y desde los diez alguien -decidió no delatar a Luna, en el remoto caso de que los Casagrande llegaran a conocerla- le dijo que es muy divertido llevar sus bromas a intentos de asesinato.

-¿Luan?

-Mi tercera hermana menor -aseguró Loud-. De verdad odiarías tenerla cerca ése día en especial.

-¿Y por qué la odiaría?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lori sacó su móvil y buscó un video que descargara hace pocos meses. No tanto para verlo como recordatorio de lo cruel que pueda ser cada vez que llegara esa infausta fecha, sino por el simple motivo de ver a la propia bromista con crema de plátano embarrada por toda su cara a manos de Ronnie Anne.

-Ése niño debe tener las pelotas bien puestas -dijo Carlota, sorprendida de ver a cierto chico soportar todas y cada una de las trampas puestas por toda la casa, con la única salvedad de la habitación que la rubia comparte con Leni.

-La mía fue la única habitación por la que Lincoln no pasó -añade la rubia, un poco avergonzada.

-No sabía que tienes babeando demasiado a Clyde -al oir esto, Lori se sorprendió-. Fui hace poco a visitar a la tía. Creo que Roberto tenía algo de qué hablar con él.

-¿No crees que es un pesado?

-Más bien es algo lindo -acota Casagrande-. No es mi tipo, pero cuando regresamos lo dejé hecho un bombón.

-Literalmente no quiero imaginar cómo lo dejaste.

-¿Segura?

La morena hizo lo mismo que Lori, con la diferencia de haberse ido a la galería de fotos y seleccionar la que tiene membretada como "Chicos antes-después". La cara que la chica blanca puso no pudo ser peor, pues la transformación tuvo un efecto tan dolorosamente obvio en ella como pasara con aquél atractivo tutor.

-Y luego uno es el infiel -rió Carlota, de ver un hilo de saliva caer de la comisura de los labios de Lori.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? -la rubia salió un poco del trance involuntario, en medio de las carcajadas de la chicana- Dime que no hice lo que creo que hice.

-¿Te crees que soy capaz de mentirte? -la morena señaló, con su lengua, por donde corría su saliva.

Sonrosada por la pena, se apuró en limpiar su cara. Si bien es una secreción diferente, no por ello es la primera vez que algo así le pasa. Primero horas atrás con Lincoln al limpiarle éste el delineador que se diluyó un poco con sus lágrimas al recordar uno de los escasos momentos que ambos pudieron compartir, y ahora que se babeó un poco con solo ver el cambio abrupto de Clyde. Cambio que, para su suerte, no pudo ver.

-Así que... ¿dices que tienes experiencia depilando? -la anfitriona asiente-. Esto... bueno...

-Vamos, sin pena.

-¿Depilaste antes la entrepierna de alguien antes?

En el acto, Lori se levamtó de la silla donde estaba sentada y, sin pena alguna pores tar en privado, bajó el pantaloncillo de su pijama y la pantaleta que usa en aquel instante. Carlota, sin mostrar asombro, recalentó el pote de cera a baño maría y sacó más vendas.

-Siendo sincera, no he depilado a otra chica -la cara de Lori palideció frente a dicha afirmación-. Además, no es mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo es cosa de darle un poco de estilo -sonríe la morena-. Si quieres verte bonita para los chicos, piensa si lo eres para una chica.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Te diré qué. Yo te depilo -empezó a aplicar la cera antes que la venda-, y tú vas a contarme sobre tu familia. ¿Hecho?

Teniendo que acceder a ello, recordó el ramillete de lavandas que Lincoln le obsequió en su cita. Mientras le aplican la venda, lo vio en un florero, ya un poco marchito. Al parecer, el frio y lo ajetreada que fue la jornada afectaron las flores. Se preguntó si, en casa, todas están bien, y si Luna hace un buen trabajo como la hermana a cargo.

Un nuvo tirón, procedente de su monte de Venus, la sacó de su pensamiento, y el aullido que soltó fue seguido por Lalo. El perrazo, bastante necesitado de compañía, aulló perezosamente desde el baño, a la par que Sergio maldice en español.

~o~

Sin poder dormir, los nervios dominan a Bobby como nunca desde que empezó su vida laboral. Temía entonces a hacerlo mal en el Burpin' Burger, con resultados que fueron poco menos que desastrosos. Apenas y había cumplido una semana con Lori, y esperando a su primer cliente en la ventanilla de servicio automotriz, no contó con que Flip se molestaría porque pidió sus patatas en espiral y no lisas. Ello derivó en una acalorada discusión en la que, para variar, fue despedido. Para colmo, aún tuvo que trabajar para el viejo estafador sin paga como compensación por la "ofensa".

No dudaba que el viejo tuviera intención de sacar todo el provecho posible. No le importó que las siguientes dos noches estuvo a punto de morir por una infección al limpiar las máquinas de los Flippees, que casi pierde un dedo al sacar la basura por pelear con una banda de mapaches ("gajes del oficio", le respondió tan cínico como pudo ser) o que los perros calientes se cocinaran en unos rodillos que tenían años de grasa rancia. Mientras tuviera un billete por segundo, se convenció, Flip puede ser tan feliz como quisiera.

 _¿Lo estoy haciendo realmente bien?_

Por un breve instante, la sola idea se cruzó por su mente. No achaca a Lori su desastrosa vida laboral, ni al azar. Como su abuelo le dijera hace tiempo, "ya encontrará algo en lo que sea bueno". No le importa tener que ensuciarse, pero deseaba algo más allá de cumplir el llamado "Sueño Americano".

Pensó en sus padres. Sabe, desde niño, que el tener comodidad es un pequeño lujo que no debe permitrse. No hasta que estuviera bien asentado, casado o no, sobre un trabajo honesto, un dinero guardado por si acaso y gente que merezca, no solo su confianza, sino de la confianza de sus seres más cercanos. Su padre se encargó desde siempre de poner el pan en la mesa, mientras que a su madre, con todo y los turnos dobles, compete asentar los cimientos de una buena educación para ambos hermanos como fuera posible.

Subiendo a la azotea del edificio, había olvidado llevar consigo un abrigo. Dejó su chaqueta en la habitación que suelen prestarle cada vez que él y su familia suelen visitar a sus abuelos. No deseaba pensar en otra cosa antes de dormir. Sencillamente, no quiere pensar en lo que queda de la noche. Y, sin embargo, debe hacerlo.

Mirando por encima de un convoy del subterráneo en el paso elevado, intentó asumir su vida como si de un tren se tratara. Al final del día, el destino era el mismo, el camino era el mismo, pero la actividad es diferente. Similar a la del día anterior, pero diferente en todo menos la partida y la llegada.

Desechó tal idea. Ni la persona más tonta que conoce, y el mismo reconoce sus limitantes, habría hecho semejante comparación. Absurda, infantil... algo propio de él, en realidad. Idea que olvidó en el momento que una manta le fue puesta sobre sus hombros.

-¿Quieres atrapar un resfriado? -oyó la voz de su novia tras de sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cubierta por la chaqueta azul y el pantalón ajustado que llevara puestos hace horas, Lori no dejó de fruncir el ceño, como si de su madre se tratara cuando, años atrás, insistía sobre ponerse un abrigo grueso en invierno o un impermeable durante las lluvias.

-Le dije a Carlota que subiría a tomar un poco de aire, y me prestó una manta por si acaso -confesó la rubia mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre el abdomen-. No sabía que ella fuera tan buena depilando.

-No puedo decir que la conozco de siempre -afirma Bobby con reservas-, pero es una buena maquillista.

Por un minuto, ambos callaron. En su mente, Lori recordaba su primera vez con él. No fue como lo habían planeado ni mucho menos, pues ella había tenido un mal día en el campo de mini-golf. Lily apenas cumpliría su primer año y Carol había hecho un chiste realmente hiriente sobre la mala suerte que tienen sus hermanos por tener una perdedora como ejemplo de vida. De no haber estado su madre cerca, ambas habrían armado una escena. Necesitó descargarse con alguien de cualquier forma, y el que Bobby se le cruzara en el camino fue la chispa que lo detonó. Fueron a una arboleda cercana a la carretera y, con ímpetu, ella tomó su inocencia, de la misma forma en que ella le brindó la suya. Dos horas y cerca de quince mensajes de voz de su madre después, tuvo que afrontar uno de los castigos más largos de su vida. Eso no le importó, pues a partir de entonces aprovecharon algunas oportunidades en puerta.

Por su lado, Bobby no quería pensar en lo que hacía. Demasiado atribulado por sus pensamientos previos, decidió compartir la mbta que Lori le trajera con ella. Enternecida, no supo como responder a dicho gesto hasta que le vino una idea algo descabellada. Sin avisar, ella lo tomó del brazo y fueron tras la caseta del acceso. El chico, quizá por instinto, solo se dejó llevar por el momento. Nervioso, cansado y con algo de frio, lo unico que desea es irse a dormir. Si lo hace solo o acompañado, es lo de menos, aunque la rubia tiene otros planes.

Sin dudarlo, Lori abrió su chaqueta y descubrió su torso, antes de arrastrarlo al suelo. A lo lejos, se escucha una canción algo empalagosa, tal vez del gusto de Luan, quizás Leni, sobre brillar como diamantes en el cielo. Poco importaba entonces que hiciera frio o que el cielo sobre sus cabezas estuviese mayormente nublado. Ella solo quuere una noche para Bobby, con una vista de la ciudad de noche y sin más testigos que el cielo nocturno y, si acaso, uno que otro gato.

Con la caída de algunos copos de nieve, algo sucia por el hollín que destila toda gran ciudad, ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a la habitación temporal de Bobby, arruinando la noche, con toda seguridad, de los vecinos que pudieran haberlos visto. Poco importó el ruido que llegaran a hacer, pues casi todos en casa tienen el sueño pesado.

.

La mañana siguiente, con el cielo encapotado, no dejó de llamar la atención de todos en el hogar Casagrande. El primero en despertarse, o más bien el último en irse a dormir, fue Carlos. El docente, absorto como estaba calificando los trabajos de sus estudiantes, apenas había cerrado los ojos, y usó unos audífonos para escuchar música mientras trabajaba en ello.

Lo único que pudo distraerle de su labor fue un muy sutil aroma de café recién preparado y el inconfundible olor del tocino friéndose en su propia grasa, como si fuera su madre o Frida preparando el desayuno. Y, hasta donde sabe, ésa mañana en particular no tiene ningún compromiso en el campus, no hay algún viaje de campo o visita programados a cualquier sitio, cita o clase extramuros que atender. Por consiguiente, más allá del trabajo que trajo consigo a casa, tiene el día libre, y no hay motivo por el que pudiera estar levantado desde muy temprano.

Apenas entró al vestíbulo del hogar, reparó en que su familia estaba en la mesa, ocupada atacando el desayuno que Bobby y Lori se afanaron en preparar. La vista que se le antojó extraña, en toda la mesa, es el hecho de ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie de los presentes, tocó el tazón de guacamole, virtual amo y señor de la mesa.

-¿Y qué celebramos? -preguntó el docente, casi al borde del colapso.

-Nada en especial, m'ijo -respondió Rosa, antes de llevarse a la boca una humeante taza de café cortado.

-Es por darles las gracias por dejarnos estar con ustedes -secundó Lori, usando su habitual pijama, mientras Bobby sacaba un juego de vasos.

-Solo no toques el guacamole -susurró Héctor, cuando ambos adolescentes servían una tortilla de huevo en un platón y algo de fruta picada-. Roberto llamó anoche, y nos avisó que, pase lo que pase, no comas lo que Bobby prepare.

-¿Y por qué mi cuñado dijo eso?

Héctor, al voltear hacia CJ, le vio pasarle un poco de huevo por debajo de la mesa a Lalo. El can, luego de probar su botín, a los tres segundos comenzó con una arcada y fue a vomitar a la sala, confirmando las sospechas del venerable.

Por lo bajo, Lori escuchó a Carlota y a Carl tener una acalorada discusión sobre lo visto la noche anterior. La joven bufó porque Grey se decidiera por Nate, quien según ella es un epítome del mal gusto, y no por Noah. El niño, a contrapartida, intentó defender a su favorito, a raiz de que, a pesar de que Nate ganó puntos por haberse llevado a Grey a la playa, no le bastó para superar a Neil y su habilidad para reparar la zapatilla de la chica tras haber dado un mal paso que le costó el tacón el martes pasado

Mientras comían en medio de una habitual suerte de discusiones varias donde, para variar, todos terminaban dando alguna opinión al respecto, la radio seguía encendida. El reporte del tiempo, como lo están dando, pronosticaba un ligero aumento en las temperaturas de las zonas circundantes del lago Michigan desde Milwaukee hasta la zona metropolitana de Chicago.

Dicho pronóstico fue algo inútil, pues la cellisca de la tarde anterior estaba siendo limpiada por las barredoras, y el sol, tras días de encapotar el cielo austral del lago, se ocultó tras un manto de nubes, por lo que Lori, habiendo terminado su desayuno y lavado los trastes ocupados, se dispuso a prepararse para salir al campus. Hecho en el que Bobby la sigue como un perro fiel a su ama, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Por desgracia, el hecho no pasó desapercibido en el hogar.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo llegar? -les preguntó Frida, un poco alterada tras arrastrar a su marido a la cama.

-Por algo a los móviles les ponen GPS, señora Casagrande -dijo Lori, un poco ufana, sobre eso.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, tía. Si vuelve a nevar, siempre podemos buscar un hotel -se congratuló Bobby-. O al menos vendremos aquí.

-¿No se van a quedar? -interviene CJ, aún sin sacarse el mameluco amarillo que usa por pijama.

-Solo venimos a ver una escuela -el adolescente le revuelve el cabello a su robusto primo-. No es el fin del mundo. ¡Vamos, no es tan malo como se oye!

-¿De verdad?

-Te prometo -Lori se puso un tanto solemne- que, en cuanto volvamos, vamos a asaltar el "Sofá de Su Majestad". ¿Te parece?

Frente a semejante propuesta, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En su vida, la mayoría de las pocas chicas que conoce, casi todas amigas de Carlota y compañeras de escuela de Carl, lo ven como un bicho raro. Un chico especial, por mucho. Las pocas que lo tratan con respeto lo hacen, siempre, toda vez que conocen de su condición mental.

Lori no tuvo nunca una experiencia tan directa, pues a pesar de tener una vida social activa, nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar con un chico así. Lo más parecido, y eso lo sabe por simple casualidad al escuchar hace cinco años en el baño, ventilación mediante, Leni. Sus padres le pidieron que se hiciera cargo de sus hermanos menores, ya que Luna iría a una pijamada y Lynn se lesionó una mano al atajar mal un balón de baloncesto. Ello la dejó a manos llenas. Yendo por un analgésico para la deportista, escuchó que su primera hermana menor apenas superó un examen de coeficiente intelectual. Seis puntos y, por poco, sería considerada una retrasada. A partir de ése momento, había tenido cuidado de no insultarle con apelativos similares, y evitar que el resto lo hiciera.

Listos para ir en dirección a la parada del autobús, los únicos acompañantes que tuvieron hasta la entrada de la Bodega fueron los dos jefes de familia. Héctor abrirá el establecimiento, mientras que Rosa bajó solo para tomar unas cosas de los anaqueles que estaban reservados para el consumo de la familia. Algo un poco cuestionable, pero no ilegal hasta donde saben.

-¿Puedo pedirles algo? -Lori se mostró un poco apenada.

-¿De qué se trata? -responde Rosa, un tanto apurada mientras toma algunas latas de atún y un frasco de jalapeños encurtidos.

-Cuando desperté, mis papás llamaron y preguntaron si mi Osito Booboo y yo llegamos bien, y quieren que les mande una foto.

-No irás a subirla a Internet, ¿o si?

-Ésa es la idea -la rubia no titubeó.

-No olvides las veces que Frida subió las fotos que te tomó, linda -ataja Héctor-. O la tarde del bautizo de Carlota, cuando te encontró atacando el pa...

-¡Solo una y ya! -sentenció la mujerona, mirando aprensiva a su marido.

"Luego le preguntó al tío de Bobby qué fue lo que pasó", pensó Lori, mientras posaba al lado de la matriarca de los Casagrande. Nada de "caras de pato" ni poses sofisticadas. Su futura familia política merece algo mejor que eso, y ella puede dárselo. Si su familia puede tener la suerte que Carol le achacara años atrás, está dispuesta a soportar lo que venga con semejante paquete.

~o~

Desde que fuera botado en la zona del Loop, cerca de la Biblioteca, apenas supo en qué sitio debería estar. Aquellos matonesno tuvieron mucha consideración en dejarle, siquiera, cincuenta centavos para llamar a la administración del motel.

Revisando su ropa, suspiró un tanto aliviado. Al menos le permitieron conservar la Beretta. La navaja, el sedante y el dinero que tenía desaparecieron, como si aquel infeliz se cobrase con lo que llevara encima. En definitiva, Scott está molesto. Y odiaba que algo lo moleste cuando despierta y no ha tomado agua siquiera. El arma solo tenía ya una bala, y el narcótico, un frasco de difenhidramina. Tomó el frasco y volvió a leer las advertencias.

 ** _Difenhidramina_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Efectos secundarios: alucinaciones, posible ictericia, sensibilidad a la luz, desvanecimientos y problemas auditivos. Posiblemente se trate hígado tóxico de por vida. En casos extremos, infartos y muerte._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Contraindicaciones:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No se administre en menores de doce años sin prescripción médica. No se recomienda su uso durante embarazo ni lactancia. No se ingiera alcohol durante su consumo._**

Merodeando en los alrededores, la primera presa del día se dejó ver. Un anciano vestido en blanco, italoamericano a juzgar por sus rasgos. El pobre diablo no la vio venir. Apenas lo noqueó y lo llevó tras la estación Madison-Wabash.

Casi quinientos dólares, un reloj chapado en oro y una billetera con una licencia de manejo. El dueño, según la identificación, es un tal Vito Filiponio. El anciano, aturdido, fue botado en un callejón, como si se tratara de un animal muerto al filo de la carretera.

Avanzando, a lo lejos vio una pareja bastante peculiar. Un chico hispano, camisa verde, remera blanca, jeans, moreno como él y el cabello negro, un poco crespo. La chica que lo acompaña... la ropa de invierno, un poco entallada, le hizo pensar en lo que podría ser. Si bien le va a Scott, el delincuente se dará el lujo de ahorrarse a una ramera en el Turquoise. Si seguía viva... ya verá qué hace con ella.

~o~

-¿Cómo sabes que estábamos jugando a los piratas? -preguntó Bobby, horas más tarde, mientras comían una rebanada de pizza en Georgie's, un establecimiento del centro bastante concurrido.

-Literalmente Carl no dejaba de gritar que tomaría el tesoro que el almirante Bobby _Pata de perro_ -Lori no dejó de reir ante semejante mote- dejó en el armario. ¡Wow! ¡Esto está delicioso!

-Dicen que el queso es lo que la hace buena, Bebé. Lo que pocos dicen es cuanto hay que poner sobre la costra.

-Me sorprende que sepas algo así.

-Meses trabajando en una pizzería, Nena -responde antes de que Lori le llene la boca con un canolis de la cesta que ordenaron para acompañar el bocadillo.

-Por lo menos en esto no fallaste, bonito -en el acto, Lori dio un trago a su vaso de cola.

A punto de dar las dos y media, ya habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que perdieron, irónicamente, por seguir las indicaciones del GPS. Entre los sitios a los que llegaron, todos por error, estaban la Casa de la Bolsa, la ribera del río Chicago, el Campo del Soldado -donde aprovecharon para comprar el peluche para Lynn- , la Torre Sears -que resulta ser la central del corporativo y no una torre de tiendas-, la Torre Gump -donde una mujer los instó a aporrear una piñata hecha a semejanza del presidente- y la galería de Historia del campus de la Universidad de Illinois. Cerca, demasiado cerca de allí... pero no era su destino. Hambrientos, terminaron en la citada pizzería y pidieron algo sencillo que, con todo el trajín, les parecía un festín digno de reyes.

El unico problema que ambos adolescentes tienen en ése momento, para la mala suerte de Lori, es la batería de su móvil. El de Bobby ya estaba muerto desde antes de entrar a la pizzería, pues olvidó ponerlo a cargar, y el propio ya estaba apenas con el dos por ciento. Todo por usar demasiado tiempo el GPS y la cámara. El primero para tratar de guiarse, la segunda solo para captar los lugares donde ambos estuvieron, a pesar de que el plan original sigue siendo buscar el campus.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bebé?

-¿Cómo qué quieres saber? -pregunta Lori.

-Es sobre aquella noche -el latino toma un poco de aire, mientras que ella se lleva a la boca un canoli-. La fiesta en casa de Carol.

-¿En serio? -por cinco segundos, Lori se atraganta con un pedazo del bizcocho.

-Lo que tenias en el cuello -el chico Santiago se mostró serio como pocas veces-. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tenías puesto una gargantilla con un pendiente -describe el chicano-. ¿Has visto las monedas de diez pesos?

-¿Por qué tendría dinero que no puedo gastar? -dijo la rubia, ignorando de lo que él habla.

-Ok... verás. Le pregunté a Ni-ni por un pendiente que iba a dar en Navidad, y me dijo que se lo dio a alguien.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Le ayudé a escogerlo -Bobby tomó el último canoli y lo partió por la parte de abajo-. El domingo pasado me dijo que lo tenías puesto.

-¿Era ése pendiente? ¿Uno con una cara que está sacando la lengua?

-¿Te lo dio a ti?

-En realidad... -se puso nerviosa-... se lo dio a Lincoln.

-Ah... con que eso era -suspira aliviado el chico.

El silencio que entre ambos se hizo fue un poco incómodo. Bobby se sorprendió de saber que un detalle así, para él un tanto insignificante y del que pensaba sería para alguien más, terminara colgando del cuello de Lincoln. Quedando como un perfecto idiota, pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante.

Ya con ambos móviles muertos, exhaustos y acalorados, alguien les dijo que fueran directo sobre la calle 59 y girasen a mano derecha para evitar el Parque Washington para tomar la 60 y seguir hasta dos cuadras antes de llegar a la avenida Midway Plaisance. Siguiendo dicha ruta, no tardaron en llegar, por fin, a su destino.

~o~

El dinero que le sacó a aquel viejo, si bien le cayó a pedir de boca, no fue suficiente. Entre los costos del transporte, algo de comer que no fuera aquella grasienta pizza y un auto rentado para las siguientes seis horas se le quemó lo obtenido. Apenas un rasguño, comparado a lo que tenía guardado, y aun junto a lo que esperaba ganar.

Luego de haber asaltado al viejo, se tomó todas las precauciones para no ser seguido por los matones de aquél proxeneta. No deseaba tener que dejar cabos sueltos ni perder su boleto a la libertad fuera de Estados Unidos, pero ésta vez debe hacerlo. Teniendo antes que lidiar con que la policía no le siguiera el rastro, ahora debe evitar, a toda costa, a cualquier gatillero del bajo mundo de Chicago.

Pensó un momento en Goldie. El cretino, pudo apreciar, apenas se asentó en Chicago. Fuera del sombrero, los mocasines y el cetro, pasaría por alguna de las "lacras del Capitolio", como su madre llamaba a todo político. Ello no le reportó una buena atención. Sabe, desde su primera detención real, un criminal que recién llega a un punto de importancia no necesariamente debe tener su centro de operaciones allí. Lógico si uno no desea llamar tan pronto la atención, y menos aun cuando uno delos tenientes de la policía local tiene buenos contactos en Nueva York y Quantico.

Por lo menos no dudó en esconder su arma. No quería ser tan improvisado como en sus últimos atracos. Si tenía una bala, la usaría con aquél maldito. Luego, a Royal Woods y de ahí a la frontera. Ya al demonio con Detroit. Si el maldito tenía sus operaciones más pesadas allí, lo mejor será ajustar cuentas con sus abuelos, aquel par de ancianos idiotas que obligaron a sus padres a mudarse a Portland, en el odioso Oregon.

~x~

 _Portland, Oregon. Hace diez años._

No era de extrañar que su madre renegara de él. Sus abuelos maternos habían repudiado a su propia hija solo porque no pudiera hacer las cosas como debiera. En lugar de una buena universidad, tuvo que embarazarse del primer ebrio que conociera en un bar en Acapulco durante las vacaciones de primavera.

Dieciséis años, y una octava parte la pasó en el reformatorio. No solo eso, sino que su madre le abandonó a su suerte. Aquél anciano que tenía ante sí, un viejo canoso y con un tupido bigote, hedía a desodorante barato, muy barato. La calvicie, algo incipiente, empezó a adueñarse de su cuero cabelludo, y el que llevara una chaqueta gruesa verde con una etiqueta con la leyenda "Hecho en China" no ayuda mucho a cubrir su hedor.

-¿No te bastó con arruinarme la vida, abuelo? -el joven Scott no dudó en restregar una mentira al no tan viejo Flip.

-Te había dicho que no me dijeras así, vago -escupió el embaucador-. Si estoy aquí, es porque vine a ver como te pudres.

-No sabes cuanto me calma escuchar eso -repuso el mestizo con sarcasmo-. Y más viniendo del cabronazo que dejó morir a su propia hija.

-No es mi culpa que esa buscona se largara a México, se encamara con el primer pobre diablo que le sacó una botella de tequila y se casara con él solo para botarla en Royal Woods. ¿Te parece poco lo que el muy idiota me sacó?

-Puedes tomar tu gordo trasero e irte a la mierda, abuelo -ni bien se levantó, Flip le dejó ir un cabezazo a la nariz. El impacto mandó al convicto al piso.

-Ahora ponme atención, Scott -el viejo no se tentó el corazón, pues odia perder dinero como en ése momento-. No te atrevas a buscarme. Si veo tu cara a veinte metros de mi estación o de mi casa, la vas a pagar. ¿Quedó claro?

-Transparente, abuelo.

Sin más que alegar, el viejo tacaño apenas y le dio la espalda a su propio nieto. A los ojos de Scott, prefiere tener nueva descendencia o sobrinos que le reporte mucho dinero en vez de gastar en un miserable joven que, con toda seguridad, ya tenía asegurada una carrera como criminal.

~x~

Dio al fin con la pareja que estaba buscando. Venían sobre Midway Plaisance desde el este, lo que decidió para armar un plan bastante rápido tener que usar una botella de agua, el sedante y, si se da su oportunidad, un móvil que podrá robar justo antes de hacer contacto.

Siguiendo a la pareja con la mirada, estudió mejor a la chica. No posee un cuerpo tan delicioso como lo imaginó, pero lo que viera al frente estando él oculto a su vista se le antojó algo generoso. Si es virgen, mejor que mejor. Nunca le tocó arrancarle a nadie la virginidad a ninguna chica, mucho menos que respetaran su trasero. Hasta la primera noche del reformatorio nunca creyó en que la carne fresca terminara con el recto desgarrado en la primera semana.

Odió recordar ése penoso momento. Primera semana, trabajo en las cocinas. Al quinto día de su encierro un imponente neonazi le destrozó el trasero lavando las charolas del almuerzo.

Dejó el auto que alquiló en el estacionamiento de la Biblioteca Universitaria de la ciudad, fue a una salida bastante alejada. A lo lejos, una chica bastante mal parecida. Rubia, si. Pero en su cara tiene una abundante capa de acné, la nariz es un poco redondeada y el cuerpo, mal proporcionado, resalta por su abultado abdomen y piernas cortas. Distraída por un móvil de última generación, fue rápido de movimientos y corrió primero hacia el auto, tardando un poco por encender el motor, y luego en dirección a esos dos mientras, creyó en su momento, dejaban de discutir por alguna idiotez adolescente.

~o~

Era la primera vez, desde ésa cita doble, que Bobby estaba molesto con Lori. La primera, en realidad, pues en aquella cita doble su cabeza pareció partirse en dos por tratar de mantener su virtual enojo contra ella por la idiotez de Lincoln. Aquella batalla mental, gracias a un misterioso meserito, bien pudo resolverse.

Ahora, en medio de un monstruo urbano que hace ver a Royal Woods como una pocilga de feria de condado, estaba molesto porque ambos no tomaron previsiones. No consideraron que la nevada obligara a cerrar buena parte del campus por labores de limpieza, llevar algo más abrigado o cargar con un cable de datos, pues recientemente, en el subterráneo, instalaron los primeros puertos USB para cargar algún móvil que lo necesitara.

Sin más opciones que tener que caminar, salieron por la puerta norte de la Biblioteca, sin mucho que hablar. Si bien a Bobby la Escuela de Economía le impresiona, el queLori no pudiera visitar la correspondiente de Leyes le dejó en claro que deberán quedarse, si acaso, hasta el martes. Apenas lleguen con los Casagrande, le avisará a sus padres sobre la pequeña dilación.

-¿Cuanto nos falta? -preguntó Lori, exhausta por el recorrido parcial.

-Lo sabría si tuviese algo de carga en la batería -se lamenta Bobby, distraído mientras se detiene en la entrada del estacionamiento.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pueden preguntar tus tíos? -la rubia trata de meditar en voz alta.

-¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que estoy? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo molesto que estoy?! -lo que Lori temía al fin se dio- ¡Pues, para enpezar, no me gusta tener que excusar tus flatulencias diciendo que soy yo quien las suelta!

-¡Ésas no fueron flatulencias! -"Si él estalla, no sabe con quién se mete", pensó ella mientras se excusa- Son mis malditos zapatos.

-¡Y hablando de zapatos! ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que tuve que comprar zapatos PARA MÍ en el último año? ¡Hace un año, Lori! ¡Un maldito año! ¡Y ni siquiera son cómodos!

-¡Te estás portando más infantil que de costumbre, Roberto! -regaña ella, a punto de estallar-. ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de zapatos que mis hermanas, Lincoln y Clyde han arruinado!

-¡Por eso es que...! -el chico se frustró, por lo que ambos terminaron por insultarse por diez minutos.

Expresiones como "jardinero agrandado" y "bruja explotadora" eran, curiosamente, las más suaves que se dejaban escuchar en el complejo. Algunos de los viandantes hacen caso omiso a la discusión, pero las pocas personas que se interesaron no dejaban de tomar partido hasta que, puestos de acuerdo en una cosa en común, ahuyentaron a la chusma reunida.

-¿Ya terminaste de... -jadea Bobby-... de insultarme?

-No soy muy creativa para los insultos cuando se me terminan -Lori, apenas pudiendo consigo misma, se recargó de frente contra la caseta del estacionamiento-. ¿Sabes?

-No pensé que llegaríamos a pelear por una estupidez.

-Debimos esperar a las vacaciones de primavera.

-Si me estás dando el crédito por ello -ironizó el latino-, acepto cualquier cosa que me des.

-Ven aquí, tonto -la primogénita Loud atrajo hacia su cuerpo al moreno, compartiendo un beso corto.

Jadeantes, el cansancio hizo mella cuando Lori sintió un tirón tras oir el inconfundible sonido de llantas derrapando justo detrás de ella. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Bobby atrapó una bolsa de piel por las asas. Con Lori en la parte de atrás, el chofer cerró la unidad y pisó el acelerador a fondo, dejando el lugar girando hacia el sur en la primera oportunidad.

-¡Oye! -llamó Bobby, tratando de dar alcance- ¡Tú! ¡Regresa aquí con mi novia!

-¡Es él, oficial! -una voz ronca llamó detrás suyo- ¡És el maldito hijo de puta que me robó el bolso! ¡Está armado!

-¡Ni un paso más! -ordenó la oficial.

-¡Detente! -insistió el latino, antes de sentir una potente presión en la pierna izquierda.

Lo último que pudo recordar, antes de que todo se pusiera en negro, fue una descarga eléctrica brutal recorriendo su cuerpo, y a una joven oficial de policía rubia que, sobre la insignia del pecho, estaba inscrito el apellido Burgess.

~o~

Pocas veces ella se había desesperado por algo realmente grave. Por desgracia, nunca nada como esto. Ni siquiera en la escuela, cuando Chaz y Tad incendiaron por accidente el bolso de Dana en clase de química y el suyo estuvo a punto de ser daño colateral, cuando Lynn dijo que se terminó el pan y encontró una barra lo suficientemente dura como para estrellarla sobre su cabeza o cuando Lincoln le dejó aquella carta de verdad hiriente, había sido sometida a semejante cantidad de estrés.

Tratando de abrir la puerta, luchó cuando se dio cuenta de que los seguros estaban puestos. La única opción que tenía era golpear a aquél sujeto hasta la inconsciencia, con el único riesgo de que el auto perdiera el control y choque contra algún otro vehículo o un edificio.

-¡Ya, suéltame! -protesta Lori mientras se alejaban a toda prisa.

-¡Como molesta tu voz! -el mestizo golpeó en la cara a la rubia, dejando inconsciente a la pobre.

Fue una pena que Scott tuviera que golpear una cara bonita al detenerse luego de girar. Luego de eso, para asegurarse de que no despertara en un momento inoportuno, le hizo tragar parte del contenido de una botella con agua que preparó con la difenhidramina que le quedaba.

Había manejado por casi una hora desde la Universidad, evitando como fuera los semáforos en rojo. Sin muchos eventos deportivos de por medios en el fin de semana, fue realmente sencillo realizar esa tarea. Hizo una breve parada en el Turquoise solo para recoger las cosas que dejó en su habitación. La maleta con el producto de hurtos previos tuvo que ser reorganizada. Apenas dos móviles, un bolso y la chica eran su botín del día, sumado a las cosas que robara antes de su debut como secuestrador.

Solo teniendo hasta el amanecer para escapar a Royal Woods, revisó el bolso de aquella pobre infeliz. Lo que le sorprendió fue la licencia de la misma. Hace año y medio que se tramitara y sigue vigente. Mejor aún para él, la dirección de la chica.

1216 de la avenida Franklin.

Le importa un soberano comino. Si el viejo Flip dejó la casa, entonces perdía el tiempo. La única dirección que le diera su madre, una real patada en la entrepierna que le hizo mirar con odio a Lori.

-¿Puedo llamarte Perra? -se dirige a la narcotizada rubia mientras la desnudaba sobre la cama- Verás, Perra. Tu tienes algo que era mío. Te metiste directo a mi primera casa junto a tu perfecta familia blanca. El cabrón de mi padre nos abandonó, y mis malditos abuelos nos echaron. Vendieron la casa... y creo que alguien la ocupó antes de que tú la robaras con tus padres.

Por un segundo, Lori parecía moverse. No estaba del todo consciente, pues la difenhidramina estaba recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo. Scott no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver movimiento por parte de ella.

-B-b-obby... -balbucea ella, aturdida por el sedante.

-No conozco a ese tal Bobby -Scott, para entonces, ya estaba quitándose el pantalón y el calzoncillo-, pero voy a disfrutar esto.

Con rudeza, y sin que Lori apenas opusiera resistencia, el mestizo la colocó sobre la cama, como si de un perro se tratase, y empezó a penetrarla con brutalidad. Estaba realmebte excitado, pues es la primera mujer por la que no tiene que pagar para tener sexo. La siente poco estrecha, lo que le enfurece y causa que aumente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Pese a su aturdimiento, Lori empieza a sentirse invadida, como si algo la partiera en dos de una forma especialmente dura. Trató de resistir un poco, pero el tipo la sujeta por el cuello. No tiene idea de quién sea, pues lo ve como una sombra, quizás por culpa de lo que le dieran o por el golpe.

Para cuando se corriera por primera vez, Scott no tuvo en mente si debía o no llevar preservativos. No le importa, en realidad. Vio entonces el recto, tentador y estrecho... y no dudó de arrancarle la que, ignora, era una de sus últimas zonas vírgenes de su cuerpo.

~o~

La estación 21 le parece un sitio lúgubre en sí. No había visto, en su vida, ningún sitio tan austero, aunque no viera gran cosa. Apenas vio a la oficial que le detuvo y esta le dirige una mirada un tanto compasiva. Los demás... ni en broma se compadecen de él. Un tipo de cabello negro, cubierto por un gorro, y candado murmura algo que no alcanza a escuchar, mientras que varios oficiales estaban en lo suyo.

Una mujer de cabello lacio rubio cenizo, tal vez una sargento, no tuvo reparos en indicarle que se levantara. Las esposas le sientan terrible, pues nunca había dado excusa para usarlas, mucho menos tocarlas.

-Es aquí -le indica la sargento-. Todo tuyo, Hank.

-Puedes irte, Trudy -el llamado Hank despidió a la sargento-. Espera fuera.

La sala se ve austera. Contrario a las series que viera cada vez que no había telerrealidades, no era la sala acolchada o con un espejo que resultara ser de doble vista con cámaras y micrófonos ocultos. Una mesa y un par de sillas son todo el mobiliario del lugar.

El hombre que tiene ante sí parece bastante afectado. Blanco, si. Se antoja comprensivo, pero no es que fuera alguien con quien cabe cometer un error. Cabello canoso, lampiño, bastante alto, con la expresión de un niño... o de alguien que no da segundas oportunidades en su vida.

-Tu nombre, por favor -pidió el viejo.

-Roberto Alej...

-La versión corta -interrumpe.

-Roberto Santiago jr, señor.

-Me disculpo por lo que la sargento Platt te haya hecho pasar -empezó a hablar ése sujeto con cierta condescendencia-. No es lo que mucha gente en la jefatura tiene por alguien amable.

-No se disculpe, señor -dijo Bobby, bastante nervioso-. Ella s-solo hace su trabajo.

-No vine aquí -se levantó el cano- para discutir sobre mi personal, chico. Vine para que aclares esto.

En el acto, Voight sacó una bolsa mediana de evidencia y la arrojó sobre la mesa. En su interior, para consternación del primogénito Santiago, estaba la bolsa que, horas atrás, Scott le arrojara.

-Yo no tomé esa bolsa -dijo por lo bajo.

-La dueña de esto me dijo que quien le robó esto subió a un auto en las instalaciones de la Universidad , antes de que fueras arrojado del mismo -en el acto, cambió su semblante a uno rabioso-. Alguien, de seguro tú. ¿Qué demonios hacías allí?

-Fui con mi novia a dar un recorrido en el campus -confiesa el chico-. Solo venimos a eso desde casa.

-Según la víctima, quisiste subir a tus cómplices a un auto que robaste.

-¿Cómplices?

-Dice que eran un hombre rubio, muy desaliñado, y un moreno, latino como tú.

-Lori y yo no lo conocemos, ¡créame!

-¿Así es como se llama el hombre que te arrojó la bolsa? -acosó el detective.

-¡Ésa puerca -pese al cansancio, Bobby explotó- es una mentirosa! ¡Debe de haber cámaras o algo asi!

-¡Hasta que confieses, estarás bajo custodia! -sentenció aquel hombre, saliendo de la estancia tras volcar la mesa.

Mientras aquella mujer, la llamada Trudy, lo lleva a una pequeña celda, a Bobby no le queda de otra. Avanzando a paso lento, no se atreve a romper el mutismo existente entre ambos.

-Tendrás suerte si sales de ésta -la sargento Platt rompió el silencio.

-¿Y por qué cree que la tendría?

-Hay algo en tu confesión que no me trago -Trudy arqueó las cejas-. ¿Tienes a algún familiar con el que quieras usar tu derecho de llamada?

Por un segundo, el chico pensó bien en lo que le ofreció aquella mujer. Sabe demasiado bien que Lori no puede hacerlo. No cabe contar con llamar a casa, y sus tíos estarían decepcionados en cuanto supieran su desgracia. Sabe lo que ellos harían por él, pero, muy a su pesar, no deseaba que los vecinos los mirasen con desprecio por tener a un pariente convicto.

-Ninguno, señora -mintió por la vergüenza que siente en ése momento, la cereza del pastel qie hizo con malas decisiones.

-¿Has visto alguna película que incluya prisiones?

-No -contestó el chicano con sequedad, sin perder el nerviosismo-. ¿A donde voy a ir?

-Lo más seguro -la mujer tragó un poco de saliva- es que vayas al Correccional Metropolitano.

~o~

Las primeras luces de la mañana del domingo trajeron una actividad inusual entre los Casagrande. Para no ser muy despierto, CJ no es tan poco perceptivo como sus familiares creen que es. El problema con él es que, siendo un buen chico, no es capaz de guardar un secreto. Así, la mañana anterior no había podido evitar delatar una flatulencia de Lori cuando ésta fue al baño, el que Carlota tenga la costumbre de olerse las axilas por diversión cuando cree que nadie la mira o que Carl pisó un pañal sucio de Carlitos

Había esperado suficiente tiempo a Bobby y a Lori. El chico, ilusionado por la idea de jugar con una chica bonita más o menos de la misma edad que Carlota le había gustado. Su hermana bien podía jugar con él cuando no se arregla o arregla a cualquiera de sus amigas, pero ella se aburre al poco tiempo. Carlitos no deja de remedarle, por lo que, a menudo, se hicieran algo más cercanos que el resto, pero no era lo mismo.

En todo el día no había tenido noticias. Pensó, como sus padres, que volverían hacia las tres, si se decidieron a pasar la noche en un hotel. No habían llevado ellos mucha carga más allá de lo indispensable, pues iban directo a lo que se habían propuesto. Para ser alguien lento, no tardaba tanto en asimilar como en olvidar, y la promesa que Lori le había hecho, por vacía que suene, le es tan valiosa como una cita de juegos. No olvidaba que Carl debería caminar por la plancha, pero hasta él sabe cuando es tiempo de jugar, cuando hay que estar quieto y, muy a su pesar, cuando la familia no está dr humor para soportar sus juegos.

Durante la noche del domingo, escuchó a su abuelo y a sus padres discutir. No lo habían hecho desde que tuviera memoria, mucho menos en forma que, en su mente, ya era algo violenta. Vio a Carl salir ansioso de la pieza que comparten, apenas su madre lo llamara a la cocina. Curioso, decidió seguir a su hermano.

-¿Que pasó, mamá? -pregunta el patinador, demasiado ansioso para dormir.

-Sabes que Bobby y su novia no llegan aun, ¿verdad?

-Si estuviera en el lugar de Bobby -sentencia el chico- ya estaría en casa.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-Iba a tener un videochat con Ronnie Anne, ¿cuál es el problema?

-No les digas nada de nada -ordenó Frida, más que pedir-. Hasta que no se aparezcan mañana lo sabrán. ¿Tienes el número de los padres de esa chica, Lori?

-Ni idea -dijo nervioso Carl-. Tal vez Carlota lo tiene. Se la pasaron hablando toda la noche.

Dejó de escuchar la conversación. No podía creer lo que pasaba. Inclusive él, con un ligero retraso mental, comprende que, más allá de que no tendrá su prometida tarde de juego con Bobby y su novia, algo pudo pasarle a ambos.

La mañana siguiente, Héctor estaba algo nervioso. Había tenido una noche de sueño demasiado ligero a causa de las naturales ausencias, y los términos de la discusión con su hijo y su nuera eran tajantes. Demasiado inesperado para el timorato Carlos, quien -por primera vez, a ojos de su progenitor- se puso los pantalones y se rebeló como nunca lo hiciera en su juventud.

Temiendo lo peor, el viejo tomó el auricular del aparato e hizo lo que debía desde la víspera. Llamar a su yerno.

-¿Roberto? -se oyó una voz varonil, vieja, al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Héctor?_

-¿Sabes si Bobby y su novia ya llegaron? -preguntó el venerable, nervioso.

- _No han llegado a casa, suegro_ -escuchó a Roberto, quien trató de calmarse- _. Se supone que se anoche regresaban de Chicago._

-Ellos... -ell viejo Casagrande dudaba de dar la fatal noticia-... ellos no llegaron.

- _¡¿Qué_ chingados _dices?!_

-¿Sabes si está Ronalda contigo?

- _Ella ya se iba a arreglar para la escuela._

-No dejes que salga hoy. Temo que le duela.

- _Ronalda, ve a tu habitación_ -oyó la orden que su yerno diera a Ronnie Anne.

- _¿Pasó algo?_ -alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su nieta.

- _¡A tu habitación!_ -oyó gritar a su yerno, seguido por unas rápidas pisadas.

-¿Ya se fue?

- _Si_ -jadea al otro lado.

-Mira... -empieza el viejo-... este... ni Bobby ni su novia llegaron

- _No estoy para bromas hoy, suegro_ -el tono que Roberto tomó fue muy grave, como si algo lo oprimiera.

-Roberto, si fuera un chiste o alguna _pendejada_ me reiría, ¡tú lo sabes tan bien como María!

Un fuerte golpe fue lo único que escuchó al otro lado, como si azotaran el auricular o algo, dando fin a la llamada.

Algo similar se escuchó de la habitación de Carlos y Frida. La respuesta de la mujer al otro lado fue demasiado devastadora como para comprender que, esa mañana, todo eran malas noticias. Para entender que todo, en especial con los Loud, oficialmente se fue al carajo.

~o~

 **Hablemos un poco sobre el sistema educativo en Estados Unidos.**

 **Ciertamente, en todo el fandom, nos hemos tomado muchas libertades cuando de los cortes escolares se trata. Hay tres modelos secuenciales regionales que, a grandes rasgos, son algo confusos si, digamos, un estudiante de Los Angeles o Portland se mudara a Detroit o a Atlanta.**

 **Para hacerla corta, tuve que manejar Primaria/Secundaria-Preparatoria-Universidad. Lo curioso es que, por mando constitucional, lo mismo puede presentarse un descendiente de ingleses venidos durante la Colonia (1616-1780) que un inmigrante que, hasta Septiembre pasado, se amparaba con el programa DACA (Acción Diferida para los Llegados en la Infancia), abolido por la administración del Chicle Masticado Trump pero, al cierre de ésta edición, sometida a una revisión en la Suprema Corte.**

 **Poco más de cuatro mil universidades hay en suelo estadounidense (incluyendo Alaska y Hawaii), pero pocas tienen demanda abrumadora, sea por el peso del nombre (Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Georgetown) o por la relativa cercanía al hogar (las Estatales como Alabama y el Virginia Tech, la UCLA, la USC y Syracuse). Las comunitarias, no obstante, tienen buenos programas acordes a las instituciones a las que se vinculan o se hermanan.**

 **¡Vaya! Todo un esfuerzo escribir ésta primera parte del capítulo. Y ésto va a continuar. Vaya cambios en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y los cameos (la pizzería Georgie's, aparecida en el remake de Hawaii Five-0, y algunos invitados de Chicago PD) ayudaron un poco.**

 **Fun facts:**

 ***Los Loris son primates que viven en Asia y África, y se distinguen por sus hábitos nocturnos, su aspecto reminiscente al de un perezoso y sus... baños tóxicos de saliva.**

 ***No es lo mismo la zona del Loop del metro de Chicago que el barrio del Loop. El primero abarca la zona de las estaciones Washington/Wells, Quincy, LaSalle/Van Buren, Biblioteca estatal Harold Washington/Van Buren, Adams/Wabash, Madison/Wabash, Randolh/Wabash, State/Lake y Clark/Lake. El segundo es el barrio financiero, limítrofe con el río Chicago al norte y el lago Michogan al este.**

 ***En lo personal, si ha sido un poco duro trabajar a CJ. Asumí que tenía un ligero retraso mental (diagnosticado según guías hasta los 50 puntos de coeficiente intelectual), aunque ignoré que era paciente con síndrome de Down. Ruego me disculpen por eso... aunque no por lo demás.**

 **Ahora... a comer ansias, que éste pasquín continúa...**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 ** _¡Maldito seas, Tom Brady!_**


	33. Amarga balada pt 2

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** : Contenido fuerte. Recomiendo discresión.

 ** _Amarga balada_**

 ** _Pt. II: Alma perdida_**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **19 de febrero**

 **11:34 pm**

 **Centro Correccional Metropolitano**

 _Su amorosa sonrisa,_

 _(¡Brutalizada y violada!)_

 _Sus ojos de cristal_

 _(¡Ella no desea ver nunca más!)_

 _-Alessandro Staropoli, teclista y compositor italiano_

El guardia estaba ante un variopinto grupo. Entre las "nuevas adquisiciones" del día en el Centro Correccional Meteopolitano, casi no hay novedad. Pandilleros, algunos ladrones, un par de traficantes, un proxeneta, una tercia de violadores y un chico que, según le fuera explicado, estaba acusado de robo y sus cómplices lo dejaron atrás. Todo un lote que tenía, como destino, su hogar.

Le importaba un comino lo que ellos se hicieran entre sí mientras no se maten. El propio detective Voight había sido bastante claro, pues ya el jefe del departamento de bomberos había sugerido una recomendación contra él sobre un incendiario que amaneció apuñalado en el sexto piso. La custodia de ése piso era suya esa noche, y no puede creer que debía recitar la misma porquería.

-Ya conocen el procedimiento, señores -comenzó el custodio con su cansina letanía-. Salida al patio dos veces por semana, tres comidas al día, hay revisiones cada tercer día. Estarán mezclados con la población general. Las reuniones están limitadas, y si planean ingresar a una pandilla, olvídense de hacerlo. Las pandillas están prohibidas -interrumpe para dar una calada a su inhalador-. Deje su ropay joyería en la entrada, dense un baño y tomen un uniforme. Si no hay de una talla que les quede, soliciten uno. Se les dará una tarjeta telefónica con cinco dólares por si desean efectuar una llamada. ¡Andando!

Las cosas que su padre le contó de las prisiones distaban de la realidad. El Correccional Metropolitano está lo bastante aseado como para que los reos no sientan tanta vergüenza. Por lógica, son los propios internos quienes hacen la limpieza, pero ello no le causa incomodidad.

Numerosos internos parecen regodearse con la carne fresca, y Bobby, para su desgracia, lo sabe. Mira algunos de aquellos ojos, brillando por cuanto se les pueda sacar a los "novatos". Dinero, uniformes nuevos, tarjetas, incluso trabajo como "mulas" para proteger el suministro de drogas varias, ya sean opioodes, crack, cocaína, marihuana, heroína o incluso algunas legales mas no permitidas como alcohol y tabaco, así como medicinas que la enfermería no suministre y bienes de contrabando.

Errores, malas decisiones, buenas intenciones, codicia, anhelos por una vida mejor o una mayor riqueza... de esta suerte de ideas están llenas las celdas. Bobby puede considerarse un poco de las tres primeras. Cometió el error de dejarse llevar por su impaciencia, tomó la mala decisión de no planificar tanto presupuesto como tiempo, y tenía la buena intención de compartir con Lori sus años de universidad.

Estar lejos de ella no lo estaba matando. Le dolía, la idea le atenaza el corazón no estar cerca de la chica que ama... lo que empezó a matar su esencia son los insultos soeces de los demás convictos, estar lejos de sus padres, abuelos, tíos y primos. La peor llaga que recién se abrió en su corazón, una oscura cuña en la cerrada formación de sus convicciones, provino de aquella nenita que cargara, por primera vez, a sus casi siete años.

Su parada es el quinto piso. Aunque los reos eran de variopintos grupos raciales, predominan, por extraño que suene, los afroamericanos jóvenes y latinos. No vio a muchos blancos, y a juzgar por la vista que tuviera al entrar, entre las visitas hay un número razonablemente pequeño de asiáticos en general.

La celda, en sí, no es muy espaciosa. Camastro, cama alta, un escritorio y un inodoro con lavamanos. Más allá de eso, lo que a los internos se les permita poseer es el mobiliario que hay en las celdas. Ésa, en particular, tiene en el escritorio una efigie pequeña de San Judas Tadeo, una Biblia, una veladora y un rosario hecho con hilos de cáñamo y cuentas de plástico.

El inquilino no se ve muy amistoso. En realidad, ¿cuándo se ve que un criminal convicto sea amable si no es por conveniencia? Numerosos tatuajes cubren su espalda, cuello y pecho. La camiseta, blanca y sin mangas, está algo ajustada sobre el torso, bronceado porel sol pero evidenciando que es de piel clara. En la muñeca izquierda hay un reloj de pulsera.

Sin previo aviso, Bobby sintió mucho dolor en el abdomen. Su compañero de celda, inexpresivo, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió al suelo. Acto seguido, se fue de manos contra el adolescente, adulto legal en Illinois, y le sacó la tarjeta para el teléfono.

A la memoria le vino una simple frase que, para una tarea de literatura en la secundaria con Tordiglione, era una bagatela que funcionó a las mil maravillas, pero que en toda prisión es un lema no oficial. Algo que cierto florentino escribiera poco más de ocho siglos atrás, como la entrada al Infierno mismo.

 _Por mi se va a la ciudad del llanto;_

 _por mi se va al dolor eterno;_

 _por mi se va a la raza condenada._

 _La justicia animo a mi sublime arquitecto,_

 _me hizo la divina potestad,_

 _la suprema sabiduria y el primer amor._

 _Antes de mi no hubo nada creado,_

 _a excepcion de lo inmortal,_

 _y yo, duro eternamente._

 _._

 _!Oh! Vosotros que entrais, abandonad toda esperanza_

~o~

A Scott no le importaba mucho si Lori tuviera o no control de sus acciones, ahora que el agua con el sedante se le terminó. Saciada su lujuria por ahora, casi no le ve sentido a seguir cargando con ella por mucho tiempo.

Apenas y se tomó la molestia de comer algo. Ni de broma alimentaría a esa rubia, que, piensa, debe tener la cabeza demasiado llena de aire como para saber siquiera que su cuerpo empieza a apestar. No le importó, a final de cuentas, usar algún preservatio, anticonceptivos o algo similar. Tampoco le interesa mucho lo que a ella le suceda. Si se embaraza, al demonio. Puede hacer lo que Ted Bundy y descuartizarla en cuanto ya no le sea nada útil.

Ya era lunes. Si ella tiene familia en Royal Woods y, si realmente, deseaban buscarla, no la encontrarán. La arregló lo mejor que pudo, mas no se tomó la molestia de bañarla. Cargó con su maleta y Lori y ambos fueron depositados con cuidado eb el asiento trasero de aquel auto qur, oficialmente, la compañía que lo rentó debe dar ya por robado

La amenaza de aquel padrote le llegó a la cabeza tan súbitamente como no tenía idea. Algo dijo sobre lo caro que es conseguir a una rubia natural. Lo que cuesta una chica así no es nada barato, pero el beneficio, sabiendo explotar, puede valer lo que cueste. No ha tenido contacto con proxenetas en prisión si no eran los llamados "peces chicos", y no pudo sacarle casi nada a esos. Pero... si la meta es tener dinero prostituyendo una o dos mujeres más, puede deshacerse de su bulto dandola como pago a aquel cretino y ver como cruzar a otras dos por la frontera.

Para cuando entregó las llaves en la recepción del Turquoise, notó que Lori empezó a removerse. Le desagrada tener que manejar escuchando esa voz, un auténtico martirio para los oídos tener semejante contralto lloriqueando por tener que estar privada de su libertad, tener ambre y sed.

En el estacionamiento, mientras el mestizo se afanaba por salir de Chicago de una buena vez, un par de jóvenes afroamericanos tienen una tarea sencilla. Estaban aburridos, y lo unico que hacen es consultar sus perfiles de Facebook. No eran muy listos, al parecer. Pero Goldie no dejaba de confiar una labor tan sencilla a esos dos. Encargados habituales de vigilar a las chicas de la carretera, es la primera tarea de verdad aburrida que les encargaran.

Apenas vieron al zoquete -como ellos lo bautizaron-, notaron que tenía una chica. Les pareció demasiado sexy en un pantalón ajustado, pero no pueden divertirse con ella. Órdenes de su jefe. La ultima vez que lo hicieron casi los castra con una navaja oxidada.

Cuando el auto de Scott arrancó, decidieron seguirlo. Recordaron su orden. Dar parte y seguirlo. Goldie siempre recompensa a sus hombres cuando realizan un buen trabajo, al in y al cabo.

~o~

Por un segundo, la luz se le hizo realmente molesta. Lo que para cualquiera que no padeciera migraña es un simple rayo diminuto de luz, a ella le quema la retina. Tiene la boca seca, y a juzgar por el incesante reclamo de su estómago no ha comido en más de un día, no se ha bañado en dos y le dolía la zona del recto.

Revisando el porqué de su dolencia, trató de hacer memoria de los últimos días. Bobby lo presentó a su familia, apenas y dieron un recorrido por la Universidad de Chicago perdiendo casi media tarde en buscarla, comió pizza y canolis en una pizzería un tanto retro hacia los años setenta, pelearon, volvieron...

El rumbo por el que su memoria fue se hizo un poco borroso. Recordaba un auto, un tipo un poco desaseado, empezó a luchar... y todo se puso negro. Apenas consciente, no pudo articular siquiera una palabra en su mente, ya ni hablar de dar voz a ese pensamiento. Pero hay algo que no encajaba, una sensación desagradable al palpar su recto. Ya antes la había tenido, pero nunca en esa zona. Y solo con Bobby, tomando un anticonceptivo antes y después.

Le desagradó la sensación de aquella mescolanza de sangre, excremento y semen. Tiene un fuerte hedor que se le hizo nauseabundo, tal vez por la natural suciedad del final del tracto digestivo o por el fuerte olor de aquél tipo.

-¡Guarda silencio, perra! -Scott le dio una sonora bofetada, apenas abriera la puerta del asiebto trasero. Gimoteando, Lori solo obedece por miedo, antes de que la ataran de pies y manos con cinta canela.

En toda su vida jamás había sentido terror hacia alguna persona. Tal vez del señor Grousse cuando, por alguna estupidez infantil, mandó sobre la cerca una pelota de Luna que Luan le arrojó, a sus cinco años. Aquella pelota terminó rompiendo uno de los ventanales, por lo que, cuando el entonces no tan viejo nuevo vecino descubrió la fechoría, no tuvo de otra que limpiar el desastre y pagar los daños con el dinero de sus cuatro siguientes mesadas.

Aquel hombre, sin embargo, le parece demasiado duro para tratar de ablandarlo. Con él, concluyó, no cabe pasarse de lista, actuar de forma estúpida o tratar de manipularlo. Algo más bajo que Bobby, no obstante se ve más desarrollado. No le encuentra tatuajes, y su ropa no parece tener tan mal olor, no obstante le resulta desagradable.

Por ningún lado encontró su móvil. Con seguridad, pensó, aquel tipo debió venderlo para conseguir más drogas para aturdirla. Odiaría, antes incluso que su propia violación a manos de ése animal, que los números de sus hermanas y de Lincoln, sus padres, incluso los de amigas tan cercanas como Becky, Dana y Whitney fueran a caer con el tipo al que se los venda. No se perdonaría el saber que Dana terminara en una cuneta del camino, o que Leni, su Leni, fuese obligada a bailar para un montón de camioneros brutos que no esperarían a hacerle lo mismo que a ella.

Cruel ironía. Lori apuntaba a lo más alto de la sociedad. Buscaba estatus entre sus compañeros de generación, una buena escuela de leyes y una vida larga y plena junto a Bobby, emulando al ahora expresidente. Ahora, solo desea volver a casa, olvidarse de todo, incluso contemplar la posibilidad de dejarse morir, sola y desahuciada, mientras sus hermanas cumplen sus metas.

-Llegamos -para cuando se detuvo el auto, Scott no fue nada amable con ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, la amordazó con cinta y la cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo, ansioso de llevarla a un paraje tras un letrero anunciando la misma película que fuera a ver con Lincoln. Una broma. La película se titulaba "Romance bajo el halo", y justo entonces supo una cosa.

Indiana.

El mismo letrero que viera a su paso por Merrillville en el viaje de ida, el mismo letrero que le indicaba que iba por buen camino, ahora es la tumba de toda inocencia que le quedaba. Lo peor de la naturaleza humana lo empezó a experimentar de primera mano. Imposible que se descubra la boca, solo tuvo que tratar de luchar, antes de ser depositada sobre una roca llena de musgo quemado por el frío.

-Vamos, nena -Scott escupe sobre su miembro, amenazando con saciar sus instintos más bajos.

A pesar de haber atado Lori con cinta en los tobillos, pudo acomodarse entre sus de la cintura para abajo ya. Ella tiró, como pudo varios golpes, mas él no hizo mucho por defenderse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a estrangular su cuello con violencia.

-¡Me vas a escuchar, maldita porquería! -dijo el mestizo, embistiendo a cada momento a la rubia, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡En cuanto...! ¡En cuanto termine, será mejor que...! ¡Será mejor que supliques por tu vida, ramera! ¡Terminando! ¡Voy a romperte los huesos y...! ¡Te romperé los huesos y te mueres, maldita! ¡Te mueres!

Con cada embestida, a Lori le quedó muy en claro lo que pasó mientras estaba drogada. No sabe qué le molesta más, si la luz del sol de la tarde, el que ese hombre invada aquella parte de su cuerpo que solo sus padres y Bobby habían visto, la dureza del terreno o lo que bien puede ocurrir con ella. ¿Descuartizada? ¿Muerta? ¿Tal vez acabe como alimento para los animales salvajes?

Olvidó que tenía planes. Bien pudo dar una fiesta para sus amigos más cercanos, ayudar a Joey con su tarea de cálculo diferencial, probar los nuevos diseños de Leni o incluso grabar, con mala calidad por obvias razones, un dueto con Luna. Demasiadas cosas con hermanos y amigos... tal vez Lincoln le pediría un consejo para dar el primer paso con Ronnie Anne o con alguna otra chica, aunque lo que escuchara de Becky sobre su prima no fue nada agradable por lo del incidente con su video de redención.

Teme por su vida. Nunca se vio tan rebasada por el miedo, con todo y que Lisa les obligue a dar muestras semanales de ADN o les pidiera algún órgano. Conprende mejor a Lana, con todo y sus terrores sobre alienígenas chupasangre, ahora que ella siente el más puro terror posible. Ver a su agresor disfrutar mientras que ella, impotente, solo era obligada a dejarse hacer. No era tierno como Bobby, o educado como visualizó a Hugh en sus fantasías, aquellas donde Bobby no estaba invitado o se les unía en un trío en el que los tres gozan por igual. Él es una bestia. Una de las peores.

La diferencia entre esto y los terrores de Lana es algo tan elemental que ni siquiera Leni, con todo y lo poco despierta que es, es algo tan sencillo que incluso Walt lo entiende. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya vida inteligente en el universo, lo mismo seres que buscan plasma para alimentarse que genocidas religiosos o incluso seres que sometan su ciencia a la humanidad. Cabe igual posibilidad que un primer contacto nunca se de. Los alienígenas podrían existir, pero los violadores existen.

Intentó por un segundo ir a su "lugar feliz". Se imaginó, irónicamente, en casa, con su familia. Todos en sus asuntos, incluida ella misma peleando con Leni por alguna cosa en el armario, Luna tocando su guitarra, Luan lanzando un pay a la cara de Lincoln mientras Lynn se las arreglaba con Lana y Lola para tenerlas en la cocina comiendo, Lily tomando su siesta junto a Lucy, concentrada en alimentar a Fang, y Lisa... tal vez ni siquiera sepa qué demonios esté haciendo. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Su "lugar feliz" estaba siendo corrompido. Las mayores desdibujaron sus usuales ropas para dar paso a conjuntos atrevidos, siendo Leni a la que peor le tocó, acosada en cinco frentes. Luna y Luan colgaban de arneses, brutalmente penetradas por varios jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, mientras que Lynn... no quería imaginar lo que un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le haría. Las niñas no escapaban, pues un corrillo de hombres y mujeres ofrecían dinero a un tipo repugnante para que Lincoln violara a cuatro de ellas. No había rastro de Lily hasta que dio con una pareja, quizá un matrimonio taiwanés, que la había comprado como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

-Vas... a morir... zorrita... -susurraba Scott con cada arremetida-... Pronto... muy, pero... muy... pronto.

Con toda la conmoción que está sufriendo, la falta de aire empezó a oscurecer todo. Si iba a morir realmente, lo está haciendo de la peor forma posible. Sin lograr defenderse, con sus fuerzas menguando a cada segundo y sin esperanzas de que todo esto sea un muy mal sueño.

Deseó que todo este asunto fuera un mal sueño.

~o~

No sabe cuantos días pasaron. Es la primera vez que no ve aquél odioso toldo de ese maldito automóvil o algún anuncio. El dulzón aroma del azúcar hecha caramelo y de perfumes dulzones varios inunda el aire de aquella pieza, codo a codo con la peste a sudor,cigarrillos y licores que no puede reconocer. La música que se escucha tampoco le es familiar. Demasiados sintetizadores, voces distorsionadas y mecanizadas, como si el intérprete recitara en vez de cantar.

Notó que estaba bajo techo, pero eso no le dio tranquilidad. Los cuadros de las paredes muestran a varias mujeres, todas ellas arregladas de formas atrevidas y exóticas, rodeando a un sujeto delgado, de piel blanca y cabello negro, mayormente vestido en un traje de poliéster rojo y una camisa larga, alternada entre blanca y negra según la foto. Los sillones de la estancia, como aquél en el que despertó, se le antojan muy caros, pues el forro no es de tela o de plástico, sino de auténtico cuero. El tapizado de las paredes es predominantemente verde con toques dorados y rojos, revelando que el dueño tiene muy mal gusto y se enorgulleciera de ello. En una de las esquinas vio un minibar

Por extraño que fuera, la cama es lo más raro que puede ver en dicha sala. La misma tiene un colchón Queen-size, con un dosel dorado y una cortina de seda italiana roja que le resultó desagradable al tacto, demasiado sensual y provocativa.

-¡Al fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente!

La voz que escuchó vino del umbral de la puerta. Trató de responder, pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas. No tenía un trozo de cinta adhesiva o mordaza alguna, pero lo más preocupante fue que de su boca salió solo un gemido seco. Aterrada, se llevó las manos al cuello.

-Vamos, nena -Goldie entró y se dirige hacia el sofá donde ella estaba inconsciente-, ¡prometo no hacerte nada! ¿Acaso no me crees?

Del interior de su saco, el alcahuete sacó una botella de agua. Con precaución, movida por el miedo y la necesidad por igual, tomó aquella botella e hizo como cualquier persona temerosa que nunca hubiera tenido un solo día sin preocupaciones. La abrió y olió el contenido, como si temiera que se fueran a aprovevhar de ella otra vez.

Sintió el primer trago, bastante largo, como si alguien hubiera derretido un glaciar y apagara un incendio con el agua resultante de ello. De un golpe, terminó con la botella, como si no hubiese bebido nada en una semana. Una segunda botella le fue ofrecida, misma que tardó un poco más en ser privada de su contenido. Por un segundo, hizo el intento por agradecer al pelinegro.

-Ni te molestes en hablar, preciosura -Goldie la detuvo, apenas poniendo dos dedos en su boca-. El pedazo de basura con el que ibas ya no es tu problema. Ya sabes: un robo por aquí, una baratija que termina en una tienda de empeños o con algún mequetrefe en la Edsel de Detroit, una bala que le injertan en la cara...

Lori no sintió pena por su agresor. Si ese tipo arruinó su vida, no merece piedad, ni siquiera una ultima dignidad.

-Mi doc -continua el proxeneta- me pidió que te deje descansar por dos días, pero entiende una cosa. El chico me cuesta, ¿Tú me entiendes, no? Y necesito que estés lista para mañana, cariñín.

Luego de ir al armario de la pieza, oculto a un lado del minibar, escogió un conjunto que le parecía adecuado para ella. Un mini-top sin tirantes dorado, un liguero negro, unas medias rojas de red y un cachetero rojo. Ni un pantaloncillo corto o unas bermudas. Por lo que pudo apreciar por el espejo de la puerta, le tiñeron el cabello con un tinte negro y no tenía su ropa interior, sino un conjunto de sostén sin tirantes y una tanga rosadas, demasiado simple qur no quisiera usar de nuevo.

-Te veo en unas horas, chiquita -se despidió Goldie con un tono sugerente-. Te pedí comida china para que comas algo.

-Hijo... de puta -alcanzó a susurrar en cuanto el padrote dejó la pieza.

~o~

No podía hacer nada. Esposado, no estaba frente a agentes de tránsito u oficiales de policía. Una regla importante en el bajo mundo es mantener a cualquier sujeto siempre en el radar, sin importar que se trate del más íntimo amigo o una familia. No se debe fiar de nadie. Y allí estaba. Dos de los matones de aquél hombrezuelo que lo amenazara dias atrás. No los clásicos esquineros de fútbol caidos en desgracia que decidieran buscarse un trabajo como guardaespaldas o cadeneros de un bar. Ambos no eran más altos que el propio empleador. Un tipo delgado que presume tatuajes habituales entre la yakuza y un sujeto raro, sacado de alguna parte fea de Filadelfia

En un auto de lujo, veía a Goldie. El padrote estaba revisando su maleta, complacido de tener no solo su dinero, el producto de docenas de hurtos desde que saliera de aquél infierno, sino una chica rubia, inconsciente tanto por la tensión de sus últimas horas como por el agotamiento producido por la misma.

-Hiciste bien en querer largarte con mi pasta, cabronazo. Muy, pero que muy bien -aduló el blanco con sarcasmo, vestido como si fuera un granjero, contraviniendo su exótico proceder habitual- . No me gusta tener que hacer esto, ¿me entiendes?

En el segundo que terminara de hablar, del bolsillo sacó una nudillera. No tardó en deshacerse de sus anillos, pues una actividad poco usual en él es de las que más disfruta.

-Sujeten a esta mierda latina -dijo el proxeneta sin titubear.

El primer golpe pudo mandarlo al suelo, aunque esos dos no lo soltaron ni de broma. Con aquél implemento, Goldie había tomado, con sus propias manos, severas represalias contra deudores, un par de acreedores molestos y varios clientes que no le pagaron en forma. Una y otra vez repite la dosis.

-Nunca... -intentó hablar el mestizo.

-¿Te creíste que te irías a Michigan, animal? -Goldie asestó otro golpe al rostro de Scott, rompiendo su mandíbula- ¿Crees que te ocultarás en MI MICHIGAN? ¡¿Luego de desaparecer a varias de mis chicas?!

Con cada golpe, nombró a algunas de aquellas desaparecidas en las últimas horas. Lara, Bryn, Meaghan, Jing, Mai, Miranda, Myra, Carrie... todas y cada una chicas que eran buscadas por lo dicho en los noticiarios, prostitutas que era posible que Scott no contactara nunca en Chicago pero que fueron "empleadas" suyas. Hastiado, el proxeneta tomó del toldo una Colt calibre 32 bañada en oro blanco y, sin miramientos, apuntó el cañón directo al pecho de Scott.

Lo último que cruzó por la mente del delincuente fue una fugaz visión de su infancia. Se vio a sí mismo, a sus ocho años. Su madre, avergonzada de que su hijo hubiera golpeado sin querer a un profesor en una función escolar, empezó a abofetearlo frente a todos. Por unica vez en su vida, llegó a hacerse una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios hice mal?

Un sonido amortiguado por un silenciador y, para Scott, todo terminó. El infeliz ya no tendrá de qué preocuparse de cobrarse una justa retribución por toda la mierda que, en lo que a él concernía, Flip le ocasionó. Un solo tiro, a quemarropa, fue el punto final de su existencia.

Un poco asqueado, Goldie tomó una servilleta de tela remojada en agua oxigenada y se lavó la sangre de las manos. Ya pensará en echar al incinerador aquellos "trapos de muerte", como suele llamar a aquellas prendas que suele usar las veces que tiene que hacer su propio trabajo sucio.

-¿Qué hacemos con el saco de basura, jefe? -pregunta el blanco.

-Bótenlo en el lago y avisa a los cerdos, ¿quieres? -dijo desdeñoso el padrote-. Hagan como que lo golpearon en Chicago y lo botaran en Indiana.

Resueltos, aquellos dos tomaron su convertible y cargaron con el cuerpo laxo de Scott para proceder como su empleador les ordenara. No les tomó ni cinco minutos manejar en dirección norte.

Antes de subir a aquella chica, quiso revisarla. No le parecía nada fea, en especial esos brazos. Delicados brazos de golfista, suave y tersa piel que no le pide nada a un durazno hasta llegar a la espalda, cubierta por apenas unos cuantos granos y acné. Rubia... pero no le gustó el tono. La cara la veía más apta para el cabello negro. Palpando el trasero lo sintió un poco tonificado, tal vez corredora por diversión. Los senos, medianos, prometen una copa C si llega a lactar, lo que de ninguna forma pasará trabajando con él.

Aprovechando un poco la inconsciencia de Lori, decidió revisar mejor la "nueva mercancía" antes de que despierte. El himen está roto desde hace mucho tiempo, el ano había sido desgarrado, estaba un poco golpeada... nada que su cirujano no pueda remediar. Si en la India ya reconstruyen virginidades, que en la dorada América no puedan hacerlo.

~o~

La primera noche estuvo buscando un móvil, una portátil, una tablet... algo, lo que fuera, para avisar a la policía, al FBI, a la DEA, o a quien sea, de su situación. Lo unico que pudo haberle servido fue un movil viejo aunque funcional con la batería descargada. Y aunque la ropa que le dejaran era nueva, por evitar decir un tanto costosa para su cartera regular, el conjunto es de todo menos adecuado para el crudo invierno de los Grandes Lagos.

La habitación, si bien era tanto o más espaciosa que toda la planta baja de su hogar, le resulta incómoda en extreno. Detesta el dosel de la cama, el sofá tenía bultos pese a lo costoso que era, y el minibar, si bien tiene una carta amplia, las bebidas caras están bajo candado y cerradura. Apenas alcanzaba a leer parte de las etiquetas de algunas. Oporto, Dom Perignon, Madeira, Chardonnay, San Fernando... otras tantas cosas, latería en general, se lee bien pese a estar en la misma condición que las bebidas más costosas. Y muchas de esas latas eran de conservas tan costosas como todos los instrumentos de Luna juntos. Latas de caviar y angulas en salmuera se codean con foie-gras y nueces variadas.

"Demasiado lujo para una mierda", pensó. Y, en parte, tenía razón para dar por cierto ese detalle. Cualquier persona que conociera no podría pagarse en un mes o dos una de aquellas latas, incluyendo a Carol. Tal vez las personas más adineradas se lo podrían costear, ninguna agradable para ella. Los Chandler y aquel viejo, Tetherby, están en la lista. Flip, definitivamente, aunque reconoció que el viejo tendero es un imperdonable tacaño.

Agotada luego de tres horas de revisar aquella habitación, no vio ninguna ventana por domde pudiera salir. Una ventila con una ocasional vista de pies le bastó para saber que está en un sótano. Uno demasiado bien arreglado en quien sabe donde.

La puerta se abrió. Un chico se introdujo a la pieza con algunas cajas y, tan rápido como entrara, salió, siendo escoltado por un sujeto de color bastante aterrador. Con tanta precaución como unos minutos antes con el agua, dudó sobre aquellas viandas que estuvieran al interior.

De lo único que no tuvo dudas fue sobre aquella inofensiva "galleta de la fortuna". Lori no le da ninguna importancia a aquellas notitas, esos augurios, a los que no poca gente, Lynn y Teri encabezando su lista personal, es tan adicta a tomar por verdades irrefutables. Abrió la lámina hecha de masa de arroz y encontró dos notas.

Lori decidió tomar primero la papeleta verde y leyó lo mejor que pudo, dado que la letra apenas y era legible.

 _Disfruta la comida. Dentro de poco_

 _vendré por tí._

 _._

 _Está limpia._

La segunda nota, en papel blanco y con tinta roja, tenía una serie de ideogramas chinos y la que, creyó, era la traducción.

 **Los milagros son la esperanza de quien pierde la fe.**

Demasiado hambrienta como para pensar en ambas frases, desechó la nota ("al parecer la mandó ese infeliz", pensó) y empezó a dar cuenta, primero con voracidad muy poco propia de ella y luego con calma, de aquella comida. Contraviniendo a su dieta usual, basada mayormente en comida tenida por saludable, atacó primero unas costillas agridulces, terminando con la cara manchada de salsa. El chop-suey estaba un poco pasado de cocción, pero a ella no le importó. Lo que antes habría desechado por ser demasiado dulce o grasoso ahora se antoja como un verdadero banquete, por pequeñas que fueran las raciones.

Terminada la comida, a Lori le empezó a vencer el sueño. De esperarse, la ahora pelinegra se recostó contra el sofá, tratando de atesorar lo poco que le quedaba. Recuerdos de algo que quiso proteger, memorias de su vida amorosa y los ecos de una discusión de la que está demasiado arrepentida.

~o~

Cerca de veinte intentos y lo logró.

Aquél móvil en particular le costó mucho trabajo para acceder al inicio. Salvo contadas excepciones, y éste era una de ellas, todos los móviles del botín de "Saco de Mierda" son de sus chicas.

En el fondo, cree Goldie, él es un buen hombre. Les da a sus chicas comida, ropa, techo y, cuando cree que se han ganado el derecho de ello, electrónica, y lo único que ellas tienen que hacer es entregar todo lo que obtuvieran en una noche. Dinero, prendas, botellas de licor bueno si a algún pobre diablo se le ocurre pagar en especie... otros alcahuetes procuran cobrar todo en efectivo, pero él es más del tipo de gente un tanto conformista cuando de cobrar se trata.

Revisó su calendario. La siguiente Convención, el siguiente encuentro americano de proxenetas, será en unos meses. Pansy ya está embarazada, probablemente de alguno de los brutos braceros ilegales de las granjas de Iowa con los que se vio obligado a romper el contrato. En cuanto a las que quedaban vivas y en las cercanías, DeLotta no llamaría la atención. La nueva... demasiado joven. Pam ronda ya el sobrepeso, Miley no tiene suficiente trasero, Ginger tiene una sorpresa desagradable entre las piernas, Evelyn y Heather tienen mal carácter, y las únicas chicas disponibles, Madison... al demonio. Tremenda puta. Georgette le costó una buena cirugía reconstructiva por un imbécil que le abrió la cara por no darle lo que quiso, y Shawna era la unica que confirmó su asistencia.

Revidando aquél móvil de nuevo, fue a la galería. Si esa chica tiene demasiadas hermanas y todas variopintas, no le conviene explotarla tan pronto. Unos meses como su mucama, la familia la olviday al demonio. Conforme vio las fotos de esas chicas y niñas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por esa chica.

"Leni... rubia, mucho busto y poco cerebro", piensa con cada foto que ve. "Luna, se ve que ya es tremenda zorra. Poco busto, rockera decadente y machorra. Luan... seguro me mata. Lynn, debe ser un chico al que le cortaron el pene de chiquito y lo llenaron de hormonas".

Pasó de la carpeta "Linky". No le interesa prostituir hombres, a menos que fueran travestidos o que se hicieran transexuales, tengan senos generosos y voz suave. En cuanto al resto...

"Lucy. Las góticas son putas por obvias razones. Lana... justo como me gustan. Rubias nada huecas que sepan trabajar de algo que no sea su culo. Lola... nah. Demasiado alzada. Lisa, ni se me ocurriría meter el miembro en esa concha seca cuando crezca. Lily... puaj . No ne gustan las nudistas por gusto".

Respecto a las chicas que cree son sus amigas, Whitney. No se ve nada apetecible. Dana... perfecta. Becky y Teri, exóticas a su manera. Bobby... "tal vez sea Bobbie, como aquella corredora de Nascar por la que suelo apostar en Daytona", pensó al confundir un poco por gramática. Cometió un error al ver que si era un chico, algo estúpido para ser latino, pensó.

Vio la hora. Tres horas desde que regresara de ver cómo estaba aquella chica. La única de la que, al parecer, hay un nombre e identificación. Esa chica no tiene cara de llamarse Lori. No le encuentra parecido a su madre, cuyo retrato al oleo volteó a ver. Lori le parece el nombre de alguien sumisa, fea y estúpida. Y ella, al igual que su "Virgen Madre", es dura, lo bastante lista y atractiva para formar parte de su "Club de Damas Alegres", forma jocosa y elegante de llamar a su camarilla de prostitutas.

Tras decidir formatear el móvil ("podré venderlo con el resto para una cartera de piel de búfalo", pensó), meditó un poco sobre la nueva identidad de aquella jovencita. Nada relacionado a su familia, amigos ni cursilería alguna. Algo corto pero muy provocativo. Nada como Rose o Carly. Ese nombre perdió todo su encanto para él por aquella mocosa de Seattle y su estúpido webshow. Debía ser algo sensual y corto. Algo como...

~o~

-Zoey, ¡ve con éste hombre! -el proxeneta, vestido con su habitual traje, llamó a "Zoey".

Lori, temerosa de que algo semejante a su experiencia con Scott la fuera a abrumar se nuevo, tuvo que acercarse, temblando y sujetando una bolsa donde le dieron un paquete de condones -baratos-, un paquete con toallitas húmedas y aceite para bebé. Nada más le dieron para una noche que, para una sola persona en realidad, promete ser muy buena.

Tratando de controlarse, siente como si la vejiga fuera a reventar. La primera parada, una granja a las afueras de South Bend, Michigan, estaba atestada de braceros de todas las razas, siendo los latinos una buena mayoría. Por desgracia para ella, el sujeto que le tocó atender no parece ser más delicado que un gorila. Afroamericano, fornido y con la cabeza afeitada, apesta a sudor, tierra y colonia barata.

El nerviosismo, el estrés y el miedo, sumado al tener que ver y ser tocada por un total desconocido, hicieron mella en su mente. Un asunto es Bobby, a quien no dejó de ver y sentir como alguien tierno, y otro totalmente diferente era tener que hacerlo con un hombre a quien nunca había visto en toda su vida.

Se imaginó a sí misma como una vaca. No de las que, al menos, tienen la dudosa gracia de ser mantenida en un establo para una reiterada maternidad por obtener leche, sino una que va directo al matadero. Temblorosa, no pudo hablar con soltura, a diferencia de las demás chicas que habían ido con ella, hacinadas en una pequeña furgoneta con menos espacio que Vanzilla, con rumbo a esa granja, a donde, de inmediato, las acomodaron en varios cuartos donde el único mueble existente es un camastro con una fuerte plaga de chinches.

-Vamos a ver qué tienes, mujerzuela -dijo ése hombre mientras la desnuda con tanta delicadeza como un perro de pelea.

-N-n-no s... -intentó alegar Lori, tratando de defenderse.

-No te hagas la que no sabe a lo que viene, puta -detuvo el individuo-. Yo vine a que te comas mi verga, y no me voy hasta que lo hagas.

Con rudeza, apenas viendo que intentó escapar, la falsa pelinegra fue tomada por los hombros y arrojada al camastro. La pestilencia del mismo, entre sudor, fluidos añejos varios, orina de animales -que, Goldie sabe, nunca se tomaron la molestia de revisar si limpiaron cuando adaptaron el granero como "hotel"- y chinches aplastadas.

El pantalón de aquél sujeto no tardó en caer, revelando prácticamente una bestia. Ello aterró a Lori, pues nada semejante le había entrado ni en la vagina ni, en fechas recientes, el ano. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la tonaran por la otrora blonda cabellera y, de un empujón, ya tenía semejante monstruo viril en la boca.

El sabor le resulta desagradable. Demasiado salado, amargo y de textura demasiado fibrosa, el glande apenas le cabe. Una de las cosas que más le desagradaba del sexo, cruel paradoja, la realiza con aversión, para satisfacción de ese desgraciado. Los peores momentos de su vida no tardaron en llegar, y prometen quedarse para hacer mucho más amarga y desagradable su hora más oscura.

Terminado todo el acto, y luego de haberla penetrado tras casi ahorcarla, Lori no deja de soltar un silente torrente de lágrimas. El sujeto, luego de rebuscar en su pantalón, tomó y le arrojó cuarenta dólares. Treinta para el padrote y diez por ponerse difícil... lo que, para ella, se traduce en que debe entregarlo todo, tal y como le ordenaran antes de subir a aquella apestosa furgoneta.

Cerca de diez horas y unos veintisiete clientes después, poco antes de despuntar la aurora, había reunido una cantidad nada despreciable. Ochocientos noventa dólares entre clientes y "propinas" por dejarse hacer la difícil. Las cuatro chicas que estaban con ella no habían tendo tan "buena" suerte, y no hicieron sino dirigirle un auténtico mar de lanzas por miradas.

Habituadas como ya están a ese tren de vida, por un lado están aliviadas por no tener tanto tiempo para descansar. Por el otro, el castigo por no reunir cada una al menos setecientos dólares podría arruinar aquel ánimo ligero. Lori no sabe qué pensar de ellas. Para ése grupo, ella no es mas que una mocosa insolente que vino a dárselas de "niña inocente".

~o~

La siguiente parada... Lansing. El parque industrial de la capital estatal es, por poco glamorosa que sea, su base de operaciones principal. No es que no comprendiera nada tan raro, pero ello obedece a una política que muchos padrotes suelen olvidar. Más cerca de un núcleo de poder implica mayor seguridad. Una obviedad que no pocos "hermanos" olvidan por miedo a perder sus beneficios, todo para evitar caer presos de nuevo o, peor, terminar alimentando a los perros del forense.

Su infancia se le antoja un tanto llevadera. De todos sus compañeros de escuela, él fue el único que no cursó la preparatoria, y el único que de verdad se enriqueció. Treinta y cinco años, de los que tres pasó en la prisión de Ingham por homicidio, quince en casa y el resto ejerciendo como un proxeneta poco convencional. El no paga por protección, sino que recurre al chantaje. Algunos viejos amigos de la infancia terminaron en puestos de influencia, y ellos suelen ser clientes asiduos de sus pequeños burdeles o del pequeño bar que comprara en Chicago.

El Champs Élysées, aquél bar de Chicago, era su Joya de la Corona, la única piedra valiosa del cetro que ostenta. Le gusta el olor del dinero, pero no deseaba hacer el honor a cierto tema, "Pay da cost to da bo$$", aquél recordatorio de que tiene que pagar a alguien más para que a él o a sus "pollitas". Si lo que le hizo el tipo que le trajo a "Zoey" le costó bastante por pagar a un tal Pimp Chicago, entonces la seguridad que ese imbécil le da no hace honor a su lema. "Ni Dios puede estar tan seguro sin mi gente".

Entre todas las chicas juntaron casi veinte mil dólares, descontando la gasolina de los traslados y alimentos para todas las chicas, a las que tiene alojadas en una bodega abandonada, siempre solapado por las autoridades a las que chantajea y por el dueño de la edificación. Una noche nuy interesante, pensó, pues fue la nueva quien acaparó la atención, una moneda de oro en medio de las de cobre.

-Jefe -le interrumpe uno de sus guardaespaldas, cubierto todo de tatuajes hasta la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Case?

-Tuve que aislar a Zoey -dijo el llamado Case-. Shawna y Georgette la estaban ahorcando.

~o~

Durante el traslado a Lansing, Lori no dejó de sentirse agotada, asqueada por lo que fue obligada a hacer. El ano le arde por la masiva cantidad de homvres que destrozaron su cuerpo por esa vía, la vagina empieza a apestar y escurrir semen e incluso necesitaba lavarse el cabello, pues uno de aquellos brutos tuvo la ocurrencia de masturbarse usando su cabello, terminando justo sobre su cara.

El contenedor a donde las encerraron tras hacerles tomar un baño colectivo no se ve acogedor por fuera, pero por dentro el espacio es más reducido. Pese a estar en una sección abandonada del Parque Industrial, se tomaron muy en serio todas las precauciones posibles para que ningún curioso, sea un potencial cliente, un moralista o un policía nada corrupto investiguen de escuchar algo extraño. Una gruesa pared de veinte centímetros de grosor hecha con planchas de corcho que las chicas pueden decorar a su gusto (una de las pocas libertades que les conceden), tres literas y dos espejos, además de una cómoda por cabeza y, bien escondidas, algunas cámaras ocultas. Dado que la última chica que encontrara en la internet oscura se escapó, sus cosas siguen allí, y la chica no era precisamente un reloj de arena.

Tratando de dormir, Lori intentó recordar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, de su hogar. No por meditar sobre el valor de su vida, sino por lo que ahora es una sombra muy vaga, con todo y lo que le importa muy distante ya. No recordaba ya el último chiste que Luan hiciera sobre su problema de flatulencias, la última discusión con Leni sobre su armario o la última vez que Lincoln tratara de sumarse a algo suyo como si de su par se tratara.

-Miren a la hijita de papi -ladro una de las chicas, una morena un poco pasada de peso de cabello crespo-. Seguro la perrita debe soñar con que tiene una bonita familia.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno ella? -dijo otra, una chica trigueña que tenía un pendiente, moldeado en una pieza con el nombre Madison colgando del cuello, escupiendo veneno- Solo vean -alzó la manta de la cama baja de la litera del fondo del contenedor, la que le asignaran antes a una chica que cambiaron de ciudad-. Casi no tiene pechos, sus nalgas están caídas... de seguro aprieta el culo, la muy perra.

-Maddie -llamó una tercera, una chica de ascendencia china con luces rojas en el cabello-, si la chica lo aprieta, ¿a ti que debe importarte lo que haga?

-Nadie te llamó, Evy -dijo con acritud Ginger, un chico latino que, alega, tiene problemas de personalidad-. Esta zorra hizo que Goldie me azotara el culo con una pala de cricket.

-¿Quieren callarse y dejar dormir a las que lo necesitamos? -chilló cuarta chica, blanca como Lori, con un par de alas tatuadas en los hombros.

-Cierra la boca, Heather -se quejó la primera-. A mí nadie me roba los clientes que necesito para estafar a ese cabrón y largarme de aquí.

-Solo... -susurra Lori-... solo déjenme en paz.

-Mira, mocosa -la llamada Madison tomó a la primogénita Loud por la melena y la azota contra la duela que conforma el piso del contenedor-. Nos jodiste a mí, a Georgette, a Ginger y a Shawna. Vuelve a lucirte con tu culo plano y ahuecado -amenazó-, y Ginger te va a desgarrar el culo como no tienes idea.

-Espero con ansias, primor -dijo el aludido con una dulzura ponzoñosa, pasando su mano izquierda, con un gesto sensual y agresivo, sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Vas a causarnos problemas, Zoey? -cuestiona agresiva la trigueña, a lo que Lori responde negando con la cabeza.

-Asintió -dijo quien comenzara el acoso.

-A darle -dijo Madison, dispuesta a irse a la cama con ganas de cobrarse un pequeño desquite como puede serlo una novatada-. Shawna, Georgette...

No dieron oportunidad a Lori de levantarse del piso. Shawna, como se llamaba aquella mujer pasada de peso, tomó un par de blusas y se las enredó en los puños antes de golpearla en el abdomen. Georgette, la rubia, por su lado fue mucho más directa, yendo directamente a su cuello. Si bien Loud ya tiene cierta experiencia con peleas de este tipo, ninguna de sus hermanas había querido dañarla en realidad. Aquellas dos mujeres, en cambio, de verdad desean asesinarle.

Queriendo demostrar que no es una manirrota, golpeó a Shawna en la cara. Trató de quitarse de encima con una patada a Georgette, lo que derivó en que ésta buscara acabar con ella usando una tanga de hilo dental negra como si fuera un garrote vil.

-¡¿Qué hija de puta mierda está sucediendo aquí, chicas?!

La reyerta fue detenida cuando Case, uno de los matones de Goldie, hizo acto de presencia. Tatuado con diversos motivos, era imposible determinar su raza. Bajo pero imponente, causó una fuerte impresión en las tres implicadas. Madison, por su lado, se había desentendido.

-Quiero pensar que nada pasó, hermosas -dijo el multicolor, fingiendo cordialidad-. Quiero pensar que todas se llevan de maravilla -al hablar, pasó sus dedos, paso a paso moviéndo los mismos sobre el trasero de Evelyn-. Que todas comparten sus sucios secretitos. Pero... -cambió su tono por uno mucho más fiero-... resulta que están peor que perras hambrientas de salchicha. ¡Quiero que me digan qué tienen con la nueva!

-Casey -imploró la blonda Georgette-, por favor no...

-¡¿Creen que no las ví, zorras de mierda?! -en el acto, el lienzo andante cruzó una bofetada en el operado rostro de la rubia- Tú, de pié y vienes conmigo -ordenó, señalando a Lori.

Sin tardanza, Lori siguió a aquél extraño individuo fuera del contenedor. Acto seguido, indicó a dos tipos, de expresión estúpida, que entraran por las dos "mascotas" de Madison. Adolorida, agotada, con un labio partido y un corte en la ceja, fue llevada al contenedor que usaban como "enfermería". No era muy distinto del otro, salvo por una mayor disponibilidad de espacio y el hecho de que solo estaba, además de quienes recién entraran, una chica de color, no muy agraciada, que ya presenta un vientre abultado por un embarazo de tres meses.

-No tienes que hablar si no es necesario, nueva -dijo Case con cortesía, para ser un matón, mientras tomaba aguja e hilo para suturar el corte en la ceja de la chica-. La verdad, o me interesa quién o quiénes empezaron la pelea. Ya esos dos idiotas se harán cargo de hacerles pagar a esas dos. ¿Tienes sed? -negó ella con la cabeza, temiendo que fuese a repetir el trauma al que ha estado sometida en estos dias.

"Trauma". Aquella palabra le era dura de asimilar. En una ocasión, contando él apenas unos meses, la pelinegra apócrifa recordó que Lincoln había vomitado sobre la blusa de la jefa de tropa en su tiempo como Blue Bell, una mañana de sábado que el bodoque estaba siendo bastante consentido por sus compañeras de tropa. Entre tantas galletas que al pequeño le dieron, y el que Dana lo tuviera dando vueltas a pesar de su edad, la mujer lo tomó por la cintura, descargando en segundos el agrio contenido de su pequeño estómago en un área grande del piso, la blusa y la cara de aquella veterana. Si bien no fue suspendida, el intrascendente suceso orilló a los padres de Carol a limitarse con una sola hija.

Cada puntada, al no tener un anestésico, le dolía más de la cuenta pese al cansancio. No sabe cómo reaccionaría aquél tipo en cuanto terminara con la sutura. Trató de ver la intrincada red de tatuajes de Case, lo que terminó por ser un bálsamo poco eficaz.

-Siento ser un "monstruo" por mi pasatiempo, Zo -se disculpó el polícromo sujeto-. Madison tiene control de las chicas que residen aquí, en Lansing. Si jugué un poco con una... solo mantengo mi farsa en este negocio. Las mujeres no me atraen, sinceramente. Y -Lori iba a hablar, pero él siguió hablando- si te lo preguntas, no. No soy gay. Solo no me atrae nada ni nadie. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tatuarse le trae a la gente como yo?

-No, realmente -dijo la chica, cansada.

-Nos ven como vagos, apestados. Criminales, cuando menos. Y esta mugre es lo poco que conseguí. Puedes quedarte con Pansy -añade-. Veré si mañana te descansan o, por mucho, no tienes mucha actividad.

Poco sosegada, y adolorida por la sutura, los golpes y el intento de asesinato, fue a la cama contigua a la de aquella chica. Extrañada, la estudió como si de una novedad se tratara. Ya había visto, desde que tiene uso de razón, a su madre con el vientre hinchado. Desde Luan a Lily, ella recuerda, casi a detalle, como su familia se fue haciendo más numerosa, y desde Lincoln tuvo que empezar a tomar las riendas como la hermana a cargo.

"¿Ése niño sabrá quién es su padre?" La pregunta, muy al azar, le desagradó demasiado. No recuerda si, cuando la empezaran a ultrajar, estaba en sus dias de riesgo.

Las palabras de aquel sujeto se pusieron a prueba, pues, ni bien empezó a cicatrizar la sutura, en la semana la trasladaron a un bar motociclista a las afueras de Toledo, Ohio, una parada de camioneros en Kalamazoo ,al este de Michigan y un bar karaoke en la zona más céntrica de Fort Wayne, en Indiana. Si bien las chicas veían en ella una amenaza a sus intereses, Lori se sintió acosada, pese a que en los dos primeros puntos tuviera mejor suerte que en South Bend.

Fue justo en Fort Wayne que, con el tercer cliente de la tarde, intentó fugarse. El plan fue demasiado simple, por no decir absurdo. Trató de morder el pene de aquél sujeto, un delgado hombre con cara de rata y barba rala, mientras era forzada a darle un servicio oral, tratar de arrancarle el miembro a lo que, piensa, es una pobre excusa de hombre. Al sujeto, evidente sumiso, le gustó semejante acción de la pelinegra de tinte, por lo que abusó de su nueva situación de poder y empezó a golpearla salvajemente.

Luego de haber aplacado a aquel sujeto, Goldie se había percatado de sus intenciones una vez que todos estuvieran distraídos en aquel negocio-tapadera. El proxeneta, solo ligeramente molesto, se había reducido a negarle comida el día siguiente, sábado, y llevarla directamente a un tramo del camino entre Perry y Swartz Creek, sitio frecuentado (en palabras del alcahuete) por gente de zonas cercanas, desde Morgan hasta Flint.

Para ella, el mensaje estaba claro. "Es lo más cerca que vas a estar de casa el resto de tu vida".

~o~

Dos semanas, cinco días y siete horas. Es lo que ha contado desde que ingresó al Correccional Metropolitano de Chicago. No tiene idea de lo que pueda haberle pasado a Lori, o si sus parientes le están buscando.

Cuando mucho, le pueden esperar cinco años. La mala decisión de renunciar al litigante de oficio al cual tenía derecho le puede costar el arruinarse la vida con la posibilidad de un trato desvanecida en cuanto se declaró inocente. Y está harto de su compañero de celda. Harto de la pandilla de nonazis de la que ese monstruo es miembro activo, harto de tener que hacer la de "mula" con la droga que logran pasar.

Había visto ya un par de muertes. La primera, apenas dos días después de ser ingresado. Un custodio causó que un nuevo interno cayera por las escaleras y se partiera el cuello. Si accidente o intencional, no quiso indagar demasiado. La segunda, un suicidio de un pobre diablo al que sentenciaron a cadena perpetua por narcotráfico.

Detesta tener que hacer toda clase de favores para, siquiera, tener una comida decente. No porque no pudiera pagar protección, sino porque no pocos gustan de meterse con él apenas entra al comedor. O escupen en su charola o la vuelcan o le toman el guiso.

La misma cantidad de días de sufrimiento son la misma cantidad de noches que estuvo en guardia hasta que el sueño lo derrota. No se meten con él por ser chicano o por tener mayor grado educativo que la mayoría de los internos. Lo hacen solo por tener algo de diversión y por el hecho de que no ha metido ni las manos cada vez que desean intimidarlo.

No soporta los insultos. Cuando una rata, es decir, un soplón, descubrió que tiene padres y hermana en Michigan, amenazaron con que, apenas recobraran su libertad, matarán al " _frijolero_ hijo de puta" y violarán por igual a su madre y a su hermana en frente de él, y encima lo forzarían a hacer lo mismo.

Había escuchado cosas de algunas prisiones. Algunas ciertas, otras no tanto, y unas más un vil mito, una leyenda urbana. Supo, por ejemplo, que lo de las agresiones sexuales es verdad, aunque solo aplica en aquellos internos que están por violación. Lo de los asesinatos ya comprobó su veracidad, mas no la frecuencia. No así el que haya internos travestidos que se prostituyan por necesidad o por aprovechar, sobre todo, las ansias de quienes no tienen visita conyugal.

Había escuchado de la sargento Platt, mientras era devuelto a la pequeña celda donde esperaría su traslado a aquella torre penitenciaria del barrio del Loop, que si tiene suerte pasarán tres meses antes de que uno de los ambientes psicológicos más hostiles lograra romper toda resistencia. Con suerte. En el peor de los casos, tres semanas y estaría tan roto como vasos de cristal cortado en un aeropuerto.

Un nuevo golpe devolvió a Bobby a su realidad. Su compañero no está dispuesto a permitir que él duerma siquiera. Hoy toca revisión en el piso, y siente un agudo y persistente dolor en el recto por guardar un frasco con varias dosis de crack. Deseó nunca haber sido tan estúpido como para arrastrar a Lori a su perdición. Deseó no tener miedo, estar libre y sin aquel pantalón que le queda tres tallas ajustado y a la cadera. Deseó incluso estar muerto. Teme por su padre, enfermo del corazón, y por las dos primeras mujeres de su vida, por madre y hermana, quizás quebradas por no tener noticias suyas, pero... si desea protegerlas, lo único que puede hacer es no dar noticias.

Tal vez, en sus cuentss, pasa un día más sin noticias de sus seres queridos y se quiebra.

~o~

Sábado por la noche. De verdad, está hambrienta. Goldie había cumplido a rajatabla su castigo, dando al resto copiosas comidas de distintos restaurantes de comida rápida. Lo mismo gozaron ellas de burritos y cubetas de pollo frito que minipays de manzana y pizza. Las demás chicas del contenedor con quienes tuvo problemas, en lo particular Madison, fueron despreciables, pues procuraban dejar los huesos mondos y se los arrojaron a la cara, haciendo peor su suplicio.

Para rematar, el aire en aquél recodo del camino está helado, pues en la radio de la pieza escuchó que una masa de aire polar traerá aguanieve a la zona, y la ropa que le hicieron vestir... Lori pensó que estaría mejor desnuda que cubierta por aquél espantosamente corto minitop blanco sin tirantes, liguero con encaje rojo, microfalda roja y pompones. Al parecer, algunos tipos, muchos de ellos maduros que habían pactado por teléfono, son asiduos de llevarse a la cama a chicas disfrazadas de porristas, sin importar que algunas, ella incluida, fuesen menores de edad.

El primer "cliente" de la noche, por suerte, se lo arrebató Shawna. Por desgracia, para ella, era un chico un poco granoso que reconoció como cajero del Burpin' Burger. Sabe de él, Whitney mediante, que había botado a Carol solo porque ella no era su tipo.

Algunas de las chicas que habían ido con ella visten de maneras similares. Algunas usaban uniformes que replican a los de algunas preparatorias de uno y otro sitio. El conjunto de la morena robusta, que al parecer no pasó de la secundaria del sitio donde naciera (o de algún otro), se le nota demasiado ajustado, lo que realza mejor sus abundantes carnes. Madison, por su lado, trata de poner una cara dulce, aunque ella sabe que aquella acaramelada "estudiante" es tan encantadora como un monstruo de Gila, la única clase de lagarto que jamás permitiría a Lana poseer. Si ya de por sí Hops, Izzy y El Diablo son repugnantes para ella, no quiere inaginarse al segundo saurio venenoso más grande del planeta... aunque éste no sea más largo que la patineta dela plomera.

Le cuesta comparar el ambiente de sitios como ése, casi en medio de la nada, con el que tenía en casa. Prefiere mil y más veces escuchar las galimatías anglófilas de Luna o el que Linc...

Cortó su reflexión cuando vio un auto que le es demasiado familiar. La mitad de años que Vanzilla, pintura morada, las mismas luces que, de vez en cuando se descomponen, las mismas placas con la silueta de los Grandes Lagos rodeando Michigan como marca de agua, y con toda seguridad el chofer era el señor Roberto.

Revolviendo en ir tras aquella cafetera rodante donde Bobby y ella compartieron no pocos buenos momentos, intentó perseguir el auto de los Santiago, olvidando que no debe correr con tacones en un suelo muy suelto, predominantemente lodo y grava. Tratando de hacerlw señas para que se detuviera. Si tan solo ella supiera que a su cada vez más imposible de ser futuro suegro le desagradan las prostitutas, y más serio aún, que a ella la vería como tal. Y es muy posible que él no quiera escucharle. Prohibirle que siquiera se acerque a Ronnie Anne o a su mujer, a los suyos.

-Bien, Zoey, ¡bien! -aplaude irónico Goldie, quien celebra que ella hubiese caido-. Intentas acercarte a un cliente y causaste que se largara. ¿Tan ansiosa estás de tener un falo en la boca, cariñín?

-Yo no... yo... -trató de hablar, antes de que el alcahuete la tomara por el top, sucio de la arenilla residual de la grava.

-Si no te acomodas en la carretera -el padrote sacó de su traje un habano, ya de por sí bastante caro por las limitantes de las aduanas-, me hubieras dicho para descansarte e ir a la Convención en Chicago el verano entrante. Tu sabes -se encoge de hombros, tratando de tomar una actitud bonachona-: padrotes, putas, mucho dinero para el Padrotede padrotes... no sabes lo que es divertirse de verdad, ¿eh? Ya me las arreglaré para colarte, y quizá... -del tono campechano que usaba pasó, rápido, a uno mucho más seductor, meloso-... tengas el honor de ser mi segunda esposa.

La sola idea le aterra. Una cosa, y muy grave para ella, es ser sometida a una virtual esclavitud moderna, a estar sometida a ser una mujerzuela como las de la zona del muelle ribereño en Royal Woods, y una distinta, aunque no mucho, es prostituirse siendo, por añadidura, una de las esposas de un proxeneta. Peor, del proxeneta que la explota. Ya tiene demasiado de motoristas, camioneros, braceros e indocumentados semi-esclavizados como para desear, como nunca, volver a casa.

La tensión la cortó, sin embargo, un hombre bastante bien parecido. Lo que a Lori le sorprendió, para empezar, es el hecho de ver que no solo Lincoln y su abuelo tienen el cabello blanco de nacimiento. Nunca había visto algo parecido fuera de su familia.

El sujeto pagó directamente a Goldie, y al parecer dio un extra. No era extraño, pues ya otras veces, sobre todo en Toledo, pasó algo similar. Los que pagan y agregan algo al precio suelen hacer, prácticamente, lo que les plazca. Y este hombre no es la excepción. Notó en su anular izquierdo un anillo de bodas. Algo usual ya que ha visto y atendido, forzosamente, a hombres casados comprometidos y aun en trámites de divorcio.

Sin cuidado alguno, el individuo la subió a un auto apenas más espacioso que el sedán en el que fuera trasladada de Chicago a aquél anuncio en Indiana, tras unos arbustos lo suficientemente altos como para tener una buena vista del panorama y mantenerse ocultos. No tardó en cerrar las puertas y poner el seguro.

Esperó a que ese tipo intente lo que quisiera hacer. No ve arma alguna, y se ve demasiado decente, lo que la puso igualmente nerviosa. Muchas veces, y eso le ha tocado comprobar, son los de apariencis tranquila los más violentos. Mantuvo la guardia alta, esperando ya lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

Sin mediar palabra, su expectativa se cumplió. Empezó por jalonear el top hasta romperlo y, con un rápido abrazo, la sometió como pudo. En su cabeza, no le tomó mucho tiempo para hacer una asociación. Una muy desagradable, pues el hombre había sacado un retrato de su familia. Una mujer, bastante inusual como él, de cabello blanco a los hombros estaba a su derecha en la impresión, mientras que al centro, entre ambos, había una chica de unos once años que, salvo por la guitarra acústica que cuelgs en su espalda y el adorno en el cabello, es su copia exacta... o lo sería, de no haber sido forzada a retocar con un tinte barato el negro que mancilló su rubio natural.

Para ella, estuvo claro. Demasiado parecido con la hija de ese hombre, como si ella padeciera un complejp de Electra correspondido. Trató de nuevo de oponer resistencia, aunque él se mantuvo en sus casillas, quien ya estaba bajando su pantalón.

Varios haces de luz roja y azul dieron por terminada la función. Precedidos por auto deportivo a exceso de velocidad, numerosas patrullas de la policía estatal hacen acto de presencia. Algunas se separaron del grupo principal, que se mantuvieron en persecución, deteniendo su marcha en aquél recodo del camino.

Como si temiera ser descubierto, aquel peliblanco echó a Lori de su auto y arrancó, frustrado por no desquitar sus ansias por no haber tenido que romper sus votos matrimoniales. "Ya lo hará", piensa aliviada. "Si no se larga a otro lado y va a casa, seguro se desquita en casa".

Escucha disparos. Tuvo que perderse en un campo de cultivo cercano, por si Goldie piensa buscarla. Desde un principio quizo una oportunidad para escapar, siempre obstaculizada por algún patán que buscaba sus servicios o por estar siempre vigilada.

~o~

A la vista del camino, Goldie no pudo sentirse más furioso. Buena parte del dinero de esa noche se perdió, dos chicas se escaparon y otra fue herida en el tiroteo junto con Case, quien yace inerte en el piso, dos de sus hombres fueron detenidos y un cliente, el que pagó por Zoey, seguramente se la llevó lejos.

Todo cuanto le quedaba allí apenas vale la pena. Aquél travesti, Ginger, Heather y Georgette se quedaron junto a sus hombres. Shawna, Pam y Miley se quedaron en Lansing. Sin embargo, no lamenta que Evelyn y Kat (latina, cabello corto y algo plana, sacada de Indiana) se fugaran, o que Madison fuera abandonada tras una roca. Ya encontrará quien las reemplace, o si "vuelven con papi".

Consideró la posibilidad de dejar el negocio, pero ya era tarde. No conoce otra forma de vida que ser, en la teoría y la práctica, un parásito vestido con exotismo. No deja de vivir su sueño americano a costa de destruir los de otras personas, sean hombres o mujeres.

-¿Todavía piensa ir al Ball en Chicago, señor? -preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Al demonio -bramó Goldie-. La Convención seguro no querrá sino joderme por lo de hoy. Esos negros van a querer que se las chupe y meta unos verdes en el culo.

Abandonando aquél sitio, una cosa más se quedará en la mente del proxeneta. Mujeres, hay millones. Mujeres que quieran trabajar para él, lo harán mejor vigiladas.

~o~

Había tratado de dormir lo mejor que pudo en un arbusto. Trató de hacer lo que viera hacer a aquél tipo que Lincoln admira la única vez que, teniendo casa sola y nada mejor que hacer, viera su programa. No era como si el tipo supiera lo que hace, pensó, pero ello no demerita que se las arreglara, aunque no tenía hojarasca a la mano para cubrirse del frío, o ramas suficientes para construir un refugio.

Cansada, decidió regresar al camino. No espetaba encontrar a nadie, ni nada. Mientras viera la forma de llegar a casa, mejor para ella, aunque desconoce cómo actuarán sus hermanas, Lincoln y sus padres si la vuelven a ver.

Le cuesta pensar, sobre todo, en su padre y en Lincoln. Si los hombres recurren a las prostitutas para salir de su rutina o para "debutar" en la cama, entonces no vale la pena que lo hagan. Sobre todo si son toscos, arrogantes y estúpidos. Ya empieza a imaginar a su padre, tan preocupado por su vida marital, hastiado de su madre, yendo a algún bar solo para buscarse a alguien más joven o mejor proporcionada que su pareja, quizá menor de edad, en el muelle por la madrugada o a las afueras del Arenque Rojo, aquella taberna inglesa a donde Luna tiene prohibido ir. No le cabe en la cabeza que Lincoln, aquél chico a quien le diera helado cuando ella misma era niña, fuera a un burdel fastidiado de Ronnie Anne. Sabe que su Booboo Osito no la cambiará por nada de estar a su lado, pero... ¿qué tal si la engañaba a sus espaldas, tal vez con Dana o con Rhonda? ¿Y cuantos de los hombres que ha conocido en su vida no lo han hecho? Flip, el señor Grouse, sus profesores, Hugh, incluso compañeros de clase y amigos como Chaz y Tad... Joey no. El chico es, decididamente, demasiado pusilánime para enamorarse siquiera, o para acercarse a una mujer que no fueran madre, tías, abuelas y amigas sin sudar de forma descontrolada.

Un sonido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Procede, si la memoria no le falla, de una roca cubierta por arbustos, a unos diez metros del camino. No era un sonido fuera de lo normal, pues eran pequeñas pisadas de algo razonablemente pequeño.

Por precaución, tomó una rama larga y la empuñó lo mejor que pudo, como si fuera una porra. Preparada, decidió ir tras la roca y apartó los arbustos, causando un aleteo que la asustó.

Un cuervo, al parecer afectado por el frío, se alejó volando a un árbol cercano. En su pico, sangrante, colgaba aquel odioso pendiente. Con asco, Lori descubrió que se trataba de Madison, aquella insufrible trigueña que solo le hiciera el martirio más insoportable. El conjunto con el que estaba vestida, una versión más corta en azul y oro del uniforme de la preparatoria de Royal Woods, tenía un par de perforaciones en el abdomen a la altura del estómago y en la base del cuello, a un lado de la arteriacarótida.

-A... ayúdame... Z-Zoey... -suplicó la ramera, impotente y al borde de la muerte.

A la pelinegra de tinte no le inspira conmiseración, ni siquiera un poco de piedad, ver que quien le causó un hottible tiempo en el suplicio que ahora llama vida esté tan vulnerable, olvidada y sin más atenciones que las que, en su patética condición, pudo brindarse. Libre de una esclavitud solo por horas. Un par de días, por mucho.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que debe ayudarla, que es mejor que las bestias que la sometieron. Que tan solo era cuestión, si no de sanarla, al menos de hacer más llevaderas sus últimas horas de vida. Tan solo hacerle compañía... aunque otra voz la presionaba. Las caras de todos esos infelices riendo, beneficiados con su ruina más absoluta. Gozando a expensas de ella, contando el dinero de su trabajo, si es que considera eso un trabajo siquoera, descargando pestilente y pegajoso semen en su cara, senos y gluteos...

-Suerte con ello -susurró a su oído, decidida a ignorar ambas voces.

Se fue dejando a aquella infeliz, suplicante, a su suerte, no menos cruel destino que si tomara una roca y le aplastara la cabeza una y otra vez. Ya ha tenido demasiado en su vida como para tener que cargar con una vida sobre sus debilitados y delicados hombros, por lo que emprendió el camino a casa. No ignora, en cambio, algunos billetes de veinte y cincuenta que yacen ahí, abandonados y un poco desperdigados por el viento. Una cosa era despreciar a alguien menos que vivo como hizo con Madison, y una distinta era no hacerlo con dinero que puede servirle de algo. Típico obrar por simple naturaleza: en tiempos de necesidad, suele anteponerse el bien particular antes que el altruismo. Desalmado, pero es lo único que puede hacer.

Trata de caminar a paso veloz no solo para mantener el calor, sino para aprovechar tanto como le fuera posible la escasa luz del día y para alcanzar el pueblo más cercano que le era posible. Perry, si mal no recuerda por las señales que viera en el camino. Tal vez compraría un boleto de autobús a Royal Woods, comería algo e irá a casa.

Los siguientes dos días se empeñó en dos cosas. Mantenerse abrigada y moverse. El segundo punto no era el mayor problema, aunque desde Perry hay casi cien kilómetros, y no resiste tanto, mucho menos cuarenta, de los que solía correr diez solo para mantenerse en forma, en un día.

El abrigo es un asunto muy diferente. A nadie se le ocurre sacar a tender la ropa, pese al lento aumento en la temperatura, y con algunos hurtos el verano pasado, prefieren colgarla dentro. Menos tiempo de secado y la garantía de tener su guardarropa intacto. Casi nada puede hacer con esa microfalda y el top. Ya antes de abandonar aquél paraje se deshizo del liguero, para no revelar su previa condición.

Con calma, recorre las calles del lugar. Las pocas personas que salieron a trabajar, más por necesidad que por gusto, no le prestan atención, concentrados en esperar a tener poca o ninguna actividad importante que no sea terminar de una buena vez sus labores y largarse a casa. Las dos personas que apenas se dignaron a mirarla no solo lo hicieron con desprecio, sino que inclusive le instaron a que se alejara.

Cuando pasó junto a una comisaría, encontró algunos avisos de "Se Busca". La mayoría, como el de un Samuel Rodríguez (un sujeto de rostro delgado y lentes con una plasta de masa epóxica mal puesta), ofrecen una recompensa. Otros, como Loan Gillicuty y Amanda Rynda, eran de una alerta Amber. Un cartel, ya decolorado por la lluvia, era doble.

 _Roberto Santiago jr. y Lori Loud_

 _Fueron vistos por última vez en la zona de la estación Madison-Wabash del subterráneo de Chicago_

 _El día 20 de febrero del año en curso_

 _Él: latino, 18 años, piel morena clara, cabello negro rizado corto, barba rala._

 _Ella: caucásica, cabello rubio dorado lacio corto, pendientes blancos._

 _Ropa que vestía(n):_

 _Él: chaqueta verde hoja, camisa del mismo color, remera blanca de manga corta y jeans._

 _Ella: chaqueta azul pastel, leggins blancos y pantaloncillo arena._

 _Se gratificará a quien proporcione información sobre su paradero._

Alejándose, se detuvo en un parque cercano. Al igual que las calles, el paraje está desolado, sin más presencia que la de unos chicos de entre trece y quince años que estaban fumando a escondidas. Por lo que puede apreciar, solo pretenden ser mayores para impresionar a los imbéciles.

"Nuevo plan", pensó." Debo evitar a la gente hasa llegar a Royal Woods".

Llegada a un callejón al lado de un restaurante de comida mexicana, trató de recordar tanto como pudo sus buenos tiempos al lado de Bobby, aunque lo que logró fue encerrarse en un contenedor de basura. No era el mejor lugar para resguardarse del frío, pero lo que abunda, como Lana no deja de recordarle a todas en casa , son las sobras de comida en buen estado. Lo mismo ensaladas que salen como entraron de las mesas que restos de tacos y chile con carne que termina siendo botado cada que no se vende una olla el mismo día.

Asqueada ante la posibilidad de comer, literalmente, de la basura, cedió a la presión que ello significó. Si Lana podía comer un plato dejado de enchiladas de cerdo a la mostaza de Dijon, ella bien puede aguantar una mezcla de camarones a la diabla bañados con guacamole y algo que parece peludo y...

"¿Peludo?"

Tuvo que salir pitando del contenedor. Un corgi abandonado salió de la nada, queriendo defender el -para muchos- invaluable tesoro que es el contenedor. La primera oportunidad que tuvo de comer, aunque sea mucho y mal, y un perro endemoniado la atacó a la primera oportunidad. Sin muchas opciones más, agregó un nuevo punto al plan.

No comer nada de la basura.

Había escuchado decir a la Lisa decir que, mientras una persona bebiera agua constantemente, la inanición la mataría en, por lo menos, una semana a diez días, según la grasa y la masa muscular del individuo. Y, para su desgracia, habían pasado ya varios días desde su infructuosa lucha por comer slgo. También, durante las clases de hisoria con Puga, escuchó algo de la educación en Esparta. Algo que tiene que ver con sobrevivir a toda costa, algo tocante a la comida o algo... no puso demasiada atención, pues entonces estaba enviándonos mensajes a Leni sobre no usar el móvil en clase de nuevo.

Su plan no le había resultado. Avanzar de noche, detenerse en los basureros a descansar y, si podía, tratar de hurtar algo, lo que sea, de alguba tienda. El dinero que recogiera de aquél paraje se lo habían robado cuando se detuvo a descansar en una granja, lo que fue un muy duro golpe que la dejó sin más medios que el hurto. Los basureros, de una opción tentadora pasaron a ser algo qué evitar a toda costa.

Evitó también las granjas a su paso. Los pocos trabajadores nocturnos que encontró, la mayoría simples veladores, eran, sobre todo, gente que en otras circunstancias no les habría importado llevarla a la cama a cambio de un baño, comida y, si tuviera suerte, una noche de sueño. Desesperada, su dignidad se mantuvo regida por el miedo a algo que no volverá a hacer en su vida.

Nunca había combatido el hambre constante en su vida. Desde que naciera, puede decir que había tenido comida asegurada, así ella y sus hermanos traten de disputarla cuando queda algo, más por simple deseo de prolongar su propia complacencia que por aplacar el hambre. Antes, veía con cierta reluctancia el gulash, los jalapeños rellenos con ensalada de atún y el gazpacho. Ahora, se considera afortunada si llega a tomar siquiera una manzana o un tomate de un puesto, o si disputa las sobras de algún restaurante y vence a los animales callejeros.

Al amanecer del quinto día desde que dejara ése sitio de lujuria y muerte, se dignó a tomar un ejemplar abandonado del Morgan Herald, a las afueras de una fábrica de conservas y revisó la fecha. Dieciséis de marzo. Lo que dedujo, fue que toda su odisea se reduce a un mes, entre un dulce prólogo, semana y días de esclavitud, violaciones en su cuerpo de formas que la pornografía no puede abarcar y, la cereza podrida de un pastel rancio: un peregrinaje malhadado de cinco días desde las afueras de Perry que está plagado de privaciones de todo tipo. Hambre, sueño, sed y mareos constantes que le nublan la vista por momentos se convirtieron en la gran constante de sus últimos días.

Avanzó cerca de cuatrocientos metros más y, con cautela, se resguardó en un contenedor de basura. La zona, reconoce, es algo deprimente. Natural si se considera que predominan los colores oscuros y pardos.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Rashid -escuchó vagamente una voz femenina, madura, que se despedía de un chico.

-Nos vemos, madre -respondió desganado un chico.

-Cualquier cosa, llamas.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, no muchos en realidad, el cansancio hizo mella. Agravado por el hambre, no le tomó demasiado caer dormida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño profundo natural, mas no era nada agradable.

 _No se encuentra con viejos terrores de infancia, con que la batería del móvil sufre por un pulso electromagnético que afecta a su familia o a Bobby en los brazos de Carol mientras ambos se rien de su desgracia. De hecho, su hogar es la misma edificación que, con todo, es su hogar. Entra y, esperando lo mejor, lo que parece un anhelo de lo más profundo de su psique, no tarda en convertirse en una pesadilla._

 _-Llegas tarde, Zoey -le recrimina un onírico Goldie. El maldito le sigue causando problemas cada vez que cierra ella los ojos-. Mira, necesito que me ayudes a manejar a estas putas. ¡Ya no las aguanto!_

 _-¿A quién llamas putas, enfermo? -intenta defender, por un segundo, manotea hasta que se da cuenta de que viste una versión erotizada de su ropa habitual, una blusa azul cielo que le queda como un sostén deportivo, un cachetero arena y zapatillas de tacón alto blancas rematadas por una pantimedia de red._

 _-¿Aquién llamas enfermo, zorra? -el parásito le cruza la cara de un puñetazo con los anillos puestos- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas rameras me tragan?_

 _Asolada, vio a su familia en situaciones varias. Leni está vestida de colegiala despistada e inocente, con la sonrisa ausente de su cara mientras le da un servicio al entrenador Pacowski. Luna solo está atada con una cuerda, desnuda y colgando del techo. Luan y Lynn eran forzadas a una pelea en una piscina inflable, mientras varios hombres se masturban y arrojan cubetadas de aceite que transparenta unas remeras ajustadas. No hay rastro de las niñas, mientras que Lincoln está siendo brutalmente ultrajado por varios hombres. Su padre... rebajado a vil tapete de la sala._

 _La peor escena, sin embargo, la sobrecoge demasiado. Su propia madre, la mujer que la trajo al mundo, lucía un tankini púrpura recortado que apenas oculta sus pezones, pinzas que, sobre la tela, presionan los mismos, y un collar de perro al que le colocaron una cadena, como si de cualquier perro casero se tratara. La pobre tenía, además, un vibrador metido en el recto, humillada, mientras un tipo enorme fumaba un puro y sujetaba una copa de champaña._

 _-No huyas de lo que eres, perra -le susurra Madison, con una palidez cadavérica y las cuencas de los ojos vacías, al tiempo que Shawna y Georgette le destrozan la ropa con sendos pares de tijeras._

 _-Vuelve a donde perteneces -escuchó la voz de Case, aquel tipo que fue de los pocos que tuvo algo de compasión por ella-. Tú no debes..._

Sobresaltada, despertó, sudando y jadeando con la misma intensidad con que, su abuelo le contara de niña, temblaba los primeros tres meses después de su estadía como soldado en Kuwait, diez años antes de que Luna naciera.

Temerosa, salió de su improvisado refugio. El sol ya se había ocultado, por lo que habría reanudado su marcha. La habría reiniciado de no ser por dos cosas. Las luminarias del estacionamiento del lugar están apagadas, y una figura se acercó a ella, estando ambos a buena distancia de aquella mole de ladrillo, acero y concreto.

Intentó pedirle ayuda, y el que los harapos en que se convirtieran el uniforme de porrosta que ella viste no le da un aire de confianza, sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Vete! -gritó el chico, a quien Lori pudo reconocer, al fin, como Rashid.

Trató de hablar, pero el chico decidió que lo mejor que puede hacer, a falta de mejores recursos, es apelar a su puntería. Tomó unas cuantas piedras sueltas y, con torpeza, arrojó algunas de ellas. Trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo de aquellas piedras, pero ello fue inútil. Una rebotó de lleno en su cabeza., enviándole al suelo. Ello lo aprovechó el chico egipcio para huir a toda prisa.

De esa noche, antes de caer rendida, no logró reconocer una cabeza calva y un tupido bigote, bajo una expresión por lo regular severa.

Apenas despierta. La luz... "tal vez sea verdad eso que dicen del túnel", pensó de forma inconsciente. Siente como si un agradable calorcillo la abraza en todo el cuerpo, como si aquella experiencia desmintiera aquellas ideas que Lucy tiene sobre la muerte misma, un sueño demasiado agradable como para abandonarlo, se desee o no. Siente... siente...

Abrió los ojos. La vista que tiene ante sus ojos, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en casi tres y media semanas, resulta demasiado acogedora para ella, pese a lo viejo del mobiliario de aquella recámara.

Por lo visto, alguien se tomó la molestia de cambiar supestilente uniforme de porrista por algo mucho más conservador. Un pantalón y una camisa de tartán verde y amarillo. Agradecida por eso, un olorcillo lo bastante tenue como para percibirlo llegó a su nariz. El inconfundible aroma de una sopa minestrone recién recalentada provoca que su estómago declare un último llamado a terminar con la prolongada hambruna que ha padecido. No le interesa que le ocasione flatulencias, tenga tocino y salchicha troceada o sea alta en calorías. Necesita comer algo. Lo que sea.

Tal y como aquella noche en ése sótano, escudriñó la pieza. Colores claros pero no demasiado alegres, como si el dueño quisiera mostrar cierta autoridad. Tonos mates, para variar. Un pequeño librero, un escritorio, una silla, una repisa y un ropero comparten espacio con la cama, y hay dos puertas como en la recámara de sus padres. En el librero, lo mismo comparten lugar algunos expedientes escolares, libros de pedagogía y ejemplares de Ace Savvy, incluyendo un especial de portada variable titulada "Decorando los salones". Una portátil, apagada, y un viejo televisor de pantalla plana con un codificador de señal son el remate del dormitorio.

-Por fin despierta, señorita -llamó una voz desde la entrada de la pieza.

Asustada, vuelve a la cama y, como si tuviera cuatro se tratara, se cubre con el cobertor de la misma.

-Voy a dejar esto aquí -dijo cauteloso el director Huggins, sin presentarse siquiera-. No te muevas. ¿Bien?

Asintiendo nerviosa, ella aceptó, antes de darle oportunidad al docente de salir. Fue al plato y comió de forma desesperada. De las alubias, carne y vegetales que había en el tazón, apenas y quedó poco menos que el recuerdo en cinco minutos, a pesar de lo caliente del caldo.

-¿Hace cuanto que no come? -preguntó el otrora castaño.

-Cinco... -vacila Lori, temblando-... o s-seis días.

-¿Puede darme su nombre?

-Zo... -la pelinegra de tinte estuvo a punto de decir "Zoey", antes de recordar que ya estaba a salvo, por ahora, de sus ultimas horas como prostituta-... L-Lori Loud, señor.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con algún Loud de la primaria? -insiste, apenas presionando.

-Son mis... hermanas y hermano... menores.

Para él, todo ya estaba claro. Había escuchado rumores variados, tantos que era muy difícil decir qué demonios era verdad. Entre los de quinto, sobre todo, se decían diversas cosas. Si se fueron a Las Vegas o alguna iglesia en Nevada para esconderse de Migración por el hermano de la niña Santiago, si fueron a Chicago o a Minneapolis a ver escuelas, si huyeron a El Paso a cruzar la frontera de forna ilegal, si ella asesinó a su novio o, como dijera una estudiante de séptimo grado, se dedicaron a una vida criminal.

Lori escuchó cada palabra del director Huggins. El sitio de donde la sacó es donde vive una de las profesoras del preescolar, y el sitio junto al carro de golf donde ella cayó fue algo que, para ella, resultó en un golpe de suerte.

-Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesite -ofrece Huggins-. No es mucho para lo que gano como funcionario escolar, pero siéntase como en casa -remató antes de salir.

Con cuidado, volvió a revisar la pieza. De un lado, está la puerta por la que Huggins entró. Al otro, y descartando que sea un armario, una puerta blanca que no fuera otra cosa que un baño. Ni en casa había sido tan impertinente con la habitación de sus padres. Tal vez con sus hermanas y hermano cuando necesita algo de ellos, pero... se siente sucia. Demasiado sucia, y no solo por sus desventuras. Se siente realmente asquerosa.

La pieza no cuenta con una tina, por lo que decidió tomar un balde y empezó a lavarse, primero con calma y luego con un demencial ahínco. La piel le escuece luego de tanto repasar el estropajo por su cuerpo, y aún peor cuando lo pasó sobre su entrepierna, irritada y ya con vello púbico crecido casi un centímetro sobre la piel.

Vuelta a vestir, pronto no tardó en caer dormida, sumida por primera vez en un sueño reparador, a pesar de tener la misma maldita pesadilla.

.

Después de un viernes complicado, en el que había tenido que llama al viejo Huggins por una silueta que le recordó algo que, para no perturbarlo demasiado, no nombró, el fin de semana se fue volando.

Lo más que hizo, además de permanecer dentro mientras el docente atendió sus asuntos, no fue mucho. Trató de limpiar el hogar tan bien como pudo, y el que el dueño no tuviera demasiados inconvenientes era natural. Durante la noche, intentó ver _El Barco de los Sueños_ , sin éxito. No le importó que a Nate lo eliminaran por darle narcisos trompones a Grey, mucho menos que ella simplemente terminó el día con una caída de la balsa donde Neil, un pretencioso bruto rubio con tendencia al glam metal, trató de llevar lo mejor que pudo los remos.

No deseaba salir. No desea tener más contacto con quien no le infunda tranquilidad más allá de su familia. El problema... su padre y Lincoln. Ya había tenido demasiados pensamientos negativos sobre los dos primeros varones de su vida. En especial el último patán que atendiera le sembró la idea de que su hermanito fuera a terminar como un simple cretino.

"Se supone que vivir con tantas chicas lo hará respetar a las mujeres", piensa, mientras da cuenta, mucho más calmada, de un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y un tazón con algunas rebanadas de melón. "Él no será un patán putañero... ¿o sí?"

Conflictuada con semejantes ideas en la cabeza, tomó el teléfono de la sala y, tratando de recordar cómo funciona semejante (cree) antigüedad, llamó a su oficina. Esperaba tener que llegar antes que sus cuatro primeras hermanas menores, aunque tal vez Luna sea un problema. Sabe que la rockera suele saltarse, de menos, un lunes al mes. No quería que hiciera lo que Leni con las fiestas sorpresa. No pasaron más de quince minutos para que el docente se presentara, tratando de lavar el tinte de su cabello lo más y mejor que pudo, con resultados poco menos desastrosos que si le afeitaran la cabeza.

-¿Usó ropa ajena antes? -preguntó el calvo, nervioso, mientras le entrega un pantalón deportivo gris, una camisa tipo rugby a franjas horizontales blancas y verdes y una sudadera, también gris.

-Eso que... me quitó... -titubeó ella-... no era mío.

-No me gusta presionar a nadie que no sea un estudiante -declara Wilbur-. Cinco minutos. Por ello no se preocupe. Tuve que decirle a la profesora DiMartino que es para una sobrina que quiere hacer as pruebas de atletismo en la estatal.

~x~

El cementerio no era un lugar agradable para casi nadie, no obstante que, en cierto modo, la tranquiliza un poco. Ver las lápidas es para Lucy tanto como para ella es escuchar la última canción de Jim Morrison. Un placer morboso que es un recordatorio de lo miserable y vacía que puede ser la vida si no se tiene cuidado, no con las decisiones, sino con las ideas.

A diferencia de otras tumbas que viera, la de Carol Pingrey estaba reluciente. Reluciente y demasiado abandonada, incluso, para sus primeros días. Apenas la conocía. Sobre todo, las publicaciones que no pocos estudiantes hicieran sobre ella eran realmente insultantes. Por Lori, solo sabe que era hija única, lo suficientemente competitiva para que Lori la tomara como algo personal. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza la causa. Buenas golfistas, amigas de antes... no sabe bien a bien cómo rayos acabó sola, desesperada y colgando del techo de su casa.

Saliendo de semejante sitio, vio pasar un carro de golf. Sabe que el chofer es el director Huggins, encargado de llevar la primaria y secundaria. Pero la otra...

-Lori... -susurró para sí, antes de tomar el móvil y quiso marcar primero a Lincoln. Sabe que es de los que peor lo han llevado. Considera que, pase lo que pase, él merece saberlo...

- _¿Hola?_ -escucha la voz de su madre.

-¿No es el número de Lincoln? -preguntó sorprendida Luna.

- _Ambos comienzan igual_ -aclara Rita.

-Mamá -toma aire, sabiendo que prácticamente comete suicodio social-... acabo de ver a Lori.

- _¡No juegues con eso, Luna!_ -escucha un quejido al otro lado de la línea- _¿Dónde estás?_

- _En..._ -suspira, antes de confesar- _... en el cementerio de la calle Maynard._

- _Si es así..._ -se tranquiliza la mujer al otro lado tras hiperventilarse- _... no le digas nada al resto. Solo... solo diles que es urgente_ -le cortaron la llamada.

Con prisa, hizo lo mismo con Leni, Luan y Lynn -muy a su pesar-. Con Lincoln, empero, estaba indecisa entre romper la regla o ir con el mismo mensaje. Nerviosa, se decidió por el segundo punto.

- _Diga_ -contestó el peliblanco.

-Voy a ser... clara, Lincoln -la rockera se escuchaba cascada-. En cuanto salgas, ve directo a casa.

- _¿Por qué dices eso?_

-Me prohibieron... hablar de eso. Y lleva a las niñas.

- _Tienes suerte de que la doctora Schiller está inconsciente_ -oyó susurrar a Lincoln-. _Estaba..._

-¡¿Estabas solo con esa rata vieja?!

- _Me arrastró para limpiar su despacho, pero luego..._

-Solo... solo lleva a las chicas -la rockera colgó.

~o~

-Gracias por todo, señor Huggins -Lori evitó el contacto físico, luego d entregarle el envoltorio con la ropa que le prestaran-. De verdad... gracias.

-No hay de qué. Ya estás a salvo de lo que sea ue huyeras.

Tras ver al viejo administrador retirarse, exploró su hogar como si fuera una novedad. Los muros que tanto anheló ver dr vuelta, las tablas rechinantes de la duela, el mismo refrigerador... el primer signo de vida que tuvo fue la siempre rodante esfera de Geo. El roedor, un tanto indiferente, fue tomado por la joven, como si fuera la primera vez que llegara a la casa.

Al hámster le siguió el perezoso Cliff y Charles. El bulldog, en postura defensiva, no reconoce a Lori y le gruñe, como si protegiera algo a muerte. Comprensible, dado que todo perro, después de mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien conocido, toma una actitud defensiva.

Con miras a aplacar la agresividad de Charles, busca en la alacena algunos bocadillos para las mascotas. Ello le recupera un poco el pretérito amor qur el perro le tenía, y ganarse la confianza que el gato perdió con el paso de los días. Entonces...

-¿L-l-l-lori? -reconoce ese acento inglés. Ése endemoniado acento que le escuchara decir incontables sandeces que le gustaban.

-¿Luna?

En el umbral de la puerta, por un segundo creyó estar miope. Sin avisar, la primera castaña se abalanzó sobreella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, algo que no debió hacer en un principio. La primogénita vio un rostro bastante desagradable al que quiso golpear en la cara. Sin dudarlo, la recién llegada evitó el golpe y logró su cometido, tranquilizandola y llorando.

Poco a poco, el resto fue llegando. Leni, smothy de menta y limón en mano, botó la bebida para abrazar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Luan, quien tuvo que pasar por Lily a la guardería tras dejar de lado a Lynn, casi fue estrangulada, ya que el solo cabello lo asoció con un espectro que la persigue aun ahora.

Finalmente, últimos de todos, Lincoln, Lynn y el resto de las menores. Ni las gemelas ni Lisa dan crédito a lo que ven. Lynn, visiblemente afectada, fue con Lucy, abierta la coraza de la gótica. Ésta fue a refugiarse en el abrazo grupal que las primeras cuatro mayores y la bebé estrecharon.

Por último, el encuentro con el hombre del plan. Titubeante, el peliblanco se aproximó lentamente, teniendo la misma reacción que las gemelas. Sin embargo, en la mente de Lori pasó algo que, muy en el fondo de su subconsciente, sabía que sucedería. Su hermano, su querido hermanito, se transfiguró en aquél odioso tipo de la carretera fuera de Perry.

El golpe fue rápido, certero y contundente, pues Lincoln terminó en el suelo. Sus hermanas quedaron en blanco, pues era la primera vez que veían el más hondo terror en la mirada de Lori.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando la primogénita se dio cuenta de su fatal error, pues la cara de ese tipo se difuminó, dando paso de nuevo a la ahora amoratada cara de Lincoln. Éste, desconociendo las circunstancias de lo que pasó por la mente de su hermana, no le dio importancia al golpe recibido. Él solo quería olvidar toda la porquería de día que tuvo, olvidar los golpes recibidos para compartir, junto al resto, un pesar común.

El reencuentro no necesitó, y ello lo hizo peor para todos en casa, palabras. Demasiado dolor para contarse o cantarse.

~o~

 **Antes de que me linchen con las reviews, debo aclarar algo sobre mí. Suena narcisista, pero es menester.**

 **Cuando escribo, calculo, juego con las posibilidades que puedan surgir. Otras veces pensé en posibles escenarios neutros o ligeramente nocivos con una oportunidad de luz, donde la naturaleza humana sea importante mas no fundamental. Para esto, tuve que cambiar radicalmente mi sistema.**

 **Lo peor de la naturaleza humana y las posibilidades me permitieron, al terminar de redactar este capítulo doble, armar semejante bestia. Y, lamentablemente, hay criminales con quienes se es demasiado blando, criminales que salen impunes... e inocentes que la pagan muy caro. Y he partido tanto de experiencias propias como de una investigación razonablemente amplia. Una investigación tanto hemerográfica (créanme. Algunas revistas tienen mucho más que fotos, anuncios y relatos) como recopilación de un estudio de campo basado tanto en ecperiencia uno a uno como en documentación por internet.**

 **Ahora, explicado esto... dos puntos clave.**

 **Cierto es que el sistema penal es de corte "inocente hasta probar lo contrario". Sin embargo, me tomé una libertad con Bobby basado, por desgracia, en una experiencia personal. De primera mano les digo: solo por debajo del ejército y, obvio, la guetra, el inframundo penitenciario es el ambiente psicológico más hostil que una persona puede encontrar, especialmente donde las estructuras torcidas para brindar, mis palabras, poder a quien controla información y recursos. No es que yo hubiera tenido parientes en prisión... si pueden deducir ello...**

 **Del otro lado, prostitución. Ya en otro lado veremos la otra cara. En líneas generales, una cierta revista de tiraje internacional (poseo un ejemplar de 2004... no es la del conejito, aclaro) tiene una sección dedicada a ese turbio mundo, al fasto del que los proxenetas estadounidenses hacen gala.**

 **En temas más agradables... ¿Qué puedo recomendar tras semejante bestia?**

 **Algo que suele dejarnos Sin fuerza para olvidar (Phantom1812, coautoría de Jakobs-Snipper) suele ser un tiroteo, cereza del pastel de una llaga demasiado profunda como para que no valga la pena recordarlo.**

 **Hablando de potenciales inconvenientes, el tratar con Nuevos vecinos (RCurrent) puede ser agradable. Porque... ¿Qué peligro encarna alguien simpático con vitiligo con una prima imitadora y otra bastante especial? Pocas posibilidades de salir contagiado, muchas de buenos tragos.**

 **Y hablando de tragos... aguas si tienen parentela ebria. Puede que los Problemas en Casa (KamenDoctor) sean causados por parientes malacopa, bebés de dieciséis y parejas que manejan bien los cuchillos.**

 **Data de la cita:**

 **-Goldie Greenfield está basado, en buena parte, en el estereotipo del prototípico proxeneta estadounidense. Nunca mencioné su nombre real, pues la idea es que el seudónimo es la marca del padrote (ejemplos: Pimp Chicago, Don Juan Bishop, Sugar Free). En cuanto al personal... solo mencioné un nombre, tal vez un alias, aparte de los de las mujeres.**

 **-Hablando de seudónimos, éste fue demasiado... sencillo de razonar. Entre los padrotes de Chicago y alrededores existe la leyenda " _Green for the money, gold for the honey_ ". Ya pueden deducir de donde salió.**

 **-El "nombre" de Lori (Zoey) apela al forzoso cambio de nombres de las chicas. A nivel personal, creo que tiene que ver con la idea de "matar legalmente" a alguien. Es algo común, puedo deducir.**

 **-La idea, en sí, me vino de ver hace años _Matrioshki_ , serie que aborda el mundo de la explotación sexual.**

 **Ahora, a responder (por fin) las reviews pendientes..**

 ** _J. Nagera_... si superé expectarivas, me faltó un detallito importante, algo adicional... que dejaré para más tarde. Eso lo daré en la siguiente "sala de torturas". Wow, wow wow... ¿fui demasiado obvio con lo de Rita? ¡Dios! Con lo que no fui obvio (-u-) fue cierta dama con clase a la que Lucy le tiene bastante aprecio.**

 **Gareth... maldita serpiente en piel de lobo en piel de cordero... al menos esto... me lo hizo más fácil. Lori... la intención de ésta cita doble es explicar lo sucedido en esos días aciagos.**

 **Último, si. Se te disculpa por lo del rostro de Henrietta. Si a rostros nos vamos, cuando leí por primera vez La Purga Loud: Asylum, a Stimbelton lo imaginé con el rostro de Richard Armitage (saga El Hobbit). Lo que sí quedó patente... es la evolución de sus tintes. Suerte, compatriota.**

 ** _Julex93_ , la idea no era empatizar, sino comprender el porqué. La bruja no tiene justificación, eso es obvio. Muchos "hijos del III Reich" abominaron de su pasado, bien a fuerza de violaciones a distintos niveles, bien visitando sitios como Auschwitz-Birkenau, Baden-Baden y Ravensbruck. Los menos... o bien se redujeron a la clandestinidad, o bien necesitaron algo que encendiera la mecha. Un dicho alemán, bastante cínico, rezaba que, pese a todo, "es mejor tener una bota americana en la cabeza que un ruso sobre el cuerpo".**

 **Los otros dos puntos... uno fue más relleno funcional. Eso lo admito (ya verán por qué). Por Bori... o Lobby... yo que tú me guardaba la botella de vino y sacaba la de vodka, porque, como todo, en algún momento nos toca confrontar nuestra hora más oscura. Tocante al otro Schiller... maldita neutralidad laboral. Si hay algo que los Servicios de Protección a la Infancia no pueden tolerar en sus filas, es empatizar con su objeto de trabajo. Y eso ya se ha visto en fechas recientes.**

 **Suerte... la vas a necesitar si comes cuando lees.**

 **Noble _Sr. Kennedy_ , el contexto lo voy a dar en la siguiente cita, que retomo la serie de sucesos. Yo me atrevería a decir... que sobre Lincoln ha caído la Espada de Damocles, tanto en el golpe devastador que la vuelta de Lori ha significado como en los sucesos inmediatamente futuros... creo que me regreso a mi bunker. No sea que te presten una bomba Tsar.**

 **¿Pena? Ok, no soy quien para juzgar los demonios de nadie a menos que se metan con ciertos sectores de edad. Vaya paradoja que el OC más odioso que creara desprendiera algo así. Suerte.**

 **PD 1: de verdad que los aviones rusos de la Guerra Civil Española si tenían esa bonita manía. Tan cargados de bombas estaban que ni les daban paracaídas a las pilotos. Lo que se hacía por la Madre Patria...**

 **PD 2: De verdad que Schultz es influencia. Desde los pequeños guiños hasta situaciones varias, TLH si ha tenido una fuerte carga. ¿Acaso los dibujantes de la serie participaron en la peli?**

 **PD 3: Es un placer. Definitivamente me atrapaste con "Gwen Anderson" y su posible entrega de hoja rosa. Suerte con los estudios.**

 **Me alegra que comentaras, _Jakobs-Snipper_ (carajo... debo revisar más de contínuo). Si nos ponemos a verlo desde ésa óptica más bien daría para una novela que en Irán se volvería película, limpieza argumental de gobierno mediante. Un antagonista... si, premisa NADA original, si recordamos a Paul, que llegó antes, mucho antes. El plus... si, pasé a darlo. ¡Dios! En serio que. en el fandom, los psicólogos y psiquiatras están mendigando *oculta la licencia de una recién llegada, penalista*. ¿Quince capítulos más? Viejo, no me tientes a botar proyectos ajenos a este. Gracias, y que Nazca no los joda como a algunos nos jodió Cocos.**

 ** _J. K. SALVATORI_... la próxima que me intente aventar un rollo político busco asesoría tuya. Cierto, los extremos son bastante perjudiciales *bota su taza con café... su sexta taza del día*. No es tanto el marxismo (que no defiendo), sino la interpretación que muchos dan a la idea (Stalin, Khrushev, Pol Pot, los Kim (Il-sung, Jong-il, Jong-un), los hermanos Castro, Mao). No te culpo por lo de los cubanos, pero igual que uno buscan avanzar, así sea a costa de otros.**

 **Al grano. Si durante la guerra en Europa la cosa fue brutal, en Japón multiplica eso por nueve. ¿Dudas? Cinco palabras. _Sociedad de Diversión y Recreo_. Si uno piensa que las atrocidades orientales se saldaron e de Agosto del '45... no tiene idea de lo que los Aliados hicieron. No había pensado en eso de la discriminación verbal, pero me baso en que el color de cabello es más interesante que el de piel, además de que es un sello distintivo. Digo, vieras una foto mía, ¿cómo me ubicas? Si, leí sobre Dwight Eisenhower. El hombre que sucedió a Roosevelt cuando el viejo dejó para siempre su silla. Dije que era lider yanqui favorito. ¿Mundial? Nunca me puse a pensar en eso, pero... vivo, Angela Merkel. Muerto... muchos me van a linchar, porque está entre Cayo Julio César (romano) y Lázaro Cárdenas del Río (con todo y sus tendencias socialistas).**

 **Respondiendo las preguntas:**

 **-Va a caer. Arrastrará a unos en su camino, pero de que Chandler cae, cae.**

 **-Nunca en la vida... al menos en éste fic. Si los guionistas lo dicen en el canon, entonces ya podemos saltar como lemmings en sobrepoblación al precipicio (mito popularizado).**

 **-Lo dejé claro. Layla volverá... ¿Racista? Preferiría que dijeras xenófobo porque si quiero razas, busco en los animales domésticos... pero bueno.**

 **-Y la idea de la presente entrega doble es...**

 **-Viejo... no me des ideas, par favaaaaar...**

 **-Si respondiera a eso, sería un spoilersote que digas "¿treinta y tantos capítulos para esta pendejada? No mames".**

 **-Después de esto, dudo muchísimo que sea el mismo.**

 **-Probablemente... no.**

 **-Léase respuesta anterior.**

 **-El chico fue violado (mis disculpas si soné helado)... ¿Tú que crees? ¿Bella Thorne? *se pone a ver Luna de miel en familia* Paso. Me quedo con Pauley Perrette...**

 **-No antes del epílogo.**

 **-Desde antes asumí que ya la había perdido.**

 **-¿Secuela? *pone un meme de Bussiness Cat* Necesito consultarlo mientras me lamo las bolas.**

 **Suerte, que ya me puse como límite el aniversario.**

 ** _Mr. Aanonymous_... Certainly, the chewed piece of chewing gum is the best prospect to govern for its nonsense. Who appears, well is a decal. And, as you read ... you will notice that there is little to laugh about. Greetings, dude.**

 **Oficialmente , ya estamos a casi nada del final, gente, Tal vez me prolongue un capítulo más de lo planeado, pero... la fecha límite está dada.**

 _ **Con afecto (y bien oculto en un bunker), Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	34. Trauma

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Trauma_**

 ** _Royal Woods, Michigan_**

 **2 de abril**

 **4:26 pm**

 **Residencia Loud**

 _Para proteger todo lo que te es amado,_

 _puedes cerrar todas las puertas..._

 _bloquear todos los caminos..._

 _sospechar de cualquier extraño..._

 _Pero no importa que tan seguro creas estar,_

 _Allí hay una amenaza mortal que no puedes apartar._

 _Y esa es... tu propio miedo._

 _-Luca Turilli, conpositor italiano._

Los primeros dias tras la vuelta de Lori fueron una verdadera cuchillada a la moral de la familia entera. Lo suficiente como para que, incluso, trataran de retomar todas sus actividades usuales, aunque el resultado fue demasiado mixto.

Debido al golpe que Lincoln recibiera de su primera hermana mayor, al chico y -por consejo de los padres de Clyde- a Lynn Sr. les fue limitado el contacto con Lori, y lo mismo fue para cualquier chico que ella conociera. Ello tuvo a ambos varones demasiado intranquilos. Con las gemelas, tan abatidas como el resto, hubo medidas más drásticas. Tuvieron que pasar cinco días enteros para tener que pasar tiempo con su hermana sin peligro de recibir algún golpe.

Lisa, teniendo que pasar los dos siguientes días devorando libro tantos libro de psicología y psiquiatría como pudiera sacar de la biblioteca, trató de ser de ayuda, aunque terminó abrumada frente a demasiados conceptos que desdeña, en particular los relacionados a las corrientes del conductivismo y las distintas teorías de la personalidad, para ella tan relevantes ahora como antes valoraba su empleo en la NASA. Con todo lo que ello representó, Lily se puso de un humor depresivo y rondaba, melancólica, entre su propia pieza y la de Lori. Por mucho, ella es la única que puede tener cierta libertad de tránsito.

Contra todo pronóstico, Leni había sido a quien peor le fue después que a Lincoln. Apenas transcurrió la primera noche, las continuas pesadillas de Lori la forzaron a dejar la habitación bajo su completo control, viéndose obligada a tener que pedir asilo a las gemelas. Ambas, pese a su reticencia, tuvieron que acceder, a condición de que alimentara a los reptiles y anfibios de Lana y arreglara un par de atuendos para Lola. Y, de la ropa que confeccionó para su hermana, ésta solo tomó algunos pantalones, dos blusas -por el hecho de ocultar bastante su figura-, un suéter de cuello de tortuga y un suéter con capucha que originalmente sería para el invierno. Del armario desaparecieron aquellas blusas de tirantes y los pantalones cortos que tanto acostumbrara antes.

Si bien levantaron el castigo de Luan, a la comediante se la ve poco animada para retomar Negocios Graciosos en sus dos facetas. Los recientes sucesos, revelados tanto por un examen médico como por una sesión -pagados ambos por María Santiago, para tratar de compensar un poco la pena, mismos de los que nadie mas que ella se enteró por casualidad- con el doctor López, afectaron un poco su disposición a la comedia de doble sentido. La única vez que intentó hacer un chiste a expensas de Lori no salió como esperaba, por lo que decidió recortar su material al respecto.

A su vez, Lynn y Lucy tuvieron que dejar sus problemas de lado. La atleta, en particular, trató de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Lori, rebajándose incluso a ser una especie de esclava personal. La gótica, por su lado, es la única que se mantiene alejada de Lori dentro de lo que cabe. Tocando antes de entrar a su habitación, evitando los ductos que pasan sobre dicha pieza y, muy especialmente, tratando de carraspear para señalar su presenciaen cualquier lado donde Lori esté.

Aunque protestó por ello, y muy a su pesar, Luna ha tenido que asumir ya de forma permanente -dado que Lori ya no está en buena condición para ello-, no obstante se siente ya un poco liberada. Aunque los días posteriores tocaba baladas y canciones un tanto deprimentes, terminó por aislarse. Los pocos conflictos en que sus hermanos le pidieron intervenir fueron, con la práctica, mucho más sencillos. Y para tener que asegurar una mayor comodidad para la primogénita, dispuso entre sus hermanas, las que no tenían tantas restricciones, una serie de medidas que, para variar, le daban absoluta prioridad a ella por encima del resto. Todo por que Lori se pudiera reintegrar.

Las reacciones entre los demás familiares y amigos de la familia fueron variadas. En el transcurso de la semana, la tía Ruth hizo acto de presencia, perturbando la calma de la familia tanto como la tía Shirley, quién llegó con horas de diferencia. Ambas mujeres terminaron abrumando a la afectada bastante. Incluso Rita perdió los estribos, al grado de tener que enviar a su tía y a su cuñada de vuelta a casa.

Apenas en la preparatoria se enteraron, una pequeña comitiva, conformada por amigos de Lori, había ido a ver a su camarada caída en desgracia. La mala fortuna sentó plaza en su campo, pues Chaz, Tad y Joey tuvieron terminantemente prohibida la entrada, a riesgo, consideró el psicólogo de Clyde, de que ella tuviera un acceso de paranoia y un ataque de estrés post-traumático.

Ni siquiera Julian Schiller, aquél pasante de trabajo social, tuvo mucho tiempo con Lori. Pese a su capacidad intelectual, no pudo sacarle mucho, por lo que dio a Lynn el número de una conocida suya que trabaja en la prisión del condado. Algo curioso, pensaron muchos en la casa, que un psicólogo recurra a alguien menos calificado.

El viejo Albert no pudo ver a su nieta, dado el incidente con Lincoln, por lo que ambos, apenas, salieran a pasear para distraerse un poco. El viejo, para variar, solo deseaba conversar con alguien, quien sea, que le dijera que fue lo que pasó con Lori. Por ello, había pedido a su hija permiso de llevarse a Luan y a Lincoln. Ambos accedieron, tanto para escapar del ambiente ominoso como para tener que sacar lo que era posible sacar con alguien de confianza.

-Entonces por ella pediste que te dieran de baja del equipo -dedujo Albert, taciturno, sentado en una de las mesas donde la gente suele sentarse a jugar ajedrez.

-Lo intenté, abuelo -dijo el chico con franqueza-. El entrenador solo me dijo que no me presentara por dos semanas, y ya se vencieron.

-No voy a mentirte, hombrecito -sentenció el veterano-. Cuando Lisa me dio los detalles... solo... no pude soportar que lo dijera con ese tono tan... tan...

-¿Impropio de ella? -preguntó la trigueña, mascando un mechón de su cabello.

-Si -asiente el venerable, antes de limpiar sus lentes-. Nunca la he visto tan afectada por nada, y eso me supera incluso a mí.

Volteó Lincoln en dirección a la doctora Schiller. Por extraño que pareciera, la anciana ni siquiera les presta atención. Por primera vez la ve como a cualquier otro inquilino del asilo donde se aloja su abuelo, alimentando a los patos y gansos del estanque del parque con una suerte de granos varios.

Recordó lo que le llevó a su precaria situación presente en la escuela. En detención, apenas sobreviviendo a las nuevas burlas y a las supuestas confirmaciones de lo que le pasó a Bobby y a su hermana, sin siquiera poder digerir lo que escuchara sobre su malhadado viaje a Chicago. Le dolió, no tanto el golpe, como el verla tan destruida.

-Vámonos -ordenó Pop-pop, molesto como pocas veces lo viera en su vida cualquiera de sus nietos.

A Luan no se le escapó el punto de la orilla del estanque a donde voltearon Lincoln y su abuelo. A la trigueña le sorprendió ver en Henrietta un pequeño destello de humanidad, aunque sea una muy tardía. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió el hacer un chiste de ello en ése momento, a riesgo de pasar por una reprimenda bastante severa.

Se detuvieron en otra zona del parque. Bajo los robles, que empiezan a dar cobijo del agradable calorcillo que se siente en el aire, el veterano de la Marina se dejó caer pesadamente. Luan notó eso, pero no quiso hacer un chiste de cualquier cosa. Sintiendo los años encima, el venerable suspira con pesadez.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a esa vieja bruja? -Luan rompió el silencio.

-¿Perdón?

-¿De dónde conoces a la doctora Schiller? -Lincoln le hizo segunda a su hermana.

-Si es que la conoces -remató la comediante.

-¿Qué Schiller?

-Henrietta -acotó el chico.

-¿Henrietta Matilda Schiller? -ambos jóvenes asintieron- De los años de escuela de Rita -dijo sin cuidado-. Fue antes de mudarnos a Royal Woods, y su madre... bien... digamos que su abuela y yo no eramos lo que entonces se consideraba unos "buenos padres". Un día llegó a casa oliendo a estiércol y dijo que la psicóloga estaba loca. ¡Solo por toser y sacar una flema la envió a detención por dos días! ¿Tienen idea de donde cayó esa flema?

-Si fue en la cara, habría pagado por ver eso.

-Le cayó en la solapa de un saco bastante horrible -confesó el viejo-. Rita dijo que tener que arreglar el jardín de la preparatoria en Flint le hizo odiar las flores de lis.

-¿Esa no es Lynn? -pregunta Lincoln, al ver a su hermana mayor inmediata.

.

Lynn no sabe cómo reaccionar. Desde que leyera, hace poco más de un mes, el mensaje de Lori, trató de actuar como si no le importara lo que sus hermanas y Lincoln hicieran, aunque el resultado fue un total desastre. A pesar de haber recuperado la confianza de las gemelas -sobornos mediante- y el que Lincoln y Lisa accedieran a negociar, los días posteriores a la llegada de Lori casi tiran todo lo levantado por la borda.

Trató de hablar con Polly. La patinadora, en su momento, no tenía ánimo de dirigirle la palabra, pues estaba todavía afectada por el incidente de aquél partido frente a Huntington Oaks y lo que pudo pasar luego. Y ella misma no tuvo suerte ni al buscar a Rashid para disculparse ni, mucho menos, en tener que evitar el desprecio en las miradas de algunos de los estudiantes de quinto y tercero, a raíz de lo revelado por Chandler hace ya cosa de meses.

Retomó un poco lo dicho por el trabajador social la primera vez que éste viera a Lori. Ella ya tenía, juzgaron sus padres, suficiente de psicólogos. Su hermana no la habría perdonado, de todos modos, pero estaba pensando en tratar de aprovechar su sesión del martes para tratar de ayudarle a superar lo que a ella le afectó lo suficiente como para golpear a Lincoln o, unas horas más tarde, tratar de ahorcar a su padre.

La psicóloga que el sobrino de la doctora Schiller... por lo que buscó en internet, la doctora Trubisky es psiquiatra penalista. Lo que para ella se traduce, simplemente, en que sabe leer los gestos de cualquiera.

Volvió a leer la tarjeta que le diera el empleado de trabajo social.

 _Gail Sabine Trubisky_

 _Psicóloga y psiquiatra penalista_

 _1914 Reagan Park_

 _Hazeltucky, MI_

 _Consulta abierta martes a domingo_

 _10:00-20:00_

La foto que le anexara no deja de ser extraña. Cabello lacio y negro, ojos azules de un tono intenso y, si el fondo le sirve de guía, su despacho no es el mejor sitio para acomodarse. Un simple muro gris sin adornos o decoraciones de ninguna clase, no lo suficientemente colorido para tranquilizar a sus pacientes, pero si necesario, considerando que su principal empleo está en la penitenciaría de Saginaw.

De lejos vio a Lincoln, Luan y a su abuelo en el parque. A pesar de la animadversión que le genera a la comediante, no puede evitar sentirse aliviada. Con todo, lo más seguro que puede hacer es acercarse y hablar, no a su favor, sino por sacar, de menos, una disculpa forzada. Claro, siempre que el buen Albert hable por ella.

No lejos, para su desgracia, vio a la doctora Schiller. El que las últimas dos semanas tuviera en detención a Lincoln, escuchó decir en los pasillos, se debe a que vomitara sobre ella en plena sesión por algo que le sentó mal al estómago. Ello terminó por distanciarla definitivamente de ella, al ver a su hermano agotado y adolorido los primeros días sin razón aparente.

No pudo escuchar lo que sus hermanos y abuelo hablaron sobre la psicóloga, pero una cosa para ella fue segura apenas se retirara ella. Al parecer, ambos viejos tenían historia. Una que, por lo que puede ver en la cara de su abuelo, no es agradable de escuchar.

~o~

 _Centro Correccional Metropolitano, Chicago, Illinois._

Lunes. Si antes odiaba los lunes por tener que ir a la tintorería y cubrir el turno completo con Pam, ahora los aborrece con ganas. Algo justificable, pues entre los golpes que su compañero le propina todas las noches, la golpiza que recibiera en la lavandería y los intentos de ocultar droga los días de revisión, la vida lo ha masticado como si fuera basura en un compactador.

Pese a haber renunciado a su derecho a una defensa, el Estado lo obligó a aceptar un abogado de oficio. No tenía forma de rechazar, pues el proceso, concluyó, puede tomarle solo meses. Y la mujer que le acusa de robo no parece de aquellas personas que se detengan a escuchar razones si se la ofende.

Trata de pensar en Lori y en su familia. Los recuerdos en su mente se empiezan a perder, ya que apenas y le dan tiempo de pensar en algo más allá que su proceso y su propia supervivencia en el mundo penitenciario. Con lo poco que tiene de ellos, lo mejor, piensa, es alejar a sus seres queridos de allí. No se imagina a sus madre y a su tía visitando el lugar, mucho menos a Carlota. Si de entrada una chica que recién cumplió los dieciocho es una tentación enorme, no quiere imaginarse como verán a ambas mujeres mayores.

Peor le ha ido recordando aquella aciaga tarde. Una absurda pelea con Lori, una reconciliación igual de absurda... y en menos de dos minutos le arruinaron la vida. No desea tener que rememorar el dolor que sintió por partida doble esa jornada. Secuestran a su novia, lo electrocutaron hasta la inconsciencia y, para rematar, le robaron su vida. No puede sino asumir una culpa menos que merecida. Una culpa muy grande

El pase de lista... "maldita monotonía", pensó. Ha visto, la noche anterior, los frutos de una redada en restaurantes y fábricas. La primera de la que tiene noticia en toda su estadía en prisión. Para ser un centro urbano de aplastante mayoría de ascendencia inmigrante mexicana, aquella redada tuvo pocos frutos. Menos de veinte personas entre jóvenes y ancianos. La mayoría latinos, casi todos centroamericanos.

-¡Santiago! -llama uno de los custodios, un delgado y castaño novato de apellido Burke- Tienes visita de tu abogado.

-Yo no pedí que viniera hoy -dijo Bobby con acento grave.

-¿Seguro? -pregunta sardónico el celador.

-Me obligaron a tomar un abogado -repuso el chicano-, y no quiero tener visitas.

-¿No tienes familia aquí?

-No -mintió el latino.

-Es tu culo, chico.

Con paso seguro, el guardia avanzó por los pasillos y bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Allí, desolados, estaban Carlota y Carlos Casagrande. Les tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar algo de Bobby, pues si bien la joven tiene un par de conocidos tras las rejas, le costó muchísimo trabajo convencer a su abuelo.

-Lo siento, pero alguien debió darles mal la información que tienen -mintió el guardia.

-Tiene que haber un error, ¡por Dios! -exclamó Carlos, absorto y sin creer eso- ¡Un amigo de mi hija nos dijo que mi sobrino está aquí!

-No puedo hacer nada pur ustedes -repuso Burke-. No está en mis manos saber quién está aquí y quién no.

-¡Pero señor! Nosotros...

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, latinos -soltó el celador-. ¡Ahora váyanse! Antes de que decida arrestarlos por alterar el orden público.

El resto de la mañana, Bobby no pudo sentirse peor. Prefiere no saber nada de su familia, que ellos no sepan del problema en que está metido, a tener que significar un gasto abrumador.

Afuera, de camino a casa, Carlos no deja de sentirse culpable, miserable y, sobre todo, responsable por lo que pasó con su sobrino, buscó la forma de disculparse con su hermana. La primera vez que cometió un error en mucho tiempo... y la hizo realmente buena.

No era que no apreciara los esfuerzos de su hija mayor por ayudar. Lo agradece, pero si hay algo que le desagrada es que mantenga amistad con chicos que, por lo menos, han estado en la correccional por cosas menores que posesión de arma de fuego sin licencia. Mucho menos que se relacione con dos o tres chicas que tienen pandilleros por novios.

Fue el novio de una de ellas quien, con detalle, les dijera donde habían visto a Bobby. Peor aún, les comentó que estaba mermado, golpeado y su compañero de celda tiene problemas mentales. Para rematar, su juicio está próximo, y no quería echar mano de nadie, ni familia ni un defensor de oficio, para demostrar su inocencia. De cualquier forma, una cosa era segura, pase lo que pase en un tribunal.

Su sobrino está roto, en el mejor de los casos.

~o~

El arresto del conserje no fue una casualidad, piensa Padma. La foto que encontrara hace tiempo no sirvió de mucho, pues alguien parecía tres pasos adelante de la policía local. Pocos delitos, ninguno que valiera la pena ser investigado a fondo hasta ahora.

Tres estudiantes atacados en las instalaciones.A eso se redujo la lista a estas alturas. Dos de las clase de quinto, uno de segundo, todos chicos. Y nadie, en absoluto, se tomó la molestia de notarlo hasta que hallaron al tercero en la cafetería, encadenado y usando un vestido como si lo hubieran querido humillar. Y ninguno de los tres sabe cómo demonios acabaron allí. De los tres, al menos los reconocidos, no conoce a ninguno. Y sabe de uno más. Uno que vive justo sobre ella.

Mientras el director Huggins expone la gravedad del asunto, no deja de pensar en prevenir a sus alumnos. Lisa podrá tener un elevado coeficiente intelectual, pero sigue siendo una niña, y toda la semana anterior la notó tan abatida, algo raro para alguien que presume ser insensible, que pidió al resto de sus estudiantes que solo la dejaran tranquila por -supuso en su momento- aquellos rumores de grados superiores que le afectaron.

No es tan buena estudiando rostros. Sin embargo, a los profesores reunidos, en su mayoría, les horroriza que un empleado a quien le tuvieron confianza realizara algo deplorable. En particular a Agnes la notó nerviosa, y no la culpa. Schiller... demasiado seca, amargada y cínica al tomar nota. Howick... de todos es el único impasible, biblia en mano. No desconfía de los hombres de fe, pero él, de entrada, no le agrada nada. Prefería tratar con un ateo a tener que hacerlo con un devoto intransigente y agresivo.

-¿Algo que deba agregar, Sheela? -la pregunta, aunque un tanto hiriente por parte de Henrietta, fue acertada.

-Perdón -se excusó Padma, un tanto distraída por lo que tiene en mente-. ¿Qué?

-Veo que rezar a una joven que monta un gato -dijo Gareth, tratando de sonar compasivo sin dejar de sonar desdeñoso hacia otros cultos- es demasiado importante para tu pueblo.

-No tanto -añade la india, no menos mordaz- como adorar, y discúlpenme si sueno blasfema... a un hombre cuyo pueblo lo entregó a los romanos e hicieron brocheta.

-Por eso no hablo con paganos y ateos -murmuró Howick para sí.

-No cambien el tema -reprocha Agnes, no tan satisfecha por haber tenido una semana particularmente pesada con la asignación de tareas previo a las vacaciones de primavera y la declaración que tuvo que hacer a las autoridades.

-No pretendía cambiarlo, Agnes -habla el docente de tercero-. Solo decía que... tal vez... Van Dyke no fuera tan confiable como parece. Y la doctora no es tan crédula como para tragarse el que alguien entre nosotros haya cometido tan ofensivos actos, contrarios a Su Voluntad.

-Lo último que supe, Gareth -sonríe el director con un dejo de ironía-, es que ésta no es una escuela religiosa. Algo así como si, no sé... encerrara bajo llave materiales que son propiedad escolar.

Antes de que pudiera salir, Padma lanzó una mirada acusatoria que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Tenía cubierta la mayoría de escenarios posibles para evadir las visitas de "Ellie", cualquier argumento para justificar su salida cuando fuese menester, mas no el simole hecho de que se lo cuestione sobre sus prácticas docentes.

-Siento que haya tenido qur escuchar esa mentira, director -improvisó el trigueño, un poco ufano-. Mis estudiantes no me... tienen mucha estima.

-¿De verdad? -el calvo arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya novedad -la oriental no se tentó el corazón para hablarle con sarcasmo-. Y pensar que un "hombre de Dios" no sigue las pautas que le impone el estado laico.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con la situación presente? Varios estudiantes fueron sodomizados, y eso es... intolerable.

Dicho esto, el recién llegado salió de la sala de maestros. No busca desquitar su frustración con algún chico, sino con una estudiante en particular. Una que le ha causado problemas.

Volviendo al tema de aquella reunión, Padma no supo si aburrirse, pedir que se posponga al término de las clases del día o simplemente limitarse a escuchar las sugerencias del resto. De verdad no tiene idea de que hagan sus pequeños pupilos, pero se conformaría con el simple hecho de que Lisa Loud no termine mandando media aula a la calle, hecha escombros, por alguno de sus proyectos.

.

No se siente aliviado. Aquellos niños sufren, y se sabe responsable. Al que le pareció árabe le arruinó la vida, pero lo hizo por la sensación de justicia por todo lo que los musulmanes hicieran al mundo. Los ve, no como almas perdida en el error y el pecado para corregir su sendero, sino como monstruos, violadores de niñas y corderos, a los que debe castigar. Los otros, sin embargo, fueron un asunto mucho más mundano.

El de la cafetería, en cambio, sabía demasiado. Había que callarlo de algún modo sin matarlo. Irónico, pues no dudaba en arruinar vidas, pero sí cuando de suprimir se trata. Para una mayor injuria, terminó por hacerle usar un vestido corto.

Por un segundo, desvaría. La misma voz de aquella mujer que lo jodió se vuelve a hacer presente. Palabras como castigo y disciplina retumbaron en su cabeza, y sabe sobre quién descargar su malestar. Lo que ignora que deseaba hacer su predecesor... lo hará él. Y puede alegar que es por la voluntad de Dios.

Encontró a su grupo tal como lo dejara. Los había dejado resolviendo algunos problemas que dejó en la pizarra, en silencio y sin otra cosa mejor que hacer. No había, por tanto, motivo alguno por el cual debe interrumpir la clase. Sin haberlo, sencillamente debe fabricarlo.

No le gustan los lugares oscuros. Le recuerdan el castigo al que Ellie lo sometiera. Sin embargo, no le importó cuando el león se despojó de la piel de cordero. Del mismo modo, los gimnasios le dan un morboso placer. No porque se cobró venganza hacia la señora Blaine, al verla sometida en uno. Le gusta el aroma de un juvenil cuerpo sudado, y más si era joven.

 _Es hora de tu castigo..._

 _Suplica, infeliz pedazo de basura..._

 _¡Deberías agradecer por la disciplina recibida, Gareth querido!_

 _¿Te gusta tu castigo, hereje?_

 _Hereje... hereje_

-Al frente, Loud -llamó el docente a los cinco minutos de haber llegado, nervioso, al ver que Lucy muerde su lápiz.

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-Suficiente charla por hoy -sentenció-. Al frente, ya.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, la poetisa Loud no tuvo de otra que proceder, dejando su cuaderno de lado. No supo de las intenciones de Howick hasta que, de improviso, escuchó unas tijeras cortando...

... y se hizo la luz.

~o~

La tarde promete ser de todo, menos agradable. Era su penúltimo día en detención, bajo el cargo de haber querido robar a la psicóloga algo de su consultorio. Pese a que sostuvo con vehemencia que aquella tarde lo habían llevado al mismo para hacer limpieza, en su casillero encontraron el diario de la susodicha, un libro del que no sabía absolutamente nada y el retrato de aquél gato que, supuestamente, era el tan amado animal de compañía de la anciana.

A diferencia de lo que ella estipula en su reglamento habitual, al chico con nieve en el tejado se le cargó de servicios comunitarios por demás excesivos. Los habituales cinco o seis estudiantes restantes eran mantenidos en el salón, por lo que a él le tocó todo el trabajo pesado. Ni siquiera le queda el consuelo de buscar alguna compañía, pues al término de las clases tuvo que ir, sin eacalas, al despacho de aquella mujer. Lavar las bandejas de la cafetería, rastrillar el césped cortado del terreno, lavar a fondo dos salones, limpiar el hábitat de las ranas... y sin ayuda de ninguna clase.

Su único acierto, por desgracia para su familia, fue dejarse en casa el móvil. Sabía por Clyde de la fama de la doctora Schiller de ser enemiga a muerte de "esos juguetes inútiles", como suele llamar a cualquier dispositivo electrónico, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse a perder nada.

El director, por su parte, ni siquiera estaba enterado de aquellos castigos. Había abogado por una suspensión, pero Schiller se terminó imponiendo, alegando que él necesitaba mano dura.

Esa tarde tocó limpiar el gimnasio. La clase de gimnasia de los estudiantes de primero estuvo fuertemente vigilada "solo por si acaso", pero con sus hermanas gemelas de por medio solo una cosa estaba garantizada.

-No olvide, señor Loud. Esas colchonetas deben estar tan limpias -gruñó la mujer- como para que yo pueda usarlas como papel higiénico. Y, para asegurarme de que no vuelva a cometer un error... -emató la frase sacando, de su bolso, un pincel de pelo de marta del número cero, como si en verdad eso fuera a servir mejor que un cepillo dental-... ¿Quedó claro? Vuelvo en quince minutos.

Sin haber respondido, la psicóloga abandonó el lugar, dejándolo a su suerte en su labor.

Los primeros diez minutos fueron una pesadilla. Ni siquiera tenía limpios diez centímetros de uno de los lados de la colchoneta que está aseando, y le hacen falta seis más, el trampolín, el potro y las barras para poder irse tranquilo a casa. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo como en aquellos dibujos animados de antaño, en que los personajes que terminan en prisión son forzados a picar piedra, con todo y aquel hummillante traje a franjas blancas y negras, de sol a sol y sin descanso hasta caer la noche.

Haber hablado con Luna sobre esos castigos no fue suficiente. Tras empezar a tranquilizar a Lori por sus constantes pesadillas, la rockera se tomó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar sus problemas en la escuela. Lo único que ella le aseguró fue que nunca volverá a hablar con (y de) aquella mujer. Ya los Loud tienen, y ello lo dejó tan claro como el contarle una anécdota de Mick Swagger, a quien le sorprendió que uno de sus autores favoritos supiera quién era él por el simple hecho de que la esposa de éste era groupie del británico.

Ni bien pasados los quince minutos del plazo, escuchó a Ronnie Anne al otro lado de la puerta. Se la escucha molesta, pues ella no había tenido ningún acercamiento en estos días con su -ahora casi único- amigo. Ni siquiera supo ella atender cuando, al fin, hubo noticias de Lori cuando ésta regresó.

-¡Por algo el presidente quisiera arrojar a los inmigrantes, Santiago! -bufó la falsa castaña.

-Como si a usted le importe lo que mi madre haga con mi vida -la chicana sonó desafiante.

-Se va a quedar con el señor Loud y, entre los dos, van a limpiar el desastre que los niños de primer grado dejaron.

-¡Con lo que me importa soportar que mamá pueda atenderla algún día!

Un sonido sordo bastó para queLincoln supiera del error que cometió Ronnie Anne en ése solo jnstante. Si la vista de lo que podía apreciar no lo engaña, ella no pudo hacer lo que hizo. Aplastada, ella se sintió mortalmente ofendida con el primer comentario, y el empujón que derribó a la psicóloga fue prueba de ello, recibiendo un golpe con el bastón en represalia.

-¡Se va a arrepentir de haberme empujado, Santiago! -vociferó la anciana, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote.

Remoloneando, Ronnie Anne solo se limitó a ir en dirección a Lincoln, buscando solo cumplir con el castigo impuesto e irse a casa. El chico, por su parte, solo se hizo a un lado y continuó con su labor.

-¿Tienea otro pincel, perdedor? -preguntó la morena, más bien para no perder la rutina. Él no respondió- ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con tener a tu hermana de vuelta? ¿Eh? ¡¿Sabes lo...?!

-Lo sé demasiado bien -gimoteó el blanco, deprimido-. Y... también sé que no debes estar sola. No ahora.

-¿Y por qué rayos no lo hablas con nadie? -reclamó ella, apretando los puños.

-¿Quieres que me... descargue? -la chica Santiago asintió- ¿De verdad?

-Solo no te extiendas demasiado. Igual ya perdimos la práctica con el resto.

Resentido, el peliblanco decidió saltarse el castigo y se sacó la polera, remojando la prenda en agua y fregando la colchoneta que estaba limpiando. No le gustaba quedar mal con nadie, aunque no le veía sentido que ambos fueran con el entrenador Pacowski esta tarde primaveral.

-Espero que nadie, nunca, te reciba con un golpe -lamenta Lincoln-. Ver a quien quiso llevarte al parque cuando eras más joven y con quien quieres pasar más tiempo lastimarte, y aún saber que ya no va a estar bien. Ver a quien... ver a un hermano... no quieres ver a nadie que quieres destruida y saber que no quiere estar contigo.

-Yo... yo no sabía que...

-¿Te has puesto a pensar a cuantos no hiciste sufrir? -el chico la encara, dejando de lado su polera en el balde- ¿Ni lo que sufren?

-Solo cuando de verdad me detengo a pensar en ello -la latina se contuvo de querer golpearlo, dejándose caer sobre una colchoneta cubierta de tierra seca-. Solo cuando no pienso en que me debo ver tan dura para que no me traguen viva estos días, o cuando no dejo que esos estúpidos rumores no me afectan. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Intenté hablar con Clyde -repuso el hombre del plan-. No dejó de culpar a Bobby por lo que pasó hasta que entró en razón.

-¿No lo golpeaste? -el negó con la cabeza.

-Tuve que llevarlo con Lori el viernes -confesó-. Por lo menos dejó que él se acercara y... -tragó saliva-... él me dijo que...

-Solo escúpelo.

-No me hagas decirlo, por favor -pidió Lincoln, suplicando con la mirada.

-Si no lo sacas va a ser peor.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Es un tonto -admite la chicana sin morderse la lengua-, pero es comprensivo... cuando no se despista. Y es un buen oyente.

-Bien... -el peliblanco tomó aire, tratando de no derrumbarse-... ella sufrió, Ronalda. A Lori la... la...

-¿Estás bien?

Eso fue todo para Lincoln. Buscando apoyo moral, no puede pernitirse sacarlo a viva voz y se limitó a abrazarla, en actitud protectora. Apenas acercó su boca a la oreja, susurró algo que aplastó a Ronnie Anne como muy pocas veces en su vida. Ella, en respuesta, no se contuvo y empezó a golpear una de las colchonetas tan duro como podía, reprimiendo como puede culquier signo de debilidad.

Tras haberse desahogado lo suficiente, vieron el reloj del gimnasio. Teniendo hasta las cinco, siguieron con su solitaria tarea. Ya encontrarán cómo explicar el que Lincoln tuviera la polera llena de lodo y mojada. En cuanto a ella... no tiene idea de qué pensar. No hasta ver a Lori y escuchar lo que tiene que decirle a la cara.

Pasadas dos horas, y estando cerca de la avenida Franklin, en el neumático que hace las veces de columpio frente a su casa, encontraron a Lucy. La gótica, deliberadamente, les daba la espalda, usando su capa de invierno, mucho más depresiva que lo usual en estos días... y eso ya es demasiado.

-Váyanse -exigió la poetisa.

-Lucy... mejor vayamos dentro -sugiere el peliblanco-. Te va a dar un golpe de calor.

-Para lo que me importa -reniega ella, antes de dirigirse a Ronne Anne-. ¿Sabes que Luna no quiere verte ahora?

-Lo hará, lo quiera o no -responde la chicana, agotada.

-Estamos cansados, venimos de un castigo y solo vine por unas cosas para hacer tarea en su casa -replicó Lincoln, hastiado, tratando de hacer que su hermana baje del neumático-. Así quevas...

-Lo... dudo...

-... a bajar, y nos vas a acompañar dentro.

En menos de un segundo, un tirón fue suficiente para revelar lo que la gótica escondía bajo su capa, para su consternación y para la sorpresa de Ronnie Anne. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si no es que en toda su vida, ambos vieron los enrojecidos ojos grises de Lucy, irritados por las lágrimas y la excesiva luz.

El perenne flequillo de Lucy Loud, la cortina de cabello que escondió mucho tiempo unos ojos tenidos por aterradores, se había ido.

~o~

 _Penitenciaría del condado Perry, Michigan_

Los corredores se le antojan un tanto desolados. Pocos guardias hacen su ronda, mientras que los internos que la observan le hacen sentir incómoda. Algunos la ven con cierta lujuria en sus ojos, mientras que otros lo hacen con envidia. Un nativo, estoico, la ignora, como si supiera a quién visita.

Escoltada, no se le permite ingresar algunos efectos. Dejó un reproductor, unos aretes y una gargantilla. Era nueva en esos menesteres, y sabe que el personal a cargo solo cumple con su trabajo. El abogado de su marido se lo recomendó. No hacer nada que le hiciera ver sospechosa, y tratar de justificar el que ingrese con un medicamento para la hipertensión que no se encuentra en los inventarios de la farmacia local.

-Recuerde, señora -el guardia, un robusto hombre con el que no cabe cometer alguna estupidez, se limita a darle indicaciones de rutina-. No se le permite ningún contacto físico, no puede suministrar nada que esté fuera de reglamento sin dar parte al personal de la aduana. Cualquier suministro externo debe ser revisado. Si son fármacos que el inventario de la prisión no tenga en listas o estén en inventarios, debe tenerse la receta a la vista. Cualquier infracción a estos lineamientos puede privarle del derecho de visita por un tiempo. ¿Tiene dudas?

-Ninguna -alega María, un tanto nerviosa.

-Adelante, pues.

La sala de visitas no es muy diferente a como se la imaginaba. Los pocos internos que recibieron visitas no le prestaron más atención de la que sus familiares les dispensan. La sala no luce tan mal, a diferencia de los corredores, pues si en éstos el tono predoninante es el blanco que refleja en demasía las luces de los tubos fluorescentes, en dicha sala el crema es un tono imperante.

Durante la mañana, Ronnie Anne le había pedido permiso de llevar a alguien a casa para no estar tan sola. La unica condición que le pusiera, si ello cabe, fue sobre Lincoln. Si él iba, debían abisar a sus padres o a alguna de sus hermanas mayores, en vista de lo que había sucedido con Lori.

No dejó de pensar en la novia de su hijo. Cuando la llevaron a realizar un examen médico de rutina, supo por una compañera que, pese a la extrema limpieza de su cuerpo, se mostró reacia a que el médico familiar la tocara, en especial en el pecho, la cadera y el área genital. Ya antes había tenido la mala suerte de atender a chicas que tuvieran una mala noche, algunasa causa del flunitrazepam, exceso de alcohol o a la simple promiscuidad. Nunca nada como una moderada cantidad de un calmante de uso psiquiátrico.

Cuando vio a su marido, lo notó un poco más apagado. No estaba tan golpeado como se lo imaginó, y el que las canas se hicieran presentes en su cabeza lo relacionó con el estrés y el que contener el impulso de abrazarle. Ya le había sido dicho que evitara cualquier contacto, so pena de restringir sus visitas.

-¿Qué diablos pasó, Roberto? -el tono, aunque sincero, denota una fuerte preocupación en su voz.

-Un tonto descuido le pasa a cualquiera -el ahora recluso se encogió de hombros-. Una linterna, una residencia vencida... lo usual, como dicen.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme, gordo?

-Sabes bien a dónde iba -dijo él con sequedad-. Aquél tipo que encontraron en el Michigan... solo...

-No era nuestro Bobby -María se llevó las manos al rostro-. Cuando fui a la morgue el jueves, el cuerpo... vi que tenía rastros de tinte en el cabello, y me dijeron los forenses que no tienen a nadie que no estuviera limpio de tatuajes en estos días.

-Eso ya... es algo. ¿Con quién se quedó Ronalda?

-Se quedó con Lincoln Loud en casa -dijo sin problema.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Hace unos días... -el nerviosismo invade a la latina, como si no pudiera dejar ir lo que debía decir-... la novia de Roberto regresó con su familia.

-¿No dijo nada?

-Ni siquiera pude acercarme -se limitó a confesar- . Algunas de sus hermanas menores creen que Bobby tuvo la culpa. El resto... a ellas no les dijeron nada.

La sola idea de que Lori regresara y su hijo no empezó a afectarle. Por un segundo, empezó a faltarle el aire, y la palidez de su rostro cobró notoriedad. Sin más, se apoyó contra la mesa, incapaz de ocultar su desazón, antes de colapsar sobre la mesa.

Sin saber qué decir, María quiere compartir el dolor de su marido. No quiere que esa carga la lleve él solo, como si de Atlas bajo la cúpula celeste se tratara en desafiante aflicción. Debía permanecer tan impotente como las pocas veces que observa la muerte de un paciente en el hospital, más que nada por las indicaciones que le dieran al entrar.

"Si tan solo pudiera hacer más por ti", pensó, mientras un par de celadores lo llevan al servicio médico de la unidad.

Dando por terminada la visita, sintió vibrar el móvil en su bolso. Agotada, María solo busca descansar, descargar su frustración pasando tiempo con su hija... aunque sea una hora, tratando de vencerla en algún videojuego.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Mamá?_ -respondió Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás?

- _En casa_ -dijo la niña, forzando un poco un tono bastante animado-, _con Clyde, Lincoln y Rashid haciendo algo de tarea junto a una tipa de... ¿dónde dice que trabaja?_

- _En el Servicio Federal de Protección al Menor_ -secunda una voz joven- _. ¿De verdad es tu madre?_

- _Es su... número_ -cortó la niña- _. Cómo sea, ése pesado te trajo un citatorio._

-¿Citatorio para qué?

- _Quieren que..._ -oyó a su hija tragarsaliva- _... solo hacen su trabajo._

Con semejante frase, le quedó demasiado claro. Su familia, destrozada por las ausencias de Bobby y de su marido, está a un paso de ser aniquilada.

~o~

A Leni le costó un poco de trabajo adaptarse a su nueva habitación. Mejor dicho, le costó trabajo, muchísimo, el acostumbrarse a compartir el espacio vital de las gemelas. No le interesa que Lola tuviera en puerta la primera temporada de concursos, ni el que Lana tratara de recuperar el afecto de las mascotas, recibiendo gruñidos y popó de Walt en el proceso. Solo era, y se lo repetía en la cabeza, cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana mayor se recupere. "Si es que lo hace", piensa con amargura.

Haber hablado de ello con Layla, vía internet, no se lo hizo más fácil. Dado que Lisa estaba demasiado atareada con bastantes libros de psicología, Luna se enfocaba a tratar de restablecer cierto orden y Lincoln se tarda mucho en llegar de la escuela en éstos días, la idea era hablarlo con algunas amigas (que no eran más listas e inocentes que ella) o contactar con la egipcia. Ni bien le fue explicado en la medida de su entendimiento, lo único que ésta pudo aconsejar fue que tratara de pasar un poco de su tiempo con Lori. No el que quisiera, sino poco a poco, como si fuera un gatito al que llevaran a su nuevo hogar.

Calmada como podía estarlo, salió al patio trasero y vio a su hermana mayor, sentada, y con la vista perdida hacia el cielo, vistiendo aquél cuello de tortuga y ése pantalón que, para cualquiera, dejaba mucho a la imaginació sol, oculto tras una nube, no dejaba de dispensar luz al mundo, pero a Leni, con todo y que siempre le ve el lado bueno a las cosas, le parece como si le pusieran una cortina gruesa.

Para su poca -muchos lo creen así- capacidad cerebral, la modista no duda en ayudar como puede. Lo poco que pudo entender de lo que Luan le comentó, y ello fue en palabras muy suaves, fue que a Lori "le hicieron cosas muy feas" desde que, razonó la trigueña, ella y Bobby pasaron por algo que los separó.

-¿Necesitas algo? -llamó la modista, un poco temerosa de la reacción que pudiera recibir.

-¿P... puedes ret-retroceder el tiempo? -suplicó la primogénita, aún afectada por lo sucedido.

-No, pero...

-¿O puedes... matar a los infe... infelices que abusaron de mí? -dijo, sin medir el alcance de sus palabras.

-Lori, sabe que yo...

-Si no puedes hacer eso por mí, entonces vete -ordenó Lori-. Solo vete con el resto.

-No voy a dejarte.

-Hazlo... antes de quem-m-me arrepienta -levantó un brazo, esperando lo peor.

-No.

Frente a la respuesta de su hermana, Lori trató de levantarse, de recuperar ese porte autoritario del que, en otras circunstancias, solía hacer gala. Recobrar ése fuego en la mirada que, orgulloso, flameaba e incineraba las voluntades de casi todas sus hermanas, siendo en cambio sus pupilas un par de simples ascuas que caen sobre el agua. Humildes rescoldos de una imponente fogata sobre la que cayó una tormenta.

Leni vio como su hermana alzó su brazo, creyendo que la iba a golpear como a Lincoln, o a intentar ahorcarla como a Luan, a lo que quiso responder levantando y cruzando sus brazos, esperando algo que jamás llegó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda su vida, la vio impotente, temerosa y atormentada. Temblando peor que un perro al que dieron un baño con agua fría, decide alejarse un poco para darle algo de espacio.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido, ni para los vecinos, ni para Lisa, quien pudo ver todo desde la puerta de la cocina. La pequeña, a pesar de su edad, solo busca ayudar a su más lejana hermana, aunque discrepaba de las opiniones de quienes realizaron en ella esos exámenes. Si no hubierâ formateado sus dispositivos tras su despido de la NASA y dejado todo a una prueba casera de embarazo que, con algo de suerte, puso justo antes de que Lori entrara al baño, se habría culpado de ser la última persona que golpeara el último clavo del ataúd de su escasa ingenuidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -preguntó Lynn, preocupada, detrás de ella.

-Nada que tenga que discutir contigo, hermana -respondió-. No aquí, ni mucho menos ahora.

Dejó a Lynn con la duda en la boca. No era menester que, ni ella ni las gemelas y Lucy, supieran del abrumador resultado de aquella prueba arrojó. Peor aún, desconoce cómo es que el resto de sus hermanos tomen el mismo.

Consideró solo dos posibilidades. La primera, rechazo total al resultado. Era algo natural, en todo caso, que la certeza de menosprecio, si no desprecio, de todas ellas. La segunda... impensable, pero válido, apelar a la bondad que pudiera existir en su familia... si es que dicha idea podía existir hacia alguien, comprende, concebido de una forma brutal, sin siquiera tener una mínima idea de la paternidad del mismo.

~o~

Pocos días quedan para las vacaciones de primavera y, con ello, liberarse de las presiones que la escuela le trajo. En su caso, bien pueden sumarse los dolores físicos que ha tenido que soportar tras las horas de detención. Cansancio, uno que otro moretón, algunos cortes en las manos y una infección, el historial que resume la huella disciplinaria de la psicóloga escolar. Ello le dará tiempo para pasar con su hermana mayor, Clyde y Ronnie Anne, si entra en planes.

Por momentos, odió a sus hermanas. El incidente con la piscina inflable el verano pasado o el problema que el Zombie Bran ocasionaron fueron prueba de ello, aunque siempre terminó perdonando su -piensa- sentido de colectividad. Él mismo dio, por su lado, motivos para que sus hermanas, incluida Lily, le respondieran soltando toda la artillería, recibiendo el mismo trato que les dispensaba. El problema, ahora, fue por algo que él no inició, con lo que ellas no tenían nada que ver. Algo que, por desgracia, supera tanto su capacidad de razonamiento como su resistencia mental.

Apenas estuvo una vez en detención, por el asunto de las ranas. Ello no había molestado a su madre cuando se enteró., por lo que no pasó más allá del sermón en casa. Lana, en cambio, si tendrá que pasar por un fin de semana de castigo, siendo privada de ver la primera carrera de Bobbie Fletcher en cuanto empezara la temporada.

Sobre Lori, sigue sin entender que ella no lo desea cerca. No, al menos, por un tiempo. Hasta nueva orden, debe evitar todo contacto con ella. Ni siquiera debía dejarse ver, razón por la que él y su padre deben tomar su desayuno en la recámara del piso de abajo, la conyugal.

Sentado, vio de reojo a su madre. Rita no ha tenido buen semblante desde que supiera por Luna que Lori estaba de regreso en casa. Apenas y revisa detalles de su novela, su empleo en el consultorio dental está pendiendo de un hilo y le prohibió, terminantemente, dejar sola a Ronnie Anne. No porque ella le agradara o porque a él lo necesitara fuera, sino porque, y en esto su consorte está de acuerdo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo pasado, y es posible que necesite cierto consuelo.

-Adelante, se... -Henrietta abrió la puerta de su consultorio, dirigiéndose a Lincoln antes de ver a Rita-... vaya. En verdad... qué... casualidad. ¿No se alegra de verme otra vez, Rita?

-No tanto como escuchar su odiosa voz, Matilda -repuso Rita con desprecio, recordando viejps tiempos.

-No creí que usted sería madre de un delincuente como lo es Lincoln -dejó la psicóloga su tono amable, evidenciando su desdén-. Lo mejor, creo, será que pasen.

Aunque la sorpresa de saber que su madre si tuvo historia con la doctora Schiller fue opacada por la historia de su abuelo, no podía negar que ambas mujeres, la autora de sus días y la dueña de su sufrimiento físico reciente, destilaran una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo de plástico.

Para el chico, aquella oficina, adecuada como consultorio, se le volvió bastante odiosa. El retrato del cartujo se mantenía en su lugar, imponente, mientras que los vapores cargados con el inconfundible aroma del tilo no permiten concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera tratar de no intimidarse.

-Supe lo que sucedió con su primogénita, Rita -Henrietta disimula su desprecio sonando afectada, lo que madre e hijo no tragan-. Así suele pasar conquienes se relacionan con vagos y criminales que cruzan la frontera o cruzan los Cayos. Criminales como los...

-Mi hija no se metió con un vago -cortó la rubia.

-Voy a dejarle algo claro -silencia la falsa castaña-. Ls única vez que traté a... Lori... era una maníaca controladora. Una jovencita bastante adicta al poder que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se dejaría manipular por nadie que no fuera un don Nadie. Lo único bueno que puedo entrever de todo es que, ahora ,va a quedarse en casa. El sitio que nunca, por su bien, deberá dejat.

-Más de veinte años y sigue igual de amargada -resopla Rita, recordando tiempos no tan buenos.

-La única amargada que veo aquí es usted. Tanto peor para usted, Rita, porque al fin veo el fruto de la incompetencia de su padre para educarla en su prole -determinó Schiller-. En resumidas cuentas, no es mas que una mujer tan frustrada como el inútil de su marido.

-No voy a...

-¿Quién tiene la autoridad aquí, Loud? -ante dicha pregunta, la asistente dental no tuvo de otra que encogerse sobre su asiento-. Ahora, a lo que nos interesa.

Tomó del archivero una carpeta con el diagnóstico que, piensa el peliblanco, la doctora determinó para él.

-Ahora -indicó la anciana-, quiero que usted lea, en voz alta, lo que hay escrito a partir de febrero

-Ya qué me queda -se resignó la señora Loud-...

 _Hago constar que, en la primera sesión individual, el estudiante se mostró tan desafiante como en la consulta dual previa. Sin embargo, por momentos se dejó ver inseguro apenas se refiere la cleptomanía de su hermana o si se meten con cualquier miembro de su familia. Así mismo, se mostró altanero en cuanto se le insinuó la posibilidad de una potencial conducta afeminada._

 _En mi opinión, el paciente deberá estar al margen de toda relación entre sus hermanas, particularmente de las menores. Se preven potenciales conductas que conlleven al abuso de menores si no se relaciona pronto._

 _Dicho en palabras simples, o consigue novia pronto o sus hermanas menores corren riesgo._

 _Nota al margen 1: El paciente ha demostrado una sincera preocupación por sus hermanas menores. No obstante, en cuanto salió y dio paso a su hermana Luna, su actitud se tornó desafiante. En lo particular, no cree que yo le esté ayudando, tanto en mantener una mentira obvia como en manejar algo que escapa a mi comprensión todavía._

 _Nota al margen 2: dudo mucho que la cleptomanía no sea un mal psicológico congénito. Hacia hoy, veinte de marzo, no encontré mis memorias. Puedo avanzar que es a causa de sus relaciones con latinos y negros._

 _Hacia hoy, veinticuatro de marzo, se encuentra en detención. He tratado de ayudarle, mas él, simplemente, se niega en redondo. Posiblemente se deba a que algo serio pasó en su familia. Mi recomendación final si no desea recibir ayuda de ningún tipo: **UN INTERNADO MILITARIZADO**. Si, en cambio acepta, tener una relación estable es el primer paso._

-Para serle honesta, Rita -la especialista no se muerde la lengua-, Lincoln debe reducir su contacto con sus hermanas a cero.

-No me dirá cómo educar a mis hijos -escupe Rita, mareada por lo que terminó de leer.

-Está tan desesperada por tener la aprobación de todo mundo, tan necesitada de atención, que hizo lo que le resultó más fácil -la castaña apócrifa paseó por el consultorio, deteniendo sus pasos tras su otrora dolor de cabeza, tomando sus hombros con calma-. Se buscó a un hombre demasiado crédulo, se casó con él y le abrió...

-¡No voy a dejar que hable así de mi madre!

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella oficina adaptada. En ambas mujeres las expresiones son totalmente distintas. Rita trató de mantenerse firme frente al primer impulso, si puede encontrar algo para compararlo, de rebelión en su vástago. Por años, desde que Lori tuviera su primer periodo menstrual, se enfrentó a sus hijas con variados resultados, olvidando el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, confrontará a un chico que podría estar hecho un mar de hormonas. A su vez, Henrietta no parece complacida en lo más mínimo frente a semejante, y esto lo hizo personal, ofensa.

Para Lincoln, le resultó extraño. Una cosa, para él, rebelarse a alguna de sus hermanas mayores, otra hacerlo ante Lola e inclusive a sus padres, aunque este ultimo caso era extremadamente raro desde la huelga de tareas, y una por completo nueva lo es ante una autoridad escolar. No fugarse, no hablar a sus espaldas, no hacerles una broma que sea tenida por espectacular. Ya puede hablar, con cierta libertad, de haberse levantado contra alguien mayor.

-Una militarizada sería demasiado generosa con usted, Loud -habló por fin Schiller, pálida frente a semejante contraofensiva- . Usted está completamente loco por las... peleas... luego de la escuela.

-¿Cree que llegar con la ropa sucia hasta donde yo no alcanzo a ver es por peleas? -el chico estalló, calculando sus palabras y acciones- ¿Cree que esto -mientras habla, se levanta la polera- es por irme a los golpes? ¡¿Cree que...?!

-¡No lo vale, Lincoln! -Rita no tardó en abrazarlo con fuerza, temiendo más por él que por la psicóloga- Ella no vale la pena.

-Tienes razón -se contuvo el peliblanco, todavía furioso-. Si nos disculpa...

-Lo veo en detención, Li...

-Ni crea que volveré a tomar un pincel y lavar el material de gimnasio -remató, conteniendo tanto desprecio como le fue posible-, perra.

-Usted... es un...

-¡Cierre el pico! -madre e hijo silenciaron a la doctora Schiller.

Dejando muda a la psicóloga, ambos abandonaron el consultorio. Lincoln, decidido a no pasar ningún segundo más del día cerca de alguien que le molesta, ignoró una sensación que jamás tuvo en su vida, llegando a tener algo de frio. Algo muy desagradable.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lincoln?

-T-tengo... frio...- castañeó el peliblanco, antes de que su madre le tomara la temperatura.

-Si no fuera porque a tu abuelo se le bajó la presión cuando se enteró de que iría a mi primera cita con tu padre -razonó Rita, tomando el pulso-, no sabría qué hacer. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-S-s-solo... necesito ir al b-b-baño.

-Te espero afuera, cariño -resuelve ella.

Mientras hacía uso de un cubículo del sanitario, a Lincoln le llegó a la mente una idea simple. No solo porque sus problemas y los de su familia lo superan, sino que ahora, oficialmente, a él se le están acabando las ideas. Por consiguiente, no tiene un plan vago siquiera. Pareciera como si todos en el mundo estuvieran tres pasos delante de él.

Se siente asqueado de sí. No porque sufriera por una baja en la presión sanguínea o porque no le permiten hacer nada por Lori. Mucho menos por llamar "perra" a la psicóloga. Si es un poco de todo, no le importa mucho en realidad. Le estropearon el día con todas las de la ley, entre la consulta, los insultos y el exceso de agallas para insultar a alguien por defender a su madre.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -la voz de Chandler nunca le resultó tan molesta como ahora- ¡Pero si no es otro que mi gran amigo Larry!

-¿Q-q-quieres d-dejar de ser t-t-tan estúpido? -pregunta Lincoln, castañeando los dientes.

-¿Estúpido? ¿Yo? -rió irónico el pelirrojo, antes de ver su reflejo en el espejo- Si tuviera una hermana, Larry, yo la habría dejado irse a Las Vegas para que un espalda mojada la prostituyera para pagar sus papeles.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hablas, Chandler?! -el chico con nieve en el tejado olvidó, por un momento, que tenía frío a causa de su baja presión.

-Yo solo repito lo que se dice en los pasillos, Loud -el elitista no dejó de palmear la espalda del pelublanco, aparentando lástima por él-. No es como si tú no te lo hubieras buscado.

-Eres... un...

-Ahorra tus cumplidos, socio -se burló Chandler-. Recuerda tu lugar y no salgas de allí.

-¿M-me estás a... amenazando?

-¿Amenazarte? Si lo hiciera, te irías al reformatorio con tus sucias hermanas mayores. Esa mala broma de comediante y el maldito travesti que me golpeó por enseñar a ese par de taradas de primero su lugar.

Impotente por ahora, Lincoln tuvo que tragarse sus palabras mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo reir, confiado por lo que hizo. No soporta que se metan con sus hermanas, mucho menos que las ofendan por simple mofa. Se recordó que no debía meterse en problemas por ninguna causa, mucho menos por alguien que se cree la gran cosa. No desea dañar a nadie si no se meten con los suyos, pero el pelirrojo se mofó de algo que quiere. Lo habría amenazado, pero él soltó una ominosa advertencia.

Le gustaba pensar en la idea. Algunas personas, piensa, si debieran estar en un reformatorio. Antes, Ronnie Anne habría encabezado la lista hasta el incidente de la cafetería, no lo negaría. Si Chandler le da un buen motivo, haría el viaje con gusto, con tal de no ver su cara otra vez.

Un último chequeo le bastó a Rita, apenas saliera del sanitario, para solicitar que Lincoln saliera temprano por razones médicas. Sin perder tiempo, se encaminaron a la dirección. Huggins, inflexible mas no inhumano, tuvo que ceder, aunque tuvo que ser cuidadoso para cubrir la salida con una "suspensión" antes de que la psicóloga diera su versión de lo sucedido y, en efecto, la fachada se volviera realidad.

Dado que ahora es ella quien tiene que llevar a la familia a sus actividades, agradeció que esa mañana estallara un poco su molestia por tener que hacerlo. Debía, empero, llevar también a Luan y a Lynn. No a casa, sino a un consultorio a diez minutos del motel del balneario de Hazeltucky. Una consulta que, por culpa de cierto pelirrojo, ambas debían tomar.

~o~

El consultorio era peor de lo que se pudo imaginar en su vida. Solo un archivero, un cartel con un pichón enjaulado con el eslogan "ya volaré otro día" y un escritorio de acero un poco oxidado son todo su mobiliario. Y el hecho de tener que acudir a un despacho a una milla de la penitenciaría del condado Morgan no la tranquiliza.

Luan no comprende a los psicólogos con que ha tratado. Los Schiller le desagradan, mandó al viejo Muldoon a un prematuro retiro... la mujer que tiene delante suyo no es tan difícil de descifrar, menos con un rostro tan poco expresivo como el de Lucy. La unica diferencia respecto con su hermana gótica, además de la edad, era su ropa. El negro, de menos, inspira cierto miedo, pero el que aquella larguirucha mujer vista en gris y azul en tonos neutros refleja algo que no puede identificar.,

Por la cara de Lynn al salir, dedujo que la doctora Trubisky era de pocas palabras para tratar a alguien y dejándole pensar. Algo muy distinto de lo que pasa por la cabeza de los Schiller, en su opinión, tomando en cuenta que se tomó casi hora y media en atenderla a ella. Entre los veinte minutos de trayecto desde la primaria y secundaria, la espera y el tiempo que la atleta ocupó, habían transcurrido casi dos horas, y el resto de sus hermanas saldrían pronto.

-¿Estás cómoda? -la operaria del deprimente sitial no duda en demostrar interés en su paciente.

-¿Le importa? -Luan no se ve animada de estar en el consultorio.

-No es que me importe que me paguen por escuchar lo que tengas que decirme -responde Trubisky, un poco desdeñosa-. Igual, me asignaron tu caso y el de... ¿Lynnette?

-Lynn -corrige la trigueña-. Solo Lynn.

-Como sea... me disculpo si no te encuentras cómoda. Trabajar con criminales no me deja mucha libertad para decorar -se excusa la mujer.

-No puedo decir que no trabaja enjaulada... ¿Entiende? -trató de reir, aunque reconoció que era un chiste demasiado deprimente- Perdón... es la costumbre.

-Entiendo perfectamente -ríe la psiquiatra, un poco burlada-. No es que esto sea una jaula de oro, pero hago lo que puedo.

-¿Le parece gracioso?

-No -la comediante descompone la sonrisa que había formado-, pero es el primer chiste que algún paciente me cuenta en meses. Ahora, dígame, ¿cómo siente este lugar?

-Demasiado depresivo para mi gusto -confesó Luan.

-No la culpo -repuso con amabilidad-. Admito que éste lugar no es como yo quisiera que fuera, Luan, pero es más por necesidad.

De su escritorio, tomó una vieja revista de historia. En la portsda, había un imponente muro visto desde algún punto en el mar, bajo el título de aquella edición, "Fiascos de la arquitectura militar".

-Debo suponer -intuye la psiquiatra- que sabe de puertos amurallados.

-La historia no es mi fuerte... ¿En...?

-Eso ya fue demasiado obvio, pero si lo pone así... -suspiró la pelinegra, antes de seguir-... Tal vez conoce algo de Chesapeake, Veracruz o Cartagena de Indias -recibió un asentimiento por respuesta-. Esos puertos contaban con fortificaciones que, en términos simples, debían proteger sus respectivos puertos. ¿Me sigue? El caso... es que, no importa que tan bien se defienda una plaza...

-¿Plaza?

-... si la incursión se hace por tierra, un muro marítimo es inútil -concluyó de establecer-. Y lo mismo ocurre con las ideas. Todo termina por entrar de un modo u otro. Ahora, ¿qué género musical le gusta más?

Las siguiente media hora, Luan debió abrirse sobre lo que a aquella mujer le interesa saber desde su punto de vista, mientras las vocalizaciones de Lady Gaga, Katy Perry y Bruno Mars se perdían entre los muros. Relaciones, familia, vida social, intereses... nada pudo ocultarle a aquella mujer que anotaba todo cuanto escuchaba en una tablet.

Conforme avanza el tiempo, Luan se vio obligada a tocar un par de temas que, con todo, no quería tocar. El asunto de Lori y todo lo que ello implicaba fue de menor interés para Trubisky, a diferencia de su relación reciente con Luna y Lynn.

-... Ni siquiera creí que ella puede caer tan bajo, doctora -siguió hablando la trigueña-. Le puedo pasar que tome mi cepillo para el cabello, pero no me agradó que le haya roto los huesos a nuestro hermano, y ella va y golpea a Lola en el trasero.

-Menciona algo sobre Lynn que me inquieta un poco -habla Gail, incómoda-. Dice que su hermana es un poco sobreprotectora...

-Como todas con Lincoln.

-... y un poco idiota, para ser deportista.

-¿Un poco? -ironiza la comediante.

-Ello no quita que Lynn no sea tan incompetente como usted afirma que sea. ¿Tiene algún ritual o algo que haga antes de iniciar el día?

-Ella...

-No hablo de Lynn, Luan -atajó-. Hablo de usted.

-Reviso la cámara de la habitación que comparto con Luna.

-¿Se graba a sí misma y a su hermana mientras duermen?

-La enfoco hacia mí -se sinceró la trigueña-, por si cuento un chiste dormida.

-Eso si es raro -dijo Gail, revisando su reloj de pulsera-. ¿Puedo dejarle una tares para la siguiente sesión en una semana?

-Ya tengo suficiente con la de la escuela -se quejó Luan-, gracias.

-No creo que tenga inconveniente en realizarla, Luan -sacó un balón de baloncesto desinflado y, sin mediar otra acción, lo arrojó hacia la comediante-, solo... piense rápido.

-No soy como Lynn.

-¿Y quién dijo que intercambiarán roles? -la encargada rió de nuevo, aunque fue una carcajada más honesta- Me dice que, en estos días, trabaja como niñera y ha vuelto a su negocio de entretenimiento, ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto.

-Pues bien... solo juegue un poco con alguna de sus hermanas, su hermano o una de las niñas que le pidan cuidar el fin de semana. Si mal no recuerdo, su siguiente visita a la corte es el primer lunes tras la Pascua -asiente la comediante-. Es algo parecido a lo que pedí a su hermana, pero... la única limitante que le puedo dar es que evite a Lynn.

-Como si ella me importara ahora.

-No digo que Lynn deba importarle -razona antes de llevarse las manos a la nuca-. Solo evite cualquier contacto no esencial y espere a que alguna de las dos de el primer paso.

-Eso suena tonto -bufó Luan.

-No tanto como un chiste suyo, aunque admito que son algo divertidos -concluyó la psiquiatra-. Si puede llamar al siguiente paciente, por favor...

El camino a casa se le antoja silencioso. Ver a Lynn tomar una siesta en los asientos del fondo no la pone de buen humor, al igual que su hermano. Lo poco que pudo entender cuando ambas fueron sacadas de clases fue que Lincoln no se sintió nada bien pot un arranque de ira en pkena sesión con la doctora Schiller. Algo de lo que su madre no ocultaba cierta satisfacción y con lo que debería tener cuidado.

No pudo evtar sentir necesidad de estar junto a Lincoln. Ella no traga, junto a Luna, Lucy, las gemelas y Lisa, que su cansancio y tardanza eran porque iba a hacer tareas en casa de Clyde o Rusty, terminaba peleando en la escuela o porque solo cayera en algún seto. Ella misma se jacta de conocerlo bien, aunque fuera de Negocios Graciosos, las bromas que le gasta o las horas del desayuno y la cena, no trata mucho tiempo con él si no necesitara algo. Que explotara como le contaran ya se sale de cuanto ella misma lo conoce. Solo Lynn, Lori y, tal vez, Leni, Luna y Lisa lo han visto furioso más de cinco minutos. Y eso, siempre que él no se lo buscara.

-Eso no es nuevo. Luna y Leni ya me contaron lo que pasó -alcanzó a susurrar en el oído, antes de que Lincoln cayera dormido.

Se sentó junto a él en el asiento que suele ocupar Lily a menudo. Envuelto en una manta, su respiración es algo pesada. Nunca nadie en la familia, hasta donde ella sabe, ha tenido problemas en el corazón desde la bisabuela Harriet, a quien le diagnosticaran un soplo cardíaco. No dudó en intentar abrazarlo, aunque éste la rechazó en el acto. Ignorante de lo que pasa por su aletargada mente, desistió, dándole un poco de espacio.

-¿Podemos pasar por un tinte? -pidió la comediante, afligida.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu cabello, linda? -preguntó Rita, al detenerse en un semáforo.

-Si -respondió luego de unos segundos de pensar su contestación-. Desde que Lori regresó... se alejó de mí y de Lincoln.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un tinte para el cabello con tus hermanos?

-Cuando llegué a casa, ése día Lori quiso ahorcarme -se desahogado la trigueña-,, y golpeó a Lincoln en la cara.-Se lo conté a la doctora, y dice que puede haber... -dudó un momento sobre el término que usó-... correlación con su trauma.

-¿Cómo puede ser... posible? -a cada momento, a Rita se le corta el habla.

-No entendí bien, pero siempre es por algo. Al resto no les hizo nada, pero... a nosotros dos casi nos mata.

-¿Le preguntaste primero a Lincoln?

-No, en realidad.

Sin objetar el porqué de aquella petición, se detuvieron en una tienda por varios paquetes de tinte. Luan, gracias a aquél comentario hecho por la psiquiatra, tiene una pequeña idea de lo que pudo desencadenar las agresiones de Lori el día de su regreso. Una idea que, esté bien o mal, puede tener un viso de razón.

Si a Lincoln le interesa la idea, quizás le preguntaría con qué color mancillará la más distintiva seña de su persona. Por lo menos, si aceptaba, lo haría tras plantearle la idea. No antes.

~o~

Las palabras que ambos esperaban, siendo ya las primeras horas del Domingo de Ramos, por una vez los liberan de la primera celebración religiosa importante sin Layla. Algo raro de ver, pues la misa oficiada en Alejandría por el propio Patriarca no estuvo exenta de gran solemnidad y fasto, previo a la procesión que recorre, todos los años, las principales calles del puerto más importante de Egipto, a pesar de la fuerte tensión existente en la llamada Tierra de los Faraones entre la cristiandad y el Islam.

El que a Rashid le amargó la conmemoración, además del tener que desvelarse para que él y su madre pudieran presenciar el servicio, vía Internet y la obvia ausencia, fue el que algunos compañeros suyos lo siguieran viendo raro, a pesar de transcurrir un buen tiempo desde que él y su familia llegaran al continente.

Sus pesadillas, por otro lado, no dejan de atormentar su ya frágil mente. No sabe quién lo profanara, ni mucho menos, pues la única seña que recuerda tras despertar en el estacionamiento del estadio de la preparatoria era un suave aroma de sándalo en su uniforme, mismo que desechó apenas renunciara a seguir en el equipo de fútbol. Nada lo había preparado para semejante escarnio. Inmigrante, a dias de haberse dado de alta en el programa DACA... no sabía que era una víctima ideal para una violación. Vulnerable por su estatus migratorio en calidad de refugiado, sin papeles aquella noche, y bajo amenaza de ser deportado en caso de que surgiera algún problema legal o judicial, el mejor escenario posible, y se antoja ya como un sueño, era que lo regresaran a Egipto, con todo y veto migratorio a su lugar de origen y a otros seis países. En el peor, y a sabiendas que Egipto está en lista negra, podría ir preso a Guantánamo en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad legal.

Durante la noche, se mantiene en vela. No tanto por el hecho de tener la llamada Semana Santa en puerta, por los nervios que sentía por tener que quedarse solo de nuevo o por tener que asimilar que Santiago está tan lejos de su alcance como la suplente DiMartino lo estaba de media escuela.

El miedo lo mantiene despierto. Leyó alguna vez, entre amigos, que el miedo suele recorrer su espalda como agua helada. No importan las medidas que uno tome, siempre hay forma de sentir esa desagradable sensación. Más allá de los números de su hermana (el cual tiene registrado como Nikki Hilton), Leni y Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne y Clyde, solo tiene los de su madre y la profesora Shrinivas, su vecina. Prácticamente a ellos se resume su vida social, aunque por ahora los Loud estaban fuera de discusión para pedirles ayuda de cualquier clase al igual que Santiago, Clyde... todavía tiene ciertas reservas sobre sus padres, a causa de ciertos sucesos, y la encargada del preescolar, solo habló un par de veces con ella cuando no era por algún encargo de su madre por alguna cosa que se le olvidara.

Al amanecer, y con su madre fuera, había pedido permiso de invitar a alguien para que le hiciera compañía hasta las tres, hora en que su madre saliera. La negativa era más que obvia, por lo que, de nuevo, se quedará solo. Tan solo la compañía de las ocasionales moscas que logran colarse desde los pisos inferiores y una que otra paloma en la azotea.

Reprodujo una y otra vez el video que Layla había grabado para él como despedida. No para sufrir en silencio, como para no sentirse solo en casa. Cualquier ruido que no cuadraba le sobresalta, al igual que ver algo fuera de lugar, bastan para alterarlo.

Ni siquiera ése consuelo le quedaba. Saber que su hermana se había ido a solo Dios sabe donde en un país que se le antoja tan vasto como el Sahara no le deja muchas opciones. Hasta entonces, tuvo suerte de que su madre no indagara demasiado sobre su reciente adquisición. No le gustó decir una media verdad, pero el afirmar que lo encontró olvidado en la biblioteca fue, entonces, como decir la verdad. No quiere entregarla de nuevo al desprecio de su madre, pero tampoco estar lejos de ella. No ahora, y menos que escuchó tocar la puerta.

-¿Q-q-quién es? -pregunta, tomando un cuchillo, temeroso de lo que pueda pasar.

-¡Solo soy yo! ¡Liam!

Tuvo que dejar el cuchillo en la mesa de la sala, un poco asustado todavía, antes de abrir la puerta al chico de melena cobriza. No le había visto en clases, mucho más preocupado por sus asuntos que por el resto del mundo en general. Apenas veía a la gente que no fuera indispensable tratar, mucho menos a sus compañeros, y Liam no era la excepción. Apenas lo ve, y nota que el chico de granja estaba melancólico, distante a lo que él se refiere. Ya había visto eso antes, un par de semanas después de funeral de su padre.

-¿Tienes la tarea que dejaron para las vacaciones de primavera? -pidió Liam.

-¿No fuiste a clases el viernes? -pregunta Rashid.

-Me quedé dormido -se excusa el cobrizo-. Por eso no fui a clases.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, viejo. Necesito algunos apuntes.

-¿No está Clyde?

-Él y sus papás se fueron a Hawaii -explica el granjero.

-¿Zack?

-Con su abuela en Wisconsin.

-¿Qué me dices de Rusty?

-Con su mamá al otro lado de la ciudad -dijo esto con aflicción-, y no le caigo tan bien como quisiera.

-¿No habrás...? Ya sabes -sonrojado, hizo un ademán de forma inconsciente con la mano derecha, como si se masturbara.

-¡Qué asco, viejo! -manoteó Liam, escandalizado por tal gesto- ¡Ni que fuera el pervertido del conserje!

Craso error del pelirrojo cobrizo, pues la mención al conserje causó en su anfitrión una conexión que él no quería hacer. No con el conserje, sino con lo pasado al chico Jordan, en donde lo encontraron semanas atrás y la evidente relación con lo que a él le hicieran antes de eso. Rashid empezó a temblar, nervioso, cosa que Liam trató de ayudar a calmar, rodeando al egipcio en sus brazos. Éste respondió tratando de golpearlo.

-¡Detente! -protestó Liam, a la vez que recibió un gancho al hígado que rompió el abrazo- ¡Ya basta!

-¡Suéltame ya, enfermo! -ordenó el egipcio, furioso, quien lo aparta de un fuerte empujón contra la puerta.

-¡Cálmate de una buena vez! -la respuesta de Liam, antes de ser empujado, fue acompañada de un manotazo que no hizo mucho daño- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es un enfermo!

-¡¿Y qué era esa cosa que me escurría por el trasero ésa noche, Miller?! -el norteafricano trata de defenderse, como si lograse algo vinculando hechos- ¡¿Crees que sea normal que te escurran mocos por el ano?!

-¡Ni siquiera trates de cambiar la conversación, tonto! ¡De seguro crees que eres el único al que no le gustó nada que a Jordan se lo llevaran después de Gimnasia!

-¡Como si no tuvieras hermanas de qué preocuparte, zanahoria!

-¡Tu hermana odiaría mucho el cretino en que te has vuelto!

Eso fue todo para Liam. No debía tomar el asunto de Layla tan a la ligera, mucho menos con Rashid. Un golpe súbito del egipcio, dado de lleno en la nariz, lo mandó a rodar contra la puerta. Los pocos vecinos que se habían quedado a disfrutar sus vacaciones en casa salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡No me vuelvas a mencionar a Layla en tu vida, imbécil! -tronó Rashid, furioso- ¡Ellavolverá aquí y todo será como antes de que...! -se contuvo de decir "dijera estar enferma", por lo que corrigió rápido- ¡De que le dijera a mamá de sus cosas!

Azotando la puerta, se apresuró a poner seguro a la puerta y fue directo al baño. Se siente demasiado sucio, no solo por sus problemas viejos, sino por haberse tomado la libertad de echar a quien consideró un amigo. Desconocedor del paradero de su hermana, la furia enfrió su cabeza lo suficiente como para atar todos los cabos que tenía sueltos. El hummus, la melancolía de Liam, el ocasional olor a pepinos y té de menta que él despedía...

Todo concuerda. Layla estuvo con Liam todo el tiempo.

Fue a la habitación de su madre. La botella de whisky que ella solía tener debe seguir bajo la cama no estaba tan a la mano. De verdad, y se sintió mal por ello, actuó como un verdadero imbécil. No por Liam, sino por todo.

En la escuela, tanto en Alejandría como en Royal Woods, sus profesores no dudaban en lanzar sermones sobre el consumo de alcohol. Algo bastante hipócrita de su parte, pensó, luego de ver a la doctora Schiller bebiendo en su despacho a escondidas, a la profesora Johnson entrar a un bar karaoke y a su propia madre los días posteriores a la partida de Layla. Con esa idea, en mente, sirvió un vaso con una generosa porción del amargo licor y lo vació de un solo golpe. En términos simples, ya nada le importaría que su madre lo encontrara, horas después, borracho y cantando algo sobre una reina desnuda a la que todos deben obedecer.

La noche, en lo más profundo de su mente, al fin llegó. Solo, sin gente en quien confiar siquiera, totalmente roto. Las notas del réquiem por su inocencia, emitidas por una cítara india en algún piso, no le importaba cual era, terminaron con un suave contrapunto y una solitaria nota en do.

Por su parte, Liam no puede creerlo. Bajando por las escaleras, había subido por una simple lista de tareas solo para salir golpeado. No dudó por un segundo, antes de salir de allí, que Rashid si la había pasado realmente mal. Algo, tal vez una solitaria idea, le cruzó por la cabeza.

¿Crees que sea normal que te escurran mocos por el ano?!

Sabe bien que no éso no es normal. Había intentado hablar el jueves con él, aunque para entonces él y su madre ya se habían mudado por un incidente que derivó en una aburrida charla sobre algo que dejó para luego.

Sin haber obtenido nada por lo que originalmente acudió, llegó a una irrevocable conclusión sobre Rashid, con toda la crudeza de la que pudo echar mano. Tanto a él como a Jordan los habían... no. Para él éso era enfermo. Y desearía tener a Layla para hablar con ella sobre eso.

~o~

Un solo piso, mosquitero puesto en la puerta, paredes solo un poco azuladas y tejado marrón. Tal como Lynn se lo describiera la primera vez que se encontró con Lori. Le costó trabajo persuadirla de que él no era una amenaza. Con todo eso, no pudo sacarle nada más allá de quién era antes de su... odisea. Si la palabra cabe en su vocabulario.

Sintió cierto aprecio por la deportista. De pocas palabras, altamente temperamental, muy competitiva, supersticiosa... le recuerda mucho a cómo se comportaba antes del divorcio de su padre y la declaración de bisexualidad hace tiempo. Aún ahora, suele limpiar el pendiente que adorna su oreja con reverencial cuidado, pues cuando lo rechazaron de un show de telerrealidad en Canadá fue que conoció a Miriam. Poco después, en una partida de black jack que lo tenía contra la pared, sacó un cuatro de picas que le permitió remontar. Finalmente, con todo en contra, terminó por vencer a su padrastro en una partida de ajedrez con tres peones, un alfil y el rey, la única partida que ha ganado sin trampa en toda su vida.

No pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Cuando le notificaron de una familia virtualmente destruida, no evitó sorprenderse por quien enviara un requerimiento, mucho menos por las circunstancias en que se diera tal solicitud. Para ser un pasante, realmente fue cargado de trabajo. Los Koch, por un lado, terminaron yéndose por causa de una serie de agresiones sexuales que los afectó. Los Van Pelt toman terapia grupal en Daisy Hill, mientras que los Loud... ni idea de cómo definir su situación tras la vuelta de su primogénita. Y ahora... debía hacer el trabajo sucio de la persona que más lo ha odiado en toda su vida.

Repasó el expediente de los integrantes de aquella familia.

 _Santiago. Familia nuclear de padre latinoamericano, mexicano residente, y madre americana de ascendencia mexicana. La conforman Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millán Luis Santiago Sr, empleado de un autolavado local y detenido hace semanas en Perry, su esposa María Casagrande Santiago, enfermera en el hospital comunitario de Royal Woods, y sus hijos, Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millán Luis Santiago Jr, de paradero desconocido en los expedientes penales del estado, y Ronalda Anne Santiago, estudiante de la primaria y secundaria local. Los únicos familiares conocidos en toda la Unión Americana en los registros federales, un transexual que responde legalmente Lourdes Santiago desde la administración anterior, residente en Stockton, California, y Héctor y Rosa Casagrande, ambos avecindados en Chicago con su segundo hijo, Carlos, la mujer de éste, Frida, y los hijos de la pareja._

Pensó en lo que aquella niña estaría pasando. Su hermano, perdido en solo Dios sabe dónde, su padre tras las rejas y afrontando un eventual proceso de deportación y su madre, tomándose responsabilidades que la abruman, tanto por su marido como por sus hijos y su (ahora) ex-prospecto de nuera.

El motivo, según la "Bruja Nazi", era la falta de civilización que aquella niña hace gala, la evidente indisciplina y barbarie que atribuye por ser ellachicana y (el detonante) una "brutal agresión perpetrada" por ella que le estropeó un buen par de lentes. Ello le produjo una involuntaria risa, ya que habría querido hacerle un regalo a quien agrediera así a su "querida tía".

Estaba a un paso de golpear a la puerta cuando, súbitamente, ésta y el mosquitero se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer madura. Supuso algo que era, por demás, una obviedad.

-Si viene del banco -empieza a hablar ella-, ya se los dije. El pago lo haré después de la Pascua.

-No vine de parte del banco, señora... ¿Santiago?

-¿Es alguna clase de trabajador social?

-Pasante -se excusó Julian-, pero si. ¿Se encuentra su hija?

-No pienso dejarla sola ahora -María se puso a la defensiva-. No con un... posible vio...

-Le voy a ser honesto -espeta el rubio, un poco molesto-. Las únicas personas con quienes he tenido sexo son mi prometida y una mujer de Regina que conocí en mis años de universidad, y dudo muchísimo que a ambas les haga gracia que abuse de menores. Solo vine para un sondeo a petición del personal escolar de la primaria.

-Uh... bueno... -María dudó por un momento, antes de dar paso franco-... ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡Te buscan!

Ni tarda ni perezosa, antes de irse, le dio una buena advertencia sobre lo que bien puede pasarle a su hipotética e inexistente descendencia si le tocaba un solo vello (o cabello) a su niña. Éste, comprensivo, decidió omitir la amenaza en el reporte del sondeo a realizar en aquél cubículo.

La niña que tiene ante sí luce unas impresionantes ojeras en el rostro. Sus ojos reflejan un tremendo cansancio, a la par que su andar es algo inusual para quien, hizo bien en leer, pasa casi tanto tiempo en una patineta como a pie.

-De verme -saludó con ironía- has de pensar que todo se fue a la mierda, ¿me equivoco?

-No trate de hacerse el simpático -cortó Ronnie Anne.

-Si no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Julian Schiller. Pasante de trabajo social del Servicio Federal de Protección al menor.

-No voy a decirle nada si lo manda esa vieja bruja.

-¿Vieja bruja?

-La psicóloga de la primaria de Royal Woods.

-Otra vez me jodes, Matilda -susurró para sí.

-¿Matilda?

-Mi... "querida tía" nazi -aclaró el rubio, desencantado con la supuesta revelación que hizo-.. fue quien solicitó a mis superiores que envíen a alguien. Y, como los Koch ya no eran mi asunto, ahora tú lo eres. No me malentiendas -añade molesto el apostador-, pero aquí entre nos... esa mujer es un grano en el culo.

-No me imagino qué sería sin ella -dijo sarcástica la chicana.

-¡Tan encantadora como la bruja!

-Solo haga su trabajo y váyase -exhorta ella.

Durante la media hora que duró la breve entrevista, a Julian no le fue difícil hacerse una idea de lo que Ronnie Anne pasaba. Por Luna, en su última visita con los Loud, supo que ella ya no sería tan bien recibida por lo sucedido a Lori; por Lucy sabe que es , dudando si el término existe, la no-novia de su hermano. Por añadidura, lo poco que sacara sobre Bobby (más por la negativa de la primogénita de hablar sobre lo sucedido) fue la idílica relación entre ambos jóvenes, misma que su anfitriona no mira con tan buenos ojos.

Por lo que puede apreciar, los Santiago se han distanciado mucho del estereotipo más racista que se puede tener de un mexicano. Le dan importancia a la familia, si, pero no se ve que sean una familia que pierda el tiempo. Un perro disecado ("bastante feo para mi ", pensó) se alza junto al tiro de la chimenea, mientras que sobre el marco de la misma, hay una foto de los dos varones del hogar, cuando Bobby tendría apenas tres años. Del misno, cuelga un rosario con cuentas de plástico y cáñamo. A los flancos, hay un cirio y una biblia católica en español.

-¿Ezequiel 12-7? -preguntó intrigado Julian.

-No le interesa saber lo que nos pasa -gruñó Ronnie Anne.

-"Yo hice como se me había ordenado -comenzó a leer en voz alta-; preparé de día mi equipo de deportado, y por la tarde hice un agujero en la pared con la mano. Y salí en la oscuridad, cargando con el equipaje a mis espaldas, ante Sus Ojos"... no soy un religioso, pero eso... -respira profundamente antes de seguir-... una persona muy especial me contó sobre las deportaciones de Jerusalén a Babilonia. En el fondo, no es muy distinto lo que algunas personas rumoran en Nueva York y en otros sitios.

-No le veo parecido a eso.

-¿Puedo llamarte Ronalda? -la morena asiente- Son parecidos los contextos. Distintos medios, pero la idea es casi la misma.

-No entiendo.

-No necesito ser un genio para saber que los hebreos de entonces fueron deportados a Babilonia, sin nada más que lo que podían cargar de botín para sus dioses. Ahora... creo que es a la inversa, y con medios menos draconianos.

-¿Importa?

-Hace un año me importaría un bledo -responde irónico el pasante-, viviendo en Canadá. Pero... con todo lo que cualquier inmigrante pasa ahora por aquí, y dada la natraleza de mi empleo... debería.

-A usted le pagan -soltó la niña, mordaz

-Cierto... y se nos ordena no empatizar con las familias a las que visitamos. Es una mierda, ¿no lo crees?

Apenas se fue aquél sujeto, Ronnie Anne se puso a pensar un poco. El hecho, bastante incómodo, no le sirvió para desahogar su frustración por todo. Había considerado, por un segundo, adquirir un arma. Por su edad, y la legislación del estado, no podría obtener nada que fuese semiautomático, mucho menos un rifle de asalto o un subfusil. Por ello, y el que su madre le enseñara fotografías de heridos de bala, la sola idea fue desechada. Por añadidura, su padre la había prevenido de meterse en cualquier problema los próximos ocho años.

Con la cabeza revuelta, fue a su habitación y tomó el libro que aquella mujer le diera luego de acompañar a Lincoln y a Lucy a DC. Se trataba de una novela gráfica, escrita por Bill Buck e ilustrada por Frank Miller, no tan oscura como aquella película de Ace Savvy de 2007 en que el protagonista casi muere empalado por un montacargas. Todo por culpa de un narcotraficante desahuciado por un cáncer que, buscando sintetizar una anfetamina más pura, a la larga causó el fin del mundo conocido. No le veía mucho sentido a los conflictos con zombies. Simplemente les daba una mera validez como villanos de fondo.

Durante la cena... si es que a eso se le considera tomar una comida magra en total soledad, echó una ojeada más a lo que estaba garabateado en la contraportada. Un escueto "Si necesitas algo" acompaña un solitario número. Ella misma no era del tipo de pedir favores, pero dadas laa circunstancias actuales, concluyó que era más que necesario.

~o~

 _Calle Elizabeth, East Lansing, Michigan._

Para ser una semana previo al corte de primavera, le había sido imposible adaptarse a su nueva posición. No tanto por el que haya sido recomendada por el gobernador para el cargo, sino por la pesadilla que era tener que organizar a la fuerza policial del estado.

Apenas había sugerido un cambio en el personal, no supo calcular el alcance de su idea. Sabía de algunos congresistas estatales y oficiales de la policía en la capital de Michigan que están sometidos a chantaje por un proxeneta en particular que, desde hace dos periodos, ha causado bajas ocasionales. Antes, debía organizar la rutina del gobernador, su agenda y, si el día prometía ser pesado, coordinar los cables, correos y despachos. Ahora, si bien su labor es a menor escala, tendrá que rendir cuentas y, por añadidura, coordinar operaciones y fungir como enlace entre su propio departamento y la prensa.

Amanece. Hasta hace poco, prefería adelantarse a las primeras luces del día para tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Correr dos millas, tomar un desayuno austero en cantidad y leer solo los encabezados de algún diario antes de comprar una caja con donas para su semana... caja que terminaba desapareciendo en dos horas sin que a ella le toque una sola. Ahora, se verá obligada a suprimir todo ejercicio, aumentar la cantidad de lo que come y terminar con la mitad de la caja de las frituras confitadas. Un horrible estereotipo del que no quería ser parte.

Dos semanas, y tuvo que tirar la mitad de su guardarropa por ello. La rutina hizo bastante mella en su cuerpo, causando que las formas endurecidas por el calor, los oficiales, sus compañeros de escuadrón y el constante ejjercicio se quedaran cada vez más en el olvido, en deferencia a una tanda de películas antes de irse a la cama con un manual de códigos.

No era una gran promoción, en realidad. Toda carrera política, todo cursus honorum, tiene sus tropiezos y sus segundos aires. Y este tropiezo le puede servir. Un puesto de gran responsabilidad para el que, en el fondo, se sabe preparada, con todo y el rango alcanzado en el cuerpo de Marines.

Tomando su primer sándwich del día, estuvo a punto de darle una mordida cuando el teléfono del hogar sonara. Ya está considerando cancelar la línea por lo molesto que era recibir amenazas de muerte que no suelen pasar de simples bravatas del común del pueblo. Sus últimos dias de libertad antes de tomar sus primeras actividades desde que la recomendaron para ocupar un cargo público de importancia.

-¿Diga? Cameron al habla... podría tomarme unos días más, si pudiera. Ingreso como enlace a prensa de la Policía Estatal... eso puede ser difícil, ¿sabes Ronnie? Odio admitirlo, pero... si... entiendo. Todo por quienes hicieron ameno ese viaje a la letrina que ahora es DC... siento que vaya a tardar, pero haré lo posible... será el lunes, entonces... si, hasta luego.

Por un momento, recordó aquél viaje. No fue algo que disfrutara al salir de la Casa Blanca a aquella base aérea, en especial cuando ahora se corren rumores entre algunos Republicanos sobre sus correrías con una actriz porno y su patrocinio incondicional a un senador por Alabama acusado de acoso y abuso de menores.

Sin dudarlo, apenas se comió un sándwich del plato y fue por algo de ropa cómoda. Tal vez un conjunto en azul marino y camisa blanca, para acompañar su viejo pantalón de campaña y una remera negra. Un boxer y seis pares de calcetines, adjunto a sus botas completan su impedimenta.

Solo le queda esperar, ya que una deuda, para bien o para mal, la paga, así tenga que ir, y así será, a Royal Woods.

~o~

 **Alrededor de 8.4% de los presos estadounidenses se manejan por parte de instituciones privadas. Las que son administradas por parte del gobierno estadounidense tienen lineamientos bastante claros, y las visitas están fuertemente reguladas tanto por los alcaides (la máxima autoridad local) como por el personal interno. En las privadas, por el contrario, el alcaide es la máxima autoridad. En ambos casos, algunos lineamientos son una mera formalidad. Dicho sea de paso que, al cierre, el llamado "oscuro negocio penitenciario" (El País, 18 de agosto de 2016) movíó 4,800 mdd, con beneficios de 629 mdd. Vaya pastón, ¿no creen?**

 **De verdad que el espacio de ése búnker es reducido. Pero... el infeliz se paga solo.**

 **Nueva temporada, nueva data... al respecto, pienso dar mi opinión.**

 **Myrtle y Albert... el viejo Al tiene buen ojo. Digo, la mujer se nota que es como un buen vino... a diferencia de Scoots, que lo hizo como la leche. Agria, vieja... y arruinando mi desayuno.**

 **La chica nueva... ok, la idea original de Chris "que se joda el Ronniecoln" Savino fue divertida. Digo, si fuera conejo como Lin... Warren, babearía igual que Danny por Betty... y Bella, Bridget y Beth... neta, esa conejita somnolienta puede visitar mi madriguera cuando quiera si se vuelve humana y mayor de veinticinco años.**

 **Carol... ¿Saben? Es la primera vez, ahora que reviso, que le patee las bolas al canon... un poco. Celosa de Lori, si. Mejor que Lori, casi. Pero envidia a su némesis por sus hermanos (BOO YAH!), tiene un demonio hecho corgi (curiosamente, me desagradan esas ratas llamadas Yorkshire terrier) y es hija única. Eso, me temo... va a ser determinante con cierto legado.**

 **Chester... perdón. Chunk. No comments... esperen... ¡¿CUANTOS PINCHES CAPITULOS LE TOMÓ A SAM REGRESAR?! Myrtle solo le tomó unos cinco en aparecer, ¡y mi rockera rubia animada favorita le tomó más de media temporada! ¡Hasta sus compinches tienen más apariciones! Y, para colmo... revelaron su apellido. No obstante, voy a mantenerme firme hasta el final.**

 **Por último, Ronnie Anne. Por lo visto, sus nuevos amigos se ven geniales. Y si no fuera porque no soy de rubias y ella es menor, diría ¡ALÉJENSE, HIJOS DE PERRA! ¡NIKKI ES MÍA!**

 **Último, y no me... si, menos importante, voy a mantenerme en mi línea hasta el final. Un duro golpe de realidad que trataré de llevar al límite.. creo. Gail hizo entrada... y salida (le llegará su momento más tarde), Hettie llega a nuevos niveles de crueldad y... Dios... esa niña tiene galleta.**

 **¿Alguna recomendación esta vez?**

 **Me atrevo a preguntar. ¿Cuántos psicólogos y psiquiatras precisa el fandom para que los Loud duerman tranquilos? La consulta con Amara Smith se abre, pues _JaviSuzumiya_ nos muestra que todo se puede trazar con _T de traición_.**

 **Para cerrar, _Belzer_ nos deja un legado sangriento. Dicen que las _Alas de Ángel_ son una visión hermosa... con una vista así, me quedo mejor en el infierno mismo.**

 **(Really?) Fun facts:**

 **-La cita de apertura es la traducción de la primera estrofa de una canción que se encuentra en mi top 20 de todos los tiempos. Of Micharl the Archangel and Lucifer's fall, de la banda Luca Turilli's Rhapsody... muy acorde, ahora que ko pienso.**

 **-El comentario de Shrinivas partió de una caricatura del monero mexicano Garci que vi hace años. En dicha caricatura aparecen unos buitres quejándose de que "los romanos no saben preparar otra cosa". Una referencia a la crucifixión como castigo**

 **-Primera vez que cito algo de la Biblia en mi vida, y fue algo fortuito.. Me vi tentado de buscar algo en el Éxodo, pero aquello me pareció más apropiado.**

 **-Primer capítulo afectado por sismos en su redacción. Todo el avance obtenido se perdió el viernes 19 de febrero por un reinicio imprevisto, al tiempo que sonó la alerta sísmica de la Ciudad de México.**

 **Ahora, a dar respuesta a sus reviews...**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , no entiendo cómo demonios se obtu... oh, si. Eso. Si, tengo una idea (enorme) de lo que la chusma iracunda me tiene reservado. Y tienen estacas. Astilladas. Y, por lo que puedo apreciar, ni Vlad el empalador estaría tan putamente feliz de aplicar semejante proceso.**

 **Cuando terminé la línea argumental de DC, la idea se me metió en la cabeza, pero necesitaba construir el camino a ella. Y es gracioso que menciones el hecho de una Pam en la obra de Clancy, ¡porque nunca leí un libro suyo! Mis disculpas si no estoy al día en literatura de la década presente. Si, el USS Carajoburgo quedó con tantos huecos como aquel pesquero en la película Dunkerque.**

 **PD 1: No hay de qué. Ahora sí hay presiones.**

 **PD 2: Considera cualquier escenario y situación posible. De ser necesario, solo mira por la ventanilla del bus/taxi/subterráneo y trata de visualizar una escena con lo que veas. Eso me funciona tres de cada diez veces.**

 **PD 3:, gracias por la corrección. Siempre confundo los años de la administración Truman con el primer periodo Eisenhower. Como el general MacArthur no se tragaba a ninguno de los dos...**

 ** _Julex93_... con casi 32 mil palabras, es algo duro de tragar. Digo, luego me quedo escribiendo hasta las cuatro de la mañana... en fin. La idea original era mantener la secuencia y detallar paso a paso, pero luego me ví cierto grande de los Nicktoons de la década pasada (de nuevo... sres. Konietzko y DiMartino, gracias de nuevo) y... una cosa llevó a la otra.**

 **Parte uno: la idea original era que el final fuera el principio de la segunda parte. Si hablas de pistas... bueno. Muchas fueron bailoteando por todos lados (empezando por quien mandara golpear a cierto profe). Todos sabemos que hay peleas hasta en la mejor pareja, y eso es sano... mas no lo que siguió a su reconciliación.**

 **Parte dos: lo dicho. Tener que jugar con las posibilidades tras estudiar lo que llevará el trasfondo apesta a veces, y si bien muchas publicaciones son muy parcialistas, es lo mejor con que pude contar. Lo peor... los traumas nos pueden segui hasta la tumba. Lo mejor... es el primer OC que termino matando en mucho tiempo, y el primero que de verdad se merecía algo más exquisito que una bala.**

 **No, no está enterada de lo de Carol, y el que Luna se tomara uno ue otro día fe una pequeña libertad creativa. Pero... el que yo tuviera a la mano un libro escolar de psicología a la mano me permitió ahondar más.**

 **El final... viejo, no me presiones más allá del compromiso que me hice sobre seguir el ejemplo de cierto fantasma. Una cosa es segura. Julian tendrá mucho trabajo por delante. Saludos hasta la tierra de mi droga tostada y molida.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , en éste momento, y luego de leer la primera review, me preparé mentalmente para un linchamiento virtual. Si Slash o Banghg se pasan por aquí, no los culparía por querer lincharme... a pesar de que lo suyo esté mejor redactado y/o escrito.**

 **Continuar y dejar los cabos sueltos... odio hacer eso. De aquí al epílogo voy a atar esos cabos. Me pareció adoptar el formato de cierto nicktoon de la década pasada. Gracias, que ya hay presión.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , mis sinceras disculpas por JODERTE (si, con mayúsculas y subrayado) el finde.**

 **La parte más grotesca de una sociedad, por desgracia, siempre son los bajos mundos. Prisiones, cárteles, prostitución forzada... si te sirve de consuelo, ver ÉSA SERIE QUE YA NO PIENSO NOMBRAR me dejó vomitando y con una fuerte diarrea. Spartacus no me dejó mejor, pero... bueno. Ojalá Banghg no me pida colaborar con él, ahora que mi mente es apenas más limpia que una fosa séptica.**

 **Preferiría la indiferencia. Un viejo amigo me dijo: "la némesis del amor no es otro que la indiferencia". Lo que si voy a hacer... es apelar a la humanidad. Ya he tocado fondo, pero es posible que cave y baje más. Opinión sobre Carol... sube un poco, viejo. Saludos, y mis disculpas.**

 **PD: ¿El segundo más largo? Wow... *inserte un meme con el erizo cool de Chicken Little***

 ** _coven_... que, ahora que lo pienso, casi es "pacto" en inglés. Me vino eso de recordar al cabrón que más trabajo me costó matar en Halo: Reach... un Brute Caudillo en el nivel The Pillar of Autumn. El bastardo, no conforme de ser apoyado por un cacique, estaba armado con un proyector de plasma. Me fue más facil abatir al del martillo primero... ok, ya me desvirtué. Ahora respondo a tus puntos.**

 **-Convengamos una cosa. El detective Voight no es de esos hombres dados a cometer el mismo tipo de errores que los tuits del chicle masticado. Uno que otro, tal vez, pero NUNCA actuar de forma errada a propósito. Y el que Bobby renunciara a un abogado (no se lo negaron, renunció) obedece a un simple razonamiento. Proteger la honra familiar.**

 **-¿Sabes? Scott nunca me agradó. El final que tenía planeado para él era, créeme, mucho más escabroso. Lo bastante como para hacerme vomitar.**

 **-No estoy tan aventajado en física teórica, pero conozco la base de la teoría de los Multiversos. Un fanfic, empero, no suele llamar mucho la atención de los creadores del contenido original, a menos que resulte muy convincente. Es como si a Frank O'Connor (Universo de Halo) le encantara un fanfic y lo novelizara a nombre de 343Industries acreditando al autor.**

 **-Lo acabo de descargar en el metro de la CDMX, línea 7... si, el WIFI gratis es bueno, pero no deja comer Porn Flakes. Lo malo es que está en inglés, y traducirlo me cuesta un poco de trabajo leerlo sin un diccionario porque moroso, le cancelan la línea por falta de pago. Lo que sí... tengo planes para Bumper sr. y Belle. No Yatecest, aclaro... aunque...**

 **-Me la voy a descargar. No es por fomentar eso, pero... a un enlace de YT quítale "ube" al nombre del sitio, te enlaza a otro sitio de descarga y te da las opciones para el audio, el video y (si tienes cuenta en el sitio) el gif. Suerte.**

 ** _SirCrocodile222_... antes que nada, mi más sentido pésame por tu pérdida. Como razonaran Epicuro y el emperador romano Marco Aurelio, rescatado (mediocremente) por el personal de Pixar, el olvido es la muerte definitiva. Mientras alguien siga en la memoria, como dices, no habrá de morir. No... tenía curiosidad por saberlo, pero ojalá te recuperes en cuerpo y alma. Requiem æternam et lux perpetua dona eis, Domine (Señor, concédele descanso eterno y luz perpetua).**

 **Ahora. Mis disculpas si avergoncé a Jonás, pero... era algo brutalmente necesario. Citando su review, lo peor es que no hay entes sobrenaturales de por medio, ni es trasfondo para un fanfic Loudcest. Es un golpe muy duro de aquella realidad que nos esforzamos en no voltear a mirar. No aguanto para el final, porque... si Banghg se sentía presionado por haber desarrollado un monstruo como es Llamadas (el cadaver... eso sí me perturbó cuando me enteré en un chat), ahora me siento igual o peor. El escenario del final... ya lo tengo previsto. Un abrazo desde la apestosa y temblorina Ciudad de México.**

 ** _Belzer_... algo así duele. Lo que sí, tanto la desarrollan, tanto duele. Y eso va para todos. Fluff... algo me dice que es algo cercano al snuff (no he visto eso de los maniacos de Dnipropetrovsk... pero he hizo vomitar). Si, ya he leído lo que Luan le hiciera a Lynn... sin dar spoilers, mucho me temo que, en sueños, Lynn no se lo buscó. En cuanto al paradero... no puedo permitirme revelar info... aún.**

 **¿Calidad? ojalá, porque entre los malos viajesotes de Luan y el asunto con cierto demonio hecho "cuerpo de Jennette McCurdy con cabello de Jamie Lynn Spears y actitud laboral de Aileen Wuornos"... ¡Mmmm! Oficialmente ya me dejas atrás (y ¿quién no? me pregunto)... ¿Qué? Luego si he soñado con que Pauley Perrette nos esclavice a mí y a Je... ok, demasiaaaaada info. No tan caca eterna, pero el USS Carajoburgo acaba de estrellarse contra el puerto. Chingo de muertos. Muchos.**

 **PD: Todos amamos a Hettie...**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer**_

 _ ***ríe como histérico***_ **¡No mamen! Carl... el gran Carl Casagrande... ¡Duerme con un mameluco! Jaaaaaaajajajajaja**


	35. Bocanada de aire

**Dislaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Bocanada de aire_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **11 de abril**

 **7:45 am**

 **La cochera de los Loud**

 _Las leyes que no se encuentran en la sangre de los hombres, son letra muerta._

 _-Bruno Traven, novelista y escritor alemán nacionalizado mexicano._

-¡De ningún modo me teñiré el cabello!

La protesta de Lincoln por semejante idea no tardó en hacerse presente. Tanto Luan como su madre habían pensado, apenas llegaran el jueves del consultorio de la doctora Trubisky, el decirle sobre la "sugerencia" (más bien exigencia) de que se tiñera el cabello para tratar de que Lori tenga un menor pánico cuando se acerque a ella.

Apenas era el tercer día de las vacaciones de primavera y ya tenía problemas serios. Ronnie Anne dijo que no estará disponible hasta el jueves que regresará de casa de sus abuelos (según dijera tras avanzar las tareas escolares en la biblioteca), Rusty y Zack ya tenían planes y, para rematar toda idea que tuviera, Clyde se fue con sus padres a Hawaii. Los pocos conocidos que se quedaron en Royal Woods, en su mayoría, no les agradaba. Kat se lo dejó muy en claro el domingo por la noche, momento en que Luan pidió apoyo para montar un "show de pijamada", de una forma tan poco sutil como lanzar comentarios hirientes sobre él a cada rato, en casa de Jordan, la única que queda. Chandler trató de buscarlo el fin de semana solo para "distraerse" con él, y el que Penelope se quedara era un pequeño consuelo. En cuanto a las chicas del baile, solo podía contar con Giggles y Tabby, muy a su pesar. Haiku pasará la semana con sus abuelos en Okinawa, mientras que Polly iría a Orlando por un torneo de roller-derby que será televisado.

-No lo veas como un castigo, cariño -pidió Rita, sin dar cabida a dudas-. La doctora Trubisky...

-Ya tengo demasiado de psicólogos para toda mi vida, ¿y me dices que haga lo que él diga? -para Lincoln, el asunto estaba más que claro- ¡Ni siquiera sé si algún tono de los que eligió Luan me quede bien!

-No tienes opción -respondió Luan, teñida en un llamativo tono achocolatado, evidenciando apenas algunas cuantas raíces trigueñas-. Anoche pude hablar con Lori sin que ella se pusiera loca como un loro, ¿entiendes?

-Por desgracia si entiendo -replica el peliblanco.

-No es momento para chistes -recrimina su madre-, pero es necesario que lo hagas. Por ella.

-¿Olvidas que te golpeó cuando te acercaste? -cuestiona la ahora achocolatada- ¿O que quiso ahorcarme cuando intenté abrazarla?

-No sabía que quiso ahorcarte, pero no me voy a teñir el cabello.

-Lincoln -la rubia le llamó un poco la atención-, sé que la idea te gusta menos que a Luan, pero es por el bien de tu hermana.

-¿Y para qué subieron sus cosas a Vanzilla?

-Fue idea dr Leni -respondió Luan-. Pensó que una tarde para los cuatro nos vendría bien, y tal vez puede que no les haga daño.

-¿Nos? -protesta el chico- ¿No va a ir papá con ustedes?

-El tiene otro plan -declaró Rita, sin estar convencida de la idea que su marido tuviera- ¿A dónde vas?

Dando por terminada la discusión, el chico abandonó la cochera, sin dar respuesta a su madre y molesto por la actitud que Luan está tomando al respecto. En el camino a su habitación, evitó a algunas de sus hermanas, quienes escucharon parte de la discusión que los tres tuvieron en la cochera. En lo que a ellas tocaba, y casi todas están de acuerdo, Lincoln se está comportando como un niño malcriado. En particular, Luna y las gemelas no dejaban de fruncir el ceño mientras él avanza hacia su habitación.

Lana no creía que Lincoln pudiera ser tan pesado. No le interesan los asuntos que tienen que ver con maquillaje, artículos de belleza ni nada que pueda relacionarse con la expresión "niña bonita" más allá de Lola, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con su madre. Su gemela y hermana menor, en cambio, no deja de ser una adicta a ello, incluso si la ocasión no lo vale. Empero, lo que escucharon es justo con lo que se quedaron.

La rockera, por su lado, no tenía palabras para definir lo que su hermano hace. Mejor dicho, tenía demasiadas, ninguna amable, para empezar una discusión por demás agresiva, sin saber con qué empezar. No tanto por el asunto de Lori, sino por el, para ella, causante. Considera que, de haber tenido más cuidado o mayores precauciones, nada habría sucedido y sus vidas seguirían como antes. En palabras simples, y a pesar de lo vivido, Bobby tenía toda la culpa de lo que su hermana padecía.

Fue directo a la habitación de Lincoln. Al ver que está cerrada, y sin darle importancia al asunto de su cabello, abrió la puerta, lo que al dueño le causó malestar.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, hermano -empezó Luna, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Nada como tener algo que está peleando en tu cabe... ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Solo preparo una maleta -repuso molesto Lincoln-. ¿Tienes problema con eso?

-¿Y por qué rayos preparas equipaje?

-Porque -escupió sarcástico el peliblanco, hastiado por tratar temas desagradables en las dos primeras horas de actividad- a alguien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir solo nosotros cuatro a cierto spa de donde nos habían vetado. ¿Crees que de verdad quisiera ir?

-De seguro van a arrastrar a alguien más, como siempre.

-Luna, soy el único que irá por la fuerza -detalló el chico-. Mamá, Lori y Luan van porque Lori lo necesita para relajarse. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué quieren que me pinte el cabello?

-No dejas de ser tú si tiñen tu cabello, Linc -sermonea la castaña, molesta-. No le tomes importancia.

-¿Como te importó culpar a Bobby por lo que pasó? -empezó a hablar tratando de sonar estoico, aunque no tenía tanto tiempo para eso- ¿O que me echaran la culpa por lo que le pasó al flequillo de Lucy?

Del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, el móvil pasó a manos de la rockera, sin bloqueos de ninguna clase. Con una seña, el peliblanco le dio permiso de hurgar entre los archivos del dispositivo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que Lori y yo hicimos antes de que se fuera? -cuestiona el chico, al borde de las lágrimas- ¿La tienes?

-Lincoln, yo...

-Ahórrate lo que quieras decirme para otro momento, Luna -dijo, antes de sacar su colección de historietas.

-¿Vas a ponerte a leer? -pregunta Luna, alterada.

-Solo voy a ver si tengo alguno repetido -Lincoln empieza a hacer su revisión, encontrando cerca de siete tomos repetidos-. Ro...

-Sobre mi cadáver la vuelves a ver, hermano -amenazó la cantautora, cortando a su hermano.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar? -reprocha el peliblanco- Voy a ver a una amiga de Zack que... ella... me presentó. Solo voy a venderle los tomos de Ace Savvy que tengo repetidos y ella no tenga. ¿Feliz?

-Como se ve una persona promedio -dijo hastiada la rockera, poniendo la vista en una serie de fotos que él olvidó desde aquella tarde-... ¿Quién rayos es Tilda?

-¿Qué? Ah, eso... iba a borrar esas fotos -en el acto, Lincoln se relajó-. Esas son fotos que tomé a su diario.

-¿Diario? ¿De quién?

-De cierta vieja bruja hecha psicóloga.

-¿Puedo?

-Pásalas a alguna nube -sugiere el hombre del plan-, o a otro sitio. Pensé que a Lisa le interesará saber que a "Tilly Schiller" le gustaba comer pato que no era pato.

Sin perder tiempo, Luna encendió el Bluetooth del móvil de su hermano y el suyo. El traspaso de imágenes tomó más o menos veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Lincoln adecentara su carga y la empacara. Menos tiempo le tomó pasarlas a la portátil, pues el chico necesitará, juzga la próxima a cumplir dieciséis, todo el espacio que le sea posible.

-Y... ¿qué hicieron? -la castaña dulcificó un poco su voz mientras las fotos pasan de un móvil a otro.

-Solo fue una... ¿crees que lo escuchen abajo?

-Lincoln, tu habitación es la más pública de todas.

-No lo noté, ¿sabes? -dijo Lincoln, agriando su cara-. Bueno... solo digamos que Lori me... pidió una cita.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! -chistó el chico, en voz baja- No hubo nada romántico mas que la película que fuimos a ver antes de ir a comer.

-¿Película? -la cara de la rockera se sonrojó- Espero que no haya sido nada cursi.

-Conoces a Lori -se excusó antes de bajar la voz-. Si no hay nada más cursi que Romance bajo el halo, no tengo nada más qué decir.

-Como si no fueras más cursi que ella, "Sergio" -se burló un poco de su "no tan oculta" afición a los melodramas latinos.

-¿No tienes nada por leer? -ataja Lincoln.

-¿No vas a abrir ese paquete? -rechaza Luna, apuntado con el pulgar a la caja que un remitente desconocido enviara el mismo día que Lori volvió, misma que sigue sin ser abierta.

-Necesitaré estar solo cuando lo haga -dijo antes de meter aquella caja en su maleta-. ¿No has terminado de pasarlas?

-Un minuto más -confirma la rockera, sabiendo de inmediato a qué se refiere su hermano.

Por lo pronto, y a expensas de Lincoln, tiene un material de lectura bastante interesante para ella sola. No le importa que Luan o Lisa le echen un vistazo, pero antes necesitará hablar con alguien en particular. Alguien, quien sea...

Apenas y reparó en su hermana mayor en cuanto salió de la habitación de su hermano. Viendo que la escotilla del ático está baja, asomó su cabeza luego que Lori subió, se escondió tras un baúl que era de la bisabuela Harriet. La observó revisar una caja del lado donde, se supone, abajo se encuentra el rellano de la escalera hasta dar con un pequeño zorro que, por un momento, lo consideró adorable. Al apretar una pata del juguete, este entonó una cantinela cuya melodía era muy pegajosa.

 _Alégrate, no llores_

 _Sin llorar, ven a reír_

 _Ríe conmigo y seremos_

 _Felices, felices, felices..._

Ha visto algo similar, y no era bueno. Tres años atrás, a una compañera suya la vio regresar a una fase por completo infantil. No supo, sino hasta que se enteró de que su padrastro fue detenido en una piscina pública por hostigamiento, que abusaron de ella. Y ahora, Lori pasa por algo similar.

"En cuanto vuelva a verte -pensó-, vas a querer subir la escalera al cielo, Santiago... por ella, ¡te arrastraré al Infierno, así rompa la ley!"

~o~

La visita a casa de sus abuelos no duró mucho. Entre un cortante intercambio de palabras, una pelea entre su madre y sus tíos y el haber chocado sin quererlo con una rubia larguirucha de sudadera azul apenas saliera a la bodega para matar el rato, misma que apenas y se disculpó, no hizo nada realmente interesante.

Lo dicho por Carlota, antes de que ella y su madre tomaran el autobús de vuelta a Royal Woods, fue demasiado para ella. Algunos amigos de su prima le habían dicho que Bobby bien puede estar detenido, cosa que no quiso creer. No dio crédito a semejantes palabras, en especial cuando mencionó el Correccional Metropolitano de Chicago. Casi la misma jodida suerte que tocara a su padre.

La idea era quedarse hasta el jueves, pero el pleito entre hermanos era más que inevitable. Su madre responsabilizó a su tío por lo sucedido, cosa sobre la que su tía no dudó en saltar en defensa de su marido. Todo se echó a perder por completo, pues Carlota explotó frente a sus padres y confirmara los peores temores de la chica Santiago. El resultado de todo ello fue que tuvieran que dormir separados del resto y tuvieran que regresar lo más pronto posible a Royal Woods.

Preso... la palabra se le antoja demasiado pesada. Mejor tener el pendiente y una duda atormentando su mente que una certeza demasiado abrumadora. No ve ningún paralelismo a ninguna situación que ella pudiera vivir. Ni siquiera una detención escolar se puede comparar, y lo que viera en algunas series a escondidas no puede compararse a lo que, posiblemente, su hermano y su padre puedan estar viviendo en ese momento.

Por lo poco que su madre le dijera, la prisión en Perry era privada. Ello lo tradujo en un control más estricto que en las prisiones federales, con todo y lo que ello puede suponer. Trato no preferente y castigos al azar, supone. Tiene una vaga idea de los procedimientos para un trámite engorroso y aburrido, lo que ha hecho de su cabeza un manojo de nervios. A contraparte, el Correccional Metropolitano. Por una vez, Carlota le ahorró el dolor que una depilación conlleva, aunque habrá preferido que la cera se llevara el vello de sus piernas antes que enterarse, independientemente si eso era cierto o no.

No era que no agradezca que Lincoln le haya servido de apoyo, pero ello no quitaba que casi todas sus hermanas la tengan en la mira. Lisa, Lily, Leni y, hasta cierto punto, Lucy y Lana le guardan todavía un poco de consideración, pero el resto no estaba de humor para verla siquiera. No puede hablar de Lori, con quien ni de chiste sacara nada más allá de una mirada nerviosa, lo que puso al resto a la defensa. No puede culpar a Lola o a Lynn por seguir la corriente o por haberse vuelto ferozmente sobreprotectoras para con su hermana, pero el que Luna apunte el dedo hacia Bobby por lo que pasara con su hermana y el que ahora ella estaba a cargo de sus hermanos hasta que se vaya de casa no le ayuda en lo absoluto.

Viendo el paisaje, recordó que había leído en el diario que se había encontrado un cuerpo que la policía estatal olvidó por completo hasta varias horas después de un tiroteo que produjera muertos. Se llegó a preguntar si era algo posible, sin miedo a ofender a nadie, que Lori haya tenido algo que ver en eso. No porque le guardara resetimiento por su malhadado viaje, sino porque Lincoln fue el hombro sobre el que descargó su frustración, misma que él ahora necesitaba desfogar.

Lincoln... no es que el chico no le gustara. Pensar en el peliblanco, en un principio, era el equivalente a preguntarse "¿qué voy a hacer hoy con él?". En un inicio, le divertía tener que meter hamburguesas en sus calzones, hacerle calzones chinos o humillarlo de cualquier forma. ¿Qué hizo él para responderle todas esas torturas? Solo congeniar con ella, tratarla como un ser humano y no como una especie de apestado, a diferencia de otros a quienes hiciera pasar un mal trago.

Su madre no fue menos comprensiva. Si bien sabe que ella y su tío Carlos mantuvieron las formas desde hace años, el que Carlota (según entendió) dijera algo que el padre de la diva se resignó a desmentir solo encendió la mecha a un reguero de pólvora. Desesperada en lo tocante a su hermano, su madre no dejó de lanzar cuchillos desde los ojos a su hermano hasta explotar.

Pensativa, no le ha hablado a su madre en todo el trayecto. No podía ver a su padre, Carlota le dijo que, al parecer, Bobbyse encerró sobre sí, y para colmo no tiene ganas de absolutamente nada.

"Apenas lleguemos", piensa, "tendré que hablar con Lincoln. No me importa que ya no sea bienvenida en su casa, sólo quiero..."

Por un segundo, la imagen de Rashid le vino a la cabeza. El oriental, se le antoja, tampoco la ha tenido tan fácil últimamente. Desde aquél nefasto partido frente a Huntington Oaks apenas lo ha visto más allá de la escuela, siempre corriendo hacia la parada del autobús que da a la zona del parque industrial. No la evita con mala intención, pero es cierto, para ella, que tiene los ojos en ella.

No le desagrada, pero entre su nerviosismo hacia ella, el acoso que suele abrumarle y el que ahora lo vea lavarse -o ir a lavarse- la mayor parte del tiempo la desquicia un poco. Demasiado afectado, no sabe qué demonios le pasa al copto, pero una cosa es segura. No es el mismo chico que quiso integrar al grupo más allá de una orden, mucho menos el chico que lo robara un beso antes de irse a casa.

Habría querido que Lori o Carlota le hablaran sobre eso, pero debe plantarle cara a la verdad. Ambas ya están fuera de su radar. Si mal le va, lo están permanentemente.

~o~

A sus cuatro años, casi cinco, una cosa puede estar enraizada tanto tiempo como ella lo permita. No importa que una relación funcione bien, tarde o temprano el "romance", la secreción de endorfinas que mantienen una buena personalidad hacia ciertas situaciones -como prefiere verlo- debe terminar, y la endorfina debe terminar cediendo el paso al cortisol. Traducido a niveles emocionales, el amor termina cuando larutina, vuelta una fuente de estrés, se hace presente.

Ver a Lori en tan lastimosa condición es algo digno de estudio social, piensa. Si bien las ciencias sociales no son su fuerte, al menos puede comprender mejor eso que hacer una flor con limpiapipas o pegar macarrones y penne en una hoja de papel, tareas que se le complican por sus dedos regordetes.

No ha tenido mucho tiempo con ella, y las pocas ocasiones que tuvo de hacerlo, su hermana más distante solo le permitió tomar una hebra de cabello para estudiar los restos del tinte que opacara su blonda cabellera.

Retomó la segunda prueba casera de embarazo que robara a su madre. Usada como la primera, de forma clandestina, tenía ya un resultado aplastante y dolorosamente obvio que, al parecer, tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta.

No esperaba ser tía tan joven, mucho menos le gusta la idea. Por lo menos, habría querido esperar a que tuviera diez años como mínimo, ver a Lincoln tener sus días contados en casa por asuntos escolares y a Lori en un avanzado embarazo que permitiera darle un buen descanso. Las condiciones, por desgracia, fueron de todo menos previstas.

Rechazar a Lincoln, estrangular a Luan, evitar a su padre, tomar baños de verdad prolongados casi hasta sangrar por usar su estropajo hasta reducirlo a girones, recluirse incluso en su vestimenta... y no puede entender del todo las señales existentes. Y está a un paso de devolver aquellos libros de psicología a la biblioteca. De Skinner a Young y Milgram... está más que fastiiada de comprender las teorías humanistas.

Abatida por la falta de avances mentales, consideró su segunda mayor preocupación. Desistió de ser consultora externa de la NASA, lo que devino en la reducción drástica de sus colaboraciones directas y, claro está, la regular cuantía de ingresos.

No se iba a rebajar a trabajar para Zuckerberg o Musk. Al primero lo mira siempre con desprecio, no tanto por dilapidar su potencial y fortuna como por ser un desertor y un doctor _Honoris causa_ , distinción que considera lo más bajo posible. El segundo, por el contrario, lo ve como un mero idiota que desperdicia su fortuna de formas extravagantes y nada provechosas, un hombre rico sumamente ocioso que solo busca la forma de perder dinero mientras busca aprovechar sus fracasos.

Las cartas que enviaría están sobre su cama. Desestima enviar una respuesta a los rusos, en especial por las acusaciones que los gobiernos ruso y americano se lanzan. Si hubo intervención rusa en las elecciones, si Ronald Gump usó fondos ilícitos para financiar su campaña, si su contendiente se sirvió de un servidor gubernamental para enviar cables a los rusos... no es lo que se llamaría patriota, pero reconoce que ella misma tiene bien definidas sus lealtades.

-¿Tienes un momento? -llamó Lynn, con una mejilla enrojecida.

-A estas alturas, ¿y quién no? -respondió Lisa, suspirando.

La deportista no tuvo de otra que sentarse sobre la cama de la intelectual. Lynn había tenido una mañana difícil, pues llevó el desayuno de Lori hasta su habitación, tuvo que convencerla de salir del baño y, en un lapsus, intentó contenerle, recibiendo una bofetada antes de poder calmar a la rubia.

-Dudo que la viruta de corcho existente en estas paredes pueda resguardar cualquier cosa que terminemos discutiendo a la larga -suspiró la menor-, así que iré al grano.

-Quieres que vaya y lo hable con el resto.

-Hasta yo reconozco que tienes cierta discreción, hermana. Te sugiero que la uses con lo que voy a decirte... -la genio trago saliva antes de cerrar la puerta-... ¿Qué tan preparada estás para no ir sobre Ronnie Anne en cuanto escuches esto?

-¿Tú cuanto crees? -la adolescente tronó sus nudillos, respaldando su respuesta.

-¿Aún cuando asumo que Roberto, quizás, hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para proteger a nuestra hermana mayor tanto como le fuera posible? -al ver que Lynn suavizó su rostro y relajó sus puños, decidió soltar la bomba- Bien... solo no te asustes. Lori... está embarazada.

Contando con que Lynn era la más explosiva, abarcó todas las posibles situaciones que derivan de semejante noticia. Ira, encogimiento, incluso una versión mucho más destructiva del efecto "Bola de Nieve" sobre la habitación más cercana. El menos probable de todos los escenarios posibles, una calma que desataría un desastre de imprevisibles consecuencias podrá sellar el ataúd en que la relación Loud-Santiago estuviera.

-¿Quieres... acompañarme a la caja de bateo? -ofrece Lynn, calmada por fuera.

-Si necesitas desquitar toda la rabia que has ido acumulando, no me opongo a que destroces algunas pelotas -sentenció Lisa-. Todas lo necesitamos de una forma u otra.

Lo que no saben, y quizás no fue la mejor idea hablar de ello en un lugar que por mero tecnicismo está sellado, es que Lucy las escuchó desde los ductos de ventilación. Buscando un lugar tranquilo, le pareció que la sección sobre la habitación de sus hermanas más jóvenes era el sitio ideal para sacar a flote las numerosas ideas sobre profanación e impiedad que nacieron en su mente.

No se sentía demasiado a gusto con la revelación. Su sobrino... su primer sobrino... pudo ser el producto de una violación. Entiende bien el concepto, pero lo que ello le genera no es nada agradable de procesar. Bajo el gorro que le prestara Luan para ocultar sus ojo grises tras el improvisado y despiadado corte, sus párpados se cerraron, deseando no haber escuchado semejante revelación. No era una chismosa, pero con algo imposible de ocultar, lo mejor que puede hacer es lo último que debería.

~o~

 _Centro Correccional Metropolitano, Chicago, Illinois._

Pasar demasiado tiempo en un entorno hostil solo hace que los gentiles se desesperen, los implacables se desaten y los taimados dominen. Aquellas palabras, concluyó Bobby, eran demasiado ciertas para ignorarse.

No se avergüenza de haber tenido que hacer cosas desagradables. En otras circunstancias, bien pudo haber delatado a su compañero de celda por ser parte de la red local de contrabando, de haber provocado las lesiones que mandaron a la enfermería a varios internos e interferir con la medicina que los internos recibieran para tratar sus dolencias. Un par de golpizas fueron suficientes para que supiera que, en prisión, era lo último que debiera hacer.

La azotea de aquella torre había sido acondicionada como área común. Dos veces por semana, podía salir y tomar aire fresco. Al menos, podía hacerlo, de no ser por la enorme cantidad de trabajo con que lo habían cargado. Debía asear su celda, hacerla de mensajero para su compañero, incluso era una suerte de esclavo. La paga, si es que la había, es menos que miserable. La protección que le daban a cambio no era una garantía de seguridad, y tener algunas revistas no le distrae de pensar en sus seres queridos, si es que alguno le queda.

A estas alturas, Bobby asumió que sus padres están rotos. No quiere imaginar la honda decepción en sus rostros cuando supieran que está preso por un delito que le imputan. Ronnie Anne... sabe que ella es fuerte. Y Lori, si es que sigue viva, seguro halló la forma de volver a casa. Eso... si es que sigue viva.

-¡Santiago! -llama uno de los celadores- ¡Tienes visita!

-¿No quedó claro? -gimotea Bobby- Dije... dije que no quería visitas.

-Es una chica que dice ser tu novia.

Por un segundo, al joven chicano le brillaron los ojos. Un segundo que, para él, fue precioso de verdad, un consuelo en la más larga y amarga noche de su vida. De entre todas las posibles personas que había querido ver, Lori y su madre están, y por mucho, en la cima de su lista. No por nada, llegó a pensar, Lori era tan brillante como la Estrella del Norte.

De poco le importaron los insultos que su suerte le deparó. Lo único que quería ver era a Lori, tan reluciente como la recordara la primera vez que ambos salieran juntos. No le importa que esa luz fuera opacada por los criminales -y los que, como él, entraron sin deber nasa-, ni las amenazas de los demás internos de "darle a la perra un verdadero hombre", ni mucho menos. Todo lo que quiere es que su calvario termine.

Una sección está acondicionada para las visitas conyugales que reciban los internos. No eran más adecuadas que los remolques que poseen las prisiones privadas o las que su padre llamaba "cabañas", tiendas improvisadas donde los internos de las penitenciarias en muchos lugares en México y varias partes de Centroamérica reciben lo mismo a sus parejas o a las mujeres que los celadores suelen prostituir bajo cualquier corruptela que proporcione un buen dinero extra a los funcionarios.

-Tienes dos horas, Santiago -indica el celador-. No más.

-Gracias.

Esperando ver a Lori, se llevó una profunda decepción. No solo no era la dueña de su corazón, sino que era Carlota, apenas vestida con cierto recato respecto de su habitual ropa celeste y blanca... lo que no restaba lo afectada que ella está.

-¿Por qué vienes? -la ilusión con que entrara se volvió rabia- ¡¿Sabes que no quiero que los vean por aquí?!

-No seas tan infantil, Bobby -Carlota no se mostró arrepentida por su aparente insensatez-. La semana pasada apenas cumplí los dieciocho, y ayer se fue mi tía.

-¿En serio?

-No te puedo mentir -la chica se encoge de hombros-. Menos con algo tan delicado.

-¿Qué tan delicado?

-Voy al grano -la morena se sentó en la cama-. Mamá y la tía María ya no pueden verse ni en pintura por toda esta mierda.

-Eso es nuevo.

-¿Eso crees? -la diva latina soltó una risa triste- Debo ver ahora todas las mañanas a papá con un par de dientes rotos, y todo porque me tomaron por mentirosa.

-Al menos hicieron algo bueno, para variar.

-¿Que hicieron algo bueno? -incrédula, la morena no bajó la mirada- ¿Tiene algo bueno que estés aquí con la porquería?

-Lo único bueno que tengo aquí es que no tengo que... -el joven dudó un poco, buscando respuesta a ello, antes de quebrarse-... bien, me tienes. No hay nada bueno de todo esto, ¡no lo hay!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bobby se abalanzó sobre Carlota y enterró el rostro en su pecho, sollozante y mortalmente abatido. Herido en lo más profundo, sintió la mano de ella sobre su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo como si fuera todo cuanto le quede. No le importó en lo absoluto ensuciar la ropa de su prima, pues necesita descargar el dolor que lo aflige.

Roto... ella lo siente muerto en vida. Le recordó la vez que crió a una chinchilla cuando tenía ella cinco años. A su padre no le importó que tuviera una mascota que mantuviera ocupada a su hija mayor, siempre que estuviera aseada. No comía relativamente mucho, su jaula era aseada cada dos días y salía el tiempo suficiente para que estirase un poco las patas. Nada como una adición tranquila al viejo y ruidoso Sergio, y al ahora perrazo Lalo, para tener una casa en calma por un tiempo.

Su roedor, al cual olvidó ponerle nombre, había tenido que irse apenas naciera Carl. Los primeros días buscaba por doquier en todo el edificio, azotea incluida, hasta que lo encontró en la boca de un gato negro. Buscó una forma de evitar pensar en aquella chinchilla pasando más tiempo con sus hermanos menores, pero esa mascota era irreemplazable para ella, al menos hasta que llegó la pubertad a su vida.

No dudó en comparar lo que su primo sentía en ese instante. Y lo peor de todo, lo poco que supiera sobre Lori fue demasiado serio inclusive para ella. No deseaba, y menos ahora, arrojar más tierra al catafalco que contiene sus sueños devastados. De ningún modo dejará solo a su primo, así tenga que desafiar a su parentela. Piensa en ello mientras, doliente, le permite a Bobby descargar su llanto.

~o~

 _Penitenciaría del condado Ingham, a las afueras de Lansing, Michigan._

Detesta tener que hacer trabajo fuera de su oficina. No porque no le gustara o porque le ofreció su ayuda a una chica en particular. Más importante aún, y ello pesa, una chica a la que le tomó aprecio. No era como si la carga le importara, sino que bien puede tomar práctica. Mejor aún si está en el mismo sitio donde un entrenador de gimnastas puede pasar el resto de su vida.

Estudia de nuevo el archivo que solicitó a la penitenciaría de Perry. Ironía de la vida, le gustaría trabajar en una letrina como suelen ser las prisiones, y justo ahora que tendrá en su conciencia enviar o no a nunerosos reos a encierro desde las calles y carreteras del estado. El interno sobre el que dicho expediente habla no le resulta extraño, pues fue precisamente su hija menor quien le solicitó ayuda de cualquier tipo.

En el tiempo que ha servido en el Ejército no solía hablar mucho. Recuerda que, las pocas veces que lo intentaron, devolvió los "favores" que sus conmilitones trataron de darle mediante sus estúpidas novatadas. No le importó tener que soportar uno o dos castigos por parte de sus superiores, pero no le quitó la satisfacción de ello. Un cabo y un sargento de tercera pagaron, con creces, el querer abusar de ella, siendo humillados y grabados mientras los forzó a usar vestidos de noche, maquillaje y tanga para la despedida de soltero de su comandante... la misma idea que esos dos tuvieron para ella.

Rió con desdén sobre sus memorias. Por culpa de aquellos dos, por pena administrativa de entonces, no se permite usar traje de baño. Esas marcas en su espalda seguirán allí hasta quedar con tres metros de tierra encima de ella.

Volvió a leer ese expediente.

 _Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millán Luis Santiago Sr, 45 años, detenido por violación menor al reglamento de tránsito del estado, residencia vencida y posesión de narcóticos de procedencia no aclarada... en palabras del oficial que lo detuvo. A considerar, de acuerdo a su perfil psicológico e historial médico, una cardiopatía derivada de un infarto de hace meses, una hernia y consumo moderado de carbamazepina como antidepresivo bajo prescripción. Sin antecedentes comprobables y sin historial delictivo y de adicciones. Alegato de presentar servicio militar en la base naval de Galveston un tiempo hasta darse de baja por razones médicas. Deportación en trámite por razones familiares._

Mientras daba un sorbo a un americano negro solo, le entró un par de dudas que encontró razonables. Siendo padre de ciudadanos menores de veintiún años, ¿no se le ocurrió solicitar naturalización? Y, más importante aún, ¿no es ya ciudadano por matrimonio?

No pudo evitar sentir esas dudas. Sabe que en la Casa Blanca se oponen a ciertas políticas migratorias, y muy en especial a las "anclas" matrimoniales y la llamada "migración en cadena". Dulce ironía, considerando que una de las ex-esposas del ahora presidente es ciudadana por haber estado casada con él, y la actual, ni hablar.

Argumentos válidos para una defensa sólida, se convence. Como oyera decir a Norman Schwarzkopf en alguna ocasión, "cuando suban al avión de regreso a casa, si lo último que piensan es 'odio a ése hijo de puta' estará bien, porque quiere decir que volverán con vida". Y ahora, aquél "hijo de puta" era nada menos que el sistema penal.

Por ahora, sus pasos irán a Royal Woods para informar a la madre de Ronnie Anne Santiago, y a Perry para salvar lo que puede ser una causa imposible. Si tiene éxito, y espera eso, a la larga puede que la expulsen del Partido Republicano. Pequeño costo en comparación a lo que puede suceder si fracasa. Prácticamente, está bailando sobre una navaja bien afilada .

Volviendo a leer los archivos y documentos que podía echar mano por solicitud expresa, y en base a las conclusiones a las que antes había llegado, decidió no postergar lo impostergable.

Siguiente parada: Royal Woods.

~o~

El mejorado antivirus que recibiera de Lisa a cambio de el enorme paquete de fotos que Lincoln le proporcionó no era tan pesado como el primero. No era tan potente como el Paskersky, pero en menos de lo que podía tocar un cover de Riders of the storm ya podía conprederlo. Aún mejor para ella, llegó al código fuente y pudo correrlo a mayor potencia sin afectar mucho la RAM y el desempeño regular del mismo. Bien puede reir un poco, pues pocos se dan el lujo de presumir adquirir ciertos dotes cuando se descargan canciones de internet. No tantos como Lisa, pero al menos los suficientes para poder hacerle ya frente.

En alguna ocasión le dijeron -o lo habría leído- que todo deja huella, inclusive lo que se supone que no deja rastro. Lo mismo enlaces rotos a canciones que Chunk le enviara de vez en vez que no pocas fotos y videos de Tabby en casa de alguna amistad de su familia, todo tiene un origen.

No deja de sorprenderse a sí misma. A pesar de los golpes que su familia recibiera, se dejó de idioteces y se puso a prueba. Nuevo dispositivo, nuevo antivirus y mismo rastro para buscar. Aquél falso mensaje que arruinó su relación con Luan debía seguir en la bandeja del correo. Por lo menos, si alguien la descubre, tardaría por poco un día en dar con ella, siempre y cuando su IP no estuviera tan protegida.

"Bingo"

El mismo correo que se asumió como legítimo de un club de fans. El mismo mensaje que empezó con las calamidades que desembocaron en una absurda guerra civil que tuvo sus bajas se mantuvo en la bandeja de entrada. Noviembre... ése mes había sido el inicio de la calamidad para ella. Le importó mucho arrastrar a varias personas, pero el maldio correo sigue ahí, como queriéndose burlar de ella y de su desastroso tiempo a la fecha. Y el enlace... Lisa le comentó que, con todo lo que conoce de informática, prefiere navegar en la "red superficial", ocasionalmente por debajo de la barrera.

Por igual, le advirtió de los posibles riesgos de meterse en sitios de la red profunda y, con un dejo de morbo en su tono, lo que puede encontrar en la Internet Oscura y en los niveles más profundos, niveles últimos que, información de contactos en dependencias de gobierno mediante, son una segura pena de muerte, sin juicio previo, si logra desencriptar los datos que allí se encuentran. Desde contenidos que de ningún modo encontrará en redes sociales hasta servicios del tipo de EBay... con la diferencia que, en vez de hallar videos de gatitos y redes sociales convencionales, puede acceder a foros ocultos, videos ilegales de todo tipo y cualquier cosa que le causarán nauseas. Mercancías y servicios ilegales y hackers incluidos.

Hackers... la palabra sigue en su mente. Puede decir que la sorprendieron sin dar respuesta. Y necesita cobrarsela muy caro por todo. Luan, todo el material perdido, partituras en general... desea cobrar una pequeña venganza. Una muy especial.

Por si acaso, tomó su móvil y lo puso en modo de vuelo. No desea que la tomen por sorpresa hackeando algún aparato cercano, mucho menos suyo. Esperó a que Lynn y Lisa salieran, su madre se llevara a Lori, Luan y Lincoln al spa -apenas regresara de ver a aquella chica que "ella" le contactó- y a que su padre, estando en su día de descanso, se ocupara de las gemelas, Lily y Lucy en el parque. Leni... ya tiene demasiado trabajo cuidando de Hops, El Diablo y -para su desagrado- Bitey y Fang. Si esto de meterse en los oscuros recovecos de Internet tardaba... bien puede prescindir de utilizar la red TOR y, para aguantar lo posible, preparar café cargado.

~o~

El viaje al spa fue demasiado corto. El gerente, apenas vio a Rita, les había señalado su "sitio de honor" en la lista negra, haciendo gala de la reserva del derecho de admisión. Para vergüenza de sus hijos menores, el video de seguridad de aquella noche se quedó en sus memorias como si tomaran un hierro al rojo vivo y marcaran a una res. Por su parte, Lori no dudó en ir a vomitar en una maceta cercana.

La única opción alternativa, y ello les costó menos, fue establecer un pequeño campamento en un bosquecillo a las afueras de Royal Woods. Y dado que Lori se sintió insegura de salir de Vanzilla al exterior, no les quedó de otra que hacer uso de la van familiar como una improvisada tienda.

Se acomodaron con problemas. Dada la relativa comodidad de la Tierra de Nadie, Lori no salió de ahí, luego que Luan y Lincoln arreglaron el espacio para que ella se pudiera sentir tranquila. Rita tomó la zona del Asiento Vomitástico. En cuanto a los otros dos pasajeros... tal vez estarán un poco incómodos en los asientos del chofer y el copiloto, pues Lily dejó una sorpresa desagradable en su último viaje a la guardería.

Por cena, unos burritos de la estación de servicios que está a las afueras del spa, algo de soda y fruta que compraron a un lado del camino que les dejó poco menos que satisfechos. El mutismo desde el hotel había sido más que insoportable para Lincoln, pero no había tenido de otra. Y el haberle vendido varios ejemplares repetidos y en excelente estado de su colección de Ace Savvy a aquella chica, Renee, fue un acierto. Volúmenes de arcos como _Mano Asesina_ , _Asalto en Bonham_ y _Corazones de terciopelo_ cambiaron de manos a buen precio, siendo el ejemplar de la reunión de varios enemigos de Spade Nifty para asaltar el asilo de Bonham la mejor cotizada. Lo suficiente como para costear, al menos en la teoría, la mitad de los hospedajes. En la teoría, pues sabe bien qué pasó en la tarde que llegaron.

Echó una mirada a Lori. Su mirada baja de continuo hacia un zorro al que, por simple precaución, su madre le sacó las pilas. No tiene idea del porqué, pero dedujo, si lo que Leni le contó alguna vez hace años era cierto, fue el juguete favorito de su hermana antes de Snowy, nombre que tuviera Bun-bun antes de pasar directamente a él.

Encerrada en sí misma... no cree que algo la hay podido afectar tanto como para buscar un viejo juguete de su infancia que le sirva de refugio.

Hizo memoria de algo en particular. Si las pasadas vacaciones de verano él y sus hermanas discutieron sobre a donde irían, se sintió mal de haberlas explotado. Entre la playa y un día completo en Lactolandia, las dos posibilidades se antojaban tentadoras y terminó aprovechándose de todas ellas. Compensando el que tuvo que hacerles agradable el campamento _Rascatraseros_ , huir de algo que pudo asustarles arruinó en parte su propia experiencia, aunque ello le ganó ciertas habilidades.

Apenas vio a su madre llevarse a Lori, reparó en que Luan jugueteaba con una botella de tinte vacía. La comediante solo veía al fuego, sin ganas de hacer un chiste siquiera. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para cubrir sus hombros con una manta ligera, pues un viento frío sopló desde el norte.

-Gracias, Linc -susurra la comediante.

-Luan... ¿Por qué pensabas que quería teñirme el cabello?

-Esa mujer me dejó pensando -la ahora achocolatada no despega la mirada de la fogata-. ¿Crees que pinté mi cabello solo por verme más bonita? -él negó con la cabeza- Cierto... si quiso ahorcarme... creo que algo tiene que ver mi tono natural.

-No creo que tenga que ver, pero... -el peliblanco dudó un poco sobre lo que iba a decir-... hay algo más.

-No quiero hablar más de eso -quiso cambiar el tema-. Lori tiene demasiado como para que hablemos de ella a sus espaldas... ¿Como va todo con tu novia?

-Ya no importa -atajó el hombre del plan, mandando al demonio su habitual respuesta-. Ella no la pasa mejor que nosotros. Bobby se perdió, arrestaron a su papá, tiene que ver a un trabajador social... ¿puedo decirlo? -recibe un asentimiento por respuesta- A Ronnie Anne le está yendo peor que a la mierda cuando la pisas... si mamá nos escucha, no me interesa.

-Oí que le robaste algo a la bruja.

-Me incriminó de robarle algo -Lincoln bajó la mirada-. Tuve que aceptarlo, y... esa bruja se lo buscó. Jamás me sentí tan mal por algo así. Sentí frío... y solo quise irme a donde fuera.

-Por lo menos no estás tan enjaulado... -la comediante lo dijo sin intención de reír o soltar un mal chiste.

-Nunca dije nada de jaulas.

-Y no te conté nada sobre... -Luan tragó un poco de saliva antes de dar un sorbo a una botella de soda que dejó a medias-... bah, no importa.

-Hace tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que no les pase a todas -consuela Lincoln-. Solo habla.

-Bien... ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el búnker de Lisa?

-¿La noche de juegos?

-¿Recuerdas que dije algo sobre usar orina de zorrillo?

-¿La que ibas a usar para el...?

-Si, bueno... sobre eso... -la comediante da un nuevo trago a su botella-... no les conté lo que pasó después.

-Se que Chandler tiene que ver. No te molestes.

-Es difícil no hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando es por él que tengo que ir a juzgados y a terapia.

"Siempre ese infeliz", piensa Lincoln. La última persona en quien debe pensar en un viaje que no se efectúa como esperaban debe estar riendo a expensas de él.

Ambos solo ven la madera de la fogata crepitar, mientras se mantienen calientes. Por un momento, solo tienen la inmensidad del cielo nocturno como techo. No piensan compartir la eventual cámara de gas en que Vanzilla se puede transformar, mucho menos dejar que Lori y su madre pierdan un poco el espectáculo un momento más.

-Voy a dejarlo -soltó Luan apenas terminaran de mover a su madre, quien solo se volvió hacia los rescoldos de la fogata, y a Lori, que no dejaba de abrazar aquél viejo zorro.

-¿Dejar?

-Voy a dejar la comedia -dijo la ahora castaña oscura.

-Ojalá sea una broma -replicó Lincoln, sorprendido.

-Me gustaría que así fuera, Lincoln, pero después de tiempo sin mucha práctica, no creo que pueda funcionar de nuevo.

-¿Acaso hiciste un chiste que hasta sabes que es malo?

-Quisiera, pero no -confiesa la adolescente en voz baja-. No tengo nada más qué hacer para reír si... si Lori fue violada y prostituida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -la sorpresa de Lincoln casi despierta a su madre y a Lori.

-No tengo nada contra las cosas que amo -la cara de Luan se descompuso en una mueca deprimente-. Es solo que sin tener una hermana más quejándose de eso, siento que tenga sentido.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Luan -el chico no duda en besar la frente de su tercera hermana más cercana luego de meditar por dos minutos exactos su respuesta-. Sé que son tiempos difíciles y eso, pero Lori... no es excusa para que botes la comedia o Luna deje de ser ella. Si lo necesita... estaré para ella aunque me muera.

-Entonces...

-Si me es posible, irá conmigo a la universidad -sentenció el chico, como si asumiera una tarea que no le corresponde ejecutar-. Y, por favor... solo se feliz pese a todo.

Respaldó su respuesta estrechando sus brazos en torno a la cabeza de Luan contra su pecho, como suele hacerlo con las gemelas cada vez que tenían pesadillas y Lori no abría su puerta, en actitud protectora. Tocante a ella, no pudo evitar sentir que su hermana mayor más distante sea amada. Su propio hermano... si así iba a prodigar sus atenciones cuando Lori lo necesite -quiera o no-, ella igual lo acatará sin chistar, así le estrellen un bate de béisbol con alambre de puas en la cara.

-Gracias, Linky -susurra Luan, antes de meterse en su saco de dormir.

-Ni lo menciones. Estaré para todas, sin excepción.

Tras una de las ventanas de Vanzilla, Lori había despertado solo para ir tras un pino bajo el que Lincoln cavó un agujero, a modo de letrina. Escuchó a sus hermanos, al menos la última parte de su charla, antes de salir a atender sus necesidades en el más absoluto silencio posible.

Le parece extraño ver que Luan se haya teñido el cabello en un tono achocolatado, similar al de Lynn. Lincoln...

Le cuesta trabajo entender las acciones de ambos. Ya no puede acercarse a Lincoln, temiendo que, si lo hace, pueda golpearlo con más seriedad. Aquél hombre de cabello blanco no dudó en querer abusar de ella justo antes de recobrar su libertad. En cuanto a Luan, le gustaba más su color natural, a pesar de que lo relacionó con aquella mujerzuela a quien abandonó en el camino. Si es para acercarse sin temor a que termine muerta, espera hacerlo sin golpear a matar.

~o~

-¡Luna! ¡La cena está lista! -llamó Leni desde la entrada al comedor

-¡No tengo hambre! ¡Discúlpame con papá!

Para Lisa, ya sentada en la mesa, está claro que Luna miente. Cuando es día de pizza, suele ser la primera en bajar y en atacar. El problema en la mesa, y lo tiene claro, son las rebanadas que sobran de ésa noche. En casa, sin Lori, Lincoln, Luan y su madre, es el hecho de que las cosas se fragmentaron.

Mientras estaba la tarde anterior con Lynn en la caja de bateo, contó hasta diecinueve bolas de béisbol deshechas, la mayoría nuevas. Llegó a la conclusión de que, si ésa fuerza tras meses de relativa inactividad, bien puede empezar a considerar pagarle por sus servicios como, y no siente remordimiento ante la expresión, "bestia de carga", siempre que su tiempo en las actividades deportivas que le quedan no la expulsen por alguna conducta inapropiada de cualquier tipo.

Tuvo que recapitular un poco. Lori regresa, y a Lynn la suspenden por conducta antideportiva en un partido de balonmano; Lola va a tener que quedarse en casa, junto a Lori, porque la temporada de concursos éste año abarcará seis semanas, de las que dos serán en verano; Lucy pierde su flequillo y, para terminar su desgracia, le cargan con tareas que más parecen estudios bíblicos dignos de un monasterio. Lincoln... entre los golpes y cansancio, su propio tiempo con Schiller fue un paseo por el parque a su lado. Leni, exiliada por primera vez, más por necesidad que por gusto a causa de algo. Lana ya ha recibido una mordida de Charles por haber pisado sin querer una de sus patas, aunque es un pequeño consuelo que el perro tuviera al día su esquema de vacunación. Luan... agradeció que no tuviera un Bromageddon y la cuota de malos chistes bajara, pero el que alteró su color natural de cabello... eso fue extraño hasta para ella.

Luna, en cambio, empezó a actuar extraño desde que habló con Lincoln antes de que él saliera. Había dicho algo de un comprimido con fotos de un diario muy peculiar, el de la psicóloga escolar. Un antivirus más potente y ligero a cambio... debió reconsiderar el precio de aquella transacción antes de ejecutarla. Por cobrarse una justicia particular sobre ella, habría pagado mucho más que una versión ligera de un verdadero sistema antivirus.

Aún más, había notado algo inusual hacia el fin de semana que se supo del suicidio de Carol Pingrey. Aquella tarde, pudo constatar por medio de sus cámaras de seguridad, había llegado más acaramelada de lo regular en esos días. No había vuelto a saber de aquella empleada de la biblioteca, por lo que no dudó en hacer una correlación un tanto disparatada para sus cabales como estar inmersa en un triángulo amoroso o algo por el estilo.

Decidió subir y entrar a la habitación que Luna y Luan comparten, a pesar de que la llamaron para cenar. Era raro que, permeando el aroma del queso y el peperoni en las narices de todos en casa, su tercera hermana máyor ignore, con simpleza, un aroma demasiado atrayente para cualquiera que no sea vegano o intolerante a la lactosa. Mucho menos cuando es el dulce aroma de la piña y el jamón cocido que enloquece a medio mundo.

-¡Ya te dije, chica! -gritó la rockera en cuanto Lisa llamó a la puerta, pensando que quien llamó a la puerta fue Leni.

-Por desgracia, para tí, hermana mayor, no soy Leni o nuestro padre para llamarte a catalizar nutrientes y procesarlos en energía en horario nocturno -dijo Lisa desde un punto ciego de Luna, justo frente a ella-. Nombre común: cenar

-Si vienes por una muestra de ADN adicional, sueñas -suspiró la mayor, un tanto hastiada.

-Por una de Luan, si no hay problema -entró la preescolar, tomando el cepillo para el cabello de la otrora trigueña-. Por eso y porque he notado que tus niveles de serotonina y oxitocina habían estado altos antes de... -recibió una mirada poco comprensiva, por lo que Lisa tuvo que abreviar-... he visto que, antes de que nuestra hermana regresara de su viaje, he visto que eras un poco más como Lori pensando en Bo... "el chico innombrable".

-No es algo que a los demás les importe.

Al mismo tiempo que Luna responde a la larga perorata de Lisa, el teléfono de la extensión de Luan para su negocio empezó a sonar. Luego de díez segundos sin respuesta, se activó la contestadora.

- _¿Hola?_ -para su horror, Luna reconoce la voz de Sam al otro lado de la línea- _¿Es la línea de Negocios Graciosos? Si, bueno... quisiera contratar sus servicios, y me pregunto si tienen show de comedia musical británica. Si es así, por favor devuelvan la llamada._

Sin prever consecuencias, y sin tener control sobre su cuerpo, Luna se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que Lisa lo note. Lo peor fue que olvidó apagar el monitor de la portátil que está ocupando, misma que tenía, al mismo tiempo, un navegador en un sitio de formato similar a una wiki en la red profunda y un traductor puesto en inglés-ruso.

-¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo? -pregunta la niña.

-No te incumbe, Lisa -espetó la quinceañera-. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a comer o algo?

-Porque, uno -expone la menor-: el sonrojo en tu rostro fue demasiado evidente cuando la contestadora de Luan se activó. Y dos: olvidas que dejaste abierta una sesión en un sitio donde, explícitamente, te pedí que no navegaras.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada.

-Por eso te lo pedí amablemente, Luna. Por seguridad.

-Mira... -la rockera optó por rendirse-... se que no hablas ruso, pero necesito un poco de ayuda con esto.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Tal vez no seas buena con eso, pero...

-Empieza por donde creas más pertinente.

Por un segundo, al escucharla con semejante nerviosismo, poco habitual en ella, Lisa estuvo a punto de reir, con todo y que Luna es de las personas más relajadas que conoce, una dulce ironía. Empero, la pregunta que descargó no fue nada dulce, siquiera agria, al mismo tiempo que Vanzilla era estacionada, dando por terminado el pequeño viaje que su madre organizó.

-¿Tienes algún conocido al que le interese una lista de votantes bajada de un sitio ruso?

~o~

Lori se sintió extraña. No sabe qué demonios pasó con ella, pues en la madrugada se había deapertado para atender cierto llamado de la naturaleza. Escuchó una parte de la conversación que Luan y Lincoln tuvieron, aunque no todo fuera tan malo.

Trató de reclinar la fila de asientos donde Rita estaba durmiendo. En todo el viaje, el contacto con el zorro Fenton la calmó un poco. Quiso bloquear, de las formas que pudo, sus pesadillas, cada una peor que la anterior. Su viejo juguete no le había servido, y Lincoln había dejado en casa a su Bun-bun. Intentó escuchar música, leer un poco, incluso retomar sus redes sociales, cosa última que le resultó imposible.

Los pocos chicos que siguieron sus publicaciones dejaban vacíos deseos de una pronta recuperación. Todos excepto uno que, sin dar una foto de perfil, amenazó con ir tras ella y "hacerle ver su sitio como la miserable ramera que es". Ni bien leyó ese mensaje, dio de baja todas sus redes. Sabía que Internet es un sitio lleno de insensibles, pero nunca a qué grado.

Salió de nuevo a tomar aire fresco. Las estrellas apenas y son ocultas por un fino manto de nubes en el cielo. Algunas eran las mismas que iluminaron aquella Navidad en que, sin dar importancia al "¿qué dirán?", hiciera el amor con Bobby detrás de la cochera.

Puso especial atención al hecho de que eran muchas más estrellas que aquella noche. La luz de las poblaciones cercanas apenas impide que el cielo se contamine, dando una vista privilegiada, algo que le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Se acercó a sus hermanos con cuidado de no despertar a los dos. No están demasiado juntos, pero en sus caras había una calma que le da un poco de consuelo. Pensó en las cosas que ellos dos pudieron hacer mientras ella se ausentó. Si su hermano y Ronnie Anne salieron juntos, Luan se le declaró al tal Benny, las fiestas a las que fueran como invitados... si así fue, tuvo un acceso de nostalgia por los tiempos en que cada uno llegó a su vida.

"Míralo bien -piensa antes de hacerse un pequeño hueco entre sus hermanos-. Él solo trató de cuidarte, como a todas. No lo... tratamos bien. ¡Solo mira! Le pasó demasiado desde que llegué. Demasiado... demasiado... no dudes que está para todas, incluyéndome".

Estudia con cuidado la cara de sus hermanos. Le gustaba el cabello de Luan tal y como era, pero ya no la vería de la misma forma. Sus frenos... habría odiado perderse el momeno en que los dientes de Luan estuvieran libres de la misma prisión a la que ella estuvo condenada la primera parte de su adolescencia. Con gusto le habría ayudado a convencerse de lo hermosa que era a su manera.

En cuanto a Lincoln, es difícil decir lo que piensa. Lo nota cansado, golpeado. Le parece natural, pues en estos días no ha querido acercarse a él, y las ojeras de su rostro, mismas que empiezan a desaparecer, son una pequeña prueba de su preocupación. No recordó la última vez que lo tuvo así de cerca sin intenciones de hacerle daño. Y el cabello blanco... siempre le había parecido algo lindo, riendo incluso por las veces que Leni llegó a decirle que el abuelo se convirtió en bebé. Reconoce que, entre todas, le deben lo mismo que él les debe a cada una.

"Es lo menos que se merece -oyó una voz retumbar en su mente, antes de que cerrara un abraxo-. Recuerda que por ése chiquillo malcriado que terminaste humillada, casi te roba a Bobby... ¡Clyde, su mejor amigo debe masturbarse mientras fantasea contigo!"

Ignora eso, pero su mente, aquella parte que trata de ignorar desde que empezó con las pesadillas, le hizo una mala jugada. Le mostró, desfigurando la cara de Lincoln, la de aquél hombre.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ataque, querida -dijo aquella voz en su mente-. Solo haz lo que debes hacer... y el primero de muchos demonios se habrá ido. Solo... pon tus manos en su cuello... y decapita ésa serpiente"

En sueños, Lincoln había empezado a resentir algo. Se sentía bajo el agua, sin poder respirar, mientras veía a sus hermanas, amigos y demás difuminarse. Tenía sangre en sus manos, cosa que no supo explicarse de la mejor forma. Todo empieza a desvanecerse en negro, hasta que halló una luz. Una luz desde donde una voz profunda le decía que no era su momento, que regresara...

-¡SUÉLTALO YA! -escuchó gritar a Rita, tratando ésta de zafar las manos de Lori de su cuello, despuntando la aurora en el horizonte.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! -secundó Luan, quien yace en el suelo, con la nariz chorreando sangre.

El agarre de Lori había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para haberle roto la tráquea, pues ella, en sueños, había visto a aquél hombre de cabello blanco, masticando a Bobby como si fuera una botana. Aún recuerda a las dos mujeresde esa foto familiar, el aromatizante y el sonido de los disparos que rompieron su virtual esclavitud. No puede evitarlo. Asociar un elemento familiar a su trauma no era difícil, en especial teniendo que soportar abusos de todo tipo y de casi todos los frentes en su momento.

Cuando Lori aflojó sus manos, Lincoln dio una gran bocanada de aire. Confundido, el peliblanco contempló mejor el escenario y recordó las últimas cosas que hiciera antes de llegar a ese punto. Habló con Luan, le dio una manta, ambos durmieron frente al fuego... luego sintió unas manos arrastrándolo por el cuello en sueños y despertó siendo ahorcado por su primera hermana mayor.

-¿Qué fue...? -pregunta el chico, agitado por su abrupto despertar- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No fue nada, Linc -la voz de Luan sonó bastante nasal-... no pasó nada...

-E-e-e... Ellos volvieron, mamá -susurra la rubia, aferrada a su madre lo mejor que podía-. Ellos...

-¿Quién ellos, cariño?

-Los que... l-la gente que...

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Lori descargó una generosa ración de vómito sobre su madre. Ésta, tratando de entender, solo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de su primogénita, a la par que le daba indicaciones a Lincoln para enderezar la nariz de Luan. La comediante, un poco adolorida, se limitó a lavar la sangre de su cara en un arroyo cercano.

Ambos buscaron un sitio junto al arroyo. Están lo bastante cerca como para que su madre no los perdiera de vista y pudieran escucharla si gritaba, pero lo necesario para tener una charla en privado y lavarse con comodidad, a pesar de lo fría que está la corriente y los peces que, si uno llega a relajarse un poco, pueden detenerse a comer un bocado.

-¿Qué tal se ve? -Luan no deja de sentir una ligera molestia, más que nada por la sorpresa que el golpe significó que por el golpe en sí.

-No se ve tan mal -respondió Lincoln, un poco nervioso mientras se lava la cara-. He visto peores.

-¿Como quién?

-Veamos... Penelope Pessin cuando se la rompió en tercero -empezó a hacer memoria-, Lynn en su primer partido de soccer... y creo que Chandler el año pasado.

-Ese malnacido -murmuró ella.

-Se lo ganó a pulso. En clase de ginmasia, dijo que Mollie y Kat no podían darle a nada en un juego de quemados -empezó a narrar-. Como él y Kat estaban en el mismo equipo, a Mollie no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de darle en la cara.

-Debió ponerle buena cara, ¿entiendes? -Luan rió con semejante chiste, seguida por el peliblanco.

-Ese fue bueno -dijo Lincoln entre carcajadas mientras secaba su cara.

A pesar de la temperatura del agua, el sol empezaba a calentar el ambiente. No pocos botones de las flores silvestres que habitan en las planicies, colinas y valles de la región de los Grandes Lagos comenzaron a abrirse, lo que había marcado un escenario ideal para cualquier actividad al aire libre.

Luego de que Lincoln terminó de asearse, a la par que Luan se volvía a poner la ropa con la que se fue a dormir la víspera, regresaron a Vanzilla. El desayuno, sin sobresaltos, habían sido más burritos de la estación de servicios y las moras y fresas que habían sobrado de la cena. Durante el mismo, no hubo nada qué decir.

Para Rita, el asunto está claro, aunque choque de lleno con lo que pensaba en un inicio, mientras que Lincoln tuvo que improvisar un poco. Luan miró, curiosa, cómo su hermano sacó su móvil y se puso a escribir como loco. Algo inútil, pues en aquél paraje la recepción es pobre, pensó.

-Deja eso, Lincoln -regaña Rita-. No sé que hagas, pero no tiene sentido.

-¿Como haber tratado de leer una historieta cuando quisiste ponerme a practicar aeróbicos? -replicó el peliblanco, un poco avergonzado, mientras escribe.

-Solo lo vas a empeorar para ti -secunda Luan, adivinando a medias las intenciones del chico.

-Casi termino...

Unos segundos después, le pasa el móvil a Lori, quien, queriendo evitar cualquier contacto físico con Lincoln tras el incidente del amanecer, lo acepta con cierta reserva. En silencio, lee el texto escrito.

 _Sé que no puedes (o quieres) hablarme. No te culpo. Si tienes algo qué quieras decirme y no tienes idea de cómo, es lo unico que se me ocurre._

 _._

 _Me duele verte así. Al diablo con lo que digan, siempre estaré para ti._

Por un minuto, la joven pensó su respuesta. Temerosa de que su madre leyera lo que escribe, se alejó un poco de su lado y escribió con rapidez. Le dio el aparato a Rita para que ella hiciera lo propio, regresando el mismo a su dueño. Con cuidado, desbloquea la pantala y lee lo que, en contestación, Lori escribiera.

 _No es tu culpa o la de nadie que conozcan. No sé que fue de mi Osito Bonito, pero quiero hablar con Ronnie Anne y contigo a solas._

 _._

 _Se lo debo._

Titubeante, y luchando para que su cerebro no le hiciera una mala pasada, Lori se acercó a Lincoln, dejando atónitas a su tercera hermana menor y a su madre. Éstas, temiendo que algo pudiera pasar, se prepararon para cualquier reacción negativa que ella tuviera.

-L... lo s... si... lo siento, Lincoln -susurra la joven al oído de su hermano, envuelto en sus brazos-. P-por todo.

Luan jamás esperó a que algo así pasara. Que Lori se disculpe por todo lo bueno o malo que él haya hecho. La persona más dura que conociera en su vida, concluyó, se ve reducida a una sombra patética, un vestigio de un poder reducido a escombros.

Durante el viaje de regreso, los cuatro estavan callados. El mutismo del viaje de ida, tedioso y un tanto ríspido, fue cambiado por uno mucho más llevadero. Luan, un poco pensativa, trató de dilucidar un poco sobre lo sucedido, haciendo compañía a su madre en el asiento del copiloto. Vio a sus hermanos por el retrovisor. Ambos, un poco somnolientos, empezaban a cabecear viendo el paisaje.

Le pareció extraño ver a sus hermanos así. Cuando niña, recuerda, Lincoln tenía poca oportunidad de tener a Lori como compañera. Tenía claro, entonces, que antes de su eventual distanciamiento por la adolescencia de ella y los siguientes nacimientos, ella misma, Luna y Lynn eran sus compañías habituales en Vanzilla. Con Lori, en cambio, era raro. Leni casi siempre era con quien suele sentarse desde que tiene memoria, aunque agradecía que su hermano le diera un descanso de tener a su aturdida hermana de cuando en cuando. Siempre en actitud protectora, aún cuando Lynn le enseñó a jugar autoataque.

Aquellas veces que compartían asiento, Lori se tomaba su tiempo para contestar las preguntas de su hermanito, a la par que éste le diera sus manitas. Ahora, el rol parece haber cambiado por un giro de 180 grados. Ahora, él la cuida, como si de algo valioso se tratara.

Mientras se detuvieron a cargar gasolina, algo rompió el cuadro. La comediante no lo sabría, y Lincoln no se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta que arrancaran. Al otro lado, un matrimonio terminó de hacer lo propio, mientras que una chica, parecidísima a Lori, dormitaba en el asiento trasero de un auto. Lo que al chico sorprendió, para mal, fue que la pareja tenía el cabello blanco.

A Lori eso no se le pasó. Adormilada, el sueño se le cortó al reconocer el auto en que la sometieran con engañosa delicadeza, y peor, a aquél sujeto. Un auto de cuatro plazas con la pintura de un profuso rojo oscuro, asientos de forro blanco... aquella nariz mediana, y ese chaleco verde sobre una camisa aguamarina de manga corta. De igual forma, reconoce a la mujer de la foto. Blusa en el mismo color de aquella camisa, una nariz corta y recta y el mismo cabello blanco. Tras ellos, y a un lado del camino, había un camión de mudanzas, esperándoles.

-E... e-es... él... -susurra la primogénita Loud, mientras yace en su asiento, en posición fetal y afectada por la histeria del momento.

-¿El quién? -preguntó Lincoln, preocupado.

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, pues señaló, histérica, el auto en marcha. A Lincoln la revelación de cayó como un balde de agua helada, pues dedujo que ése hombre, quien ya estaba lejos de la estación de servicio, tenía cierta relación con lo que tiene flotando en su cabeza. Las burlas, lo que escuchara de las hermanas mayores con las que habló de ello, las insinuaciones que hizo la doctora Schiller. Sabe de lo que Lori pasó, pero no tenía idea de qué tanto la afectó la última persona con quien fuera entregada... y ahora tiene el rostro.

Impotente, solo estrecha a su hermana entre sus brazos, dando consuelo hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos, agotados por el traqueteo de Vanzilla.

~o~

El viaje que hizo a Hawaii había terminado el jueves. Entre los recuerdos que había llevado para consolar a Lori, trajo algunas conchas que encontrara en las arenas volcánicas de Maui y Oahu. Esperado encontrarse con ella, no contó con que se vería las caras con cierto norteafricano.

Por decisión aplastante, y al ver que Lincoln no estaba cuando fue a buscarlo a los lugares donde suele estar, Clyde se encontró con Rashid en el centro comercial. El oriental le resultó raro desde hace semanas, pero no por ello dejó de rehuir los escasos intentos de entablar conversaciones más allá de la escuela. Tuvo suerte de encontrarle solo, pues a su madre su situación familiar le causa cierta aversión, bastante justificada en estos días por la ola de ataques sexuales en la escuela.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? -pregunta el chico de lentes- Necesito ir por Ceopawtra y Nepurrtiti con el veterinario.

-¿Puede ser a solas, Clyde? -pide el oriental- Por aquí trabaja mamá y, siendo honesto, no creo que tus... uy, ¡es difícil aceptarlo!

-¿Mis papás le incomodan? -interroga el afroamericano, curioso. Rashid asiente- Bueno, podemos hablar mientras voy por ellas.

-¿Quienes?

-Cierto... no te lo dije -aclara Clyde-. Cleopawtra y Nepurrtiti son los gatos de mis papás. ¿Vienes?

Asintiendo, el norteafricano y el norteamericano conpartieron un poco el trecho que lleva al consultorio del veterinario establecido en el centro comercial. A raiz de su desagradable encuentro con Chandler, sus opciones se redujeron a encargarlos en una tienda de mascotas con clínica integrada o pagarle a alguien para que cuide a los gatos y la casa. No era que desconfiaran de sus vecinos, pero no sabrían darle un tiempo fuera a Cleopawtra o calcular la ración de alimento seco y de lata tal y como a Nepurrtiti le gusta.

-¿Qué se siente? -pregunta el egipcio, con la mirada perdida en dirección a una licorería.

-¿Qué se siente qué?

-Que alguien se enamore de tu hermana mayor -declara, mientras evita pensar en la dirección a donde quería llegar y, naturalmente, a su inmediata consecuencia personal-. Digo, creo que tienes hermanas o algo.

-No lo sé -responde Clyde-. Soy hijo único.

-Pensé que eran más los que tus... -a Rashid se le atoran un poco las palabras, por una incómoda reserva-... padres... cuidan.

-Una vez lo intentaron y salió mal -hizo memoria de un muy mal trago para su pequeña familia-. Esa noche terminamos con una cena congelada. No me hagas hablar de eso.

-Supongo que... me quedo sin respuesta a eso.

-Tendrán que preguntarle eso a Lincoln -apunta el afroamericano, cruzando un poco las piernas-. Puede responder a eso.

-Adivino: el hermano de Rusty se enamoró de aquella rara del pelo corto.

-¿Luna? -incrédulo, Clyde soltó a reír- ¡A ella no le interesa nadie que conozca! Tal vez Liam...

-No quiero hablar de ese enfermo de nuevo -sentencia Rashid, cambiando en el acto su semblante.

-Bueno, no pregunto por qué.

-¿McBride? -llama el dependiente del establecimiento, mientras alimenta a un perro de raza beagle parecido a la mascota de una aseguradora en un plato con el nombre "Savino", inscrito en él- ¿Alguien vino por una pareja de gatos propiedad de Harold y Howard McBride?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Clyde atiende el llamado, dejando solo a Rashid.

Se quedó pensando un poco. Había salido, a escondidas, para buscar a alguien que le ayudara con un cierto problema suyo. A estas alturas, se deshizo del calzoncillo que había usado esa noche, temiendo de forma casi supersticiosa que quien haya despedazado su vida social lo tomara por sorpresa y, esta vez, diera la cara y una amenaza; se ganó una buena reprimenda por buscar lo que no debía donde no debía hacerlo y, para rematar, había iniciado a acudir a sesiones de AA tras el incidente con Liam.

Poco después, y con las dos gatas de los McBride en sendas jaulas sobre una mesa sobre la mesa de la sección de comida rápida, ambos estaban comiendo pizza. Al egipcio, ello le pareció totalmente nuevo. No porque fuera de mente cerrada a la hora de comer, sino más bien por apego a su patria, independientemente de su credo.

-¿Qué puede decirme Linc sobre lo que te pregunté antes? -volvió a preguntar Rashid, mientras un hilo de queso escurre por la comisura de los labios.

-Nada que no sepas ya -responde Clyde, sacando de su camisa un guardapelo con una foto de Lori, asomándose por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su "hermano de otra familia".

-¿Tú y su hermana? -el norteafricano ríe con incredulidad- ¿Sabes si tienes opciones con ella?

-Ahora que no está quien la llevó a su desgracia...

-¿Al menos sabes quién era?

-El hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne -susurró, no sin cierto dejo de resentimiento-. Sabes que él se la llevó...

-¿A Las Vegas? -cuestiona el moreno claro, apelando a uno de los muchos rumores que, por días, proliferaron al respecto.

-No -confirma McBride-. Lori y el hermano de Ronnie Anne...

-Bobby -apuntó Rashid.

-Bien... -suspira resignado ante lo dicho por su interlocutor-... Bobby se llevó a la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo para dar ub recorrido por una escuela en Chicago. Por casi todo un mes no sabían nada de ella, y cuando tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella... tras una puerta... lo que dijo fue que la prostituyeron y abusaron de ella.

Rashid trató de mantenerse imperturbable. No tenía idea del malestar con el que Clyde se refería a Bobby y la desdichada odisea del amor platónico del chico McBride. Lo peor de todo, para él fue la frialdad con que habló.

-¿Sabes? Perdí el apetito -se disculpó el copto-. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

-Cuando quieras -se despide Clyde, tomando a sus dos gatas en dirección a su casa.

Ni bien pasó a escasos centímetros del afroamericano, y sin reparar en él, Henrietta se sentó en la misma mesa que el par de preadolescentes. Ignorando quién se sentó antes que ella, no tuvo cuidado de limpiar la superficie del mueble y empezó a estornudar.

-¿Habrá sido? -piensa por un momento, antes de vaciar un poco de infusión de jazmín en una taza- No importa.

Entre estornudos, no pudo dar cuenta como quiso de su bebida. Peor para ella, pues el pelo de gato le obligó a tomar algo de medicina. Nunca le pasó algo parecido, a pesar de tener que vérselas con estudiantes que poseen, al menos, un gato en casa.

~o~

Para ser Viernes Santo, el ambiente en la casa de los Santiago dista de ser lo esa semana representa. Con su madre en la sala, dormida en el sillón, a Ronnie Anne el día se le antoja demasiado aburrido, solitario y sin ganas de practicar con su patineta, ver a Dolor y a Sufrimiento en la lucha principal de la noche frente a Grant "Manomartillo" Palmer y Brian "Filete" Stepanek por el Campeonato Universal de Parejas, escuchar la radio o, siquiera, jugar _Super Mega Turbo Brawlers VI_.

Hastiada y acalorada, aquella blusa de tirantes blanca le iba un poco holgada a su complexión. Echó un vistazo al patio de enfrente. Un poco asilvestrado, el mismo está muy descuidado. Ya había renunciado a arreglarlo, en vista a que el gato de los Marshall prefiere marcar allí su territorio, y es un poco duro tratar de razonar con Paige.

Decidida a matar el aburrimiento, revisó las tareas que le faltaban por terminar. Una serie de problemas de matemáticas y un ensayo de quinientas palabras sobre algún episodio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para el que la profesora Johnson pidió, un poco alterada por lo sucedido con el chico Jordan, se omitan el incidente de Pearl Harbor.

La razón para ello fue sencilla. Desde que ella entró para dar clases, más de la mitad de sus estudiantes, incluidos Bobby y tres de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, presentaron ensayos sobre el incidente de aquella mañana de Diciembre de 1941. No dudó en haberse quedado en escuchar , junto con Clyde, que Leni no entregó el mismo, y Luna no dejó de reprochar a los ingleses por la desastrosa evacuación de Dunkerque. Las demás... prácticamente clones del ensayo de Lori, ensayo que, para variar, se basó en una película.

Fue a la cocina por un bocadillo. El no tener noticias de Bobby le empezó a cobrar factura desde hace poco en su aspecto. Las ojeras, amplias, bien pueden recordarle a un mapache, y algunas arrugas aparecieron en el área de los ojos. Se sorprendió en la mañana por encontrarse una cana en el espejo, una hebra de blanco en su cabello negro... no cree que la presión de querer tener noticias sobre su Herman la está avejetando.

Acordó hacer el ensayo con Jordan. Lincoln lo haría con Clyde, lo que para él es una ventaja. No pocas veces el dúo Clyncoln McLoud tuvo buenos resultados, siendo roto

apenas dos o tres veces. La semana de la maqueta del sistema solar es prueba de ello. Clyde con Kat (quien, para variar, le cargó el trabajo del sistema solar externo) y Lincoln con Rusty, que no entregaron por estar hecha pedazos.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada. Por la mirilla, reconoce la larga trenza de la rubia, quien se presentó con pocas ganas de trabajar en un caluroso día de primavera. Por debajo de su blusa, pudo notar, había un traje de baño de una pieza, dejando entrever sus intenciones de trabajar un poco e irse a la alberca pública.

-Hola, Santiago -saluda Jordan, cargando una bolsa verde del mismo tono que su pantaloncillo-. Yo solo...

-Entra de una vez y terminemos con esto -arrastta Ronnie Anne, botando su sudadera.

-Tienes suerte de que Loud no esté cerca hoy -suspira la rubia-. Seguro no querrás estar más...

-Voy a ponerlo claro, Rosato -la morena se vio tentada de tomarla por la blusa-. Si el tonto la está pasando mal, quítale de nuevo a su hermana y pide que arresten a su papá por cualquier idiotez, temiendo a que lo deporten. Si eso no es tener una suerte de porquería -afianza su agarre-, ¡entonces dime que demonios es! ¿Te queda claro? -Jordan asiente, asustada- Bien. ¿Tenías alguna idea de lo que venías a hacer?

-Esto... bueno... habría querido trabajar con Mollie o con Cookie sobre Incheon, pero... -jadea con pesadez- las dos me dejaron sola. Cosas de Kat, creo.

-Adivino -avanza Santiago-. Lincoln o sus hermanas tienen que ver en esto.

-Luan -acota la trenzada-. Desde que mamá dijo que tenía que estar con una niñera, Kat se puso pesada. Dice que no entiende como puedo soportar a la hermana de un demente que, de seguro, se acostó con él para hacerlo todo menos dormir.

-Como si fuera a hacer... -la latina se puso algo nerviosa-... eso que dices. ¿Qué no tienen nada más que hacer que hablar de él o de su familia a sus espaldas?

-Veamos... -de su bolso, sacó una libreta de pasta dura con la leyenda "Anuario del Quinto Grado Primaria RW" y empezó a buscar-... Kat hablando pestes de los Loud, Mollie y Arizona sobre Poodle DiMaggio, la paliza que los Gallos casi le dieron a Daisy Hill, los sueños húmedos de DiPutino... DiMartino, perdón... ése fue mío...

-¿Hablan mierda de la suplente?

-¡Quiso tirarse a mi madre! -se defendió Jordan- ¿Dónde me quedé? la fiesta de Chandler, mi desastre con Spokes, la cita de Lincoln con su hermana... no, todo eso es de febrero. La de abril... DiMaggio y Jordan-chico, la "zorra Loud"... idea de Mollie, si te molesta... la cita McBride-Pessin, la cita Arizona-Liam, la caída de la Reich-titud... no, nada interesante.

-¡¿Cómo que cita con su hermana?!

-Del día que tu hermano se fue a donde dicen que fue -resume Jordan-. Joy dice que esa tarde los vio muy acaramelados, como si fueran novios -Ronnie gruñó, volviendo a tomar a Jordan de la blusa- ¡Sus palabras! ¡Yo solo regresé a casa de tener un desastre con Rusty! C-creo que solo fueron a pasar el rato.

-Supongamos que te creo...

-Ajá...

-Joy dice... que Lincoln y Lori tuvieron una cita. ¿Dónde?

-Ella dice que los vio en el arcade que está frente al consultorio del doc Feinstein, pero... -la ceniza tragó saliva-... yo los vi entrar al del centro comercial, y se la pasaron disparando a zombies.

-Suficiente para mí. Ahora...

-No creí que fueras tan celosa de Loud -volvió a jadear Jordan-. Y-yo solo...

-No soporto que nadie más lo moleste -el tono que Santiago adquirió fue un poco más lúgubre-. Es casi como el... como el hermano menor que nunca tuve.

-Eso es raro... tierno, pero raro -de su bolsa, además de algunas bolsas de frituras y papas, sacó un par de películas de guerra. ¿Pearl Harbor o La batalla de Midway?

-Midway -sentencia Ronnie Anne-. Sabes lo que dijo Johnson sobre la prinera. Además, a Ben Affleck no le va el uniforme.

Mientras ambas veían la película sobre aquella jornada de la Guerra en el Pacífico, a ambas les aburre la patriótica trama y lo plana que, les parece, la actuación de Henry Fonda. Jordan se juró a sí misma que era la última vez que haría un trabajo con alguien de dudosa fama y, en especial, usando una película como guía. Para Ronnie Anne, por el contrario, le llamó la atención el hecho de que se usaran grabaciones reales de los cazas en combate, aunque le desilusiona ver solo las tomas hechas desde los Corsarios.

Hora y media después, y ya con la segunda bolsa de papas encima tras largas charlas -aparentemente- sin sentido, Jordan ya está cabeceando dormida. Por lo visto, a la rubia le duermen las películas de guerra la duermen como a casi todas las chicas por el exceso de explosiones y charlas sin sentido. La rubia ya estaba escurriendo saliva con un aparente olor a queso de las frituras, motivo por el que, sin pensarlo, decidió curiosear en su libreta. Más en específico, aquella fecha. Justo el día que todo se arruinó para ella.

- _Febrero 20_ -empezó a leer, notando que las "os" parecen corazones- _... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _Mollie se la pasó besuqueándose con Jordan-niño en la zapatería, antes de ir con Cristina y Joy. No la culpo, porque él es como si fuera un ángel. No tan problemático como Chandler ni tan estúpido como Lincoln o cualquiera de sus amigos. Y no puedo entender como es que soportan a ese poodle rojo. En serio, Cristina debe internarse en un manicomio. Fue divertido ver a Loud humillarse. Ni idea del porqué, pero ¿esa llorona no soporta que alguien hiciera eso por ella? Si Jordan lo hubiera hecho con una foto mía, al demonio._

 _Quise darle a uno de esos perdedores una oportunidad. Liam se me hace muy infantil, Clyde... parece un hospital con patas. Ni me hagan hablar de Zack y sus horribles flatulencias, o sus pizzas de rosetas de maíz. Rusty, ni hablar, pero de todos fue el menos peor. ¿Valió la pena romperme la nariz en la cabezota de Polly? Ni en un millón de años lo vuelvo a hacer. Ni siquiera si es el baile de graduación de la preparatoria quiero tener que soporta al "Raronova"._

Pasó dos párrafos sin nada relevante hasta que...

... _tengo que reconocer que Loud no era ni lo que Cristina, Kat y Mollie dicen de él. Lo que vi antes con Santiago y su hermano mayor es lo que pasaba con esos dos._

 _Kat lo ve como un idiota tan sensible como una piedra. Ok, es algo tonto, rarito y fastidioso cuando no se hace el simpático..._

No pudo evitar reir por ello.

 _... pero también es amable y tierno cuando se lo propone, y eso es algo que Luan me dijo la primera noche que estuve a su cuidado. Supe que a la vecina de Santiago le gusta un poco._

 _Kat puede lanzarme cuantas pilas quiera, pero no voy a permitirme no hablarle solo porque una niñita de mami y un perro fenómeno se les arrojan para actuar cono las perras inmaduras que son. ¿Se lo digo a Santiago? ¿O me arriesgo a quedar en ridículo?_

-Ya que disfrutas la lectura -oyó la voz de Jordan tras de ella-, ¿puedes decirme de qué me perdí?

-Nada relevante -responde Ronnie-. Solo quise saber lo que pensabas de Li...

-Solo no digas nada y estamos en paz -se apresura en ofrecer Jordan-. Olvidaré que incluso me quisiste golpear o lo que sea que fueras a hacerme.

-Hecho -en el acto ambas se dan la mano, mientras suena el timbre-... pero no creas que te iba a golpear, a menos que insultes a Roberto.

Ambas vieron,.con cierta preocupación, cómo la matriarca de los Santiago se revolvió en sueños, cayendo del sillón sin despertar. Ronnie no tenía reparos en tratar de levantar a su madre, mientras Jordan se quedaba en el sofá.

"Mierda..." pensó cuando terminó con su labor. "¿No puede esperar ese tarado?"

Abriendo la puerta, se percató de lo cambiada que se mostró la teniente Cameron. Si antes su presencia resultaba poco imponente, ahora se la nota un poco más robusta. El cabello luce un poco más corto que la última vez que se vieran, justo a la mitad de la oreja, mientras que la piel es un poco más clara, producto de sus horas en una oficina.

-Necesito hablar con tu madre, Ronalda -Gwen se olvidó de saludar-. Es de extrema urgencia.

Por el tono que empleó, a Ronnie Anne se le iluminó la mirada. Bien puede decirse, por su desesperación, que cualquier ayuda era más que bienvenida. Tanto más si viene de alguien que se maneja con cierta soltura.

~o~

Por fin puede descansar un poco. Su compañero de celda fue transferido a Ingham, no solo para su juicio, sino para seguridad de no pocos internos. El último hombre al que atacó lo hizo por la anterior revisión. En ella, mientras que a Bobby le quitaron un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que el psiquiatra de la institución le suministró (contrabando, fue la excusa que le dieron), a ése demente le sacaron dos bultos con medio kilo de marihuana y veinte dosis de ibuprofeno, lo que causó que el celador que hizo la inspección de esa celda tuviera que recibir no menos de setenta puntadas.

Suspirante, pensó que sería la primera noche libre de preocupaciones en esa letrina.

En el fondo, está un poco agradecido con Carlota. Por obvias razones, no puede saciar cierta necesidad a cabalidad con su prima, a pesar de que el corte de sus visitas sea conyugal. Preferible ver una cara amable por dos horas a soportar el trabajo sucio de varios reos. Las pocas noticias que pudo darle son un pequeño consuelo.

Cuando estuvo a nada de caer dormido, su puerta se abrió. Pensando que era una nueva revisión de rutina, se levantó de mala gana, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

-Sabemos de lo que le hiciste a Mora, pendejo -dijo el preso que le golpeó, un hombre moreno que no se reconoce por estar a contraluz.

-¿Mora?

-No te hagas culo, marica -otro de los presos, Gandolfi, lo tomó de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared-. ¡Sabes lo que le hacemos a quienes nos joden la vida!

-No sé -suplica Bobby, adolorido por la paliza-. Por favor, ¡no sé de lo que...! ¡Auxilio! ¡Guardia! ¡Ayu...!

Entre los dos, sujetaron al chicano y empezaron a golpearlo con ferocidad. No dejó de pensar en Lori o en su familia, a pesar de los golpes y amenazas de que le darán caza a su prima y le meterían una bala en la cara frente a él. Entre tanto, sofocaron sus gritos metiendo un calcetín sucio en su boca, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

~o~

 **El proceso de deportación puede llevarse por meses (si se interpone un recurso familiar, ya explicado con anterioridad) o en apenas semanas (si no se recurre adicho recurso). Además, los únicos inmigrantes que cuentan con cierta inmunidad por cuestiones protocolarias son quienes solicitan asilo político, a menos que se compruebe que, con una investigación imparcial (en la teoría) .**

 ***sale de su búnker, extrañamente vestido de gala... o lo que entiende por eso, usando un suéter negro con corte de cuero plástico en los brazos desde los puños a los codos por fuera, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y botines azules... solo para ver la destrucción dejada en su patio***

 **Ok... todavía recuerdo el primer instante en que leí el prólogo de éste pasquín. Sientk que me he desvirtuado un poco, mas no del todo. Y en 365 días desde que empecé a leer sus reviews... tras ver cierto episodio de Los Simpson... llegué a una conclusión.**

 **Habría salido más barato parodiar ése episodio. Pero... lo hecho, hecho está, damas y ca... al diablo. Gente. En general.**

 **Subo esto antes de ver los nuevos episodios (algunos, como Net Gain, son oro puro). Subo esto después de haber dado a luz a un pequeño monstruito como lo es el proyecto Princesa Caída, justo hoy, 9 de Marzo de 2018, año mundialista, año electoral en México (Ni a cual irle... ¿aceptan votar por Carlota Casagrande?). Y subo esto... tras dos confirmaciones. La cuarta va... y los Casagrande van a tener su serie (¡Yaaaay! ¡Más de Nikki y Carlota!).**

 **No voy a pedirles perdón por lo que abrió este año. No voy a discutir sobre bien o mal. En un año, hiatus (míos y de otros autores... sigo esperando Réquiem), proyectos alternos *un pasante pone a reproducir Fairytale, de Sonata Arctica... ad hoc, considerando que es una canción gloriosamente anti-Donald "Donnie Chicles" Trump* como varios One-shots y La Novena Hora (LNH: Lazos verá la luz en el aniversario) fanfics oficialmente se han dado por muertos (Llamadas... el hijo de Banghg que tuvo muy larga vida sin llegar al final)... aciertos, fiascos, buenas historias y pifias estructurales (hasta yo las he tenido)... por todo esto, les digo...**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR HASTA ESTE PUNTO, GENTE!**

 ***se oyen unas cuantas rondas... ninguna de salva***

 **Fun facts:**

 **-En fechas recientes, la prisión de Ingham, en Michigan, se ha vuelto célebre por ser el hogar (a perpetuidad) de Larry Nassar, ex-entrenador del equipo de gimnasia de los Estados Unidos... sí, el cochino fanático de las lolis hechas gimnastas. Que se pudra el hp (no... Ni Hewlett-Packard ni Harry Potter).**

 **-Segunda vez que integro nombres de los actores que prestan su voz en el doblaje original de la serie. Grant Palmer (primera voz de Lincoln) y Brian Stepanek (el Lynn-genioso Lynn Loud Sr. y otros más, Edwin incluido). Ya antes lo hice con Catherine Taber (Lori), Collin Dean (2da Lincoln), Nika Futterman (Luna) y Caleel Harris (1era Clyde).**

 **-Dos de los arcos mencionados de Ace Savvy, por si no se captaron, fueron ciertas referencias a Batman: Arkham Assault y Batman: The Killer Joke. En cuanto al tercero mencionado, Corazones de terciopelo, ése me lo saqué de la manga.**

 **-Tuve que adaptar la canción del zorro Fenton (aparece en No Crying Dame), a fin de que la letra en español y la melodía concuerden.**

 **-La última frase que leyó Ronnie Anne en el Anuario de Jordan es otra referencia a _Avatar Tle Last Air-Bender_.**

 **-La paliza que Bobby recibió tuvi una cierta influencia de Criminal Minds. La última temporada que transmitieron en tv abierta, para ser honesto.**

 **-El apellido de uno de los golpeadores es un pequeño tributo a James Gandolfi... el hombre cuya familia ficticia en Nueva Jersey no necesita presentación.**

 **Ok, esta vez solo tengo dos trabajos para recomendar. Primero... _J. Nagera_ nos trajo un proyecto que se guardó bajo la manga... si a Linc le va más o menos bien con una Hija del Maiz -perdón- Pecado, ahora Imaginemosle con Loan, Lyra con Lemy, Liena y... una sorpresita. Si... "papi" va a tener días complicados. Para ser exactos, serán _Tres días de caos_.**

 **Para rematar, no era lo que esperaba (si... Detrás de las risas puede esperar). Pero el que _Steven002 D_ nos trae una joyita poco usual. Lo que pasa _Detrás de Escena_ puede sorprender a más de uno.**

 **Ahora, las reviews:**

 **Noble (para pocos, inclúyome) J. Nagera, es lo mismo que he tratado de hacer. Y créeme. Los apéndices no los publicaré aquí sino como un PDF. ¿7/8 del Quijote? Dios, debo recurrir a algo drástico ya. Y el tiempo se me acaba**

 **¿Pides sangre? No me tientes, bro, que con algo que me vino un dia antes de la cita pasada temo no ser tan contenido, considerando que cierta "fiesta" no me es NADA agradable. Sobre el resto... créeme. Chandler va a tener algo muy desgradable. Lisa... debí pensarlo antes de cerrar su arco. Citando a Cayo Julio César, la suerte está echada.**

 **Curiosamente, nunca mencioné a ninguna Elizabeth... hay una calle en East Lansing que, realmente, se llama así.**

 **PD: Se me ocurre algo con ella, pero... PFFFFFF ¡Mameluco Casagrande, JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_... no entiendo cómo demonios metieron frijoles en lata cuando adquirí el cuchitril. Considerando que metí bolsas... son más prácticas, no pesan tanto y... me lleva, se acabaron los bolillos... debí meter chilorio y jamón enlatado, y considerar que tres más ocuparían espacio *Señala a J. Nagera, cómodamente repantigado en el camastro*. No es nada cómodo dormir en el retrete.**

 **Sigue soñando con el pan enlatado. Hice el intento con pan en frasco. Eso funcionó tanto como que Castle derribara a dos personas de un golpe... una por accidente. En fin, dejemos el pasado atrás... mejor vamos a ver el pasado.**

 **Loud... tal como la muerte de Enrico Maxwell... en palabras de Anderson, un buen chico pero una mierda de hombre. Así ha sido Nemesis con ellos. Santiago... hay posibilidades. Sobre todo cuando hay un contacto de por medio. ¿Huelo a Deus ex-machina?**

 **Psicólogos... veamos. (Paul) Stavros (Siderakis), Bertie Stimbelton, los Schiller, Amara, la de T de Traición, Clinton (si, el de Sangre de Hermanos)... si, el fandom tiene amplia bolsa de trabajo. Ya una más (psiquiatra, por añadidura) no hará tanto daño... de este lado.**

 **PD 1: creo que el piloto se dejó media proa en el muelle.**

 **PD 2: mera coincidencia.**

 **PD 3: no hay de qué, viejo.**

 ** _Julex93_... si eso no fue desolador, entonces no se qué lo sea. Secuelas, ruina... puedes hacerte a la idea, ya que tuve que recurrir al apellido de la actriz de voz que interpreta a Rita (Jill Talley) para brindarle su (hasta nuevo aviso) apellido de soltera.**

 **Sobre "eso"... puedo decir. ya me han pedido que le de cuello. Y con la presión de no caer en un Deus ex-machina...**

 **Gail... es curioso. Su segundo nombre me gusta. No es que sea amable, pero si diera detalles... su siguiente intervención, ya en otro lado, carecería de total sentido. Pero al lado de Hettie... si. Y creo que ya todos sabemos a quién llamó Ronnie n.n**

 **Suerte, viejo... y exito con las comisiones.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringe**_

 **¡Puta madre! ¡Me lleva la chingada! *se mete de nuevo, con una bala en el trasero... igualito que Forrest***


	36. Rojo atardecer

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni FanFiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 ** _Rojo atardecer_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Pascua**

 **6:30 pm**

 **El ático de los Loud**

 _Todos los animales son iguales, pero algunos lo son más que otros._

 _-George Orwell, ensayista inglés._

 _En batalla, vale más una mente descansada que una espada bien afilada_

Es la primera vez, en toda su vida, que Lincoln no participa en una caza de huevos de Pascua. Más allá de él, solo Lori y Lynn se quedaron solos en casa. Lori por el hecho de no querer salir, y Lynn creyó conveniente pasar tiempo con ella, para variar.

Al peliblanco le resultó extraño ver que, ahora, Lori no quería saber nada de sus palos de golf. Algo que Lisa encontraba posible, pues la forma de los mismos podría asociarse, en su mente, con miembros viriles. No la puede culpar. No en su condición actual ni mucho menos. Había hecho lo imposible por entrar al equipo de la preparatoria, teniendo en su primer partido dos hoyos en uno, tres águilas y un albatros, además de dos bajo par, que le permitieron ingresar.

Por mucho, él es al único varón en casa a quien Lori ya le da cierta libertad de paso, a pesar de que su padre ha hecho intentos por acercarse. Ello le ha permitido estar más en contacto con ella que en otros tiempos, lo que habría agradecido de no ser por razones que ya son de dominio público.

Pensativo, fue al ático. Necesita despejarse un poco viendo un par de libros de sus hermanas como bebés. Lori, con su cabeza un poco puntiaguda, no dejaba un teléfono de juguete. El gorrito de Lucy, las pesas de Lynn, incluso la mantita y la jirafa de Lily, son algo que remite a su inocencia. Una inocencia que, por y para mal, le fue robada a su hermana mayor más lejana.

Le pareció deprimente saber cómo era su hermana hace casi dieciocho años atrás. 3.825 kilos, cuarenta y nueve centímetros al nacer por parto natural y atendida por Jan Patel... Clyde se habría referido a ella como la más hermosa bebita que hubiese pisado la tierra con sus piecitos planos. Sus primeros juguetes fueron el zorro Fenton -del cual no se separa pese a no tener pilas en su interior-, ése viejo teléfono de juguete y Bun-bun, cuando su omnipresente compañía nocturna se llamaba Snowy.

-¿Lincoln? -llamó Lynn desde la entrada del ático.

-Necesito estar solo, Lynn -pide Lincoln, molesto por ser interrumpido.

-Dejaré esto por aquí, ¿sí?

-Mejor devuelve eso a mí...

-Lo dejaste en Vanzilla el otro día -cortó la castaña-. Luna pensó que lo ibas a abrir con Luan.

-Lo mismo que le dije a ella. Ahora te lo digo -se calmó el hombre del plan-. Necesito estar solo cuando lo quiera abrir. ¿Lo puedes dejar en mi cama por favor?

-Solo porque lo pides -devuelve la atleta, sonando un poco pensativa.

Bajando la escalerilla, Lynn había tenido cierta curiosidad por saber qué había dentro. La dirección del remitente en el sello de la misma no aparece. Ello le resulta raro, pues si bien la caja no era tan grande, era más o menos pesada. Bien puede ser algún modelo a escala que se pidiera por correo, aunque desechó la idea. Por experiencia sabe que Megacomics, la tienda que su hermano frecuenta más a menudo para comprar sus "cosas de nerd", no surte a domicilio, además de que, de hacerlo, estaría obligado a dar razón social.

-¡Sabré si lo abriste! -escuchó a su hermano, previniendo sobre ello

Molesta, dejó el paquete sobre la cama, tirando a Bun-bun sin querer. Se vio forzada a dejar de lado la privacidad de su hermano, olvidando en el proceso que Lori se halla en el baño.

Con cierta satisfacción, la primogénita ve cómo es que su color rubio natural empieza a recuperar el terreno perdido. No puede evitar sentir un ligero alivio, a pesar de las molestias que siente en su cuerpo. Mareos, antojos y ligeros desvanecimientos se han vuelto una molesta parte de su vida. Hasta hace un par de meses, habría rechazado una Eructo Sencilla con pepinillos diaria si fuera al Burpin' Burger, prefiriendo en su lugar una ensalada con trocitos de jamón y quinoa tostada. Ahora, al menos da cuenta de dos Eructos Dobles con pepinillos dulces, cebolla caramelizada, patatas y soda grandes al día.

Con todo, está decidida a relajar su postura lo más que pueda. Todavía tiene ciertas reservas con Lincoln sobre el contacto físico, aunque ya no hay noche en que no se mantengan dormidos, conversando en línea vía Whatsapp. Para no gastar en un nuevo dispositivo, el peliblanco compró una nueva tarjeta SIM y la puso a un móvil que ella misma tenía en reserva, por si algo le pasaba a sus demás aparatos.

Caso contrario, el de su padre. No deja que él se acerque, a menos que su madre esté con él, y eso, si no está rodeada por el resto. Sencillamente le cuesta trabajo no sacarse ciertas ideas de la cabeza, por mucho que él y Lincoln trabajen en ello.

Por el espejo, vio salir a Lynn de la habitación de Lincoln. El paquete que llevó en brazos se veía un poco pesado, y había escuchado a su hermano decirle que no lo abriera. Lo mismo que le escuchara decir a Luna antes de salir y a Lola el mismo día que regresó.

Fue, en el más absoluto silencio que pudo, hacia la habitación de Lincoln. Las sandalias que lleva puestas no le ayudan mucho, a pesar de pisar sobre la alfombra del pasillo. No quiere despertar sospechas ahora que sus hermanos le tienen una mayor precaución, y más aún, no desea que, por encima de todo, sea Lincoln quien sospeche.

La caja que Lynn dejó no era más grande que la caja en que llegó un motor eléctrico de repuesto para el jeep de Lola. Más allá de que es un simple embalaje del servicio postal, lo único destacable es la etiqueta donde pone el destinatario.

 _Lincoln Loud_

 _1216 Franklin Ave_

 _Royal Woods, MI_

Todo ello estaba escrito con una letra hecha por una mano que, sabe reconocer, se había quebrado, manteniendo un cierto orden. Olía a lavanda, y solo conoce a una persona a la que le gusta ése aroma más que a ella misma.

Con todo, le había dicho que no volviera a ver o a hablarle siquiera a Carol Pingrey. No le dijo, empero, nada de recibir paquetes a su nombre de ella. Ella ignora, por completo, lo que sucediera con ella mientras estuvo en casa de Huggins.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejando caer la caja sobre la cama, se asustó al escuchar a su hermano. No está molesto, como normalmente estaría de ver a alguien buscando entre sus cosas, sino tranquilo. Y no sabe si eso es señal de algo bueno o malo.

~o~

-El juez Vynal no es muy tolerante con ninguna falta vehicular -expone Gwendolyn, antes de dar un trago a un vaso con agua, sentadas ambas en la mesa de la cocina-. Es como si Joe Arpaio tuviese un admirador en Perry.

-Arpaio... -María sonó preocupada- ¿No es el alcaide de Maricopa?

-Era -confirma la ex-militar-. Lo cesaron cuando se fugó un reo en enero pasado y no se le pudo capturar. Ahora está preso pero... con la nueva administración, se habla de indulto presidencial.

Frustrada, Gwendolyn se llevó las manos a la frente. Sabe de primera mano que aquel juez es de ultraderecha, y las pocas veces que lo encaró en la oficina del gobernador éste no quería que ella se quedara. No porque pudiera irse de lengua con la prensa, sino por el simple hecho de asumir que su carrera militar se debiera al nepotismo. Irónicas palabras de un juez de distrito que entró exactamente por la vía que denuncia.

-En cuanto a Vynal... el maldito es demasiado escrupuloso. No se ha dado el gusto por deportar a nadie, y si lo va a hacer es para congraciarse con la Casa Blanca. Y es el juez que llevará su juicio. ¿Sabe lo que quiere decir?

-No -María responde, tratando de mantenerse seria-. ¿Por qué debe mentir?

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Que ése hombre esté a cargo reduce toda posibilidad de un juicio a favor a casi nada.

Mientras hablaban, Ronnie Anne escucha en el pasillo. Hablar con alguien le es demasiado simple ya, y desahogarse golpeando a alguien por cualquier motivo no le basta. Teniendo ya las tareas pendientes terminadas y con Jordan fuera del radar por ahora, solo quería que toda la porquería en que se ha vuelto su vida terminara de una forma u otra.

Yendo a su habitación y dejando caer su humanidad en la cama, vio no pocas fotos de su familia antes de que todo se fuera al drenaje. Desde su primera caminata y la primera vez que Bobby le diera a lamer medio limón hasta la pasada fiesta de año nuevo. Vio la foto que ambos hermanos y tres de los Loud se pintaron las caras, justo después de haber sido el "sujeto de pruebas" para un pretzel humano.

"¿Qué cambió?" se pregunta, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Bobby no está, Lincoln está en las últimas, abusaron de Lori por lo que el peliblanco le dijera aquella tarde en el gimnasio, y lo peor. Luna, aparte de cuatro de las hermanas Loud, no quieren verla cerca de Lincoln. Tiene entendido, y no las culpa, que son Lynn, Lucy y Lola. Lily es una obviedad por ser influenciable, Leni... es demasiado ingenua. Lana puede que haga lo que su gemela y hermana menor inmediata le diga y es posible que Luan siga insistiendo con que Lincoln sea su novio. Lisa, ni por asomo puede entenderla.

En cuanto a lo que los señores Loud respecta, no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que pase por la mente del marido de Rita. Ella, por su parte, supo aceptar que no tiene la culpa de nada. No sabe si darle las gracias por ello o solo aceptar lo inevitable y cortar todo lazo.

Sola. Odia estar totalmente sola. Por lo menos hasta las ocho llegaba su padre y le pedía cierta ayuda cuando hay tareas de gramática -que no necesitaba ella en realidad, sino para mejorar su dicción), su madre necesitaba descansar con los turnos dobles que tomaba dos veces por semana y, si Bobby tenía tiempo entre Lori y algún empleo, procuraba pasar tanto tiempo como le era posible. Ahora, todo cuanto le queda es su madre. Cansada, estresada y con una mayor desesperación por tener noticias de padre e hijo. Y de eso, puede que no tuviera mucho tiempo, pues el juicio será en Perry.

Tomó su patineta y, sin dar aviso siquiera, decidió salir a pasear. No le importaba el toque de queda al que ya está sometida, antes de las seis y media, y necesita pensar en lo que tiene, en las posibilidades de que todo se salve... o se vaya al Infierno mismo.

Sin fijarse, no reparó en que Chandler estaba cerca. No quería ser reconocido, y la intención era más que clara, pues llevaba pintura en aerosol, sellador y algunos petardos.

Viendo una luz prendida, el pelirrojo no presta atención hasta tropezar con una todoterreno que, pudo apreciar, tiene placas del estado y un banderín en el espejo retrovisor de la cabina con el Sello del Estado de Michigan. Sabe, por su padre y algunas relaciones suyas, que solo hay dos clases de gente que se sirve de tales distintivos para circular libremente por todo el territorio estatal. Empleados del gobierno y gente orgullosa de su procedencia. Y esa camioneta no le pertenece a nadie que conozca, pues en todo Royal Woods no conoce a nadie que posea un auto así. Ni siquiera Tetherby, aquél estirado a quien su padre estafó a cambio de un convenio para la planta de tratamiento de aguas de la que es heredero.

En su mente, surgió la idea más absurda que pudo tener. El pelirrojo abandonó su plan original de vandalizar la casa de la doctora Schiller y abandonar las latas con los Loud. En su lugar, comenzó a pintar consignas contra el presidente. Y las latas...

-¿Sabes que es delito lo que está haciendo, jovencito?

Chandler había dejado a medias una oración que, en español y con pésima ortografía, rezaba "A LA BERJA EL MURRO DE EL PEN...", aterrado, mientras veía a cierta ex-militar, detrás de él, con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, la madre de los Santiago estaba furiosa, buscando controlarse lo suficiente para no tener que golpear a un menor.

-¿Sabes que es delito vandalizar propiedad del gobierno? -pregunta Gwendolyn, molesta.

-¿Sabe usted quién soy, saltamuros? -cuestiona el pelirrojo, desafiante.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando me ordenen atenderte -repuso irónica María, antes de que su invitada interviniera

-Sé bien qué clase de persona eres, mocoso -espeta la soltera, amenazante-. Eres un vago que solo quiere hacer lo que quiere sin pagar consecuencias por lo que hace, sin saber en realidad qué es lo que quiere y abusa de la cómoda posición social que el dinero de tu familia compró a buen precio. Ahora, al suelo y dame cincuenta, gusano.

-No está en el Ejército ni en la marina -suelta el elitista con acritud.

-¿No hablé claro, desgraciado saco de estiércol? -remata la ex-militar- ¡Al suelo, y quiero cien flexiones! ¡Ya!

Sin posibilidades de escapar, y aún con la cara crispada por la furia y la impotencia, empezó con el castigo de la teniente. Esta, impasible, lo obligó a repetir cada que llegara al piso o hiciera una flexión mal.

"Si esa bruja es militar, espero que se prepare para un juicio civil", piensa mientras cae al suelo, empezando con una nueva sucesión.

.

Para cuando Chandler se fue, entumecido por el esfuerzo y el aire frío, Ronnie Anne ya había llegado. Le divirtió ver que al fin pusieron en su lugar a su dolor de cabeza, lo que no le salvó de que su madre le impusiera dos semanas sin salir de la casa.

Mientras toma un par de sándwiches de jamón fríos y un vaso de agua por cena, no evita escuchar un sonoro ronquido desde la sala. Su madre se había ido a cubrir el turno de la noche en el hospital y la teniente Cameron, con tal de no contrariar a sus anfitrionas, aceptó quedarse en el sofá.

Intentó llamar a Lincoln solo para matar el tiempo antes de dormir. Hablar con alguien que tenga tantos problemas como ella, pero no podía hacerlo en línea. Necesita hacerlo cara a cara, con franqueza y sin cortapisas de ninguna clase. Cansada, cerró los ojos. Deseaba perderse en sueños y tratar de olvidarse, de nuevo, del horrible regreso a la escuela que tendrán ambos.

~o~

Sentada en la cabecera de la cama, Lori se siente aliviada por saberse a salvo. La caja que tenía frente a ella está un poco olvidada, ya que si antes tenía paso franco, ahora tiene que tocar antes de entrar o, si él no está presente, avisar. No era nada gracioso, por tanto, la dulce ironía de tener a Lincoln frente a ella, solo un poco mejor respecto a cómo se ha dejado ver en los últimos días, convenciéndole de buen modo sobre su propia privacidad.

-No me interesa que entres a buscar algo que necesites -remata el peliblanco, sonando tranquilo pese a su molestia inicial-. No me interesa tener paso casi libre a tu habitación, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo dímelo, aunque sea después.

-¿En serio? -pregunta Lori, un poco esperanzada.

-No es nada personal -asevera el chico-. Solo es algo que nos exigías y yo solo te pido. No hiciste nada malo, en realidad, pero debes avisarme antes si necesitas mi habitación.

-Entonces...

-No creo que quieras ver que hay allí- cortó Lincoln, antes de tomar unas tijeras para cortar la cinta adhesiva del embalaje.

Creyendo comprender lo que él busca a cambio, Lori se separó un poco de su hermano y comenzó a alzar la sudadera y la blusa que lleva encima, pensando que algo tan vergonzoso como su torso desnudo podría comprar su voluntad. Falló en eso, pues ni bien estaba a medio abdomen el peliblanco la detuvo. No quería que ella lo viera como un degenerado, aún si ello le cuesta una pubertad normal.

-Bien -suspira Lincoln, abatido-. No me hago responsable de... lo que pase. Ya vi demasiado cuando regresaste de la fiesta en casa de... de ella.

Cortando la cinta del paquete con las tijeras, no tardó en abrir el mismo, revelando su contenido.

Con cuidado, sacó una botella de un perfume que Lori había querido hace un par de años. El mismo, al parecer, tenía una etiqueta que había sido desprendida y sustituida por otra, mal pegada, con la leyenda "Para mi mejor rival en la vida". Idéntico ademan con el que fue extrayendo una foto de su hermana con Becky -a quien conociera de vista-, Whitney -a quien nunca había visto- y Carol misma, sonrientes frente a la cámara, en un campamento de verano; un collar de plata con una amatista engarzada y una pulsera con una pieza de ámbar tallada. Al fondo, cosa que la adolescente notó, estaba una hoja de papel. En otras circunstancias, ella hubiera tomado la misma y la destruiría sin permitirle a Lincoln leerla.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lincoln, apenas ella tomó la hoja, misma que está doblada en tres y, en un lado, tenía escrito "para Lincoln"- ¿Puedo?

-Si quieres leerla solo, yo me...

-Quédate -suspira él, pensando que no podía ser tan malo que su hermana se quedara-, pero hay algo que debes saber sobre Carol. ¿Te digo antes o después de leer?

-Como quieras.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides... Para Lincoln -empieza a leer-, mi querido chico intocable...

 _Estas son mis últimas líneas, y he vivido mi vida. Mis noches se han terminado y no puedo sentir mi vida fluir más. No puedo decirte lo mucho que me duele hacer esto, pero es mi única salida a lo que ha destruido mi vida._

 _No puedo culpar a Lori de tener mucho de lo que yo quise. Para cuando leas esto, y si es que hay un sitio así, yo ya no tendré perdón de Dios al tomar lo que no debí tomar, la máxima afrenta contra toda vida. Si aparezco en las noticias, sabes qué hice, no el por qué lo hice, mucho menos el responsable._

 _No quiero que me perdones por todo lo que Lori pueda culparme. Las cosas entre nosotras eran poco menos que una enemistad cordial hasta que él publicó mi diario en Internet. Un miserable idiota que me utilizó para vengarse de una tal Ronnie Anne por golpearlo hace tiempo. No hace falta nombrarlo, pero puedo decirte algo sobre él._

 _No lo odies. Prestarle atención es justo lo que menos debes hacer con toda persona que tenga algún problema contigo. ¿Por qué digo algo que suena como al discurso de un abuelo? Quiero suponer que es por haber escarmentado. Tuve envidia de Lori desde que tengo memoria, y eso me hizo odiarla poco a poco. Envidié el volumen de su cabello, que fuera la novata más joven en entrar al equipo de golf de la preparatoria, por ganarme a Bobby en buena ley... la envidié por todas sus hermanas, y en especial por un ángel de cabello blanco que tiene por hermano. Uno que, deseo en mis últimos minutos, no debe dejarse llevar por el resentimiento, la ira y el odio._

 _No quiero que me olvides, ni que ella lo haga. Hazle saber a Lori, cuando la veas de nuevo, que no merezco su perdón. No puedo suplicar por una redención que yo misma he perdido, por sujetar las cartas de un muerto._

 _No tires a la basura tu vida. Lo último que necesitas es crearte problemas, o atajar uno que no puedas atajar. No espero verte ni en esta vida ni en la otra._

 _Siento pensar que tú y tus hermanas eran apenas ratas._

 _Carol Pingrey. Por siempre tuya en los recuerdos que tengas de mí._

 _Las cosas que incluí son para Lori. Lo siento._

El peso de una aflicción, a menudo, es insostenible. Habiendo sentido que carga sobre su conciencia el peso de una vida perdida, ahora se imagina cargando con todo el peso del mundo. A pesar de lo leído, ve a Lori por un momento, hiperventilada por la doliente misiva de despedida. Intentó ponerle la pulsera que, antes de la preparatoria, Carol presumiera orgullosa, jactanciosa sobre tener lo que Lori no. En vano, pues con cada aspiración se agotaba más, al grado de querer vomitar.

Tras volver el estómago en el cubo de basura de la habitación, y luego de llamar a Lynn, ambos la llevaron a su habitación. Cansados, no querían baja a cenar, sino dormir espalda contra espalda en la pieza que ella comparte con Lucy. A ella, concluyó la atleta, quizá no le importe devolverle el favor.

-¿Estás despierto? -llama la castaña, bostezando.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu juicio?

-Es algo más serio, tonto.

-¿Qué puede ser más serio?

-Es algo que Lisa me dijo -susurra Lynn, acostada-. Sobre Lori.

-Lynn, tuve suficiente con que ella vomitara hoy, o en pleno viaje, como para que el olor me importe. No creo que tenga que ver con...

-Está embarazada.

El sueño se le cortó de inmediato. No puede creerse lo que acaba de escuchar. Ni un mes desde su primera baja en la presión y, ahora, la noticia solo empeoró su ánimo.

-¿Es una broma? -pregunta Lincoln, incrédulo.

-Quisiera que lo fuera. De verdad...

El abrazo de Lynn solo lo hizo sentir peor. Ya no importa quién causó sufrimiento a Lori, sino quién pagará los platos rotos. Y gracias a la carta de Carol, ése alguien ya tiene rostro y nombre. Piensa en ello mientras ignora los acordes de Detroit, City of Smooch and Roll que configuró como timbre.

En lo que a él concierne, Chandler puede empezar a suplicar por la misma piedad que él no tuvo para brindar a sus hermanas humillación y pesar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, y sin ánimo de querer ir a la cama pese al cansancio, Lori escuchó toda la charla. Si era la única que no lo sabía, ahora sabe por qué ha tenido esos mareos, malestares y antojos. Habría querido tratar de dormir con Lynn en brazos, a falta de Lily, pero escucharle cada palabra dirigida a su hermano fue como una mala broma de Luan. No una donde nadie sale herido, sino peor que las más crueles que a ella se le pudiera ocurrir.

No resistiendo más, solo fue a la cama. La misma pesadilla que arruinó su vida volvió con fuerza, recordando a aquella mujer de la "enfermería". El niño... o niña que está esperando, no tendrá padre. Abortar en Michigan no es opción, y el papeleo de algún orfanato debería ser infinitamente agobiante...

Abrazada de Fenton, deseó haber muerto. Sin valor para querer seguir viva, y sin valor para tomar su propia existencia. Así se siente justo en ése momento, antes de volver al único mundo donde podía sentirse segura, si es que ésa sensación sigue existiendo.

~o~

La lectura de testimonios y de los resultados obtenidos por la doctora Trubisky y el pasante Schiller fueron entregadas al jurado durante el fin de semana. Por suerte, para ellas, algunos de los miembros del mismo eran conocidos de Luan, casi todos clientes suyos y una de las empleadas de la cafetería de la primaria. Por desgracia, algunos lanzan miraras de decepción hacia la comediante, como si se tratara de un peligro a la sociedad. Otros solo habían tenido la suerte de tener, entre manos, un proceso sobre una razón de sus dolores de cabeza de toda la vida, entre padres inconformes con las constantes victorias de Lynn y un profesor que no había sentido ningún aprecio por la comediante Loud.

-¡De pie para el veredicto! -llamó uno de los guardias, quien deseaba estar en cualquier sitio menos allí.

Lo mismo jurados que concurrencia e implicados recibieron al juez. Éste, con aire grave, sostiene una carpeta que uno de los guardias le pasara, toda vez que la presidenta del mismo, una mujer delgada con el cabello castaño y de prominente nariz, se lo entregara con ciertas reservas.

-En toda mi carrera al frente de una corte -empezó a disertar el juez, mientras Luan bajó la mirada y tanto Rita como Lynn mantenían cruzados los dedos- he visto numerosos casos de vandalismo. Admito que, cuando era joven, yo mismo me divertía destrozando la propiedad privada hasta que un vecino de mi cuadra se accidentó seriamente por mi culpa. No se había podido comprobar, pero siempre tengo en mente que pudo ser alguien mucho menos tolerante con la estupidez ajena.

"No obstante, y gracias a información por parte de un miembro del jurado que solicitó derecho de anonimato, se declara a Luan Loud, por los cargos de daños en propiedad privada y lesiones... no culpable."

Extrañada, Luan no evitó soltar un bufido. Lo menos que esperaba era la declaración de culpabilidad por la posibilidad de alcanzar un trato que le permitiera evitar prisión. Lo más... arruinar su carrera escolar y pasar seis meses en el reformatorio, resarcir el daño y pasar por el escarnio público.

-Tocante a los cargos de lesiones en primer grado que pesan sobre Lynn Loud Jr. -prosigue, ante la mirada estupefacta de los Chandler-, son mucho más graves, a pesar de los atenuantes de la edad de la acusada y el criterio de defensa de terceros.

-Objeción, Señoría -interrumpe el abogado de los Chandler.

-No a lugar -corta el juez-. No se consideró que en las instalaciones educativas del Estado, y a raíz del incidente de Newport en Connecticut, haya videovigilancia que se estimó como prueba presentada por solicitud de la defensa.

-El hijo de mi cliente fue cazado por las Loud -intentó infamar el tinterillo-. Esas salvajes...

-¡Una palabra más, y a usted lo encierro por desacato, señor Willingham! -sentencia la máxima autoridad en la sala- Y para que no se vuelva a repetir, se presentará la grabación efectuada el día siete de febrero del año en curso.

Mientras hablaba el juez, un par de guardias ingresaron jalando un televisor con un reproductor de DVD conectado y encendido. Chad, palideciendo, no tuvo de otra que esconderse bajo la camisa.

En la pantalla, se reproducen todas y cada una de las acciones de la fecha señalada. Si bien el contenedor apenas se veía desde una de las esquinas del exterior del gimnasio, le daba una buena posición para grabar lo suficiente.

-Miren nada más -dijo el Chandler de la grabación con evidente alegría junto al contenedor de basura- ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! Una comedora de basura -señaló a Lola, sin saber realmente lo que pasaría.

-Yo no -carraspeó la menor de las gemelas- como nada de la basura. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Matando el rato, mientras veo a una cochinada hablarme como su igual -bostezó y limpió sus uñas contra la camisa-. Oh, espera... ¿No eres la niñita que hizo su numerito rascándose el trasero y bailando como idiota? ¿O la que se tragó un gas de aquella cerda con la boca abierta? -remató.

-Eso es... -intervino Lana, saliendo del contenedor.

-Tú no te metas, traga-basura -Chandler empujó a la niña, cerrando el contenedor.

La cámara registró todos y cada uno de los ademanes de Lola. La niña, de la que no pocos entre la concurrencia no evitaron soltar un bufido, se mantenía orgullosa, a pesar de que la están insultando. Por su lado, Chandler no quería que la poca reputación que le quedaba se fuera por el drenaje. Impotente, solo podía ver.

La toma siguió su curso, dando fe de la que, para muchos entre los miembros del jurado, es prueba inequívoca del salvajismo de Lola y Lynn. La primera había intentado atacarle con uñas y dientes sin éxito, para que después Lynn apareciera atacando al pelirrojo por la espalda, sin lograr derribarlo.

La única advertencia que Lynn había hecho al chico, además del sordo sonido de sus pisadas en plena carga, fue un bramido que emitió solo segundos antes del impacto, mismo que no fue suficiente para derribarle, aunque sí para que éste dejara en paz a Lola, inmóvil tras alejarse unos dos metros de ambos.

-¡¿Crees que puedes venir y jodernos la vida por tu estúpida fiesta?! -a cada palabra que la castaña soltaba con la pregunta, el chico era sacudido con violencia contra la pared, casi fuera de foco.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? -devolvió el pelirrojo, frente a lo que ella se detuvo- Tu estúpido hermano se atrevió a rechazar una buena oportunidad. Solo... -interrumpe solo para escupir sangre y un objeto diminuto que la lente no podía apreciar-... les regreso el favor a él y a sus hermanas.

Chandler no pudo decir más, pues ni bien Lana había salido del contenedor y el adinerado chico fue a dar a él, cayendo al fondo, junto a una bolsa con desperdicios de la cafetería.

-Vuelve a acercarte a mi familia de cualquier forma, o de verdad, y esto va muy en serio, desearías nunca haber nacido -remató su amenaza escupiendo a su cara, antes de alejarse en dirección a sus hermanas menores. El elitista, por su parte, solo se quedó murmurando algo ininteligible e inaudible.

La toma se interrumpió, dando por finalizada la consideración hecha por el juez y solicitada por el defensor de las hermanas. Luan no podía creer lo que vio, pues ello fue días después del regreso de su madre y hermanos menores de DC.

-Con base en ello, y dando fe el Honorable Jurado de que lo presenciado fue considerado legítima defensa, esta corte declara a Lynn Loud Jr. -el juez alzó su mazo antes de emitir su veredicto final- no culpable. Y dado que, de acuerdo a la ley del Estado de Michigan, es improcedente que se la someta a encarcelamiento, deberá, junto a su hermana, acudir el día viernes veintiuno de abril para que se le dicte sentencia. Se levanta la sesión.

.

Alejándose lo más posible de la sala, las tres fueron a la escuela. Ya que Lori se limitó a entregar su licencia y estaría en casa con un cuaderno de tareas para toda la semana, a Rita le tocó llevarse a Vanzilla. No podía tenerlas en casa toda la mañana, por lo que tuvo que dejarlas en la escuela para que, en lo posible, recuperen el tiempo perdido.

El viaje de vuelta, igual que el anterior junto a su padre, fue bastante silencioso, si no más, a causa del pequeño reajuste que Lana hizo a regañadientes el sábado. Rita no solo estaba molesta por el hecho de tener que haber pedido el día al doctor Feinstein, sino porque dos de sus hijas, dos de las que menos esperaría que tuviesen problemas legales, ahora tienen antecedentes penales. Luan no tenía ánimo de romper el silencio. Mucho menos de pensar en lo que le espera en casa o en la escuela.

-No quiero -habló Rita, apenas llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela- que vuelvan a meterse en algo así, niñas. Estoy demasiado avergonzada como para tener que decirles que vendré por ustedes en unas horas. ¿Tienen idea de las estupideces que tendré que soportar de los vecinos en cuanto llegue a casa? No, no me respondas, Lynn -la deportista apenas abrió la boca y fue silenciada-. Tú tienes todavía culpa de eso, y el salvar a tus hermanas no basta para que salgas tan fresca.

-Pero ya lo...

-¡Ni un pero más, jovencita! -ladró Rita- Tú y Luan van a tener suerte si entran en una escuela decente. ¡Ni hablar de una buena escuela! Y eso, si es que entran a una... ¿No tienes nada qué decir, Luan?

La ahora achocolatada no responde por prudencia. Ni siquiera Leni sería tan idiota como para desafiar a su madre en semejante estado de ira helada, por lo que prefiere usar un poco de sentido común y no hablar, asentir o incluso suspirar.

-Las veré en la tarde -sentenció la rubia, antes de dirigirse a casa y dejando atrás a sus hijas.

Luan solo enfiló a clase de ciencias, con las posibles sentencias que le esperan a ella y a Lynn, un poco nerviosa sobre lo que puede ser, descartado el internamiento en una celda del reformatorio de Beaverton. No le interesa saber si es servicio comunitario, pues no le importaría pagar su cuota limpiando los caminos, visitando un asilo o haciendo alguna otra tarea. Mientras no separe o recoja residuos médicos, puede vivir con eso.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -la detiene Lynn, antes de entrar al edificio.

-¿No vez que trato de cambiar la idea de una jaula por una de verdad? -rió con un dejo de amargura en su voz, resultado del viaje a la corte.

-Es importante.

-Puedes llamar a una Junta de Hermanos en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-¿Segura?

-Sin problemas, a menos que nos quieran en otro lado -dijo Luan, tomándose un respiro antes de dar la espalda-. Ya no necesito decirte qué hacer.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo he visto todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo tareas que pedir.

Viendo entrar a Luan en la escuela, Lynn no tuvo otra idea de qué hacer. No sabía si entrar o, sencillamente, ganarse un problema más y no entrar a clases. Tampoco sabe si sentirse un poco aliviada por la charla con Luan o por tener que soltar la bomba que le soltara a Lincoln y que Lisa le comunicó.

Llegó a preguntarse si en verdad Lori está embarazada de Bobby. Nunca se imaginó a su hermana teniendo relaciones, pero se hizo a la idea una vez que ella perdió un torneo de mini-golf previo a uno interescolar de golf. Había llegado un poco desarreglada a casa y no dijo nada al respecto.

Nerviosa, solo se le ocurrió una fecha tentativa para llamar a Junta. Y eso, solo si se puede dar el lujo de poder convocar a una.

~o~

 _Centro Correccional Metropolitano, Chicago, Illinois._

Adolorido. Así se siente justo ahora, pues la paliza que recibió el lunes en la madrugada, al parecer injustificada, lo habría mantenido en la cama. Su viejo compañero de celda había pecado de imprudente, pues a él le confiaron varias dosis de ibuprofeno y medio kilo de marihuana. El infeliz, al ser reclamado por la corte estatal de Michigan, había sido trasladado tras la revista a las celdas y haber atacado a uno de los celadores.

El primer contacto con sicarios de las distintas mafias de Chicago había sido muy doloroso para su persona. No tenía idea que los días de los grandes sindicatos criminales seguían vigentes. Sabe por sus familiares que, en sus mejores días, los padres del abuelo Santiago vieron el auge de no pocos mafiosos en la zona en los Días de la Prohibición. Al Capone, Lucky Luciano, Frank Nitti... todos ellos, auspiciados por el gobierno mexicano hace noventa años, lograron establecerse en un corredor entre Sinaloa, Sonora y el entonces territorio de la Baja California donde se suministraron de licor. Miles y miles de litros de tequila y mezcal habían sido pasados de manera clandestina por la frontera solo para dar trabajo a los cuerpos policiacos. Policías que, le contaron, no tenían nada que hacer hacia 1919, año en que el Acta Volstead entró en vigor.

Una cosa eran las grandes mafias de entonces, simples y llanos contrabandistas de alcohol. Una muy distinta son células de las mafias rusas, la Yakuza y los carteles latinoamericanos, en teoría enemistados pero que, al menos en prisión, están en una guerra fría. Esos dos, al parecer, tenían nexos con alguna de las células de "La M", como mucha gente conoce de forma indiscriminada a los carteles mexicanos.

Por lo menos, ahora tiene la celda para él solo las próximas horas. No desea más compañías que él y solo él.

Por la tarde, mientras trabaja en la lavandería, llegó a preguntarse sobre sus amigos en Royal Woods. Extraña las pocas horas que no dedicaba a Lori, sus empleos de medio tiempo y su familia. Tal vez Chaz no fuera el más despierto, ni Tad el más aseado, pero al menos se divirtieron juntos. Obviamente Lori no le permitió que le dirigiera la palabra a Dana, al menos hasta que pudo demostrar que a ella no le atraen tanto los latinos como los coreanos. Quizá todos ellos entenderán de una forma u otra. Joey puede servirle, pues por tener a su tío Marty en prisión de forma continua sabe algo sobre el tema.

Invariablemente, ello le llevó a pensar en los Loud. Si les llegó la noticia de que no hizo nada por proteger a Lori, y no duda que ello les llegó, se imagina recibiendo numerosas miradas, todas entre la rabia y la decepción. No esperaría ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, ni siquiera por Lincoln, con todo y que él es quien más cercanía tuvo con él sin contar a Lori.

Con todo, no puede negar que "su hermanito" y Ronnie Anne pudieran acercarse mientras no está en casa. No cree posible que, con todo, pudieran hacer las paces de forma definitiva y ella renuncie a ser su matona, del mismo modo que Lori fue la propia en su momento.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que la lavandería se quedó sola. El reloj ya marca las seis, hora de la última comida del día. Perdió el tiempo mientras se la pasó doblando sábanas y pensando en cómo actuarían varios amigos y conocidos si supieran de su estadía en prisión. Su juicio, sumario y sin jurado, apenas le deja tiempo para descansar su mente. Necesita acomodar sus ideas lo mejor que pueda, aunque no puede contar con nadie.

Un solo golpe, mal dado por la espalda, le llevó a concluir que no está tan solo como creyó. Un interno, latino como él aunque más bajo y delgado, intentó llegar a su cuello, aunque su propia estatura no le sirvió de mucho. Por arma, únicamente cuenta con un alambre de acero que pretendía usar como instrumento de asfixia.

Al ver que su emboscada falló, Bobby aprovechó para someterlo y ahorcarlo hasta dejarle inconsciente, no sin antes recibir un gancho al rostro y detener una patada. Sin otra cosa qué hacer, empezó a revisar su ropa. No le enorgullece tener que robarle, pero cayó en cuenta de una regla básica del infierno penitenciario. No importa cómo, el respeto está en el fin, no en el medio. Y el fin en una prisión es vivir para salir.

Una nota, con una foto suya, hizo que se le fueran las ganas de comer. Él era un mero objetivo. Uno que tiene suerte de respirar otro día.

~o~

 _Corte estatal, Lansing, Michigan._

Todo está listo.

La defensa está lista, aunque sabe y entiende perfectamente la diferencia entre sacrificar y desperdiciar. Apelar al recurso familiar puede no haber sido la mejor idea, pero al menos puede ganar algo de tiempo. Dos meses más, cuando mucho, para que Roberto fuera deportado o liberado.

Había sido una mera casualidad que Gwendolyn conociera al abogado de Roberto Santiago. El haber coincidido en un pelotón de infantería destinado a Bagdad no fue una coincidencia, pues ella era, en su momento, su superior. Lo que no fue casualidad fue el remarcado desprecio con el que el juez la vio apenas cruzaran por el mismo pasillo.

-Por ahora, solo queda esperar -susurra la ex-militar, solo un poco nerviosa-. No podré estar sentada con ustedes, pero digan lo que tengan que decir.

-Espero no echarlo a perder -María trató de darse ánimos.

La atmósfera en la sala no le ayuda a calmarse. Las caras de los asistentes, aunque expectantes, emanaban todo el morbo que sentían por ver un par de juicios y largarse a casa como si no fuera nada. No había señales de periodistas, lo que la relajó un poco.

.

Los cargos, mismos que le fueron leídos de nuevo para retomar la sesión previa, tenían un ligero cambio. La posesión de narcóticos de procedencia no aclarada, misma que Gwendolyn leyera en el expediente, fue cambiada por narcotráfico. Algo definitivamente no cuadraba en su lugar.

El juez Vynal no parece de aquellos hombres tolerantes a nada. Calvo, canoso y delgado, tiene todo el aspecto de alguien que abusa del nepotismo y la labia para obtener lo que desea de sus superiores. Misógino y adulador, no siente agrado de tener que esperar para congraciarse con gente en altos cargos, aspirante perpetuo a la Suprema Corte.

En las últimas dos horas, mismas en que no hubo recesos de ningún tipo, el litigante y la fiscal estatal -una mujer afroamericana que, al parecer, no era del agrado del juez- debatieron largo y tendido sobre situaciones migratorias delicadas, y esta, piensa María, es muy delicada.

-¿Piensan que la forma I-94 es una mera formalidad? -la fiscal no dudó en jugar un poco con eso- ¿Creen que la ley no es más que un asidero para que los inmigrantes acudan en masa para meter drogas como si de Colombia se tratara?

-Objeción, Señoría -acusó el defensor-. ¡No estamos hablando de la amenaza inmediata que supuestamente representan quienes vienen de fuera!

-No a lugar -responde el juez, fastidiado de tener que escuchar alegatos a diestro y siniestro.

-Gracias, señor -la fiscal sonó lo bastante cargada de lisonjas como para que cambiara su tono-. Es un hecho que la gente honrada como ustedes y yo, damas y caballeros, termina empobrecida a costa de gente como los cubanos y los mexicanos que cruzan ilegalmente. O los que se aprovechan de su estado migratorio para trasladar elementos como las pruebas A y B.

De su maletín, sacó un par de objetos. Una foto impresa con la fecha convenientemente censurada sobre un toldo azul, la cual exhibe algunos bloques con marihuana, y un frasco de enalapril. Irónica, supo en ese momento que ya tenía ganado al juez.

-El elemento A -continúa la fiscal- es un frasco con un fármaco cuya venta está rigurosamente controlada. Imposible de conseguir con los programas de salud existentes que, por fortuna, serán reformados desde cero. El elemento B son un riesgo sanitario imperdonable, al atentar contra el país, con alevosía, transportando drogas en su vehículo. Damas y caballeros del Jurado, me remito a preguntarles. ¿Es menester que delincuentes como él trasladen, abusando de políticas nefastas de buena vecindad internacional, armas de destrucción social masiva?

El conjunto de jurados, impaciente tras el tiempo y los intercambios de posturas y testimonios, empezaron a murmurar, a pesar de los reiterados llamados al orden que Vynal hace golpeando con su mazo. María, para su desolación, escuchó las palabras que menos quisiera haber escuchado en una corte, sea por alguna trastada de sus hijos o de su consorte.

-Llamo al estrado -remató la afroamericana, queriendo finiquitar por completo el juicio- a María Casagrande Santiago.

~o~

Necesita un respiro. Pacowski, con todo y que el obeso entrenador le desagrada, le había proporcionado ciertas víctimas, y está un poco conforme con haber sacado al conserje de la escena. El sujeto sabía demasiado, y el que usara su armario no le dejaba más opciones. Quiso adelantarse, y la policía está inoperante con todos los casos que habían tomado, incluido el de un joven de séptimo grado en la Competencia Samurái Ultraextrema, justo el Viernes Santo.

Pacowski... No era que el tipo le desagradara en lo más mínimo. Ellie le había dicho, antes de que él fuera a Glendale, que mientras menos gente supiera de lo que pase entre ambos, era mejor. El pastor Blaine, su abuela materna, su amor de infancia... pocas personas le quedan en Flagstaff que se dignaran a aceptarlo de vuelta, ninguno de buena gana. Sus padres, muertos cuando contó catorce, lo entregaron al pastor Blaine, pues nadie en su familia lo quería, y su abuela estaba desahuciada por un linfoma no-Hodgkin, lo que le impidió estar con ella en sus últimas horas.

Buscó con desespero una Biblia. Por la fuerza, aceptó que el único consuelo que debía tener se halla en el libro más sacrosanto de su existencia. Contra su voluntad, terminó aceptando que el consuelo que requiere procede de palabras escritas por hombres "inspirados" por Su Deseo.

-¿No fue Su Voluntad lo que te hizo lo que quieres, Gary querido?

Creyendo haber escuchado esa voz en alguna otra parte, y hace largo tiempo, soltó su Biblia y la dejó caer, dando paso a un ominoso golpe en la solitaria aula. Una voz que creyó haber desterrado para siempre de su vida y de su mente había vuelto a torturarle de nuevo.

-¿Ellie? -preguntó el trigueño, viendo a la vieja Ellie. Escuálida, aunque con el cabello no tan castaño por lucir ya algunas canas.

-Tan falto de modales como siempre, cariño -se acercó la espectral imagen que Gareth se formó en la cabeza-. ¿Has estado ocupado?

-No sé d-de qué hablas -quiso evadirse levantando su Biblia-. ¿N-n-no estás...?

-Muerta... como si eso fuera posible -la viuda del pastor de Flagstaff se sentó en el escritorio de Lucy-. Nunca me iré de tu lado hasta que Nuestro Señor se digne a llamarte.

-Se supone que hice lo que hice para alejarme de ti -el docente, nervioso, encaminó sus pasos a uno de los ventanales.

-No me iré de tu lado, Gareth. Nunca. Y menos si aceptas tu propio pecado... marica -dijo la mujer, antes de que él reaccionara, de tal forma que arrastró precisamente ésa última palabra.

-¡Mientes, Ellie!

Asolado, tomó uno de los borradores y lo arrojó en dirección a la castaña, sin darle, antes de cerrar los ojos. El ruido de una ventana rompiéndose le indicó, para su desazón, que el único blanco que tuvo fue el vidrio de la ventana de la entrada quebrándose y el borrador cayendo contra el suelo, patinando por el pasillo. Asustado, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Ellie tenía razón. No se iría aunque quisiera. Su unión, una infidelidad para ella y abuso para él, lo perseguirá más allá de la muerte.

Hacía poco tiempo que la campaba había sonado. Vio a varios chicos de uno de los salones del quinto grado, saliendo en pequeños grupos, uno de ellos con aquél chico con el que Henrietta se obsesionó en detención. Uno de ellos, bajito, pelirrojo y con lentes, le había parecido más interesante que el resto.

Necesitaba deshacerse de Ellie... de su crimen atroz, aunque lo intente una última vez.

.

-Detestable primavera, detestable sol, detestable demonio hecho ser humano...

Lucy no deja de mascullar a cada paso que da. Con todo el tiempo pasado desde que Lori regresó, solo tenía en mente esconderse hasta que el año escolar se terminara. Esconderse y no salir hasta que el siguiente curso tomara forma. No le importaría tener que dejar de presentarse y pedir la misma prerrogativa que Lola en temporada de concursos y Lori por su condición.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y gimnasia era la última del día. Para colmo, Lincoln le había pedido un par de consejos para poder pasar desapercibido. Su hermano no quería terminar lamiendo el piso alfombrado de la oficina del director Huggins para complacer a la psicóloga... si es que existe modo de complacer a semejante demonio.

Apenas pasaron los cuatro primeros días tras las vacaciones de primavera, y ya quería irse a casa. Pacowski no dudó en hacerlos correr alrededor de la pista de atletismo por diez minutos como "enfriamiento". Eso era demasiado para su piel... si no fuera por el horroroso conjunto que, por exigencia de Howick, debe llevar en horarios de clase.

Odiaba cambiarse en la escuela hasta cuatro veces. De casa, sale vestida como siempre. Antes de entrar, tiene que verse en la onerosa necesidad de ir a los vestidores de la escuela y usar una horrible falda aguamarina, una blusa blanca sin mangas que no usaría ni muerta y esa horrorosa chaqueta rosa que la tía Ruth le envió cuando cumplió ocho, misma que le queda dos tallas grande todavía y tiene un persistente hedor a naftalina. Terminada la jornada, y si no tiene gimnasia, de vuelta a los vestidores.

"Comprendo ahora a Lana", piensa mientras regresaba al aula. "Ella odia olvidar su almuerzo o alguna herramienta en el casillero de Lola. Especialmente cada vez que confunde almuerzos".

Procuró no tropezar con nadie. Había olvidado un cuaderno, lo que le valió perder tiempo valioso en recuperarlo. Su madre se puso peor que Lori en sus mejores días para ir por todos a la escuela, ya que si no estaban tres minutos después de haber tocado la campana de la escuela, independientemente de qué hicieran, se iba. No lo hacía por prisa como su hermana más distante para mandarse mensajes con Bobby, sino por verdadera prisa. Por todo el tiempo solicitado, el doctor Feinstein ya no quería un margen de error, tanto más cuando Luan y Lynn regresaron de la corte, lo que le obligó a tener que abandonar todo un cuaderno donde tenía anotada nada menos que una tarea que le costó una calificación reprobatoria sin posibilidades de compensar.

Avanzando hasta el salón que ocupa, escuchó la voz del profesor Howick. Lo oyó gritarle a alguien, sin siquiera prestarle atención a si él podía verla.

-Se supone que hice lo que hice para alejarme de ti -su profesor sonaba desesperado mientras avanzaba hasta detenerse en un sitio que no pudo ver. Esperó unos segundos más antes de que éste se quebrara- ¡Mientes, Ellie!

Vio volar un borrador hacia el muro, atravesando la puerta del aula. Trató de permanecer imperturbable, antes de ver salir a Lincoln, Zach y Rashid -que al parecer está un poco mejor que en otras veces que lo ha visto- por un lado, y Rusty con Rocky, Liam y Clyde por el otro. Logró darse cuenta que entre el chico de campo y el egipcio había pleito.

-¿Vienes, Lucy? -le preguntó Rocky- Liam la hizo en grande hoy.

-Yo paso -niega la poetisa Loud-. Olvidé un cuaderno. ¿Que se supone que hará ese hatajo de locos?

-Ése chico -señaló a Rashid- dice que su hermana se acostó con Liam todo el tiempo que ella se fue de casa. ¿Sabías que tiene una hermana?

-La conocí, Rocky. Y no es una chica a la que le interesen los chicos en formas por demás perturbadoras hasta para el más oscurecido espíritu.

-Si no tienen motivos para seguir aquí, Loud -la voz del profesor Howick se oyó un poco quebrada pero autoritaria-, les sugiero que se vayan.

-Dejé un cuaderno de tareas, profesor. ¿Me permite pasar por él, por favor?

-Rápido, Loud -ordenó el trigueño, aún con sudor en la frente-. Que no pase lo que sucedió con el ensayo sobre la derrota de los hebreos que se menciona en el Libro de Jeremías.

-Eso planeo -devuelve Lucy, aunque susurró algo que solo ella pareció escuchar.

Habiendo buscado el dichoso cuaderno, junto a éste había una pen-drive blanca. No venía con la capacidad especificada, ni tenía alguna seña de pertenecerle a nadie en particular. Sabe que lo ajeno no debiera tocarse, a menos que se pidiera o se le invitara.

-¿Loud? -llamó el docente, ansioso de tener que irse. Al entrar, ya no había nadie- Supongo que tiene prisa por hacer tarea.

Corriendo lo más que pudo, y dejando atrás a Rocky -que apenas alcanzó a gritarle que se detuviera, sin éxito-, no tuvo tanto cuidado como antes, tropezando con la profesora Shrinivas en el proceso.

-¿De dónde vienes con prisa? -la india alcanzó a preguntar.

-Solo había ido por un cuaderno, y encontré esto junto a él -respondió, al tiempo que alzaba la pen-drive que encontró.

-¿Sabes si tiene dueño? -la pelinegra negó, antes de que ella extienda la mano- Veré de quién es esto, Lucy. Mañana quiero que pases a la sala de maestros antes de clases.

-Sí, profesora.

Abandonando la escuela, Lucy se quedó con las ganas de saber de quién era ese dispositivo. La natural curiosidad que siente debía esperar, pues, a que su otrora mentora le dijera qué demonios contiene y qué debía hacer al respecto.

Pocos minutos después, el menor de los Spokes le dio alcance. El chico, sudoroso, no tardó en caer como cartón con huevos. Comprensiva, la niña se detuvo un poco y lo cargó, lo mejor que pudo, hasta que dio con un arce, bajo el cual se detuvieron a descansar.

-¿Me puedes explicar ahora qué problema tenían?

-Verás -el cobrizo tomó un poco de aire-. Dices que conociste a la hermana de aquél chico, ¿no?

-Como dije, ella no es de buscar algo con un chico.

-¿En serio? -dijo sorprendido Rocky- Entonces van a golpear a Liam por nada.

-No hay nada qué hacer -repuso Lucy, sonando un tanto cínica mientras que, a lo lejos, Vanzilla ya se aleja-. Si bien les va, pueden resolverlo solos.

-No, Lu -contradijo el rizado, viendo hacia donde están los hermanos de ambos, sus amigos y los dos chicos en conflicto-. Dudo que esos dos quieran verse en pint... ugh...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Liam está en el suelo -empezó a describir Rocky, pues a casa de la luz y la falta de su flequillo apenas y puede ver bajo el sol-. Rusty y Clyde no pudieron contener a Rashid y él se fue sobre Liam. Tu hermano...

-¿Lincoln?

-Si... él quiso separarlos. No pudo y ahora solo se queda viendo. Zach y Clyde se apartan... Liam regresó un golpe, pero Rashid lo paró. Trata de levantarse... eso dejará marca. Todo terminó.

A lo lejos, pudieron apreciar, lo mejor que pudieron, cómo Lincoln y Rashid se alejaron del lugar, luego de que Clyde se acercara al hombre del plan y le dijera algo al oído. En cuanto a Rusty y Liam, necesitan un poco de ayuda para cargar a su camarada caído. Lucy solo tuvo que acompañarle hasta donde le permitieran.

~o~

No esperaba encontrarse en semejante situación. Trata de mantenerse calmada, a pesar del consistente bombardeo de preguntas al que está siendo sometida. Hábitos, familia, trabajo. La fiscal, implacable, buscaba terminar con ello de forma contundente, así sea queriendo destruir a quien sea.

-Entonces dígame -la fiscal había pasado diez minutos que, para María, se volvieron el más duro hostigamiento de su vida-. Sabe que el enalapril puede provocar insuficiencia renal en pacientes con estenosis.

-Es elemental conocer sobre fármacos cuando se estudia enfermería -responde la latina, tratando de permanecer impasible-. Es teratogénico y tusivo, aunque la tos es más frecuente entre mujeres, lo que no evita que en hombres llegue a darse.

-¿Y por qué le provoca tos, si es que eso le provoca?

-Mi es... -la enfermera se cortó, recordando que debía imaginarse a sí misma en sus días de universidad cuando tomó en serio la cátedra-... Roberto es fumador desde que nació nuestra hija menor. Es posible que ello empiece a degenerar en EPOC, por lo que el uso de atenolol y esmolol está contraindicado en pacientes con dicho trastorno pulmonar.

-¿Cuantas al día?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuantas cajetillas se fuma su cónyuge al día?

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el juicio.

-No se lo voy a repetir -la fiscal empezó a usar un tono hostil-. ¿Cuantas cajetillas se fuma él al día?

-Me niego a responder eso.

-¡Está en una corte! ¡Debe responder!

-¡Quisiera convocar mi derecho a reservar declaración!

-¡El número! ¡Un maldito número!

-¡Se fumaba dos a la semana! ¿Sí? -la mujer explotó, cediendo a la presión- ¡No me gusta que lo haga, pero lo quiero y respeto por moderarse! ¿Tiene algo de malo que él se quiera zafar de preocuparse? ¡Es eso o dejarle que me se emborrache como poeta en día de paga!

-¿Y tenía una idea de que su tabaquismo pueda hacer ineficiente su tratamiento? -la pregunta se quedó en el aire- No más preguntas para usted, y llamo a mi siguiente testigo... Julian Schiller, al estrado.

Para la recién interrogada, ceder solo apresuró la decisión del juez. Simplemente ya no había nada que hacer que esperar a lo que el pasante tuviera que explicar.

~o~

Silencioso, Lincoln entró al hogar de los Abbas. Siguiendo a Rashid, el peliblanco vio el interior, ya amueblado por completo, y ambos se sentaron en un sofá biplaza. El egipcio tiene un corte bajo el ojo, lo que causó que su remera blanca se tiñera de rojo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -el peliblanco, tratando de ocultar su propio pesar, se distrajo un poco al aplicar alcohol a la herida con un copo de algodón.

-¿Crees que tengo problemas?

-Apestas a ellos.

-Es por Layla -el moreno se relajó un poco antes de un nuevo ardor por el alcohol-. ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que trae que tu hermana sea un imán de tontos?

-Que si la tengo... bueno -Lincoln desechó el primer copo, ya enrojecido, y empezó con un segundo, bañándolo en agua oxigenada- . Puedes decirme eso con calma. He tenido algunos problemas con el hermano de Ronnie Anne hasta que congeniamos, como si él fuera el hermano que nunca tuve. Una vez... dije que ella era molesta, tosca y fastidiosa, y que preferiría lamer el piso del baño a besarla... ¡Oye!

-L-lo siento, Linc -se disculpó el egipcio tras darle un ligero puñetazo al brazo.

-Eso -continúa narrando Lincoln- hizo que su hermano rompiera con Lori. Ella hizo lo posible para que me disculpara y, bueno... una cosa llevó a la otra, volví a cometer los mismos errores por culpa de varios chicos de los otros grupos de quinto... creo que el universo me devolvió las mismas palabras... con una bofetada.

-Habría querido estar en tu lugar...

-¿Qué?

-Ser tocado por un ángel...

-Si... sobre eso... creo que te desviaste un poco.

-¿Insinúas que soy un desviado? -pregunta el moreno con incredulidad.

-De lo que iba. Y... no quiero seguir con lo de Lori.

-Lo siento.

-Leni... -el chico con nieve en el tejado suspiró un poco-... con ella si tengo que ponerme un poco rudo. Sabes cómo es.

-¿Linda y tonta?

-Prefiero pensar que es noble, y es mejor de lo que puedo decir de algunas personas -recordando un poco el pasado, le pareció ver al único chico que se interesó en su hermana modista, pálido por una serie de insultos espeluznantes por parte de Lola, huyendo de un feroz bombardeo de pañales usados de Lisa-. Cómo sea, el único novio que ella tuvo, solo diré que una llamada de Lola me ayudó bastante.

Mientras hablaba, el egipcio fue a la cocina por un cartón de jugo de mango. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir por un par de vasos, estando un poco cansado incluso para guardar ciertas formas. No podía decir que era mal anfitrión, pero el haber llegado a los golpes con Liam por algo que Lincoln consideraba de continuo una bagatela lo dejó cansado.

-¿Qué me dices de las otras? -preguntó Rashid con reservas, pues teme que con Luna y, peor para él, Lynn, puedan ser un tema delicado.

-¿También Lynn?

-En especial la... esa...

-Si no lo sacas será peor -tranquilizó el peliblanco, conteniendo un leve malestar por los ya lejanos insultos que la castaña le escupiera.

-Esa bruja.

-Bueno, Luna me dijo que una chica se le insinuó una vez.

-¿Sabes si es una en...?

-Conoces a los papás de Clyde -interrumpe el huésped- . Cómo sea, el que Luna no me diga de su vida amorosa no quiere decir que ella no confíe en mí. Lo más enferma que la he visto siempre es en casa.

-Supongo que por...

-Resfriado -el peliblanco cierra los ojos, pensativo-. Tal vez cuando se enteró de mi primer concierto. ¿Qué pensabas?

-Que era l-leeeees...

-¿Lesbiana?

-Sí, eso.

-No creo que lo sea... al menos hasta donde ella me diga. Luan... ella si es de las que no perdona que nadie se meta con lo que ama, la comedia incluida. Y Lynn... ella solo es algo tosca. Una vez le arrojó su suspensorio de la suerte a un chico que le gustaba.

-¿Y eso es sano?

-Viniendo de Lynn, diría que es riesgo sanitario -sopló el peliblanco- . Sucio y todo, pero lindo a su manera.

-¿No tienes problemas con que alguien del grupo se vaya a la cama con tu hermana?

-¿Cómo?

-Es, bueno... es incómodo decirlo... para "hacer cosas sucias".

-Te refieres a...

Unos tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su charla. Aliviado, Lincoln no dudó sobre si Rashid iría a temas que, para él, son incómodos en extremo, sobre todo por lo que ello implica. No podía estar más que agradecido por la molestia que el llamado a la puerta significó.

-Vamos, señorita Shrinivas -dijo el egipcio tras él-. Esp-pero no incomodarle.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer india-, pero esto es algo ur... gente...

-H-hola, maestra Shrinivas -saludó nervioso el hombre del plan, nervioso.

-Pero si no es otro que el tonto que echó a perder un tiempo a mi mejor estudiante -saludó ella con acritud, sin ocultar cierto desprecio.

-¿Se conocen? -Rashid se mostró poco asombrado.

-¿Conocerlo? ¡Su hermana menor Lisa es la estudiante mejor evaluada a nivel preescolar en todo el Medio Oeste del país!

-¿Necesita algo? -el moreno se relajó un poco, a pesar de la tensión previa.

-Es algo delicado. Y tú -se dirigió a Lincoln-, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Necesito, de verdad, hablar con él. A solas.

Estando ya a una buena distancia del lugar, Lincoln decidió evaluar lo que había pasado desde que él mismo y Lucy habían ido a DC. Luan arrestada, Luna herida, la relación de ambas fracturada y restaurada, el desprecio hacia Lynn, las visitas de Lisa, Lucy y propia con la psicóloga escolar, el desastre de Lori, la suerte de los Abbas...

En el poco tiempo que trató a Rashid y a su familia, no los vio ni mejor ni peor de cómo el mundo ve a quienes viajan de países musulmanes. Obvió las etiquetas, como lo hiciera con Clyde, Ronnie Anne e incluso consigo mismo. Apenas unos pocos encuentros con ambas mujeres, madre e hija, le hicieron ver que podían ser buenas personas. Se había enterado por terceros de sus problemas, así que juzgó conveniente no juzgarlas. Pero él...

Influenciable. La palabra le llegó como si nada. No lo culpa. Como a Ronnie Anne. La única diferencia entre ambos es que ella quería probar al mundo que ella no era débil, y el solo deseaba encajar en un mundo totalmente distinto al de nacimiento.

A punto de llegar a su propio hogar, vio a Clyde, apresurando su paso. No lo ve sino destrozado, casi herido de muerte. Junto a él, la mirada de Lucy estaba gacha, como si deseara no haber dicho o escrito algo que no debía decir. Como si de una película se tratara, las nubes y las partículas suspendidas dieron al chico McBride un marco apoteósico, como si toda la sangre de todas las guerras se usara para bañar al sol y darle un matiz más propio de una matanza.

~o~

Al mismo tiempo que Lincoln acompañó a Rashid a casa, Liam apenas despertó en el estacionamiento del Burpin' Burger, muy aturdido para recordar los golpes recibidos. Clyde, cargado como podía con un botiquín de emergencia, tuvo que usar sus sales aromáticas para reanimar al granjero. Para beneplácito de los demás pelirrojos y del afroamericano,

-La... Lay...

-Tranquilo, Liam -susurraba Zach, a la vez que Clyde pasaba el frasco de sales bajo su nariz, rota por uno de los golpes recibidos.

-¿Cuantos dedos ves, viejo? -Rusty levantó su mano y mostró, erguidos, tres dedos.

-Layla... Layla...

-¿Sabes qué dice? -preguntó Rocky a Lucy.

-Es por una chica que le dejó a la deriva, flotando en un océano de desesperanza bajo las estrellas... -salmodió la poetisa- suspiro.

-¿La de la semana del proyecto de ventas? -cuestiona Clyde, acordándose de aquella desastrosa semana del emprendimiento.

-Más bien algo parecido a lo que él siente por mi hermana innombrable -responde Lucy, procurando no mencionar el nombre de Lori al señalar a Clyde-. No te ofendas, Clyde, pero ella está demasiado lejos de tu alcance.

-¿Le decimos a su mamá? -preguntó Zach, ansioso por tener que evitar cargar a su mejor amigo.

-Solo no le diremos quien fue -resolvió Rusty, decidido.

-Siento interrumpir -intervino la gótica-, pero ¿me pueden prestar a Clyde si no es mucha molestia?

-Bien -cedió molesto el larguirucho-. Solo no tarden. ¡Todos los demás! ¡Formación Serpiente!

Apenas indicó Rusty, su hermano y Zach no tuvieron de otra que cargar a Liam de pies y manos para que el trayecto no fuera tan pesado. La idea de que Rusty se colocara al frente es, en sus palabras, cortar la resistencia al viento que pudieran encontrar.

Tan pronto se fueron ellos, Lucy se decidió a tomar de la mano a Clyde y lo llevó en dirección a la biblioteca. El último sitio a donde alguien de su familia se atrevería a buscarla.

A pesar de las evidentes ausencias, la biblioteca no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. El vestíbulo está bastante más lleno de lo usual, dado que ya todos los niveles entraron, para su desgracia, en la última ronda de exámenes. Cierto es que los estudiantes del último grado de la preparatoria ya estaban alterados por la presión de entrar en una buena escuela, la mayoría en regiones más cálidas como la Costa Este y el Sureste. Los menos, con suerte, se esfuerzan en evitar la Universidad Comunitaria y las dos del estado.

Lucy siente desagrado por ver uno de sus pocos sitios favoritos profanado por las multitudes. Un mal necesario, juzga, para una charla que espera tener que verse obligada a tomar con Clyde.

Les tomó tiempo encontrar una mesa disponible que estuviera lejos de oídos indiscretos como Mollie Nordberg, o vengativos como Kat Carmichael. No prestaron atención, empero, a gente como Chandler, quien no está presente a pesar de necesitarlo, o Andrew, a quien Jordan le sigue guardando un fuerte resentimiento por aquél horno danés a inicios de curso.

-Me imagino que tienes una idea sobre el porqué estamos aquí.

-La verdad es que no.

-Bien... -a pesar del inquebrantable dominio sobre sus emociones, la poetisa Loud no está tan segura de soltar semejante bomba-... es sobre ya-sabes-quién.

-¿Has estado leyendo los libros de Lola sobre aquél mago huérfano? -pregunta el moreno, a lo que ella frunce los labios tanto por molestia como por nervios.

-Odio tener que rodear, así que voy al grano. Sobre Lori.

-¿Qué? -en el acto, Clyde sacó una bolsa de papel, presentando principios de hiperventilación.

-Dije lo que dije porque tengo mis dudas sobre si Lincoln tendría valor para decírtelo -detalló la gótica, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros-. ¿Qué sabes sobre su condición?

-Nada que Lincoln no me haya dicho ya -el afroamericano hizo memoria, a pesar de que Lucy, a sus ya nueve años, se acostumbrara a tomar giros un tanto oscuros en su conversación habitual.

La única vez que charló con Lori a su regreso, habiendo hecho uso de un distorsionador se voz para ella. Tuvo que contener como pudo el llanto cuando supo que, tras haber peleado con Bobby fuera de la biblioteca de la Universidad -teniendo que emplear a fondo tanto chocolate como pudo-, había sido secuestrada, "rescatada" y prostituida. Había culpado a Bobby de forma desangelada hasta que una fuerte sacudida y una explicación más exhaustiva lo calmaron un poco.

Entre esa charla y la de ese día, si hubo confianza entre Lincoln y Clyde, la tormenta perfecta se ha sembrado, y las consecuencias no serían tan imprevisibles como cualquiera imaginaría que serían.

-Verás -en verdad, Lucy empezó a sentir un sudor frío en su espalda, y las palabras se agolparon en su mente, queriendo asaltar la salida-, Lori está emb... emb...

-¿Qué tiene? -volvió a preguntar Clyde, ansioso y con la cara desencajada- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dime qué rayos le pasó?!

-... embarazada.

Y entonces, la noche se hizo.

Esa palabra, esa bendita palabra que en un mundo imaginario esperaba oír de Lori en unos años hacia él con ternura, la escuchó de Lucy. Fría, depresiva y con toda la amargura que aún a ella le es posible resistir. Y la helada daga no terminó sino por clavarse más en su pecho. Hiperventilado, el colapso era inminente. Lucy no quería que el mejor amigo de su hermano terminase igual que Carol Pingrey, e hizo lo que, al menos para ella, era impensable que ella hiciera a otro ser humano.

No olvidará eso en su vida. Medidas desesperadas para acciones desesperadas, reza el dicho, y el beso que dio fue impulsivo, impetuoso, desesperado y, contra lo que pensara, salvaje. En lo más recóndito de su corazón esperaba darlo, pero no sabía a quién lo daría o quién lo tomaría. Si era para sacar a alguien como Clyde de una crisis semejante por unos minutos, es lo de menos.

Los murmullos de la gente no se habían hecho esperar. Algunos de asombro, otros bastante reprobatorios, pero a Lucy no le importa.

-Necesito hablar -habló Clyde, tras cinco minutos con la mente turbia por lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que olvide lo que pasó? -preguntó Lucy, a sabiendas que ello sería una mentira.

-¿Crees que Lincoln ya haya llegado a casa?

-Si no está, puedes esperar.

Apresurando el paso, ambos olvidaron ver que Chandler iba camino a la biblioteca. El pelirrojo estaba de malas por la resolución del juez, y no tuvo reparo en tratar de meterles zancadilla.

Sin lograrlo, vio a Joy, cuchicheando sobre lo que vio hace unos momentos, junto a Kat y Mollie. Decía algo sobre "el rarito McBride y su novia, la fenómeno Loud". Eso, para él, es oro puro. Escuchando lo que esas tres hablaban, y con lo que sabía de Lori, una sola idea se formó en su cabeza.

Por sus hermanas, "Larry" Loud caerá.

~o~

La semana transcurre sin sobresaltos en la preparatoria, salvo por el accidente que Joey tuvo en su Vespa el martes y el rayón que el auto de la profesora de música sufrió por accidente el viernes. La mujer, para no variar, se lo tomó con humor antes de llevarlo al taller que llevan algunos estudiantes para uso escolar. Tampoco se pasó por alto el que George, aquél guitarrista y vocalista con quien Luna suele verse los jueves antes de ir con Chunk, creara por accidente un malentendido entre los miembros del equipo de golf que lo envió al hospital.

Para Luna, era extraño tener que hacerla como asistente de Luan. Lincoln está indispuesto por una presentación que tendría en clase, y el mensaje que se quedó grabado en la contestadora fue claro. Comedia musical británica, y ella es la única que podía comprender el humor de las islas. Vestía un tanto acorde para la ocasión, pues el ajustado leotardo que Luan le consiguió con prisa le recordaba al de un video que viera hace poco. Blanco a la izquierda, negro a la derecha, como si del grupo Queen en sus inicios se tratara.

Se le hizo raro. Los cumpleaños más cercanos que ubica en el calendario son el propio el veintidós, el de Luan el veinticinco y el de Tabby el treinta. Después de eso... Lincoln, las gemelas, Sam, Lori, Leni y Lily...

La lista que le entregó a Lisa no fue una bagatela. Apenas le dio el enlace a su hermana, lo que ésta le contó que hizo fue echarlo abajo. No fue cosa sencilla, pero con un virus de gusano poco convencional el trabajo se hizo. Lo único que quedó fueron una captura del sitio y un archivo original del virus que se guardó en una pen-drive que Lincoln, en palabras de Luan, no extrañará por el contenido que ésta tenía consigo. Para la niña, y eso se lo pudo agradecer, esa es su venganza por ser despedida de la NASA. Una pequeña herramienta de chantaje en extremo inestable que envió a un periodista con el que contactó, estando él en Palm Beach.

-¿Sabes dónde queda esa casa? -preguntó Luan, aún con el cabello teñido y vestida como si le robara la ropa a alguna integrante de la Guardia Real británica.

-Veamos... -la rockera leyó un plano en el móvil, de pie junto al semáforo-. Calle Elm 726, tercer piso, departamento 2-B. Lynn dice que esta calle es de mala suerte.

Mientras hablaba, un ave dejó sus desechos sobre el estuche de la guitarra de Luna, mientras que el maletín de Luan fue generosamente rociado con orina por un perro, como para dar validez a la absurda creencia de Lynn sobre esa calle.

-Bueno, somos afortunadas por comprobar sus apestosas palabras, ¿entiendes? -rió la teñida, tirando el sombrero de su padre.

-No gastes los chistes -reprochó la rockera, ocultando una ligera risa.

El sitio se le hace poco menos que un lugar antitético para un evento que suele realizarse al aire libre. Una buena parte del primer piso la ocupa una tienda de regalos, además del pequeño vestíbulo del edificio. El portero, un desagradable hombre castaño rizado de mediana edad con una horrorosa verruga en la cara, no las recibió con buenos ojos, gritándoles que se largaran a donde tenían que subir. Ambas, queriendo devolver el gesto, solo no le dieron la importancia que el sujeto se daba a sí mismo.

-Departamento 2-B. ¿No? -preguntó Luna.

-Si -cortó Luan.

-No se oye animado.

-¿Y no tiene que estarlo?

-No tan temprano.

-Se supone que sea a las tres.

-Son las dos y media. ¿Tocamos?

-A eso venimos.

A pocos centímetros de que tocaran el timbre, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sam, vestida apenas con un camisón blanco hasta la mitad de los muslos y un evidente olor un tanto desagradable y excitante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Luna? -la rubia del mechón cerúleo se extraña de ver a Luna un poco más a la usanza de un arlequín.

-No fue mi idea, chica -bufó la castaña natural.

-No sabía que trabajas en fiestas infantiles.

-Es su primera vez -aclaró la castaña teñida, un tanto desilusionada por lo vacío del domicilio-. ¿No era aquí una fiesta?

-Más bien una pequeña reunión con amigos -se excusó la rubia-, pero entre los finales, los vecinos quejumbrosos, George y el estúpido portero, no pude llamar para cancelar. ¿No quieren pasar?

-Si no hay remedio... -se resignó Luna.

-Solo porque no quiero atajar al guardameta, ¿entienden?

-Ahora no, hermana -se quejó la mayor, mientras Sam soltó una estridente carcajada-. ¿Qué dijo?

-¡Atajar... al guardameta! -dijo la rubia, partida de la risa- ¡Ay! ¡Qué cosas dices, chica! ¡Atajar al portero!

-¿Al portero? -la rockera Loud no comprendió el chiste.

-Lo del guardameta- explica la comediante-. Hay sitios donde llaman "portero" al guardameta del soccer. Por eso se ríe.

-Sabía que es de humor algo simple, pero no es para tanto.

La sala del departamento es de todo menos ordenada. Sam les explicó que alguien tenía que quedarse con George tras su "accidente en la caja de bateo", pues su madre, empleada de limpieza del hospital general, no ve a la rockera cono una buena influencia. Le permitió quedarse a cuidarlo, con la condición de que no se robara nada ni hiciera nada indebido con él o cualquier otra persona que invitara. Y eso incluye meter chicos.

Otra de las cosas que la rubia no alcanzó a cancelar, y ello si fue un inconveniente para el atontado anfitrión, fue media docena de pizzas familiares y doce litros de cola. Al parecer, piensa Luna, la idea de Sam no era sino celebrar su cumpleaños, casi a espaldas de su familia y amigos. Algo mucho más íntimo, para ellas dos.

~o~

Aquél hombre había sido claro. Mientras su madre está fuera, él estaría a su cargo. No tanto un favor que le hiciera a su madre, sino por el empujón que derribó a la doctora Schiller, semanas atrás. Él no era, pese a todo, tan severo como la mala fama de su apellido da a entender, no obstante que sea estricto con los horarios de llegada a más tardar.

Apenas él había llegado el sábado de Lansing. Hasta entonces, su madre la dejó con los Marshall. La situación entre ambas hijas de familia, ella misma y Paige, no era la mejor, llegando casi a los golpes reales. Lo usual era que las veces que entraron en conflicto se desahogaban en el arcade, definiendo el precio de la discusión a la mejor de cinco partidas. Eso, hasta el viernes, que realmente se fastidiaron una de la otra. Ronnie Anne se molestó porque, a causa de un anzuelo de pesca botado en la cama, su sudadera se atoró y rasgó desde el pecho hasta la axila.

Ello obligó al pasante a regresar a Royal Woods, y apenas se enteró del "pequeño logro" de la chicana, decidió relajarse un poco y ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, ello le obligó a tener que darle noticias del juicio. Ninguna de ellas halagadora.

Intentó hablarlo con Lincoln y Clyde, pero ninguno de ellos está disponible. Ambos están enfrascados con una presentación que tendrán que dar el lunes entrante, y por añadidura, ella no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Ya lo tenía resuelto con una presentación de PowerPoint acerca de los sucesos de la batalla de Midway, y a Jordan le correspondía hacer unos retoques finales.

No podía salir tan a gusto como quisiera. Hasta las siete tenía libre salida, a petición de su madre. Un minuto más, y no habría postre. Típico castigo que, para variar, no hace efecto en ella, tan desfasado que ya a nadie afectaría en realidad a menos que fuera educado a la vieja, muy vieja, escuela.

Nunca se había dado el lujo de visitar, por gusto, el centro comercial. No podía decir que las tiendas deportivas tuvieran algunas piezas que necesita para su patineta. Necesitaba otra cosa esta vez. Necesita despejar su mente de lo que azota su vida, así termine encaminando sus pasos a un sitio que solo visita cuando no tenía opción.

El único sitio más o menos decente, para ella, es la tienda de cómics. Usualmente queda con aquella chica, Renee, para negociar en la zona de comida rápida. Lo mismo le daba encontrarse con ella en el local que en los corredores y jardines del lugar, pues era preferible, para ella, hacerlo antes de que vendiera ejemplares que no fueran de Ace Savvy en buen estado a precios de estafa. Los mejor preservados, cree, se los guarda para sí.

-¡Miren quién se aparece a la civilización! -celebró sarcástica una voz tras ella, a metros de ingresar a la tienda de cómics.

-Si no es otra que la golpeadora de ancianas -secundó otra voz, más alegre pero igualmente irritada.

Apenas volteó, y fue una cruda ironía. Mollie Nordberg y Kat Carmichael, cargando sendas bolsas de la recién inaugurada tienda de ropa Stratovarius, la veían lo más neutral que pudieron.

-¿Qué demonios quieren? -preguntó molesta la morena.

-Solo felicitarte, rara -escupió Kat, con el cabello suelto sobre la espalda hasta la cintura baja-. Por Jordan.

-Gracias por decirle que Lincoln Loud no es tan raro como es en realidad -secundó la rubia, soltando una breve risa.

-¿Sabes lo que el tonto nos hizo pasar como el gurú de chicas? -la chica de ascendencia asiática no quería contenerse- ¿Lo que le hizo pasar a Jordan, a Joy? ¿A la pobre de Sadie?

-Se lo escuché a la maestra Johnson -dijo entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia lo mejor que podía-. Esa semana estuve enferma.

-Te lo vamos a dejar claro, Santiago -mientras Mollie habló, Kat no dudó en empujarla contra la vitrina-. Aléjate de Jordan y di que ella lo hizo todo, o...

-¿Creen que les temo? -silbó la morena, desafiante- ¿Creen que no sé de lo que hablan a sus espaldas? ¿O lo que ella piensa de ustedes?

-Como sea... -dijo desdeñosa la rubia-... vámonos, Kat.

-No quiero que la delincuente se lleve mi ropa -murmuró Kat, apenas volteando hacia un estudio fotográfico.

-Como si tener un hermano secuestrador y violador no fuera suficiente -imitó Mollie, sin cuidar el volumen.

No necesitó una segunda vez para que las tres pasaran un momento vergonzoso. No soporta que hablaran mal de su hermano, y ellas, dos de las más populares del quinto grado, se dieron el lujo de hacerlo.

En menos de un segundo, Kat yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con la boca sangrante y un diente astillado. Aterrada, Mollie quiso huir, aunque sintió un tirón de la chaqueta que terminó por mandarla al suelo. La latina, sin pensarlo dos veces, la alzó un poco y la colocó en una llave conocida como la "Casita invertida", tomando un brazo de la rubia y aplicando una palanca al mismo, pasándolo bajo su entrepierna y reforzando dicho agarre sentándose sobre su hombro.

Los aullidos de dolor de la rubia de pantaloncillo rojo no se hicieron esperar. Nunca había visto tan molesta a alguien, mucho menos contra ella. Cualquier súplica, cualquier ruego que Mollie soltara con el afán de tener piedad, le era negado hasta que la latina se cansó.

-¡Te reto a que vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano, Nordberg! -rugió Ronnie Anne- ¡Vamos! ¡Escupe lo que tengas que escupir, pequeña idiota!

-¡L... lo siento! -dijo suplicando la chica blanca- ¡De veras lo siento! ¡No fue tu culpa, lo lamento! ¡Ya suéltame, por favor!

-¡¿Quién les dijo eso?! ¡¿Quién?!

-¡Eso se ha repetido en los pasillos! -solloza la rubia, atormentada por semejante llave- ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me duele! ¡Duele!

Solo hasta que vio al personal de seguridad fue que Ronnie Anne soltó a Mollie, antes de irse. Una última mirada hacia la sollozante Mollie le bastó para saber que ella no dirá absolutamente nada que la incrimine. No podía decir lo mismo de Kat. El puñetazo que le astilló un diente dejó una herida bastante fea en uno de sus nudillos, y es posible que pudiera tener ciertas secuelas.

Abandonó el centro comercial, demasiado afectada por los comentarios de aquellas dos. Ya no tiene sentido, concluyó, permanecer allí más tiempo.

Cruzando por la calle Elm, vio a dos de las hermanas de Lincoln. Luan le había dejado en claro, durante la semana, que si deseaba ir con Lincoln tenía su total permiso. Luna, por otro lado, terminantemente le prohibió acercarse a su hermano por el nada grato antecedente. Quiso ignorarlas, pero a lo lejos, pudo ver con claridad, la mala suerte sentó plaza en su campo.

Junto a la tienda de regalos, estaba saliendo la doctora Schiller.

~o~

Para haber tenido que cancelar de última hora, la tarde no fue tan mala para Luan. Dos cajas de pizza y una botella de cola como compensación por los inconvenientes suscitados eran más que suficiente para declarar, oficialmente, que Negocios Graciosos está de vuelta con todo. Era posible que sus hermanas quisieran parte del botín, pero lo dejará pasar solo porque está de buen humor.

Se preguntó sobre la tardanza de Luna. Aquella chica, Sam, le resultó bastante agradable. Si quería una prueba de que las rubias ajenas a su familia no eran para nada unas cabezahuecas que se ríen de cualquier estupidez que ella diría, ella lo es sin dudarlo. No tiene mucho inconveniente si Luna, piensa, sale del armario. Ya otras veces la sorprendió en situaciones poco menos que incómodas, un par de ellas luego de que Layla, aquella chica a la que un dopado Lincoln llamó en cuanto regresara del hospital "Leni morena", se fuera a algún lugar en Canadá.

Vio a la pantalla de su móvil. Iban ya a dar las seis y media, y Luna al fin se dignó a salir. Con el leotardo monocromático un poco desarreglado, ella se veía bastante sonriente, a pesar de que la proyectada fiesta se canceló. El único habitante del hogar a esas horas seguía un tanto adormilado, pues los sedantes ya dejaron de hacerle efecto.

Para cuando ambas hermanas bajaron, el portero ya no estaba. El sujeto, aclaró Sam, se retiró al pequeño cuarto que es su vivienda, entre quejas de que estaba mejor considerado en Seattle.

-Siento mucho que no se hayan podido quedar -la rubia se lamenta un poco.

-Tenemos escuela -la comediante trató de levantar los ánimos-. Solo no maten clases.

-No entendí.

-No es un chiste.

-Nos vemos mañana, chica -se despide Luna, un tanto cohibida por la breve conversación entre su hermana y su interés amoroso.

-Hasta mañana, amor -la rubia hizo lo propio, lanzando un beso al aire que, para su buena suerte, Luan no alcanzó a ver...

Mismo que, para su mala suerte, vio una cierta mujer.

-Veo que ha vuelto a las andadas, Luan -ni el menor saludo dedicó la anciana.

-No me venga con sus chocheos -replicó la aludida, cargando su bolso.

-Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, le sugiero que se largue.

-Mi consultorio está a una calle de aquí, niñas -la falsa castaña trata de mantener un tono amable-. Así que, si lo desean...

-No volveremos a tratar de nada con usted, bruja -soltó Luna, molesta por recordar su último encuentro-. No tiene ningún derecho a...

-Claro que lo tengo, vándala -la especialista mantuvo su postura-. Ahora veo, y se lo puedo decir sin miedo, dónde quedó la hombría que a su pobre hermano le hace falta.

-No vamos a quedarnos a escuchar...

-Usted necesita mi ayuda más que esa excusa de hombre que son su padre y hermano, Luna. Ya veo que está enferma como la delincuente de aquél edificio.

Aquella palabra la dejó helada. No por la posibilidad de querer mandar al diablo sus principios o por su estilo de vida. Eso, después de lo vivido por ella en días pasados, era una verdadera ofensa. La persona adecuada debía lanzarla... y Henrietta Schiller no se molestó en decir nada menos hiriente.

-Me alegra que lo diga... -habló Luna, dando a su habitual acento británico una connotación helada que provocó que Luan empezara a temblar-... doctora...

-Entonces, si me hace el favor de acompañar...

-... me alegra que diga que soy una enferma... ¿por qué no va a casa y se mete un enorme hueso de pavo en el culo?

-Insolente... mocosa malcriada -la mujer trató de alzar su bastón, queriendo golpear a la rockera.

-O mejor aún -contraatacó la castaña natural, deteniendo el apoyo de la anciana en el aire a dos manos-. ¿Por qué no se larga y nos deja tranquilas, nazi de mierda?

-Mis ideas no le...

-¡OJALÁ SE MUERA, MALDITA IMBÉCIL! -explotó la comediante, harta de los insultos que su hermana recibiera- ¡Por su culpa, mis hermanos temen regresar a detención!

-¡¿Cree que no sé qué le gusta, infeliz anciana?! -escupe Luna, casi echando espuma por la boca- ¡¿Cree que nadie sabe lo que quiso hacerle a su medio hermano?!

Sin mediar palabras, Luna se abalanzó furiosa hacia la anciana, contenida a duras penas por su hermana menor. Henrietta, pálida por el terror que Luna inspira en ese momento, se encogió, reducida a una suplicante anciana que solo pediría clemencia.

No esperaron contar con público. Los curiosos se agolparon, como si la psicóloga fuese la víctima de todo ello. Una sola mirada de la rockera bastó para que los espectadores se alejaran de ellas. Asustados, los pocos testigos vacilantes que estuvieron desde el principio solo de alejaron, mientras que el resto trató de darle apoyo a la "pobre anciana".

No se molestaron en ver que, entre los testigos, se encontró Ronnie Anne. La chicana, sorprendida por todo lo que presenciara, se quedó inoperante. El perfecto cierre para un día de porquería.

~o~

Los planes habían cambiado. No hablará con Lucy de lo que vio, y apenas colgó el teléfono, fue directo a la primaria y secundaria. No se siente con ganas de lidiar con un problema menor como sus alumnos, sino que ella misma acudiría a la oficina del director Huggins.

No quería sino ver aquella cara ser sometida por oficiales. Escuchó varias cosas de las prisiones americanas, muchas de ellas decepcionantes. No era como en la India, donde el aire apenas y es respirable por los hedores de la suciedad y el sudor de los reos, donde éstos bien pueden pelear por un puñado de comida al día y los celadores viven en una perpetua corruptela. Peor, al menos, es nada.

"Mientras se haga justicia", pensó.

No reparó en que sus estudiantes dormían su siesta, ni en que casi arrolla a la psicóloga, a un día de que ella se retire en consideración a su edad. Decidió esperar a la siesta de sus niños para dar pruebas contundentes. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Howick apenas lo viera en el pasillo con material audiovisual, esbozando ella una sonrisa siniestra. Éste, perturbado, solo se alejó, un poco nervioso.

Encontró al director Huggins en su oficina, leyendo un ejemplar de Ace Savvy. Ignora qué demonios le ve su superior a aquél superhéroe, y sencillamente le da igual. Si en algún momento de su vida esperaba que los dioses dejaran sentir su voluntad, ahora era ese tiempo. Y, para ella, la justicia es rápida, sin consideraciones de ninguna clase.

La hora del juicio ha llegado. Y ella misma se encargaría de que no hubiese sobrevivientes.

~o~

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lincoln se siente tranquilo. No solo por haber tenido tiempo para digerir cuanto pasara desde que dio lectura a la carta de Carol, sino incluso para ultimar detalles de aquella tarea.

Para dar una variable a la presentación de aquella mañana, la profesora Johnson indicó que serían dos dias de presentaciones. Y el hecho de ser número impar en lista desde que Jordan-niño se fuera no les habría ayudado a él y a Liam. Clyde todavía tendrá veinte horas más para prepararse, mientras que se le hizo raro no ver a Kat en clase.

Por alguna razón, dirigió su mirada hacia Mollie. Sentada a dos asientos de Ronnie Anne, está visiblemente aterrada. A su entender, haría esa presentación el día siguiente junto a Kat, siendo ambas pareja, mientras que Jordan y su no-novia serían la última pareja en exponer.

Deseó estar nervioso. No podía permitirse el lujo de estarlo, pues sus propias calificaciones ya están en caída libre, y a estas alturas un error le costará muy caro. No le importaría si obtiene una B+ o una D. Con tal de no perder el año escolar se da por bien servido. Y esperaba que el pesado abrigo gris que Luan le prestara, la ushanka y el chaleco rojo que tuviera en un baúl y la pieza que preparó para acompañar le sirvan de algo. Ya algunos entre sus compañeros intuyen que, con todo lo que empieza a escucharse en las noticias sobre la supuesta injerencia rusa en las elecciones pasadas, se está haciendo un "rojo", un comunista.

Rashid, contra lo que pudo adivinar, apenas calificó con C, con todo y que su corto documental sobre la Primera Batalla de El Alamein estuviera bien realizado. Chandler, fatal con su presentación sobre la evacuación de Dunkerque, mientras que Arizona (rubia, cabello largo sujeto con una diadema y reconocible por su suéter blanco) y su interpretación de una operadora de un T-34 en Kursk no destacó mucho. Zach, por su parte, fracasó miserablemente con su réplica de un cohete V-2.

-Excelente -dijo Agnes, al tiempo que se llevó a la boca una "trufa de chocolate" con receta inglesa de la Segunda Guerra, que más bien era un dulce de zanahoria-. Por lo menos veo que alguien no se esforzó en imitar a un soldado o enfocarse en un suceso histórico mayor.

-Gracias, profesora -respondió Joy, antes de volver a su asiento.

-Veamos... el último en exponer antes del descanso. Lincoln, al frente, por favor.

Sudando bajo el pesado abrigo y el gorro, Lincoln no perdió concentración. Recordó, para distraerse, aquella charla que tuviera con Clyde aquella tarde que Liam y Rashid se enfrentaron a golpes.

~x~

-Déjanos solos, Luce. Por favor.

-Estaré en el patio trasero -salmodió Lucy, avergonzada-. Si a alguien le interesa, lo cual dudo mucho que pase.

Ante la extraña petición de Lincoln, Clyde solo tuvo que resignarse. Era lo ideal, pues el doctor López le aconsejó que, si bien hablar es un desahogo, debía elegir con quién y las palabras que usará. No era lo mismo practicarlo en su consultorio que hacerlo de frente.

Alejándose un poco de la casa, decidió que ambos pasearan alrededor de la cuadra. Lincoln vio que Clyde tenía que hablar con él sobre algo sobre lo que no debía decir nada pero que necesita sacar para no sentirse tan mal, y puede hacerse una idea de qué podía ser.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -soltó al fin Clyde, demasiado turbado para pensar con claridad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Lori -el moreno suspiró, queriendo sacar el tema a colación.

-¿Sobre si voy a ser tío? -recibe un asentimiento por respuesta- Sigo pensando en ello.

-¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada tú o las demás?

-Porque ya hemos tenido suficiente de todo para pensarlo demasiado. Y porque ella tiene la última palabra.

-¿No van a hacer nada?

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada -refutó el peliblanco, tendiendo a sonar resignado.

-Lo siento, pero creo que si debes pensar...

-No me salgas con algo que te dijera el doctor López, ¿quieres?

-Iba a decirte que si necesitas algo, o si ella lo...

-Está fuera de todo alcance -susurró el hombre del plan, no tanto abatido como resentido-. Ella siempre tuvo ojos para Bobby desde que lo conoce, y tú solo le hacías sentir mejor consigo misma. ¿Sabes qué hacía con tus regalos? -no esperaba respuesta alguna, por la que siguió- O los tiraba o se los daba a las gemelas si eran galletas o peluches. A veces ni eso, tenía que usar un simple tope de puerta. No es que ella no agradeciera el detalle, pero... no les veía sentido entonces.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Clyde se sentía aplastado. No solo por las palabras de su "hermano de otra familia", sino por la honestidad con la que él refería al destino común de sus obsequios. Sabían ambos que la verdad duele, pero a la luz de los hechos lo mejor era, simplemente, hablar y dejar que la pus saliera de las heridas abiertas, antes de ser lavadas.

El peliblanco se sintió terrible. Hacerle eso, destrozar contra las rocas los sueños y esperanzas de su mejor amigo, fue algo necesario. No le enorgullece, y sabe que, por Lori, es necesario hacerlo. Cinco minutos detenidos en la esquina de Olive y Franklin bastaron para que ambos pudieran procesar lo dicho y lo escuchado.

-Gracias, hermano -Clyde rompió el silencio, no tan dañado como se esperaba.

-Sé que suena gastado y eso, pero lo menos que puede hacer contigo es verte como un hermano -sentenció Lincoln-. Solo eso.

-Supongo que puedo vivir con eso -resuelve el moreno, queriendo sonar sincero-. Si es lo más a lo que puedo aspirar con Lori, puedo vivir con eso.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, viejo -soltó el peliblanco, recuperando un poco de su habitual semblante-. Por lo menos sigues aspirando a ser mi futuro pariente

-¿Qué?

-Solo diré que podríamos ser consuegros -río Lincoln por lo bajo, a pesar de que Clyde no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que podía decir.

-Tonto -secundó el afroamericano, recuperado el buen humor con el que empezara su día-. ¿Clyncoln McLoud?

-Hasta donde alcance -en el acto, Lincoln no dudó en abrazar a su hermano de otra familia, aceptando lo bueno dentro de lo malo.

-¿Tienes listo todo para mañana?

-Lo tengo, Clyde. Solo... espero no fallar.

~x~

Frente al resto de la clase, Lincoln se llegó a sentir un poco nervioso. Las palabras que encontró de aquél poema ruso de tiempos de la Segunda Guerra hacen que, en su opinión, Lucy sea menos que una novata. Versos desoladores que reflejaban una ingenua esperanza de las milicias rurales que, inevitablemente, serían enviados a las brutales carnicerías que fueron Moscú, San Petersburgo y, muy en especial, la hoy llamada Volgogrado.

 _Esperame, y regresaré. Pero espera con firmeza._

 _Espera cuando el dolor te embargue al mirar caer la lluvia._

 _Espera cuando el viento barra las nieves._

Las palabras que había memorizado no parecen hacer mella en nadie. Tan solo Clyde, quien le dio la idea, Rashid y Ronnie Anne comprenden un poco lo que el autor de aquellos versos se puede referir. Los demás, incluidos Mollie, Jordan y Chandler, no están ansiosos. El pelirrojo, en particular, no siente sino desprecio y deseos de interrumpir.

 _Espera en el sofocante calor,_

 _espera cuando otros han dejado de esperar._

 _Olvida el ayer. Espera aún cuando otros se han cansado de esperar._

 _._

 _Espera aunque mi madre e hijo crean que ya no existo,_

 _y cuando los amigos se acerquen bebiendo a mi memoria,_

 _espera, y no corras también a beber en mi memoria._

 _._

 _Espera, pues regresaré desafiando a la muerte._

 _Deja que aquellos que no esperan digan que tuvieron suerte,_

 _jamás entenderán que, frente a la muerte,_

 _tú, con tu espera, me salvaste._

Algunos de los más apáticos, como Andrew y Cookie, hicieron lo posible por no tallar sus ojos. La castaña no se contendrá si el remate le llega, mientras que el chico despreciado por Jordan alegaría una basurilla en el ojo.

Lincoln supo, con la mirada, que ya tenía en el bolsillo a varias de las demás chicas. Solo Joy, un tanto recelosa por ver su calificación comprometida, y Mollie, concentrada más en rumiar su dolencia, siguen sin estar convencidas. Los chicos, por su parte, siguen sin entender el por qué rayos prefirió un poema a la Operación Overlord, alguna otra gran batalla o los bombardeos a los que, por igual, Londres, media Francia, la U. R. S. S. y Berlín fueron sometidas.

 _Tú y yo sabremos cómo sobreviví._

 _será porque esperaste._

 _como nadie más lo hizo._

En silencio, y sin esperar a que la profesora Johnson le diera la indicación para ello, Lincoln fue a tomar asiento. La docente, en silencio durante toda la presentación, no dudó en tomar su bolígrafo y garabateó en su registro una A-, similar a la nota que le diera a Joy.

-Pueden retirarse -indicó Agnes, sujetando un pañuelo-. Nos vemos después del almuerzo.

La gran mayoría de los miembros del grupo se fueron al patio, mientras que Clyde y Lincoln enfilaron rumbo a los sanitarios. En silencio, el dúo solo se concentró en terminar el día de la mejor forma posible, antes de que el hombre del plan tuviera que confrontar una reunión en casa que, extrañamente, Lucy había pedido en el desayuno.

Acalorado, se despojó del abrigo, la ushanka y el chaleco, guardando las prendas en una valija que sacó de su casillero. Nada habría salido mejor hasta ahora para él, e incluso puede darse el lujo de especular sobre su propia suerte. Si era lo que necesitó para recuperarse, puede darse el lujo de redondear la tarde. Incluso pedirle a Ronnie Anne ser su novia, mandando al carajo las burlas.

Su regocijo, sin pensarlo, fue interrumpido. La puerta del sanitario se abrió, dejando paso a la persona que menos deseaba ver el resto del año escolar. La misma persona que, con rudeza poco propia de él, abrió la puerta del cubículo que está ocupado.

-Hola, Larry.

.

Presuroso, Chad no se tentó en seguir a Lincoln y a Clyde. Esos dos pagarán todo lo que pasó desde que las hermanas que lo agredieron. Solo trescientas horas de servicio comunitario y una multa no valen la paliza que padeció a cargo de aquella mujer, las burlonas miradas que esas dos le dedicaron al salir de la corte del condado y el que ahora fuera superado.

No le perdonará a Larry esa afrenta. Se esforzó en buscar reportes en internet, se afanó en buscar cualquier cosa sobre Dunkerque que le pudiera servir de algo, como para que esa bruja le diera una D. Y, piensa, el tarado Loud se da el lujo de sacar un gorro estúpido, un abrigo y se pone a recitar como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Quítate, cuatro ojos -empujó a Penelope, quien aprovecharía el almuerzo para ir al club de ajedrez para ultimar detalles de la semana de la foto del anuario.

-¡Con cuidado, Chandler! -alcanzó a protestar la pecosa, buscando sus anteojos en el suelo.

Avanzó hacia los sanitarios, siendo seguido por la pelirroja sin que se diera cuenta. En la puerta, vio a Clyde, recargado a un lado de la puerta mientras leía sus propios apuntes, mismos que estampó contra su cara.

-Una palabra de esto, McMarica -silbó Chandler, estrellando su frente contra la del afroamericano-, y yo mismo te regreso a África.

Más asustado que otra cosa, Clyde se hizo a un lado, permitiendo al pelirrojo entrar. En el fondo agradecido por saber que puede intimidar a una persona sin apoyo, buscó con la mirada en los cubículos. Se olvidó, empero, del propio McBride, y de la posibilidad de que él fuera directo a acusarle por insultos raciales, o de su oculta perseguidora.

Por fín dio con el cubículo que buscaba, por lo que, haciendo gala de una prepotente rudeza, abrió la puerta del mismo.

-Hola, Larry -saludó el pelirrojo, burlesco.

-Lárgate, Chandler -regresó en automático Lincoln, tomando su valija.

-Vamos, Loud, ¡no seas un aguafiestas! -Chandler se recargó contra los lavamanos, con una sonrisa y su único plan en mente- No sabes cuanto me agradan los chicos que tienen hermanas... tan entregadas.

-¿Qué dijiste? -tras preguntar, tuvo una pequeña corazonada sobre un desastre, queriendo irse de allí.

-Dije que me agradas, Larry -repite con ironía, eligiendo sus palabras al azar.-. Supe de tu hermana mayor, Laurie... o como sea. ¡No sabes qué deliciosa es!

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Si debía seguir esa corazonada, optó por no hacerlo, recordando algo que escuchara decir a su padre cuando estuvo en Inglaterra. Visitando una vez el Museo Nacional de Armas y Armaduras, encontró un pendón escocés con una frase en latín que, traducida, sonaba como "nadie me ataca sin impunidad" o algo por el estilo. Le parecía ridículo entonces, pero es la primera vez que se alguien se mete con sus hermanas sin recibir una retribución a cambio. No estaban Lymn y Luan para irse encima, y las gemelas, Lucy y Lisa no estarán en las sombras para emboscar a quien se atreviera a decir algo sobre sus hermanas mayores o sobre ellas. Por ello, decidió ignorar a los estudiantes que quisieron entrar al baño y se quedaron como mudos espectadores.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir de mis hermanas? -pregunta el peliblanco, dibujando una sonrisa que incluso Lola haría bien en temer- Vamos, amigo. Quiero escucharlo todo.

Chandler lo hizo. Y deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

~o~

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asqueado con nada en su vida. En parte por el remordimiento de ordenar el arresto del conserje, en parte por haber empleado a un lobo en piel de cordero. Se atrevió incluso a vomitar sobre una de las plantas que ya adornan la oficina, y eso era poco.

-Hay demasiados enlaces en redes TOR, director. Ninguno agradable.

-Necesito pensarlo, profesora- razonó Wilbur, mareado y perturbado por las fotos y videos que allí había-. No sé por qué rayos dimitió McGrady, pero era competente.

-¿Le parece que esto deba pensarse y no piensa llamar de una vez? -la docente de origen indio se cruzó de brazos, sin esperar respuestas verbales.

-Por su bien...

Estuvo a punto de alzar el teléfono de la oficina cuando, de la nada, una cierta pelirroja de lentes entró intempestiva a la oficina, evitando a la secretaria y con el rostro turbado.

-¿Sabes que un estudiante no debe entrar sin avisar, Pessin? -cuestiona Wilbur, molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-¡Es urgente, director Huggins! -vociferó Penelope- ¡Hay una pelea en los pasillos!

~o~

La oficina del juez Vynal estaba a punto de ser abandonada. El susodicho ya había tomado su toga, listo para despachar los siguientes casos. Una demanda contra la gelateria Rosato, el asunto de un tal Frank Mora, trasladado de Chicago a Ingham, el sonado caso Savino ppr malversación de fondos y fraude al tener nexos a una cuenta ilegal en Panamá, el juicio de deportación de Roberto Santiago...

Un golpeteo a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta solo para ver a una mujer afroamericana alejarse sobre el pasillo a la izquierda, a la que reconoció como la fiscal. No le agradaba que una mujer se destaque, así sea gobernadora o senadora. Para él, las mujeres que se meten en asuntos de gobierno solo deben estar en puestos poco más que honoríficos.

Escuchó caer un sobre con una nota. Con prisa, leyó el mensaje.

 _El juicio Santiago se adelanta al mediodía. La defensa no está enterada del cambio._

 _J. Gronkowsky_

~o~

 **Resulta curioso. Si bien el discurso de campaña del hoy mandatario estadounidense sonaba disparatado en lo referente a que la seguridad nacional de los Estados Unidos, lo cierto es que las cifras suelen ser sobre lo que se intenta meter. Cifras maquilladas a grosso modo, se dice. Se dan cifras exactas, y esto aplica para toda nación cuyo problema principal sea el narcotráfico, sobre la cantidad de drogas ingresadas. Lo que se oculta, y eso es por tener solo estimaciones de ello, es sobre las cantidades que entran.**

 **Cifras estimadas maquilladas para tranquilizar a la población en general. Y todo para hacer ver que los impuestos se desquitan hasta las heces. Se habla de grandes decomisos, pero no de las entradas exitosas que terminan "envenenando a millones de americanos". ¿Y quién demonios, si hablamos de naciones, es la más drogada?**

 ***abandona su búnker, apestando a drenaje y otras porquerías***

 **Dios mío... si sigo así, tendría que cobrarle a los webmasters un porcentaje modesto. Pero... se bien que hay fics más largos. Una cosa es segura. De seguir como sigo ahora, y de haber tomado una sugerencia dejada en las reviews, lo más seguro es que esta cosa tendría segunda temporada... y creo que agoté mis recursos en esto. Tanto como las libertades en el aspecto de recreación legal.**

 **Palabras estimadas sin contar notas y respuestas... cerca de 380 mil. Y eso, al tanteo y con las correcciones pertinentes, que son muchas las que debo de hacer.**

 **Como sea, ésta será la última vez que recomiende algo por aquí. Y ¿qué mejor? Las colaboraciones no son mi fuerte, pero el que _UnderratedHero_ y _Slash Torrance_ se carguen con un trabajo que promete brevedad y terror... siempre hay motivos para temer a las _Sombras de la Noche._**

 **Fun facts: el poema es una (creo) mala traducción de _Espérame_ , del poeta ruso Konstantin Simonov. La transliteración la hallé mientras veía un documental de la SGM producido por _Thames Television_ , televisora que subsistió hasta 1992...**

 **Tercera vez que recurro a OCs de un solo capítulo. Y una de ellos tiene el apellido de alguien que odio profundamente *mastica un jersey de los New Englan Patriots con el apellido Gronkowsky en él*.**

 **Respondiendo...**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , creo que ya tengo suficiente con Fuego y Furia. ¡Dios! Más material para el cierre... debo ajustarme.**

 **En fin, con algo así (y lo que se viene), creo que conviene tener una salida. Digo, por donde entró la compañía de Thorin a la casa de Bardo en El Hobbit... mejor saco una máscara. No es la primera vez que pasa, ni la última Gracias, Dross. Las advertencias valieron queso. Y es la primera vez que inserto elementos de la nueva temporada (la "larguirucha" con quien Ronnie Anne chocó *suspira un poco*, las dotes de Luna más allá de la música...). No, Ronald no es hijo de Forrest. Recuerda, Trump satírico-paródico.**

 **Bobby... aún tiene cosas y un proceso por pasar. Y originalmente tenía planeado algo así, pero no sé si ser fiel a eso... que Hettie disfrute su ataque de alergia.**

 **¿Mencioné que no metí frijoles enlatados al búnker? ¿O que alguien, no doy nombres, se acabó la mermelada de fresa por sus antojos de algo dulce "para los nervios"?**

 ** _Julex93_ , si hay pocas cosas buenas es mejor explotarlas tanto como sea posible, aunque esta vez ya fue invitable el choque de trenes. El que Luna desarrollara eso... consideremos que la chica es bastante pasional, y su relación con Bobby, pienso, puede tener dos puntos sin retorno. Uno de los cuales, bueno... Es curioso que uses el término "burbuja", aunque si va a pelo, pero lo del embarazo... puedes darte el lujo de dudar sobre la paternidad del niño.**

 **Sobre Luna (de nuevo), ya es tiempo de cerrar arcos, y, en la presente, los de Luan y Chandler son prueba de ello. Otros tantos... "ahí, pa'la otra".**

 **Bobby, solo digamos que, como el cocodrilo al matar. Cada vez más al fondo para ahogar. Vaya ironía. Y la charla Abbas-McBride, bueno... dejó una alérgica al pelo de gato. Saludos hasta Colombia, y que Simón no te reclute para el Friendzone Army.**

 ** _J. Nagera_... *se cruza de brazos* antes que nada, y ahora que me pongo a pensar, puedo culpar de ello, en parte, al bueno de Tad Williams y a su máximo referente (que ya el año pasado dio inicio la segunda parte... no, ni Otherland ni las andanzas del gato Cazarrabo). Muchos arcos que colisionan y terminan diluyéndose o chocando con líneas argumentales principales. Y me disculpo por sacarte del búnker, pero a alguien, y no lo quiero nombrar *ve al baño, pensando en quién demonios fue*, se le ocurrió tapar el baño por el exceso de frijoles (de los que metí bolsas, no latas) y mermelada que se desapareció. Ahora... *se pone a destapar el drenaje, que iba a ser su salida*... ciertamente es bueno releer. Siempre que algo se me escapa, la siempre confiable app es tan fiable como los documentos originales, tanto como ver los capítulos que dan cierta data complementaria.**

 **¡Por fin! Alguien identificó al peliblanco del calvero hecho prostíbulo... el tipo nunca me agradó, de ahí su única utilidad. No hay broncas, igual ya en un chat solté una buena data sobre cierta psiquiatra... ojo si alguien le envía una piña. Bobby, de menos ya tuvo un respiro. Uno puede ser un pesado cuando renuncia a defenderse por cuestión de honra... o de vergüenza.**

 **Tuve que sellar de golpe el asunto de las listas. Tal vez tirar el sitio no sea buena idea, pero... un pequeño bien causado por un gran mal es de agradecerse. Y esos dos... vaya que lo dejé bien cocinado. Como sea, Gareth ya es hombre muerto.**

 **El legado... creo que, al menos cuando lo dejé en claro, obvié la carta. Si hay algo que, pienso, da lugar a un buen drama, es el suspenso y mantener ciertas pretensiones. Ya lo dije, lo visto en "Selfie improvement" fue de mucha ayuda... amén a que le patee las bolas al canon... dos veces *revisa de nuevo "Pipe dreams" y llora de alegría porque le fusilaron una idea al meter de forma activa a los insertos del staff... léase _Fish 'n Luna_ *.**

 **Los ojos de Lucy... es gracioso. Hay quienes se los han puesto azules, pardos e incluso verdes. Los dos tonos más raros que he tenido noticia... grises (una chica en mis años de secundaria era toda una belleza rara... rubia de ojos grises) y violetas (si mal no recuerdo, Elizabeth Taylor es la única persona registrada con dicho color, y ya está muerta). Para cerrar... creo que dejé una pequeña laguna que tuve que secar. Quizás el... "producto"... será mejor dejar en claro. Ya se ha visto que hay quien es tan bruto, en serio, que termina rompiendo el condón por la violencia con que llega a penetrar. No prometo nada hasta el epílogo. Por lo pronto, ya lo sabe Clyde.**

 **La cuenta directo con la secre de Sr. Kennedy, porfa... igual ya alguien puso a Lori en una peor situación antes... y es de los primeros en dar seguimiento a este pasquín. Saludos.**

 _ **Con afecto, y una botanita, Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 ***revisa _Pipe Dreams_ y _Fish 'n Luna_ de nuevo* Esos infelices... me volaron la idea... soy tan putamente feliz.**


	37. Un hogar robado pt I

**Disclaimer 1** : fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl. y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni Fanfiction ni el fsndom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida, no así de las quekas aquí vertidas. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _A la memoria de Adriana-Valkyrie._

 _ **Un hogar robado**_

 _ **Pt. I Que la tormenta caiga**_

 **Palm Beach, Florida**

 **24 de abril**

 **1:30 hora local**

 **Hoyo 17 del club campestre local.**

 _Si diéramos a la comida, la alegría y las canciones más valor que al oro, este sería sin duda un mundo más feliz._

 _-John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, dramaturgo y lingüista británico._

Para muchas personas, el es un maldito cerdo fascista oligofrénico. Un empresario por demás taimado, racista y misógino que prefiere dejar que su negocio de bienes raíces sea operado por su yerno a permtirse tener un cliente afroamericano como propietario de una casa sencilla en el suburbio más conflictivo de una subsidiaria suya en California.

-¡Maldita bola! -gruñó el mandatario, viendo en las ondas de la charca del hoyo el último vestigio de la misma.

Un golpe... bastó un golpe a esa pelota para que fuera disparada hacia el cuerpo de agua. Y nada le ponía de peor hunor. Molesto, Ronald Gump fue directo hacia el carro, en el que estaba sentado su invitado y oponente, para dar un bocado a una doble con queso extra y pepinillos agrios que venía comiendo desde el hoyo quince junto a unas patatas y soda grandes.

El individuo con el que lleva las de ganar por mera cortesía (en realidad, concluyó Gump, es mal jugador) viste de forma modesta para un simple juego de golf. Polera rosada, chaleco de un tono acerado, pantalón caqui y una gorra inglesa. A sus ojos, se deja ver como un periodista franco, a diferencia de aquellas rémoras de los medios liberales que lo atacan de contínuo.

-¿Tiene idea de lo qu cuesta mantener un campo de golf así de hermoso?

-No me la puedo hacer, señor presidente -aquél hombre de calva incipiente y cabello pardo encanecido no dejó de alabar, de manera hipócrita, sus pensamientos en voz alta-. Dígame una cosa. ¿Por qué ha tolerado que algunos de sus hombres de confianza le han abandonado?

-Porque no tienen agallas -respondió el rubicundo mandatario-. Banner y Fletcher me abandonaron solo porque creen que mi administración hace oídos sordos a lo que mi gabinete en general propone.

Apenas responde, da otra mordida a su hamburguesa. No tiene duda: de poder, despediría a los cocineros de la Casa Blanca. Tiene la idea de que deberían ser mucho más rigurosos con los recursos humanos de la instalación. Siente que ninguno es capaz de preparar una hamburgesa como Dios manda.

-Piensan -continúa Gump- que la recaudación fiscal y mis políticas "no son tan flexibles ni paulatinas que deberían ser". ¡Como si esementecato hijo de puta Banner supiera cómo gobernar!

En el acto, el Presidente arrojó el palo más próximo que tenía (uno con cabeza de acero) hacia el lago, cosa de lo que ese periodista tomó nota y video sin que él se diera cuenta, antes de dar un bocado de hojas de endivia con un par de trocitos de jamón frío. No lo hacía por infamar, sino para usarlo después con cierta información que le llegó por un contacto en la zona oriental de Michigan.

No sabía mucho de ése contacto, en realidad. Lo único que pidió, de forma bastante directa, fueron algunas recomendaciones laborales y escolares, cien mil dólares al momento y otros ciento cincuenta mil en cuanto publique. Un precio menor, muy pequeño, en comparación a la ganancia que obtendría por ventas, regalías y posibles demandas. Y ello lo vale, pues eran nada menos que capturas y documentos varios de un sitio ruso.

-Uno supone que los nacionalismos no encajan en las injustas estructuras del comercio mundial. Uno se cree con la loca idea -Gump tomaun nuevo palo y una nueva pelota, buscando mejor acomodo- de que un tratado de libre comercio donde América no gane lo que de verdad corresponde es algo estupendo; se cree con la libertad de darles a los inmigrantes que vienen desde México y mantener onerosos sistemas de salud para ganar votos a costa del ciudadano honrado. ¿Qué tenemos, Wolfe?

-No, bueno... yo no sabría qué decirle, señor -dudó el periodista, conociendo la respuesta de antemano pero deseoso de escuchar.

-Tenemos vagos. Criminales. Violadores -dijo resuelto el rubicundo-. Tenemos todo eso, y viene desde México con drogas y crimen.

Al momento de terminar de hablar, Gump golpeó la pelota, misma que trazó un arco contra el sol y cayendo, de nuevo, en la charca. Nada complacido, el magnate se molestó de estae a un golpe de perder toda ventaja en su juego.

-En campaña se los dije a los ciudadanos -sentenció el mandatario-. Yo voy a terminar con eso.

El móvil del presidente sonó. A diferencia de muchas personas que conoce, él se conforma con uno de los tonos con los que están precargados, y no con alguna canción como cualquiera de sus hijos o sus nietos. Aquel estridente tono, como si de un teléfono viejo se tratase, era molesto.

Quien llamó, pudo apreciar apenas segundos antes de ver a su anfitrión tomar el aparato, era una tal "Sunny Daniels". No tu idea de quien sea, pero buscará una buena excusa para desentenderse del magnate que falseó hace poco su examen medico bimestral. El nombre... si es que era nombre real... solo puede ser de una persona que labore en Nueva Hampshire o California. Los únicos estados del país con luz verde a la pornografía.

-¿Me disculpa, Wolfe? La secretaria de Educación acaba de llamar -mintió descaradamente Gump-. Hola, hermosa...

-No se preocupe, señor. Tengo que estar en San Diego mañana en la noche.

-Perfecto... si, linda. Como acordaste con mi abogado...

Con eso, Joseph Wolfe pudo confirmar un par de cosas más que serían oro puro para su libro. El presidente, oficialmente, pasa más horas jugando al golf en alguna de sus propiedades. Y su salud se limita a una dieta de hamburguesas y posibles relaciones extramaritales.

"¿Dijo fuego y furia contra Norcorea y su dictador, señor presidente?"

Para cuando terminó su llamada, el rubicundo Jefe de Estado tomó de nueva cuenta el palo que dejó para acomodar una última pelota y, tomando un efecto bastante peculiar, la golpeó. A diferencia de las otras, ésta cayó justo en el hoyo.

-Ni Fletcher ni Banner tienen agllas para aceptar los hechos -retomó-. Esos dos quieren algo más lento. Pero eso solo les da el beneficio a los inmigrantes de aprovecharse de varios programas del gobierno sin dar un solo centavo. Eso se va a terminar.

Como si aquella sentencia no tuviera validez, el cuarto de hamburguesa que le quedaba en el plato, ya frío y sin más atractivo que un taco botado en un estadio, desapareció en su boca con tanta rapidez que los condimentos escurren por la comisura de sus labios, antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar su cara, bebiendo un generoso trago de soda antes de subir al carro e ir al siguiente hoyo.

-Y... ¿seguro que escribe una biografía?

-Si, señor Presidente -mintió el periodista-. Una biografía muy buena sobre usted.

~o~

 _Primaria y secundaria Royal Woods, Michigan_

En la Historia de la humanidad, los conflictos bélicos han sido una constante. No importa la causa, no importa el resultado, la trama es la misma. El primer insulto, la escalada de declaraciones, los reclamos, el primer disparo, el intercambio de golpes, la batalla decisiva.. el balance y el control de daños. Si hay armisticio, tratados de paz o un distanciamiento, es lo de menos. La conflagración, siempre inevitable, es el eje que regula las necesidades del ser humano.

Por errores, uno no encuentra por donde empezar. Ya sea la IX Legión romana en Teutoburgo, la caballería pesada en Agincourt, la imprudencia de Ambrose Burnside en la Guerra Civil o la Carga de la Brigada Ligera en Crimea, en algún momento una de las partes tiende a cometer un error fatal. Y ese error, en la Primaria y Secundaria de Royal Woods, había llegado en el peor momento posible a un chico en el baño.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir de mis hermanas?

La pregunta de Lincoln, expresada con el casual acento simpático de siempre, había sido rota por una sonrisa bastante siniestra como para asustar a un miembro del Club de Enterradores.

-Vamos, amigo -invita el peliblanco-. Quiero escucharlo todo.

-¡No fue nada, Larry! -si la petulante voz de Chandler no crispa al peliblanco, éste no sabía con qué se está metiendo en realidad- Todas tus hermanas son muy entregadas. ¿Crees que Lacey y Laurie salgan conmigo si les pago?

No lo odies. Prestarle atención es justo lo que menos debes hacer con toda persona que tenga algún problema contigo.

Por un segundo, las palabras más dolorosas de la carta de despedida de Carol acudieron a su mente como un latigazo en la espalda. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control, menos frente a alguien a quien antes trató de agradar, así lo provoque usando a sus hermanas en contra.

-¿Crees que Lacey me la deje barata solo porque se besuqueó con el mono marica? -seseó el pelirrojo, mofándose de Lucy y errando en el nombre.

-Es... Lucy... desgraciado -corrige Lincoln, apretando los dientes al punto de que las encías le dolieran, mientras salía al pasillo y veía a Penelope correr en dirección a la oficina del direcror Huggins-. Y no... llames... mono... a Clyde.

-Creo -remata Chandler- que tus hermanas te dejaron sin bolas, fenómeno de...

Sin mediar palabra, algo más se rompió esa tarde en la primaria de Royal Wood que llamó la atención de cuanto estudiante pasó por aquél corredor. A los pies de Tabby, quien salió última del salón donde se reune el Club de Música, saltaron varios dientes, seguidos por su pelirrojo dueño.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y viendo que Chandler miró por debajo de la falda de la punk sin querer, Lincoln empezó a golpearlo con inusitada violencia. Ya no le interesó que sus hermanas menores vieran cómo la imagen que tenían de él se fue directo al Infierno, que el director Huggins y la profesora Shrinivas se acercaran presurosos junto a varios docentes más o que sus amigos hacían lo posible para dispersar a la gente sin éxito.

Apenas los vio una chica del sexto grado, varios de los testigos los incitaban a pelear, algunos de ellos grabando la paliza que Chandler recibe en ése justo momento, con Lincoln sentado sobre su abdomen. El pelirrojo intentó dar un puñetazo en el pecho de Lincoln, pero éste lo detuvo. Grande fue la desesperación del elitista que, queriendo quitarse a su verdugo de encima, quiso usar sus piernas para intentar aplicar una tijera a su cuello, lo que no funcionó. Mucho menos le interesó a Lincoln que, aterradas, sus hermanas menores y Luan vieran el sangriento espectáculo.

Obviando cualquier palabra, cualquier protocolo existente, los profesores que habían salido en dirección a la sala de maestros tuvieron que hacer un intento por dispersar a los testigos, aún a quienes vieron todo desde el inicio. Solo el entrenador Pacowski, a pesar del temerario esfuerzo de Lincoln, se acercó a detenerle. El resto de los docentes, temeroso, decidió actuar con cautela. Todos... con la sola excepción de Howick, quien se encontró ausente.

-¡Suficiente, Loud! -llamó el grueso entrenador, al tiempo que detuvo los puños del peliblanco.

-¡Suélteme! -protesta Lincoln, aún alterado- ¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido!

-¡Ya tuviste demasiado de eso, Lincoln! -la profesora Johnson se sumó al castaño, conteniendole a duras penas con todo y su experiencia montando toros mecánicos.

-¡A mi oficina, señor Loud! -ordenó Huggins, fulminante su mirada hacia el chico, al tiempo que DiMartino le tomó el pulso a Chandler.

Soltándose del firme agarre del entrenador y su profesora, Lincoln no tuvo de otra que obedecer. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el pasillo no dudaron en divulgar la noticia, entre conocidos y familiares, del demencial inicio de semana que tuvieron.

.

En la oficina del director, Lincoln no solo rumiaba su rabia. Nunca, en toda su vida, había explotado con semejante brutalidad, más propia de Lynn en un juego de lacrosse o de hockey sobre hielo que de él mismo.

Le parecía raro tener que ver a la profesora Johnson con demasiado en mente. Furiosa, decepcionada, concentrada en las heridas que él mismo se produjo al golpear una y otra vez a Chandler. Sabe, de primera mano, que ella es la última persona en consentir un uso desmedido de la fuerza. Y ahora... él veia que ella no podía ocultar la vergüenza que siente de uno de sus pupilos.

La mujer, reacia a dirigirle la palabra, solo tiene que esperar a que el director Huggins le indique si puede retirarse. Por ahora, lo último que desea ver en mucho tiempo es al propio Lincoln. Ya no valdría la pena tratar de excusarlo, si es que hay una excusa posible que lo salve.

El peliblanco empezó a calmarse. Se dio cuenta del forzado mutismo reinante en la sala, siendo la secretaria la única persona que lo rompía con un veloz uso del teclado. Callado, decidió tratar de organizar mejor sus ideas para explicar, si la prerrogativa le era (y, considera muy seriamente, que le será negada) permitida.

-Ya se puede retirar, profesora -se dejó escuchar la voz del joven Schiller tras la docente.

-Esto no le concierne -suspira molesta Johnson-, mucho menos está bajo su responsabilidad.

-Lo es cuando sea pertinente que lo sea -el pasante está decidido a no ceder-. Ya puede irse.

-Voy a esperar hasta que el director Huggins me lo ordene, lo quiera o no.

-El señor Loud es mi... asunto, si lo quiere ver así, antes que su estudiante. Sus hermanas mayores ya me conocen. Además... -se inclinó un poco hacia su oído-... se bien en qué partes del condado hay buenos toros mecánicos.

-¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

-Postura al andar, un gesto apenas hice la mención -responde el rubio-... he tratado con gente así en Québec, señora, y créame. Conocen mejor el tema que yo. Y, siendo franco, usted ama algo con lo que he tenido malos tiempos.

Frente a semejante -y absurdo- razonamiento, la profesora Johnson abandonó la sala, molesta y atraída por la idea a partes iguales, dejando a Julian y a Lincoln sin más compañía que Cheryl. La gruesa mujer, vale decir, terminó con el citatorio que Lincoln se había ganado esa tarde, por lo que dedicaría su tiempo a ordenar un arreglo floral para sí misma el día de la secretaria.

-Señorita, ¿puede dejarnos a solas, por favor?

-Lo siento, jovencito -se excusa la gruesa mujer-. Mucho me temo que el director no podrá recibirle hoy por... bueno, por lo del chico Loud.

-Odio tener que hacer uso de mis credenciales, pero supongo que vine a solicitar la vacante que habrá mañana -anuncia Julian, un poco prepotente.

-Si es que lo aceptan...

-Me aceptarán -dijo, con una sonrisa-. ¿Puede dejarnos solos?

Sin hacer caso de la secretaria, Julian sacó un cigarrillo electrónico y lo encendió, exhalando una bocanada de vapor de agua, tranquilo y relajado. Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacia él, a raíz de lo dicho por Luan una noche que estuvieron solos. La misma nariz, la misma frente... y hasta ahí la semejanza con aquella odiosa mujer. Con un maletín negro en la izquierda, tomó asiento junto al peliblanco.

-Vamos, Lincoln -dijo el joven Schiller, dando una nueva y profunda calada-. Ya que esperas el posible castigo, dime una cosa. ¿Que sientes... por haber golpeado al favorito de mi tía?

~o~

En toda la mañana se había sentido nervioso. No se culparía, de no ser por un par de detalles. La pen-drive que perdió si era conprometedora, y prácticamente ya no tiene sentido buscarla. La cereza del pastel, Shrinivas ya tiene una clara idea de lo que ha estado haciendo en su tiempo libre, el que no dedica a las reuniones eclesiásticas.

"Lo mismo que en Flagstaff", pensó. "Hay gente que hace cosas peores. ¿Por qué a mí? Hay terroristas, el presidente es un pecador bajo el santo que se dice... ¿Qué hice para llegar a esto?"

Recordó aquella noche en su natal Arizona. Su hora más oscura hasta ese momento... contando ya con quince años, Ellie lo llevó durante un servicio fúnebre. La mujer le hizo cometer actos impíos sobre el cuerpo de un profesor de ciencias de la preparatoria local. Por su mente, había llegado una asociación enfermiza que terminó por segar una vida y arrastrar un horrible legado. Sin embargo, aquella vez aprovechó una mudanza para desaparecer un tiempo. La señora Blaine pagó con su vida un fetiche años después, solo para atormentarlo desde su memoria.

Un tumulto en el pasillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Varios estudiantes, pudo ver, se arremolinaron en torno a un par de chicos que, apenas veía, yacen en el suelo. Los testigos los incitaron a seguir, más por tener algo interesante de qué hablar con sus padres en la cena o para subir sus videos a Internet que por otra cosa.

Ya tiene la excusa perfecta para abandonar Royal Woods. Un pleito estudiantil le dio una idea para irse impune. Dejaría cosas atrás, pero ya sabe cómo no dejar rastros en casa. Tendrá que deshacerse de una PC con material abundante, magnetizarla para una purga irreversible. El plan... solo era improvisar. Wasatch, Salt Lake, Anaheim, de nuevo Flagstaff y Royal Woods... al menos en Utah se abstuvo de crear material, y en Anaheim casi lo detienen.

Había sido en Wasatch donde se hizo una prueba psicométrica de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle. El resultado había sido desalentador para alguien demasiado tranquilo y -en apariencia- respetuoso de la ley.

Permiso denegado por enfermedad mental. Trastorno de personalidad asociado a sublimación represiva fallida.

Para cuando realizó la prueba de espera por tres días, esa tarde intentó comprar una Glock 9mm. El depediente le había negado cualquier arma de fuego. No era para menos. Los controles eran mucho más estrictos que ahora... justo cuando olvidó comprar un arma por completo.

Ya no podía darse el lujo de armarse. Considera el cianuro una forma cobarde, y colgarse no es una buena opción desde que escuchó de aquella estudiante de la preparatoria. De colgarse, dejaría sus bienes a escrutinio policial... y no desea eso.

Tampoco podría culpar a nadie ya. El conserje Van Dyke, por lo que supo, ya había sido internado y condenado a cadena perpetua en Beaverton. Y las oleadas criminales en un sitio pequeño son siempre una novedad muy bien recibida por la prensa.

Solo tiene dos salidas factibles. Fingir demencia o chantajear a Shrinivas y a Huggins. Ambas tan improbables como tener que entregarse, si es que deseaba hacerlo...

... y eso no entra en planes.

~o~

 _Calles de East Lansing_

Nerviosa, temerosa... María sabe bien qué es tener eso en mente al despertar desde hace poco más de dos meses. Recordó lo que es temblar por algo en particular. El primer día de escuela, el primer día de prácticas en la Escuela de Enfermería, la primera noche como mujer casada... y ahora esto.

No solo no llegaron a tiempo. Se les negó el acceso por el simple hecho de ignorar que adelantaron el juicio de Roberto. Al parecer, un reo en proceso por homicidio en la penitenciaría estatal de Ingham que tendría su juicio antes tuvo necesidad de ahorrarse una cadena perpetua y fue hallado con espuma en la boca, derivado de una ingesta masiva de cianuro de potasio concentrado. Ello apareció en los diarios y, para apresurar las cosas, adelantó los juicios a cargo de Vynal.

La impaciencia la carcome, y ver a la ex-militar quitarse el saco y empezar a hacer flexiones para matar el tiempo no le ayudó en lo absoluto. Lo más que pudo escuchar poniendo un oído junto a la puerta fue una absoluta nada. Olvidó que la sala está aislada del ruido exterior. Nada entra, nada sale, más que nada por cuestiones de prensa. Si en el sonado juicio de Josh Nichols en plena gira de su hermanastro y representado la prensa rosa lo destrozó filtrando fotos del amorío de su prometida con su hermanastra, ahora, con todas las medidas de seguridad acústica tomadas es virtualmente imposible obtener algo si no es la declaración de inocencia o culpabilidad hecha por un juez.

Se supone que la lectura de sentencia sería a las doce, y las puertas estaban cerradas entonces. Lo más que sabían, por un mensaje que a la funcionaria le llegó, fue que adelantaron dicho proceso. Aunque el estómago le reclama la falta de atención desde la vispera, no desea comer nada. Ya tiene demasiado en mente y en juego como para atender un reclamo que era más que justo.

Una y cinco, nada todavía. Los pocos vigilantes del lugar, más aburridos por el ambiente reinante y enfocados en cualquier otra cosa, no tenían más información que ellas, revisan algún periódico o sus móviles, buscando cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo.

María consideró tener que abrir una cajetilla del paquete que compró para Roberto. Tener que volver un poco a sus días de disipada juventud y dar una calada como nunca desde que le dijeron que sería madre por primera vez. Solo una cajetilla de aquellos mentolados que consiguió, a falta de algo más del gusto de su marido...

Apenas abriendo el paquete, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Las personas que ejercieron de jurados se dispersaron, dando apenas oportunidad a la latina de alcanzar a una mujer rubia con mechones azules, rosas y morados que nacían en su nuca.

-¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe! -llamó ansiosa la enfermera- ¡Sabe algo del juicio de Roberto Santiago!

-Lo siento -dijo aquella mujer, hastiada de tener que estar en un lugar así-. ¿Tiene que ver con ese hombre?

-Soy su esposa.

-Entonces lo siento mucho, señora -aquella mujer se limitó a bajar la mirada y sujetarle un hombro-. Renunció al recurso familiar y... de veras lo siento.

El tono, bastante melancólico, no dejó duda alguna de lo que se vino. Una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro por la pena que ocasionó. Sumida en un vacío personal, María ignoró que a Gwendolyn le había llegado un par de oficios. Uno de parte de la oficina de recursos humanos del Estado, notificándole su despido, y una orden de presentación en dos semanas en esa misma corte.

Una cruel paradoja. Un día hermoso a pesar del frío, y para los Santiago fue el peor de todos.

.

Para estar la primavera muy avanzada, el aire se siente frío. La sala de visitas está algo atestada, y para ella era preferible habese enterado de primera mano. En su lugar, tendría que soportar semejante noticia de su cónyuge.

-¿Deportado?

-Se nota que a ese juez le encanta el sonido de su propia voz -dijo Roberto, amargado por la resolución del juez-. ¿Cómo está Ronalda?

-Se quedó con un trabajador social -respondió sin más María-. Era eso o... tener que arrastrarme con papá.

-Era mejor eso que...

-¿Crees que no tengo pleito con él? -increpó ella- ¡Ya no puedo volver a Chicago! ¡Carlota salió con que Bobby está preso! ¡Por ella casi le rompo la madre a Carlos y a Frida! ¡Y no creas que no supe lo que hiciste en la mañama!

-¿Tienes una idea de por qué lo hice al menos?

-Roberto, te amo, pero eso no es lo mismo a que me quieras ver la cara.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿O vas a...?

-Como digas -suspiró resignada la enfermera.

-Renuncié a apelar por familia para que no las estén jodiendo. Ni a ti ni a Ronnie -respondió con calma-. Ya tienen demasiado en mente con Roberto como para que terminen por chingarlas por mi culpa.

A María, el peso del mundo se le antoja demasiado ligero para algo así. Las únicas ayudas que tuvo en todo el proceso apenas y sirvieron de algo más aparte de ponerlos a ellos mismos en riesgo. Tuvo que considerar el costo total. Una funcionaria desempleada, un pasante que seguramente ya renunció a su puesto antes de ser despedido, su cónyuge deportado pese a tener ciudadanía por matrimonio y un hijo del que no hay rastro.

-Sé que no debería preguntar, pero... -María tragó un poco de saliva-... ¿Para cuando es?

-El cinco si puedo apelar-dijo sin remordimiento el jefe de familia-. Por estar cerca de la frontera con Canadá, el traslado es a Detroit, y el vuelo es directo a Ciudad de México.

Tras prometerle no llevar a Ronnie Anne antes de partir, darle algunas cajetillas con cigarrillos mentolados y una foto familiar reciente, ambos se despidieron. Ya no hay mucho por qué apelar sin interponer un recurso familiar, considera mientras abandona la sala de visitas.

Ciudad de México... la sola mención a semejante monstruo urbano le hace rabiar un poco. Un sitio demasiado grande, un monumento a una idea que se escapó hace siglos y sigue torturando a su alcalde. Por un lado, las autoridades locales pretenden venderla como una verdadera joya del Primer Mundo. Museos, restaurantes, corporativos, casas de Bolsa, tiendas y centros comerciales... lo que en la Embajada en DC y los Consulados no mencionan, empero, son los índices delictivos, corrupción, problemas de todo tipo y, en sí, el caos imperante.

Había leído en el sitio de la Embajada que había programas de manutención y apoyo a ciudadanos deportados. Pero... ¿de qué serviría? Con $900 pesos mexicanos, si las cuentas no le fallan, tendrá suerte si llega al fin de semana. Y el viaje de regreso a Tijuana, lo tiene claro, es demasiado costoso en avión desde la capital mexicana y muy tardado en autobús, por no decir inseguro.

Pensó un momento en cómo lo tomaría Ronnie Anne. Bien podría hacerse la mujer fuerte que se mantiene orgullosa ante la desgracia propia. Eso, fuera de las paredes de su hogar. Dentro, la cosa sería totalmente diferente. Odia verla miserable, pero con algo que se escapa de sus manos como un juicio de deportación, no hay cura posible sino compartir el dolor. Buscar un hogar en el exilio... y morir en vida mientras tanto. Ya ni hablar de los trámites y, si era posible, solicitar visado como trabajador, permisos de internación, los sobornos a las autoridades mexicanas si quiere agiliar trámites... y retomar vida marital de nuevo.

Afuera, Gwendolyn ya la esperaba con el ánimo bastante sombrío. No deseaba hablar en ese momento, pero, por la cara que tenía y los oficios que carga en sus brazos, tienen poco, largo y tendido de qué hablar.

~o~

Nunca se había dignado en visitar la enfermería. La enfermera Patty le resultó desagradable, pero un mal necesario era mejor que nada. Tanto más, considerando que ya tenía un par de años trabajando allí, y el hecho de que fuese de "familia vieja" en el país la hacía un poco más soportable.

Henrietta no dejó de pensar en qué llevó a un estudiante a golpear a otro con salvajismo. Chandler le agradaba, a pesar de que el chico tenga cierta manía con la aceptación de una idea de vida basada en la plusvalía.

Lo único que sabía de Lincoln en ese momento, con toda seguridad, es que sería expulsado. No solo eso, sino que ya podría despedirse de aquella escuela con un buen regalo. Un estudiante expulsado que, para variar, le es desagradable por sus cuestionables amistades con negros adoptados por "enfermos" y latinos a los que deberían arrojar a los glotones... ¿Lobos? Serían demasiado generosos, aún si tuvieran rabia y no hubiesen comido en días.

No dejaba de escuchar las sandeces de los estudiantes mientras vuelve a su despacho. Le daba lo mismo que dijeran que Loud se volvió loco porque le dijeran que vendía a sus hermanas por cómics, que Ronnie Anne le pagó para imitar a un sicario o si Chandler quiso propasarse con él. Lincoln será expulsado.

No la movía un afán de venganza contra Rita. El chico, piensa, se lo buscó solo. Ya tiene demasiados antecedentes como para no ser expulsado. Una guerra de comida, vandalismo, agresiones, faltas administrativas, conductas inapropiadas... lo mejor que puede hacer por el es dar la última palada de tierra a su tumba.

Esperaba encontrar a Rita y a Lincoln sentados afuera de su consulta, aunque se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, habiendo sonado ya el timbre para que los estudiantes volvieran a sus aulas.

Las últimas dos consultas del día... una de emergencia pedida por Mollie Nordberg, del quinto grado. La chica no le gustaba, más que nada porque era una blanda, una simple llorona. La otra consulta, y la definitiva, Chandler, toda vez que el pelirrojo se repuso lo mejor que pudo.

No dudó en dolerse del aspecto del chico. Varios dientes menos en su boca, ambos ojos morados, el labio inferior partido y la nariz desviada hacia la izquierda, a pesar del trabajo de la enfermera. La camisa, rasgada y con rastros de sangre, muda seña de la paliza recibida, a la vez que el cuerpo, lo poco que enseñaba, está lleno de moretones, cardenales y raspones.

Ambas consultas se dieron sin contratiempos, toda vez que ambos hablaron largo y tendido. La chica no dejaba de quejarse de la basura que fue su fin de semana, mientras que el asunto de Chandler fue mucho más difícil. Lo más que pudo asegurar fue apoyo moral si procede a demandar.

Toda vez que el pelirrojo se retiró al hospital con su permiso, buscó en su bolso un vaso desechable y una botella de brandy. Nada podía salir mal en lo que resta de la jornada, pues ya había solicitado, semaas atrás, que no la despidieran con un evento en el gimnasio de la escuela.

-Doctora Schiller -se oyó por el sistema de altavoces de la escuela la voz de la secretaria-, favor de reportarse a la oficina del director Huggins. Doctora Schiller, la esperan en la oficina del Director.

"Ya era hora", pensó para sí. De todas formas, el resto de la tarde se la pasaría supervisando que las cosas que no podía llevarse en un camión de mudanzas no fueran dañadas. Algunas cosas, las menos, ya las guardaría en casa y se ahorraría la molestia de tener que tirarlas. Lo que deba quedarse, como las repisas y el escritorio, eran ya propiedad de la escuela. Su muy merecido trago puede esperar, no así su bastón.

En el camino, apenas y se dignó a voltear a los Loud. La mayoría evitavan mirar a Lincoln, como si el chico ya estuviese condenado, mientras que Lynn Loud Sr. apenas y notó su presencia. El peliblanco... una lástima. Pudo servirle de algo mandarle algunos libros de Nietzsche. El sujeto, aunque estuviera bien muerto, le hubiera ayudado a ambas excusas de hombre a tener algo más de hombría.

Evitó mirar a los ojos a la secretaria del director Huggins. La mujer, al parecer, ya está fastidiada de tener que estar en esa oficina, y apenas era lunes. Algo inevitable, piensa Henrietta, mientras considera que el ciclo de la semana era justo eso. Una miserable rueda de hamster a la que pusieron un poco de comida para que el roedor, la sociedad, trate de darle alcance.

Apenas la puerta del director se abrió, la delgada figura de su sobrino salió de allí, campante como si se hubiera ganado la Lotería del estado. Sabía que ya estaban buscando un reemplazo, y no había casi ningún solicitante. Los únicos psicólogos que sabe disponibles en el área, uno ya se halla en Aruba de vacaciones, y la otra ya debía estar harta de tener que lidiar con patanes que terminaron presos. No podía considerar un día perfecto sin tener que ver la cara de alguien que odia ser rechazado. Sin embargo, ignora una cosa que a todos sucede.

No ha existido, jamás, una persona que tuviera el llamado "día perfecto".

-¿A qué demonios, en el nombre de la Creación, estuviste jugando, Henrietta? -preguntó furioso Huggins- ¿Sabe usted, grandísima idiota, qué fue lo que escuché cuando tuve aquí a Lincoln Loud?

Un gesto así, venga de quien venga, no es más que la prueba más convincente de semejante idea.

~o~

La idea que Lincoln tuviera sobre aquel rubio del que Luan hablara lo suficiente como para desconfiar de él se despedazó en cuanto empezó a hablar. Primero con una fuerte reticencia y luego con calma, a los veinte minutos ambos ya estaban calmados. Al chico le pareció que ese hombre no era precisamente alguien de quien fiarse a la primera. Al ludópata, por su lado,

-No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? -el peliblanco gruñó- Supongo que tu afición por el tal Ace Savvy no tiene mucho que ver con un mazo de naipes. De todas formas, la reputación de la bruja me precede.

Sin respuesta, mientras Cheryl decidió limarse las uñas. El director primero había ido a ver a Chandler, antes de que pudiera hablar con quien sea que viniera por Lincoln.

-Así que dime. Ya, en serio. Golpeaste al estudiante favorito de mi tía. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me gustaría ver eso? -otro gruñido por respuesta. Julian da una nueva calada- Ok, no voy a insistir con eso de frente. Háblame de tu familia. Hasta hoy, te has negado a hablar conmigo. Fue Luan, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta a eso fue un chasquido por oir nudillos tronando.

-Me acerco. ¿Sabes como Lynn dijo que Luan me veía? Me ve como un pedante racista hipócrita. A ella le interesará saber que mi novia es judía, me van a hacer circuncisión antes de la boda y mi mejor amiga es una porrista con más cerebro que un conejo tonto -aún nada-. Quita esa cara, Lincoln. Tal vez otra hermana tuya tiene que ver. Créeme. Envidio tu suerte.

-¡¿Va a dejar de hablarme como si fuera un retrasado? -dijo Lincoln, hablando entre dientes.

-Nunca te he tratado como un retrasado, Loud -el joven Schiller dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, al que se le terminó la pila-. Si piensas eso de mí, entonces déjame aclarar esto: suelo hacer trampa en los juegos de cartas la mayor parte del tiempo, prefiero una noche en el casino que en casa, y prefiero tratar con niños porque no son tan amargados como un corredor de Wall Street. En lo que a mí concierne, eres solo un chico que toda su vida ha estado estresado por ver felices a sus hermanas, a sus padres y amigos. ¿A qué precio? Poder presumir una gran madurez, no disfrutar su infancia como debiera y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentirse miserable por apenas tener algo bueno qué contar a sus inexistentes hijos, a tener que decir "ojalá pudiera ser niño de nuevo y tener un momento, solo un momento, que pueda malgastar leyendo historietas o pasar tiempo con mis hermanas haciendo algo que me gusta, no tener que preguntar por qué y hacerlo de todas formas". ¡Gran revelación! ¡No me jodas con esa epifanía, vida!

-Si ya terminó de molestarse en decir sandeces, entonces déjeme en paz -dijo Lincoln, manejando su malestar lo mejor que puede.

-Si te presumes tan maduro, quiero pruebas. Vamos, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

-¡¿Quiere escuchar?! ¡¿De verdad quiere escuchar?! ¡Intente ser bueno con un tarado que se siente con derecho a burlarse de todo mundo porque la planta de aguas residuales de su familia se lo permite! ¡Trate de serlo cuando ese cretino se toma lo que le pasó a Lori como si de verdad le cause gracia y se quiera aprovechar de eso! ¿Siente envidia de mí? ¡Intente sobrevivir prácticamente desde que amanece!

-No tenías que explotar así, pero si lo necesitabas, no puedo negarte eso -el apostador toma su maletín y lo abre, buscando algo.

Mientras busca, la puerta que da al pasillo se abrió de par en par. Tras el director Huggins, Lynn Sr. había entrado a la oficina. Lincoln ya solo tiene que esperar la, para él, ya dictada sentencia. Tendrá que vaciar su casillero, dejar varias notas a los chicos y a Jordan y esperar a que el castigo en casa fuera el peor que afronte en toda su vida.

Sin ganas de hablar realmente y con un agotamiento severo, Lincoln entró a la oficina del director. Ya nada le importa en lo absoluto, así fueran sus hermanas y lo que ellas pensaran de él ahora.

Sabe que su padre está molesto. Ni siquiera pasó una semana desde que terminó el juicio a sus dos hermanas mayores más inmediatas, y él ahora acarreó un asunto peor del que condujo a Lynn a tener que cumplir servicio comunitario. Sabe que, apenas llegue a casa, tendrá que limpiar su habitación hasta el más mínimo resquicio. Las pocas cosas que le dejarían quedarse, piensa, las dejará de lado. Si será esta su hora más oscura, mejor cara no puede plantar que la del condenado a muerte que suele desafiar al verdugo en su hora suprema.

-Estás consciente de lo que pasó en el almuerzo, ¿verdad? -cuestionó Wilbur, a quien le cuesta trabajo mantener una postura de verdad neutral- Las últimas cosas que pienso tolerar aquí son insultos raciales, peleas y acoso escolar.

-¿Acaso importa? -responde el chico, apagado, mientras recibe una severa mirada de su madre- Ya termine con esto y firme mi expulsión.

-Lo haría -dijo el funcionario, mesando su bigote-, si no fuera porque varios estudiantes fueron testigos. Cheryl -llamó por el intercomunicador-, necesito a algunos estudiantes. Pessin, McBride, y Adlon, por favor.

- _En seguida, señor_ -respondió solícita la rolliza mujer.

Tragando saliva, el peliblanco se preguntó por qué demonios se tarda por algo que no le costará más de cinco minutos. Ya lo que ellos dijeran es una mera formalidad. Pensó que Clyde hablará en su favor. El resto... Tabby no podría decir bien lo que sucedió, pues había echado a correr en cuanto él empezó a golpear a Chandler. Penelope sigue un poco neutral, y Jordan... si tiene suerte, el ser vecinos de casillero le servirá un poco.

-Dudo que no hayas tenido un motivo claro, Loud, pero es el único beneficio que puedo darte, dadas las circunstancias -el director, impasible, buscó una carpeta en el archivero correspondiente al quinto grado-. Señor Loud... siento que el expediente de Lincoln sea tan pobre en cantidad, a dferencia de otros como Chandler mismo -sacó otra carpeta, gruesa como un cuaderno de cien hojas-, Pucelli -una más, no tan gruesa, con la foto de Giggles en la portada- o... la de su hija Luan -una carpeta tan gruesa como dos cuadernos de doscientas hojas fue sacada de uno de los cajones, destinado exclusivamente a las Loud que siguen en la instalación-. Contrario a eso, Lincoln debía, por lo menos, ser un mejor estudiante. Tiene un historial permanente tan exiguo que comparte carpeta con McBride, Miller, Pessin y Rosato. ¡Y el el más problemático de los cinco!

El calvo director dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su silla, al mismo tiempo que Lynn hizo lo propio al sentarse sobre el sillón. Lincoln, no queriendo ser descortés, imitó a su padre, quien le dirigió una mirada nada comprensiva.

-Eso, en cuanto a cantidad -continúa Huggins-. Sobre la calidad... no puedo dejar de compararlo con los desastres de sus gemelas, o el mural ilegal de Adlon en el gimnasio. La única diferencia con ellas es que no querían herir a nadie. Su hijo, por otro lado, es la primera vez, desde ése incidente -al calvo le molestó recordar la golpiza de Lynn Jr. al mismo chico pelirrojo, cruel ironía-, que un Loud golpea a otro estudiante. ¿Sabe lo que pudo orillar a eso?

-Si... es lo que creo que es, director, creo que sí -teoriza la madre de familia-. Verá, hace poco más de un mes...

-¿Tiene que ver alguna de sus hijas?

-L-Lori, pero...

-Chandler, el chico que su hijo golpeó, dijo que quería hablar de eso con Lincoln para ayudarle a hacerlo más llevadero, él se volvió loco y terminó por atacarlo con salvajismo. No puedo prometer que salga tan bien parado, pero lo último que pienso tolerar es que un estudiante agreda a otro, menos a ese grado y sin justificación alguna. ¿Tienes algo qué decir, hijo?-el calvo se puso un poco paternalista, poniendo una rodilla en tierra- Te recomiendo que lo hagas, si quieres hacerlo más fácil para ti.

-¿Por qué no se lo dice al payaso que quería verlo ahora? -resopla Lincoln.

-Lincoln... -increpó el oficinista, molesto con posibilidad de pasar a estar furioso.

-Él puede esperar.

-Director Huggins -llamó la secretaria-, los estudiantes que solicitó están esperando.

-Dígales que pasen.

-Enseguida, señor.

Los tres estudiantes solicitados por el director se vieron obligados a entrar. Penelope no podía estar más inconforme. Tabby, un poco repuesta del susto del almuerzo, había cerrado su chaqueta, y Clyde está por demás nevioso. Por muy amigo de Lincoln que fuera, se vería obligado a hablar con honestidad.

-Esperen fuera, Loud -indicó Wilbur, ya más tranquilo.

Para su malestar, el joven Schiller seguía presente. Había tomado un nuevo cigarrillo y, sin más, estaba preparando una serie de hojas con manchones deformas al parecer irregulares. Rita dejó escapar un bufido, a lo que el rubio solo respondió con una calada al aparato.

-¿No se cansa de fastidiar? -cuestiona Lynn.

-No había venido por ustedes -respondió Julian-, señor. Siento hacerle perder su tiempo.

-Da igual -el oficinista tomó asiento, suspirando y llevando sus manos a la cara.

-El chico está quebrado -dijo sin mediar el apostador-. ¿No se ha preguntado qué lo llevó a ese estado?

-¿Y a usted qué le importa? -soltó Lincoln.

-Deje que el chico se desahogue, hombre -el joven le quitó al calvo la palabra de la boca-. Será peor si no lo saca.

-No voy a...

-Silencio, jovencito -ordenó él-. Si vas a decirnos por qué golpeaste a ese chico, tómate lo que haga falta.

~o~

 _Hogar de los Casagrande, Chicago, Illinois._

Al mismo tiempo que Lincoln presentaba su trabajo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el teléfono había sonado en la sala de los Casagrande. Las únicas personas presentes entonces, la abuela Rosa y Carlitos, encerrado en su corralito. Carlota, pensó la matriarca, está en clases igual que Carlos y Carl. Héctor estaría en la bodega hasta las cinco y Frida con CJ no estarán hasta las cuatro por las clases del chico.

Le molesta pensar en María. Reconoce que su hija y su yerno la han pasado mal desde que Bobby y aquella chica que presentó como su novia no regresaran de la Universidad, pero piensa que eso no le da derecho a querer estrellar la cámara de su nuera en la cabeza de Carlos. Ahora, no puede tener a ambos en un mismo lugar.

Fuera de eso, nada había cambiado para ella. No se ha dado cuenta de que Carlota sale casi todos los dias como siempre y regresa hasta las siete, cansada y sin apenas apetito, o que Carl ha tenido problemas en la escuela desde que intentaron asaltar a su profesora cerca de su casa. Tampoco había tenido nuevas de Vito Filiponio hasta hace unos días, vuelto a casa en una silla de ruedas del hospital.

Un olor a quemado procedente de la cocina, la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras pretendía barrer su recámara. Tan rápido como podía ir, tuvo que correr y apagar la estufa antes de enviar una cacerola con frijoles al fregadero.

- _¡Chingada madre con estos frijoles gringos!_ -maldijo la morena.

Detesta tirar comida. En los últimos días, las veces que Carlota no salía de casa se la pasaba tratando de estudiar un código penal, olvidando incluso que tiene ciertos quehaceres en casa, como cuidar que CJ y Carlitos no se metan en problemas, llevarle de comer a su abuelo o ir a la lavandería del sótano.

De verdad no le hallaba a esa chica.

No conforme con tener que soportar que los frijoles de quemaran, el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar, como si no hubiese otra forma de molestar a una persona ya de por sí estresada.

-¿Diga?

- _Buenos días, señora_ -saludó una voz varonil que, pensó, estaría en la mediana edad- _. Disculpe, ¿aquí puedo localizar a la señora Frida Casagrande?_

-No, mi nuera no se encuentra -responde Rosa. Regresa en la tarde, ¿quién le digo que la busca?

- _Hablo de parte de la dirección de la preparatoria White River, señora_ -respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea- _, para reportar que su hija, Carlota, no se ha presentado a clases por decimosexta vez en el mes, y oficialmente ya está en peligro de perder el año escolar por faltas._

-No, eso no es posible -dijo la latina-. Mi nieta si ha estado yendo a clases.

- _Mire, señora, no le voy a mentir. Es su abuela, ¿verdad?_ -Rosa asiente- _En las ocasiones que ha faltado a clases, se le ha visto descender del autobús escolar y tomar otro del servicio público de la línea que lleva al Loop._

-¿En serio?

- _Si, señora. Le pido de favor que le comunique esto a su nuera apenas la vea. No dudo que esté metida en algo de pandillas o que tenga un empleo del que no haya dejado constancia reciente._

-¿Insinúa que mi Carlota dejó la escuela? -la voz de Rosa subió de tono en cuanto aquel hombre hizo dicha afirmación.

- _No quise decir eso, pero ahora que lo menciona, le sugiero que hablen con ella. Cualquier cosa, estaremos a su disposición. ¿Quedó claro?_

-Sí, señor.

- _Que tenga un buen día_ -colgó aquel hombre.

La voz de ese tipo no le gustaba. Ya la había escuchado otras veces, y el número del identificador daba con la línea de la preparatoria a la que Carlota asiste. No es la alumna más constante, pero no había presentado problemas serios de inasistencia hasta ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a la habitación de su nieta. Si la encontraban, por si acaso usaría un ramillete de hierbas de olor y su veladora bajo la excusa de limpiar la casa de espíritus malignos. Sus verdaderas intenciones las tiene más que claras, pero más vale tener un pretexto.

Se la pasó buscando por media hora algo que la incrimine. Alcohol, tabaco, drogas... una vez había encontrado condones en la funda de su almohada a sus quince, y tuvo que gastarle la misma charla que empleara años atrás con María. ¿Sexo? "Después del casorio", había dicho entonces a su hija, cosa que no salió tan bien. Hasta que Carlos le explicó, con santo y seña, no fue que tuvo que mantener una prudente distancia con sus nietos en esos temas.

Lo más que encontró fueron varias carpetas vacías. Nada relevante, en realidad, como para que su nieta se tuviera que saltar clases.

De nuevo en el comedor, no lo pensó dos veces y dejó caer su persona sobre el sillón de su marido, a la vista de su nieto más joven. El bodoque, sin más qué hacer, imitó el gesto de su abuela contra un esquina de su virtual prisión.

-¿Cómo le digo esto a tu mami, _m'ijito_? -interrogó a su única compañía.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bostezo.

.

Por una sola vez, Bobby ya se imagina que, dentro de poco, puede darse el lujo de dormir tranquilo como alguien libre puede hacerlo. No libre en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pues tenía algunas cosas qué recoger tanto de su celda como de la aduana. No era para menos, pues su juicio no se está resolviendo como él quisiera.

De mala gana, tuvo que aceptar que Carlota lo defendiera, aún cuando su caso fuese indefendible a priori, en vista de que rechazó defenderse en el proceso. Sin jurado, la sentencia sería mucho menos dilatada en cuanto a su emisión. Mejor tener que aceptar un asidero a tener que ir a la deriva, y su prima no es tan fácil de disuadir en nada.

Sin más testigos que la mujer a la que supuestamente robó, la propia Carlota y el fiscal de distrito, la sala está sola. Sin prensa, la expresión en la grasienta cara de esa rubia había perdido la confianza inicial tras la lectura dr cargos. La única ventaja de este tipo de procesos es la rapidez con que llega la sentencia.

-¿Cómo es que se declara el acusado? -preguntó el juez, un delgado hombre de color ya entrado en años.

-No culpable, Señoría -respondió el latino.

Lo poco de proceso penal que Carlota estudió le había llevado a una conclusión irrevocable. De declararse inocente, la presunción se volvería por completo en su contra. La culpabilidad era lo único que necesita aquella mujer para enterrar el caso en tres años de prisión, uno con buen comportamiento. La no culpabilidad, por el contrario, era lo más ventajoso. Bien, Bobby no saldrá del estado por tres a cinco años, pero al menos ya ganará el beneficio de una libertad condicional. Eso, si la chica podía oponer algo de resistencia.

-¿Tiene pruebas que ofrecer sobre su declaración?

-Solo puedo decir que yo... recibí el bolso de aquella mujer -titubeó el acusado, nervioso-. Me declaro no culpable por el hecho de no haber tenido relación alguna con aquél hombre del auto, a las afueras de la biblioteca de la universidad.

-¡Miente! -protesta la demandante- ¡Esos tres estaban coludidos!

-Explíquese, señora Ibanyes...

-Es "Ibáñez, Señoría -corrige-. Ese vago recibió mi bolso antes de que subiera a un auto su cómplice.

-¿Lo puede describir?

-Era alto, rubio y muy desmañado -responde altanera la afectada-. Como que se veía andrógino.

La discusión siguió buena parte de la tarde, teniendo que solicitar a la oficial Burgess y al detective Voight con el papeleo de ése día. La oficial había declarado que intuyó la presunción de un arma, motivo por el que creyó que se resistiría al arresto, mientras que su superior directo entregó la grabación del primer interrogatorio, testimonios recogidos del personal que labora en la Biblioteca de la Universidad y del psicólogo de la unidad penitenciaria.

A pesar de lo esgrimido, Carlota no tenía sino una vaga, muy vaga idea de lo que aquellos dos decían. Perfil, evidencia, triada psicopática... apenas prestaba atención a esos detalles cuando no era por CJ, y ahora se ve expuesta a ellos como si fuera un pez en el agua... un pez de río inmerso en el océano. Por más que un pez de agua dulce nade en el océano, no importa qué tanto oxígeno logre aspirar. Termina muriendo a menos que logre el camino de vuelta al mar, y esa es una carrera a contrarreloj.

Para cuando llegó el turno de Bobby para declarar, ya la no-culpabilidad estaba casi descartada. Dados los elementos brindados y la declaración del chico, el juez de verdad lo estaba considerando. Un jurado habría venido bien, en realidad... aunque fuese formado por latinos y afroamericanos en su mayoría.

-¿Puede decirme la hora a la que se registraron los hechos, señor Santiago?

-Ya empezaba a oscurecer -relató Bobby, intimidado por la sola presencia del juez-. Debían ser cinco o seis de la tarde cuado pasó todo.

-¿Tiene forma de probar su estadía?

-No aquí -señaló el chicano-, pero ¿puedo pedir el libro de visitas de la biblioteca?

-Señor Santiago, eso ya sería ridículo -estima el juez-. Según el detective Voight, el documento en cuestión pasa al archivo muerto de la administración, y es destruido cada seis meses. Se llama a un receso -el hombre golpea el estrado con su mazo y se levanta de su asiento- hasta el viernes.

"Solo unos días más", se dijo Bobby, mientras aquél detective lo veía como si lo estudiara. "De aquí al viernes". Carlota, por su lado, no sabe del problema que se acaba de ganar en casa.

~o~

Los minutos pasaron horriblemente lentos. Aunque no prestó atención a lo que su padre y el solicitante hablaban, pudo notar sus caras. En contraste, lo que pudo oir del otro lado de la puerta lo calmó un poco. Tabby no tuvo empacho en decir que Chandler merecía una verdadera paliza por lo de un incidente previo entre ambos. Penelope fue más lejos y dijo, con detalles, lo que vio y lo que le dijo antes de salir corriendo a la dirección de la escuela. Clyde, lo esperado. Ello terminó por obligarlo a subir la guardia en cuanto saliera Tabby al final.

Por un momento, antes de perderlo de vista, miró a los ojos a Clyde. Parecía que trató de infundir ánimos, lo que no sirvió de mucho. Penelope solo siguió su camino, apretando su hombro como si nada. Tabby, a su vez, solo palmeó su espalda.

-Puede pasar, Loud -ambos, padre e hijo, se levantaron, cosa que Huggins no pasó por alto-. Usted no, señor. Lincoln...

"No digas que nada puede empeorar", piensa al cruzar el umbral de la oficina. "Ya tenemos demasiado como para perder el año escolar".

-Esa pelea no pudo llegar en peor momento, Lincoln -señaló Huggins, frunciendo el ceño como nunca antes-. Solo puedo decir que le vendiste tiempo a un criminal...

Lincoln no podía sentirse peor. Que Chandler siguiera inconsciente en la enfermería es una cosa, pero lo que escuchó era demasiado grave. Apenas entendía bien lo pasado a Jordan, su vecino de cuadra, el mismo Jordan Koch que de vez en vez terminaba mofándose de él por el número de hermanas.

-Ya me dijeron qué fue lo que pasó, Loud -señaló el director, bastante calmado-. Ahora lo único que quiero es el porqué. ¿Puedo contar con eso?

-Ya conoce mi...

-No voy a jugar al "policía bueno, policía malo". Solo quiero terminar con esto.

Bien Huggins puede interpretar el mutismo de Lincoln. De ahí a sacarle algo sería como sacarle un poco de agua a una roca sedimentaria. Una muy dura y compacta en su estructura más básica.

-No voy a presionar -Wilbur, sin nada qué perder en un día que se fue al demonio, aflojó su corbata y el cuello de su camisa-. Si no tiene nada qué objetar por alguna de sus hermanas...

Un ligero chasquido, producto de nudillos tronando, fue su respuesta.

-Ya es un comienzo, Loud. ¿Puede decirme qué pasó para que atacara a un compañero suyo?

-Insultó a... -dijo el chico con nieve en el tejado tras cinco segundos de un incómodo silencio-... llamó "mono marica" a Clyde... cuando yo me estaba cambiando en el baño.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-T-también... se metió con mis hermanas -continuó el chico, entrecortando la voz por la rabia que volvía a sentir-. D-dijo que me pagaría por ellas. Por L... por Lori y Lucy.

-¿Tenía verdaderos motivos para golpearlo? -el chico asintió.

-Dijo varias... cosas... y y-y-yo solo... solo me dejé llevar -continúa Lincoln-. Me dejé llevar y... sentí que me liberaba de verdad, que estaba haciendo justicia.

-Nadie puede hacer nada en realidad para controlar sus impulsos cuando se desatan -declaró el funcionario, tomando asiento al lado de Lincoln-. Me he llegado a preguntar ¿qué rayos pasa por la mente de un chico para buscarse una golpiza?

En su mente, Wilbur llegó a una conclusión. Ambas partes faltaron, entre ambos, a dos reglas fundamentales, y Chandler se había ganado, con justa razón, su expulsión del plantel. Lincoln era un caso aparte. No había querido decirle que Lori estuvo en su casa antes de regresar, pero la magnitud de los golpes que le diera al pelirrojo... de no ser por lo recabado antes y el hecho de que, hasta cierto punto, tiene una deuda de honor a su favor, habría procedido a expulsarle de igual manera.

-Tal vez me arrepienta -habló por fin el administrador escolar-, pero pue...

-¿P-puedo decir algo más?

-Adelante.

No era un plan que Lincoln tuviera desarrollado de buenas a primeras, pero necesitaba sacar algo que está fuertemente incrustado en su sistema. Necesita sacar la rabia que siente hacia cierta psicóloga que parecía disfrutar con el dolor. La misma psicóloga... que el anterior director contrató solo para ahorrarse un gasto importante.

-Revise las grabaciones de los días que la doctora Schiller estuvo a cargo de las detenciones.

-¿Debo hacerlo? -Huggins solo arqueó una ceja.

-No sabe la bruja que es ella.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada si no hay un motivo -acto seguido, el director fue a la puerta y llamó a ambos hombres, bastante entretenidos (aunque en una personal Guerra Fría) con una partida de baccara-. Señor Loud... adelante.

El jefe de familia solo tenía una cosa en mente. Necesitará más que una simple charla de padre a hijo para que se tranquilice todo lo mejor que pueda y le diga Lincoln qué fue lo que realmente pasó. Si puede, lo hablará con Rita si ella ha tenido un buen día.

El director Huggins explicó, a detalle, lo poco que Lincoln confesó, junto a lo pasado con sus compañeros y algunas conclusiones un tanto apresuradas. Hizo énfasis en los aspectos que no está dispuesto a tolerar y en la correspondiente sanción que él juzgó pertinente, dada la gravedad de los golpes que el chico asestó. Para rematar, el castigo no era algo ejemplar para el resto como lo es para cualquiera que decidiera tomar justicia por su cuenta.

Tendrá que irse a casa suspendido, y el resto del año escolar en curso y la primera mitad del siguiente en detención. Vaya forma de gastarse el tiempo antes de llegar a casa. Simplemente no podía esperar a ver la cara de Luna, fastidiada y en la entrada a los terrenos de la escuela a las cinco todos los días, esperando por él y no haciendo otras cosas más importantes, como obtener su licencia e ir a algunos ensayos. Si enfrentarse a Lori en su momento era como el sujeto de los raptores del tráiler de aquella película que saldrá en el verano, la sola idea de confrontar a Luna sería, por mucho, si enfrentara a un ejército armado hasta los dientes.

Meditó ello antes de abandonar, junto a su padre, las instalaciones de la entonces, el resto de los estudiantes estaban listos para salir. En el camino, no prestaron atención a la confiada expresión en el rostro de la psicóloga escolar, que iba en sentido contrario. Ignoraron también al común del grupo de Lucy, desocupado y ya sin Howick para hacerse cargo.

.

-¿Quebrado?

-Usted lo dijo, señor Huggins -respondió Julian, apenas pasado un minuto de la salida de los Loud de la oficina-. Por lo que he oído trabajando como pasante, el chico ha soportado demasiado prácticamente desde febrero.

-¿Tiene pruebas de eso?

-He tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a sus hermanas menores y a Lynn. Ellas han pasado de lo suyo, y, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? -se tomó un tiempo para ordenar rápido sus ideas- Desde febrero han tenido problemas que van más allá de lu usual para ellos.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Está la fiesta en casa de una chica que prefirieron no nombrar -empezó a enlistar lo que sabía- , un par de pleitos caseros que se salieron de control, la desaparición de una de las chicas, detenciones arbitrarias aquí...

-Espere un momento... -Wilbur interrumpe a su interlocutor-... ¿Detenciones arbitrarias?

-¿Le suena el nombre de Jordan Koch? -Huggins asiente- Llevé su expediente antes de que él y su madre abandonaran Royal Woods, y el chico no dejaba de tener pesadillas sobre su... situación especial -evitó referirse directamente al ultraje del chico-. Amén de las veces que estuvo detenido y le tocó con la actual psicóloga.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Lo mismo que me dijo Koch sobre esa mujer -respondió Schiller, omitiendo el parentesco- es lo que Loud pasó en detención con ella. ¿Sabe si hay videos?

Atrapado, el director no supo responder. Con los incidentes del agresor sexual se había olvidado por completo de las cámaras instaladas en los pasillos, el gimnasio, el laboratorio de ciencias, las áreas comunes del exterior, la cafetería y las instaladas en los sanitarios, justo fuera de las cabinas.

-Cheryl -llamó Huggins, nervioso-, necesito que me entregue las grabaciones de las fechas en que Henrietta estuvo a cargo de detención.

- _No puedo, señor_ -contestó la secretaria.

-¿Tiene una excusa?

- _Órdenes de la doctora._

-¡¿Y con qué autoridad lo hizo?! -el funcionario explotó en furia, estrellando una taza con café frío contra la pared.

- _Dijo que con la suya, señor_ -gimoteó nerviosa la mujerona- _. También me ordenó apagar la cámara de su consultorio desde principios de año._

-¡Sabe que las únicas personas que tenemos acceso somos la superintendente Malach y yo! ¡Llame de inmediato a esa excusa de psicóloga AHORA MISMO!

- _Si, señor._

Furioso, Wilbur no hizo mas que sentarse. Ya tenía demasiado en la cabeza con el sucio secreto de Gareth Howick (caído al olvido), la paliza que Lincoln dio saliendo del baño, el incómodo citatorio de emergencia, la charla con ése joven... apenas es lunes, y ya quiere largarse a casa, darse un largo baño de tina y dormir una semana.

-Creo que mejor le dejo mi solicitud -consideró Julian en voz alta, un poco asustado por la situación previa.

-No será necesario que lo haga -sentencia Wilbur-. Puede empezar el próximo año escolar.

-Entonces...

-Lo veo entonces -despide el calvo-, antes de que cambie de opinión.

"Por lo menos -se dijo Huggins en silencio- es honesto... lo bastante como para tenerle la correa justa".

Seguía molesto. Buscando su taza, descubrió que la arrojó contra la pared, ciego por la ira que desencadenó su secretaria. Necesitaba dominar su actual temperamento para cuando trate de hablar con la -ahora ex- psicóloga escolar.

Apenas la vio entrar, la percibe confiada. Como si aspirase a tener el día más perfecto de toda su vida. El día perfecto... como si no fuera un verdadero día perfecto para el desastre. Ya se encargará de darle su "perfección".

-¿A qué demonios, en el nombre de la Creación, estuviste jugando, Henrietta? -preguntó furioso Huggins- ¿Sabe usted, grandísima idiota, qué fue lo que escuché cuando tuve aquí a Lincoln Loud?

-¿Puede explicarme a qué se refiere, director? -preguntó ella, confiada en tener en su mano las posibles respuestas a dicha cuestión.

-Más importante -Wilbur aumentó la gravedad de su voz- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste a mis espaldas?!

-¿Insinúa que he hecho algo a sus espaldas?

-No estoy insinuando nada, Henrietta. ¡La estoy acusando!

La psicóloga, por un momento, se mantiene serena. Si la mañana auguraba un feliz retiro del servicio escolar, las nubes que pudieron entorpecer su día se volvieron una densa cortina de lluvia y granizo. Pétrea, decidió soportar orgullosa, si la expresión cae a una persona de ética demasiado cuestionable, el embate de la tempestad que se desató.

-Como se lo dije una vez, Wilbur, esos niños...

-No estamos en los años veinte del siglo pasado, doctora -repuso Huggins, deseoso de terminar con esto cuanto antes-, mucho menos en una escuela católica. ¿Cree que necesitan brutalidad?

-No confundas disciplina con tolerancia.

-¿Qué puede saber de toleracia cuando has tenido más quejas de tí -el calvo se acerca y empuja a la anciana con el mismo dedo con el que la señala- que de otros docentes desde que llegué aquí?.

Ya no queriendo seguir perdiendo tiempo con ella, fue a su escriorio y sacó una hoja de las que nadie, absolutamente nadie y a cualquier nivel, deseaba recibir. Sin dar tiempo a la anciana de ver lo que ponía en aquel papel, no dejó de sentirse furioso.

Nada como la sutileza de la naturaleza humana para recordarnos que puede ser tan implacable como un tejón mielero africano a la hora de comer, más brutal que un animal rabioso y tan piadosa como solo un ser humano puede serlo ante alguien que se ganó su odio a pulso, de la misma forma que uno puede acusar que se toman ciertas conductas más propias de animales.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó la anciana Schiller, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

-Por mí, puede tomarse todos los días que le queden en este mundo -sin más, Huggins le arroja una hoja rosa, un viejo papel que ella solo recibiera un par de ocasiones-. Si tenía pensado venir mañana por una desabrida despedida, le siguiero que no se haga muchas ilusiones.

-¿Dije en algún momento que las tenía? -replicó la falsa castaña, disimulando su malestar.

-No considere esto su despido. Usted legalmente va a renunciar -mientras habla, el director no dejaba de sonreir, complacido por corregir un error de su predecesor- y va a irse lo suficientemente lejos de mi escuela. ¿Quiere agregar algo más?

-No voy a aceptar semejante trato de un niñito de cincuenta años que sigue obsesionado con un ludópata de mierda -escupió furiosa la doctora Schiller, alzando su bastón y dispuesta a golpear a su superior.

-Le sugiero que no lo haga.

-¿Qué me impide golpearlo?

-Que hay una cámara donde menos lo imagina. Y, si lo hace -el administrador solo dibujó una sonrisa poco menos perversa que un empresario de bienes raíces taimado que realizó una sensacional estafa-, puede imaginarse en una iglesia viviendo de la caridad de los vecinos.

La ira en la cara de Henrietta se deshizo en el más desolador reflejo de la desesperanza pura. De tener que pasar el resto de sus días dando consulta a no pocas parejas heterosexuales y "terapias de cura a la homosexualidad" que brindaría entre presbiterianos, testigos de Jehová y adventistas que lo soliciten pese a su rechazo a cualquier entidad divinizada, se visualiza (dadas las condiciones que Huggins estableció) en un asilo o en un albergue de la beneficencia, posiblemente pidiendo limosna en una esquina en un par de años, peleando migajas con las palomas o las sobras de los basureros con los gatos... cruel ironía. Pelear su sustento en la basura si termina en las calles con seres que le encantan pero a los que siempre ha sido alergica.

-Como iba diciendo -retoma Wilbur-, va a renunciar aquí y ahora a cualquier prestación que la institución le haya hecho merecedora. Nosotros vamos a negar cualquier relación, y si tiene suerte, ningún padre de familia le hará el favor de demandarle.

Frustrada, decidió tragsrse la dignidad que le queda. Cruel ironía, se retiraba, esperando hacerlo con honores, a unos días de su cumpleaños setenta y ocho. En cambio, aquella rebuncia absoluta le parece el más grande absurdo de su vida, como aquella jornada en que Alfred Jodl firmara en Reims la capitulación de la Alemania Nazi, días después del suicidio del Führer y la caída de Berlín a manos del Ejército Rojo.

-Ojalá sepas lo que haces, Wilbur -dijo Henrietta, abatida por las abrumadoras condiciones que le ofreciera el director.

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo -respondió el aludido, volviendo a un asunto que tenía pendiente desde antes del almuerzo, todavía antes de la interrupción de la maestra Shrinivas.

-Voy a darle un último consejo, Wilbur -dijo la ya desempleada-. ¿Dice que los estudiantes son unos indisciplinados? Puede hacer de esta una escuela militarizada, azotarlos y...

-Si ese es su consejo profesional, le sugiero que mejor se lo guarde -corta definitivamente Huggins-. Ahora, salga de mi escuela antes de que me arrepienta y llame a la superintendente.

Viendo cómo la doctora Schiller salía de su oficina, trató de recordar qué demonios dejó pendiente. Tenía que ver con alguien, pero...

Viendo a la ventana, no pudo sentir sino un ánimo bastante más ligero. No quiso echarle en cara a Lincoln Loud que mantuvo a su hermana unos días antes de que ella pudiera volver a casa, ni tener cargos de conciencia por los incidentes recientes con el personal.

Un día hermoso... y algo faltaba. Algo importante.

- _Director Huggins_ -llamó Cheryl, alarmada- _, una alumna que dice ser Lucy Loud dice que el profesor Howick no se ha presentado después del almuerzo._

La mente del funcionario se vació de súbito, como si una ventanilla de algún avión se rompiera y la despresurización se llevara cuanto y a cuantos pasajeros pudiera para dejar solo lo que la succión no arrastre.

~o~

Fue un mero golpe de suerte.

Podía dar gracias a aquellos dos estudiantes que pelearan en el pasillo por permitirle huir. Una rápida recogida de sus cosas del escritorio, una salida al patio y eso bastó para estar razonablemente lejos, cerca del departamento que ocupa en la salida a Huntington Oaks. La idea que tenía en mente era borrar huellas. Las pruebas de lo que había cometido y las fotos de no pocos estudiantes del grupo de Johnson que tenía en la mira deberían arder.

La lista era relativamente corta. Liam Miller, Zach Gurdle, Sadie Figueroa ("¿Y por qué una chica?" se preguntó), Chad Chandler, ¿? Loud... sus fotos serían un buen combustible. Si así debía terminar, prefiere que lo detuvieran por incendiario que por pedófilo, aunque ya está condenado de forma irrevocable ante la ley de Dios.

Las únicas posesiones que se lleva consigo, con toda la prisa que tiene, son su Biblia, una portátil, dos mudas de ropa y una foto del último niño al que vistiera con las ropas de la vieja señora Blaine. El resto, si no arde, por lo menos será el pago final del casero. Si el inquilino que ocupa el departamento es quisquilloso, el ya estará bien lejos y a salvo.

Desconfiando de un mapa satelital, buscó en la guantera un mapa del sistema de autopistas federal. Sus opciones pueden ser Chicago, cualquier lugar en Wisconsin o alguna zona rural en Iowa, Missouri o Arkansas. Por mucho, y si el dinero alcanza, Alabama. Sabe de funcionarios que están dispuestos a encubrir a quien les proporcione material de calidad, razón de más para no temer represalias si lo llegan a solicitar en una corte federal.

Nada más salir del edificio, buscó su automóvil con la mirada. Un Fung Parranda blanco no era problemático de hallar, menos con calcomanías con motivos cristianos en la parte trasera. Un par de cruces y una calcomanía con la frase " _Si lees esto es que Dios te bendijo con una vista maravillosa y piensas enviarme a Su lado_ " eran todo el adorno que ostenta. Irónico modelo de auto para alguien que presume de santidad y no es más que un demonio en piel de cordero.

No le gustaba lo que veía. Una oficial de policía, robusta y de mal genio con cabello castaño oscuro peinado en cola de caballo y las mangas por encima del codo, lo está multando, al parecer, por ocupar una doble fila y estacionarse sobre la acera. Podía soportar que una mujer esté detrás de un escritorio en un cubículo o en una escuela dando clases, pero desde que Ellie empezó a abusar de él, sentía repugnancia por una mujer que ocupe un puesto de poder. Detesta eso por la simple relación entre una mujer y un cargo oficial que le brinda una verdadera sensación de poder.

-¿Qué se cree que hace? -preguntó Gareth, demasiado molesto y apretando su maleta con la mano izquierda.

-Es la primera vez que veo su auto en doble fila -detalla la oficial, molesta-. También debo darle una infracción por estacionar su auto sobre la acera y operar un móvil en pleno tráfico. ¿Quiere agregar un cargo más?

-¿Qué tal si hago esto? -sin temer represalias, el docente le soltó un pisotón al pie.

Aunque dicha acción le ganó tiempo, no fue el suficiente como para que pudiera arrancar el motor. Perdió preciosos segundos queriendo buscar su llave, lo que le costó soltar, por un segundo, le permitió a la oficial sujetarle de la camisa rosada y hacerle soltar parte de lo que tenía en su regazo al momento de abordar su auto.

De una carpeta vieja, cayeron varias fotos. Algunas eran de estudiantes sin más, todas copias o ampliaciones del anuario escolar. Otras, para su máxima desgracia, eran demasiado sugestivas, lo suficiente como para quela expresión de la representante de la ley se ensombreciera e inspirase el más hondo terror.

-¡Baje ahora mismo del auto, cerdo miserable! -ordenó la oficial, furiosa como nunca estuvo.

La foto de un niño rubio con un corte mohawk desnudo de la cintura para abajo, rodeado de escobas, baldes y trapeadores, fue la foto que la robusta mujer tomó antes de soltar su orden. Para ella, bien ello puede retribuir en alguna promoción o condecoración. Para Gareth, eran ya palabras mayores mientras era sacado y esposado contra su propio auto.

Subido a la patrulla, vio junto a su auto, el cual ya estaba siendo remolcado por una grúa, la familiar figura de Ellie. Irónica, aquél producto de su subconsciente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que él pudiera entender lo que ella quiso decirle.

-Nunca terminaremos, Gareth... no mantuviste tu parte del trato, así que no digas ni una palabra.

La más fría realidad se abatió sobre él. Por un milagro evitó que la policía local lo detuviera en suelo escolar... y sin querer fue a dar con una oficial de tránsito que lo lleva a la comisaría. Mejor dicho, cayó del sartén al fuego. Y en prisión no hay misericordia para un violador serial. Mucho menos para un pedófilo.

~o~

Para Lynn, no había nada tan liberador como saber que la temporada de soccer del condado llame ya a los entrenamientos. Liberador, de no ser porque debe cumplir con el servicio comunitario. A pesar de las súplicas que hizo, se vio forzada a abandonar prácticamente los deportes que le quedaban y en los que está registrada, bajo la premisa que "si tiene tiempo para romper la ley, lo tiene para cumplir sentencia". En eso, las autoridades fueron severas, del mismo modo que lo fueron con Luan.

La comediante, al menos, tenía dos horas después del servicio para atender su negocio. Muy poco tiempo en realidad, pero era algo. Lynn, por el contrario, no podía atender ni una práctica. No hasta cumplir con su cuota.

Para cuando ella, Luna y Leni se enteraron de la causa de la suspensión de Lincoln, evitó ir directamente con él para reprochar su comportamiento de la tarde. La diseñadora no perdió tiempo en querer darle cierto consuelo a Lincoln, siendo rechazada apenas ella puso un pie en su habitación. En cuanto a Luna, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para explicarse. Ella no le reprochó tanto el no haberse contenido como el motivo de los insultos que tuvo que soportar. Habría querido quedarse a escuchar la charla entre ambos, pero un golpe al claxon de Vanzilla le indicó que tenía un servicio qué hacer junto a Luan.

Para cuando fue a tratar de hablar con él, ya había pasado la hora de cenar, y Lincoln no bajó. Extrañada, subió con un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa, mismo que ni siquiera fue aceptado.

Frustrada, no supo cómo manejarlo. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de interesarse mucho en sus gustos como para que pudiera empatizar con él, en realidad. Si al inicio de la temporada de fútbol Lincoln se sumó, fue por un pequeño empujón (y bastante persuasión con sus compañeros) que él fue readmitido.

En cuanto llegó el martes, Lincoln empezó a cantar algo muy desagradable. No queriendo indagar, trató de mantenerse en lo suyo, antes de que Lucy le dejara una nota.

 _Pansy Creek, a las afueras del parque industrial_

 _en cuanto termines tu servicio del domingo._

 _No llegues tarde._

 _._

 _Lucy._

Realmente, pensó, no tiene nada qué perder con ir. Si su compañera de habitación tiene algo qué decirle, no puede objetar nada. No mientras pueda escapar de una canción tan cargada de desprecio.

~o~

Los días de suspensión en casa fueron peores de lo que imaginó. Ciertamente no fue tanto un castigo que sus padres le impusieran, sino más bien un claustro voluntario del que, apenas el resto llegara a casa, todos se tendrían que habituar.

Ni siquiera Rita se dio tiempo de sermonear al chico. Apenas ella entró, toda su colección de historietas, películas, videojuegos y juguetes estaban en cajas. Las únicas excepciones eran Bun-bun, el móvil y la portátil. Y ni siquiera ello era consuelo para él.

Lynn había querido hablar con él. Sin embargo, ni ella podía entrar sin riesgo alguno de hallar a su hermano cantando para sí.

 _You suck my blood like a leech_

 _You break the law and you preach_

 _Screw my brain till it hurts_

 _You've taken all my money and you want more,_

-¿Te sintes bien? -preguntó Lynn, ignorando que Lincoln lleva unos audífonos puestos.

-No lo molestes, hermana -ordenó Luna, fastidiada en el tercer día de aquella sonora depresión-. Ya se cansará de esto.

Lo cierto es que eso está lejos de terminar.

 _Misguided old mule_

 _With your pigheaded rules_

 _With your narrow-minded cronies_

 _Who are fools of the first division-_

 _._

 _Death on two legs_

 _You're tearing me apart,_

 _Death on two legs_

 _You never had a heart of your own_

-¿Puedes callar esa cacofonía y bajar a desayunar? -solicitó Lisa en la tarde del mismo día, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

 _Kill joy, Bad guy,_

 _Big talking, Small fry_

 _You're just an old barrow - boy_

 _Have you found a new toy to replace me,_

 _Can you face me_

 _._

 _But now you can kiss my ass goodbye_

 _._

 _Feel good, are you satisfied_

-¡Tus hermanas están escuchando demasiado esa canción, Lincoln! -reclamó Rita llegando el viernes- ¿Es mucho pedir que apagues eso?

-... besa mi tasedo -balbuceó Lily, haciendo coro.

 _Do you feel like suicide (I think you should)_

 _Is your conscience all right_

 _Does it plague you at night,_

 _Do you feel good, feel good?_

 _._

 _Talk like a big business tycoon,_

 _You're just a hot air balloon,_

 _So no one gives you a damn,_

 _You're just an overgrown school boy_

 _Let me tan your hide._

 _._

 _Dog with disease,_

 _You're the king of the 'sleaze'_

 _Put your money where your mouth is Mr. Know all,_

 _Was the fin on your back part of the deal...(shark!)_

El sábado y todo seguía igual. La casa está prácticamente sola, quedando solo Lincoln, Lori, Lynn y Lola. La princesita se había tomado un descanso forzado de la temporada de concursos de belleza infantiles de la región tras perder el concurso regional auspiciado por el hotel Weeping Willow a manos de Lindsey Sweetwater. Lori, por su parte, se quedó terminando otro cuaderno de tareas, condenada por su estado a ser estudiante de casa.

-¡Lincoln! -llamó Lola a su puerta, furiosa- ¡Deja esa porquería o tendré que llamar a Lana para que tire la maldita puerta!

Sin respuesta.

 _Death on two legs_

 _Tearing me apart_

 _Death on two legs_

 _You never had a heart of your own,_

 _(You never did, right from the start)_

-¿Quieres saber cuantas horas de sueño de belleza me costó eso? -insiste la niña- ¿O cuantos... concursos... perdí?

 _Insane should be put inside,_

 _You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride_

 _Should be made unemployed_

 _Then make yourself null and void,_

 _Make me feel good_

 _I feel good._

-¿Al menos puedes salir? De seguro debe apestar ahí dentro -pidió Lola, sabiendo que perdía el tiempo enojándose.

Sin tener respuesta, y antes de que diera reinicio aquella melodía, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Exijo saber qué...! es lo que... tramas.

Contrario a sus más optimistas predicciones, ante sí se halla su hermano. No apestaba, sino que incluso está demasiado bien vestido. Algo que a Lola le preocupa es el visceral cambio que la habitación está inmaculada como nunca lo había estado en toda la vida de la pequeña. Dos bolsas de basura se alzan, imponentes, con la basura que tenía debajo de la cama, la cómoda y el cesto. Lo mismo el viejo Coronel Galleta que la primera guitarra de Luna y los suspensorios de Lynn, que varias cosas por demás inútiles como el visor VR que Lori pisó y el "reloj verde" que nunca regresó a la escuela por el tiempo que pasó y la pestilencia acumulada del periodo de uso, la propia suciedad de Lincoln y el tiempo de abandono.

En silencio, y sacando toda la basura, el peliblanco no tuvo de otra que sacarlo todo a los botes de la entrada.

-¿Lincoln? -llamó Lola, inquieta- ¿Linky?

Inútil esfuerzo, pues ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Lincoln. Lo único que podía leerse en ss labios, si alguien prestaba la debida atención, era parte de aquella canción que a todos ya tiene hartos, razón por la que casi todos salieran de casa. Así fueran Lynn y Luan para cumplir tanto como fuera posible de sus respectivos servicios comunitarios o Lisa, que buscó un pretexto para abandonar por aquella tarde, nadie aguantaba a Lincoln con esa canción.

Lola aprovechó para entrar a la habitación de su hermano. Más allá de lo limpia que estaba la pieza, le sorprendió que el cesto de la ropa sucia está demasiado abandonado, Bun-bun vestía una levita, un saco y corbata, y la portátil estaba apagada.

Apenas tenía algo de información. Lo único que sabía se limita a que un chico quiso burlarse del trabajo del peliblanco en clase, lo que dista de toda la verdad, cosa que no encajaba ni en lo mínimo con lo que es él. Ni siquiera Lana es de fiar en ese punto, y eso la deja impotente.

Una solitaria hoja era todo el desastre que quedaba en el suelo. Vio en su escritorio distintos bocetos que iban a ser para un concurso que, por desgracia, había terminado el mes pasado, mismo del que Lincoln no dijo nada. Los únicos bocetos terminados eran el suyo, el de Clyde y, curioso para ella, el de una chica muy parecida a Lori.

"Carta Más Alta", "As de Espadas", "Poker Dorado"... leyó con cierta dificultad los alias que se planteó, antes de llegar a una nota garabateada al margen. "Preguntar junto a Leni y Lily", reza dicha nota, misma que tuvo cuidado de devolver a su lugar en cuanto terminó su observación.

Sintiendo una mano sobre su cabecita, se asustó antes de voltear a ver a Lincoln. Aunque a primera vista pareciera que lleva castigo, se percató de que, en sus ojos, hay una verdadera aversión a sí mismo y una pena demasiado grande.

Un suave empujón convenció a la princesita de la familia de la inutilidad de su presencia. Ya no importaba que el siguiente concurso fuera en una semana. Por una vez, él necesitaba ayuda, ayuda que no debe escatimarse.

De nuevo, impotente y mudo testigo, Lori solo había ido a la cocina por un poco de agua. Ella, a diferencia del resto, cree saber el porqué del flagelo que el hombre del plan se había impuesto a sí mismo. Llegó a la misma conclusión que Lola, aunque tampoco tiene la más remota idea de cómo ayudarle sin recurrir a nadie más.

Por un segundo, sintió necesidad de proteger a alguien, a quien fuera que no supiera de su vergonzoso secreto en casa. Ya a estas alturas, era un hecho que media casa lo sabe. Lisa, Lynn, Lincoln... tal vez Lucy. Sus hermanas han sido una tumba hasta donde sabe, y algo así en manos de alguien que sienta una comezón irresistible en la lengua por eso.

A su mente volvió ese recuerdo de infancia, de los primeros días de Lucy. En su momento, Lincoln había temido por Bun-bun. Ahora, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, la misma duda la tomó por asalto. Las cosas, empero, habían cambiado de lugar, y ahora es ella quien teme por su único hermano.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio a Lola ser sacada con gentileza por Lincoln de su habitación. Desde su puerta, sintió ese impulso de nuevo. Ya no controlar ni someter. Quería proteger a toda costa a sus hermanos... y al nonato que se ve obligada a esperar.

"Tal vez mamá..."

~o~

Un poco de tabaco no le sentaría mal. Necesita calmarse, pues el recurso de apelación está puesto, aunque la fiscal no tiene muchas reservas con la hoja que le extiende.

-¿Qué se supone que sea esto? -pregunta Roberto Sr, ansioso por irse a dormir.

-Solo algo que le ahorraría muchos problemas a su mujer -la fiscal Gronkowsky se limita a sonreír, lupina, esperando convencer al inmigrante-. ¿No quiere ahorrarle problemas a su familia?

Al lugar, de por sí austero, luce como una tumba. Aunque su habla inglesa ya es bastante fluida, todavía tiene problemas con la escritura. Puede manejar facturas y comprobantes, pero los papeles legales ajenos al consulado son otro asunto, aún más si no está un abogado presente de su lado.

-No nos hagamos idiotas, Santiago -espeta la tinterilla-. Rechazó el recurso familiar y se aferra al médico. ¿No puede considerar ahorrarle a su familia un gasto menos? O... no se... ¿darle una nueva oportunidad a los suyos?

-Con mi...

-Tengo entendido que tiene una hija. Sería una pena -Gronkowsky no se tienta en usar un chantaje tan burdo y eficiente- que su hija no entre en una buena universidad. Beca al cien por ciento, sin esperas, un empleo estable en el gobierno a futuro y, de ser posible, podría darle a su mujer lo que necesita. Eso... si firma.

-Tentador, pero

-Solo firme sobre la línea...

~o~

 **El derecho de despedida, beneficio que muy pocos conocen, puede permiir una última reunión entre el deportado y sus familiares. En dicho lapso, mismo que no debe ser mayor a la semana (tengo entendido), se puede solicitar la apertura de un proceso de apelación.**

 **Ok, luego del desastre con la microSD, diré que estoy en paz.**

 **Bueno... no hay culpables esta vez. Solo diré que alguien dejó la escotilla del búnker abierta, me noquearon, me "dieron levantón", me torturaron, travistieron y botaron a descampado. ¿Responsables? Solo me dejaron una nota, así que...**

 _ **Nos cansamos de esperar a que saliera y pisara una**_

 _ **trampa para osos. Disfrute el desierto.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **L. Loud**_

 **Puedo darme el lujo de suponer quienes fueron. Solo diré que... necesito mucho aloe. Va a ser asqueroso, va a doler... pinche madre. Me duelen mis peludas y peladas "nachas".**

 **Fun facts:**

 **- _Death in two legs (dedicated to...)_ , procedente de A Night at the Opera (Queen, 1976)... si quisiera una canción gloriosa y políticamente más incorrecta, ésta ocupa el sitio. Si se sienten estafados por alguien, ya saben...**

 **-Primera vez que ocupo a un personaje de la tercera temporada. ¿Creen que le quede el parecido con MacArthur (The Ridonculous Race)? Digo... son muy parecidas (caso consulto, Emma (estirada estudiante de leyes del mismo sitio) y Kat.**

 **-Sobre lo del pitillo de Julian Schiller... la prima de un Milhouse lo hizo XD.**

 **-El despido de Hettie... me basé un poco en La Rosa Blanca, del alemán naturalizado mexicano Bruno Traven.**

 **-El corte original incluiría un par de charlas. Un flashback con Lori y la original entre los Schiller (si, los dos) y Lincoln... lo gracioso de esto, es que ambas se salvaron de la "purga accidental". Benditas notas.**

 **-Los apellidos de Liam** **y Sadie... cosa del Staff, por Lara Jill Miller (voz de Lisa y Liam) y Sadie Figueroa (colorista) al cierre. Zach... al cierre, se liberó su apellido (ignoro si el de Liam se quedó en incógnita) con la data transmedia del 4to. cómic.**

 **-La mujer descrita del proceso a Roberto Sr. era Amy Reynolds, hasta hace poco supervisora de post-producción.**

 **No... consideré que rebasara las 30 páginas planeadas, o que fuera un capítulo doble. Así que...**

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **... de inmediato.**_


	38. Un hogar robado pt II

**Disclaimer 1** : fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl. y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Responsiva** : ni Fanfiction ni el fandom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida, no así de las quejas aquí vertidas. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Un hogar robado**_

 _ **Pt. II Hermanos del pesar**_

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **28 de abril**

 **2:00 am**

 **La habitación de Carlota Casagrande**

 _Ustedes no creerían qué gente tan mala es esa. No son personas. Son animales. Y las estamos sacando a un nivel y a un ritmo como nunca antes (se ha visto)._

 _-Donald Trump, empresario y político estadounidense._

A pesar del castigo impuesto, Carlota no dejó pasar nada al azar. Podía pasarla sin ir a las tiendas de segunda mano y a los mercados de pulgas, y sabe que no le creen que Bobby sigue detenido. Por lo visto, perder credibilidad ya no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Tras una fuerte discusión el jueves, la diva no tuvo empacho para encerrarse en su habitación. Está harta de que la tomen por una idiota y mentirosa. Harta de tener que escuchar al consejero escolar por la cantidad de faltas acumuladas desde que empezaron sus visitas a Bobby. Harta, incluso, de tener que trabajar en la bodega, sin paga, después de la escuela.

Seguía despierta. No le importa que le hayan quitado Internet o que ahora su madre vigile que entre a la escuela. Sabe que no debería retar a su familia, y mucho menos darles ya explicación alguna. En lo que a ella toca, perdieron todo derecho de criticar sus acciones y a decidir qué hace con su vida.

"¿La escuela nocturna? Al demonio con eso -pensó mientras prepara una maleta-. No tienen idea de qué hago con mi vida. ¡Si lo hago, será a mi modo!"

Agradeció que sus padres y sus abuelos tuvieran el sueño pesado. La única maleta que tenía y está preparada al tope con dos mudas de ropa para ella, otra para Bobby y efectos para ambos. Rastrillos y espuma para afeitar, cera depilatoria, maquillaje, laca, gel para el cabello y ropa interior. Le costó trabajo encontrar unos bóxers de la talla de su primo, pero valdría la pena si lograba sacarlo. Dulce ironía. Le quitaron el móvil, y ya no lo necesitará. No para tratar de comunicarse con ellos, sino para otra cosa.

Pensó si tomar un "préstamo" de la cartera de su padre. Tal vez no extrañe unos diez dólares, aunque es bastante cuidadoso con su contabilidad a diferencia de su madre. Quizás pueda aprovechar el despiste de ella, mas ya tienen demasiados problemas entre manos con lo del pleito con su tía.

Considerando eso, finalmente se decidió por no tomar aquél dinero. No tanto por problemas morales, sino por la prisa. Caso contrario a las cosas que sacó del sótano del edificio. Un par de cartones de leche, varias latas, un par de botellas de agua... se preguntó un momento si a él le gustará algo dulce, idea que desechó por la cantidad de cosas que lleva consigo. Viendo que serían ya las 4:30, tomó su maleta y el producto de su pequeño hurto y fue a la sala.

Antes de irse, le vino a la cabeza una idea. Había visto, semanas atrás, un anuncio de renta de un departamento a unas calles de la estación Quincy, y necesita, por ahora, un lugar donde alojarse. Tal vez parece mal administrada, pero tiene una ventaja sobre el casero, un tal G. Conti

- _¿No es temprano para que me moleste?_ -contestó un hombre con fuerte acento italiano.

-Hablo por lo del departamento en renta.

.

Dos años de libertad condicional.

Aunque no pudo demostrarse su inocencia, Bobby no podía sentirse mejor. Las últimas tres noches había sido vejado por su nuevo compañero de celda, un hombre con una esvástica tatuada en el pecho con el Águila del Tercer Reich y la leyenda "E pluribus unum", la misma frase que aparece en el Gran Sello.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del que había sido su residencia, no pocas miradas le eran dirigidas. Los insultos, si bien no se hicieron esperar, fueron menos a comparación de los recibidos a su llegada. Estaba fastidiado tanto de ello como de la aburrida rutina. Levantarse, limpiar, mal desayunar, trabajar en la lavandería, mal comer, visitar al psicólogo cada tercer día, salir a la azotea dos veces por semana, volver a la lavandería, mal cenar (si podía) y servir como una suerte de esclavo a aquél sujeto con el que compartió celda hasta que pudiera dormir, dos horas después de apagadas las luces.

En la entrada de aquella torre, solo esperaba ver a Carlota. No solo estaba ella, sino que el detective Voight estaba a su lado.

Sobre aquél individuo no tenía una buena idea. El interrogatorio posterior a su detención y el siguiente, antes del proceso que definió su situación, le dejaron una muy mala impresión de aquél sujeto. Se imaginó, incluso, el remoto caso en que quiera darle alguna advertencia sobre su inminente liberación. Ninguna disculpa esperará de un hombre implacable que, a primera vista, luce como un hombre con rostro de niño.

El único cruce entre ambos fue demasiado breve. Aunque el agente quiso abrir la boca para hablar, Bobby lo apartó de un manotazo que dejó pasar. Aquél gesto, creyó Bobby que Voight pensó, bien se traduce a algo simple y desafiante de su parte.

Tome su disculpa y métala en su trasero.

Un nada discreto abrazo que no quiso romper fue todo el saludo que recibió, antes de que ambos primos se separaran.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? -preguntó Carlota, ansiosa de recibir y dar noticias- Pareces un mal diseño de Airissostale.

-F... fue horrible -balbuceó Bobby, abrumado-. ¿Podenos hablar de eso en otro sitio?

-Si quieres. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Me dijeron que debo ir a que me pongan un brazalete de rastreo -dijo Bobby, aliviado de tener que pasar otra noche en prisión-. Mientras cumplo con ellos... no puedo salir de la ciudad.

Pasado ya por la colocación del rastreador y las advertencias dadas en caso de que se lo quite, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de tener que estar dejando esa torre. Había escuchado de toda clase de amenazas que los internos lanzaban a quienes salían sin haber cumplido o recibido sentencia si quiera. Algunos, incluso, no llegaban a cumplir ni una semana fuera antes de volver a estar tras las rejas.

El camino a la zona de la estación Quincy les tomó media hora. Lo más para lo que se detuvieron fue para comprar algunas cosas con que pudieran complementar lo que Carlota sacó del sótano de la bodega.

-¿No vamos con el abuelo?

-Roberto, ya no vivo con ellos -resopló Carlota, viendo que Bobby no tiene idea de dónde están-. Además prefiero perder el año escolar que perder a alguien en prisión... Quita esa cara larga -repone, viendo que él bajó la mirada-. Aquí es.

El edificio donde Carlota había buscado alojamiento antes de ir por Bobby apenas era un edificio que solo había que calificar como "feo". Cinco pisos, cuatro apartamentos por cada piso, cada uno dividido en una habitación, sala-comedor, recámara y un tocador con ducha. El exterior luce sórdido, y las dos mujeres de la entrada, blanca de cabello castaño una y latina de piel clara y rellena la otra, veían a la chicana con cierta envidia. Apenas Bobby se dignó a ver a la castaña, esta le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, causando que ambos adolescentes apuren sus pasos.

El nuevo hogar de Carlota se encuentra en el cuarto piso. Dado que la estancia no estaba amueblada, el dueño le prestó algunos muebles que tenía en el piso de arriba. Una mesa, un ropero, un par de sillas y una cama matrimonial, ademas de facilitarle un teléfono viejo, una hielera, una parrilla eléctrica vieja y un televisor viejo de pantalla plana de treinta y dos pulgadas con un decodificador HD. Dado que no tenía móvil o algún ordenador, se ahorró el darles la contraseña del Wi-fi.

La cena, algo parca, consistió de sopa instantánea, una lata de frijoles y otra de duraznos en almíbar con crema ácida. No hubo muchas quejas por parte de Bobby, quien a causa de su condición dio buena cuenta de ello. Ella, por su lado, no tuvo mucho qué explicar. De momento, sería lo único que verían en la mesa los próximos días si no hacían algo pronto.

Carlota no tenía un plan claro. Con la cantidad de negocios que había cerca, se hizo a la idea de entrar en la escuela nocturna y trabajar como empleada doméstica por las tardes para pagar el alquiler. Pensó un poco en Bobby. Con su antecedente, es un hecho que podían improvisar. Los restaurantes de la zona siempre están necesitados de repartidores y lavaplatos, y era posible que encuentre empleo en alguno donde no hagan demasiadas preguntas. No al menos sobre antecedentes penales.

No era el mejor plan, pero ya era algo.

Terminada la cena, y luego de tomar un baño, Bobby fue a la recámara. No quería hablar de algún tema desagradable, y mucho menos de lo que pasó en prisión. La única pregunta que hizo fue solo para romper el silencio mientras esperaban a dormir.

-¿Sabes cómo están todos... en Royal Woods?

-¿Más allá de lo obvio? -preguntó la latina antes de responder algo que temía confesar- Bueno, este... ¿sabes qué le pasó a Lori?

-Se... se la llevó un hombre. ¿Qué tiene que ver? -alterado, tomó a su prima de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza- ¿Está bien? Dime que está bien, ¡por favor!

Lo poco que sabía de Lori desde que se perdiera todo rastro, lo sabe por Ronnie Anne. Breve, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, fue toda la explicación que quería darle. La que debía darle. Y no es muy buena dando malas noticias.

~o~

 _Salida 57, las afuera de Royal Woods, Michigan._

Detesta que la jornada de servicio comunitario se tenga que prolongar en domingo. Pudiendo hacer deporte, cualquiera, no podía permitirse tal lujo. Habían sido explícitos con su situación actual, y el oficial encargado de llevar las riendas del mismo, concluyó Lynn, es un maldito infeliz sádico que disfruta de ver a la gente a su cargo quemarse bajo el sol o congelarse el trasero mientras disfruta de comodidades dudosamente ganadas, como bien era el caso. Una hielera con bebidas varias sin alcohol, bloqueador solar y una buena dotación de hamburguesas Eructo Doble sin queso eran su provisión.

Ni bien llegada, se regodeó en exhibir a los cinco sancionados bajo su custodia, y para su desgracia fue la primera en ser exhibida. No le parecía que semejante patán se divierta así. Para resumir, los llamó "Golpeadora", "Peste avara", "Bruja sin licencia", "Mensajero sexy" y "Gótica rabiosa". Especialmente se ensañó con "Mensajero sexy", un sujeto de mediana edad castaño con sombra de barba que ya presenta principios de calvicie y vestía franela roja a cuadros, jeans y botas, acusado de enviar mensajes y foto sugerentes en pleno tráfico.

Sus reglas eran simples. Móviles apagados, un descanso quince minutos antes de las cinco y terminaban a las seis.

No podía empeorar. En alguna ocasión, durante la clase de ciencias, oyó a Squadrani decir algo sobre la Ley de Murphy. No muy convencida, la rolliza mujer les explicaba, desdeñosa por el que su marido olvidara su aniversario de bodas, el principio rector de dicha ley. Entonces, no le creía. Estaba más ansiosa por salir al baño que interesada en su clase, pero igual dicha máxima se le quedó grabada a fuego. "Si existe la posibilidad de que algo suceda, sucederá".

La nota de Lucy la dejó intranquila. La salida a Saginaw y Midland está más retirada de casa que el parque industrial, ubicado en la salida a Lansing, y el hedor de la granja cercana no ayuda realmente a mejorar el ambiente. Prefería evitar su propia casa a tener que soportar un minuto más de aquella canción a la cual su hermano le encontró gusto en su autocompasión.

Creyó ver a uno de los amigos de Lincoln, el cobrizo de cara redonda, Leon o como quiera que se llame, no le importaba mucho. Ella solo conoce bien a bien a Clyde por su nombre. Al resto, solo los ubica por el número de victoria más reciente. Así, la chica que Luan venía tratando era la 49, el concurso de comer pasteles de la feria del condado; el pelirrojo de gafas es el 274, mayor tiempo de cabeza sin vomitar, y su favorita, el larguirucho amigo de Lincoln y su hermano, el "novio" de Lucy. 249 y 250 en un juego de quemados el último Día de la Fundación.

No pudo evitar reirse de aquellos dos. Curiosamente, el enano había sacado a Polly y a Margo del partido, dando pelea hasta el final. El mayor de los dos... a él lo sacó primero.

-¡Tienen quince minutos para comer, señores! -voceó el oficial a cargo- ¡Muevan esas bocas antes de volver a levantar basura de la carretera!

Lynn vio a la pantalla de su móvil. Apenas dieron las cinco, lo que en domingo solo significaba, cosa que aprendió de su larga experiencia deportiva, que la gente suele salir a ver los juegos de sus hijos o de sus familiares. A no pocos les interesa seguir a sus "pequeñas estrellas", rematando una buena jornada (o consolando por un mal día) en algún restaurante de comida rápida, un día de campo o una salida familiar. En su momento, se había burlado de quienes hacían ese mismo sevicio que ahora le tocaba.

Echó un vistazo a quienes, como a ella, les tocó dicha labor. Reconoció a Flip, sudoroso y apestoso como siempre y a Becky (de quien sabe que le quitaron el permiso por arrojarle agua a una oficial de tránsito). El resto, con suerte Lucy y su madre los ubiquen.

No hubo mucho para socializar. Apenas dieron el aviso de la pausa, Flip se aprovechó y terminó por estafar al tipo de franela y a "Gótica rabiosa" (veintitantos, pálida, cabello negro a media espalda, vestida por completo en negro y verde oscuro) con un par de sándwiches pasados de la fecha de caducidad.

Era un hecho. No se tragaría la "tarta de manzana importada" del viejo a cambio del submarino de pechuga que Leni le preparó. Sabe que el postre que pretende cambiarle el estafador podría tener moho o, peor, algún parásito intestinal. Tampoco intercambiaría con la pelirroja, demasiado creída para su gusto. No desconfía de una ensalada de huevo, pero el olor de la vinagreta de frambuesa le hizo repeler.

Ni bien terminó su bocadillo, sonó el móvil de Lynn. Ello no pasó desapercibido para el oficial a cargo, quien le arrebató el aparato. Dado que ella prefuere tener acceso rápido, no se molesta en bloquear la pantalla.

-Se acaba de ganar otra bolsa para llenar, Loud -dijo el hombrecillo, apenas más alto y escuálido que Becky-. Tú, "Gótica rabiosa", ya largo de aquí.

-Solo era un mensaje -replicó la atleta-, no es para tanto.

-"No tardes en llegar. Papá preparó jalapeños rellenos" -remedó en tono burlesco-. Termina antes de las siete y te regreso el aparato. ¿Qué están viendo ustedes? -miró al resto, en especial a Flip- ¡A trabajar!

Por un momento, Lynn odió con todo a ese hombre. No solo la retardaría, sino que incluso se dará el lujo de husmear en su vida privada. Mensajes, fotos, videos... deseó que no vendiera su información a nadie. O peor. Que la regalara sin más a alguien con tantos escrúpulos como vello tiene Lincoln en la cara.

.

Sr imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de Fang.

Apenas volvió de DC, su mascota estaba demasiado... adorable, al menos para el regusto de quienes, como ella, sienten una oculta debilidad por las cosas tiernas. En una ocasión, cuando ella tenía cinco, Lana y Lola habían peleado sin piedad por el control remoto. Dado que Luan estaba a cargo porque sus padres se llevaron a las tres mayores y a Lisa a su examen médico, la comediante sencillamente secuestró a Lincoln y a Lynn para un show. Queriendo ver ella por primera vez Vampiros de Melancolía, terminó por ceder ante el ímpetu de aquel par y se resignó a ver Madagascar. No habían pasado más de quince minutos y estaba cabeceando, y la única línea que le pareció más o menos graciosa en toda la película era algo sobre verse "gorditos y bonitos".

Ahora, en el hogar de los Abbas, Lucy se siente demasiado satisfecha. Aunque la madre de Rashid no la hacía sino sentir abrumada por su hospitalidad, ella había ido solo para hablar con alguien que le pareciera neutral y para ver, si era posible, que Lynn se humille por primera vex en su vida y se retracte de lo dicho meses atrás.

Terrorista... los únicos que le parecen terroristas son personas como el profesor Howick. Había escuchado en el Club de Enterradores que una oficial le detuvo por poseer cosas bastante ilegales. Karac (bajito y extrañamente sonriente chico del cuarto grado) avanzó que fue por algo de drogas. Frank (un larguirucho y calvo estudiante del séptimo grado) dijo, apostando un dvd autografiado de La Cima Carmesí, que fue un asunto de falsificación de dinero.

Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo tan estoica como Haiku y Erzsébet (la tercera chica del club y presidenta) y no opinó nada. No por ignorancia, sino todo lo contrario. Los días posteriores a la ausencia y oficial despido por faltas injustificadas de aquel demonio en piel de cordero había hablado con la profesora Shrinivas, y lo que escuchara de sus labios, por poco que fuera, la perturba demasiado. Lo suficiente como para afianzar en su mente una idea demasiado precisa de lo que es un terrorista, más allá de las acciones que algún inadaptado yihadista o algún tarado armado hasta los dientes con supuestos problemas mentales puedan ejercer.

-¿Seguro que no quieres más, cariño? -ofrece Sheila, amable, una especie de empanada dulce.

-Lo siento mucho -declina ella, más impaciente por Lynn que por otra cosa-, pero sigo esperando a que vengan por mí.

-¿Uno de tus padres? ¿O alguna hermana mayor?

-Una de ellas -responde la gótica, evitando mencionar abiertamente a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Crees que quiera quedarse a cenar?

-No lo creo. Ella se esfuerza en mantenerse en línea.

Por todos los medios, la poetisa Loud no dudó en ganarle tanto tiempo a Lynn como fuera posible, aunque no quedaba mucho para que el toque de queda se haga efectivo. Y a juzgar por la posición del sol, no le quedan mas que veinte minutos por mucho antes de que las luminarias de la calle se enciendan.

Lucy no era tanto de cometer errores como una niña de primaria de su edad. Si bien empezó a tomar ciertas costumbres de Lincoln como morder un lápiz para concentrarse o leer lo más cómoda posible -aunque sin llegar al extremo de hacerlo en ropa interior-, no cuenta con tanta capacidad de organización y, mucho menos, cierta logística. Para tener ya nueve, le es difícil asumir que puede cambiar para mal.

Escuchó alguna vez a un hombre en el parque hacer imitaciones de libros y películas. Una niña de quinto le había pedido que imitase a Bill Pullman en un papel presidencial, mientras que otro, un chiquillo de camiseta azul y gorra, le pedía que imitara a un tal Horace Slughorn.

De cada una de esas imitaciones, recordó dos frases en concreto.

"No entraremos en silencio hacia la noche sin pelear". Eso le parecía un tanto vago, en parte porque no había visto nunca aquella película, en parte por su desdén hacia la ciencia ficción. Desconocedora del contexto (y por tanto, del argumento), la idea flotó en su cabeza como una negación a la muerte misma, a un desafío frente a la aniquilación.

En cuanto a la otra imitación, era innegable que Lola disfrutaba que su padre le leyera, de cuando en cuando, capítulos de Harry Potter para escapar un tanto de los cuentos de princesas y caballeros. "Hay luz y oscuridad, y yo prefiero quedarme en la luz. Deberías hacer lo mismo"... eso no fue, en su momento, una negación, y aún ahora lo considera una evasiva. Una excusa de algo que no puede evitarse como es la dualidad más evidente en la naturaleza.

-Perdón, señora...- comenzó la poetisa.

-Llámame Sheila -invita la señora de la casa-, sin pena.

-... pero necesito hablar con Rashid a solas.

-¿De verdad?

-Lincoln me había pedido que pasara por las tareas de la semana que no pudo tomar -se excusó la gótica con rapidez-, y algunas cosas preferiría tratarlas a solas.

-¿Podemos ir? -preguntó nervioso el moreno.

-No veo por qué no, Rashid -concede la madre-. ¿A qué hora debía llegar tu hermana?

-Se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí -respondió Lucy.

-Bueno, ya llamo a tus padres y les preguntaré si puedes quedarte.

-¿Como una pijamada?

-¿Por qué no? -acepta Sheila, aunque la mujer tiene sus dudas.

La habitación del chico había cambiado poco. El tapizado original había sudo reemplazado por un azul claro a petición de Clyde, toda vez que Rashid aceptara, a regañadientes y a espaldas de su madre, tomar una sesión con una psicóloga en Hazeltucky, en vista de que el doctor López se fue de vacaciones con su flamante esposa a Aruba y los McBride no tienen mucha fe en la doctora Trubisky. No había pósters o banderines como espera de la habitación de cualquier chico, y los retratos familiares dentro de la pieza parecían vandalizados, como si tener algo de Layla fuera algo tabú.

Sabía, desde hace un tiempo, que Layla había huido de casa y de su estadía en casa de Liam. Las pocas veces que encontró oportunidad de charlar con Leni y Luna sobre ella dieron fe de su orientación, lo que no le incomodó en su tiempo. De ver ello, su único temor se apaciguó, aunque quedaba el asunto de Lynn en el aire.

-¿Qué necesita Linc? -preguntó Rashid, a quien, con todo, seguía teniendo ciertos problemas para pronunciar "Lincoln".

-Más que eso, quería hablar sobre...

-¿Y de qué crees que sirve hablar conmigo? -corta el chico, sintiéndose un poco paranoico.

-Supongo que eres más neutral en cosas hechas por impulso.

-¿Eso piensas? -el moreno se abstuvo de reir, pues Lucy, piensa, le preguntaría sobre algo que él mismo hizo en su momento- ¿Como qué?

-Como besar a alguien por temor a que le ocurra algo.

La sola idea, una de tantas razones por las que no quería hablar de su vida amorosa con nadie, no fue tan inesperada. Él mismo ya no puede decir que no tiene experiencia con eso, pues la sensación de probar los labios de Ronnie Anne seguía en su mente, a pesar de haber transcurrido casi tres meses de ello, permanece en su memoria.

-Me agrada -continúa Lucy-, pero no pasa de ser el amigo de Lincoln. Tenía que decirle lo que mi hermana mayor está pasando justo ahora, y estuvo a punto de colapsar en un cruel acceso de depresión.

-¿Cómo que colapsar?

-Colapsar. Tal como si un castillo de naipes lo hace si le quitas el soporte. Un poco más, y Lincoln no me habría perdonado por tener la vida de su mejor amigo en mis manos.

-Mientras no hayas hecho algo indebido, no creo que él se moleste -razonó Rashid, un tanto melancólico-. Y si él se entera, ojalá no te...

-Lo hizo. Lincoln se enteró de la peor forma posible, y ahora está demasiado sumido en un pozo de desesperación y autodesprecio.

-¿Quién dices que casi colapsó?

-Clyde -se sinceró la gótica.

Por desgracia, eso escapa a la capacidad del oriental. Como todos en la escuela, sabía que Lincoln había masacrado (pues él no tenía otra palabra mejor para definirlo) a Chandler. Las causas solo la saben ellos dos y Penelope, y ambos chicos darían versiones muy dispares. El pelirrojo se las arregló, apenas fuera expulsado, de propagar el rumor de que el peliblanco se había vuelto loco solo por haber escuchado palabras de consuelo. Dado que Lincoln se niega a decir nada más allá de ko necesario, y ello era muy poco, casi toda la escuela, salvo muy contadas excepciones, terminaron por creerlo. En cuanto a la pelirroja, trata de olvidarlo. Clyde, con todo, terminó por bloquearse.

-Ambos no se han visto mucho fuera de la escuela, y parece que mi hermano hizo yn voto de silencio.

-Debe estar bromeando -el rostro de Rashid tomó una expresión incrédula.

-Lincoln ni siquiera me abre la puerta... suspiro -suspira la poetisa, abatida.

-¿Tan mal está?

-Sin mencionar que se la pasa escuchando una canción que incluso hartó a Luna. Y ella es anglófila hasta la médula.

-Perdonen que interrumpa, niños -entró la señora Abbas, cargando una bandeja con pan pita, jocoque con aceite de oliva y un cartón de jugo de mango, además de tres vasos-. Llamé a tu madre, Lucy, y me dijo que podías quedarte si una de tus hermanas mayores venía.

-Gracias, se... Sheila -agradece Lucy, aunque tuvo que aceptar someterse a la cortesía a la que invitaron a tomarse.

-Por mi bien, esperaba que fuera Leni. ¡Hace tanto que no la veo! -sonrió la muner un poco- Tenemos mucho en común...

-¿Interés por la ropa? -quiso saber la niña.

-Antes de... lo del escape de Layla -Sheila se abstuvo de mencionar cualquier disputa previa-, ella solía venir y charlar. Si tenía algo de tela a la mano, hacía maravillas con ella.

-No lo dudo -salmodió la menor, sin reflejar más emociones que las que tenía presentes antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Dijo que Luna vendría y pasará la noche aquí contigo. Ya no debe tardar -agregó, antes de salir-. No empiecen sin ella.

Si algún temor sentía Lucy de que Lynn no acudiera, esa idea terminó por materializarse. De sobra es sabida la sentencia de Luan y Lynn, la condición de Lori y el estado de Lincoln, y eso redujo las opciones a Leni y Luna. En lo que al anfitrión respecta, tiene mucha mejor opinión de Lucy y de Lincoln, a pesar del tiempo y los hechos, que de cualquier otro Loud. No podía sino sentir pena por Lori, Lynn está más que fuera de su zona, el único contacto con Lisa terminó por aterrarlo, Leni le desespera un poco por su limitada inteligencia y hasta ahí. El resto no lo había tratado Lo suficiente como para saber qué le espera.

-Disculpa -pidió Lucy-, ¿puedo usar el baño?

-Adelante -concede el moreno.

Con un poco de afán, Lucy fue al fondo del corredor y entró al baño. El móvil que recién le diera Leni no era tanto lo que pudiera llamarse una antigüedad, pero igual le funciona como si no lo fuera. Buscando entre sus contactos, no tardó mucho en hallar el número de Lynn. Ya habiendo marcado las siete y media, era imposible que su compañera de cuarto llegara siquiera, y habiendo marcado en cuanto atendiera sus necesidades le sorprendió escuchar un mensaje que la intranquilizó bastante.

El número que usted busca no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Intente llamar más tarde.

.

-Siete veinte, Golpeadora -se burló el oficial, satisfecho por haber hecho una piltrafa a Lynn-. No terminas a tiempo, te despides del juguete.

Sin dar mucho tiempo a la deportista de reaccionar, el móvil fue a dar al asfaltode la carretera justo en el instante en el que pasó un auto deportivo con tan buena puntería que dicho auto no lo aplastó de milagro. No así cayó en buenas condiciones, pues la pantalla estaba rota, el impacto le sacó la batería y, fuera de eso, no estaba tan mal.

-Nueva regla, señoritas -el oficial se dirigió a los que quedaban-. Sin dispositivos de ninguna clase, o terminarán como el de la señorita Loud. ¿Quedó claro? -todos asintieron- Ya lárguense. Cada quién por su cuenta.

Exhausta, sin forma de avisar en casa, con las estrellas brillando en el cielo y las luces encendidas, el camino a casa fue poco menos que vergonzoso. Tuvo que hacer una limpieza a fondo en la zona junto a Flip, y el hedor de axila sudada del comerciante y estafador no lo hizo menos agotador.

Consideró imposible ir a donde Lucy le dijera, por lo que no le quedó de otra mas que buscar a Luan al comedor público al que fue destinada.

"No es justo", pensó. "¿Cómo es que una mierda de hombre puede ser oficial de policía y se mantiene en el cargo?"

La pregunta no era para menos. Desde que podía recordar, Lynn tenía la noción de poder confiar en cualquier uniformado sin más reservas que las razonables. La actitud del oficial, empero, dejó mucho qué desear. ¿Lo que escuchó de la policía de Florida? Posiblemente una farsa comparada con ese tipo.

.

Para lo que es más la costumbre entre los Loud, Lucy se percató de que los horaruos con Rashid son una cosa seria. Ya a las nueve, por indicación de la jefa de familia, al cuarto para las nueve ya deberían estar arreglados para dormir, en virtud de que la escuela no está tan cerca como quisieran.

Dado que la rockera no le resulta tan agradable como Leni, Sheila le permitió quedarse a ambas chicas Loud en la pieza que antes ocupaba Layla, totalmente limpia de "porquerías pecaminosas" y libros que ya tenía en una lista negra.

Los únicos sonidos que rompen con el silencio del hogar, apenas el reloj marcó las diez, son los procedentes de otros departamentos, el televisor de la sala y el ocasional sonido de alguna patrulla que daba sus rondas en el barrio y las pocas fábricas cercanas.

No tenía mucho sueño en realidad. Para lo que le servía tras haber recuperado su primer cuaderno de poesía, pues por necesidad tenía que revisar algunos de sus escritos. No pocos manchones de marcador, borrones de tinta y "reemplazos" robaron espacio a sus poemas, dada la deliberada aversión del profesor Howick por las artes no consagradas a Dios.

El último poema que escribiera en ese cuaderno, uno que había titulado "Añorando la tiranía", no sobrevivió a la expiación de aquellos legajos. Varias de las estrofas habían sido mutiladas o malinterpretadas, y el comentario final que éste añadiera fue de todo menos cortés.

 _¿Qué puedo pensar al leer semejante afrenta a Sus Ojos? ¿Qué afán tienes con obsesionarte con demonios, pecado y perversiones que hacen de Sodoma, Gomorra y la Roma de cualquier época una serie de ciudades santas?_

 _La Muerte no es sino el más grande de los males que Satanás envió a la Humanidad, más allá de las perversidades que sus esclavos, sean quienes sean, insuflan a placer en los corazones de los Siervos de Dios._

 _En cuanto tenga oportunidad, iré a conversar con tus padres sobre su pecaminosa vida, censurando en especial tus obsesiones paganas y demoniacas. Que Dios se apiade de tu pobre alma, condenada a los más oscuros antros de Asmodeo. Que Dios se apiade de ti, porque yo no tendré piedad con los pecadores y recaídos._

Las lágrimas, normalmente presentes en situaciones así, se hicieron ausentes. Habría deseado echar un vistazo a sus poemas, muchos de los cuales fueron compuestos antes de aquellos días aciagos.

Las últimas líneas que leyera en esa página, al parecer, están dedicadas a ella.

 _Apocalipsis 20-14: La Muerte y el Hades fueron arrojados al Lago de Fuego, y el que no se halló inscrito en el libro de la vida fue arrojado al Lago de Fuego._

Ella misma se sintió mareada. Que un libro tenido por santo para muchos expresara semejante maldición está fuera de toda discusión, pero que Howick haya escrito semejante afrenta a su más sagrado pilar por encima de la literatura misma... eso es imperdonable en extremo. Tal vez sus padres se excedieron un poco, pero ello no justifica, al menos para su joven mente, que se ganen un lugar en los Círculos del Infierno.

Dejó esperar media hora más. Ya para entonces, su anfitriona estaba dormida. Podía tratar de moverse sin despertar a Luna, ir ala habitación de Rashid y pedirle un pequeño favor.

El piso se siente algo frío. Para tener una decoración que remite a su viejo hogar, a Lucy le resultó extraño que no alfombraran el pasillo. Aunque las luces ya estuvieran apagadas, el televisor sigue encendido dando un resumen de la nueva temporada de El Barco de los Sueños, mientras que la madre de Rashid duerme intranquila.

Le basta con saber eso, pues necesita moverse en silencio. El piso sin alfombrar es una desventaja, en especial cuando de pescar un resfriado se trata, y Luna no había previsto llevar pantuflas siquiera para ella. Lo único que se le ocurrió para contrarrestar el choque de temperatura entre la piel de sus pies y el frío suelo fue usar dos pares de calcetas uno sobre otro.

El rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta de la piexa ocupada por Rashid no pudo sino sobresaltar un poco a Lucy. El poco tiempo que llevara en ese hogar le llevó a concluir que el chico necesita cierta seguridad, así se trate de dejar sin aceite la entrada a su habitación. En su mente, empieza a razonar, esperaba no tener que despertarle con aquél discordante sonido.

Si creyó encontrarlo dormido, toda esperanza de ello se fue por el drenaje.

En la cama, Rashid tenía puesto el auricular, sin prestar atención a la puerta. No le sorprendió encontrarlo en pantalón holgado y remera blanca como lo fue hacerlo en un videochat con alguien que, si sus ojos la engañaban, se parecía demasiado a una chica que es vecina de Ronnie Anne. Fuera de que aquella chica vistiera una blusa amarilla y su peinado fuese más bien una cascada sobre su espalda, el parecido era tal que, de haberse visto con la original y con aquella extraña y estas se vistieran igual, no las habría sabido reconocer.

Unos segundos después, el chico había terminado esa conversación con un escueto "buenas noches", concretando el móvil para cargar la batería. Estuvo a punto de irse a dormir cuando vio a Lucy en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sabes que mañana tenemos escuela? -increpó el egipcio, volviendo un poco en sí por el sobresalto.

-Necesito pedirte algo -arrastró la niña, un poco abrumada por el naciente cansancio producto de la penumbra, mirando al suelo.

-¿Sobre qué?

~o~

El que, de la nada, se le haya ocurrido apelar por el recurso médico no fue fortuito. Y, sin embargo, la sola esperanza de que lo fuera se tornó en algo ingenuo. Tanto más si considera que el puente fronterizo más cercano está entre Laredo, El Paso y Brownsville, todas en Texas.

Se supone que en el Consulado se dio aviso. Se suponía que el gobierno mexicano prestaría apoyo legal, pero en este momento están con las manos llenas. Chicago, Los Angeles, Nueva York, Houston, la respuesta es la misma para todas las solicitudes de auxilio legal sobre situación migratoria.

Cada día llegan más recién llegados a las oficinas consulares en la frontera. Eso, tenía entendido, debería ser asunto de los cónsules en El Paso y en San Diego, no de los legados en las ciudades del interior. Y entre eso y quienes resisten bscando resguardo en las iglesias, son pocos, casi ningún empleado, los que están disponibles para prestar aalguna asesoria legal.

Dado a que Gwendolyn se quedó sin empleo, y le empezaron un proceso por el uso de los contactos que tenía en la oficina del gobernador, se está alojando con ella en el suburbio de East Lansing. Para el puesto que ocupaba, el hogar es mucho más austero de lo que su sueldo como funcionaria le permite pagarse.

No había muchos retratos propios. Los únicos que había estaban en la sala, una foto con uniforme de gala bajo una Estrella de Bronce que pende de un clavo sobre la chimenea, y una en la que, al parecer siendo una niña, posaba con un hombre por entonces joven vestido en azul y blanco y una mujer (poco atractiva, por lo que pudo apreciar) de uno veintitrés al menos.

Necesita distraer su mente de la idea de la que debería ser responsable.

Es un hecho que Roberto tiene los días contados. Apelación o no, era un hecho que será enviado por avión a la Ciudad de México. De ello dependía el último recurso, ya que cualquier medicamento prescrito para una cardiopatía está contraindicado a pacientes que suelen viajar. Y el trecho en autobús hasta El Paso no se abarca en un solo día, menos cuando ya sr acerca la temporada de tornados en las llanuras exidtentes desde el centro de Michigan al desierto occidental de Texas. La ruta terrestre está descartada.

El juicio de apelación, por suerte, será a puerta cerrada a una única sesión, sin jurado y con el traslado ya asegurado. Necesitaba toda su concentración y la fuerza moral qu le quedaba. No sabe cuál será la reacción de Ronnie Anne en cuanto se entere. No quería ver a su hija más destrozada de lo que pudiera estar, pero odiaba ocultarle cosas. Lo mismo que esa noche con Lincoln en la que relató el cómo conoció a Roberto, ahora siente la odiosa necesidad de hacerlo. La duda se quedó en el aire.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Negarle a su hija la más remota esperanza? ¿O, sencillamente, darle una pequeña luz a la que debía aferrarse hasta el final, no importando lo amargo que fuera el fin?

Al mismo tiempo, una idea cruzó por su mente. No le gustará hacer eso, pero, en el fondo, uno siempre se pregunta sobre el sentido que eso tendría.

Una taza con café flojo, unas rebanadas de pan tostado y un plato de huevos con tocino fueron puestos frente a ella. No esperaba ya tener que comer o beber algo, no a causa de los nervios, sino por lo tensa que está.

-Supuse que tendría hambre, María -suspiró la ex-militar, arrastrando lus palabras.

-No era necesario, pero... gracias.

-Siento no haber sido de gran ayuda con lo de su marido -sin pensarlo, Gwen apretó los puños-. No esperaba que algo así...

-No se culpe -corta la matriarca Santiago-. Nadie pudo ver eso venir.

-¿Que no me culpe? -ríe irónica la teniente, aunque es también una risa triste- Fue mi culpa por tantear un juego sin conocer a fondo las reglas. Por mí, tu familia se ha roto, he perdido mi empleo, ¡incluso puede que te...!

-¡Cálmese! -sin aviso, la enfermera soltó una bofetada, consiguiendo el efecto deseado- No estuvimos juntas en esto por nada, mucho menos quisiera ver a nadie caer aún más bajo.

Agitada, Gwendolyn no tuvo que ver sino la realidad de los hechos. Tal cual, la estadía en el ejército es una cosa muy distinta a organizar memorandos y reuniones o detallar testimonios en una corte. En la milicia y en la política, es cuestión de tener una organización clara para mantener el caos a raya. En un proceso legal, es imponer orden al caos, no mantenerlo a raya.

Estuvo a punto de cometer un error. Apenas y estuvo al tanto cuando se recibieran órdenes sobre los centros de detención de inmigrantes, pero había escuchado (muy poca información, por cierto) sobre un posible proyecto, una operación negra. Sabe bien que la siguiente administración, haya reelección o no, será Demócrata, y la idea sería muy polemizada apenas y se revele la punta del iceberg. Unas palabras más, y estaría totalmente sola.

-Pase lo que pase -dijo Gwendolyn, un poco más tranquila-, voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance... ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

-¿Por qué no?

Indiferentes ya al lapsus previo, se concentraron un poco en comer. No importaría ya lo que pase, no podían caer. No más bajo, al menos. Y cualquier apoyo, aún en las sombras, podría brindarlo para que esa caída no suceda.

~o~

Los días para Ronnie Anne se habían vuelto una porquería. Cuando su madre le habló hace menos de un día para darle la noticia, quiso desahogarse y hablarlo con quien fuera.

Una de las cosas que la vida le enseñó hace tiempo, no pocas veces a la mala, fue a no dejarse engañar por nadie. Así sea su propia familia, debía luchar para sobrevivir si está en sus manos, y mantenerse si no podía manejarlo. Ello la molestó desde que su madre le dijo que su padre recibió sentencia y apelaría. Para ella, ya no importaba. El segundo hombre más importante en su vida será deportado.

En toda la semana, desde que Lincoln regresó no podía acercarse a él. Siempre acompañado por alguna de sus hermanas menores, estas tenían la instrucción de alejarse tan pronto la vieran. La maestra Johnson lo miraba casi como un apestado por la paliza que Chandler recibió y provocó su expulsión, y ni bien estaba fuera, Luan se limitaba (de mala gana, como pudo apreciar ) a seguirle hasta el infame salón 4-c, antes de entrar a detención.

El único momento que era una ventana, para variar, eran las veces que tenían que ir a los casilleros. Ninguna de sus hermanas estaría cerca, y la única persona que puede ser un problema para tener una charla ni siquiera se molestaría en interrumpir sus planes. No hacía menos a Clyde, sino que apenas y le recuerda su lugar.

Mientras esperaba a que Zach, Liam, Rusty y Jordan abandonaran los casilleros, decidió poner una canción que, en palabras del (en un futuro cercano) doctor Schiller, podría servir como una terapia de choque. No era para menos, porque era esa o tener que soportar las agresivas rimas de un grupo mexicano.

Sin más qué hacer, empezó a canturrear para sí, importando un comino si a alguien le parece mal que siga la pista en el reproductor del móvil.

Solo voy con mi pena

Sola va mi condena

Correr es mi destino

Para burlar la ley

.

Perdido en el corazón

De la grande Babylon

Me dicen el clandestino

Por no llevar papel

Por mucho que odia pensarlo, sabe que su padre no solo llevaba papeles, sino que incluso tenía cuidado de mantenerlos al día cada que era posible.

Pa' una ciudad del norte

Yo me fui a trabajar

Mi vida la dejé

Entre Ceuta y Gibraltar

El estribillo, de por sí bastante pegajoso, llegó a gustarle aunque no supiera donde quedan Ceuta y Gibraltar, por lo que casi olvidó su propia pena en cuanto sonó la campana. Ya teniendo el año asegurado, no le preocupa que tenga que saltarse gimnasia.

A su mente, no pocas cosas acudieron. Desde su primer encuentro, Lincoln solo trataba de ser amable. Las burlas a las que le sometió, en su momento, le divirtieron tanto como ahora era ganarle en cualquier juego de pelea. Obviando el cabello y las pecas, le parecía un poco atractivo. No demasiado para babearse por él, pero tampoco como para tratarlo como basura... no demasiado.

Soy una raya en el mar

Fantasma en la ciudad

Mi vida va prohibida

Dice la autoridad

.

Solo voy con mi pena

Sola va mi condena

Correr es mi destino

Por no llevar papel

"¿Tanto así me veo?"

Reparó en un hecho obvio en cuanto vio a una chiquilla de primero, pálida, asiática sudoriental y vestida de blusa azul cielo y falda ultramar, era arrojada contra los casilleros por un empujón que le dieron a Lana. Sabe que, por el hecho de tener por hermano a un golpeador, empezaron a meterse todavía más con quienes podían meterse. Por lo regular, no se metían con las gemelas, pero lo que son Lucy y Lisa son otro asunto. Un asunto que, por desgracia, pasó a incluir a la rubia de primer año.

Perdido en el corazón

De la grande Babylon

Me dicen el clandestino

Yo soy el quiebra ley

Desubicada, se debatió entre intervenir y dejarla a su suerte. El chico, al parecer, solo se mete con quienes puede si tiene ventaja, y decidió que Lana era perfecta, estando ausente Lola.

Mano negra clandestina

Peruano clandestino

Africano clandestino

Marihuana ilegal

-¿Tienes algo de cerebro, Loud? -preguntó aquél chico, blanco y castaño, al tirar de una de sus coletas y arrojar su gorra al baño de chicos- ¿O le pediste a mami que se lo pusiera a la chismosa de tu hermana?

-¡Dame mi gorra, tarado! -reclamó Lana, antes de que recibiera otro tirón al cabello, mantenida a raya.

-¿Vas a llorar como la niñita que eres? ¿O vas a llamar a tu hermano? -se mofó el chico.

-¿Y qué tal a su bravucona? -se oyó la voz de Ronnie Anne justo tras el chico.

Ni bien se presentó, el chico no se molestó en darle atención, lo cual pagó muy barato. Ni bien alzado el puño, la chicana apenas lo detuvo y torció su brazo.

-Me entero que le pusiste una mano a ella o a sus hermanas -dijo mientras lo puso contra la pared-, y voy a arreglarte un viaje sin regreso a la Chingada, culero

Solo voy con mi pena

Sola va mi condena

Correr es mi destino

Para burlar la ley

Perdido en el corazón

De la grande Babylon

Me dicen el clandestino

Por no llevar papel

Ni bien terminando de amenazar, el efecto de rematar su amenaza en español causó que el terror inundsra sus ojos, y el charco de orina que dejó fue prueba fiel de ello.

-¡¿Y ustedes que nos ven?! -remató la morena, ahuyentando a los curiosos.

Argelino clandestino

Nigeriano clandestino

Boliviano clandestino

Mano negra ilegal

Lana no sabía cómo actuar. Por un lado, Luna le había instruido de salir corriendo apenas viera a Ronnie Anne. Por el otro, aquél chico había sido un verdadero grano en el trasero en zona de guerra desde la semana pasada, y la persona a quien debía evitar le salvó el pellejo. Para no complicarse, apeló más a su humanidad.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, antes de que los brazos de la menor intentaran aplastarla- ¿Y esto?

-Gracias, Ronnie Anne -dijo aliviada Lana-. De verdad, gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Me acompañas un rato? -pidió la multiusos.

-No veo porqué no... ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Lincoln?

Mientras acompaña a la niña a su salón, no dejaba de sorprenderse. Sabe de la orden que Luna diera, pero no de quiénes estaban dispuestas a romperla, mucho menos que Lana fuese la primera en hacerlo. Tampoco que, al menos, la mitad de ellas no cree que Bobby tuviera mucha culpa o que, en realidad, no les interesa.

Leni, según la "reina del lodo", se niega en redondo a creer que él tuvo la culpa. Luan y Lana misma no solo se niegan, sino que piensan que él hizo lo posible. Lucy, Lisa y Lily prefieren tener una postura neutral, aunque no es que Lily no pueda decir nada realmente y se alegra de tenerla de vuelta. La gótica solo se escudó en tener que aceptar sin protestar en apriencia, mientras que la niña prodigio optó por desentenderse en cualquier forma. Lola no quiere pensar en ello, aunque no quería enfrentarse a Luna abiertamente. En cuanto a Lynn, prefería ignorar todo ello. Luna, a final de cuentas, es la única en verdad reacia a creer que Bobby era inocente, e incluso había prohibido terminantemente a Lincoln verse con ella fuera de la escuela. La única persona que de verdad puede hablar con libertad de ello, Lori, sencillamente no quiere hacerlo de nuevo. No con todas revoloteando por su habitación.

-¿Sabes que Luna no puede vernos juntas?

-Lucy me lo dijo hace tiempo -respondió la chicana, antes de voltear a ver a Kat en el sanitario-. Sigo sin olvidar esos ojos...

-Da más miedo tener que verla a los ojos que a su flequillo -dijo estremecida Lana-. Ahora sé por qué a mis papás les aterra esa mirada.

Por un segundo, ambas se detuvieron frente al despacho que ocupaba la doctora Schiller. Lana sabía de la reciente reputación que Santiago se ganó al empujar y agredir a la entonces terapeuta, fama que Lola desechó por creerla un simple rumor.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Lana.

-Solo se que no deberíamos estar aquí -avanzó la morena, sonando el timbre-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Es solo que no sé por qué esa anciana tenía que ser tan...

-¿Mala? -remató la chicana, desdeñosa- Si supieras...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pregunta a tus hermanos y sabrás por qué esa mujer se hizo odiar -respondió molesta la latina-. Ojalá nunca la volvamos a ver.

-¿Volver a ver a quién, Santiago? -terció una voz tras ambas.

Asustada por la voz del director Huggins tras ambas, Lana fue directo a su salón. Ronnie Anne, por su lado, no quiso moverse de donde estaba. Necesita despejarse, pero tuvo qur apelar a un viejo refrán que su abuelo suele ocupar en un sentido literal. "A falta de pan..."

-A la doctora Schiller -la voz de la chicana se quebró un poco, nerviosa.

-¿No se supone que debe ir a clases?

-¿Y eso qué? -cuestiona desafiante Ronnie Anne- Eso no me devolverá a papá.

-A mi oficina, entonces -más que ordenar, indicó el funcionario.

El camino a la oficina del director Huggins no fue tan ominoso como en otras ocasiones. Ya antes había hecho el recorrido al sitio, como cuando encerró a Clyde en su casillero, desnudó sin querer a Lincoln de la cintura para abajo días después de ese incidente (cuando, en realidad, solo le bajaría el pantalón) o hiciera comer unas frituras bañadas con salsa picante a Joy por una ridícula apuesta, aún sabiendo que la chica afroamericana es hipersensible a cualquier chile.

Aunque había un cierto orden en esa oficina, Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar ver un número especial de Ace Savvy, Decorando los pasillos, aquél ejemplar de doble portada que a Renee le faltó para completar el tiraje del año anterior. Junto a éste, había una taza blanca sin contenido alguno, un bagel relleno con ensalada de papa y un documento que parecía poco importante.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacía fuera de clase? -preguntó Wilbur, guardando entre tanto su almuerzo.

-Solo... no quería entrar.

-¿Y por qué no quería entrar? ¿Su familia tiene que ver?

Un corto asentimiento por respuesta fue todo lo que Huggins obtuvo por respuesta. Y a juzgar por el gesto, el aire que la rodeaba parecía apestar a varias emociones. Rabia, impotencia, pesar... pese a todo, ella prefiere no decir que se siente vulnerable.

Una larga aspiración y las puertas de la muralla doble que constituye su propio corazón se vieron abiertas de par en par. Ronnie Anne no se guardó nada sobre cómo se siente en ese momento de su vida. Con los pocos asideros a esta que tenía, no tuvo más opciones. No tiene en mucha estima al director Huggins, pero era mejor pasar por desahogo con él a guardarse ese cúmulo de sensaciones y dejarlas pudrirse bajo el sol implacable.

-No puedo decir que siento mucho lo que pasó -externó el administrador escolar-, o que tolere que un alumno se pasee por los pasillos sin un pase para el baño como si fuera la Primera Dama en un evento social. Pero si lo necesita...

-Ya tengo demasiado de ese trato.

-¿Qué trato? -preguntó Huggins, intrigado

-Del preferente. ¡Odio que a muchos... -Santiago estuvo a punto de decir "hijos de migrantes", corrigiendo al momento-... que algunas personas reciban trato especial solo porque sus padres lleguen de cualquier lado y, apenas pase algo, les den comida en bandeja de plata y un cuchillo en la espalda!

-Si tenemos las cosas así, entonces vaya a casa.

-¡A eso me refiero! -gritó la chicana, sobresaltando al otro lado de la puerta a la robusta secretaria.

-No es por trato preferencial, señorita Santiago -replicó Huggins, imperturbable y sin perder cierta severidad-. Le estoy dando permiso para que vaya a casa. Recoja sus cosas, pida las tareas del día y la quiero ver aquí a última hora de mañana.

No podía sentirse peor. Solo expresó un pequeño punto de vista y no solo la mandan a casa. Hoy la mandan a casa, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo para que el día siguiente le dejen caer el mazo con todo.

No quería pasar un segundo más con ese pasante y futuro psicólogo escolar. No quería volver a ver una salchicha kosher en su vida. No más comidas de clara inspiración alemana solo porque al "señorito" la única ocasión que comió tacos le provocaron una diarrea de tres días y tuvo que estar en observación, teniendo doce. Por muy racista que suene, quería tacos, tocino a un lado de unos huevos a la mexicana mientras ve una grabación de la función de lucha libre de la noche anterior con su padre los sábados mientras esperaban a que Bobby se despertara y salga agitado a trabajar o a verse con Lori...

No lo sabe. Quiere volver a pasar días que no volverán, a sentir un abrazo de su familia... un abrazo que solo le corresponde el viento mientras abandona las instalaciones.

~o~

No era una opción para Lynn. No sabía por qué rayos Lucy la lleva prácticamente a rastras a aquél departamento en la zona del parque industrial. Usualmente es al revés, y siempre a cualquier cosa para la que nadie más que ella no estuviera disponible, así sea para tomar un poco de luz de sol.

No era para menos. No esperaron a decirle nada a Luna y, con todo el sigilo del que podían echar mano, siguieron a Rashid por los sitios que, al menos desde aquella noche que el chico fuera ultrajado, sabían que era posible encontrarle.

No se interesan tanto en lo que al chico le guste o en una abierta confrontación. Lynn necesitaba tener una expiación, y Lucy no ayuda mucho en realidad. El que su compañera de cuarto desesra verle en una posición que considera menos que humillante no era nada gratuito en realidad. Sin embargo, la gótica lo tenía en mente.

A Lucy ya no le interesaba que su hermana mayor más cercana se gane su perdón por lo del ya olvidado golpe que mandó a Lincoln al hospital o cualquier evento posterior. Con todo lo que pasara, inclusive el beso que le diera a Clyde pasó a caer al olvido para los que se hayan enterado. Su vida, en sí, está tan a salvo que a Rocky no le importó, mucho menos a los integrantes del Club de Enterradotes.

Los pocos lugares a donde fuera Rashid eran demasiado... impropios para su edad. Hasta Leni sabe que el barrio de las calles Eisenhower y MacArthur es una garantía de que puedan encontrarse alguna pandilla que prefiere reunirse a merodear y apostar entre ellos o con los viandantes incautos, y la calle Birch, la vía más corta hacia el parque industrial desde el parque de la calle Gantka no era el mejor lugar para usar como atajo.

Lynn no se sentía tranquila. Menos sabiendo que aquel barrio, justo en la zona de los libramientos a Flint, Lansing y el Huron, algún malviviente termine por secuestrarlas y torturarlas como, escuchó decir en el gimnasio, varias chicas del noveno grado que desaparecieron de poblados cercanos.

-No tenemos nada, niño -oyó decir a Lucy a un niño de la edad de Lisa, meses más o menos,que vestía prendas un poco gastadas salidas al parecer de la beneficencia-. Mejor vete.

Tentada a darle un billete, Lucy la contuvo, como si ella estuviera a cargo de su dinero con una expresión poco caritativa.

-Mejor no lo hagas -indica la de ojos grises.

-¿No ves que puede morirse de hambre? -replicó la castaña, empezando a impacientarse- ¿Qué tal si no tiene familia?

-¿O qué tal que sus familiares estén esperando a que les des algo? Birch y Pansy Creek -la gótica leyó un rótulo en la esquina-. Debemos de estar cerca.

La mirada que Lucy le dedicó sentenció toda intención de darle algo a ese niño. Pensó que era solo desconfianza, aunque la gótica no es de aquellas personas tenidas por estúpidas.

El resto del trayecto fue un poco tortuoso para Lucy. Con los pies molidos de tanto caminar a causa de los recovecos tomados por el oriental, a Lynn no le quedó de otra que cargar con su hermana y su mochila. Por su mente, puede mandar el trabajo comunitario del día al demonio. El almuerzo de hoy bien puede asolearse un poco y mañana se lo daría a Flip. Si algo puede arruinar su inusual felicidad por haber tenido una buena noticia, ese almuerzo puede ser la causa.

En mente, Lynn trató de buscar cualquier palabra que le sirviera de algo. No se había rendido o retirado en su vida, y con la temporada de baloncesto cerca, es muy probable que alguien la trate como basura, poniendo en riesgo su FLHBBR. Bien esta temporada ya no contaría con el fútbol y el lacrosse, en dos semanas será la prueba para béisbol, y pasado el cumpleaños de Lori, ya en verano, encabezará la lista definitiva para el roller-derby. En el fondo, pensó, necesita esto. Ya el servicio comunitario le costó el balonmano y el baloncesto, y su serie de incidentes desde noviembre pasado le pasaron factura.

-¿Es allí? -preguntó Lynn, sorprendida de ver un edificio un tanto descuidado.

-Si, es aquí -jadeó Lucy, no más descansada pese a ser peso muerto-. Te dije que podíamos llegar en el transporte público.

-No es mi culpa que dejara mi pase del autobús en el casillero -repuso con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Lo usarías si lo tuvieras -contraatacó la niña antes de caer pesadamente al suelo duro del estacionamiento.

Lynn no tenía idea de qué demonios era lo que hacen allí. Si Lucy empezó a verse con alguien en especial, no tendrá problema para hacerla de chaperona. Si era por una tarea, no se lo creerá ni por asomo, pues en los pasillos incluso habían vinculado a su exprofesor con alguna pandilla o alguna cosa de drogas.

Fingiendo no prestar atención, vio a Lucy tomar su móvil y escribir un mensaje. Esperando a que fuera para avisar a Luna y a Luan sobre dónde están, es lo de menos. Necesita disculparse, y eso es algo que no le gusta hacer fuera de sus círculos más íntimos.

.

El que Rashid se tomara muchas molestias para tomarse un rodeo están justificadas. Desde aquella noche, y más desde que la profesora Shrinivas le mostrara eso, no confía mucho en nadie que no le hubiera tratado. Y la lista de la gente en quien tuviera confianza se está reduciendo.

Hasta donde sabe, Liam cayó de su gracia por tener casi a escondidas con Layla y no decirle absolutamente nada. Zach y Rusty dejaron de hablarle en solidaridad con su camarada. Loud y Santiago tienen sus problemas y se mantiene al margen. ¿Clyde McBride? Tendrá tiempo para hablar con él, si es que no le da la espalda. Ya ni hablar de las chicas de su grupo. Polly le llena de terror, Kat y Mollie, a quienes conoce solo de vista, ni de chiste. Aquella pecosa Penelope no le parece de fiar por su afición a la ciencia ficción, y Brianna, aquella a la que llaman Cookie, tal vez si no estuviera tan pegada a Sadie y Joy...

Por simple rutina, tomó una de tantas rutas alternas. Poco después de la oleada de agresiones contra varios chicos, se habían impartido charlas de prevención. El oficial que la impartió, un sujeto de apellido "Galipoli" o algo por el estilo, les recomendó tomar una ruta alterna por si se sienten amenazados en las calles. Si tenían a un acosador, eso bien puede servirles para despistarle.

En su momento, se había burlado de instrucciones similares. Enterarse de tener a un agresor cerca por un tiempo fue lo que le sacudió, viéndose forzado a tomar semejante consejo "para que no se repita".

Tomando por Gantka hacia Birch, evitó mostrar cualquier sobrante de comida. Varios conocidos en todo el grado evitan aquella zona, incluido el autonombrado "Poppa Wheelie", por la fama que aquel barrio tiene de ser una zona peligrosa por los perros que viven en los alrededores. No obstante, también se guardó el móvil que le diera Layla, solo por si acaso.

Con algo tan sencillo como un cambio de rutas en la semana, no contó con que casi nadie le diera seguimiento. Mucho menos que tuviera que acceder a una -para él- absurda petición de Lucy.

No tenía ánimo de ver de nuevo a Lynn. Para él, la compañera de habitación de Lucy es de las peores personas con las que podría haber tratado en toda su vida. Y, sin embargo, debía apegarse a ello. Solo había algunas personas peores que aquella agresiva chica. Aquél chico pelirrojo que soltó insultos a diestro y siniestro en la cafetería, Liam... y ninguno de ellos llegó al grado de aquél profesor. Junto a él, Lynn Loud jr. no es mas que un tierno gatito, uno que no dejaría su hogar y prefiere defenderse con todo a ser llevado a una nueva casa.

No tenía ganas de verle la cara de nuevo. Ahora, es justo lo que debe hacer.

Perdió a sus "perseguidores". Punto a su favor. Punto en contra... un cierto pelirrojo que es vecino de Rusty en el bloque de casilleros. Y no parece interesarse gran cosa en él.

Antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, Zach le envío algunas fotos de Renee. La chica le cayó mal tan solo de ver dichas imágenes, pues el chico le dijo que ella es, si acaso, la más grande fan de Ace Savvy en la ciudad. Con lo mucho que él desprecia a los superhéroes con todo y sus historias más que predecibles y atrayentes, el rechazo de aquella chica era mutuo por su interés en dramas mucho más humanos. Ahora, en clases ni siquiera le dirigen una mirada.

Le mueve la prisa por llegar a casa. Tuvo que meterse en un callejón para no ser visto por Zach o por alguien que le fuese conocido, bajo el riesgo de encontrarse en un pleito que no puede ganar. Una cosa fue su problema con Liam y el que Layla se haya quedado con él sin decirle a nadie absolutamente nada, problema zanjado con varios golpes al cobrizo sin que los testigos se metieran. Y otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a golpes con alguien que pudiera ser respaldado por una chica.

Apenas pudo ver nada, menos oir lo que esos dos se decían. Ni bien entraron ambos al edificio donde cualquiera de los dos vive, volvió a tomar el camino a casa. Estando nervioso, desconoce cual sería la reacción de aquella chica que terminó por insultarle.

No supo qué pensar de la petición de Lucy. Ni siquiera le gusta ver a nadie humillado por mucho que se lo gane, y una disculpa vacía, una mera formalidad como ella lo llamó, no lo vale.

El último lugar donde esperaba verse era justo a dos cuadras de su nuevo hogar. El sitio, un club nocturno abandonado al parecer llamado "Per a Negra" (según reza la gastada marquesina, dañada por el tiempo), se hace notar como un sitial de temática pirata, si las personas que allí laboraban son como las chicas que el norteafricano viera hace un tiempo en los noticieros por la noche.

Algo en su interior ía que no entrara. Un potente hormigueo invadió centímetro a centímetro su piel como si de un grupo de cocodrilos se pusiera en torno a una cabra en el Nilo, listos para despedazar al desgraciado animal.

Sus sospechas se esfumaron en menos de un segundo. El origen de sus temores sobre ese lugar solo eran un chico de la preparatoria vestido de suéter amarillo y jeans y su acompañante, una chica de su misma edad castaña de minifalda negra y calentadores a rayas blancas y lilas que salieron de ese lugar. Por la cara que aquel adolescente tenía, no dudó sobre haber hecho lo que se imaginó.

Una vibración en su pantalón llamó su atención. No es común que él mismo diera su propio número si no era necesario en verdad, cosa de la que se arrepintió de hacer para con Lucy.

"Si el asunto es tan urgente, ¿por qué mejor no me citó en donde puedan vernos sin problemas?"

Del tiempo en que han tratado, varios lugares en los que Lucy suele reunirse le son algo incómodos. Cementerios, tiendas de esoterismo, los clubes de poesía de la ciudad... y los de Lynn eran demasiado obvios para una deportista, por lo que ha escuchado. No tiene gran idea de ello, pues siendo originario de un país de mayoría musulmana, desconoce de tales sitios a pesar de ser cristiano copto.

Un simple mensaje preguntando dónde está, enviado por su madre, lo sobresaltó un poco. Como si no necesitara más para sentir miedo, escuchó pasos a corta distancia de sí. En circunstancias normales, se habría quedado quieto, cooperando y entregando casi cuanto objeto de valor. El dispositivo, empero, tenía un valor más allá de lo que él pudiera darle a primera vista. Su único contacto con Layla, y no puede perderlo.

En cuanto respondió, se sintió seguro.

Echó un vistazo. Lucy y "ella" la estaban esperando. Por mucho aprecio que siente por Lucy, no tiene las agallas necesarias para enfrentar a Lynn. No en ese momento, y mucho menos en su tierra de exilio.

Tuvo que rodear hasta dar con el contenedor de basura. La escalera de emergencias está cerca de allí, por lo que ya tiene una ruta alterna. ¿Un recurso gastado de la arquitectura urbana americana? Definitivamente, pero es uno bastante funcional. Lo es, al menos hasta que cae por pisar mal el tercer peldaño, distraído por el sonido de un nuevo mensaje entrante.

.

Todo está a oscuras. Escucha voces, algunas muy agitadas, otras aliviadas. Eso ya es algo bueno, lo suficiente como para saber que está vivo. Escuchar voces y sentir un agudo dolor en la pierna derecha. Agudo como si se rompiera la pierna y estuviera cansado hasta para aullar por el dolor.

-... onsable por... ¡por esto! -oye con claridad la voz de su madre- ¡No es un juego, niñas!

-No sabíamos que usaría una escalera en mal estado, señora -la excusa de Lucy se escucha sincera, a pesar del ¿nerviosismo?- Ni siquiera sabía que ese edificio cuenta con una escalera de emergencia.

-¡Había escuchado cosas buenas de ti desde Navidad, Lynn Loud! ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

Apenas abriendo los ojos, apenas lo suficiente para tener un poco de claridad y pasar por alguien aún dormido o inconsciente. Ver a Lynn humillada por su madre, soportar con la cabeza gacha el sermón con el que solía amenazar a algún vecino que se le insinuaba a Layla. Una cosa eran los intentos por buscarle marido, y una muy distinta los chicos pervertidos, los casados infieles de cualquier culto religioso y, en especial, los ancianos que no dejan de actuar como si fueran veinteañeros desesperados por llevarse a alguien a la cama.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasarle a mi bebé?

Su bebé... irónico. Solo cuando sufre algo serio, habla de él como si tuviera dos años. Lo mismo cuando la señorita Shrinivas le habló sobre esa noche que cuando unos chicos en Alejandría se le echaron encima solo porque el Al-ahly perdió un juego cuando tenía cinco, no le importó.

Por un segundo sintió la helada mirada de Lucy sobre su persona. Habituado ya a esos onos grises y a sus casi imperceptibles cambios de humor sin necesidad de verlos antes de que le cortaran el flequillo, Rashid intentó adivinar lo que en esr momento pasaba por la mente de la poetisa. Nada... esa mirada no expresa nada. Ni por su hermana o por él. Ni siquiera por sí misma. Si buscaba, y puede permitirse decir que no es así, a una persona que sea la definición de "cabrón(a) insensible" con una foto que lo ejemplifica, ésa persona sería Lucy Loud.

-¿Puede salir un momento por favor, Sheila? -un ligero parpadeo le bastó a la gótica para tener que reaccionar. No tanto en defensa de su hermana, sino para pedirle a su madre que salga.

-Ni hablar, Lucy, a menos que...

-Nada pasional, señora -cortó Lucy-. Es algo que mi hermana y yo debemos discutir con Rashid. A solas -remató.

Apenas la mujer abandonó el cuarto, Rashid se sintió intimidado. La única persona que lo trata como un igual, tal vez como un amigo muy cercano sin ser gótico, y su hermana mayor más cercana.

-Puedes dejar de fingir que duermes -dijo Lucy, develando a medias al chico.

-¿Crees que no está dormido? -cortó Lynn- ¡Solo míralo! Parece idiota por los sedantes.

-La anestesia fue local, y no necesita que le recuerdes el porqué te tiene miedo.

-¿Crees que no sé de medicina? -protesta la castaña- ¿Quién crees que llevó a Margo o a Polly a la enfermería cuando se lesionaron? ¿Quién crees que arrastró allí a Lincoln cuando intentó participar en un concurso de perros calientes hace dos años?

-Esto no fue una indigestión o simples torceduras, fue una fractura expuesta.

-¿Quieren callarse las... dos? -protesta bostezando Rashid, demasiado cansado incluso para ser tomado en cuenta por aquellas dos.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas? -Lynn por fin reventó, sujetando por el pecho del vestido a Lucy- ¿Quieres que me disculpe con él? ¡Bien!

Soltando con rudeza a Lucy, Lynn no se cuidó de no despertar al chico norteafricano, quien solo quería descansar y procesar lo que pudo pasar entre su accidente hace horas. Sin recato alguno, típico de ella, salta sobre el convaleciente y repite la operación aplicada a su hermana.

-Lo lamento -dice con franqueza, recordando los últimos meses de su vida-. Lamento haber sido una basura contigo y con tu hermana. Lamento que mi hermano sea un débil que no supo explicarse a tiempo. Y... lamento... ¡lamento queno te hubieras roto algo más que la pierna! ¡Lamento que todo el maldito hospital te viera como si yo misma te hubiera golpeado!

Aquellas palabras, para Lucy, solo significaron que a Lynn se le acabaron los recursos que pudiera necesitar. Le bastó con verla huir de ese cuarto de hospital para saberla liberada de sus propios demonios. Los mismos demonios que, ignora, atenazan a más de uno en su familia.

Suspirando, la gótica se sentó en el incómodo sillón de la pieza. Sacando un cuaderno de pasta dura nuevo y un bolígrafo, las ideas que nacieron de ese encuentro fueron la gota que desbordó el vaso de ss ideas, ideas que -piensa- debe sacar a flote.

-Bien hecho, Lucy -se dijo a sí misma, abatida.

-¿Es... verdad lo que ella... dijo? -musitó el africano, exhausto y sorprendido por la escena que Lynn improvisó.

-Más de lo que quiere admitir, en realidad...

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -preguntó Rashid, queriendo conocer una respuesta que baila frente a él.

-¿Traerte al hospital? -preguntó de nuevo Lucy, asintiendo el chico-. Supongo que es lo menos que pudo hacer en vista de tu situación. Fue agotador -empezó a narrar- tener que seguirte, tener que evitar unos perros agresivos, esperar bajo el sol y tener que cargar contigo inconsciente hasta aquí, llamar a tu madre y soportar un duro sermón.

-No tenían por qué hacerlo... igual no me debían nada.

Sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, Lucy se levantó del sillón y fue a la puerta. La mirada aprehensiva que el moreno le dedicó, empero, la detuvo en seco.

-No te debo nada, Lucy -razonó el egipcio, bastante personal.

-¿En serio?

-No exactamente -replicó el egipcio, soltando un nuevo bostezo-. En realidad... te debo nada... y todo.

Una última mirada a la ventana bastó para saber que Lynn estará bien. Al menos lo suficiente para saber que no volverá sola a casa. Desconcertada por lo recién escuchado, decidió hacer compañía al chico un rato más, tomando ideas que creyó dispersas en su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Afuera, Lynn se ocupa de vomitar la poca comida que tenía en el estómago. Sin deseos de ver a nadie que no fuera Lucy, para ella el peso que cargaba encima al fin se fue por completo. No quería pensar más en ello, ni recordarlo siquiera.

"Si esto es quitarse un peso de encima, mejor... mejor no le hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar".

~o~

Desde que la doctora Schiller fuera despedida, los días de detención quedaron a cargo, hasta nuevo aviso, del entrenador Pacowski. El grueso entrenador, muy a su pesar, tuvo que resignarse a perder por segundo torneo consecutivo la final de la liga infantil de fútbol por un apretado 20-22 frente a Beaverton de visita, sin receptor y sin pateadora estrella.

Para rematar, se enteró de que el grueso hombretón había intentado tener una cita con la profesora Johnson y el desastre fue tal que su depresión solo le dio para indicar que todos deberían estar en silencio hasta las cinco o hasta que su lapsus pase, lo que ocurra primero.

Sin saber gran cosa y sin interés sobre aquél desastre de cita, vio a Lincoln sentado junto a la puerta. Demacrado, abatido, es un hecho que Lincoln, por poco, salvó el curso. Las últimas semanas del mismo, ya una mera formalidad, le servirá al peliblanco para rescatar lo más que pueda, y a ella para poder mejorar su promedio anual. Era un hecho ya confirmado que su padre fue enviado a Ciudad de México.

Pensó un poco en ello. Su madre, le comentó hacía unas horas, perdió la apelación y volverá a casa en las próximas horas. No solo eso. También aquella mujer, la asistente del gobernador, se quedó sin empleo y ahora enfrenta un juicio por abuso de confianza. No le interesa otra cosa sino ver a su padre, y ni siquiera ese pequeño privilegio puede tomar, pues el único detalle que le dieran fue que él renunció al factor familiar. No era, por lo tanto, menester que ella fuera al aeropuerto de Detroit para ver a su progenitor salir de sy vida un tiempo.

Sacarlo todo con Huggins fue una cosa. No se sintió liberada, en realidad. Pero hacerla con alguien de fiar...

Gracias a lo que Lana le contó ("solo fue un intercambio", se repitió), puede hacerse una idea de lo que Luna le haría si la ve junto a su hermano fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Quizá incluso devuelva la cortesía de Año Nuevo y quiera hacer que el pretzel humano sea un juego de niños. Incluso barajó la posibilidad de que llame a algunos amigos suyos que no tengan escrúpulos en golpear a una menor. Si puede sumar que Tabby es una conocida suya y se guardó todas las veces que fue abusiva con ella, puede presumir que vio a la muerte directamente a la cara.

Reparando en quienes se hallaban en detención, eran menos respecto de otros días. Además de ella misma y Lincoln, solo están una friki del séptimo grado, que se dice prima de Liam, Trent y Lance, del grupo de quinto a cargo de Winslow y, cosa que no cuadra, Jordan.

No le importa mucho quién esté, sino lo que piensa hacer. Si Lincoln se autoproclama como "el hombre del plan", ella solo actúa por impulso y corta, sin remedio, dicho plan. Nunca ha tenido, en realidad, idea de ponerse al otro lado de la balanza.

Aprovechó que Pacowski se quedó dormido para enviar un mensaje a Jordan, rezando porque el grueso entrenador no despierte y el mensaje no sea interceptado.

~o~

Por lo menos, las cosas en el consultorio siguieron bien. No puede dejar de pensar que hizo bien en querer disciplinar a los chicos de la primaria y secundaria de Royal Woods, que intentó contribuir con la comunidad del país y hacer lo que hizo grande a la Alemania de su primera infancia.

Mientras escucha un viejo fonógrafo un disco con una vieja marcha dedicada a los Afrika Korps, decidió beber de un trago lo que quedaba de Armagnac en la botella. Por ella, la indicación de su geriatra puede irse al demonio, como si él supiera que una vieja lesión en la cadera no era tan vieja.

Cuando dejó su despacho en la escuela, decidió tomarse la libertad de llevarse todos los expedientes de los Loud que seguían estudiando allí, el de varios estudiantes del quinto grado y, en especial, los muebles que la administración escolar, no ella, había pagado. Ahora, puede regodearse largo y tendido y hacer algo que no hacía desde ese nefasto día que marcó su vida. Y, sobre todo, ansía reirse de sus conclusiones para con ese hatajo de "mocosos sin principios".

 _Rosato, Jordan. La estudiante presenta cuadros de sobreexposición a contenidos no apropiados para su edad. De ser necesario, se sugiere la intervención de un psiquiatra._

 _McBride, Clyde. El estudiante (¿?) padece de homosexualidad latente, tendencias al travestismo, hipocondría leve y una tendencia a sublimar dichos cuadros con un absurdo intento de cura, pretextado por un falso enamoramiento de una tal Lori Laood. Se requiere enclaustramiento de por vida y terapia de choques._

 _NOTA AL MARGEN: su lugar es el zoológico, no vivir entre gente decente._

 _Loud, Luan. Los intentos hechos po encaminarla hacia una vida empresarial exitosa fracasaron. Presenta un cuadro irreversible de sociopatía, tendencia a la ira, transtorno de doble personalidad y (posiblemente) adicción a opioides._

 _Santiago, Ronalda Anne. La estudiante debe ser tratada por alguien mucho más calificado. De preferencia, debe ser encerrada hasta que aprenda modales._

 _NOTA AL MARGEN: Si encuentro este documento de nuevo, debo proceder a una solicitud de deportación. Con seguridad, cruzó la frontera como ilegal._

 _Chandler, Chad Bradley. El paciente debe ser tratado con cuidado. Sin trastornos visibles._

 _DiMaggio, Cristina. Perturbada por un evento que implica al señor Loud. Aunque se recomienda la terapia de choque, debe ser aplicada como última opción. Sus pesadillas recurrentes son del chico en actitudes obscenas frente y contra ella. El mono que se cree su psicólogo asegura que debe admitirlo y entablar diálogo. Mi diagnóstico: alejarse de él como y a donde sea posible._

Todos los estudiantes que están registrados en esos documentoa... todos tienen secretos. Secretos que necesitan salir a la luz de una forma u otra. En especial...

 _Loud, Lincoln Marie. El estudiante se empeña en vivir una fantasía donde él y sus hermanas pretenden la vida perfecta de unos padres desobligados, fracasados y manifiestamente incompetentes en su rol paterno. Le da lo mismo proteger a una golpeadora que encubrir a tantos enfermos mentales que, se teme, termine abusando sexualmente de ellas. Precisa de una novia. Blanca, si es posible. Por igual, debe dejar de frecuentar a gente tan indecente._

 _NOTA AL MARGEN: Debería encerrarlo en un sanatorio mental y tragarme la llave. Sus hermanas corren riesgo._

La última pareja que trató en el día, un par de tarados que tienen su matrimonio en las últimas. Le resulta gracuoso saber que los padres de Cristina, pareja a la que tiene por un par de blandos, eran sus clientes y pacientes hasta esa tarde.

Con placer, arrojó la botella vacía al tiro de la chimenea con fuerza. Los vapores del líquido residual estallaron en llamas que no pasaron de allí. Riendo como nunca lo había hecho, decidió ir a su recámara y buscó uno de sus tesoros, un pin del partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán.

Siempre había sido cuidadosa de que nadie lo viera. Ni en su juventud entre Leipzig, Berlín y Bruselas, ni en el puesto de la aduana en el muelle de Nueva York, mucho menos en su periodo universitario. Con celo, ese "tesoro" bien podría valer el dinero suficiente para un funeral digno de ella.

Prendiendo de la solapa del saco dicho pin, se miró al espejo. Una visión más que agradable si el Tercer Reich se hubiera extralimitado en su poderío, traicionando el potencial tratado de paz con México, atacando Canadá y privando a los Estados Unidos de tierras entre los Apalaches y el Golfo.

No confía en las llamadas "organizaciones neonazis", por el simple hecho de considerar que solo toman en cuenta un odio racial basado en el simple racismo nacionalista sin una ideología original. No cuentan con un Goebbels como propagandista, o con un ejemplo a la altura de Hitler. Ni siquiera tienen a un oficial de la categoría de los más grandes militares germanos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todo en cuanto se apoyan es en un empresario que habla, concluyó, sobre los daños que los inmigrantes llevan. Un lider carismático... y tonto.

Sin más, decidió guardar de nuevo el pin, buscar papel, una pluma e ir a la mesa de la cocina. Desea... necesita escribir algo.

De puño y letra de Henrietta Matilda Schiller...

No quiere hacerlo tan rápido, pero igual lo hará.

~o~

Se siente de verdad impaciente. Es ya el quinto día de detención de Lincoln y oficialmente está harta. No podía ir directamente con Sam, tuvo que cancelar el ensayo con George y Janice en el garage de esta última y no podía escaparse a cualquier lado los lunes. Si Lori se sintió molesta cuando ella o sus hermanas terminan en detención, ahora está al otro lado.

Quiere dejar las cosas claras. Si se encuentra con Ronnie Anne, cosa del todo improbable, hallará la forma de quebrarla por toda la mierda que a Lori le tocó pasar. Si bien su relación con Bobby no era precisamente de amigos, el que a su hermana le ocurriera lo que pasó era, y no puede evitar creer en eso, por completo su culpa. Y si las clases de historia le sirvieron de algo, inevitablemente es en una ley tan antigua como la escritura se considera tan despiadada como para hacer pasar a nadie por un suplicio semejante. Se lo gane o no, no es tan despiadada. No valía la pena arriesgarse a un ojo por ojo, mucho menos a un ataque frontal si se le escapa la lengua.

Mientras ve salir a los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en detención, se decde a sacar un burrito de la estación de Flip. Le sorprendió saber que el viejo tacaño dejó a cuatro niñas a cargo de la "tienda de empeños Pat", casi todas de la edad de Lynn, solo para no perder dinero mientras iba a cumplir su cuota diaria de servicio comunitario. Sabía que el tendero es un redomado estafador, pero de ahí a explotar niñas como fuerza de trabajo o atender tres negocios (contando un sistema de reventa de boletos)...

Olvidó esa idea en cuanto viera salir a Ronnie Anne. No le sorprendió mucho, pero lo que se trae entre manos, ignora, no tiene mucho que ver con ella ni de lejos.

Molesta, no vio a Lincoln salir del edificio. Esperaba que ella tuviera algo que ver, algo con lo que cometiera un error sobre su hermano, para ir con todo. Debía ser paciente, como si escribiera una canción de inicio lento que cambie de ritmo en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento su hermano deberá salir. Y, si lo hace, por su bien se alejará de Santiago.

.

El tiempo en detención con el entrenador transcurre con cierta placidez. Dos horas en silencio casi absoluto, solo cortado por los pesados suspiros de Pacowski, el murmullo de dedos tecleando un mensaje, un par de lápices rasgando papel y las aves del exterior. Sonidos hasta cierto punto relajantes si uno presta atención.

El móvil que Lori le diera atrasado por Navidad... aún lo conserva. Fue un milagro que la doctora Schiller no lo decomisara y destruyera. Bien en casa o en su casillero, y había tenido que cambiar la contraseña por indiscreción de Jordan, a fin de tenerlo a salvo. La anciana, por suerte, ya no está, y ya puede llevarlo de nuevo consigo.

Una ligera vibración sacudió su bolsillo. Los mensajes que recibiera... Luan avisando que los vería a él y a Luna en la iglesia de Olive, Lucy con una foto suya al lado de Haiku y Rashid ("otro más que se les une", pensó con una leve sonrisa), Clyde con los demás en casa de Zach y un mensaje dd un número que no tenía, a pesar de que la foto del perfil no es otra sino la de Jordan en un improvisado show de comedia ("cosa de Luan", avanzó).

 _Ala sur, lote 49 del cementerio de la calle Maynard_

 _5:30._

 _Lleva a Lori._

"Perfecto. Justo lo que menos necesitaba".

Sin tener otra opción, aprovechó para enviarle a Lori un mensaje similar al que recibiera. El entrenador, por su lado, solo volteó a ver de nueva cuenta su reloj de pulsera y despidió al grupo en detención con un ademán demasiado flojo, muy distinto al enérgico ser humano que suele hacerse el tonto cuando la profesora Johnson se le acercaba.

Sin prisas, fue a los sanitarios. La vejiga le duele por tanta presión acumulada por la cantidad de orina, y eso no es un juego. Si ese mensaje enviado por un extraño le suena de algo, es sobre todo por la petición misma, si es una petición lo que es en realidad. Algo que no encaja del todo.

Unos segundos después, recibió un nuevo mensaje.

 _Evita hoy a Luna._

 _Sal por el gimnasio._

Aquella petición le sonó mucho más extraña. Los únicos muertos que sabe enterrados en aquél sitio son la bisabuela Harriet, el bisabuelo Leaf, Carol Pingrey y una tía de Mollie. Sabe que ella busca romperle la cara por el asunto del gurú, e ignora si la prohibición de Lori se aplique a estar cerca de su tumba. Por simple lógica, bien puede ser Lucy tras ver a un camarada caído, bien puede ser Luan en cuanto salga del servicio del día.

Salir por el gimnasio no es tan sencillo como pareciera. Si hay salida, y da al estacionamiento. Ello puede traducirse en un pequeño riesgo de que alguien lo vea. Puede sentirse aliviado si es el el director Huggins o la profesora Shrinivas, o nervioso si se trata de la propia Johnson si dejó olvidado algo.

La única persona en el estacionamiento, por suerte, era la profesora DiMartino. Esta, ejerciendo el puesto hasta encontrar un reemplazo para el grupo de Lucy, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Para lo que la necesitaba, pues desde aquella mañana lo evita como si de una araña se tratara.

No por nada ese mensaje había sido claro. La ruta del gimnasio, desde la escuela, es la más corta para ir al cementerio de la calle Maynard. Resignado a cumplir semejante absurdo, Lincoln no tuvo más opciones que enviar un mensaje a Lori.

.

Perseguir a alguien un buen trecho a pie no es tarea fácil, a menos que esa persecución la efectúe alguien con resistencia. Luna sabe de primera mano esa regla, a pesar de no ser precisamente la Loud más silenciosa. Las botas no ayudan al sigilo, pero el hecho de practicar con percusiones le da cierta ventaja.

Ve a su presa detenerse en una tienda. No decide esperar, y apuesta a dejarle muy en claro su postura, asegurarse de hacerle entender que la culpa del desastre que Lori tiene por vida es, y será, de su hermano.

"Solo un poco más..."

~o~

Su abogado ha sido muy claro. Cualquier efecto de su propiedad tendría que pasar a su pariente más cercano o, de ser la última persona de su familia, formará parte del patrimonio del Estado y se realizará una subasta. Una generosa recomendación hecha por aquél joven agradable que ejerce una pasantía en el despacho jurídico Ketchum, McGowan y Freilich a pesar de que ya sabe qué pasará con sus posesiones una vez que muera.

Todo será donado a la Iglesia Bautista de Westboro.

Esa donación post-mortem la revisó a conciencia. Entre las pocas organizaciones de ultraderecha sobre las que tiene noticia, es la más adecuada a pesar de su desprecio hacia todo lo que la palabra "Dios" implica. Era hacer una donación a dicha iglesia o a una organización KKK establecida en Detroit. La casa, los muebles, lo que no pueda destruir, el dinero incluso, pasarían a formar parte del patrimonio de semejante sociedad que, salvo por el hecho de aceptar a negros y latinos lo bastante fanatizados, es afín a sus ideas. Documentos, expedientes, fotos y algunos discos de acetato y vinilo, además de su ropa y licores restantes, eso ni en broma lo dejará a guisa de la primera persona rapaz que desee prendas de segunda mano. Menos aún a rapaces judíos, latinos, afroamericanos o asiáticos.

No se siente arrepentida de nada. Ya hace tiempo que renunció a la idea de amar a alguien, por lo que nadie se atrevió a salir con nadie en plan romántico e ir a la cama con ella. Virgo intacta de la cuna a la tumba. Hasta donde puede adivinar, solo ella y, quizá Lincoln Loud saben que quiso asesinar a su medio hermano en cuanto su sobrino vino al mundo. Mala tiradora, se resignó a fallar un disparo que era demasiado fácil. Demasiado fácil, estando a solo centímetros de él, y la bala terminó en un muro. No se arrepiente de haber adoptado un estilo de vida austero, o de tener las ideas que dirigieron su norma de vida.

Empuñando su bastón, salió a caminar un poco. La cadera le duele, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo. Si sus días ya están contados, tampoco le interesa. Solo piensa ejercer hasta que cancelen su licencia o muera, lo que ocurra primero.

Un golpe súbito que casi la derriba fue suficiente para llamat su atención. Con habitual dureza, aunado a que ese chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó, detuvo su patético intento por levantarse del suelo poniendo el bastón sobre el dobladillo del pantalón. La blanca cabellera reveló, para su suerte, a su inesperada presa.

Sin esperar nada, un conejo cayó en las garras de un águila.

~o~

Sintió el calor de la pared quemar su espalda. Cometió el error de sacarse la sudadera y atarla a su cintura en la tienda mientras buscaba algo que pudiera beber, y tener a Luna frente a ella no le ayuda mucho. Ignora las decoraciones en verde, blanco y rojo, las banderas mexicanas y la festividad que, en realidad, apenas y se respira en el ambiente.

-¿A qué demonios juegas? -preguntó Ronnie Anne, soportando el calor de la pared.

-Dime tú, Santiago -devuelve la rockera, intimidante como nunca antes se dejara ver-. ¿Qué rayos hizo tu hermano para que no le tocara mierda a Lori?

-¡No menciones a Roberto en esto, loca! -la chicana, desesperada por irse del lugar, asestó un cabezazo en la cara de la quinceañera- ¡Entérate de eso! ¡¿Por qué crees que él no hizo nada?!

-¡Los viejos se la confiaron a ese imbécil, retrasado...!

Un nuevo impacto, esta vez dado al pecho, hizo tanbalear a Luna. En respuesta, Ronnie Anne fue a dar al suelo con su carga.

-¿Quieres pelea, rata? -incitó la adolescente- ¿De verdad quieres tu bienvenida a la selva?

-¡Como si no tuvieras miedo a que deporten a los tuyos! -respondió la latina, furiosa- ¡¿Vas a dejar de ver tu maldita cabeza y ver el jodido mundo?!

La larga mirada que Ronnie Anne le dedicó fue una mezcla de las más variadas emociones, ninguna de ellas positiva. Confusión, miedo, furia, abandono, y, sobre todo, algo más allá del dolor, una sensación que no desea a nadie.

... pesar...

Siente que en su memoria se graba a fuego el inicio de esa sola respuesta, tal y como a Lynn se le quedó grabado el inicio de su desventura.

¡Como si no tuvieras miedo a que deporten a los tuyos...!

Todavía le quedó un poco de fuerza en la mirada para ver de nuevo a los ojos de Ronnie Anne, antes de que ella retomara su discurso.

-¡Para que te enteres, Luna! -exclamó la chicana, impotente y rabiosa, mientras sujeta su cabello por la coronilla- Mi mamá es todo lo que me queda. Deportaron a papá, no sé si Roberto sigue vivo... y entre ella y Li... -se le traba un poco la lengua-... Lincoln... son todo lo que me queda. Y soy... cuanto le queda a... Lori... de mi hermano.

Reducida a nada, ese duro golpe fue más que suficiente para caer sobre sus rodillas y desistir. No tenía, en realidad, nada qué objetar frente a ese razonamiento, y la empatía que suele tener con sus hermanos no ayudó mucho.

Sin prisas, Ronnie Anne recargó a Luna contra la pared opuesta a la que fuera estampada momentos atrás. Sacó de la bolsa de la tienda una botella de agua y la dejó en su regazo. Luna ya no podía sino aceptar una cosa.

-Si aún puedes escucharme, lava tu cara y vete a casa.

Dejando atrás a Luna, solo tiene en mente lo que pudiera soportar de Lori. Si lo que Lincoln le contó sobre lo poco que está enterado es cierto, y lo tiene por tal, decidió plantar cara a lo que ella tendrá que escuchar.

La rockera, por su lado, no sabía por donde empezar. Si juzga a Lincoln por su amistad, muy remotamente considerado amorío, con Ronnie Anne Santiago, caería en la mia categoría que muchas personas que ya tienen ciertas dudas sobre su orientación sexual. No... peor. Se estará embolsando en el mismo saco en el que metió a la doctora Schiller, una vieja amargada, hipócrita y casi asesina que escapó de Alemania Oriental y acumuló rencores contra el mundo que no fuese blanco y afín a la "supremacía aria".

"Tengo... tenemos que hablar", pensó mientras contesta una llamada de Sam.

.

El mensaje de Lincoln había sido claro. Lucy le había dado indicaciones muy precisas de las tumbas de familiares de sus conocidos cuando le pidiera indicaciones sobre el ala sur de Maynard.

Se sintió peor de lo que un perro siente en sus últimos segundos al ser atropellado en una carretera. Sabía que Lincoln le guardó un cierto aprecio a Carol desde que intentó reemplazarla en la foto que pretendía darles, a título familiar, a sus padres. Sabía que, antes aún que Cristina DiMaggio, antes de su ruptura como amigas, su hermano fantaseaba, inocente, con el día en que fueran Lincoln y Carol Loud. Una idea del tiempo en que su hermano apenas cumpliría cinco y no dejaba a Bun-bun a menos que fuera en Noche de Brujas. Tal vez Lincoln lo olvidó, pero no ella. Y menos ahora que sabe bien qué fue de Caol Pingrey mientras estaba lejos.

La noche que se enteró de su muerte, escuchando la carta de despedida en voz de Lincoln, tuvo demasiada información que digerir. Entre su embarazo y la muerte de su némesis, se sentía responsable, y las últimas palabras que le dirigió estuvieron cargadas de un odio implacable... demasiado justificado, pero igual implacable. Habiendo dado rienda suelta a sus impulsos, llegó a querer terminar con todo. Si no tuvo la cobardía o no se sintió preparada para ello, fue a causa de que todavía tuviera alguna pequeña esperanza a la que podía aferrarse.

No podía dejar que la culpa le gane. El nonato tiene su derecho con base en algo que debatiera en clase de ciencias sociales durante su primer año de preparatoria. No es que haya considerado argumentos de peso como el hecho de que un corazón empiece a latir a menos de un mes, sino más bien a un sentido de familia muy arraigado.

Camino del dicho cementerio, vio correr a Ronnie Anne. No le sorprende el hecho tanto como el verla ojerosa, intranquila. Tomando la misma dirección que ells usaría, no se molestó en dirigirse al cruce que ella usó. No hasta ver caer de bruces a Lincoln, treinta metros entre ambos mediante.

.

No recuerda la última vez que se sintió aterrado como en ese momento. Lori, su madre furiosa, Lynn, Lisa en un plano hipotético... ni siquiera el director Huggins se atrevió a tanto. Y tal rabia solo podía proceder de una sola persona.

-¿Al fin viene a suplicar mi ayuda, señor Loud? -cuestiona Henrietta, curiosamente plácida y rabiosa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué demonios le importa mi vida? -reta el peliblanco.

-Voy a decirle una cosa, pedazo de idiota -la anciana sujeta su bastón con complacencia-. Usted sabe, mejor que nadie, que negros y latinos no deberían venir a este país a contaminar con sus ideas pseudoprogresistas venidas solo del trasero de un mono demente. Su familia no es mas que el ejemplo más claro de lo que semejantes relaciones pueden causar en una nación blanca.

-¿Por qué no come mierda y se larga a Alemania?

-Porque usted no es mas que un chiquillo maleducado e impertinente, Loud. Usted y esos simios elevados de su condición no deberían haberse conocido.

-¿Esto es por mi hermana, verdad? -deduce Lincoln- ¿Es por Lori?

-Esto es por usted, majadero -replica Schiller-. Sus padres vivieron sus sueños, todos, a través de usted, y no solo eso. Quieren dejarle todo el peso de malcriarlos a usted y a esas pequeñas zorras que...

-¡No vuelva a llamar zorra a mis hermanas, vieja idiota! ¿Se cree que sabe todo sobre todo?

-No me creo nada, Lincoln -responde fría la psicóloga-. Conozco demasiado bien a la humanidad como para que me importe un comino querer asesinar al monstruo que tengo por medio hermano.

Si Lincoln no conociera los extremos de la crueldad de aquella mujer, eso demuestra que uno siempre cae en un pozo demasiado profundo como para no saber si se flota tranquilamente o se cae. Ante semejante confesión, no pudo sino palidecer.

-Usted... usted no es un monstruo -silbó Lincoln, con todo el veneno que ha estado acumulando por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Ah, si? Dígame, Lincoln. ¿Que es un monstruo?

-Alguien que incluso sabe dónde detenerse... maldito demonio- responde finalmente el peliblanco.

-Solo voy a decirle esto, y aprenda bien una lección de vida -la anciana se pone al nivel de Lincoln-. A la larga, las mezclas raciales terminarán por joder un mundo que debe tener a quien no es blanco... sirviendo al blanco.

-Ojalá que, cuando muera -desea Lincoln-, lo haga sufriendo. Lenta... y con muchísimo dolor, nazi.

-Moriré con la conciencia tranquila, Lincoln -susurra la anciana a su oído-. ¿Y usted?

Sin más, Henrietta se alza y se marcha, con toda seguridad a su casa, sonriendo frente a lo que ella consideró una victoria mucho más aplastante que cualesquiera de los triunfos de los más grandes militares de toda la Historia.

Desolado, y sin más testigos que pueda ver en la calle que un par de chicas emo (de las que apenas y reconoce a la de blusa azul y chaleco morado como Maggie) y un gato, reanudó y apresuró su marcha. Ya no le importa si Lori acude o no, o si tiene que hablar algo con Jordan. Solo desea acabar con ese asunto e ir a casa.

A su paso, las pocas decoraciones que viera le recuerdan la fecha. Sabe que el cinco de mayo no es sino una conmemoración de la única gran batalla que un ejército mexicano ha ganado en su historia, pero la mayoría población en general mete en el mismo saco a cualquier persona que vive al sur del río Grande como "mexicano". Todo el simbolismo de las cintas y festones en verde, blanco y rojo terminó por palidecer con cada paso que da al cementerio.

La idea de morir ya no se antoja tan distante y aterradora como siempre tuvo en mente. Por ideas varias, no pocas generadas por el miedo que la muerte causa, casi siempre considera ello un tema delicado de tratar. Lo mismo le causa miedo que la tía Shirley hablara de lo buena que fuera la bisabuela Harriet con ella y su padre o tratar con Lucy en una sesión espiritista. Ahora, al menos entre los muertos, siente tranquilidad en el ambiente.

"Cuando el juego termina, el rey y el peón van a la misma caja... creo que ya lo entiendo", piensa, ignorando que Lori lo seguía con cierta dificultad.

~o~

Había pedido información al velador. El sujeto, contra lo que pensara, fue muy amable al indicar la ubicación de aquel sepulcro y cómo llegar, a cambio de un par de billetes. No es que fuera desconfiada, pero sabe que era mejor si pagaba, por poco que fuera, por un servicio. Una pequeña lección de vida que puede ser de más utilidad que cualquier cosa que aprendiera en la escuela.

La tumba de Carol seguía tan solitaria desde hace una semana que sus padres se mudaron a Wyoming. Los últimos despojos de las flores que dejaron tras de sí están marchitos, y la tierra emana un olor de agua estancada. Con los nervios destrozados por todo lo que pasara en las últimas semanas, ya no podía permitirse estar nerviosa. Si citó a Lori, fue más porque tenía que hablar con ella. Por mucho que no aceptara que Bobby tuviera novia, se vio forzada a vivir con ello, y quizás en algún momento le habría tomado afecto... si ella no pasara por toda la porquería que le tocó.

Ver tantas lápidas... no le es tan aterrador como a otros les resulta. Hasta cierto punto, piensa, es un consuelo ver que hay gente a la que terminan apreciando una vez que son cubiertos por tres metros de tierra.

A lo lejos, puede ver a Lincoln y otra figura que apenas reconoce. No le molesta ya tenrr que sacar todo lo que tenga en su sistema, y sin embargo solo teme el rechazo. Abrumada, Ronnie Anne solo tiene que esperar.

.

Por muy superfluo que sonara en su mente, Lori tomó un espejo y se arregló un poco. No quería que, sea quien sea que estuviera con Lincoln y la citara en el cementerio, pensara que no se preocupa mucho por su apariencia. El cabello, con suerte está recuperando el rubio dorado que es tan propio de ella, aunque sea poco a poco. Apenas un centímetro en tono natural, el resto, diez centímetros por debajo de la oreja, seguía sucio por el tinte que le aplicaron durante su cautiverio.

Consideró extraño el mensaje de Lincoln. Sabe que su hermano no es del tipo de gente que se ve con nadie en lugares así. Eso era más propio de Lucy o de quien guste de un lugar demasiado tranquilo y aterrador. Solo si de verdad es algo serio, bien podía creerle a su hermano.

Apenas tropezando, pudo darle alcance. Su hermano seguía abatido, no era ya el chico que le prestó su ayuda sin pedirle nada a cambio de ayudarle con un video para la escuela... ni siquiera recuerda ya de qué iba o para quién fue esa tarea. Ha hecho demasiado en estos meses por ella, sin apenas recibir un pago decente, y ahora que necesita apoyo moral, no tiene idea de cómo empezar.

-¿T... te encuentras bien, Lincoln? -preguntó Lori, aún conociendo la respuesta.

-No... ¡No lo estoy! -respondió frustrado, golpeando el césped con impotencia- ¡Yo... yo ya no tengo nada! ¡Un plan, una idea, nada! ¡No me queda...!

La mano de Lori, comprensiva, se posó en su espalda. Había olvidado el tacto de esa zona de su cuerpo sin intenciones de someterlo. La última vez que lo hiciera había sido hace meses, desde aquella noche en que regresara de la casa de Carol. Y ahora, luego de tanto... tampoco tenía nada en realidad. Sin tener nada en mente, tendrá que hacerlo todo por él y Ronnie Anne, por ese niño al que piensa alumbrar y no dejar a la primera que vea una nube de lluvia.

Irónico. En unos meses le costará trabajo levantarse siquiera al baño, y se ve obligada a cargar a Lincoln. El último golpe que necesita Lincoln para derrumbarse por completo, si no reacciona, tardaría mucho en llegar, si la vida es generosa con ellos.

-Llegan tarde.

La voz de Ronnie Anne suena demasiado afectada. La latina no daba crédito a que la persona que estuviera llevando a Lincoln, como si estuviera agotado, fuera Lori. La ira que pensaba descargar sobre ella, simplemente murió antes de brotar.

-¿Qué los retrasó? -cuestiona la chicana.

-F... fue mi culpa -contestó Lori, encubriendo a su hermano-. Fue mi culpa... que Bobby...

-No debí hacerte venir -soltó la morena, queriendo romperse-. Quise culparte por Bobby, por toda la maldita mierda que nos ha tocado. ¡Quería asesinarte en cuanto te vie...! ¡Oye!

El malestar que Ronnie Anne empezó a soltar se vio cortado, incluso sofocado. Un brazo de Lori, el derecho, le sujetó con fuerza en un abrazo demasiado personal, como si de verdad buscara protegerlos, a ella y a Lincoln. Quería hablar antes de decir lo que su madre, horas atrás, le comunicó sobre su padre, que le hicieron firmar una deportación voluntaria para no gastar en el proceso de apelación.

Solo una palabra pudo escuchar, y le dio demasiado sentido, necesitada como estaba de que todo fuese como antes.

-Hermana...

.

Con la mayoría de sus hermanas dormidas, y tras haber regresado a casa sin Luna, no podía estar peor. Pasaría tiempo con sus hermanas menores, lo que puede traducirse como pasteles de lodo, fiestas de té y, si acaso, pañales a destajo. Pero... hay algo que siente demasiado vacío.

Cerciorándose de que Lori estuviera dormida y de que nada lo perturbaría, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Después de todo lo pasado esa tarde, no quería ver a otro psicólogo en su vida. Debía admitirlo. Su aspecto es deplorable, cabe la posibilidad de que Lori pierda la preparatoria por su embarazo y él mismo, incluso, pase menos tiempo con las personas que le rodean.

Enjuagando su rostro, por un segundo no vio nada en el espejo al remojarse la cara. Volviendo a verse en el espejo, el rostro de Luna apareció de la nada, frío y con una expresión poco usual en ella.

-¿Necesitas algo? -inquirió Lincoln, buscando sonar no tan afectado.

-Quiero que me escuches bien, hermano -respondió Luna, llevando sus manos a la cadera-, y quiero que me digas una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber que no sepas ya?

-Que me digas esto. ¿Qué quiso decir tu... amiguita... sobre eso que deportaron a su papá?

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas, Lincoln. Ahora, habla.

-Solo... que fue a ver si Bobby no estaba en una morgue -responde el peliblanco con cierta dificultad-. Nada que no sepas.

Luna tuvo un momento de duda. Si creerle o no a su hermano, puede que sea algo un poco carente de relevancia.

-Voy a decirte esto, Linc, y no lo vuelvo a decir. Deja que Ronnie Anne te rompa el corazón, deja que lo haga... y ya no tendrás que preocuparte porque lo hagan de nuevo.

-¿En serio? -responde inocente el aludido- Si no sabes de lo que hablamos en la tarde, mejor voy a hacer de cuenta que no se nada que te comprometa. Si puedo cubrirlas a todas, ¿qué me cuesta cubrirte solo a ti?

-Si vuelves a...

-No me he metido en tu vida si no me abres las puertas -razonó el chico, tratando de mantenerse a flote-. Y si va a ser así, entonces no me adviertas de algo que nos arrastre al demonio.

Un corto abrazo, aparentemente sin emociones, y Lincoln dejó atrás a Luna, pensativa sobre cualquier idea que pudiera tener en ese momento. El chico solo desea una cosa, y es tratar de comprender una cosa sola.

¿Qué tan bajo puede caer una persona que amas por perder a alguien?

~o~

 _Sala Oval de la Casa Blanca, Washington, DC_

Necesita congraciarse con las minorías latinoamericanas. Con las tensiones, por ahora dirigidas hacia China y la OTAN, Ronald no se siente tan seguro de que la foto del día que subiría a Twitter no es tan conciliadora como pretende que lo sea.

Hasta ahora, todo... o casi todo... iba viento en popa.

Apenas hacían semanas desde que la canciller alemana dejara la Casa Blanca. No le interesa tanto saber por qué esa mujer le inspira un poco de respeto, pero eso no importa ahora. Nada importa realmente como vender esa imagen de un buen hombre, alguien poco licencioso y mayormente sobrio como para que el pueblo se crea con un gobernante digno, con el mejor presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

No puede esperar a que llegue octubre. Aquél amable tipo, le comentó en el campo de golf, que no esperaba a tener una copia, la primera, de esa biografía. Había dado plena autorización para su impresión y distribución por todo el mundo para que éste conozca, de una buena vez por todas, la vida y obra de una gran persona, su persona.

La maquillista y la peinadora que contrató para el servicio de la Casa Blanca... o mejor dicho, su maquillista y peinadora personales, arreglaron su imagen a conciencia para que no hubiera falla alguna con su imagen. Su yerno, para ser un redomado idiota incompetente, tiene de vez en cuando, como justo ahora.

Un "todo listo, señor Presidente" le bastó para saber que todo el montaje de esa farsa ya está listo. Un vistazo le da una idea de la idea general, misma que tiene repitiéndose a sí mismo desde la mañana.

"Ser agradable, hablarles al oído... y escupirles a la cara luego".

Frente a sí, tiene un tazón-taco. No le gusta la comida mexicana, pero igual debe mantener esa farsa hasta el último detalle. Si van a separar a los hijos de los ilegales en cuanto sean detenidos, puede culpar a los Demócratas y a una ley promulgada en la administración pasada. Una ley... que ni siquiera existe.

Ve a la cámara de su movil, prepara el temporizador para diez segundos y solo le queda esperar con la sonrisa más" honesta" que puede ofrecer al mundo, la misma con la que asumió el mando de la nación mas poderosa del mundo. Posa como si fuera a degustar un delicioso banquete, tres... dos...

La selfie perfecta para Twitter. Solo queda buscar un mensaje demasiado... convincente.

 _A todos los latinos, les deseo un feliz #CincoDeMayo, y recuerden. Los mejores tazones-taco se comen en la Torre Gump._

Listo. Sencillo, honesto, y con una buena publicidad. Le importa un comino haberse beneficiado de algunas leyes en su momento para salvarse de la bancarrota, y le va a importar un sorbete que sus abogados hallen tantos huecos a la Constitución como para aprovecharse de ellos y culpar de nuevo a las anteriores administraciones y a los demócratas. ¿Tiroteos y atentados contra América? Los Demócratas son culpables. ¿Huracanes? Demócratas. ¿Filtraciones de información de redes sociales? Puede servirse de chinos, rusos y esos patanes de la Unión Europea, todos encabezados por el culpable obvio.

¿Y qué si ocasiona sufrimiento? Le dieron un rotundo no con los fondos para el muro en el Congreso por "no tener los recursos disponibles". Si los hijos de los inmigrantes ilegales, los hijos de los "malos men", llegan a ser separados, y lo serán, tiene el pretexto para hacerlo. Que los futuros delincuentes de América se eduquen con drogas del gobierno.

-¿Que piensa hacer con ese tazón taco, señor? -pregunta un agente del Servicio Secreto, ansioso de irse a casa.

-Échenle eso al perro -suelta Gump, sin reparos.

Solo falta empezar a planear su reelección. Y eso no será difícil, con una sola idea en mente.

"¡Quiera Dios bendecir a América! ¡Quiera Dios bendecir solo a América! ¡Amén!"

~o~

 **Apenas en abril pasado, mientras pagaba una apuesta y me resarcía del precio de mi propia estupidez, la cascada de acontecimientos caóticos que surgieron en la Casa Blanca estuvieron por superarme.**

 **La segunda semana de junio, al cierre (si están leyendo esto, mis amigos, se terminó este capítulo al 24 de junio de 2018), por fin esos sucesos me superaron. ¿Cómo? Los reportes de los centros de detención. Si bien habría querido tomar la película" Una vida mejor" y el pseudodocumental "Un día sin mexicanos" como simples referenias, no pude evitar tanto una experiencia personal en prisión (aquí) como "Sangre por Sangre". Todo eso, en esas fechas, se fue por el drenaje por ese asunto de las separaciones de niños y jóvenes inmigrantes ilegales.**

 **Tengo una pequeña teoría, a riesgo de poner mi cuello listo para el verdugo. Si bien a los menores detenidos en los centros de detención les dan cierto buen trato, se ven demasiado mansos. Se ha hablado de "narcotización gubernamental" (nombre que le doy a la supuesta medicación) para tenerlos sumisos, demasiado tranquilos. Los familiares son deportados, se les medica durante la administración actual, se suspende el suministro saliendo los Trump de la Casa Blanca... y que el Chicle Masticado tenga siempre la razón para culpar a los Demócratas y los Republicanos que se le hayan opuesto.**

 **Facts of the week:**

 **-Escribiendo esta segunda parte, se había dado a conocer la sentencia sobre Chris Savino... Ojalá le cuenten esta en sus horas de servicios a la comunidad.**

 **-"Gótica rabiosa"... les sorprenderá saber que, por el aspecto, es el detalle de Sheela Shrinivas, ex-colaboradora del staff como escritora.**

 **-La otra canción referida, bien, es "Frijolero".**

 **-Las citas que le fueron a Lucy corresponden al sexto libro (y película) de cierto mago, mientras que la otra... cortesía de Día de la Independencia.**

 **-El título... es más sobre una idea personal. Con cada ser querido del que nos separan, pienso que se nos va una parte del hogar. Que sea un "hogar robado", corresponde prácticamente al hechode que, tarde o temprano, terminaremos solos y sin hogar, no importando las posesiones que tengamos.**

 **-La cita, bueno... otra de las "históricas" declaraciones del Chicle Masticado.**

 **-Licencia. Lo del tuit del Chicle Mascado se dio durante la campaña.**

 **Bueno, a darle con las reviews, gente.**

 **¡Oye, _Sr. Kennedy_! ¿Sabes lo que costó el recubrimiento de cemento hidráulico para las planchas de plomo? Igual no fue la mejor idea, pero eso fue tan pesado que solo me dejó para la escotilla. Menos mal que el aprovisionamiento fue antes de todo esto...**

 **Ahora sí, creo que la gasolina se dispersó e incendió todo. Nada como ver como todo se cae a pedazos... me recuerda a Noble 6 al final de Halo: Reach antes de su muerte.**

 **Al grano. Ok, nada que "Lincolnovich Loudinsky" no resuelva a medias sin perder los calzones, pero de ahía enfrentar la furia de Rita... o la de Lynn Sr... me lleva la cachetada. Respecto de Chandler, tuve que manejarme por un dicho similar que hay entre los Navajo. "En la vida, ten cuidado del hombre que no habla y del perro que no ladra".**

 **¿Es válido preguntar si todo esto fue una victoria muy amarga?**

 **PD 1: ojalá que esa idea no se vaya por el drenaje. Lo intenté con dos parodias y no resultó.**

 **PD 2: Considerando la evidencia hallada, que no se queje. Igual, parte de eso va para su sueldo. ¿no?**

 ** _J0nas Nagera_... carajo. Si es verdad, entonces creo que superé a Cervantes en cantidad... en calidad, dudo que supere al Manco que pudo usar un pollo por emplasto -verdad. Se usaron pollos como emplasto en plena batalla de Lepanto-. El enfrentamiento... el dicho popular erró. No es "el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere". Es "el cobarde vive mientras el valiente no descargue su hacha". Al menos Henrietta no volverá a joder.**

 **Carajo. Algunos salen de broncas y otros los meten en ellas. Pero bueno, este infierno ya está casi extinto. Suerte.**

 **PD: Debo dejar de oir bandas sonoras de películas Disney cuando escribo. Ese maldito que estuvo a cargo de Rogue One la regó gacho.**

 **PD 2: Espero que no fuera el que dejé sobre la mesa que iba a tirar. Ya tenía algunas hormigas.**

 ** _Julex93_... ahora si, como decimos por acá, "ya se armó el chahuiztle". Ojalá que hayas disfrutado la paliza a Chandler... único punto bueno de todo esto. De ahí, todo en picada, como dicen que dice la Biblia sobre las murallas de Jericó. Suerte, parce, y que el América de Cali descienda otra vez.**

 **PD: No vuelvo a apostar en el fut.**

 ** _coven_... no creo confiar en lo dicho por un adicto a los mojitos y la absenta. No niego que Hemingway fuera buen escritor, pero eso... carajo. Demasiado qué procesar.**

 ** _guestdom_ , creo que sería mala idea. Puedo suponer que el cuerpo de guionistas (y en especial Karla "no tan suertuda" Sakas Shropshire y Sammie "me dicen sobrevalorada" Crowley) no se tentarían en buscar borrar fics a lo loco si se enteran... además, apenas tenemos en español el 20% de lo que el fandom angloparlante. Si hacen como tú propones... creo que Karen Malach puede mandar a algunos del staff para Comedy Central o Adult Swim.**

 ** _t10507_... si la primera review era para Nagera... buzón equivocado, pero me agrada que te dieras una vuelta por acá de nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos en el epílogo.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer._**

 **Hum... creo que me dejé algo.**

 ***Y en el búnker...***

 **-¿Sabes qué, Evelyn? -cuestiona en retórica Kennedy, presionando cierto botón- Al carajo. ¡¿Quién sufre ahora?!**

 **-Señor, no hay papel de baño, y el drenaje se tapó.**

 **-¡ME LLEEVAAAAAAA!**


	39. Epílogo: De muchos, uno

**Disclaimer 1** : fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl. y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

Responsiva: ni Fanfiction ni el fsndom de TLH se hacen responsables por la protesta aquí emitida, no así de las quekas aquí vertidas. Yo, como persona legal, me haré responsable de las quejas aquí vertidas, no así de los insultos proferidos. Ello es responsabilidad de quien los emite.

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **De muchos, uno**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **15 de septiembre de 2022**

 **6:30 pm**

 **La habitación de Ronnie Anne Santiago**

 _La pluma es más poderosa que el presidente._

 _-Gerald Ford, político estadounidense._

En cuanto pudo, terminó un ensayo de 1,500 palabras sobre los procesos coloniales europeos de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX y sus implicaciones en el desarrollo de los nacionalismos de la Gran Guerra. Su plan, una vez acabado, se limita a terminar un pequeño arreglo en el patio trasero y tener que esperar a su madre, si tiene suerte, para cenar. Si no... puede recurrir al plan B.

Si en un momento esperaba que su padre pudiera regresar de México, se llevó una amarga decepción en cuanto regresara a su hogar. Por tercera vez, a pesar de los requisitos cumplidos hace año y medio, no era elegible para poner pie en suelo estadounidense debido a su "historial criminal", el cual solo fue el incidente en carretera que derivó en su deportación.

Le desagrada la idea de no volverlo a ver si no es ella quien le haga una visita. Tanto como aquellos congresistas y senadores que el año pasado votaron a favor de dar solo tres oportunidades a los migrantes que hayan sido deportados para ajustarse a una selección por méritos. A sus ojos, da lo mismo que se proclamen Republicanos o Demócratas, son todos la misma porquería. Los primeros, en su mayoría (convenientemente, muchos empresarios y radicales de extrema derecha acusados de fraude y acoso sexual) afines a la política migratoria regente, por dar completo apoyo a un muro que se convirtió en una verdadera muralla. Los segundos, de los que queda un reducto vergonzoso de apenas una quinta parte de ambas Cámaras, por su inacción y su patético intento por sobrevivir como si nada.

Si hace setenta años los afroamericanos eran apestados, piensa, ahora son los latinos y los musulmanes quienes cargan esa etiqueta. Lo siente cada vez que no pocas personas, muchas de ellas sobre todo de las calles Reagan y Kennedy en la zona del Parque Industrial, la ven incluso junto a Lincoln o Lori y su niña.

Cuando su madre se enteró de que Lori estaba embarazada, no dudó en tratar de agilizar un trámite de adopción, cosa a lo que la rubia se negó. No volvió a insistir sobre el tema, pero la niña que alumbró esa tarde de fines de septiembre, prematura de siete meses, le hace sentir un tanto incómoda. La quiere como si fuera de Bobby, a pesar de saber, Lisa mediante, que no es así.

Minutos después de las siete, había sonado el timbre. Podía aceptar que fueraLincoln, Clyde, Liam o incluso Lynn o Jordan, con todo y que su madre le obligó a adherirse a un grupo juvenil del partido Republicano. Antes eso que seguir escuchando al fastidioso sujeto de la radio que suplió a su locutora favorita de la radio local.

Por la mirilla, ve que solo se trata de Lincoln. Salvo por el poco vello facial en la perilla, la camisa de manga larga gris y la remera naranja, no había cambiado mucho. Nota que el peliblanco lleva en sus manos un par de bolsas de papel, por lo que decidió abrir y darle paso franco.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunta la chicana.

-Solo... -titubea Lincoln al responder-... quise pasar a ver cómo estás y, bueno, solo eso.

-¿No se supone que tienes familia?

-Le pedí a Lucy que se quedara a cargo con Lori -suspira el chico, sacando las compras que hizo antes de llegar-. Sabes cómo se alegra Lori de tener algo con qué ocuparse cuando Lavender está dormida.

-¿Salieron a algún lado?

-Solo al cementerio -responde lacónico el peliblanco, esbozando una tímida sonrisa poco propia de él-. Fuimos a ver a C... alguien.

-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

-Les dije que vendría.

-¿Y entonces a qué viene esto?

-Un tiroteo en Beaverton -responde el peliblanco, demasiado acostumbrado a ello-. Otro crimen de odio, ya sabes.

Odiaba darle a Lincoln la razón. De un tiempo al presente, los tiroteos contra latinos se han multiplicado. Algunos, desde que la nueva gobernadora (una mujer que, según María, fue la fiscal que llevó el juicio de deportación de su padre) asumió el cargo, se han maquillado para que parecieran operativos policiales contra proxenetas o cárteles de la droga.

Mientras hablan sobre el ataque a un restaurante de comida rápida en la vecina población, ni siquiera se esforzó en notar los cambios abruptos en el chico que tiene enfrente. Quería mostrarse fuerte y adaptable a la situación que se presente, siempre con un plan en mente y un as bajo la manga, aunque la realidad, por desgracia, es otra.

Lo sabe consumido. De aquél niño a quien acosaba en la escuela, no queda mas que la carcasa. Apenas disfruta su juventud cuando no ejerce de padre para su sobrina, lo nota distante en clase, y las chicas no le interesan mucho, a pesar de que varias le han echado un ojo encima. ¿Y los culpables ? No ha sabido nada de Chandler desde que Huggins lo expulsó de la primaria, y no quiere hablar de la doctora Schiller. No por algo que le tocó ver meses atrás, sobre lo que no guarda remordimiento alguno.

En cuanto a ella, sabe que Lincoln solo la ve como una hermana. Una a la que ha tenido que usar de apoyo para no caerse por completo.

Notó ese pequeño desliz suyo. Estuvo a punto de mencionar a una persona que no se permitía nombrar hasta mucho después de su muerte. No sintió mucha pena por ella en su momento, aunque Lori debió tener buenos motivos para ir allí con Lincoln.

Apenas a media tarde había logrado contactar a Bobby. Por lo visto, había tenido un mal momento con alguien a quien, por respeto a Lori, prefirió no nombrar. Habría preferido decirle a Lincoln, mas decidió que un "amigo suyo" se lo dijera.

~o~

 _Chicago, Illinois_

La idea que tuvo en un principio no fue la mejor. Desde que saliera de prisión, no ha tenido mucha suerte tratando no solo de mantener un empleo, sino incluso para buscar que su relación con Lori se reanude.

Saber que fue de ella había sido un golpe muy duro para su psique, pero ver a Luna a las puertas del departamento que ha sido su "tierra de exilio" no hizo ninguna gracia. No cuando ella decidió, muy a pesar de lo que sus padres le insistieron horas atrás, dejar las cartas sobre la mesa.

El cambio en la rockera ha sido notable. De la chica con la que tenía una relación casual entre cuñados, ya casi no quedaba nada de su juvenil apariencia. No está tan consumida como una vida ajetreada en los escenarios demanda. Ojerosa, si, pero no solo por haber tratado de seguir con su incipiente carrera como cantautora. El cabello, castaño, luce un par de mechones teñidos en púrpura y celeste. Mantiene las botas, pero en lugar de la blusa de manga corta y la falda, luce ahora un pantalón vaquero y una blusa de manga corta blanca bajo una chaqueta de cuero plástico púrpura.

-¿Te crees muy listo? -cuestiona Luna, molesta, apenas le abre la puerta- ¿Piensas que Lori puede regresar a tus brazos como si nada después de toda la mierda que le ha tocado?

Cabizbajo, Bobby no dice nada. Acepta que Lori ha tenido un tiempo difícil, pero no ha sabido nada de ella. Con las redes de toda la familia bloqueadas a él, no tiene idea si a la mujer que considera aún su primer amor fuera de la familia le ha pasado algo a su vuelta.

Resiste todos los reproches e insultos de Luna a lo largo de una hora entera. Con todo, saberse responsable de la seguridad de Lori en su momento había sido algo que llevó como una pesa desde su tiempo en prisión. Incluso el viejo brazalete que usara por dos años le sirve como un crudo recordatorio de su ingenuidad al pensar que podía protegerla en un sitio que, en realidad, le era tan ajeno como a ella.

-¡¿Dónde quedó el cabrón que manejaría por ella hasta la Luna?! -termina furiosa, habiendo sacado todo lo que tenía que sacar- ¡¿Dónde está el imbécil que la abandonó?!

-¿Terminaste? -cuestiona el latino, retórico- Porque me vas a escuchar ahora.

-No tengo por qué soportar tu parloteo -desprecia la rockera-. Éste es un país libre, ¿no?

-¿Sabes qué es ser libre? ¿Lo sabes?

Sabe que su prima ya no tarda. No quería que lo viese en un intercambio de insultos que podría dar el salto a los golpes, menos aún en un edificio donde él y Carlota son de los pocos inquilinos con calidad de ciudadanos. Ellos y las chicas que suelen venderse en la puerta desde antes de que se instalaran son los únicos ciudadanos legales.

-Te crees tan libre que solo vienes aprovechando que estás de paso -continúa Bobby, conteniendo su malestar-. Vienes y me insultas como si fueras libre de ello, como si no tuvieras que pensar en las consecuencias. Y lo peor... vienes... a sacarte una espina.

-Lo que yo venga a...

-¿Es tu asunto? -completa irónico el joven- Si tanto así piensas de mí, bien. No tienes idea de que ha sido de mí, y no quieres saberlo.

En un instante, Luna respiró hondo. No quería tener que emitir un veredicto apresurado por la sangre caliente que empieza a llegar a su cabeza. Ha cometido muchos errores por culpa de ello. Lori y Lavender, Luan, Lincoln, Sam...

Del tiro de la escalera, salió Carlota. La joven Casagrande no cambió mucho, salvo por la enorme cola de caballo que hace años lució orgullosa, misma que ahora está recortada a la altura de los hombros.

Por desgracia, la rockera se formó una idea, nada favorable, sobre ella.

-¿Por ela la cambiaste, cerdo? -la voz de la castaña aumentó media octava, amenazante- ¿Cambiaste a mi hermana por...? ¿¡POR ELLA?! En verdad me enfermas, Santiago

-¡Escucha bien, Luna! -por fin Bobby estalló con violencia, golpeando el marco de la puerta- ¿Tienes una idea de lo estúpida y paranoica que suenas? ¡No habría cambiado a Lori! ¡Ni siquiera por alguien como tú, mucho menos por mi propia prima!

Tal como pasó con Ronnie Anne, ahora Bobby prácticamente la dejó en el suelo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se encuentra en un medio por completo desconocido, sin más compañías que Chunk y su guitarra. Ella misma, siendo blanco de bromas sobre si es hija de mormones o de cristianos fundamentalistas, había acusado al ex-novio de su hermana de incestuoso... el remate de una mala broma tejida por alguien.

-¿Quien es ella, Bobby? -pregunta Carlota.

-Alguien que conocí hace tiempo -corta el joven antes de que Luna hablara-. Solo me preguntó por un bar donde se presentará al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Esperas dentro, por favor?

Sin objeción, Carlota se introduce en el departamento, antes de que él mismo dejara entreabierta la puerta.

-Si te sirve de algo -dice Bobby, cansado de tener una charla incómoda-, no he dejado de pensar en ella... y no he dejado de amarla.

Sin miramientos, el latino cerró la puerta, dolorido por despedir de esa forma a Luna. Puede tratar de entender cómo y por qué ha caído en desgracia para los Loud con todo lo que Luna le dijera. Ella le dejó en claro, dentro de lo que cabe, que él ya no sería tan bien recibido... aunque quedaba el asunto con "Joshua Archuleta", el "otro yo" en sus redes, y Ronnie Anne.

Echó un vistazo a su prima. Es linda, no lo niega, pero ella en definitiva no es su tipo. Si bien ella perdió un año de escuela por él, no quería decir que el resto del año escolar entonces la pasara ociosa. Ahora, sin embargo, la cara que luce no es nada agradable.

-El maldito de mi jefe quiso llevarme a su cama -bufó molesta Carlota, al tiempo que se quitó los zapatos-. ¿Tienes idea de lo insultante que es que alguien insinúa que eres ilegal y te ofrezca papeles a cambio de sexo?

-No puedo decir lo mismo -responde lacónico el joven, antes de sentarse tras ella y empezar a darle un ligero masaje a los hombros-. Ni siquiera llego a entrar, y esa chica -prefirió omitir el nombre de Luna, temiendo un poco por ella- creyó que en la azotea había un bar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Le hubieras dado por su lado.

-No podía hacer eso. Ella solo pidió algo de lo que no tengo bien los detalles.

Supuso que su padre estaría bien. Lo último que Ronnie Anne le había dicho sobre él, semanas después de que se cumplió su periodo de libertad condicional, fue que a él lo habían deportado, noticia nada agradable tras una sucesión casi ininterrumpida de desastres para su familia. A ello se agravó la tensa situación entre su madre, abuelos, tíos... razón última de la salida de Carlota para no volver a casa.

-¿Quieres ir al Consulado? -sugiere Carlota, queriendo sacarse un poco la molestia de su empleo como trabajadora doméstica.

-Yo paso -rehúsa Bobby-. Sabes que a los de ICE les importa un carajo que seamos ciudadanos. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con aquél mitin frente al Consulado? Había gente afuera entregando listas de "gente peligrosa" que entró allí, y ellos prefirieron apoyarlos a detenerlos.

-¿Ni siquiera porque es Noche de Grito?

-Sería como anunciarnos con un cartel que diga "Deportame" en la espalda.

Carlota odia cuando él tiene razón. Sobre todo ahora, que gente de Inmigración y Aduanas, encubierta, opera cerca de las oficinas diplomáticas de varios países en pos de quienes desean ponerse al corriente con su papeleo. En un principio, habían visto en los noticiarios, que la medida se aplicó en la frontera sur desde 2018, con todo el asunto de las separaciones familiares, pero no sabían, hasta hace unos meses, de aquella forma clandestina de operar.

Para Carlota, y numerosa gente entre vecinos y conciudadanos, esa noche era de fiesta. Para Bobby, el pretexto que necesitaba para volver a ser detenido. Y no quiere volver a sufrir en prisión.

No mientras viva.

.

Silenciosa como pocas veces, Luna decide pasear un poco al rededor del sitio. No espera ver a Chunk en la van por un buen rato. Ya tiene demasiado en mente como para preocuparse de tenerle l correa justa al grandote.

Pensó en que trató de obrar bien, aunque la idea le mortifica.

Punzante, preciso y contundente. El Roberto Santiago que conoció había dado paso a uno que se vio obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas. Y con razón de sobra, ha vuelto a comprobar, una vez más, que se trata de calidad y no cantidad.

Durante el último año, ha habido pocas disqueras dispuestas a dar una oportunidad a "una rockerilla de segunda", como les dio en llamarle. Pensó que se trató de bromas de mal gusto, pero lo que le amargó fue algo que dijera un "compositor" de un sello en Nueva York.

"El rock ya no deja ganancias si no eres una verdadera leyenda, y llegaste demasiado tarde".

Si hace años se imaginó viviendo un sueño bastante alocado, la realidad en la industria americana de la música le dio una lección de las más despiadadas. Un sintetizador, dos o tres acordes demasiado simples y letras melosas funcionan mejor para vender que un solo estruendoso o una composición bien lograda de semanas enteras. Mientras mayor atractivo visual y menos talento, mejor que mejor para llenarse de billetes. No soportarían a una suerte de diva o a una virtuosa del rock.

Había querido mirar a Europa. Sin embargo, no había podido ir más allá de Coney Island al Este. Entre ella y su meta, solo se interponen un océano y una relación malquistada.

Meditó un poco sobre sus errores. Aceptó de mala gana que Lavender llegara al mundo, siendo hija de un complejo extraño. Lori, con todo, supo asumir una posición defensiva en lo que a su criatura respecta, mientras que Lincoln es todo un caso aparte.

Lori pudo contar con él antes de todo ese desastre. Sigue contando con él, pero en lo que a ella misma respecta, sus hermanas le dieron un voto de no-confianza. Sin un segundo al mando y con hartazgo, prefirió cederle el silbato a Luan e irse de casa, tirando por la borda una beca para un conservatorio de Nueva York que formó parte del acuerdo que Lisa logró a cambio de cierta información que, con lujo de descaro, la Casa Blanca desechó con un muy sutil auto-indulto del presidente.

Para rematar, la advertencia hecha a su hermano no solo no surtió efecto, sino que incluso le jugó en contra lo suficiente como para perder toda credibilidad como alfa en cualquier lado. Con una autoridad menguada, nadie en casa la había tomado en serio más allá de Sam, al grado de perderse a sí misma un tiempo y no volver al primer hogar en cuanto abandonara el nido.

Vio al grandote en la entrada de aquél edificio, justo diez minutos después de que ella misma saliera y tomara un pequeño paseo. Más que revisar la furgoneta, se halla limpiando de aceite las herramientas usadas.

-¿Todo bien, amor? -llama el viejo intérprete, dejando una llave de 6/8 en la caja a sus pies.

-Solo vayámonos de aquí -suspira Luna, abatida.

Se siente demasiado cansada. Tener que afrontar semejante respuesta y una revelación así, no es una idea que cargue con la misma facilidad con que llevó una culpa inmerecida y la llave de demasiados conflictos en un sitio desagradable.

-Volvamos a casa, Chunk -pide la rockera.

-Mañana difícil, ¿eh?

-Solo no quiero pensar en lo que pasó.

-Entonces ve atrás y duerme un poco -sugiere el robusto-. Lo necesitas.

Sin ganas de discutir, hizo caso a su compinche de tantas tocadas y presentaciones. Revolvió entre las cosas que ella tiene entre el pequeño desbarajuste que ambos comparten hasta dar con un portarretratos con la última foto de familia que ella misma guarda.

Tres años ya hacen de ella. Para entonces, ya no vivía con su familia, aunque les hizo una visita. Luan y Lynn, contra lo esperado, no le hicieron ver que fracasó tan visiblemente como para restregarle su labor en su cara. Apenas un comentario de la deportista en la cena y todo se fue al demonio.

No le gustó tener a Lavender en brazos cuando la foto fue tomada. Es un hecho que en aquella ocasión su sobrina la buscaba, pero le causó tal incomodidad que apenas la dejó con Lori y se sintió aliviada. Las gemelas... por lo menos se unieron más desde que su hermana más distante volvió. Leni, pese a sus problemas, había decidido tomarse en serio sus amistades y escuela.

Lincoln fue el que más le preocupó entonces. Apagado y con una débil sonrisa, tomado de las manos con Ronnie Anne y Lori. Ignora cómo quedaron ellos tres, pero en lo tocante a ella, si Lori está bien, la chica Santiago es bienvenida bajo reservas. Un solo error, un desliz de ella con su hermana o con Lincoln, y espera ser quien deje caer su puño con todo antes que nadie, y eso si su hermano no intercede.

En cuanto a Sam, usando en la foto un suéter tejido que le hiciera Leni... eso si fue culpa suya. A meses de aquella foto, un pequeño malentendido por creer que un chico coqueteó con ella bastó para sacar lo peor de ambas una noche. Una impulsiva y posesiva, la otra mordaz y celosa... no terminaron tan mal, pero todo apuntó a cierta mujer con quien ya no podía tomarse retribución.

~o~

No se imaginaba que tener que atender un citatorio en la primaria por Lily es demasiado pesado. Las gemelas y Lisa son una cosa, pero su hermana más joven es todo un reto.

La idea de verse con la profesora Shrinivas y el director Huggins no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Se supone que Luan está a cargo, pero saber que ella tenía un encargo más urgente a la misma hora le es poco grato como el incidente que le ganó cierta mala fama.

Apenas y supo algo nuevo de ese chico por Lucy, ahora que se puso a pensar en ello. En cuanto se presentó en el Senado una orden ejecutiva que anulaba el estatus especial de inmigración a los refugiados de "cualesquiera de los países terroristas del planeta" el año pasado, ese chico y su familia se refugiaron en una iglesia. Aunque dicha orden fue rechazada, no han dejado esa zona por si acaso.

No podía llamar a eso justicia divina. Ni a eso, ni a que el novio de Margo haya sido detenido, drogado y enviado con una familia de granjeros en Nueva Hampshire.

No supo cómo es que Lily se metió en problemas esta vez. Ya Luan le había dejado dicho que su hermana no ha sido tan inocente como para no despegar un ojo de encima. En lo que va del año escolar, ha golpeado tres veces a un niño que no deja de insultarle, se ha visto envuelta en pleitos con un par de bravucones que se meten con Lisa y todavía se da el lujo de ofrecer cierta protección a otros.

Apenas entra a la oficina del director Huggins, Lily fue a su encuentro. Junto al director, se hallan la profesora Shrinivas y el doctor Schiller. No le es grato tener que tratar con la mujer de origen indio, y podría contar con que el psicólogo se ponga del lado de su hermana.

-¿Puedo preguntar por su madre, señorita Loud? -cuestiona Wilbur, viendo primero a Lynn con suspicacia.

-Siente no poder venir, director, y mi hermana Luan tenía prisa -declara la castaña-. ¿Ahora qué hizo?

-Lily -toma la palabra Padma- sigue metiéndose en problemas. Hace rato tuve que separarla de una pelea con Robin Kasdan

-¿Otra vez? -en el acto, Lynn se llevó una mano a la frente. En cuanto oyó el nombre de la niña que suele acosar a Lisa, no dudó en tener una pequeña charla con ella en cuanto se alejaran de la escuela.

-Es más que obvio que Lily trata de ocupar un rol que no le corresponde en familia -deduce Julian, en base a sus experiencias con los Loud a partir de Luan-. Se ha sentido presionada porque trata de cuidar a sus hermanas lo mejor que puede sin descuidar sus propias tareas en casa o la escuela.

-Está más que claro que algo no anda bien en su familia -la mujer solo arqueó sus cejas-. Nada más allá de lo discutido con su hermana o su madre antes que con usted.

-Esta vez Lily fue demasiado lejos -dijo Wilbur, en un intento por llamar la atención de la menor-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Loud?

Lily solo cruzó sus brazos, deseando mandar al demonio a los presentes. Si su maestra y el entrenador Pacowski no hubiesen intervenido, en este momento aquella chica se retorcería del dolor en una ambulancia.

-Dijo que Lavender es la hija de mi hermano -susurra la rubia.

-¿Qué? -insta el administrador, impaciente.

-Dijo que mi sobrina es hija de mi hermano -replica Lily, casi gritando.

-Aún así es excesivo el castigo que le proporcionó a Kasdan -alega Schiller, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Todo este asunto fue porque quisieron hacerle creer otra vez esos chismes? -cuestiona Lynn.

-Lo siento -resuelve Padma, esperando el respaldo del director-, pero hasta que su madre venga y hable con nosotros, Lily tendrá que tomar terapia grupal de manejo de ira.

Algunas horas después, luego de ver a Lincoln ir a la casa de los Santiago, ella hizo lo propio yendo a un albergue que fue habilitado como guardería para los menores detenidos y separados de sus padres. No tiene, al menos de él, nada por lo que debiera pedir perdón, e incluso buscó su recomendación para trabajar allí.

Por suerte, la última comida del día no ha sido servida. Lo único que tendría que hacer hasta las nueve, además de servir las porciones debidas, es tratar de organizar a algunos chicos para distraerlos con algún juego. Soccer, baloncesto, voleibol, o incluso juegos de mesa.

Desde luego, ella no jugará. Por mucho, fungirá como árbitro.

Buscando un par de balones y porterías en el almacén, vio a un compañero suyo con un chico delgado apenas mayor que Lucy. Forcejeos, caricias forzadas, desnudez... no es la primera vez que ve algo repugnante, pero el viejo le había dejado advertido. Llega a saberse algo de eso, y adiós a una beca sobre la que él tiene fuertes sospechas.

No puede permitirse perder esa beca. Gracias a las paredes delgadas, y a que Lisa no tomó ninguna precaución entonces por creer que no había nadie en casa, supo que ella había negociado con un periodiista sobre una información que desconoce. La beca en cuestión, admite para sí, ha sido un buen regalo para ella de parte de su hermana, independientemente de los conflictos pasados.

Por un segundo, odió a ese sujeto. Solo sabe de él que es Ga... algo. No se toma la molestia de aprenderse su nombre. Y, sin embargo, la cara la ha visto en un sitio que no recuerda.

Sin pensarlo, solo se movió a tomar los balones y redes que necesita. Un par de balones de soccer y puede tener a esos chicos tranquilos. Al menos, a los mayores de trece.

No le interesa lo que le dijera el tipo. Antes de salir al patio, tomó su móvil y digitó tres números.

- _Novecientos once_ -atiende un operador- _, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

-Abuso infantil en el centro de detención juvenil migratorio de Royal Woods, Jefferson y Reagan -detalla Lynn-. Es un hombre trigueño de mediana edad, delgado.

"Bueno -piensa Lynn-, a ver si no abre la boca".

~o~

De nuevo, solas las tres con las gemelas, Lisa, Lily y Lavender.

No puede comprender que en los últimos años Lincoln se decante más por Ronnie Anne que por Clyde. Lo único que le pidió Luan fue que mantuviera un ambiente tranquilo. Lola fue a una pijamada, mientras que Lana se quedó con Luan por una tarea de gramática que tenía pendiente desde hace semanas. En cuanto a Lori...

Por mucho que le haya dolido, aprendió a querer a esa niña, curiosa mezcla de un cabello castaño y una piel clara, hija de un padre por completo desconocido. Un poco dormilona, como Lily cuando tuvo su edad, pero bastante activa. No como Lynn lo quisiera, pero si como para tener ocupada a su madre.

Antes, si entraba a su habitación sin su permiso o el de Leni, habría sido como entrar al Lago de Sangre Hirviente al que Dante sentenció a los violentos contra sus semejantes. Ahora, sin embargo, la pieza que compartían Lori y Leni tiene la vieja cuna de Lily, un baúl con docenas de animales de felpa y un par de juguetes montables. ¿Puede culparla? Ni de chiste. Y la entrada se ha vuelto por completo libre de restricciones.

En su cama, abrazada de Lavender y con el viejo zorro Fenton en su regazo, Lori apenas puede pegar un párpado. Habían vuelto del cementerio junto a Lincoln tras visitar la tumba de Carol Pingrey, cosa por demás extraña mas no anormal. Para sus adentros, concluyó, se tienen más amigos estando muertos.

-¿Necesitas algo? -susurra la gótica, apenas sobresaltando a su hermana.

-Solo -Lori hace lo propio, cabeceando de sueño- acuéstate conmigo... por favor.

Odiaba la proximidad física. Sin embargo, y por consejo de Rocky, lo dejó así. Lori le hizo un espacio en su cama de tal modo que cupiera entre ella y Lavender. Sin tener otras opciones, tuvo que darle gusto.

Le es curioso. Cuando ella vino al mundo, fue la primera de las chicas en cargarla. No envidió a Lincoln haberla cargado primero, pero hoy habría querido cambiar de lugar.

Además, puede sumar que Lori casi no usa perfume, con lo que puede notar las veces que está tras ella tanto por su respiración como por el singular aroma a bebé que su sobrina sigue impregnando.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, nota cómo un par de manos muy dispares se ciernen en torno suyo. Una mano más grande que la suya sujeta su pecho y la atrae contra su cuerpo, mientras que una manita se cierra en torno a un dedo.

Una fugaz visión nubló sus propios ojos. Una joven que, puede darse el lujo de dudar sobre su parecido con Lavender, podría tener cierta influencia. Podrá ser una chiquilla, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que obtenga algo más de su familia que su nariz redondeada, unos ojos grises bastante parecidos a los propios y una voz potente. Una posibilidad muy alta de que llegue lejos... que solo es eso. Una posibilidad.

... por ahora.

.

Terminada su tarea y la de Lana, buscó a Lucy para tomar ambas un refrigerio. Le disgusta la posibilidad de comer sola, cosa justificable por toda una vida rodeada de gente. Una cosa es tener que haber esperado un año completo para cursar en la universidad comunitaria, y otra poder ir y venir a su antojo a casa para comer, si no es que su compañera de cuarto llega completamente borracha.

No le toma mucho tiempo.A pesar de ver que Lori acapare a su hermana poetisa, no le incomoda, ni siquiera por tener que ver el producto de algo abominable como un tiempo como esclava de un sujeto despreciable.

No tiene nada qué perder con Lavender. A pesar de ser completamente dispares, Lucy le ha confiado suficientes cosas que ha preferido mantener a resguardo del resto de sus hermanas. Algunas, como el beso que le diera a Clyde, las conoce y no ha revelado nada, pero otras... esas prefiere guardarlas como una tumba profanada lo hace con la identidad del profanador.

Por lo menos, ella no acepta a Ronnie Anne. No como una hermana al menos.

Con el tiempo, y ella pudo constatar, a casi todas les da igual. Solo Leni la ve como si fuese la futura "señora Loud", y Luna no deja de quitarle un ojo de encima por si comete un error con Lincoln o Lori. No para echarle mano encima, sino más bien para interceder por si las cosaa se salen de control. Las demás, y no se incluye en el común, la toman como con Clyde o algún otro visitante.

Hermanas, lo admite. Tiene más que nadie que conoce. Lori puede pensar lo que quiera, pero ella ve a la latina con cierta reserva. Si puede ir y venir, no lo discute como el tiempo que pasa con su hermana mayor y con su hermano.

Extraña pasar tiempo con Lincoln. Como todas, aunque ella lo extraña más que nadie. No lo culpa, pues, de asumir un rol que no debió sin consultarlo con ella o con Luna de menos... aunque, como está la situación entre ellos dos, es preferible que haya un mediador, y nadie desea esa ingrata labor aparte de Clyde.

~o~

Hace tiempo que dejó de ir con un psicólogo. Tanto el doctor López como el doctor Schiller le prestaron el apoyo que cada quién creyó conveniente, aunque hay cosas con las que ambos, simplemente, se rindieron.

El puertorriqueño, por un lado, se mostró aliviado de tener que oir los delirios sobre Lori, pero en cuanto las pesadillas recurrentes con las palabras que Lucy profirió esa tarde en la biblioteca tuvo que tirar la toalla. Sin simbolismos, sin noches en que no mojara la cama o despertando a sus padres con gritos demasiado. En cuanto al terapeuta escolar, la solución fue demasiado drástica. O esperar a ser consuegro o ser cuñado o, simplemente, entrando en contacto directo tanto como pueda, plantando cara a la fuente primera de sus terrores nocturnos así si es menester.

En tal caso, no tiene nada qué arriesgar aún. Podrá Lucy ser tres años menor, pero esos ojos grises lo siguen intimidando, a pesar de que fue la propia escritora quien evitó que se quiebre.

Buscando a Leni con la mirada, ve que está hablando con un par de personas más. Reconoce a Liam, pero la otra parece más una copia de la primera hermana menor de Lori, aunque la piel es más bronceada y el cabello solo es un poco ensortijado, pese a que es tan largo como el de la rubia.

No le basta. Cada vez que es visto con las hermanas de Lincoln, se obliga a reprimir su propia risa. Una risa amarga que, no obstante, no pocos quieren quitarle solo porque él las conoce mucho antes que no pocos chixos y chicas.

Ve la pantalla de au móvil. Apenas son las seis y cuarto, y Leni ya tendrá qe dejar esa reunión para otro día... aunque otros diez minutos no son nada.

.

Le sorprende ver que Layla apenas ha cambiado. Si bien no pudo encontrar cupo aún en alguna universidad canadiense, ello no le impide buscar en el sistema abierto ciertas facilidades que, de haber vuelto a Egipto, jamás habría tenido. Con todo, no evita dirigirle la mirada al chico con el que acudió al centro comercial. Alto, cobrizo, con dientes ligeramente astillados y un sutil olor a suciedad de pollos, cerdos y cabras, sabe que lo conoce como un amigo más de Lincoln.

No le gusta reconocerlo. Ve a quien fuera la única chica que le trató de igual a igual antes de irse abatida, y el chico tal vez sólo sea compañía.

-No puede haber nada como antes -lamenta Layla, agitando un poco su batido-. La semana pasada traté de hablar con mi madre y ¿quieres saber qué me dijo? Me dijo que ella no tenía hija. Que no la volviera a molestar.

-No puedes culparla -trata de consolar Leni, antea de ver al cobrizo guardarse un paquete de pañuelos desechables-. Ella no quiso hacerte sentir mal, pero...

-¿Pero qué, Leni?

-Las pocas veces que pude hablar con ella en la iglesia de mi vecindario me dijo que ella se siente mal porque te fuiste, aunque no bajo sus...

-¿Que no me fui bajo sus términos? -completa la morena, un poco caída de hombros- No me sorprende.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Layla sorbe su bebida hasta terminarla. Cualquier dolor físico es mejor que ver arruinada la raquítica posibilidad de reconciliación entre ella y su madre.

-Ella era orgullosa -dice, mientras se lleva las manos por el enfriamiento en su cabeza-. ¿Por qué dices algo sobre que vive en una iglesia?

-Porque temen a que... -la cara de Leni, a pesar de infundir cierta calma, no deja de buscar palabras que ambas puedan entender, recurriendo finalmente a lo que pasó hace años-... temen a que les pase lo que al papá de la novia de Linky. Temen a que los saquen del país y les quiten sus cosas.

Desde luego, Leni no está tan bien informada. Ronnie Anne apenas toca el tema, y lo poco que Lincoln le dijera sobre eso lo hizo con sequedad, cosa que ella ni siquiera protestó a pesar de que no le habló en "leninés" y le omitió el hecho de que no los han despojado por parte dwl Gobierno, cosa a todas luces ilegal en el papel.

En su mente, Layla cree comprender, aunque no cree que algo tan extremo pueda ser ejecutado. Escuchó a varios expatriados en Toronto, sobre todo a los latinoamericanos, hablar de familias enteras que se refugiaban en iglesias para someterse a piedad (pocas veces engañosa) de los pastores. No pone en duda que varios han sido deportados pero no cree tampoco que varios hombres de Dios lo hayan hecho por simple caridad. Ambos extremos los ha visto, aunque la vasta mayoría lo hace solo por una obligación de hacer de contrapeso precario de un Estado cada vez más intolerante dentro y fuera de sus límites.

-¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros -ofrece Leni, esperando animarle.

-Gracias, pero Liam me ofreció lo mismo -declina Layla-, aunque tú y...

-Clyde -agrega Liam, quien se ha vuelto bastante retraído con la llegada de la pubertad.

-Eso, Clyde, pueden venir, si quieren.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunta asombrada la rubia.

-Tan en serio como que Liam prometió buscar un donante para que mi ex-novia pueda tener un hijo.

Una seña de Clyde le indicó que ya se había pasado media hora de su toque de queda. No se lo puede (ni quiere) reprochar. Podrá ser el padrino de Lavender, pero no tiene mucho sentido que ella le impugne algo a lo que será invitado.

~o~

 _Habitación Gump de la Casa Blanca, Washington DC._

No le importó haberse desecho del mobiliario de la pieza que ocupase Kennedy en su momento antes de su muerte en Dallas. Por él, puede estar almacenado en una casa de empeños en la más profunda y olvidada bodega que el Gobierno puede pagar.

Ha visto los noticiarios, lo pocos que le dieron apoyo incondicional en su momento y ahora le dan esquinazo. Un tiroteo en Santa Clara contra estudiantes latinos perpetrado por un ex-militar blanco diagnosticado con trastorno de identidad disociada, un ajuste de cuentas entre latinos que terminó con un japonés pagando los platos rotos, un atentado contra su Torre en Chicago previo a los festejos que el Consulado realizaría esta noche... e incluso el suicidio de aquella actriz pornográfica con la que tuvo un amorío aún en su primer año.

Como hace años pasó con esa chiquilla, le importó un comino. Le dio lo mismo decir, en su momento, que lo que dijera en su primera campaña presidencial era apenas un montón de maní comparado a la "verdadera situación" de México. No solo le devolvió el dinero pagado por sus... "favores presidenciales" . Quiso hablar de más y pagó el precio de su imprudencia. Diez años acumulados de prisión por fraude, mentir ante una corte federal, falsificar un declaración fiscal y portación de drogas con hipótesis de venta. Apenas pasaron... ¿cuatro años ya? y la mujerzuela no soportó. Intentó lo que pudo para echarlo abajo, pero le importó un carajo enterarse de su muerte.

Sintiéndose un tanto débil, tiene apuro. El día siguiente piensa aprovechar que México celebra su día de la independencia par dar por terminado, al fín, su estandarte de campaña. La colocación de la última sección que cerrará El Paso por el sur antes de llegar a la aduana y los puentes fronterizos, acto que supervisará personalmente.

El muro ya es una realidad.

Originalmente había insistido a su primera legislatura fondos por nada menos que ochenta mil dólares, mismos que le fueron negados. Los incidentes con Irán, la OTAN y la ONU, la controversia promovida contra él desde todos lados, el asunto de Rusia... todo había sido llevado hasta La Haya, al Tribunal de Justicia Internacional.

Llevado... y borrado.

Ni siquiera la Unión Europea, ya fragmentada por las salidas de Gran Bretaña, Francia, Italia y España, ha podido detener lo que el mundo llama sus "accesos de demencia senil". Y ni siquiera puede ver en el nuevo gobierno alemán un apoyo moral. En lo que a Ronald Gump respecta, ha ganado todas las guerras que ha emprendido. En casa contra su propio gabinete, la "prensa liberal" con todo y sus noticias falsas, en el mundo contra México, la UE y La Haya...

La segunda legislatura fue mucho más manejable, casi todos personas adictas a sus ideales de una América grandiosa. El otrora presidente de la Cámara de Representantes, traidor al Partido Republicano, le quiso disputar la presidencia en su reelección. Nada que un poco de guerra sucia, como antes, pudiera resolver. Sembrar rumores, dar credibilidad a noticias falsas, acusar a traidores, plantar evidencias, chantajes... nada nuevo en la Casa Blanca. Nada que una bala tras la elección general pudiera resolver si todo ello fallaba...

Con orgullo, ve a sus nietos, los hijos de Ivanna. Ya tiene bien planeado cómo aprovecharse de aquella "predicción" de esa serie. ¿Los votantes quieren a una presidenta no heterosexual al mando de un país en quiebra? Él se las dará. Y nadie como la niña de papi para alegar "yo amo a los latinos, a los musulmanes; no soy como mi padre". Alinearla con el Partido Demócrata y amañar la elección para que su país sea grande siempre, así sea usando soborno y nepotismo a su favor, forzando tratado a ventajosos y despedazando viejas alianzas comerciales que ve como algo por completo inútil... si, Ivanna es la indicada para cumplir la única promesa de campaña que no cumplió, la de ganar un dólar para él.

El nacionalismo ha triunfado una vez más.

Y ha perdido.

~o~

Hay momentos en los que Lori solo desea que esto fuese solo un mal sueño. Una mala pasada del subconsciente que le causa molestia en un día en el que solo quiere descansar en casa o que puede sacarse como una piedra en el zapato.

Y, sin embargo, sabe que eso no se irá de su vida.

Las pocas amistades de la preparatoria que le quedan han sido bastante comprensivas. Whitney incluso se ofreció en su momento para quedarse a su lado y retomar sus estudios en cuanto ella sienta que puede intentarlo aunque sea por el sistema de escuela en casa.

Detesta tener que dejar a Lavender y a Lucy solo para ir a cenar. Si bien su propia hija es lo único más o menos bueno que sacó de todo ello, ha tenido fuertes secuelas qie ni la terapia ha podido sanar.

Ver a Luan con el cabello suelto y teñido ha sido una de ellas. Sigue sin poder verla peinada con una cola de caballo alta y con su color de cabello natural. Continúa asociando eso, para su consternación, con aquella chica que le hizo la vida un infierno a quien dejó en ese paraje. A pesar de las diferencias a simple vista entre ella y su hermana, no se permite pasar mucho con ella si nota las raíces volviendo a ese tono tan de Luan como ese persistente hábito de hacer juegos de palabras con lo que sea.

Ha habido numerosas cosas que da por sentado. Aunque se ha mantenido delgada, evita a toda costa lucir cualquier prenda que revele más piel de lo necesario; evita la comida china, dejó de usar perfume y, lo más obvio... Lincoln.

Ha pasado más tiempo con él del que muchos debieran. A pesar de que le recuerda mucho a aquél hombre... excusa de hombre, más bien... él se asegura de que se sienta a salvo. Ni siquiera Leni ha tenido tal acercamiento. Llegó a pensar si lo hace por lástima, por convicción o incluso por algo más.

Desechó esa idea. Apenas la planteó en algún momento antes de que Lavender naciera, Lincoln abandonó la habitación en la que estaban, llegando a maldecir a quienes empezaron con esos absurdos rumores de incesto en su hogar. Y aún peor: un mal comentario en el peor momento posible causó que lo vetaran de por vida en una heladería por golpear a alguien que alardeó ser mejor por el simple hecho de que no se toma libertades con sus hermanas.

No quería romper ese abrazo con Lavender y Lucy. El hambre, en cualquier situación, siempre tiende a ganar.

Resignada, bajó a la planta baja y no le presta atención a Luan y a Lana. Busca los restos de la cena en el refrigerador y, sin ver la etiqueta sobre la tapa, calienta en el horno de microondas unas alitas picantes que dejara Lynn. ¿Remordimientos? Igual y puede invitarle un submarino de pollo agridulce la próxima vez que salgan. Toma también la porción de ensalada de papas alemana que le guardaron y un cartón de jugo, antes de oir a alguien entrar a la casa e ir arriba.

Leni había avisado que se quedaría con Clyde y unos amigos, tenía ya un tiempo que Lincoln saliera, Lynn regresa en media hora si no se cruza nada, asume que las gemelas ya están dormidas... tiene suerte de que Lisa no se haya ido con alguna empresa aeroespacial. No se imagina lo que podría hacer si hubiese aceptado trabajar con esa gente. Sin idea de en qué alocado proyecto gasta su dinero, y sin importar mucho si las personas que han querido enviar al espacio desde 2019 siguen vivas, siquiera, tal vez su hermana habría podido evitarles esas bajas... de haber aceptado.

Terminada su cena, subió las escaleras y echó una mirada a las demás habitaciones. Luan se ha quedado sola, Lincoln necesita ya algo más que ese apretado armario adaptado, las gemelas, Lynn, Lucy siguen igual... ni hablar de Lisa y Lily, que ocupan la litera que Luna y Luan compartían.

Un último vistazo le deja ver entreabierta la puerta de la pieza opuesta al baño y una falda chocar contra la cómoda de su hermano. Solo dos cosas significan que una falda esté fuera de ese viejo baúl que usaban para encubrirse unos a otros. Ronnie Anne está de nuevo con Lincoln, o su hermano decidió invitar a alguien más.

Le resulta mucho más probable la primera. La otra posibilidad se le antoja ya un sueño. Más allá de su "hermana de otra familia", esa chica que cuidaba Luan hasta que entró a la universidad, solo le conoce a una tal Paige Marshall, la misma Paige que lo rechazó poco antes de su mudanza. Tras eso, no conoce a nadie por la que se interese. Sabe que no ha tenido la suerte de algunos patanes, pero... ¿qué puede hacer por él, si ni siquiera ha podido hallar la forma de superar su aflicción?

Queriendo ser un poco egoísta, le dejó a Lucy una nota. Bien puede cuidar de Lavender una noche. Llegó al extremo de ignorar una solicitud de amistad de alguien que, desconoce, no era otro sino alguien a quien ha dedicado uno o dos pensamientos al día.

~o~

Hablar con Bobby después de mucho tiempo ha sido un verdadero consuelo. Poco más de cinco años de no saber nada de él, para que un sujeto de Chicago diera con ella, nada menos que su hermano. Demasiado qué hablar, llorar e incluso sufrir... mas no por ello cada quién dejará su vida de lado.

Paseando por el cementerio, tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne se percataron de que algo entre ambos no es tan factible. Necesitan su espacio, pero no pueden hacer nada. Él solo puede aspirar, por mucho, a terminar solo el resto de su vida. Tal vez una novia ocasional o una mujer que se digne a voltear su mirada y desee algo serio, pero nada más. Ella, a su vez, no se ha querido despegar de algo para lo que, admite, no tiene las agallas de admitir.

Tiene miedo. No por el lugar ni por el velador del cementerio. No puede culpar a Lincoln si quiere hacer algo bastante ilegal, pero si es lo que cree que es...

-Aquí es -señala Lincoln, encendiendo la lámpara de su móvil.

La tierra removida hace apenas unas semanas da fe de lo que la lápida ostenta.

 _Henrietta Matilda Schiller_

 _Mayo 9 de 1939 - Agosto 13 de 2022_

 _Amada tía y psicóloga_

A diferencia de la tumba de Carol, misma que visitó con Lori en la tarde y adornaron con flores, la de la recién finada psicóloga luce impoluta. Sin florea, sin recuerdos de sus familiares que consuelen... la única dedicatoria existente es, cosa que Lincoln agradeció) un trozo de excremento de perro sobre una Cruz de Hierro de la Alemania Nazi y un intento de tallado que su sobrino quiso hacer para agregar comillas a "amada".

-¿Me trajiste aquí solo par ver un pedazo de excremento sobre la tumba de una persona de mierda? -cuestiona Ronnie, un tanto desilusionada.

-No pensé que alguien se me adelantara -se disculpa Lincoln, un poco decaído, antes de sonreír un tanto malicioso-. ¿Me haces el honor?

-No pienso hacer mis cosas sobre una tumba -replica la latina frunciendo en ceño- aunque se lo merezca.

-¿Ni siquiera porque n... te hizo la vida miserable? -se corrige Lincoln.

Aunque quiso respetar la idea de Lincoln, no siente la necesidad de buscar justicia sobre la difunta de forma tan repulsiva. No niega que en sus últimos años la doctora Schiller se volviera más implacable, publicando incluso un libro avalado por el Gobierno para su distribución nacional. Todos y cada uno de los casos que atendió, expedientes y fotos... sin falta alguna fueron publicados. Ni las demandas contra ella fueron suficientes ("libertad de expresión", afirmó su abogado en una corte estatal) para que desistiera de su publicación.

Lo peor de todo, y de eso ambos se percataron en un PDF que se descargó -en vista de que un ejemplar les fuese enviado a ambos que terminó hecho cenizas sin haberlo leído-, fue la dedicatoria.

 _Para Lincoln Loud y Ronalda Santiago, esa pareja de delincuentes... he aquí su castigo_

Sin preocuparse de nada, Lincoln solo se limitó a baja su pantalón y su calzoncillo, se agachó y dejó ir lo que tenía en su organismo.

-¿Al menos no pudiste esperar a que volteara? -protesta Santiago, alarmada por ver semejante "ofrenda".

-Lo siento -se disculpa Loud-, pero Lynn tenía razón en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Esos burritos de la estación son matadores.

Un tanto asqueada y satisfecha a partes iguales, solo le queda imitarle.

-Solo no veas -dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras alza su pierna y retira el boxer de su zona íntima-. Ves aunque sea un segundo y te mato, tonto.

El sonido de un chorro chocando contra la piedra, salpicando y mojando el suelo al pie de la lápida, fue un poco reconfortante. Nunca había hecho algo así en su vida, pero la dedicatoria de ese libro... bien lo vale, aunque no era lo más correcto.

-¿Crees que tu madre te deje quedarte con nosotros? -pregunta Lincoln, una vez limpios ambos tras su repulsa visita a la tumba de la psicóloga.

-Con Luna allí, ni soñarlo -rehúsa Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ha vuelto? -reta el chico, desganado.

-No lo sé. Solo... no sé.

-Sabes que no ha vuelto en tres años y medio -informa el peliblanco.

-Tendría que ir a casa por algunas cosas...

-Dejas ropa a veces.

-Y el espacio...

-Ronnie, he compartido la cama con mis hermanas en algún momento que lo necesitaron -argumenta Lincoln, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa-. Una más no es problema.

Odia reconocerlo, pero no puede discutir mas que el último punto. Sabe que él no ha tenido más problemas que el espacio con el paso del tiempo, pero no le importa. Le resultó extraño que, tras mucho tiempo, él le sonrió más de una vez en el día. Una por cortesía en su casa, y la otra ahora, pequeña, tierna...

Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al 1216 de la avenida Franklin en silencio. Ronnie Anne no había querido contarle lo que realmente sucedió el día que murió la doctora Schiller. Por la prensa, casi todos sabían que un asaltante decidió agredir a la anciana mujer con tanto éxito que le partió el cuello. La verdad, y ello no lo olvida, fue más desagradable, digno de una persona de su tipo.

Una bala en la cabeza, haciendo compañía a otras dos en el torso y señales de una fuerte agresión sexual habrían sido el deleite de la prensa de nota roja, cosa que la policía se encargó de maquillar.

Llegando a casa, Lincoln notó que sus padres habían salido. Luan, quien se había hecho cargo de llevarse a la cama a las gemelas, se limitó a darles una bienvenida más o menos cálida, en parte por el viento que sopla desde el Huron y por el hecho de que en Detroit granizara.

Ya sin ánimos para charlar, ni siquiera se pusieron un pijama. Ella, de haber querido o podido, bien pudo aprovechar esa situación para declararse, pero simplemente está cansada. Ni siquiera reparó en qué hora se metió Lori con ambos a la cama, quedando un poco apretados y con la rubia en medio.

Una dulce ironía. El chico al que acosó como matona en el quinto grado y la persona que le robó a su hermano la tratan como a una igual... y terminó por gustarle en el fondo.

Por lo menos, ya no está sola.

 _ **~Ø~**_

 _ **Deportación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **por Sam the Stormbringer**_

 _ **~Ø~**_

 **Vaya viaje por este "gran dolor de trasero", ¿no es así?**

 **Generalmente cada que planeo terminar en una fecha, no se me ha dado. Ya lo han visto con La Novena Hora (lo quise terminar para el 13 de julio del año pasado, vale decir, porque fue el Dia Mundial del Rock), con este fic que quise terminar al 5 de mayo... y para lo que salió.**

 **Dios, debo dejar los saltos temporales... meh. A veces sirven.**

 **Dados los sucesos recientes que si encontraron acomodo de una forma u otra, solo me queda decir dos cosas.**

 **Primero, habrá dos apéndices. Oficialmente esto ya terminó, por lo que he finalmente me he decidido a ello. Una suerte de notas finales y... un extra con lo que se salvó de mi "purga accidental".**

 **Segundo, voy a revisarlo. Apenas me voy dando cuenta de que algubos párrafos se me fueron borrando entre la revisión y la subida final. Cosas de mi "LG pedacito de azulejo". Ergo, voy a revisar a fondo (si, es por AmateurReview que lo hago). Admito que no soy el perfecto escritor que quisiera. Ya encontré un poco mi camino, pero... sigo necesitando una clase o dos.**

 **Miscelánea:**

 ***La leyenda en latín _E Pluribus Unum_ , que da título a la presente, tiene su traducción aquí (Lit: de muchos, uno).**

 ***La fecha de muerte de Henrietta coincide con el aniversario 501 de la caída de México-Tenochtitlan, antiguo asiento de la hoy Ciudad de México.**

 ***Había otro epílogo, pero la idea de este... me gustó mucho más ver los efectos a cinco años que a diez. Mis disculpas por eso.**

 **A darles respuesta, gente:**

 ** _J0nas Nagera_ , siento, con todo, que le faltó un poco más por cómo lo pintas. Cierto, hubo claroscuros, pero esa era la idea base... en parte. Algunas cosas se quedaron al aire, otras bajo tierra (literal, de esa otras si hubo unas dos o tres)... ¿Una funda? Que coincidencia. Me robaron la funda del cel con todo y dos USBs con todos mis respaldos y descargas, capítulos de TLH y Total Drama incluidos.**

 **Lo que me dejó insatisfecho, con todo y que fue una victoria total de la decrépita, fue la discusión. De no haber priorizado tanto el asuntito Lynn jr, lo habría dejado en algo más duro. Saludos hasta SLP.**

 **PD: tu llamas desperdicio de papel y tinta a la mayoría de las novelas juveniles, yo las llamo papel de baño glorificado XP**

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , un sabio chino dijo que no hay finales buenos o malos. Solo... finales.**

 **Todo fue muy rápido, ¿no? En fin... creo que daba material para un capítulo más y el epílogo. Puedes agradecer a cierta beba por grabar todo ese desaguisado... ¡Ay, mis pompotas!**

 **No hay cuidado... igual, que Evy no tiene tanto la culpa por dejar abierta la escotilla como yo de semejante atrocidad. Saludos... *cae una ojiva a metros de él, misma que no estalla, y se acerca a inspeccionar*... ¿"Úsese antes de noviembre de 1989"? Debieron mandar eso al cementerio nuclear de Hawthorn hace décadas.**

 ** _Julex93_ , mis disculpas por semejante bombardeo ocular, considerando mis desastres y nuevas ideas en mente.**

 **Karma, lo ha habido por ambos frentes, y todo fue agridulce con mucho de amargo. Humillaciones y despidos de un lado, dolor inenarrable y golpes bajos por el otro. ¿No hemos tenido ya suficiente?**

 **Qué cosas. Nuestro Chicle Masticado es más volátil que el alcohol, este es tan doblecara. No por nada a Trump le llamaron, en su cara vía Despacho Presidencial 2.0 (Twitter) "Señor Bancarrota tres veces". Ya solo quedaba esta cita, el epílogo presente, y un par de apéndices. Saludos hasta Colombia, que fue heróico lo hecho por ellos en Rusia durante la fase de grupos.**

 ** _t10507_ , no son señores, son más bien... parafraseando a Nagera, un desperdicio de bits. Quise acortarle, pero... dadas las condiciones de la subida...**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , error. Puedo decir que apelé a una regla no escrita de todo mexicano. Por la familia, lo que sea mientras lo merezca. En cuanto a Hettie... bueno, ha sido la última. Espero hayas disfrutado el epílogo... al menos lo disfrutable.**

 **Así nos quedamos por ahora, gente. Los leo en una semana.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	40. Apéndice I Tres charlas

_Apéndice I_

 _Tres charlas que habrían cambiado todo_

 **Mientras escribía los dos capítulos finales de Deportación previos al epílogo, había tenido un exceso de ideas. No considero esto sino una suerte de protesta desvirtuada que tuve que recomponer, y créanme. He tenido mejores ideas que decidí no incluir o cambiar al resultado final.**

 **Del primer tipo de ideas, las concebidas que no fueron incluídas, tengo una en particular. Nada menos que la única idea sobreviviente de aquella purga accidental de abril pasado.**

 **Dicha idea es un flashback que, en honor a la verdad, sería la carga con la que Lincoln desataría su furia sobre Chandler. Más en concreto, una última charla luego de esa tarde en que Liam y Rashid hubiesen tenido su pelea, la confrontación entre Luna y Luan con Henrietta y cierto beso que incomodó a más de uno.**

* * *

Domingo por la noche. Apenas su madre apagó las luces del pasillo y les dio las buenas noches, tomó el móvil y se puso a conversar con Lori, vía Whatsapp. Esa noche se sentía intranquilo. Sabe que no quiere causar que su hermana mayor más distante se altere, mucho menos escucharla llorar desaforada por tocar un tema demasiado sensible.

Para entonces, la carta de Carol ya había sido leida, y las cosas que le fueran legadas seguían en la caja. Salvo la foto, Lori quería devolverlo todo, aunque los Pingrey ya habían empezado los preparativos para una eventual mudanza. Según supo Lincoln, los padres de Carol no podían estar menos destrozados por perder a su única hija.

Con suerte, pudo aprender a manejar aquella aplicación. No le costó demasiado, pues improvisó un pequeño plan con el que su padre tuviera un paulatino acercamiento. Arriesgado, pero nada elaborado a comparación de otros planes, como el CCG para sus hermanas menores o el ABC para las situaciones de pizza, ya caduco por la preferencia que se da a Lori por la última rebanada.

-¿Qué tal todo mientras no estábamos? -escribió, antes de tomar, con discreción, un sándwich de crema de avellana y jamón, lo bastante silencioso como para que nadie lo moleste.

-Tuve que pasar la mañana con Lola -la mayor hizo lo propio-. Tuve que ayudarle con su cuaderno de tareas mientras me peinaba. Creo que te aprendió una cosa o dos.

-¿No ha preguntado nada?

-Solo por las cosas de Carol. Tuve que guardar la carta en un libro que solo yo tocaría.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-No a estas horas. Tienes escuela.

Un minuto entero le tomó a Lincoln hacer su siguiente pregunta. No era nada agradable tenerla en mente, pero necesitaba sacarla de su sistema. Había hablado con Clyde y Ronnie Anne de ello, pero necesitaba respuestas más claras. Odiaría que su hermana se deprimiera por culpa suya.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? -preguntó al fin el peliblanco- ¿Sobre lo que viviste?

Temiendo que fuera a provocar un colapso en su hermana, dudó si seguir con ésa conversación y dejarla para cuando fuera necesario en realidad o, simplemente rematar con una coletilla.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando le llegó respuesta.

-¿Con quién hablaste? -la respuesta de Lori venía con varios emojis con caritas furiosas.

-Me lo dijo Clyde y lo hablé con Ronnie Anne.

-Ven al ático. El sitio más alejado está junto al baúl de la bisabuela Harriet..

A los pocos segundos, oyó que la escalerilla del ático era bajada, y los escalones de la misma crujieron un poco por el peso de alguien, presumiblemente Lori, subió por la misma via de acceso.

No está tan habituado a subir al ático de noche. Teme que las hijas e hijos de Francis, la finada mascota de su grupo, le salieran al paso y terminara aplastando a alguno de ellos. Los que pudieron atrapar, y fueron muy pocos, terminaron en la primaria como eventuales sucesoras o como sujeto de estudio para Lisa, opción última que se tradujo a una muerte cierta.

Subiendo, le costó trabajo caminar en la casi total oscuridad. La unica referencia en el ático era la luz del móvil de Lori, de por sí iluminando demasiado poco del suelo en el lugar techado más alto de toda la casa. Pisando algo de la basura propia y del resto que va a parar allí, anduvo casi a tientas.

-¿Qué tanto... te dijo Clyde? -quiso saber ella, vestida con una bata larga y el pantalón grueso de una pijama.

-Solo lo que pudo entender -suspiró el chico con pesadez-. Mira... no tienes que decirme si quieres, pero voy a...

Sin permitirle tocarla, ella solo se puso frente a su hermano, cerrando éste los ojos. Él se imaginó que ella haría cualquier cosa, desde lo más obvio a lo más desagradable. Golpes, insultos, incluso confirmar esos absurdos rumores y bromas enfermas que hacen los estudiantes de cursos superiores sobre acostarse con él o tener una relación incestuosa. Odió siempre esos comentarios, y ahora ello parecía volverse realidad...

-Nunca... de verdad, NUNCA -el tono de Lori no dejaba de exhibir un genuino desprecio hacia esa idea-... vayas con alguna prostituta. No pensarás en ellas, no intentes siquiera hablar con alguna. O ser un pretzel humano será el último de tus problemas.

-¿Lo dices porque... fue algo horrible?

-Como no tienes idea, Lincoln. Ni siquiera dejan que uses tu nombre, y a quienes les pueda interesar... no. Es mejor así por ahora. No quiero que termines dejando hijos por doquier solo por diversión.

-¿Crees que haría algo así? -preguntó desafiante- ¿Con todo esto?

Mientras hablaba, el odio de Lori hacia esa sola idea creció lo suficiente como para que a Lincoln le quedara demasiado claro. A él, y a nadie más después, le reveló lo hablado esa noche, de modo que Clyde, el doctor López y él mismo supieran a detalle sobre esos sucesos aciagos. Perturbado, el peliblanco solo se quedó con la boca abierta, consolando a su hermana contra el pecho hasta caer dormida. El daño, se dijo, ya estaba hecho.

Todavía se quedó un rato más, viendo un rato más las selfies que ella tomó tras su regreso. Apenas eran unas cuatro, ninguna vistiendo ropa corta y subida a Internet. La vio demacrada, aplastada por los hechos cotidianos de un mundo que fue deshumanizado poco a poco.

No queriendo indagar más, fue y tomó una almohada de su habitación, y volvió al ático para acostarse con ella. No deseando incomodarle, recargó su espalda contra el pecho de ella y puso sus brazos como si ella misma lo abrazara. Lo único que ignoró en ese momento fue la mención a retorcerlo como a un pretzel. Sería la última vez que ella usa dicha amenaza, al menos con él.

-Bobby... -le oyó murmurar en sueños, antes de perderse él mismo.

* * *

 **Una de las desventajas de ello es que ya estaría abusando del flashback. Digo, añadir más leña al fuego definitivamente sería la peor idea de todas las que haya tenido. ¿Tienen idea de lo bestial que sería que Lincoln se desatara más con algo así durante las insinuaciones?**

 **En cuanto a las otras dos charlas, es curioso. En la primera parte de Un hogar robado, más en concreto en el diálogo que terminó siendo solo para el joven Schiller, la idea original habría tenido un cariz distinto, dimensionando un mayor conflicto personal. Ello derivaría en que el despido fuese algo mucho menos simple.**

* * *

-Cheryl...

-¿Si, doctora?

-Envíe a las escuelas del área -empezó a hablar la anciana- un boletín sobre Lincoln Loud.

-Solo el director Huggins o la superintendente Malach pueden solicitarlo -indicó puntualmente la obesa mujer.

-Si ha podido falsear firmas para sus arreglos florales, seguro puede hacerlo para una nadería como esto. Un estudiante violento es lo último que cualquiera puede permitirse el lujo de tener en sus filas.

-Si lo pone así...

Sin perder el tiempo, Henrietta toma asiento junto a Lincoln. No podía mostrarse más satisfecha, pues está ya a menos de veinticuatro horas de firmar su retiro por edad.

-Ahora sabe, Lincoln -dijo con desprecio la falsa castaña-. Ahora sabe qué implica tener amistades de dudosa procedencia.

-Cierre la boca -exige el chico.

-En su condición, exigir es lo último que debería hacer. Más a mi favor, deberá estar agradecido porque puedo curarlos a usted y a Luna de su... anormalidad. Cheryl...

-¿Si?

-Déjenos solos un momento.

Sin chistar, la secretaria tuvo que obedecer.

-Voy a decirle algo, Lincoln, y usted va a escucharme. Lo que usted hizo... no tiene nombre,

-¿Al menos sabe lo...?

-Silencio, niño estúpido -ordenó la doctora-. Golpear a un estudiante decente es algo ruin, y en especial si dice la verdad.

* * *

 **En su lugar, ya sabemos cómo demonios me manejé.**

 **La segunda y última parte no ha sido sino un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No es otra ino el choque entre Ronnie Anne y Luna. El corte original dejaba sitio para un nuevo arco que llevaría dos o tres capítulos más, cosa con la que no habría quedado sino hastiado, siendo sinceros. Lean y juzguen:**

* * *

-¿Quieres pelea, rata? -incitó la adolescente- ¿De verdad quieres tu bienvenida a la selva?

-¡Como si no tuvieras miedo a que deporten a los tuyos! -respondió la chicana, furiosa- ¡No todo en el mundo es ese maricón sobrevalorado Swagger, Loud! ¿Tienes algo más que rock en ese vacío que tienes por cabeza?

La brutalidad con que la respuesta fue dada dejó pálida a Luna. Por lo regular, quien abiertamente dijera que Mick fuera gay en un modo insultante y, encima, lo degrade como un músico falto de talento inflado, suele ganarse un boleto directo al hospital, pero ello no era nada comparado a la mirada que Ronnie Anne le dedicó.

Confusión, miedo, furia, abandono, y, sobre todo, pesar.

... pesar...

Un fuerte puñetazo la sacó de su momentánea vacilación, producto de semejante mirada. Sintió cómo el aire dejaba su cuerpo, cómo sus piernas le fallan y, sobre todo, cómo en su memoria se graba a fuego el inicio de esa sola respuesta.

¡Como si no tuvieras miedo a que deporten a los tuyos...!

Todavía le quedó un poco de fuerza para ver de nuevo a los ojos de Ronnie Anne, antes de que ella retomara su discurso.

-¡Para que te enteres, Luna! -exclamó con frialdad la chicana mientras sujeta su cabello por la coronilla- Mi mamá es todo lo que me queda. Deportaron a papá, no sé si Roberto sigue vivo... y entre ella y Li... -se le traba un poco la lengua-... Lincoln... son todo lo que me queda. Y soy... cuanto le queda a... Lori... de mi hermano.

Reducida a nada, ese duro golpe fue más que suficiente para desistir. No tenía, en realidad, nada qué objetar frente a ese razonamiento.

Sin prisas, Ronnie Anne recargó a Luna contra la pared opuesta a la que fuera estampada momentos atrás. Sacó de la bolsa de la tienda una botella de agua y la dejó en su regazo. Luna ya no podía sino aceptar una cosa.

-Si aún puedes escucharme, lava tu cara y vete a casa.

* * *

 **Un arco dedicado a una nueva guerra singular definitivamente sería algo interesante para muchos, y eso habría sido el clavo final al ataúd de la relación Santiago-Loud. El problema con todo eso es que me habría vuelto a desviar.**

 **Y doy gracias a Dios que no ha sido así.**


	41. Apéndice II Notas finales

_**Apéndice 2**_

 _ **Notas finales.**_

 **Ciudad de México**

 **Escrito al 16-17 de julio de 2018**

 **La comodidad relativa de mi cama**

Cuando una persona se ve en una situación que compromete su seguridad o la de sus seres más cercanos, al menos en la teoría la lógica nos llama a protegerlos a toda costa. Nos hace creer que ladirectriz que debe regir en ese instante es salvar a todos los que podamos salvar. Sin embargo, los hechos nos han demostrado lo contrario.

Necesito dos ejemplos para dejarlo claro.

La "regla no escrita" en situaciones de desastre nos dicta que, pase lo que pase, en una cslamidad mujeres y niños son primero. Si bien el accidente del Titanic fue ejemplo del éxito de dicha regla, lo cierto es que antes y después del hundimiento de ese vapor, al menos hasta la Guerra Fría, dicha regla importó un carajo.

Por el otro lado, me doy el lujo de citar el estado de sitio de numerosas ciudades rusas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Desde el Kremlin, se intentó suprimir el bien propio para beneficiar el bien común. Así se encontrara una papa, debería ser compartida por toda la población. 128 gramos de pan (mayormente hecho con grano sobrante, cal y cenizas en el peor de los casos), mas lo que a uno se le asigne por reparto era todo cuanto tocaba a un ciudadano, no importsndo que sean mujeres, niños, heridos... uno debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, llegando incluso a robar lss tarjetas de racionamiento y excusar la ausencia de padres, hermanos o hijos para mantenerse en pie de lucha. Si eran sorprendidos, bueno... el bien alimentado comisionado político que alega pasar la misma ruina de vida que el restode sus camaradas procuraba que ya no pasaran hambre, frío o cualquier necesidad. Una sola inyección, generalmente de una carbina Mosin-Nagant, con alto contenido férrico y de plomo, bien aplicada al corazón o a .

En estos días... una deportación desde Estados Unidos puede ser una condena a muerte.

Cuando empecé con toda esta andanza, no pensé que tendría cierto alcance. Acostumbrado a tener tres o cuatro reviews por mucho, no me sorprendí realmente cuando se hicieron seis, solo para volver a ser, por mucho, cinco por capítulo. Ciertamente tenía una mediana idea de lo que un proceso así conlleva, lo que nos deja ver.

Es curioso. Cuando empecé, este fandom, esta sección de Fanfiction, no pasaba de los 140 fics, siendo Réquiem por un Loud, Familia del Caos y los escritos de Slash Torrance y TonyPresidio los máximos referentes, y el fandom no estaba tan dividido y viciado. Hoy... uno actualiza despacio (garantizando un buen trabajo que, para muchos, está casi agotado), la historia de Paul Siderakis se cerró, y varias historias del (para muchos, incluyéndome) amo del terror psicológico de este lugar erizan la piel. A ellos, puedo sumar que más de la mitad de fics sean Loudcest (algunos, como Sueños y Tan Solo... los dos, son excelentes, mientras que otros no dejan de ser malas bromas), que el español acapare el 20% del total de historias del sitio en este apartado y que los ships sean causa de una guerra no declarada.

Por definición, una serie animada es ficción. Un relato fanfiction es, y siempre será, la ficción de la ficción. El fanficker se toma tantas libertades como el canon de una serie, un libro, videojuego o película se lo permite, a precio de ajustarse tanto al canon que la base le permita y apegarse al canon que establezca para su obra.

Por desgracia, todos tomamos destellos de realidad.

Deportación... o, como lo llamo con ironía-afecto-cansancio, "mi pequeño gran dolor de culo" y "el monumento a una idea que se me salió de control"... originalmente estaba planeado para ser de ocho capítulos. ¿Cual fue mi error? Tantas subtramas, recovecos, choques y problemas de edición que causaron que quedara desvirtuado. Tantos sucesos que apenas pude (si no supe) manejar. Deshice en la medida de lo que pude la maraña, preparando escenarios... y, bueno... he aquí el precio de la Historia que Casi me Jode.

Cierto, hubo one-shots, algunos incidentes... está el asunto de La Novena Hora y la en noviembre iniciada "Saga de Loan" (sep, "bienvenido al mundo Loudcest")... pero esto siempre tuvo esos destellos que terminaron por ser tardes y noches de escritura frenética.

Una cosa a la que he llegado en conclusión es que, pasado un tiempo, una novela política puede convertirse en una novela histórica.

¿En qué me baso?

No he leído a John Grisham, a quien consideran un genio de la novela política. No seré siquiera un universitario desertor, pero tiendo a interpretar el mundo con un ojo tan clínico como me puedo permitir. Creo que un escrito político bien puede reflejar el contexto de una sociedad. Jenofonte y su "Athrasis" nos lo dejaron ver, del mismo modo que Bruno Traven y su Rosa Blanca lo hacen. Del mismo modo, vendrán escritores de mejor calidad que un servidor, cuando nosotros solo seamos polvo en el plano físico y códigos y archivos en las bases de datos si Internet sobrevive a nosotros.

 _¿Por qué la historia me ha superado?_

Hace poco leí de un Flagg... algo. Cortó su obra y dejó muchas lagunas. Por lo que dicen, culpó a medio mundo de su... ¿fracaso? ¿victoria pírrica?

Con franqueza, si fallé, fallé. Yo, y solo yo, tengo la culpa. ¿Por qué? Falta de adaptación, pérdida de ritmo en ocasiones, fluidez de ideas en exceso y, sobre todo, relativo encaje forzoso de situaciones. Al menos, es la razón que veo yo para haber fallado. ¿Alguna que vean? Los leo.

 _¿Por qué una galería de OCs?_

Sea como sea, tengo cierta debilidad por desarrollar distintas personalidades.

Los Abbas, los profesores McGrady y Howick, las doctoras Schiller y Trubisky, aquél despreciable proxeneta y sus "pollitas", Mila, Katrina, Anwar y Roman... y esa parodia de Donald Trump. Todos han tenido sus puntos. Algunos rasgos propios, otros de su... molde. Desarrollos más, desarrollos menos, pero siempre, y esto lo comenté una vez, dejando algo propio en ellos. Lo mismo un cierto interés en la historia para dar un trasfondo (Henrietta) que relaciones fallidas (Layla, Anwar), contactos imprevistos (Gwendolyn y Gail) o aficiones y sueños de infancia frustradas (Roman, Julian, Armand).

Un punto de especial hincapié, sin duda fueron los Abbas. Refugiados, madre viuda conservadora, hija mayor lesbiana y chico que, odié plasmarlo, fue víctima de violación conforme avanzó la historia. Originalmente serían palestinos, musulmanes por añadidura, hasta que caí en cuenta de una cosa. Si quería hacerles más interesantes, no debería moverlos tanto en su geografía como lo hice en su credo. No quise caer en un estereotipo, aunque creo que caí en otro. ¿Me explico?

Siento tratarlos un poco como idiotas, ¡cuando yo mismo soy un perfecto imbécil! A lo que me refiero es que tenemos una idea más o menos cerrada del llamado Mundo Árabe. Buena parte de África y de Medio Oriente, Bosnia, Turquía... y el sector turco chipriota, además de varias naciones que antaño formaban parte del bloque socialista y parte de Tailandia e Indonesia, en ellos la mayoría profesa el Islam como credo. Egipto... su caso es particular. Musulmanes sunitas y fatimíes (los seguidores de Fátima, pariente de Mahoma) conviven codo a codo con ateos, cristianos coptos bajo la dirección del Patriarcado de Alejandría y otros tantos, también coptos pero que se apegan a una fidelidad a Roma. Tan parecidos en sus ritos como católicos y ortodoxos, y tan diferentes...

Definitivamente, por obvias razones, fue tarde cuando me di cuenta del momento en que subí al tren psicológico. Irónico. Menosprecio a los psicólogos, los he visitado media vida, y fue uno ficticio el que me abrió las puertas para la concepción, no de uno, sino tres.

Henrietta es, de los tres, la suma de las peores cosas de mis bestias negras. Racista, hipócrita, amargada... dicen que el arquetipo del villano más usual es el reflejo de la decadencia moral. Una persona que haya tenido un pasado luminoso con una motivación para caer y volverse la antítesis del protagonista en última instancia. Sauron, Voldemort, Darth Vader, Jadis, distintas organizaciones terroristas como Millenium... todos tienen en común la eventual decadencia a partir de un momento en el que (caso de los mortales) han adquirido tal poder que desean acumular más por las mejores intenciones, o para ejercer un dominio incontestable en el caso de los inmortales. En un principio personaje secundario sin apenas relevancia, terminó por ser un azote. Poder apenas cuestionado, no lo niego. ¿Madurez en su decadencia? No exactamente. El asunto con ella fue de las cosas que se me fue de las manos.

Al otro lado, su sobrino. Apostador, tramposo y agradable pese al antecedente, Julian fue quien, irónicamente, vino primero al mundo como un personaje para una convocatoria SYOC para un fanfic de Drama Total. Dado a que dicho fic no pasó del tercer capítulo al cierre de esta edición, el "Príncipe de Royal Woods" tuvo que salir al quite, con todo y que en su concepción original su padre era hijo único. Salvo eso y hecho de que su madrastra había concebido una niña de todo menos bonita, me he mantenido lo más fiel a su original.

En cuanto a Gail... originalmente sería el dolor de trasero de Lynn en un cierto proyecto. Una sola aparición no bastó, aunque es raro que me ocupe de una penalista. Ya en otro momento tendrá que brillar.

El asunto de Lori.

A principios de año, mientras terminaba el capítulo "El Nido del Cuco", tenía la idea gestando en la mente. Entre el regreso de DC y el final de dicho capítulo tenía en mente algo que desencadenara un final abrumador en la medida de lo posible. A raíz de eso, dos figuras tomaron forma y asaltaron, a su modo, este fic.

Scott es mucho más simple, en realidad. Para rápido, criminal irremediable con parentela dudosa sin más propósito que ser chispa dirigida a encender un reguero de pólvora. En cuanto a Goldie, tomé un poco de aquí y allá para dar un aire extraño a ese padrote. Si algo hay de bueno en él... es menguado por el hack de vida que rige su existencia y la de no pocos proxenetas. Riquesa y lujo sin apenas mover un dedo.

No voy a negar que el secuestro de Lori fue algo hollywoodense, pero necesitaba ir más abajo. En lo personal, hasta entoncrs no bajé del secuestro y reiteradas violaciones (léase La historia de Sierra). Matrioshki, serie de la década pasada, fue un punto de partida, y la fama de un municipio tlaxcalteca como centro neurálgico de la trata entre México y Estados Unidos me dieron la idea.

No disfruté escribiendo ese capítulo doble en cuanto la rubia fue levantada, golpeada y drogada. Me sentí tan mal que estuve a punto de matar el fic en ese momento, pero no tuve las agallas y seguí adelante, forzarme a un límite que solo una vez he cruzado. Espero que sea la última vez que toque un tema tan tortuoso.

 _Cuestión de quimeras_

Por quimera entendemos dos cosas. La bestia tricéfala que Belerofonte mató en la mitología griega arrojando una pieza de plomo a una de sus gargantas y, lo que me trajo a razonar, una idea construída a partir de una falacia.

Gracias a los medios de comunicación, crecimos con la idea de unos Estados Unidos casi de ensueño. Las familias y la sociedad tienen sus problemas que, en teoría, resuelven de mil y una formas. Da lo mismo si es algo como Los Soprano y Los Simpson que cualquier producción de Hollywood. Crecemos creyendo que los problemas de una comunidad pueden resolverse hablando tranquilos en torno a una comida en una cafetería o dejando a alguien como un colador.

Por desgracia, la realidad nos patea en la cara.

No hay día sin deportados, tiroteos, asesinatos, drogas y ajustes de cuentas. El bar Pulse, la primaria Sandy Hook, la redacción de un diario en Annapolis, la explanada a metros del Mandalay Bay... todos esis sitios tienen culpable, dulce ironía, en la Segunda Enmienda de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos, ley que ratifica el derecho de defensa armada. Dicha enmienda se basó en la idea de que podrían volver las tropas del rey Jorge III de Inglaterra, reconquistar territorios y cobrar una justa retribución a la rebelión emanada de las Fiestas del Té de Boston. ¿Seis libras de impuestos por una vil cajita de té que costaría no más de diez peniques? Hasta para un loco que saluda limoneros y nombra ciudadano a una almohada eso es exagerado...

Hasta el final de la administración Obama, era casi imposible que un enfermo mental obtuviera un arma semi-automática, ni hablar de un rifle de asalto. Cierto, hay quien se horrorizó cuando se enteró de la masacre de aquella primaria en Connecticut, que creyeron que había una conspiración nacida allí contra la Asociación Nacional del Rifle (NRA, iniciales en inglés), la mayor ONG defensora del "derecho" de portar un arma. Con Trump, el "señor Bancarrota-Tres-Veces" como le llamó Meryl Streep en alguna ocasión, eso se acabó. Ahora, de vivir en Nogales o en Houston, yo podría entrar tranquilamente a una armería, llenar las formas, esperar tres días y presumir, con todo y problemas mentales, un flamante AR-15, dos granadas aturdidoras, una escopeta Remington de caza y una Smith & Wesson calibre .35 como si nada.

Podría, pero no sin ver por encima del hombro y cuidar que un oficial de la policía en Texas o en ciudades como Detroit, Phoenix, Richmond o Miami, por decir algubos ejemplos. Si no se puede acreditar condición de residencia o estado migratorio legal, bueno... se resume todo a un centro de detención de migrantes.

Tolerancia cero. De cero a cero absoluto.

Está de más entendido que una política de Tolerancia Cero. Ningún ilícito será tolerado en lo absoluto. Desde Hammurabi, si no es que más, las leyes se han ido esquematizado hasta llegar a un punto en el que no se ha definido, en términos simples, qué puede y qué no puede ser.

Dicho en lo que puede ser un simple encogimiento de hombros, ninguna ley es perfecta.

Se ha preconizado, vía Chicle Masticado, que (citando su herramienta de gobierno favorita, Twitter) mientras otros países tienen fuertes leyes migratorias, "las de América (sic) son demasiado débiles". Todo un gancho para que no poca gente crea que todos los que vienen por la frontera sur (terrestre en México, náutica en Cuba y Bahamas) son poco menos que asesinos y violadores, atendiendo y creyendo semejante discurso.

No solo eso. En actos privados de gobierno, ya sabemos todos, Trump ha soltado (desmentido por sus abogados) su lengua y dedos para externar opiniones que "fueron tomadas fuera de contexto". Que los salvadoreños tienen un país de mierda, prefiere que vayan a EU inmigrantes dr Noruega, que si el muro es de verdad muy necesario, que la OTAN no cumple con sus obligaciones...

Se nota a leguas. Una cosa es dirigir de forma errática y caprichosa una gran corporación de bienes raíces apoyada en uno de los mejores cuerpos de abogados del continente, y otra muy distinta es manejar un país con bonitos discursos de libertad que se traga la gente imbécil como si de un video de gatitos en YouTube se trate.

Lo dicho en estos días sobre los centros de detención y la separación de familias es una de las razones que me llevaron a precipitarme. Se ostenta en medios gubernamentales que los menores se hayan con toda necesidad, diversión, comida, alojamiento y vestido, totalmente cubiertas. Lo que no se dice, y esto ya lo expuse como una teoría, es que se droga a los dichos menores para que no lloren, para tenerlos tranquilos. Ya hay casos de preescolares que, pasadas hasta seis semanas, ya no reconocen a sus familiares.

¿No es algo deseable? Educar a potenciales criminales farmacodependientes, darles cuanto necesiten y quieren (como drogas) y, apenas termine el primer periodo, cesar el sumimistro para que la administración Demócrata venidera pague las consecuencias de su inacción. Mientras, puede usar a esos menores como vil moneda de cambio para financiar su precioso muro, mientras el esquema fiscal no se lo permita.

 _Disensiones a capricho_

Al momento, ha habido cambios en la plana mayor del gabinete. De los secretarios más importantes que ubico (Defensa, Comercio, Tesoro, Seguridad Nacional) y el vocero de la Casa Blanca, solo quedan inamovibles Wilbur Ross (Comercio) el de defensa que no recuerdo su nombre y, curioso, el encargado de renegociar el TLCAN, Robert Lightizer. Ha cambiado dos veces de vocero y, para variar, algunas personas, entre ex-colaboradores y detractores, han soltado demasiado para que la presidencia les preste atención.

Michael Wolf (periodista), Stormy Daniels (actriz retirada de cine pornográfico), el ex-director del FBI, inclusive los encargados de llevar su campaña han revelado información que la Casa Blanca desestimó como "Noticias Falsas". El término se popularizó ni bien cumplido meduo año, a raíz de la (confirmada) intromisión del Kremlin en las elecciones de 2016. Trump de ha manejado con lentitud y desprecio, al grado de no acudir no solo a cumbres que debería atender, sino incluso rompiendo (o cambiando) tradiciones que, si bien son frivolidades, acercaban más al dirigente del país (¿en serio?) más poderoso del planeta. Abjurar y atacar el Protocolo de París (2017), hacer el primer lanzamiento del primer juego de los Nacionales de Washington de la MLB ("no tengo tiempo para eso", su excusa), recepción de equipos campeones (ya la NFL y la NBA demostraron apoyo a los jugadores), presionar al G7 y la OTAN de incluir a Rusia (considerando que ésta ultima se formó para impedir la hegemonía de laURSS y su natural sucesora), la cena con la prensa (por sus roces con medios como NBC, CNN, el Washington Post y el New York Times, amén de su predilección por cadenas zalameras) y las celebraciones de Pascua, Halloween (quiso mostrarse contemporizador, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata) Acción de Gracias (indultó de mala gana al pavo) y Navidad. Pero nadie dijo nada (en realidad, se silenciaron voces) en cuanto se supo de su "autoinvitación" a bodas y celebraciones en clubes campestres de su propiedad. Ya mejor ni hablo de sus ocupaciones predilectas. Twitter y jugar al golf.

Créanme cuando les digo. Un escrito político es, junto al terror literario, uno de los temas más difíciles sobre los cuales escribir una novela o un fanfic. Resultó muy difícil escribir todo esto sin pensar en hacer malos chistes al respecto, cosa sobre la que muchos comediantes han podido hacer sin problemas para sus actos. ¿Han visto a Melissa McCarthy en su rol de Sean Spicey? ¿O Alec Baldwin como nuestro Chicle Masticado?

Ha habido temas que no toqué tan deliberadamente. La actual guerra comercial contra China, la Unión Europea y aún al seno del TLCAN, las acusaciones sobre las que Putin se ha lavado las manos... eso no lo toqué. Desneutralización de Internet, políticas provida, política exterior... en fin. Demasiado qué abarcar para menos de dos años, y mucho para comprimir.

 _Sociedad en descomposición._

Si nos enfocamos a comparar una sociedad con un postre relleno, me atrevo a decir que, por ejemplo, México viene siendo como un gaznate hecho con huevo podrido. Podrá verse bien y tal vez sepa bien, pero el olor lo delata.

Así, la sociedad yanqui puedo entenderla, a grandes rasgos, como un twinky... un pastelitos relleno de crema batida... pasado de caducidad y bien frito. Se ve bien, simple, dulce... aunque muy artificial y bastante adictivo.

Lo mismo series del corte de Criminal Minds, NCIS y CSI que Breaking Bad, Better Call Saul y otras exaltan, de forma indistinta, el crimen. Algunas como objeto de persecución, otras como medio admirable, pero todas son como la cafeína en mi sangre. Una droga legal que disfrutamos luego de un día pesado, no importa la labor, para hacer un poco más llevadera nuestra vida.

No hay tan pregonada libertad. Solemos quejarnos de lo mal que nos trata el gobierno, pero aquí ya lo dijo un cierto fanficker. Veganos, pacifistas, feministas, todos se quejan de la dureza , pero disfrutan sus bienes. Vaya hipocresía que manejan...

Martin Luther King jr. tuvo un sueño. Malcolm X habló mal de un sueño. Y la realidad aplasta esos sueños. Todos tienen tangente común en la libertad del ser, misma que hoy en día es blasón de gente sin escrúpulos, de gente que limita sus discursos a promesas vacías, palabras bonitas e ideales carentes de validez. Tan carentes y, sin embargo, vigentes en la medida de que son versiones revisadas de otros discursos. Entre las obligadas correcciones solo "por el bien común" y lo que no es correcto, terminamos por suprimirnos a nosotros mismos. ¿A que grado? A tener que, incluso, renegar de un impulso neuronal básico por la incompetencia e incomprensión de quienes redactan, recortan y revisan esos discursos.

El efecto que esos discursos es variado. Si se busca incluir, hay simpatías. Si se desea culpar, las víctimas de ese desprecio y el odio subsecuentes son "los grandes males". Y eso repercute en la sociedad.

Lo triste de todo ello es la reacción tomada en base al grupo étnico del perpetrador. Si es blanco (ej. tiroteo en una iglesia de Texas), se busca que sea tratado el victimario y se le procesa. Si no (Atropellos de Halloween en Nueva York), que lo encierren en Guantánamo y pierdan la llave.

No solo los incidentes sangrientos son parte de la mascarada que es la sociedad en "América". Para muestra, solo hay que ver los incidentes contra musulmanes, latinos y minorías raciales. Si los empleados hablan en español, que si es terrorista por venir de Palestina o Afganistán, si se es inferior por ser hijo de inmigrantes o lo que sea...

 _¿Coincidencia o predicción involuntaria? (anotación hecha al 6 de agosto de 2018)_

Durante la primera semana de agosto, afinando detalles del epílogo, me enteré de algo que me cimbró como pocas veces.

Alejandra "N" (para proteger su identidad), inmigrante ilegal, casada con un marine retirado en la actualidad, con hijos, naturalizada por matrimonio y acato de requisitos, había sido deportada. ¿Saben qué fue lo feo de esto, más allá del hecho que dejó familia en Florida?

Tres cuartas partes coincidencia con lo manejado. ¿Díganme si eso no es escabrozo?

Hasta donde tengo entendido, ella sí podría apelar ante una corte federal, pero el Estado ya estaría impedido en cosa de proporcionarle defensa legal. ¿Qué argumento? Exención de defensa por parte del estado a extranjeros radicados de forma ilegal, espías y traidores. Ergo, pagará un abogado de su bolsa o alguna ONG lo proporcionará.

 _Deportación en cifras_

Viendo que hay un fanático de las cifras, quise hacerle un regalito especial. **_J0nás Nagera_**... si, es a ti. Así, pues...

*Sin las notas y las correspondientes respuestas, _Deportación_ cuenta, en tamaño carta y con fuente Times New Roman, con 1073 páginas de corrido. Considerando esto, de hacer los saltos de página sumarían, en total, 1112 páginas en tal formato.

*Sin alterar, con margen personalizado, hoja en tamaño A3 e incluyendo notas y respuestas, el cuerpo del texto contaría 1224 páginas. Dios, lo que es ser un pinche sádico... para que conste, no incluí los apéndices.

*En cuanto a palabras correspondientes al cuerpo del texto, alcanzan la irrisoria cantidad de 381,197 palabras. En cuentas de Fanfiction, contando las notas y respuestas, son nada menos que 427,591 páginas sin los apéndices. Con éstos, que suman 6,952, acumulan 434,683 palabras.

*Se han perdido, obviando los accidentes, cerca de doce párrafos en tamaños variados y cerca de 749 palabras individuales, sea por errores de copiado, revisión y omisiones accidentales.

*En total, haciendo cuentas, el fic cuenta (incluyendo la actual presentación) con 41 entradas, de las cuales una es aviso de hiatus, dos son capítulos dobles, un capítulo triple.y dos apéndices, además del prólogo y el epílogo.

*Tomando en consideración, se compone de30 capítulos en total.

*Solo dos reviews han sido accidentes. Una originalmente dirigida a J0nás Nagera y un error de copia de una respuesta que había dado semanas atrás.

*Contando hasta la publicación del epílogo, se invirtieron 521 días al fic. De estos, 46 días se han declarado "hiatus técnico", (el incidente con cierta pantalla), 10 se perdieron por perder una apuesta, 2 no escribí absolutamente nada y el resto (463) alterné con otros trabajos.

*En total, durante la redacción se trabajó en cinco fanfics (La Novena Hora, Kapa o pango (perdidos los archivos mas no la idea en papel), Princesa Caída, 32 lugares y la secuela de El video de Loan (un pequeño three shot), además de no pocos one-shots. De estos, tres siguen en curso y uno ya terminó.

*En total, 27 OCs han hecho aparición. De estos, 8 aparecen de forma constante en todo el texto, seis fueron de baja recurrencia y 5 han tenido entre apariciones esporádicas dependiendo del arco al que pertenecen.

*De estos últimos, Anwar Pierce ha aparecido en forma canónica en dos capítulos (Nueva administración y Parias), una mención y un cameo (si... "pasen el pack") en todo el fic.

*Al cierre, Armand McGrady y Gail Trubisky han tenido una única aparición y una mención en toda mi redacción general.

*Hasta ahora,Roman Dragulescu tiene el dudoso honor de aparecer en dos fanfics. A-joke-alipsis no! y la presente. Es el único que ya estaba concebido de esa forma.

*Del mismo modo, Anwar cuenta con una aparición menor al cierre (El video de Loan).

*Como se menciona notas atrás, la doctora Schiller ha tenido dos apariciones, siendo la única que lo ha hecho en dos trabajos externos (El amor está en ruso, de Transgresor 3003, y Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz, cortesía de Jakobs-Snipper).

*En total ha habido (por profesión) tres psicólogos, dos profesores y tres criminales, de los cuales solo uno fue muy discreto.

*Caso especial, Gareth Howick. En total, abusó de cuatro estudiantes, de los cuales una agresión no fue oficialmente reconocida por las autoridades, y tenía planes para hacerlo con cinco más. De estas, solo una es chica.

*Lesiones... al menos Bobby, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana y Lisa pasaron por la enfermería una vez.

*Al menos ha habido 5 muertos en todo el fanfic. De ellos, Carol Pingrey ha sido el único personaje canónico de la serie que ha muerto.

*Considerando que por día bebo dos tazas de café y le encontré gusto al té verde y al té negro (hablo de tazas de 355 ml), he consumido alrededor de 341.51 litros de café, 67.41 litros de té negro y 8.165 litros de té verde. De éste último, dos tazas (760 ml) han sido con menta y 6 litros con jugo de limón.

*Para atorar semejante caudal, he vaciado dos frascos de mermelada de fresa de 900 gramos, seis de crema de cacahuate de 300 gramos, dos latas de leche condensada del mismo peso y tres litros de miel de abeja. Todo ello untado en 157 bolillos, 29 hot cakes (panqueques) y 42 rebanadas de pan francés... ¿hambre? Al demonio los Snickers, me como mi bolillo.

 _Una última revisión a las reviews, gente. Ustedes hicieron de esto algo más llevadero de escribir, así que... a darle._

 ** _Sr. Kennedy_ , es curioso. Muchas veces, quien sufre suele ser quien no lo merece. Me costó un huevo manejar eso, pero en serio un huevo. Sin albur. Y aunque cuesta mucho aferrarse de lo único relativamente bueno que a alguien le trae una experiencia traumática, no quiere decir que otros lo acepten tan bien. Una pena, pero hay veces en las que uno piensa que la Casa Blanca si no puede tener un peor trasero tras el escritorio de la Sala Oval.**

 **Mención aparte, Henrietta. Tenía ganas de ser más gráfico. Suerte.**

 ** _Julex93_... creo que ya conocemos eso de la "residencia por méritos", tan cacareado para acabar con los sorteos y la inmigración en cadena que se ha vuelto medida impopular. Ciertamente los Loud acabaron casi en la misma posición, pero no por ello no dejan a nadie atrás. Lavender... no me costó mucho buscarle nombre. Digo, es obvio el origen. Y es curioso... no lo del salto. De esos, creo que me he vuelto adicto. No obstante, lo de Rashid y su madre apenas lo mencioné, y no es raro que algunos inmigrantes se refugien em iglesias.**

 ** _t10507_ , de pasarlo todo a Word te darás cuenta de que me pasé incluso de lo que George R. R. Martin ha dispuesto. Tan solo de ver que el tercer libro de su serie más celebrada tiene 1024 páginas (contando apéndices) me intimidé hasta saber que yo me fui por su mismo camino... sin comentarios y notas, alcancé la friolera ya expuesta en el conteo final.**

 ** _coven_ , si te pones a pensar un poco es que lo no tan evidente, tal como lo describes, se ha mostrado tal cual. Si hace meses me topé con la (hilarante) noticia de que cierto porcentaje de los estadounidenses cree que la leche con chocolate del supermercado sale de vacas cafés… dime si eso no es idiotez. En cuanto al spin-off, lamento decepcionarte, viejo. Terminado estos apéndices, los demás proyectos gestados tienen prioridad.**

 ** _guestdom_ , perdón por ese gazapo que se me escapó. Si, fue el viejo Gareth, pero ya sabes como iba a ser la cosa. Blanco, se investiga. Cualquier otro, se pierde la llave.**

Ya para finalizar, solo me queda agradecer:

Con todo lo que ha pasado desde enero del año pasado, al staff de The Loud House. En especial a quienes, como Karla Sakas, Sammie Crowley y Whitney Wetta, se han llevado sendos abucheos por causa de libretos... infames. No son tan malos, gente. Solo se les paga por hacer su trabajo.

 _ **J0nas Nagera**_ , _**Sr. Kennedy**_ ( _ **ex-Un guest más**_ ), _**Julex93**_ , _**Sir Crocodile222**_ , _**Mmunocan**_ , _**Slash Torrance**_ , gracias por dejar buenas ideas por considerar. En su momento, habría querido casi lincharlos... cuando yo lo merezco más que nadie. Aunque algunos ya no pasaran por aquí, quisiera que me dieran su muy humilde opinión antes de tragarme vivo.

Una sincera disculpa a _ **Sir Crocodile222**_. Lo siento, viejo, pero… me comporté como un patán, falto de empatía por tu tragedia. De nuevo, mis más sinceras condolencias.

Al Chicle Masticado, el 45to. Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América (¿no debería ser Estamos Jodidos, América?) Donald John Trump, por ser el hazmerreír del mundo. Sin su bufonesca actitud de retrasado grave con delirios de grandeza no sé qué rayos habría tomado. Citando a Robert DeNiro, solo tengo una cosa que decir. ¡Jódete, Trump!"

Finalmente, a todos ustedes que leyeron esto. Han hecho ue esto tenga una... grandeza un tanto inmerecida.

 ** _No importa quienes voten o cuantos voten. Lo que cuenta en realidad es quién cuenta los votos._**

 ** _-Josef Vassilievich Dzugashvilli, Iósif Stalin, militar y estadista soviético, nacido en Georgia_**

Hasta aquí llegamos con mi dolor de trasero, gente. Los políticos van y vienen, pero sus desfiguros, luces y sombras son lo que alimenta el aprecio o el desdén de los pueblos en el mundo. Y, con más razón, la obra en torno a ellos.

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer._**

 ** _¿Tienen tinta verde?_**


End file.
